Two Schools, Two Worlds
by Vaynard
Summary: Event 3 tahun sekali, Defense of the High School. Luffy harus memimpin pasukan menuju medan perang yang sesungguhnya. Mampukah dia kembali membawa Seifu dalam kejayaan? Dan siapakah murid baru Ryuugu yang disebut "Loli Princess" itu? Inilah chapter terakhir perselisihan Seifu dan Ryuugu... chapter VIII part 3, update!
1. Ryuugu's Princess

Hey, salam kenal semua penghuni FOPI! Aku author baru dan setelah lama jadi silent reader, aku akhirnya berani nge-publish cerita sendiri! Shishishi…

Cerita ini adalah AU berlatar kehidupan SMU… tapi dengan pendekatan yang beda. Mengingat aku cowok, aku nggak biasa menulis romance… so tema cerita ini adalah friendship!

Without further ado, silakan menikmati… dan review please!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: first fic!**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter I**

**The Beginning Day**

Kehidupan baru, kehidupan SMU. Orang bilang masa SMU adalah masa paling asyik, tak terkecuali buat Monkey D. Luffy. Cowok berambut hitam acak-acakan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru kota atas hobinya membuat onar atas nama kawan-kawannya ini, ternyata bisa juga lulus SMP. Ini semua berkat dukungan kawan-kawannya di Straw Hats, geng beranggotakan 7 anak usil.

Dia pun masuk ke SMU Seifu, salah satu SMU terbaik di kota di mana kakak-kakak dan teman-temannya bersekolah…

**Prologue**

**Ryuugu's Princess**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Luffy masuk SMU. Yah, tentu aja dia akan menghadapi MOS seperti murid-murid baru lainnya, tapi buat apa dia peduli? Nggak bakal ada yg mau menjahilinya. Selain karena kakaknya, Ace dan Sabo adalah anggota OSIS SMU Seifu, reputasinya sebagai tukang buat onar di SMP otomatis akan melindunginya dari bully.

Bicara soal bully…

"Ooh, apa yang kita punya di sini? 'Tuan putri', berjalan sndirian tanpa ditemani pelindung-pelindungnya! Jahaha," terdengar seseorang bicara dengan suara keras di seberang jalan.

Luffy menoleh dan melihat seorang cewek berambut pink panjang yg diikat kuncir kuda tengah dikerumuni 5 orang berpenampilan berandal. Seragam cewek itu berbeda dari seragam cewek SMU Seifu yang mengenakan rok merah, jadi dia pasti murid SMU Ryuugu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal SMU Ryuugu, Luffy ingat cerita dari Ace tentang persaingan SMU Seifu dan Ryuugu yang mulai nggak masuk nalar. Awalnya kedua SMU terbaik di kota itu cuma bersaing mengirimkan murid-murid terbaik mereka mengikuti berbagai kejuaraan antar sekolah, tapi lama-lama persaingan itu mulai nggak sehat. Perselisihan-perselisihan kecil sering terjadi dikarenakan tuduhan sabotase dan sebagainya pada setiap perlombaan yang mereka ikuti… yang akhirnya memicu pertengkaran-pertengkaran bahkan tawuran. Pihak kepolisian sudah hampir menyerah dalam mendamaikan mereka, jadi mereka mengandalkan pihak sekolah untuk mencegah tawuran hebat terjadi lagi.

Salah satu yang dilakukan pihak SMU Seifu adalah melarang semua muridnya untuk berurusan bahkan berteman dengan murid SMU Ryuugu. Sebagai murid baru, tentu aja Luffy harus mengikuti peraturan itu, jadi dia melengos pura-pura nggak lihat...

"M-maaf, Hody-sama, biarkan aku lewat… aku sudah telat…" kata cewek itu takut.

"Kya kya, nggak bisa, 'tuan putri'! Hari ini sekolah tertutup buatmu, kyaa!" cowok kecil dengan helm ala tentara Romawi memepetnya.

"E-eeh? Kok begitu?" tanya si cewek dengan polosnya.

"Tenang saja 'tuan putri', kamu bisa masuk sekolah lagi, jika…" cowok besar dengan rantai di tangannya memegang pundak si cewek. "Jika kamu mau menyampaikan pesan dari kami ke kakak-kakakmu."

"Pesan apa?" cewek itu bertanya dengan antusias. Dia berpikir kalau cowok-cowok itu akan melepaskannya setelah memenuhi permintaan mereka…

"Serahkan kursi pengurus OSIS pada kami! Dosun!" kata cowok besar yang membawa hammer.

"M-mana bisa begitu…"

"Jahaha! Minggir kalian!" cowok besar yang sepertinya bos mereka, membetulkan topi _newsboy_-nya, lalu memegang dagu si cewek dan memelototinya. "Lupakan itu, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan_mu_ sebagai _pesan_ untuk memancing kakak-kakakmu?"

"…!" air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata cewek itu, ketakutan karena intimidasi si bos.

"Jahaha! Tato saja badannya dengan pesan dari kita!" si cowok menjilat bibir tebalnya, dan merobek baju si cewek!

"Kyaaa!" si cewek menutupi tubuhnya secara reflek.

"Ikaros, Dosun, pegangi dia!"

"Siap, much!" cowok dengan helm berkaca hitam dan si pembawa hammer langsung memegang kedua lengan si cewek, dan membalikkan badannya sehingga punggungnya menghadap si bos. Sementara si pembawa rantai sudah menyiapkan spidol besar.

"Jangan! Hentikaaaan!" si cewek mulai menangis dan berontak, tapi sia-sia.

Saat ujung spidol itu mulai menyentuh punggung si cewek…

"Hentikan!"

Luffy berdiri di depan mereka. Lama-lama dia kesal juga melihat kejadian itu. Peduli amat sama peraturan! Dia nggak bisa membiarkan bully terjadi di depan matanya!

"Siapa kau, dosun?"

"… kya, dia murid SMU Seifu!"

"SMU Seifu? Berani juga kau muncul di depan kami… apa peraturan sekolahmu nggak melarangmu ikut campur dengan urusan kami hah?"

"…" Luffy menyueki cowok itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah Dosun dan Ikaros yang menahan gerakan si cewek. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia berhasil melepaskannya!

"Much! Apa yang-"

"Dia nyuekin kamu, Zeo!" kata si cowok kecil.

"Itu karena aku sengaja mengatakannya pelan-pelan!"

"M-makasih…" cewek itu memegang lengan baju Luffy erat-erat dengan berlinang air mata.

"Tinggalkan cewek itu sebelum aku turun tangan, bocah," bos mereka berjalan mendekati Luffy sambil mengambil sebuah botol air berukuran besar.

"Aku menolak," kata Luffy tegas.

"Jahaha! Berani juga kau! Yabu Same!" si bos menumpahkan air dalam botol itu dan 'memukul' air yang tumpah, membuatnya seolah rentetan peluru yang mengarah ke Luffy. Luffy menghindarinya dengan mudah, dan air itu pun mengenai tembok di belakangnya, membuatnya berlubang!

"Kyaa? Dia bisa menghindari serangan bos Hody?"

"… Ikaros, Dosun, tangkap dia!"

"Siap, bos, much!"

"Bagooon!"

Sebenarnya Luffy yakin dia bisa menghajar mereka tanpa kesulitan, tapi karena ada cewek di belakangnya…

"Oi, kamu bisa lari?" bisik Luffy pada cewek itu.

"Um…? I-iya…"

"Pegang tanganku kalau begitu!"

Cewek itu memegang tangan Luffy, dan saat itu juga dia berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa, sampai-sampai si cewek seolah terbang karena tertarik… dalam sekejap, mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan Hody cs.

"Lari mereka cepat sekali, much!"

"Kya kya kya, dasar pengecut!"

"… apa yang harus kita lakukan, bos?"

"Biarkan saja. Paling nggak serangan kita ke putri cengeng itu sudah jadi pesan yang pantas… jahahaha!"

Setelah merasa mereka nggak diikuti, Luffy memperlambat larinya. Dia nggak capek sama sekali, tapi cewek yang ditolongnya itu ngos-ngosan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Iya, aku-" si cewek menyadari kalau baju seragamnya robek, dan buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"….." Luffy memakaikan jaket merahnya ke cewek itu.

"M-makasih…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Luffy. Siapa namamu?" Luffy menjulurkan tangannya dan cewek itu menjabatnya dengan malu-malu.

"Aku Shirahoshi…"

"Hmph, namamu susah diucapkan," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, orang-orang yang mengeroyokmu itu siapa?"

"Mereka itu Hody-sama dan kawan-kawan, berandalan paling ngetop di SMU Ryuugu…"

"Oh…" Luffy teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Jadi kamu benar-benar murid SMU Ryuugu?"

"Iya…"

"Wah, kalau begitu aku nggak boleh lama-lama di sini! Bisa-bisa Ace menghajarku kalau dia tahu aku berurusan dengan murid SMU Ryuugu!" Luffy tolah-toleh, khawatir kalau kakaknya itu mengawasi. "Tapi, apa kamu akan baik-baik aja?"

"I-iya, aku akan pergi lewat jalan alternatif ke sekolah…"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Hati-hati lho!" Luffy berlari sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Tapi Luffy-sama, jaketmu…"

"Kamu boleh menyimpannya! Anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan kita! Shishishi…"

Shirahoshi menatap punggung Luffy yang berlari di kejauhan. Luffy sangat baik padanya. Padahal, menurut kakaknya Fukaboshi, murid-murid SMU Seifu adalah orang-orang beringas…

**- PROLOGUE END -**

* * *

><p>Thanks sudah membaca!<p>

Spoiler for Chapter I Part 1

"Ini toilet cewek!" Luffy tersentak. Diapun keluar dengan mengendap-endap, tapi dia melihat seseorang di ruang ganti tengah berlutut, sepertinya kesakitan. "Oi, kamu nggak-"

Luffy menghentikan ucapannya saat rambut yang tergerai di punggung cewek itu tersibak oleh angin… menampakkan sebuah luka bakar BESAR di sana…

"!" cewek itu buru-buru menoleh sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan. "C-cowok?"

"… kenapa dengan punggungmu?" Luffy menuding cewek itu.

"Kau... melihatnya?"

Spoiler End...


	2. Empress' Scar

Oke, ini adalah part pertama dari Chapter I… yang menceritakan MOS di SMU Seifu! Geng Straw Hats akan mulai muncul di sini…

Oh ya, karakter-karakter Fishman Island arc juga muncul fic ini, karena aku kesal nggak ada fanfic yang melibatkan mereka! Walopun banyak yang bilang arc kali ini kurang seru, tapi menurutku, arc ini tetap memegang peran penting dalam inti cerita One Piece nantinya.

Without further ado, silakan menikmati… dan review please!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter I**

**The Beginning Day**

**Part 1 – Empress' Scar**

Gara-gara menolong Shirahoshi, Luffy telat setengah jam pada upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru. Satpam sekolah yang terkenal galak, Daz Bones menyuruh Luffy push-up 50 kali sebagai hukuman. Dia tetap saja bisa cengar-cengir walaupun kartu peserta MOS-nya langsung ternoda oleh pelanggaran pertama…

"Huuh, Luffy, kenapa sih kamu ini?" temannya dari Straw Hats, Nami mendatangi Luffy saat dia menerima cap pelanggaran dari Bones. "Baru juga masuk MOS, kamu sudah telat…"

"Shishishi! Kamu tahu kebiasaanku, Nami!" Luffy nyengir.

"Kenapa kamu bisa telat sih? Rumahmu 'kan dekat…" sambung Usopp.

"Iya, kamu nggak terlibat perkelahian atau masalah 'kan?" tanya Chopper, yang termuda di antara mereka. Cowok kecil jenius ini masuk SMU lebih awal karena dapat beasiswa dari pendiri SMU Seifu, Gol D. Roger.

"Ng-nggak kok!" kata Luffy grogi.

"Benar… ?" Nami sudah biasa menghadapi anak ini kalau bohong; keringat dingin mengucur deras dan matanya melirik ke arah lain, menghindar dari kontak mata.

"Eh! Itu Sanji! Makaaaaan!" Luffy langsung lari ke arah Sanji, cowok blonde jago masak yang magang di restoran paling terkenal di kota, Baratie. Nami sweatdropped.

Buak! Wajah Luffy, kenalkan sepatu Sanji. Sepatu Sanji, wajah Luffy.

"Baru jam 9 tau! Lagian aku cuma bawa snack buat… Nwami-swaaan!" Sanji langsung berputar dengan gaya 'love hurricane' ke Nami yang cuma bisa geleng-geleng. "Aku bawa snack buatmu…"

Sanji membuka kotak yang dia bawa dengan penuh penghayatan, seolah-olah itu kotak berisikan cincin pernikahan, dan menampakkan beberapa potong cake dengan hiasan mewah.

"Wow, cantik sekali…"

"Mellorine!" mata Sanji berubah jadi hati karena Nami memuji karyanya itu. Tapi dalam sekejap langsung kembali normal begitu sadar ada 3 makhluk yang ngiler di sebelahnya. "Ya ya, buat kalian ada juga kok. Nih!"

Ketiga bocah kelaparan itu segera berebut cake yang disajikan ala kadarnya di kotak lain sementara Nami duduk dan mencicipi bagiannya dengan anggun.

"Mmh! Enak."

"Enaaak!" trio bocah berteriak keenakan.

"Jadi Nami-san, gimana dengan pembagian regu MOS-mu?" tanya Sanji smb duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang tusuk gigi dan mengunyahnya, pengganti rokok kalau sedang sekolah.

MOS di Seifu sedikit berbeda dengan MOS di sekolah lain. Di Seifu, murid-murid baru akan dibagi dalam regu-regu yang bertujuan mempermudah pengerjaan tugas dari para senior. Cara revolusioner ini dicetuskan para anggota OSIS yang sekarang menjabat, yang mengalami bully di MOS angkatannya…

"Selain beberapa teman baru, aku sekelompok dengan Luffy dan Conis-chan!" kata Nami. Conis, teman Nami sejak SMP, tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Nami dan kakak angkatnya Nojiko.

"Akan kupastikan Luffy nggak merepotkan kalian, malaikat-malaikatku."

"Nggak usah, aku saja cukup untuk mengawasi dia," kata Nami.

Teeet! Bel berbunyi, menandakan istirahat pagi sudah selesai. Sanji merapikan bekas piring cake Nami dan menendang Luffy dan kawan-kawan yang masih berebut.

"Sampai jumpa waktu istirahat siang, Nami-swaaan!"

"Bawa bento yang banyak ya!" tapi malah Luffy yang membalas!

"Apa jadwal MOS hari ini, Usopp?" tanya Chopper.

"Hmm…" Usopp mengeluarkan catatannya. Usopp memang gemar mencatat apapun, karena dia bertugas sebagai 'seksi event' geng Straw Hats. "Habis ini ada tur keliling sekolah bersama senior… regu kita dapat kak Marco. Regumu, Luffy, bersama kak Hancock. Wow! Beruntungnya kalian!"

"Hammock?" Luffy memiringkan kepala.

"Kamu nggak tahu, Luffy? Dia itu cewek tercantik di sekolah sampai-sampai dijuluki Empress! Hal yang pantas mengingat dia ketua OSIS kita…"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan dia berserta gengnya tadi pagi, dan mereka itu _menyebalkan_," kata Nami. _"Karena memaksaku bergabung dengan geng eksklusif cewek mereka…"_

"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Berkumpul di lapangan, MOS akan segera dilanjutkan!" teriak salah 1 anggota OSIS, Jozu dari sisi lain lapangan.

"Iya, kak!"

Regu Luffy kemudian mengikuti tur sekolahnya Hancock. Murid-murid cowok pada nggak konsen gara-gara terpukau kecantikan Hancock, sedangkan yang cewek pada manyun karena menurut mereka Hancock terlalu sombong.

"Dan di sini ruang guru. Guru-guru di sini memang sabar, tapi sekalinya marah bisa jahat banget," kata Hancock dingin.

"Oh, Hancock!" sapa seorang guru yang rambutnya sudah penuh uban tapi masih terlihat fit. "Sedang jadi senior baik yang mengantar adik-adik kelasmu?"

"Dia pak Silvers Rayleigh, salah guru satu yang paling senior di sini…"

Murid-murid pun mengucapkan selamat siang padanya dengan kompak.

"… Hahaha! Tahun ini murid-murid baru juga penuh semangat! Bagus, bagus…" Rayleigh tersenyum puas. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Luffy.

"Kenapa, _ossan_?" Luffy yang merasa diamati, balik menatap Rayleigh sambil ngupil. Hal ini membuat murid yang lain menatapnya, heran atas ketidaksopanan anak itu.

"_Insting yang bagus…" _Rayleigh memegangi jenggotnya. "Teruskan kerja bagusmu, Hancock!"

Plak! Setelah Rayleigh beralih dan mereka melanjutkan tur, Nami memukul Luffy sekeras mungkin.

"Adaw! Kenapa kamu mukul aku, Nami?" Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang benjol 3 tingkat.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini? Beliau 'kan guru senior!" kata Nami kesal.

"Sudahlah, Nami-san," Conis berusaha menenangkan Nami.

"Kalian di belakang, jangan ribut! Mau kuberi cap pelanggaran?" ancam Hancock.

"Iya, senpai…"

"Jangan ulangi. Sekarang kita akan pergi ke aula dan gym, lalu tur selesai."

"Hancock-senpai judes banget!" Hancock menoleh ke murid-murid cowok yang pada berteriak tadi dengan tatapan tajam, lalu melengos. "Tapi… cantiiiik!"

"Uuh, aku benci cewek ini…" gumam Nami.

xxx

Setelah mengikuti berbagai acara yang padat, akhirnya MOS hari pertama pun berakhir! Para murid baru langsung semburat pulang, panik karena tugas kakak-kakak OSIS yang rada ngawur. Tapi, hal itu nggak mengkhawatirkan Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Kedua kakak Luffy, Ace dan Sabo adalah anggota OSIS, jadi dia sudah dapat bocoran.

"Mau ke tempatnya Shakky-_obaasan_?" tanya Luffy pada kawan-kawannya di ruang loker.

"Oh! Mau, mau!" kata Usopp dan Chopper kompak.

"_Mou_, kalian ini… besok acara masih padat dan kalian mau nongkrong?"

"Semua tugas kita buat besok 'kan sudah siap! Gimana, kamu ikut nggak, Nami?"

"Aku sebenarnya nggak terlalu percaya kakak-kakak usilmu itu, Luffy, tapi… ayo deh."

"Yoosh! Usopp, Chopper, hubungi yang lain!"

"Siap, ketua!" kata Usopp dan Chopper yang segera menelpon kawan-kawan mereka.

"Luffy, mau jalan sama aku duluan?" tawar Nami.

"Hmm? Boleh…" kata Luffy sambil membetulkan sepatunya. "Tapi, aku harus ke toilet dulu!"

"Aku tunggu deh…"

"Yakin, Nami? Bukannya sense of direction-nya Luffy hampir separah Zoro?" komentar Usopp.

Nami sweatdropped.

"Ah, ya… kalau begitu aku dulu-"

Tapi Luffy sdh hilang.

"Dasar anak itu…"

Luffy berlari dengan panik mengelilingi sekolah. Walaupun sense of direction-nya SEDIKIT lebih baik dari Zoro, tapi tempat ini masih baru untuknya. Karena rasa kebeletnya, dia nggak memperhatikan sekitar sehingga dia menabrak seorang cewek sampai peralatan panahannya terlempar.

"Ah, maaf! Kamu nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Luffy sambil berlari di tempat.

"..." cewek berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan kesal. _"Cowok bodoh. Sudah nabrak cewek, nggak membantunya bangun…"_

"Oi?" Luffy melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah cewek itu.

"Aku nggak apa-apa…"

"Yosh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Luffy kembali berlari.

Cewek itu perlahan bangkit dan membereskan peralatannya. Dia menatap arah Luffy berlari tadi, dan geleng-geleng kesal.

"_Semua cowok sama saja…"_

"Ano…" tiba-tiba Luffy sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Si cewek tersentak dan kembali menjatuhkan peralatan panahannya. "WC di mana ya? Aku kebelet nih!"

"…_! Cepat banget! Dan lagi, kasar banget omongannya barusan?" _pikir cewek itu kesal. "Di arah tangga naik, belok kanan."

"Ou! Makasih, kamu penyelamat jiwaku!"

"Yang kiri itu toilet khusus cewek, dan yang buat cowok di sebelah kanan..." kata si cewek. Tapi, Luffy sudah hilang lagi. "Apa-apaan sih anak itu…"

Luffy akhirnya bisa melegakan diri. Tapi, ada yang aneh… kenapa di WC itu nggak ada kloset berdiri dan banyak cermin besar? Setelah loading (baca: berpikir) beberapa menit, dia pun sadar…

"Ini toilet cewek!" Luffy tersentak. Dia bisa dihajar Sanji kalau ketahuan mengganggu cewek-cewek, belum lagi hukuman dari sekolah yang akan menyusul… jadi dia keluar dengan mengendap-endap. Tapi dia melihat seseorang di ruang ganti tengah berlutut, sepertinya kesakitan. "Oi, kamu nggak-"

Luffy menghentikan ucapannya saat rambut yang tergerai di punggung cewek itu tersibak oleh angin… menampakkan sebuah luka bakar BESAR di sana…

"!" cewek itu buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan. "C-cowok?"

"… kenapa dengan punggungmu?" Luffy menuding cewek itu. Sepertinya dia kenal…

"Kau melihatnya... ?"

Brak! Pintu kamar mandi terbuka kasar, menampakkan 2 cewek berbadan besar yang tampak panik.

"Kakak, ada apa?" tanya mereka kompak. Mata mereka lalu tertuju pada Luffy yang masih salah tingkah.

"? K-kenapa ada cowok di sini?"

"M-maaf, aku kebelet tadi, jadi nggak sadar masuk kemari! Aku nggak melihat apa-apa kok!" Luffy mulai panik. "Kecuali… luka di punggungmu…"

"Eh?"

"… ya, dia melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus kami bungkam," cewek gemuk berambut orange menggeretakkan jari tangannya. Dia dan satunya yang berambut hijau segera menghampiri Luffy.

"Apa? Kenapa? Toh itu cuma bekas luka biasa… aku juga punya kok," kata Luffy, teringat bekas luka brbentuk X di dadanya. "Dan lagi, kamu siapa sih?"

"Aku… Boa Hancock, ketua OSIS."

"!" Luffy melotot. Pantas kayaknya kenal… wong dia yang mengantar kelompoknya Luffy tur sekolah tadi! Dan di hari pertamanya, dia udah buat masalah dengan ketua OSIS? "M-maaf kalau gitu! Aku takkan cari masalah lagi, bye!"

Luffy meloncat kabur dari jendela kamar mandi (padahal lantai 2), tapi Hancock melemparnya dengan dart dan menjatuhkannya. Di sekelilingnya ternyata ada banyak cewek senior.

"Tangkap dia! Dia sudah mengganggu Hebihime!" perintah si gemuk.

Dalam sekejap Luffy pun tertangkap. Dia diikat dan diseret ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Cewek pirang yang tadi ditabrak Luffy juga datang.

"Ada apa ini, Kikyo-senpai?" tanyanya.

"… ada murid cowok masuk ke WC cewek dan mengganggu Hebihime."

"_? Jangan-jangan…"_

"Kamu… murid baru yang tadi ikut reguku tur sekolah 'kan?" tanya Hancock, membuka proses 'penghakiman'.

"Iya. Kalian siapa, sih?"

"Kami adalah geng Kuja! Geng cewek terkuat di sekolah dan salah satu dari 'Yonko'!" kata si cewek tinggi. "Dan kak Hancock adalah ketuanya, Hebihime!"

"Ooh, kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggumu! Dan soal luka di punggungmu itu, aku nggak akan menceritakannya kok!" Luffy yang nggak mau cari masalah di hari pertama MOS memohon pada mereka.

"Nggak bisa. Hal yang sudah kamu lakukan itu hal paling tabu."

"Tabu? Apa itu? Makanan?"

Mereka sweatdropped. Sementara itu, Marguerite menerobos kerumunan dan mengenali Luffy yang terikat itu.

_"Anak itu 'kan..."_

"Pokoknya, selain sudah masuk ke WC cewek, kau juga telah menyaksikan rahasia paling besar ketua…"

"Sebenarnya kami tak ingin melakukan ini pada anak baru sepertimu, tapi kau harus dibungkam," kata Hancock dingin. "Sonia, Mary, hajar dia sebagai peringatan."

"..." Luffy menatap mereka serius. Baginya, cowok atau cewek nggak ada bedanya. Kalau sudah diancam seperti itu, dia pasti akan meladeni mereka. Tapi…

Seorang berambut pirang berdiri di depan Luffy dengan tangan terentang.

"Tunggu sebentar Hebihime!"

"Ah, kamu yang kutabrak tadi! Kamu juga anggota Kuja?" kata Luffy.

"Kamu… Marguerite 'kan?" tanya Hancock.

"B-benar…" Marguerite menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Sebenarnya, ini semua salahku."

"? Apa maksudmu, Marguerite?" tanya Kikyo.

"Akulah… yang membuatnya tersesat ke toilet cewek. Jadi, lepaskan dia dan hukum saja aku!" Marguerite mengaku dengan kepala tertunduk. _"Ya, ini gara-gara aku yang keburu ilfil sama dia dan nggak mau memberitahu dengan benar..."_

"!" para anggota geng Kuja tersentak. Anggotanya… membela cowok?

"… begitukah?" Hancock berjalan maju dan memegang dagu Marguerite, mendongakkannya. "Angkat kepalamu, anak buahku tersayang."

"H-hebihime…"

"Untuk menghargai keberanianmu mengaku, aku akan melepaskan anak ini," walaupun Hancock tersenyum, tapi pandangan matanya amat dingin. Marguerite mulai grogi. "Tapi, kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu melanggar aturan geng 'kan?"

Sementara, beberapa cewek melepaskan ikatan Luffy.

"Kamu dikeluarkan dari Kuja. Jangan pernah menampakkan diri di depan kami lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hancock dan yang lainnya meninggalkan mereka, tentu saja setelah memperingatkan Luffy agar jangan berulah lagi. Mereka seolah-olah melupakan kalau Marguerite ada di sana…dan sekarang cewek itu masih bengong.

Baginya, Kuja bukan sekedar geng biasa.

SMU Seifu yang sepertinya tenang itu sebenarnya cukup kejam. Banyak 'kasta' dan 'golongan'… belum lagi bully yang masih belum bisa diberantas sampai saat ini. Untuk bertahan dari kerasnya kehidupan sekolah di sana, beberapa anak bergabung dengan geng tertentu. Paling nggak, mereka bisa bersekolah dengan aman tanpa gangguan kelompok lain dan yang jelas terlindungi dari bully. Kuja memang bukan geng 'baik-baik'. Mereka eksklusif untuk cewek dan mengharamkan anggotanya pacaran, serta berlaku kejam pada cowok. Tapi, bagi Marguerite dan anggota lainnya, Kuja seperti sebuah keluarga kedua.

Dan sekarang dia dilarang mendekati mereka lagi…

Air mata mulai mengaliri pipi Marguerite. Padahal, dulu dia sudah bergabung dengan Kuja sejak SMP dan bersama kawan-kawan seangkatannya, Sweet Pea dan Aphelandra, berjanji akan lulus SMU bersama sebagai anggota Kuja. Tapi sekarang…

"Oi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Luffy muncul di depannya.

"I-iya, maaf sudah membuatmu berada dalam situasi sulit tadi…" Marguerite memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey, justru aku yang harus minta maaf!" Luffy menepuk pundak Marguerite. "Gara-gara aku, kamu dikeluarkan dari gengmu…"

"Uh, jangan dipikirkan…"

"Tapi, aku nggak bisa tenang sebelum membalas pertolonganmu tadi…" Luffy memegang dagunya. "Ah, aku tahu! Bergabunglah denganku!"

"Hah?"

"Oh ya, kenalkan. Aku ketua Straw Hats, Monkey D. Luffy!"

"_C-cowok yang kelihatan polos ini… adalah __Monkey D. __Luffy__, tukang buat onar__ yang gosipnya sangat brutal itu?"_ Marguerite menatap Luffy nggak percaya. "Bergabung dengan kalian? Um… kurasa aku harus menola-"

Sebelum Marguerite menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Luffy menggaet tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu…

"Shishishi... aku nggak menerima jawaban 'nggak'! Sini, ikut aku!"

"E-eh? Luffy-san?"

xxx

Sementara itu, di café langganan Straw Hats, Rip-off Cafe…

"Anak itu lagi-lagi telat!" Nami mengunyah sedotan minumnya dengan kasar.

"Fufufu, kamu tahu ketua 'kan, Nami-san…" kata Robin, murid tertua di geng Straw Hats sambil menyesap kopinya. Di dekatnya terdapat tumpukan buku tebal seperti biasa.

"Ya, ya, kalau dia bisa datang tepat waktu itu pertanda buruk," komentar Franky si 'pemilik super' warnet 'Sunny' tempat Luffy cs biasa nge-net.

"Dan kalau dia telat itu juga pertanda buruk 'kan?" komentar Usopp.

"Aiiih, eike bosaaaan! Ah, okeey, eike mau berputar aja!" guru bantu PKK sekaligus ketua klub balet, Bon-chan mulai berputar-putar gaje.

"Gyahaha, gyahaa!" Chopper tertawa menyaksikan aksi teman okama mereka itu.

"Berisik! Aku ingin 'tidur sore', tahu!" teriak Zoro, anak dojo 'Santoryu' yang berusaha tidur sambil memeluk peralatan kendo-nya.

"Dasar kukang lumutan, bukannya kamu tertidur sepanjang kelas?" komentar Sanji.

"Apa katamu, alis spiral?"

"Kamu dengar sendiri… atau kupingmu juga ikut berlumut seperti rambutmu?"

"Kau-"

Buak! Dzigg! Sebelum mereka mengacaukan isi cafe milik Shakky, Nami menjitak mereka berdua. Double kill!

"Yohoho! Jangan marah-marah, Nami-san! Nanti cepat tua seperti aku loh!" guru seni musik mereka, Brook, berusaha menenangkan Nami. "Apakah pengaruh celana dalammu hari ini membuatmu cepat marah? Yohoh-"

Bruak! Dan Brook ikut terkapar bersama Zoro dan Sanji.

"Fufu, kalian membuat bar ini nggak pernah sepi," pemilik cafe, Shakky membereskan gelas minuman mereka. "Apa ada yang mau tambah minum?"

"Cola lagi, 2 botol yah!"

"Eike mau takopaaaa!"

"Segera…"

Baru saja Shakky kembali ke dapur, lonceng di pintu masuk bar bergerincing, pertanda ada pelanggan yang datang. Biasanya di sore akhir pekan nggak ada yang datang ke sana karena dipasang tanda 'Tutup' (meskipun sebenarnya di-booking semua oleh Straw Hats), tapi kali ini…

"Yooosh! Sudah lama menunggu, semuanya?" Luffy muncul dengan senyuman lebar seperti nggak ada dosa. Nami dan kawan-kawan facepalmed.

"Luff-" Nami menghampiri Luffy, hendak memukulnya seperti biasa karena telat, tapi dia melihat cewek asing di belakangnya. "Tunggu. Siapa dia?"

"Uhm…" Marguerite menampakkan dirinya. "S-selamat sore, semuanya…"

"Baiklah teman-teman, sore ini aku menyampaikan kabar baik! Geng Straw Hats mendapat tambahan anggota baru! Kenalkan semuanya, Marguerite dari kelas XI-3!"

"Haaaah!"

**Chapter I Part 1 End**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Di cerita ini, geng Straw Hats nggak cuma terdiri dari anggota kelompok Topi Jerami saja. Jadi, jangan heran kalau muncul Bon-chan dan Marguerite (yang bergabung di part ini)…

Di Seifu, ada Yonko alias 4 geng paling kuat: Whitebeard, Kuja, Supernova, dan Shichibukai. Kenapa Kuja? Karena hampir 50% murid cewek Seifu tergabung di dalamnya! Whitebeard dipimpin Marco, Supernova digawangi Kidd, dan Shichibukai beranggotakan para karakter bajak laut seperti Perona, Bellamy, Buggy, dan yang lain. Ada juga geng-geng lain, tapi tidak 'seheboh' mereka.

Oh ya, buat yang penasaran, SMU Seifu isinya adalah para karakter manusia (termasuk para zoan). Sedangkan SMU Ryuugu berisikan para fishman/merman (tentu aja dengan proporsi dan wujud manusia tulen) dan makhluk-makhluk aneh kayak Bepo.

* * *

><p>SPOILER FOR PART 2!<p>

"Apaaa? Ace dan Sabo menipu kita?"

"Dasar kakak-kakak _troll_!"

"Gyahahahah! Lihat wajah mereka!"

"Ada perkelahian!"

"Dasar... apa mereka masih belum jera juga?" komentar pak Jyabura kesal.

Thanks for reading! Dan review please!


	3. Troll Brothers

Sebelum mulai, aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita ini. Aku senang karya pertamaku sudah ditanggapi sebagus itu, tapi jujur aku ingin dapat kritikan. Untuk selanjutnya nggak usah sungkan ya!

Part 2 update! Cepat, ya! Ide cerita mengalir sedemikian derasnya karena cerita ini sudah kukonsep jauh-jauh hari... dan baru sekarang bisa dikerjakan. Maklum, anak kuliahan... anyway, jika part 1 menceritakan adegan Luffy dan Hancock yang terinspirasi adegan di manga, di part 2 ini aku akan menceritakan ide orisinil...

So, without further ado... enjoy! And review please!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter I**

**The Beginning Day**

**Part ****2**** – ****Troll Brothers**

Hari kedua MOS di SMU Seifu nggak berbeda dengan MOS di SMU lain; penuh dengan murid baru yang memakai berbagai aksesoris aneh.

_Keplek_, topi yang terbuat dari gayung beserta segala hiasannya, dan sepatu warna-warni norak. Yang cewek harus menguncir 2 rambutnya, sedangkan yang cowok di-gel agar tampak klimis kayak para _triad_. Yah, itulah atribut resmi MOS SMU Seifu tahun ini. Para guru dibuat geleng-geleng geli melihatnya. Setelah sekian tahun nggak bisa mengatasi penggemblengan keras para senior yang ortunya donatur sekolah, tahun ini pemandangannya lebih normal.

"..." Luffy mengamati murid baru lain yang bersliweran di depan mereka. Penampilan mereka sungguh lucu, sementara yang dikenakan Luffy dan yang lain...

Hiasan kepala bulu, celana dan rok rombeng, tas kulit, tanpa alas kaki. Wajah mereka juga coreng-moreng cat merah layaknya suku Indian.

"Kayaknya ada yang salah pada kalian..." kata Usopp sambil membengkok-bengkokkan hidungnya.

"Bukan kami... tapi kalian! Hahaha! Kalian keliatan bodoh banget dengan dandanan seperti itu!" Luffy akhirnya tergelak setelah berusaha menahan tawa sejak dia masuk gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu yang lebih aneh!" Usopp dan Chopper memukul kepala Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, apa kakak-kakakmu benar-benar mengatakan kita harus memakai ini?" tanya Nami.

"Iya, aku dengar sendiri kok!"

"Ano... Usopp-san?" Conis yang baru datang menyapa Usopp.

"Hey, Conis! Tumben baru datang?"

"Iya, persiapan atributnya sangat ribet. Kenapa penampilan kalian begitu?"

"Lah, aku malah mau tanya kalian... yang kita pakai adalah atribut resmi MOS SMU Seifu tahun ini," kata Chopper.

"Iya. Memang siapa yang mengumumkannya kemarin pada regu kalian?" tanya Usopp.

"Kak Ace dan kak Sabo, kakak-kakaknya Luffy yang anak OSIS itu!" kata Nami. Dia mulai gelisah...

Usopp dan Chopper sweatdropped.

"Kalian nggak tau? Mereka berdua 'kan anak OSIS paling gokil... dan usil. Jadi kayaknya kalian dikerjai," kata Usopp dengan diiringi anggukan Chopper.

"Eh..."

"Yang bener itu sesuai kata kak Marco dan yang lain. Ide kostum Indian yang dipake kelas kalian itu memang pernah dicetuskan waktu rapat OSIS, tapi ditolak karena dianggap terlalu merepotkan..." Usopp membuka-buka catatannya.

"Eh..."

"Jadi, atribut kalian salah total."

"Hahahahaha! Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh! Tumben mereka baik banget mau ngebocorin sesuatu ke aku..." Luffy malah tertawa, dan...

Plak! Buk! Duagh! Dzigg! Bruak!

"M-maaf!" kata Luffy dengan benjol sebesar bola basket. Nami mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah menduganya?" Nami mengguncang-guncang badan Luffy dengan kasar. "Padahal kamu adik mereka, tapi kenapa bisa nggak curiga?"

"Terus gimana dong?" Conis mulai panik, begitu juga dengan semua anggota regu mereka.

"Kalian bisa pulang dan ganti baju 'kan," usul Chopper.

"Nggak bakal sempat!" solot Nami.

"Atau... sekalian nggak usah ikut MOS hari ini?" Usopp mulai dengan rencana liciknya.

"Heh?"

"Kita harus ikut MOS lagi tahun depan 'kan, kalau yang sekarang bermasalah?" kata Nami.

"Mending ikut MOS lagi daripada dipermalukan di depan seisi sekolah gara-gara salah atribut... kalau aku sih," kata Usopp.

"Uh, untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan rencanamu, Usopp!" kata Nami sambil menjewer Luffy. "Ayo, kabur!"

"Yakin mau kabur semua?" tanya Chopper.

"Aku nggak kabur deh, pasrah," kata anggota regu lain.

"Aku juga..."

"U-uwawawa..."

Baru aja mereka berbalik arah...

"Murid baru segera berkumpul di lapangan! Kakak ulangi: berkumpul di lapangan! Berbaris yang rapi di regu masing-masing!" anggota OSIS dengan name tag Laki berteriak dengan toa. Usopp dan Chopper segera ngacir bergabung dengan regu mereka.

Pandangan cowok itu itu kemudian tertuju pada 2 orang dengan dandanan ala Indian dan seorang yang diseret mereka dengan benjolan besar...

"Stop! Mau ke mana kalian?" Laki menghampiri mereka.

Jantung Nami dan Conis seolah berhenti.

"Atribut kalian... bukan murid Seifu ya? Mau apa..." Laki menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat keplek yang dipakai Luffy. "Hey, kalian... murid baru?"

"I-iya, kak..."

"Berbalik."

Nami dan Conis pun membalikkan badan. Segera setelah mereka melakukan itu, Laki tertawa.

"Atribut kalian kok begini? Siapa pendamping regu kalian?"

"Kak Ace dan kak Sabo!"

"Wah, kalian salah. Harusnya kalian tanya-tanya dulu ke kelas lain, soalnya mereka itu jahilnya bukan main..."

Seisi regu itu tampak lega karena kesalahan mereka sepertinya akan dimaklumi...

"Oi oi, Laki, kenapa dengan anak-anak ini?" muncul cowok bertato di belakang Laki (yang entah kenapa diperbolehkan). "Atribut mereka salah semua!"

"Wiper... ini karena Ace dan Sabo," Laki berusaha membela mereka.

"Heh! Salah mereka toh, nggak tanya kelas lain," kata Wiper tegas. "Kalian, ikut aku."

Sambil mengeluh, mereka pun mengikuti Wiper ke lapangan. Begitu sampai di bawah tiang bendera yang merupakan tengah-tengah lapangan, hujan tawa menyertai mereka... baik murid baru maupun yang senior. Ace dan Sabo tertawa terbahak-bahak di barisan anggota OSIS, puas karena kejahilan mereka sukses.

"Baru hari kedua, dan aku sudah menemukan pelanggaran massal!" kata Wiper serius. "Payah. Apa alasan kalian?"

"Karena menuruti pengumuman dari kak Ace dan kak Sabo, kak!"

Mereka ditertawai lagi. Ace dan Sabo tertawa makin keras. Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya keras-keras, kesal.

"Kami dari OSIS kemarin 'kan sudah bilang... setiap informasi yang kalian dapat perlu diselidiki benar-benar kebenarannya!" Wiper meneriaki regu Luffy. "Kalau sudah begini, mau apa kalian?"

"Pulang dan ganti baju, kak..."

Hahahahaha...

"Enak saja kalian. Teman-teman kalian yang lain sia-sia dong bersiap-siap dari pagi?"

Anggota OSIS lain, cewek berambut hitam kebiruan menghampiri Wiper.

"Apa, Tashigi?" cewek berkacamata itu membisiki Wiper. "Oh, ketua ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mari kita dengar!"

Sang ketua OSIS, Boa Hancock muncul dengan anggun dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan di pinggir lapangan, mengundang siulan-siulan jahil dari para senior dan tatapan bengong murid-murid baru. Dia lalu mengambil toa dari Wiper dengan halus.

"Ace, Sabo... kalian buat masalah lagi," Hancock memulai pidato singkatnya dengan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk kedua orang yang dia sebut berdiri. "Dan kali ini, murid baru jadi korban kalian..."

Anggota regu Luffy mulai berharap kalau kedua orang usil itu yang dapat hukuman, tapi...

"Tapi kesalahan terbesarnya jelas berasal dari kalian," Hancock menuding regu Luffy. "Sesuai kata-kata Wiper, kalian nggak boleh mencerna perintah kami mentah-mentah."

Hancock mulai bersandar ke belakang, dan pada tiap kata berikutanya dia semakin menengadah.

"Ooh, itu dia! Gaya 'meremehkan-orang-sampai-dia-menghadap-ke-atas'!" teriak para senior cowok.

"Kyaaa! Hebihime-samaaaaa!" para senior cewek mulai histeris.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menghukum kalian lebih jauh lagi karena kesalahan ini sungguh memalukan... tapi tawa dan lirikan mengejek dari seisi sekolah sepertinya sudah cukup."

Mata para anggota regu Luffy melebar.

"Hancock-sama sungguh murah hati!" teriak para senior kompak.

"Hancock-senpai... !" anak-anak regu Luffy sangat berterimakasih sampai air mata mereka mengalir lebay. Kecuali Luffy, Nami, dan Conis tentunya.

"... jangan kalian ulangi," Hancock meninggalkan mereka.

"Thanks, ketua! Kalian harap tenang! Acara pagi ini akan kata lanjutkan!" Laki mengambil alih. "Oh ya, walaupun ketua sudah bilang begitu, kalian tetap akan dapat cap pelanggaran."

"Iya, kak..." kata regu Luffy lega.

xxx

Acara hari itu pun berlangsung dengan lancar... kecuali bagi regunya Luffy, yang terus dapat lirikan mengejek dan tawa pada tiap kemunculan mereka. Sore pun tiba, para murid baru bergegas pulang dan menyambut hari ketiga MOS besok, kecuali regunya Luffy yang sedang melakukan konsolidasi atribut buat besok. Belajar dari kesalahan hari ini, mereka bakal lebih hati-hati menyikapi perintah OSIS. Tapi...

"Mana bocah perut karet itu!" Nami berteriak frustasi mencari Luffy yang langsung menghilang begitu mereka dipulangkan oleh kakak-kakak OSIS. "Berani-beraninya dia nggak ikut diskusi buat besok!"

"Hey Nami!" sapa Usopp. "Nggak balik?"

"Ini barusan selesai diskusi sama anak-anak regu... kalian lihat Luffy?"

"Nggak tahu, ya..."

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, para anggota OSIS baru saja menyelesaikan rapat evaluasi MOS hari kedua. Selain teguran keras Hancock pada Ace dan Sabo, nggak ada yang penting... jadi rapat selesai dalam waktu singkat dan mereka pun bisa nongkrong di ruang OSIS.

"Oi, Hancock-san, nggak mau duduk-duduk dulu di sini?" tanya Marco.

"Bersama dengan kalian para idiot membuat kepalaku pusing," kata Hancock dingin sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Meskipun bagi murid-murid lain sifat Hancock yang seperti itu membuatnya seksi, anak-anak OSIS sudah terbiasa. "Selamat sore."

Hancock menggeser pintu ruang OSIS dan berjalan keluar, di belakangnya sudah siap 'dayang-dayangnya' dari Kuja.

"Daan... dia pergi. Seperti biasa," kata Sabo.

"Itu karena dia kesal sama ulah kalian," kata Tashigi. "Kalian sih, pakai acara ngerjain murid baru segala..."

"Sebagai senior, itu wajar..." Ace membela diri.

"Ya. Di angkatan kita, seniornya lebih menyebalkan lagi, jadi kukira ini masih wajar," Marco membela Ace.

"Dan tampang murid-murid baru itu saat sadar mereka dikerjai tadi benar-benar luar biasa! Sayang kamu nggak ikut jaga di gerbang masuk," kata Jozu sambil terkekeh.

"Adik-adik kelas kita tahun ini memang lucu. Terutama cewek-ceweknya..." kata Ace. Terdengar teriakan kompak 'setuju!' dari anggota cowok lain.

"Tampang adikmu yang paling kocak, Portgas," Laki berkomentar. "Tadi aku lihat dia diseret teman-temannya dalam kondisi babak-belur. Lukanya nggak serius sih, jadinya lucu."

"Haha! Itulah adikku! Nggak peduli sama dunia..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah kaki di koridor. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruang OSIS terbuka keras, menampakkan wajah Luffy.

"Aceeee!"

"Oh, ini dia yang baru diomongin datang. Haha. Gimana MOS-mu hari in-"

BUAGH! Tanpa basa-basi Luffy memukul Ace sekuat mungkin, membuat wajahnya nyaris ringsek karenanya. Kalau di manga, adegan ini pasti akan dapat jatah 2 halaman penuh...

"?" semua anak OSIS melotot.

"Dan... Saboooooo!"

"T-tunggu dulu, Luff-"

BUAGH! Satu lagi korban terpental. Luffy menggeretakkan jari-jarinya sambil nyengir kuda, pantes sama penampilannya yang kayak Indian.

"Adiknya Ace lumayan kuat juga..." Marco kemudian tertawa kecil, melengkapi koor tawa cowok-cowok OSIS lainnya.

"Hey, jangan ketawa aja! Tolong mereka dong!" kata Tashigi.

"Shishishi... dengan ini kuanggap impas!"

Merasa sudah puas, Luffy beranjak pergi. Tapi, satu jitakan keras mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"Berani juga kau memukul kakakmu sendiri..." Ace melap bibirnya yang sedikit sobek.

Luffy bangkit dengan cepat dan segera meladeni ocehan Ace.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah mengacaukan MOS reguku!"

"Hah? Mengacaukan?" Ace lalu teringat tampang kesalnya regu Luffy di bawah tiang bendera tadi siang dan langsung tertawa.

Buagh!

"Ngapain ketawa? Kau juga, Sabo!"

"Itu karena kamu terlalu polos, mau saja percaya sama Ace!" kata Sabo sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa padahal baru ditonjok Luffy.

"... !"

"You mad, bro?" Ace dan Sabo tersenyum _troll_. Hal yang membuat Luffy semakin naik pitam...

Dan dalam sekejap dia sudah bergumul dengan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Aw man..." Marco dan kawan-kawan geleng-geleng sedangkan Tashigi dan anggota OSIS lain panik.

Sementara itu, Nami lagi siap-siap pulang bersama Usopp dan Chopper saat tiba-tiba suasana jadi heboh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang berantem!"

"Yang benar? Masih ada yang berani, walaupun pak Jyabura seganas itu?"

"Memangnya siapa yang berantem?"

"Kidd lawan Bonney?"

"Bukan! Lebih seru lagi! Ini 'triple threat' di ruangan OSIS!"

Dan banyak lagi yang diributin murid-murid lain. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan ruang loker dan berebut menyaksikan kejadian langka itu.

"Mau lihat, Chopper?" tanya Usopp. Sebagai calon jurnalis, hal begini tak boleh dilewatkan, pikirnya.

"Ayo!"

"Hey, tunggu-"

Dan meninggalkan Nami yang bengong.

Buk bak buk! Bruagh! Begh! Dziggg...

Perkelahian makin seru karena selain banyak penonton, Basil Hawkins dari kelas XII-4 membuka pasar taruhan. Luffy dipandang sebagai underdog dibandingkan kedua kakaknya yang sudah punya nama di SMU ini, jadi banyak yang bertaruh padanya. Biasanya kejadian kayak begini jarang terjadi karena siswa kelas XI suka mengintervensi, tapi berhubung hari itu pak Kuma mengajak mereka semua jalan-jalan...

"Seru amat, siapa yang berantem?" tanya Usopp pada seorang anak kelas XI.

"Ada yang nantang kak Ace dan kak Sabo! Kabarnya sih, murid baru..."

Usopp dan Chopper saling memandang.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Bug! Sabo terpental. Sebenarnya cuma Ace dan Luffy yang sungguh-sungguh niat berantem, sedangkan Sabo berusaha melerai mereka walaupun harus kena banyak "bogem nyasar". Sebelah matanya sudah membiru sedangkan gigi serinya nyaris lepas lagi.

"Kamu udahan?" tanya Hawkins sambil mengipaskan uang taruhan anak-anak.

"Entahlah, dua idiot itu..." Sabo memegangi dagunya yang sakit kena tendangan cambuk Luffy. Sebenarnya Luffy yang paling lemah di antara mereka bertiga, tapi sejak dia belajar 'ilmu kanuragan' dari kelompok preman 'Red-Hair' setelah lulus SMP kemarin, akhir-akhir ini kemampuannya meningkat pesat.

"Ara, Usopp-san, Chopper-san," sapa Robin begitu menyadari 2 kawannya itu berdiri di sampingnya, berusaha menerobos kerumunan penonton.

"Robin! Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Ketua berantem lawan kakak-kakaknya yang mengerjai regunya tadi..."

"Dia berantem sungguhan?"

Usopp dan Chopper pun segera merangsek ke barisan depan kerumunan, dan melihat Luffy dan Ace yang lagi asyik bertukar pukulan.

"Luffy!" Chopper memanggilnya.

"Oh, Usopp, Chopper! Sebentar, aku mau membalas perlakuan Ace pada reguku..." kata Luffy serius.

Buagh! Karena meleng, pipi Luffy menerima 'pukulan persaudaraan' Ace telak. Dia terpental, tapi bangkit lagi sambil nyengir.

"Sekarang kau sudah cukup tangguh, Luffy..." Ace memujinya.

"Shishishi, dan aku akan melampauimu sebentar lagi!" Luffy menggosok hidung dengan jarinya. Kemudian mereka beradu lagi.

Para penonton melongo.

"_Kirain berantem sungguhan! Ternyata cuma sparring?"_

"Oi, apa nggak ada batasan waktu?" tanya Marco pada Hawkins. "Kalau begini terus, kapan kata dapat pemenangnya?"

"Semua... serahkan saja pada takdir."

Sorakan para penonton semakin membahana seiring kondisi kedua petarung yang semakin kepayahan. Akhir sudah dekat... Luffy dan Ace pun sudah mempersiapkan serangan terakhir mereka. Tapi...

"Rouga!" seseorang memukul mereka dengan jurus yang mirip kung-fu, meng-KO mereka sekaligus. Para penonton terdiam.

Itu... Pak Jyabura, pengawas tatib yang terkenal kejam dan licik!

"Dasar berandalan! Baru juga mulai tahun pelajaran baru..." katanya geram. "Kalian juga, apa lihat-lihat? Mau kuhukum?"

Dan para penonton langsung semburat. Akhirnya tak ada yang menang, kecuali Sabo yang lolos dari Jyabura dan Hawkins yang untung besar. Jyabura kemudian menyeret kedua anak itu ke ruang BP sementara pak bon bertopeng panda nan gagah perkasa kita segera membereskan sisa-sisa kehancuran dengan tangkas.

xxx

"Kalian ini mau jadi apa? Berantem di sekolah... aku nggak peduli kalian mau mati atau apa di luar sana, tapi ini sekolah, bukan ring tinju!"

Luffy dan Ace memegangi kepala mereka yang benjol karena serangan Jyabura tadi. Entah kenapa, itu terasa lebih sakit dari luka-luka perkelahian mereka...

"Hhh. Aku beri kalian kesempatan bicara dulu. Mulai dari korban."

"Dia... menipu anak-anak reguku dengan memberi tugas yang salah!"

"Hmm, aku sudah dengar ceritanya tadi pagi. Jadi apa pendapatmu, Portgas D. Ace?"

"..." Ace terdiam. _"Ini semua idenya Sabo, dan dia lolos begitu aja karena kabur dari tengah perkelahian..."_

"Portgas D. Ace, kamu ini OSIS! Apanya yang mau melaksanakan janji kalian sebagai pengurus OSIS?"

"I-iya, pak... saya salah."

"Shishishi..."

"Kamu juga... ngapain tertawa?" Jyabura membuka catatan siswa barunya. "Hmmm, Monkey D. Luffy. Kelas X-3. Hah! Kamu murid baru sudah berani berbuat onar..."

"Aku cuma membela teman-teman, pak!"

"Alasanmu bisa diterima, tapi kenapa kalian harus berkelahi?"

"Karena kami melakukannya tiap hari kalau di rumah!"

"Di rumah ya di rumah! Ini di sekolah, tahu!" Jyabura meneriaki Luffy.

"Hihihi. Pak Jyabura sedang bad mood rupanya?" kata sekretaris cantik kepsek, Califa, yang tiba-tiba mampir ke ruang BP.

"Oh, bu Califa... ini, anak-anak memang susah diatur," Jyabura memelintir kumisnya. "Aku tidak mau berurusan lama-lama dengan kalian, membuat pusing saja. Karena kalian melanggar peraturan sekolah pasal 30, kalian ku-skors seminggu."

"Apa?" Ace dan Luffy tersentak.

"Nggak bisa begitu, pak! Bagaimana dengan Sabo? Ini idenya dia juga!" protes Ace.

"Tapi yang salah 'kan Ace, pak!" balas Luffy.

"Kesalahan utama kalian adalah karena berkelahi di sekolah, bukan karena mengerjai murid baru. Dan untuk Sabo, karena dia tidak tertangkap basah sedang berkelahi, dia lolos," Jyabura mengambil sebuah kertas, walopun kedua anak itu terus memprotesnya. "Akan kutulis surat untuk ortu kalian..."

"... !" tiba-tiba Ace teringat sesuatu. Dia lalu menepuk pundak Luffy.

"Apa?" Luffy menanggapinya datar.

"Ssst, gencatan senjata sebentar. Aku akan menyelamatkan bokong kata berdua. Kamu mau kakek menghajar kita lagi karena buat masalah di sekolah?"

Mengingat sifat kakek mereka, siapapun yang dapat hukuman di antara ketiga bersaudara itu, mereka semua akan tetap dihajarnya... Luffy bergidik dan langsung mengiyakan tawaran Ace.

"Sip. Serahkan ini padaku."

"Berikan ini ke ortu kalian, dan kalian boleh pulang," Jyabura memberikan sepucuk surat pada Luffy dan Ace.

Tapi...

"Nggak mau," kata Ace dan Luffy kompak.

"Apa? Kalau kalian melawan lagi, skors-nya bisa lebih lam-"

"Karena ini nggak adil. Iya 'kan, Luffy?"

"I-iya, benar!"

"Tentu saja adil karena kalian sudah melanggar peraturan!"

"Nggak adil. Karena bapak menghukum kami untuk melampiaskan kekesalan bapak."

"Kesal apa? Aku sudah biasa menghadapi anak bandel seperti kalian!"

"Hm... masa'? Padahal kupikir bapak habis mengalami sesuatu yang mengesalkan..."

Mendengar itu, Califa menoleh dengan kacamata berkilau. Dia mencium bau gosip...

"Kudengar dari anak-anak jurnalistik, tadi siang bapak habis ditolak-"

Jyabura langsung menutup mulut Ace dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan merangkulnya menyingkir.

"A-a-apa yang kamu tahu?" bisiknya dengan panik.

"_Baru_ anak jurnal dan OSIS yang tau kabar ini. Hehe, bapak habis ditolak Gatherine, waitress 'cantik' kantin kita..." Ace nyengir.

"..." keringat dingin membasahi dahi Jyabura. Dia pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan kawan-kawan guru dan murid kalau berita ini bocor... apalagi, di belakangnya sudah ada Califa, tukang gosip nomor satu di sekolah. Dia menelan ludah dengan grogi, lalu...

Plak! Menepuk pundak Ace sok bersahabat.

"Ahaha, rupanya cuma salah paham toh!" kata Jyabura dengan senyum maksa. "Oke, oke... karena kalian juga baik-baik saja, jadi hukuman tadi kubatalkan. Kalian boleh pergi!"

"Yeaah!" Luffy berteriak senang sementara Ace mengepalkan tinjunya. Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari ruang guru, dengan sebelumnya melakukan _bro-fist_.

"_Nggak ada rahasia yang aman di sekolah ini..."_ Jyabura menyeka dahinya, lega.

"Hahaha! Sukses!" mereka tertawa bersama seolah-olah perkelahian tadi nggak pernah terjadi. Sabo yang sudah menunggu di depan ruang BK hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sabo.

"Aku cuma menggunakan jaringan informasiku untuk lolos dari hukuman si kumis tipis itu..." kata Ace bangga.

"Oh, itu bagus. Tapi kenapa dengan kalian? Beberapa menit lalu kalian baku hantam seolah ingin saling membunuh, tapi sekarang..."

"Ah, masalah itu? Haha, aku sudah lupa..." kata Luffy.

Sabo melongo.

"Dasar kau ini..." Sabo menjulurkan tangannya yang dipandangi Luffy heran. "Oke, aku akan mewakili Ace minta maaf soal ulah kami terhadap regumu."

"Haha, nggak masalah," Luffy menjabatnya sambil nyengir.

"Aku juga, walopun ini idenya," kata Ace sambil garuk-garuk pipi dengan tangan kirinya. "Tenang aja Luffy, akan kupastikan besok anak ini minta maaf di depan regumu."

"Apa? Ini idemu, Portgas!"

"Tapi kamu yang mengumumkannya pada anak-anak, 'kan!" tensi mulai panas lagi.

"Tetap saja, ini idemu, jadi kamu yang salah!"

"Haha! Karena kata semua udah baikan, gimana kalau kita... pesta?"

"Nggak lihat kita sudah mau berantem?" kata Ace dan Sabo kompak.

**Chapter I Part 2 End**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Mungkin kalian ada yang bingung, kelas berapa sih Luffy dan kawan-kawan? Ini jawabannya (khusus buat karakataer yang udah muncul/disebutin):

SMU Seifu

Kelas X (murid baru): Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper (sekelas), Conis

Kelas XI: Zoro, Sanji, Marguerite, Sweet Pea, Aphelandaria, Kikyo (anak Kuja), Wiper, Laki

Kelas XII: Robin, Ace, Sabo, Marco, Jozu, Tashigi, Hancock (ketua OSIS), Sandersonia, Marigold, Nojiko

Guru dan staf SMU Seifu: Bon-chan (guru magang dan ketua klub balet), Rayleigh, Jyabura (guru BP), Brook (guru seni musik), Pandaman (pak bon), Califa (sekretaris kepsek), Kuma

Orang luar: Shakky (pemilik cafe Rip-Off), Franky (pemilik warnet Sunny)

SMU Ryuugu

Kelas X: Shirahoshi

Kelas XI: Hody n' the gank, Ryuboshi, Manboshi

Kelas XII: Fukaboshi (ketua OSIS)

Pada cerita ini, aku memang mengambil beberapa adegan dan quote karakter dari manga supaya feel One Piece-nya lebih terasa. Aku juga mengambil banyak karakter minor karena aku berusaha mencakup dunia One Piece secara keseluruhan. Oh ya, penampilan karakternya adalah penampilan sesudah time-skip, kecuali Chopper, Franky, dan Brook karena mereka memakai "wujud manusia".

* * *

><p>Spoiler for Part 3!<p>

"Di hari penutupan ini, kami pihak OSIS mengadakan tantangan terakhir buat kalian. Regu manapun yang berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan ini akan dapat hadiah menarik!"

"Tantangan apa ini? Hancock emang sinting!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ikut kamu. Tapi janji... kamu akan melindungi aku!"

"Dan pemenangnya adalah..."

"Hahaha! Anak baru itu menarik... apa kata rekrut aja dia ke 'Supernova'?"

Thanks sudah membaca! Seperti biasa... rate dan cendol, eh review plz?


	4. Treasure Game

Setelah aku baca ulang part 2 kemarin, aku baru sadar ternyata nggak memasukkan isi spoiler ke chapternya... pantes kok kayaknya ada yang kurang. Sekali lagi, makasih sudah membaca dan review. Buat author baru seperti aku, tiap review yang didapat layaknya sebuah Energy Steroid; akan meningkatkan semangat 2x lipat! Shishishi... tapi jangan lupa kritik dan saran juga yah.

Chapter I Part 3 update! Ini adalah part terakhir dari chapter I, atau bisa kubilang "MOS arc".

A/N: Singkat jelas padat... selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review ya!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter I**

**The Beginning Day**

**Part 3 – Treasure Game**

Hari ketiga MOS dimulai. Murid-murid baru akan menginap di sekolah hari ini, karena malamnya OSIS akan mengadakan sesuatu yang 'menarik'. Perasaan Usopp dan kawan-kawan sudah nggak enak saja sejak kemarin, mengingat aksi _troll_ yang dilakukan Ace dan Sabo, 2 pentolan OSIS. Untungnya, karena anak-anak kelas XI sudah kembali dari "study tour" singkat mereka kemarin, Zoro dan Sanji bersedia menemani mereka. Robin sebenarnya juga ingin ikut, tapi jadwal kegiatannya lagi sangat padat. Maklum, sudah kelas XII...

Setelah MOS hari ketiga berakhir, malam harinya anak-anak baru dikumpulkan di tengah lapangan dalam kondisi perut kosong karena belum makan malam. Para anggota OSIS berbaris lurus di atas panggung. Kali ini wajah mereka semua serius, bahkan Ace dan Sabo yang biasanya cengar-cengir diam saja. Hancock lalu mengambil toa dari Laki dan maju ke depan panggung.

"Selamat malam, adik-adik sekalian."

Mereka menjawab dengan lemas karena lapar, kecuali para cowok.

"Sesuai pengumuman kemarin, malam ini OSIS akan mengadakan game penutupan MOS," Hancock memandang para penonton. "Yang tentu saja bukan game biasa; regu pemenangnya akan dapat _previlege_ berupa 'kursi calon anggota' OSIS periode mendatang."

Murid-murid baru saling berbisik membicarakan hadiah yang kayaknya bakal merepotkan itu.

"Jangan kecewa dulu, karena kalian juga akan mendapat..." Hancock menutup matanya erat. "Kaus peserta MOS dengan tandatanganku..."

Seisi sekolah langsung heboh.

Bagaimana tidak? Boa Hancock, selain brilian di sekolah, dia juga cukup terkenal di luar sebagai model pendatang baru. Gosipnya, dia akan diorbitkan jadi artis multi talenta setelah dia lulus SMU! Dengan wajah rupawan serta bodi aduhainya, bisa diperkirakan dia akan jadi artis yang luar biasa terkenal nanti...

"Tandatangan calon artis pasti akan sangat berharga di kemudian hari!" mata Nami berubah jadi berry. Cewek-cewek di regu angguk-angguk setuju, karena mereka yang cowok nggak akan mau menjualnya. "So, kita harus menang!"

"Ouugh!"

Sebenarnya Hancock nggak mau 'dijadikan hadiah' seperti ini, tapi demi membuat murid-murid baru bersemangat mengikuti game, dia terpaksa mengikuti ide gokil ini; ide dari Ace dan kawan-kawan. Dia menoleh ke arah para anggota OSIS yang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi nggak rela Hancock waktu ngomong tadi.

"_Hhh... segera selesaikan saja ini," _Hancock mengelus dahinya. "Sekarang Marco akan memberitahu aturan mainnya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!"

Semua murid langsung terdiam saat Marco mengambil alih dari Hancock.

"Game ini kami namakan... 'Treasure Hunting'," dahi Marco berkerut mendengar cekikikan anak-anak karena nama kekanak-anakan itu. "Jangan salahkan aku, ini kakak-kakak lain yang buat!"

"Huuu..." anak OSIS yang lain berkomplot mengacungkan jempol mereka ke bawah.

"I-intinya, tujuan game ini adalah mencari makan malam kalian dan hadiah kaus yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat di sekolah. Tentu saja yang kalian akan temukan bukanlah makan malam biasa... ini catering spesial dari restoran Baratie!"

Anak-anak berteriak kagum. Kelezatan masakan restoran Baratie sudah nggak bisa disangkal lagi... yang bisa menandinginya paling-paling cuma 'Attack Cuisine'-nya Kamabakka Cafe yang dimiliki guru PKK mereka Emporio Ivankov yang nyentrik, tapi itu cerita lain. Mata Luffy langsung bersinar. Dia hampir saja melesat pergi sebelum Nami dan berserta anak-anak regunya bekerjasama menahannya.

"Kami akan memberikan kalian sebuah teka-teki, yang jawabannya adalah guru yang harus kalian cari. Setelah guru itu ketemu, kalian harus menyelesaikan tantangan apapun dari mereka, untuk mendapatkan teka-teki selanjutnya. Lakukan ini sampai selesai..." Marco menunjukkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan kecil-kecil di atasnya. "Total ada 3 guru yang harus kalian cari, dan petunjuk yang dimiliki masing-masing regu berbeda jadi jangan berebut."

Kemudian, Jozu maju dengan membawa sebuah kotak kaca berisikan bola-bola.

"Ini adalah undian yang berisi teka-teki pertama yang harus kalian pecahkan. Masing-masing ketua regu silakan maju."

Anak-anak baru pun mulai berdiskusi sementara masing-masing ketua regunya naik ke atas panggung. Sedangkan di regunya Luffy...

"Memang ketua kita siapa?" tiba-tiba Luffy nyeletuk di tengah-tengah keramaian diskusi mereka.

Semua anak menudingnya.

"Eh, aku?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi cowok idiot ini ketua regu kita," kata Nami.

"Ah, baiklah..." Luffy berjalan santai ke arah panggung.

"Dia terima begitu saja paksaan jadi ketua!"

Sementara itu, 2 orang yang diminta Nami mendampingi MOS mereka sudah stand-by di balik pepohonan.

"Heh. Idiot itu sifat kepemimpinannya bagus seperti biasa," komentar Sanji.

"Kalau nggak begitu, aku takkan mau mengakuinya sebagai ketua," jawab Zoro. "Ok, alis pelintir, kata berpencar sesuai hasil 'undian' tadi."

"Yakin? Sekolah ini luas loh..." kata Sanji dengan nada menyindir.

"Asal aku mengikuti mereka aku takkan nyasar!" teriak Zoro kesal.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau sering nyasar..."

"Tch!" Zoro hendak meladeni tantangan Sanji, tapi dia merasakan regunya Luffy sudah bergerak, so dia membatalkan niatnya. "Hoi, pergi sana, awasi Usopp dan Chopper."

"_Gara-gara kalah suit, aku jadi nggak bisa menemani Nami-swan... marimo brengsek,"_ pikir Sanji sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kesal. "Kau jaga Nami-swan baik-baik, marimo!"

"... ini cuma game. Takkan ada yang terluka," gumam Zoro.

xxx

Kemudian, game pun dimulai. Waktunya 1 jam dan akan ada anak OSIS yang mengawasi tiap penjuru sekolah. Tapi, beberapa menit malah terbuang percuma karena bingung.

"... 'jika kau ingin berlibur, ke mana kau akan pergi?'" Conis membaca lagi clue pertama mereka. Semua anak pun mengerutkan dahi mereka, berpikir.

"Apa ini? Emangnya iklan agensi tur & travel?" komentar salah 1 anak.

"Hancock memang sinting..." Nami menggerutu.

"Tur & travel?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari arah belakang. Di sana ada Zoro yang bersandar di dinding. "Berarti pak Kuma."

"Yes! Bantuan datang!" kata Luffy.

"Kamu toh, Zoro," Nami kembali mengamati clue mereka.

"Kenapa komentarmu begitu?" Zoro berjalan ke arahnya dengan kesal. "Oh, kau ingin tahu kenapa playboy cap obat nyamuk bakar itu nggak menemanimu? Dia kalah suit sama aku dan sekarang tengah membantu Usopp dan Chopper."

"Payah. Paling nggak dia lebih berguna darimu yang buta arah!"

"Oi oi, aku kemari untuk membantu kalian, bukan meladeni ribut," Zoro menahan emosinya. "Yang kukatakan tadi pasti benar. Cari pak Kuma. Dia orang besar dengan topi beruang…"

"Dengar katanya? Ayo berangkat!" kata Luffy.

Mereka semua pun segera berpencar mencari guru yang dimaksud… dan menemukannya sedang membaca di ruang guru.

"Sekarang apa?" bisik Nami.

"Pak Kuma orangnya pendiam, harus 'dilawan' dengan orang pendiam juga…" komentar Zoro.

Semua anak menoleh ke Conis.

"Eh?"

"Conis, silakan…" dan menyiapkan jalan buatnya.

"Um, oke…"

Conis menghampiri Kuma dengan malu-malu.

"Pak… Kuma?"

Kuma hanya menoleh. Melihat anak yang nggak dikenalinya, dia meneruskan membaca bukunya… novel Harry Potter (sweatdrop).

"Permisi pak, kami murid-murid baru tengah mengikuti game dari kakak-kakak OSIS dan petunjuk pertama kami menuntun kami kemari…" kata Conis. "Bisa minta tolong… pak?"

"Game?" Kuma meletakkan bukunya. "Panggil beberapa temanmu kemari. Ada 'tes' buat kalian."

"Teman-teman, ayo sini! Umm, Luffy-san di luar saja," Conis memanggil mereka.

Beberapa anak pun didorong masuk, termasuk Nami.

"Games ini dibuat agar anak-anak baru bisa mengenal guru-guru di sini," kata Zoro. "Jadi mereka juga meminta para guru menyiapkan suatu 'tes' buat kalian."

"Ooooh..." Luffy dan anggota regunya yang lain angguk-angguk.

"Aku... mengajar apa?" itulah pertanyaan Kuma. Simpel tapi cukup membuat bingung karena mereka belum pernah bertemu Kuma waktu pengenalan sekolah. "Aku beri 3 kesempatan menjawab."

"Robotik!" celetuk salah 1 anak. "Pak Kuma 'kan salah 1 guru di sini yang terlibat dalam proyek robot SMU Seifu, 'Pacifista'!"

Kuma menggeleng.

"Pasti sumo! Karena badan bapak… besar…" anak itu langsung menciut karena tatapan dingin Kuma dan tatapan kesal Nami dan yang lain.

"_Mana ada mata pelajaran sumo..."_

Dua kesempatan terbuang percuma! 

"Oke, untuk jawaban terakhir, pikir baik-baik!" kata Nami setelah menjitak anak kurang beruntung itu.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Conis bertepuk tangan. "Ingat clue-nya pak Kuma? 'Jika kau ingin berlibur, ke mana kau akan pergi'? Pak Kuma pasti guru yang pelajarannya membutuhkan banyak study tour atau jalan-jalan, jadi…"

"Waktu kalian tinggal 1 menit," Kuma melirik arlojinya. _"Aku ingin meneruskan baca soalnya."_

"Nggak usah dijelasin! Cepat jawab!"

"Pak!" Conis mengangkat tangan. "Bapak mengajar Sejarah! Karena itulah bapak sering mengajak murid-murid jalan-jalan, mungkin ke lokasi-lokasi bersejarah…"

"… benar," kata Kuma tanpa ekspresi. Anak-anak berteriak senang. "Ini teka-teki kalian berikutnya. Selamat berlomba…"

Dan dengan itu dia kembali melanjutkan membaca.

"Bagus, Conis!" kata Luffy setelah mereka keluar dari ruang guru. "Cepat! Apa petunjuk berikutnya!"

"Um... 'Sesuatu yang menemani kita dari lahir sampai mati terurai'…"

"Serem amat petunjuknya?"

Anak-anak pada berpikir. Tapi, karena benar-benar nggak nyambung, mereka pun menatap Zoro dengan puppy-eyes.

"Oke, oke…" Zoro menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku di sini memang untuk membantu kalian 'kan… jawabannya adalah 'bayangan'."

Anak-anak memiringkan kepala mereka, bingung.

"Aku nggak mau dengar penjelasannya, kayaknya rumit," kata Luffy yang disambut dengan anggukan anak-anak lain. "Lalu, siapa gurunya?"

"… pikirkan. Orang-orang yang senang bermain dengan bayangan adalah pelukis, sutradara, atau fotografer. Dan di sekolah kita ada klub fotografi…"

"Ah!" anak-anak langsung ingat. Mereka bertemu dengannya tadi siang dalam rangka perkenalan klub-klub di sekolah…

xxx

"Kishishishi! Kalian anak-anak bau kencur mau mengambil petunjuk dariku ya?" pak Moriah tertawa nyaring begitu Nami dan yang lain menyampaikan maksud mereka menemuinya. "Langsung saja kalau begitu, tes buat kalian!"

"Eeeh?"

"Kishi, jangan mengeluh!" Moriah mengambil sebuah _twin-lens reflect camera_, sebuah kamera kuno dengan 2 lensa. "Kuberi kalian 3 kesempatan, potretlah sebuah foto yang bagus dengan kamera itu."

"Objeknya, pak?" tanya Nami sambil menerima kamera itu dengan hati-hati.

"Terserah."

Jpret. Tanpa peringatan, Nami langsung memotret Moriah. Karena kamera itu polaroid, foto jadi langsung bisa didapat, dan hasilnya adalah gambar yang nge-blur alias nggak jelas, seolah-olah pak Moriah ada dua.

"Gagal…" kata Nami.

Nggak lama, seorang anak dengan berani mencoba memotret objek lain, tapi hasilnya juga sama. Dan lagi-lagi jatuh korban akibat jitakan Nami…

"_P__a__d__a__hal dia juga __membuang__ kesempatan tadi…" _ pikir anak-anak lain.

"….." Luffy memandangi kamera itu dengan serius, lalu… "Mana, aku coba!"

"Jangaaaan!" teriak anak-anak kompak.

Reputasi Luffy sebagai perusak memang sudah terkenal. Luffy mencak-mencak nggak terima, tapi Nami kemudian memberikan kamera itu padanya.

"Yakin?" tanya anak lain.

"Anak ini instingnya bagus, siapa tahu jadi…" kata Nami dengan senyum pede.

Jpret!

"Beres!" Luffy ternyata memotret Nami.

Anak-anak pada deg-degan menunggu hasil fotonya keluar, tapi ternyata sama saja, nge-blur. Nami hendak menghajar Luffy, tapi dia menghindar dan memberikan hasilnya pada Moriah.

"Ini."

"Mana, mana…" Moriah mengamati foto itu. Sebuah foto Nami dengan senyum pedenya yang blur, tapi tampak artistik. "Kishishishi! Kau benar, nak! Hasil foto kameranya memang blur seperti ini…"

"Eeeeh?"

"Inilah keunggulan _twin-lens reflect camera_, hasil fotonya memang nge-blur, tapi blur-nya artistik. Yang penting adalah keberanian. Dua orang sebelumnya tidak berani menunjukkan hasil mereka tapi anak ini berani, dan ternyata benar," kata Moriah. "Kishi, apalagi modelnya cantik, ya 'kan?"

"Ehehe…" Nami tersenyum ge-er.

"Karena kalian menghampiriku, berarti aku guru kedua ya?" Moriah mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya. "Ini petunjuk terakhir, selamat berjuang! Kishishishi!"

Anak-anak pun meninggalkan ruang klub fotografi dengan penuh semangat.

"Etto… pak, bisa minta hasil fotonya?" pinta Nami yang masih tinggal.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai kenang-kenangan MOS kah?" Moriah memberikan hasil jepretan Luffy padanya.

"Hihi, rahasia, pak."

xxx

"Yang terakhir… Zeus, Thor, Ramuh, Raijin," Luffy membaca petunjuk terakhir.

"Apa itu? Nama-nama dewa?"

"Oh, itu?" Zoro muncul lagi dari balik bayangan. "Jawabannya listrik."

"… masuk akal. Mereka dewa-dewa yang mengontrol petir," kata Nami. "Berarti guru elektro dong?"

"Ke Lab. Elektro kita pergi!"

Dan di Lab. Elektronika, mereka melihat seorang guru dengan telinga panjang layaknya suku pedalaman, dengan topi putih yang seperti topi renang…

"E-Enel?" Conis memegangi mulutnya, kaget.

"Siapa?"

"Enel, dia dulu preman yang terkenal di desaku Skypiea. Hobinya main-main dengan raket nyamuk dan stun gun..." kata Conis dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Nggak salah tuh?"

"Kenapa ada orang segila dia jadi guru di sini?"

"Karena sekolah ini juga gila," komentar Zoro. "Dan dengar-dengar sekarang dia jadi pemimpin aliran sesat atau apa..."

"Kok tahu? Kamu ikut ya, Zoro?" tanya Luffy.

"Enak aja. Sama dewa aja aku nggak percaya, apalagi sama orang sepertinya."

"Roronoa-senpai keren!"

"... daripada itu, kenapa kita nggak memikirkan cara dapat clue dari dia?" Nami menghentikan ocehan mereka. "Ini yang terakhir, dan waktu hampir habis."

"Gampang, serahkan aja padaku," Luffy mengajukan diri.

"Emang kamu mau ngapain?"

"Dia mantan preman 'kan? Pasti lebih mudah kalau bilang 'serahkan atau kuhajar'."

Murid-murid bertepuk tangan kagum mendengarnya. Nami dan Zoro facepalmed.

"Mana tata kramamu, hah?" kepalan tangan Nami berasap karena menjitak Luffy lagi. "Dengan track record seperti itupun, dia masih guru kita tau!"

"Memang kamu punya ide lain?" tanya Zoro.

"Tentu saja... menggodanya dengan keimutanku," Nami tersenyum centil. Para cewek pura-pura eneg sedang yang cowok bersiul sahut-sahutan.

"Aku mau muntah," kata Zoro dingin. Dan berhadiah sebuah benjolan cantik.

"Wah, Nami, aku suka idemu!" kata Luffy. "Ayo kata jalankan saja!"

"Err, Luffy, kamu yakin?"

"Karena biasanya ide Nami selalu berhasil, maka kita harus mengikutinya!" kata Luffy pede.

"O-kay..."

"Yoosh! Ayo, kata pergi!"

"Tunggu, kalian berdua!" Zoro memanggil mereka. "Ini memang sekolah dan Enel itu guru. Tapi, jangan membuatnya marah... di luar jam pelajaran, guru-guru di sini lebih 'tega'..."

Nami sweatdropped. Guru-guru dengan kepribadian ganda? Hanya di SMU Seifu!

"Nah, Luffy, kau dengar dia. Aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi kamu harus melindungiku!"

"Problemo!"

"Maksudmu, no problemo?" kata teman-temannya kompak.

Nami kemudian masuk ke ruang guru dengan hati-hati. Luffy menyusul di belakangnya sambil bersiul.

"Permisi, pak..."

"... mau apa kalian?" nada Enel sangat nggak bersahabat.

"Begini pak, kami murid baru yang sedang ikut games dari OSIS. Clue dari pak Moriah menunjuk ke bapak, so bapak pasti punya petunjuk yang terakhir..." pinta Nami dengan secentil mungkin.

"Oh, game itu? Prediksiku tentang kalian tepat," Enel nggak terpengaruh pesona Nami dan memilih menggigit apel yang dipegangnya. "Kalian regu pertama yang sampai kemari."

"Berarti bapak..."

"Yahahaha. Aku yang pegang petunjuk terakhir dari game ini. Semua petunjuk akan mengarah padaku," Enel bangkit. "Tapi aku nggak sebaik Moriah ataupun guru-guru lain. Tes dariku akan sangat susah..."

"Nggak usah banyak omong, segera katakan!" Luffy tiba-tiba nyolot. "Waktu kita nggak banyak!"

"Yahahaha! Semangat sekali..." Enel membuang sisa apelnya lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah rak berisikan bola-bola merah seperti dalam undian. "Di sini ada bola-bola berisikan 'sesuatu'... pilih 2 bola yang isinya sama. Yahahaha! Ini adalah 'Ujian Bola' dengan persentase kesuksesan 2%!"

"Haaah?" Luffy dan Nami melotot. Kurang lebih ada 50-an bola di sana!

"Mana sempat, pak! Waktunya tinggal 10 menit!" Nami protes.

"Mau menyerah? Aku tidak menghalangi kalian..." Enel mengorek kupingnya. "Tapi ingat, makan malam hadiah bagi pemenang akan jadi jatahnya OSIS. Padahal mereka membelinya dengan uang dari sekolah. Anak-anak kurang ajar itu..."

"Ungh..." Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir keras. Nggak seperti yang diperkirakan Conis, Enel kayaknya sudah melupakan sisi premannya... kecuali keusilannya. Menebak isi 50 bola dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit? _Impossibru_! Tapi dia ingat sesuatu.

Luffy.

Cowok yang kayaknya lagi mikir di sebelahnya ini memiliki keberuntungan dan insting yang luar biasa, seperti yang dia tunjukkan waktu tes dari pak Moriah tadi. Nami pun menepuk pundak ketua gengnya itu.

"Luffy, kuserahkan semua padamu!"

"Ou!" Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepala, lalu mengambil sebuah bola. Setelah mengamatinya sebentar, dia meletakkannya di depan meja. Lalu, sambil menutup mata dia ambil bola lainnya! Nami terbelalak dan ingin memukul Luffy agar nggak main-main, tapi kayaknya anak itu udah yakin banget. "Ini."

"Hee? Nggak sampai 5 menit?" Enel nyengir heran. "Oke, mari kita buka."

Klak. Bola pertama berisikan miniatur kapal berwarna emas.

"Wow! Itu 'Maxim', kapal yang bisa terbang dalam serial 'Fairy Vearth' itu 'kan?" mata Luffy berbinar. Serial petualangan itu adalah favoritnya.

"Yahaha. Kau punya mata terhadap barang bagus rupanya. Tapi jangan senang dulu," Enel mengambil bola satunya sambil nyengit, dan dengan disaksikan Nami yang menggenggam pundak Luffy erat...

Klek.

xxx

Ting tung ting tung... speaker di seluruh sekolah berbunyi, menandakan waktu games sudah habis. Regu lain mulai panik. Kebanyakan mereka baru di tantangan guru kedua...

"Perhatian para peserta games, waktu sudah habis. Saya ulangi, waktu sudah habis," terdengar suara Laki dari speaker. "Berhenti mencari dan segera berkumpul di lapangan. Bagi yang terlambat..."

"Nggak bakal dapat jatah makan malam!" terdengar suara kencang Wiper di background.

"-ya. Begitu. Jadi, segera berkumpul!"

Dalm waktu beberapa menit, murid-murid baru pun sudah terkumpul di depan panggung. Semuanya kecuali 1 regu...

"Mana Luffy dan yang lain?" tanya Usopp.

"Mereka masih mencari, mungkin..." jawab Sanji.

"Eeeh? Curang! Kenapa mereka boleh terus?" tanya Chopper.

"Iya! Apa-apaan ini? Apa karena dia adik anggota OSIS, regunya dapat tambahan waktu? Nggak adil!"

"Wah, wah... jangan asal menuduh, adik-adikku yang imut," Sanji berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Tapiii, senpai..."

Nggak cuma regu Usopp yang protes akibat keterlambatan regunya Luffy. Yang lain juga pada protes massal, menciptakan keramaian di lapangan. Akhirnya anak-anak OSIS nggak tahan dan Wiper pun maju dengan toa.

"Ada apa ini, hah?"

"Kakak-kakak nggak adil!"

"Haah?"

"Iya, masih ada regu yang belum kembali dan kalian nggak mencari mereka! 'Kan enak, mereka dapat tambahan waktu!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Diamlah, kalian! Saat inipun, anak-anak OSIS lain sedang mencari regu yang hilang!" kata Wiper kesal. _"Mana sih mereka? Katanya tinggal mengambil hadiahnya..."_

Beberapa saat kemudian, gerombolan orang dengan tas plastik putih besar datang ke lapangan. Mereka semua tampak senang, terutama Luffy yang memegang 2 tusuk daging besar dan mulut menggelembung.

"Oh, itu mereka..."

"Huh?"

"Wiper! Maaf lama, ini karena mereka kesulitan membawa hadiahnya," kata Laki yang mendampingi mereka.

"Huh..." anak-anak pada bengong.

"Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat, pemenang games ini adalah... regu mereka," kata Wiper.

Karena murid-murid baru masih pada nggak percaya dengan akhir game itu, Sanji mengambil inisiatif dan bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh anak-anak lain.

"Shishishi, mwakasih, mwakaswih..." kata Luffy dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Mereka sudah muncul?" Hancok menghampiri Wiper yang segera menyerahkan toa padanya. "Baik. Selamat pada pemenang games. Karena sekarang sudah malam, mari kita akhiri hari terakhir MOS dengan makan malam bersama..."

"Yeaaah!" kata anak-anak regu Luffy senang. Sementara yang lainnya memandang mereka dengan iri, karena hanya dapat nasi kotak biasa.

Sementara anak-anak makan malam ramai-ramai, Sanji kembali ke balik bayangan di mana Zoro sudah bersantai bersama Brook dan Bon-chan.

"Owh! Sanji-chuaan!" sapa Bon-chan genit.

"Marimooo! Kau membuat Nami-san dan Conis-chan nyasar, ya?" Sanji melayangkan _rider kick_-nya, yang ditahan Zoro dengan sebelah tangan.

"Enak aja! Salahkan si Enel yang membuat teka-teki terakhir demikian ruwet! Hadiahnya juga banyak banget sampai sulit dibawa."

"Enel, huh? Memang dasar, guru satu itu..." Sanji geleng-geleng.

"Hey, siapa di sana..." seorang anak OSIS menghampiri mereka. "Oh, Bon-chan dan pak Brook! Ayo, mari ikut makan! Dan kalian... anak kelas XI 'kan? Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Ya, ya... aku akan pergi," Zoro menguap. "Sampai besok, kawan-kawan."

"Zoro-chan, yakin bisa pulang sendirian?" tanya Bon-chan.

"Berisik!"

Sementara itu, Hancock memulai pidato penutupan MOS. Di tangannya ada 'contekan' yang cukup panjang karya Tashigi, yang membuat semua murid sweatdropped.

"... tujuan game tadi adalah untuk memperkenalkan kalian guru-guru SMU Seifu, agar kalian nggak kaget waktu mereka ajar nantinya. Selain itu untuk mengajarkan kepercayaan. Beberapa anggota regu pasti ada yang jadi 'korban percobaan' tes dari para guru, dan kalian harus percaya pada si 'korban' itu lebih dulu sebelum menunjuknya. Ini adalah bekal yang sangat penting buat calon anggota OSIS ke depannya, mengingat berbagai masalah di Seifu..." Hancock mulai capek ngomong, padahal dia baru sampai pada 1/3 bagian 'contekan'. Jadi dia membuangnya dan berusaha improvisasi. "Cukup contekannya, akan kuakhiri. Mulai hari ini kalian resmi jadi murid SMU Seifu. Hal terakhir yang bisa kami katakan sebagai panitia MOS adalah... selamat datang di SMU Seifu!"

Dengan itu, tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Anak-anak OSIS pun turun panggung untuk minta maaf atas kelakuan mereka 3 hari itu, sekalian kenalan sama adik-adik kelas yang imut (menurut para cowok). Kemudian malam itu pun diisi dengan acara penutupan beserta api unggun seperti MOS yang seharusnya. Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper memimpin tarian api unggun dengan sumpit di hidung mereka, membuat kakak-kakak OSIS yang bertampang serius pun tertawa.

Di sisi lain sekolah, para guru yang berpartisipasi dalam game ini juga sedang menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Gurarara, ketua OSIS yang dingin itu bisa juga mengatakan kata-kata yang bagus..." komentar pak Newgate.

"Hancock-chan, kau sudah besar..." kata Iva-chan dengan air mata mengalir lebay.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu..." pak Rayleigh sweatdropped.

"Aku harus mengakui, MOS tahun ini adalah yang terbaik dalam 10 tahun terakhir," kata pak Kuzan. "Dibandingkan dengan MOS sebelumnya yang nggak terkontrol."

"Benar," pak Rayleigh meminum sakenya. "Aku tak sabar mengajar anak-anak penuh potensi itu."

"Terutama anak yang bernama Luffy itu," Enel menggigit apelnya. "Nalurinya benar-benar bagus. Aku kalah dalam game andalanku..."

"Kishishishi! Tahun ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" Moriah tertawa lepas.

Di tempat lain...

Ternyata bukan Zoro dan Sanji saja senior yang masih ada di sekolah untuk mengamati malam penutupan MOS. Beberapa anak lain juga dengan setia menyaksikan aksi murid-murid baru dalam game...

"Jadi regunya Monkey yang menang, ya?" komentar seorang cewek berambut pink. "Wajar! Mereka 'kan dibantu si marimo itu!"

"Tapi kemungkinan menang mereka sejak awal memang sudah setinggi 87%..." Hawkins mengocok kartu tarotnya.

"Hebatnya, mereka melewati 'ujian bola' dari pak Enel dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit!" seorang cowok besar berkomentar. "Dan si Monkey itu kayaknya juga berperan dalam tesnya pak Moriah."

"Gyahahaha! Menarik, menarik..." komentar seorang cowok berambut merah. "Bagaimana? Mau rekrut dia ke 'Supernova'?"

"Kalaupun kami menolak, kamu nggak akan mau dengar 'kan..." komentar cowok bertato X.

"Persentase kemungkinan Monkey D. Luffy bergabung dengan kita adalah-"

"Hentikan, Hawkins! Nanti nggak seru kalau hasilnya sudah ketahuan!"

Keesokan harinya, MOS pun berakhir. Murid-murid kelas X diberi libur sehari sebagai kompensasi menginap di sekolah.

Masa SMU Luffy dan kawan-kawan pun dimulai besok lusa...

**Chapter I Part 3 End**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Akhirnya Chapter I mendekati akhir. Seperti kata-kataku kemarin, Chapter I berisikan cerita waktu MOS. Chapter II barulah menceritakan kehidupan SMU mereka. Penasaran sama alasan kenapa Zoro dan yang lain bergabung dengan Luffy dan background character mereka? Chapter II akan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu...

Spoiler for Chapter I – Epilogue: Red Jacket

"Hei, kamu cewek yang kapan hari itu!"

"Aku... ingin mengembalikan jaketmu," kata cewek itu dengan pipi memerah.

"Oi oi, dia anak SMU Ryugu 'kan?"

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan pd adikku?"

"Uh, oh, masalah..." Sanji facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Thanks sudah membaca! Jangan lupa review ya!<p> 


	5. Red Jacket

Sekali lagi, makasih buat review-nya. Akhirnya aku dapat kritik! Haha. Semoga aku bisa menjawabnya dengan karya yang lebih bagus…

Chapter II Prologue, updaaaaate! Hehe, karena ini salah satu bagian favoritku di cerita karena ada Shirahoshi-chwan, makanya bisa update cepat. Btw, aku lupa memberi epilog ke chapter I (baru ingat setelah part ini selesai), tapi sudahlah.

Ok, without further ado... enjoy! And review plz!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter I****I**

**High School Life**

**Prologue**** – Red Jacket**

Hari itu adalah hari yang tenang sebelum badai; libur sehari dari sekolah sebagai kompensasi menginap karena acara MOS sehari sebelumnya. Usopp membuka jendela kamarnya dan menikmati cahaya matahari pagi yang masih hangat dengan sikat gigi dalam mulutnya. Hari yang indah, pikirnya. Besok kehidupan SMU tuan Usopp akan dimulai…

Entah kejadian gila apa lagi yang akan mereka alami.

Dia teringat masa SMP-nya, waktu dia baru bergabung dengan Straw Hats. Buat masalah di mana-mana, ditantang berantem sana-sini, sampai berkelana ke luar daerah yang benar-benar terasa petualangan. Ketua geng mereka memang gila, tapi itulah asiknya jadi anggota Straw Hats, tak ada yang bisa menebak ide seru apalagi yang akan keluar dari anak itu.

Seperti hari ini…

"Ussooooppppp!" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi dari depan rumah Usopp. Yeah, itulah Luffy, selalu bersemangat. Usopp menyelesaikan sikat gigi dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apa, Luffy?"

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" kata Luffy dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasanya. Di sebelahnya ada Chopper yang memegangi perut, kayaknya karena kebanyakan sarapan.

"Ke mana dulu?" tanya Usopp nggak niat.

"Luffy ingin menelusuri lingkungan sekitar SMU Seifu untuk mencari jalan pintas dan jalur kabur dari sekolah…" kata Chopper.

"Oh iya! Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu!" Usopp buru-buru berlari ke dalam rumah, dan nggak sampai 10 menit, dia sudah siap dengan pakaian santai. "Ma, aku pergi dulu!"

"Jangan cari masalah, Usopp," kata Banchina dari dapur.

"Sip! Ayo!" Luffy merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu dan segera berjalan pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan SMU Seifu. Usopp termasuk yang rumahnya jauh dari sana, sedangkan Luffy dan Chopper rumahnya dekat.

"Kalau jalan kaki 20 menit ya?" Usopp melirik stop watch di HP-nya.

Sesuai saran Robin, anak-anak Straw Hats harus selalu mengukur lamanya waktu perjalanan ke sekolah, agar bisa tepat waktu. Walaupun nge-geng harus tetap disiplin, katanya. Apalagi satpam sekolah mereka nggak punya belas kasihan. Telat semenit saja sudah disuruh push-up 50 kali!

"Lamaaaa…"

"Haha, karena itulah kita harus cari jalan pintas!" kata Luffy.

"Menurut Robin, di dekat sini ada 3 jalan alternatif. Masing-masing mengarah ke rumahnya Luffy, apartemennya Nami, dan jembatan penyeberangan sungai Red Line," Chopper mengamati peta kota yang dipegangnya.

"Wah Chopper, sejak kapan kamu bisa membaca peta seperti itu?" komentar Usopp.

"Nami sudah menandainya kemarin sore waktu aku ke apartemennya bersama Robin…"

"Yoosh! Kalau gitu kita coba ke jalan pintas ke rumahku!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah timur SMU Seifu, di sana ada sebuah gang kecil yang kayaknya cukup panjang. Usopp memulai penghitungan dengan stop watch dan mereka pun masuk ke sana.

"Ace dan Sabo sering jalan lewat sini kalau mereka telat," kata Luffy.

"Sempit banget!" komentar Usopp. Mereka memang terpaksa berjalan satu-satu.

"Buatku luas…" kata Chopper yang badannya memang kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah keluar dari gang itu, dan di depan mereka tampaklah toko kelontong "Corvo" alias rumahnya Luffy.

"Wow! Cuma 3 menit-an walaupun kita nggak lari!" kata Usopp.

"Shishishi. Iya 'kan? Kalau lewat jalan besar, kira-kira 7 menit," tapi jari-jari Luffy menunjukkan angka 8.

"Rumahku kira-kira 10 menit dari rumahmu," Usopp membengkokkan hidungnya, berpikir. "Jadi kalau aku lewat gang tadi, bisa menghemat 7 menit."

"Kalau lewat apartemennya Nami?" tanya Chopper.

"Itu sih lebih lama lagi!"

"Ah sudah, ayo kita coba saja," kata Luffy.

Mereka pun berjalan ke apartemennya Nami. Nami nggak ikut acara "pencarian jalan" pagi itu karena membantu ibu dan kakaknya di toko buah mereka.

"Kita sampai! Sebelah mana jalannya, Chopper?" tanya Luffy.

"Di sebelah sana," Chopper menunjuk sebuah gang yang cukup lebar. Mereka pun segera menelusurinya…

Tapi, nggak sampai-sampai di sekolah.

"Yakin tadi belok sini?" tny Usopp.

"Peta dari Robin, yang ditandai Nami nggak mungkin salah," kata Chopper, percaya pada kedua anggota cewek Straw Hats. Memang masih ada anggota baru mereka sih, Marguerite, tapi dia masih belum menyatu benar.

"….." Usopp mulai khawatir. Jelas saja, karena mereka tampaknya semakin berjalan menjauhi sekolah tanpa arah jelas… apalagi suasana gang itu sepi banget. "Oi, oi, _claustrophobia_-ku kumat nih."

"Di gang yang lebih sempit tadi kok nggak kumat?" komentar Chopper kesal.

"Tenang aja, Usopp, sebentar lagi sampai kok!"

"Kok kamu tau?" tanya Usopp heran. Luffy 'kan sense of direction-nya nggak lebih baik dari Zoro?

"Insting, shishishi!"

Usopp dan Chopper sweatdropped. Tapi wajah khawatir Usopp kembali bersinar setelah melihat jalan besar di ujung gang itu.

Yang ternyata tembus ke belakang sekolah.

"Woow! Hebat! Padahal terasa muter-muter, tapi ternyata nggak jauh!" Usopp menunjukkan hasil penghitungan waktu di HP-nya. "Lima menit!"

"Benar! Dan lagi, kita bisa berlari di sana karena cukup luas…" kata Chopper.

"Tapi, tempatnya surem, jadi aku pilih jalan tembus dekat rumahnya Luffy."

"Bagus! Kita bisa berangkat sekolah bareng dong!" Luffy tampak senang.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" kata Chopper.

"Shishishi! Kalau begitu mulai besok, kita berangkat bareng dari rumahku! Jangan telat ya!"

"Yang biasanya molor siapa?"

Untuk menutup acara hari itu, Luffy memutuskan untuk mengitari kompleks sekolah, mencari jalur kabur dari sana. Chopper sih nggak pernah meninggalkan sekolah sebelum pelajaran berakhir, tapi buat Luffy dan Usopp, kabur sebelum pelajaran berakhir adalah salah satu kenikmatan bersekolah…

Nggak lama mereka sudah sampai di spot favorit Ace dan Sabo untuk kabur; sebuah lubang di kawat berduri dinding sebelah timur sekolah…

"Shishishi! Ini sih gampang banget!" kata Luffy. Kepalanya tersembul dari balik tembok sekolah. "Bahkan di bawahnya ada pijakan!"

"Ada lokasi lain?" tanya Usopp dari bawah.

"Yang lain adalah wilayah patroli om satpam dan pak Jyabura, jadi hanya ini yang aman."

"Hahaha! Kakak-kakakmu memang jenius soal begini, Luffy!"

"Teman-teman! Aku mendengar langkah kaki, kayaknya itu guru!" teriak Chopper dari balik tembok. Badan anak itu memang kecil, tapi dia diberkahi kecerdasan yang luar biasa dan indra yang tajam.

Luffy dan Usopp segera meloncat keluar dan lari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi kompleks sekolah.

"Yossh! Dengan ini tur 'lingkungan' kita berakhir," kata Luffy sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Mau lanjut?"

"Nggak deh. Gimana kalau aku mampir ke rumahmu saja?" kata Usopp.

"Oh! Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Shishishi! Ayo deh!"

xxx

Mereka pun berjalan melewati jalur normal menuju sekolah. Tapi, mereka melihat suatu pemandangan yang berbeda.

Anak-anak SMU Ryuugu, lengkap dengan rok merah khas mereka. Mereka memang cantik-cantik, tapi karena aturan sekolah, Luffy dan yang lain mengabaikan mereka. Sampai…

"… ffy-sama!"

"?" Luffy merasa namanya dipanggil, tapi suara tadi amat pelan. Mungkin cuma perasaannya?

"Luffy-sama!" suara itu terdengar makin jelas. Kayaknya berasal dari anak-anak Ryuugu itu…

"Oi Luffy, mereka memanggilmu…" kata Usopp.

"Oh ya?" Luffy menoleh ke anak-anak itu. Seorang di antaranya langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik teman-temannya. "Siapa?"

"Permisi…" seorang di antara mereka, cewek berambut hitam dengan _freckles_ menatap Luffy. "Kamu yang bernama Luffy 'kan?"

"Iya," Luffy menjawabnya walopun Usopp dan Chopper menahannya agar nggak berurusan dengan mereka. "Etto… apa aku kenal kamu?"

"Lebih tepatnya, anak ini yang kenal kamu…" cewek itu menarik temannya yang berambut pink dan tampak familiar. "Ayo, hime-sama, ini anaknya…"

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya sedang si rambut pink menundukkan kepala karena malu. Tapi, temannya yang lain mendorongnya sehingga sekarang dia berada di depan Luffy.

"Luffy, kamu kenal dia?" tanya Chopper dari balik tembok.

"Entahlah…" Luffy menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-ano…" cewek itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Aku Shirahoshi yang kapan hari kamu tolong…"

"… ah!" Luffy menepukkan tangan. "Kamu toh!"

"I-iya…" jawab Shirahosi malu-malu.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku… ingin mengembalikan jaketmu, Luffy-sama…" kata Shirahoshi dengan pipi memerah. Di tangannya ada jaket merah Luffy yang terlipat rapi dalam bungkusan plastik, mungkin sudah dicuci.

"Oh? Nggak usah. Buat kamu aja," kata Luffy. "'Kan aku sudah bilang kalau itu hadiah perkenalan dariku!"

"T-tapi…"

"Hey," cewek dengan _freckles_ menghampirinya. "Dengar, Hime-sama hanya ingin mengembalikan barangmu, tapi kenapa kamu ngotot nggak mau?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu-"

"Ishilly-sama, sudahlah! Luffy-sama nggak mau, jangan paksa dia…"

"Mereka temanmu?" tanya Luffy.

"I-iya, kenalkan… dia Ishilly-sama," kata Shirahoshi malu-malu. "Yang berambut hijau ini Keimi-sama."

"Haaai!" sapa Keimi ramah.

"Hime-sama, jangan panggil kami dengan embel-embel '-sama' begitu dong…" Ishilly protes.

"Tapi…"

Melihat mereka cukup akrab, Usopp dan Chopper perlahan menghampiri Luffy. Luffy pun memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada Shira.

"Um… Luffy-sama, _Hanapp_-sama, dan Chopper-sama, kalau kalian anak Seifu, apa berarti kalian orang jahat?" tanya Shirahoshi dengan polosnya.

"Jahaat?" Luffy dan yang lain memiringkan kepala mereka.

"I-iya, kata kakak-kakakku, anak-anak Seifu itu jahat dan suka berantem juga malak…"

"Hmm, nggak tau ya. Kamu yang memutuskan," jawab Luffy.

"_Mereka nggak keliatan jahat…"_ pikir Ishilly dan Keimi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka memanggilmu hime-sama?" tanya Usopp.

"Aku putri kepsek Ryugu…"

"Wow!"

"Kalau kamu putri kepsek, kenapa masih ada yang berani mengganggumu?"

"Umm…"

"Oh, kejadian itu?" Ishilly mengambil alih. "Yang mengganggunya adalah geng 'New Fishman' yang diketuai Hody Jones. Mereka mengincar jabatan OSIS agar bisa mengontrol sekolah. Dengan menyerang hime-sama, mereka berpikir bisa mengancam kakak-kakak hime-sama untuk menyerahkan jabatan mereka."

"Mana bisa menukar adik dengan jabatan OSIS?" komentar Usopp.

"Eeh, ternyata nggak cuma Seifu saja yang punya tukang buat onar…" kata Chopper.

"Kalau kamu tahu tujuan mereka seperti itu, kenapa kamu jalan sendirian?"tanya Luffy.

"Itu karena… aku ingin melepaskan diri dari pengawal-pengawalku," kata Shirahoshi. "Keluargaku… high profile, dan karena aku anak perempuan satu-satunya, mereka overprotektif. Jarang banget aku bisa keluar rumah, jadi di hari pertama sekolah aku kabur dari para pengawal… walopun Hody-sama dkk akhirnya mencegatku."

"Hahaha. Itu bodoh banget!" Luffy tertawa.

"B-bodoh?"

"Iya! Sudah tahu diincar, kamu masih nekat saja jalan sendiri! Entah harus dibilang berani atau bodoh…"

"… bodoh…" Shira menunduk.

"Uh oh…" Ishilly tampak panik. "Kamu! Kenapa kamu ngomong seperti itu?"

"Err, itu dalam konteks bercanda 'kan?" kt Usopp.

"S-seumur hidupku aku nggak pernah dikatai seperti itu…" mata Shirahoshi berkaca-kaca. Dan…"U-ueeen…"

Dia menangis?

"Eeeeh?" Luffy dan yang lain melotot.

"Hime-sama ini hatinya lemah…" kata Keimi. "Hime-sama, sudahlah. Mereka cuma bercanda…"

"Eeeen…"

"Sudah SMU tapi masih cengeng…" Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Hehe. Aku tak suka padamu!"

"Eh? Eeeehhh?"

"Oi, oi!"

"K-kata-kata yang sangat jahat… aku – aku nggak pernah diberitahu seperti itu!" air mata Shirahoshi semakin deras mengalir. "T-ternyata kamu benar-benar orang jahat… !"

"Hei, Luffy!" Usopp dan Chopper meneriakinya, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya cengar-cengir.

Eh? Luffy menggoda cewek? Itu hal baru…

"Aku tak tahan lagi… eennnn…"

"Iya, iya, aku cuma bercanda kok!"

Dan di saat bersamaan tiba-tiba muncul sekawanan orang dengan pakaian bermotif kerang mengepung Luffy dan yang lain. Usopp dan Chopper langsung saling memeluk (Shaggy & Scooby-style) karena kaget.

"Hmm?"

"Hime-sama! Tenanglah, kami di sini!" kata seorang dari mereka.

"Kalian apakan adikku?" terdengar suara orang marah dari belakang mereka.

"O-ohh! Fukaboshi-sama!" Keimi tampak kaget.

Lalu muncullah seorang cowok besar berambut biru bergelombang dari tengah orang-orang itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"… Fukaboshi, ketua OSIS SMU Ryugu."

Usopp dan Chopper langsung gemetar mendengarnya. Jelas aja, bisa jadi ketua OSIS di sekolah yang anak-anaknya terkenal brutal seperti SMU Ryuugu jelas membutuhkan lebih dari kemampuan leadership… alias kadang-kadang kau harus menggunakan otot juga.

Dengan kata lain, dia orang kuat. Dan dia bawa pengawal…

**Chapter II Prologue End!**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Oke, sesuai saran, aku perbaiki sedikit struktur ceritanya, sehingga prolog sebuah chapter akan berlanjut ke chapter sebenarnya. Makasih buat sarannya!

Hehe. Di sini ada hint Luffy x Shira. Aku pernah bilang kalau nggak bisa buat romance… tapi sedikit bumbu kurasa akan cukup. Tapi seperti yang sudah kutulis di awal cerita, pairing-nya adalah Luffy x harem, jadi belum ditentukan jadinya sama siapa nanti. Luffy, you lucky bastard…

Buat yang bingung siapa itu Ishilly, dia adalah mermaid yang membuat Sanji mimisan hebat. Wajar sih, mermaid di One Piece cantik-cantik semua.

...

Apa? Kokoro? Eh, dia mermaid? Bukan monster?

* * *

><p>Anyway, thanks sudah membaca, dan jangan lupa review!<p> 


	6. Team Fight!

Updaate! Aku yakin kalian pasti penasaran atas apa yang akan terjadi pada Luffy dan kawan-kawan yang dikepung. Di sini jawabannya!

Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat prolog chapter kemarin sampai penyelesaian masalah, tapi karena itu cuma prolog, aku nggak mau lebih dari 2500 karakter (Author's Note ga dihitung). Makanya kubuat bersambung.

Oke, without further ado… enjoy reading! And review plz!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter II**

**High School Life**

**Part 1 –Team Fight!**

Sekarang sedang jam makan siang di SMU Seifu, di mana kebanyakan murid nongkrong di kantin sekolah yang terkenal atas hotdog-nya, yang membuat para murid antri panjang kayak antri sembako. Sanji selaku penanggungjawab distribusi hotdog dari Baratie selalu mengambil beberapa untuk kawan-kawannya. Karena hari ini Nami dan yang lain masih menikmati 'libur sehari sebelum badai', jadi Sanji nggak ambil hotdog banyak-banyak.

"Robiin-chwaaan!" Sanji mulai lagi dengan gaya love hurricane andalannya. Dia lalu meletakkan segelas minuman dan hotdog yang dia hias sedemikian rupa di depan cewek cantik berkacamata itu. "Frappucino dingin dan 'hotdog a la Black Leg' sudah siap."

"Terimakasih, Sanji-san."

"Mellorine! Dengan senang hati!"

"Sanji-chaan! Robin-saaan!" Bon-chan datang dengan suara mendayu-dayunya. "Haiii!"

"Ya, ya. Ini bagianmu," kata Sanji dingin. "Hmm? Brook mana?"

"Brook-chan? Dia terjebak di ruang guru karena ada rapat," Bon-chan mengunyah hot dog bagiannya. "Enuaaak!"

"Bon-chan, apa kamu melihat Marguerite?" tanya Robin.

"Hmm? Sudah eike ajak kemari, tapi dianya nolak…" Bon-chan menelan potongan hotdog terakhirnya. "Anak itu, dia masih ragu membaur dengan kita-kita."

"Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hotdog spesial buatnya…" kata Sanji kecewa.

"Buat eike aja, gih! Eike masih lapar!"

"Enak saja. Mending aku makan sendiri!"

Bon-chan langsung melesat dengan target hotdog yang dipegang Sanji, tapi orang itu menghindar dengan mudah. Tak berapa lama mereka sudah ada dalam posisi duel perebutan hotdog!

"Sampai mati pun takkan kuserahkan!"

"Eeeeits! Jij mau merasakan lagi okama kenpo eike yah?"

"Fufufu…" Robin hanya tersenyum simpul sementara anak-anak sudah mulai berkumpul untuk menyaksikan duel mereka.

Sanji dan Bon-chan ambil ancang-ancang menyerang, lalu…

Trililit! HP Sanji berdering dan dia mengangkatnya, menyebabkan Bon-chan terjerembab ke lantai kantin. Kerumunan penonton langsung buyar sambil ngakak.

"Yo! Usopp?" mata Sanji terbelalak mendengar perkataan Usopp selanjutnya. "Di mana kalian? Menuju seberang sungai Red Line? Berani benar mereka-"

"Ada apa, Sanji-san?" tanya Robin penasaran.

"Luffy, Usopp, Chopper… mereka dikepung anak Ryuugu yang bawa pengawal."

"Haah?" Bon-chan terkesiap, sedangkan Robin diam saja dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku akan ke sana. Bon-chan, kamu kabari Brook dan Franky, tapi jangan ikut campur. Robin-chan nggak usah ikut, kamu kabari marimo saja," Sanji buru-buru meninggalkan kantin.

"Kenapa lagi Monkey-chan itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tahu Luffy memang suka cari masalah, tapi nggak dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya…" Robin mengambil hotdog dan kopinya, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Dia sebenarnya nggak lapar, tapi nggak enak menolak pemberian Sanji. Daripada mubazir, Zoro akan sangat menghargainya…

xxx

Sementara itu, Luffy dan yang lain digiring Fukaboshi dan anak-anak buahnya ke seberang sungai Red Line, alias "wilayah" SMU Ryuugu.

"Shirahoshi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Fukaboshi penuh perhatian.

"Kakak... ueeennnn," Shirahoshi masih memeluk kakaknya.

"Kamu," Fukaboshi memandang Luffy dengan tajam. "Apa yang telah kamu lakukan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Luffy sambil ngupil.

"Kau, jaga sikapmu!" kata salah satu pengawalnya.

"... kalau begitu, kamu," Fukaboshi menatap teman-teman Shirahoshi yang gugup. "Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Um... kurasa cuma salah paham, iya 'kan?"

"I-iya, iya!" jawab Keimi.

"Hmph... aku tak yakin dengan itu," Fukaboshi pun memandang adiknya yang masih sesenggukan. "Shirahoshi, sudahlah. Kakak di sini..."

"Unn..."

"... kakak tahu kamu masih sedih, tapi bisakah kakak tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Masih di pelukan kakaknya, Shirahoshi menuding Luffy.

"Dia... dia... dia bilang nggak suka padaku!"

"..."

"Oh, begitu? Tenang saja, akan _kubuat_ dia menyukaimu," kata Fukaboshi dingin. Usopp dan Chopper semakin gemetar. "Shirahoshi, kamu pulang, ya?"

"..." Shirahoshi mengangguk.

"Kalian," Fukaboshi menatap Ishilly dan Keimi. "Temani dia pulang. Di ujung gang itu ada mobil, naklah dan temani Shirahoshi sampai dia di rumah."

"B-baik, senpai!"

Kedua cewek itupun menarik Shirahoshi pergi dari kakaknya. Sebelum meninggalkan Luffy, Shirahoshi menatap Luffy dengan mata yang masih basah...

"... kamu tahu, nak?" Fukaboshi menatap Luffy dan yang lain. "Adikku ini adalam anak cewek satu-satunya, dan kesayangan mama yang sakit-sakitan. Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya, kondisi mama bisa bertambah buruk... aku yakin dia akan mengatakan kejadian ini pada mama nantinya. Dia sedih, mama pun ikut sedih."

"Tapi aku memang tak suka padanya. Dia cengeng dan penakut," kata Luffy tegas, mengacuhkan pandangan memohon Usopp dan Chopper.

Fukaboshi dan anak buahnya menatap Luffy kaget.

"K-kau... rupanya memang suka cari masalah seperti rumornya..." geram Fukaboshi. "Ammoknights!"

Para pengawal itu bergerak mengepung Luffy dan yang lain.

"Kalian mau apa?" wajah Luffy berubah jadi serius.

"L-luffy, ayo kabur..." pinta Chopper.

"I-iya... ini wilayah Ryuugu. Kalau kamu bisa menang pun, bantuan dari sana akan segera tiba..." kata Usopp dengan gemetar.

"Mereka yang mulai."

Kalau sudah begini percuma, pikir Usopp dan Chopper pasrah. Luffy takkan bisa dihentikan. Biasanya ada Nami yang akan mengembalikan akal sehatnya dengan pukulan maut, tapi dia nggak ada...

"Tangkap mereka."

"Siap!"

"Cih, apa boleh buat," Usopp mengeluarkan ketapel 'Black Kabuto' dari tas selempangnya dan mulai membidik. "Paling nggak buat jalan untuk kabur, Chopper!"

"Sip!" Chopper memasang sarung tangan berbentuk kuku rusa, 'Kokutei'.

"Majulah!"

"... jangan lukai mereka terlalu parah," kata Fukaboshi.

Pertempuran sudah berlangsung beberapa menit. Sampai saat ini, Luffy dan yang lain masih bisa bertahan dengan menggunakan 'serangan area' mereka bertiga. Tapi, stamina mereka dan peluru Usopp ada batasnya...

"Aaaaa!" Usopp menghindari pukulan dari depannya dengan menunduk, lalu segera membalas dengan peluru kelereng tepat di perut, membuat si pemukul menggeliat kesakitan. Diapun segera berlari ke balik tembok, di sana sudah ada Chopper yang lagi kepayahan.

"Gimana?" tanya Chopper.

"Payah. Aku nggak mengira akan jadi begini, jadi nggak bawa banyak peluru," kata Usopp sambil mengecek isi tasnya. "Peluru areanya tinggal bom asap."

"Luffy?"

"Dia, sih, masih asyik di tengah-tengah kerumunan lawan," Usopp menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Tenang saja, Luffy nggak mungkin kalah."

"Tapi, dia nggak bisa terus begitu!" Chopper teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya! Kamu sudah nelpon yang lain?"

"Sudah, waktu kita digiring tadi. Harusnya mereka bisa datang kapan saja..."

"Tapi sekarang masih jam sekolah," Chopper mengecek arlojinya.

"Mereka pasti datang," kata Usopp dengan wajah serius.

"B-benar!"

"Jadi, kita sembunyi saja sampai saat itu."

Glodak! Chopper terjungkal.

"Paling nggak alihkan perhatian mereka dong! Jangan biarkan Luffy dikeroyok terlalu la-"

Kata-kata Chopper terhenti saat mulutnya tib-tiba dibekap seseorang dari belakang.

"Chop-"

Usopp juga kena. Yang menangkap mereka bukan Ammoknights, tapi anak-anak SMU Ryuugu! Kira-kira ada 10 orang... gawat, ternyata mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraan!

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

xxx

"?" Luffy menoleh ke sumber suara, dengan seorang Ammoknights dalam cengkeramannya. "Usopp! Chopper!"

"Jahaha, jadi kita bertemu lagi..." katanya. Di belakangnya, Usopp dan Chopper sedang meronta dalam genggaman anak buahnya yang berbadan besar.

"Hody Jones?" kata Fukaboshi. "Mau apa kau?"

"Tenang, tenang, 'senpai'," Hody membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya. "Kami di sini bukan sebagai musuhmu saat ini..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Mengingat ini membawa nama besar Ryuugu, gimana kalau kita bekerjasama memberi anak-anak ini pelajaran?" tawar Hody sambil nyengir lebar. "Tawaran yang nggak terlalu buruk, eh?"

"Hm..." Fukaboshi memegang dagunya. "Sebenarnya aku tak perlu bantuan... tapi demi menanamkan respek anak-anak ini, kita beraliansi sementara, Jones!"

"Jahaha! Kamu memang pandai, 'senpai'!" Hody tertawa senang, memegangi perutnya yang buncit itu. "Anak-anak, tangkap dia."

"Kya kya, seraaaang!" perintah Daruma.

"Tch..." Luffy mengusap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

Luffy yang sekilas nampak kelelahan ternyata masih bisa menghindari serangan dengan mudah dan membalasnya dengan ganas. Tapi karena kalah jumlah, dia terkena beberapa serangan dari belakang dan terjatuh.

"Urgh..." Luffy berusaha bangkit, tapi Dosun menginjak punggungnya.

"Kamu terlalu sombong, Monkey-kun. Jumlah kita lebih banyak dan kamu masih nekat melawan?" komentar Zeo dari sebelahnya.

"Kalian... lepaskan Usopp dan Chopper!"

"Oh, jadi kamu bertarung untuk menolong mereka berdua?" Zeo memandang Usopp dan Chopper yang mulai meronta dengan panik. "Bodoh sekali, harusnya kamu bisa lolos jika meninggalkan mereka. Kulihat gerakanmu cukup cepat..."

"Aku... takkan meninggalkan kawan-kawanku!" teriak Luffy. Dosun hendak menyerangnya dengan palu untuk membungkamnya, tapi... "Minggir."

Bwoosh! Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dari arah Luffy yang tertunduk. Setelah itu beberapa orang Ammoknights dan anak buah Hody tumbang.

"!" semua orang yang masih bisa bertahan terbelalak.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia menjatuhkan setengah dari kita dalam sekejap!"

"Kalian memaksaku menggunakan ini..." kata Luffy sambil bangkit perlahan. "Busoshouku, Koka!"

"Apa yang kau-"

Belum selesai bicara, Zeo terpental oleh pukulan cepat Luffy ke perutnya.

"... Jet Pistol."

"Zeo!" teriak Dosun. "Ternyata kau masih kuat, hah? Bogaa-"

Dosun hendak menyerang Luffy dengan palunya, tapi Luffy sengaja tak menghindar. Serangan itu tepat mengenai kepala Luffy, tanpa efek!

"Dosun? K-kenapa-"

Bruagh! Dan Dosun juga terpental.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan tadi?" tanya Usopp keheranan.

"Ng-nggak tahu..." jawab Chopper, sama takjubnya.

"Grr... anak-anak, segera habisi dia!" perintah Hody.

"Siap!" anak buah Hody mulai menyerbu Luffy, tapi...

"Menyingkir dari ketua, keparat-keparat Ryuugu!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang Ammoknights di belakang Luffy terpental.

"Ooooohhh!" Usopp dan Chopper menangis lega.

"Bantuan?"

Di tengah-tengah kepulan debu, tampaklah bayangan 2 orang. Seorang dengan kaki terangkat 180° dan seorang dengan pedang terhunus!

"Ah, aaaah!" para Ammoknights gemetaran melihat wujud mereka berdua.

Sanji dan Zoro akhirnya muncul di medan tempur! Saking kagetnya melihat mereka, anak yang menahan Usopp dan Chopper melonggarkan cengkeraman mereka sehingga 2 anak itu bisa meloloskan diri dengan mudah.

"Shishishi, kalian datang juga!"

"Maaf telat, Luffy, ada marimo nyasar…"

"Heh, cuma segini kemampuan Ammoknights yang terkenal itu?" Zoro nggak mempedulikan Sanji dan menyandarkan pedang hitamnya di bahu. "Harusnya cukup kau yang maju, alis putar, dan aku akan kembali tidur siang."

"M-mereka bertiga berkumpul!"

"Hei, tenang! Siapa mereka?" tanya Fukaboshi.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, 'Monster Trio' geng Straw Hats yang terkenal atas kebrutalan mereka…" kata salah 1 Ammoknight.

"Hoo, jadi kalian geng Straw Hats yang terkenal itu?" tanya Hody, tak terpengaruh nama besar lawannya.

"Zorooo, Sanjiii!" Usopp dan Chopper segera menghampiri 2 penyelamat mereka itu untuk menangis lebay. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga!"

"Geez, tenangkan diri kalian. Bukankah kalian sudah bersama Luffy?" Zoro berusaha menjauhkan 2 orang mewek itu.

"Tapi dia selalu lupa sama kami kalau sudah asyik berantem!"

"... oi Luffy, masalah apa yang kau buat kali ini?" tanya Zoro.

"Cuma salah paham kok! Aku membuat adiknya menangis!"

"Beraninya sama anak kecil…" Sanji facepalmed.

"Um, Sanji, dia seumuran dengan kita," kata Usopp

"Cewek," lanjut Chopper.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang membuat Fukaboshi dan yang lain sweatdrop massal. Si pemimpin monster trio tergeletak dalam hitungan detik dengan bekas sepatu di sekujur badan…

"Bisa-bisanya kau membuat cewek menangis! Mau ketua atau apa, kau harus mati!" teriak Sanji dengan wajah seram. Usopp dan Chopper berusaha keras menahannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan…" Zoro geleng-geleng.

"Hey, jangan abaikan kami!" teriak para Ammoknights.

"Oh, kalian masih di sini?"

"Hahaha! Gemetarlah wahai cacing-cacing Ryuugu! Dengan adanya Monster Trio dan Kapten Usopp di sini, tak ada kesempatan menang buat kalian! Pergilah sebelum lebih banyak darah tertumpah!" Usopp mulai berteriak dengan gaya _kabuki_.

"_Sekarang jadi sombong amat, si hidung panjang itu…"_

"Jahahaha! Kalian kira kami akan mundur begitu saja? Ingat, ini wilayah Ryuugu. Tak lama lagi bantuan gelombang kedua akan datang, kali ini dari seluruh sekolah…" kata Hody pede.

Zoro dan Sanji saling memandang, sedang Usopp dan Chopper kembali gemetar.

"Gimana sekarang?"

"Oi, oi, nggak ada waktu berpikir. Sebentar lagi akan banyak yang datang…"

"Kalau begitu, kita bereskan mereka agar nggak sempat minta bantuan."

"Setuju."

Zoro dan Sanji pun langsung menerjang sementara Usopp dan Chopper mengungsikan Luffy yang masih teler karena dihajar Sanji sungguhan itu.

"Ittoryu Tatsumaki!" Zoro menciptakan pusaran angin dengan pedangnya, menerbangkan lawan yang hendak menyergapnya. Mereka semua jatuh dengan luka lebam. "Tenang saja, aku pakai sisi tumpul Shuusui."

"Heaaah! Shishinabe Shoot!" Sanji menerjang mereka dengan tendangan mautnya, membuat banyak korban mencium aspal.

"Hmh… mereka memang kuat seperti kabar anginnya," Fukaboshi memegang dagunya.

"Fu-fukaboshi-sama! Kita terdesak!"

"Baiklah, aku akan maju," Fukaboshimembuka bungkusan yang dibawanya, menampakkan wujud sebuah trisula. "Siapkan gallon air."

"Siap!"

"… heh, si bos akhirnya turun tangan juga," kt Sanji sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. "Oh ya, Ammoknights itu pengawal profesional. Kalau si rambut biru harus dilindungi seperti itu, dia pasti nggak terlalu kuat…"

"Jangan pernah remehkan lawan, amatir," kata Zoro sambil mengusap dadanya yang lebam.

"Apa katamu?"

"Jangan meleng! Dia datang!"

"Kyouin Ryuusuisou!" Fukaboshi menghunjamkan ujung tumpul trident ke arah Sanji dan Zoro, tapi walaupun sudah menghindar, mereka tetap terpental.

"Argh!"

"Padahal serangan itu nggak kena!"

"Gelombang kejut?" komentar Chopper.

"Heh, lumayan juga," Zoro menyeka darah yang mengalir di dahinya. "Karena dia bawa senjata, dia bagianku, alis putar."

"Terserah…" Sanji benci lawan orang bersenjata karena mereka biasanya mengincar lengannya yang berharga. So dia segera menerjang ke gerombolan Ammoknights di sekitar Fukaboshi untuk memberi Zoro ruang gerak.

"Ultra Marine!"

Blassst! Zoro terpental seolah terkena semburan air pemadam kebakaran.

"Argh? Kamehame?" komentar Zoro.

"Jahaha, Fukaboshi, kau lumayan juga... rupanya kita benar-benar harus kerjasama," Hody menghunus trident-nya. "Ikaros, Daruma, kalian maju juga!"

"Siap, much!" Ikaros mengeluarkan 2 buah tombak dari pembungkusnya. "'Daidalos', siap!"

"Kya kya, aku akan merobek mereka dengan 'Cookie-Cutter' ini!" dan Daruma mengeluarkan sarung tangan berdurinya.

"Wow, senjata," kata Zoro. "Kalian anak SMU 'kan?"

"Kau sendiri bawa katana!"

Tapi, baru beberapa saat pertempuran serius itu dimulai...

Weeeng, weeeeng! Bunyi sirene terdengar perlahan di kejauhan. Karena perkelahiannya terjadi di wilayah Ryuugu yang dekat kantor polisi, tentu saja respon mereka cepat.

"Polisi!" teriak salah 1 anak buah Hody.

"?" seluruh partisipan segera menghentikan perkelahian dan langsung cari tempat sembunyi.

"Cih, padahal sedang seru-serunya," Luffy menurunkan kuda-kudanya. "Semuanya, kita mundur!"

"Hei Luffy, aku masih-"

"Jangan menentang keputusan ketua, alis putar," Zoro menyarungkan pedangnya dan langsung berlari.

"Kyaa! Jangan kabur!" teriak Daruma.

"Kita juga harus mundur, bodoh!" kata Hody. "Repot kalau sudah berurusan dengan polisi!"

"Padahal semangatku masih berkobar-kobar, ch! Walaupun aku benci panas, ch!"

"Bos, Fukaboshi sudah menghilang!" kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"Pengecut itu..."

Tidak sampai hitungan menit, area perkelahian langsung bersih dari semua pesertanya. Tapi, nggak seperti perkiraan mereka, polisi nggak menuju ke lokasi itu. Mereka malah mencegat jalur kaburnya Luffy cs!

"Gaaah! Kenapa kita yang dikejar?" teriak Luffy kesal.

"Jangan cerewet dan lari saja terus!"

Tapi terlambat. Mobil-mobil polisi sudah mengepung mereka dari berbagai arah, sebuah taktik yang luar biasa ampuh. Luffy dan yang lain mengangkat tangan.

"Well well, kita bertemu lagi, Monkey-kun dan kawan-kawan," seorang opsir kepolisian lokal keluar dari mobilnya. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, dengan rambut abu-abu tersisir ke belakang. Di mata kanannya ada bekas luka dan di mulutnya terselip 2 batang cerutu.

"_Kemurin_, kau lagi?" kata Luffy kesal

"Cih, we're f**ked," Sanji mengumpat.

"Jaga perkataanmu, berandal! Dia kapten Smoker!"

"Waktu saksi mata perkelahian menelpon markas, tak ada hal lain yang terbersit di pikiranku selain kalian, Straw Hats," kata Smoker dingin. "Tapi, semua sudah berakhir. Kali ini kalian akan benar-benar dapat hukuman yang pantas, tukang buat onar! Tangkap mereka!"

"Cih…" Zoro menghembuskan napas panjang, pasrah. Mereka nggak mau cari gara-gara dengan polisi.

Tapi, di saat para petugas hampir memborgol mereka…

"Chou-Kemuri Boshi!"

Bwosh! Sebuah tirai asap menutupi area tersebut, membuat para petugas batuk-batuk. Smoker masih bisa bereaksi dengan menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Seorang pria dengan rambut jambul nyentrik menyeret ketiga tersangka dan pergi…

"_Aku lupa ada si penembak jitu __dan segala peluru buatannya itu__…"_ pikir Smoker kesal. _"__Juga__ si jambul Jim Carrey yang jago mencari rute kabur."_

"Mereka hilang!"

"Kapten Smoker, bagaimana…"

"Apa boleh buat, biarkan saja. Jangan buang-buang energi, mereka sangat jago kabur…"

xxx

"Fiuh, selamat!" kata Luffy lega setelah minivan yang dikemudikan Franky mulai melaju.

"Perencanaan kabur yang luar biasa," komentar Zoro.

"Hehehe. Siapa dulu dong, kapten Usopp!"

"Tapi kamu ketakutan waktu _clash_ tadi, 'kan?" komentar Sanji. Usopp tertunduk malu.

"Yang penting, semua selamat!" kata Chopper sambil membuka peralatan P3K-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa masalahnya tadi?" tanya Franky.

"Luffy membuat cewek menangis," kata Sanji dan yang lain kompak.

"Haah?" Franky menoleh ke belakang.

"Kamu nggak salah dengar, Franky. Anak-ini-membuat-cewek-nangis," Zoro mendorong-dorong Luffy dengan sarung pedang Shuusui. "Dan ternyata cewek itu adalah adik ketua OSIS Ryuugu."

"Aw bro, kamu sangat nggak SUPER," Franky facepalmed.

"Franky, lihat depaaaan!" teriak Usopp panik.

Benar saja, mobil yang mereka tumpangi nyaris mencium sebuah bis karena berjalan di jalur yang salah. Tapi Franky dengan santainya membelokkannya dengan rem seminim mungkin.

"Gyahahaha. Maaf, maaf!"

"Gawat… kurasa penyakit jantungku kumat…" badan Usopp basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Jadi, Luffy habis nolak cewek, lalu cewek itu nangis dan kakaknya nggak terima?" tanya Franky lagi, kali ini dia melirik spionnya untuk melihat keadaan Luffy dan yang lain di belakang.

"Eh, close enough," kata Sanji.

"Nolak apa?" tanya Luffy polos. "Kalau nolak dia untuk mengembalikan jaketku emang iya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya nangis."

"Lalu apa?"

"Um… karena aku mengejeknya?"

Buak! Luffy terkapar lagi.

"Menyakiti hati cewek itu tindakan paling barbar yang bisa dilakukan manusia tahu!" kata Sanji berapi-api.

"Um, Sanji, dia cuma mengatainya 'bodoh' dalam konteks bercanda, seperti yang biasa dia katakan ke Nami…" kata Usopp.

"Eh?"

"Ya, dan dia nangis karena kata temannya, hatinya lemah."

JBUAG! Wajah Luffy sudah nyaris tak berbentuk lagi, tertutup benjolan dan luka memar.

"Sudah tahu hatinya lemah, masih saja kamu ejek?"

"Oi, oi…"

"Oh ya, seperti apa cewek itu?" Franky mencoba meredakan kemarahan Sanji dengan mengubah arah pembicaraan.

"Cantik banget. Bahkan menurutku dia bahkan bs membuat Hancock-senpai terperangah," jawab Usopp.

Buag! Satu tendangan lagi.

"Secantik itukah…?" mata Sanji berubah jadi hati.

"Apa yang lain tahu masalah ini?" tanya Franky.

"Robin stand-by di sekolah bersama Brook dan Bon-chan, juga anak baru itu," kata Zoro. "Si Nami lagi sibuk di tokonya."

"Hm…" Franky menurunkan kacamata hitamnya. "Nanti malam kumpul, kita harus membicarakan ini, ketua…"

"O-oke..." kata Luffy lemah.

"Luffy, jangan mati!"

Sementara itu, berita tentang tawuran kecil di wilayah Ryuugu sudah tersebar ke anak-anak kedua sekolah (internet, gan!). Suasana jadi agak tegang, tapi kepsek sekolah masing-masing turun tangan untuk menenangkan mereka.

Di SMU Ryuugu, kepsek Neptune dibuat benar-benar pusing karena sebagian besar peserta tawuran itu adalah muridnya. Belum lagi, putra sulungnya, Fukaboshi ikut terlibat.

"Anda memanggil saya?" seorang berbadan besar dengan rambut keriting sebahu masuk ke ruang kepsek. Dia memakai _jinbe_ coklat bercorakkan bunga-bunga.

"Ya, pak Jinbe… anak-anak mulai berulah lagi," kata Neptune sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Hmph. Mereka nggak pernah kapok," Jinbe memegangi jenggotnya. "Apa ulah Hody Jones dan yang lainnya?"

"Sebenarnya, kali ini Fukaboshi yang memulai…"

"Begitukah… anda ingin saya melakukan apa?"

"Perketat pengawasan. Dia memang anakku, tapi hukum saja kalau sudah keterlaluan. Ah, peringatkan Hody Jones dan kelompoknya juga."

"Baiklah, pak Neptune."

Jinbe keluar dari ruang kepsek dengan kesal. Perlu dinasehati dan dihukum bagaimana lagi anak-anak itu? Kalau dalam hati mereka sudah tertanam rasa benci terhadap murid SMU Seifu sejak mereka masuk ke Ryuugu, hal itu sangat sulit diubah...

"Kepsek menyalahkanmu lagi, _oyabun_?" sapa seorang guru perempuan yang memakai hoodie biru dengan pipa rokok di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Beliau hanya memintaku agar lebih keras pada anak-anak," kata Jinbe. "Tapi kali ini putranya juga terlibat…"

"Hukum saja mereka semua. Bukankah katamu keadilan tak mengenal targetnya?"

"Keadilan… itu relatif, Shirley," jawab Jinbe. "Anak-anak sini takkan menyerang kalau mereka nggak diganggu. Bisa jadi mereka diprovokasi duluan oleh anak-anak Seifu dan hanya berniat membela diri…"

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksi bu Otohime jika mengetahu ini," kata Shirley.

"Mungkin masalah ini takkan pernah beliau dengar. Bisa-bisa kesehatannya semakin memburuk…"Jinbe berlalu. _"__Dan s__epertinya banyak detail kejadian ini yang nggak aku ketahui…"_

**Chapter 2 – Part 1 End**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Oke, scene pertarungan pertama. Maaf kalau nggak terlalu detil, karena susah banget menggambarkan pertarungan hanya dengan kata-kata (atau karena aku yang kurang pengalaman :P). Di fic ini, nggak ada kekuatan buah iblis atau senjata-senjata khas One Piece lainnya (laseeer!), so aku menonjolkan kemampuan Haki pada Luffy. Jurus-jurus Sanji masih ada, begitu juga Zoro walopun dia hanya pakai 1 pedang (Shuusui). Buat para fishman, mereka bisa 'mengendalikan' air dengan jurus _jujitsu_ mereka supaya ada keseimbangan kekuatan.

Trivia:

_Ittoryu Tatsumaki_: sama seperti Tatsumaki biasa, tapi cuma pakai 1 pedang, itupun bagian tumpulnya. Kalau Zoro tanpa pedang saja bisa pakai Tatsumaki (di Davy Back Fight), kayaknya 1 pedang pun bisa

_Shishinabe Shoot_: jurus yang dipake Sanji untuk ngejebol atap bangunan kejaksaan Enies Lobby

_Kyouin Ryuusuisou_: jurus yang dipake Fukaboshi di manga saat menyerbu gerombolan sea monster-nya Hody

_Ultra Marine_: semacam kamehameha dari air :P

_Busoshouku__,__ Koka_: menggunakan Color of Armaments Haki untuk mengeraskan bagian tubuh. Di manga, badan karetnya si Luffy sampai tervulkanisir, tapi di sini cuma bertambah keras saja

_Jet Pistol_: di sini Luffy nggak molor, dia menggunakan kecepatan _Soru_ untuk strategi hit-and-run

_Kemurin_: si asap, julukan Luffy untuk Smoker

_Chou-Kemuri Boshi_: tembakan smokescreen spesial Usopp dengan area serangan yang lebih luas

Jim Carrey: tingkah laku dan gaya rambut Franky pre-timeskip mirip aktor ini. Hehe.

_Jinbe_: nama buat jenis pakaian musim panas yang dipakai Jinbe

* * *

><p>Spoiler for Ch 2 Part 2 – Newborn Stars<p>

"Aku adalah penggemar beratmu!"

"Apanya yang bagus dari idiot tukang berantem ini?"

"Ketua OSIS, huh? Keliatannya nggak buruk."

"Monkey D. Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro, mereka adalah pimpinan Straw Hats. Target kita."

"Kenalkan, Eustass Kidd. Ketua 'Supernova'."

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Seperti biasa, review plz!


	7. Newborn Stars

Part 2 update! Maaf agak lama, kuliah semester baru dimulai, jadi aku masih sibuk menyesuaikan jadwal. Oke, setelah di part I kemarin kita menikmati adegan pertarungan, di part ini marilah kita bersantai sejenak... dengan berbagai info tentang latar belakang karakter.

A/N: Luffy, you bastard! Sadar nggak sih, Shirahoshi "nembak" kamu? Dan Jinbe... kau, tinggal naik Sunny aja kok ribet banget! (liat di chapter 653)

Without further ado, enjoy reading! And review plz!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter II**

**High School Life**

**Part ****2**** –**** Newborn Stars**

Keesokan hari setelah tawuran kecil-kecilan di wilayah Ryuugu itu...

"Auw!" Luffy mengerutkan dahinya saat Nami mengobati luka di dahinya. "Sakit, Nami!"

"Kamu ini! Kemarin berantem dengan gagah berani, tapi diobati begini aja mengeluh?" komentar Nami kesal.

"Adrenalin, Nami, adrenalin..." kata Chopper.

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat pagi di SMU Seifu, dan Chopper memutuskan untuk mengobati lagi luka-luka Luffy dan Sanji. Zoro seperti biasa tidak mau diobati dan memilih jalan-jalan (atau nyasar).

"Nah, sudah," Nami menepuk luka Luffy.

"Makasih! Sanji, makaaaaan!"

"Sekarang masih jam 9!" kata Sanji. "Lagipula bekal kalian kutinggal di kelas."

"Aaah..." tiba-tiba Luffy teringat sesuatu, lalu dia segera melakukan sprint. "Di kelasmu? Kalau begitu aku ambil sendiri, ya!"

"Kau!" Sanji langsung bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Sanji, pengobatanmu belum selesai!"

"Aku sudah nggak apa-apa, Chopper!" teriak Sanji sambil terus berlari.

"Dasar..." Nami tersenyum sambil merapikan P3K milik Chopper. "Mereka tak pernah berubah..."

Nami dan Chopper segera beres-beres dan pergi mengejar Sanji dan Luffy. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa orang yang dari tadi mengamati kegiatan mereka dari dalam bayangan...

"Target kita... yang tadi lari?" tanya seseorang bertopi bulu.

"Ya."

"Dia kelihatan bodoh..." komentar cewek berambut pink.

"Mirip kamu, Bonney. Apalagi nafsu makan-"

Bletak!

"Mungkin dia memang bodoh, tapi bisa memimpin geng Straw Hats yang nggak tahu aturan itu sudah membuktikan kapasitasnya sebagai pemimpin yang luar biasa," kata cowok berbadan besar.

"Lalu, mau pakai cara apa merekrut dia?"

"Sandera saja cewek itu. Kita bakal dapat 2 orang sekaligus..." kata seorang cowok bertopeng dan berambut pirang panjang.

"... kita mengincar si jenggot nggak matching itu juga?" kata si cewek, merujuk pada rambut pirang dan jenggot hitam Sanji.

"Ya. Bonney, kurasa kamu pasti akan menyenangi orang itu. Dia koki magang Baratie..."

Bletak!

"Kamu pikir aku apa?"

"Heh. Kalaupun aku mengincar 2 orang dari mereka, si jenggot itu nggak menarik. Target utama kita adalah Monkey D. Luffy dan Roronoa Zoro, pimpinan geng Straw Hats. Jika kita bisa merekrut mereka, kita akan dapat 2 anggota yang sangat kapabel, sekaligus menghancurkan geng pesaing," kata si cowok berambut merah.

"Hmm... peluang mereka bergabung dengan kita adalah..."

"Jangan memperhitungkannya sekarang!"

"Mau 'negosiasi' sekarang, Eustass-ya?"

"Kita tunggu sepulang sekolah. Nanti jam makan siang, kumpul di atap. Kita akan membagi kelompok negosiasi setelah mengamati mereka lagi."

"Aye, kapten."

xxx

Sementara itu, Luffy hampir sampai di kelasnya Sanji, XI-3 saat tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang menyergapnya. Tentu saja nggak ada yang berhasil barang menyentuhnya saja, dan Luffy pun menangkap mereka dengan mudah.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Luffy sambil mencengkeram lengan 2 anak itu.

"Hahaha, Luffy-san, kamu tetap hebat seperti biasanya!" kata anak berambut pink.

"Tuh 'kan, sudah kubilang ini akan gagal!" kata anak satunya yang berambut pirang panjang. "Dan kami ini penggemarmu! Jangan kasar-kasar dong!"

"Penggemar? Hei, jawab yang benar!" Luffy biasanya ramah pada semua orang, tapi karena dia tiba-tiba diserang begitu, dia nggak berniat ramah pada mereka.

"Luffy-san, ingat aku?"

"?" Luffy melepaskan cengkeramannya karena merasa familiar dengan suara anak itu.

"Ini aku, Coby!"

"Hah? Coby?" Luffy pun teringat teman SD-nya, anak gemuk pendek berkacamata yang berulangkali dia tolong saat dikerjai. "Coby memang temanku, tapi anak itu pendek..."

"Ya, inilah aku, Coby!"

"Eeeeh?" Luffy melotot. "Coby yang itu? Bukannya kamu pindah keluar kota?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku kembali ke kota ini untuk mengikuti kakekmu, Luffy-san."

"Oh ya? Kakek nggak pernah cerita, tuh!"

"Mungkin karena dia sibuk..."

"Shishishi! Tapi ini bagus sekali, ternyata kamu sekolah di Seifu juga..." Luffy merangkul Coby dan melangkah pergi untuk ngobrol lebih lanjut, tapi...

"Hey, jangan lupakan aku!" kata si rambut panjang.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hah? Masa' kau lupa? Ini aku, Helmeppo! Putra kapten Morgan!"

"?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ingat ini? Sie sie sie!" Helmeppo tertawa dengan gaya khasnya.

"Oh, kau..." kata Luffy nggak niat.

Helmeppo dulunya adalah anak yang paling sering mengganggu Coby, mentang-mentang ayahnya seorang pejabat kepolisian kota. Luffy dan Zoro berulangkali membantu Coby dan menghajar Helmeppo dalam prosesnya, sampai-sampai mereka harus berurusan dengan anak buah Morgan dan Zoro nyaris mati karena disekap hampir selama seminggu tanpa makan dan minum. Tapi, setelah Garp membongkar kasus korupsi yang dilakukan Morgan, Helmeppo pun kehilangan segalanya dan minta maaf dengan jantan pada Coby. Setelah itu mereka berteman.

"R-rupanya dia masih belum bisa memaafkanku, Coby..." Helmeppo tampak kecewa.

"Apa boleh buat, terimalah itu sebagai bagian masa lalumu," kata Coby.

Karena bertemu kawan lama, Luffy jadi melupakan laparnya dan mengajak mereka ke kelas X-3, kelasnya Luffy.

"Eeh, jadi kita beda regu waktu MOS kemarin, ya? Pantas aku nggak pernah melihatmu!"

"Ya, lagian kami di kelas X-2," kata Coby.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa kenal kakek?"

"Ceritanya rumit," kata Helmeppo. "Pokoknya, beliau menemukan kami waktu kami sedang berusaha keras masuk akademi kepolisian meskipun belum cukup umur. Beliau pun memutuskan untuk merawat kami."

"Dan juga melatih kami," lanjut Coby.

"Wow! Pantas sekarang kalian terlihat sangat kuat!"

"Nggak juga. Kami bahkan belum bisa menyentuhmu tadi, 'kan?"

"Itu karena latihan yang diberikan Garp-san ke kita dan Luffy berbeda," kata Helmeppo.

"... latihan dari kakek..." Luffy tiba-tiba merinding. "Hiiiy! Aku tak bisa membayangkan latihan neraka seperti apa yang kalian alami!"

"Masa' sih? Kakekmu orang baik kok!"

"Iya, dia orangnya sangat santai, tapi dihormati semua bawahannya."

"Kalian nggak tau kelakuannya kalau dia sampai rumah..." kata Luffy dengan keringat dingin.

"Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, Luffy-san, kamu tahu tentang even Olimpiade yang akan diadakan tahun depan?"

"Olimpiade?"

"Iya. Berbagai perlombaan, baik olahraga maupun cerdas cermat yang diadakan 4 tahun sekali untuk memperebutkan gelar SMU terbaik di kota. Nama even itu adalah 'Davy Back Fight'."

"Kita beruntung bisa merasakan even itu di angkatan ini!" kata Helmeppo.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik! Tahun depan, ya... banyak waktu buat latihan dong!"

"Sayangnya, 'generasi emas' Seifu, para senpai 'level dewa' kelas XII yang sekarang, semua sudah lulus saat itu. Anak-anak kelas XI juga akan naik ke kelas XII dan sepertinya nggak boleh ikut karena ujian..."

"Tenang saja. Selama ada aku, Seifu pasti menang!"

"Kenapa bisa yakin begitu?"

"Insting, shishishi..."

Coby dan Helmeppo sweatdropped.

"Hahaha, Luffy-san memang selalu optimis. Senang rasanya tak ada yang berubah."

"Kalau kamu memang sangat percaya diri, bagaimana kalau kamu mencalonkan diri jadi ketua OSIS tahun depan?" kata Helmeppo.

"Ketua OSIS?"

"Ya, dengan itu kamu seolah menguasai seisi Seifu..."

"Menguasai? Nggak mau. Jadi ketua OSIS mungkin memang asyik, tapi aku nggak mau menguasai apapun."

Coby dan Helmeppo saling memandang, lalu tertawa bareng.

"Hey, apanya yang lucu?"

Teeeeet! Bel masuk berbunyi, menandakan bahwa obrolan mereka harus diakhiri.

"Ah, kita kembali ke kelas, ya!" Coby berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luffy, masih dengan tawa di bibirnya.

"Eeeeeh? Kenapa buru-buru? Santai aja..."

"Nggak bisa, yang ngajar kelas kita selanjutnya pak Capone... telat dikit 'didor'!" Coby teringat guru bergaya _mafioso_ yang sangat tegas itu.

"Shishishi! Ya udah kalau gitu!"

"Sampai jumpa, Luffy-san!"

xxx

Pelajaran pagi itu dilalui Luffy dengan ngelamun seperti biasa, memaksa Nami yang duduk di sebelahnya memukul dia agar nggak ditegur guru. Tapi, justru karena melamun, waktu terasa cepat... dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang.

Seperti kebiasaan waktu SMP dulu, semua anggota Straw Hats makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Nggak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka karena reputasi Monster Trio...

"Selamat makaaaan!"

_Om nom nom_... kuartet rakus: Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook makan dengan lahap.

"Ya, ya... makan yang banyak! Jangan ada sisa!" kata Sanji.

"Hm! Enak sekali, Sanji-kun!" komentar Nami setelah dia mencoba sesuap menu siang itu: _bento_ ala Jepang dengan lauk seafood.

"Sungguh, Nami-san? Ohh, aku bisa mati bahagia..." kata Sanji lebay.

"Setiap hari juga begini..." bisa ditebak itu omongan siapa.

"Apuaaa? Kepala lapangan bola, kau harus menghargai makanan!"

"Makanan itu nggak harus enak. Yang penting mengenyangkan dan bisa membuat kita terus beraktivitas..." kata Zoro dingin. Tapi kata-kata itu sangat mengena ke perasaan Sanji.

"Ukh, marimo, kau..." Sanji nggak bisa membalas, jadi dia memilih berbicara dengan sepatunya saja. Tapi...

"Sanji-san nggak makan?" Robin mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum acara makan siang bareng ini berubah jadi pertengkaran nggak penting.

"Ooh! Robin-chan mengkhawatirkan aku?" tanya Sanji lebay. "Tenang saja, aku akan makan setelah kalian selesai, kok!"

"Lhwo, mwemangnya Sanji-san nggak adwa keelas setelwah wini?" tanya Brook dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kelas PKK. Yah, bisa dianggap nggak ada kelas karena kata Ivankov, aku tak perlu ikut lagi pelajarannya. Mentang-mentang aku calon chef," kata Sanji. "Marimo harus ikut tapi. Kau sudah bolos berapa kali, hah?"

"Cih..."

Diiringi keributan kecil karena Luffy mencuri lauk kawan-kawannya sehingga menimbulkan perebutan makanan, makan siang hari itu berlangsung dengan meriah seperti biasanya...

"Aaah! Kenyang, kenyaaang!" teriak Luffy sambil menepuk perutnya.

"Tadi benar-benar enak..."

"Aku kekenyangan..." kata Chopper.

"Terimakasih atas makannya," Nami meletakkan kotak bekalnya dengan lembut.

"Enak sekali, Sanji-san," kata Robin.

"Melloriiine! Tentu saja, dewi-dewiku tersayang!"

"Yohoho. Tadi itu benar-benar enak... ah, maaf, glek," Brook menuangkan teh dan menyesapnya. "Beda dengan menu katering buat guru-guru."

"Oh ya, aku tak pernah melihat anggota baru kita itu... err, siapa namanya?" tanya Usopp.

"Mm... margue...rite?" jawab Chopper.

"Ah, ya. Dia. Kenapa dia nggak ikut acara 'piknik di atap sekolah' ini?"

"Tadi aku mengajaknya, tapi dia menolak. Jadi, aku berikan saja bekal bagiannya," kata Sanji.

"Luffy, kamu harus melakukan sesuatu pada anggota baru kita itu. Kasihan dia, sulit berbaur..." komentar Nami. "Kamu yang merekrutnya, jadi kamu yang harus mengatasinya sendiri!"

"Ya..."

"Bon-chan ke mana?"

"Seperti biasa, menyiapkan kelas PKK bersama Ivankov," Sanji mengemasi kotak makan siang mereka.

Dan... teeeeeet! Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, so Luffy dan yang lain segera berlari kembali ke kelas sementara Zoro, Sanji, dan Robin masih di atap sekolah.

"Sampai nanti di rumahku!" kata Brook.

"Sanji-kun dan yang lain, aku masuk kelas dulu ya."

"Iyaa, Nami-swaaan!"

Sementara meringkasi sisa-sisa bento yang terpencar ke berbagai arah karena perebutan makanan, Sanji masih sempat memperingatkan Zoro.

"Marimo, aku ingatkan sekali lagi, absenmu buat pelajaran PKK kurang, jadi-" Sanji menghentikan omongannya saat sadar orang itu sudah hilang. "Aah, pokoknya sudah kuperingatkan, keparat itu."

"Mau aku menyeretnya?" tawar Robin.

"Ah, jangan, Robin-chan. Aku nggak mau kelasmu terganggu... biar aku cari sendiri."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Sanji-san. Habis ini aku ada kelasnya pak Kuma dan kata beliau minggu lalu, pertemuan hari ini cuma untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Jadi, aku akan me-"

"Mellorine! Robin-chan mau menemani aku?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencarinya sendiri," tolak Robin dengan senyuman maut, cukup untuk melelehkan Sanji. "Sanji-san makan saja dulu."

"Baik, Robin-chaaaan..."

Dan Robin pun pergi. Sebelum pergi, dia menoleh ke pojok bangunan di mana dia merasakan kehadiran banyak orang, yang segera bersembunyi dengan panik.

"Payah, dia lemah sama cewek," komentar si topi bulu, facepalmed.

"Yah, berarti namanya resmi dicoret dari daftar target kita," lanjut si peramal.

"Roronoa sepertinya kabur dari kelas, jadi sekarang adalah kesempatan bagus."

"Siapa yang mau 'negosiasi' dengannya?"

"Aku ada kelas."

"Aku juga. Pak Newgate."

"Peluang kelasku nggak ada gurunya..."

"Ah, kelamaan! Gitu ngaku cowok?" si cewek rambut pink bangkit berdiri. "Biar aku saja!"

"Kamu nggak ada kelas, Bonney?"

"Kelas PKK. Tapi Ivankov nggak membiarkanku masuk ke kelasnya karena aku selalu menghabiskan semua makanan yang dibuat, jadi bisa dibilang aku nggak ada kelas."

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang..."

"Hey, yang optimis dikit dong!"

"Peluang Bonney berhasil adalah-"

"Hentikan, Basil!"

xxx

Zoro rupanya berhasil menghindari pencarian Sanji dan Robin dengan cara _nyasar_ sampai jam pulang sekolah tiba. Dia sukses kembali ke kelasnya dan mengambil tas, lalu berjalan tanpa tentu arah di lapangan depan aula untuk mencari gerbang sekolah, ketika tiba-tiba seorang cewek berambut pink berdiri di depannya dengan wajah serius. Zoro tidak peduli dan berjalan menghindarinya, tapi cewek itu menghalanginya lagi.

"Roronoa Zoro..."

"Siapa kau?"

"Haah? Kau nggak ingat aku? Apa kejadian itu membuatmu tambah bodoh?"

"... ada banyak orang di sekolah ini. Mana bisa aku mengingat nama mereka satu-persatu."

"Argh! Ini aku, Bonney! Jewelry Bonney, yang menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah tempo hari!"

"Hmm...?" Zoro menggaruk rambut hijaunya. Dia lalu teringat suatu kejadian saat dia masih kelas X. "Ah... itu? Yah... makasih lagi soal itu. Sekarang aku bisa pergi 'kan?"

Bonney kehilangan kesabaran dan mencengkeram pundak Zoro dengan wajah kesal. Zoro membalas tatapannya dengan wajah enggan.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kita harus bicara."

"... kalau aku nggak mau?"

"Kau pasti akan tertarik..."

"..." Zoro melepaskan cengkeraman cewek itu dengan kasar. "Baik, mari kita dengar."

Bonney pun menyeret Zoro ke bawah pohon oak besar di pinggir lapangan dan mendudukkannya. Melihat tampang mereka, murid-murid yang lagi asyik pacaran langsung menyingkir.

"Kau tahu 'Supernova'?" Bonney membuka pembicaraan.

"Kayaknya pernah dengar..."

"Haah? Memang kau ini apaan? Orang gua? 'Supernova' adalah salah satu 'Yonko' di Seifu, tahu! Nggak ada murid Seifu yang nggak tahu, apalagi anak kelas XI sepertimu!"

"Oh... baru dengar. Kurasa nama besar 'Straw Hats' telah menenggelamkan nama geng lain..." kata Zoro dengan cengiran _badass_.

"_Tahan dirimu, Jewelry..."_ Bonney mengepalkan tangannya erat, kesal. "Aku nggak mau ngobrol lama-lama denganmu, jadi singkat saja. Kami ingin merekrutmu masuk 'Supernova'."

"Heh," Zoro nyengir. "Mereka masih nggak kapok mengajakku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu aku pertama kali masuk Seifu, ketua kalian si rambut tulip itu juga memaksaku masuk..." Zoro bangkit dan membersihkan celananya. "Jadi, akan kukatakan hal yang sama dengan yang kukatakan padanya dulu. Aku hanya mau bergabung kalau dijadikan bos."

Krak. Kesabaran Bonney habis. Dia pun menendang lutut Zoro.

"Argh?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Rasanya ingin menanamkan kesopanan pada kepala hijaumu itu!" Bonney benar-benar tampak kesal.

"Lalu apa? Mau berantem?"

"Tepat sekali, rambut lumut!"

xxx

Sementara itu, Luffy dan kawan-kawan tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan melewati jalan pintas menuju rumah Luffy, saat tiba-tiba mereka dikepung beberapa orang aneh. Seorang berambut merah menyala dengan google, cowok bertopi bulu putih dengan bercak hitam, cowok pirang gondrong bertopeng, dan cowok besar berotot yang kayaknya bukan anak SMU. Luffy dan kawan-kawan langsung pasang posisi siaga.

"Monkey D. Luffy..." sapa si rambut merah.

"Kalian... siapa?" tanya Nami.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian tidak mengenal kami?" komentar si cowok besar.

"Entah karena cuek, takut, atau memang bodoh…" kata si topi bulu.

"Heh. Perkenalkan, 'Captain' Eustass Kidd," Kidd menjulurkan tangannya. Tapi waktu Luffy akan menjabatnya, dia buru-buru menariknya.

"..."

"Jangan cueki aku! Siapa kalian?" kata Nami kesal.

"Kami? Haha... lihat dan terkejutlah! Siap, kawan-kawan?" tanya Kidd yang dijawab dengan teriakan semangat anggota lain. Mereka pun mulai bergaya, melakukan dance singkat, dan... "Perkenalkan..."

Diiringi dengan efek hembusan angin dan guguran daun (padahal masih musim semi) yang sok dramatis, Kidd dan yang lain bergaya ala boy band lokal. Luffy dan kawan-kawan langsung merasa enek.

"Kami adalah… 'Supernova'!" kata Kidd. "Atau juga dikenal sebagai... salah satu 'Yonko'!"

"Y-'Yonko'?" Usopp dan Chopper langsung gemetar, sementara Nami memegang lengan baju Luffy.

"Lalu?" tanya Luffy sambil ngupil.

Hal ini membuat semua orang di sana sweatdropped.

"… yakin kami mau menarik dia, kapten?" tanya si topeng.

"Jangan menilai orang hanya dari tampang idiotnya, Kira…"

"A-apa mau kalian, 'Yonko'? Aku peringatkan, kami punya 8000 anak buah lho!" kata Usopp sok berani. Padahal keringat dinginnya bercucuran deras dan lututnya gemetar.

"Simpel aja," si topi bulu mendekati Luffy. "Kami cuma ingin merekrut dia ke Supernova."

"Haah? Merekrutnya ke salah satu Yonko? Apanya yang bagus dari idiot tukang berantem ini?" tanya Nami.

Meskipun ditakuti karena sangat kuat dalam segi jumlah personel maupun kemampuan fisik mereka, nyatanya banyak anggota Yonko yang berprestasi. Nami nggak menyangka bakat onarnya Luffy justru membuatnya terkenal.

"Dia menarik."

"Ya, benar."

"Yang bagus darinya, kurasa.. karena dia menarik. Itu aja."

"Kenapa jawaban kalian sama semua?" komentar Usopp.

"Karena, walaupun sebagai saingan kau akan sangat menantang dan berbahaya, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau jadi bawahanku!" kata Kidd.

"Apa katamu?" kata Luffy dengan nada menantang.

"Luffy, jangan buat mereka marah, dong!" pinta Chopper. Tapi Luffy tak bergeming.

"Usopp, apa kita bisa kabur?" bisik Nami.

"... sebelah kiri nggak dijaga, tinggal sprint," jawab Usopp.

"Baiklah. Luffy, Chopper, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Kabur adalah ide bagus!" Chopper tampak lega karena 2 temannya itu masih waras. Tapi...

"... sebentar, Nami."

"H-hey, Luffy!"

"Oh… ? Jadi kau menerima ajakan kami?"

Luffy terdiam sebentar, lalu...

"Enak aja, bodoh!" dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Haaah?"

"Sudah kuduga akan begini," si badan besar garuk2 kepala.

"Apa kita paksa saja?" tanya Kira.

"Biar aku saja... sekalian mengetes kemampuan anak ini," jawab Kidd dengan cengiran lebar yang jelas-jelas nggak menunjukkan maksud baik.

"Luffy, ayo pergi!" Nami menarik lengan seragam Luffy.

"Kalian, pergilah. Aku nggak mau kalian terlibat."

"Haha, benar, Monkey-kun. Ini pertarungan antar ketua," Kidd membuka jaket bulunya dan menitipkannya pada Kira. "Kalau kau kalah, kau harus bergabung dengan kami… tanpa mengajak anggotamu."

"Dan kalau kau kalah?"

"Kami takkan mengejarmu lagi. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

Luffy dan Kidd pun saling menerjang!

xxx

Malam harinya...

"Kalian beruntung karena aku ini guru dan teman kalian, juga yang pertama diberitahu tentang kejadian ini," kata Brook serius. "Kalau kepergok Jyabura, kalian akan langsung dapat sanksi berat dan skors."

Hampir semua anggota Straw Hats, kecuali Sanji, Franky, Marguerite, dan Bon-chan, tengah berkumpul di rumah Brook untuk membicarakan kejadian di sekolah tadi siang.

"Tapi mereka yang mulai! Main rekrut sembarangan dan nantang berkelahi," kata Luffy dengan nada tinggi, masih kesal.

"Kupikir… Brook benar, Luffy. Kita sudah keterlaluan tadi..." kata Zoro tenang. Dia duduk bersila dan memejamkan mata, rupanya sedang menenangkan diri dari kemarahannya tadi.

Tadi siang, Robin yang mengetahui perkelahian Zoro dan Bonney segera menyeret Brook untuk melerai mereka, tepat saat Bonney terdesak. Selanjutnya seperti bisa ditebak, Zoro marah besar. Brook lalu meninggalkan mereka karena ditemui Usopp dan Chopper yang memintanya melerai Luffy dan Kidd di luar sekolah.

"Kalian ini, tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan kekerasan..." Brook menghela napas panjang. Tapi Luffy dan Zoro hanya sekedar angguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, 'Supernova' itu geng seperti apa?" tanya Chopper.

"'Supernova' adalah geng yang beranggotakan ketua geng-geng terkenal dari berbagai SMP. Sekarang anggota mereka adalah Eustass Kidd, si 'kapten' mereka. Trafalgar Law, si 'PMR Kematian'. Jewelry Bonney si 'Big Eater'. Urouge alias 'Destroyer'. Basil Hawkins si 'Pesulap Jalanan'. Scratchmen Apoo si 'DJ Lautan'. Dan Kira alias 'Killer'. Ada yang bilang mereka di-back up mafia beneran," kata Brook.

"Kenapa orang-orang berbahaya seperti mereka ada di SMU ini?" komentar Nami dan Chopper panik.

"Huh? Kupikir Usopp-san sudah menyelidikinya duluan…" komentar Brook.

"Mana mau aku berurusan dengan mereka!" kata Usopp.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau mereka beranggotakan mantan ketua geng, berarti tadi…"

"Ya, mereka ingin merekrut Luffy dan Zoro ke sana," jawab Robin.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Luffy dan Zoro kompak.

"Tentu saja mereka mengincar kalian! Kalian 'kan pemimpin Straw Hats!" kata Usopp.

"Tunggu. Luffy memang ketua kita. Tapi aku bukan," protes Zoro.

"Tapi anak tadi mengincarmu, Zoro."

"..." Zoro memejamkan matanya, mengacuhkan Robin. Rupanya dia masih marah...

"Yang jelas, melihat tindakan mereka tadi, mereka tak akan menyerah. Kalian berhati-hatilah … kurasa mereka akan melakukan apapun agar kalian bergabung dengan mereka," Robin mencoba tak terpengaruh dengan sikap Zoro barusan.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan meninggalkan Straw Hats apapun alasannya!" kata Luffy pede.

"Dan aku takkan meninggalkan Straw Hats asal Luffy masih di sini," lanjut Zoro.

"Ooh! Begitulah seharusnya sifat kalian sebagai pemimpin!" kata Brook kagum.

"Kalian berdua memang terlalu keren..." kata Usopp dan Chopper dengan mata berbinar.

"Pokoknya, kalian harus hati-hati akan tipu muslihat mereka!" kata Nami.

"_Dengan kata lain, jika mereka bisa membujuk Luffy, mereka juga akan mendapatkan Zoro..."_ pikir Robin.

**Chapter 2 Part II End**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Kita beralih sebentar dari perselisihan antar sekolah... ke cerita kehidupan SMU masing-masing anggota Straw Hats! Chapter ini nggak menceritakan 1 anggota secara khusus, tapi lebih berfokus ke situasi sekolah, sedikit informasi tentang 'olimpiade' yang akan jadi inti fic ini, dan awal perselisihan Straw Hats dan Supernova. Buat yang penasaran akan pertarungan singkat Luffy dan Zoro, akan kutulis dalam omake karena menurutku itu nggak penting buat plot (karena keduanya berakhir imbang dengan kedatangan Brook-sensei).

Selanjutnya akan ada beberapa part: Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Luffy, Robin, Marguerite, dan Sanji. Ada yang khusus menceritakan 1 karakter dan ada juga yang fokusnya ke bbrp karakter. Yah, anggap aja episode filler kalau di anime. Tapi tenang aja, aku jamin nggak akan membosankan kok!

Oh ya, buat yang penasaran, Luffy dan Zoro sudah berteman sejak SD. Merekalah yang mendirikan Straw Hats di SMP (nanti ada flashback-nya kok).

Trivia:

Judul part ini, Newborn Stars, artinya bintang baru. Dan Supernova adalah salah satu proses dalam pembentukan bintang. Atau begitu yang kuingat.

Julukan Zoro di sini adalah Delinquent Hunter alias pemburu berandalan (aslinya 'kan Pirate Hunter alias pemburu perompak). Banyak julukan lain yang kuganti agar sesuai dengan tema cerita yakni anak SMU. Killer di sini bernama Kira, lafal Jepang untuk Killer (karena nama itu terlalu aneh buat anak SMU). Tenang aja, dia nggak pegang Death Note kok.

* * *

><p>Spoiler for Part III – Delinquent Hunter!<p>

"Koshiro-sensei, ada berita bagus."

"Zoro, kamu akan pergi?"

"Jika kamu ingin meninggalkan dojo ini, kamu harus mengalahkan aku," Koshiro melemparkan pedang kendo pada Zoro.

"Kumohon... ajari aku teknik kendo!"

"Selama latihan di sini, kau harus menuruti semua yang aku mau. Itu biaya latihannya. Horo horo horo!"

Oh ya, aku mulai berpikir untuk membuat cerita tersendiri berupa one-shot omake dari "Two Schools, Two World"; yang berisikan scene yang nggak aku tulis karena akan memperlambat jalannya cerita (misalnya perekrutan Marguerite dan hari keempat MOS, atau adegan pertarungan di part ini). Beritahu pendapat kalian tentang ini, ya!

Dan terakhir... terimakasih sudah membaca, dan seperti biasa... rate dan cendol ya gan! Eh, review!


	8. Delinquent Hunter

Part 3 update! Sori baru bisa update, soalnya beberapa hari ini banyak banget halangan... mulai dari mati lampu beruntun, tugas-tugas yang mulai numpuk, dan tentunya malas, hehe. Part 3 berfokus pada Zoro dan kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Buat kalian yang menyadari hint LuNa pada chapter kemarin, kalian benar! Tapi, ini pairing-nya Luffyxharem, jadi belum tentu jadinya sama Nami nanti... hehe.

Without further ado, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter II**

**High School Life**

**Part 3 – Delinquent Hunter**

Roronoa Zoro, si pemburu berandalan.

Hampir semua orang di wilayah Seifu, atau sebelah selatan sungai Red Line mengenalnya. Rumor mengatakan, seluruh keluarganya terbunuh dalam kasus misterius, dan Zoro kemudian berkelana melatih diri demi membalas dendam. Ada yang bilang, dalam pedang hitam warisan keluarganya, Shuusui, tersegel roh jahat yang bisa merasukinya dan mengubah dia jadi iblis bermata merah. Bahkan isu lain mengatakan kalau dia adalah utusan sang iblis, yang berada di bumi untuk menyetorkan jiwa-jiwa berandalan pada bosnya!

Tapi rumor tetaplah rumor. Walaupun dia memang terlihat sangat garang dengan matanya yang tajam dan perawakannya yang tinggi besar, dia cuma anak SMU biasa. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik selalu mendeskripsikan Zoro sebagai anak yang nggak suka bicara banyak, setia kawan, tegas, dan... mudah nyasar.

Di Seifu sendiri, Zoro termasuk murid yang ngetop di kalangan cewek sebagai kapten klub kendo yang berulangkali memenangkan kejuaraan. Dia nggak suka bersosialisasi dan sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian di atap sekolah dengan tidur siang. Setelah sekolah berakhir, dia pasti akan langsung menghilang dan nggak pernah mau diajak nongkrong di hari-hari biasa. Bahkan, kawan-kawannya dari Straw Hats masih belum bisa memecahkan misteri ini.

Akhirnya, karena nggak mau dibuat penasaran terus, Usopp pun mengajak anggota Straw Hats lain untuk menyelidiki Zoro.

xxx

Sore itu, seperti hari-hari biasa, Zoro segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah begitu pelajaran berakhir. Tim penyelidik yang terdiri dari Usopp, Luffy, Nami, dan Robin pun segera berkumpul.

"Oke, misi 'Penyelidikan Roronoa Zoro' dimulai!" kata Luffy dengan semangat.

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh!" Nami memukulnya.

"Oke, Robin, kami serahkan metode penyelidikan ini padamu," kata Usopp sok teoretis.

"Baik, Usopp-san," kata Robin sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Robin memang dipercaya anggota Straw Hats dalam perencanaan berbagai hal, mulai dari rencana rekreasi, pesta, bahkan pembuatan contekan (buat Luffy dan Usopp). Sebenarnya, dia masih ada masalah sama Zoro gara-gara melaporkan perkelahiannya dengan Bonney tempo hari, jadi pada penyelidikan kali ini dia ingin sekalian cari cara untuk bicara dengannya.

"Paling nggak jaga jarak kira-kira 10 meter dan jangan bergerombol. Insting kenshi-san cukup tajam, jadi jangan bicara banyak-banyak, terutama kalian berdua yang sering berantem, Luffy dan Nami-chan."

"Ou!"

"Robin! Dia sudah agak jauh tuh!" kata Nami. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan persembunyian dan mengikuti Zoro dari jarak aman. Untungnya, Zoro lagi pake headphone, jadi mereka bisa bebas ngobrol.

"Aku nggak pernah tahu kalau Zoro suka mendengarkan musik…" komentar Usopp.

"Dia itu pernah jadi drummer…" kata Robin.

"Hah? Yang benar?" tanya Nami dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ya, waktu dia kelas X. Sekarang dia sudah keluar dari band-nya sih…"

"Hm… ini informasi baru," kata Usopp sambil mencatatnya.

"Kenapa aku sampai nggak tahu ya?" komentar Nami.

"Zoro 'kan memang nggak suka cerita-cerita," kata Luffy.

"Kamu sudah tahu, Luffy?"

"Tentu aja."

"Mereka sudah berteman sejak SD sih, jadi wajar…" kata Usopp. "Sedangkan aku, Nami, Chopper, dan Sanji baru mengenalnya di SMP saat Straw Hats terbentuk."

"Kalau Robin?"

"Aku dapat informasi dari berbagai sumber…" Robin tersenyum misterius.

"Ah, dia berbelok!"

Mereka segera berlari kecil mengikuti Zoro, dan melihat kepala hijaunya memasuki sebuah gym.

"Uh… 'Yakkoudori Gym'? Dia tinggal di sini?" komentar Usopp.

"Nggak. Dia kerja sambilan di sini," kata Luffy. "Jadi instruktor atau apa gitu."

"Oh, pantas dia nggak pernah nongol di hari-hari biasa."

"Sekarang gimana? Masa' mau menunggu dia sampai selesai kerja?" tanya Nami.

"Apa boleh buat, Nami, kita lanjutkan besok saja," kata Robin. Dia merasa sudah cukup puas dengan penyelidikan singkat hari ini.

"Hmm… kamu tau dia selesai kerja jam berapa, Luffy?" tanya Nami.

"Kayaknya sampai jam 9-an deh."

"Wuih, malam banget! Padahal aku ingin tahu rumahnya…" Usopp tampak kecewa.

"Rumah Zoro?" tanya Luffy. "Aku tau kok."

"Sip! Ayo ke sana!"

"Kalau mau mampir, enaknya akhir minggu aja, karena Zoro bakal di sana sepanjang hari. Rumahnya besar banget, asyik buat dijelajahi!"

"Ya sudah, kamu aja yang janjian sama dia. Semua anggota tim ini ikut 'kan?" tanya Nami.

"Tentu saja!" kata Luffy cs kompak, sementara Robin mengangguk setuju.

x x x

Hari-hari minggu itu pun berjalan tanpa ada keributan yang berarti. Semenjak insiden dengan Luffy dan Zoro tempo hari, Supernova belum mengambil langkah lagi untuk merekrut 2 orang itu. Kondisi internal Straw Hats juga masih kondusif, kecuali pertengkaran kasat mata antara Zoro dan Robin, yang hanya disadari Nami.

Akhirnya hari Sabtu pun tiba. Luffy dan kawan-kawan, dengan tambahan Chopper pergi mengunjungi rumah Zoro di kawasan bukit Shimotsuki yang sejuk. Sesampainya di sana, Nami dan yang lain dibuat terperangah menyaksikan kompleks rumah Zoro…

"Ini rumahnya?" komentar Usopp dengan mata melotot.

"Ya. Gede 'kan?" Luffy memencet bel rumah.

"Dojo 'Santoryu'… Luffy, bukannya Zoro sudah tak punya keluarga?" tanya Robin.

"Dia numpang di sini!"

"Enak aja numpang," terdengar suara cowok dari seberang pintu. Jendela kecil di gerbang kayu besar itu pun terbuka… dan menampakkan wajah Zoro. "Kalian cepat sekali datangnya?"

"Kalau acara jalan-jalan begini sih, kami bisa bangun pagi!" kata Usopp.

"Kamu juga, cepet banget menanggapi belnya? Tadi nggak nyasar dulu kah?" sindir Nami.

"Enak aja! Aku lagi latihan pagi di halaman," Zoro membuka gerbang itu. "Silakan."

Semuanya masuk, dan lagi-lagi dibuat melongo oleh pemandangan dl dojo itu. Taman luas dan bangunan dengan asitektur khas Jepang menyambut mereka. Di halamannya ada beberapa anak dengan seragam dojo yang serba hitam tengah melakukan pemanasan. Sedangkan murid-murid seniornya sudah mulai berlatih dengan pedang kayu.

"Woow…"

"Dan… wooow!"

"Jadi, kamu kaya ya, Zoro?" tanya Nami dengan mata berbentuk berry. Dia menggaet lengan Zoro, menggodanya.

"Ahh, hentikan. Seperti kata Luffy, aku cuma numpang di sini…" Zoro menggaruk rambut hijaunya.

"Haha, nggak usah merendah gitu, Zoro!"

"Ow... hm, yang di situ apa?" Nami menunjuk bangunan paling besar di kompleks itu, sebuah bangunan berlantai 2 dengan cat putih biru klasik. Di lantai 1 terdapat sebuah aula di mana terlihat beberapa anak sedang latih tanding kendo.

"Itu bangunan dojo utama. Murid-murid tingkat atas berlatih di sana," jawab Zoro.

"Hehe, aku mau main ke sana lagi!" kata Luffy.

"Jangan. Anak-anak bisa kehilangan semangat kalau semuanya kamu kalahkan seperti dulu."

"Terus, kamu tinggal di sebelah mana, Zoro?" tanya Usopp.

"Di bangunan utama, lantai 2. Ayo."

Mereka pun memasuki bangunan utama dojo Santoryu, di mana Nami dan Robin segera jadi pusat perhatian anak-anak senior karena jarang ada murid cewek di sana. Luffy juga, tapi dari anak-anak yang ingin membalas kekalahan mereka. Sedangkan Chopper langsung dikerumuni beberapa murid cewek.

"Oh Zoro-senpai, mereka temanmu?" tanya seorang murid berkacamata hitam.

"Punya teman cewek cakep-cakep, kok jarang diajak kemari…" komentar temannya si botak.

"Ano… Zoro, mereka siapa?" tanya Nami yang mulai risih.

"Aku Johnny!" kata si kacamata.

"Aku Yosaku!" lanjut si botak.

"Dan kami adalah…"

"Mereka anak buahku sejak SMP dulu," Zoro memotong mereka sebelum mulai bergaya alay, membuat kedua orang itu melongo. Tapi kemudian mereka langsung bergaya lagi, menopang wajah dengan siku kanan mereka.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi senpai, langsung aja, dari kedua gadis cantik ini, mana yang kamu suka?"

"?"

"Haah? Suka? Nggak, mereka…" Zoro menghentikan omongannya karena menyadari kalau Nami dan Robin memandangnya dengan _penasaran_. "Apa?"

"Hee… jadi kamu pernah bercerita pada 2 anak buahmu ini tentang kami, Zoro?" tanya Nami.

"….." Robin diam saja, tapi jelas dia penasaran.

"Apa, apa? Zoro menyukai salah satu dari Nami atau Robin?" komentar Usopp.

"Benarkah? Sugeeee!"

"Luffy, emang kamu tahu artinya 'suka'?" komentar Chopper.

Dikeroyok pertanyaan seperti itu, ditambah dengan pandangan penuh harap teman-temannya, Zoro menyerah. Dia berbalik dengan grogi.

"D-daripada itu, mending kalian bertemu shishou."

Mereka semua tampak kecewa.

"Zoro, kamu malu?" sindir Nami.

"Nggak!"

Dengan meninggalkan bahasan itu, Zoro mengajak Luffy cs masuk ke ruangan lain di lantai 1, di mana ada seseorang pria berkacamata tengah minum teh dengan tenang. Menyadari Zoro dan yang lain datang, dia menoleh dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang di dojo Santoryu."

"Osh, ossan, apa kabar?" sapa Luffy.

"Haha, Luffy-kun, aku sehat-sehat saja. Sudah lama kamu nggak kemari… bahkan kemarin libur kelulusan SMP, aku tak pernah melihatmu. Ke mana saja?"

"Latihan, ossan, latihan!" kata Luffy sambil nyengir.

"Teman-teman, beliau shishou-ku dan pemilik dojo Santoryu, Koshiro," Zoro memperkenalkannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda!" kata Nami dan yang lain sambil menunduk.

"Kalian teman-teman Zoro? Wah... kupikir teman Zoro semuanya seperti Luffy-kun," kata Koshiro, yang disambut tawa kering Nami mereka. "Silahkan duduk."

"Oi, Zoro, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, gimana kalau kamu suguhkan sesuatu buat kita?" pinta Usopp.

"Iya, iya!" kata Zoro kesal sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kalau diberi sarapan lagi, aku nggak nolak lho ya!" kata Luffy.

"Cerewet!"

"Zoro... datang kemari 12 tahun lalu dengan baju berlumuran darah," Koshiro memulai pembicaraan. "Katanya, habis melarikan diri dari pertempuran antar _triad_. Dia lalu minta aku melatihnya agar bisa membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menghabisi seluruh keluarganya… walaupun tentu saja perlahan aku mengubah pola berpikirnya. Apapun alasannya, balas dendam itu nggak baik."

"Ternyata waktu kecil pun Zoro sudah keren!" komentar Chopper.

"Kebetulan sekali, dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya anak laki-laki, jadi Zoro sudah kuanggap sebagai putra sendiri," lanjut Koshiro sambil tersenyum.

"'Ingin sekali punya'? Apa anak ossan…"

"Ayah!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara cewek dr luar ruangan. "Kenapa nggak bilang padaku kalau teman-teman Zoro sudah datang?"

"Hei, Kuina!" sapa Luffy.

Yang disapa Luffy adalah seorang gadis manis berambut biru pendek yang mengenakan pakaian rumah simpel. Nami cs mengucek-ucek mata mereka... itu adalah senior Tashigi! Bukan sih, tapi mirip sekali, kecuali Tashigi berambut panjang dikuncir dan pake kacamata. Lagipula Kuina juga... memakai sebuah kursi roda.

"Luffy! Apa kabar?"

"Shishishi, baik!" Luffy memegang tangan Kuina. "Gimana kakimu?"

"Haha, masih nggak bisa bergerak kayaknya."

"L-Luffy, kenapa kamu tanya begitu?"

"Ah, kalian pasti teman-teman Zoro 'kan? Hehe. Aku sudah lama begini, jadi nggak apa-apa," kata Kuina dengan senyuman ramah sementara Luffy mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan. "Kenalkan, aku Kuina."

Zoro kemudian kembali ke ruangan itu dengan senampan kue dan teh. Dia tampak terkejut melihat Kuina ada di sana, karena dari pagi dia ada di kamarnya di lantai 2 dan nggak ada yang membantunya turun. Tapi Kuina balik mengomeli Zoro karena nggak mengabarinya kalau Luffy dan yang lain sudah datang. Koshiro lalu meminta Zoro mengajak kawan-kawannya ke ruang keluarga karena dia akan melanjutkan mengajar.

Begitu sampai di sana, kekacauan langsung terjadi karena perebutan makanan antara trio rakus Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper. Untungnya Kuina masih bisa menyelamatkan jatah para gadis.

"Gerakanmu cepat sekali," komentar Robin setelah Kuina meletakkan teh dan kue bagiannya.

"Makasih. Aku udah lama nggak latihan, jadi kurasa gerakanku sudah jauh lebih lambat..."

"Jadi... apa hubunganmu dengan Zoro?" tanya Nami menggoda.

Wajah Kuina langsung memerah.

"U-uh... seperti kakak-adik, kurasa..."

"Benarkah...?"

"Oi Nami, jangan ganggu Kuina!" teriak Zoro sambil bergumul dengan Luffy dan Chopper. Sementara Usopp sudah terkapar dengan memar di pipinya.

"Kalau jawabanmu, Zoro?" Nami menolehi Zoro.

"Aaah? Bukannya jawaban Kuina sudah jelas?"

"Benarkah... ? Sudah tinggal serumah bertahun-tahun, masa' nggak ada perasaan apa-apa?"

"... errr..." Zoro tampak bingung. Dia nggak berniat menjawab pertanyaan nggak penting seperti itu, tapi karena para cewek menatapnya penuh harapan...

"Oh ya, Zoro, katamu kemarin ada berita bagus?" tiba-tiba Luffy nyeletuk. Para cewek langsung menolehinya dengan tatapan tajam karena interupsinya di momen sepenting itu, tapi anak itu nggak merasakan apa-apa.

"_Good timing, Luffy!"_ pikir Zoro lega. "Oi, Luffy! Sudah kubilang, ini rahasia!"

"Luffy! Kamu sadar nggak, sudah merusak momen penting?" Usopp menyikutnya.

"Apaan?" tanya Luffy polos. Sementara para cewek mengela napas panjang, pasrah karena pertanyaan itu sekarang tak akan dijawab Zoro. "Ne, ne, Zoro! Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengabari yang lain!"

"… apa boleh buat," Zoro menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya, aku dapat kenaikan upah kerja sambilan. Drastis."

"Woow! Traktiran nih!" teriak Luffy dan yang lain senang.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah punya rencana dengan uang itu! Nami-"

"Oh, soal itu? Tenang aja, kamarnya masih kosong kok."

"Um, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kuina.

"Zoro ingin pindah ke apartemen di kompleksku," jawab Nami. Mata Kuina melebar mendengarnya. "Sudah lama dia membicarakan ini denganku..."

"Hee…"

"Yah, aku nggak mau merepoti Koshiro-shishou dan Kuina lebih lama…"

"Tapi ingat, Zoro. Kamu bisa menempati kamar itu juga karena lobi dari Nojiko dan Bellmere! Jadi, dengan kata lain... kamu berhutang padaku!"

"Enak saja! Aku berhutang budi pada kalian, bukan uang!"

"Tapi, balas budi nggak bisa ditabung atau dipakai belanja, jadi aku lebih memilih uang!"

"Logika apa itu..." Usopp sweatdropped.

Sementara Zoro dan Nami berdebat sengit dan yang lain menertawakan pertengkaran mereka, Kuina tampak sedih... hanya Robin yang menyadarinya, tapi gadis itu memilih menyimpannya dalam hati.

xxx

Malam harinya, Zoro membicarakan hal itu 4 mata dengan Kuina.

"Jadi, keputusanmu sudah bulat, Zoro?" tanya Kuina dengan ekspresi sedih. "Kamu mau pergi?"

"Ya… sesuai kataku tadi, aku nggak mau merepotkan kalian lagi."

"Lalu, gimana denganku?"

"Yaelah, aku nggak pergi jauh-jauh kok! Palingan aku di apartemen cuma malam saja…"

"Tapi kita 'kan nggak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi…"

"?" Zoro memiringkan kepalanya, nggak bisa menangkap maksud perkataan tadi.

"A-ah, lupakan," Kuina buru-buru membalikkan kursi rodanya. "Y-yang jelas, kamu harus minta izin yang benar ke ayah."

"Tentu saja," Zoro mendorong kursi roda Kuina dengan halus menuju kamar Koshiro. Dalam perjalanan, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalunya di dojo ini...

Duabelas tahun lalu, seluruh klan Roronoa terbunuh dalam pertempuran antar _triad_. Satu-satunya yang dia tertinggal setelah kejadian itu hanyalah meitou keluarganya, Shuusui. Sempat terlantar selama beberapa saat, dia lalu diangkat Koshiro sebagai murid dojonya. Zoro pun berkenalan dengan Kuina, satu-satunya cewek yang pernah mengalahkannya.

Hubungan mereka nggak bisa dibilang akrab. Mereka selalu berantem, seringkali karena Kuina mengungkit-ungkit kekalahan beruntun Zoro darinya. Tapi, semakin dewasa mereka justru semakin akrab layaknya kakak dan adik.

Semua berubah 5 tahun lalu, beberapa saat setelah Zoro lulus SD.

Zoro dan Kuina bertengkar hebat saat itu, gara-gara Zoro menolak masuk SMP Yubashiri, tempat Kuina bersekolah dan memilih masuk SMP yang terkenal akan kenakalan anak-anaknya, Kitetsu (SMP-nya Luffy dkk). Suatu hari, mereka berdebat keras di pinggir jalan raya yang berakhir dengan Kuina yang berlari sambil menangis karena dibentak Zoro. Zoro mengejarnya, tapi mereka tertabrak mobil dan masuk RS dengan kondisi kritis. Zoro kehilangan mata kirinya dan mendapat luka besar melintang di bagian dadanya yang sampai sekarang masih berbekas, sedangkan Kuina jadi lumpuh. Walaupun si pemilik mobil bertanggungjawab penuh atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka, Zoro nggak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, dia nggak bisa meninggalkan Kuina sejak saat itu…

Tapi sekarang, setelah 5 tahun berlalu dan Kuina bersikeras kalau dia sudah tak apa-apa dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, Zoro mulai berpikir untuk mengembangkan sayapnya. Dia tak mau lagi merepotkan Koshiro, jadi dia mulai bekerja sambilan sembari mencari tempat tinggal baru. Setelah nyambi di sana-sini, akhirnya Zoro bisa dapat pekerjaan yang bayarannya layak, paling nggak untuk menyewa apartemen kecil di kawasannya Nami. Tentu saja dia nggak akan meninggalkan dojo sepenuhnya karena dia punya kewajiban sebagai salah 1 instruktor dan untuk menemani Kuina yang kesepian…

Zoro dan Kuina sampai di kamar Koshiro. Zoro mengetuk pintu perlahan dan Koshiro pun mempersilakan mereka masuk. Tanpa basa-basi, Zoro langsung menceritakan rencananya ke depan, termasuk keinginannya meninggalkan dojo untuk hidup sendiri...

"Begitulah, shishou…" Zoro mengakhiri ceritanya.

"… hmm," Koshiro membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia lalu bersedekap dengan wajah serius (walaupun nggak ada yang bisa membedakan wajah serius dan santainya)…

Suasana ruangan itu hening selama beberapa saat. Sesekali Zoro dan Kuina melakukan kontak mata, nggak sabar menunggu keputusan Koshiro.

"Ikut aku," Koshiro bangkit.

Zoro mendorong kursi roda Kuina dengan penuh semangat mengikuti Koshiro, berpikir kalau permintaannya dipenuhi. Mereka berjalan menuju aula utama dojo Santoryu yang sepi karena sudah malam, di mana Koshiro mengambil pedang meitou keluarganya, Wado Ichimonji yang terpajang rapi di dinding dan menghunusnya.

"Zoro, hunus Shuusui-mu."

"Hah?"

Sementara Zoro masih memproses kata-kata itu, Koshiro sudah melesat ke dekatnya dan menodongkan pedang itu ke leher Zoro. Tatapannya tajam, dan baru kali ini Zoro merasa grogi karena diintimidasi.

"Kalau kamu ingin meninggalkan dojo ini, Roronoa Zoro, kamu harus mengalahkan aku dulu!"

x x x

Keesokan hari di sekolah, tiba-tiba Zoro muncul pada 'gathering istirahat pagi' Straw Hats. Di sana baru ada Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper. Cowok-cowok lain sedang sibuk sama urusan masing-masing, sedangkan Nami dan Robin berada di perpustakaan. Penampilan Zoro dengan plester di dahinya dan luka-luka sabetan, membuat Luffy dan yang lain menghentikan obrolan asyik mereka...

"Oh, tumben kamu kemari, Zoro?" komentar Luffy.

"… aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Haah? Zoro butuh bantuan? Nggak salah denger, nih?" komentar Usopp.

"… Zoro, kamu habis _kalah_ ya?" tanya Luffy yang dijawab anggukan Zoro.

Usopp dan Chopper melongo. Kalah? Zoro yang itu? Cowok terkuat di geng, satu-satunya yang bisa mengimbangi Luffy... monster seperti apa yang telah mengalahkannya?

"Ooh, jadi Koshiro-ossan menantangmu duel pedang sebagai tes untuk meninggalkan dojo, dan kamu kalah sehingga belum bisa pindah?"

"Ya…"

"Lalu?" tanya Luffy sambil ngupil.

"Kau 'kan yang tanya!" teriak Zoro dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"Koshiro-ossan sekuat itu? Padahal kayak bapak-bapak biasa…"

"Dia pernah juara kendo tingkat nasional. Dan judo. Dan karate."

"Itu sih… monster!" komentar Chopper, ketakutan.

"Gurunya monster pastinya monster juga."

"Jadi, kenapa minta bantuan ke kita? Soal kendo atau pedang, kita nggak tau apa-apa loh," kata Usopp.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari mencari Robin. Anak itu jaringan informasinya luas… bukan kau yang tukang gosip, Usopp."

"Robin? Dia ke perpus sama Nami…"

"… ya sudah. Aku akan bicara langsung sama orangnya," Zoro beranjak.

"Memang kamu mau cari info tentang apa, Zoro?"

"… mencari guru teknik pedang sungguhan."

Jadi, hari itu dihabiskan Zoro untuk mencari cara minta maaf ke Robin soal kelakuannya tempo hari. Dia membolos hampir semua pelajaran, bahkan nggak muncul di acara makan siang Straw Hats. Para cewek menyimpan kekhawatiran mereka dalam hati sementara nggak adanya Zoro adalah rezeki buat para cowok kelaparan.

Kekhawatiran para cewek terhadap Zoro pun terobati, setelah pulang sekolah dia nongol di ruang loker, tepat saat Luffy dan yang lain hendak pulang bareng.

"Zoro! Ke mana saja kamu seharian?" tanya Nami.

Tapi Zoro nggak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Robin yang balas menatapnya. Mereka saling diam beberapa saat, lalu...

"Kalian pulang aja duluan..." kata Robin. "Sepertinya aku dan kenshi-san ada urusan."

"Baiklah, Robin. Hati-hati ya!" Nami nggak menyuarakan kekhawatirannya, padahal dialah satu-satunya anak Straw Hats yang tahu tentang perselisihan 2 anggota paling dewasa itu. Dia pun mendorong Luffy pergi, disusul Usopp dan Chopper.

"... kamu tahu, kenshi-san? Tadi itu _sangat_ nggak sopan," kata Robin sambil menutup lokernya. "Kalau memang ada urusan denganku, bicara saja. Jangan buat anak-anak bingung."

"Maaf, aku cuma... nggak mau anak-anak mengetahui masalah kita kemarin," kata Zoro sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hm. Jadi...?" Robin memandang Zoro yang tampak grogi itu.

Zoro menghela napas panjang, lalu...

"Maaf. Kemarin sepertinya aku terbawa emosi."

"... permintaan maaf diterima," Robin tersenyum manis. "Lalu, apa maumu sehingga tiba-tiba bersikap semanis ini?"

"Uh, itu..." Zoro tambah grogi. "Kamu tahu dari... mana?"

"Jangan remehkan feeling seorang wanita."

"Oh, oke... um, apa kamu tahu rumahnya Mihawk?"

"Mihawk... Dracule Mihawk? Ketua klub kendo itu 'kan? Kamu anak kendo, tapi kenapa sampai nggak tahu?"

"Aku... punya banyak masalah dengannya..."

"_Tentu aja, dia 'kan satu-satunya murid yang berani nantang Mihawk..."_ pikir Robin. "Aku tahu alamatnya, tapi belum pernah ke sana. Di Jl. Kuraigana no 66."

"...?" Zoro tampak bingung.

"Fufufu. Aku antar saja deh."

xxx

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di Jl. Kuraigana, suatu daerah yang dikenal akan keangkerannya. Konon, di sana pernah terjadi perang besar di masa lalu yang menciptakan lapangan yang dipenuhi mayat. Sesuai dengan suasananya, rumah-rumah di situ bergaya arsitektur _gothic_, termasuk rumah Mihawk.

Sebuah puri besar dengan sarang kelelawar di atapnya. Halaman depannya gersang, hanya ada sebuah pohon kering dan taman bunga yang sudah rusak. Benar-benar horor. Tapi bagi Robin, itu sangat mempesona...

"Nomor 66…" Zoro meraba sebuah plat nomor berkarat di pagar. Di sebelahnya Robin masih terpesona atas keindahan bangunan tua itu. "Oi, ini rumahnya?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya makhluk apa dia? Drakula?"

"Namanya 'kan Dracule Mihawk, mungkin saja dia benar-benar keturunan drakula," komentar Robin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari puri itu. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah bel dan menggoyangkannya.

Krincing krincing…

Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang gadis berambut pink dengan 4 _braid_ panjang. Dia pake baju ala gothic lolita...

"Heh? Marimo!" cewek itu menuding Zoro dengan wajah enek.

"Kau! Gadis hollow!"

"Aku punya nama, tahu! Perona!"

Robin memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"Kenapa _kau_ ada di sini?"

"Aku _keponakannya_ Mihawk, tahu! Tentu saja aku tinggal di sini!"

"….." Zoro kehabisan kata-kata. Di kelas, Perona adalah satu-satunya cewek yang berani menantang Zoro. Tentu saja hubungan Zoro dengannya nggak lebih baik dari hubungannya dengan Sanji.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Yang jelas nggak ada urusan denganmu."

"Pak Mihawk ada?" Robin mengambil alih pembicaraan itu sebelum mereka berantem lagi.

"... ada kok."

Perona mempersilakan Zoro dan Robin masuk dengan cemberut. Mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu… dan menemukan Mihawk yang sedang baca koran sambil minum... darah? Bukan, wine.

"Hm… Roronoa. Aku sudah memperkirakan kedatanganmu…" kata Mihawk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dia baca. "Dan aku juga sudah tahu tujuanmu kemari."

"_Insting yang luar biasa, seperti julukannya, si mata elang..."_ pikir Robin kagum.

"Karena berita yang kudapat dari anak-anak jurnalistik."

Mihawk menunjuk sebuah artikel di koran yang dia baca; News Coo, koran SMU Seifu. Judulnya cukup memalukan: "Roronoa Zoro, Kapten Klub Kendo Dikalahkan Seorang Paman dari Dojo Santoryu".

Zoro terjatuh komikal. Robin sweatdropped. Perona tertawa.

"_Ternyata beritanya sudah terlanjur tersebar... berhati-hatilah besok, Usopp."_

"Horo horo horo! Itu akibatnya karena terlalu sombong!"

Zoro menggigit bibirnya, lalu dengan diiringi tatapan nggak percaya kedua cewek di sana, dia bersujud ke depan Mihawk!

"Kumohon… ajari aku teknik pedang!"

"… haah?"

Mihawk memandangnya dingin.

"Hmph. Buat apa kamu yang sudah 'amat mahir' ini, sebagai kapten klub kendo yang tak terkalahkan, minta diajari lagi olehku?" kata Mihawk, sarkastik. "Apa gara-gara kekalahan ini?"

Zoro memang nggak pernah ikut latihan meskipun dia ketua klub yang harusnya memberi contoh anggota lain. Lagian dia juga kurang ajar ke Mihawk. Salahnya sendiri.

"Pedang dan kendo itu berbeda, tuan Dracule," Robin membelanya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tidak melihat perlunya anak ini belajar lagi. Paling-paling dia akan menggunakan ilmu dariku untuk berkelahi."

"Bukan," Zoro memandang Mihawk serius. "Aku harus mengalahkan shishou-ku demi menebus kesalahanku pada putrinya."

"..." Mihawk tertegun, sementara Robin dan Perona terkejut lagi mendengarnya.

Zoro punya masalah dengan cewek? Itu hal baru…

"… dan?" kayaknya alasan Zoro masih belum cukup kuat walaupun Mihawk jelas-jelas menampakkan ketertarikannya.

"Untuk mengalahkanmu!"

"!"

Tentu saja, pikir Robin. Mihawk adalah atlit kendo yang sudah dianggap sebagai legenda. Bisa dibilang, karirnya adalah impian semua atlet kendo seluruh dunia. Selain kendo, dia juga bisa _fencing_, bahkan teknik pedang sungguhan. Mungkin, alasan Zoro bergabung dengan klub kendo sendiri sebenarnya adalah untuk mencari kesempatan mengalahkannya…

Mihawk kali ini kehilangan ketenangannya, dan tertawa.

"Kukuku… hahahaha! Kau ingin aku melatihmu agar bisa melampauiku? Konyol."

Zoro dan 2 cewek di ruangan itu melongo melihat Mihawk, salah satu guru paling killer di Seifu tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Fufu. Tapi kau tahu, ini tidak merubah sikap kurang ajarmu selama di klub. Walaupun aku mengira kalau kau telah menemukan tujuan hidupmu selain berkelahi dan berkelahi," Mihawk menyandarkan badannya. "Perona, siapkan ruangan buat latihan."

"Mu! Kenapa nggak minta pendapatku dulu?"

"Latihanmu akan dimulai besok. Jadwalnya kamu sendiri yang atur."

"Te… terimakasih banyak!" wajah Zoro tampak sumringah. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Oi, aku belum mengajarkanmu apa-apa."

xxx

"Maaf, kamu harus melihatku dalam kondisi seperti itu…" kata Zoro begitu dia dan Robin sampai di gerbang depan puri.

"Ara, nggak apa-apa," kata Robin dengan senyuman khasnya. _"Kurasa pandanganku terhadapmu s__e__d__i__k__i__t berubah…"_

"… dan soal latihan ini…"

"Kamu bisa mempercayaiku, Zoro," Robin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Terimakasih. Tapi, aku nggak bisa mengantarmu pulang, lho," kata Zoro grogi sambil menggaruk rambut hijaunya.

"Aku tahu. Sampai besok di sekolah," Robin berbalik, lalu tertawa kecil. _"Nggak bisa mengantar pulang k__a__r__e__n__a__ khawatir nggak ta__h__u j__a__l__a__n kembali ke sini? Fufufu…"_

Zoro memandang punggung Robin yang berjalan menjauh dari puri itu, lalu tersenyum penuh determinasi.

"_Ini demi __teman-teman di Straw Hats__ juga…"_

"Horo horo horo! Kenapa kamu melihatnya seperti itu? Suka, ya?" tiba-tiba Perona muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau!" Zoro berbalik dengan wajah kesal.

"Eitss!" Perona meletakkan jarinya di hidung Zoro. "Jaga tingkah lakumu, karena mulai sekarang kamu adalah penghuni rumah ini."

"Lalu? Kau bukan si empunya! Lagian aku berada di sini cuma buat latihan, nggak tinggal!"

"Tapi aku _keponakan_ si empunya. Dan peduli amat soal jadwalmu di sini. Pokoknya, sebagai ganti biaya latihan, mulai hari ini kamu harus menuruti semua kemauanku, horo horo horo!"

Zoro facepalmed.

**Chapter 2 Part 3 End!**

* * *

><p>Oke, di part ini ada beberapa kutipan dari canon dengan sedikit modifikasi: misalnya kecelakaan Kuina (di sini Zoro dapat luka di mata kiri dan dadanya dari kecelakaan), Kuina yang tak lagi bisa bertarung (kalau di canon dia mati, di sini "cukup" lumpuh), dan prosesnya Zoro minta dilatih Mihawk. Di AU ini, Koshiro dan Mihawk kemampuannya hampir setara, jadi satu-satunya yang bisa diminta Zoro untuk melatihnya ya Mihawk. Duel antar laki-laki ini akan terjadi di chapter 4 kelak, jadi bersabar dikit ya!<p>

Part selanjutnya akan menceritakan Chopper!

Spoiler for Chapter 2 Part 4 – Witch Doctor!

"Masuk PMR… ada tesnya segala?"

"Trafalgar Law adalah ketua PMR."

"Teman-teman, tolong akuuuu!"

"Kabarnya, ruang klinik Seifu dihuni oleh hantu dokter wanita yang meninggal hampir 100 tahun lalu!"

"Kalau nggak kuat, lambaikan tangan. Atau lari saja sekalian sampai depan sekolah."

"Hi hi hi hi…"

Thanks sudah membaca!


	9. Witch Doctor

Part 4 update! Maaf, lagi-lagi update-nya lama, kali ini karena draft ceritaku nggak sengaja kehapus (padahal sudah sampai part terakhir chapter II). Siaaal...

Seperti yang udah aku tulis di Notes part 3 kemarin, part 4 ini akan berfokus pada Chopper.

So, without further ado... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Warning: terlalu banyak percakapan, typo, OOC…**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter II**

**High School Life**

**Part 4 –Witch Doctor**

Seperti SMU pada umumnya, sejak MOS murid-murid baru SMU Seifu sudah diminta mendaftar ke klub yang akan mereka ikuti. Selain 'klub normal' seperti basket, jurnalistik, kendo, dan kyudo (panahan), di Seifu ada juga 'klub 'aneh', misalnya klub wisata kuliner, jalan-jalan, bahkan _occult _alias pecinta misteri! Kenapa disebut 'klub aneh', karena selain karena kegiatannya memang aneh, anggota dan guru pengawasnya lebih nyentrik lagi.

Chopper, sebagai anak yang tergolong 'normal' tentu saja memilih mendaftar ke 'klub normal'. Dalam hal ini, klub yang bisa menunjang cita-citanya sebagai dokter, yakni PMR SMU Seifu. Tapi, nggak seperti temannya Usopp, Kaya, yang langsung jadi anggota resmi, Chopper masih harus mengikuti tahap orientasi (lagi). Setiap ada pertemuan klub, dia belum dilibatkan dalam kegiatan klub dan hanya jadi pesuruh.

xxx

Suatu hari, saat istirahat makan siang Straw Hats...

"Haah? Kamu masih dijadikan pesuruh di PMR?"

"Unn..." Chopper mengangguk.

"Kurang ajaaar!" Luffy langsung beranjak dengan sumpit masih dalam mulutnya. Untungnya Usopp dan Chopper dengan sigap menahannya, sementara Nami menyetopnya. "Minggir! Jangan halangi aku! Teman kita dikerjai, tahu!"

"Luffy, jangan! Kalau kamu bertindak gegabah, bisa-bisa Chopper malah dikeluarkan dari PMR 'kan?" kata Nami.

"Oh, iya ya..."

Dzigg! Luffy lalu terkapar dengan memar berbentuk jejak sepatu di pipinya.

"Makan yang benar! Menggigit sumpit itu SANGAT nggak sopan, tahu!" komentar Sanji kesal.

"Luffy-san meninggalkan makanannya untuk membela teman... ini hal baru!" kata Brook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih ketua PMR? Diskriminatif banget, karena Chopper itu cowok dan Kaya itu cewek..." komentar Zoro.

"_J__an__g__a__n_ bawa-bawa Kaya!" Usopp menyerang Zoro dengan tamparan _tsukkomi_.

"Iya, iya, aduh!"

"Ketua PMR adalah Trafalgar Law," kata Robin.

"Trafalgar... Law?" Luffy dan Nami saling memandang. Tentu aja mereka ingat, karena orang itu pernah mencegat mereka, bersama Kidd dan yang lain beberapa waktu lalu...

"Anak Supernova, toh? Mungkin, dia nggak mau anggota Straw Hats masuk ke 'wilayahnya'," kata Sanji.

"Tapi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, teman-teman! Law-senpai bilang, minggu ini aku berkesempatan untuk jadi anggota resmi PMR kok!"

Dengan itu, pembicaraan berhenti dan mereka melanjutkan makan. Tapi dalam hati, Chopper sudah tahu apa yang menantinya sebelum resmi diangkat sebagai anggota PMR...

Pikirannya pun melayang ke beberapa hari lalu saat dia mencoba memprotes kebijakan Law.

"_Tes?"__ Chopper terbelalak._

"_Ya, tes buat jadi anggota resmi PMR SMU Seifu," kata Law. "Rabu siang, ambil amplop berisi materi tes di ruang UKS."  
><em>

Rabu malam saat Straw Hats nongkrong di cafe Rip-off, Chopper memutuskan untuk memberitahukan ini pada kawan-kawannya.

"Masuk PMR saja, ada tesnya? Anak-anak Supernova memang sinting!" teriak Nami kesal.

"Koreksi: _semua_ Yonko di Seifu itu sinting," celetuk Usopp.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita bantu?" tanya Luffy.

"Kata Law-senpai, teman-teman bisa mendampingiku saat tes."

"Oh? Memang tesnya apa? Kalau soal kedokteran atau biologi, bukannya kamu sudah nggak butuh bantuan belajar lagi?" tanya Nami.

"... ini," Chopper mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tasnya, dan memberikannya pada Robin.

Anak-anak menelan ludah saat Robin membuka amplop, lalu mulai membaca isinya.

"Di sini hanya ada 2 kalimat, ditulis dengan tinta merah. Pertama, tesnya adalah uji nyali."

"U-u-uji nyali?" Chopper dan Usopp berteriak panik.

"... dengan lokasi: UKS SMU Seifu," Robin tertegun. "Ara, itu tempat yang angker."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Luffy.

"Konon, UKS itu dulunya adalah tempat pembunuhan seorang wanita. Waktu itu, tanah tempat berdirinya SMU Seifu masih berupa hutan... dan katanya, arwah wanita itu masih suka menampakkan diri pada anak-anak yang sendirian di sana..."

"Hiiiiiy!" Usopp dan Chopper langsung gemetaran dengan tangan terangkat.

"Jangan buat aku tambah takut!" teriak Nami.

"Dan kedua, kau harus memainkan papan Ouija untuk mencari tahu informasi sang arwah."

"Papan Ouija?"

"Dengan kata lain, jailangkung."

"Hiiiiiy!" Usopp dan Chopper langsung gemetaran dengan tangan terangkat.

"Berisik!"

"Kenapa harus main papan Ouija di tempat sehoror itu?" komentar Sanji.

"Namanya juga uji nyali."

"Oh ya, ada juga yang bilang kalau wanita itu mati demi melindungi hartanya... jadi kalau kalian beruntung, arwahnya akan memberitahukan letak harta itu," celetuk Robin.

"Baiklah, ayo pergiiiii!" Nami langsung memasang peralatan berburu harta karun.

"Eeeeeh?"

"Kalau uji nyali, aku tidak ikut!" kata Brook. "Lagipula aku harus mempersiapkan materi mengajar, benar 'kan Bon-chan?"

"Ho-oh, ho-oh!" jawab Bon-chan.

"Oke! Selain Brook dan Bon-chan, karena mereka guru, yang lain wajib ikut demi membantu Chopper!"

"Kalian dengar ketua. Jadi, yang ikut adalah Luffy, aku, Nami, Usopp, anti nyamuk bakar, Robin, dan Franky selaku sie transportasi."

xxx

Jadi, malam Jumat itu, Chopper dan kawan-kawan berkumpul di depan Seifu bersama beberapa anak PMR dan klub occult. Belum masuk saja, trio penakut sudah pada gemetaran karena gelap dan sunyinya suasana SMU Seifu...

"Horo horo horo, selamat datang," sapa Perona.

"Kau lagi," Zoro facepalmed. "Kupikir ini acaranya PMR."

"Mu! Ini 'kan event kolaborasi PMR dengan _occult_!" kata Perona kesal.

"Maksudmu, konspirasi?"

"Muuu!"

"Marimo, jangan ganggu Perona-chan!" Sanji nyolot.

"Terserah..." Zoro nyuekin mereka berdua.

"Oh, Monkey, ternyata kau membawa seluruh kru-mu," sapa Law.

"Tentu saja..."

"Eh! Jangan ngobrol doang! Ayo, cepetan dimulai!" kata Nami.

"Cerewet amat sih, padahal bukan dia yang ikut tes..." gumam Zoro.

"Sst, dia cuma takut," bisik Usopp.

"Kau juga 'kan?"

"Haha... sudah takut rupanya?" Law membuka laptopnya. "Begini, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah pergi ke UKS, lakukan permainan papan Ouija, lalu keluar hidup-hidup."

"'Keluar hidup-hidup'?"

"Yah, siapa tahu arwahnya suka makan orang..."

"Hiiiiiy!" Usopp dan Chopper langsung gemetaran dengan tangan terangkat.

"Jangan sedikit-sedikit teriak ketakutan!"

"Oke, di sebelah sana ada kamera, dan satu lagi di sebelah sini," Law menunjukkan setting-an kamera video di dalam UKS yang sudah amat gelap itu, tapi trio penakut nggak berani melihatnya. "Kalau nggak kuat, lambaikan tangan kalian... atau langsung lari saja keluar sekolah walaupun mungkin kami sudah tak ada di sana saat itu."

"Tentu saja kalau begitu kalian gagal, horo horo horo," sambung Perona.

"Ini berisi pertanyaan yang harus kalian sebutkan. Pilih aja 3," seorang anak occult memberikan sebuah amplop pada Chopper. "Dan ini papan Ouija-nya."

Luffy menerimanya dengan mata berbinar, sudah nggak sabar ingin main.

"Sudah tahu cara mainnya?" tanya Perona. Luffy dan kawan-kawan (kecuali Robin) geleng-geleng. "Aku jelasin."

Papan Ouija adalah sebuah alat untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah – atau apapun itu – yang terdiri dari sebuah papan bertuliskan huruf alfabet dan dilengkapi dengan semacam koin besar dengan lubang di tengahnya. Peserta permainan harus meletakkan tangan mereka di atas koin dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, dan kemudian arwah – atau apapun itu akan menggerakkan koin itu menunjuk huruf-huruf yang menyusun jawabannya.

"Mengerti?"

"Ah, ternyata itu permainan misterius..." kata kuartet Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, dan Chopper.

"Kalian nggak mengerti 'kan?" teriak Perona kesal.

"Tenang saja Perona-chwan, aku sudah mengingatnya untuk para idiot ini!" kata Sanji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mendampingi Chopper-chan?" tanya Kaya.

"Tiga orang ikut ke dalam dan lainnya stand by di luar bersama panitia," kata Zoro.

"Aku nggak mau ikut masuk, lho," Nami dan Usopp mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Enak saja. Biar adil, kita tentukan dengan undian," Zoro mengeluarkan beberapa sedotan dan menggenggamnya. "Yang dapat pendek, ikut Chopper."

"U-uh... penyakit 'aku-akan-mati-kalau-kalah-undian'ku kambuh nih..."

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Peduli amat. Sekarang ambil dan jangan mengeluh."

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampaklah 4 orang di layar laptop Law, yang terekam dari kamera CCTV yang terletak di lorong sekolah.

"Uuuh... k-kenapa keberuntunganku nggak muncul di saat-saat begini..." keluh Nami sambil memegangi jaket Luffy dengan gemetaran.

"Tenang saja Nami-swan, aku akan melindungimu!" kata Sanji dengan pedenya.

"Bukannya kemarin kamu semangat banget mau cari harta karun, Nami?" komentar Luffy.

"Mencari harta karun terpendam dan harta karun hantu itu beda, tahu!"

"Menurutku, Nami lebih seram dari hantu..."

"Aku dengar itu, Chopper..." Nami menolehinya dengan tampang seram.

"Gyaaaa!"

Kini mereka sedang menyusuri lorong lantai 1. Tempat yang ramai di siang hari karena kelakuan gila para muridnya, menjadi seram di malam hari...

"Oh ya Luffy, kenapa pakaianmu begitu?" tanya Sanji.

Luffy memang memakai pakaian "kebesarannya": _cardigan_ warna merah yang terbuka di bagian dada dan celana pendek berbulu warna biru, lengkap dengan topi jerami… berserta jaring serangga dan kurungannya?

"Oh, ini? Aku mau menangkap hantu itu dan memeliharanya!" kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar sambil mengangkat kurungan serangganya.

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan mistik, idiot!" Nami memukulnya keras. "Memangnya serangga?"

"Sama saja toh. Gerakannya cepat berkelebat, tak terdeteksi, dan seringkali membuat orang takut..."

"… dia benar," Sanji menjatuhkan tusuk gigi yang digigitnya.

"Apa?"

Sementara itu, di luar sekolah...

"Mereka mau uji nyali atau main acara komedi sih?" komentar Law, sweatdropped.

Tim Chopper pun sampai di depan UKS. Setelah menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki untuk mendeteksi keadaan sekitar, Luffy bilang kalau dia belum merasakan apa-apa dan membujuk duo penakut masuk. Setelah di dalam, udara terasa berat dan panas, seolah-olah mereka nggak cuma berempat di sana...

Chopper langsung membuka amplop pertanyaan dan Nami mengeluarkan papan Ouija serta menatanya. Sanji menyalakan lilin dengan api rokoknya dan mereka pun duduk bersila membentuk lingkaran.

"Siapa yang mau duluan?"

"Aku, aku!" Luffy mengangkat tangannya.

"Nggak! Pilihan pertanyaan darimu pasti akan membuat arwah – atau apapun – yang akan menjawabnya marah!" Sanji menendangnya.

"Kalau gitu, karena Chopper yang dites, jadi kamu duluan," kata Nami.

"O-oke..." Chopper meletakkan tangannya di atas koin. "Pertanyaan pertama, a-apa ada _sesuatu_ di sini?"

_Ya, selamat datang_

"O-kay... jadi memang ada _sesuatu_ di sini," Sanji menelan ludah.

"Selanjutnya aku, aku!" Luffy melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Nggak! Biar Nami-swan dulu, kayaknya dia sudah benar-benar ketakutan," kata Sanji, merujuk pada Nami yang mencengkeram lengan Luffy.

"..." Nami menerima kertas berisi pertanyaan dari Chopper tanpa ekspresi, lalu membacanya dengan suara bergetar. "A-apa... kami mengganggumu?"

_Tidak_

Nami dan Chopper menghela napas lega, berpikir kalau apapun yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka nggak akan menampakkan diri.

"Selanjutnya aku," Sanji mengambil kertas pertanyaan dari Nami dengan gerakan cepat sebelum diserobot Luffy. "Eh-ehem. Ghost-san dulunya wanita, bukan? Apa kita boleh tahu namamu?"

Nami menjewernya.

"Malah kenalan sama hantu? Pokoknya cewek, langsung kamu sikat begitu?"

"Auw, maaf, Nami-swan!"

_Namaku Victoria Cindry_

"Nama yang indah, ghost-san!" kata Sanji. Nami dan Chopper sweatdropped.

"Ini sudah 3 pertanyaan," kata Nami. Dalam hati, dia amat lega karena nggak terjadi apa-apa selama uji nyali. Soal jawaban di papan Ouija, dia malah berpikir kalau alat itu sudah di-setting sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa bergerak sendiri.

Hantu itu nggak ada, pikirnya.

"Aku gimana dong?" tanya Luffy.

"Ah, di bagian bawah kertas ada tulisan 'Pertanyaan bonus: silahkan tanya apa saja'... siapa yang mau?"

"Akhirnya! Bagianku!"

"Hh... apa boleh buat," Nami memberikan koin pada Luffy yang matanya sudah berkilauan itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luffy langsung meletakkan koinnya selayak sedang ada di kasino. Tegas dan mantap. Chopper dan kawan-kawan menahan napas, penasaran pertanyaan apa yang membuat Luffy begitu bersemangat mau tanya.

"Apa hantu bisa _poop_?"

GUBRAK!

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Koin Luffy mulai bergerak...

"Dan jangan dijawaaaab!"

_Bocah nggak sopan__..._

"Gyaaa! Dia maraaah!" Chopper dan Nami berpelukan.

Dan saat itu juga terdengar keributan aneh, mulai dari barang-barang yang berjatuhan dan deritan lemari, sampai suara... pintu terbuka. Setelah itu, angin nggak enak berhembus, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Tapi buat Luffy, itu adalah pertanda hal menarik akan segera terjadi.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Sugeee!"

"Ini gara-gara kau, idiot!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti kain kasar yang diseret-seret. Dan...

"Hi hi hi hi..." tawa trademark arwah.

"Luffy, jangan main-main!" Nami menarik pipi Luffy.

"Bwukan waku, bwukan!"

"Hi hi hi hi…"

"Twuh 'kwan!"

"Kalau bukan kamu, terus siapa...?" Nami melepaskan Luffy dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu… saat tiba-tiba sosok wanita tua berpakaian putih berkelebat di depan matanya.

"Hiiii!" secara reflek dia memeluk Luffy yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apaan tadi?" Luffy malah asyik ngupil.

"Luffy, sialan kau!" Sanji memukul-mukul lantai nggak terima.

"S-San-Sanji…" Chopper sudah mulai nangis sambil menarik-narik jaket Sanji.

"Oke, ini mulai nggak lucu. Siapapun kau, jantanlah dan tampakkan dirimu!" kata Sanji.

"Sanji, jangaaan!"

"Aku nggak jantan… aku ini wanita…" terdengar suara nenek-nekek dari belakang Sanji. Sanji menoleh, dan…

Tampaklah wajah seorang nenek yang nyengir seram di tengah kegelapan.

"Muncuuuuul!"

xxx

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Teriakan mereka berempat terdengar sampai gerbang sekolah… seketika itu juga layar laptop Law mati.

"?"

"Oi, kameranya mati..." komentar Franky.

"Apa... yang terjadi di sana?"

"Pergilah roh jahat, pergilah roh jahat! Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Luffy!" Usopp melakukan tarian _exorcism_ sambil nangis ketakutan.

"Hey, apa yang harus kita lakukan, panitia?"

Siiing... belakang mereka sudah kosong. Rupanya para panitia sudah kabur, meninggalkan Perona yang marah-marah pada kamera yang mati seenaknya dan Kaya yang duduk nggak bergerak dengan keringat mengalir deras.

"Cepat banget kaburnya!"

"Jangan-jangan, mereka yang di dalam mati karena kutukan hantu..." komentar Robin.

"Kenapa kamu selalu ngomong hal sadis seperti itu?"

"Oi, kalau mereka kena kutuk di dekat kita, itu pertanda buruk..." kata Franky.

"Daripada semua omong kosong itu, pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Oke, kita bagi jadi 2 tim. Dua orang ikut aku dan yang satu berjaga di sini," Zoro langsung mengambil alih komando di tengah kepanikan itu.

"A-aaku ikut kamu, ya, Zoro!"

"Aku bersamamu, marimo-bro. Buat gendong-gendong yang pingsan."

"Marimo, aku ikut!" teriak Perona dengan kamera _obscura_ di tangan.

"Kaya, kamu di sini saja, ya," kata Usopp.

"I-iya, Usopp-san, lagian kakiku nggak bisa bergerak…" jawab Kaya dengan suara bergetar.

"Pacarannya nanti, sekarang kita tolong Luffy dan yang lain!" Franky menarik Usopp pergi.

"Kaya, kalau aku nggak kembali nanti, sampaikan salamku ke mama!"

"Lebay amat sih…"

Zoro dan kawan-kawan berlari secepat mungkin, tapi belum-belum mereka sudah nyasar gara-gara Zoro.

Sementara itu, di UKS...

Chopper dan Nami saling memeluk untuk hidup mereka, sedang Sanji diam tak bergerak dan mata Luffy berkilauan. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang... atau sesosok nenek tua.

"Kyaaa, suster ngesot!"

"Bu-bukan, Nami! I-itu 'mbak kunti'!"

"Sebagai penakut, kalian terlalu banyak nonton film horor..." komentar Sanji. _"Apapun dia, aku memang dapat feeling kalau dia berasal dari dunia lain..."_

"Wooow... benar-benar muncul," komentar Luffy sambil nyengir lebar. Dia lalu mendekati nenek itu dan menyentuhnya dengan ujung tongkat. "Nenek hantu ya?"

"Aku ini manusia, bodoh!"

Bletak!

Luffy ditendangnya! Tapi, bukannya hantu nggak punya kaki?

"Wow, ternyata cuma nenek tua bangka yang terlalu bersemangat."

Bletak! Sanji terkapar.

Mendengar komentar Sanji dan tendangan nenek itu, Chopper dan Nami melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil saling memandang...

"Jadi... nenek bukan hantu?" tanya mereka.

"Enak saja nenek! Tahun ini aku masih 139 tahun, tahu!"

"Jangan bohong, nek," Nami memicingkan matanya.

"Baik, 141. Tapi berani benar kau masih memanggilku nenek? Namaku Dr. Kureha, panggil saja Doctorine!"

Swing! Nami menghindar dengan mudah. Dia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hee... kamu lumayan juga, nak," Kureha nyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong Doctorine, ada yang bilang kalau di ruangan ini dulunya ada yang meninggal untuk melindungi hartanya, apakah itu benar?" tanya Chopper.

"Heh! Itu cuma cerita buatan untuk menakuti anak Seifu agar nggak menyusup ke sekolah malam-malam!" jawab Dr. Kureha.

"Berarti, hartanya..."

"Jelas, tidak ada! Kalau memang ada, aku sudah menemukannya dari dulu."

Tiba-tiba...

Greeek! Pintu UKS terbuka dengan kasar! Chopper dan Nami segera berpelukan lagi, tapi yang mereka lihat adalah Zoro dan lainnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ahh, ternyata cuma Doctorine?" komentar Perona, kecewa.

"Jadi, kalian kemari karena tes dari Trafalgar ya..." Kureha geleng-geleng. "Dia memang suka seenaknya sendiri kalau aku nggak ada di sekolah. Kalau nggak mengawasi, dia bisa mempraktikkan jual-beli organ manusia..."

Chopper dan kawan-kawan sweatdropped.

"Yah, tanpa tes pun kamu sudah pantas jadi anggota PMR kok, Chopper!" Dr. Kureha menepuk kepala anak itu. "Karena kamu murid jenius yang katanya telah melampaui mentormu Dr. Hiluluk."

"Hehe, makasih, Doctorine!"

"Yaaay!" Luffy dan yang lain bersorak.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang. Aku masih ada urusan di sini, hi hi hi."

Zoro dan yang lain segera membereskan papan Ouija dan pamit undur diri. Tapi, sebelum kembali...

"Oh ya nek, mau bergabung dengan geng kami?" tanya Luffy.

"Geng? Aku sudah terlalu tua buat itu... dan jangan panggil aku nenek!"

Bletak!

xxx

"Ternyata Doctorine toh, yang katanya mak lampir di UKS itu," komentar Usopp sembari mereka berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

"Ya... itulah alasan kenapa UKS jarang dimanfaatin murid-murid yang kabur dari pelajaran, karena Doctorine akan langsung menyuntik mereka dengan obat nggak jelas," kata Sanji.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Sanji! Doctorine itu dokter hebat! Aku nggak nyangka, setelah pensiun dari RS Drum, dia bekerja di sini..." kata Chopper.

"Shishishi... beruntung sekali kau, Chopper, tergabung di klub yang diasuh idolamu," komentar Luffy.

"Beruntung apanya? Padahal, kupikir aku akan jadi anak _occult_ pertama yang mendapatkan bukti penampakan di Seifu!" Perona cemberut.

Sementara Luffy dan kawan-kawan asyik ngobrol, Nami diam saja. Rupanya masih ada yang mengganjal buatnya... karena nggak mau memendamnya lama-lama, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Perona, apa... papan Ouija itu benar-benar permainan untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya digerakkan dengan baterai dan sensor suara? Soalnya, tadi 'kan sudah terbukti kalau 'hantu' di UKS itu ternyata Doctorine... terus apa yang gerakin koin itu waktu kita bertanya?"

"Mana ada papan Ouija secanggih itu!" Perona nyolot. "Kalau memang pertanyaan kalian dijawab, berarti ada _sesuatu_ yang mengikuti kalian ke UKS..."

"Hii, yang benar?"

"Tadi ada pertanyaan tentang nama_nya_ 'kan? _Dia_ jawab nggak?"

"Dia jawab... namanya Victoria Cindry-chan!" jawab Sanji.

"HAH? Victoria Cindry?" Perona melotot.

"M-memang kenapa...?" trio penakut mulai gemetaran lagi.

"Dia adalah..."

Belum selesai ngomong, tanda-tanda kehadiran energi mistis kembali terasa di sekitar mereka... angin dingin berhembus dan terdengar suara-suara nggak jelas...

_Kenapa denganku...?_

"..."

Luffy dan yang lain menoleh ke asal suara, dan...

"!"

**Chapter II Part 4 End**

* * *

><p>Gara-gara kebanyakan nonton PNP dan main-main ke Forsup KasKus, aku dapat ide buat nulis part ini. Lumayan horor 'kan? Eh, nggak? Okay...<p>

Sebenarnya yang deg-degan itu aku loh, karena nulis part ini dini hari sendirian di kamar dekat pekarangan belakang (sembari begadang ngerjain tugas)... di mana banyak suara-suara nggak jelas terdengar. Kebanyakan kucing sih :P

Oke, part selanjutnya... SanNa! Berbahagialah!

Spoiler for Chapter II part 5 – Black Leg Chef

"Lomba masak tingkat kota buat segala umur?"

"Ini bukti kalau pak tua keparat itu masih meremehkanku."

"Tapi Sanji, lawanmu kebanyakan cewek lho..."

"Yang terpenting dalam masakan itu adalah perasaan cinta saat membuatnya... atau begitu kata Bellmere."

"Sanji, masakan ini..."

OT: Kita berhenti mencari-cari monster di bawah kolong tempat tidur kita setelah menyadari bahwa monster itu bersarang di hati kita...

Thanks for reading!


	10. Black Chef

Part 5 update! Kali ini aku coba menjamah dunia yang asing buatku yakni dunia masak! Aku bisanya cuma makan, jadi aku menghabiskan waktu cukup lama buat riset bahan cerita...

Buat kalian yang heran, kenapa author membocorkan info tentang pairing pada part sebelumnya, ini karena aku ingin memperjelas kalau pairing di sini adalah friendship. Haha, jangan berharap yang fluffy (entah apa artinya) karena aku nggak bisa nulis cerita romantis... :P

So, without further ado... enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II**

**High School Life ****–**** **Part ****5****

****Black Chef****

Sanji si Koki Hitam. Julukan ini dia peroleh karena selalu menggunakan _suit_ hitam saat memasak. Selain dikenal sebagai _apprenti_ yang amat berbakat, dia juga mewarisi teknik 'Diable Jambe' milik Zeff sehingga menjadi petarung yang patut diwaspadai setiap lawannya. Dulu Sanji tinggal di restoran Orbit, yang dimiliki orangtuanya. Suatu hari, gerombolan perampok "Red Leg" menyerbu restoran itu. Sanji yang nekat melawan dihajar ketuanya Zeff. Kemudian, kompor di dapur yang dibiarkan terus menyala karena semua koki disandera meledak dan Orbit terbakar habis. Hanya Zeff dan Sanji yang selamat, dan Zeff menyeret Sanji hidup nomaden untuk menghindari polisi. Sampai, suatu hari mereka sampai ke kota ini. Zeff bersumpah akan hidup jujur dan diapun mendirikan restoran Baratie dengan merekrut para pengangguran yang nyaris beralih ke jalan kriminal sebagai kokinya. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, karena prestasi Baratie sebagai restoran terbaik di kota yang membuatnya jadi salah satu tujuan turis, Zeff mendapat amnesti dari kasus perampokannya di masa lalu. Sanji pun bekerja di sana sebagai koki sembari bersekolah.

xxx

"Kamu dipilih paman Zeff mengikuti kejuaraan memasak?" tanya Nami pada Sanji saat acara makan siang Straw Hats di atap sekolah. Hal ini segera menarik perhatian yang lain, dan mereka pun segera berpindah mengerumuni Sanji, kecuali Zoro tentunya.

"Yeah..." Sanji menjawab malas-malasan sambil mengunyah tusuk giginya.

"Wah, bagus dong! Itu artinya dia sudah bisa mempercayaimu untuk mewakili Baratie di event besar!"

"Bagus apanya... karena dia memilihku hanya untuk event tingkat kota, itu berarti dia masih meremehkanku."

"Tapi tetap saja dia mempercayaimu 'kan? Kamu nggak boleh menyia-nyiakannya."

"Kejuaraan memasak 'Poele a Frire' itu kejuaraan yang cukup bergengsi di kota… Sanji-san, kamu harus berjuang dengan baik demi nama baik Baratie dan kamu juga," kata Robin.

"Kalau Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan sudah berkata begitu, aku akan berjuang sepenuh tenaga!" mata Sanji berkobar oleh semangat.

"Dan kita juga akan mendukung Sanji dengan penuh semangat!" kata Luffy, disambut sorakan setuju yang lain.

"Acaranya kapan?"

"Minggu ini jam 10 pagi di restoran Penne Gorgonzola, Robin-chwan!"

"Ooh! Itu restoran milik nenek Nyon, teman lamaku!" komentar Brook. "Itu tempat berkesan oriental, di sana banyak jadi waitress cantik dengan baju _cheongsam_!"

"Yang benar, Brook?" tanya Sanji.

"Itu restoran favorit guru-guru lajang, yohohoho."

"_Cheongsam_! _Cheongsam_!" Sanji dan Brook menari-nari sambil saling merangkul.

"Hhh... duo mesum," Nami memegangi dahinya.

"Jadi, semua ikut 'kan Minggu nanti?" tanya Luffy.

"... kecuali aku," Zoro yang makan di tempat lain mengangkat tangannya. Mendengar itu, Luffy segera menyerbunya.

"Eeeh? Kenapa, Zoro!"

"Minggu besok aku 'dites' Mihawk."

"Ara, baru juga seminggu dilatih..." komentar Robin.

"Begitulah elang tua sialan itu... jadi, kabari saja aku minggu depan," Zoro bangkit dan meletakkan kotak makan siangnya di tumpukan. "Itupun kalau aku masih bisa masuk sekolah."

"Marimo... kau akan mati?"

"Enak saja!" Zoro nyolot dengan gigi setajam hiu.

xxx

Hari Minggu pun tiba, dan tim pendukung Sanji sudah berkumpul di restoran Gorgonzola dengan asesoris lengkap layaknya hendak mendukung idolanya di program pencarian bakat…

Spanduk bertuliskan kalimat dukungan, poster lukisan ngaco Sanji yang mirip saudara kembarnya, Duval di Café Rip-off, bahkan pakai baju ala Sanji alias _suit_.

"Aku tak peduli… tapi kalian terlalu berlebihan!" komentar Nami.

Gara-gara asesoris pendukung yang kelewat lengkap itu, Luffy dan yang lain jadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung restoran. Bahkan tak jarang yang menertawai mereka. Tapi mereka pada dasarnya memang bermuka tembok, jadi nggak mempedulikannya. Sementara Nami dan Robin berdandan seperti biasa.

"Buat teman, nggak ada yang berlebihan!" kata Luffy dan yang lain sambil mengangkat jempol mereka dengan kompak.

"Sebenarnya, kehadiran kalian berdua sudah merupakan dukungan paling kuat buat Sanji…" komentar Zeff, merujuk pada Nami dan Robin.

"Anak-anak ini membuatku malu…" komentar Nami.

"Fufufu… mereka lucu sekali 'kan?"

"Ahhhh!" terdengar suara mendayu-dayu dari arah arena masak.

Itu Sanji dengan love hurricane andalannya. Dia memakai celemek putih berhiaskan tanda tangan semua anggota Straw Hats, hadiah ultahnya dari Nami dlu. "Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaaan! Para dewiku sudah datang rupanya…!"

"Oi Sanji, kami juga di sini!" teriak Usopp.

"Ah ya, dan kalian," Sanji menoleh ke para cowok dengan tampang malas, tapi dia segera terbelalak melihat penampilan mereka. "Apa-apaan kalian dengan dandanan seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendukungmu!" kata Luffy, yang segera disambut sorakan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian para idiot terlalu berlebihan…" Sanji geleng-geleng. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada Zeff yang bersedekap di depannya. "Jadi kau datang juga, kakek keparat."

"Begitukah kata-katamu terhadap orang yang merekomendasikanmu, bocah terong?" Zeff memelintir kumisnya. "Aku adalah tamu undangan, jadi sebaiknya kau memperlakukan aku dengan baik kalau nggak mau masakanmu kunilai minus."

"Terserah…" Sanji mengibaskan tangannya.

_- Peserta Poele a Frire diharap segera berkumpul di arena memasak. Acara akan segera dimulai -_

"Yep, itu panggilanku. Aku pergi dulu yaa, Nami-swan, Robin-chwaaan!" Sanji melambaikan tangannya pada kedua cewek itu.

"Ya, ya. Menanglah!"

"Selamat berjuang, Sanji-san."

"Ooooh?" Luffy dan yang lain melotot. Sanji tampak seolah melayang karena dukungan dari para cewek!

xxx

Babak penyisihan 'Poele a Frire' adalah lomba memasak cepat. Panitia akan memberikan 1 tema masakan; 8 orang yang tercepat menyelesaikannya akan langsung melaju ke babak final. Tentu saja nggak asal cepat, karena 3 juri sudah siap mencicipi masakan yang telah jadi.

"Wow, ternyata ini kejuaraan yang levelnya lumayan tinggi," kata Franky takjub.

"Tentu saja. Hadiah utamanya 'kan 5.000.000 berry," komentar Robin.

Mendengar itu, telinga Nami bergerak-gerak.

"Li-lima juta berry?" Bon-chan mangap. "J-jangan bercanda dong ah, Robin-chan!"

"Yang benar, Robin?" Nami mendekatinya dengan mata yang telah berubah jadi berry. Robin sweatdropped dan mengangguk. "Wah, kalau tahu hadiahnya sebesar itu, aku harusnya juga ikut!"

"Kalau kamu ikut, Nami, Sanji bakalan mengalah…" komentar Usopp.

"Biarin! Yang penting aku menang… lumayan kan, menyingkirkan 1 pesaing kuat?"

"_Jahat banget…"_ pikir Chopper.

"_Nami sih, temen pun akan dimakan kalau sudah berurusan sama uang," _pikir Usopp.

"Wah, dengan uang sebanyak itu, kita bisa bikin pesta penyambutan yang ramai buat Marguerite," tiba-tiba Luffy nyeletuk. Kawan-kawannya langsung menoleh. "Apa?"

"Benar juga! Kenapa aku nggak kepikiran?" kata Usopp.

"Ahh… itu ide yang bagus sekali, Luffy-kun. Anak itu masih sulit membaur dengan kita, walaupun sudah hampir 2 bulan bergabung," komentar Brook.

"Tumben idemu bagus, Luffy," sindir Franky.

"Ini idenya Nami."

Dan semuanya langsung menghadap ke Nami.

"… apa?"

"Nami-chan mau menyisihkan uang buat pesta?" komentar Bon-chan.

"Besok bakal ada badai!" kata Usopp.

"Badai? Sungguh?" tanya Chopper.

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku apaan?" Nami menjitak ketiga anak itu.

"Teman-teman, babak penyisihan akan segera dimulai…" Robin menenangkan mereka bertiga.

_- Tema masakan babak penyisihan adalah… mie - _

"Mie gusta," celetuk Luffy.

"Sanji-kun bisa masakan apapun jd kurasa ini nggak akan sulit buatnya," kata Nami. "Masalahnya, masak mie itu butuh waktu yang lumayan lama…"

"Hoo…" Luffy dan yang lain angguk-angguk.

Sementara itu, Sanji segera memutar otak untuk mencari ide masakan yang kreatif dan nggak membutuhkan waktu lama. Dia menoleh ke peserta lain yang sudah mulai memasak… tapi rata-rata mereka masak mie dengan bahan yang sama: terigu, telur dan air.

Membosankan, pikir Sanji. Kenapa bahan yang ada di pikiran para peserta ketika mendengar kata 'mie' adalah tepung terigu? Sebagai _apprenti_, Sanji nggak mau buat mie yang biasa-biasa saja. Sembari berpikir begitu, mata Sanji tertuju pada kumpulan bahan baku di dekat tempat duduk penonton. Dia melihat sebuah akuarium berisi ikan hidup dan seketika itu juga bola lampu menyala di otaknya.

"Apa yang Sanji-kun lakukan? Padahal yang paling lama adalah pembuatan mie… kenapa dia malah mencari bahan pelengkapnya?" komentar Nami.

Karena merasa dibicarakan, Sanji menoleh ke rombongan pendukungnya, tersenyum sok ganteng, mencelupkan tangannya ke akuarium… dan mengambil seekor ikan lele.

Melihat itu, Nami bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? Lele sebagai pelengkap mie? Dia hanya akan menghasilkan mie yang 'bau tanah'!" komentarnya.

"Ara, tenang saja Nami-chan. Sanji-san pasti sudah memikirkan semuanya…" Robin berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tahu begini, harusnya kamu ikut juga, Nami-sis," komentar Franky. "Kayaknya kamu juga berpengalaman soal masak-memasak…"

"Aku 'kan nggak tauh kalau kejuaraan ini hadiahnya sebesar itu!" Nami menoleh dengan tampang kesal. Hal ini cukup untuk membuat Franky berakting seolah-olah mengunci mulutnya dan duduk manis.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian…

_- Peserta Rindo sudah menyelesaikan masakannya! -_

"Wow, cepat sekali… dia pasti monster," komentar Usopp.

"Ah, dia koki di Gorgonzola," komentar Brook.

"Koki profesional? Pantas!"

_- Peserta Mero sudah menyelesaikan masakannya! -_

"Yang ini anak Ryuugu yang bekerja di Mermaid Café…" kata Bon-chan.

Duapuluh menit berlalu, dan sudah ada 7 orang yang lolos ke babak final. Luffy dan yang lain pun mulai khawatir karena Sanji yang masih memasak sesuatu…

"Uuh… apa sih yang dilakukan anak itu?" Nami menggigiti kukunya.

Untungnya, Sanji kemudian melakukan sentuhan akhir pada masakannya. Dan saat dia akan mengangkat tangan tanda sudah selesai…

_- Baiklah. Dua peserta sudah menyelesaikan masakan mereka secara bersamaan. Karena waktunya sama, juri akan melakukan penilaian langsung -_

"Kelamaan sih!"

Ketiga juri lalu segera berjalan ke peserta yang mengangkat tangan bersamaan dengan Sanji. Mereka mencicipi masakannya dan tampak terkesan.

"Wah, kayaknya enak…" kata Luffy dengan iler mulai menetes.

"Ih, jijay! Dari tadi kamyu udah bilang gitu juga…" Bon-chan mengambil manuver menghindar dari serangan iler Luffy.

"Hey, tenanglah sedikit! Mereka akan mencoba punya Sanji-kun!" kata Nami, masih dengan perasaan khawatir. _"Mi dengan lele… apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sanji-kun?"_

"… apa nama masakan ini?" seorang juri berambut tanduk sapi, Blueno bertanya pada Sanji.

"Hm… simpel aja. 'Mie Ikan Lele'," jawab Sanji santai.

"Lele? Padahal ikan ini bisa menghasilkan bau tanah di masakanmu, apalagi kalau dimasak dengan kuah bening seperti ini-soir," komentar juri yang lain, pria tinggi dengan tuxedo, Tamago. "Dan lagi, mana ikannya?"

"Sebaiknya dicoba dulu sebelum tanya banyak-banyak," Sanji menyodorkan sumpit pada ketiga juri. Mrk segera mencicipi mie buatannya…

"!" wajah para juri tampak amat terkejut.

"Tuh 'kan…" Nami facepalmed.

"… luar biasa! Kuahnya tak berbau tanah padahal menggunakan ikan lele!" komentar Blueno. Dia lalu mengambil sepotong adonan mie yang tersisa dan menariknya… sampai amat panjang. Tanpa putus! "Dan lagi, mienya sangat kenyal!"

"Extraordinaire. Tapi, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan kami-soir. Di mana lelenya?"

"Di dalam mie," jawab Sanji. "Aku mencampurkan daging lele segar yang sudah digiling ke dalam adonan mie. Karena daging lele banyak mengandung kolagen, maka hasilnya adalah mie yang sangat kenyal. Soal kenapa tak berbau tanah, tentu saja karena aku sudah merendam lele dalam campuran jeruk nipis dan garam…"

Para juri saling memandang setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, lalu…

"Ide yang sangat orisinal! Rasanya juga enak… baiklah, kamu lolos ke babak selanjutnya!" kata Blueno.

"Yeaaah!" Luffy dan yang lain bersorak. "Go Sanji go, Sanji goo!"

"Wah…" Nami tampak tertegun. "Hebat sekali, Sanji-kun…"

_- Semua peserta babak final sudah ditentukan! Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan aturan di babak final -_

Tema masakan di babak final akan dipilih oleh voting yang diambil tamu undangan. Para peserta diperbolehkan memilih 1 penonton sebagai 'asisten' mereka. Waktunya 1 jam. Sekarang para peserta dipersilakan beristirahat sembari mencari 'asisten'.

xxx

"Tanpa kuduga, aturan babak final sangat simpel…" komentar Sanji setelah dia berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya.

"Sanji-kun, tadi kamu sempat membuat kita khawatir," kata Nami. "Hampir saja aku turun ke arena dan memukulmu agar masak dengan benar."

"Aaaah? Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan mengkhawatirkan aku…?"

"Kita para cowok juga, tahu," kata Usopp tegas.

"Ya, ya. Makasih deh," Sanji nyuekin mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong Nami-swan, klo aku menang, enaknya _kita _apakan uang hadiahnya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memasukkan semuanya dalam uang kas…" kata Nami dengan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Oi oi oi…" Luffy dan yang lain protes. Soalnya, ada aturan nggak tertulis di Straw Hats kalau 'uang kas adalah uang Nami'.

"Bercanda kok. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta penyambutan buat Marguerite," kata Nami kemudian. _"Tapi tentu saja sisanya masuk kas. Hehehe."_

"Oooh! Ide yang amat brilian, Nami-swan! Aku setuju!" kata Sanji. Di matanya segera muncul bara api semangat… "Baiklaaah, akan kumenangkan kejuaraan ini dengan semangat berkobar!"

"Tapi, lawanmu di babak final kebanyakan cewek, Sanji," kata Usopp.

"Benarkah? Melloriiine!"

Jiiiit. Nami menjewer Sanji.

"Aduh!"

"Konsentrasi, Sanji-kun! Ini demi pesta penyambutan Marguerite!" Nami melepaskan jewerannya dengan kasar, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Baiklah, aku akan mendampingimu. Biar kamu nggak lirik-lirik ke sana kemari."

"?"

_Nami... memakai celemek... dan membantu masak?_

Bubaaaah! Sanji dan Brook mimisan dahsyat.

"Hhh... dasar mesum."

"'Mesum'?" Franky menoleh.

"Bukan kau!"

_- Waktu istirahat berakhir. Para peserta babak final silahkan berkumpul di arena memasak -_

Sanji dan Nami segera menuju lokasi peserta. Di sana sudah ada 7 pasangan lain, bahkan beberapa di antaranya tampak nggak asing lagi buat Nami…

"Oh, 'jenggot nggak matching' dari Straw Hats!" sapa seorang cewek berambut pink.

"Kamu mengenalku? Melloriiine!"

"Oi," Nami menjewer Sanji. "Apa kami mengenalmu?"

"Tanyakan pada teman berambut hijaumu… di mana dia ngomong2?"

"Zoro? Dia nggak datang."

"Cih."

"Kalau kalian mencari marimo, dia sedang dalam pertarungan hidup-mati dengan Mihawk," kali ini Perona menghampiri mereka. "Oh wow, spiral, kau bisa sampai final juga rupanya. Horo horo horo!"

"Perona-chaaan!" sapa Sanji.

"Wow, ada 3 peserta dari Seifu…"

"Nyuu! Nami! Kamu ikut sebagai asisten rupanya," sapa seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan mulut monyong. Di sebelahnya ada cewek berambut hijau, asistennya.

"Hacchan!"

"Nyufufufu."

"Wah, kenalan mereka pada jago masak semua," komentar Usopp.

_- Brace yourselves, tema masakan akan segera diumumkan -_

Semua peserta menahan napas mereka, dan…

_- Tema: Masakan Perancis -_

"…!" Sanji dan Nami tersenyum gembira. Siapapun di Straw Hats pasti tahu kalau andalan Sanji adalah masakan Perancis.

"Hehe. Otomatis menang nih?" tanya Nami.

"Nggak juga, Nami-san. Lawan-lawan kita cukup tangguh…"

_- Babak final dimulai! -_

Sanji dan Nami segera bergerak cepat. Nami menyiapkan alat memasak sedang Sanji memilih bahan-bahannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita masak, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami begitu Sanji sudah kembali dengan beberapa bahan makanan.

"Untuk _entrée_, _Ratatouille_. Main course-nya adalah _Boeuf Bourguignon_, dan ditutup dengan_Éclair_," Sanji mulai memotong sayuran dengan cekatan.

"Wah, aku nggak pernah masak semuanya..."

"Nggak usah khawatir, Nami-san, ada resepnya di sini," Sanji mengetuk kepalanya.

"Oh, iya," Nami menyingsingkan lengan. "Baiklaaah, mari kita mulai!"

"Ara, mereka kompak sekali," komentar Robin.

"Tentu saja, karena biasanya mereka selalu masak berdua kalau kita ada acara makan-makan," kata Usopp.

Dan para penonton pun disuguhi aksi para peserta babak final. Tanpa terasa satu jam telah berlalu dan tibalah waktu penilaian...

xxx

"Hmm! _Excellent_! Terutama makanan penutupnya, _Crème brûlée__-soir_!" kata Tamago. "Aku jadi ingin merekrutmu ke cafe kami."

"Aku belum mau bekerja, paman!" kata Bonney.

_- Baiklah, sekarang penilaian ke peserta terakhir, Sanji dan Nami dari Baratie! –_

"Hm... apa menu kalian?" tanya Blueno.

"_Ratatouille_, _Boeuf Bourguignon_, dan _Éclair_," kata Nami belepotan.

"... kenapa kamu memilih amatir ini sebagai asistenmu, _fils_? Masakan Perancis itu sangat sulit bagi pemula," komentar Tamago.

"Jangan remehkan Nami-san, _monsieur_. Dia adalah satu-satunya di tim yang kemampuannya mendekatiku," kata Sanji.

"Hm... kalau begitu, mari kita coba saja, apakah amatir ini tidak merusak cita rasa masakanmu," Blueno mulai mencicipi masakan mereka.

Sambil harap-harap cemas, pikiran Nami melayang ke beberapa saat lalu, saat mereka sedang memasak...

"_Hm hm hm..." Sanji menggoyang-goyang penggorengan sambil bersenandung malas. Dia kini tengah memasak main course, satu-satunya menu yang dia kerjakan sendiri. Sebenarnya, Sanji bisa menyelesaikan semua masakan itu sendirian, bahkan misalnya dengan bantuan orang yang nggak bisa masak sekalipun (kecuali Luffy tentunya)._

_Nami memandang Sanji dengan heran. Dia merasakan ada yang kurang dengan masakan mereka..._

"_Ne, Sanji-kun?"_

"_Yaaa, Nami-swan?"_

"_... dari tadi aku melihat, kamu kok kayaknya malas-malasan?" Nami berkacak pinggang. "Ceritakan padaku. Karena kemenangan kita sebenarnya juga tergantung pada moodmu."_

"_Tidak ada yang berbeda, Nami-san, sungguh."_

"_Tapi gerakan tangan dan teknikmu tak sehebat biasanya. Pasti kamu memikirkan sesuatu yang menghalangi kreativitasmu."_

"_Ah, ketahuan, ya... sudah kuduga, nggak bisa membohongi Nami-san," Sanji mematikan api dan menghadap Nami. "Aku berpikir kalau hasil voting masakan Perancis tadi adalah ulah kakek sialan itu."_

"_Paman Zeff?"_

"_Ya, untuk mengetesku. Dia 'kan salah satu sponsor Poele a Frire."_

"_Lho, bukannya itu malah bagus? Dia sampai mengatur perlombaan ini sedemikian rupa hanya untuk mengetesmu! Ini lomba besar, hal seperti itu bisa dianggap skandal, tahu!"_

"_Karena itulah aku malas. Seolah-olah aku sudah dipersiapkan karpet merah menuju kemenangan."_

"_Meskipun begitu, kamu harus tetap memasak seperti biasa. Jangan asal-asalan begini! Bahkan, aku yang orang awam soal masakan Perancis pun bisa merasakan kalau ini masakan yang 'gagal'. Maksudku bukan rasanya yang nggak enak, tapi dalam prosesnya gagal."_

"_..." Sanji diam meresapi kata-kata Nami._

"_Bell-mere selalu bilang, 'Masakan yang paling enak bukanlah masakan yang bahannya mahal dan cara memasaknya rumit. Masakan yang paling enak adalah masakan yang dimasak dengan cinta di dalam prosesnya'. Dengan kata lain, menggunakan ini," Nami meletakkan tangannya di dada Sanji, yang seketika langsung bertampang mesum._

_Nami menjitaknya._

"_Oke, sebaiknya kamu ulang masak Bourguignon ini, paling nggak walaupun sup dan dessert-nya kurang, kamu bisa memperbaikinya dengan main course yang mantap."_

"_Haaai, Nami-swaaan!"_

Kembali ke penjurian, wajah ketiga juri itu tampak biasa-biasa saja setelah mencicipi sup mereka. Kini mereka tiba di main course. Blueno dan Tamago masing-masing menyuap sesendok kecil _Bourguignon_, dan mereka tampak terkejut.

"_Uuuh, apa yang salah? Apa karena maksa ngulang?" _pikir Nami khawatir.

"Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, Baron... ada yang berbeda di sini," kata Blueno. "Supaya lebih jelas, kita panggil saja Mr. Zeff..."

Zeff segera turun dari kursi tamu undangan dan menghampiri mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia menyuapkan sesendok _Bourguignon_. Wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Bocah terong, apa yang kau lakukan?" Zeff membanting sendoknya. Nami menelan ludah.

"Tidak ada. Cuma mengulang. Percayalah, hasilku yang sebelumnya rasanya jauh lebih parah," kata Sanji, sarkastik.

"... kalau _apprenti_ selevelmu mengatakan hasil masakan sebelum ini 'parah', berarti memang parah. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan waktu pembuatan ulang? Masakan ini luar biasa," kata Zeff.

"Hah?" Sanji melongo. Dia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

_Zeff... memujinya? Ini pujian pertamanya sejak 7 tahun lalu, saat dia memasak hidangan pertamanya!_

"Benar-_soir_. Ini _Bourguignon_ terenak yang pernah kumakan setelah 30 tahun lebih menjadi gourmet," Tamago melap bibirnya.

Mata Nami melebar. Rupanya petunjuknya tadi berhasil! Dia yakin, karena Sanji tampak malas-malasan, pasti dia melupakan bumbu yang vital pada masakan pertamanya tadi.

"Ini menutup kekurangan pada sup dan _dessert_. Kamu berhasil."

"_Dan kenapa kau mencoba dessert-nya dulu, kepala sapi?"_ pikir Sanji, masih nggak percaya.

xxx

_- Maaf menunggu. Pengumuman pemenang akan segera dimulai. Semua peserta diharap berkumpul di depan tribun juara –_

Setelah pidato cukup lama, Blueno mengambil alih mic dari Tamago dan segera mengumumkan juara 3 dan 2, yang masing-masing direbut oleh Perona dengan masakan Perancis bertema _gothic_ dan Bonney dengan masakan serba dagingnya. Dan akhirnya, saat paling ditunggu pun tiba... pengumuman juara!

"Pemenang Poele a Frire edisi XVIII adalah..."

Luffy dan yang lain menelan ludah, sedangkan Sanji malah mengepulkan asap rokoknya dengan santai tanpa tegang sedikitpun. Menang kalah, dia nggak peduli… yang penting, dia bisa mengejutkan Zeff, dan memasak ditemani Nami-swan tersayangnya.

"Sanji dari Baratie!"

Byaaaar! Dia pun langsung dihujani confetti sedangkan para penonton bertepuk tangan meriah.

"_Hmm... ini kuanggap s__e__b__a__g__ai__ bonus atas penampilanku h__a__r__i__ ini,"_ Sanji tersenyum puas tanpa melakukan selebrasi berlebihan. Tapi kawan-kawannya nggak sepikiran dengan dia.

"Uwoooooooo!" trio bocah berteriak kaget.

"Suuuuu-pahhh!" Franky melakukan gaya trademark-nya sementara Robin bertepuk tangan, Brook langsung menyanyikan 'We Are the Champions" dengan diiringi Bon-chan, dan yang paling membuat Sanji terkejut...

Nami… memeluknya!

"Ano... Nami-san?" Sanji berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk balik.

"Sanji-kun, kamu hebat! Aku sangat senang bisa bekerja denganmu di babak final tadi!" kata Nami senang. "Terimakasih atas pengalamannya hari ini ya!"

"T-tentu saja, mellorine..." tampang Sanji berubah jadi amat mesum.

Suit, suit! Usopp dan Franky bersiul jahil. Seketika itu juga Nami melepaskan pelukannya dan mengejar mereka dengan buas. Sanji tampak amat kecewa karena kedekatan mereka yang sangat jarang terjadi itu berlalu begitu saja... tapi dia tetap tersenyum puas di tribun juara.

"_Terimakasih buatmu j__u__g__a__, Nami-san. Berkat nasehatmu__,__ aku menemukan sesuatu y__an__g paling penting dalam memasak. Ah, bukan. Suatu hal terpenting di dunia..."_

"Cinta."

**Chapter II Part 5 End**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Yup. Friendship SanNa. Buat yang mengharapkan fluffy, sudah aku peringatkan loh ya :D

Part kali ini ceritanya nyambung ke part 6, yang udah digadang-gadang sejak part 3 dulu, yakni pesta penyambutan Marguerite. So, sudah bisa ditebak selanjutnya pairing siapa... LuMar! Heheheh...

Untuk selanjutnya, aku pastikan update fic ini seminggu sekali, jadi bersabarlah. Ah, dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran…

* * *

><p>Spoiler for Chapter II Part 6 – Welcome to the Team!<p>

"P-pesta buatku?"

"Cerewet! Ayo ikuuut!"

"Fufufu, beginilah Straw Hats."

"Kita bukan kenalan, kita bukan sahabat. Kita adalah... keluarga."

"Aku... tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya. Makasih, Luffy."

_Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important_ – Tendou Souji


	11. Welcome to the Team!

Part 6 update! Maaf rada telat, tugas kuliah numpuk... dan lagi dalam dilema, satu sisi terguncyang gara2 Mangastream gak nge-scan One Piece lagi TT. Di sisi lain, ada kabar gembira dari developer game favoritku, jd aku terkena gelombang hype.

Ah, anyway mendekati akhir Chapter II, aku mengambil mini-arc "Welcoming Party" buat Marguerite, soalnya banyak yang tanya gimana nasibnya setelah join SH, kenapa dia nggak muncul lagi... jadi inilah jawabannya!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II**

**High School Life**** – Part 6**

**Welcome to the Team!**

* * *

><p>Marguerite masih nggak percaya kalau sekarang dia bukan bagian Kuja lagi. Memang, dia sudah dikeluarkan oleh "sang ratu" Boa Hancock, tapi sepertinya badannya nggak mau menerima kenyataan.<p>

Tiap pulang sekolah, tanpa sadar kakinya selalu melangkah ke restoran 'Gorgonzola', base camp Kuja. Dan dia selalu menyadarinya setelah dia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi memasukinya, hanya untuk diusir anak-anak Kuja yang berjaga di sana. Setelah itu, dia biasanya langsung kembali ke asramanya 'Amazon Lily', di mana dia juga dijauhi karena hampir semua penghuninya adalah anggota Kuja...

Ya, dia kesepian sekarang, karena selama beberapa tahun ini kawannya cuma anggota Kuja...

xxx

_"Bergabunglah denganku! __Aku ketua Straw Hats, Monkey D. Luffy!"_

_"Bersama kami di Straw Hats, semua kekhawatiranmu akan terobati dalam sekejap.__"_

Hari itu, entah kenapa pikiran Marguerite melayang pada perkataan kawan-kawan barunya – yang masih belum bisa akrab dengannya – saat dia "direkrut" ke SH, geng yang namanya cukup terkenal di wilayah Seifu.

_"Kalau aku nggak buat masalah, aku takkan bisa bertemu dengan Marguerite…"_

Dan dia teringat kata-kata aneh Monkey D. Luffy saat itu, yang bisa diartikan kalau dia _senang_ bertemu dengan Marguerite. Anak aneh itu, sepertinya perkataannya lebih aneh lagi. Dia belum sempat mengetahui banyak tentangnya karena dia masih enggan berurusan dengan cowok setelah insiden di WC cewek waktu itu... tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu memikirkan anak itu. Segala isu dan berita miring tentangnya, sih.

"_Apakah dia memang 'monster pengacau' seperti kata orang-orang? Apa yang membuat monster sepertinya bisa punya teman-teman yang setia di SH? Di balik wajah polos dan reputasi seramnya, seperti apa sifat anak itu sebenarnya?_

Akhir-akhir ini pikiran itu selalu bergelayut di benak Marguerite. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengenal lebih jauh Luffy dan kawan-kawannya, tapi kesempatan itu tak pernah ada...

xxx

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Udah jelas, seret dia!"

"_Baka_! Emangnya kita penculik?"

"Sebagai unsur kejutan, aku rasa ini perlu..."

"Jangan berkomplot!"

Marguerite mulai merasa nggak enak. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, kayaknya dia terus diikuti... dan anehnya, para penguntitnya itu malah diskusi keras-keras. Dan sekarang suara mereka terdengar dari balik tembok di depannya...

Buat jaga-jaga, Marguerite mengeluarkan peralatan panahannya dan mulai membidik sembari berjalan ke belokan itu... setiap anggota Kuja dibekali teknik pertahanan diri dengan panah, dan kalau perlu, pisau _butterfly_.

"Apa mau kalian?" teriak Marguerite begitu dia melangkah ke balik tembok sambil membidikkan anak panahnya.

"Gyaaa, ampuuun!"

"?" yang dia lihat adalah anak-anak SH, si hidung panjang dan anak berbadan kecil yang saling memeluk demi hidup mereka, cewek berambut orange itu, dan... Luffy.

"Gyahahahaha, kita ketahuan!" Luffy malah tertawa.

"_Baka_! Ini karena kalian terlalu ramai!" Nami menjitak ketiga temannya, lalu dia mengalihkan anak panah yang terarah padanya dengan telunjuk dan tersenyum ramah. "Halo, Marguerite-san."

"Kenapa... kalian mengikutiku?"

"Malam ini ada makan-makan di cafe Rip-off. Kami bermaksud mengajakmu tapi seharian tadi nggak ketemu..." kata Chopper.

"Pesta?" Marguerite menurunkan busurnya.

"Ya, sudah jadi tradisi SH, menyambut anggota baru dengan pesta kecil-kecilan."

"Thanks atas ajakan kalian, tapi aku sibuk-"

"Eits, kamu nggak boleh menolak. Ini pesta buatmu!"

"P-pesta... buatku?"

"Tentu aja. Kamu 'kan anggota barunya." kata Usopp.

"O-oh, begitu... kalian nggak usah repot-repot," kata Marguerite grogi sambil memasukkan peralatan panahnya. "Aku senang kalian memikirkan aku, tapi sungguh, aku nggak terta-"

"Cerewet! Ayo, ikut!" tanpa basa-basi Luffy menarik tangan Marguerite dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Yang ditarik hanya bisa bengong.

"Eeeeeh?"

xxx

Sementara itu, di cafe Rip-off...

"Daaan, selesai!" Sanji meletakkan sepotong strawberry pada cake buatannya sebagai sentuhan akhir. Dia lalu memandanginya dengan perasaan bangga.

Cake besar berhiaskan tulisan 'Welcome to the Team' yang selalu dia buat ketika merayakan bergabungnya anggota baru ke SH. Karena anggota baru kali ini adalah cewek cantik, dia pun menggunakan resep yang sama dengan "cake penyambutan" buat Robin 2 tahun lalu.

"_Dengan mahakarya ini, aku akan menyampaikan segenap cintaku buat Marguerite-chan... mwuhuhuhuhu,"_ pikir Sanji dengan tampang mesum.

"Waaaiiii! Kayaknya enak!" Bon-chan tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Eike boleh colek ngga...?"

"Enak aja!" Sanji melayangkan 'tendangan tanpa bayangan' ke wajah Bon-chan, yang bisa dihindari dengan gerakan lentur ala balerina.

"Sanji-kyun jahaaat!" gerutu Bon-chan sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Jangan lembeng-lembeng!" teriak Sanji dengan gigi setajam hiu. Dia sudah biasa berurusan dengan para _okama_ di restoran Kamabakka tempatnya belajar dari Ivankov, tapi tetap aja nggak bisa menerima kelakuan ganjen mereka. Brrr!

"Ara, cantik sekali, Sanji-san," Robin yang baru masuk ke cafe berkomentar.

"Robin-chwan, selamat dataaang!" Sanji menyambutnya dengan love hurricane, tapi terhenti oleh tatapan eneg seseorang. "Ah?"

"Aku sengaja melewatkan latihan sore ini bukan untuk melihat tampang mesummu," komentar Zoro.

"Hah? Marimo?" Sanji menoleh bolak-balik ke Robin dan Zoro. "Kau... jalan bareng Robin-chan?"

"Koreksi: dia menyeretku kemari," Zoro menggaruk kepalanya.

"Robin-chan sudah bela-belain menemanimu dan kau masih saja menggerutu! Nih, katakan halo ke sepatuku!" Sanji menendangnya, tapi herannya Zoro nggak menghindar sehingga wajahnya bertemu sol sepatu Sanji. "Huh?"

"Etto, Sanji-san, Zoro masih terluka..." komentar Robin.

"Ups, aku lupa. Hahaha!" Sanji ngeloyor tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Brengsek..." Zoro memegang perban di dahinya. Luka akibat tes dari Mihawk beberapa hari lalu masih berdenyut. Biasanya dia akrab dengan rasa sakit, tapi untuk sebuah serangan yang bisa membuatnya pusing sampai sekarang, Zoro berani bersumpah kalau pedang hitam _Yoru_ milik Mihawk itu dikutuk.

"Aaaaaaw!" terdengar teriakan khas dari luar cafe. Orang itu lalu berkacak pinggang dengan pinggul dimiringkan... "Apa kabar sahabat superku? Aku bawa stok cola!"

"Yohohoho! Rupanya semua sudah di sini?" Brook menyusul dengan gitar tersampir di pundaknya.

"Kurang tim Luffy dan Marguerite-chan," jawab Robin.

Baru saja dibicarakan, cowok yg dimaksud datang dengan ribut seperti biasanya.

"Pertaaaaa-" teriakan Luffy terhenti begitu dia menyadari keberadaan kawan-kawannya. "Aah, gagal pertamax..."

"Hah, hah!" Marguerite menarik napas cepat demi hidupnya.

Bletakkk! Nami menjitak Luffy sekuat tenaga beberapa saat kemudian, lalu mengatur napas dan menyapa yang lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, Usopp dan Chopper datang.

"Se-sejak kapan Nami larinya jd secepat itu?" komentar Usopp.

xxx

Setelah meletakkan tas masing-masing, tim Luffy langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya, sementara Marguerite memilih diam di dekat Nami. Usopp lalu naik ke atas meja dengan membawa sebuah toa.

"Eh-ehem!" dengan itu, semua mengalihkan perhatian padanya. "Oke... seperti biasa, kapten Usopp di sini akan menjadi pemandu acara sore hari ini!"

"Woooo!"

"'Kapten'?" tanya Marguerite.

"Yah, dia suka menganggap diri sebagai ketua SH," jawab Nami.

"Sore ini kita berkumpul di sini untuk merayakan bergabungnya anggota baru SH, Marguerite secara resmi! Acara ini disponsori oleh 'Sunny-go' Internet Cafe, Shakky's 'Rip-off Cafe', 'Mikan' Fruits & Vegetables, 'Baratie Restaurant', serta tentu saja 'SH Foundation'!"

"Aah, cepatlah, Usopp! Kita udah lapar nih!" protes Luffy.

"Luffy, kau ini..." Sanji geleng-geleng.

"Karena ketua sudah bilang begitu, maka segera kita mulai saja-" Usopp menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari kalau para pria kelaparan sudah menyerbu makanan yang disediakan. "Hei, tunggu MC selesai bicara!"

Tapi dia malah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aah, dasar cowok," Nami memegangi dahinya. "Cowok hidung panjang itu sie penanggungjawab acara SH, Usopp. Sedangkan si kecil bertopi pink itu Chopper. Dia anak jenius, sie kesehatan SH."

"Hee..."

"Jadi silakan menikmati pesta, Marguerite-san, nggak usah sungkan," lanjut Nami.

Tapi anak itu masih diam karena grogi. Jadi, Nami pun menariknya dan mengajaknya berkeliling tmp pesta untuk berbicara dengan anggota lain.

"Nami-saaan, Marguerite-chaaaan!" Sanji muncul dengan senampan minuman dingin. "Bisakah aku menyejukkan hati kalian dengan _mocktail_ ini?"

"Thanks..."

"Melloriine!" Sanji hendak berputar dengan love hurricane, tapi membatalkannya. "Wah, betapa tidak sopannya aku. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, kan? Sanji, kelas XI-4, klub masak, _apprenti_ di Baratie, siap melayani Anda."

Sanji berlutut dan mengangkat tangan Marguerite, lalu menciumnya. Setelah itu dia terjatuh – sujud syukur.

Marguerite sweatdropped.

"Sanji-kun memang selalu begini, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," bisik Nami.

"Oi Sanji! Dagingnya habis, nih!" teriak Luffy dari arah meja prasmanan.

"Si rakus itu..." Sanji menghentikan ritualnya. "Maaf, aku tinggal dulu yah."

Baru beberapa langkah, Sanji berbalik.

"Oh ya, masakan khusus kalian ada di dekat kulkas, aman dari mulut rakus Luffy dan yang lain. Jadi nggak usah khawatir."

Nami lalu menyarankan Marguerite menemui Brook dan Bon-chan di dekat piano besar di ruangan itu, sementara dia mengamankan porsi mereka sebelum Luffy menemukannya. Dia tampak terkejut melihat 2 staf SMU Seifu di sana.

"B-Brook-sensei?" sapa Marguerite. "Dan Bon-chan?"

"Yohoho, sedang menikmati pesta, Marguerite-kun?" balas Brook. Jari-jari tangannya dengan cekatan menekan tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan rangkaian nada lagu favoritnya, Sake Binks.

"Ahaaay, mari menari bersamaku, Marguerite-chaaan!" Bon-chan malah asyik berputar-putar.

"Kalian... juga anggota SH?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begityu," Bon-chan menghentikan putarannya. "Walaupun kami terlalu tua untuk terlibat geng-gengan. Nahahaha."

"Kita sudah kenal _Mugi_-chan dari lama dan sekarang jadi teman nongkrong mereka..." kata Bon-chan.

"Franky-san di sana juga. Dia pemilik warnet 'Sunny-go' yang jadi langganan anggota SH," sambung Brook.

"F-Franky? Programmer handal yang 'menciptakan' artis _anonymous_ 'Soul King' itu?"

'Soul King' adalah penyanyi fenomenal di dunia maya yang tak pernah menampakkan wajah aslinya. Dia adalah CG berwujud tengkorak afro bermahkota dan pakaian rockstar... yang selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi fenomena di Youtube.

"Aww!" merasa dibicarakan, Franky ikut bergabung dengan mereka. "Yo! Kulihat kau sudah lumayan akrab dengan para 'orang tua', nee-chan."

"Aiih, eike nggak setua Brook-chan, tau!"

"Anda... Franky?"

"Benar," jawab Franky sambil menenggak cola-nya. "Tapi aku lebih dikenal sebagai Cutty Flam di dunia nyata. Biar nggak diserbu penggemar..."

"Wah! Aku penggemar beratmu!"

"Hah?" Franky tampak bingung. "Ternyata ada juga yang nge-fans aku, kukira cuma Brook aja yang populer. Gyahahaha."

"Eh?"

"Lho, dia belum bilang ya? Dialah 'Soul King'."

"Eeeeh?" Marguerite tersentak.

"Ah, kau membocorkan identitasku. Yohohoho!" Brook malah tertawa.

"W-wow! Aku nggak nyangka klo selama ini 'Soul King' ada di dekatku! T-teman-teman pasti takkan percaya ini..."

"Yohohoho. Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini ya. Aku masih ingin mengajar di Seifu soalnya."

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Kerja bagus, Nami-chan," kata Robin. "Dia sudah mulai membaur."

"Rupanya memang harus kuambil alih dari Luffy, ya!" kata Nami bangga.

"Hei, Nami," Zoro memanggilnya. Di tangannya ada 2 botol rum. "Mau?"

"Kau... mengambilnya dari gudang Shakky-obaasan?"

"Ara, Zoro, katanya masih pusing?"

"Sedikit saja nggak apa-apa kan..." Zoro menuangkan rum ke gelas Nami.

"Errr..." Marguerite menatap mereka sambil sweatdropped. "Apa itu... rum? Apa boleh kalian minum yang begituan?"

"Ahh? Ini kadar alkoholnya sedikit," kata Zoro. "Kau juga mau?"

"Uhh, nggak, terimakasih."

"Hrm. Nggak usah sungkan."

Marguerite menatap Zoro dan Nami yang menikmati minuman mereka dengan grogi.

"Kamu... Roronoa Zoro 'kan?"

"Yeah, kenapa?"

"Banyak anggota Kuja yang jadi penggemarmu."

Zoro tersedak. Nami dan Robin tertawa.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Zoro mengelap sisa rum di dagunya.

"Haha! Marimo punya penggemar? Resiko kapten klub kendo, eh?" goda Nami.

"Dan kebanyakan mereka nge-fans sama rambut hijaumu..."

Nami dan Robin tertawa lagi.

"Haha-!" Sanji entah muncul dari mana dan ikut tertawa, lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

"T-terserah..."

"Aah, Zoro, kamu malu?" Nami merangkul Zoro, menggodanya.

"Nami, kau sudah mabuk?" Zoro menampiknya.

"Masa sih...?" komentar Nami. Wajahnya memang sudah memerah dan gerakannya mulai sempoyongan.

"Yap, mabuk. Tumben..."

"Karena stres menghadapi kelakuan ketua dan yang lain, mungkin?" komentar Robin.

"Hmmm…? Entahlah, ya…" kata Nami dengan intonasi nggak jelas sambil terus berusaha menggelayut ke Zoro.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu... Robin-senpai?" tanya Marguerite, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Robin. "Anak-anak senior sering membicarakanmu, soalnya senpai yang membawa Seifu menang di 'Davy Back Fight' kategori cerdas cermat tahun kmaren..."

"Fufufu, rupanya aku juga terkenal," kata Robin sambil menatap Zoro. "Oh ya, Marguerite-chan, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Um, silahkan, senpai."

"Aku ingin tahu informasi tentang Kuja," kacamata Robin berkilau, menandakan dia sedang masuk 'mode informan (wati)'. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui cukup banyak setelah hampir 3 tahun bersekolah di Seifu dan bahkan pernah jadi target perekrutan Kuja, tapi informasi langsung dari (mantan) anggotanya pasti lebih akurat dibanding hasil pemikirannya kan?

"Hm..." Marguerite memegang dagunya, berpikir. Sebagai mantan anggota Kuja, dia tahu semuanya. Dia ingin memberitahu kawan-kawan barunya ini, tapi, nggak apa-apakah memberitahu rahasia bekas gengnya seperti ini?

"Kuja adalah... geng yg dibentuk Boa Hancock waktu dia masih SMP. Geng ini eksklusif buat cewek, terutama mereka yang sering dijahili dan butuh perlindungan dan sebagainya. Kegiatan di Kuja nggak cuma gathering dan arisan saja, kita juga mengadakan latihan bela diri. Tentu saja hasilnya adalah 'pasukan' cewek tangguh bisa mengimbangi 3 kekuatan besar di Seifu," akhirnya Marguerite memutuskan hanya memberitahu rahasia umum tentang Kuja, membuat Robin sedikit kecewa walaupun wajahnya datar-datar saja.

"'Pasukan' cewek, huh... idenya boleh juga," komentar Zoro sambil nyengir.

"Yang jelas, mereka sangat tertutup buat cowok. Karena itulah aku dikeluarkan, setelah membela Luffy dari suatu masalah yang melibatkan Hancock-sama..."

"Jadi karena itu dia menarikmu ke SH..." kata Robin.

"Heh. Melihat sifat anak itu, kalau dia sudah menganggapmu _menarik_, kamu akan tetap ditariknya bergabung walaupun masih anggota Kuja," sambung Zoro.

Marguerite melongo.

"_M-menarik? Apa maksudnya?"_

"Hey!" tiba-tiba Luffy muncul dan menepuk pundak Marguerite, membuat cewek itu melompat kaget. "Ayo, ke panggung! Kami mau dengar kamu bicara!"

"E-eeeh?"

xxx

Jadi, di sinilah Marguerite sekarang, di atas panggung dg toa di tangan...

"Uh..." Marguerite tampak gugup.

"Ayolah, sepatah dua patah kata saja!" kata Luffy.

"Um, selamat... malam?"

"Woooh! Terima kasih, silahkan duduk," Luffy bangkit dan bertepuk tangan.

Bletakk!

"Biarkan dia bicara!"

"Nggak usah grogi, Marguerite-chan! Anggap saja kita ini kentang!" kata Sanji.

"Kentang berjenggot," Zoro nyengir.

"Dan kentang bertunas."

Bletakk!

"Kalian ini manusia beradab bukan, sih? Masa memperhatikan org yang mau bicara di depan saja nggak bisa?" komentar Nami dengan kepalan tangan berasap. "Jangan pedulikan mereka, Marguerite-san. Silahkan bicara."

"Aku nggak biasa bicara banyak, um..." Marguerite memandang orang-orang yang menanti kata-katanya, menghela napas panjang, lalu...

"Tapi pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena telah menghindari kalian selama 2 bulan ini... aku masih shock setelah dikeluarkan dari Kuja. Dan... karena yang selama itu berusaha akrab denganku, Luffy, adalah cowok. Kalian tahu, kan, kalau Kuja sgt melarang anggotanya bergaul dengan cowok? Kurasa hal itu telah jadi kebiasaan, meskipun aku sudah bukan anggotanya lagi."

"_Hee... jadi, selama ini Luffy sudah berusaha akrab dengannya?" _pikir Nami.

"Dan kemudian... terimakasih karena sudah mengajakku bergabung dengan SH. Aku sudah dengar reputasi hebat kalian, jadi aku sangat senang bisa ada di sini," Marguerite lalu membungkukkan badan. "Jadi, mohon bantuannya ke depan, ya!"

"Woooooh!" Luffy dkk tepuk tangan dengan norak.

"_Fufufu, setelah bicara, ternyata banyak yang ingin kamu katakan, bukan? Perasaanmu sudah tersampaikan dengan baik, Marguerite-san," _pikir Robin.

"Sip!" Usopp mengambil alih. "Sekarang saatnya... menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan SH, 'We are Family' untuk menyambut bergabungnya Marguerite secara resmi!"

Luffy dan yang lain langsung bangkit, sementara Chopper memberikan sepucuk kertas berisikan lirik lagu itu pada Marguerite.

"Ikut nyanyi, yah!" kata Chopper.

"O-oke."

Brook segera beralih ke piano sedangkan cowok lain menyusun 'alat musik darurat' dari peralatan makan; yang diperbolehkan Sanji karena ini demi menghibur Marguerite.

An eye that sees real, huge dreams...  
>Only extraordinary dreamers... are allowed on our mother ship!<p>

Forget about being sentimental... all you need is a smile!  
>The word family... doesn't have just one meaning!<br>For food and tears, you can count on our mother ship!

Ini adalah nyanyian gembira, pikir Marguerite. Bertemakan persahabatan seolah-olah SH adalah keluarga besar yang tinggal di atas sebuah kapal...

Kapal... lautan...

Marguerite tersenyum.

If you have strong comrades,  
>Then you'll be strong together!<p>

We're not acquaintances.  
>We're not friends... we are family!<br>We're not relatives... we're not even siblings!  
>We are family!<p>

Luffy beralih dari 'alat musik darurat' para cowok, untuk mengajak Nami menari. Tentu aja yang dia lakukan adalah 'Tarian Menangkap Ikan', lengkap dengan sumpit di hidung dan serokan, membuat Nami menghajarnya, mengundang tawa dari yang lain. Usopp dan Chopper yang berniat bergabung dengannya langsung saling memeluk ketakutan karena Nami kelihatannya sudah cukup mabuk. Tapi Luffy bangkit dengan cepat untuk mengajak Robin, yang kali ini berhadiah tendangan Sanji.

We're not acquaintances.  
>We're not friends... we are family!<br>We're not relatives... we're not even siblings!  
>We are family!<p>

Akhirnya "Tarian Menangkap Ikan" itupun sukses dipentaskan, dengan tambahan personel Franky dan Bon-chan. Tingkah gila mereka membuat yang lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"_Ramai sekali... inikah akibatnya kalau pria dan wanita berpesta bersama?"_ pikir Marguerite di tengah tawanya.

"Fufufu... beginilah SH," jawab Robin.

Setelah nyanyian itu selesai, Usopp kembali menaiki panggung sementara Franky menyalakan suatu alat.

"Setelah nyanyi, sekarang apaaaa?" Usopp meletakkan tangan di telinganya.

"Disco time!" teriak Luffy dan yang lain.

"Yap, benar!" Usopp berbalik dan mengenakan googles-nya. Di depannya sudah ada peralatan DJ. "Sekarang, DJ Sogeking akan menghibur kalian! Are you ready to rooooock?"

"Whooohoooo!"

"Three... two... one..." Usopp mengacungkan jempol pada Franky, dan pria besar itu pun menyalakan lampu disko. "Jango!"

Usopp memainkan lagu favorit anak SH, "We Are Electric", dan mereka semua pun bergoyang. Bahkan, anggota SH yang tampak paling tenang, Zoro dan Robin pun ikut turun ke lantai disko. Marguerite juga ikut bergoyang, tapi di pinggir.

"Hey, Marguerite! Kenapa kamu sendirian saja di sana?" Luffy menghampirinya. "Ayo ikut ke lantai disko!"

"Sebentar..."

"Aaah, kenapa lagi?"

"Aku ingin bilang terimakasih."

"Buat apa?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena kamu telah merekrutku ke kelompok yang luar biasa," Marguerite memandang Luffy. "Dan untuk sebelumnya, usahamu selama 2 bulan ini."

"Shishishi! Tentu saja!"

"Aku... belum pernah merasa segembira ini sebelumnya..." Marguerite menatap Luffy, dan kemudian tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih."

"Selamat datang di SH," Luffy menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Marguerite menari bersama yang lain dengan senyuman.

Marguerite menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menerima tangan Luffy.

xxx

"_Sepertinya, aku telah menemukan tempat bernaung yang baru, dan..."_

Marguerite menatap Luffy yang sedang berjoget gila di depannya dengan senyuman manis dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"_Pria tak seburuk yang kalian kira, kawan-kawanku di Kuja. Mungkin... suatu hari aku bisa menceritakannya pada kalian?"_

**Chapter II Part 6 End!**

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Setelah SanNa di part 5, sekarang LuMar… katanya ga bisa bikin romance? Dasar author ga konsisten…!

Tapi seperti sudah kubilang, romance di fic ini cm sekedar bumbu aja, jadi bukan fokus. Makanya dari awal aku sudah bilang klo pairing-nya harem.

Oke, ini part terakhir di Chapter II, jadi selanjutnya adalah epilog yang akan menyertakan Robin, sang informan (…wati?) dan Usopp si tukang gosip Straw Hats! Dan mulai Chapter III, aku akan mengubah sedikit tampilan fic ini agar lebih enak dibaca.

Spoiler for Chapter II Epilogue – Year Book Investigation

"Usopp-kun, bisa kita bicara?"

"Cerita kita? Oh, aku mengerti..."

"Yang diinginkan Robin adalah _rahasia_ kita."

"_From that day when our dreams began, we have always aimed for the same future__."_ – One Piece Opening 15, We Go!


	12. Investigation Request

Chapter II epilogue, update! Yeps, double update ini untuk menebus telatnya update part 6, dikarenakan error-nya log-in screen di ffnet. Huuft.

Oke, ini adalah akhir chapter II, chapter perkenalan anggota Straw Hats sekaligus beberapa karakter yang ke depannya akan memegang peranan penting dalam cerita...

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II**

**High School Life – Epilogue**

**Investigation Request**

* * *

><p>Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir Robin di Seifu, dan dia tentu saja dia sangat menikmatinya. Masa SMU Robin sangatlah indah, nggak seperti waktu dia SMP dulu. Waktu itu dia sangat dijauhi karena ibunya, Nico Olvia diduga terlibat dalam kasus pembocoran rahasia negara. Tapi, di Seifu dia punya banyak teman, anak-anak OSIS dan terutama Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Kelompok anak usil itu telah mengubah hidupnya yang suram dan kesepian dengan ulah gila mereka.<p>

Robin memang anggota terbaru SH (sebelum Marguerite), tapi dia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga kedua...

xxx

"Usopp-_kun_, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Siang musim semi yang cerah di SMU Seifu. SH seperti biasa mengadakan makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Marguerite ikut, sehingga dia jadi bintang baru di acara itu.

"O-oh, tentu saja, Robin-_senpai_," Usopp meninggalkan kerumunan penggemar dadakan Marguerite itu.

Robin jarang sekali bicara dengan Usopp, jadi hal ini membuat sang sie dokumentasi SH amat penasaran. Dia pun mengikuti Robin ke sisi lain atap, di mana Zoro tertidur pulas.

"Ada apa, Robin-_senpai_?" tanya Usopp.

"Kamu tahu, Usopp-_kun_? Kalau aku mengatakan suatu rahasia padamu dan kamu nggak sengaja membocorkannya, tak akan ada yang percaya... karena itulah aku memanggilmu kemari," mimik Robin jadi amat serius, membuat Usopp mulai grogi. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ekspresinya melunak dan dia tersenyum kecil. "Fufufu, nggak usah takut begitu."

"S-si-siapa yang takut?" Usopp bertingkah sok berani, padahal keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di wajahnya.

Walaupun tampak kalem, sebenarnya Robin adalah 'monster tersembunyi' SH dengan andalan teknik mata-mata dan mengorek informasi. Keturunan ibunya yang agen pemerintah, mungkin?

"M-memangnya kamu mau bicara rahasia apa...?"

Masih mengulum senyum misteriusnya, Robin pun menceritakan rencananya setelah lulus, yang membuat Usopp tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Sementara Zoro tetap saja pulas.

"Begitukah... sayang sekali, ya," kata Usopp. "Tapi, kenapa hanya memberitahuku?"

"Karena aku mempercayai teoriku tadi. Lagipula, aku belum mau menceritakan ini pada yang lain sebelum kelulusan nanti," jawab Robin, senyumnya mulai menipis.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Zoro...?" Usopp menunjuk si rambut hijau yang lagi tidur siang di bawahnya. Mata anak itu memang tertutup, tapi genggaman erat tangannya di sarung pedang _Shuusui_ menunjukkan bahwa ia selalu waspada pada kejadian di sekitarnya. Bukan nggak mungkin dia mendengar semua ini...

"Dia sudah kuberi tahu."

"Oh? Ah, begitu..." Usopp percaya saja.

Kedua orang itu memang dekat, karena mereka yang bertingkah paling dewasa di SH dan seringkali bertindak sebagai pengambil keputusan kalau Luffy sudah buntu.

"Selain itu... karena aku juga ingin minta tolong, Usopp-_kun_."

"Hah? Apapun itu, katakan saja, Robin! Biar perhatianku teralihkan dari cerita tadi dan nggak membocorkannya."

"Bisakah kamu... membuatkan aku _year book_?"

"_Year book_? Bukannya bakal dibuatin sekolah?"

"Maksudku, _year book_ khusus anggota SH."

"Hm? Yah, bisa," Usopp membengkokkan hidungnya, pertanda dia sedang berpikir serius. "Selain album foto-foto kita, mau kamu isi apa?"

"Data lengkap anak-anak."

Usopp memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Biodata, cerita dari kalian, pencapaian kalian... pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan SH."

"Cerita dari kita? Maksudmu..." mata Usopp terbelalak. Dia menyadari maksud Robin sebenarnya. "Oh. Oh... oh. Aku mengerti. Hehehe. Serahkan padaku."

"Terimakasih, Usopp-_kun_."

"Makasihnya nanti saja setelah selesai, ok?"

Dengan itu, Usopp kembali ke teman-temannya.

xxx

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya?" Zoro membuka sebelah matanya. Tatapannya tajam, nggak seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Robin menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum, nggak terlalu kaget karena sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ara, kamu mendengarnya, Zoro?"

"Bukan rahasia namanya kalau kalian membicarakannya sedekat ini denganku," Zoro mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Karena itulah aku bicara dengan Usopp-_kun_ di sini, agar kamu juga dengar."

"Hrm," Zoro melayangkan pandangan ke arah Luffy yang lagi mengajari Marguerite suatu trik dengan sedotan minuman. Tarian penangkap ikan. "Sejak kapan?"

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan ini?"

"Sebenarnya sejak aku di kelas XII. Tapi aku masih ragu, apakah perlu memberitahu kalian atau tidak."

"Kau anggap kita ini apa?" Zoro menatapnya. "Kita temanmu, kita berhak tahu."

"Justru karena kalian temanku," Robin balas menatap Zoro. "Aku tak mau mengecewakan kalian..."

"Hmph. Selalu itu."

"Fufufu. Maaf," Robin menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk di samping Zoro.

"Maafnya nanti saja setelah kamu mengatakan ini pada yang lain," Zoro menirukan ucapan Usopp.

"Tuh kan, kamu kecewa padaku."

"Setiap orang punya jalan sendiri menuju impian mereka. Aku malah senang karena kau berani mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Keputusanmu sangat penting demi cita-citamu," Zoro membetulkan letak Shuusui. "Yang membuatku kecewa adalah karena kamu nggak memberitahukan ini pada yang lain."

"Karena itulah aku minta maaf."

"Terserah."

Zoro memejamkan matanya, sementara Robin mengalihkan pandangan ke Luffy dan yang lain. Dengan itu pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

xxx

Sore harinya, di ruang loker...

"Hey, Usopp."

Zoro menghampiri Usopp yang tengah bersiap pulang setelah mengikuti kegiatan klub jurnalistik.

"Oh, Zoro! Tumben kamu pulang di jam yang sama dengan kita?" balas Usopp sambil memakai sepatunya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mendengar semua yang dikatakan Robin tadi..."

"Ah, sudah kuduga..."

"Jadi, soal _year book_ itu..."

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Tentu saja aku nggak sendirian, karena anak-anak klub sepertinya tertarik membantu."

"Begitukah?"

"Kenapa, Zoro? Kamu mau bantu juga?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma... ingin memperingatkanmu."

"A-apa?"

"Yang diinginkan Robin adalah _rahasia_ kita."

**Chapter II Epilogue End**

* * *

><p>Yeah, interaksi ZoRo. Heahahaha. Serius banget yah chap ini?<p>

Sebenernya aku mau menonjolkan interaksi yang jarang antara Robin dan Usopp, tapi entah kenapa setelah ditulis jadi begini... gara-gara aku ingin menampilkan Robin sebagai seorang yang misterius, bahkan menjurus antagonis. Dan aku merasa Usopp agak OOC di sini (terlalu serius sih)...

Apa rencana rahasia Robin? Kenapa dan untuk apa dia menginginkan rahasia anak-anak SH? Semua akan kalian ketahui di chapter V nanti, jadi terus ikuti yah!

* * *

><p>"<em>Informasi adalah senjata terkuat."<em>


	13. Friendship Camp?

Chapter III prologue... update! Chapter III akan kembali ke tema favoritku, action & adventure, seperti tema OP itu sendiri.

Oke, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II****I**

**Summer Camp – Prologue**

**Friendship Camp?**

* * *

><p><em>Kemah Musim Panas<em>

_Dalam rangka menjalin persahabatan antara OSIS dan murid baru angkatan tahun ini, akan diadakan perkemahan musim panas pada 23 – 30 Juni mendatang, yang berlokasi Bumi Perkemahan Gunung Rusukaina._

_Para murid baru __**diwajibkan**__ ikut._

xxx

Hari sekolah yang tenang di SMU Seifu, lagi-lagi dibuat heboh oleh pengumuman OSIS yang mendadak. Kemah musim panas yang akan diadakan minggu depan, tepat saat liburan musim panas dimulai.

"Aaah..." Nami menepuk dahinya. Padahal dia pikir hari-hari siksaan MOS sudah berakhir, tapi apa ini? "'Kemping Persahabatan'? Ada-ada saja..."

"Wow! Gunung Rusukaina itu tempat favorit para senpai di klub!" Luffy, sebagai anak klub pecinta alam tampak amat senang. "Akhirnya bisa ke sana juga! Asyiiik!"

"Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak, Luffy?" tanya Marguerite.

"Tentu saja! Para _senpai_ sudah banyak cerita..." Luffy memegang dagunya, mengingat-ingat. "Kata mereka, tempat itu pemandangannya sangat luar biasa, cocok untuk petualangan. Bahkan, ada hewan liar di sana! Keren kan?"

"He-hewan liar?" Usopp dan Chopper di sebelahnya berteriak dengan kompak.

"Yah, harimau dan semacamnya."

"Hiiiiy!" Usopp dan Chopper langsung gemetar sambil mengangkat kedua tangan mereka.

"Yang benar saja! Kenapa mengadakan acara kemping di lokasi berbahaya seperti itu?" komentar Nami kesal.

"Tenang saja, Nami-san," Marguerite menepuk pundak adik kelasnya itu. "Kalau OSIS sudah memutuskan pergi ke sana, berarti mereka yakin bahwa tmp itu aman. Lagipula..."

Marguerite terdiam sebentar. Dia ragu mau meneruskan perkataannya barusan.

"Lagipula... gunung Rusukaina itu sudah seperti halaman belakang bagi anak-anak Kuja, soalnya dulu kita sering berkemah di sana."

Ya, sejak resmi jadi anggota SH, sepertinya Marguerite memaksakan diri untuk tidak menyinggung soal Kuja lagi.

"Anak-anak Kuja...?" terbersit ide di benak Nami. "Ah! Benar! Kita kan punya marimo dan yang lain, juga Marguerite-san!"

"Lalu kenapa? Bukannya nggak boleh ada pendamping?" tanya Usopp.

"Hehe, aku punya ide..." Nami mengedipkan matanya.

xxx

"Jadi... karena kalian khawatir dikerjai anak-anak OSIS di Rusukaina yang 'berbahaya', kalian minta kami mengawal kalian dengan menyamar sebagai wisatawan?" Zoro menyimpulkan permintaan Nami dan kawan-kawan.

Sekarang adalah jam makan siang SH seperti biasa di atap sekolah. Kesempatan ini digunakan Nami dan yang lain untuk mengutarakan permintaan mereka.

Rencananya adalah mengajak Zoro dan para anggota SH senior untuk ikut kemping dengan menyamar jadi pengunjung bumi perkemahan Rusukaina. Selain karena Nami khawatir dikerjain seperti waktu MOS dulu, mereka bisa membantu menghindarkan Luffy dan yang lain dari masalah. Karena berdasarkan informasi para _senpai_ Luffy di klub pecinta alam, tempat itu cukup "liar".

"Tepat sekali," Usopp membusungkan dada, merasa ide itu amat cemerlang.

"Tentu saja aku setuju, dong...!" Sanji melayangkan _love hurricane_ ke arah Nami. "Ke manapun Nami-swan berada, aku akan di sana melindunginya!"

"Ara, itu ide yang bagus," Robin nyeletuk. "Kebetulan aku lagi sumpek belajar. Sesekali refreshing di alam terbuka akan sangat baik..."

"Dan tentu saja karena Rusukaina sudah seperti halaman belakang bagiku, aku juga akan ikut sebagai pemandu kalian!" kt Marguerite.

"Kurasa Franky akan senang mendengar rencana ini, sudah lama kita nggak berpetualang," kata Nami. "Sekalian buat transportasi."

"Sayang, eike nggak bisa ikut karena mengajar..." kata Bon-chan, kecewa.

"Yohoho, apa aku bolos saja, ya?" komentar Brook.

"Kau ini guru, bodoh!" teriak Usopp.

"Dan Zoro?"

"Hrm? Aku nggak ikut," kata Zoro singkat.

"Eeeeeh?" Usopp dan yang lain berteriak kecewa.

"Karena ada latihan dengan Mihawk?" Nami memicingkan matanya.

"Y-yah, seperti itu," Zoro menggaruk kepalanya, grogi.

"Padahal, kamu yang paling bisa diandalkan kalau kami kena masalah, Zoro! Instingmu kuat sih!" kata Chopper.

"Maaf," Zoro menumpuk kotak makan siangnya, lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur siang favoritnya dan segera menutup mata.

"_Tumben marimo nggak ikut kegiatan anak-anak..."_ pikir Nami curiga.

"_Kurasa aku akan mampir ke klub kendo, ada sesuatu yang harus kuketahui,"_ pikir Robin dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"_Mihawk? Yeah, sure..." _Sanji nyengir seolah tahu sesuatu.

Walaupun dia nggak mau mengakuinya, sebagai teman sekelasnya, dia tahu banyak soal Zoro. Termasuk kegiatannya di kelas. Dan pagi ini, ada sesuatu yang cukup mengebohkan kelasnya...

xxx

"Dan... pengumuman sudah disebar," Ace mengibaskan tangannya.

Ace baru saja berkeliling skul menempelkan poster-poster pengumuman di tempat-tempat strategis di sekolah. Biasanya, ini adalah pekerjaan para anggota OSIS yang dianggap junior, tapi kali ini tugas itu dialihkan Hancock ke Ace dan Sabo gara-gara mereka sengaja nge-print poster yang salah kemarin.

Poster kemping di kawasan Springwood yang maha horor, usulan Ace dan Sabo yang ditolak mentah-mentah anggota OSIS lainnya.

Tentu saja kedua tukang buat ulah di OSIS itu nggak mau ide "brilian" mereka tenggelam begitu saja, makanya mereka sengaja nge-print poster pengumuman berdasarkan ide itu. Yang berhadiah omelan serta hukuman dari Hancock.

"Hei, Ace...!" kawannya di OSIS, Tashigi menghampirinya dengan segelas jus di tangan. Dia lalu menyedotnya dengan pelan, mengejek Ace. "Sudah beres?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat," Ace menunjuk rangkaian poster yang ditempel Ace di papan pengumuman, yang dia rangkai sedemikian rupa membentuk kalimat...

_Hancock, kiss me!_

"Sumpah, Ace, kamu akan disemprot 'yang mulia' lagi..." Tashigi _sweatdropped_.

"Salahnya sendiri, kenapa menghukumku dengan tugas seperti ini," Ace berkacak pinggang, puas atas 'hasil karya'nya.

"Kenapa sih kamu suka banget ngerjain Hancock-san?"

"Soalnya, kalau marah dia imut banget," kata Ace sambil nyengir kuda. "Makanya, banyak cowok di OSIS yang suka membuatnya marah."

Tashigi geleng-geleng. Dia lalu membaca lagi tulisan di pengumuman itu.

"Kemah musim panas..." Tashigi melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Haah, jadi ingat saat aku dulu masih murid baru di Seifu... kita juga ikut event ini kan?"

"Waktu memang berjalan secepat Roadrunner di atas pesawat jet," kata Ace dengan nada bercanda. "Perasaan baru kemarin aku ikut MOS... tapi sekarang, lihatlah aku. Portgas D. Ace, wakil ketua OSIS yang sedang mengerjakan event terakhir angkatannya!"

"Di mataku, kamu dan Sabo masih tetap bocah usil," Tashigi tertawa kecil.

Dia lalu menghela napas.

"Hhh... apa sepeninggal kita Seifu akan tetap berjaya?" kata Tashigi dengan wajah khawatir. _"Apa sepeninggalanku klub kendo akan baik-baik saja, Zoro?"_

"Hrm, entahlah," Ace mengusap _freckles_-nya. "Anak-anak kelas XI dan para murid baru itu punya potensi yang nggak kalah dengan 'generasi emas' kita. Yah, tapi semuanya akan dibuktikan tahun depan saat 'Davy Back Fight'."

"Kamu benar."

"Tapi... ngapain juga kita bernostalgia dengan tampang sedih seperti ini? Kita masih harus menyelenggarakan event terakhir!" Ace merebut minuman Tashigi dan langsung ngacir. "Ayo, semangaaat!"

"Hei, kembalikan jusku!" Tashigi mengejar Ace sambil tertawa-tawa.

Yah, begitulah OSIS angkatan tahun ini.

Penuh orang kreatif dan bersemangat walaupun berada di bawah kuku besi Hancock yang angkuh dan amat tegas.

Banyak yang tak menduga bahwa event terakhir OSIS ini akan berakhir dengan heboh...

xxx

Omake:

"Ngapain kau, Hawkins?" komentar Drake.

"Memberitahu ringkasan cerita Chapter III ke pembaca," Hawkins mengalihkan sebuah kertas dari kamera.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III Prologue End!<strong>

Yap, awal _arc_ baru (misalnya ini manga OP). Sebenarnya aku masih sedikit bingung sama tahun akademik Jepang, jadi maaf kalau ini agak maksa (:bata).

Jadi, proyek terakhis OSIS angkatan Hancock adalah kemah musim panas. Apa yang akan terjadi di Rusukaina yang lumayan "liar"? Kenapa Zoro nggak ikut mendampingi Luffy dan yang lain? Nantikan kelanjutannya!

Oh ya, lanjutan omake Chapter II akan ku-post dalam waktu dekat, dan aku janji nggak akan menganggu jadwal update Two Schools, Two Worlds.

Notes:

Springwood adalah setting film horor Freddy vs Jason :P

* * *

><p>Spoiler for Chapter III Part 1 – What, Nobody's Home?<p>

"Yang akan mendampingi kita adalah Pak Rayleigh."

"Selamat datang di Rusukaina, di mana alam menyambutmu kembali padanya."

"Groaaaar!"

"Tenang saja, ada mantan Kuja di sini."

"Hehehe. Aku tahu alasan marimo nggak ikut dengan kita..."

Terimakasih sudah membaca!


	14. What, Nobody's Home?

HHA (Hai, Halo Apa Kabar)! Chapter III part I Update!

Seperti sudah aku bilang di prologue kemarin, fic ini akan kembali ke akar cerita OP... petualangan dan action! Aku benar-benar keasikan nulis chapter ini, tiba-tiba saja part II dan III sudah selesai... inti ceritanya (plak). Dan, chapter III ini akan berfokus pada anak-anak OSIS.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II****I**

**Summer Camp – Part 1**

**What, Nobody's Home?**

* * *

><p>Liburan musim panas.<p>

Salah satu momen yang paling ditunggu seluruh anak sekolah di kota, ah, mungkin di dunia… kecuali anak-anak kelas X SMU Seifu, yang pada awal liburan ini terpaksa mengikuti "Kemah Persahabatan" di lokasi yang agak berbahaya dengan ditemani anak OSIS yang juga berbahaya dalam arti lain.

Untungnya, para karakter utama kita dari SH sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya agar event ini berjalan dengan aman.

Paling nggak buat mereka.

xxx

23 Juni, cuaca cerah.

Hari itu sudah siang, kira-kira jam 1, tapi lebatnya pepohonan di rute _hiking_ Gunung Rusukaina membuat anak-anak yang berjalan di bawah rimbunan nyaris tak bisa membedakan siang dan malam. Anak-anak, yang jika dilihat dari perawakan mereka adalah murid SMU, dipimpin oleh beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih dengan pita di lengan kanan mereka.

Semuanya mengenakan pakaian dengan _badge_ SMU Seifu di dada kiri...

"Baris yang rapi, diik! Tiga-tiga!"

"Cewek-cewek yang takut boleh gandeng aku-"

"Yak, merapat! Yang rapat merepet, yang repet meripit, yang-"

"Jangan ngaco!"

Begitulah komando ngaco khas dua tukang buat onar _kebanggaan_ OSIS, Ace dan Sabo. Mereka dipercaya Hancock memimpin barisan, dan baru beberapa langkah menaiki gunung, Hancock menyesali keputusannya. Dia menyeret Ace dan Sabo mundur, lalu menyerahkan komando ke Wiper.

Rombongan itu mengular sejauh beberapa puluh meter karena berjalan di atas jalur setapak yang sempit dan licin. Di sisi kanan mereka ada semak belukar lebat yang entah menyimpan makhluk apa dalam kerimbunannya, dan di sisi kiri ada jurang yang cukup curam. Warga sekitar memang sudah mendirikan pengaman berupa tali yang terpancang di tiang-tiang kayu di sekitar tebing, tapi tetap saja, anak-anak khawatir dan berjalan mepet-mepet.

Kayak bebek.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang jarang keluar rumah. Sekalinya keluar rumah, tidak bisa beradaptasi..." komentar guru pendamping event ini, Silvers Rayleigh. Pak tua yang satu ini malah berjalan di luar jalur, melompat-lompat pada bebatuan di pinggir jurang dengan lincah dan membuat anak-anak meringis cemas pada tiap langkahnya.

"Karena itulah, mereka sering kuajak berkelana, pak Ray," komentar guru pendamping satunya, Bartholomew Kuma, dengan mata masih tertuju pada bacaannya. Kali ini dia bawa novel bertema petualangan, Lord of the Rings.

"Hmph, mereka takut apaan sih, hutan biasa juga..." komentar Hancock dingin.

"Yakin, ini hutan biasa?" tiba-tiba Sabo nongol di depannya. "Belum pernah dengar legenda 'Peradaban yang Hilang' Gunung Rusukaina?"

Hancock melengos dengan anggun, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpedulian tingkat tinggi.

"Aah, ayolah!" Sabo merengut.

"Ceritakan, kak Sabo!" teriak anak-anak cowok kompak. Mereka berpikir akan bisa ambil kesempatan ke para cewek, kalau cerita Sabo memang seram.

"Karena adik-adik sudah bilang begitu..." Sabo menggosok hidung dengan jari. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, _no replay_. Ini cerita ratusan tahun lalu..."

Dulu, Gunung Rusukaina adalah ibukota sebuah kerajaan besar, yang pada masa keemasannya dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang masih muda.

Pada awalnya, sang ratu memerintah kerajaan dengan jujur dan adil, tapi semua berubah saat pasukannya menemukan artifak yang ternyata adalah pecahan sebuah senjata pemusnah massal. Artifak itu rupanya memiliki kecerdasan buatan yang perlahan mempengaruhi sang ratu. Sang ratu jadi gila dan mengobarkan perang ke seluruh dunia untuk mencari pecahan lain senjata kuno tersebut dan membangkitkannya... dunia pun jatuh dalam peperangan.

Tapi, beberapa ksatria dari kerajaan lain membantu kelompok pemberontak untuk menggulingkan sang ratu. Dalam pertempuran terakhir, salah seorang ksatria mengorbankan diri untuk menciptakan sihir kuat yang mengakibatkan kerajaan itu hancur oleh kekuatan alam...

Dan jadilah Gunung Rusukaina yang kita kenal sekarang, gunung misterius yang wilayahnya baru tereksplorasi 40% karena brutalnya kondisi alam di sana.

"Dan tentu saja jiwa orang-orang negara itu dan ratunya masih bergentayangan di sini..." Sabo mengarahkan cahaya senter ke wajahnya untuk menciptakan efek seram. "Sekian, dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya."

Anak-anak yang tadinya mulai ketakutan, malah tertawa kecil mendengar penutup cerita itu.

"Oh ya, tenang saja, lokasi kemah kita adalah daerah paling aman di sini. Dan, sayangnya, nggak angker. Hehehe."

"Aah, ternyata nggak seram..." komentar para cowok kecewa.

"Legenda, ya?" komentar Marco. "Di luar dugaan, kau tahu banyak, Sabo."

"Wikipedia!" kata Sabo sok. Anak-anak terjatuh komikal.

"Brengsek! Padahal aku sudah mau memujimu tadi!" Ace mengunci leher saudara angkatnya itu. Anak OSIS lain pun berebut menjitak dia.

Sementara itu...

"Aku baru tahu tentang ini," komentar Robin dengan senyuman ketertarikan tersungging di wajahnya. Tangannya mencatat dengan cepat cerita Sabo barusan di atas notepad ungunya. "Anak-anak jurnalistik memang tahu banyak."

"Apanya, Robin-chan? Dia tahu itu dari Wikipedia!" komentar Sanji kesal.

Beberapa meter di belakang rombongan "Kemah Persahabatan", di sanalah kelompok pendamping Luffy dan kawan-kawan berada. Mereka saling mengabari dengan pin komunikator ciptaan Franky, jadi cerita Sabo itu juga bisa didengar tim Sanji.

"Soal legenda ini, anak-anak Kuja lebih tahu detailnya. Ini sudah seperti pengetahuan umum bagi mereka..." komentar Marguerite. Robin langsung menolehinya dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil, benar-benar OOC.

Karena Marguerite mantan anggota Kuja, harusnya dia juga tahu kan?

"Um... aku ceritakan nanti saja setelah sampai lokasi, ok?"

Kembali ke rombongan besar, mereka kini sedang memasuki semacam semak lebat yang membentuk terowongan alami. Anak-anak kelas X dibuat terpana pada tiap langkah mereka, karena selain bentuknya yang unik, semak itu juga memiliki bunga beraneka warna dan jenis. Bahkan ada beberapa buah di sana, yang dengan segera menciptakan ajang perebutan di rombongan kelas X, kayak nggak pernah lihat buah di pohonnya.

Tapi kehebohan itu nggak berlaku buat anak-anak OSIS, yang bisa menjaga _poker face_ mereka dengan amat baik, di tengah luar biasanya pemandangan ini, walaupun gerak-gerik mereka yang sepertinya kurang nyaman menandakan mereka juga ingin bergabung dengan kekacauan yang terjadi di rombongan kelas X.

Dan saat kekacauan yg diakibatkan anak-anak kelas X sudah mulai tak terkontrol...

"Graaaaauuuu!"

Terdengar suara hewan buas – apapun itu – dari suatu tempat dalam terowongan.

Anak-anak terdiam.

"Grrrr..."

"Harimau? Kereeeeen!" teriak Luffy dengan mata berbinar, mengakhiri keheningan anak-anak. Dan teriakan histeris kompak terdengar dari mulut para cewek, yang kemudian dengan segera mengambil perlindungan di belakang punggung para cowok.

Para anggota OSIS pun segera membentuk "formasi defensif" mengelilingi adik kelas mereka dengan pemukul besi, pisau _butterfly_, panah, dan _stun gun_ terhunus. Kebiasaan tawuran, sih...

Tapi, Hancock cuma menepuk dahinya.

"Oi oi, kata kalian tempat ini aman?" teriak murid-murid cowok.

"Memang aman, asal kalian nggak merusak alam sekitar dengan tingkah gila kalian..." jawab Ace.

"Ace! Apa yang terjadi?" Tashigi menghampiri Ace. "Bukankah waktu kita ke sini dulu nggak ada hewan buas atau semacamnya?"

"Ini gara-gara mereka berulah kampungan dengan berebut memetik bunga dan buah di sini. Dan merusak terowongan pada prosesnya," Sabo tampak tenang, tidak peduli suasana panik di depannya.

"Portgas...! Sabo...!" Hancock tiba-tiba muncul di depan Ace dengan wajah serius.

Diesh! Buagh! Bletak! Jbugh!

Ace dan Sabo terkapar dengan benjol tumpuk tiga di atas kepala bandel mereka. Hancock lalu mengambil sesuatu dari genggaman Ace.

Sebuah MP3 player.

Anak-anak terjatuh komikal dan segera meluncurkan badai protes kekesalan karena lagi-lagi dikerjai.

"Aku sering kemari, dan tak pernah bertemu hewan yang lebih buas dari gerombolan rusa," kata Hancock dengan angkuhnya. "Berulah lagi, akan kukutuk kalian jadi batu."

"Emangnya Malin Kundang?" komentar para korban, dengan wajah masih mencium tanah.

Rupanya Hancock sudah kehabisan ancaman buat 2 anak usil itu.

"Tapi harus kamu akui, berkat ulah mereka, keributan anak-anak berhenti," kata Marco.

"Hmph," Hancock berbalik, mengambil alih komando dari Wiper, dan segera memimpin rombongan untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Mereka sudah terlambat hampir sejam dari jadwal... dan baru sampai di tengah-tengah rute menuju bumi perkemahan.

xxx

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun tiba di Bumi Perkemahan Gunung Rusukaina, yang saat itu sangat sepi karena seluruh areanya di-_booking_ SMU Seifu. Anak-anak terperangah.

Tempat itu _sangat_ keren.

Sebuah lapangan luas beralaskan rumput sehijau lapangan bola, dengan beberapa tenda berukuran besar terpancang rapi di atasnya. Di sisi lain lapangan terdapat sebuah danau kecil dengan air yang amat jernih sampai dasarnya terlihat... dilengkapi "pagar" hutan subtropis lebat, yang sepertinya belum tersentuh manusia.

Melihat itu, jiwa petualang Luffy langsung kambuh tak terkontrol sampai-sampai Nami dan yang lain menahannya beramai-ramai agar dia nggak langsung ngacir ke dalam hutan.

"Selamat datang di Gunung Rusukaina, di mana alam menyambutmu kembali padanya," Hancock membuka Kemah Persahabatan dengan amat singkat, sebelum anak buahnya mengambil alih barisan dan menunjukkan kemah masing-masing regu.

Anak-anak OSIS yang sudah stand-by di sana kemudian menghampirinya.

"Jadi, kalian telat nyaris 2 jam," kata cowok dengan bekas luka berbentuk X di dagunya. Dia membawa sebuah dokumen yang sepertinya berisikan jadwal acara hari pertama kemah. "Nyasar?"

"Maaf, Drake-san. Ini karena Ace dan Sabo nge-_troll_," jawab Laki.

"Hahaha, mereka lagi? Memang nggak ada kapoknya," Drake memegang dahinya dan tertawa. "Tapi, justru karena ada orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka, aku jadi betah di OSIS."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Kita sudah nggak bisa mengikuti jadwal hari ini, kan?" tanya Hancock, mengacu langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Apa boleh buat. Hutan Rusukaina terlalu berbahaya di malam hari," kata Drake. "Kita pindah acara eksplorasi daerah sekitar ke besok pagi."

"Jadi sekarang..."

"Jam bebas buat anak-anak, dan kita," Drake nyengir.

"Aaaww yeeeaaa..." terdengar teriakan senang Ace dan Sabo entah dari mana.

Sementara itu, di pinggir danau...

"Yap, sampai," kata Marguerite. Atas saran Marguerite, mereka berkemah di pinggir danau dekat hutan.

Mereka segera mendirikan tenda di balik sebuah semak yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan kehadiran mereka, sehingga bisa mengawasi situasi di perkemahan resmi tanpa diketahui OSIS. Franky mendirikan tenda modifikasinya, Sanji memasang kompor gas kecil dan peralatan masak, sedangkan para cewek merapikan barang-barang bawaan ke tenda masing-masing. Gerakan mereka cekatan karena sudah biasa bertualang.

"Selesai," Sanji menepuk tangannya, puas atas penataan peralatan masaknya. "Oi, ada kabar dari Nami-san di lapangan sana?"

"Kata Usopp-bro, jadwal malam ini banyak yang dibatalkan karena mereka kelamaan di jalan. Jadi setelah ini ada jam bebas," kata Franky dengan pin komunikator di tangannya. "Dan tentu saja mereka akan menyusup kemari."

Samar-samar terdengar tawa Luffy di latar belakang. Sepertinya dia satu tenda dengan Usopp.

"Baiklah... aku akan memasakkan sesuatu buat camilan Nami-swan nanti!" Sanji menggulung lengan jaketnya dan mulai memotong sayuran.

"Marguerite-san, kita sudah janji akan membicarakan sejarah tempat ini..." Robin menarik Marguerite yang hanya bisa pasrah untuk diinterogasi di depan tenda para cewek.

"Aw! Airnya SUPER dingin!" komentar Franky setelah mencelupkan kakinya ke air danau. "Cocok buat mendinginkan cola. Gyahahaha."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Luffy dan yang lain mendatangi tim Sanji di tengah jam bebas. Para cowok segera menyerbu snack yang ditinggalkan Sanji untuk melayani para dewinya, menyebabkan kekacauan di kemah tim pendamping.

"Zoro-bro akhirnya beneran nggak ikut, ya?" Franky membuka pembicaraan untuk mengakhiri kericuhan antara Sanji vs. para cowok kelaparan itu.

"_Uh-huh_. Biasanya dia selalu terlibat dalam acara-acara SH, tak peduli sesibuk apapun," Nami menghela napas. "Padahal dia _tameng_ yang paling bisa diandalkan…"

"Oi."

"Kenapa marimo sialan itu? Bagaimana denganku, Nami-swan...?"

"Ya, ya, kamu _umpan_ yang paling bisa diandalkan," kata Nami datar. Tapi Sanji seolah melayang mendengarnya. "Um... kamu tahu sesuatu, Robin?"

"Karena anak kendo menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, nggak," jawab Robin dengan mimik kecewa. Seminggu lalu dia sudah bela-belain menyambangi klub kendo diam-diam setiap hari untuk cari info tentang rencana Zoro pada minggu kemah, tapi tak ada hasil.

Pffftccch...

Sanji menahan tawanya, diikuti dengan Marguerite. Semua menoleh pada mereka.

"Apa?"

"Keliatannya kalian tahu sesuatu..." Nami memicingkan matanya.

"Lho, kalian nggak tahu? Beberapa hari lalu, kelas XI heboh gara-gara Zoro-san..." kata Marguerite.

"Oh ya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia... diseret Perona-chan dalam 'tim ngamen' Shichibukai," Sanji nyengir. "Rasain."

Anak-anak terdiam.

"E-eeh? Zoro berkhianat?" Luffy memecah keheningan dengan teriakan kagetnya yang telat, sampai makanan dalam mulutnya tersembur. Tentu saja tendangan Sanji hadiahnya.

"Zoro yang itu... diseret cewek? Mustahil," komentar Nami.

"Jelaskan, Sanji-san," kata Robin dengan wajah serius. Bagaimana bisa dia melewatkan informasi dari anak-anak kelas XI sendiri? "Apa yang dimaksud dengan pengumpulan dana itu...?"

"Sperti biasanya, Shichibukai bikin pentas jalanan. Marimo direkrut sebagai salah satu pengisi acara karena dia mantan personel band. Dan dia nggak bisa menolak, karena menurut Perona-chan, biaya si marimo berlatih di Mihawk adalah dengan menuruti _perintahnya_..." Sanji berusaha menahan tawa. "Bayangkan, cowok sok _badass_ seperti dia, rela disuruh-suruh cewek. Haha. Tentu aja apa yang dilakukan Perona-chan sudah amat tepat. Marimo perlu diberi pelajaran agar bisa hormat sedikit sama cewek…"

Shichibukai adalah salah satu "Yonko" di Seifu. Diketuai anak kelas XI misterius berinisial "M", mereka kerap terlibat dalam event-event dengan melibatkan anggota mereka yang berjiwa seni. Mereka juga tidak suka cari masalah, karena itu Shichibukai dianggap Yonko "terlemah". Tapi, mereka punya sumber dana yang paling jelas (dan paling lancar): hasil ngamen dan manggung para anggotanya. Bisa dibilang, mereka punya pekerjaan sambilan... sebagai _entertainer_.

"Banyak yang menggosip kalau Perona juga sekalian mengajaknya nge-_date_," Marguerite menambahkan, membuat telinga Nami dan Robin bergerak-gerak mendengarnya. "Mereka kan mampir ke pusat-pusat keramaian… Sabaody Park, Skypiea Land, Thriller Bark. Yah, tempat-tempat favorit ngamen."

"Dan juga tempat pacaran paling asik," kata Franky. "Zoro-bro kena jebak rupanya. Gyahahahaha!"

D_ate_, alias pacaran, adalah salah 1 hal yang menimbulkan perdebatan tanpa akhir di SH. Luffy tidak melarang anggotanya pacaran, asal SH masih jadi prioritas utama (sebenarnya ini hasil pemikiran Zoro, Luffy cuma mengumumkan ulang). Tapi, sekarang Zoro malah kemakan omongannya sendiri.

Dia mangkir dari acara SH karena diseret cewek...

"Jadi, Zoro nggak ikut karena sibuk membantu Shichibukai, gitu?" komentar Luffy. "Nggak apa-apa kan? Menolong orang itu bagus buat kesehatan lho!"

"Kata siapa tuh?"

"Um... sebenarnya ada yang kelewat, Luffy. Tapi, sudahlah..." kata Nami datar.

Anak yang satu ini (dan Chopper, karena dia masih 12 tahun) memang nggak ada harapan kalau diajak bicara soal "cinta", "pacaran", dan sebagainya. Padahal, sebagai ketua geng, dia harus paham masalah personal anak buahnya...

xxx

Tentu saja nggak cuma para junior yang menikmati jam bebas malam itu.

Di tenda panitia, anak-anak OSIS lagi bersantai dengan fasilitas berlebih yang mereka bawa dari rumah. TV flat 32" dan _satellite receiver_ milik Hancock lengkap dengan sofa nyaman, laptop _gaming_ Alienware milik Sabo, berbagai permainan kartu dan alat sulap yang dibawa Hawkins, bahkan meja pingpong yang 'diculik' Drake dari markas Supernova. Pokoknya isi tenda itu sudah mirip hotel...

Entah bagaimana cara mereka mengangkutnya kemari.

"Hey, kemarilah kalian..." Hancock tiba-tiba memanggil anak buahnya dengan nada khawatir.

Karena "Hancock yang sedang khawatir" adalah kejadian _langka_, mereka segera menghentikan kegiatan dan menghampirinya yang lagi nonton TV.

"Eh, ada apa nih?" komentar Sabo, yang baru masuk ke tenda dengan handuk melingkar di bahunya. Hancock cuma menunjuk layar TV tanpa menoleh.

Rupanya berita malam.

"_Kelompok penculik dan perampok berbahaya, Caribou Brothers kembali lolos dari penyergapan dipimpin Inspektur Borsalino. Mereka diduga berlari ke arah timur kota... Komisaris Besar Sengoku, dalam jumpa pers, menyatakan bahwa masyarakat tak perlu khawatir karena beliau sudah menugaskan detektif terbaiknya, Sakazuki untuk menangkap dia. Tetapi-"_

"Dan... lanjutannya nggak penting," Hancock mematikan TV-nya.

"Caribou Brothers bisa lolos semudah itu... polisi payah kayak biasanya," komentar Drake. "Tapi, nggak heran. Lawan mereka 'cuma' si Kizaru, sih."

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong, timur kota kan di sini?" komentar Laki.

"Hah? Jadi mereka akan kemari?" teriak Tashigi, dia mulai khawatir akan keselamatan adik-adik kelasnya.

"Nggak bakal. Apa untungnya kabur ke Rusukaina yang berbahaya? Kalau aku jadi mereka sih, aku akan bersembunyi di desa Yuda di kaki gunung... lalu mengambil sandera buat ditukar dengan kendaraan untuk kabur," Sabo mengangkat bahunya.

Semua orang menatap Sabo.

"Apa?"

"Rencana yang bagus..." kata Jozu. "Jangan-jangan, kamu anggota mereka?"

"Enak saja! Ini cuma logika dasar para penjahat di pelarian, tahu! Lagian, cowok _caem_ sepertiku jadi perampok... nggak keren!" kata Sabo sambil bergaya sok ganteng banget.

Hoeeek... anak-anak OSIS akting muntah berjamaah.

"Kata-kata Sabo benar... tapi, kita tetap harus memperingatkan anak-anak," Hancock menggigit bibirnya, membuatnya tampak semakin seksi.

"Nggak perlu. Karena nggak ada gerombolan penjahat pun, anak-anak nggak bakal berani menjelajah jauh-jauh ke hutan," kata Drake. "Kalau kamu memperingatkan anak-anak, justru bakal muncul anak bodoh yang penasaran dan nekat menjelajah."

"Alias Luffy," kata Ace.

"Ya, dia..." koor anggota lain, sepikiran.

"Justru karena cuma 1 orang yang nekat, akan lebih bahaya, tahu!"

"Jangan khawatir, 'yang mulia'! Luffy itu kuat kok!" kata Ace sambil menepuk pundak Hancock.

Bletak!

"Mereka itu kelompok penjahat bersenjata, idiot..." kata Hancock dengan tinju berasap.

"Tenang saja, Hancock-san. Kita-kita yang kedapatan tugas berjaga dan patroli sudah biasa menghadapi masalah," Wiper menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidungnya. "Kalau diperlukan, kita akan bertarung."

Dari kuda-kuda mereka di terowongan tadi, bisa dilihat bahwa para anggota OSIS ini bukan anak SMU biasa. Mereka sudah biasa berkelahi, seperti halnya anak-anak SMU lainnya di kota Raftel yang keras ini...

"Kau benar," Hancock mencengkeram lengannya yang sedikit gemetar. "Tapi... perasaanku nggak enak."

Nama Caribou Brothers tadilah pemicunya. Sekilas terbayang di benaknya, memori masa lalunya yang kelam, yang sudah dia paksa tenggelam di dasar ingatannya. Hancock memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha mengusir ingatan itu. Dia menahan getaran badannya sekuat mungkin di depan yang lain...

"Hancock-san, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Laki dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," Hancock berusaha tampak tenang, walaupun badannya yang sedikit gemetar dan keringat di dahinya menunjukkan hal yang bertolak belakang.

"Kalau merasa nggak enak badan, aku bersedia memijat anda, 'yang mulia'," Ace nyengir mesum.

"Jangan sok akrab!"

**Chapter III Part 1 End!**

* * *

><p>Setelah nulis belasan chapter, entah kenapa kebiasaan jelekku soal typo dan kurangnya deskripsi masih belum sembuh... uhh, kayaknya teknik story writing-ku masih terlalu kurang nih ==a<p>

Makanya, aku minta review yang bener, hehe.

Oh ya, cerita Sabo tentang 'Kerajaan yang Hilang' di atas aku ambil dari _lore_ proyek utamaku, "Unreal Saga". Sengaja nggak aku beri nama tokoh-tokohnya, biar para reader nggak bingung.

Ngomong-ngomong, kelakuan Sanji di chapter OP minggu ini (658) menghancurkan skenario banyak fanfic di mana dia jadi seorang ayah... malah Nami yang sifat keibuannya muncul. Monggo, dibuat fic-nya... hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes for the next part...<strong>

"Hari kedua acaranya... penjelajahan!"

"Kamu benar-benar _bosan hidup_, eh, Portgas?"

"G-gorila asli!"

"Oi, Luffy...!"

"Keeehehehehe..."

"_There are two kinds of adventurers: those who go truly hoping to find adventure and those who go secretly hoping they won__'__t.__"_ - Rabindranath Tagore


	15. Adventuring for Noobs

HHA (Hai, Halo Apa Kabar)! Chapter III part 2 update!

Setelah hampir sebulan fic ini sepi ga ada update, akhirnya aku bisa nyempatin publish juga part ini. Maklum, pekan UTS, di mana waktuku bener-bener tersita buat ngerjain tugas... heh, tidur aja ga sempat (malah curcol?).

Anyway, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter III**

**Summer Camp – Part 2**

**Adventuring for Noobs**

Hari kedua _Camp_ Persahabatan...

Para peserta kemah berkumpul di lapangan perkemahan. Di depan mereka, tampaklah anak-anak OSIS yang sudah siap dengan pakaian petualangan mereka. Para cewek cengo melihat kakak-kakak cowok yang bertelanjang dada, menampakkan badan mereka yang di luar dugaan cukup berisi. Sedang yang cowok mangap melihat Hancock yang memakai _hot pants_ warna tanah dan t-shirt tipis yang dipadu dengan rompi tentara, menampakkan paha serta lengannya yang putih, dilengkapi dengan teropong yang terkalung di leher. Begitu juga dengan anggota cewek lain, yang semuanya pake celana pendek, seolah nggak khawatir gigitan serangga hutan.

"Oke, seperti yang kemarin sudah _sengaja_ dibocorkan para idiot ini..." Hancock melirik tajam Ace dan Sabo, yang langsung berlagak nggak tahu apa-apa. "Hari ini acaranya adalah penjelajahan ke hutan. Nggak usah takut, kita akan mengikuti rute yang dijamin aman."

"Yaaa!" anak-anak menjawab dengan kompak.

"Cuma itu?" celetuk Luffy dari belakang barisan.

"Nggak lah, mulut kami nggak seember itu sampai membocorkan info terpenting acara _camp_ ini-" Hancock melirik Sabo dingin, membuatnya mandi keringat dingin. Dia buru-buru mengunci mulutnya.

"Kalian _beruntung_ mulut kalian nggak lebih ember dari ini. Kalau sampai keceplosan juga, kalian akan kudrop di tengah hutan dengan helikopter sewaan kepsek, _Bear Grylls style_."

Anak-anak OSIS _sweatdrop_ massal.

"Kepsek?"

"Lho, kalian belum tahu? Tadi subuh pak kepsek kita yang nyentrik itu muncul dengan helikopter. Sekarang dia ada di desa Yuda sama pak Kuma," kata Tashigi. _"Gara-gara berita lolosnya Caribou Brothers ke gunung ini..."_

"Kepsek?"

"Memang dia seperti apa?"

"Nggak tau."

"Kudengar dia milyuner muda yang mesum dan sinting."

"Padahal istrinya cakep."

"Diam, kalian!" Wiper berteriak kencang, melampaui suara toa Hancock yang sudah pol. "Kak Boa belum selesai bicara!"

Dan keadaan kembali sunyi.

"Dalam perkemahan ini, kita punya sebuah game utama, yakni mencari harta karun."

"Huuuuuuu!" anak-anak protes, bosan dengan pilihan game yang itu-itu aja.

"Lagi?" Nami facepalmed, teringat game waktu MOS dulu.

"... _nanas_, ambil alih."

"Kok, aku sih?" protes Marco.

"Aku mau ke lokasi sama anak-anak. Lagian, kau yang bikin gamenya."

"Oh, iya ya," Marco menggaruk-garuk rambut nanasnya, lalu mengambil toa dari Hancock. "Oke adik-adik, game ini akan berlangsung mulai hari ini sampai hari terakhir. Tiap hari, game yang kalian mainkan akan berhadiah potongan teka-teki untuk pencarian harta di hari terakhir. Pemenangnya adalah tim yang menemukan harta karun di hari terakhir nanti. Begini aturan main untuk game hari ini."

_Masing-masing regu beranggotakan 10 org yang akan dibagi jadi 3 gelombang, masing-masing berisikan 10 regu. Kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah vivre card yang menunjukkan lokasi vivre card selanjutnya. Setelah mengumpulkan 3 vivre card, akan ada peta menuju lokasi harta. Kekompakan dan ketelitian amat diperlukan di sini..._

"Vivre card?"

"Yep, mainan sulap yang bisa kau beli di toko kelontong Dadan dengan harga grosir," Ace berpromosi, disambut sorakan Luffy dan Sabo. "Kertas ini bisa menunjukkan posisi kertas lain... tentu aja, dalam game ini nggak ada yang pegang kertasnya; mereka kami sembunyikan."

"Hadiahnya apa, kak?" tanya Helmeppo.

"Kami juga nggak tahu, karena kemarin pak kepsek mengganti hadiahnya," kata Sabo. "Yang jelas, menurut pak tua itu, hadiahnya adalah _sesuatu yang amat berharga_."

"_Perasaanku nggak enak!"_

"_Jangan-jangan, isinya adalah tulisan 'Petualangan selama beberapa hari ini adalah harta yang paling berharga!'"_

"_Atau parahnya, koleksi foto seksi pak kepsek!"_

"_Jangan-jangan isinya kupon makan gratis setahun di Baratie atau Gorgonzola?"_

"_Ngaco."_

"... begitu. Regunya sama seperti kelompok tenda, masing-masing tenda cowok berpasangan dengan tenda cewek," lanjut Marco. "Setelah semua anggota kalian lengkap, ambil vivre card pertama di aku dan Jozu. Dimulai dari... regu 1-10!"

xxx

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Regu tenda cowok 13 dan tenda cewek 12 siap!" teriak Ace dari dalam hutan.

"Woah, akhirnya giliran kita!" Luffy memutar-mutar lengannya, siap berpetualang. "Aku sudah nggak sabar nih! Petualangan seperti apa yang bakal terjadi ya?"

"Ah... aku satu regu sama Luffy, ya," Usopp _facepalmed_, diikuti kawan-kawan tendanya.

"Benar... untung aku juga di sini," kt Nami.

"Ekh, Nami?" Usopp berakting seolah kaget, tapi Nami memukulnya.

"Ayo segera bergerak! Luffy, ambil vivre cardnya."

"Osh!" Luffy berlari kencang ke Marco, mengambil sejumput vivre card tanpa bisa dicegah, dan segera kabur ke barisan regunya.

"Kebanyakan," Nami cuma mengambil selembar.

"Buat jaga-jaga, siapa tahu kamu menghilangkannya."

"Iya kalau kamu!" kata Nami kesal.

Regu Luffy dikawal Ace sampai jalan masuk ke hutan, tapi para cewek nggak ada yang dengar instruksinya karena terhipnotis badan atletis Ace...

"Jelas?" tanya Ace, memastikan. Para cowok menjawab dengan malas-malas sedang mereka yang cewek masih saja melongo. "... kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'."

"Ayolah Ace, cepat mulainya!" Luffy melompat-lompat di tempat, rupanya kakinya sudah tak sabar untuk melangkahkan kaki ke hutan.

"Ya, ya... hati-hati lho, Luffy," kata Ace smb mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah pistol. Usopp curiga kalau itu adalah pistol _sungguhan_ dari warna, bentuk, dan kilapannya, tapi dia mengacuhkannya.

"Shishishi, tenang aja!" Luffy menggosok hidung dengan telunjuknya.

"Hhh… melihat cengiran itu, aku malah makin khawatir," Ace memukul kepala Luffy. "Baiklah, mu... lai!"

Dan menembakkan pistol ke udara, menandakan permainan regu Luffy dimulai. Bunyi tembakan itu menyadarkan para cewek dari lamunan dan mereka pun berangkat…

Seperti kata anak-anak OSIS, jalan setapak yang mereka lalui sama sekali tak berbahaya... menurut Nami dan Usopp yang punya "radar bahaya alamiah". Bahkan, nyamuk atau serangga hutan lainnya nggak ada. Tapi, ada aja yang mengeluh karena merasa petualangannya kurang seru.

"Yaaah, kenapa jalannya lurus terus sih?" Luffy memukul-mukul pohon besar yang menandai lokasi vivre card pertama mereka. "Nggak seruuu!"

"Oi, ini hutan liar tau. Yang seru-seru menurutmu, akan mempertaruhkan nyawa anak-anak..." komentar Nami.

"Tapi aku ingin petualangan sungguhan."

"Bukannya sudah sering yah?" tanya Usopp.

"Belum bersama teman-teman baruku."

"_Kau ingin melibatkan kami dalam apa?"_ pikir yang lain.

"Terserah deh. Yang jelas, kita sudah dapat satu vivre card," Nami mengamati kertas yang mereka temukan di atas pohon itu. "Waktu kita tinggal berapa menit, Usopp?"

"Setengah jam."

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera bergerak lagi! Sepuluh menit lagi kelompok selanjutnya akan menyusul. Aku nggak mau mereka tahu lokasi vivre card dengan mudah hanya dari jejak kita."

Mereka segera meninggalkan _check point_ pertama dan berjalan menyusuri jalan baru. Luffy kali ini berjalan paling belakang dengan wajah masam karena dia merasa nggak ada tantangan dari permainan ini.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian matanya kembali berbinar begitu melihat ada 2 jalan di depan mereka. Vivre card yang dipegang Nami sepertinya menunjuk ke arah selatan, tapi Luffy ngotot dan memaksa Nami untuk mengarahkan barisan ke utara.

"Kau gila? Jalan setapak resminya yang lewat selatan! Kalau kita ke utara, kita akan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan!"

"Namiii, vivre card yang kau pegang juga belum menunjukkan arah dengan jelas! Bisa aja jalan ke selatan ini malah membuat kita berputar-putar kan?"

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau dibuat nyasar lagi oleh pilihan jalanmu, seperti yang terjadi dulu waktu kita kemping di Pulau Upperyard!"

"Oi, jangan mengingatkan aku tentang tempat itu, Nami. Bulu kudukku masih belum turun sejak bencana waktu itu..." komentar Usopp dengan badan gemetar.

"Memang terjadi apa?"

"Yah, itu cerita waktu aku dan para idiot ini masih SMP. Kita kemah di hutan kuno Upperyard tapi di hari terakhir terjadi masalah..."

"Nami, jangan menceritakan teror itu pada anak-anak!" pinta Usopp.

"... ya," Nami menghentikan ceritanya, membuat anak-anak berteriak kecewa. "Luffy, pokoknya aku mau ke jalur yang resmi, ke selatan, dan anak-anak akan bersamaku."

"Tapi, di mana asyiknya itu?" Luffy bertanya dengan wajah polos yang luar biasa manis (... itu jebakan, oi!) "Ibaratnya main game, kalau kamu terus ikut jalan aslinya, kamu takkan menemukan rahasia dan _item_ langka..."

"..." Nami melotot. Tumben anak ini memberikan perbandingan yang dirasanya cukup masuk akal? Tapi, dibandingkan sama game... dia nggak mau menanggapinya.

"Kalau kalian gimana?" tiba-tiba Luffy berbalik menghadap kawan-kawannya yang duduk-duduk santai, tak mempedulikan perdebatan 2 pentolan regu mereka.

"Terserah kalian sih," kata seorang cowok.

"Yeah, jalan apapun kurasa akan aman-aman aja," sambung temannya.

"Luffy-san cukup kuat, jadi kupikir kita aman ke manapun pilihannya," komentar salah 1 cewek dari tendanya Nami.

"Tuh, dengarkan suara rakyat," kata Luffy pede.

"Oi oi, kenapa kalian malah membela si gila ini?" Nami menjewer pipi Luffy. "Karena kita nggak akan maju kalau begini terus, kita ambil suara aja. Siapa yang milih jalur utara?"

Hanya Nami dan Usopp yang angkat tangan.

"... yang jalur selatan?"

Tujuh anak yang lain, dan tentu saja Luffy, angkat tangan dengan antusias. Merasa sudah menang, Luffy segera berjalan menyusuri jalur selatan dengan penuh semangat, diikuti anak-anak lain.

Nami dan Usopp saling memandang, lalu menelan ludah. Pengalaman mereka membuktikan, seaman apapun keliatannya jalan yang dipilih Luffy, ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti akan dapat masalah.

Akhirnya, mereka mengikuti Luffy dengan langkah gontai.

Kemudian, Usopp menemukan vivre card terakhir mereka yang terselip di celah batu. Nami menggabungkan semua robekan dan menemukan peta menuju garis finish, yang ada di... sebelah utara.

"Tuh kan? Apa kubilang, jalur selatan itu salah! Sekarang kita harus menyusuri jalan ini sampai kembali ke persimpangan tadi kan?"

"Tapi jalannya aman kan?"

"Tetap aja-!"

"Sudahlah, Nami, ayo kita balik. Aku udah capek banget nih," kata Usopp dengan lidah terjulur.

"Iya! Pacarannya nanti aja di tenda!" celetuk cowok di rombongannya Luffy.

Nami melemparkan Luffy, menghampiri cowok yang berkomentar itu dan menjitaknya.

"Enak aja," Nami meniup tinjunya yang berasap.

"Oi, Luffy udah ngacir tuh..."

"Eeeh? Tunggu! Memang kamu tahu jalannya?" Nami langsung mengejar Luffy.

Dasar Luffy, kalau sudah menemukan sebuah tujuan, dia akan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu... dan itu berarti melesat meninggalkan kawan-kawannya. Sekarang Nami dan yang lain berusaha mengikuti langkah Luffy dengan ngos-ngosan.

Mereka pun sampai di bagian hutan yang aneh. Tempat itu menunjukkan ketenangan yang nggak normal, memancing firasat nggak enak anak-anak.

"P-perasaanku nggak enak..."

"Aku juga..."

"Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh!"

Memang, suasana di bagian itu kayaknya nggak normal. Di tempat mereka berdiri masih ada bunyi-bunyian serangga dan hembusan angin. Tapi di sana, bahkan suara daun jatuh bisa didengar. Tapi karena Luffy sepertinya yakin kalau jalan itu aman, jadi regu Luffy terpaksa melangkahkan kaki-kaki capek mereka ke sana...

Ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara pepohonan tumbang.

"Eh, kalian dengar sesuatu?"

"A-aku nggak dengar apa-apa tuh," kata Usopp pede, dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"Serius, Usopp, apa kamu dengar itu?"

Krrrrk... brak!

Kemudian mereka mendengar bunyi ranting patah...

"Oke, sekarang sudah semakin jelas..."

"Oi, Luffy? Kaukah itu?"

Tak ada suara. Malahan suara ranting retak itu semakin dekat.

"Hey... Nami, berteriaklah agar Luffy kemari," Usopp memasang kuda-kuda dengan ketapelnya.

"Kenapa, Uso-"

xxx

Sementara itu, di seberang danau, tempat Sanji dan yang lain berkemah...

"...!" Sanji mendongakkan kepala dari tumisannya, lalu memandangi hutan di belakangnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ada apa, Sanji-san?" komentar Marguerite yang kali ini berperan sebagai asisten koki (dan menyebabkan Sanji hampir pingsan kehabisan darah tadi, gara-gara melihat penampilannya dengan celemek).

"Kurasa aku mendengar teriakan Nami-san dari suatu tempat..."

"Haaah?" Franky mengangkat kacamata hitamnya. "Cuma perasaanmu, mungkin! Nami-chan kan ada di hutan sekarang!"

"Maaf, Marguerite-chan, aku titipkan ini padamu," Sanji melepas celemeknya dan segera melesat masuk ke hutan. "Aku harus ke Nami-san! Mungkin itu ungkapan perasaannya padaku!"

Robin menatap Sanji sebelum dia tertutup dedaunan hutan, lalu menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan bangkit dari kursi malasnya.

"Aku juga mendengarnya. Kurasa Nami-chan ada dalam masalah..."

"Hah? Apa indra keenam sedang ngetren akhir-akhir ini?"

"T-tapi, Luffy-san kan ada bersamanya! Harusnya dia aman-aman aja kan?" tanya Marguerite sambil melepas celemeknya.

"Melihat sifat ketua, dia akan meninggalkan kawan-kawannya ketika menemukan hal yang menarik..." Robin memegang dagunya. "Semoga saja Nami-chan dan yang lain nggak bertemu hewan buas dan dicabik-cabik."

Marguerite bergidik mendengarnya.

"Daripada bilang yang seram-seram begitu, sebaiknya kita kabari anak-anak OSIS tentang ini..." komentar Franky.

Sementara itu, di _finish line _game hari pertama...

"Lho? Kok kalian duluan? Mana regunya Luffy?" komentar Sabo saat regu 11, yang berangkat setelah Luffy, kembali dari hutan.

"Nggak tau," Coby, anggota regu itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan-jangan mereka disasarin Luffy, lagi?" seolah menyadari sesuatu, Sabo mengambil tongkat besinya. _"Atau, yang lebih parah, bertemu dengan Caribou Brothers!"_

"Eh, Sabo-kun, aku ikut!" Tashigi mengambil katana-nya yang tersandar di sebatang pohon.

"Cih, dasar..." Hancock menggigit jempolnya. "Kalian tetap di sini!"

Kembali ke tempat Nami dan yang lain...

Mereka kini tengah tiarap di semak belukar dengan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh badan mereka. Kenapa? Karena...

"K-kok bisa ada beruang di sini!" komentar Usopp panik.

Ya, ada seekor beruang coklat besar yang sepertinya kelaparan di sana. Hewan itu tolah-toleh, karena mangsa yang dia cium dari kejauhan tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tempat ini berbahaya!" kata Nami.

"Sssh! Diamlah!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang anak lain.

"Sudah jelas kan? Pura-pura mati!" kata Usopp. Dia membalikkan badannya sehingga terbaring telentang, menutup mata dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, seolah-olah baru saja mati dalam damai. "Beberapa saat lagi, kita akan membuka mata dan beruang itu sudah hilang..."

Tapi tak terdengar tanggapan dari teman-temannya. Keadaan jadi hening bbrp saat... Usopp mengira mereka sudah melaksanakan anjurannya, tapi terdengar bunyi gemeresak di dekatnya.

Jadi, Usopp membuka matanya, mengira asal suara itu adalah seseorang yang mencoba membangunkannya karena beruang itu sudah pergi, tapi...

Dia mendapati beruang itu memandangi wajahnya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

'Reflek pengecut' Usopp mengambil alih, dan dia segera merangkak dengan kecepatan luar biasa sementara si beruang mengejarnya dengan air liur mengucur deras, mengingatkannya pada Luffy kalau melihat sepotong daging bakar nganggur.

Saat itulah, insting bertahan hidup Usopp mengambil alih. Dengan kecepatan ala Master sulap, Usopp mengambil ketapel Black Kabuto-nya dan beberapa peluru petasan, lalu menembakkannya secara beruntun ke kaki si pengejar.

Keputusan yang salah.

Karena setelah terkena serangan itu, si beruang malah marah dan dia melompat menerkam Usopp dengan lompatan yang nggak wajar tingginya buat seekor hewan berbadan besar. Usopp menghindarinya dengan salto dramatis, tapi kepalanya menabrak pohon di belakangnya dan dia terjatuh kesakitan.

"Groaaaarrr!" si beruang melompat lagi, tapi kali ini sebuah tongkat besi melayang ke kepalanya, menjatuhkannya.

"Nami?" komentar Usopp di tengah-tengah penderitaannya.

"A-ayo cepat lari, Usopp!" teriak Nami. Usopp bisa merasakan bahwa cewek itu berusaha melawan ketakutannya demi menolong dia, jadi cowok berhidung panjang itu membiarkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan berlari mengikutinya. Tapi, dia terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

Nami dan yang lain nggak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Beruang itu menggunakan kaki depannya untuk menyandung Usopp! Dia lalu mencengkeram kedua kakinya dan menariknya sehingga cowok malang itu tergantung dengan kepala di bawah, sembari dia berusaha menembakkan peluru kelereng yang ada dalam tasnya dengan panik.

"I-itu bukan beruang biasa!" komentar Nami. Karena merasa nggak bisa mengandalkan kawan-kawannya yang sepertinya terbiasa hidup dalam damai dan tak punya pengalaman bertarung, Nami melesat lagi. Kali ini dia memasang tongkatnya dalam bentuk _cross_.

"Cyclone Tempo!"

Tongkat itu melesat ala bumerang, mengenai kaki depan si beruang sehingga dia menjatuhkan Usopp. Tapi hal yang paling ditakutkan Usopp pun terjadi: si beruang balik mengincar Nami biasanya bertarung dalam jarak dekat dengan _bo_ Sorcery Clima Tact-nya, jadi sebenarnya Usopp yang bertarung jarak jauh punya kesempatan selamat yang lebih besar.

Beruang itu menerjang Nami dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mengacuhkan tembakan-tembakan Usopp dan kerikil yang dilemparkan kawan-kawannya... dan saat dia sudah siap menancapkan kuku-kuku besar dan jeleknya ke badan rapuh Nami...

"Concasse!"

Sanji bersalto dan menghantamkan tumit sepatunya ke ubun-ubun hewan itu, menjatuhkannya seketika. Dia lalu mengambil rokok yang dihisapnya.

"Yo..." dan menunjuk ke arah anak-anak dengan tangan yang memegang rokok. "Kalian sudah menungguku?"

"Suuanjiiiii!" Usopp menangis lebay.

"Huff..." Nami terduduk lemah.

"S-Sanji-senpai? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya anggota regu lain.

"Aku mendengar teriakan seorang malaikat dari ujung hutan sana, jadi aku segera kemari," pose keren itu langsung dirusak oleh tarian hurricane norak Sanji. "Nami-swaaaan! Kamu jadi semakin mencintaiku kaaaaan?"

"Yah, terserah..." Nami _sweatdropped_.

"Eh-ehem," Sanji menghentikan tariannya dan mengamati hewan yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Kenapa bisa ada beruang di sini?"

"Mana aku tahu," kata Usopp smb menghampiri Sanji. "Yang jelas, dia bukan beruang biasa..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tadi... oi, Sanji, awas!"

"!" nyaris saja kuku-kuku beruang itu merusak kemeja liburan Sanji, tapi cowok itu menghindarinya dengan luwes. Matanya terbelalak.

Padahal, akibat serangan Sanji kepala hewan itu terluka parah dengan darah segar mengucur deras... tapi bukannya melemah, gerakannya malah jadi semakin brutal!

"Kenapa hewan sialan ini masih bisa bergerak?" komentar Sanji sambil melompat menghindari cakarannya. "Sepertinya aku harus sedikit kasar. Extra Hache!"

Sanji melompat dan melancarkan tendangan beruntun ke dada si beruang. Tapi, hewan itu bisa mencengkeram kaki kanannya!

"Masih belum! Collier-"

Dengan gerakan yang nggak masuk akal, beruang itu menangkap kaki kanan Sanji!

"?"

"Tuh kan? Itu bukan beruang biasa!"

"Sanji-kun!"

"Graaaar!" dan bersama dengan raungan itu, Sanji terpental sehingga punggungnya menabrak pohon. Rokoknya terjatuh.

"Tch..."

Beruang itu menghampiri Sanji dengan langkah berat, berniat menghabisinya saat itu juga sementara Nami dan yang lain nggak bisa bergerak. Mereka masih nggak percaya Sanji bisa kalah sama beruang biasa.

Tapi...

"Rockeeettt!" sebuah kilatan merah menabrak punggung hewan itu, membuatnya terhuyung-huyung.

"Lufffyyyy!" Nami dan Usopp saling memeluk dengan air mata lebay.

"Sanji, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Luffy sambil mengulurkan tgnnya ke depan Sanji.

"Heh, kemunculan jagoan emang selalu telat, ya?" komentar Sanji smb menerima tangan Luffy dan bangkit.

"Kenapa bisa ada beruang di sini? Aku tadi udah hampir sampai finish saat kudengar Nami berteriak..."

"Mana aku tahu."

"H-hati-hati, Luffy, dia bukan beruang biasa! Tadi dia nyaris mengalahkan Sanji!" kata Usopp.

"Oh ya?" tanya Luffy. Dia lalu memandang hewan yang tampaknya sedang mengamati situasi ini... dengan mata berbinar. "Kereeeen! Akan kujadikan dia peliharaanku!"

"Kau gila?" teriak semua orang di sana kompak.

"Groaaaaa!" beruang itu meraung lagi, lalu menjatuhkan badannya sehingga sekarang dia berdiri di atas keempat kakinya.

"Daripada merepotkan orang-orang di rumahmu, aku ada ide yang lebih baik, Luffy. Akan kumasakkan kau _stew_ beruang, bagaimana?" tanya Sanji smb menyulut rokoknya.

"Stew? Asyiiik!"

"Hei, jangan ngobrol begitu!"

Karena si beruang sudah berlari ke arah mereka dengan penuh amarah. Tapi, kedua petarung top SH itu nggak keder. Sanji berputar di tempat dengan kaki kanannya sedang Luffy menekuk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan tinjunya ke tanah.

"Diable Jambe..."

"Jet..."

Mereka menghadapi serangan itu dr depan, dan...

"Mutton Bazooka!"

sxx

"... kalian nggak perlu seperti itu kan..." komentar Nami, sambil mengamati si beruang yang terkulai di kejauhan. Setelah hewan itu pingsan, entah kenapa dia jadi terlihat... imut?

"_Stew_ beruang, _stew_ beruang!" Luffy nggak mendengarkannya. Pikiran anak rakus itu sudah penuh dengan bayangan hidangan lezat yang akan dinikmatinya nanti saat jam bebas.

Tapi tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi gemeresak dr berbagai arah. Mereka panik dan pasang kuda-kuda, tapi...

"Ah, di sini rupanya kalian!" ternyata itu Sabo, diikuti anak OSIS lain. Mereka bersenjata lengkap.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tashigi, katana Shigure miliknya terhunus di tangan kanan.

"Ada beruang," kata Luffy sambil menunjuk hewan itu di kejauhan.

"... oh," komentar Hancock. "Turunkan senjata kalian."

"Kok, reaksinya cuma seperti itu! Padahal bakal ada orang yang terluka kan?" protes Usopp.

"Lagian, kenapa kalian bersenjata lengkap seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kalian mengantisipasi hal yang lebih berbahaya dari ini ya?" tanya Nami.

"Sebenarnya-"

Hancock menyikut Sabo sebelum dia bicara lebih banyak.

"Nggak usah banyak tanya. Sekarang kalian ikut Jozu dan yang lain kembali ke tenda," kata Hancock dingin.

"Tapi, aku mau makan _stew_ beruang! Sanji-" Luffy menoleh untuk mencari Sanji, tapi cowok itu sudah tak ada. "Lho?"

"Sudah sudah, ayo..." Nami mendorong Luffy kembali. _"Ada yang aneh dengan anak-anak OSIS... kenapa mereka tampak siap berperang begitu? Tapi sudahlah. Kalau berurusan sama bahaya lagi, aku nggak mau ikutan."_

Anak-anak kelas X pun kembali ke arah tenda dengan dikawal Jozu, Sedang anggota OSIS sisanya masih berada di lokasi tadi untuk menyisir keadaan sekitar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tak salah lagi, ini Mohmoo, beruang peliharaan Caribou Brothers," kata Sabo. "Menurutku, dia sengaja mereka lepas untuk mencari makan. Dan dia menentukan anak-anak sebagai makan siangnya."

"Ikat hewan jelek itu. Tashigi, hubungi polisi hutan," kata Hancock.

Sementara itu...

"Bro-bro, lihat!"

"Aku sudah lihat dari tadi, bodooooh... cewek SMU jaman sekarang, bertumbuh dengan baik! Kheehe."

Tampak beberapa orang dalam semak-semak, tak terdeteksi karena mereka berkamuflase ala militer dengan coreng-moreng lumpur di sekujur badan. Di depan mereka ada 2 orang – yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka – mengintip dengan teropong.

"Kheeehe, beruntungnya kita, ada anak-anak di sini. Mereka target mudah buat disandera dan ditukar kesempatan kabur..." seorang yang berbadan kurus menjulurkan lidah panjangnya, menjilati sehelai rambut di depan wajah.

"B-bro-bro! Sepertinya aku kenal cewek berpakaian militer itu!" kata kawannya yang gemuk dan bertopi bunglon.

"?" si kurus mengalihkan fokus teropongnya ke Hancock. "Oooooh...! Hancock-chaaaan? Kau sudah besar rupanyaaaa..."

"Hancock... cewek yang waktu itu, bos?" tanya anak buahnya.

"Benaaaarr... aku penasaran, apa kita bisa menangkapnya lagi seperti waktu itu... kheheee," si bos menjulurkan lidahnya lagi.

"!" Hancock merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia menoleh dan merasakan _sesuatu_ di kejauhan... _"P-perasaan apa ini..."_

Dia memandangi semak itu dengan seksama. Dr tadi dia merasa ada yang mengawasi mereka... dan dugaannya benar setelah dia tak sengaja mendengar suara di balik semak dengan _Busoshoku_-nya.

"_Bagaimana sekarang, bro-bro?"_

"_Nanti malam, kita menyusup ke perkemahan mereka, dan culik 1 anak yang kelihatannya paling lemah... setelah itu, kita tukar dia dengan mobil untuk kabur."_

"_Cowok atau cewek, bos?"_

"_Yaaaa cewek laaaaah! Kan bisa kita ajak main-main... jika kalian tahu apa yang aku maksud. Khehehehehehehe..."_

"_Hidup bos!"_

Suara itu...

Hancock terjatuh. Dia menutup kelopak matanya erat-erat sampai terasa sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"D-dia sungguh ada di sini..."

**Chapter III part 2 End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Seperti yang sudah kalian duga, villain di chapter ini adalah Caribou bersaudara. Ngomong-ngomong soal Caribou, dia adalah salah satu karakter yang perannya masih misterius di OP. Dia numpang ke kapal Luffy, dapet info tentang Shirahoshi sebagai Poseidon, tapi oleh Luffy cuma dihajar gitu aja.

Jadi khawatir sama Shirahoshi-chan nih... jangan sampe dia jadi seperti Garnet di FFIX, nyaris mati setelah kemampuan summon-nya dipaksa keluar!

Oh ya, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengakomodir fic ini agar setia sama storyline OP yang asli, misalnya soal "M" dan si Law yang pindah ke Shichibukai kelak... aku juga berencana mengembangkan fic di fandom lain. Proyek pertama adalah di Fate. Buat yang nggak tau serial Fate, coba aja baca karena aku memberikan "guide" lengkap di fic nya.

...

Eh, Omake fic ini? Hehe, sebentar, lagi cari ide :P

That being said, chapter III hanya menyisakan 3 chapter. Stay tune!

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes for the next part -<strong>

"Karena Hancock-chan nggak fit, hari ini aku yang memimpin kalian."

"Games hari kedua adalah lomba antar regu. Supaya adil, para _ace_ masing-masing kelas kita pisah."

"Luffy, jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku."

"Aku... tak boleh lari lagi."

"Hancock-san... dia menghilang dari tenda!"


	16. Queen's Nightmare

HHA!

Mumpung kuliah mulai agak longgar (untuk sementara), jadi aku mengambil kesempatan buat ngebut publish chapter baru. Terimakasih banyak atas kesabaran kalian menunggu part 2 kemarin, dan selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II****I**

**Summer Camp – Part 3**

**Queen's Nightmare**

* * *

><p>Hari ketiga Camp Persahabatan.<p>

"Hari ini acaranya adalah lomba ketangkasan," Hancock membuka apel pagi itu, kali ini dia dan anak-anak OSIS pake seragam olahraga sekolah. Khusus Hancock, dia pake _bloomers_*, membuat banjir iler di kaki anak-anak cowok. "Sie OR, ambil alih."

"Ah, kamu selalu nggak mau bicara banyak," Sabo menggaruk pipinya.

Sebagai ketua OSIS, Hancock nggak suka tampil di depan orang-orang. Itu karena dia nggak tahan dipelototi mereka yang mengagumi kecantikannya sih.

"Oke. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan kemarin, semua acara selama perkemahan tujuannya adalah untuk mendapatkan petunjuk tentang 'harta karun' di hari terakhir. Begitu juga dengan acara hari ini, akan ada sistem ranking. Semakin tinggi ranking regumu, semakin banyak petunjuk yang bisa kalian dapat untuk besok," Sabo menjelaskan.

Anak-anak pun mulai ribut. Dengan sistem seperti itu dan game fisik, regu Luffy-lah yang paling berpeluang dapat peringkat pertama! Semua orang tahu kalau kemampuan fisik Luffy sangat menyeramkan, seperti halnya kedua kakaknya, Ace dan Sabo. Baru 1 semester di SMU Seifu, dia sudah memecahkan berbagai rekor sekolah di bidang olahraga (dan nilai merah).

"Dan supaya semakin seru, kita menambahkan aturan baru," Sabo mengangkat telunjuknya. "Regu yang kemarin akan kita bagi dalam 2 kelompok secara acak."

"?"

"Jadi, masing-masing anggota regu tetap harus saling bersaing demi mendapatkan posisi puncak. Kita nggak mau ada anggota regu yang santai-santai dan terlalu bergantung pada _ace_* mereka… sehingga, poin kedua kelompok nanti akan dijumlahkan jadi poin total regu."

"Ideku jenius kan?" celetuk Marco dari belakang.

"Ya, ya… 'raja game'," sindir Sabo. "Oke, undian kelompok bisa kalian ambil di Jozu, sang 'raja undian'."

"Jangan beri kami julukan seenakmu," protes Jozu. Di tangannya ada selembar kertas dan sebuah kotak kaca. "Masing-masing ketua regu silahkan menuliskan nama anggota masing-masing di kertas ini. Nanti, aku akan menyobek dan mengundinya."

"Shishishi, aku jadi nggak sabar. Dengan aturan ini aku bisa bertanding melawan kalian, kan?" Luffy menolehi kawan-kawannya dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"… perasaanku jadi nggak enak," komentar mereka.

xxx

Murid kelas X digiring Sabo dan kawan-kawan ke bagian timur perkemahan, di mana arena-arena permainan sudah dipersiapkan, lengkap dengan berbagai perlengkapannya.

Pasak-pasak besar di arena "Estafet", jala dan tali-temali di arena "Merangkak di Lumpur", kolam kecil di arena "Menangkap Belut", bendera warna-warni di arena "Bendera dan Ilalang", bahkan peralatan panjat tebing mini di arena "Everest?".

Seingat Nami, kemarin malam alat-alat itu bahkan belum datang, tapi sekarang semua sudah siap. Sepertinya anak-anak OSIS memasang semua peralatan itu sambil begadang.

Mereka semua memang monster.

Dan bicara soal monster...

"Aaaargh! Aku masih nggak percaya bisa beda kelompok dengan si monster, Luffy!" Usopp memegang kepalanya. Dia dan Nami berada dalam 1 kelompok... dengan Luffy di kelompok lainnya.

"Makanya, harusnya aku yang ambil undiannya!" kata Nami.

"Kalau kamu yang ambil, bisa-bisa aku harus melawan kalian berdua, lagi!"

"Oi, jangan lupakan kami!" teriak teman-teman regunya.

"Shishishi, asik kan? Aku emang udah lama ingin mencoba melawan kalian!" Luffy malah ketawa.

Priiiiiit! Peluit dibunyikan keras-keras oleh Wiper, pemandu acara kali ini, bersama partner kerjanya Laki. Sedangkan Sabo dan yang lain menjaga arena permainan.

"Kalau kalian nggak mau hari semakin panas, diam dan dengarkan!" teriak Wiper. Anak-anak pun langsung kembali ke barisan kelompok masing-masing.

"Baik. Jadi, di tempa ini ada 5 arena permainan ketangkasan sederhana. Kalian aku beri waktu satu jam untuk menyelesaikan kelimanya. Jadi, kalian harus berebut dan juga antri dengan kelompok lain. Masing-masing permainan bisa dimainkan 10 orang sekaligus, kecuali estafet. Pemenang akan dapat 10 poin, posisi kedua 9 poin, posisi ketiga 8 poin, dan seterusnya. Ada pertanyaan?" kata Laki.

Anak-anak malah ribut sendiri, kayaknya sedang memperhitungkan strategi.

"Sepertinya nggak. Kalau begitu, aku beri kalian waktu 3 menit untuk ngobrol," kata Wiper.

"Jadi kita harus gimana?" Nami membuka diskusi kelompoknya.

"Kita berpencar, dan coba yang paling mudah dulu."

"Ngomong sih enak, tapi gimana cara kita menghadapi Luffy?"

"Gampang," Usopp mengangkat jarinya. "Kita acuhkan aja dia."

"Haaaah?"

"Kalau kita bingung soal anak itu, percuma. Dia tetap akan membawa kelompoknya menang telak. Jadi, sebaiknya kita 'menurunkan' target ke peringkat 2. Daripada fokus menghentikan Luffy dan mengacaukan performa kita..."

"Masuk akal sih."

"Waktu 3 menit kalian sudah habis! Bersiaplah di posisi masing-masing!" teriak Wiper. Di tangannya ada sepucuk pistol. "Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong, 5 kelompok dengan perolehan poin tertinggi di game hari ini akan dapat menu spesial selama sehari. Dan juaranya akan dapat yang lebih spesial lagi."

"Wooow?"

"Aku cabut omonganku tadi, kita harus menang!" kata Usopp penuh semangat.

"Oooouuu!"

"Hanya demi makanan?" protes Nami.

"Ssst! Sebaiknya kita siap-siap!"

Benar aja, Wiper telah mengacungkan pucuk pistol itu ke udara. Dengan telunjuk menyumbat telinga kirinya, dia mulai menghitung.

"Tiga... dua..."

DOR!

Nggak pake 'satu', pistol sudah ditembakkan dan anak-anak pada semburat. Kelompok Nami memilih 3 permainan yang tampaknya paling mudah: "Menangkap Belut", "Bendera dan Ilalang", dan "Everest?".

Tapi mereka gagal total: hanya dapat 6, 5, dan 7 poin dari ketiga permainan itu. Luffy? Jangan ditanya; dia sendiri dapat 20 poin, sedangkan kawan-kawannya yang motivasinya membara gara-gara tampang ngeselin Luffy setelah menang di "Everest?", berhasil menyabet 17 poin.

Sekarang, mereka bahkan duduk-duduk santai menunggu lawan di permainan terakhir: "Estafet".

"Shishishi! Kalian hebat!" Luffy memuji kawan-kawannya.

"Tentu aja, Luffy-san! Kami nggak mau hanya bergantung pdmu!"

"Tapi, kamu sendiri aja udah bisa dapat 20 poin..."

"Lalu, sampai kapan kita duduk-duduk begini? Ayo kita dominasi juga permainan terakhir!"

"Sebentar, tunggu mereka ke sana," Luffy menunjuk kelompok Nami. "Aku ingin melawan mereka."

Nggak ada yang menentang Luffy, karena mereka sebenarnya juga ingin melawan kawan mereka di regu. Seperti kata Laki, "Estafet" hanya bisa dimainkan 2 kelompok, karena membutuhkan semua anggota dalam permainannya. Karena itu, mereka bisa bertanding sepuas hati jika memasukinya bersamaan dengan kelompok Nami.

Penantian mereka usai saat Nami dan yang lain mencapai permainan itu. Kelompoknya kini berada di posisi keempat, dengan perbedaan tipis dengan kelompok-kelompok lain di atasnya. Jika mereka memenangkan ini, bukan nggak mungkin mereka juga bisa menyalip perolehan poin kelompok Luffy, mengingat orang-orang itu tengah beristirahat karena yakin akan menang.

Tapi, perhitungan Usopp salah.

Karena Luffy dan anggotanya menyusul mereka dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ah, sial," Usopp tampak pasrah.

"Luffy! Ngapain kamu di sini? Bukannya kalian sudah menyelesaikan semua permainan?" protes Nami.

"Tinggal ini."

"Kalau gitu, tunggu saja kelompok lain masuk!"

"Nggak mau. Aku ingin mencoba melawan kalian," kata Luffy dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Eeeeh?"

xxx

"Oke, begini rencananya," Usopp memulai rapat strategi menghadapi Luffy. "Dengan dia di sini, kemungkinan kita menang sangat kecil. Tapi, aku yakin mereka pasti akan memasang Luffy di posisi terakhir. Jadi..."

"Kalau kita menghalangi para pelari sebelumnya, kita akan mengalahkan Luffy sebelum dia dapat kesempatan berlari?" kata Nami.

"Benar."

"Usopp-san, kau jenius!"

"Tapi, pengawas permainan ini Laki-senpai, jadi kurasa cukup susah mensabotase pelari lain. Akan kulakukan sebisaku aja," Usopp membengkokkan hidung Pinokio-nya.

Lalu, permainan dimulai. Aturan "Estafet" ala OSIS SMU Seifu ini sangat sederhana. Peserta cukup berlari dan menyalurkan tongkat estafet sampai ke finish, tapi pelari setelahmu harus bersembunyi lebih dulu.

Sebagai pengatur strategi (dan _saboteur_*), Usopp ditunjuk pelari pertama. Sebelum lari, dia memberikan isyarat ke teman-temannya untuk bersembunyi di pilar yang sebelumnya telah dia tandai dengan peluru cat.

Usopp pun menemukan pelari keduanya hanya 50 meter dari titik start, di balik pilar dengan tanda cat kuning. Dia menyerahkan tongkat estafet padanya dan mulai merencanakan fase kedua: membuat anggota kelompok Luffy nyasar. Kebetulan cewek pelari kedua kelompok Luffy bersembunyi di dekatnya...

"_Kalau main jujur, nggak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Luffy,"_ Usopp nyengir jahat.

Jadi, dia menembakkan sebuah peluru berisikan minyak untuk mengacaukan gerakan pelari pertama kelompok Luffy, membuat cowok itu terpeleset sedikit dan berbelok ke arah yang salah. Lalu, dia menembakkan peluru berisi lebah ke atas kepala pelari kedua, membuatnya panik dan ngacir.

"_Itu akan memperlambat mereka selama beberapa saat,"_ pikir Usopp. _"Sekarang aku serahkan sabotasenya ke teman-teman. Bahaya kalau aku ketahuan."_

Usopp punya alasan untuk nggak meneruskan aksi jahatnya. Laki, pengawas "Estafet", adalah kapten klub menembak. Dengan kata lain, penglihatannya sangat tajam (walaupun dia nggak menyadari aksi tembakan cat Usopp tadi).

Tapi, nggak ada anggota kelompok Usopp yang berani macam-macam. Akibatnya, para pelari kelompok Luffy sudah menutupi keterlambatan gara-gara trik kecil tadi...

Hingga mereka pun tiba pada duel pelari terakhir: Luffy vs Nami. Pelari terakhir mendapat tugas yang paling berat; mereka harus mengelilingi arena permainan sebelum boleh mencapai garis finish.

Usopp menepuk dahinya. Ini sih, sudah bisa ditebak siapa pemenangnya! Selain karena kemampuan fisik Luffy yang superior, anak itu juga punya naluri bersaing yang besar, jadi dia nggak mau mengalah apapun alasannya.

Tapi, Nami kayaknya nggak peduli.

Berlari bersama Luffy mengingatkannya pada masa lalu, yah, masa lalu yang nggak jauh-jauh amat. Dulu waktu SMP, mereka tiap hari pergi ke sekolah bareng. Tantu saja, karena Luffy selalu kesiangan, mereka jadi telat dan terpaksa lari sampai sekolah. Awalnya, Luffy selalu ngebut meninggalkannya, tapi lama-kelamaan Nami bisa menyamai langkahnya.

Entah dia yang bertambah cepat atau Luffy yang melambatkan diri.

Tapi, sejak SMA Luffy nggak pernah bareng dengannya lagi. Karena satu sekolah dengan kakak-kakaknya, mereka selalu berangkat bareng. Belum lagi ajakan "klub jalan pintas SH" yang terdiri dari dia, Usopp, dan Chopper.

Sekarang, ingatan akan masa-masa yang dirindukan seolah memberi Nami tenaga lebih untuk bisa menyamai langkah Luffy, membuat para peserta lain di belakang menjatuhkan dagu mereka.

"Wow Nami, kamu semangat sekali!" Luffy membalikkan badan dan berlari mundur.

"Hehe, soalnya aku ingat dulu kita sering lari-lari ke sekolah bareng," Nami nyengir.

"Oh, iya ya. Shishishi, waktu itu larimu pelan banget! Jadi, kita sering telat gara-gara aku menunggumu!"

"Bukannya karena kamu selalu telat bangun?"

"Ah! Benar juga!"

Nami geleng-geleng. Bisa bicara dengan santai walaupun berlari mundur... Luffy memang impresif. Dirinya juga sih, karena bisa mengikutinya.

"Tapi sekarang larimu sudah cepat, Nami."

"Tentu aja! Sejak kerja sambilan di toko, aku sering lari-lari mengantar pesanan sekaligus olahraga. Nggak kayak kamu, yang berolahraga dengan cara berkelahi!"

Luffy nyengir. Tanpa memperlambat langkahnya, dia melompati akar pepohonan yang menghalanginya, semua dilakukannya sambil tertawa seolah-olah itu hal wajar. Hebat sih, tapi...

Nami ingin bertanding dengan adil.

"Nah, sekarang, lari yang benar!" kata Nami.

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya! Jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku, Luffy!"

"Hmm... kalau gitu..." Luffy membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk ke depan. Nami menyalipnya sambil menepuk dahi karena mengira cowok itu nggak mempedulikan kata-katanya dan masih berniat mengalah, tapi...

Sebuah kilatan putih melewatinya.

Nami menoleh dan melihat punggung Luffy yang udah nun jauh di depan. Rupanya, dia tadi ambil ancang-ancang!

"Uh, dia memang cepat sekali," Nami merengut sambil menggenggam tongkat estafetnya erat-erat. "Tapi, aku nggak akan kalah!"

Nami pun menirukan gerakan Luffy tadi, membungkuk untuk mendapatkan tambahan momentum dari lontarannya saat melangkah.

Dan dia berhasil menyamai Luffy sekali lagi.

"Hehe," Nami menjulurkan lidahnya saat dia melewai Luffy yang langkahnya melambat karena kaget atas kecepatan Nami. "Aku duluan, Luffy!"

Garis finish sudah ada di depan mata, setelah melewati sebatang pohon dan beberapa pilar tempat peserta lain menunggu mereka. Nami tersenyum puas. Walaupun kayaknya Luffy masih menahan diri, dia bisa menang.

Tapi sebuah pusaran angin melewatinya.

Luffy... meningkatkan kecepatannya lagi.

"_Aku tetap nggak mau kalah,"_ pikir Nami. Saat dia berusaha mempercepat larinya, tiba-tiba betisnya terasa sakit. Ini adalah batasnya. Tapi dia nggak mau menyerah.

Tak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk sekali lagi bisa menyamai Luffy.

"Woow, kamu hebat, bisa mengikuti 'Gear 2nd'-ku!" Luffy menoleh dan memujinya.

"_Haaah, ini baru gigi 2?"_ Nami nggak percaya. "H-hah-haha. Aku... hah... belum serius."

Walaupun sudah ngomong begitu, Nami tetap tertinggal. Tapi, dia terus berlari dengan langkah yang mulai gontai karena capek dan rasa sakit di betisnya...

"….." Luffy tertegun. Nggak biasanya Nami ngotot ingin menang sampai seperti itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia sudah sangat dekat dari finish dan terlanjur ngebut sehingga sulit mengerem…

Lalu, muncul ide dalam kepala yang biasanya kosong itu.

Dia _menabrakkan dirinya_ ke sebuah pohon!

"!"

Xxx

Jdug! Nami memukul kepala Luffy sekeras mungkin, padahal dia baru selesai melilitkan perban di sana.

Lomba itu berakhir dengan kemenangan kelompok Nami... dan arena permainan yang hancur akibat pohon yang tumbang, karena tak kuasa menahan momentum tabrakan Luffy.

"Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

"Aku lapar, jadi nggak konsen dan ngelamun. Begitu sadar, aku sudah tertimbun ranting dan dedaunan, shishishishi," yang diomeli malah nyengir kuda.

"Jangan bohong, kamu itu pembohong yang buruk," Nami melipat kedua tangannya. "Kamu sengaja kan?"

"Um... iya," kata Luffy.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu paling nggak suka kalah?"

Luffy memegang dagunya, kayaknya sedang berpikir. Dan sebelum Nami dan Usopp menjatuhkan dagu mereka atas pemandangan itu, kepala Luffy sudah berasap. Mereka berdua terjatuh komikal.

"Jangan mikir banyak-banyak, Luffy! Kepalamu nanti _overheat_!" Chopper, yang meninggalkan kelompoknya untuk menolong Luffy, mulai panik.

"Uuh, kamu benar. Kepalaku sakit..."

"Nyaris saja aku berpikir kalau dunia bakal kiamat, soalnya Luffy mau mikir..." sindir Usopp.

"Jadi, kenapa?" Conis malah menanyainya lg.

"Hm... nggak tahu. Aku memang ingin sekali menang, tapi..." Luffy menatap Nami dan nyengir polos. "Senyumanmu lebih berharga, Nami."

Blush! Wajah Nami memerah dengan dahsyat mendengar itu. Dia buru-buru memukul Luffy dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"J-jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

Dan game hari ketiga pun berakhir dengan kemenangan mengejutkan kelompok Nami, disusul dengan kelompok Coby, lalu Chopper. Kelompok Luffy sendiri berada di peringkat keempat, cukup untuk membuat mereka dapat jatah makan siang spesial. Dengan kelompok Nami di posisi pertama dan Luffy keempat, regu mereka dapat potongan peta terbesar.

xxx

Malam itu, kemah anggota OSIS dibuat gempar. Bukan karena kemunculan hewan buas seperti kemarin. Bukan juga karena terjadi "skandal" di antara mereka...

Mereka gempar karena Hancock mengajukan diri ikut dalam ronda malam!

"Wah, jangan, Hancock-san. Ikut ronda berarti kamu nggak tidur," kata Drake.

"Iya! Wajah cantikmu bisa menua dengan cepat kalau kurang tidur!" sambung Ace.

"Lagian, kamu akan berada dl sarang serigala karena semua yang patroli adalah cowok ganas!" kata Laki sambil menyikut Wiper yang cuma bisa berdehem.

"Hmph. Cowok-cowok _impoten_ seperti mereka nggak akan ada yang berani menyentuhku," kata Hancock dingin, menohok hati semua cowok OSIS. Dan akibatnya, semua cowok terjatuh murung dengan aura suram, seolah terkena "kata-kata _hollow_" si "Ratu Sindiran" Perona.

Cukup aneh memang, selama setahun bekerja sama dan hampir tiga tahun saling kenal, nggak pernah ada cowok anggota OSIS yang berani mendekati Hancock. Bahkan, Ace dan Marco yang tampaknya paling dekat dengan Hancock pun nggak berani mencoba melanjutkan hubungan pertemanan mereka lebih lanjut...

Mungkin karena mereka lebih menganggap Hancock sebagai "ratu" yang harus dihormati daripada seorang gadis yang harus disayangi?

"Lihat para pecundang ini. Aku tak akan apa-apa," Hancock menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Boa-san tiba-tiba mau ikut jaga malam?" tanya Tashigi.

"Aku ingin menikmati malam," Hancock mengenakan jaket ungunya.

"'Menikmati malam', huh? Kayaknya nggak deh. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan berita kemunculan Caribou Brothers. Wah, tak kusangka 'ratu' kita masih mau mengkhawatirkan adik-adik kelasnya..." sindir Ace, cowok pertama yang pulih dari keterpurukan massal itu.

Hancock tersentak. Bagaimana anak itu bisa tau?

"T-terserah apa katamu. Pokoknya malam ini aku mau ikut kalian jaga," Hancock menyilangkan kedua lengannyan dan merengut, pertanda dia sedang masuk mode "Putri yang Keras Kepala".

"Yah, jika yang mulia sudah bilang begitu..." Marco, yang menyusul pulih, mengangkat bahunya.

Tapi, bagi cewek yang nggak biasa begadang seperti Hancock, baru lima menit lewat dari pukul 11, matanya sudah amat berat. Secangkir kopi panas dari pak Ray pun belum mampu menahan gelombang kantuk yang menyerangnya...

Hancock terduduk diam di atas matras di dekat jalan masuk perkemahan, melayang di perbatasan antara tersadar dan tidur. Para cowok yang menemaninya hanya bisa mengagumi wajah setengah tidurnya yang luar biasa imut, berbeda sekali dengan image "Ratu Es" yang biasa dia tunjukkan saat mengurus acara-acara OSIS.

Awalnya para "satpam keliling" berebut untuk menemaninya dengan alasan "menjadi tameng angin malam", tapi Ace mengusir mereka semua.

"Kata Tashigi-chan, sejak 2 hari lalu Hancock-san kesulitan tidur. Jadi, jangan ganggu dia," begitu katanya. Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan kawan Hancock sejak SMP, dia memang mengikrarkan diri untuk menjaga sang ketua baik-baik... terlepas dari rasa suka atau tidak.

Nggak berani menantang Ace, anak-anak OSIS lain berpatroli di sisi lain perkemahan, meninggalkan Hancock dengan selimut tersampir rapi di bahunya.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Hancock tersadar dengan perasaan panik begitu merasakan keberadaan yang nggak mengenakkan dr belakang tenda cewek yang lagi lowong.

"_Mereka sudah di sini?"_ melemparkan selimut yang melingkupinya, Hancock mengambil sebuah senter dan berlari ke arah tenda cewek dengan kesiapan bertarung.

Tapi, keberadaan mereka hilang beberapa meter sebelum Hancock mencapai tenda cewek. Bisa menipu dirinya yang memiliki _Busoshouku_... mereka memang bukan gerombolan penjahat biasa.

Kesunyian singkat itu pecah oleh suara rantik retak dan sebongkah kerikil yang melayang ka arah tenda. Hancock bisa menangkap batu itu sebelum mengenai tenda dan memecahkannya dalam genggaman marahnya.

"_Jadi, mereka berencana menculik siapapun yang keluar dari tenda karena penasaran atas suara batu yang mengenai tenda..."_ pikir Hancock. _"Bodoh. Dengan ini aku bisa tahu keberadaan mereka."_

Hancock melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Dia menentukan jalan dengan mengandalkan kepekaan Busoshoku-nya, dan mendapati keberadaan orang-orang itu beberapa meter di depannya, tersembunyi dalam semak lebat.

Hancock hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, tapi tiba-tiba gelombang memori kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dulu karena ulah Caribou Brothers kembali menyerang pikirannya. Dia berdiri kaku dengan keringat dingin bercucuran...

"_Hancock! Boa Hancock! Kuatkan dirimu!" _Hancock berusaha menyadarkan diri dari shock yang menyerangnya itu. _"Abaikan sejenak semua memori buruk itu, bukankah kau ada dsni untuk mengakhirinya?"_

Hancock menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan ingatan buruk itu mulai kabur. Dia lalu menatap semak yang menyembunyikan orang-orang itu dengan mata yang penuh determinasi.

"_Aku... tak boleh lari lagi."_

Hancock melangkahkan kakinya, dan merasakan gerakan mereka. Dia tersenyum. Mereka pasti mulai panik karena nggak mengira keberadaan mereka bisa diketahui dengan mudah, tapi...

KRASH!

Bunyi ranting patah dan pohon roboh, bersama dengan pemandangan hutan yang berputar mengacaukan konsentrasi Hancock. Dia nggak sempat merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang kedua kakinya... dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di dasar suatu lubang.

Dia terperosok.

"Dapat! Kita dapat!"

"Jebakan lumpur bro-bro berhasil!"

Hancock mendengar langkah-langkah berat mereka di tanah atasnya, dan dengan tatapan horor menyadari bahwa dia _tertangkap_. Dia nggak bisa bergerak karena tenggelam dalam lumpur pekat dan kakinya terluka akibat terperosok tadi.

"Mari kita lihat..." sepercik cahaya menerpa wajah Hancock di dasar lubang. "Ah! Bos Coribou! Lihat ini!"

"Mana, mana..." seorang pria gendut bertopi bunglon menjengukkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang. "Oh... ! Kita dapat ikan besar rupanya! Bro-bro pasti akan senang!"

"... aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Hancock berteriak histeris. Dalam sekejap, pikirannya langsung penuh dengan memori buruk dari masa lalunya. Dia memberontak dengan kasar, menyebabkan luka goresan di sekujur tubuh dalam prosesnya. "Pergi dariku, pergiiiiiiii!"

"Ups, sebaiknya kamu tidur dulu sebelum teman-temanmu mendengar ini..."

Pria gemuk itu menyemprotkan sesuatu ke dalam lubang dan seketika itu juga kepala Hancock terasa amat berat. Dia berusaha menjaga kesadarannya, tapi gagal. Semuanya pun jadi putih...

xxx

Keesokan paginya...

"Cari yang benar!" perintah Ace dengan mata lebam karena nggak tidur dan juga khawatir.

"Kita sudah menelusuri seluruh penjuru kemah, Ace!" teriak Sabo.

"Percuma, sepertinya dia pergi ke hutan!" kata Jozu.

"Kalau kalian ada waktu untuk protes, gunakan itu untuk terus mencari!" teriak Ace.

Perkemahan gempar. Subuh tadi, setelah jaga malam selesai, Ace kembali untuk membangunkan Hancock dan memintanya tidur di tenda... hanya untuk mendapati selimut yang dia lingkupkan pada badan cewek itu tergeletak begitu saja. Dia sempat nekat menerobos tenda OSIS cewek untuk mencarinya, tapi dia tak ada.

Dan segeralah dia memulai operasi pencarian Hancock...

Keributan itu membuat beberapa anak kelas X terbangun. Karena mereka kayaknya takut bertanya ke Ace dan yang lain di tengah keributan itu, pak Ray yang lagi olahraga pun menghampiri Tashigi yang mengambil alih komando sementara para cowok menelusuri hutan.

"... apa yang terjadi?" tanya pak Ray.

"Hancock-san... dia menghilang!"

Chapter III Part 3 End!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Ada LuNa dan... hint Ace x Hancock? Hehehe, semua itu ada alasannya :P. Soal lomba-lomba yang lain, aku rasa bisa masuk omake. Karena, kalau aku maksa masukin ke sini, jadinya akan lebih dari 7000 kata!

Daaan, 2 part lagi menuju Chapter IV... belum termasuk epilog chapter III, kurasa.

*_bloomers_: celana OR khas sekolah Jepang yang amat sangat pendek

*_ace_: julukan buat pemain andalan di suatu tim

*_saboteur: _ukang sabotase

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes for the next part...<strong>

"Apa boleh buat, kita serahkan pencarian Hancock pada kepolisian..."

"Aku memang nggak suka dia, tapi, aku merasa aku harus menolongnya."

"Ingat 'masa-masa indah' itu, haaaah?"

"Mari bermain-main... jika kau tahu maksudku."

"Cerewet! Mau ditolong nggak?"


	17. Queen's Knight

HHA!

Daripada galau ngerjain tugas, aku milih update kilat aja.

Peringatan: di part ini ada bagian yang agak "grafik" (sudah kuminimalisir sih), jadi... hati-hati dan selamat membaca!

Flashback aku beri _[italic]_.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II****I**

**Summer Camp – Part 4**

**Queen's Knight**

* * *

><p>Hari keempat, alias hari terakhir <em>Camp<em> Persahabatan.

Rencananya, hari ini akan ada permainan mencari harta karun sebagai _stage_ terakhir game perkemahan. Tapi, dengan tak adanya sang ketua, anak-anak OSIS jadi lesu...

Walaupun begitu, perintah terakhir dari Hancock harus terus berjalan.

"Oi, Hawkins, kalau sebagai peramal kau bilang begitu, nanti kejadian beneran!" teriak Drake dari belakangnya.

"Bercanda," Hawkins mengambil kartu yang tersebar di depannya dengan tenang, sementara anak-anak lain menatapnya dengan khawatir. Dia dipaksa meramalkan kondisi Hancock, walaupun sebelumnya mereka nggak pernah percaya ramalannya. "Hm... 'Ratu Es' masih hidup."

"Kalau itu, aku juga bisa merasakannya!" kata Ace, yang barusan kembali dari hutan bersama teman-temannya. Mereka sudah masuk cukup jauh, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hancock. "Apa kamu nggak bisa menerawang keberadaannya?"

"Bisa, tapi agak lama. Aku juga butuh _tumbal_," Hawkins menumpuk kembali kartu tarot yang tersebar di depannya.

"Heeh?" mereka langsung melangkah mundur.

"Yah, sepiring sarapan dan secangkir kopi panas kurasa cukup."

Glodak!

"Enak aja! Kita juga belum makan, tau!"

"Mau aku ramalin, nggak?"

"Ya, ya... aku mintakan ke anak-anak konsumsi," Sabo keluar dari tenda sambil menggerutu.

"Ace, sambil menunggu polisi datang, sebaiknya kalian kumpulkan adik-adik. Acara harus tetap berjalan," kata Marco.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah, Ace! Di saat-saat seperti ini, harusnya kamu membakar semangat kami kayak biasanya!" Tashigi mendorongnya keluar tenda.

"Hm... baiklah," senyuman tipis tersungging di wajah capek Ace.

XxX

Berita hilangnya Hancock tersebar bagaikan virus flu di anak-anak kelas X. Apalagi, OSIS masih panik di tenda mereka, sehingga ada jam kosong...

"Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Kemarin malam. Kudengar, waktu para cowok OSIS jaga malam, Hancock-senpai diam-diam mengikuti mereka..."

"Jadi, dia nyasar di hutan?"

"Nyasar? Wah, sang 'Ratu Es' pun ternyata punya kelemahan!"

Dan banyak lagi yang dibicarakan anak-anak kelas X. OSIS sepertinya sudah nggak kuasa menegur mereka. Lagian, mereka dibuat diam untuk apa? Karena kejadian ini, jadwal hari terakhir mereka kacau!

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tashigi.

"Aku sempat berpikiran untuk memulangkan mereka lebih cepat..." jawab Ace.

"Tapi, busnya baru datang jam 12 nanti kan?"

"Kalau gitu, beri jam bebas saja. Tapi jaga perbatasan kemah, jangan sampai ada yang masuk ke hutan," perintahnya.

Beberapa anak OSIS pun segera pergi untuk mengumpulkan para adik kelas.

"Kamu sudah menghubungi polisi?" tanya Jozu.

"Sudah. Mereka harusnya bisa tiba kapan sa-"

Belum selesai ngomong, terdengar bunyi mesin helikopter yang lama-lama semakin dekat. Ace dan yang lain mendongakkan kepala mereka. Ada 4 helikopter yang terbang di atas mereka. Salah satunya adalah helikopter pribadi kepsek, sedangkan yang lainnya berwarna biru pekat. Ketiganya melayang perlahan di atas area perkemahan, lalu mendarat di pinggir danau.

Dari helikopter biru kemudian turunlah beberapa pria dengan seragam serba kebiruan, dengan topi khas yang membuat penampilan mereka lebih mirip dengan angkatan laut itu...

Mereka adalah polisi kota Raftel!

Di depan mereka tampak seorang pria tua berbadan besar dengan jas merah darah dan sepucuk mawar di saku kanannya. Tatapan matanya tajam dan menghunjam langsung ke hati, seolah-olah dia bisa melihat kejahatan di lubuk hati terdalam setiap manusia. Sebuah topi putih terpancang lekat di kepalanya, menyembunyikan sudut-sudut potongan rambut pria itu.

Ace dan Marco menggeram melihatnya.

"Inspektur Sakazuki, selamat datang," sapa pak Ray.

"Hmph. Simpan salammu itu, 'Raja Kegelapan'," Sakazuki menanggapinya dingin.

Inspektur yang satu ini memang terkenal akan ketegasan dan kecepatan kerjanya. Selain itu, dia mempraktekkan paham _Absolute Justice_, keadilan tanpa pandang bulu yang cukup ekstrim. Sepertinya dia masih mengingat kesalahan Rayleigh selama dia tergabung dalam partai sayap kiri "Jolly Roger" dulu...

"Hahaha, kau tetap tegas seperti biasanya, _bocah merapi_," pak Ray menanggapinya dengan santai.

"... kalian, telusuri setiap jengkal tempat ini untuk mencari lokasi keberadaan terakhir gadis itu. Sisanya telusuri batas-batas perkemahan, jangan masuk hutan dulu."

Setelah mengirim anak buahnya untuk menyelidik, Sakazuki menatap anak-anak OSIS yang berdiri di depannya dengan tajam.

"Dan, aku butuh semua informasi yang kalian miliki."

"S-siap!" tanpa sadar anak-anak menghormat padanya.

"Kenapa harus dia yang kemari...?" bisik Ace pada Laki.

"Dia sudah ditunjuk Komisaris Besar Sengoku untuk mengambil alih kasus Caribou Brothers kan? Jadi, wajar kalau dia kemari karena mencurigai mereka ada di balik hilangnya Hancock-san."

"? Ho... Portgas, ah, bukan. _Gol D._ Ace..." Sakazuki menghampirinya. "Rumor kalau kau bersekolah di SMU elit Seifu ternyata benar. Kau sogok berapa kepseknya agar bisa belajar di situ hah?"

"Apa maumu, _anjing merah_?" tanya Ace, menantang.

"Hanya menyapa. Heh. Sampaikan salamku pada _ibumu_," Sakazuki berlalu dengan seringai kejam.  
>"Kau...!" Ace menghardiknya, tapi Wiper dan Drake bergerak cepat menahannya. "Lepaskan!"<p>

"Hentikan, dia satu-satunya harapan kita untuk menemukan Hancock-san," kata Sabo di sampingnya, dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Tch... baiklah. Tapi jangan buat aku bicara dengannya lagi," Ace menampik tangan kedua temannya dan pergi untuk mengawasi pergerakan polisi.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Laki. "Kayaknya dia benci banget sama inspektur Sakazuki..."

"Hm... gimana bilangnya, ya?" Wiper menggaruk kepalanya. "Sakazuki itu inspektur yang menangkap kedua orangtua Ace atas tuduhan pemberontakan... kau tahu, mereka adalah pemimpin partai Roger saat itu, yang juga melibatkan pak Ray dan beberapa guru kita. Penangkapan tanpa pandang bulu para aktivis partai waktu itu juga membuat inspektur Kuzan geram dan mundur dari kepolisian."

"Tapi, dia inspektur paling kompeten di kepolisian saat ini. Jadi, kita harus mempercayai dia," kata Drake.

XxX

Kesal karena nggak ada _progress_ dari kepolisian dan nggak mau melihat tampang berkerut Sakazuki, Ace dan Sabo memutuskan untuk nongkrong di tenda SH. Di sana, Luffy dan yang lain tengah menikmati jam bebas mereka...

"Aah... tehnya enak..." kata Ace dan Sabo dengan wajah rileks.

"Terimakasih," kata Sanji. "Tapi... kenapa kalian malah santai-santai begitu? Bagaimana dengan Hancock-sama?"

"Paling nggak, biarkanlah kami istirahat sebentar. Sudah 2 hari nggak tidur nih..." kata Ace sambil menyomot sepotong _sandwich_ di piring Robin. "Wow, ini enak."

"Jangan nyomot jatahnya Robin-chan, _freckles*_ keparat!" Sanji melancarkan tendangan melayang ke kepala Ace, tapi anak itu menunduk dan menghindarinya. "Hm, reflek yang bagus. Kau memang kakaknya si _perut karet_."

Khrr... terdengar dengkuran pelan dari arah Ace. Anak-anak _sweatdropped_ sedangkan Sanji terjungkal komikal.

"_Narcolepsy*_-nya kumaaat?"

"Enaknya... aku juga mau bisa tidur kapanpun dan di manapun walaupun berada dalam tekanan..." komentar Sabo, sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ yang dia ambil dari jatahnya Robin (lagi).

"Dan kenapa kau juga mengambil punya Robin-chan? Sedang tren, ya?" teriak Sanji.

"Ara, Sanji-san, sebenarnya jatahku sudah diambil alih Luffy-kun," kata Robin.

Sanji melongo sementara Usopp dan Chopper tertawa-tawa. Ya, kalau kau bersama SH, separah apapun masalahmu kau akan melupakannya. Apalagi kalau ditemani teh hangat dan sarapan yang nikmat...

"Um... bagaimana dengan Hancock-sama?" Marguerite, yang sejak mendengar berita hilangnya Hancock diam saja, mulai bicara. Kedua tangannya memegang mug berisi susu hangat dengan gugup.

"Penyelidikan sudah dimulai oleh tim penyelidik _terhebat_ di kepolisian Raftel, yang dipimpin Inspektur Sakazuki," jawab Sabo.

"Oh, jadi Inspektur Sakazuki benar-benar mengambil alih kasus Caribou Brothers?" tanya Robin.

"Tunggu, 'Caribou'!" Marguerite bangkit dengan wajah panik.

"Iya, kelompok penjahat yang diduga terlibat dalam banyak kasus kejahatan sejak beberapa tahun lalu," jawab Robin. "Memangnya kenapa, Marguerite-chan? Kamu punya informasi yang tidak diketahui polisi?"

"B-bukan..." Marguerite meletakkan mug yang dipegangnya dan menyiapkan peralatan panahannya. _"Menurut Kikyo-senpai, Hancock-sama punya 'sejarah buruk' dengan mereka... aku harus segera bergerak!"_

"Marguerite-chan, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Nami.

"A-aku akan mencari Hancock-sama juga! Soalnya, ada kemungkinan dia terlibat dengan Caribou Brothers!"

"Oi oi, medan yang akan kamu tempuh itu hutan Rusukaina yang nggak terpetakan lho! Jangan nekat!" kata Franky.

"Tenang saja. Sebagai mantan anak Kuja, aku mengenal hutan ini hampir sebaik aku mengenal halaman belakang sekolah," Marguerite tersenyum pede. _"Nggak seluruh bagian sih. Tapi, nggak ada salahnya mencoba..."_

Belum sempat Marguerite melangkahkan kakinya ke hutan, Sabo dan Robin menghalanginya.

"Sebentar. Musuhmu adalah penjahat profesional, yang bahkan bisa menghentikan Boa-san yang terkenal kuat," kata Robin.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kita serahkan ini pada Sakazuki dan para _anjingnya_..." sambung Sabo.

"Kau... akan menyerahkannya begitu saja pada kepolisian?" teriak Ace.

"Weks! Kenapa kau bisa dengar itu?" Sabo melompat kaget. "Aku bilang, untuk saat ini kita terpaksa harus mempercayai mereka!"

"Kalau inspektur lain, nggak ada masalah! Ini _Sakazuki_! Walaupun dia berhasil menyelamatkan Hancock-chan nanti pun, aku yakin dia nggak akan langsung dipulangkan sebelum informasi tentang Caribou _diperas habis_ darinya!" kata Ace.

"Pemikiranmu terlalu sempit, Ace-san," komentar Nami.

"Betul, Ace! Polisi kan orang-orang baik!"

Ace dan Sabo menepuk dahi mereka mendengar celetukan amat polos Luffy. Padahal, ayahnya juga jadi buronan polisi gara-gara tuduhan pemberontakan yang belum tentu benar...

Tapi, omongan dia ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun, polisi adalah pembela kebenaran, kan?

"Tapi, aku paham perasaanmu, Ace-senpai," Sanji menyalakan rokoknya. "Mana ada pria normal yang nggak panik jika mengetahui Hancock-sama kesayangan mereka menghilang? Ooooh, Hancock-sama yang malang, andai aku ada di sampingmu saat it-"

Jiiit. Nami menjewernya.

"Robin dan Sabo-senpai benar. Kita nggak perlu melibatkan diri dalam masalah ini..." kata Nami sambil memperkuat jewerannya.

"... hei, kamu! Marguerite... kan?" Ace nyuekin Nami.

"I-iya."

"Kalau kamu memang ingin masuk ke hutan untuk mencari Hancock-chan, aku akan menemanimu."

"Ace-saaan?"

"Hei, jangan khawatirkan aku. Begini-begini, aku ketua klub petualang," Ace menepuk dadanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Aku khawatirnya sama Marguerite-chan..." komentar Sanji, disambut dengan anggukan anggota lain.

"Tapi, kenapa Ace-senpai harus berbuat sejauh itu?" tanya Chopper.

"Karena... dia _suka_ sama Hancock," jawab Sabo. Mulut anak-anak menganga mendengarnya, tapi reaksi Ace datar-datar saja.

"Hm? Ya, itu benar," Ace malah ngupil

"Oi, oi, dia barusan membeberkan rahasiamu kan?" komentar Usopp.

"Oh? Soal itu? Bukan hanya aku. Kita semua di OSIS... _suka_ Hancock. Dan itu berarti, anak ini juga," kata Ace sambil menyentil upilnya ke arah Sabo, membuatnya menghindar dengan histeris.

"Hah?"

"Ya, kita semua menyukai Hancock," jawab Sabo. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Meskipun keliatannya judes dan dingin bukan main, kalau sudah kenal baik dengannya kayak kita-kita di OSIS, kau akan tahu kebaikan hatinya di balik topeng itu," Ace nyengir. "Tentu juga karena faktor cakepnya. Gak tahaaan!"

"T-tapi, dia mengeluarkan Marguerite-chan dari Kuja!" kata Nami.

"Hah?"

"Wow, satu poin minus bagi yang mulia, eh?" kata Sabo.

"Benar. Tapi, aku sudah melupakannya. Aku rasa Hancock-sama bertindak begitu karena terbawa perasaan," kata Marguerite.

"Emangnya apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Ace.

"Aku... melanggar aturan terpenting di Kuja, yaitu 'melindungi cowok'. Waktu itu aku membela Luffy yang nyasar ke tempat Hancock-sama ganti baju..."

"APUAAA?" Ace, Sabo, dan Sanji bangkit. "Kau MENGINTIP Hancock-chan saat dia GANTI BAJU?"

"Iya. Nggak sengaja, sih," kata Luffy polos.

Anak-anak merasakan aura pembunuh yang luar biasa pekat memancar dari ketiga anak itu, dan bergeser mundur, memberikan mereka ruang untuk membantai Luffy.

Tapi, di luar dugaan, mereka malah merangkul Luffy dengan akrab dan menyeretnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" bisik Ace.

"Punggungnya. Dia sempat menoleh, sih."

"HAH!"

"Cuma sekilas tapi."

"Brengsek, beruntung banget. Kira-kira ukuran apa dia?" tanya Sabo.

"Um... cup F?" jawab Luffy sambil memegang dadanya.

"Masa? Perasaan lebih besar deh..." kata Sanji.

BLETAK! JDUAGH! BLAAAR!

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, kuartet mesum?" teriak Nami dengan tangan berasap. Di kakinya tergeletak 4 mayat pria dengan wajah sulit dikenali.

Marguerite bergidik. Rupanya ini pertama kalinya dia lihat sisi lain Nami...

"Dan kenapa Luffy bisa tahu hal-hal begitu?" Franky memegang dadanya. _"Wow, cup F? Remaja zaman sekarang, pertumbuhannya bagus..."_

BLETAK! Tambah 1 mayat.

"Padahal yang bersangkutan berada dalam masalah, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya membicarakan hal seperti itu..." Nami membersihkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Luffy mengangkat tangannya.

"... ayo, SH juga bergerak untuk menolong dia," katanya, masih dengan wajah mencium tanah.

Semua menolehi Luffy dengan mata terbelalak, sementara mata Marguerite berbinar mendengarnya.

"Haaaah?"

"Oi, oi, Luffy, sudah aku bilang berapa kali; lawanmu ini penjahat profesional! Lagian, mereka bersembunyi jauh dalam hutan! Kamu yang membedakan arah utara dan selatan saja nggak bisa, pasti akan nyasar!" Nami menariknya bangun dan mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Kan ada Ace dan yang lain."

"Tetap saja-"

"Sebentar. Kenapa kamu mau menolongnya? Kenal saja nggak kan?" tanya Usopp.

"Karena dia temannya Marguerite, yang berarti teman kita juga. Jadi, harus ditolong."

Ah, logika itu lagi. Nami dan Usopp menepuk dahi mereka, sedangkan Marguerite melongo karena terkesan.

"Aku menyetujuinya dr dasar hati, wahai ketua," Sanji mengangkat tangannya. Yang ini memang berharap dapat kesempatan menolong Hancock.

"Dan, oh, kebetulan aku ada _walkie-talkie_," Franky nyeletuk.

"Sanji? Franky? Jangan mendukungnya!" kata Chopper.

"Nah, itu baru adikku! Pemikiran yang bagus," Ace bangun dan melepaskan cengkeraman Nami dari kerah baju Luffy.

"Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?" Sabo malah sudah siap dengan senjata pipanya.

"Hah? Katanya kau mau menunggu _progress_ kepolisian?"

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Aku nggak mau berdiam di sini sementara kalian berkesempatan dapat _hadiah_ dari Hancock-chan karena menyelamatkannya."

"Fufufu... kayaknya nggak ada yang bisa menghalangi mereka," Robin nyeletuk.

"T-terimakasih, teman-teman!" kata Marguerite.

"Eh, _no problem_," kata Ace.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Marguerite-chwaaan!" Sanji melompat dengan _love hurricane_-nya.

"Enak saja! Kita berangkat bareng!" kata Ace sambil melindungi Marguerite dari terkaman sang buaya pirang.

"Heeei, dengarkan akuuuu!" Nami berteriak kesal.

XxX

Jadi, Luffy, Sanji, Ace, dan Sabo pun berangkat dalam misi pencarian Hancock; sedangkan Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper diminta untuk menikmati permainan hari terakhir _Camp_. Kelompok pencari itu akan didampingi Franky dan Robin di kemah SH yang mereka sulap jadi ruang komunikasi.

"Tsscch... di sini SUPER Franky, ganti."

"Pssh... suaramu terdengar sejernih kristal, ganti," kata Sabo.

"Kapan kamu buat _walkie-talkie_ 'sederhana' ini, Franky-san?" tanya Marguerite.

"Semalam, begitu mendengar kalau Hancock-chan dapat masalah. Gyahahaha."

"... monster," gumam mereka semua.

"Malah ngobrol! Perhatikan jalan kalian!" teriak Sabo.

"Heeeeei! Hammmooock? Kau di manaaaaa?" terdengar teriakan Luffy dari background.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, bodoh! Kalau penculiknya dengar gimana?" kata Ace.

"Tinggal hajar kan?" jawab Luffy.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau memanggil Hancock-sama seperti itu? Penghinaan!"

Bletak! Terdengar suara tengkorak yang retak. Sudah biasa buat Luffy sih.

"Gyaaa! Sanji, kenapa kau menendangku?"

"Supaya mulutmu bisa mengucapkan nama 'Hancock' dengan benar!"

"... Hammock?"

"KAU!"

Franky dan Robin sweatdropped.

"Fufufu, kayaknya asik ya..." komentar Robin.

"Mereka serius nggak, sih?" Franky cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala, heran atas santainya mereka.

Beralih ke perkemahan, Marco mengambil alih tugas Ace untuk memimpin perlombaan hari terakhir. Tapi, dengan polisi di segala sudut, suasana acara terakhir terasa menekan...

"Uuh... nggak seru kalau nggak ada Luffy," gumam Nami. Mereka kini sedang disibukkan oleh teka-teki yang tertulis pada peta harta karun, yang tetap membingungkan walaupun mereka dapat potongan paling besar.

"Heee... kok belum-belum sudah kangen dia?" Usopp menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, lengkap dengan tampang nyebelin.

"Cieeeh..." sambung kawan-kawannya.

"Berisik! Bukan begitu, aku..."

Sementara itu, Luffy dan yang lain sampai di lokasi akhir game hari kedua, sepetak tanah terbuka kecil di tengah hutan.

"Anak-anak OSIS cuma pernah pergi sejauh ini. Lalu, ke mana selanjutnya?" tanya Sabo.

"Bagian timur sering dikunjungi anak Kuja, jadi sebaiknya kita ke sana..." kata Marguerite.

"Kita ikut saja deh," jawab Luffy dan Ace.

Jadi mereka mengikuti Marguerite. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah memasuki hutan, suasana nggak enak itu muncul lagi.

Angin yang tak berhembus, serangga hutan yang terdiam, dan udara yang berat...

"Uh, perasaan ini..."

Krash.

"!" mereka menoleh dengan kompak ke asal suara, dan melihat...

Beruang coklat itu berdiri tegak, dengan perban menutupi kepalanya.

"Itu..." Sabo memegang dagunya, mengingat-ingat. "Mohmoo, beruang yang kemarin kan? Kok masih bebas?"

"Wow. Dia kelihatan marah," kata Luffy.

"Kepalanya habis kamu apakan, _curly_?" tanya Ace.

"Cuma aku tendang... siapa yang kau sebut _curly_?" Sanji nyolot.

"Um, teman-teman, dia sepertinya berlari ke arah kita..." komentar Marguerite.

"Graaaaar!"

Benar kata Marguerite, si Mohmoo berlari dengan mem-beruang buta ke arah mereka. Luffy dan yang lain siap dengan kuda-kuda mereka, tapi...

"Seraaaaaang!"

Bersama dengan si beruang, muncul sepasukan pria bulat dengan dandanan ala _zombie_!

"Bah! Suku pedalaman?"

"Mana ada suku pedalaman bersenjatakan pemukul baseball, pisau _butterfly_, dan _stun gun_?"

"Berarti mereka suku pedalaman yang modern."

"Yang benar saja?"

"Daripada meributkan itu, fokus sama musuh, idiot!" Sanji melakukan tendangan salto.

"Ukh, kau benar," Ace meninju wajah pria yang berniat menghantamnya dengan pemukul baseball. "Tapi aku nggak bisa serius, bisa-bisa kebakaran hutan nanti."

"Ya jangan pakai sarung tangan _flamethrower_-mu lah!" teriak Sabo.

"Tapi, karena mereka ada di sini, berarti kita sudah dekat!" kata Marguerite.

"? Kita ketahuan! Aktifkan 'itu'!" teriak seseorang dr kejauhan. Semua anak buahnya pun membentuk formasi, menarik suatu tali, dan...

Brashh! Jaring-jaring terpancang di sekeliling Luffy dan yang lain, secara efektif memisahkan mereka semua!

"Ups, jebakan," gumam Marguerite.

"Aaargh, jaringnya kuat banget!" teriak Ace kesal setelah dia berusaha merobek jaring di belakangnya dengan pisau miliknya. "Mana aku kedapatan lawan si beruang, lagi!"

"Hm... sebaiknya kita berpencar," kata Sabo.

"Benar," Luffy melemparkan badan seorang penyerang ke tumpukan semak. "Ayo, berpencar! Kita akan bertemu lagi... di manapun itu!"

"Kau sebut ini rencana?" teriak Sanji dan kawan-kawan.

XxX

_["Seorang wanita harus tangguh."_

"_Jumlah wanita di dunia lebih banyak dari laki-laki, kalian harus berlaku bagaikan seorang pemimpin."_

"_Kecantikan wanita bukan hanya dari paras dan sifatnya, tapi juga kekuatan."]_

Kekuatan kaum Hawa.

Sejak kecil Hancock dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang berpandangan seperti itu. Di keluarga Boa, di mana kelahiran anak perempuan sangat dominan, Hancock dan adik-adiknya diajarkan untuk selalu menghargai diri mereka, lebih dari apapun.

_["Karena wanita adalah harta dunia."_

_Tapi, suatu hari... kejadian itu menimpanya.]_

Pyasssh! Hancock tersadar dari pingsannya setelah seember air dingin menyiram tubuh lemasnya. Dia terbatuk, dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Yooo... tuan putri sudah banguuun?" terdengar suara yang cukup familier... dengan kenangan buruk.

Hancock menahan napas, dan di sela-sela rambut basahnya melihat... Caribou, yang duduk di atas kursi yang terbalik dan beberapa anak buahnya dengan senjata lengkap. Sementara dirinya terikat pada sebuah tiang. Bajunya masih utuh sih, cuma basah kuyup.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Hancock berteriak histeris dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat, berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tapi, dia merasakan sakit...

"Eeeiitss, jangan tidur lagi, tuan putriiii... kita haruuus bicara," kata Caribou.

"Pergi dariku, lumpur!" teriak Hancock, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Nggak maaau," Caribou turun dari kursinya. "Sebelum kamu mendengar permintaanku, khehehehe."

"_Menjijikkan. Pria ini menjijikkan! Tapi... aku terpaksa kerjasama dengannya sementara berusaha melepaskan diri..."_ Hancock menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, berharap dia nggak memikirkan hal tadi.

Kerjasama? Berada di dekatnya saja dia sudah mau muntah!

"Apa maumu?"

"Nahhh, begitu dong. Jadilah gadis kecil yang patuh, seperti _dulu_," Caribou berjalan ke arahnya dan jongkok di depannya. "Heeey, kami akan menukarmu dengan keperluan untuk kabur ke luar negeri. Mauuuu?"

"_Sudah kuduga,"_ tanpa pikir panjang, Hancock menjawab. "Kalian menjamin keamananku kan?"

"Hei! Kau itu sandera, jangan protes!" teriak anak buahnya.

"Hmph. Kalau sandera disakiti, jangankan kabur, kalian pasti akan ditembak di tempat tanpa sempat negosiasi," kata Hancock tegas.

"Kheehehe, bisa, bisa," Caribou menjulurkan lidah panjangnya. Dia menyentuh dagu Hancock, mengamatinya, dan menelan ludah. "Ngomong-ngomong, lama nggak ketemu, kamu jadi semakin cantik, heeeeh?"

Tangan itu... menyentuhnya _lagi_. Saat ini, bukan ingatan buruk yang menyeruak dalam pikiran Hancock.

Tapi, keinginan _membunuh_.

"Jangan sentuh aku, sampah!"

Hancock menghantam dagu Caribou dengan lututnya, membuat pria itu terpental dan terdengar suara tulang retak dan kayu yang patah.

"B-bos!"

"G-guh... ke mana perginya _gadis manis_ yang patuh padaku dulu, haaah?" Caribou memegang hidungnya yang patah. "Cih! Beri dia _pelajaran_!"

"T-tapi, kesempatan kita untuk kabur..."

"Lupakan! Kita bisa culik cewek lain dari desa terdekat! Terserah mau kalian apakan, setelah puas seret dia ke kamarku!" kata Caribou marah. "Padahal, aku pikir bisa _menikmati_ dia dengan tenang seperti dulu. Keh!"

"Terimakasih, bos!"

Sementara Caribou dipapah keluar, yang lain segera mengelilingi Hancock. Dengan tampang yang luar biasa mesum.

"Tumben bos mau belakangan?"

"Haah? Bukannya ini sudah jadi hobinya ya? Dia suka sama cewek yang sudah _broken_..."

"Jadi, mau kita apakan dia agar sesuai kemauan bos?"

"Entah, kita coba saja _macam-macam_..." suara pria itu semakin dekat dengan wajah Hancock.. "Jadi, ayo kita main-main, _jika kau tahu apa maksudku_..."

Tapi Hancock malah tersenyum pede. Dia sudah melepaskan tangan kanannya, tapi berpura-pura tetap terikat.

"Coba saja, bedebah-" dia membuka mata dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar cowok di depannya, tapi sepasang tangan menangkapnya dari belakang. "?"

"Eits, jangan lupa, kami bersepuluh di sini. Membunuh cewek yang terikat sepertimu nggak akan lama... haha."

"Aku _nggak keberatan_ dengan mayat sih."

"Eh, tapi aku nggak mau."

"L-lepaskan!"

"Mana ada penjahat bodoh yang melepaskan ikatan dari sandera, haaa?"

Breeeek! Terdengar bunyi kain robek.

Mereka... merobek jaketnya!

"!" Hancock menatap robekan kain di tangan orang-orang di depannya, yang sedang menciumi baunya dengan ganas.

Seorang mulai menjamahinya... dan ngatan buruk kembali mengemuka dalam pikirannya. Nalurinya sebagai wanita pun mengambil alih...

"Hentikaaaaaaaan!" Hancock berteriak sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan gelombang suara terpancar dari dalam mulutnya.

"?"

Angin seolah berhenti berhembus. Bunyi serangga di hutan tak terdengar. Dan semuanya bergerak secara lambat...

Orang-orang yang mengeroyok Hancock jatuh dan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"A-apa... yang barusan..." suara Hancock melemah. Sepertinya dia barusan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk teriakan itu. _"J-jangan pingsan lagi, Hancock! Mereka akan-"_

Pluk.

Hancock tertunduk. Dia pingsan.

XxX

"A-ah, mereka ke mana sih? Merepotkan aja..." Luffy menggaruk kepalanya.

Beberapa jam setelah penyergapan itu, Luffy sampai pada sebuah rawa. Nggak dalam sih, tapi cukup untuk menenggelamkan sandalnya. Walkie talkie-nya juga jatuh gara-gara pertarungan tadi.

Rawa itu diteduhi pepohonan pendek, sehingga cahaya bulan musim panas menyinarinya. Beberapa kunang-kunang terbang pelan di sekitar Luffy, seolah nggak takut dengan manusia.

"Kunang-kunang, ya... Nami pasti akan sangat senang," kata Luffy. "Hei, jangan dekati aku! Nanti aku tergoda untuk menangkap kalian, lho! Hahaha!"

Seolah mengerti kata-kata Luffy, gerombolan kunang-kuang itupun terbang menjauhinya... dan melayang perlahan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh? Ikuti kalian?"

Luffy pun berjalan pelan mengikuti para kunang-kunang yang terbang perlahan... menuju sebuah gubuk reyot kecil di pinggir rawa.

"Wow, kalian rupanya berniat membantuku keluar dari rawa! Makasih!" kata Luffy. Saat itulah _Busoshoku_-nya merasakan sesuatu. Dia memicingkan mata ke arah gubuk itu untuk mengeceknya. "Ng? Mereka..."

Tampak beberapa pria berpenampilan sama dengan mereka yang menyergapnya tadi, tengah tertidur pulas. Luffy nyengir.

Kalau ada mereka di sini, berarti Hammock juga!

"Ups, pelan, pelan..." Luffy berjingkat melewati hamparan orang yang tidur, sampai dia memasuki gubuk itu. Dia memegang dagunya untuk memperkuat konsentrasi... "Ah! Di sana!"

Krieeek... Luffy membuka pelan pintu usang di depannya, dan melihat Hancock yang terkulai lemas dengan baju robek-robek, di tengah hamparan badan para penjahat.

"Yes! Aku mengalahkan Ace dan Sabo!" Luffy melompat senang. Dia pun menghampiri Hancock dan menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Oi, Hammock!"

_["Laki-laki itu makhluk yang jahat, Hancock."_

"_Tapi, papa nggak jahat!"_

"_Kecuali papamu, tentunya. Dia pria terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia."_

"_Haha, yang benar?"_

"_Aku memujimu, tahu!"_

"_Hahahaha!" Hancock tertawa kecil, diikuti adik-adiknya. "Mama, laki-laki yang baik itu seperti apa?"_

"_Seperti papa, dong!"_

"_Selain seperti papa! Mama selalu memanjakannya..."_

"_Hahaha. Hancock, mama nggak tahu banyak soal anak laki-laki, karena seumur hidup mama cuma kenal dengan papamu. Tapi... menurut mama, laki-laki yang baik itu..."]_

"Seseorang yang muncul untuk menolongmu, entah dari mana..." Hancock bergumam. Saat itulah dia merasakan goncangan pada tubuhnya, dan tanpa membuka mata menendang ke arah depan.

Buagh!

"Aw!"

"_Kok, 'aw'?"_ Hancock memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan melihat...

Anak itu, Luffy.

Cowok kelas X bertampang polos yang _mengetahui_ rahasianya, berdiri di depannya dengan dikelilingi kunang-kunang...

Pemandangan yang ajaib. Hancock bahkan sempat berpikir kalau anak itu terlihat _keren_, kalau bukan karena memar di pipinya.

Oi, tunggu. Ini salah!

"Kenapa kau menendangku?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Teriak mereka bersamaan. Dan kemudian tertawa grogi.

"Aku dalam misi menolongmu," Luffy melepaskan ikatan Hancock.

"_Hah? Memangnya aku putri dalam game yang harus diselamatkan dari penyihir jahat?"_ pikir Hancock sambil mengelus bekas tali di pergelangan tangannya. "Siapa yang mengirimmu? Ace? Marco?"

"Keputusan bersama," Luffy menggosok hidungnya.

"Dan kamu nurut begitu aja? Bagaimana dengan kemah? Kelompokmu hampir menang game harta karun 'kan? Rugi kau ada di sini! Hartanya..."

"Eits, aku ga mau dengar!" Luffy menutupi telinganya.

"Dan yang terpenting, kau nggak mengenalku! Lagian, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu setelah kejadian itu, _pengintip_!"

Badan Luffy bergetar mendengar itu. Dia lalu berbalik dan...

Bletak!

Menjitaknya!

"Cerewet! Kamu mau diselamatkan nggak sih?" kata Luffy dengan tangan berasap.

"?" Hancock memegang kepalanya yang terasa benjol. Berani benar bocah ini memukul kepalanya? Bagaimana kalau karirnya nanti terancam gara-gara benjolan itu?

"Kau bodoh, ya? Bukan, tapi kau idiot! Mana ada ksatria yang menyakiti orang yang akan dia selamatkan?_"_ teriak Hancock.

"Hei, aku orang yang akan menyelamatkanmu, jadi jangan protes!" balas Luffy.

Hancock menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Anak ini... sangat egois!

"_Tapi, dia berusaha menolongku, jadi nggak apa-apa."_

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kamu mau ikut aku keluar dari sini apa nggak?"

"Hmph, tentu saja," Hancock membersihkan celananya. "Walaupun aku sendiri sepertinya sudah cukup kalau lawan kroco-kroco seperti mreka."

"Shishishi, bagus!" Luffy menjulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita bertarung bersama!"

Hancock menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya dengan mata lebar. Sejak kejadian _itu_, baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang berani menyentuh dia dengan menawarkan pertemanan.

Dia berniat menerima uluran tangan itu, tapi...

"Tanganmu habis kamu pake membersihkan hidung kan? Ogah," Hancock bangkit sendiri dan meninggalkan Luffy yang mangap mendengar jawaban dingin itu.

"Ah, terserah deh," Luffy mengelapkan tangan tadi di celananya, lalu pergi mengikuti Hancock.

**Chapter III Part 4 End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Sedikit penjelasan:

Di sini, kelompok bajak laut Roger, Revolutionary Army, dan Whitebeard aku gambarkan sebagai partai sayap kiri yang menentang pemerintah. Tapi, mereka dianggap keterlaluan sehingga dibasmi dengan tuduhan pemberontakan...

Lalu, kenapa Hancock mudah disukai? Karena aku pikir, semua pemilik Haoushoku Haki pasti punya banyak teman. Luffy, opa WB, Ace, Rayleigh, Shanks...

Sebenernya ada ide reverse harem; Hancock x banyak cowok, tapi aku buang karena bakal membuat fic ini jadi sinetron. Lagian dia bukan karakter utama fic ini.

Daan, chapter III tinggal menyisakan 2 chapter lagi. Stay tune!

_Freckles_: bintik-bintik di wajah

_Narcolepsy_: semacam kelainan yang membuat penderitanya bisa tiba-tiba tertidur

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes for the next part...<strong>

"P-pistol?"

"Wah, kamu punya _Haoushoku_ juga?"

"_Shi Shishi Sonson_!"

"Kalian terkepung! Menyerahlah atau akan ada pertumpahan darah!"

"DIA kepsek kita?"


	18. Queen's Rescue Party

Pengumuman!

Karena _countdown_ menuju minggu tenang alias _minggu galau_ masa kuliah sudah dimulai, aku berniat _publish_ kilat 2 part terakhir Chapter III biar nggak kepikiran dan fokus mengerjakan tugas...

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter II****I**

**Summer Camp – Part 5**

**Queen's Rescue Party***

* * *

><p>Suasana malam musim panas yang biasanya dibuat berisik oleh nyanyian serangga yang sedang kasmaran tampaknya tidak berlaku di hutan Rusukaina saat itu. Entah karena mereka merasakan ketegangan 2 orang yang berlari menembus lebatnya pepohonan atau apa... karena yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.<p>

Hancock menggigil. Bajunya robek-robek akibat percobaan kelakuan bejat anak buah Caribou tadi siang, jadi sekarang angin malam menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupinya.

Luffy... memakaikan jaket birunya.

"Um..." Hancock menatap Luffy dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kamu kedinginan kan? Pakai aja!" kata Luffy sambil nyengir.

"... makasih, kurasa," Hancock mengancingkan jaket Luffy. Diapun teringat pada Ace dan kawan-kawan yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dia. "Hei, bagaimana situasi di kemah?"

"Ada polisi. Tapi Ace dan Sabo nggak suka pada mereka, jadi mereka mengungsi di kemah kami. Setelah ngobrol, kami berangkat untuk menolongmu," kata Luffy singkat. "Aku, Ace, Sabo, Sanji, dan Marguerite!"

"Tunggu. Jadi bukan kamu saja yang masuk ke hutan? Bahkan _Marguerite_?"

"Iya."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena mereka semua menyukaimu."

Hancock memiringkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tau kalau semua anak Kuja, termasuk Marguerite yang sudah dia keluarkan, menyukainya... tapi Ace dan Sabo?

"_Hm... ini menjelaskan kenapa mereka selalu baik padaku,"_ pikir Hancock. Dia nyengir. _"__Ini__ bisa kumanfaatkan. Tunggu aja, troll bersaudara."_

"Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa tertangkap mereka?" pertanyaan Luffy membuyarkan bayangan rencana balas dendam gadis itu.

Jantung Hancock seolah berhenti mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Haruskah dia menceritakan kalau dia tertangkap setelah pingsan gara-gara mengingat masa lalunya yang _menjijikkan_?

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"Aku terperosok jebakan mereka."

"Kena jebakan? Hahahaha! Kau seperti Usopp saja!" Luffy tertawa kencang.

Wajah Hancock memerah. Berani benar anak itu menertawai kemalangannya?

"B-bisa-bisanya kau..." Hancock berniat memukulnya, tapi...

"! Awas!" Luffy menarik gadis itu sehingga mereka bertiarap.

Psyu! Bunyi peluru mengenai sesuatu.

"P-pistol?" komentar Hancock.

Luffy dan Hancock bangkit, dan melihat Caribou dan sepasukan anak buahnya sudah mengepung mereka dengan pisau dan tongkat pemukul. Si bos nyengir sambil menjilati rambutnya.

"Kheheehehehe, kalian pikir bisa lari dari kami?"

"Itu musuhnya?" tanya Luffy. "Jelek banget."

"Diam, bocaaah!" Caribou nyolot. "Berani benar kau menculik Hancock-chan dariku... padahal kita mau 'bersenang-senaaaang'..."

Hancock gemetar mendengar perkataan itu.

"Tapi, kau yang menculiknya lebih dulu! Aku kan cuma merebut kembali dia!"

"Cerewet! Tak ada maaf bagimuuu! Bersiaplah untuk tenggelam dalam lumpur Rusukaina!"

Mereka mengangkat senjata masing-masing.

"Baiklah, ayo bertarung!" Luffy menggigit jempolnya. "Kamu siap, Hammock...?"

Tapi, Hancock malah berlutut dengan mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat.

"Oi, Hammock!"

xxx

Rupanya, Hancock tidak bisa bergerak karena lagi-lagi memori buruk itu menyerang pikirannya.

Akibatnya, Luffy harus bertarung sendirian sambil melindungi Hancock. Dia masih bisa meladeni mereka, tapi nggak lama karena Caribou merubah strategi.

Yakni, incar yang tidak bisa bergerak dulu.

Luffy pun hanya bisa bertarung di depan Hancock. Karena area pertarungannya sempit, serangan-serangan mereka pun mengenai Luffy dengan sangat mudah. Apalagi, Luffy menggunakan badannya untuk menerima serangan yang ditujukan pada Hancock.

Baru beberapa menit bergumul, badan Luffy sudah penuh dengan luka. Tapi, meskipun melihat si penolongnya menderita begitu, Hancock tetap tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membantu.

"Kheheheheheeee! Di mana kepercayaan dirimu yg tadi, bocaaah?" komentar Caribou dengan senyum lebar. Dia tampak sangat menikmati situasi ini.

Menghajar anak yang sok pahlawan.

Luffy menunduk sambil menghadiahi 2 penyerangnya dengan tendangan di perut, lalu berdiri dengan pede sambil memegang topi jeraminya. Walaupun kayaknya terdesak, total dia sudah merobohkan 7 orang.

"Shishishi. Apa cuma ini yang kalian bisa?" Luffy malah menantang mereka.

"Kau!" Caribou tampak kesal. Dia lalu melambaikan lengan bajunya ke arah Luffy. "Oke, ubah strategi! Incar dulu tangan dan kakinya biar dia nggak bisa melawan lagi!"

Kali ini mereka mengeluarkan tongkat baton yang berkilauan dari balik jaket mereka. Tampaknya benda itu terbuat dari logam... bisa dibayangkan apa akibatnya kalau sampai mengenai anggota badan Luffy.

"Shishi, siapa takut?" Luffy malah menerjang mereka. Awalnya, dia nggak mempedulikan baton yang mengenai tangan dan kakinya yang telah dia lapisi dengan _Busoshouku_, tapi perut lapar dan konsentrasinya yang terbagi antara Hancock dan para kroco membuat lapisan _Haki_-nya melemah.

Melihat keraguan dalam pertahanan Luffy, Caribou mengendap-endap ke belakangnya, dan...

Buak!

Memukul telak bagian belakang kepala Luffy. Anak itu pun tumbang dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya...

Gawat.

Terkena pukulan baton logam di tempat seperti itu, kemungkinan akibatnya fatal!

"L-Luffy!" Hancock memanggilnya. Tapi, nggak ada reaksi.

Jangan-jangan...

"O-oi, jangan bercanda..." Hancock meraba luka cowok itu.

"Adaaaaww!" Luffy berteriak kesakitan, lalu bangkit. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kayaknya dia kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Caribou dan anak buahnya melongo. Kenapa anak itu tampak baik-baik saja meskipun terkena pukulan telak yang paling nggak akan membuatnya gegar otak?

"E-eh... kukira kamu... mati."

"Mati? Shishishi! Nggak mungkin! Aku cuma ketiduran sebentar tadi setelah kena pukul!" Luffy memegang luka di kepalanya.

K-ketiduraaaan?

Caribou dan anak buahnya terjungkal komikal, sedangkan Hancock _sweatdropped_.

"Jangan remehkan kami!" mereka kembali menerjang setelah pulih dari kaget. Tapi kali ini serangan mereka terhenti oleh sebuah kilatan putih.

"Gyaaaa!"

Beberapa orang pun terpental berlumurah darah... dilihat sekilas, luka mereka diakibatkan oleh sabetan pedang. Tapi... siapa?

"Ternyata benar... di mana ada kekacauan, di situ ada Luffy!" terdengar suara berat dari dalam kegelapan hutan. "Bahkan hutan yang tenang ini terdengar bagai lokasi tawuran..."

"Siapa lagi sekarang?" komentar Caribou.

Orang itu pun berjalan perlahan, menampakkan wujudnya.

Dia adalah seorang pria muda. Secarik kulit rusa tersampir di badan kekarnya yang kotor dan penuh luka, pertanda dia sudah berada di hutan cukup lama dan berusaha beradaptasi. Sebelah matanya buta, tapi tatapannya sangat tajam... dan wajahnya sungguh liar.

"Tarzan?" komentar semua orang.

"Bukan, bodoh!" pria itu menunjuk rambut hijaunya yang sepertinya bertumbuh sampai mirip semak-semak. Dan saat itu juga Luffy tertawa keras sampai berguling-guling.

"Z-z-zoro? Kamu kayak tarzan!" komentar Luffy sambil tertawa kencang.

"Peduli amat sama penampilanku! Yang lebih penting, sekarang kau terlibat masalah apa? Dan kenapa ada ketua OSIS bersamamu?"

"Aku... sedang menolongnya."

"Yang benar saja..." Zoro memutar bola matanya.

"Ooh, kau Roronoa Zoro 'kan?" komentar Caribou dg cengiran lebar yang seolah membelah wajah culasnya. "Tak kusangka sekarang kau jad tarzan di sini…"

"Berisik!" Zoro nyolot. Dia lalu menatap Hancock. "Oi. Jelaskan apa yg terjadi di sini, ketua OSIS."

"… mereka adalah buronan yang kabur ke hutan. Dan anak ini, Monkey D. Luffy, sedang berusaha menolongku," jawab Hancock. Ini membuat Zoro mangap.

Luffy… menolong cewek? Terlebih lagi, cewek yang nggak dia sukai karena telah mendepak Marguerite?

"Hrm…" Zoro menggaruk rambut hijaunya. _"Aku nggak ta__h__u apa yang kau pikirkan, Luffy, tapi kurasa kau punya alasan yang kuat u__ntuk__ menolong __si 'ratu es'__."_

Zoro memandang Hancock yang masih keliatan takut itu, dan nyengir.

"Oke, mari kita selamatkan dia."

Hancock terperangah. Kenapa cowok berambut hijau itu mau saja menolongnya? Semudah itukah kelompok Luffy membantu orang lain?

"Bagus!" Luffy melonjak kegirangan. Dia lalu memasang kuda-kuda lagi, tapi kali ini tampak lebih mantap. "Yosh, ayo hajar mereka!"

Zoro menghunus _Shuusui_, dan mengambil posisi di belakang Hancock sehingga gadis itu berada di tengah mereka.

"B-bos…" anak buah Caribou mulai keder. Soalnya, kedua orang itu memancarkan hawa pembunuh, atau untuk Luffy, _hawa penghajar_ yang kuat…

"Jangan takut, bodoooh! Kita masih menang jumlah!" kata Caribou pede. "Sejago apapun musuhnya, pasti punya batas stamina kaan? Menghindar saja dan buat mereka capek!"

"Siap, siap, bos!"

Dan dengan perintah itu, mereka kembali mengepung Luffy dan Zoro. Tapi, mereka nggak asal menyerang lagi. Mereka menggunakan taktik _hit and run_, menyerang sekali dan kemudian langsung bersembunyi dalam semak-semak. Taktik yang amat jitu mengingat keunggulan jumlah mereka dan keuntungan medan, yang cukup mereka kenal karena lama berada di hutan. Dalam sekejap, luka-luka di badan Luffy dan Zoro bertambah.

"Merepotkan… 300 Pound Cannon!" Zoro yang kesal setelah sabetan kesekian mengenai badannya, melancarkan pusaran angin pemotong dari sabetannya. Serangan itu mengakibatkan semak-semak terbabat sehingga para kroco nggak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi. "Sip... ayo, Luffy!"

"Ou!" Luffy memutar-mutar lengan kanannya.

"Jet... Oni Giri!"

Pembantaian berlanjut. Tapi Caribou malah dapat ide saat menyadari kalau Hancock masih terduduk bengong di sana.

Dalam sekejap, Hancock ditangkapnya lagi.

"Kheheheeee! Dasar anak-anak boooodoh! Kalian lupa kalau sanderanya masih di sini?" teriaknya senang. Dia menempelkan pisau ke leher jenjang Hancock.

"Hei, cewek bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" teriak Luffy kesal.

"_Aku dan pikiran negatifku__...__!" _pikir Hancock kesal. Kalau saja dia bisa mengabaikan memori buruk yang memenuhi pikirannya dan ikut bertarung, dia nggak perlu tertangkap lagi.

Kekesalannya memuncak. Dia pun memutuskan untuk nekat.

"L-Luffy! Roronoa! Jangan pedulikan aku! Kalian punya serangan jarak jauh kan?" Hancock berteriak menantang.

Mendengar itu, Luffy dan Zoro saling memandang, lalu…

"Tantangan kuterima," kata mereka kompak. Mereka lalu menundukkan badan mereka, bersiap melancarkan serangan kombinasi.

"O-oiiii! Kalian mau leher anak ini kuputus?" Caribou mulai panik. Dia menggoreskan pisaunya untuk meyakinkan kedua anak itu.

Hancock memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum pede. Secepat apapun Caribou berusaha menggorok lehernya, dia yakin kedua penolongnya itu akan bergerak lebih cepat.

Tapi…

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hancock-chan, keparaaaat?"

Caribou merasakan sakit di wajahnya. Dan tahu-tahu saja dia terpental.

"Eeeh?"

Luffy dan Zoro menghentikan serangan mereka dan buru-buru berlari ke arah Hancock yang ikut terpental. Tapi, cewek itu mendarat di pelukan seseorang yang muncul dari dalam hutan dengan setengah melayang karena menendang Caribou…

"Ah!"

xxx

Hancock perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat… wajah Ace yang luar biasa _mesum_, tersenyum menatapnya. Insting kewanitaannya mengambil alih, dan dia menghantamkan betisnya sekeras mungkin ke kepala cowok itu. Ace terjatuh, dan Hancock mendarat dg anggun sambil berlutut. Dia terengah-engah.

"U-uh… kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih…" kata Ace lirih.

"Sekali lagi kau memandangku seperti itu, aku akan…" Hancock menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat sosok Marguerite dari dalam kegelapan hutan. Gadis berambut pirang yang dia lihat itu pun segera menghampirinya.

"Hebihime-sama!" katanya sambil mengamati tubuh 'sang ratu' yang penuh luka. "A-anda terluka!"

"… tenanglah. Aku tak apa-apa, Marguerite," Hancock merasakan sesuatu yang basah di telapak tangannya yang digenggam Marguerite. Dia tertegun.

Kenapa gadis yang sudah dia depak dengan kasar itu... meneteskan air mata untuknya?

"S-syukurlah…" Marguerite terisak.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Hancock mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan lengan jaketnya.

"Ace! Kenapa kau terkapar di situ?" Sabo memukul badan Ace yang tertelungkup dengan tongkat besinya. "Oh, kau berhasil menemukan Hancock-chan, toh!"

"Hancock-swaaaan!" Sanji berputar menghampirinya.

"K-kalian…"

"Heeey!"Luffy dan Zoro menghampiri mereka. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Zoro.

Lagi.

"… sekarang kau berteman dengan tarzan?" komentar Sanji.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tarzan?" Zoro nyolot.

"Suara itu…" Sanji tertegun.

Lalu dia ngakak.

"Gyahahahaha! Si _marimo_ rupanya! Sekarang kau jadi _marimo_ liar! Gyahahaha!"

"Kenalanmu, curly?" Sabo yang penasaran, tanya.

"D-dia... Zoro-_kun_."

Sabo menyusul ngakak. Sementara badan Ace yang masih terbenam di tanah berguncang-guncang, kayaknya dia juga tertawa.

"K-kalian akan kupotong nanti…" Zoro menggeram dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"Itu kalau kalian masih bisa keluar dr hutan ini hidup-hidup, bocah-bocah sialaaan!" Luffy dan kawan-kawan menoleh ke asal suara, dan menyadari bahwa beberapa pucuk senjata otomatis sudah terarah ke kepala mereka.

"Ups, kita terlalu asik ngobrol," komentar Ace. Dia bangkit dengan luka cukup parah di pelipisnya. Rupanya Hancock _benar__-benar_ berniat membunuhnya tadi...

"Khehehehe! Kalian takuuut? Okeee… aku beri kalian pilihan. Serahkan Hancock-chan pada kami atau… jadi sarang lebah bersama-samaa," tawar Caribou.

Hancock gemetar mendengarnya.

Keadaan sekarang benar-benar gawat. Sejago apapun Luffy dan yang lain dalam perkelahian, mustahil rasanya bisa meloloskan diri dari kepungan senjata otomatis sebanyak ini.

Apalagi, opsi yang diberikan sebenarnya adalah _lose-lose solution_.

Meskipun Hancock menyerahkan diri, kemungkinan besar dia tetap akan ditukar dengan kesempatan kabur Caribou. Entah _apa_ yang akan mereka lakukan padanya sembari menunggu negosiasi dengan kepolisian berhasil. Tapi, kalau nggak mau menyerahkan diri, mereka akan dihabisi di sini… kecuali Hancock. Dan kemungkinan pertama akan tetap terjadi…

Tapi, entah karena nggak mikir atau apa, Luffy dan yang lain berteriak dengan kompak.

"Enak saja!"

Hancock tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Mereka berniat menerobos kepungan senjata otomatis itu dengan melindungi dirinya?

"K-kalian benar-benar membuatku marahhhh!" dengan teriakan itu, para pengepung mengkokang senjata masing-masing.

Hancock memejamkan mata sementara para cowok mengambil posisi di depannya dan Marguerite.

"Tem-"

Dor!

xxx

Belum selesai perintah itu dikatakan, terdengar suara tembakan peringatan. Yang berarti, ada pihak lain di sana.

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian!"

Suara itu... Inspektur Sakazuki!

Dia berdiri di kejauhan dengan pistol terarah ke langit. Di belakangnya tampak seluruh personel polisi yang dia bawa tadi siang dengan bersenjata lengkap, para guru, dan beberapa anak OSIS.

"! Kenapa kalian bisa tahu lokasi ini?" teriak Sabo.

"Aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi kami kemari karena ada orang sinting yang memaksa kami untuk mempercayai ramalan anak ingusan…" Sakazuki memegang dahinya. "Yang kebetulan tepat."

"Hahaha! Dia memang masih bocah, tapi kemampuannya bisa dibilang menyamai Madam Shirley dari Ryuugu!" Pak Rayleigh menyandarkan lengannya di bahu sang inspektur. "Benar kan, Basil Hawkins-kun?"

Sementara yang dipuji malah cuma bisa melongo. Kayaknya dia masih tidak percaya kalau ramalannya tepat.

"Caribou, 'si Rambut Basah' dan komplotannya... kami menangkap kalian dengan tuduhan 15 kejahatan tingkat A, termasuk di dalamnya pembantaian, penculikan, perampokan… dan yang terpenting, pelarian," seorang perwira polisi maju dengan menunjukkan emblem kepolisian Raftel.

Cklek, cklek, cklek! Polisi menodongkan senjata mereka. Sekarang, Caribou dan yang lain dalam masalah, karena mereka akan langsung ditembak begitu para polisi mendeteksi gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Menyerahlah sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah," kata Sakazuki tegas.

Tapi mereka malah mengarahkan senjata ke wajah sang inspektur. Anehnya, kali ini para polisi nggak bereaksi melihatnya. Sakazuki lalu merogoh sakunya untuk memunculkan sebuah sarung tangan logam.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba Caribou sudah muncul di depan sang inspektur dan bersiap menembakkan _gatling_-nya. Tapi, sang target memejamkan mata dan…

"... _Daifunka_."

Sakazuki menghunjamkan tangannya ke dada Caribou, dan dalam sekejap tercium bau _daging _hangus. Caribou terbelalak saking dahsyatnya rasa sakit di dadanya, dan terlontar ke semak-semak tanpa sempat berteriak.

Semua orang di situ bergidik melihatnya. Itulah senjata sang "Anjing Merah", sarung tangan _Meigo_u. Benda itu terbuat dari suatu material khusus yang mampu menyimpan panas sebesar hampir 900°C, tanpa melukai tangan yang mengenakannya. Tentu saja, apapun yang disentuh benda itu akan meleleh... kalau nggak bolong. Tubuh manusia adalah contohnya. Terbukti, mereka tak bisa merasakan gerakan Caribou.

Dia... mati?

"Cih. Vegapunk dan senjata gilanya..." gumam Drake.

Dr. Vegapunk adalah ilmuwan yang bekerjasama dengan kepolisian. Sebenarnya, setelah insiden meledaknya laboratorium miliknya beberapa tahun lalu, dia dipenjara seumur hidup atas kelalaiannya. Tapi pemerintah memberikan amnesti padanya asal dia bekerjasama dengan mereka. Hasilnya adalah senjata-senjata gila macam _Meigou_ milik Sakazuki, pedang laser _Kusanagi_ milik Borsalino dan pistol pembeku _Partizan_ milik Kuzan. Juga, pasukan _Pacifista_ yang mengingatkan masyarakat pada film _Terminator_...

"B-boss!"

"Kaaaaauu!"

Anak buah Caribou berlomba-lomba menghunjamkan tombaknya ke dada Sakazuki. Tapi, pria tua itu hanya memandangnya tanpa tertarik... dengan ujung tombak patah berjatuhan di sekelilingnya.

Luffy dan yang lain memicingkan mata mereka.

Itu armor _Busoshouku_.

"_Ryuusei Kazan_."

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Sakazuki melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke para penyerangnya, tapi kali ini dia hanya menyerempetkan _Meigou_ ke samping wajah mereka. Mereka pun berguling kesakitan.

"Tangkap mereka," perintah Sakazuki malas-malasan. Rupanya ketertarikannya pada Caribou Brothers sudah menghilang.

xxx

Keheningan menyeramkan melingkupi seluruh area _Camp_ Persahabatan.

Anak OSIS lain yang tetap tinggal di perkemahan, dan beberapa anak kelas X yang nggak ikut pulang ke Raftel tadi siang sekarang tengah meringkuk dalam kekhawatiran dalam sebuah tenda yang berdiri kesepian di tengah luasnya area perkemahan. Atas saran pak Kuma yang berangkat paling terakhir tadi, mereka sebaiknya berkumpul dan bersiaga. Siapa tahu Caribou Brothers masih memiliki anggota yang bersembunyi di sekitar perkemahan...

Sementara yang di dalam duduk dalam keheningan, Franky, Jozu, dan Wiper yang berjaga di luar tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka sedikitpun. Capek akibat begadang beberapa hari seolah tak mereka rasakan. Mereka menggenggam erat senjata masing-masing; Franky dengan mesin-mesin anehnya, Wiper dengan _Burn Bazooka_, senjata ciptaannya yang mampu melontarkan petasan layaknya _grenade launcher_, serta Jozu dengan sarung tangan bermatakan kristal.

Tiba-tiba, Laki keluar dengan membawa beberapa cangkir kopi hangat. Dia memberikannya ke Franky dan yang lain, lalu duduk menemani mereka.

"... kenapa kau keluar?" tanya Jozu.

"Aku ingin menikmati udara malam bersama kalian," Laki meniup kopinya.

"Laki..." Wiper menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Hal yang kau katakan sama seperti kata-kata terakhir Hancock-san sebelum dia menghilang. Itu pertanda buruk, masuklah."

"Heee, kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

"Aku nggak mau kita tertahan di sini beberapa hari lagi karena kamu juga diculik," Wiper memejamkan matanya. Laki merengut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan di dalam?" tanya Jozu.

"Terlalu tegang. Padahal aku terus berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau semua akan baik-baik aja," Laki mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin mereka takut karena polisi meninggalkan kita dan mengerahkan seluruh personelnya ke hutan," sambung Wiper.

"Masuk akal. Suasana sekarang mirip seperti cerita film-film horor kelas B Hollywood, di mana polisi yang datang untuk menolong para korban kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak. Saat ditemukan, mereka sudah menjadi mayat, sehingga para korban tetap terjebak bersama si pembunuh gila," kata Franky.

"Franky, jangan bilang begitu!" terdengar teriakan Nami dari dalam tenda. Rupanya suasana tegang membuat mereka memiliki pendengaran tajam...

"Fufufu... kalau itu benar, aku harap nanti pagi aku nggak menemukan potongan badan Franky-san dan yang lain di luar tenda..." menggoda Nami dan yang lain, Robin tertawa karena guyonan seramnya itu.

"Robin-!"

Tiba-tiba, tampang Franky dan yang lain jadi serius. Mereka bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Ada yang datang... dan nggak cuma 1. Banyak.

"Laki, masuklah," kata Wiper.

"... nggak perlu," Laki malah tersenyum lebar. "Karena mereka bukan orang-orang yang kamu pikirkan..."

"Ooooo-i! Franky!"

Tampak seorang berpakaian merah melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat. Dia tampak bercahaya di tengah kegelapan hutan...

"Luffy-bro!" Franky segera berlari menyambutnya, sementara Wiper dan Jozu hanya bisa melongo.

"_Kenapa dia juga masuk ke hutan?"_

Pertanyaan mereka segera terjawab dengan kemunculan beberapa orang lain di belakang Luffy. Sanji, Marguerite, anak-anak OSIS, para guru... dan seorang berpenampilan liar.

"Hah? Kau menangkap _Bigfoot_ juga?" tanya Franky begitu dia sudah di depan Luffy.

Mendengar itu, Luffy, Sanji, Ace, dan Sabo langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menuding si _Bigfoot_ yang hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

"M-mana Hancock-san?" tanya Laki sambil menghampiri Ace.

"Tuh," Ace menunjuk Hancock yang tertidur di gendongan Luffy.

"Hancock-sa-"

"Sssh!" Luffy meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Biarkan dia tidur dulu. Kayaknya sudah beberapa hari dia nggak tidur."

"O-oh, maaf," Laki menutup mulutnya. Dia lalu tersenyum lega melihat ekspresi damai Hancock dalam tidurnya.

Tapi, tetap aja ada orang-orang bodoh yang nggak peduli sama Hancock yang kecapekan.

"Hancock-san telah kembali!" teriak Ace dan Sabo.

"Kalian-!"

Mendengar itu, tenda tempat anak-anak berkumpul bergoyang dengan kasar. Lalu, beberapa orang berlarian keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ketua-!"

"Hancock-saaan!"

"Luffy!"

Mendengar keributan itu, Hancock membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan bola matanya yang memerah.

"Berisiiiik! Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!" Hancock berteriak kesal sambil mencengkeram leher Luffy.

"Ah, dia marah," gumam Luffy, sesak.

"Uh, maaf..." Hancock buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari leher Luffy. Dia lalu turun dari gendongan.

Dan seketika itu juga cewek-cewek OSIS berebut memeluknya sampai dia hampir terjatuh. Untungnya, Jozu yang berbadan besar menahan mereka.

"Syukurlah, Hancock-san! Syukurlah!" teriak Tashigi lega. Di pelupuk matanya tergenang air mata kebahagiaan.

Wiper dan cowok-cowok OSIS lainnya menatap mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Kepala Ace dan Sabo tampak membesar karena membanggakan keberhasilan mereka menyelamatkan Hancock. Sedangkan Luffy nyengir sambil memberinya jempol.

Ya. Di sinilah tempatnya.

Di tengah kawan-kawannya yang lucu, menyebalkan, sok keren, dan idiot...

"Aku pulang," kata Hancock dengan mata yang basah.

xxx

"Haah?"

Janggut Usopp dan yang lain menyentuh tanah.

"Zo-zoro... bisa sampai kemari?"

"Tentu aja, bodoh! Kau pikir aku siapa?" Zoro nyolot dengan gigi setajam harimau. Cocok dengan penampilan liarnya.

"Kenapa penampilanmu begitu, Zoro-san?" tanya Robin, sekedar penasaran.

"Aku sudah di hutan gila ini selama 3 hari dan harus mengandalkan teknik _survival_ yang diajarkan kakek Luffy padaku..."

"Tunggu. Memang kamu masuk hutan dari arah mana?" tanya Usopp.

"Dari pemberhentian bus desa Yuda... karena _horo_ sialan itu nggak mau menemaniku lebih jauh!"

Usopp dan yang lain akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Dan dalam 3 hari itu kamu nggak bisa mencapai lokasi kemah? Gyahahahahaha!"

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh! Siapa juga yang bisa menemukan jalan yang benar di hutan selebat ini? Memangnya aku anjing hutan?"

"Penampilanmu berkata demikian," komentar Sanji datar.

"Jadi, kamu nyasar selama 3 hari sampai ke rawa-rawa tempatmu menemukan Luffy yang sedang berantem, padahal seharusnya langsung menuju camp?" Nami menyimpulkan. Dia tersenyum geli. "Oh, Zoro! Kegagalan _sistem navigasimu_ memang luar biasa parah, hahahaha!"

"Jangan menertawaiku, nenek sihir!"

"Dan jangan mengatai Nami-swan, kepala lumut!"

Kemudian, pertarungan abad ini antara "tarzan" dengan "si pemburu" pun terjadi...

"Shishishi. Yang penting, semua baik-baik saja."

Matahari mulai meninggi di gunung Rusukaina. Sementara itu, polisi bersliweran di area perkemahan untuk mengangkut para penjahat satu-persatu ke truk tahanan. Selama itu juga, Inspektur Sakazuki yang berniat mengorek informasi dari Hancock, harus menghadapi perlindungan berlapis dari anak OSIS dan para guru.

Akhirnya, Sakazuki meninggalkan tenda tempat Hancock beristirahat dengan wajah kesal. Tak lama setelah itu, muncullah sebuah _minivan_ yang berisikan gadis-gadis, yang dilihat dari kostumnya adalah anak Kuja. Mereka segera menjenguk Hancock di tendanya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hasil lomba terakhirnya?" tanya Luffy pada Nami yang sibuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

Gyut. Ikatan perban di lengan Luffy tiba-tiba bertambah erat. Cowok itu meringis.

"Oh, harta karun itu?" Nami menggeram. "Nggak ada hal penting yang terjadi... nggak ada."

"Aw, sakit, Nami!"

"O-oh, maaf!" Nami buru-buru melonggarkan ikatannya.

Mendengar itu, Zoro dan Sanji menghentikan perkelahian mereka karena penasaran.

"Eh, Robin-chan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sanji pada Robin.

"Mereka kena _troll_ OSIS. Lagi."

"Haah? Oke, sekarang aku penasaran," sambung Zoro.

"J-A-N-G-A-N ceritakan, Robin..." ancam Nami.

"Regu Nami-san memenangkan games harta karun. Tapi, tebak apa isi peti hartanya? Sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'Petualangan selama ini adalah harta terbaik'," Robin tersenyum geli, sedangkan Sanji dan Zoro tertawa kencang.

"Ro-biiiiin!" Nami menggeram dengan wajah merah. Luffy dan yang lain tertawa lagi.

"Permisi..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang halus. Radar cewek Sanji bereaksi dan dia menoleh.

Dia adalah seorang cewek cantik berkulit cokelat. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya, dan sepucuk _rifle_ tersampir di punggungnya. Rambutnya hitam dan tersanggul rapi. Sanji segera bersiap merayunya, tapi Nami menjewernya.

"… kayaknya dia anak Kuja," kata Luffy, sementara Marguerite bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Hebihime-sama memanggilmu ke tenda OSIS," kata anak itu.

"Halo, R-ran…" Marguerite menyapanya dengan ragu.

"Marguerite, kamu juga boleh ikut," tapi anak bernama Ran itu tersenyum padanya.

Mata Marguerite berbinar. Apakah ini berarti Hancock sudah mau memaafkannya?

**Chapter III Part 5 End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Fiuuuh. Niatnya bikin part yang penuh aksi, tapi aku nggak mau kalau sampai tembus 4000 karakter...

Rencananya, setelah selesai Chapter III, aku akan masuk hiatus lagi... setelah semua urusan kuliah selesai, aku akan melanjutkan bikin Omake. Tapi tenang saja, bahan cerita buat Chapter IV sudah siap kok.

Stay with me!

*party di sini berarti "kelompok" atau "grup", seperti yang biasa ada di RPG.

* * *

><p><strong>Open your eyes for the next part...<strong>

"DIA... kepsek kita?"

"Lho? Kenapa kau nggak pake baju?"

"Marguerite, maafkan aku."


	19. Queen's Diary

HHA!

Ini adalah epilogue Chapter III, yang entah kenapa jadinya cukup panjang. Sekedar peringatan juga, di sini ada mention yang cukup grafis.

Jadi, persiapkan dirimu dan selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter III**

**Summer Camp – Epilogue**

**Queen's Diary**

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang siang di bumi perkemahan Rusukaina. Sementara para polisi masih bersliweran untuk menyelesaikan penangkapan buronan, anak-anak OSIS pada mengganti jam tidur mereka yang hilang mereka dengan meringkuk damai di bawah rimbunnya pepohonan di pinggir hutan. Ini karena satu-satunya tenda yang tersisa tengah "diduduki" sang ratu yang baru selamat dari raja setan...<p>

"Masuklah," kata seorang anggota Kuja yang berdiri tegap di depan tenda, pada Luffy dan Marguerite yang ada di depannya. Sekeliling tenda itu memang tengah dijaga ketat agar kejadian kemarin tak terulang lagi, dan juga melindungi peristirahatan Hancock.

Luffy masuk sambil bersiul sedang Marguerite nempel di belakangnya dengan grogi. Bagian dalam tenda OSIS sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak seperti kamar hotel darurat. Ada sebuah ruang ganti yang terbuat dari korden, meja dorong dengan makanan hangat di atasnya, dan matras tidur yang dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak seperti tempat tidur bersepraikan kain mahal. Kedua adik Hancock, Sonia dan Mary, berdiri di samping ruang ganti itu. Begitu juga dengan nenek Nyon, pemilik asrama perempuan "Nyoga" tempat kebanyakan anak Kuja tinggal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah Hancock dari dalam ruang ganti. Penampilannya membuat wajah Marguerite nyaris meledak karena kaget.

"N-nona! Kenapa anda berpenampilan begitu! Ada anak laki-laki di sini!" kata Marguerite panik. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mata Luffy dari 'pemandangan' di depannya.

"Um... kenapa kamu nggak pakai baju?" hanya itulah komentar Luffy menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya, yang harusnya akan membuat hidung cowok normal meledak krn mimisan. Marguerite melongo mendengar komentar polos itu.

"Kata-katamu masih tetap kasar," kata Hancock dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Tampaknya dia juga heran atas reaksi datar Luffy itu. Dia lalu membalikkan badan, menyingkirkan rambut yang tergerai menutupi punggungnya, dan... menampakkan sebuah bekas luka bakar yang cukup besar.

Marguerite terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Sedangkan Luffy teringat pada hal yang terjadi saat dia nyasar ke ruang ganti cewek waktu itu.

"Luka itu… yang katamu 'tabu' itu kan?" tanya Luffy. "Tapi kenapa kamu menunjukkannya lagi?"

"Ini... hal yang mengingatkan aku pada masa kecilku," jawab Hancock. "Dan juga yang merantaiku pada memori buruk..."

Di sisi lain ruangan, Sonia dan Mary mulai berkaca-kaca, sedabg nenek Nyon memandang Hancock dengan wajah yang penuh pengertian.

"... kurasa kalian harus mengetahui sesuatu."

xxx

_[Aku dilahirkan d__a__l__am__ keluarga yang cukup berada di kota Raftel, yaitu keluarga besar Boa yang memiliki sejarah panjang di bidang organisasi pe__r__lindung__an__ ha__k-hak__ wanita. Sejak kecil, aku dan adik__-adik__ dididik bahwa wanita adalah makhluk superior yang jauh lebih unggul d__a__r__i__p__a__d__a__ pria. Kau bisa mengatakannya ultra-feminisme, tapi kami bangga dengan pemikiran itu.]_

_[Kehidupan kami berubah saat kami mulai bekerjasama dengan __'__Blackbeard__'__. Mereka adalah organisasi yang berniat mengajukan diri menjadi partai politik, __dan__ punya koneksi dengan beberapa anggota dewan _Tenryuubito_. Mereka mengiming__-iming__i kami kedudukan d__alam kabinet __jika mereka sukses menjadi __memenangi__ Reverie beberapa t__a__h__u__n ke depan. Tapi, ternyata mereka hanya mengincar harta turun-temurun keluarga. Mereka pun "menyewa" kelompok mafia kecil _Caribou Brothers_ u__ntuk__ merampok kami. Polisi tak bisa menangkap kelompok __'__Blackbeard__'__ k__a__r__e__n__a__ mereka dilindungi __oknum _Tenryuubito_.]_

_[Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga besar Boa terbunuh dalam penyerangan malam itu, kecuali aku dan kedua adikku. Kami disekap mereka. Rupanya mereka juga terlibat d__a__l__am__ usaha perdagangan manusia... dan kami...]_

Hancock menggigit bibirnya.

"K-kami... menjadi... b-bu-"

_Budak__._

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena pembicaraan itu terpotong.

"Aaaaah!" terdengar teriakan seseorang di belakangnya. Rupanya itu Sonia. Dia menangis histeris dengan menutupi wajahnya. Mary berusaha menenangkannya, tapi wajahnya juga basah.

"O-oi, hentikan! Kau nggak perlu menceritakannya!" kata Luffy. Sementara Marguerite tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya yang terbelalak…

_[Kami merasa tak punya harapan saat itu. Tapi, s__e__t__e__l__ah__ 5 t__a__h__u__n d__a__l__am__ penyekapan, muncullah sang 'harapan'. Dia adalah seorang pria bernama Fisher Tiger, mantan guru SMU Ryuugu. Dia menyerbu markas _Caribou Brothers_ dan membebaskan semua tawanan. Sayangnya, tindakah heroiknya ini tak diketahui masyarakat karena dia ditangkap polisi dengan tuduhan penyerangan properti pribadi anggota dewan.]_

_[Aku dan adik__-adik__ku, yang tak punya apa__-apa__ lagi, ditemukan o__leh__ nenek Nyon. Dia mengajak kami tinggal di kediaman pak tua Ray selama beberapa tahun. Di sana, mereka berusaha menghilangkan trauma kami dan membuat kami hidup normal. Pak Ray pun mengenalkanku pada dunia permodelan dan adik__-adik__ku p__a__d__a__ dunia olahraga.]_

"Kami sudah melewati masa-masa sulit pasca kejadian itu. Tapi, setiap mendengar nama 'Caribou Brothers' , sesuatu seperti gelombang rasa sakit dan ketakutan menyerang kami sampai nggak bisa bergerak. Itulah kenapa mereka bisa menangkapku dengan mudah 2 kali," kata Hancock.

"..."

"Sejak kejadian itu juga, kami jadi membenci kaum pria. 'Blackbeard', dan _Caribou Brothers_ adalah perwujudan sifat asli pria yang manipulatif, penuh nafsu, dan tamak..." suara Hancock mulai bergetar. Dia mengenggam kain sprei kuat-kuat.

"Luka di punggungku ini diakibatkan penyiksaan yang mereka lakukan untuk kepuasan mereka. Tapi, aku tak bisa mengobatinya walaupun pekerjaanku kelak akan memaksaku melakukannya… sebagai pengingat bahwa banyak yang bernasib sama atau bahkan lebih buruk dariku di luar sana. Karena itulah, aku membentuk Kuja untuk melindungi gadis-gadis Seifu agar tak menerima nasib yang sama sepertiku di dunia yang semakin gila ini!" teriaknya.

Luffy dan Marguerite menahan napas mendengar itu.

"A-aku telah menipu kalian semua dengan cerita masa lalu karangan nenek Nyon yang serba mewah... karena hanya dengan itulah aku bisa berjalan maju dari kelamnya masa lalu..." suara Hancock perlahan menghilang di tengah isakannya. "Aku... tak pantas jd ketua OSIS dan Kuja yang dicintai semua orang..."

Sonia dan Mary menghampiri dan memeluk Hancock. Melihat itu, Marguerite pun naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluknya. Luffy tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Masa lalu kawan-kawannya di SH cukup buruk, tapi yang dia dengar barusan membuat cowok pantang menyerah sepertinya mengerti, apakah itu "keputusaan". Tentu saja sejauh yang dia tangkap.

"Nyonyon," nenek Nyon melompat dari kursi goyangnya dan menghampiri Hancock. "Syukurlah, _Hancock-chan_. Mendengar ceritamu barusan, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau trauma masa lalumu sudah bisa kamu atasi."

"Haha. Jangan berkata seperti itu di saat-saat dramatis seperti ini!" komentar pak Ray, yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tenda OSIS, membuat Hancock secara reflek menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. "Hey, tenanglah Hancock_-chan_. Kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai putri sendiri. Tak usah malu-malu begitu sama ayah."

Dan sebuah sandal melayang ke wajah tuanya.

"Ayah macam apa yang bawa kamera ke kamar ganti putrinya?" kata Hancock dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar itu, Marguerite melepaskan pelukannya.

"_H-hebihime_..."

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa," kata Hancock. Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah Luffy. "... hei, kau."

"?" Luffy menunjuk dirinya.

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu sebagai seorang cowok," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa... setelah mendengar cerita tadi, kau akan memandang rendah aku-"

_Sebagai wanita yang s__u__d__a__h direndahkan?_

"Haa? Nggak bakal! Aku malah jadi marah sama 'Blackbeard' dan orang-orang dewan!" kata Luffy. Dia menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. "Huuh! Andai aku ada di situ waktu itu, mereka pasti sudah melayang ke bulan karena pukulanku!"

Semua orang tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban polos itu. Lalu...

"Fufufufu..." badan Hancock bergetar.

Untuk sesaat Marguerite tampak khawatir kalau orang yang dikaguminya itu bermasalah dengan otaknya, tapi kekhawatiran itu lenyap setelah Hancock memandang mereka dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah dia perlihatkan.

"Terimakasih."

Marguerite ikut tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Luffy cengar-cengir, seolah dia sudah memberikan jawaban kuis yang memenangkan 1 M berry.

Hancock mengenakan kausnya dan turun dari ranjang. Lalu...

"Dan... maafkan aku, Marguerite," dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tindakanku waktu itu memang keterlaluan."

Lagi-lagi semua dalam ruangan itu melongo (kecuali Luffy). Sang "Ratu Es", menundukkan kepala kepada orang lain?

"A-ah, tak apa-apa, _Hebihime_! Waktu itu, apa yang anda lakukan sangat benar. Saya kan sudah melanggar aturan utama Kuja..."

"_Mau menundukkan kepala bagi orang lain... Hancock, kurasa Haoushoku milikmu s__u__d__a__h bangkit,"_ pikir Rayleigh dengan senyuman puas. Bagi seorang guru sepertinya, tak ada hal lain yang lebih menggembirakan selain menyaksikan pertumbuhan anak-anak didiknya, entah itu akademis, fisik, maupun spiritual.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa tenang... ah, aku tahu," Hancock mendongakkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu kembali ke Kuja?"

"Hah?" kali ini, Luffy ikut-ikutan melongo.

"Aku akan membatalkan pemecatanmu dari Kuja. Aku yakin, tak akan ada yang memprotes keputusan ini, karena sejak kamu aku keluarkan, anak-anak tampak tak bersemangat seolah-olah ada yang kurang..."

Marguerite terdiam. Doanya selama ini terkabul... dia diterima kembali ke Kuja! Tapi, perasaan apa ini... kayaknya dia melupakan suatu hal yang tak kalah pentingnya?

"Oi, tunggu dulu, Hammock! Marguerite adalah anggota SH sekarang. Aku nggak mau dia keluar!" Luffy berdiri di depan Marguerite, menghalangi Hancock.

"Tapi, tempatnya berada yang sebenarnya adalah Kuja."

"Tetap saja-! Kamu sudah mengeluarkan dia kan?"

Sementara Luffy dan Hancock saling beradu argument (dan entah kenapa Luffy bisa mengimbanginya), Marguerite tiba pada momen penting yang telah dia tunggu sejak pengeluarannya dari Kuja.

Undangan untuk kembali.

Dirinya yang dulu pasti akan langsung menerima undangan itu tanpa pikir panjang… ya, _dirinya yang dulu_. Sekarang, bagian terdalam hatinya berteriak keberatan menanggapi keputusan yang sudah mulai terbayang di benaknya.

Tentu, Kuja adalah kelompok tempatnya bernaung selama bertahun-tahun. Bandingkan dengan SH, yang tak genap 3 bulan dia tinggali. Tapi… ada suatu hal yang tidak dia temukan di Kuja, yang dia rasakan tiap hari selama di SH.

Kebersamaan dan kekompakan.

Bukan hanya kekompakan kelompok, tapi juga kekompakan hati dan pikiran. Marguerite merasakan betul beberapa kejadian yang membuktikan kuatnya kebersamaan di SH, misalnya waktu mereka mengadakan pemilihan film di bioskop kota ataupun menu yang akan mereka santap di sebuah restoran. Tanpa tahu pilihan yangg lain, mereka selalu memilih hal yang sama. Seolah-olah mereka tahu isi hati anggota lain…

Satu-satunya kekurangan Kuja yang dalam pembuatan keputusan terlalu bergantung pada sang ratu dan 2 ajudannya.

"… _jujur, aku ingin mandiri, tanpa terpengaruh keputusan senior atau semacamnya. Dan, Straw Hats adalah tempat yang sesuai," _pikir Marguerite. _"Lagipula, kekompakan pikiran bisa membantu perkembangan Kenbunshouku demi cita-citaku… tapi, apakah keinginan itu pantas menggantikan peran Kuja?"_

Marguerite pun teringat kata-kata Hancock waktu acara penerimaannya 5 tahun lalu.

_["Jika kamu berpikir bahwa Kuja sudah tak bisa memfasilitasi kebutuhan atau cita-citamu, kami takkan menghalangimu melebarkan sayap. Kuja adalah sebuah _sisterhood_, bukan agensi artis dengan kontrak yang ketat.]_

Itu dia.

Dengan itu, keputusan Marguerite sudah mantap. Dia pun bangkit dan menghadap Hancock.

"... maaf, _Hebihime-sama_. Kurasa aku masih ingin berada di SH," jawab Marguerite dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Luffy melonjak girang. Dia berhasil mempertahankan Marguerite!

Hancock melongo. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Tapi ingat, Kuja selalu terbuka menyambutmu. Kamu bisa datang kapan saja ke _gathering_," Hancock memeluk Marguerite.

"T-terimakasih, _Hebihime__-sama_," gadis itu mengembalikan pelukannya.

xxx

Kembali ke area perkemahan, tampaknya kepolisian telah menyelesaikan penangkapan dan penyelidikan. Mereka pun diantar ke ujung lapangan yang tersambung ke jalan aspal oleh pak Kuma dan seorang pria yang memakai topi berbentuk ikan. Nami dan yang lain memicingkan mata mereka…

Siapa pria itu?

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama SMU Seifu," kata Sakazuki sambil melepas topinya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Gol D. Ace. Hahaha."

Sakazuki dan pasukannya pun undur diri. Sedangkan pria yang mengantarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Aku bisa dibunuh kalau menyampaikan pesanmu itu…" gumamnya.

Aneh. Memang aneh.

Kenapa pria berpenampilan konyol sepertinya bisa mendapatkan respek dari Inspektur Sakazuki yang terkenal ketegasannya? Dan kenapa dia tampak punya otoritas yang tinggi di Seifu?

"... _senpai_," Nami menarik-narik kaus Ace. Rasa penasarannya sudah tak tertahankan… "Siapa orang aneh itu?"

"Hoi, aku dengar itu, Nami-chan," pria itu menoleh ke arah Nami. Mata ikan di topinya menyala berbahaya… "Kenapa murid Seifu sepertimu bisa tidak kenal sama kepsek sendiri, hah? Anak-anak muda zaman sekarang, cuek-"

"KAU Kepsek kita?" teriak Nami dan yang lain, kompak.

"Kau berharap siapa?" teriak pria itu. Tawa kencang pun menggema di lapangan.

"Pak Odacchi, mereka ini murid baru. Sepertinya mereka belum pernah bertemu bapak secara fisik," kata Tashigi.

"Hah? Kalian tidak mengenali _idol_ sepertiku ini?" pria itu melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Eh-ehem. Sepertinya aku perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi pada kalian, anak-anak. Aku adalah Odacchi, kepsek Seifu yang juga seorang artis!"

Dia mengatakan itu sambil senyum-senyum ganjen. Semua orang _sweatdropped_.

"Oi, oi, jangan menyipitkan mata seperti itu... kalian meragukannya, ya?" tanya Ace. Mereka mengangguk kompak. "Hahaha. Kami juga."

Odacchi terjungkal.

"Tapi, serius. Kalau pak Odacchi nggak bertindak dengan memanggil polisi di hari pertama, Hancock-san dan Ace dan yang lain tak akan kembali hidup-hidup dari hutan," kata Marco.

"Ya. _Caribou Brothers_ itu terkenal atas kekejaman mereka... sampai saat ini, tak ada korban yang ditemukan hidup di lokasi kejahatan mereka," kata Drake. "Sebenarnya ada sih. Kebanyakan cewek dan biasanya disekap untuk diperlakukan _macam__-macam_. Yah, jika kau tahu maksudku."

"Uuh... benar-benar titik terendah manusia," komentar Nami.

"Untung ada aku kan? Wahahahaha!" Odacchi tertawa keras. Tapi anak-anak nyuekin dia. "Oi."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar sorakan dari arah tenda OSIS. Rupanya, Hancock keluar untuk menyambut "warganya". Di belakangnya, Luffy dan Marguerite lagi ngobrol akrab dengan kedua adik Hancock dan juga pak Ray.

"Kenapa mereka jadi akrab begitu?" komentar Nami dengan memicingkan mata.

"Hahaha! Luffy memang gampang cari teman. Apalagi, kalau dia adalah orang yang diselamatkannya!" komentar Usopp, melihat Luffy yang diperkenalkan Hancock pada anggota Kuja lain. Dalam sekejap, dia jadi terkenal karena perannya dalam penyelamatan 'sang ratu'.

Nami merengut melihatnya.

"_Ara_, Nami-_chan_? Apa kamu cemburu karena 'adik kecilmu' direbut mereka?"

BLUSH! Wajah Nami memerah, dan dia buru-buru menutup mulut Robin yang tersenyum penuh makna sebelum anak SH lain mendengarnya.

Walaupun dia nggak mau mengakuinya, hubungan Nami dengan Luffy sangatlah dekat, bagaikan kakak cewek yang cerewet dan adik cowok yang sembrono. Wajar saja, dia merasakan ada bagian dirinya yang hilang waktu Luffy dikelilingi cewek sebanyak itu...

"Hancock-_chaan_!" Ace mengganggu reuni Hancock dengan kawan-kawannya dengan membawa anak-anak OSIS di belakangnya. "Hei, sudah mendingan?"

"Hm. Lumayan," kata Hancock dingin. Dia lalu memandang Ace dan Sabo dalam-dalam.

_["Karena mereka suka kamu."]_

"_Suka, ya…"_

Dan dengan gerakan cepat tanpa terduga, kedua lengan Hancock merangkul mereka berdua erat-erat. Saking kagetnya, mereka tampak mematung.

_["Cara terbaik mengucapkan terimakasih dan menyatakan cinta adalah dengan memeluk seseorang,"_

_Hancock kecil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut._

"_Cinta itu apa, mama?"_

"_Fufu… itu cerita untuk lain kali, ya."]_

"... terimakasih," kata Hancock. Ace dan Sabo kayaknya nggak mendengarkan itu karena pikiran kotor mereka mengambil alih. Tampang mereka jadi mirip Sanji waktu melihat cewek cakep... tapi belum sempat mengembalikan pelukan Hancock, gadis itu melepaskan mereka. Dia menghampiri duo Wiper – Laki, dan kemudian memeluk mereka juga.

Akhirnya, Hancock memeluk semua anak OSIS untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya atas bantuan mereka dalam acara _Camp_ dan juga partisipasi mereka dalam penyelamatannya. Bahkan, dia juga berterimakasih pada Zoro dan Sanji dari SH, yang nyaris membuat Sanji mati karena serangan jantung.

"Oh wow, dia... tampak berbeda. Kupikir sifat 'nona muda' yang manja dan sombong sudah terpatri di hatinya..." komentar Nami.

"Orang bilang, suatu kejadian bisa mengubah hidup seseorang..." kata Robin dengan ekspresi yang nggak bisa dijelaskan. Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya tampak tak terfokus pada pernyataan itu. Dia memandang jauh ke depan... "Juga sifat seseorang. Mungkin, kejadian kemarin telah menyadarkan _'__Hebihime'_ tentang perhatian teman-temannya."

Saat itu, hanya Zoro yang menyadari ekspresi sedih Robin. Tapi, dia mengabaikannya. Walaupun punya minat yang amat besar pada sejarah dan riwayat hidup orang lain, Robin paling nggak suka kalau diajak bicara tentang dirinya.

Seperti yang dulu dia katakan sebagai pengelakan waktu ditanya masa lalunya.

_[__"__A secret makes a woman woman*.__"__]_

Jadi, Zoro nggak mau membuang waktunya.

Dengan pelukan grup itu, acara terakhir OSIS angkatan Hancock, _Camp_ Persahabatan ditutup. Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keindahan gunung Rusukaina dan segala kejadian yang terjadi dalam hutannya yang liar, dan bersiap kembali ke "liar"nya kehidupan kota Raftel.

Liburan musim panas pun dimulai…

**Chapter III End!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Di fic ini, Blackbeard adalah kelompok mafia yang dibeking oknum dewan Tenryuubito, jd mereka bebas bertindak apapun tanpa bisa disentuh polisi. Sedangkan Caribou adalah salah satu kelompok bawahan mereka. Lalu, Tenryuubito di sini adalah dewan pemerintahan, yang berhubungan dengan Blackbeard adalah para anggota korup. Dan tentu saja, Reverie adalah pemilu legislatif.

Dan yap, Odacchi adalah kepsek Seifu! Jujur, siapa yang sudah memperkirakannya? Odacchi, biasa tampil dengan avatar pria berkepala ikan, adalah karakter maskot yang herannya sering masuk dalam polling popularitas OP. Sifatnya yang agak sombong aku ambil dari penampilannya sebagai _cameo_ di Movie 6 (kalau nggak salah), di mana dia ikut main bola bersama kelompok Buggy.

Dengan ini, _hiatus_-ku dimulai. Tenang saja, nggak bakal lama kok. Lagian, Luffy dan yang lain juga lagi menikmati liburan musim panas kan?

_* _Aku kutip dari kata-kata favorit Vermouth :P

* * *

><p><strong>Next... Chapter IV: Battle of Student Council<strong>

Seiring dengan habisnya masa jabatan OSIS yang diketuai Hancock, SMU Seifu mengadakan pemilihan OSIS angkatan selanjutnya. Tapi, aturan pemilihan OSIS di Seifu berbeda dengan SMU lain! Apa sajakah?

Sampai jumpa!


	20. Queen's Legacy

I'm baaack!

Yup, author koplak kalian telah kembali dengan Chapter IV fic ini. Terimakasih atas semua review kalian selama ini... aku bener-bener nggak nyangka fic pertamaku dapat apresiasi sebanyak ini...

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Prologue**

**Queen's Legacy**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas. Koridor SMU Seifu yang sangat lengang saat liburan, kembali diramaikan oleh ulah murid-murid yang kembali bersekolah... Termasuk di dalamnya Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Mereka baru kembali dari latihan khusus SH kemarin malam, jadi mereka datang dengan wajah-wajah ngantuk. Untungnya, Robin sudah memperkirakan ini, jadi dia meminta Zoro dan Sanji menemaninya keliling membangunkan anak-anak.

Tapi...

"Sial, ternyata hari ini masuk siang karena para guru rapat..." komentar Zoro. "Percuma aku bangun pagi-pagi tadi. Hoaaahm."

"Brengsek! Padahal kamu yang dapat kehormatan menjemput Robin-chan, tapi kenapa masih bilang begitu?" Sanji menendang Zoro, tapi ditangkisnya mudah.

"S-sudahlah, Sanji-san! Kita semua masih capek setelah kemarin..." Marguerite menengahi mereka.

"Hoaaaahm..." karena pengaruh Zoro, Luffy dan anggota kelas X lainnya pun paduan suara menguap. Bahkan, Nami yang biasanya jaim ikut menguap. Robin dan yang lain terkikik melihatnya, membuat wajah cewek berambut orange itu memerah.

"H-habis! Kemarin kita baru sampai di kota jam 9 malam kan?" elaknya. "Dan nggak kayak _seseorang_, aku masih sempat mempersiapkan diri buat hari pertama masuk sekolah!"

"Haaah?" kayaknya _seseorang _itu mendengarnya. Dia pun menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang acak-acakan... dengan mata sayu dan seragam kusut. Padahal, dia dijemput Robin dan yang lain terakhir, jadi harusnya dia yang paling siap...

"Hhh... Luffy, kamu itu ketua SH, jadi harus jaga wibawa dong!" Nami berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi Luffy hanya mengangguk-angguk nggak jelas. Nami merengut, lalu menghampiri dan membetulkan letak dasi sang ketua... dengan senyuman manis.

"Eh-ehem," Robin berdehem, dan Usopp serta Chopper tersadar dari tidur berjalan mereka, tepat untuk menyaksikan pemandangan "manis" di depan mereka. Mereka pun cekikikan menggoda.

"Cieee~"

"A-apaan sih?"

"Ghek!" Luffy terbatuk. Ternyata, tanpa sadar Nami mengencangkan dasinya sampai dia tercekik.

"Ah! M-maaf! Ini gara-gara Usopp dan Chopper."

"Hm? Ada apa ramai-ramai di sana?" Sanji menyela, telunjuk mengarah ke sebuah kerumunan di depan papan pengumuman. Semua pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mendingan cek langsung," Zoro menyingsingkan lengan dan mulai berjalan ke arah kerumunan dengan memasang tampang intimidasinya. Mereka pun menyingkir dengan keringat dingin bercucuran, tak lupa menggelar karpet merah.

Di papan pengumuman itu terdapat sebuah poster berukuran amat besar yang mencolok, seolah mengajak semua orang membacanya. Dan poster itu berisikan...

_Pemilihan Ketua OSIS_

_Dicari: pemuda/pemudi berdedikasi tinggi untuk memimpin armada baru OSIS. Proses pemilihan akan dilaksanakan dalam sebulan, tata cara dan teknisnya dirahasiakan. Hubungi kantor OSIS Seifu untuk pendaftaran._

"Hee... pemilihan ketua OSIS kah?" komentar Nami. "Eh, ada tambahannya..."

_Bagi murid kelas X yang pernah memenangkan games saat MOS dan Friendship Camp kemarin, mereka otomatis masuk dalam daftar calon pengurus OSIS. Mereka adalah..._

"Ah, kita semua masuk," kata Luffy sambil ngupil, menunjuk nama-nama yang berderet di sisi bawah poster.

Benar. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper, semuanya masuk.

"Kenapaaaaa?" teriak Nami dan Usopp histeris. Mereka sudah terlibat dalam klub, jadi kalau jadi anggota OSIS mereka harus meninggalkan klub...

"_Ara_, ini kesempatan bagus. Semua orang tau bahwa pengurus OSIS mendapat banyak dispensasi dan mungkin bonus nilai secara minor dalam setiap kegiatan mereka," komentar Robin.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ikut," kata Nami.

"Cepat banget berubahnya?"

"Tapiii, Robin... aku masih terikat dalam klub jurnalistik..." Usopp cemberut.

"Bagus itu, kamu bisa otomatis jadi seksi dokumentasi," sambung Zoro sinis.

Usopp pun menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok, dengan aura kelam menyelimutinya.

"Ano... Robin? Apa di OSIS ada sie kesehatan?" tanya Chopper polos.

"Kayaknya nggak ada, dokter-chan," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum manis.

"K-kalau begitu, akan kubuat sie kesehatan jika aku terpilih nanti!" kata Chopper bersemangat.

"_Etto_... lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Luffy-_san_?" tanya Marguerite, menyadari Luffy senyum-senyum penuh antisipasi.

"Hmm? Aku..."

xxx

Sementara itu, di kantor OSIS...

"Rekomendasi?" Ace dan kawan-kawan menatap penanggungjawab OSIS, pak Rayleigh yang sedang santai menyesap teh.

"Ya. Sebagai pengurus OSIS angkatan sebelumnya, kalian bisa mengajukan 1 nama untuk dicalonkan jadi ketua angkatan ini. Tentu saja, yang aku ingin tahu terlebih dulu adalah rekomendasi dari 5 pengurus utama."

"Berarti Hancock-san, aku, Sabo, Tashigi, dan Marco," gumam Ace. "Kalian sudah ada calon?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku nurut apa kata ketua saja," kata Sabo, kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Benar, aku kurang memperhatikan anak kelas X. Tak ada yang menarik untuk dicalonkan, kecuali 1 anak," jawab Marco.

"Itu berarti kau sudah ada calon!" komentar Tashigi. "Kalian semua nggak kreatif, ih!"

"Bagaimana dengan ketua sendiri?" tanya Ace, nyuekin cewek berkacamata itu. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Hancock yang tampaknya tengah berpikir keras.

"Hm? Aku?" Hancock mengangkat kepalanya.

xxx

"Aku nggak mau jadi anggota OSIS," kata Luffy.

"Oh."

"Karena... aku ingin jadi _ketua_ OSIS."

Hening.

"Heeeeeeh?" Nami dan yang lain menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai.

Mereka mendorong Luffy sampai cowok malang itu nempel di tembok dan kemudian menatapnya serius.

"KAMU? Jadi ketua OSIS? Oh, tidak, aku nggak setuju," kata Nami tegas.

"Yap, nggak setuju!" Usopp dan Chopper mendukungnya.

"Kenapaaa?"

"Kenapa? Kamu yang mengatur diri sendiri saja sulit, mau mengatur seisi Seifu yang nggak normal? Impian pun ada batasnya, Luffy!" teriak Nami sambil memukul-mukul dahi Luffy.

"Ano.. Nami-san? Impian itu justru _tidak_ terbatas..." Marguerite berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Nami, tapi tangan cewek berambut oranye itu sepertinya nempel pada kerah sang ketua.

"Mou, kalian nggak seru..." Luffy mencibirkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku akan tetap maju."

"Luffy-"

"Biarkanlah dia maju," tiba-tiba Robin nyeletuk. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya. "Aku ingin sesuatu yang menarik di semester terakhirku di Seifu."

"R-robiiin?"

"Maaf, Nami-san, tapi untuk kali ini aku setuju sama Robin-chan," Sanji mengunyah tusuk giginya.

"Aku setuju, juga Luffy-san!" sambung Marguerite.

"Tiga lawan tiga..." gumam Nami. Dia lalu menoleh ke Zoro... dan semua mengikutinya.

"Aaah?" Zoro membalas mereka dengan tatapan malas. Dia _sweatdropped_ melihat _puppy eyes_ yang dilancarkan pihak Nami dan nyengir begitu sadar kalau semua kini tergantung padanya. Lalu, melihat Luffy yang berwajah serius, cengirannya makin lebar.

Wajah yang sama seperti _waktu_ _itu_, saat dia menyelamatkan nyawa Zoro dan mengutarakan impiannya pada dunia.

"Oh, aku setuju. Majulah, Luffy," jawab Zoro mantap. Tentu saja, kalau dia cuma percaya sama wajah serius Luffy, itu adalah hal bodoh.

Ada alasan lain dia setuju sama keputusan anak itu maju...

"Eeeeh?"

"Yooosh!" Luffy melonjak gembira. "Kau yang terbaik, Zoro! Ayo, temani aku mendaftaaar!"

Dan, dia langsung ngacir dengan diikuti Marguerite. Robin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan sang ketua.

"Kenapa kau malah mendukungnya? Padahal kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami menghadapi keputusan bodoh anak itu!"

"Nami-san," Sanji menatapnya serius. "Pikirkan. Di Seifu ini ada Yonko, yang saling berebut kekuasaan. Salah satu ketua Yonko tersebut sekarang mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk menguasai Seifu dengan menjadi ketua OSIS."

"Salah satu ketua Yonko... siapa?"

"Eustass Kidd," sambung Robin. "Di antara ketua grup Yonko lainnya, dialah yang paling serius mengincar kekuasaan di Seifu. Boa-san sendiri jadi ketua OSIS karena dia memang populer sebagai siswi teladan, bukannya sebagai ketua salah satu grup di Yonko."

"Sementara Eustass, di balik sifat cueknya di sekolah, sebenarnya dia anak yang kejam. Dia bisa bersekolah tanpa terusik karena punya _back-up_ seorang kepala mafia. Bisa kalian bayangkan apa akibatnya jika dia menggantikan Hancock yang cenderung kalem..." kata Sanji.

Nami dan yang lain menelan ludah.

"Perselisihan dengan Ryuugu dan SMU lain akan semakin menggila," sambung Zoro. "Sekarang kalian mengerti alasan kami mendukung Luffy jadi ketua OSIS."

"K-k-kalau begitu, aku setuju deh."

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

xxx

"Monkey D. Luffy."

Jawaban Hancock menggema di ruangan OSIS yang sunyi karena tegang itu...

"Eh."

"Apuaaaaa?"

"Anak itu? Y-yang benar, saja, _Hebihime_! Kalau anak tak tahu aturan sepertinya _beneran_ jadi ketua OSIS, apa kata SMU lain nantinya?" Wiper sebagai ketua Komite Disiplin OSIS langsung protes.

"Oi, memangnya Seifu terkenal sebagai sekolah yang taat? Nggak kan?" Ace tiba-tiba menyahut. "Jadi nggak ada salahnya anak ngawur seperti adikku itu jadi ketua OSIS. Dan sebenarnya, aku juga mau mengajukan dia."

"W-wa-wakil ketua?"

"Sesuai kata Ace," kata Sabo. "Aku setuju Luffy."

"Aaah, kenapa kalian bisa membaca pikiranku?" kata Marco.

"K-kalian..." Tashigi menepuk dahinya.

"Hahahaha! Pilihan yang menarik," Rayleigh meletakkan cangkir tehnya. "Baiklah, sekarang mari kita dengar pilihan anggota lain."

"Uh, melihat kondisi sekarang, kayaknya apapun yang kita katakan nggak bisa mengubah pilihan para pengurus inti..." Jozu menggaruk kepala kribonya.

"Benar," kata Laki, pasrah. "Jadi, kami setuju aja deh."

"Beneran nih? Nggak menyesal nanti?" tanya Ace. Semua mengangguk kompak. "Oke, pak Ray, rekomendasi dari kami adalah Monkey D. Luffy."

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan ini ke dewan guru," pak Ray bangkit dari kursinya dan segera keluar ruangan. "Selamat mempersiapkan acara pemilihannya, anak-anak."

Beberapa saat setelah pak Ray keluar ruangan, anak-anak OSIS langsung ribut mendiskusikan keputusan mereka tadi. Tapi sang penanggungjawab malah tertawa senang.

"_Pemilihan OSIS tahun ini akan sangat menarik..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Huuft, akhirnya semester gila ini selesai juga... ooops, tapi maaf, kayaknya aku akan masuk mode hiatus lagi karena bakal magang keluar kota. Mungkin awal/pertengahan Juni? Yang jelas, baru bisa bener-bener aktif lagi (tiap minggu update) mulai Agustus.

**Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds**

"Jadi kita akan berhadapan lagi sebagai rival, Monkey-_kun_?"

"Masa kampanye sudah dimulai saat kau mendaftarkan diri, Luffy."

"Yosh! Dengan ini, tim sukses Luffy sudah terbentuk!"


	21. Rivals

Oke, ini chapter terakhir sebelum hiatus. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Part 1**

**Rivals**

"Yosh! Apa kabar?"

Luffy dengan pedenya membuka pintu ruangan OSIS sambil memasang senyuman lebar, menghiraukan Marguerite yang berusaha menahan dia. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya.

"Luffy!" Ace dan Sabo langsung bangkit dari kursi mereka dan menghampiri Luffy… dengan _double lariat_ (hantaman lengan), yang dihindari Luffy dengan menunduk. Dia lalu menendang tulang kering kedua kakaknya, membuat mereka berguling-guling kesakitan.

"_Sambutan yang b__e__n__a__r__-benar_hangat_…"_ pikir anak-anak OSIS, _sweatdropped_. Mereka yang cowok memicingkan mata, membayangkan rasa sakit yang diderita kedua anak itu.

"_Wow… inikah persaudaraan antar __cowok__?"_ pikir Marguerite kagum.

"U-ukh, selamat datang, Luffy," Ace bangkit perlahan, lalu merangkulnya dengan ekspresi penuh dendam. "Senang kita punya pikiran yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, anak-anak sudah merekomendasikanmu sebagai calon ketua OSIS yang baru," kata Marco di sisi lain ruangan. "Tapi, ternyata kamu punya inisiatif sendiri. Bagus deh."

"Shishishi," Luffy menggosok hidungnya. "Makasih!"

"Buat adikku, semua bakal kulakukan…" Ace membusungkan dada. "Tapi, sebenarnya Hancock-_san_ lah yang berusaha keras meyakinkan anak-anak untuk mendukungmu, Luffy."

"Oh, benarkah?" Luffy menoleh ke arah Hancock, membuat cewek itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. "Makasih juga yah, Hammock!"

"Y-yang benar Hancock," katanya. Dia berbalik dan mengambil selembar kertas. "S-sekarang segera isi formulir pendaftaran-"

Hancock menoleh, dan tercekat melihat Luffy sudah ada di depannya sambil cengar-cengir. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Mana bolpennya?"

"I-ini!" Hancock buru-buru meminjamkan bolpen miliknya, dan untuk beberapa detik tangan mereka saling menyentuh. Tentu saja dia segera menariknya sambil bersikap sok _cool_… walaupun dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Eh..." Ace dan Sabo yang sedang curi-curi pandang ke sang ratu, menyadari ada yang aneh. Mereka melongo.

"Oi, Marguerite! Bisa bantu aku mengisi ini?" Luffy melambaikan tangannya, menyelamatkan Marguerite dari kerumunan cowok-cowok OSIS yang penasaran.

Sementara itu, Ace dan Sabo sibuk mengucek mata mereka, nggak mempercayai apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Oi oi, kau lihat yang tadi itu?" tanya Sabo.

"Pukul aku karena aku yakin ini mimp-" Sabo memukul kepala Ace. "Ow. Ini sungguhan."

Mereka mengucek mata mereka lagi.

"_T__a__d__i__ Hancock-_chan_… tersipu?"_

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa mulai... apa namanya... sampanye?" tanya Luffy.

"Oh, masa kampanye sudah dimulai sejak kamu mendaftarkan diri, Luffy-kun," jawab Tashigi.

xxx

Setelah mengisi formulir, Luffy "dilepas" kakak-kakaknya dengan tangisan lebay seolah mereka adalah orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya memenangkan pemilu daerah. Dia dan Marguerite pun keluar dr ruang OSIS dengan penuh semangat, di mana Zoro dan yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Kalian sejak kapan di sini?" tanya Luffy.

"Kami segera mengejarmu begitu Robin menjelaskan situasinya," Nami berjalan ke depan Zoro. "Aku heran, kapan kamu memikirkan itu semua?"

"Memikirkan… apa?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, tampak serius sebentar, lalu mulai berasap.

"Luffy _overheat_!" Usopp dan Chopper berlarian histeris. Usopp segera merogoh tasnya dan melemparkan sebuah balon air ke kepala Luffy, mendinginkannya.

"… kalian berlebihan," kata Nami, mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan. Dia lalu mengelap wajah Luffy yang masih nggak responsif itu. Usopp dan Chopper berniat menggodanya lagi seperti tadi pagi, tapi Robin meletakkan jari di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan 'jangan'.

"Ah," tiba-tanya Luffy sadar. Nami langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dengan wajah merah. "Tadi kamu tanya apa, Nami?"

"Dia tanya, apakah kamu memutuskan jadi ketua OSIS untuk menghalangi ambisi si Eustass?" Usopp menjelaskannya dengan singkat.

"Ambisi? Nggak, aku hanya ingin jadi ketua OSIS."

"A-alasannya?"

"Karena, ketua OSIS adalah siswa yang paling bebas di sekolah ini 'kan?"

Siing…

"Gyahahahaha!" terdengar suara orang tertawa di belakang mereka. "Setuju. Jadi ketua OSIS berarti kau memegang semacam otoritas atas siswa-siswa di sini… dan dengan sendirinya, kebebasan akan datang. Benar 'kan, Monkey-_kun_?"

Rambut merah dengan tatanan mirip tulip, _googles_ hitam kelam, wajah pucat tanpa alis, dan senyum gila ala Joker… yup, Eustass Kidd muncul dengan segala aura ketidakwarasannya. Di belakangnya, kawan-kawannya dari Supernova berkumpul membentuk semacam formasi lingkaran. Termasuk Hawkins dan Urouge dari OSIS.

"Oh, hei, Kidd! Kenapa kalian berbaris begitu?" sapa Luffy gembira, sementara Nami langsung sembunyi di belakangnya, masih trauma akan perkelahian mereka berdua beberapa bulan lalu.

Kidd terpaku mendengar kata-kata itu. _Baris_, katanya?

"Gyahahaha! Makanya, sudah kubilang nggak perlu pake formasi segala, _kaichou_!" Apoo tertawa.

"Heh, kau juga mendaftarkan diri jadi ketua OSIS?" Kidd nyuekin si 'Raungan Sekolah' itu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini berarti kita akan jadi rival, Monkey-_kun_," Kidd nyengir licik. Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper bergidik.

"Shishishi, itu yang kuharapkan."

"Um… R-robin?" bisik Usopp. "Katamu si Eustass ini anak yang brutal, tapi dari yang kulihat, sepertinya dia anak biasa yang menyukai persaingan…"

"U-usopp! Bagaimana mungkin orang dengan senyuman _selebar itu_ normal?" Nami nyeletuk.

"Hm, kalian benar," tiba-tiba Hawkins muncul di tengah mereka, menyebabkan Nami dan Usopp segera berlindung di balik Robin. "Yang kalian lihat dari _kaichou_ saat ini adalah topengnya."

"Ah, aku ingat kau! Si 'Penyihir Tarot' dari OSIS kan?" Nami menudingnya.

"Dan kamu 'Penyihir Cuaca' dari klub geografi," kata Hawkins smb mengocok tarotnya. "Hm. Kupikir, takdir telah mempertemukan kita untuk bersaing mendukung ketua."

"T-takdir? Jangan lebay ah!"

"Aku tidak mau menyebut itu lebay…" Hawkins menarik selembar kartu, dan menunjukkannya pada Nami dan yang lain. "Ah… _The World_. Tepat dengan apa yang kita hadapi sekarang. Siapapun yang memenangkan pemilihan ini akan menjadi penguasa Seifu… dan kota, tentu saja setelah menaklukkan Ryuugu."

"Luffy nggak mau menaklukkan apapun," Nami menentangnya.

"Oh, tapi ketika kau berada di puncak, rasa haus akan kekuasaan cepat atau lambat akan melingkupimu… aku yakin, bahkan anak polos sepertinya jg akan merasakan itu. Kemungkinannya…" Hawkins mengocok lagi kartunya, menatanya sedemikian rupa _di udara_, lalu tersenyum dingin. "Hm. Sekitar 47%."

"Hawkins! Lagi-lagi dengan ramalan itu?" terdengar suara cewek dari belakang mereka. Oh, Nami ingat cewek berambut pink itu. Dia pernah melawannya dengan Sanji pada turnamen masak _Poele a Frire_ beberapa bulan lalu. Jewelry Bonney, si 'Pemakan Segala'.

"Melloriiiiine!" Sanji menyerobot dengan _love hurricane_. "Koki cantik yang waktu itu!"

"Minggir," Bonney menendangnya dengan wajah cuek, tapi Sanji malah keliatan senang. "Oi, Roronoa."

"Hmm?" Zoro menoleh dengan tampang enggan yang langsung bertransformasi jadi setengah enek. "Argh. Kau lagi."

"Dengar, aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan di antara kita dalam even ini, jadi jangan lari."

"Tersera-" tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan mengarah ke sisi kanan Zoro. Tapi, dia menahannya dengan sarung pedang Shuusui. "Apa maumu, koki?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis cantik ini, _marimooo_?"

"Nggak tau! Tanyakan aja sendiri!"

Dan mereka mulai berantem.

Bonney merengut. Padahal dia ingin ngobrol dengannya lebih lama…

"Jewelry-_san_, kamu mengenal Roronoa-_kun_?" tanya Robin, penasaran.

"Hmph, pertemuanku dengannya adalah bencana, itu saja," Bonney berbalik.

"L-law-_senpai_!" Chopper memanggil sang ketua PMR. "A-apa _senpai_ juga akan terlibat dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS?"

"Yah, kurasa. Mereka memaksaku sih," Law menggaruk dahinya. "Nggak usah sungkan-sungkan menghadapiku nanti, Chopper-_kun_."

"I-iya!" Chopper tampak penuh semangat.

"A-ah, kenapa jadi ajang pertemuan antar rival begini…" komentar Usopp.

"Karena cuma Eustass-_ya_ dan Monkey yang mengajukan diri sebagai calon ketua OSIS," jawab Law. "Jadi, mengingat kalian adalah anak buah si Monkey, kita akan berhadapan sebagai rival di ajang pemilihan nanti."

"A-tapi aku nggak mau terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti-"

Omongan Usopp dihentikan oleh raungan bel sekolah, yang menandakan mereka harus segera masuk ke kelas. Robin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi galau Nami dan Usopp.

"Wah, sepertinya keterlibatan kita sudah nggak terbantahkan lagi," kata Robin sambil menunjuk ke arah Luffy dan Kidd yang saling berjabat tangan.

"Akulah yang akan jadi ketua OSIS!" kata Luffy pede.

"Yah... kita lihat saja nanti. Aku mengharapkan pertarungan yang seru, Monkey-_kun_," balas Kidd. Dia membalikkan badan, tak lupa mengibaskan jaket bulu merahnya, dan berjalan ke ruang OSIS. Dengan itu, anak buahnya mengikuti... mengakhiri sesi tatap muka para calon rival pagi itu.

"'Mengharapkan pertarungan yang seru', eh..." Law nyeletuk. "Benar-benar nggak sesuai dengan sifatmu, Eustass-_ya_..."

"Gyahahaha, kau benar," Kidd nyengir. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya, dan cengirannya jadi semakin lebar oleh impuls penghancur yang muncul. "Persetan dengan aturan... akan kuhancurkan kelompok kecilnya dalam event ini, tanpa menyisakan apapun!"

Law dan anggota Supernova lain geleng-geleng, sementara anak-anak di sekitar mereka terpaku menyaksikan ekspresi gila Kidd. Senyuman lebar dari telinga kiri ke kanan dan tatapan maniak itu adalah hal yang biasa kau lihat dari seorang psikopat...

"Akan kutunjukkan _apa_ yang terjadi jika kau menolak undangan seorang Yonko."

Sementara itu, kembali ke tempat Luffy dan yang lain...

"Kamu harus segera membentuk tim sukses untuk mendukungmu, Luffy-_san_," kata Robin.

"Tim sukses... ? _Ne_, Robin, itu seperti kelompok yang akan selalu menemaniku saat pemilihan 'kan?" tanya Luffy polos, yang dijawab Robin dengan anggukan pelan.

"Sudah ada kalian 'kan?" Luffy menoleh menghadap semua kawannya. "Kalian yang selalu bersama aku dan mendukungku, geng Straw Hats!"

Nami dan yang lain melongo mendengarnya. Zoro dan Robin tertawa kecil.

"A-ah, kami nggak sehebat itu..." kata Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper ge-er.

"Walaupun aku masih baru, aku akan berjuang keras, Luffy-_san_!" kata Marguerite.

"Tapi, kita masih perlu bantuan, Luffy. Nanti akan kucoba mencari... cewek-cewek untuk menjadi agen kampanye kitaaaa!" kata Sanji.

"Yoosh! Yang penting, tim sukses Luffy sudah terbentuk!" kata Luffy.

xxx

"Aku sudah mendapatkan 2 calon, Monkey D. Luffy dari kelas X-3 dan Eustass Kidd dari kelas XI-13," pak Ray membuka pembicaraan di ruang guru. Peserta rapat babak 2 ini adalah para guru yang terlibat langsung dengan kepemudaan di SMU Seifu.

"Hah? Monkey D. yang itu? Anak dengan rekor catatan pelanggaran tertinggi semester kemarin?" komentar pak Jyabura dengan nada tinggi, jelas-jelas nggak terima keputusan pak Ray.

Yah, bukan pelanggaran berat sih, paling cuma sering telat dan nggak mengerjakan PR. Tapi, tetap saja...

"Pak Jyabura, bahkan berandalan pun suatu saat ingin kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dan anak itu melakukannya dengan mencoba jadi ketua OSIS. Menarik kan? Gurararara," kata pak Newgate.

"Omongan anda ada benarnya, pak Newgate. Tapi, bagaimana dengan lawannya, si Eustass Kidd ini? Aku dengar kabar klo dia bergerak di balik layar mengompori anak-anak sini untuk terus berselisih dengan Ryuugu!" pak Jyabura melanjutkan protesnya.

"Sejak kapan anda percaya pada isu, pak Jyabura?" tanya pak Capone, sang guru Sosiologi berpenampilan _mafioso_ dengan asap cerutu mengepul dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"Pak Capone... tumben anda membela murid?"

"Aku tidak suka ada isu nggak jelas menerpa anak buahku di kelas XI-13, itu saja," pak Capone mengangkat bahunya.

"... kalau begitu, kita dengarkan pendapat Kepsek. Pak Odacchi?" bu Califa menengahi perselisihan kecil itu, membuat semua mata tertuju pada sang Kepsek yang lagi asyik ngupil.

"Ah, maaf," pak Odacchi menyentil upilnya terbang ke asbak di depan pak Capone, membuatnya mengerang jijik. "Benar kata pak Newgate dan pak Capone, mari kita beri mereka kesempatan."

"Baiklah... jika anda sudah berkata begitu," pak Jyabura menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya, kalah.

"Jadi, apa even yang akan diadakan untuk pemilihan tahun ini?" tanya bu Califa.

"Melihat kinerja Hancock-_chan_ dan armadanya tahun kemarin, aku pikir pelayanan mereka sangatlah bagus. Aku harap angkatan ke depannya juga akan begitu, jadi…"

Kacamata pak Ray berkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya mentari musim gugur. Dia tersenyum yakin.

"… untuk tahun ini kita adakan perlombaan _public service_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Hm… Hancock kok jadi _tsundere_ yah? Padahal, aku pinginnya Nami yang _tsundere_…

Dan kayaknya aku terlalu banyak baca _Nisekoi_ deh, jadinya _romance_ mulai menyusup masuk ke fic ini… tapi yah, rencana awalnya memang begini sih.

Anyway, ini kayaknya adalah _update_ terakhirku sebelum _hiatus_ lagi. Sampai jumpa bulan Agustus!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

"Pertandingan pertama adalah lomba memasak untuk seisi sekolah."

"W-wajar kalau aku kalah! Toh, rivalku hanya si rambut lumut itu!"

"Haa? Lomba makan? Kalau lomba minum aku mau!"


	22. Parley?

I'm baaaaackkkk... again! Dan, benar-benar dikejutkan...

Fic ini... sudah dapet 100 review? Banzaaaai! Terimakasih banyak, _reader__s_, aku nggak nyangka karya pertamaku dapet apresiasi sehebat ini. Ini akan menjadi dorongan buatku untuk semakin meningkatkan teknik penulisan dan variasi tema.

Baiklah… selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Part 2**

**Parley?**

"Aturan pemilihan di Seifu _sangat_ _berbeda_ dengan di sekolah lain," Robin membuka rapat strategi tim sukses Luffy siang itu, di atap sekolah. Selain SH ditambah Brook dan Bon-chan (sebenarnya pelanggaran kampanye karena melibatkan guru, sih), ada juga Coby, Helmeppo, Conis, dan Kaya yang direkrut Usopp dan yang lain sebagai sukarelawan/wati kampanye. "Karena _keunikan_ murid-muridnya, dewan guru menginginkan janji-janji para kandidat _langsung_ dibuktikan dalam kampanye."

"Maksudnya...?"

"Para kandidat diminta untuk menunjukkan dedikasi mereka dengan memainkan permainan yang berhubungan dengan kebutuhan siswa, yang diadakan saat kampanye."

Melihat wajah kebingungan Luffy dan yang lain, Robin tertawa kecil dan menambahkan, "Fufufu... gampangnya, kampanye dilakukan dengan memainkan _game_ untuk menarik perhatian para pemilih."

"Semua orang di sekolah ini nggak waras..." Nami memijat kepalanya yang langsung berdenyut karena masih bingung mendengar penjelasan itu. Seunik-uniknya sebuah sekolah, mana ada kampanye OSIS yang dilakukan dengan _bermain_?

"Tapi, itu ide yang sangat menarik! Di zaman sekarang, mana ada anak muda yang mau mengikuti acara debat atau kampanye biasa?" komentar Coby. Badannya bergetar saking semangatnya. "Aku nggak salah memutuskan untuk masuk SMU ini..."

"Oi, Coby, kau yakin _game_ yang disebutkan itu adalah permainan seperti saat MOS atau kemah kemarin? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk..." ujar Helmeppo.

"Paling nggak, merepotkan," sambung Sanji.

"Benar," jawab Usopp, Nami, dan Chopper kompak.

"Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai ini, wahai calon ketua OSIS?" tanya Zoro sambil menenggak _Sandman_-nya. Tapi, yang ditanyai malah sibuk memenuhi mulutnya dengan camilan yang disediakan Sanji. Kontan wajah Zoro berubah jadi seperti Asura. "Oi!"

"Hmmff? Owbh, gambe kwah? Gwampag. Kbita pastib mwenangg..." Luffy menoleh dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan kelewat pede.

Dengan makanan berjatuhan dari dalam mulutnya.

Bletak!

Tangan Nami melayang ke kepala hitam jabrik anak itu, membuat wajahnya langsung melesak ke dalam kotak kue.

"Aku jadi semakin nggak mau mendukung anak ini..." Nami meniup tinjunya yang berasap.

Ting tong ting tong...

"_Pengumuman kepada kedua calon ketua OSIS. Acara __'__kampanye__'__ hari pertama akan dilangsungkan _sekarang _di aula sekolah__. Harap segera berkumpul.__ Bagi murid lain, diharapkan menuju tempat yang sama. Jam pelajaran terakhir ditiadakan.__"_

"Gwah! Kenapa sudah dimulai?" komentar Usopp panik. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan bergaya menggunakan toa di depan para simpatisan layaknya seorang orator dalam kegiatan demonstrasi. "Baiklah anak-anak-"

Tapi, tak ada yang memperhatikannya karena para cowok buru-buru meringkasi konsumsi rapat, sementara para cewek menyeret Luffy yang masih makan.

"Hm. Formasi 'The A-Team' berjalan sempurna..." Usopp mengelus-elus dagunya, di mana jenggot imajiner sekarang bersarang.

"Sungguh?" Chopper tampak nggak percaya.

-XxXxX-

Jika mendengar kata aula sekolah, yang ada dalam pikiran murid-murid Seifu pastilah sebuah neraka dunia, karena di tempat itulah biasa diadakan acara pembukaan tahun ajaran di mana mereka disiksa oleh pidato pembuka dari _masing-masing_ guru. Juga tempat diadakannya _class meeting_tahunan, yang kerapkali berujung jadi ajang pertempuran antar kelas... gara-gara pembagian konsumsi yang tidak adil.

Tapi, saat ini aula telah bertransformasi jadi "neraka" yang sebenarnya. Terutama bagi mereka yang suka nonton acara perlombaan masak "Hell's Kitchen".

Dua buah meja besar berwarna merah membara, yang di atasnya tertata rapi peralatan masak lengkap selevel restoran bintang 5; sebuah lemari raksasa berisikan bahan makanan di kedua sisi podium; jam besar di tengah ruangan; serta podium yang diduduki 3 orang yang tidak diragukan lagi seleranya: Emporio Ivankov, guru PKK dan ketua _chef_ kantin sekolah; Edward Newgate, guru Geografi; dan Enel, guru Teknik Elektro. Di belakang mereka ada layar yang menampilkan grafik api membara.

Aula sudah disulap jd sebuah arena pertandingan... memasak?

"Selamat datang di 'Hell's Kitchen', _mothaf*kas_," Ivankov berlagak genit dengan gaya khas _Drag Queen_ di atas panggung, mengundang paduan suara 'hoeeek' dari seisi aula. Tapi dia tidak peduli. "Vahahaha. _Jij_ semua mual melihat wajah _eike_? Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa... anggap saja _eike_ ini sampah tak teruraikan yang membusuk di depan kalian..."

Seisi aula terdiam. Dia… menjelekkan diri sendiri?

"Tapi _eike_ nggak mau dianggap sampah! Hee-haaaw!"

"Oh, sial, aku tertipu!"

"Kirain dia sudah insyaf dan sadar sama mukanya sendiri!"

"Boo... booo!"

Ivankov malah semakin semangat bergaya menampilkan… ke-macho-annya di depan panggung karena sorakan itu. Akhirnya Enel maju untuk menenangkan suasana dan memulai lomba.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kampanye pemilihan ketua OSIS dilakukan lewat _game_ yang berhubungan dengan kesejahteraan para siswa, agar mereka tak sekedar mengobral janji-janji tapi langsung dibuktikan di lapangan. Pemenang dari permainan-permainan ini tentunya akan dapat keuntungan dalam pemilihan nanti, berupa kepercayaan dari para calon pemilih," Enel menjelaskan dengan suara halilintarnya.

"Ooooh!" kedua tim sukses calon ketua OSIS bersorak dengan antusias.

"Dan seperti yang sudah kalian lihat di arena ini, _game_ pertama adalah memasak. Tiap tim sukses mengirimkan 5 anggota terbaik mereka untuk bertanding, membuktikan bahwa sang calon ketua OSIS memiliki anak buah yang kompeten mengurus konsumsi anak-anak Seifu yang rakus."

"Dengan kata lain, ini giliranku!" Sanji langsung melepaskan jas, menyingsingkan lengan, dan meloncat ke arena. Kontan sorakan menghujaninya. Siapapun di Seifu tahu kalau anak itu adalah _chef_ handal, jadi mereka mengharapkan masakan luar biasa darinya.

"Oi, Sanji! Gimana dengan timmu?" tanya Usopp, menunjuk ke arah Bonney yang maju di tim lawan, beserta Urouge, Law, Kira, dan seorang yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya di Supernova, cewek culun dengan kacamata botol susu.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri saja cukup sih. Tapi…" Sanji mengelus jenggot kambingnya, lalu nyengir mesum. "Hehehe…"

Dalam sekejap, Nami, Marguerite, Conis, dan Kaya berakhir dalam rangkulan Sanji.

"Baiklah, gimana tim pilihanku?" kata Sanji dengan wajah terdistorsi karena kegembiraan berlebihan.

"Ohhh, kamu beruntung sekali Sanji-kun!" komentar Brook dengan nada iri. "Pasukan hare-"

Bletak! JDUAGH!

"Enak aja pasukan harem!" kata Nami dengan wajah merah. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, lalu berbalik ke arah Luffy dan yang lain di tribun. "Serahkan pada kami, Luffy!"

"Ou! Jangan lupa sisakan hasil masakan kalian buatku!"

"Dengan para malaikat di sisiku, aku tak takut menghadapi apapun!" Sanji bangkit sambil membusungkan dadanya, siap menerima tantangan apapun dr dewan juri.

Kedua tim sudah saling berhadapan, tapi Sanji merusak suasana dengan merayu Bonney agar mau bertanding dengan _adil_, apapun maksudnya... yang berakhir setelah sepatu cewek berambut pink itu berkenalan dengan wajah mesum Sanji. Akhirnya Ivankov maju untuk menghentikan kekacauan.

"Baik, baik. Bertarungnya nanti aja dalm perlombaan," Ivankov mengerlingkan matanya, membuat Sanji langsung terdiam dalam shock. "Okay, _my candies_, yang harus kalian masak adalah menu makan siang sehat... masing-masing untuk _separ__uh_ populasi murid Seifu!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Seisi aula seakan bergetar begitu menyadari ada _makan gratis_. Sementara Bonney dan yang lain langsung merapatkan strategi, Sanji dibuat pusing.

"Waktunya 3 jam, selamat berjuaaang…" Ivankov melayangkan _air kiss_-nya, yang dihindari Sanji dengan _matrix-style_.

"Sial, kenapa di bagian kita ada _Luffy_? Kita harus masak porsi _dobel_ kan?" Sanji menggaruk kepalanya.

"T-tenang aja, Sanji-kun! Luffy sudah ditahan, jadi kayaknya dia akan dipaksa makan dalam jatah normal!" kata Nami, merujuk pada Zoro yang menahan gerakan Luffy yang sedang ngiler dahsyat, kayaknya juga terlarut dalam euforia makan gratis.

"Aku ragu mereka akan bisa menahannya saat acara penjurian tiba…" Sanji _sweatdropped_. Tapi kemudian di kepalanya terbersit ide. "Ah, aku tahu… kita akan buat masakan yang dibenci Luffy, tapi tetap sehat buat anak-anak lain!"

-XxXxX-

Tiga jam pun telah berlalu. Selama itu, para penonton dihibur oleh acara _stand-up comedy_ oleh Brook dan Bon-chan, juga kemunculan tamu kejutan, sang kepsek Odacchi... dan akhirnya acara paling ditunggu pun tiba: pencicipan!

Tim Sanji menghasilkan karya berupa _bentou_ berisikan banyak sayuran, sedang tim Bonney menciptakan _udon_ dengan _topping_ daging. Semua murid menyerbu stan kedua peserta dengan penuh antusias… tapi Luffy tidak.

Ehhh?

Dia hanya makan _satu porsi_! Usopp dan yang lain sudah memaksa dia tambah, tapi Luffy menolaknya dengan wajah murung. Zoro yang khawatir (jarang-jarang nih) sampai turut mencoba makan, untuk memastikan Sanji tidak memasukkan hal aneh-aneh ke dalam masakannya yang membuat Luffy tidak berselera begitu, tapi…

Masakan tim Sanji yang dinamai "Back to Nature", terasa enak-enak saja. Bukannya Zoro mau mengakui masakan Sanji enak sih, tapi peduli amat.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke sini, oi koki?" tanya Zoro setelah, ehm, menghabiskan jatahnya. Hei, orang tua selalu bilang jangan sisakan makanan kan?

"Ah…" Sanji mengerat tusuk gigi dalam mulutnya. "Itu menu vegetarian."

Dengan kata lain, nggak ada daging. Walaupun ada suatu… benda yg mirip daging di sana. Pantesan Luffy nggak mau makan…

"Vegetarian?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih murung karena merasa tertipu.

"Itu berarti masakan yang semua bahannya terbuat dr sayur, _senchou_," kata Robin. Dia mengambil sepotong tumisan dengan sumpitnya. "Bahkan, bahan mirip daging yang ditumis ini, sebenarnya terbuat dari campuran tahu dan jamur sehingga menghasilkan tekstur mirip daging."

"Dengan kata lain… Sanji!" Luffy menaikkan sebelah kakinya di atas meja dan membentuk corong dengan kedua tangannya di depan mulut. "Kau berhutang makan malam padaku!"

"Hai, hai," Sanji mengibaskan tangannya dengan sedikit perasaan kaget karena Luffy tidak marah karena terpaksa makan sayur. Terakhir dia menggunakan banyak sayuran dalam masakannya, dia dan Luffy sempat berantem. Tidak terlalu serius sih, cuma berakhir dengan beberapa tulang patah di sini dan sana.

"Wow. Bahkan dia nggak menyerbu masakan milik Bonney…" komentar Nami di sebelahnya. "Kurasa dia benar-benar serius ingin menang dalam pemilihan, eh?"

Dia menatap Luffy di tribun atas dengan senyuman manis, tapi…

"Kau dengar itu, anak-anak? Malam ini kita makan-makan di Rip-off Café!" Luffy berteriak pada anggota tim suksesnya, yang menyambutnya dengan sorakan gembira.

"Dasar…" telapak tangan Nami bertemu dengan dahinya. "Sanji-kun, kurasa nanti malam kamu akan lembur…"

"Hahaha, nggak apa-apa, Nami-san. Anggap saja perayaan kemenangan pertama kita."

"Tapi, Sanji-san, apa kamu yakin bisa menang?" tanya Kaya. Dalam tim tadi, dia sebenarnya berperan sebagai pemilih bahan masakan agar menghasilkan menu sehat, tapi dia kehilangan kata-kata setelah Sanji memutuskan untuk masak menu vegetarian dengan tujuan mengurangi jatah masak untuk Luffy. "Menu vegetarian memang amat baik untuk kesehatan, bahkan bagi non-vegetarian. Tapi, kadar proteinnya kurang…"

"Ck-ck-ck, Kaya-chan," Sanji menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di depan wajah. "Justru lebih baik kalau kita mengurangi protein dalam menu makan siang untuk siswa, karena protein membuat kamu mengantuk! Lihat saja apa efek protein pada ketua kita."

Sebenarnya tak ada bukti ilmiah kalau konsumsi protein berlebihan bisa membuat mengantuk sih, tapi… Kaya memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sanji. Dalam hal-hal teoretis, dia memang jagonya, tapi dalam hal praktik Sanji adalah master di sekolah.

Selain dari juri, penilaian juga dilakukan oleh para murid lain dengan sistem polling. Setelah setengah jam penghitungan suara, akhirnya tibalah waktu pengumuman!

Kali ini, pak Newgate maju ke depan podium.

"Gurarara, setelah puas makan, kami juga sudah mendengarkan pendapat dari anak-anak lain…"

Tim Sanji dan tim Bonney tampak harap-harap cemas. Tidak dengan Sanji, karena dia biasa dalam situasi seperti ini; penilaian masakan oleh konsumen.

"Rupanya pendapat para juri dan murid-murid sama. Pemenangnya adalah tim... Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Yee-ah!" Luffy dan yang lain mengangkat tangan mereka ke udara.

"Aku dan pasukan harem- awww!" Nami menjewer kuping Sanji.

"Cukup dengan harem!"

Semua orang di aula bersorak menyambut poin pertama Luffy.

"K-kenapa? Bukankah masakanku punya kadar gizi yang lebih berimbang dibandingkan masakan orang ini yang hanya berisi sayuran?" Bonney mencoba protes.

"Karena… protein berlebihan membuat mengantuk. Bagi murid-murid yang harus konsentrasi penuh dalam pelajaran, tentu saja itu tidak bagus," kata Newgate, membaca sebuah catatan kecil dari Ivankov. "Atau begitu. Gurararara."

Bonney menatap sang guru dengan mata selebar piring. Mereka masih berpegangan pada fakta-fakta kuno seperti itu?

"Wow, Sanji-san, kamu benar soal protein itu…" komentar Kaya, kagum.

"Tentu saja. Orang yang mengatakan itu padaku adalah pak tua Zeff di restoran. Jadi kurasa para juri tua kita memikirkan hal yang sama."

Sementara itu, di tribun pendukung Kidd, sang rival tidak bisa dibilang senang oleh hasil pertandingan itu. Dia menggeretakkan giginya karena kesal. Siapa sih yang suka kalah? Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau level Sanji dalam masak-memasak berada jauh di atas murid-murid Seifu lainnya, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang menyamai Emporio Ivankov sendiri...

Tapi selain Bonney, tak ada anggota tim suksesnya yang bisa masak! Diapun memanggil Bonney ke depannya untuk dimintai pertanggungjawaban.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?" Kidd bertanya pada si Pemakan Segala itu, meskipun dalam hati dia sudah tahu alasannya: ini kekalahan yang tak terhindari.

"W-wajar lah kalau aku kalah! Soalnya, rivalku cuma si rambut hijau itu!" Bonney berusaha membela diri dari amukan tertahan Kidd. Tapi, mendengar itu sang ketua malah nyengir.

"... jadi, kalau lawanmu anak itu, kau _bisa_ menang?"

"T-tentu aja!"

"Kalau begitu..." Kidd membisikkan sesuatu padanya, dan ekspresi si rambut pink berubah jadi cerah.

Sanji dan yang lain tengah bersiap melakukan rapat evaluasi dengan tim sukses Luffy di tribun aula, ketika tiba-tiba Bonney maju ke podium dan mengambil _mic_.

"Aku meminta _parley_!"

Seketika itu juga ekspresi Robin dan para senior langsung tegang, sementara para juri nyengir karena tertarik. Mereka lalu segera mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Apa yg terjadi?

"Gawat…" gumam Robin, sangat pelan sampai hanya bisa didengar Nami.

"K-kenapa, Robin? Apa itu _parley_?" tanya Nami, yang entah kenapa ikut jadi tegang melihat ekspresi sang _senpai_.

"_Parley_ adalah… hak bagi calon ketua OSIS untuk memprotes keputusan hasil suatu _game_ dan menantang calon lain untuk bertanding ulang. Hak ini hanya bisa digunakan sekali."

"A-dengan kata lain…"

"Eustass ingin bertanding ulang untuk memperebutkan poin pertama."

"Apaaa?"

"Kenapa Eustass menggunakan hak istimewa itu di awal kampanye?" tanya Coby.

"Karena… sejak awal diterapkannya sistem kampanye dengan lomba di sekolah ini, pemenang akhirnya adalah dia yang mendapatkan _poin pertama_. Eustass jelas sangat percaya pada statistik itu."

"Oh sial, padahal aku harusnya telah mengunci kemenangan Luffy…" gumam Sanji.

"T-tenang saja, Sanji-kun! Kita tinggal memenangkan game tambahannya kan?" Nami berusaha menenangkan sang pahlawan game pertama itu, tapi herannya, dia tetap tampak tegang.

"Justru itu, Nami-san. Pengguna _parley_ berhak memilih permainannya sendiri, yang tentunya akan dia manfaatkan untuk memainkan game andalannya."

"Eh…"

Kembali ke panggung, para juri sepertinya sudah mendapatkan keputusan, dilihat dari langkah mantap pak Newgate ke arah Bonney.

"Permohonan _parley_ diterima, gurarara," kata pak Newgate, cengiran di bawah kumis putihnya bertambah lebar tiap menitnya.

"Gah! Diterima begitu aja?"

"Silakan tentukan pertandingan kedua."

Bonney tersenyum pede, menghela napas, dan…

"Roronoa Zoro, aku menantangmu lomba makan! Pemenangnya akan mendapat poin dari lomba pertama ini!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk kepala hijau Zoro di kerumunan penonton. Kontan semua orang melihat ke arahnya, dan yang bersangkutan langsung disikut Nami agar tersadar dari tidur siangnya.

"A-aah?" sialnya, orang itu sepertinya lagi kurang tidur dan dia langsung memasang wajah seram ke cewek yang membangunkannya, seolah-olah dia adalah beruang yang dibangunkan sebelum masa hibernasinya belum selesai.

Tapi, itu tidak mempan pada Nami.

"Perhatikan dia," kata Nami dingin sambil menolehkan wajah Zoro dengan paksa ke arah panggung, di mana Bonney berdiri dengan wajah merah karena kesal, momen tantangannya yang keren tidak dilihat sang calon lawan.

"A-aku katakan sekali lagi... aku menantangmu lomba makan untuk memperebutkan poin pertandingan pertama ini!"

"Haah? Lomba makan? Lupakan," Zoro melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah ngantuk. "Kau menantangku dalam permainan yang hanya bisa kau menangkan."

Usopp dan yang lain di tribun pendukung Luffy angguk-angguk setuju. Zoro memang tidak sepintar Nami atau Robin... atau malah Sanji, tapi dalam hal-hal seperti ini, logika yang dihasilkan dari fotosintesis rambut _marimo_-nya itu cukup bisa diandalkan.

Sementara, wajah Bonney seolah akan meledak karena kesal. Akhirnya dia pun terpaksa pakai teknik rahasianya: kata-kata terlarang untuk seorang cowok tangguh.

"... pengecut."

"Ooooh..." para penonton terperangah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Ctak. Terdengar ada sesuatu yang terputus dari arah kepala Zoro.

Kesabarannya.

"Apa katamu?" dia pun langsung bangun dan menyingsingkan lengannya. _Tak ada_ yang boleh memanggilnya pengecut, apalagi cewek!

Nami dan yang lain menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan. Apanya yang paling dewasa? Diprovokasi sedikit oleh cewek saja, Zoro langsung kehilangan logikanya…

Bonney berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi kemenangan terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Lalu, dia benar-benar mengakhiri kesabaran Zoro dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Baiklah, aku maju!"

-XxXxX-

"Ok, _my candies_, pemenangnya adalah yang menghabiskan kari terbanyak dalam waktu 10 menit," kata sang juri _game_ tambahan, Ivankov.

Di depan Zoro dan Bonney sekarang tertata rapi beberapa piring berisikan kari panas, yang baru saja dimasak sang _Drag Queen_ untuk menghadapi lomba tambahan ini.

"_Aku dan emosiku. Harus lebih giat berlatih rupanya…"_ kening Zoro berkerut menatap piring-piring kari di depannya. Sedang di lain pihak, Bonney tampak tak sabar menyerbunya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Luffy yang tampak sangat kesal tidak dilibatkan dalam perlombaan makan, dan anggota lain yang tampak kecewa padanya. _"Tapi aku takkan menyerah sebelum bertarung."_

"Baiklah… mu-lai!" Ivankov menembakkan pistol di tangannya ke udara, menandakan perlombaan dimulai. Zoro mengambil piring kari di depannya, menarik sendoknya, dan melihat ke arah Bonney...

yang menggunakan 2 sendok!

"_Nitouryuu_?"

"Selamat tinggal, Roronoa!" dan, dengan perkataan itu, Bonney langsung menyerbu kedua piring kari di depannya, bersenjatalan kedua sendok. Benar-benar barbar dan tidak anggun samasekali.

Yang terjadi kemudian bisa ditebak. Bonney memimpin jauh sedangkan Zoro tak berkutik. Sampai akhirnya…

Pluk.

Zoro terkapar kekenyangan setelah piring ketiganya... sedang Bonney menghabiskan piring ketujuhnya. Para pendukung Kidd bersorak gembira; pemenangnya sudah bisa dilihat.

"Gyahaha, Ivan-sensei, sepertinya lomba ini tak usah diteruskan lagi," kata Kidd.

"Ah, ya, _jij_ bener, _candy-chan_..." Ivankov mengangkat tangan kiri Bonney sementara tangan kanan anak itu masih sibuk menyendokkan kari ke dalam mulutnya. "Pemenang babak ekstra adalah… Jewelry Bonney!"

"Yeaaaah!"

Poin pertama itu sangat melegakan para pendukung Kidd, karena menurut statistik dan sejarahnya, akan memuluskan langkah si rambut tulip sebagai ketua OSIS. Apalagi, Bonney bisa merebutnya dengan cara yang paling disenangi Kidd: trik dan provokasi.

"Zoro!" Nami dan para cewek lain segera menyusul Chopper yang meloncat ke arena.

"Ah, _marimo_nya kalah," kata Sanji. "Banzaaaai, Bonney-chaaan!"

"Kenapa kau malah mihak musuh? Lihat, Luffy benar-benar terpukul oleh kekalahan ini!"

Benar saja, Luffy yang berdiri paling depan di tribun penonton, hanya diam dengan tangan kanan di depan wajahnya. Dia... marah? Coby dan Helmeppo menelan ludah, lalu berjalan ke depan Luffy, berniat menghiburnya, tapi...

"Ah, Zoro kalah," hanya itu kata-kata yang diucapkan sang ketua... dengan jari kelingking di dalam lubang hidungnya.

GLODAK.

"Kenapa kau santai banget? Poin pertamamu direbut dengan cara curang, tahu!" Usopp berteriak di telinga kanan Luffy. Tapi, yang bersangkutan hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil menutup telinga kirinya. Paling tidak, pesannya tetap berada dalam telinganya.

"Ah, aku nggak mau menyebut itu curang…" kata Law di kejauhan. "Soalnya, kita menang dalam _parley_ dengan jujur, iya 'kan?"

"U-uh…"

Sementara Luffy dan yang lain meratapi kekalahan mereka (oke, mungkin Luffy nggak), Bonney tampak amat senang. Dia berkacak pinggang di depan Zoro yang teler, dengan wajah amat bangga.

"Aku menang, Roronoa!" koarnya.

"… kau menang dalam game yang hanya bisa kau menangkan. Aku tak mau terlalu bangga kalau jadi kau…" kata Zoro dingin, sementara Chopper dan para cewek sibuk merawatnya.

"U-ukh, kau selalu saja begitu!" Bonney mendorong-dorong dahi Zoro dengan kedua jarinya. "Akui saja kekalahanmu!"

"…" Zoro diam saja karena bagaimanapun, dia adalah pihak yang kalah. Orang kalah tak berhak mengatakan apapun, kata orang bijak.

"He, hentikan! Zoro masih sakit, tahu!" kata Chopper. Tapi Bonney nyuekin dia.

"… hei," kesabaran si _marimo_ akhirnya habis. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan cewek itu, membuat Bonney grogi. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Iya! Kenapa kau selalu mengincar Zoro?" tanya Nami di belakangnya.

Bonney terdiam sebentar, memilih kata-kata dalam pikirannya, lalu...

"I-itu… dia berhutang padaku!" Bonney berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Zoro, tapi apa daya, tenaganya kalah jauh. Anak itu harusnya masih mual karena kekenyangan!

"Haaah?" semua orang terkejut, terutama yang bersangkutan dengan hutang itu.

Berhutang apa? Seingatnya, dia hanya berhutang budi pada Luffy dan beberapa orang lain di SH (juga punya hutang uang ke Nami sih)… tapi, Bonney? Memang, dia sering buat masalah dengannya… tapi itu juga karena dia ditantang. Lalu, hutang apa?

"Ini... tentang apa?" tanya Zoro, kekesalan di nada bicaranya digantikan rasa penasaran.

"K-kau…! Padahal, kau melihat wajahku hampir setiap hari… kenapa nggak ingat juga?" Bonney akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tangannya. "Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan kejadian itu, untuk membangkitkan ingatanmu yang sudah terlanjur jadi pupuk _marimo_."

Nami dan yang lain segera memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Bonney, sementara Robin iseng menempelkan _wireless mic_ di kerah seragam cewek itu, sehingga perkataannya bisa didengarkan seisi aula.

"Setahun lalu..."

_Aku adalah murid baru Seifu yang masih belum mengenal kerasnya dunia..._

"Pfftch-" Kidd dan yang lain hendak tertawa, tapi Bonney memberi mereka tatapan 'tertawa-dan-kupesekkan-hidung-kalian', mendiamkan mereka seketika.

_Saat MOS, beberapa anggota dewan kota datang, termasuk keluarga Roswald yang putranya, Charloss menjadi wakil siswa baru untuk pidato pembukaan. Aku lupa __detail pidatonya__, __tapi __yang jelas, isi pidatonya _sangat _menyebalkan__..__.__ mengatakan sekolah ini hanya bisa bertahan karena ortunya sebagai donator, bla bla bla.__ Anak__-anak__, termasuk para anggota OSIS, mencoba bertahan dari penghinaannya, tapi ada _seorang_ anak bodoh yang bangkit berdiri dan __menantang__ Charloss. __Kau tahu siapa._

Semua mata menoleh pada Zoro yang mulai mengantuk.

_Tak terima __pidatonya dipotong__, Charloss turun dari podium dan menantang __anak itu – __Roronoa__ Zoro__. Keputusan buruk, karena __Roronoa__ langsung menghadiahinya dengan bogem atas __'__pidatonya yang bagus__'__. Roronoa kemudian __menghunus__ pedang kayunya u__ntuk__ membuat __si anak gedongan__ mengingatnya dengan bekas luka, tapi aku sebagai murid yang _budiman_ menggunakan badanku u__ntuk__ melindungi Charloss. Kemudian Roronoa ditangkap dan di-skors, dan aku dapat __14__ jahitan... plus skorsing 3 hari karena kami __dianggap __bersekongkol._

_Tentu __s__aja aku nggak terima dengan perlakuan itu, k__a__r__e__n__a__ yang salah kan__ jelas-jelas__ si Roronoa! J__a__d__i__, aku mencari cara u__ntuk__ membalasnya... tapi belakangan kutahu kalau anak ini __punya__nama besar__ di Seifu. Aku butuh bantuan u__ntuk__ bisa menantangnya t__a__np__a__ terlibat konflik dengan penantang lainnya... kebetulan waktu itu Supernova baru memulai perekrutan.__ J__ika aku bergabung dengan __sebuah __geng__,__ kemungkinan bisa menantang marimo ini j__a__d__i__ semakin besar__. Jadi a__ku menerima tawaran Law bergabung._

"Sudah jelas sekarang? Aku... bergabung dengan Supernova untuk membalas anak ini!" Bonney menunjuk Zoro yang segera dibangunkan Nami dengan pukulan keras di punggungnya. Kenapa anak itu bisa tertidur di posisi berdiri, tak ada yang tahu.

"_Marimo_ brengsek. Dia melibatkan seorang cewek dalam masalahnya…" Sanji menggeram.

"Nah, Zoro. Jadi, ini urusanmu dengan Bonney! Selesaikan secepatnya ya!" teriak Luffy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oi!" yang bersangkutan berteriak ke arah tribun dengan wajah seram.

"Hah? Kenapa mereka bisa mendengarnya?" Bonney terdiam begitu menyadari suaranya menggema di ruangan… dan parahnya, monitor di podium menampilkan wajahnya! "Ah, cut, cut!"

Zoro lalu berjalan ke arah Bonney, mencabut _mic_ dr kerahnya, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Hmph. Kukira masalah apa… ternyata kejadian itu. Aku tak berhutang padamu, karena seingatku, itu salahmu sendiri. Kalau saja kau membiarkanku mengukir _tinta emas_ di badan sampah metropolis itu, kau nggak perlu mengalami hal-hal tadi..." kata Zoro cuek.

Bonney hampir berasap karena kesal mendengarnya.

"K-kauuuuu!" dia hendak memukul wajah sok Zoro, tapi tangan kiri Zoro menangkapnya. Cowok itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, menyulut teriakan histeris dari para cewek dan Sanji yang nyaris meloncat ke arena.

"Dengar. Sekarang, aku sedang berlomba untuk mendukung ketua bodohku demi keinginannya jadi ketua OSIS, dan aku nggak mau urusan pribadi di antara kita menganggu. Mengerti?"

Tapi, Bonney tak memperhatikan omongan cowok itu karena sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak amat kencang, seolah ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya untuk memeluk Zoro… bukan!

"U-ukh…" akhirnya Bonney hanya bisa menggeram dengan wajah amat merah.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," Zoro melepaskan tangan Bonney. Dia lalu tersenyum. "Setelah semua ini selesai, aku tunggu kau di atap sekolah. Kita selesaikan semuanya saat itu."

Bum! Entah apa wajah manusia bs semerah wajah Bonney sekarang. Rupanya dia salah menangkap maksud dari omongan Zoro.

"Ooooh!" para cowok bersorak kagum atas kerennya Zoro barusan, sementara para cewek menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan.

Tantangan tadi… terdengar seperti balasan atas sebuah pernyataan cinta?

"Baik, hentikan. Kau sudah kalah, Roronoa," kata Kidd singkat. Dia kemudian tersenyum gila dan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan sambil mengibaskan jaket bulunya, seolah baru meratakan preman sekampung. "Gyahahaha. Sampai jumpa besok di _game_ kedua… itupun kalau kalian masih mau main."

Dan, dengan itu, _game_ pertama pun berakhir…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Whew. Akhirnya sampai rumah! Dan kalian tahu apa artinya…? Yep, Update mingguan! Banzaaai!

Jangan lupa kritik dan saran!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

"Even selanjutnya adalah pembagian logistik."

"Di sini kita akan menguji kemampuan tim-tim bentukan calon ketua OSIS untuk mengkoordinir penjualan _stationery_ ke seluruh sekolah."

"Idemu _sangat_ curang, Usopp..."


	23. The Great Merchant

Hm… paling nggak saya memenuhi janji update mingguan walaupun nggak di hari yang sama :P

Baiklah, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Part ****3**

**The Great Merchant**

* * *

><p>"Yah, kalah ya kalah! Sudah, nggak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi," kata Zoro dengan mata tetap terpejam, ditambah dengan gerakannya mengangkat bahu yang seolah menandakan: cuek mode ON.<p>

Malam itu, Nami memutuskan untuk mengajak semua anggota tim sukses Luffy untuk rapat strategi di Rip-off Café. Keputusan yang salah karena yang namanya SH, sekali duduk di restoran akan langsung mengadakan pesta. Tadi Sanji sudah berjanji 'kan?

Walaupun mereka barusan kalah. Dengan menyebalkan. Tentunya ada yang merusak pesta itu dengan mengungkit kekalahan itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, ini "pesta kekalahan".

"Tapi, kekalahan konyolmu membuat peluang Luffy menipis, tahu!" teriak Nami tak kalah sewotnya. Dia gemas banget sama Zoro yang masih saja bisa cuek walaupun kalah konyol gara-gara emosi tak terkontrolnya tadi siang. Walaupun dia tahu walau tanpa diprovokasi pun, Zoro akan menerima tantangan Bonney karena menurut aturan, tantangan _parley_ tak boleh ditolak...

"Haah?! Kita baru kalah sekali, bagaimana itu bisa membuat peluangnya menipis?" mendengar alasan aneh tadi, Zoro membuka matanya.

"Sejak pertama sistem _game_ ini diterapkan sebagai pengganti kampanye, pemenang pemilihan akhirnya adalah dia yang menang di pertandingan pertama," celetuk Robin dari belakang Nami.

"Gah! Konyol, kalian percaya pada statistik kuno seperti itu?" Zoro memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Statistik ada untuk dijadikan acuan! Lagian, karena sejarah mencatat demikian, berarti itu adalah faktor penting yang tak boleh kita lewatkan dalam even ini!" kali ini, Nami memaksa cowok itu membuka matanya dengan memencet hidungnya.

Hal itu berhasil karena Zoro kembali melek... dengan wajah amat kesal. Dia pun segera bergumul dengan Nami, berusaha melepas tangan cewek itu dari hidungnya.

"Tapi, Nami-_san_, untuk kali ini aku dengan sangat menyesal berada di pihak yang tak percaya statistik. Dalam sepakbola misalnya, statistik tentang juara liga musim-musim sebelumnya nggak selamanya berujung pada kemenangan tim dengan statistik yang sama…" kata Sanji sambil meringkasi piring makan para gadis.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bawakan aku makan siang lagi," Nami membalasnya dengan kata-kata berlumurkan es dari Kutub Utara. Dingin.

Bahkan para cowok yang sedang asyik makan di meja lain merasa bahwa temperatur ruangan itu turun beberapa derajat.

"Eeeeh? Kalau begitu, aku ada di pihak Nami-_san_ deh! Mati saja kau, _marimo_!" Sanji mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke wajah sang rival.

"Siapa juga yang mau didukung oleh rambut jagung sepertimu…" Zoro melengos, setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Nami dari hidungnya, membuat gadis itu merengut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Rambut. Jagung."

"Oooh… itu ejekan baru! Catat, catat…" gumam Usopp, mencatatkan hal itu di buku notesnya untuk kemudian dimasukkan dalam buku kenangan pesanan Robin. Kelulusan tinggal 5 bulan lagi, jadi _progress_ ke sana sudah mulai tampak. Paling nggak buat Usopp.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ejek-ejekan antara Zoro dan Sanji, Usopp telah mencatat lebih dari 30 "pasang" nama julukan. Tiap julukan baru yang dilontarkan akan dibalas dengan julukan baru juga, yang tentunya lebih jelek. Kalau sudah benar-benar parah, mereka akan '_sparring'_, alias saling meremukkan badan.

Ah… indahnya persahabatan.

"Baiklah, bisa aku ratakan pihak yang tak percaya statistik ini sekarang, Nami-_san_?"

"Silakan. Siapa tahu kesialan kita bisa hilang kalau dia mati," Nami mengibaskan tangannya tanpa menoleh. Sontak kedua pria segera bangkit, berjalan keluar... dan beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi _'sparring' _mereka bisa terdengar.

Bruak! Jduagh! Blarrr… jgeerrr! Meeowww!

Karena mereka berantem di luar cafe dan Chopper serta Kaya sudah siap dengan P3K kalau-kalau terjadi cedera fatal, tidak ada yang berniat melerai mereka. Siapapun yang berniat melerai mereka kalau sudah berduel pasti sudah menyiapkan surat wasiat buat keluarganya.

Kecuali Nami dan Robin.

Nggak ada yang tahu, kenapa di depan kedua cewek itu kekerasan kepala para cowok melunak. Kalau Nami, mungkin karena mereka takut pada kemarahannya. Tapi, Robin? Kalau boleh menebak, mungkin mereka menganggap Robin sebagai 'kakak', mengingat dia anggota cewek tertua di SH dan termasuk yang paling normal.

"Oke, jadi kedua perusuh sudah keluar… bisa kita lanjutkan diskusinya?" tanya Nami pada forum diskusi, dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dahi. Tapi masih ada aja yang nggak terima kalau rapat berjalan dengan semestinya.

"Oubbaa-chwan! Twambahhh!" padahal mulutnya masih penuh.

"Yohohoho! Aku jg, Shakky-_saaan_~" yang ini, semakin tua malah semakin tak tahu malu.

"Jangan lupa cola!" kalau om-om satu ini, sudah menghabiskan 2 botol cola 1 liter.

"Kami jugaaa!" _troll_ bersaudara memadukan suara mereka.

"_Hai_, _hai_…" Shakky hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan setengah barbar Luffy, Brook, Franky, Ace, dan Sabo. Dia pun segera kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil lagi masakan yang sudah disediakan Sanji. Shakky, nama lengkapnya Shaykuyaku, memang termasuk manusia langka yang entah kenapa bisa sabar melayani perut tanpa batas dan tingkah luar biasa anak-anak SH.

Walaupun alasannya simpel.

Itu karena mereka sumber uang. Semua orang tahu kalau orangtua Sabo adala orang kaya (tapi dia tak biasa hidup mewah). Sebenarnya orangtua Luffy dan Ace juga sih, walaupun mereka kriminal.

Tapi, orang kaya atau miskin, tidak ada yang bisa menghindari tinju kemarahan Nami.

BLETAK. KRAK.

"Kalian mau serius, nggak?!" Nami berteriak dengan kedua kepalan tangan berlumuran darah. _Ouch_, rupanya dia sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi.

Padahal, tadi siang Robin sudah memperingatkannya agar bersiap menahan emosi kalau mengajak Luffy dan yang lain untuk rapat. Apalagi, karena kedua kakaknya, _troll_ bersaudara Ace dan Sabo tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung dengan mereka untuk berpesta bersama.

"Gyaaaa! Chopper-_san_, yang di dalam butuh bantuaaan!" Helmeppo berteriak histeris. Bahkan dalam akademi kepolisian kota yang terkenal amat brutal, kekerasan seperti ini tak pernah ada!

"Huff…" Nami menghela napas panjang dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa sebelah Robin.

"Fufufu," Robin tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Nami. "Sudahlah, Nami-_chan_, sebaiknya kita akhiri pembicaraan malam ini agar besok kita bisa siap menghadapi perlombaan kedua."

"Tapi, Robin-_san_… kita belum mendapatkan apa-apa meskipun sudah nongkrong selama ini!" kata Marguerite.

"Paling nggak aku sudah memperingatkan mereka tentang statistik itu…" Robin tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Dan, nggak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan tentang itu, kan?" orang yang menumpang tinggal di café itu sekaligus salah 1 guru senior SMU Seifu dan ketua panitia pemilihan OSIS tahun ini, pak Rayleigh berkomentar dari ujung meja bar sana dengan _whiskey_ dalam slokinya. "Benar kata Nico-_chan_, sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu. Apa kalian ingin orangtua sepertiku lembur untuk merapikan bar yang hancur gara-gara pesta kalian? Hahaha."

-o0o0o0o0o-

Keesokan harinya, pada jam istirahat siang, kedua tim sukses OSIS dipanggil ke ruang penanggungjawab OSIS. Di sana, harusnya pak Rayleigh dan pak Capone tengah mempersiapkan permainan selanjutnya...

Kok, harusnya?

Karena mereka tak terlihat di dalam sana! Ruang penanggungjawab OSIS malah tertutup oleh tumpukan kardus yang bertuliskan merk alat tulis terkenal.

"Pak Rayleigh?" Nami yang khawatir pada guru favoritnya itu, berteriak memanggil.

"Ohh, Nami-_chan_. Aku di sini, di sini..." suara sang guru terdengar entah dari mana... tapi, sentuhan lembut di pantat Nami menunjukkan lokasinya.

Yang terjadi sepersekian detik kemudian, Nami dan Sanji nyaris didiskualifikasi dari perlombaan (dan pastinya kena skors) karena menyerang guru, kalau aja Luffy dan yang lain nggak sigap menahan mereka sekuat tenaga.

"Hahahaha! Murid-murid perempuan Seifu berkembang dengan baik..." si pelaku tindakan mesum hanya tertawa ringan. _"B88/W60/H79?"_

"Pak Ray, seriuslah sedikit..." kata pak Capone, yang ternyata masih berada di luar ruangan. Gaya _mafioso_-nya: jas serba hitam, rambut licin yang disisir semua ke belakang menampakkan jidat cemerlangnya, dan cerutu mengepul di bibirnya sukses membuat suasana jadi sedikit serius.

"Baik, baik. Ehem. Untuk jadi OSIS di Seifu, kalian nggak hanya membutuhkan kemampuan memimpin. Tapi juga berbagai kemampuan lain untuk menaklukkan anak-anak 'luar biasa' di sini. Salah satunya adalah menjual barang," pak Ray membersihkan kacamatanya sambil terus menjelaskan. "Jadi... lomba kedua adalah 'Pembagian Logistik'. Di sini kalian harus mempersiapkan tim untuk menjual paket alat tulis kepada warga sekolah. Satu pembeli maksimal membeli 2 paket, dengan harga 1500 beri, tidak bisa kurang. Tim yang menjual paket terbanyak dalam 4 jam, atau sampai pulang sekolah nanti, adalah pemenangnya."

"Jadi, tumpukan kardus di ruangan ini adalah..."

"Ya, alat tulis yang harus kalian jual ke seisi sekolah."

"Oh, itu nggak terlalu susah. Biar aku yang maju!" entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Nami maju dengan penuh semangat. Sementara di pihak lain, Law turun tangan bersama Apoo, cewek culun berkacamata yang muncul di lomba masak kemarin, dan personel baru Supernova berbadan besar yang mirip... beruang?

"Aye aye, _cap'n_!" lebih tepatnya, beruang dengan logat pelaut yang kental.

Tunggu. Kenapa ada beruang di situ? Dan kenapa dia bisa bicara?!

Nami dan yang lain nggak terlalu peduli. Bagaimanapun, Seifu adalah sekolah yang "unik". Jangan heran kalau ada beruang bersekolah di sana...

Walaupun penulis sendiri bingung kenapa ada beruang bisa bicara.

"Ya, ya… dengan bendahara iblis sepertinya, kemenangan sudah ada di depan mata," kata Zoro sambil menguap.

"Zoro-_kun_, hutangmu~" Nami berkata dengan nada amat manis, sampai-sampai para cowok bergetar karena takut tak terjelaskan.

"… aku diam saja deh."

"Baiklah, Usopp, Coby-_san_, dan Helmeppo-_san_; ikut aku. Kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini," kata Nami kemudian.

"Kenapa akuu?!" teriak Usopp dan Helmeppo kompak. Menjual barang adalah hal yang melibatkan banyak perhitungan, tapi seperti halnya anak SMU normal lain, mereka paling tidak suka yang namanya menghitung,

"B-benar, Nami-_san_? Kenapa kita? Bukankah ada anggota tim yang lebih senior dan tahu banyak tentang sekolah yang bisa lebih membantu?" tanya Coby.

"Dalam menjual barang, kita butuh orang-orang yang licik. Jadi, Usopp dan Helmeppo-_san_, kalian yang paling pantas. Lalu, Coby-_san_, karena kamu tampak pintar, bantu aku menghitung, oke?"

"A-apaaa?!" Usopp dan Helmeppo terbelalak mendengar 'pujian' dari Nami.

"Eeeh, jangan buat aku malu, Nami!" Usopp menggaruk kepalanya, ge-er.

"Yah, licik itu anugerah, jadi aku paham, Nami-_san_!" kata Helmeppo sambil mengusap hidung dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku, Nami-_san_!" Coby mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"_Orang-orang bodoh..."_ pikir Nami dengan senyum jahil. "Oke, pertama-tama angkat semua kardus ini keluar! Masa kalian membiarkan gadis lemah sepertiku yang melakukannya?"

"_Gadis lemah... benarkah?"_ pikir Usopp dan yang lain kompak.

Tapi, karena masih sayang nyawa, mereka diam saja dan segera beraksi.

"Nami-_swaaan_, _fight_!" Sanji tiba-tiba saja sudah siap dengan poster dan bendera bergambarkan Nami, yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Baiklah... Luffy! Tunggu kami di podium aula yah!" Nami melambaikan tangannya ke sang ketua.

"Ou! Menanglah!" balas Luffy.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak perlombaan dimulai. Nami membuat rencana simpel yakni menyebar Usopp dan Helmeppo ke penjuru sekolah untuk promosi, sedangkan di stan penjualan dia akan membujuk para calon pembeli dengan godaan maut. Coby dapat bagian mencatat hasil penjualan.

Tapi, yang namanya rencana simpel, tentu hasilnya tak seberapa...

"Nami-_san_..." Coby menarik-narik ujung seragam Nami, yang masih asyik membius para cowok calon pembeli dengan _feromon_nya.

"_Sebentar, Coby-san! Aku hampir berhasil membujuk mereka!"_ Nami menjawabnya setengah berbisik. "Nah, mas ganteng yang di sana? Jadi beli apa nggak?"

Kata-kata semanis madu itu dilengkapi dengan _air kiss_ dahsyat yang entah bagaimana bisa menemukan sasarannya di hati sang korban, dan melontarkannya seperti adegan film kartun kuno.

"Imuuuut! Diam dan ambil uangku!" teriak sang korban sambil merogoh dompetnya. Nami pun menarik persembahan si cowok dan memberikan paketnya.

"_Dapat lagi!" _Nami lalu berbalik dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah. Tapi, yang dia lihat adalah wajah Coby yang tampak panik. "Ada apa sih?"

"T-td Helmeppo-_san_ menelponku. Dia dapat kabar dari Robin-_senpai_ bahwa kelompok Trafalgar sudah menjual lebih dari separuh paket mereka!"

"A-apaaa?! Hanya dalam waktu 2 jam?! Kok bisa?!" ketenangan Nami seolah menguap begitu mendengar itu. Dia pun segera memusatkan perhatiannya ke Coby.

"... Eustass 'memaksa' semua anak kelas XI untuk membeli dari Law. Beberapa anak kelas X juga jadi korbannya..."

"Uuh, cara yang benar-benar jelek! Eh, tunggu. Jika satu kelas di Seifu berisikan 25 anak dan masing-masing tingkat ada 10 kelas, lalu tiap anak maksimal membeli 2 paket... mereka sudah menjual 500 paket?! Dan itu adalah sepertiga isi sekolah!" Nami menghitung cepat dengan jari-jarinya, mengabaikan pria-pria malang yang mengharapkannya. "Sedang kita baru menjual... 150 paket."

"Kalau begini terus, walaupun tim Trafalgar nggak memenuhi target setengah sekolah, mereka sudah unggul telak dl total penjualan..."

"Uuh... hei!" Nami memanggil para calon pembeli yang berniat bubar karena ditinggal diskusi sendiri. "Kalian dengar itu? Ayo beli kalau kalian masih mau pulang dengan kondisi utuh!"

"Haah?!" seorang cowok menoleh dengan tampang kesal. "Tadi kau merayu kami, sekarang mengancam? Nggak mempan, nona..."

Cowok itu menghentikan perkataannya saat menyadari ada sesosok pria berambut kuning mengawasinya dari kejauhan, di belakang stan Nami. Tatapan mata pria itu mengatakan kalau Nami, dan dia sendiri, bersungguh-sungguh.

"... baik, baik! Aku beli!"

"Kami jugaaa!"

Tapi, mereka hanya bisa menambah 20 paket. Padahal, mereka tahu bahwa Law dan timnya terus berhasil menjual paket demi paket. Panik, Nami pun menelpon tim kerjanya untuk berkumpul dan menyusun rencana baru.

"Oke, kita butuh rencana, dan cepat," kata Nami, sesegera setelah Usopp dan Helmeppo menjejakkan kaki mereka di depan stan.

"Nami-_san_, selagi kita di sini ngobrol, mereka sudah menjual makin banyak..."

"Karena itu aku memanggil kalian! Ke mana kelicikan kalian?"

"Whoa, whoa... santai dulu, Nami," Usopp berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku sudah dapat ide."

"Yang benar?! Kapan-"

"Waktu aku berjalan kemari, tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan sang Buddha di langit, yang kemudian memberiku inspirasi dengan cahaya..."

"Katakan saja apa rencanamu."

"Oke... um, mungkin kau sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, Nami. Rencanaku adalah menggunakan 'SBS' untuk beriklan. Tapi, mengingat minat pembeli sangat rendah, kita juga menyertakan 'hadiah' dalam tiap pembelian. Aku anak klub jurnalistik, jadi punya foto para _senpai_ yang cakep dan cantik sebagai hadiahnya."

SBS, singkatan dari "Seifu Bergembira Selamanya" (oke, nama itu sangat konyol), adalah radio intrasekolah yang dikembangkan oleh anak-anak klub elektronik dengan bimbingan pak Enel. Radio yang mengudara tiap hari sejak awal masuk sampai anak-anak klub pulang ini, ada dalam wilayah kerja klub jurnalistik dan IT. Awalnya, SBS hanya digunakan menyiarkan lagu-lagu untuk mengubah mood dan suasana sekolah, tapi seiring perkembangan dan kepopulerannya, SBS juga digunakan untuk hal-hal lain. Mulai dari pengumuman klub dan OSIS; pasang lowongan pekerjaan bagi murid-murid yang berniat kerja sambilan; bahkan pernyataan cinta dan surat tantangan! Juga, promosi barang dagangan murid-murid yang berjualan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolah. Aspek terakhir inilah yang membuat Usopp berani menawarkan penggunaan fasilitas sekolah dengan mempertaruhkan posisinya di klub.

Apalagi, pengalaman membuktikan, barang dagangan yang diiklankan di SBS langsung laris manis bak kacang garing di musim nonton bola.

"Wow, Usopp, rencanamu… sangat sederhana, tapi benar-benar licik. Kau menyalahgunakan posisimu sebagai anggota klub jurnalistik dengan memanfaatkan SBS dan koleksi foto mereka…" kata Nami. Dalam hati, dia ingin menepuk dahinya karena nggak memikirkan cara ini sejak awal.

Mendengar pujian itu, rambut kriwil Usopp mengembang karena bangga.

"Mari kita lakukan, Nami-_san_!" kata Helmeppo penuh semangat.

"T-tapi, apa ini nggak melanggar peraturan?" Coby tampak khawatir. "Bukankah tiap klub harus netral dl pemilihan OSIS? Tapi, Usopp-_san_ menggunakan fasilitas klub..."

"Mending daripada Kidd yang menggunakan ancaman..." celetuk Usopp.

"Oh, iya benar. Pelanggaran mereka jauh lebih kentara."

"Jadi ayo, kita mulai jalankan rencananya! Usopp, kau hebat!" Nami merangkul Usopp.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! Kalian tahu apa julukanku di klub jurnalistik?" Usopp berkacak pinggang, menatap ke langit-langit, menghela napas panjang, dan… "Kapten… Usopp!"

Tapi, ketiga temannya sudah berlari ke arah ruangan klub.

"Oi, tunggu!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

Teeeeet! Bel istirahat siang berbunyi kencang, menandakan waktu lomba tinggal 90 menit. Setelah bunyi bel yang memekakkan telinga dan pastinya membangunkan para pemalas yang tidur di kelas untuk… beristirahat lagi, terdengarlah _jingle_ yang khas, _medley_ dari mars SMU Seifu.

Menandakan saatnya siaran radio SBS.

"_Selamat siang, soba__t__ Seifu! Yohohoho!" _sang penyiar, pak Brook, memulai siaran siang itu. Karena pak Brook orang yang kocak, siarannya selalu menarik perhatian banyak murid, bahkan mereka yang biasanya nyuekin SBS. _"Siang ini, seperti biasa saya__, Brook,__ akan memutar lagu__-lagu__ request kalian yang sejak pagi t__e__l__a__h membuat ruang siaran dipenuhi dengan surat elektrik!"_

"Oh, itu pak Brook!"

"Biasanya dia siaran hanya kalau ada hal-hal menarik!"

Murid-murid berkumpul di depan speaker yang dipasang di kelas masing-masing, yang dari dalamnya keluar suara riang pak Brook.

"_Tapi, sebelum saya mulai dengan lagu pertama, saya punya suatu kabar menarik. Menarik hati maupun isi dompet, saya sedikit khawatir. Yohoho. __Di ruang jurnalistik sekarang, dijual__ paket__-paket__alat tulis__! Tentu saja dengan harga bersahabat yang takkan mengkhianati kalian…"_

"Aaah, alat tulis doang? Membosankan…"

"_Tapi, bukan itu saja! Selain harganya murah, pembelian setiap paket __alat tulis akan__ berhadiah langsung! Hadiahnya tentu saja bukan hal yang b__i__s__a__ kalian d__a__p__a__tkan tiap hari__, ah bahkan mungkin hanya ada sekali dalam 100 tahun__: _foto-foto langka dan memalukan para anggota OSIS_."_

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, ruang jurnalistik langsung berjubel dengan calon pembeli. Nami sampai terpaksa menjual 1 paket per anak karena khawatir kehabisan! Tentu saja, diam-diam dia juga menaikkan harga… hey, orang dagang harus dapat untung kan?

"Pembeli paket ini akan mendapatkan foto langka: wajah tidur sang kapten klub kendo... Tashigi-_senpai_!" teriak Usopp, melambai-lambaikan 2 pasang foto sang _senpai_ yang untungnya tak ada di sana.

"Jangan lupa foto Ace-_senpai_ yang sedang _fitness_ dengan segala kemachoan-" belum selesai Helmeppo berbicara, foto-foto di tangannya menghilang digantikan uang pecahan 5000 beri.

"Wow… saya nggak menyangka akan sedahsyat ini efeknya," komentar pak Brook. Sebenarnya Nami dan yang lain lagi-lagi melanggar aturan kampanye dengan melibatkan sang guru seni musik itu, tapi karena koleganya di ruang guru tak ada yang mengatakan apapun saat Nami terang-terangan memintanya membantu, dia santai saja. Bahkan, dia sempat mengambil beberapa foto para cowok OSIS permintaan bu Califa. Sekretaris yang satu ini diam-diam senang _brondong_ rupanya.

"... dapat dr mana mereka foto-foto ini?" tanya Ace di belakang kerumunan, menahan tawanya melihat foto Sabo yang menangis ketakutan dikejar kakek Luffy yang berdandan seperti badut. _"_Coulrophobia_…"_

"Koleksi klub jurnalistik, mungkin?" Sabo tak bergerak dari posisinya, menatap foto Hancock yang sedang memoleskan lipstik merah, tanpa berkedip. Hancock selalu tampil secara natural tanpa dandanan di manapun dia berada karena sudah cakep dari sononya, jadi tentu saja foto itu sangat langka.

"Hei, kau dapat dari mana itu?! Tukar!" teriak Marco. Dia juga dapat foto Hancock, tapi saat gadis itu masih tampak polos dengan kuncir kuda dan seragam SMP.

"Ace, Sabo! Apa yang kalian lakukan kali ini?!" tiba2 Hancock muncul dengan bersandingkan para dayang-dayang. Wajahnya memerah karena malu foto-foto masa SMP-nya tersebar.

"Bukan kami..." kata mereka kompak sambil bersiul.

Tapi, itu malah semakin mencurigakan.

"Kalau begitu, panggilkan aku anggota klub jurnalistik! Ini pasti ulah mereka!" perintahnya. Tapi kerumunan itu tiba-tiba membubarkan diri, membuat perintah Hancock tenggelam dalam euforia murid-murid yang puas dapat foto yang mereka inginkan.

Hancock hanya bisa berdiri kebingungan setelah semua kekacauan itu meninggalkan dirinya dan para cowok di lorong bangunan klub yang sepi...

"Daaan… semua habis!" terdengar teriakan cewek dari arah ruang klub jurnalistik. Berpikir bahwa anak itu yang bertanggungjawab atas bocornya foto-foto rahasianya, Hancock langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara dengan marah.

"KAU!" teriakan Hancock menggema dalam ruangan yang masih kacau-balau itu.

Sebenarnya Usopp dan yang lain sudah menyingkirkan sebagian besar isi ruangan untuk mengantisipasi membludaknya pembeli, tapi animo murid-murid jauh melampaui perkiraan. Sehingga, ruangan kosong itu masih keliatan kacau… buku arsip berserakan di sana-sini, lemari terguling, bahkan beberapa kaca jendela pecah dan dinding ruangan retak.

Pak Brook duduk santai di puing-puing yang dulunya meja kursi, sedang Nami berguling-guling bahagia di atas tumpukan uang di tengah ruangan, disaksikan para cowok yang terduduk kecapean.

"Hmm?" Nami dan yang lain menoleh kompak dengan wajah terlalu gembira. Hal yang membuat Hancock tambah kesal.

"Kalian… memakai fasilitas sekolah untuk berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan OSIS! Kalian juga menjual koleksi foto klub jurnalistik, terutama fotoku, tanpa izin!" Hancock melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. "Dan, pak Brook! Kenapa anda ada di sini?! Jangan bilang kalau anda juga membantu mereka?!"

"Ah, Boa-_chan_. Saya sudah mengatakan ini pada kawan-kawan di ruang guru, tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi, saya pikir tak apa-apa membantu mereka, yohoho," jawab Brook sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Ap-?"

"S-Selamat siang, Hancock-_senpai_!" Usopp dan para cowok buru-buru berdiri dan pasang tampang hormat.

"Hmph. Katakan apa alasan kalian sebelum aku memanggil pak Ray untuk mendiskualifikasi kalian," tangan Hancock sudah berada di atas layar _smartphone_-nya.

"Kami nggak punya alasan…" Nami bangkit dari tumpukan uang_nya_ dan berjalan menghampiri sang _senpai_. "Karena ada yang lebih melanggar aturan dari kami."

"?!" Hancock memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Itu benar, ketua," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ace yang sekarangg berdiri di tengah pintu masuk ruangan bersama Sabo dan Marco. "Kudengar dari adik-adik kelas XI dan X, tim Eustass menjual dengan cara memaksa. Kupikir, apa yang dilakukan Nami-_chan_ dan yang lain, nggak terlalu mengganggu ketentraman dibandingkan mereka."

"Walaupun begitu! Biasanya orang yang dicurangi akan membalas lawannya dengan bertanding secara adil kan?"

"Um… Hancock-_senpai_? Kami bukan orang-orang sok alim yang akan diam saja saat dicurangi," jawab Nami. "Keusilan dibalas penghajaran. Curang dibalas kecurangan. Hutang dibalas bunga tinggi. Begitu kan, teman-teman!?"

"Kami kurang suka bagian terakhirnya, tapi setuju deh," kata Helmeppo.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tetap akan melaporkan kalian. Karena bukan hakku mendiskualifikasi kalian…" Hancock mulai memencet layar telponnya, mencari-cari nomor pak Ray.

"_Usopp, lakukan sesuatu!"_ bisik Nami.

"_Tapi, apa?"_ tanpa sengaja tangan Usopp yang kelayapan menyentuh beberapa lembar kertas dalam saku kemejanya. "Oh, iya! Hancock-_senpai_!"

"Apa?" telpon itu sudah menempel di telinga sang Ratu Es.

"Mungkin _senpai_ merasa kesal karena nggak kebagian foto… nah, aku punya beberapa foto yang tersisa. Apa _senpai_ mau?" Usopp membuka foto-foto di tangannya, membentuk kipas. Tampak foto cowok-cowok populer Seifu di situ.

"Kau ingin menyogokku dengan foto anak-anak ingusan seperti mereka?! Itu tidak akan…" mata Hancock tertuju pada foto seorang cowok yang nyengir lebar ke arah kamera sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya, seolah seluruh bagian wajahnya adalah sebuah senyuman. Anak itu berambut hitam yang tak disisir, dan ada bekas luka dengan 2 jahitan di bawah mata kirinya. Dari wajahnya, bisa diperkirakan kalau itu anak kelas X.

Entah kenapa Hancock _sangat_ menginginkannya.

"A-aku…"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Hancock mengambil foto itu, lalu berbalik dengan wajah yang mulai panas.

"H-Hmph. Kalian bisa lolos hari ini karena lawan kalian juga curang. Tapi ingat, jika aku memergoki kalian melanggar aturan lagi, aku jamin pak Ray akan mengambil tindakan tegas terhadap kalian."

"_Eh, foto itu kan…" _Usopp nggak memperhatikan omongan sang senpai yang memunggunginya itu.

"Pak Brook juga! Jangan dikira kalau guru lain tak mengatakan apa-apa, itu berarti boleh!"

"Selanjutnya saya akan berhati-hati, Boa-_chan_… tapi, sayangnya saya sudah tua, jadi mungkin besok sudah lupa. Yohohoho!" sang guru malah tertawa gembira.

Tanpa mempedulikan tawa riang Brook dan tatapan keheranan orang-orang di ruangan itu, Hancock buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan sambil memeluk foto yang dia ambil tadi erat-erat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya memerah karena gembira, seperti seorang gadis kecil yang mendapat kue manis yang amat dia sukai.

"Wow, Usopp-_kun_. Kau menaklukkan sang Ratu Es dalam debat…" komentar Marco, masih nggak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. "Walaupun dengan sogokan sih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto siapa yang dia ambil?" tanya Sabo penasaran. Ace, di belakangnya, juga menanti jawabannya dengan wajah penuh harapan.

_Siapa cowok yang berhasil membungkam sang ratu hanya dengan foto wajahnya?!_

"Oh, itu…"

Ting tong ting tong!

"_Baiklah, waktu lomba berakhir. Kepada kedua tim kontestan, harap hentikan semua kegiatan dan segera berkumpul di aula untuk pengumuman pemenang__. Saya ulangi...__"_

"Maaf, _senpai_! Kita harus kumpul dulu!" Usopp memasukkan foto sisanya ke dalam saku dan membantu Nami menumpuk uang hasil penjualan mereka...

Meninggalkan Ace dan yang lain, yang pastinya akan sulit tidur malam ini karena penasaran pada identitas cowok di foto yang diambil Hancock.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Kedua tim peserta lomba berdiri di depan podium aula, di mana pak Ray sudah bersiap. Sedang Luffy dan Kidd, berserta tim sukses masing-masing duduk di tribun pada sisi yang berlawanan. Setelah semuanya dirasa sudah lengkap, pak Ray langsung mengarahkan _mic_ ke wajahnya.

"Eh-ehem. Kerja bagus, kedua tim. Kalian sudah menjual hampir semua paket alat tulis yang dibagikan. Tapi, ada 1 tim yang menjual lebih banyak dr tim lainnya…"

Nami dan timnya menelan ludah karena tegang. Walaupun mereka sudah menghabiskan jatah mereka, entah kenapa dalam hati ada perasaan nggak enak bahwa tim Law, entah bagaimana caranya, telah menjual lebih dari jatah yang mereka dapat. Kayaknya, di hadapan teror Kidd, semua hal bisa terjadi.

"Selisih penjualannya cukup telak, 200 paket. Dan, pemenangnya adalah... tim Nami-_kun_!"

"!"

"Yeeeey!" Nami melompat gembira, sedang para cowok saling tos. Luffy dan kawan-kawan di tribun bersorak gembira.

Tentu saja di pihak lain, Kidd berteriak kesal.

"Kalian menunjukkan teknik penjualan dengan beriklan di radio dan pemberian hadiah, yang merupakan cara penjualan paling efektif. Bahkan Usopp-_kun_ sampai rela mengorbankan koleksi fotonya sebagai hadiah!"

"_Sebenarnya itu koleksi foto klub jurnalistik..."_ pikir Usopp.

"Tim Law, apa ada yang ingin kalian protes, barangkali?"

Kidd di tribun penonton berteriak-teriak untuk protes tentang 'fasilitas klub', tapi Law cuma menanggapinya dengan mengorek telinga.

"Kami kalah. Kerja bagus," katanya kemudian.

Kidd membalik sebuah meja di depannya dan berjalan keluar dengan menghentakkan kaki, sepertinya benar-benar kesal. Sedang Law cuma bisa mengisyaratkan kawan-kawan timnya untuk segera keluar dari aula.

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu kalau kalian menggunakan fasilitas klub. Di pihak lain, Eustass-_kun_ menggunakan intimidasi. Kalian berdua sama-sama curang, tapi… harus ada yang menang dl perlombaan ini!" pak Ray menjelaskan, sambil menahan tawa menyaksikan ekspresi tegang Nami dan yang lain mendengar 'kecurangan' mereka diketahui. " Dan karena kalian nggak mengacaukan ketertiban, kalianlah pemenangnya. Dengan ini, skornya jd 1-1. Kita berjumpa lagi besok dengan _game_ baru."

Pak Ray pun turun dari podium dan berjalan santai sambil dikelilingi anggota tim sukses Luffy yang mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"..." Nami menatap punggung pak Ray di kejauhan, dan menghela napas. Sanji yang menyadarinya, langsung mendekat.

"Kenapa, Nami-_san_? Kamu menang, tapi kenapa tampak nggak puas?" tanya Sanji penuh perhatian.

"Sanji-_kun_, aku merasa... kalau Trafalgar sengaja mengalah pada kita."

"Mengalah? Apa untungnya buat dia? Dia hanya akan memancing kemarahan si gila Eustass itu!" kata Sanji.

"Entahlah... mungkin, intuisi wanita?" Nami meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, imut sekali.

"_Melloriiine_! Kalau begitu, kita harus lebih waspada pada gerak-gerik mereka!" Sanji langsung mengubah pendapatnya.

"Hahahaha!" tingkahnya itu disambut tawa gembira Luffy dan yang lain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Hm… cerita di chapter III ini bisa dibilang sebagai pertarungan antara SH dan Supernova. Tentunya tanpa pertumpahan darah, haha. Tapi, tenang aja. Bagi kalian para penggemar _battle_, akan mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti.

Oh ya, bagi yang penasaran siapa "cewek culun berkacamata botol susu" yang muncul di 2 part ini, dia adalah Monet.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

"Kalian harus bisa menarik sebanyak-banyaknya murid untuk mengikuti senam poco-poco di halaman sekolah Minggu besok!"

"Memangnya masih zaman ya, poco-poco?!" Nami berteriak mewakili Zoro dan kawan-kawan, yang sibuk menempelkan tangan di dahi dengan kompak.

"A-apa?! Kira… membuka topengnya?!"


	24. Penjaskes

FUUUU- aku benar-benar lupa update chapter baru! Maaf, maaf... tiba-tiba sakit sih.

Baiklah, selamat membaca saja deh...

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Part ****5**

**Penjaskes**

* * *

><p>Sekarang hari Jumat. Hari yang seharusnya ditunggu-tunggu seluruh dunia karena Sabtu libur.<p>

Seharusnya?

Ya, karena beberapa penduduk dunia, yaitu anak-anak Seifu, terpaksa belum bisa pulang dan memulai liburnya… mereka adalah tim sukses kedua calon ketua OSIS. Mereka dikumpulkan di aula oleh pak Ray dan pak Capone.

Yang sudah molor sampai jam 6 sore.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hmm hmm…" salah satu calon ketua OSIS, cowok jabrik bernama Luffy mondar-mandir nggak jelas di depan kawan-kawannya dengan mulut penuh snack karya Sanji. Dia mendendangkan lagu _Share the World_, yang pastinya sumbang abis.

"Luffy…" tampaknya kombinasi suara sepatu yang berdecit di lantai kayu aula, bunyi snack crispy yang dikunyah keras-keras, dan gumaman _off-note_ itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Zoro membuka mata dari tidur nyenyaknya (yang biasanya takkan bisa bangun kecuali dengan teriakan Nami atau panggilan lembut Robin). Dia duduk di kursi tribun, dengan Robin di sebelahnya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh setumpuk buku tebal.

"Mmh? Whuapa, Bworo? Kalau kwamu mawu, ambwil aja, maswih bwuanyak di swono," Luffy cuma menolehinya sambil menunjuk sepiring besar snack di atas meja dekatnya. Usopp dan Chopper yang juga sedang makan melambaikan tangan mereka.

"… hentikan nyanyianmu, aku mau tidur lagi," hanya itu balasan dari Zoro, sambil menurunkan kedua tangannya dan melipatnya di depan dada. Tapi Luffy malah memperkeras nyanyiannya, diikuti Usopp dan Chopper.

Zoro menggeram kesal, lalu menggaruk rambut hijaunya dan menguap. Rasa kantuknya sudah hilang… jadi dia memilih untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar saja. Di podium, tampak Coby, Marguerite, dan Conis yang sedang berdiskusi sengit dengan kedua panitia, bersama dengan wakil dari kelompok Kidd. Luffy dan yang lain sedang makan di lantai aula, sedangkan Nami dan Sanji berjualan snack ke kelompok Supernova, yang herannya menerima mereka dengan gembira. Terutama Kidd, yang tampaknya lega karena ada yang bisa membungkam Bonney yang tadinya meracau terus karena kelaparan.

"Nyenyak tidurnya, Zoro? Kamu sudah tidur 2 jam," terdengar suara Robin.

"Hrn. Mereka belum selesai juga?" Zoro menunjuk ke arah podium.

"Entahlah, aku mendengar mereka sempat ribut-ribut tadi…" kt Robin sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Kalau begitu, bangunkan aku kalau sudah selesai," Zoro menaikkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan merendahkan posisi duduknya, siap kembali ke dunia mimpi.

"Ara, bisa aku bangunkan kamu sekarang?" Robin tersenyum tipis saat melihat para peserta rapat di podium membubarkan diri dengan wajah masam.

Sepertinya lomba selanjutnya cukup sulit… Zoro juga menyadari itu.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?" Zoro langsung mengambil posisi 'ketua di saat genting'.

"Zoro, kurasa kita harus segera rapat. Lomba buat hari Minggu gawat banget," kata Nami yang sudah ada di dekat Coby dan kawan-kawan. Sementara Sanji tampak serius berdiskusi… atau menggoda para cewek yang bersama si kacamata itu.

"… oi, para idiot di bawah!" Zoro melongok ke bawah, menarik perhatian Luffy dan kawan-kawan yang sekarang tengah menjilati piring bekas snack _bergantian_. Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kita kumpul, sekarang."

"Yaaay! Makan-makan lagi!" Usopp dan Chopper bersorak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _baka_! Kita perlu merencanakan lomba hari Minggu!" teriak Nami dari kejauhan.

"Oh?" Luffy menoleh ke arah Conis yang memasang wajah khawatir. Dia langsung membuang piring bekas snack dan mengelapkan tangan di celananya. "Sepertinya gawat…"

"?! Luffy langsung masuk _mode serius_?!"

Luffy dan kawan-kawan lalu pindah ke kantin sekolah yang sudah sepi. Ivankov yang biasanya berteriak-teriak gagah agar anak-anak menghabiskan makan siang mereka sudah pulang. Setelah para cowok mengatur bangku sedemikian rupa, diskusi pun dimulai.

"Oke, aku ulangi lagi kata-kata pak Ray: 'Lomba ketiga bertema kesehatan jasmani. Akhir-akhir ini bapak melihat bahwa minat berolahraga murid-murid Seifu sangat rendah… mereka hanya mau berolahraga saat pelajaran OR saja. Karena itulah, kami berniat meningkatkan kesadaran murid-murid untuk berolahraga! Caranya adalah mengadakan senam poco-poco pada hari Minggu ini, dengan 2 orang instruktur dari masing-masing tim sukses. Tugas kalian adalah menarik sebanyak-banyaknya murid untuk mengikuti senam!'" Coby menceritakan lagi apa yang dia dengar waktu rapat tadi.

Plak!

Zoro dan kawan-kawan mempertemukan telapak tangan mereka dengan wajah.

"Wow, Coby, kamu bisa mengingatnya sampai detil seperti itu… hebat!" Luffy malah berkomentar kagum. Di sebelahnya, mata Chopper berubah menjadi bintang.

"Um, ini karena aku merekamnya," Coby menunjukkan video rekaman pertemuannya tadi. Chopper _sweatdropped_.

"Tunggu sebentar… memangnya masih zaman ya, poco-poco?!" Nami berteriak mewakili kawan-kawannya yang masih sibuk memijat dahi mereka yang sakit.

"Aku nggak habis pikir, kenapa dulu aku memilih bersekolah di Seifu…" gumam Zoro, disambut anggukan setuju para anggota 'normal'. Zoro hendak menepuk dahinya lagi saking kesalnya, tapi kemudian pemandangan kawan-kawannya yang ngobrol dan tertawa membuatnya mengutuk kata-katanya barusan. _"__Oh ya,__ aku __dulu __memilih Seifu karena semua anak SH ada dsni..."_

"Daripada membuat dahi kalian semua merah, sebaiknya kita pikirkan rencana untuk lomba itu…" komentar Robin. Zoro dan kawan-kawan langsung pasang tampang berpikir, tapi baru beberapa detik, asap dari kepala-kepala yang _overheat_ mulai memenuhi ruangan.

Robin tertawa kecil.

"Fufufu. Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku mengutarakan ide," dia menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Cara terbaik untuk menarik perhatian anak muda yang malas berolahraga adalah dengan seorang instruktur senam yang berpenampilan menarik."

Nggak pake lama, anak-anak langsung berteriak kompak, "Itu dia!"

"Robin, kau jenius!" puji Luffy. "Ngomong-ngomong, instruktur itu apa?"

Glodak!

Sembari korban berjatuhan karena kepolosan Luffy, Robin tersenyum simpul.

"Instruktur itu orang yang memimpin senam. Dengan kata lain, gerakannya akan ditiru semua peserta."

Mulut Luffy membentuk "o" besar.

"Instruktur, ya…" Nami menoleh ke para cowok. "Kita punya beberapa cowok ganteng di sini…"

Kepala Usopp dan Helmeppo membesar, Sanji menggaruk kepalanya dengan pipi bersemu pink, Zoro menguap, sedangkan Chopper dan Coby memiringkan kepala mereka.

"Bukan kalian, tapi Luf-" Nami menghentikan perkataannya setelah Robin menatapnya dengan senyuman usil. Wajahnya pun memerah. "Um… lupakan. Lagian cowok-cowok kita terlalu beringas. Kita pake instruktur cewek saja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku nggak mau jadi maju dalam even konyol seperti ini."

"Curang." Zoro bergumam.

"Diam," Nami kembali mengamati sekitar. _"Robin-senpai nggak boleh ikut lomba karena sudah kelas 3… Conis-chan terlalu pemalu… Kaya-chan juga."_

"Oh, bagaimana dengan Marguerite!?" tiba-tiba Usopp nyeletuk.

"E-eh?! Kok, tiba-tiba aku?" Marguerite menunjuk dirinya, kaget.

"Untuk menarik anak-anak Seifu yang apatis, kita perlu sosok yang cerdas, mempesona, dan percaya diri. Robin-san, Kaya-chan, dan Conis kurasa nggak memenuhi persyaratan itu, jadi hanya kamu yang bisa!"

"Alaaah, bilang aja kalau kamu mau menyimpan Kaya-chan untukmu sendiri!" celetuk Helmeppo dari kejauhan.

Wajah mereka berdua memerah mendengar sindiran itu.

"Huu, huuuu!" Sanji dan kawan-kawan dengan kompak menjatuhkan jempol mereka ke bawah.

"D-diam! Luffy, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Usopp mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, dia mengalihkan ke Luffy... curang!"

"Oh? Aku sih percaya saja pada rencana kalian," Luffy ngupil, dan akibatnya, tangan Nami mendarat di kepala batunya. "Sakit!"

Sementara yang lain berdebat, orang yang ditunjuk sepihak tadi hanya bisa terdiam gugup. Marguerite merasa sangat nggak pede untuk maju, tapi dalam hati dia ingin melaksanakan perintah dari sang ketua. Dia ingin membuktikan diri sebagai anggota SHP yang aktif!

"A-aku akan maju…" jawaban itu membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Sayangnya itu malah membuatnya tambah grogi. "Ya, aku akan maju!"

"Ooooh!" semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut keberanian Marguerite.

"T-tapi Luffy-_san_, aku nggak yakin..."

Glodak!

Keceriaan sesaat berubah jadi ladang rasa sakit karena Nami dan yang lain lagi-lagi menjatuhkan kepala ke lantai secara komikal. Hanya Luffy yang masih berdiri tegak. Diapun menghampiri Marguerite dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan mantap; seolah seorang pelatih yang akan melepas anak didiknya bertanding dalam pertandingan final yang dia yakin akan dimenangkannya.

"Tenang saja Marguerite, kamu pasti bisa!" kata Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya.

Entah kenapa wajah cewek pirang itu terasa sedikit panas.

"U-uhm… baiklah. Akan kucoba."

"Whoo-hoo! Kau yang terbaik, Marguerite!" Luffy berteriak senang, diiringi tatapan gembira kawan-kawannya. Dia lalu memajukan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan wajah si pirang. "Baiklah, tos dulu biar kamu sukses!"

"Un!" Marguerite mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan menyambut tangan sang ketua.

Plak!

-o0o0o0o0o-

Hari Minggu.

Hari di mana sekolah harusnya steril dari segala kegiatan dan murid-murid bisa bangun siang untuk menikmati masa muda mereka yang terbuang sia-sia… tapi tidak bagi anak-anak Seifu.

Mereka harus masuk sekolah! Parahnya lagi, hanya untuk mengikuti even bodoh garapan guru-guru usil!

"Gaaaah!" Ace berteriak kesal. Dia dan para anggota OSIS termasuk dalam orang-orang yang tak ingin ada di sekolah pada hari Minggu yang cerah seperti ini. "Entah kenapa, pemilihan tahun ini benar-benar merepotkan, nggak seperti tahun lalu… Bah! Masuk hari Minggu? Benarkah? Emangnya kita MTs?!"

"Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, kau nggak seharusnya ngomong begitu, Portgas," kata Hancock dengan kipas menutupi mulutnya. Dia memakai T-shirt ketat yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, _hot pants_ pink yang menampakkan kemulusan kakinya, dan mengikat rambut panjangnya. Kombinasi mematikan itu menghasilkan pemandangan yang sedikit melegakan hati yang dongkol karena dipaksa ke sekolah hari Minggu.

"Tapi, _senchouu_! Kita membuang hari libur yang jarang hanya untuk senam poco-poco?! Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau senam ini masih digunakan!" Ace nggak mau nyerah.

"Sebenarnya poco-poco adalah semacam tarian untuk pesta yang berasal dari Indonesia. Di kemudian hari, tarian ini dikembangkan untuk berbagai macam hal, terutama senam kesehatan jasmani. Jadi anggap saja kita sedang berpesta bukannya dipaksa senam," kata Tashigi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Matanya tertutup kilauan kacamata, menandakan dia sedang masuk _mode kutu buku_.

"Mau pesta bagaimana kalau suasana anak-anak begini suram…?" komentar Marco. Dia merasakan hawa pembunuh yang amat besar dari kumpulan anak-anak kelas X dan XI. Sebenarnya kelas XII tidak diwajibkan datang karena sedang persiapan ujian, tapi ada beberapa yang menyempatkan diri untuk… curi-curi pandang ke adik kelas.

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus menyukseskan acara hari ini dengan hadir," akhirnya Hancock menyudahi pembicaraan itu dan melipat kipasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hadir, pusat even ini muncul tuh…" Sabo menunjuk ke arah gerbang, dan benar saja, kelompok Luffy dan Kidd sama-sama memasuki sekolah.

"Kapten Kidd memasuki sekolah!" teriak Kira yang berdiri paling depan. Law dan Apoo di belakangnya segera menggelar karpet merah, dan masuklah Kidd dengan pakaian serba merah dengan menggaet 2 orang gadis. Dia tertawa keras layaknya seorang kaisar di depan penduduknya.

"Selamat pagi, Seifu!"

"Kereeeeeen~~" mata Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, dan Coby berubah jadi bintang.

"Apanya yang keren?! Itu NORAK banget!" tapi sepersekian detik kemudian Nami menyesali tindakan bodohnya itu dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Kuping Kidd bergerak mendengar teriakan Nami itu, dan dia menolehinya.

"Haah? Permisi, nona berambut oranye di sana… bisa ulangi lagi _pujianmu_? Aku nggak dengar…"

"Nami-_san_, awas," Sanji langsung berdiri di depan Nami, dan tanpa sadar cewek itu langsung memegang ujung kausnya. Hal ini nyaris membuat Sanji meloncat kegirangan dengan _mellorine_-nya, tapi dia bisa menenangkan diri… dengan wajah mesum.

"Kidd, diamlah. Kau ingin meninggalkan kesan jelek buat calon pendukungmu?!" Kira langsung menahan gerakan Kidd.

Si rambut tulip pun langsung berpaling dengan wajah kesal. Tapi, kini giliran Kira yang menatap Nami.

"….." tapi dia nggak mengatakan apa-apa dan berbalik.

"Eh? Apa maunya? Kukira dia mau mengancam kita menggantikan sang ketua?" komentar Usopp yang bersembunyi di belakang Luffy.

"… eh?" Luffy mengorek telinganya, seperti salah mendengar sesuatu. Anak itu punya naluri yang tajam, terutama pada mereka yang membutuhkan sesuatu…

"Kenapa, Luffy?" tanya Nami.

"Tadi si topeng itu bilang… 'tolong aku'?"

Semua SH mangap mendengarnya.

"A-apa maksudnya itu?! Masa orang kuat seperti dia (kayaknya) minta tolong?!" teriak Helmeppo. "Berarti ini hal yang bahkan tak terelakkan oleh paraia sepertinya… kira-kira apa-"

"EHEM! Baiklah, semua murid diharap berkumpul sekarang di halaman sekolah. Saya hitung sampai 30!"

Teriakan pak Capone dengan suara baritonnya menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Tanpa menunggu 30 detik, Luffy dan kawan-kawan pun segera bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

"Oke, hari yang indah, anak-anak?" pak Ray mengambil alih podium, tapi perkataannya disambut teriakan kesal dan umpatan para murid. "Wah-wah, kalian semangat sekali ya?"

"Semangat ingin segera pulang, pak!"

"Ngapain sih kita di sini?"

"Paaak, pulaaaaaang~~"

"Hahaha! Sepertinya kalian benar-benar enggan berada di sekolah hari Minggu begini? Tenang saja, ini _bukan terakhir kalinya_ kalian dipaksa masuk hari Minggu," kacamata pak Ray berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi, menutupi bentuk matanya, dan entah kenapa seluruh murid merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuk mereka…

Suasana sekolah pun jadi hening, rupanya karisma pak Ray berhasil membungkam protes anak-anak.

"Baik, sekarang saya akan menjelaskan kegiatan hari ini. Ini adalah hari ketiga even perlombaan pra-pemilihan ketua OSIS. Hari ini, para tim sukses akan berlomba 'mengolahragakan' kalian!" pak Ray melanjutkan orasi paginya. "Kalian akan dipimpin senam oleh 2 orang instruktur dari masing-masing tim sukses, jadi kalian harus memilih instruktur mana yang kalian anggap paling pantas memimpin kalian dalam senam nanti."

"Senamnya apa, pak?"

"Poco-poco."

GUBRAKKK.

Seisi sekolah terjungkal komikal, kecuali mereka yang sudah tahu even ini.

"Memangnya masih zaman ya, senam poco-poco?!" teriak para murid kompak.

"Wow, hahaha, kalian kompak sekali! Bagus, bagus, segera kita mulai saja!" pak Ray malah meninggalkan podium, nyuekin protes. "Tim Eustass dan tim Monkey, persiapkan instruktur kalian!"

"Oh? Kita duluan, ya? Kira, silakan!" Kidd mendorong kawan bertopengnya itu sembari anggota timnya yang lain mempersiapkan berbagai alat musik.

"Hey, Kidd, apa nggak ada cara lain?" Kira tampak kurang yakin. Kidd bisa merasakan matanya yang tertutup topeng itu menatapnya nggak fokus.

"Haaah?! Sekarang kau mau kabur? Kau cowok bukan?!" Kidd membentaknya.

Kira pun menyerah, tapi nggak sebelum mengumpat keras-keras.

"_F**k you very much!_"

"Sama-sama," balas Kidd sambil tertawa maniak. SH _sweatdropped_ melihat interaksi mereka.

Tim Kidd berebut naik ke atas panggung, lalu para cowoknya memasang sebuah gorden besar menutupinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bunyi gemeresak dari mic.

"Eh-ehm. Selamat pagi teman-teman sialan!" suara Kidd bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Murid-murid, terutama dari kelas Kidd menjawab dengan kompak. "Persiapkan diri kalian banjir keringat, darah, dan air mata setelah mengikuti instruktur kami, Kira!"

Dan Kira pun berjalan perlahan keluar dari tirai. Lalu, tanpa mengatakan apapun, kedua tangannya yang bergetar meraih topeng khasnya…

Kira… membuka topeng?!

"Eh, emang boleh ya, pake topeng di sekolah?!" celetuk Luffy tiba-tiba.

"Telat!" Usopp memukul Luffy.

"Jangan merusak ketegangan, _baka_!" teriak Nami.

Do do do don… dorodo do don…

Diiringi oleh latar belakang "Final Countdown", ulah Bonney dan kawan-kawan di belakang panggung, Kira dengan amat perlahan menurunkan topeng berlubangnya dari wajah…

"Siapa di balik topeng itu-_ttebayo_?!" teriak Luffy antusias, dia berkostum jaket orange dan hitam, dan memakai wig kuning dengan ikat kepala hitam. Di pipinya terdapat garis-garis seperti kumis rubah.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Sanji terperangah, walopun mulutnya tak terlihat karena kain penutup hitam. Rambutnya entah kenapa jadi putih dan dia pakai rompi hijau dengan celana hitam.

"Kau kenal dia, _Kakashji_?!" Coby yang mengenakan wig bob hitam mengkilat dengan baju yang sama seperti Sanji menanggapi.

"Wheew, akhirnya dia membuka topengnya juga, brengsek mata ganda, wheeew!" Helmeppo mulai nge-rap dengan kacamata hitam, rambut putih disisir ke belakang dan baju besi.

"Rasakan ini… _infinite Tsukuyomi_!" mata merah Kira bersinar terang, entah bagaimana caranya, tapi…

"Salah manga woi!" pak Odacchi berteriak lantang dari kantornya. Kemudian di sebelahnya tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berpakaian ninja yang ngakak, membuat Oda menoleh dengan mata meloncat dari rongganya. "Pak Kishimoto muncul dari mana coba!?"

"Weks! Salah topeng!" Kidd buru-buru menutup tirai di atas panggung, menjungkalkan seisi sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar umpatan dari dalamnya… dan asap kembali merembes dari sela-sela tirai. Kidd muncul dengan tersenyum grogi, lalu membuka tirainya lagi.

"Ulang!"

Do do do don… dorodo do don…

Diiringi oleh latar belakang "Final Countdown", ulah Bonney dan kawan-kawan di belakang panggung, Kira dengan amat perlahan menurunkan topeng berlubangnya dari wajah…

Untuk menampilkan…

Pria berewok, berambut sebahu pirang dengan dagu kotak dan hidung mancung. Disertai senyuman manis (yang kelihatan banget maksa) dan deretan gigi yang putih bersih… sekilas wajahnya mirip Chris Hemsworth*!

"Eeeeeh?!"

"Kenapa, kau takut petir kecil?" Usopp dengan baju besi merah-kuningnya bertanya pada Helmeppo yang menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh, aku cuma takut pada apa yang datang setelah petir," Helmeppo yang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan memakai jubah hijau menjawabnya santai.

"Cukup parodinya!" Zoro berteriak dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"Kyaaaa?!"

Teriakan _fangirls_ beberapa saat kemudian menenggelamkan perkelahian Zoro dengan para penggila parodi itu. Dalam sekejap bagian Kira langsung dipenuhi rombongan fangirls.

"Aah, cuma cowok cakep biasa…" komentar Nami dingin. Di belakangnya Sanji menyembah-nyembah langit mendengar tanggapan dingin sang pujaan hati.

"Oh, jadi dia menampilkan wajah aslinya untuk menggaet para cewek?" komentar Sanji. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa kasihan pada anak itu…"

Usopp dan kawan-kawan mengangguk setuju dengan kompak, tapi…

"Di lain pihak aku juga sangat ingin menghajarnya karena dia dengan seenaknya merebut perhatian semua gadis! Siaaaal!"

Usopp dan kawan-kawan _sweatdropped_ massal.

"Diam, Sanji-_kun_, aku sedang berpikir," Nami mencubit pipi Sanji, membuatnya meringis kesenangan. _"Hm… kita punya Marguerite, tapi aku nggak yakin bisa mengalahkan kehebohan para _fangirls_…"_

"_Anoo_, Nami-san, aku ada ide…" kata Conis malu-malu. Nami segera menghampirinya, dan setelah Conis membisikkan sesuatu padanya, wajahnya jadi cerah.

"Oh, ide bagus! Marguerite, ikut kami!" tanpa peringatan, para cewek langsung menyeret Marguerite pergi.

"Eeeh…"

-o0o0o0o0o-

_Balenggang patapata,_

_Ngana pe goyang… pica-pica,_

_Ngana pe bodi… poco-poco,_

_Cuma ngana yang kita cinta_

_Cuma ngana yang kita sayang_

_Cuma ngana suka bikin pusing…_

Alunan lagu poco poco mulai merasuki para pengikut instruktur Kira. Tim Kidd memulai senam mereka, dengan kebanyakan pesertanya cewek dan kawan-kawan anggota Supernova dari kelas XI. Mereka yang nggak tertarik dengan instruktur Kira masih semburat di sekeliling lapangan, tapi ada juga beberapa yang memutuskan untuk ikut senam karena nganggur. Sementara, tim Luffy dibuat panik oleh menghilangnya para cewek dan atraksi utama mereka – Marguerite.

Terutama trio Usopp, Chopper, dan Helmeppo.

"Gaaah! Ke mana sih para cewek?!" teriak Usopp untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 5 menit. "SMS nggak dibales, lagi!"

"Ah, coba kamu telpon, Luffy-_san_! Kalau kamu yang telpon kan biasanya Nami-_san_ langsung mengangkatnya!" kata Helmeppo sambil menoleh ke arah sang ketua…yang sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama Coby.

"Luffy, paniklah sedikit!" teriak Chopper, putus asa atas kecuekan sang ketua.

"Huh? Kenapa?" jawaban yang mengundang pedang kayu menghantam kepala batunya. "Aw! Kenapa kamu memukul ketua, Zoro?!"

"Kamu masih ingin jadi ketua OSIS apa nggak?!" kata Zoro lantang sambil mencengkeram kerah sang calon ketua. "Jangan buat kami menyesal mendukungmu!"

"… maaf," Luffy menunduk. Bayangan gelap menutupi kedua matanya.

Tapi penyesalan Luffy hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena dia langsung meloncat gembira melihat kedatangan para cewek. Zoro pun menepuk dahinya.

"Fufufu, sifat santai Luffy-lah yang membuat dia sangat menarik. Benar kan, Zoro?" komentar Robin dari sampingnya dengan senyum penuh pengertian. Zoro cuma memutar bola matanya menanggapi itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang?" tanya Luffy, rasa penasaran terasa begitu kental dalam kata-katanya. Dia lalu menyadari kehadiran Marguerite di belakang Nami.

Cewek itu tampak… berbeda. Tapi, Luffy tak tahu pasti apa yang beda. Yang jelas, dia sekarang pake jaket yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Hmm? Kenapa Marguerite sembunyi di belakangmu terus?"

"Hehehe, kami 'mengutak-atik' dia sedikit," Nami mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Wooo~w! Utak-atik? Apa Marguerite sebenarnya seorang robot?!" tanya Chopper dengan mata berbinar.

"B-bukan! Maksud kami, melakukan _make over_!" jawab Conis, menahan tawa mendengar kepolosan anak berambut coklat itu. Luffy dan kawan-kawan melongo. "_M-make over_ itu… um… ya! Mendandani! Merias! Atahu, seperti itulah…"

"Oh, _make over_ kah…" Sanji tiba-tiba muncul dengan langkah ringan, lalu mengamati Marguerite dengan seksama, membuatnya sangat nggak nyaman.

Marguerite memang tampak amat berbeda dari yang biasanya tampil alami tanpa riasan. Dia mengenakan sedikit bedak, dan lipstik merah muda menonjolkan warna alami bibirnya. Dia juga mengenakan bando bermotif tutul.

"_Melloriiiine_!"

"Nanti, Sanji-_kun_!" Nami menolehkan paksa Sanji, menimbulkan suara 'krak' dari leher anak malang itu. "Biar jadi kejutan!"

"Oi, ngapain saja kalian?" tiba-tiba pak Capone mendekati mereka. "Mana instruktur pilihan tim kalian? Kalau sudah siap, cepatlah maju!"

Semua orang menunjuk Marguerite, yang tampak semakin mengecil karena malu. Tapi pak Capone tak mempedulikannya dan menyeretnya ke panggung.

Kontan para cewek mengatupkan tangan mereka dan memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"_Selamat berjuang, Marguerite-_chan_!"_

Berbeda dengan detik-detik penampilan Kira yang serba _flashy_ dan memamerkan kerjasama tim Supernova, Marguerite maju sendirian ke atas panggung dengan langkah-langkah lambat.

"U-um… aku instruktur untuk kelompok Luffy. Mohon bantuannya ya…" ktnya pelan. Nami dan kawan-kawan menepuk dahi mereka.

"Aah, Luffy akan kalah kali ini," komentar Ace dari kejauhan. "Dia salah pilih cewek sebagai instruktur."

"Hm, kau benar. Nami-_chan_ mungkin akan lebih cocok berdiri di depan keramaian… ?!" Sabo menghentikan kata-katanya karena dagunya tiba-tiba jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Haha, kenapa lagi kau… ?!" dagu Ace menyusul Sabo.

"Hei, hentikan memasang tampang konyol begitu. Di mana harga diri kalian sebagai anggota OSIS?" komentar Hancock sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Tapi, sentuhan pelan Tashigi di pundaknya membuat dia menoleh ke atas panggung.

Dan nyaris menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai ratu tanpa emosi dengan menjatuhkan dagu lebih jauh dari orang normal.

Marguerite… melepaskan jaketnya untuk menampilkan pakaian yang amat provokatif! Sebuah _skin-tight_ _suit* _bermotif macan tutul dengan potongan dada dan celana yang rendah, menampilkan kulit putih _creamy_-nya yang merona karena rasa malu. Bahkan dia juga pake stoking hitam mengkilat, menampilkan image _zettai ryouiki_*, impian tiap cowok normal.

"WOOOOOOW?!"

Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Para cowok segera berbondong-bondong maju ke area di depan Marguerite dengan memelototkan mata mereka yang kini berbentuk hati. Termasuk anak-anak OSIS, bahkan Hancock juga karena dia penasaran atas perubahan tiba-tiba mantan anak buahnya.

Lalu, tanpa menunda lagi, pak Ray yang juga tertarik atas keberanian Marguerite menyalakan speaker untuk kelompok senam kelompok Luffy… dan persaingan kelompok cowok yang dipimpin Marguerite dan kelompok cewek dengan Kira pun dimulai! Mereka berlomba melakukan gerakan yang paling 'hot', tentunya tanpa melupakan langkah dasar poco-poco.

Dua langkah kecil ke kanan, kembali ke tempat. Lalu mundur satu atau dua langkah ke belakang, kemudian maju ke depan sambil berputar. Begitu seterusnya, gerakan tersebut diulang-ulang. Prinsipnya adalah memutar tubuh ke empat penjuru mata angin lalu kembali ke tempat semula.

Sementara di pihak Kidd, janggut para cowok di sana juga menyentuh lantai saking kagetnya. Selain karena rencana rival mereka ternyata sama, mereka juga melongo melihat aksi nekat Marguerite.

"_Fuuuuu-_! Mereka bawa model?!" Kidd menggigit sapu tangannya kesal.

"Bukan, itu Marguerite, anak kelas XI-4..." kt Hawkins.

"Sial, kita juga harus menampilkan anggota cewek kita! Bonney..." Kidd menoleh ke si rambut pink yang sedang memenuhi wajahnya dengan bubur ayam, dan menoleh kembali dengan keringat sebesar bulir jagung. "Lupakan. Monet?!"

"Ah, dia nggak datang," kata Law dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

Kepala Kidd langsung berasap.

"Apapapa... lupakan saja, Kidd! SH memang unggul dalam jumlah gadis cantik! Mereka bahkan punya Nico-_senpai_, cewek paling cakep di sekolah setelah Boa-_chan_ kan?" komentar Apoo sambil menepuk pundak sang ketua.

"Tutup mulut lebarmu, Apoo."

"Ah, tunggu, aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kamu sendiri berdandan jadi cewek dan menemani aksi Kira di panggung? Lagian kamu kan udah pake lipstik merah! Pasti akan heboh-"

BUG.

Belum selesai bicara, mulut lebar Apoo telah dibungkam oleh bogem Kidd. Dan diskusi Supernova pun berakhir dengan pertarungan hebat Kidd melawan Apoo. Mereka ini memang yang paling susah akur.

"Mereka mengingatkan aku pada beberapa idiot di kelompok kita…" gumam Nami. Telinga Sanji bergerak-gerak, dan dia melayang perlahan mendekati Nami.

"Ah, Nami-_san_ memikirkan aku… senangnya…"

"Berarti kamu nggak keberatan dipanggil idiot?"

"Aku nggak mau mendengarnya dari kau, _marimo_!" kaki Sanji melayang ke wajah sang rival, tapi Zoro menangkisnya dengan mudah pakai pedang kayunya.

Lagi-lagi meniru aksi Supernova, SH memberikan tontonan pertarungan sengit.

"Tuh kan…" Nami menepuk dahinya.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Senam pun berakhir, anak-anak SH dan Supernova pun berebut menjual minuman dingin yang tentu saja laris dalam hitungan detik. Hitung-hitung menyogok, kata Nami dengan wajah licik.

"Marguerite, kamu hebat!" Luffy kembali memuji sang personel yang baru kembali dari misinya, tiap-tiba pujiannya entah kenapa mempercepat tempo detak jantung Marguerite.

"I-iya…" cewek yang dipuji itu hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan botol minumannya dengan grogi. Dia kembali mengenakan jaket panjangnya untuk mencegah para cowok memelototinya dengan mesum seperti saat dia memimpin senam tadi.

"Ya, ya, kami sudah dengar itu 4 kali, Luffy," kata Nami, sedikit kesal. Kemenangannya dalam lomba-lomba kemarin rasanya nggak dapat apresiasi seperti ini…

Sekarang halaman sekolah sudah nggak ramai seperti pagi tadi. Kebanyakan peserta senam sudah memulangkan diri tanpa menunggu perintah guru, dan para anggota OSIS naik ke lantai 2 untuk merapatkan acara pemilihan. Para guru yang bertindak sebagai juri masih berdiskusi mencari pemenang…

"Yang jelas, kamu sudah melakukan yang sebisamu, Marguerite-_chan_," kata Robin kemudian. "Kerja bagus."

"Um… iya," jawab Marguerite dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar itu, Nami dan para pelaku _make over_ tadi saling memandang, lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf!"

"?!" semua orang menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya itu Nami dan kawan-kawan! Mereka menundukkan kepala sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Marguerite hanya bisa melongo.

"Maaf, kami membuatmu memakai pakaian memalukan itu!" kata mereka kompak.

Marguerite tersenyum tipis.

"Un. Nggak apa-apa. Semua demi… kemenangan Luffy," jawabnya. Nami dan kawan-kawan pun mengangkat wajah mereka.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu mari kita rayakan ini dengan pesta," tiba-tiba Luffy menyeruak dengan senyuman lebar. Tapi, tangan Nami mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kita belum pasti menang, _baka_!"

Ngiing…

Entah karena menyadari kalau anak-anak sudah tak sabar atau apa, tiba-tiba mic di panggung berbunyi, menandakan ada orang yang hendak berbicara. Penjurian sudah selesai, sekarang saatnya pengumuman pemenang!

"Eh-ehem. Baik. Kita sudah memeras keringat hari ini," pak Ray memulai pengumumannya dengan basa-basi seperti biasa. Tapi anak-anak memandangnya dengan kesal seolah mengatakan 'biarkan kami pulang'.

Pak Ray tertawa kering.

"Sebenarnya memilih pemenang even hari ini cukup sulit karena kedua tim berhasil menarik banyak peserta senam. Tapi tetap saja, harus ada pemenang. Jadi, pemenang even hari ini, 'Instruktur Senam' adalah… tim Monkey D. Luffy!"

"APAAA?!"

Kedua tim berteriak nggak percaya, tapi tetap aja, pemenang merasa senang.

Oh, itu berirama!

"Whooo-hooo! Marguerite, kamu hebaaat!" tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Luffy memeluk Marguerite, membuat cewek itu terdiam kaku dengan wajah berasap.

"Oi, dengarkan dulu, Luffy!" teriak Nami.

Kidd sebagai rival tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar keputusan itu. Dia terdiam mematung. Yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang hanyalah kegagalan total rencananya menguasai Seifu.

"Tapi mereka meniru strategi Kidd!" beberapa anak dari kelasnya berteriak. Kontan protes mereka memancing gelombang ketidakpuasan anak-anak lain kepada keputusan para guru.

"Benar! Pak Ray, jelaskan pada kami!" sambung beberapa anak lainnya.

Saat itulah segala pemikiran negatif Kidd menghilang. Ternyata masih ada yang mendukungnya setelah kegagalan berturut-turut ini!

Kidd pun tersenyum.

Senyuman yang berbeda dari senyum maniak khasnya… entah kenapa kegagalan kali ini rasanya tak terlalu menyesakkan.

"Kita harus membicarakan semuanya ini dari awal," Kidd membalikkan badannya. "Anak-anak, kembali ke markas!"

"?!"

Bonney dan kawan-kawan menjatuhkan dagu mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kidd… nggak marah?! Apa kekalahan ini akhirnya telah merusak otaknya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup terkorupsi kejahatan di dunia?!

Tapi mereka nggak berani tanya dan memilih mengikuti Kidd dalam diam.

"Walaupun strategi kalian sama, tapi tim SH lebih unggul dalam pencapaian tujuan even ketiga ini," pak Ray menunjuk pada peserta cowok yang duduk kecapekan dengan keringat bercucur deras. "Lihatlah keringat yang mengucur deras itu! Tarikan napas yang berat! Rona merah sehat di wajah mereka! Merekalah yang telah berolahraga dengan sempurna!"

"Menurutku itu karena mereka _terangsang_," bisik Usopp ke Sanji, yang hanya bisa mengangguk setuju sambil terus memegangi lubang hidung.

"Fufufu, jaga kata-katamu, Usopp-_kun_. Kita nggak mau pak Ray mendengarnya 'kan?" komentar Robin. Usopp hanya tertawa kering.

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Monet! Kenapa tadi kau mangkir, hah?" Kidd meraung begitu mereka sampai di markas Supernova, ruang klub atletik yang jarang dipakai. Lebih tepatnya, yang mereka duduki.

Law dan kawan-kawan menyusul dengan tampang lesu karena lagi-lagi kalah dan juga khawatir pada Kidd yang nggak berlaku seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya, tanpa _parley_ di hari pertama, poin mereka sekarang adalah 0!

Nol besar!

"Aku menyusup ke ruang guru untuk cari informasi, _kaichou_," cewek yang diteriaki itu menjawabnya dengan santai, tanpa menoleh. Dia masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku-buku di bawahnya.

"Hee… cari informasi? Kuharap apa yang kau dapatkan berguna," Kidd berjalan ke belakang Monet sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku khawatir nggak, soalnya evennya tinggal 1."

Ruangan itu jadi hening…

"Apa?! Berarti evennya cuma ada 4?!" Kidd meraung kesal. "Biasanya even seperti ini berformat _best of five_, jikalau terjadi hasil imbang pada 4 pertandingan awal!"

"Hm… sepertinya ada sedikit perubahan jadwal dari tahun kemarin," kata Drake sambil mengecek kalender. "Tentu aja karena ini ulah pak Ray yang usil, anak OSIS pun nggak tahu."

"SIAL! Meskipun kita menang besok, skornya akan berakhir imbang… apa yang orang tua brengsek itu pikirkan?!" Kidd mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acakan.

"Hm… kalau kita berhasil memaksakan hasil imbang dalam game, kemungkinan menang dalam pemilihan justru akan semakin kecil. Kita kan nggak pernah menang, anak-anak takkan percaya pada kapabilitas kita," celetuk Hawkins.

"Aku belum mau dengar ramalanmu sekarang, Basil... oi, Monet!"

"Ya?" cewek yang dipanggil itu menurunkan kacamata tebalnya, menampakkan sepasang mata dengan _iris_ hijau muda dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Kidd benar soal rencana cadangan tadi; cewek ini permata yang terpendam dalam kumpulan orang-orang kasar Supernova.

"Aku nggak peduli bagaimana caranya: cari informasi tentang lomba terakhir besok!"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah dapat…" Monet meraih selembar kertas di balik buku catatannya.

"Apa?!" Kidd terhenyak, lalu menoleh ke Law yang cuma mengangkat bahunya. Monet adalah rekrutan terbaru Law dari belantara kelas XI. "Kau memang sekretaris hebat! Berikan padaku."

Kidd mempelajari kertas itu sebentar, lalu tawa gilanya memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Haha! Ini mudah! Hei Law, kalau kamu masih ingin berada di Supernova, tebus kesalahanmu waktu even kedua dan menangkan game besok lusa untukku," Kidd melemparkan gulungan itu ke wajah Law, yang ditangkapnya tanpa melihat.

Cowok berewok itu membacanya sebentar, lalu mengangguk yakin. Kidd nyengir puas.

"Bagus. Mari kita bicarakan rencana buat Law. Jangan ada yang kabur."

Dengan ini Law sudah ikut lomba 3 kali. Law emang salah satu anggota kepercayaan Kidd. Selain karena kebanyakan anggota Supernova sudah kelas XII, sisanya susah diatur, bahkan oleh Kidd yang bertangan besi…

-o0o0o0o0o-

Hari sudah malam. Kidd dan yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan Law dan Monet berduaan aja di ruangan yang sepi itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing: Monet mencatat keuangan Supernova (dia merangkap bendahara), sedang Law masih meresapi rencana yang dibuat Kidd dan yang lain.

Tapi keheningan ini akhirnya membuat Law sumpek dan diapun meringkasi barang-barangnya, berniat pulang. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu, Monet memanggilnya.

"Law, mau pulang sekarang?"

Law menjawabnya dengan membuka pintu. Monet terkekeh dan meringkasi barangnya, lalu berjalan dengan loncatan-locatan kecil ke dekat Law.

"Ikut dooong~"

"….."

"Fufufu, dingin sekali. Aku suka itu," Monet menggaet lengan Law, tapi cowok itu tidak mempedulikannya. "Oh ya, Law?"

"Apa?"

"Besok Vergo akan ke sekolah untuk mengetesmu. Jangan lupa belajar," Monet mengerlingkan matanya, tapi Law cuma melengos dengan menggumam 'ya'.

Law mengepalkan tangannya.

Seperti dalam sebuah _game_ petualangan, dia kini ada pada 2 cabang pilihan yang amat penting, yang akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Dia harus memilih antara persahabatannya dengan Kidd dan kawan-kawan yang sudah terjalin sejak SD, atau masa depannya di Universitas Kedokteran Drum yang sangat elit.

Beberapa saat lalu, Monet mengenalkannya pada Vergo yang tertarik pada kemampuan intelegensinya, dan pria berkacamata itu langsung menawarkan beasiswa padanya...

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Wow, 5000 kata lebih! Sepertinya saya keasyikan…

_Pace_-nya masih lambat… tapi, chapter depan, konfrontasi yang sebenarnya akan dimulai! Tinggal 1 even lagi sebelum pemilihan… siapa akan yang menang?

Oh ya, cover fic ini gambar sendiri (mumpung sempat) :malus

*Chris Hemsworth = pemeran Thor.

*_skin-tight suit_ = baju ala superhero cewek Amerika, sangat ketat

*_zettai ryouki_ = model pakaian celana/rok pendek dengan stoking panjang, menampilkan sedikit kulit paha

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

"Harus mengajar menggantikan guru selama setengah hari!?"

"Oi, Law di mana?!"

"Tunggu! Aku minta _parley_!"


	25. Wind of Change

Di sela-sela kebingungan menyiapkan judul skripsi, aku iseng2 ngelanjutin fic ini... selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Part 6**

**Wind of Change  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sanji, aku ingatkan lagi, perhatikan kosakatamu... aku nggak mau dengar kata-kata 'sialan', 'brengsek', <em>f**k<em>, atau _mellorine_ saat kamu berada di depan kelas nanti," Nami membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dengan tangan kanan mendekap sebuah buku di depan dadanya. Dia mengenakan kemeja merah maron dan rok sepanjang lutut berwarna hijau lumut, lengkap dengan dandanan minimalis: lipstik pink cerah dan pemulas pipi dengan warna senada yang manis banget. Tak lupa tongkat kecil tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Wow... sedang _cosplay_ guru cewek yang seksi, Nami?

"Sesuai perintahmu, _mellorine-sensei_..." muridnya, cowok pirang bernama Sanji, menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja dengan pandangan mesum pada sang guru.

"Tuh, kamu sudah mulai lagi."

"M-maaf, Nami-_san_, kebiasaan sejak kecil."

Huh? Apa kita telah melakukan lompatan ke dimensi lain di mana Nami adalah guru SMU?

...

Ternyata bukan! Setelah mendengar penjelasan even terakhir dari pak Ray, yaitu menggantikan guru mengajar selama setengah hari, Luffy dengan mantap menunjuk Sanji maju soalnya dia satu-satunya cowok pintar di SH. Tapi karena sifat dan omongan Sanji kasar, Nami dan Robin memutuskan untuk memberinya pelatihan cara mengajar di apartemennya. Tentu saja ini bagaikan durian runtuh buat cowok pirang itu.

Diajari 2 cewek cantik berpakaian guru?! _Yes__,__ please_!

Sayangnya, Zoro merusak surga dunia Sanji dengan meminta Usopp ikut dan merekam pelatihan, katanya sih untuk kenang-kenangan even pemilihan OSIS. Sekalian menjaga sikap Sanji karena tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada 2 cewek cantik itu. Protes dan umpatan Sanji nggak diabaikan karena Nami menyetujui ide itu.

"Fufufu. Emangnya apa saja yang diajarkan pak Zeff padamu?" tanya Robin yang duduk di samping Sanji. Saat itu, dia mengenakan kemeja dan rok panjang serba ungu, menguncir rambutnya dan memakai kacamatanya.

"Memasak, berkelahi, merayu cewek, dan mengumpat."

"Wow, dia ayah yang baik," komentar Usopp.

"Ayah baik yang memasukkan anak satu-satunya ke markas _okama_ untuk belajar..." kata Sanji dengan wajah murung. Bahkan di sekitarnya muncul awan gelap, yang sepertinya bukan ulah Nami dengan set peralatan kimianya, Clima Tact.

Sejak dia naik ke kelas XI, Zeff memang memaksa Sanji untuk belajar teknik masak baru di luar restoran. Sialnya, tempat yang ditunjuk Zeff adalah Restoran Kamabakka milik teman lamanya, Ivankov. Restoran itu terkenal dengan… staf dan pelayannya yang… unik.

Para _okama_. Atau _newkama_. Terserah.

Sanji nggak mau tahu apa perbedaan 2 spesies baru manusia itu, yang jelas mereka semua keturunan iblis. Meskipun okama, paling nggak harusnya ada 1 atau 2 yang "cantik" lah…

Tapi di Kamabakka, kalau bisa dikatakan dengan halus, kacau semua. Minggu-minggu pertama berlatih di sana bagaikan neraka dunia karena para _demi-human_ itu merayunya gila-gilaan, tapi Sanji nggak bisa mundur karena dia sudah diplot menjadi manajer cabang Baratie baru setelah lulus nanti. Walaupun Sanji dan sikap kasar (kepada cowok) sepertinya sudah tak terpisahkan seperti halnya roti dan Nutella, Sanji sangat menghormati Zeff.

"... dia ayah yang jahat," Usopp mengubah pendapatnya, sebulir keringat mengalir di dahinya.

Trilililit!

Nada dering ciptaan Brook berdering kencang dari arah HP di dalam tas oranye Nami, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Nami pun segera mengambilnya dan izin untuk berbicara di luar ruangan.

"Saatnya istirahat, ya?" kata Usopp sambil melipat layar _handycam_-nya. "Oi Sanji, _snack_-nya mana?"

"Kadang-kadang kau mengingatkanku pada Luffy. Padahal sudah untung kakak-kakaknya menahan dia biar nggak maksa ikut…" Sanji beranjak dari sofanya dengan wajah enggan. "Tapi para _ladies_ butuh asupan nutrisi. Sebentar."

Sanji segera berjalan ke dapur apartemennya untuk memasakkan sesuatu, juga mengisi ulang kopi dan teh untuk para tamunya, meninggalkan Robin yang langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku milik Sanji berjudul "Sejarah Masakan Dunia" dan Usopp yang mengedit rekamannya.

"Oh ya, Robin-_san_,"

Nggak tahan dengan sepinya suasana, Usopp dengan gugup memulai pembicaraan. Nggak biasanya dia memulai pembicaraan dengan Robin karena sungkan (dan takut) pada sang senior yang misterius itu.

"Soal _year book_ pesananmu... mau diisi rubrik apa aja?"

"_Ara_, kamu sudah mulai mengerjakannya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Robin tertarik, sehingga dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya. "Tapi kenapa kamu menanyakan ini? Kupikir aku takkan dikabari sampai bukunya jadi, sebagai kejutan…"

"Hehe. Anak-anak jurnalistik sangat senang mengerjakan ini, apalagi karena rencananya pesananmu akan dijadikan contoh untuk _year book_ kelas XII nanti. Sebagian besar artikel sudah tertulis, foto-foto sudah terkumpul… ini daftar isi sementaranya," Usopp merogoh tasnya dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Robin yang langsung membacanya dengan mata berbinar, sangat tertarik. "Tapi kita merasa kalau isinya terlalu banyak. Jadi, apa ada yang harus dikurangi?"

"Nggak usah, aku suka buku tebal," Robin mengembalikan kertas itu.

"Oke. O-oh, satu lagi…"

"Soal biaya, nggak usah khawatir."

"B-bukan itu! Aku masih penasaran… kenapa _senpai_ masih belum memberitahukan rencanamu ke anak-anak?" tanya Usopp. "J-jangan bilang sebagai kejutan, ya. Aku yakin anak-anak terutama Nami dan Chopper akan sangat terpukul kalau _senpai_ memberitahu mereka secara mendadak sebelum berangkat ke Ohara."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sendok terjatuh.

…..

Usopp membelalakkan matanya, sementara Robin mengerutkan alisnya. Mereka terlalu asyik ngobrol rupanya... sampai lupa kalau Sanji biasa memasak cepat!

Benar saja, Sanji berdiri di dekat mereka dengan wajah terperangah, membuat rokoknya terjatuh.

"_O-Ohara_, katamu, Usopp?"

"Sanji-_kun_. Cepat sekali…" Robin berbasa-basi, berusaha menunda topik ini diangkat selama mungkin, sembari dia mempersiapkan alasan dalam pikirannya.

"… maaf. Aku… nggak sengaja dengar pembicaraan tadi," gumam Sanji. Dia lalu memungut puntung rokoknya dan mematikannya di atas telapak tangan, pertanda dia sedang serius.

Robin menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan tanpa sengaja saling menatap dengan Usopp, yang tampak amat menyesal.

"_M-maaf, _senpai_..."_ Usopp memberi isyarat minta maaf pada sang senior. Robin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Fufufu, tak apa, Sanji-_kun_. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan untuk memberitahu ini pada semua anggota SH satu-persatu..."

Sanji masih kelihatan bingung. Kenapa hal sepenting ini baru dia dengar sekarang, padahal kelulusan Robin tinggal kurang dari 3 bulan lagi?

Apa Robin masih belum mempercayai dia dan anak-anak SH sepenuhnya?

"_Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Sanji... Robin-_chan_ adalah _nakama_..."_ Sanji kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok untuk menghilangkan pemikiran negatif tadi."Fuuuh... ehm. Oke, aku ingin memperjelas. Robin-_chan_, kamu pergi ke Ohara setelah lulus nanti?"

"Benar, Sanji-_kun_. Universitas Ohara memberikan beasiswa padaku berkat koneksi yang dimiliki mama. Aku akan berkuliah di jurusan Sejarah dan Sosial Politik."

"Ohara, ya… seingatku, negara itu amat ketat dalam urusan warga asing. Sekali tinggal di sana, kau langsung dipaksa membuat kewarganegaraan Ohara, dengan kata lain… paling nggak kau akan berada di sana selama 5 tahun lebih."

"Wow. Kau tahu banyak, Sanji," komentar Usopp.

"Berita tentang Ohara sering muncul di koran. Negara itu mirip Korea Utara…" gumam Sanji. Dia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya di sela-sela senyumannya. Matanya berkilat penuh semangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, untuk hadiah perpisahan akan kubuatkan pesta yang takkan kamu lupakan, Robin-_chan_!"

Robin tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sanji, cowok yang biasanya overprotektif padanya, melepas dia begitu saja? Apa ini berarti dia sekarang menjadi tak terlalu penting bagi Sanji, setelah dia tahu rencananya?

"Terimakasih Sanji-_kun_, tapi tolong jangan ceritakan ini dulu pada yang lain. Aku ingin memberitahu mereka sendiri jika saatnya tepat," pinta Robin dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia juga memegang tangan Sanji untuk menekankan maksudnya.

"_Melloriiiine_! Jika Robin-_chan_ yang memintanya, rahasia ini akan kubawa sampai mati~!" Sanji bersumpah dengan kedua mata berbentuk hati.

"_Apa dia serius...?"_

Cklek.

Nami memasuki ruangan, memotong alur pikiran Robin.

"Hmm? Kenapa dengan Sanji-_kun_?" Nami menyadari Sanji yang masih berpegangan tangan dengan Robin, dan entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuatnya kesal. Sempat-sempatnya dia merayu Robin? "Hey, kamu nggak menggoda Robin-_neechan_ 'kan?!"

"Mana berani aku menggodanya, kalau ada Nami-_swan_ di sini!" Sanji langsung berlari ke Nami, bermaksud memeluknya... yang tentu saja dihindari dengan mudah.

"Kembali pada latihanmu, Sanji-_kun_!" Nami menjewernya dan menyeret anak itu duduk.

"_Haaai_~~"

Pelatihan pun dimulai kembali. Selama itu Robin nggak banyak bicara seperti biasa, dia cuma berkomentar membantu saat Nami sudah mulai panas karena Sanji merayunya habis-habisan (sepertinya anak itu benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai murid Nami) dan saat Usopp kehilangan fokus rekamannya karena menertawakan tingkah Sanji.

_"Setiap orang punya jalan __masing-masing__ menuju impian mereka. Aku senang karena kau berani mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Yang akan kau lakukan itu penting demi cita-citamu," Zoro membetulkan letak _Shuusui_. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan. "Yang membuatku kecewa adalah karena kamu nggak memberitahukan ini pada yang lain."_

Robin memijat dahinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Zoro muncul dalam pikirannya? Apa dia kecapekan? Dia pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada buku sejarah masakan itu.

Ketegangan yang melanda Robin pun dimanfaatkan Sanji untuk mengirim sebuah SMS pada Nami...

"_Nami-_san_, nanti malam ada hal _penting_ yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ini tentang Robin-_chan_. Love, Sanji."_

-o0o0o0o0o-

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi benar, peserta even sudah berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Tim SH tampak santai... mereka sangat mempercayai peserta mereka, Sanji yang didaulat memakai jas serba biru dengan kacamata berlensa orange untuk menunjukkan kepintarannya.

Para cewek mengakui, Sanji tampak tampan. Andai tingkahnya bisa lebih normal...

Suasana santai di SH berbanding terbalik dengan Supernova. Hanya tampak Kidd dan Bonney dalam ruangan itu, sementara Kira dan anggota lainnya sudah pergi beberapa saat lalu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kidd pada Bonney yang menempelkan dua HP di telinganya, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir, tak seperti dia biasanya yang penuh percaya diri dan cenderung sok.

"Nomor dialihkan…" jawab Bonney dengan gigi gemeretak. Sudah setengah jam lebih dari waktu berkumpul, tapi masih blm ada tanda-tanda dari Law. "... ayolah! Angkat, Traffy!"

Ya, mereka tampak amat berbeda… dengan tak adanya seorang Trafalgar Law. Anggota terpintar mereka itu biasanya juga yang paling rajin dalam urusan kelompok; dia selalu datang jauh lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian. Jadi kalau anak rajin sepertinya sampai terlambat lama banget, pasti terjadi sesuatu!

"Gimana, Kira?" Kidd berteriak di layar _smartphone_-nya, yang menayangkan _video call_ dari Kira dengan topeng barunya, sebuah _Anonymous Mask_ yang benar-benar nggak cocok dengan situasi mereka sekarang.

"Nihil, _senchou_," Kira menggaruk rambut panjangnya yang berantakan.

"Tch. Gimana dengan Hawkins dan yang lain?"

"Belum ada kabar. Sekarang mereka menuju Klinik Tong Fu."

Law mendedikasikan waktu luangnya untuk mempelajari sebanyak mungkin ilmu kedokteran. Karena itulah dia sering magang di klinik-klinik lokal kota. Termasuk klinik pengobatan tradisional China ini.

"Aku akan ke Klinik Dr. Hiluluk sekarang, kukabari dalam 10 menit," Kira mengambil helmnya.

"Oi Kira! Jangan ngebut!" teriak Bonney dari belakang Kidd. Sepuluh menit dari pecinan ke daerah Shakura, alias mengelilingi Raftel utara dalam 10 menit?! "Aku nggak mau kau terlibat masalah juga, _ahou_!"

"Oke," dengan itu, koneksi terputus.

Kidd menggenggam _smartphone_-nya erat. Kenapa pada momen krusial seperti sekarang, saat ada sebuah kesempatan menarik kembali kepercayaan para murid padanya, masalah ini muncul?!

"_Apa Law… kabur?__!__"_

Prak!

Kidd melemparkan _smartphone_-nya ke tembok, membuat benda malang itu terpecah jadi beberapa bagian. Nami bergidik melihatnya, harga model terbaru itu belasan juta beri! Tapi, Kidd merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone_ yang sama. Nami _sweatdropped_.

"_J__an__g__a__n berpikir s__e__p__er__t__i__ itu Eustass, dia takkan mengkhianati Supernova…"_ Kidd berjalan ke puing-puing _smartphone_ dan memungut SIM Card-nya, lalu memasukkan benda itu ke slot barunya. _"K__a__r__e__n__a__ Supernova ad__a__l__ah _rumah_ u__ntuk__nya…"_

Setelah itu, sejam berlalu dan Law masih belum muncul. Kira dan kawan-kawan, yang berada di luar masih nggak menemukannya. Bonney terduduk pasrah sedang Kidd terdiam sambil menatap langit di luar jendela, entah marah atau frustasi.

Kemudian, pak Ray mendatanginya.

"Bagaimana, tim Eustass? Di mana anggotamu yang ditunjuk mengikuti even?"

Kidd menolehkan wajahnya, dan menyadari bahwa pak tua itu memasang wajah kecewa. Kidd mendengus. Peduli apa dia?

"Law..." Kidd mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai ujung jari-jarinya membiru dan telapaknya meneteskan darah. "Tidak. Datang."

Pak Ray menghela napas panjang.

"Sayang sekali..." pria berambut putih itu kemudian menoleh ke arah tim SH yang tampak antusias.

Siapa yang nggak suka kemenangan, apalagi kalau itu didapat tanpa bertanding? Peduli amat dengan idealisme kalian! Nami dan yang lain menyukai keadaan ini kok.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dengan ini kunyatakan-"

"Tunggu, _ossan_!"

Luffy, yang sejak tadi diam saja mengamati usaha pencarian Law, bangkit dan menghampiri pak Ray. Wajahnya tampak kesal.

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil 'pak'..." pak Ray berbalik dengan senyuman lebar, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik. "Ada apa, Monkey-_kun_?"

"Jadi tim rambut tulip ini kalah dariku tanpa bertanding?" telinga Kidd bergerak mendengar kata 'rambut tulip', tapi dia nggak bereaksi.

"Tentu saja."

"Itu nggak seru banget! Ayolah, berikan dia kesempatan bertanding!"

"Anggotanya tidak datang, sehingga menurut aturan harus didiskualifikasi."

Luffy bertambah cemberut. Dia nggak mau ini berakhir begitu saja! Kemenangan seperti ini meninggalkan rasa nggak enak di mulutnya… tapi, dia nggak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan agar bisa bertanding dengan Kidd…

"Oi, Luffy, kau bisa memaksa anak itu bertanding dengan _parley_," tiba-tiba Zoro berceletuk dengan senyuman lebar.

"?!"

Bukan hanya anak-anak SH yang menjatuhkan dagu mereka, Kidd dan Bonney juga. Tentunya tanpa pikir panjang Luffy menjalankan saran dari sang wakil ketua kepercayaannya itu!

"Makasih, Zoro! Pak Ray, aku minta _parley_!"

Tawa kencang pak Ray, Zoro, dan Robin terdengar. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menantikan perkataan Luffy itu? Tapi, di tengah-tengah kehebohan itu, Nami menghampiri Luffy.

Dan memukul kepalanya keras-keras, menghasilkan beberapa benjolan di kepala anak itu.

"Auw! Apa maumu, Nami?!"

"Aku yang harusnya tanya itu, Luffy! Kamu sadar nggak sih apa yang kau katakan?! Kamu... menantang _parley_ pada pertandingan yang sudah kamu menangi!" Nami mencengkeram kerah Luffy, nggak bisa jaga _image_ sebagai cewek manis lagi.

"Tapi aku menang tanpa bertanding! Itu bukan pertandingan namanya!" kali ini Luffy nggak mau kalah berargumen. Dia memegang tangan Nami di kerahnya dan menatap wajah gadis berambut oranye itu serius, samasekali tidak merasa gentar atas tinju yang bisa menghantamnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Kata-kata yang bagus, Luffy," akhirnya Zoro menengahi, dia menyingkirkan tangan Nami. "Dan Nami, ini keputusan ketua. Hanya dia yang bisa mengubahnya."

"Kau-! Kenapa membela anak ini?! Ingin hutangmu bertambah?"

"Nggak peduli," kata Zoro tegas, membungkamnya seketika. Bahkan Sanji yang awalnya mau menantang Zoro karena sudah menakuti 'Nami-_swan_-nya', mengurungkan niatnya sambil menggeram kesal. Dia nggak mau menambah masalah dengan rivalnya itu sekarang.

Sementara itu, Kidd masih terdiam, bengong tak percaya. Terus terang, dia senang karena dapat kesempatan bertanding lagi, tapi dia tetap nggak habis pikir kenapa sang kandidat lawan membuang kemenangannya begitu saja.

"... bagaimana ini, pak Capone?" kata pak Ray sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya, pura2 berpikir. Padahal dia akan mengabulkan permintaan Luffy apapun jawaban koleganya itu.

Pak Capone, yang menghilang bersama dengan kepergian Kira dan yang lain mencari Law, ternyata sudah ada dalam ruangan itu dengan separo batang cerutu terselip di bibirnya. Dia tersenyum karena keputusannya mengabulkan permohonan Law kemarin ternyata sangat tepat.

"_Izin untuk mengikuti ujian beasiswa di Universitas Kedokteran Drum?!" Capone mengangkat kacamatanya setelah selesai membaca surat di depan wajahnya._

"_Ya, _father_. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup," jawab Law, nada perkataannya penuh hormat.  
><em>

Father_? _

Benar, kalian nggak salah dengar. Pak Capone adalah ayah bagi Law, juga Kidd dan semua anggota Supernova. Beberapa tahun lalu, guru berpenampilan mafia itu membeli sebuah panti asuhan bobrok dan mengubahnya jadi rumah untuknya bekerja di kota Raftel. Tapi dia nggak mengusir para penghuninya; dia mengadopsi mereka semua!

Itulah Supernova, para bintang muda yang berasal dari salah satu pojok tersuram kota Raftel.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan _event_ yang harus kau ikuti besok?! Kudengar kau sudah ditunjuk Kidd untuk mengikutinya!"_

"_... soal itu..."_

"_Kau ingin memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan mengabaikan saudara-saudarimu?! Ingat apa tujuan kalian bersekolah di Seifu! Supernova harus memegang kendali atas sekolah elit itu untuk membuktikan kemampuan kaum terbuang seperti kalian!"_

"_Tolong, dengarkan aku dulu, _father_," Law mengangkat topinya. "Walaupun aku memaksakan diri ikut, terus terang kemungkinan kalahnya sangat besar, karena beberapa hari ini aku cuma belajar untuk ujian itu. Tanpa aku mereka pasti didiskualifikasi, tapi menurutku itu lebih baik, karena Monkey D. Luffy yang polos itu pasti akan mengajukan _parley_ agar bisa bertanding dengan adil. Sehingga Kidd bisa menang setelahnya."_

_Capone menggosok dagunya mendengar penjelasan itu._

"_... harus kuakui itu benar," kata-kata itu membuat wajah Law sedikit jadi cerah, tapi... "Kamu _harus_ menceritakan ini pada saudara-saudarimu, baru aku akan memikirkan jawabanku."_

Pada akhirnya Law nggak menceritakan apapun pada Kidd dan yang lain, tapi kemarahan pak Capone sedikit berkurang karena tindakan Luffy sangat sesuai dengan prediksi Law.

"Menurut aturan, tantangan _parley_ tidak boleh ditolak dan dihentikan bahkan oleh para guru sekalipun. Jadi kita tetap akan mengadakan _parley_," pak Capone mengunyah batang cerutunya. Pria paruh baya itu lalu tersenyum, pertama kalinya sejak pagi itu. Sekarang Kidd ada harapan menang!

"Jadi tantanganmu diterima, Monkey-_kun_."

"Yesssh!" Luffy melonjak kegirangan. Nami dan yang lain menepukkan tangan ke dahi.

Mendengar teriakan Luffy, Kidd tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk melupakan pemikirannya, lalu berjalan ke arah Luffy dengan memasang "wajah Joker"-nya yang biasa, seorang yang tersenyum maniak. Mereka berdua saling menatap, dan panasnya api persaingan bisa dirasakan semua orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau... merasa kasihan padaku?!" Kidd membuka konfrontasi mereka.

"Bukan! Aku cuma nggak senang menang dengan cara seperti itu!"

Entah apa senyuman manusia bisa selebar senyuman Kidd saat ini.

"... heh, jawaban yang amat klise," jawabnya. "Tapi aku nggak salah menjadikanmu rival, Monkey. Kau anak yang menarik."

"Hei, hei. Berkelahinya nanti saja waktu _game_!" pak Capone memisahkan mereka berdua. "Baiklah. Karena waktu kita tidak banyak, kami memutuskan bahwa game _parley_ adalah tes kecepatan."

"_**Kadang-kadang ketua OSIS diharuskan berkeliling sekolah untuk menyebarkan pengumuman. Jadi, simpel saja, kalian harus lari mengelilingi sekolah 5 kali. Ini menguji ketahanan fisik dan mental kalian dalam melayani seisi sekolah."**_

Eh, di luar dugaan _parley_-nya gampang banget. Entah karena para guru sudah kehabisan materi lomba atau apa.

"Mungkin pengarangnya yang kehabisan ide," gumam Luffy.

_Diam, kau!_

"Eh?" Kidd memiringkan kepalanya mendengar suara pria tadi, entah dari mana.

Tapi, dia mengabaikannya.

"Pokoknya jangan menyesal kalau nantinya kau kalah, ya."

"Itu nggak akan terjadi!" Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Jadi, Luffy dan Kidd berganti ke seragam olahraga mereka, kaus putih dengan logo SMU Seifu di dada kanan dan celana biru gelap sepanjang lutut. Tak lupa sepatu olahraga... walaupun Luffy lebih memilih sandal jepit cap _Swellow_-nya.

Mereka berdua sudah siap di gerbang sekolah sambil melakukan pemanasan, didampingi anggota tim sukses masing-masing.

"Keliling sekolah adalah 2,5 km. Kalikan 5 dan kau dapat sebuah rute maraton," kata Coby.

"Huh, gampang," komentar monster trio. Nami dan kawan-kawannya yang merasa masih normal _sweatdropped_ kompak.

"Oke, Luffy. Aku tahu ini _game_ yang mudah, tapi jangan lengah. Si Eustass itu pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk menang karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya menyamakan skor dan menarik kembali kepercayaan para murid," kata Nami sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ou," Luffy memutar-mutar lengannya.

Nami _sweatdropped_. Paling nggak, jawab dengan benar dong...

"Baiklah, kalian sudah siap?" tanya pak Ray.

Kedua peserta pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang di garis _start_. Mereka saling memandang, membuat percikan kilat terpencar, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. Pak Capone lalu berdiri di samping garis _start_, merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sepucuk _revolver_ sungguhan.

Dor!

Yang terjadi kemudian bisa ditebak, bunyi itu membuat seisi sekolah memusatkan perhatian ke halaman sekolah.

Wuuuuush...!

Dan kedua peserta langsung melesat, kaki mereka melangkah begitu cepat sampai tak terlihat.

"Majuuu, Luffy!" teriak Nami dan timnya.

Pemenang _game_ ini adalah dia yang mencatatkan waktu lebih cepat untuk 5x mengelilingi Seifu. Dari 3 lap, tampaknya Luffy unggul cukup jauh. Tapi Kidd tampak tenang. Begitu dia sampai untuk yang ketiga kalinya di halaman belakang sekolah yang telah dia pastikan sepi, cengirannya melebar.

Cengiran yang menandakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"_Perkataan _cewekmu_ si rambut orange itu benar, Monkey. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menang,"_ Kidd merogoh sakunya, menampakkan sebuah sarung tangan besi. "Magnezone."

Nguuuung...

Pecahan besi dan berbagai mur kecil di sekitar bengkel sekolah melayang perlahan mendekati tangan Kidd yang memunculkan percikan kilat kebiruan. Rupanya, Magnezone adalah sarung tangan elektromagnet super!

"_Power Cogs_."

Krak, krak, krak...

Benda-benda dari besi itu seolah menari di udara, Kidd sebagai pengontrolnya pun mengorkestra gerakan mereka, membentuk beberapa piringan besi. Dia lalu menyembunyikan piringan-piringan itu di antara rimbunnya semak dan rumput halaman belakang sekolah. Siapapun yang melangkah di dalamnya akan terkurung selama beberapa saat.

"Tambah ini..." Kidd menggumam senang sambil merangkaikan beberapa potong kabel dan aki ukuran kecil yang dia ambil dari bengkel. "Dan... selesai."

Puas, Kidd kembali melangkahkan kakinya… tapi baru beberapa meter, Kidd sudah mendengar langkah cepat sang rival. Si rambut merah menoleh dan melihat Luffy yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dia tampak sangat santai, bahkan tak berkeringat!

Menyadari kalau keberadaannya di dekat lokasi "kecelakaan" akan mengundang kecurigaan, Kidd segera mempercepat langkahnya. Sepertinya Luffy melakukan hal yang sama, sampai...

Cklek. KRASHH! BZZZZZT!

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Pemenangnya... Eustass Kidd!" pak Ray mengibarkan bendera garis _finish_ dengan penuh energi saat Kidd melangkahkan kakinya di sana.

Kidd memperlambat langkahnya, lalu tersenyum ke arah pendukungnya. Tapi kesenangannya itu nggak berlangsung lama karena Bonney langsung menyerbunya.

"Wuooooh! _Senchouuuu_!"

Dan disusul anggota Supernova lain, menumpukinya satu-persatu sampai membentuk gunungan manusia di tempat Kidd tadi berdiri.

"Gah! Menyingkir dariku, _yarou-dono_!" terdengar teriakan Kidd dari bawah mereka, tertahan oleh sorakan kawan-kawannya.

Sementara tim SH, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dengan kompak segera berpencar mencari sang ketua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, entah karena intusi atau apa, Nami-lah yang pertama kali menemukan Luffy dalam keadaan pingsan di tengah-tengah formasi pilar besi yang mengeluarkan percikan api.

"Luffy!"

Zoro yang secara ajaib muncul setelahnya segera memotong besi yang mengurung Luffy dengan sabetan ringan _Shuusui_. Nami segera menangkap badan Luffy yang terjatuh lemas, dan Chopper yang muncul bersama Usopp pun segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa dengan dia, Chopper?" tanya Nami, perkataannya dibalut rasa khawatir.

"E-entahlah, aku nggak yakin. Tapi dia tampak amat kelelahan…" jawab sang anggota PMR.

"Ngh? Apa yang terjadi?" Luffy membuka matanya. Dia tampak amat... mengantuk?

"Luffy? Syukurlah! Tadi kamu pingsan di tengah formasi besi tua itu!" kata Chopper.

"Oh... itu? Nggak tahu... tadi aku sedang mengejar Kidd tapi tiba-tiba kakiku menginjak sesuatu dan aku langsung merasa ngantuk..."

"Hm... jebakan besi ini sepertinya membuat korbannya kehilangan energi," Usopp mengamati pecahan jebakan itu dengan kaca pembesar. "Ini keren."

Plak.

"Kenapa kau malah memuji jebakannya?"

"Ow! Aku cuma penasaran, jenius seperti apa di Seifu yang bisa menciptakan benda seperti dalam _game_ _steampunk_ seperti ini..." Usopp mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Dasar Usopp, _gamer_ penghuni SH satu ini. _Game_ adalah salah satu sumber inspirasinya menciptakan senjata dan peluru-peluru aneh.

"Yang jelas, ini masih baru, jadi jelas bukan kerjaan anak-anak bengkel."

"Dengan kata lain, ini ulah Eustass? _That motherfuh_-"

"Nggak usah cari masalah," Zoro menahan gerakan sang rival dengan pedangnya. "Menyerbunya sekarang nggak ada guna, mereka akan mengira bahwa kita cari alasan yang mengada-ada. Lagian nggak ada bukti pasti kalau Eustass pelakunya."

Semua anak SH terdiam.

Wow. Ketenangan Zoro memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan dalam masalah seperti ini. Anak-anak SH pun perlahan meredam emosi mereka dan memilih untuk merawat Luffy.

"Tapi... apa yang kukhawatirkan akhirnya terjadi. Kita kehilangan poin karena kebodohan Luffy..." gumam Nami.

Telinga Zoro bergerak mendengarnya.

"Jangan sebut itu kebodohan, Nami. Ada kalanya seorang pria harus melakukan apa yang dia percayai dengan hatinya, bukan dari logika," kata Zoro tegas.

"Hmm... untuk kali ini, aku setuju sama _marimo_, Nami-_san_," Sanji menggaruk kepalanya, nggak bisa meng-_counter_ pendapat Zoro walaupun berlawanan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Benar! Luffy-_san_, walaupun kalah pun, kamu tetap keren!" kata Marguerite. Matanya berbinar.

"Eh-ehe..." Luffy tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit, malu karena dipuji seperti itu.

"... Luffy adalah seorang pria, huh? Heee~" Nami mengelus rambut Luffy dengan tersenyum manis. Sementara Usopp di sampingnya tersenyum usil, membuat Nami menamparnya, lalu membuang wajahnya yang memerah.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Tiga hari setelah even terakhir itu, hari pemilihan pun akhirnya tiba.

Sejak pagi-pagi benar, seisi OSIS generasi lama sibuk ke sana kemari dengan penuh semangat mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Setelah pemilihan ini berakhir, mereka bisa mewariskan posisi di OSIS ke para junior dan akhirnya menikmati masa SMU mereka dengan bebas tanpa embel-embel anggota OSIS. Sebenarnya agak sedih sih, 1 tahun kebersamaan mereka di OSIS telah menghasilkan suatu hubungan persaudaraan...

Tapi begitulah kehidupan… ada pertemuan dan perpisahan. Atau, begitulah kata Hawkins.

Yang jelas, pemungutan suara akan dilakukan selepas istirahat pagi.

"Jadi, inilah saatnya. Kamu sudah siap, Luffy?" tanya Nami, ikat kepala bertuliskan 'Coblos Nomor 2!' terpancang rapi di kepalanya. Semua anggota SH pagi itu memakai atribut yang sama: kaus _sleveless_ merah dan celana biru. Pakaian sehari-hari yang khas dari calon dukungan mereka.

"Aah?" Luffy mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh kanan-kiri, menyadari kalau dia sekarang ada di tengah aula. Semua anggota tim sukses mengelilinginya dengan wajah khawatir karena dia tampak amat lelah.

Jelas saja, setelah kena jebakan yang diberi nama Usopp sebagai _"__Mana Burner__"_, malamnya Luffy didudukkan kedua kakaknya dan dinasehati tentang cara mengatur Seifu. Mereka bahkan sukses membuat Luffy memperhatikan mereka dengan iming-iming traktiran di Baratie. Padahal kemenangannya masih belum pasti…

Akibatnya, Luffy yang ngantuk. Dan, itu lebih buruk daripada Luffy yang kelaparan, yang masih bisa disadarkan dengan aroma masakan Sanji.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah selesai," kata Luffy dan Zoro kompak.

Untuk Luffy, mereka maklum. Tapi tidak dengan _marimo_ di sampingnya. Pukulan Nami pun melayang ke kepala hijau Zoro, membuka matanya seketika.

"Apa maumu, penyihir?!" kali ini entah kenapa Sanji diam saja mendengar "Nami-_swan_"nya diejek. Mungkin karena dia yakin Nami bisa membungkan Zoro tanpa meneteskan keringat.

"Kalau Luffy tertidur nggak apa-apa karena dia capek. Tapi, kau sebagai wakil ketua SH _harus_ menyaksikan ini sampai akhir, _baka marimo_!"

"Nggak perlu. Kemenangan Luffy sudah dipastikan…" kata Zoro sambil menguap.

Semua anggota SH _sweatdropped_. Entah anak ini terlalu pede atau sangat percaya pada sang ketua, nggak ada yang tahu. Tapi Nami nggak mau berurusan dengan keegoisan Zoro sekarang, jadi dia menjewernya.

"Pokoknya, kau harus lihat."

"A-hey! Lepaskan!" kata Zoro dengan wajah memerah karena Sanji dan yang lain menertawakannya. Perasaan ini… mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya. Dia sering dijewer Kuina untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, dan itu membuat anak-anak _dojo_ menertawainya. Mereka kemudian pulang dengan kepala benjol sih.

Tapi Nami… dia sudah seperti adik buat Zoro, dan dia menghargai itu.

Jika Kuina adalah kakak yang cerewet, maka Nami adalah adik yang penuh perhatian walaupun dia menunjukkannya dengan kasar. Zoro dan Nami adalah 2 anggota SH paling senior, bahkan bisa dibilang pendiri SH. Zoro sudah berteman dengan Luffy sejak kelas 1 SD sedangkan Nami bertemu mereka kelas 4 SD, setelah dia terpergok mencuri sesuatu dari toko kelontong Corvo dalam keterpaksaan.

_Cerita untuk lain kali._

"… baiklah," Zoro menyerah. Tapi wajahnya masih tampak kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pengumuman dibunyikan ke seluruh sekolah. Isinya meminta seluruh siswa menuju aula sekolah untuk persiapan pemilihan. Nggak sampai setengah jam, dengan dipimpin pak Newgate yang intimidatif, semua siswa sudah berkumpul… dan tanpa menunda lagi, pak Ray membuka event hari itu.

"Ya, selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemilihan ketua OSIS. Kandidat tahun ini ada 2 orang: Monkey D. Luffy dr X-4 dan Eustass Kidd dari XI-5!" suara pak Ray hampir tenggelam di tengah teriakan dukungan untuk kedua kubu. "Harap diingat, dalam memilih nanti kalian sebaiknya juga memasukkan hasil kampanye, atau serangkaian _game_ selama minggu lalu sebagai faktor elektabilitas."

Seisi aula jadi semakin berisik karena semua siswa langsung membicarakan even-even kemarin.

"Baiklah, tanpa ditunda lagi, saya persilahkan kandidat Eustass menyampaikan pidato untuk mengajak anak-anak memilihmu."

… apa?!

Kesunyian pekat menerpa kedua tim kandidat. Pidato?! Panitia nggak pernah menjelaskan soal ini sebelumnya! Bukannya kampanye sudah dilakukan dengan _game_?

Dan tentu aja, kekhawatiran terbesar dialami pihak Luffy. Siapapun di sana tahu betul betapa ngawurnya omongan Luffy... walaupun kadang-kadang dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang amat bagus, ujung-ujungnya selalu ke daging atau makanan secara umum. Kalau nggak, hal-hal lain yang terdengar bodoh dan amat kekanakan sehingga nggak bisa dianggap serius.

"Gawat," kata mereka kompak. Bahkan Zoro sampai membuka matanya lebar, menyadari situasi tiba-tiba memburuk.

"S-segera bangunkan Luffy untuk bersiap! Walaupun mepet, paling nggak kita bisa memberitahu dia apa yang boleh dikatakan dan apa yang nggak!" perintah Nami pada para cowok.

Sementara itu, nggak lama berdiskusi dengan timnya, Kidd sudah siap dan berjalan ke arah podium. Setelah berada di atas, dia menatap tajam ke para murid, membungkam mereka seketika. Bahkan SH yang tadinya panik segera memusatkan perhatian mereka.

Lalu, tanpa ekspresi ragu sedikitpun Kidd berkata, "… sekolah ini adalah yang terburuk."

"... ?!"

Seisi aula membelalakkan mata mereka. Seorang calon ketua OSIS menjelek-jelekkan sekolahnya sendiri?! Berani benar dia!

"Sebuah sekolah elit, di mana 4 kelompok besar, Yonko menguasai. Para murid hidup dalam sekat-sekat yang didirikan keempat kelompok itu. Gesekan antar kelompok sering terjadi dalam bentuk pertempuran bawah tanah yang brutal, menghasilkan kehancuran yang bahkan tak bisa dicegah para guru," Kidd melayangkan pandangannya kepada ketiga pemimpin Yonko: Boa Hancock dari Kuja, Marco dari Blanche, dan Buggy dari Shichibukai. "Tapi yang lebih parah, kalian sebagai para murid yang berpikiran lemah menerima saja keadaan ini. Jika kalian mengambil tindakan, kalian mungkin bisa mengubah kondisi sekolah ini, tanpa menyerahkannya pada OSIS yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Kalian nggak memenuhi kewajiban kalian sebagai murid untuk membuat sekolah ini jadi tempat yang lebih baik. Karena itulah, aku akan meruntuhkan sistem OSIS yang kurang efektif dan mengubahnya jadi Dewan Siswa!"

Seisi aula terdiam, mencerna perkataan Kidd sementara si pembicara mengambil napas.

"Aku juga akan membuang sistem pemilihan ketua melalui voting dan _game_ nggak penting, yang menjadikan sekolah ini tempat di mana reputasi dan kemampuan individu adalah segala-galanya. Aku berharap akulah ketua OSIS terakhir yang terpilih melalui sistem ini, tapi biarlah voting ini menjadi wadah kalian mengutarakan pendapat. Aku ingin mendengar suara kalian semua, suara murid-murid yang membentuk komunitas keluarga besar Seifu, untuk menciptakan sebuah sekolah yang dicintai semua orang."

Kidd berdehem, menandakan akhir pidatonya. Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya.

"_Viva la revolucion_!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Pidato yang luar biasa," kata Robin, memecah kesunyian yang menerpa SH setelah Kidd turun dari podium. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari anak-anak asuh pak Capone."

"Apa?!"

"M-mereka anak asuh pak Capone? Kenapa kamu baru memberitahu kami sekarang, Robin-_neesan_?! Kalau tahu mereka di _back-up_ guru pembimbing OSIS, kita 'kan bisa membuat strategi untuk melawannya!" protes Nami.

"Kupikir ini informasi yang kurang penting. Kalaupun kalian tahu soal ini dari dulu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Melaporkan mereka ke pak Ray karena di _back-up_ pak Capone? Percuma, semua senior di Seifu tahu tentang ini," kata Robin dengan wajah serius. "Sekarang sebaiknya kalian memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan pidato Kidd."

"Benar. Anak itu berhasil menguak apa yang ada dalam hati para murid senior. Julukan sekolah elit yang ngaco, dan kenyataan yang sudah kita jalani selama ini," Sanji mengunyah tusuk giginya dengan kalut.

"Nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita hanya bisa berharap pada intuisi Luffy," kata Zoro, menunjuk sang ketua yang maju dengan sendirinya ke podium tanpa disadarkan teman-temannya. "Kalau dia sudah bergerak sendiri seperti itu, dia pasti punya sesuatu yang bagus."

"Eeeeh?! Kita belum selesai mendiskusikan materi pidatonya!"

"Sudahlah, Nami-_san_, kita percaya saja pada Luffy-_san_," Marguerite menahannya.

"T-tapi~!"

Gerakan Nami pun terhenti ketika Luffy mengetuk _mic_-nya, menandakan dia siap bicara. Seisi aula melayangkan pandangan mereka padanya…

"Aku nggak mengerti pidatomu tadi, Kidd!"

Hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh ucapan anak itu.

Seisi aula terjatuh komikal setelahnya, menciptakan gempa kecil. Tapi anak yang bertanggungjawab atas bencana itu cuma cengar-cengir di atas podium.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, karena pidato Kidd tadi kayaknya benar-benar keren walaupun aku nggak ngerti. Tapi, aku ingat, Ace dan Sabo pernah bilang kalau Seifu sekarang kacau. Tiap hari ada saja perkelahian dan guru-guru nggak tahu itu. Itu karena OSIS yang sekarang masih belum bisa mempersatukan anak-anak… dan aku nggak yakin, apakah aku bisa."

"Kok, kata-katanya bagus?" komentar Marco di bangku penonton.

"Lihat tangan kanannya," jawab Ace sambil nyengir.

Benar saja, di tangan kanan Luffy ada secarik kertas. Marco _facepalmed_.

"Jadi, pinjamkan kekuatan kalian padaku! Aku nggak bisa melakukan semuanya sekaligus, aku butuh bantuan orang lain. Aku nggak bisa pakai pedang, aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal peta, aku tak pernah berbohong, aku juga nggak bisa masak! Aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal ilmu pengobatan, aku bodoh, aku nggak paham soal mesin, aku nggak bisa bernyanyi, dan… aku juga nggak bisa memanah! Aku yakin, jika nggak ada teman-teman, aku nggak akan bisa bertahan di sini sampai sekarang. Aku nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa…"

Luffy menghela napas panjang, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan berteriak.

"Tapi, aku bisa melakukan satu hal. Aku akan… mempersatukan Seifu!"

Ace dan Sabo nyaris melakukan standing ovation karena bagian terakhir itu adalah kata-kata Luffy sendiri. Tapi, mereka ditahan Marco dengan senyum pengertian.

Kidd juga tampak amat terhibur. Baginya, Luffy adalah lawan yang tepat untuk mewujudkan mimpi Supernova.

Sementara tim SH tampak tersentuh.

"Maju, Luffy!" teriak Nami dan yang lain.

"Begitulah seharusnya," komentar Sanji.

"Kalau kau sampai kalah setelah semua ini, akan kuhajar kau," kata Zoro.

"Aku akan mendukungmu dengan doa!" kata Usopp.

Setelah pidato itu, pemilihan pun dimulai…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Oke. Tinggal 2 part lagi sebelum Chapter V, chapter paling aku tunggu.

Bersiaplah untuk pertumpahan darah di Seifu (akhirnya)!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

"Ada kalanya ketua OSIS harus melindungi sekolah dari ancaman luar. Karena itu... tes terakhir kalian adalah tes kekuatan."


	26. Rising Star

Jadi... yah, aku ingin segera masuk _chapter_ V. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Part 7**

**Rising Star**

* * *

><p>Seisi Seifu nggak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar pada pengumuman pagi keesokan hari setelah pemilihan. Ketidakpercayaan mereka sedikit terobati dengan tulisan besar pada papan pengumuman utama di halaman depan sekolah yang memberitakan hal yang sama.<p>

Tapi... tetap saja...

Kenapa pemilihan tingkat sekolah bisa berakhir _imbang_?!

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Yah, saya sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan hasil penghitungan suara..." Pak Ray mulai berbicara sambil menggaruk rambut keperakannya, setelah dikonfrontasi kedua tim sukses calon ketua OSIS di kantornya. "Tapi anak-anak sudah menghitungnya sampai 3 kali dan hasilnya tetap. Mereka baru selesai menghitung jam 1 pagi tadi."

Perkataan itu dibuktikan dengan tumpukan mayat, erm, orang teler di ruang yang sama. Para cowok OSIS dan satu-satunya cewek di sarang serigala itu, Tashigi, tidur seperti orang mati...

"Hasil masing-masing 46% untuk Monkey-_kun_ dan Eustass-_kun_, dengan sisanya 8% abstain dari total 750 murid adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa kalian temui ratusan tahun sekali. Dengan kata lain, ini sudah tertulis dalam suratan takdir..." Pak Ray terkekeh. "Haha, kenapa saya jadi bicara sok puitis begitu? Yah! Yang jelas, hasil pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun ini _imbang_."

Para anggota tim sukses di sana melongo mendengar penjelasan itu. Yang benar saja?! Kenapa bisa terjadi kebetulan seperti ini?!

"Terus, gimana menentukan ketuanya?!" Luffy memecah keheningan dengan teriakan kesalnya.

"Hm, pertanyaan bagus, Monkey-_kun_." Pak Capone memutar kursinya dan menghadap mereka, kedua tangan dia lipat di atas meja. "Dari pagi, kami para guru sudah mendiskusikan ini... sampai akhirnya kami terpaksa kembali pada tradisi Seifu."

"Tradisi...?"

"Seperti kalian tahu, Seifu adalah sekolah elit yang berada dalam lingkungan yang keras. Tiap hari ada saja masalah yang ditimbulkan murid-muridnya, baik di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. Tentu saja hal ini rawan menimbulkan pertempuran antar sekolah. Sehingga, ketua OSIS harus melindungi sekolah dari ancaman luar. Karena itu, tes terakhir adalah tes kekuatan, dengan kata lain... duel antar kandidat ketua!"

"?!"

Anak-anak terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Begini nih, yang membuat Seifu kacau... bahkan guru-gurunya menganjurkan perkelahian untuk membereskan masalah..." Kidd geleng-geleng.

"Jaga kata-katamu, Eustass-_kun_. Sebenarnya sejak awal didirikannya Seifu, aturan ini sudah ada dan menjadi tradisi, sampai setahun lalu saat Hancock dan kawan-kawan merombak sistem OSIS. Pemimpin Seifu, dengan kata lain, ketua OSIS haruslah orang terkuat di sekolah," kata Pak Ray.

"Jadi, begitulah. Kami memutuskan bahwa kalian harus berduel demi posisi ketua OSIS. Apa ada yang keberatan?" tanya Pak Capone.

"Nggak!" jawab Luffy dan Kidd kompak.

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Yak, silakan, silakan! Lima ribu beri untuk Monkey D. Luffy atau 2000 beri untuk Eustass Kidd!" teriak seorang gadis berambut orange panjang sambil mengetukkan tongkat besinya pada sebuah _blackboard_ yang ditempel pada pohon di pinggir trek lari sekolah.

_*A/N: Semakin tinggi nilai taruhan yang diterima seseorang, para petaruh menganggap dia punya kemungkinan kecil untuk menang._

"Aku pasang 5000 untuk Kidd!"

"Aku 4000 untuk Luffy!"

"_Akua akua, mijon_..." Seorang pria pirang berambut panjang dengan kacamata hitam uniknya berteriak dengan toa dari gulungan koran. Anak-anak kelas X cukup heran melihatnya... Helmeppo yang biasanya sok elit sekarang jadi pedagang asongan tanpa mengeluh. "Duaratus beri, ayo yang segar, yang segar~"

"Mahal amat, _bang_?" Seorang cewek menghampirinya dengan beberapa lembar beri di tangannya.

"Buat _neng_ yang cantik 100 yen saja, deh." Si penjual membentuk angka 2 dengan jarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu anak tukang _yakitori_* ya?"

"_Mau digombalin, nih," _pikir si cewek sambil tersenyum geli. "Kok tahu?"

"Karena... uangmu lecek. Fueh fueh fueh."

Plak!

Helmeppo terkapar dengan pipi berbekas telapak tangan dan uang dijejalkan dalam mulutnya.

"_Aduh... aku salah ngomong apa, Sanji-_sensei_?"_ pikir Helmeppo. Padahal dia sudah belajar ngegombal dari Sanji, tapi kenapa...

Sementara itu, pada sebuah stan makanan yang sangat ramai, seorang cewek berambut pirang berhasil menerobos kerumunan orang kelaparan dan meneriakkan pesanannya keras-keras.

"_Yakisoba_* 2 porsi, cumi bakarnya 3!"

"Segera!" teriak si penjual, gadis berambut pink yang juga memakan barang dagangannya dengan alasan gosong.

Selain pedagang asongan, stan taruhan dan _snack_ bertebaran di seluruh penjuru Seifu siang itu... menyulapnya jadi pasar kaget.

"... ini sekolah apa pasar?" komentar Hancock dingin, sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Sebagai ketua OSIS yang menang tanpa melalui putaran II alias pertandingan di depan umum, dia nggak memahami suasana ini.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja, Hancock-_san_. Mau _takoyaki*_?" Ace yang sudah tampak segar, mendekati sang ratu dengan sebungkus takoyaki hangat di tangannya.

Mendengar kata 'duel', dia dan cowok-cowok OSIS lain segera bangun dan berbondong-bondong ke halaman sekolah. Terutama karena Pak Ray menjanjikan mereka makan gratis sebagai upah lembur kemarin.

"Hee, mencoba merayuku, Portgas-_kun_?" Hancock mengerutkan dahinya, curiga. Tapi dia tetap mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Ace. Ace cuma menyeringai dan menggaruk kepalanya mendengar 'tuduhan' itu.

"Aaaaace! Sialan kau, beraninya curi _start_ setelah menyuruhku membeli cola untuk bokong malasmu!" teriak Sabo dari kejauhan.

"Sori, Sabo! Ingat perkataan orang bijak: dalam urusan cinta, sesama saudara pun harus saling bu-!" Sekaleng cola mendarat di wajahnya, tapi dia langsung bangkit dan meremasnya. "Gigi ompong sialan! Mau berantem?!"

"Memang itu mauku, wajah bintik!" Sabo langsung menyergap Ace.

"Oh... kau akhirnya mengatakan hal itu. Hancock-_san_, tolong jadi juri!" teriak Ace di tengah usahanya menghindari hujan pukulan dari sang saudara angkat.

Hancock memutar bola matanya. Dia pun mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah... memulai pertarungan Ace dan Sabo.

"Ooh, apa yang kita lihat di sana? Pertarungan eksibisi sebelum acara utama! Oke... 3000 beri untuk Ace-_senpai_ dan 3500 untuk Sabo-_senpai_!" teriak sang dealer stan taruhan.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku di-_foor_ 500?!" Sabo tak sempat meneruskan protesnya karena sepatu Ace nyaris merontokkan sebuah giginya. "Weks!"

Hancock menghela napas panjang dan membuka bungkusan _takoyaki_-nya. Dia lalu mengambil garpu dan menusuk bola-bola itu dengan enggan, sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Anee-sama_, ini..." Tiba-adik, Sandersonia yang berbadan besar dan berambut oranye, menghampirinya dengan secarik kertas di tangan. Di sampingnya, Marigold yang berbadan lebih besar sedang asyik menikmati beberapa bungkus makanan.

"... apa ini, Sonia?" Hancock mengerutkan alisnya, jelas-jelas nggak tertarik.

"Kupon taruhan."

"Hmph. Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu..."

"Tunggu dulu, Anee-sama! Aku dengar pemenangnya juga akan dapat tanda tangan dan foto ekslusif bersama ketua OSIS yang baru!"

Mendengar itu, mata Hancock melebar. Kena, pikir Sonia.

Yah, adik-adiknya sudah tahu kalau Hancock tertarik pada seorang kandidat OSIS. Tanda-tandanya sudah jelas banget! Selain menyimpan fotonya di dompet, Hancock juga gemar menguntit anak itu di Facebook. Awalnya mereka nggak mengerti apa maksudnya... yah, karena mereka setiap hari hanya bergaul dengan cewek di asrama. Tapi setelah menanyakan hal ini pada nenek Nyon, semuanya jadi jelas.

Boa Hancock, sang ratu es yang memandang rendah semua pria, sedang _jatuh cinta_!

Tentunya sebagai adik-adik yang baik, ramah dan rajin menabung, Sonia dan Mary mendukung sang kakak sekuat tenaga. Walaupun mereka sendiri nggak mengerti apa itu cinta.

"_Berarti, jika dia menang... aku bisa menemuinya dan berfoto dengannya?!"_ Wajah Hancock memerah saat imajinasinya mulai merangkai sebuah adegan...

_Angin berhembus kencang di lapangan sekolah, meniupkan debu ke arah 2 peserta duel yang masih berdiri tegap. Tapi tiba-tiba peserta cowok berambut merah memuntahkan darah. _

_Para penonton terkesiap._

"_Monkey D. Luffy... k-kau benar-benar kuat. Aku... kalah." Kidd pun roboh di tengah sorakan para penonton dan teriakan putus asa para pendukungnya._

"_Pemenang duel... dan ketua OSIS baru SMU Seifu adalah... Monkey D. Luffy!" Pak Ray berteriak dengan penuh semangat. "Sekarang, ketua OSIS yang lama dipersilahkan menerimakan jabatan."_

_Hancock pun maju dengan ragu-ragu, wajahnya memerah. Saat Luffy memalingkan wajah untuk melihatnya, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai _overheat_._

"_U-um... selamat!" kata Hancock sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk pada Luffy. Tapi, Luffy malah meraih tangannya._

"_Nggak perlu ucapan selamat. Aku ingin sebuah hadiah..." kata Luffy dengan amat sangat _cool_. Dia bertransformasi jadi _bishonen_ yang biasa kau temui di _shojo manga_: berbibir tipis, alis tebal, hidung mancung, rambut acak-acakan, dan bulu mata lentik. Badannya juga entah kenapa jadi tambah tinggi._

"_E-Eh?!"_

"_Dan hadiahnya adalah..." Luffy menarik tangan Hancock sampai mereka merapat, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kamu."_

_Tentu saja Hancock nggak kuasa menolak sang pujaan hati. Dia pun memejamkan mata, dan..._

Tes... tes...

"_A-Anee-sama_! Kamu berdarah!" teriakan Mary membuyarkan lamunan indah sang kakak.

Hancock yang tersadar menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil sapu tangan untuk mengusap darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

"Uh... b-berikan padaku. Kamu pasang berapa?" Hancock menarik dompetnya.

"Aku bertaruh 5000 untuk Kidd dan 2500 buat Luffy..."

"Apa?! Lancang! Untuk Luffy-_sama_ minimal 10.000 beri! Segera naikkan taruhannya!" bentaknya. Sonia pun berlari tunggang-langgang ke stan taruhan Nami.

"Eeeh? Yakin? Musuhnya itu salah 1 petarung andalan Seifu lho..." komentar Mary dengan mulut menggelembung.

"Jangan remehkan dia, Mary. Luffy-_sama_ pasti akan menang."

"_Luffy-_sama_, eh..."_

Sementara itu, gerakan para petarung eksibisi terhenti menyaksikan adegan barusan. Tangan kanan Ace masih di kerah seragam Sabo sedang kaki kiri Sabo menghunjam perutnya.

"Hancock-_san_ kok bisa mimisan begitu? Masa' dia ngelamun jorok siang-siang begini?" komentar Sabo.

"Kamu yang mikir jorok! Daripada itu, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat dia serius mendukung seseorang seperti itu..." jawab Ace.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak pertemuan mereka di ruang OSIS setelah kemah musim panas. Oi Ace, kau nggak berpikir kalau Hancock-_san_..."

Mereka berdua menatap Luffy, yang sedang memenuhi wajahnya dengan makanan sebagai persiapan bertarung, Marguerite di sampingnya berwajah merah yang nggak bisa diterjemahkan.

"Nggak mungkin..." kata mereka kompak.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luffy dan Kidd sudah berhadapan di atas arena pertarungan, lapangan olahraga sekolah. Luffy yang sedang melakukan pemanasan, sudah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal jepit dan menggulung celananya sampai selutut. Sedangkan Kidd tampak tenang dengan melipat kedua tangan, dia masih mengenakan jaket merah berbulu kebanggaannya.

"Pertarungan untuk menentukan ketua OSIS tahun ini akan dimulai. Apa kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengintimidasi lawan?"

"Nggak," jawab mereka kompak.

Pak Ray tersenyum; laki-laki seharusnya menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan tindakan. Dia mengangkat tangannya, dan...

"Mu...lai!"

Diiringi sorakan kedua kubu pendukung, Luffy memasang kuda-kudanya, sedang Kidd melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya.

"Hmph, bersiaplah untuk menangis," Kidd menyeringai, dia memasang MagneRizer dan segera mengaktifkannya. Sarung tangan itupun memancarkan kilau kebiruan dari sela-selanya.

Tapi bukannya berhati-hati karena senjata itu tak dikenali, sang lawan malah memandangnya penuh kekaguman; kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi bintang. Begitu juga dengan Usopp dan Chopper di bangku penonton.

"Kwereeeeeen! Apa itu?!"

"Ini sarung tangan magnet yang bisa mempengaruhi area berdiameter 10 meter..." cengiran Kidd semakin lebar melihat Luffy memancarkan semacam cahaya kekaguman. "Ya, ya, aku memang hebat. Tapi... hei, kenapa aku menjelaskan ini padamu?!"

"Magnet, ya? Ou! Setelah ini selesai, aku mau coba itu! Aku ingin jadi Magneto..." kata Luffy dengan nada amat bersemangat. Dia menggeretakkan jari-jarinya.

"Heh, itu kalau kau bisa mengalahkan aku."  
>"Oke. Shishishi-" hanya terdengar tawa kecil Luffy sebelum wujudnya hilang dari depan Kidd.<p>

Kidd mendengus; ini taktik kuno. Bergerak cepat, lalu menyerang musuh dari titik buta, biasanya punggung. Dia pun langsung membalikkan badan... tapi tak ada apapun di sana.

"?!"

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya sebelum dunia berputar di sekelilingnya. Luffy menyerangnya dari samping rupanya!

"Tch." Meludahkan sedikit darah dari dalam mulut, Kidd membuka kedua telapak kanannya dan potongan besi dari tumpukan rongsokan yang sudah disiapkan kawan-kawannya pun melayang, membentuk semacam tembok untuk menghentikan lontarannya.

Keputusan bodoh karena besi bukanlah material ternyaman untuk ditabrak.

"Ergh... sial, dia cepat ju-"

Perkataan Kidd terpotong karena kemunculan tiba-tiba Luffy di depannya. Tapi kali ini dia masih sempat bereaksi dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke wajah Luffy.

"_Battery Assault_."

Pecahan besi dari tempat landasannya beterbangan dan langsung menyerbu Luffy layaknya kumpulan lebah menyerang orang yang merusak sarangnya.

"Auw, akh!" Luffy menghalaunya, tapi mereka cukup tajam, melukainya dalam proses.

Kidd lalu meloncat ke belakang dan mengumpulkan lagi pecahan besi, kali ini membentuk tombak dalam berbagai ukuran.

"_Iron Maiden_!"

Kidd melemparkannya ke arah Luffy, sehingga membuatnya terperangkap di tengah tombak-tombak besi tajam. Dia menyeringai, lalu melompat dengan sebuah pedang besar dari pecahan besi terhunus.

"_Zantetsuken*_!"

Tapi di saat yang sama, Luffy yang sudah terbebas dari _Battery Assault_ mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke tanah... lalu melontarkannya ke arah Kidd.

"_Bazooka_!"

Blaaar!

Serangan _Bazooka_ telak mengenai perut Kidd, tapi pedangnya berhasil menancap di pundak Luffy. Kidd pun terlontar sedang Luffy terduduk kesakitan.

Para cowok nggak sempat menarik napas melihat jual-beli serangan sesengit itu hanya dalam beberapa detik pertarungan dimulai. Sedangkan yang cewek mengernyitkan dahi membayangkan rasa sakit yang diderita keduanya.

Tapi tampaknya mereka tak merasakan apapun. Efek adrenalin, kawan...

"Shishishi." Luffy mencabut pedang itu dari bahunya, lalu tersenyum senang.

"_Dia cukup tangguh, nggak seperti perawakan cekingnya..."_ pikir Kidd sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia langsung bangkit, nggak berniat memberikan waktu Luffy beristirahat. Kali ini bongkahan besi melayang mengelilinginya.

"_Iron Defense_."

"Uuuuh, sarung tangan itu benar-benar keren! Apa kau punya banyak? Karena mau satu!" teriak Luffy, masih dengan mata berkilauan.

"Sial, seriuslah sedikit!" Kidd mulai kesal. Dia lalu menerjang ke Luffy dengan sebuah bongkahan besi melayang di depan tangan kanannya. "_Meteor Mash_!"

Luffy bisa menghindarinya… walaupun segera terjebak pusaran _Iron Defense_. Tapi, anak itu berbalik menggunakan bongkahan-bongkahan besi itu sebagai pijakannya dan melompat lebih jauh.

"Besi itu menyebalkan," gumam Luffy sambil mengamati sekujur badannya yang lecet. "Sebaiknya aku singkirkan dulu. _Busoshouku: Koka_."

Kedua telapak tangan sampai lengan bawahnya menghitam, dan saat itu juga Kidd merasakan semacam ledakan semangat dari anak itu.

_Haki_.

"_Gatling_!"

Benar saja, _Iron Defense_ tercerai-berai oleh pukulan-pukulan supercepat Luffy, tanpa membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena yang dia pukul adalah besi.

"_Dia bisa menyelimutkan _Busoshouku_ pada bagian tubuh untuk mengeraskannya?!" _pikir Kidd.

Pecahan-pecahan besi terlontar ke penonton... tapi untungnya anak-anak OSIS dengan sigap menahannya. Ace dan Sabo (yang gencatan senjata demi menonton pertarungan) menangkis dengan pipa paralon sakti mereka, Urouge dengan pilar besinya, Hawkins dengan… kartunya(?), Tashigi memotongnya rapi, Marco dengan tendangannya, dan Hancock… yah, karena dia berada di depan umum dia nggak menggunakan teknik _capoeira_-nya dan menahan besi-besi itu hanya dengan kipasnya.

Apa?

Oh, tentu saja. _Haki_.

Sementara itu, di arena, Kidd kembali mengambil jarak dengan Luffy setelah mementalkannya dengan sebongkah besi. Serangan barusan juga berhasil mencederai kepala Luffy. Tapi nggak usah khawatir dia gegar otak karena otaknya juga jarang dipakai.

Begitu menurut Nami.

Kidd terengah-engah. Dia berulangkali dipaksa bertarung dalam jarak dekat yang bukan keahliannya, jadi berulangkali juga dia harus melontarkan diri untuk mengambil jarak. Rongsokan besi yang sudah dipersiapkan anak-anak Supernova sudah semakin menipis, yang dia pakai untuk serangan-serangan tadi sudah disingkirkan Pak Bon dan anak-anak OSIS. Dia berada dalam situasi yang nggak menguntungkan… padahal pertarungan baru berjalan 5 menit!

"_Terpaksa pakai ini…"_ Kidd menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu melepaskan jaket bulunya... menampakkan rangkaian kabel dan beberapa kotak besi di punggung. Dia menekan beberapa tombol pada kotak di dekat saku kemejanya, dan kotak-kotak itu mengeluarkan bunyi dengungan.

"Huwoooow!" Luffy tak bisa menahan kekagumannya, kali ini dia sampai menangis terharu. "Baju robot! Keren bangeeeet!"

"Heh." Kidd hanya bisa tersenyum melihat antusiasme lawannya.

Dia lalu menghubungkan kabel ke sarung tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Luffy.

"Jangan senang dulu. Coba hindari ini."

Whiiiirrrrr…

Terdengar bunyi roda gigi berputar, dan beberapa detik kemudian MagneRizer bergetar… menembakkan sepercik kilatan listrik!

"?!"

Bzzzzzt!

Melewati badan Luffy seketika, menggorengnya.

"Luffy!" teriak para cewek pendukungnya.

"L-listrik?!" Usopp dan para cowok memelototkan mata.

"Hm… mungkin baju itu menciptakan daya elektromagnet yang cukup kuat sampai bisa menembakkan listrik," kata Robin, matanya berkilat-kilat menyaksikan aplikasi teknologi unik di depan matanya itu.

"Yohoho! Franky-_san_ pasti akan sangat suka anak itu," komentar Pak Brook.

Kembali ke arena, Kidd meniup sarung tangannya dengan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luffy yang tergeletak denga badan berasap. Dia tak mau meremehkan anak itu lagi… dan keputusannya itu amat tepat karena Luffy segera bangkit tanpa terlihat kesakitan.

Kidd mendengus kesal.

"Hebat! Bagaimana bisa kau menembakkan listrik dari sana?!"

"Urgh…" Kidd mulai kehilangan ketenangannya. Selama ini, musuh apapun yang telah melihat _armor_ generatornya, _Raijin_, biasanya akan langsung lari tunggang-langgang, takut gosong. Tapi anak ini… malah bertanya dengan antusias!

Kidd menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras; dia nggak mau membiarkan Luffy merusak tempo pertarungannya lagi.

"Kujelaskan juga kau nggak akan mengerti."

Kidd menembakkan lagi sepercik listrik, tapi kali ini Luffy berhasil menghindarinya di saat-saat terakhir. Kidd mendengus. Sepertinya lawannya ini juga bisa _Kenbunshoku_. Benar-benar merepotkan… tapi tanpa dia sadari, senyum merambat ke wajahnya.

"Bagus! Bagus sekali, Monkey-_kun_! Kalau kamu nggak semangat begitu, nggak ada artinya menghancurkanmu!" teriaknya. Dia lalu mengerutkan dahi dan mengaktifkan _Kenbunshoku_-nya. "Ayo, kita mulai pertarungan sebenarnya!"

"Shishishi, tentu saja."

"Mereka baru mau mulai serius?!" teriak para penonton.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Jual beli serangan kembali terjadi selama beberapa menit; Luffy dengan pukulan dan tendangan-tendangan cepatnya, serta Kidd dengan tembakan listrik dan lontaran besinya. Masing-masing nggak ada yang mau mengalah… dan itu buruk buat para penonton karena mereka kesulitan berkedip dan bernafas menyaksikan manuver gila dan serangan para petarung. Sampai…

"Guah!" Luffy tersengat listrik untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Dia tak bisa menembus _Iron Defense_ Kidd, yang telah dia perkuat dengan listrik statis. Belum lagi _Kenbunshoku_-nya kacau karena kejutan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya makin sulit menghindar. "?!"

Luffy merasakan sesuatu yang padat di punggungnya... dia sudah terpukul mundur sampai pojok halaman dengan dikelilingi tembok ruang kelas; tak ada tempat lari! Secara reflek dia meloncat ke atas, satu-satunya ruang kosong, tapi di sana Kidd sudah menunggu dengan kedua tangan bermandikan aliran listrik.

"_Storm Hammer_."

Bruakkk!

...

Luffy terkapar setelah menerima pukulan 2 tangan beraliran listrik telak ke kepala. Dia tak bergerak! Nami dan para cewek tanpa berkata apa-apa segera bergerak menghampiri Luffy...

Tapi _Shuusui_ dan pemiliknya – Zoro – menghalangi mereka.

"A-apa maumu, Zoro-_san_?! Biarkan kita lewat!" Marguerite berwajah amat khawatir.

"Jangan ke sana."

"Tapi, Luffy, dia- dia terluka, Zoro! Kau harus mengerti! Apa harga diri lebih penting dari kondisi badan?!" Nami angkat bicara.

"Luffy bukan pria yang akan mengeluh hanya karena kesakitan. Kau dari semua orang di SH harusnya tahu itu, Nami," jawab Zoro.

Plak.

Nami menamparnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bertingkah seperti itu melihatnya terkapar di sana?! Begitukah yang kau sebut dengan sahabat?!"

Zoro menggeram dan menatap Nami dengan tajam. Hal itu membuat Nami ingin menamparnya lagi, tapi… cocok berambut hijau itu menangkap tangan kanannya.

"Luffy... belum kalah."

Mata Nami terbelalak, dan kemudian teriakan histeris penonton membuyarkan keraguannya.

"Nggak mungkin…" Kidd tertegun melihat sosok babak-belur di depannya.

"Guah! Apa yang terjadi?! Tiba-tiba aku pingsan!" teriak Luffy sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tampak darah di telapak tangannya. "_Itte_~!"

"L-Luffy… sudah kuduga, dia cuma pingsan setelah kepalanya kena serangan telak!" teriak Chopper.

"Wuooooohhh!" Usopp dan yang lain berteriak penuh semangat dengan air mata mengalir.

"Heh, lihat dia," Zoro tersenyum.

Tapi tangan kiri Nami bersarang di pipinya.

"Penyihir! Apa maksud-"

"Ini karena aku lega melihatnya baik-baik saja, _baka marimo_!" Nami menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia lalu kembali ke dekat Robin, di mana Sanji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Zoro yang berhiaskan 2 telapak tangan.

Zoro cuma mendengus kesal sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang panas, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pertarungan.

"'_Cuma pingsan,' katanya?! Nggak mungkin! Harusnya serangan t__a__d__i__ cukup u__ntuk__ membuatnya gegar otak berat…" _pikir Kidd. _"Jangan bilang kalau dia benar-benar nggak punya otak?"_

Kidd menepuk dahinya karena berpikiran bodoh seperti itu.

Dia kemudian menaikkan tenaga _armor_-nya; kali ini menarik pagar besi dari sekitar lapangan tenis dan melonggarkan rangkaiannya menjadi semacam jala raksasa dan mengalirinya dengan listrik.

"_Electro Net_." Kidd melemparkan jaring itu ke arah Luffy.

Awalnya Luffy bisa menghindarinya, tapi kemudian dia tak bisa bergerak ke arah manapun karena sudah terkepung jaring listrik yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

"Sekarang kena kau!" Kidd melayang di atas jaring-jaring itu dengan gaya magnet, lalu menempelkan sarung tangannya ke dada Luffy.

"_Dischaaaaaarge_!"

Bzzzzttt! Blaaaar!

Percikan listrik raksasa terlepas dari MagneRizer ke badan Luffy, menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat dan menutupi arena pertarungan dengan debu...

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kidd bersalto keluar dari kepulan debu.

"... !" Kidd memegangi lengan yang dia gunakan meledakkan Luffy tadi. Rupanya di saat terakhir sebelum ledakan, Luffy mencengkeram dan meremukkannya.

Para penonton menggunakan saat-saat tegang itu untuk menelan ludah bersama.

"P-pak Ray! Ledakan tadi..."

"Tenang, kita punya klub PMR yang hebat dan guru klinik yang selevel dengan dokter RS Drum. Mereka takkan apa-apa," kata Pak Ray, menenangkan Kaya dan kawan-kawan. "Dan, oh. Monkey-_kun_ masih bisa bertarung rupanya."

"!?"

Benar saja, setelah debu mulai memudar, tampaklah Luffy di sana dengan sekujur badan gosong. Tapi setelah dilihat lebih teliti, hitam badannya mengkilap!

"Oooh! _Koka_ seluruh badan! Anak itu jenius!" komentar Pak Ray.

Kidd mendecak kesal melihatnya. Seberapa kuat daya tahan tubuh anak itu?!

"Tadi itu hebat sekali, tapi sekarang giliranku." Luffy menggigit jempolnya, dan aura _Haki_ yang melingkupi tangannya membesar, membuatnya jadi tangan raksasa. "_Gear Third_!"

"A-aaaapa itu?!"

"_Penggunaan _Busoshouka_ yang bagus, sampai menciptakan ilusi tangan raksasa!"_ pikir Pak Ray dengan mata berkilauan. Dia tak menyangka ada anak didiknya yang sudah sedemikian fasih menggunakan Haki.

"Ini adalah lengan kaum raksasa! Aku belajar ini dari Tom & Jerry, ngomong-ngomong," kata Luffy. Dia lalu berlari ke arah Kidd sambil menjulurkan lengan kanannya yang sudah menghitam ke belakang.

"Jangan dikira aku akan membiarkanmu!" Kidd menembakkan bola-bola besi ke anak itu, tapi dia menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"_Koka: Elephant Gun_!"

Luffy mengarahkan tinju raksasanya ke Kidd, dia tak bisa menghindar saking besarnya.

"_... ! Hadapi saja Eustass, tahan dengan _Busoshouka_-mu sendiri!"_ Kidd memfokuskan auranya ke sekujur tubuh, dan tinju raksasa itu langsung menghantamnya tanpa ampun...

BRUAGH!

Bunyi tabrakan benda berat dan sesuatu yang patah terdengar dari serangan itu. Kidd terpental sampai badannya menghunjam keras ke tembok sekolah, merusakkannya.

"Kidd?!" Bonney berteriak dengan wajah khawatir.

"Lagi-lagi dia melontarkan Kidd dan armor besinya yang seberat 200 kilo sekaligus!" Urouge tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. "Ternyata tangan raksasanya itu bukan cuma pajangan!"

Prkkk... prkkk...

Kidd tergeletak di bawah reruntuhan tembok, melayang antara sadar dan nggak. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya dan _armor_-nya juga rusak.

"_C-cih... terlalu meremehkan..." _pikirnya di tengah-tengah kesadaran yang semakin menghilang. Selain tangan kanannya yang patah, dia juga merasakan sakit di sekujur badan. _"_Raijin_ rusak dan beberapa tulangku patah. Argh..."_

Kidd mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Luffy yang juga berdiri dengan tidak stabil. Rupanya lawannya itu sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga... luka-lukanya juga masih mengeluarkan asap. Luffy jatuh berlutut dan nggak bergerak...

Singkat kata, keduanya sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Semua penonton larut dalam keheningan. Ini adalah saat-saat di mana pemenang akan bangkit dan kemudian meledakkan seisi sekolah dengan deklarasi kemenangannya...

Tapi selama beberapa menit tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari kedua petarung. Menyadari bahwa mereka butuh dukungan moral, dimulailah perang sorakan antara kedua kubu pendukung.

"Luffy! Bangkitlahhh!"

"Kidd, ayo! Tendang bokong anak itu!"

"Luffy! Gunungan daging menunggumu setelah ini!"

"Apa cuma segini kemampuan ketua Supernova?! Jangan kecewakan kami!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terus bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, tapi sepertinya mereka yang didukung tak mendengarnya karena ditulikan rasa sakit.

...

Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan yang jauh melampaui keramaian penonton.

"Hey Kidd, bangunlah! Jangan kecewakan aku yang sudah mengalah pada mereka dengan nggak ikut lomba kemarin!"

Suara itu berasal dari seorang murid cowok yang mengenakan jaket panjang hitam dan topi bulu berbintik. Jenggot tertata rapi di dagu kotaknya... dan di tangan kanannya tergenggam toa.

"...?!" Mata Kidd terbelalak. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan susah payah untuk melihat... tampang seorang anggota Supernova yang dia kira telah meninggalkannya.

Trafalgar Law.

"Kau-!"

"Law, brengsek! Mau apa kau dsni?" Reaksi Bonney sudah bisa ditebak. Begitu juga dengan anggota Supernova lain yang pasang tampang jijik.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku di sini bukan sebagai anggota Supernova. Aku hanyalah seorang murid yang mendukung Kidd."

"?!"

_Kau takkan berani, Law_.

"Aku dan Law keluar dari Supernova!" Monet muncul dari balik Law dan langsung menggaet tangan kanannya.

_Monet sialan._

"_Harpy_-" Bonney menggeram. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Law?"

"Ra-ha-sia!" Monet menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengundak decak genit para cowok di dekatnya. Tapi itu tidak mempan pada Law.

"Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian setelah semua ini selesai... jadi, bangkitlah, Eustass-_ya_!"

_Oh, panggilan itu._

Kidd menemukan kembali cengirannya.

"Tch. Padahal aku ingin menendangmu keluar secara pribadi..." gumam Kidd. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur badannya, dia menghentak bangkit. Terdengar bunyi retakan pada pergelangan tangan kanan yang dia paksa itu, jadi dia mengalihkan berat badannya ke kaki dan mengangkatnya perlahan... sampai akhirnya dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar perlahan dari puing-puing yang ditidurinya, menyulut sorakan dahsyat para pendukung.

"Jadi, aku nggak boleh kalah dsni... karena aku ingin menghajar pengkhianat itu nanti!"

"Ooooh!" Seluruh murid pendukung Kidd bersorak, mengabaikan penampilan Kidd yang berlumuran darah dan tangan kanan yang membengkak.

"Sebenarnya tujuanmu sedikit nggak mengenakkan tapi... majulah!" kata Law.

Sialnya, Luffy sudah bangkit dari tadi, lebih tepatnya setelah mendengar kata 'gunungan daging' dari Nami. Dia membuka kakinya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di atas lutut.

"Oh, kau masih bisa bangun rupanya," komentar Luffy, yang sepertinya tampak senang karena lawannya masih bisa berdiri.

"Heh, kau juga. Kupikir sudah jadi daging asap."

"Kau benar..." Luffy mengamati lengannya yang gosong. Karena penasaran, dia membauinya. "Hei, bauku cukup enak."

"Oi oi oi! Itu perkataan yang sangat berbahaya, Luffy!" teriak Usopp. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah ketua OSIS yang kanibal...

"Cukup bercandanya. Rasa sakit ini membunuhku," kata Kidd. Dia melemparkan _armor_-nya, merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah MagneRizer baru. Kidd menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit saat dia memaksa memasang benda itu.

Sementara Luffy menurunkan tangan kanannya ke tanah dan membungkuk. Beberapa saat kemudian badannya bergetar hebat.

"_Gear Second_." Bersamaan dengan deklarasi jurus itu, badan Luffy mengeluarkan asap.

Kidd masih sempat mengangkat sebelah... um, alis tipisnya melihat itu. Trik apa lagi yang dimiliki lawannya itu? Dia hanya menyisakan 1 kartu as!

Glek.

Para penonton menelan ludah. Ini... adalah serangan penentuan!

"Shishishi," Luffy tertawa. Kidd berpikir bahwa lawannya itu sudah menderita luka di kepala yang cukup parah dan mengacaukan kondisi mentalnya, tapi... "Seru! Sudah lama aku nggak bertanding sampai seperti ini!"

Mata Kidd membesar, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Monkey-_kun_. Tapi kau akan kalah sekarang!" Kidd mengangkat kedua tangannya dan percikan listrik terpancar dari kedua MagneRizer-nya. Kemudian dia menarik bongkahan besi terakhir, membentuk sebuah bola besi besar di antara kedua tangannya. "Dengan serangan terkuatku."

"Oi... jurus itu kan..."

"Kidd, jangan pake jurus itu!" teriak Bonney, nada khawatir terdengar darinya. "Kau ingin menghancurkan kedua tanganmu?!"

"Ada aku di sini, nggak usah khawatir," komentar Law. Tapi, di balik pernyataan penuh percaya dirinya itu, anggota Supernova yang mendengarnya merasakan nada kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Nggak... kaulah yang akan kalah!" Luffy mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang. Lengannya kembali mengeluarkan asap, tapi kali ini juga berubah warna jadi kehitaman. "_Gear Second, Buso_."

Kidd merentangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian memposisikan bola itu di dekat tangan kanannya yang terarah pada Luffy. Dia lalu mengepalkan telapak tangan kirinya... dan meninju bola besi itu! Efek pukulan itu menggetarkan lengan kirinya dengan bunyi 'krak' yang menyakitkan, dan sebagai reaksi, bola besi dengan berat puluhan kilo itu terlontar layaknya sebuah pukulan _home-run_!

"... _Gauss Cannon_!" gumam Kidd di tengah gemeretak giginya menahan rasa sakit.

_Gauss Cannon_ adalah jurus yang memanfaatkan medan elektromagnetik yang diciptakan MagneRizer, sehingga tubuh Kidd menjadi semacam akselerator untuk meningkatkan kecepatan peluru, dalam hal ini bola besi yang dilontarkan. Tapi, Kidd harus menghantamkan tangannya sebagai pemicu, yang tentunya berakibat patahnya lengan tadi. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah jurus pamungkas yang hanya bisa digunakan 2 kali dalam pertarungan!

"Majuuuuu!" teriak para Supernova.

"Menghindar, Luffy!" teriak anak-anak SH.

Tapi... Luffy malah berlari menyambutnya.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan ini...!" Luffy melontarkan tangan kanannya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, menciptakan gesekan. Udara di sekitarnya sampai terlihat bergetar, menandakan peningkatan suhu secara drastis!

"Red... Hawk!"

Blaaaaarrrr!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ IV yang cukup panjang ini... 7 part, _really_? Rencana awal di _draft_ itu 8 _part_ loh, jadi sebenarnya masih ada 1 game lagi... tapi karena kupikir akan terlalu panjang dan membosankan aku lewati saja.

Jadi, _part_ ini berisi duel 1 vs 1. Hm... nyaris 3000 kata untuk menggambarkan adegan demi adegan duel. Emang lebih gampang kalau digambar, tapi inilah tantangannya! Dan saya pikir sudah cukup sukses menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Next... _epilogue_! Lalu, _chapter_ paling aku tunggu... _chapter_ V!

Buat yang penasaran kenapa Kidd OOC di _fic_ ini, jawabannya adalah: aku mengubah sifatnya jadi _lawful neutral_: orang yang menjalankan aturan tanpa peduli caranya. Makanya dia ingin merombak Seifu dengan caranya sendiri: menjadi ketua OSIS bertangan besi.

*_yakitori_: sate ayam di Jepang

*_yakisoba_: mi goreng

*_takoyaki_: bola-bola gurita

*_Zantetsuken_: pedang pemotong besi

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

"... aku menyerah."

"Aku butuh wakil yang berani menentang ketua, jadi kamu benar-benar cocok."

"Kita cuma butuh 5 orang di OSIS yang baru."


	27. King's Disposition

Chap IV _epilogue_, yay!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Battle of Student Council – Epilogue**

**King's Disposition**

* * *

><p>"Jadi, demi beasiswa..."<p>

"Ya."

Seisi ruangan itu terdiam, meresapi cerita dari Law tentang panggilannya untuk mengikuti tes penerimaan beasiswa ke Universitas Kedokteran Drum. Mereka kini berada di Rumah Sakit Sakura, beberapa jam setelah duel penentuan ketua OSIS berakhir.

"Aku hormati keputusanmu itu," Kidd memecah keheningan. Dia masih berusaha tampak cool, walaupun badannya penuh perban, terutama di tangan kanannya yang remuk. "Tapi, kau sudah siap akan konsekuensi tindakanmu meninggalkan Supernova. Jadi, aku hanya akan mengulangi perkataanmu tadi siang."

"Oi, Kidd-"

"... Trafalgar Law, mulai hari ini kau kukeluarkan dari Supernova!" kata Kidd tegas, dengan bayangan menutupi matanya.

Anggota lain tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa terhadap keputusan itu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka ingin protes. Bagaimana bisa Kidd menendang Law, yang sudah seperti saudara mereka sendiri, begitu saja? Apakah nggak ada kesempatan buatnya untuk memperbaiki ini semua?

Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menghilang di tengah kesedihan mereka atas perginya Law, terlebih karena Law sendiri tak tampak sedih, seperti seharusnya yang terjadi pada orang yang baru dikeluarkan dari kelompoknya.

"Baiklah." Law bangkit dari kursinya di samping ranjang Kidd, lalu membungkukkan badan. "Terimakasih atas segalanya."

Dia kemudian berbalik ke pintu keluar sambil mengepalkan erat-erat tangannya yang bergetar. Dia harusnya sudah siap akan hal ini; ditendang dari kelompok yang selama ini jadi tempat bernaungnya. Tapi... kenapa hatinya tetap terasa amat sakit?

"... kau masih tetap sahabatku."

Law membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. Dia menoleh, dan melihat Kidd menyeringai. Di sampingnya, kawan-kawannya yang lain juga tampak kaget. Tapi, kemudian mereka tersenyum menyetujui.

"Yap! Sering-sering mampir ke markas ya, Law!" kata Bonney, sambil mengusap pipinya yang tampak basah.

"Benar. Jangan dikira kau bisa mangkir dari pertemuan... kau boleh datang sebagai mediator," lanjut Hawkins.

"Ajak juga pacarmu itu," kata Apoo.  
>"Benar... kau masih punya hutang mengajakku ke tempat <em>akupunktur<em> yang bagus!" lanjut Urouge.

"Kau beruntung hanya posisimu sebagai anggota yang dicabut," kata Kira. Tapi Bonney menatapnya tajam, membuatnya berkeringat dingin di balik topeng Guy Fawkes-nya. "Um... yah. Hati-hati, Law!"

Law nggak mengatakan apa-apa dan membuka kenop pintu, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Sial. Kalian semua terlalu baik." Law tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi matanya yang entah kenapa terasa panas.

"Hee... apakah itu air mata, Law?" Monet yang dari tadi menunggu di luar ruangan, menghampiri Law dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Diamlah."

-o0o0o0o0o-

"... yah, begitulah." Kidd membuka pembicaraan, beberapa saat setelah Law keluar dari ruangan. "Ini juga perintah dari _father_ sebagai hukuman karena dia sudah sangat sering nggak menginformasikan urusannya ke kita."

"Sebenarnya aku masih nggak percaya kenapa _father_ cuma memberi hukuman seringan itu," komentar Kira, sambil menggaruk rambut panjangnya.

"Kira, kau masih bilang seperti itu?!" Bonney langsung mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Hei, aku cuma-"

Bruak!

Perkataan Kira terhenti saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terlontar menabraknya, membuat cowok malang itu menancap di dinding. Mereka yang di dalam menoleh ke arah si pelaku dengan kompak.

Seorang Monkey D. Luffy, dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa, tak mempedulikan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Osh, Kidd! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" sapanya.

"... aku nggak ingat kalau tadi aku pingsan," jawab Kidd dingin. Dia melihat anggota SH lain berebut masuk dan Marguerite minta maaf pada para suster atas kerusakan yang ditimbulkan sang ketua. "Jadi... mau apa anda, _ketua OSIS baru_, menemui aku?"

"Erm..." Luffy mengusap-usap lehernya yang diperban. "_Ano_..."

"Buruan, ah!" bisik Nami.

"Uh, ya!" Luffy mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan wajah. "Eustass Kidd, aku ingin kamu jadi wakil ketua OSIS!"

Entah apa ada piring yang selebar mata Kidd dan kawan-kawan saat itu.

"Eeeeeeh?!"

Para anggota Supernova mengorek telinga mereka, berpikir kalau mereka salah dengar.

"Karena aku ingin wakil ketua yang berani menentang keputusanku dan juga bisa menghentikanku secara fisik kalau sudah mulai ngawur. Cuma kamu di sekolah ini yang bisa."

Kidd terperangah. Benarkah itu kata-kata dari Luffy yang bodoh itu?!

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, itu contekan dari Zoro. Jadi jangan berpikir aneh-aneh," kata Nami, menyadarkan Bonney dan kawan-kawan yang berpikir kalau setelah ini akan terjadi badai karena Luffy ngomong seperti itu.

Pantas.

"Gyahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Kidd tertawa kencang, mengagetkan semua di dalam ruangan.

Nami dan yang lain saling memandang, berpikir kalau si rambut tulip itu mengalami masalah dengan kepalanya setelah dihajar Luffy tadi. Saat mereka memandang anggota Supernova untuk meminta konfirmasi, mereka cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Ukh...kau menghina lawan yang telah kau kalahkan di depan seisi sekolah dengan menjenguknya." Kidd memegangi luka di perutnya yang bertambah sakit karena tertawa lepas kontrol tadi. "Dan kau bahkan ingin merekrutnya jadi bawahan! Apa maumu?!"

"Uh..." Luffy menggaruk kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan, lupa kalau di sana ada luka cukup besar. "Kupikir, dengan 2 orang terkuat di Seifu jadi anggota OSIS, sekolah kita akan tak terkalahkan..."

Semua orang di sana terperangah lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali di hari yang gila ini. Sepertinya besok dagu mereka semua akan bertambah panjang...

"_Itu baru Luffy, si bodoh eksplosif yang kukenal," _pikirKidd, menyeringai matanya berkilat-kilat penuh antisipasi. "Menarik..."

"T-tunggu, Kidd!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Jadi... kalian mengubah sistem OSIS dengan banyak anggota, menjadi hanya 5 orang saja," Pak Ray mengelus jenggotnya. "Bagus sekali, Luffy-_kun_!"

"Shishishi. Tentu saja!"

"Padahal kau cuma memberikan proposalku..."

Pak Ray mengamati 5 orang anggota OSIS baru yang berdiri di depannya pagi itu. Ketua OSIS, Monkey D. Luffy. Wakil Ketua, Eustass Kidd. Bendahara, Nami. Sekretaris, Monet. Dan Sie. Urusan Umum, Jewelry Bonney.

"Ini formasi yang sempurna. Kamu menggabungkan semua pihak yang berseteru selama kampanye dalam 1 tim. Luar biasa! Aku mengharapkan kerja bagus dari kalian setahun ke depan!"

"Baik, pak!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Dan, sepertinya kalian bisa membuktikannya dalam waktu dekat... ya. Proyek pertama kalian adalah _prom night_ yang akan diadakan 3 bulan lagi. Selamat bekerja!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

_Not much to say here_... selamat menunggu chap V!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V – Left for Dance**

"Siapapun yang mencetuskan ide bahwa _prom night_ harus dihadiri dengan pasangan adalah orang paling brengsek di seluruh jagat raya."


	28. Evil Council is Evil

So... (menghindari lemparan bata dari reader yang marah sambil minum cola) sebenarnya ini di luar rencana hiatus sampai awal 2013...

Yah, selamat membaca saja deh!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V "**Left for Dance"****

**Prologue**

**Evil Council is Evil**

* * *

><p>Rapat pertama OSIS baru tidak bisa dikatakan… berjalan seperti semestinya.<p>

Karena tak tahan menghadapi hawa persaingan yang masih terasa dari Luffy dan Kidd yang terus memperdebatkan berbagai hal nggak penting, para cewek memilih untuk menggosip. Awalnya Monet yang memulai. Sekretaris pilihan Kid itu selalu bisa menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang menarik, meskipun dia selalu tenggelam dalam antusiasme Nami dan Bonney setelahnya.

Monet diseret Kid untuk bergabung dengan OSIS sebagai bentuk "hukuman" karena telah "menggoda" Law sehingga dia menjauhi Supernova. Law terus menyangkal kalau mereka ada hubungan khusus, tapi jawaban itu membuat Kidd dan anak Supernova lain terus menggodanya, karena memang mereka amat dekat.

Oh, kembali ke rapat OSIS...

Brak!

Nami menggebrak meja ruang OSIS untuk yang kesekian kalinya siang itu, membuat obrolan kawan-kawannya sesama pengurus langsung terhenti.

Matanya berkilat-kilat memancarkan aura pembunuh yang pastinya bakal membuat orang biasa langsung menciut mentalnya, walaupun tentu saja itu tidak berefek pada Luffy dan yang lain di ruangan. Mungkin ada yang beranggapan cewek itu memiliki Haki _Haoushoku_, tapi Zoro berani menjamin kalau itu "cuma" tatapan sang iblis.

"Oke. Setelah semuanya diam... mari kita mulai rapat _yang sebenarnya_. Dimulai dari kalian! Apa kalian ada ide, wahai ketua dan wakil?!" teriak Nami kemudian.

Nggak mau mendengar celotehan Nami, Kid dan Luffy segera memutar otak masing-masing. Tapi, gabungan kekuatan berpikir para ketua geng besar di Seifu itu berakibat fatal...

"_Zombie night_!" teriak Luffy dan Kidd kompak.

Untuk Nami.

"Heee?"

"?!" Kedua orang itu saling menoleh dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah masing-masing, senang karena akhirnya mereka _nyambung_.

"Heh. Baru kali ini kita sepakat akan sesuatu, '_kaichou__'_," kata Kidd, membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya. Lidahnya masih nggak biasa memanggil cowok bodoh di depannya ini sebagai ketua OSIS, jadi gestur itu dia rasa perlu.

"Shishishi. Jadi sudah diputuskan," Luffy mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah berseri, yang disambut Kidd dengan tos mantap.

"Eeeeh? Apanya yang 'sudah diputuskan'?" Nami bangkit dari kursinya untuk mencoba protes, tapi cengiran Luffy dan Kidd semakin lebar, membangkitkan bulu kuduknya. "Oh, tidak, tidak…"

"Oh,_ iya_, Nami-_chan_. Tema prom tahun ini _zombie night_!" Kid mengakhiri upaya protes Nami.

Nami mengerang. Kenapa dia selalu terlibat hal-hal seram seperti ini?! Terakhir dia ikut acara bernuansa horor waktu membantu Chopper dulu, muncul hantu _sungguhan_!

"Hum... berarti yang kita perlukan adalah dekorasi bernuansa horor." Monet segera mencatat keputusan mrk siang itu di notes kesayangannya.

"Kamu nggak bilang?" Kid memasang tampang Nicholas Cage.

"Kita sediakan makanan bertema horor juga! Dengan labu dan jeli merah darah!" celetuk Bonney, membuat Luffy bersorak mendengarnya. Mereka pun mengusap air liur yang mulai mengalir di pipi masing-masing.

"Tanyakan Hawkins soal dekorasi, Bonney. Dia suka hal-hal begituan. Untuk makanan, aku yakin si Kaki Hitam dari tempatmu bisa mengatasinya, Monkey-_kun_?"

"Sip!" Luffy mengacungkan jempol, air liur masih membekas di pipinya.

"Eeh, tapi, apa anak-anak mau makan makanan berpenampilan seperti itu?" komentar Monet, menaikkan kacamata botol susunya.

"Tenang saja, masakan Sanji sangat enak! Sejelek apapun penampilannya rasanya tetap enak!"

"Sudah, kamu nggak usah ngomong lagi. Segera hubungi kawanmu itu."

"Ou!"

"Tu-tunggu!" Nami yang dari tadi diam saja, nyeletuk. "Aku nggak setuju dengan ini! Kalian nggak bisa memaksakan pendapat begitu... Bonney-_san_! Monet-_san_! Apa kalian setuju?"

"Eeh, aku juga ingin tahu..." Kidd memandang kedua anggota ceweknya itu, yang langsung memandangnya balik. Dia nyengir pede. "Heh. Empat lawan 1, Nami-_chan_."

Nami menggeram mendengarnya, tapi itu nggak berefek pada Kid yang sudah biasa menghadapi keganasan Bonney. Walaupun geraman Nami nggak seseram Bonney yang sedang lapar...

"U-uuh… Luffy," Nami pun menggunakan senjata pamungkasnya, 'tatapan-kucing-yg-ditendang', yang bahkan membuat Kid melongo sejenak saking imutnya. "A-apa nggak ada tema lain? Halloween masih lama, kan?"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Semua orang suka zombi," jawab Luffy sambil mengorek hidung.

Kid tertawa kencang, dan Nami hanya bisa meratapi kepolosan sang ketua.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Setelah semuanya diputuskan, Kid segera menyerahkan proposal _prom night_ ke Pak Kepsek Odacchi yang langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka pun segera bekerja.

Monet dan Bonney membuat pamflet dan poster pengumuman. Sementara Luffy dan Kid mencari sponsor, tapi karena mereka kelewat sukses, Nami nyaris pingsan setelah menerima uang muka dari dana yang diperlukan.

Sore harinya, Bonney memberikan pamflet pengumuman ke masing-masing wali kelas XII untuk dibacakan saat jam _homeroom_. Salah satunya mendarat di tangan Pak Kuzan, wali kelas XII-3.

"Yak… sebelum kita pulang, ada pengumuman." Pak Kuzan menggaruk rambut kriwilnya. "Yang cukup panjang. Aah, padahal aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur…"

"Oi, kau masih harus mengoreksi tes pra-ujian kami!" teriak Marco dari bangku belakang.

"Ya, ya… itu bisa dilakukan besok pagi sebelum kalian masuk kelas."

Anak-anak _sweatdropped_ massal. Mana mungkin guru pemalas yang satu ini bisa koreksi dengan teliti dalam waktu sesingkat itu... seminggu koreksi pun sering ada kesalahan!

"Kembali ke pengumuman! Kalian tahu, waktu kalian di sekolah ini tinggal 2 bulan. Eits, eits, nggak usah menangis merindukan Bapak dulu."

"Huuuu-!"

"Iiiih..."

"Najisss!"

"Siapa juga yang bakal kangen sama kepala brokolimu?!"

"Portgas-_san_, mau membersihkan kelas menggantikan piket hari ini?"

"Ooh, Bapak yang ganteng, saya akan sangat merindukan Anda!"

"Oke. Seperti biasa, akan ada _prom night_ untuk _merayakan_ kepergian kalian dari Seifu."

Anak-anak menepuk dahi mereka mendengar pilihan kata wali kelas mereka itu.

"Tepat setelah ujian?" tanya Marco.

"Yah..." Pak Kuzan membaca lembaran kertas di tangannya. "_Ararara_… tema tahun ini 'Zombie Night', padahal Halloween masih lama! _Dresscode_: pokoknya yang keliatan seperti zombi, tapi bukan baju compang-camping… disarankan kalian berdandan ala film-film Tim Burton."

"Dengan kata lain, jas, gaun lusuh dan _make-up_ pucat." Hancock yang menyandarkan kepalanya di telapak tangan buru-buru berbicara sebelum ditanya.

Seisi kelas angguk-angguk.

"Sesuai yang saya harapkan darimu, Boa-_san_! Oh ya, satu lagi. Yang terakhir, dan yang _terpenting _sampai di pamflet _font_-nya di bold dan pakai CAPSLOCK, kalian _h__a__r__u__s_ bawa pasangan!"

Seisi kelas berteriak mengeluh.

"Siapapun yang mencetuskan ide bahwa _prom night_ harus dihadiri dengan pasangan adalah orang paling brengsek di seluruh jagat raya!"

Aplaus menggema.

"Kata-kata bagus, Portgas!" teriak Urouge dari belakang kelas.

"_Ararara_... kamu jomblo, Portgas-_san_?" tanya Pak Kuzan sambil nyengir, mengundang tawa dari para cowok.

Dan bisik-bisik gosip dari para cewek yang langsung berencana mengundang dia.

"Ng-nggak! Aku…" Ace menatap Hancock yang duduk di belakangnya, tapi Hancock mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela sambil mendengus.

"Dia ditolak sebelum mengatakan apapun!" teriak para cowok kompak. Tawa mereka pun semakin kencang.

Kesal karena ditertawakan, Ace membanting badan ke kursi.

"_Hhh... kenapa kamu nggak menyerah juga, Portgas? Kau sudah tahu kalau Hancock itu tak tersentuh," _pikir Ace sambil menghela napas panjang.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal dia dan para anggota OSIS yang serius mendekati Hancock sadar bahwa mereka tak memiliki kesempatan. Apalagi, beberapa saat lalu tersebar gosip di kalangan fans Hancock bahwa sang Ratu Es telah menemukan pujaan hati...

Dan Ace tahu orangnya. Si beruntung sialan...

"Pasangan, ya..." gumam Hancock. Terus terang, dia nggak terlalu antusias menghadapi acara seperti ini, toh paling-paling dia akan dinobatkan jadi ratu _prom_ seperti biasa. Tapi, entah kenapa kejadian beberapa hari lalu waktu pertarungan calon ketua OSIS terbayang di benaknya.

"_Whoooaaaah!"_

_Seisi sekolah bersorak menyambut kemenangan Luffy; bahkan para pendukung Kid juga terlibat dalam euforia karena kandidat mereka walaupun kalah telah menyajikan pertarungan yang amat seru. _

_Tentu saja Hancock sebagai pendukung Luffy merasa bahagia._

"_Luffy... kamu berhasil!" katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia hanya bisa menatap dari jauh SH yang bergembira, melemparkan Luffy ke udara..._

_Nguuung! Tes, tes!_

_Dengungan mic menghentikan sorakan mereka, dan kemudian semua mata tertuju pada Pak Ray di atas podium dengan didampingi Luffy yang digotong anak-anak SH ke atas podium._

"_Selamat buat Monkey D. Luffy-_kun_. Baiklah, sekarang mantan ketua OSIS akan menyerahkan jabatannya secara simbolik!" kata Pak Ray. Kata-kata itu membuat Hancock tersadar bahwa dia terus memandangi Luffy, dan wajahnya memerah. _

_Dia pun segera berjalan menghampiri panggung. Setelah berjalan entah berapa lama, Hancock sampai di depan Luffy yang masih cengar-cengir menikmati kemenangannya. Menyadari Hancock datang, Luffy menolehinya, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah._

"_B-baiklah. Monkey D. Luffy, dengan ini aku mewariskan jabatanku sebagai ketua OSIS kepadamu."_

"_Thanks, Hammock!"_

"_... yang benar Hancock," Hancock tersipu imut menanggapinya, mengundang teriakan nafsu kaum Adam._

"_Ya! Hancock." _

_Saat Luffy menyebut namanya dengan benar, perlahan wajah anak itu berubah menjadi... _bishonen_? Luffy yang jadi ganteng itu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Hancock, membuat wajahnya berasap._

"_Um..."_

"_Sebenarnya aku nggak terlalu peduli sama jabatan itu. Hancock... aku ingin _kamujadihadiahku_." _

"_?!"_

_Wajah Luffy semakin mendekat. Para murid kembali bersorak._

"_L-Luffy... ini di depan seisi sekolah..."_

_Tapi cowok di depannya ini nggak mendengarkannya, dan di tengah sorakan para murid, dia mencium-_

"_Hammock?"_

_Krek._

_Bagaikan foto yang dirobek, lamunan itu langsung buyar setelah panggilan nama yang salah itu terdengar lagi. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Luffy dengan wajah bodohnya yang biasa, memiringkan kepalanya. _

_Hancock segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rona merah yang mewarnai wajahnya, lalu menatap Luffy dengan penuh wibawa seperti biasa. _

"_Eh-ehem. Kamu dengar aku, Monkey D. Luffy, sekarang kamu adalah ketua OSIS."_

"_Yeah, thanks!"_

Hancock tersadar dari lamunannya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Di tengah keramaian anak-anak kelas yang meringkas barang masing-masing, dia tersenyum seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"_Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengajak Luffy_-sama_." _

Ya, ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

Menurut nenek Nyon, khayalan tentang Luffy yang tiap hari menyerbu pikiran Hancock adalah pertanda jelas kalau sang Ratu Es telah jatuh hati kepada anak bodoh itu.

Nenek Nyon juga menyarankan agar Hancock memberitahukan perasaannya sebelum lulus, agar hal ini tidak mempengaruhi karirnya di dunia artis kelak.

...

"Tapi, aku malu!" teriaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

The fighting chapters are over... now, welcome to the romantic comedy chapters!

Yeah, aku selalu ingin mencoba ini. Genre rom-com!

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk chapter V ini akan banyak jeda karena kesibukan IRL yang semakin gila.

*dilempar bata

Weqs! Kaburrr...

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 1 – A Message in the Wind**

"Ooh, tidak bisa. Kalau kamu ingin mengajak adikku, kamu _harus_ _mengajaknya langsung_."


	29. A Message in the Wind

Random update ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part 1**

**A Message in the Wind**

* * *

><p>Pengumuman <em>prom <em>beberapa hari lalu mengubah Seifu yang biasanya lumayan tenang dan damai menjadi tegang seolah terjadi perang dingin. Ini karena para senior berebut mengundang nama-nama top sekolah ke _prom_! Di permukaan mereka terlihat bersaing dengan sportif, tapi sebenarnya... tiap hari, puluhan korban berjatuhan karena kerasnya kehidupan percintaan SMU Seifu.

Pak Jyabura dan anggota Komite Disiplin sudah beberapa kali menangkap basah murid-murid tolol yang berantem memperebutkan cewek/cowok. Tentu saja mereka menghukum semua yang terlibat, bahkan objek rebutannya juga yang mereka tak berani melerai (atau justru menikmati pertempuran di depannya). Tapi, karena ujian masuk universitas tinggal 2 bulan kurang, Pak Jyabura tak bisa men-skors mereka. Padahal dia sangat menikmati wajah _shock_ murid dan orangtua yang mendapat surat skors... dasar orang sadis.

Kondisi perang dingin di sekolah rupanya nggak terlalu mempengaruhi solidnya geng-geng terbesar Seifu. Anak-anak Spade yang dikomandoi Marco tampak santai-santai saja. Para personel Shichibukai tetap mengamen dengan penuh semangat seperti biasa. Kekaisaran Kuja makin menguatkan gandengan tangan mereka untuk melindungi anggotanya (terutama sang ratu) dari ajakan ke _prom_. Supernova tak merusuh karena hanya 2 anggotanya yang harus ikut _prom_. Sementara SH... sepertinya juga tidak terpengaruh.

Kecuali beberapa cowok populernya.

"..." Alis Zoro berkerut setelah melihat lokernya lagi-lagi dipenuhi surat. Raut wajahnya itu membuat murid-murid kurang beruntung yang memiliki loker di sampingnya buru-buru kabur.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Surat harian dari para fansnya saja sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi ditambah undangan ke _prom_! Zoro mendecakkan lidahnya sambil mengambil surat-surat yang terjatuh dan menumpuknya lagi.

Kenapa mereka bisa tahu nomor kombinasi lokernya, Zoro hanya berpikir kalau ada orang dalam SH yang membocorkannya karena disogok...

"Waah, Zoro populer juga ya," komentar Chopper setelah menyaksikan perlakuan dingin Zoro pada surat-surat dalam lokernya.

"Heee...?" Nami mendekatinya, dan tertawa kecil melihat tumpukan surat dalam loker Zoro. Kemudian, dia mengelus kepala cowok yang lebih tinggi 30 cm darinya itu. "Nak Zoro sudah dewasa rupanya... Nami-_nee_ bangga padamu."

Wajah cowok marimo itu memerah.

"J-jangan bertingkah seperti ibuku!" Zoro menampik tangan Nami.

"Hehe. Ini yang membuatku suka menggoda kamu, Zoro!" Nami meloncat mundur sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kembali ke dekat Robin yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Beruntungnya kau, marimo sialan... dielus Nami-_swan_ seperti itu," gumam Sanji.

"Apanya? Oi, kulihat kau juga dapat banyak undangan, keju!" Zoro nyolot.

Benar, di loker Sanji juga ada banyak sekali surat. Beda dengan Zoro yang memperlakukannya dengan dingin, cowok pirang itu "menyortir" surat-surat dengan... membauinya?

"Ya, tapi nggak semuanya _mellorine_," kata Sanji sambil mengendus sepucuk surat dengan amplop violet. Menurutnya, ketulusan (dan kecantikan) seorang gadis bisa dinilai... dari parfum yang dia bubuhkan ke surat. "Hmm~! Ini _mellorine_!"

"... dasar pria rendah."

"Pria rendah yang disukai wanita? Terimakasih pujiannya~" Sanji bersenandung.

"Aku nggak memujimu, idiot."

"Wooow?!" tiba-tiba Usopp berteriak, membuat Zoro dan yang lain mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke si hidung panjang. "Lihat ini..."

Usopp menunjuk Luffy yang berdiri tak bergerak di depan lokernya. Zoro dan kawan-kawan melongok dan... melihat loker sang ketua penuh dengan kotak _bento_. Juga undangan prom.

Dagu mereka jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Luffy... Monkey D. Luffy yang itu... punya banyak penggemar?!

"Yosssh! Hari ini _juga_ makan besar!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"'J-juga'?" tanya Nami, kesulitan mengembalikan dagunya ke posisi semula.

"Ya! Sejak awal minggu ini lokerku selalu penuh dengan _bento_ kiriman. Dan semuanya enak!" jawab Luffy dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ini hal baru untuk anak SH lainnya. Karena jarang berangkat sekolah bersama sejak liburan musim panas, mereka tak tahu tentang ini. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini Luffy lebih suka makan siang bersama teman-teman barunya di Supernova.

"Bagaimanapun... popularitas Luffy-_san_ melejit setelah kemenangannya atas Eustass-_senpai_." Marguerite menggigit jempolnya, dia tampak khawatir entah karena apa.

"H-heee..." Nami tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hhhh. Aku merasa pesonaku sebagai anggota Straw Hats paling ganteng memudar..." Sanji tampak lesu.

"Pfft, 'paling ganteng'? Itu yang dikatakan pria-yang-cuma-mendapat-surat-sedikit-itu?"

"Haah?! Jangan sombong, kau marimo busuk-" Sanji menunjukkan tumpukan suratnya ke wajah Zoro. "Lihat, hari ini aku dapat 8!"

"Ara, Zoro-_kun_ dapat 10 lebih surat dan undangan," tiba-tiba Robin nyeletuk, matanya tak terlihat karena tertutup kilauan kacamatanya.

Sanji memandang Robin dengan mata terbelalak, kemudian badannya semakin melemas seolah tulang-tulangnya dicabut. Sedangkan Zoro merasakan hawa dingin tak terjelaskan. Jika Robin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "-_kun_", berarti ada yang membuatnya kesal...

"Aaaah!" Sanji menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi karena dikalahkan 2 orang bebal di SH. "Oi, Luffy... karena kau tiap hari dapat kiriman _bento_, kurasa aku nggak perlu masak lebih untukmu..."

"Eeeh~?! Aku masih mau bekalmu, Sanjiiii!"

"Enak saja! Kalau aku nggak masak _bento_-mu yang jumlahnya absurd itu, aku bisa berkreasi lebih untuk para gadis!"

"Oi, gimana dengan kami para cowok?" tanya Usopp.

"Kita juga mau makan enak, Sanji!" Mata Chopper berkaca-kaca komikal.

"Jadi... aku juga tak bisa membuatkan bento untukmu lagi, Luffy-_san_?" tanya Marguerite. Dia tampak sedih...

"Eeeh, jangan dong!" kata Luffy.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kamu nikmati saja kiriman dari para _penggemarmu_..." kata Nami sambil mencengkeram pundak Luffy erat.

"Adauw!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

Jam makan siang hari itu...

"Oi, Ace! Kita makan di markas aja, ada pertemuan konsolidasi Spade." Marco bangkit dari kursinya. Ace menanggapinya dengan menghela napas panjang. "_Koraa_, ini penting!"

"Ya, ya..." Ace memundurkan kursinya, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena merasakan keberadaan seseorang di depannya. "Yaa, ada apa, _yang mulia_?"

Itu Hancock. Dia berdiri dengan menyandarkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja, aura kekuasaannya terpancar menyilaukan seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian dia tampak gugup.

"Portgas. Eh, um, A-Ace-_kun_..." Wajah sang ratu memerah, membuat jantung Ace berhenti berdetak. "Ki-kita harus bicara. Empat mata."

"?!"

"Temui aku di lapangan secepat mungkin."

Seisi kelas menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai. Bahkan Pak Capone yang masih di dalam kelas menjatuhkan permen cerutu di mulut saking kagetnya.

Hancock... mengajak Ace bicara 4 mata!?

Berita itupun menyebar ke seluruh sekolah hanya dalam waktu 5 menit akibat ulah anak jurnalistik. Lokasi pertemuan mereka, lapangan sekolahpun jadi amat ramai seolah menjadi lokasi syuting film romantis...

"Haa... hah. Huff. O-oi oi, Marco! Apa yang terjadi?" Sabo menyapa ketua Hancock fans club itu sesaat setelah dia sampai di lokasi. "Kupikir Hancock-_san_ nggak suka sama Ace?"

"Kupikir juga begitu, Sabo. Tapi, ini..." Marco memandang kedua selebritis sumber kehebohan yang saling berhadapan di tengah lapangan. Keduanya tampak grogi...

"Uh... suasananya pas banget..." Sabo mencengkeram batang pohon di depannya erat-erat. "Hal terakhir yang ingin kurasakan sebelum lulus SMU adalah kalah dari anak ini!"

"Ssst! Sudah dimulai!" kata Jozu.

Benar saja, Hancock tampak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ace bertambah grogi. Lalu, diiringi jepretan kamera dan teriakan keputusasaan para penggemar kedua pihak, Hancock... memberikan sepucuk surat ke Ace!

"?!"

"_Onore_, Aceeee!" teriak Sabo dramatis. Dia memakai jaket coklat panjang, kacamata bulat dan topi ala Narutaki dari Kamen Rider Decade.

Tapi, ekspresi Ace berubah melihat surat itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu, dan kali ini giliran Hancock yang bertambah grogi.

"Eh? Dia menolaknya?!" Sabo melepas jaketnya.

"Jangan bodoh! Tak ada yang bisa menolak Hancock-_chan_!" teriak Marco.

Ace memandang Hancock dengan penuh tanya, dan keheningan pun menyelimuti lapangan... merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana itu, Sabo segera beranjak dari persembunyiannya!

"Oi, jangan ganggu mereka-!" Jozu berusaha menghentikan Sabo, tapi dia terlalu licin.

"Apa yang ingin dia lakukan, idiot itu?!"

Tak lama, Sabo sudah berada di samping Ace. Kedua orang itu samasekali tak memperhatikannya, jadi sepertinya hal yang mereka bicarakan itu bukan hal yang terlalu pribadi... yang jelas, suasana di situ amat tegang...

"... oi, Ace." Sabo yang tak tahan dengan suasana tegang ini, menyikut Ace sambil berbisik. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Harusnya kau senang... dia mengundangmu ke _prom_ 'kan?"

"Tenang saja saudaraku, undangan itu bukan untukku." Ace melirik surat di tangan Hancock.

"Hah?" Sabo mengamati surat itu, lalu menggaruk pipinya. "Oh... untuk Luffy, nih?"

Wajah Hancock memerah menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Sabo menghela napas panjang. Semua udah jelas...

"Jadi, aku ulangi. Kamu... ingin mengajak adikku?" Ace melipat lengannya.

"I-iya..." jawab Hancock tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Badannya bergetar karena grogi.

"_Hnngggh! Kenapa saat berurusan dengan Luffy, sang Ratu Es melembek..." _pikir Ace dan Sabo kompak. Mereka tak bisa bernapas melihat Hancock yang malu-malu itu.

Tapi...

"Sayangnya, aku tak bisa membiarkan Luffy pergi denganmu."

"Kenapa?!" Hancock mengangkat wajahnya, kaget. "... ! A-apa Luffy-_sama_ su-sudah punya p-pa-pacar sehingga kau melarangku?"

"Nggak," jawab Ace dan Sabo kompak.

Hancock menghela napas panjang, lega. Kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian melarangku?! Biarkan aku pergi dengannya!"

"_Dia kembali ke dirinya semula..."_

"Ooh, tidak bisa. Kalau kamu ingin mengundang adikku, kamu harus mengajaknya langsung," kata Ace tegas. Paling nggak mereka bisa mengganggu sang pujaan hati untuk terakhir kalinya dengan ini...

"Benar. Aku nggak bisa membiarkan Luffy pergi dengan cewek yang bahkan nggak berani bicara dengannya langsung," sambung Sabo.

Wajah Hancock semakin memerah karena marah, dan dalam sekejap kedua cowok lawan bicaranya terkapar menatap langit biru dengan benjol di kepala mereka. Kumpulan penonton pun perlahan bubar dengan wajah-wajah lega...

"Augh... dia tampak _sangat_ marah, Ace."

"Ini sepadan."

Mereka tertawa kencang, melupakan rasa sakit di kepala mereka.

"... Luffy anak yang beruntung," kata Sabo kemudian.

"Heh, anak itu akan merasakan tinjuku nanti."

"Aku juga mau memukulnya..." Sabo mendudukkan dirinya. "Hey, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke ding-dong? Kau tahu, pesta sesama orang yang patah hati."

"Ooh, ide bagus, saudaraku! Ajak Marco dan yang lain juga, supaya mereka merasakan penderitaan kita!"

Sementara itu, Sonia dan Mary yang mengintip kejadian itu di balik pohon menelan ludah menyaksikan Hancock kembali dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"_A-Anee-sama_ gagal..." kata Sonia.

"Lawannya 2 _troll_ itu sih..." Mary membuka lagi keripik kentangnya.

"I-iya. Jangan menyerah, _anee-sama_. Kesempatan akan datang..."

Hancock menundukkan kepala. Badannya bergetar...

"J-jangan menangis!" teriak kedua adiknya kompak.

"B-baiklah!" Hancock mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tampak penuh determinasi. "... aku akan bicara dengan Luffy-_sama_ langsung!"

"Ooh?!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

Tak terpengaruh keramaian di lapangan, SH makan siang bersama di atap seperti biasa. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah libur musim panas, semua anggota berkumpul. Termasuk Luffy yang diseret Nami sebelum dia ngacir ke markas Supernova, membuatnya mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih tulus dari Kid.

"Jadi, akhir minggu ini kita akan melakukan _gathering_ setelah sekian lama," kata Nami, yang disambut sorakan Luffy dan yang lain. Gathering SH berarti makan-makan! "Tentunya kalian semua bisa datang 'kan?"

Semua anggota SH menganggukkan kepala mereka, tapi... Zoro mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku nggak ikut."

"Lhooo, kenapa, Zoro? Kenapa kamu nggak bisa ikut?" tanya Chopper dengan _puppy-eyes_

Zoro mengerang. Padahal dia tak ingin menceritakannya... tapi bling-bling dari mata Chopper menusuk hatinya...

"... akhir minggu adalah waktu yang dijanjikan Koshiro-_shishou_ untuk berduel denganku."

"Oh!" Usopp menolehinya dengan wajah tertarik. Dia dapat berita bagus untuk minggu depan! "Duel yang kapan hari itu, agar kamu bisa meninggalkan dojo kah?"

"Yahh. Sudah 3 bulan lebih Mihawk melatihku. Aku siap." Zoro mengusap rambut di belakang kepalanya.

"Yohoho! Kalau begitu saya akan mengumpulkan pendukung!" kata Pak Brook dengan mulut penuh.

"Aiiih! Eike juga! Ne, ne, mau cewek tulen apa cewek _jadi-jadian_, Zoro-_kyun_?" Bon-_chan_ mencolek dagu Zoro.

"Gyah!" 'Serangan' itu membuat bahkan seorang Zoro merinding. Dia segera menggeser duduknya jauh-jauh dari sang _okama_. "Nggak usah berlebihan begitu! Kalian cukup mendukungku dari jauh!"

"Shishishi. Nggak bisa begitu dong! Kita akan nonton langsung!" kata Luffy.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita bisa _gathering_ di dojo setelahnya, sekalian merayakan _kemenanganmu_," sambung Nami.

"Jangan meremehkan _shishou_, Nami."

"Tapi, yang kita bicarakan ini kamu, Zoro. Kamu pasti menang." Nami tampak pede daripada Zoro. Zoro cuma bisa menggaruk pipinya menanggapi dorongan semangat temannya itu.

"Haaah, dengan kata lain aku harus menyiapkan pesta di rumah _marimo_ sial ini," Sanji mengetukkan rokoknya di dinding.

"Yoosh! Kalau gitu aku akan mengajak Ace dan Sabo, anak-anak Supernova juga!" teriak Luffy.

"Coby, Helmeppo, Conis... dan tentu saja Kaya!" sambung Usopp.

"A-apa aku bisa mengajak Hancock-_sama_ dan kawan-kawan juga?" tanya Marguerite.

"Eh, tentu aja."

"Yooosh! Kalau ada cewek-cewek sebanyak itu, aku akan masak Genghis Khaaaan!" teriak Sanji dengan badan berselimutkan api. Genghis Khan adalah masakan _barbeque_ daging domba dengan porsi masif, yang cukup untuk memberi makan pasukan Mongolia pada zaman sang Khan.

"Oooooh?!"

Melihat anak-anak sangat antusias mendukungnya seperti itu, Zoro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Fufufu, kamu nggak jujur sama perasaanmu, Zoro," komentar Robin.

"Di-diam!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Sesuai janji dulu, di chap V akan ada scene duel Zoro vs Koshiro. Siapa yang bilang kalau battle fic nya berakhir... haha. Karena itu, update selanjutnya akan agak lama karena harus research tentang kendo dulu...

Vaynard, out!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 2 – Messenger of the Sword**

"Ini mirip adegan di _dorama_ yang isinya: '_Kalau kau menginginkan putriku, langkahi dulu mayatku!'_"


	30. Messenger of Sword

I'm back... dengan 6000 kata lebih! Chapter terpanjang selama fic ini berjalan!

Warning: (sedikit) OOC alert untuk Zoro.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part 2**

**Messenger of Sword**

* * *

><p><em>Tok... tok...<em>

_Bunyi ketukan samar-samar terdengar di tengah __derasnya hujan__ hari itu. _

_Tapi, Kuina bisa mendengarnya. __Anak __perempuan __berambut biru itu mengambil payung kecilnya dan berjalan ke arah gerbang Dojo Sasaki, lalu tanpa ragu dia membukanya... dan melihat si pengetuk, seorang anak-anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang tak sadarkan diri karena luka di sekujur badannya. Sebuah katana dengan sarung hitam berkilat dipeluknya. _

_Karena dibesarkan di dojo, Kuina lebih tertarik pada pedang yang dipeluk anak-anak itu__.__ Dia mencoba menyentuhnya, dan saat itulah mata__sang pemilik katana terbuka__._

"_Jangan sentuh Shuusui!" _

_Panik, katana dengan mata pedang hitam itu terhunus, tapi__... _

_Krak! Buagh!_

_Anak itu kembali __pingsan __setelah menerima pukulan ke perut dan kepalanya__. _

_Sejak kecil Kuina memang memiliki kemampuan fisik yang lebih kuat dari anak laki-laki seumurannya__, bahkan dia juga sering merepotkan para seniornya dalam latih tanding__. Jadi, anak-anak yang ada di dojo tak pernah mengajaknya bermain. Karena itulah Kuina membenci anak laki-laki; baginya, mereka itu bodoh dan lemah._

"_Kuina! Apa yang terjadi?" _

_Merasakan terjadinya kekerasan, Koshiro melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam dojo, dan dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki terkapar di depan Kuina. __Diapun__ menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya,__ putri yang tomboy itu menghajar anak laki-laki lag__i._

"_Ada masalah apa lagi, nak?"__ Koshiro berjalan ke arah mereka. _

_Sebelum Kuina sempat menjawab, m__ata__ sang ayah yang biasanya tertutup__terbuka merasakan aura_katana_ yang dipeluk__ anak yang pingsan __karena pukulan Kuina itu. _

"_... itu Shuusui. Anak ini… dari keluarga Roronoa! Kuina, panggilkan anak-anak dojo! Kita harus merawatnya!"_

_Kuina segera berlari ke dalam _dojo_ walaupun sebenarnya dia tak mau menolong anak itu, sementara Koshiro menggendong si anak dengan wajah sedih. __Jika hanya anak itu yang bisa kemari… berarti terjadi sesuatu__ yang gawat terhadap keluarganya__.__Diapun menatap langit berawan gelap itu dan memanjatkan doa dalam hatinya untuk keluarga Roronoa…_

...

"… hrn," Zoro tersadar dari lamunan, saat dinginnya udara musim gugur menerpa badannya.

Sepertinya dia melamunkan masa lalunya… hal yang biasa terjadi saat dia mengajak Kuina jalan-jalan dengan kursi rodanya.

"Akua akua... mijon..."

"Silahkan, silahkan kupon taruhannya! Lima ribu beri untuk Roronoa Zoro dan tiga ribu beri untuk Master Koshiro!"

Zoro menyandarkan siku di pegangan kursi roda Kuina. Dia menatap keramaian di depannya... ya, halaman Dojo Sasaki telah disulap menjadi pasar kaget. "… apa yang terjadi pada halaman dojo kita?!"

"Ahaha! Kagetmu telat!" Kuina tertawa kecil. "Kemarin Nami-_san_ ke sini untuk minta izin membuka stan pada ayah... dia nggak menolak karena tergiur iming-iming keuntungan yang diberikan Nami."

"Kenapa kalau anak-anak Seifu terlibat, tempat seperti apapun langsung berubah jadi pasar?" Zoro mengurut dahinya. "Dan apa keadaan dojo sudah benar-benar gawat, sampai _shishou_ termakan omongan penyihir itu?"

"Hush!" Kuina mendiamkan Zoro dengan pukulan kecil di balik telapak tangannya.

Zoro memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan suram ini sebelum konsentrasinya buyar.

"Ne, Zoro, aku mau _takoyaki_!" pinta Kuina dengan mata berbinar, jauh sekali dari imej seseorang yang dianggap _nee-san_ oleh para murid junior dojo.

"Oke, sebentar..." Zoro melihat kedua _kouhai_-nya di kejauhan, seorang berkacamata hitam dan seorang lagi memakai pelindung kepala ala pemain judo. "Oi, Johnny, Yosaku!"

Kedua anak itu berhenti menggoda cewek dan menemui sang _senpai_.

"Belikan Kuina _takoyaki_, lima porsi."

"Banyak banget? Zoro, kamu lapar?" tanya Kuina.

"Ya, 4 porsi buatmu. Kamu 'kan masih dalam masa pemulihan," jawab Zoro dengan wajah datar.

Kuina mengangkat sebelah alisnya menanggapi upaya humoris Zoro itu. "Muu… nggak lucu."

"Um, uangnya… _senpai_?"

"Pakai uang kalian dulu," kata Zoro dengan bayangan hitam di wajahnya, jelas-jelas berniat memalak mereka. Johnny dan Yosaku segera melesat ke dalam keramaian tanpa bertanya lagi.

"P-permisi, Roronoa-_senpai_!"

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak perempuan dari belakang Zoro.

"Hm?"

Zoro menoleh dengan tampang tanpa komprominya yang biasa, dan melihat seorang anak perempuan yang mengenakan jas biru laut Seifu. Di samping ada temannya, cowok berambut coklat pendek dengan kacamata besar yang memegang _handycam_.

"A-ano… kami anak kelas X dan anggota Klub Jurnalistik, bisa minta waktunya sebentar untuk wawancara koran Seifu, News Coo?"

"Nggak," jawab Zoro dingin. Dia segera mendorong kursi roda Kuina menjauhi mereka, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya terasa sakit. "?!"

Kuina mencubitnya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"_Mou_. Jangan jahat sama _kouhai_-mu, Zoro."

"… aku nggak mau bicara macam-macam sebelum pertandingan, bisa membuyarkan konsentrasi."

"Haah, kamu selalu begitu... oke, aku saja yang bicara," Kuina menoleh dan melambaikan tangan kepada kedua anak itu. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian wawancarai aku saja? Aku lebih tahu tentang Zoro daripada dirinya sendiri, lho!"

"Oi!"

Tawaran Kuina membuat wajah murung kedua jurnalis junior itu kembali bercahaya. Merekapun segera menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat, tanpa mempedulikan wajah kesal Zoro.

"Oke, silakan tanya apapun! Nggak usah sungkan sama _senpai_-mu yang seram ini!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

_Zoro__ adalah __satu-satunya__ yang selamat d__a__r__i__ pertempuran brutal __kelompok__ Roronoa dan __Jack__. Koshiro s__e__b__a__g__ai__ t__e__m__a__n baik__ dan rival terkuat__ ayah Zoro__,__ sang _oyabun_ Roronoa__,__ memutuskan untuk merawat Zoro di dojonya. _

_Tapi, yang ada dalam pikiran anak itu hanyalah bertambah kuat demi membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Begitu lukanya mulai pulih, dia segera minta dilatih oleh Koshiro. Tentu saja Koshiro menolaknya... tapi, dia tak menyerah. Sejak saat itu, tiap hari dia memohon untuk dilatih._

"_Kumohon, latihlah aku!"_

_Pagi itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Zoro membungkukkan badan di depan Koshiro. Tapi, jawaban sang _shishou_ Dojo __Sasaki__ tetap sama._

"_Tidak."_

"_...! Kenapa, _shishou_?! Apa karena aku adalah anak keluarga sainganmu, sehingga kau nggak mau mengajarkan jurus aliran Sasaki padaku?!"_

_Mendengar tuduhan itu, __Koshiro membalikkan badan dan __memandang__ Zoro__ dengan membuka sebelah matanya__, membuat bulu kuduk anak itu berdiri._

"_Balas dendam bukan alasan untuk menjadi lebih kuat."_

…_.._

"_Gagal lagi?" tanya Kuina__. Dia sudah hapal ini. Zoro selalu berdiam dan meringkuk sendirian di bangku taman dojo tiap kali permohonannya kepada Koshiro tidak dianggap. _

_Zoro tak menjawab, tapi Kuina mendengar isakan pelan darinya. Hanya pada saat-saat itulah Zoro bertingkah seperti seorang bocah yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari Kuina, dan dia tampak... lucu karenanya. _

_Makanya, mereka bisa akrab meskipun Zoro anak laki-laki. _Akrab sebagai rival, tentunya. Hanya Zoro-lah anak yang berani menghadapi Kuina, walaupun Zoro tak pernah menang dalam 300 pertandingan.__

"_Heh, harusnya aku nggak perlu tanya."_

"_Kh- Kenapa kau selalu menertawakan aku... !?" suara Zoro terdengar serak. Tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya pun dia tahu kalau saat itu Kuina tersenyum usil. _

"_Haha, bagaimana nggak ingin ketawa? Ini kegagalanmu yang ke__-299__ kali! Kurang sekali lagi d__an itu akan menyamai jumlah kekalahanmu dariku!"_

_Perkataan itu membuat semacam aura gelap muncul di sekitar badan Zoro. _

"_Ups__, sepertinya aku kelewatan__,__"_ _Kuina menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Zoro, mengamati sosoknya yang meringkuk. "Kamu tahu, menurutku kamu dan ayah itu mirip. __Sama__-sama__ keras kepala…"_

"_J__an__g__a__n samakan aku dengan pak tua."_

"_Ayolah, ayah nggak seburuk itu!" __Kuina mendorong pundak Zoro.__"Ayah sebenarnya nggak menyukai kekerasan, tapi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris dojo mengharuskannya berlatih fisik. Jadi, seperti yang sudah sering kukatakan, beliau nggak akan mau melatihmu kalau tujuanmu adalah 'balas dendam'."_

"…_.." _

"_Ah, bagaimana kalau kamu cari alasan baru?" Kuina mengetukkan telunjuknya di bibir, berpikir. _

_Tak lama, dia tersenyu__m__, sepertinya dapat ide__._

"_Hm... bagaimana dengan alasan ini... 'Aku ingin lebih kuat agar bisa mengalahkan Kuina!'"_

_Zoro tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa mendengar itu._

"_Ya! Aku adalah murid terkuat Dojo Sasaki, semua murid di setiap angkatan pastinya ingin mengalahkanku! Jadi, kalau kamu katakan ini ke ayah, dia pasti akan mendengarmu!"_

_Zoro bangkit dan berteriak marah, __"Jangan pikir aku akan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu! __I__ngat ini, Kuina! Akan ada hari di mana aku akan bisa menendang bokongmu!"_

"_Iih, Zoro mau menendang bokong __seorang __anak perempuan? __M__ulai puber__ kah__?" Kuina menutup __mulutnya__ dengan sebelah tangan._

"_B-bukan begitu maksudku!"__ teriak Zoro dengan wajah memerah. Dia segera kabur, meninggalkan Kuina yang tertawa geli._

…_.._

_Entah kenapa, Zoro tak bisa melupakan ide yang berasal dari omongan sombong Kuina itu._

_Akhirnya, pada percobaan ke-310..._

"_Latihlah aku!"_

_Seperti sebelumnya, Koshiro hanya membalikkan badan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Zoro menggeretakkan gigi, menelan harga dirinya, lalu berteriak..._

"_A-aku... ingin lebih kuat agar bisa mengalahkan Kuina!"_

_Koshiro membuka matanya mendengar itu, dan tersenyum._

"_Baiklah."_

_Zoro kemudian bertingkah terlalu gembira seperti orang kesurupan._

…..

Zoro hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya.

Kuina menceritakan hampir semua tentang dia ke 2 anak yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia yakin, beberapa hari ke depan Seifu akan dihebohkan oleh berita tentang masa lalunya, dan dia akan jadi lebih terkenal dari sebelumnya.

Semakin terkenal, dia akan semakin sulit menyendiri untuk tidur siang... merepotkan.

"Terimakasih, Kuina-_san_!" Kedua reporter junior itu membungkukkan badan setelah mengakhiri wawancara, kemudian segera kabur sebelum tatapan Zoro melelehkan _handycam_ mereka.

"Aah. Kamu menceritakan semua pada mereka," gerutu Zoro. "Aku takkan bisa bersekolah dengan tenang lagi…"

"Heh, 'bersekolah dengan tenang', katamu? Tenang agar kamu bisa tidur, iya kan?"

"Nggak juga…"

"Oi, Zoro!"

Luffy dan kelompok SH, serta geng Spade datang. Mereka semua memakai seragam hijau Dojo Sasaki, lengkap dengan _bokutou _terselip di pinggang masing-masing. Zoro hanya bisa menepuk dahi. _Selalu berlebihan..._

Paling nggak, Bon-_chan_ bawa pasukan cewek sungguhan.

"Yoosh, kita sudah sampai!" Luffy menyeringai puas. Tapi, Nami menjewernya. "Auch! Apa salahku?!"

Nami cuma menyipitkan mata menanggapi protes Luffy.

"_Apa __idiot __ini__ nggak sadar sudah 'mengganggu' Zoro dan Kuina?__"_ Cewek itu pun beralih sambil menghela napas panjang.

"… apa?" tanya Zoro, menyadari wajah aneh yang dibuat Usopp dan kedua kakak Luffy.

"Ah, nggak, Zoro. Aku cuma kaget kalau kamu ternyata _siscon_…"

Wajah Zoro memerah dengan dahsyat, sedangkan para cewek melongo mendengar itu. Yang kemudian terjadi, si hidung Pinokio terkapar dengan luka di kepala.

"Usopp-_san_... ! Kamu baik-baik saja?" Kaya segera menghampirinya dengan P3K. Kalau ada Kaya, semua luka Usopp dia yang merawat.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa, Kaya-_san_... buheh! Kuburkan aku di samping rumahmu..."

Adegan heroik nan mesra ini mengakibatkan kejatuhan mental seseorang.

"Hidup nggak adiiiiiil!" teriak Sanji sambil memukul tanah.

"Cih, kau pikir aku nggak tahu artinya _siscon_..." Zoro membersihkan tangannya dari debu imajiner. Dia lalu menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, dan segera menoleh, masih dengan wajah sedikit merah. "... apa?"

"Nggak," jawab Nami, Robin, Kuina, dan Perona kompak.

"Hidup nggak adiiil!" Sanji meneruskan ratapannya.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian, teman-teman Zoro sudah berkumpul di aula utama bersama para murid dojo. Untuk para penonton dari Seifu yang tak mendapat tempat, geng Spade telah menyediakan layar besar di halaman.

"Memangnya ini final Piala Dunia?!" teriak Usopp, tak mempedulikan nyeri luka di kepalanya.

"Kami hanya cari uang saku, bung," jawab geng Spade sambil mengangkat jempol mereka dengan kompak, membuat Usopp menepuk dahinya keras.

Mihawk sebagai wasit kemudian mengumumkan peraturan duel. Sesuai permintaan Koshiro, pertandingan kendo dibatalkan dan diganti dengan duel menggunakan pedang sungguhan. Untuk meminimalisir luka, Mihawk menambahkan aturan kendo ke dalamnya: tiap sabetan yang kena akan menghasilkan poin, yang jumlahnya bervariasi tergantung area serangannya.

Pemenangnya tentu adalah dia yang mengumpulkan poin terbanyak dalam 3x5 menit.

"Itu peraturan yang sangat pintar," kata Marguerite.

"Benar. Tapi tetap saja, aula ini akan jadi arena pertumpahan darah," komentar Robin.

"Jangan berkata hal seram dengan wajah datar, Robin!" teriak Usopp. "B-Brook-_sensei_! Bapak 'kan jago pedang juga... memangnya bisa menyerang lawan dengan pedang tanpa melukainya?"

"Saya percaya Zoro-_kun_ dan Koshiro-_san_ memiliki teknik untuk mengenai lawan tanpa melukainya, yohoho," jawab Pak Brook.

"Tapi katana yang mereka pakai itu super tajam, tahu. Untungnya, kita sudah siap dengan tenaga medis yang super," kata Franky, merujuk tim gabungan Chopper-Kaya di pojok ruangan.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, di mana Zoro-_kyun_ sekarang?" tanya Bon-_chan_.

"Dia sedang bersiap di kamar lain bersama Luffy dan Nami-_san_..." jawab Sanji. Membayangkan _marimo_ sialan itu mendapatkan dukungan dari Nami-_san_ tersayang membuatnya amat kesal...

...

Untungnya, Sanji nggak melihat adegan ini.

"Ayolah Zoro, mana kepercayaan dirimu yang biasanya?" tanya Nami. Kedua tangannya bersandar di punggung lebar Zoro.

Nami sempat melihat sekilas wajah tak yakin Zoro sebelum memasuki ruang ganti, jadi dia sedikit khawatir. Tapi, karena malu menemani Zoro sendirian, Nami menyeret sang ketua sekaligus sahabat dekat Zoro.

"_Ne_, Zoro?" Luffy melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang wakil ketua yang tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. "Nami, dia tidur."

"Dia lagi meditasi, _baka_..."

"... oh," Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan kenapa kamu mengganggunya, Nami?"

"Ap-" Nami buru-buru melepaskan tangannya yang merangkul Zoro. "Ng-nggak kok. Aku cuma... kha-khawatir. Ya, khawatir! Soalnya, kalau anak ini kalah, aku nggak akan dapat uang sewa darinya 'kan?"

"Heee... kalau begitu, nggak usah khawatir. Zoro nggak akan kalah." Luffy menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menyeringai.

"Aku tahu, tapi..."

"Fiuh..." terdengar desahan nafas panjang, dan Zoro membuka matanya. Dia memandang sekeliling, dan tampak heran melihat Luffy dan Nami di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kedua orang itu mengikutinya. "Apa?"

"Um, nggak, kami cuma ingin... memberimu semangat," jawab Nami gugup.

"Ah? Kalau ingin menyorakiku, harusnya kalian kembali ke aula, nggak usah mengganggu persiapanku di sini."

Kegugupan Nami langsung berganti menjadi rasa kesal.

"Heeeh? Begitukah reaksimu kepada seorang gadis yang mengkhawatirkanmu?!" Nami berteriak, membuat Zoro menutup lubang telinganya dengan telunjuk. Dia menahan keinginannya memukul kepala hijau anak itu, lalu keluar dari ruangan sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya. "_Baka marimo_!"

"Oi, Nami, tunggu!" Luffy buru-buru mengejarnya.

"Kenapa dengan cewek itu?" gumam Zoro. Dia hendak mengenakan seragamnya saat tiba-tiba Luffy kembali dan menghampirinya. "Apa lagi?"

"Shishishi, hampir lupa. Zoro! Kau harus menang! Ini perintah dari ketua!" Luffy menyeringai dan menepuk pundak sahabatanyaa itu.

Zoro menanggapinya dengan tegas, "Siap, ketua."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Koshiro memasuki aula sambil mendorong kursi roda Kuina. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna hijau pucat dengan _haori_ putih, Wado Ichimonji tersarung rapi di pinggangnya. Para murid _dojo_ segera berdiri dan memberi salam pada sang _shishou_.

Koshiro hanya tersenyum pada mereka dengan mata tertutup, tapi udara di ruangan itu langsung terasa berat.

"... tekanan yang hebat. Para master memang beda," Sanji yang biasanya tak menghormati orang yang lebih tua tampak segan.

"Kalau ayah angkatnya seperti itu, aku jadi paham kenapa Zoro-_bro_ bertingkah sangat dewasa."

"Seraaaam..."

Sreeeeek...

Pintu aula yang lain terbuka, menampakkan Zoro dengan seragam dojo hijau tuanya. Kontan para cewek bersorak kegirangan.

"Kenapa si ganggang busuk bisa sepopuler itu..." gumam Sanji.

"Itu karena dia memiliki semacam aura kedewasaan," tiba-tiba Nami yang di sebelahnya berkomentar tajam, membuat Sanji menoleh dengan wajah tak percaya. "Makanya, kamu jangan _lebay_."

"O-oke, Nami-_san_..."

"Mihawk-_san_, terimakasih sudah datang," Koshiro menghampiri sang kolega dan menjabatnya.

"Hm. Aku juga ingin melihat perkembangan anak didikku," kata Mihawk singkat. "Apa sudah bisa dimulai?"

"Silakan..."

Mihawk pun maju ke tengah aula, di mana pertarungan akan terjadi dalam area sebesar 5x5 meter. Kedua peserta saling memberi hormat, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda.

Pertarungan bisa dimulai kapan saja...

"Hm..." Ace menyentuh pelipisnya dengan telunjuk.

"Kenapa, Ace? Jarang-jarang kau pakai kepalamu itu-_yoi_," komentar Marco.

"Jangan ejek dia, Marco. Otak Ace 'kan ada di lututnya," sambung Sabo.

"Berisik! Aku teringat sesuatu yang menarik..."

Tak lama, bola lampu di atas Ace menyala, benar-benar pas.

"Ah, benar! ini mirip adegan klise di _dorama_, 'Kalau kau menginginkan putriku, langkahi dulu mayatku!' Kalau nggak salah seperti itu..."

"Bukan!" teriak Zoro dengan gigi setajam hiu. Tapi sial, ekspresinya malah membuat Ace dan kawan-kawan tertawa kencang.

"T-tch. Jangan dengarkan mereka, ok Kuina?" Zoro menoleh ke arah Kuina, yang menundukkan kepala dan memain-mainkan ujung kimononya dengan gugup.

"Eh? Oh? I-iya."

"... Roronoa, kau sudah siap?" komentar Mihawk datar. Dia mengangguk pelan, lalu... "Baiklah. Babak pertama, mulai!"

Bersamaan dengan aba-aba itu, wujud Zoro menghilang...

Crash!

Dan muncul lagi di belakang Koshiro, dengan pedang di dalam sarung.

"_Shishi Sonson_."

Itu dia, salah satu jurus andalan Zoro! Teknik _Iai_ sambil melakukan langkah cepat, yang dijamin membuat lawan tersungkur bermandikan darah.

Tentunya kali ini dia mengurangi tenaga, sehingga sabetan itu hanya menyerempet bahu kanan Koshiro yang tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi semula.

"Bahu! Satu poin untuk Roronoa!"

"Woooooo!"

Seisi aula bersorak.

Itu tadi sangat cepat, dan Zoro langsung memimpin 1 poin! Tapi, wajah Zoro tampak tak senang dengan hasil serangannya barusan.

"_Aku yakin aku mengincar tangannya..."_

"Awal yang bagus, Zoro-_kun_," puji Koshiro, masih dengan senyum santai di bibirnya. "Kalau bisa, seriuslah seperti sekarang dalam latihan harian, itu akan-"

Wusssh...

Zoro menyabetkan pedangnya ke udara seolah ingin memotongnya, dan terbentuklah semacam pusaran angin kecil. Koshiro hanya memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

"_Yap,_ _Kenbunshoku Haki_,"Zoro menggeram.

Mihawk pernah menjelaskan, "Dalam pertarungan antar pendekar pedang, _Kenbunshoku Haki_, atau warna observasi mutlak diperlukan untuk membaca gerakan lawan. Telat mengantisipasi serangan lawan akan berakibat fatal karena _katana_ yang digunakan sangat tajam. Sekali kena tebas bisa dipastikan kalah, kecuali kau ingin mati kehabisan darah karena nekat bertarung terus.

Tapi, penggunaan _Kenbunshoku_ juga menghasilkan masalah lain."

"_Haoushoku_ atau warna penakluk bisa menekan semangat juang lawan dan _Busoshoku _atau warna persenjataan bisa menyalurkan semangat juang, dengan _Kenbunshoku_ kau 'membaca' semangat juang lawan untuk memperkirakan gerakannya.

Ini masalahnya."

"Jika kau menyerang lawan dan _Kenbunshoku_-mu membaca kalau dia akan menghindar ke kanan, tentunya kau mengalihkan seranganmu ke kanan. Tapi tentu lawan dengan _Kenbunshoku_ juga bisa membaca serangan selanjutnya ke kanan. Kemudian kau yang menyadari kalau lawan telah membaca seranganmu, mengalihkan lagi seranganmu ke sisi lain. Musuh kembali membacanya... dan terus begitu. Pertarungan tak akan berakhir karena masing-masing petarung hanya 'bertarung dalam pikiran', saling membaca gerakan satu sama lain."

"Tch."

Zoro menggerutu setelah serangan jarak jauhnya yang kesekian kali dihindari Koshiro, membuat poinnya hanya tertahan di angka 1. Herannya, Koshiro belum menyerang sekalipun, tapi itu justru bagus.

Dia bisa mencoba ajaran Mihawk yang selanjutnya...

Zoro meloncat mundur, lalu mengambil sarung Shuusui dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanannya.

"_Nitoryu_..."

Konsentrasi seseorang akan terpecah jika menghadapi beberapa objek sekalipun, sehingga prediksi _Kenbunshoku_ pun pasti tak sempurna. Makanya, dia menggunakan sarung Shuusui sebagai senjata keduanya untuk mengacaukan fokus Koshiro.

"_Nise-Onigiri_!"

Dengan gerakan amat cepat, Zoro sudah ada di depan Koshiro, menabrakkan kedua senjatanya dengan Wado Ichimonji. Ekspresi Koshiro berubah.

"Terpental! Satu poin!"

Berhasil.

Koshiro tak bisa menghindari serangannya, jadi dia memilih untuk menagkisnya... walaupun tenaga pak tua itu tak sebanding dengan Zoro, sehingga dia terpental.

"Wooooh!"

Para penonton kembali bersorak.

Mereka tak menyangka tindakan Zoro menggunakan sarung pedang sebagai "pedang keduanya", yang terkesan seperti tindakan putus asa, bisa menghasilkan serangan yang hebat.

Tanpa menunggu Koshiro memulihkan diri, Zoro kembali melesat.

Kali ini dia berlari ke belakang Koshiro dan menyerangnya dengan serangan jarak jauh. Koshiro bisa membacanya dan menghindari... sarung pedang yang melayang?

Rupanya Zoro mengayunkan Shuusui yang masih ada dalam sarungnya sehingga sarung itu terlempar!

Terkejut, Koshiro tak bisa menghindari sabetan Shuusui, kali ini asli, ke arah perutnya.

"Perut! Dua poin!"

"Haha..." Koshiro masih bisa tertawa walaupun tertinggal 4 poin. Terus terang, konsentrasinya kacau karena keasyikannya mengamati secara langsung perkembangan Zoro. Dia lalu memungut sarung hitam Shuusui dan melemparkannya ke Zoro.

Zoro menerimanya dengan tatapan tajam, kesal karena Koshiro sama sekali tak mencoba menyerangnya. Dia lalu merendahkan badannya untuk persiapan menyerang lagi, tapi...

"Babak pertama selesai! Skor 4-0 untuk Roronoa Zoro!" teriak Mihawk.

Para penonton berteriak kecewa. Sungguh, 5 menit tak terasa jika kau menyaksikan pertandingan dengan teknik tinggi seperti ini.

Istirahat hanya dilakukan selama 3 menit. Sembari anak-anak _dojo_ membersihkan tatami area pertarungan, Zoro dan Koshiro kembali ke tempat duduk pendukung masing-masing.

"Tadi itu hebat banget, Zoro!" teriak Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper dengan mata bling-bling.

"Yah, tapi aku belum bisa membuatnya membalas seranganku," Zoro tampak sedikit frustasi. Dia menenggak air mineralnya dengan rakus, lalu menumpahkan sisanya di atas kepala.

Ritual untuk mendinginkan kepala, menurut Brook-_sensei_.

Zoro tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu, dan istirahat 3 menit pun berakhir.

...

Zoro dan Koshiro kembali berhadapan di tengah aula, dengan Mihawk di antara mereka. Zoro langsung bersiap dengan kuda-kuda _Nitoryu_, dengan meletakkan kedua pedang di sisi pinggangnya dan merendahkan badan.

"Hm, kuda-kuda yang bagus," Koshiro membuka sedikit mata sipitnya itu, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam... yang membuat bulu kuduk para penonton berdiri.

Zoro membelalakkan matanya. "_Gawat..."_

"Babak 2, mulai!"

Craaash!

Begitu pertandingan dimulai, Koshiro menghunus pedangnya, menghilang, dan kembali ke posisinya semula... dengan ujung pedang berlumur darah.

"Pundak! Satu poin!"

Koshiro menyarungkan kembali Wado.

Inilah salah satu cara melawan kemampuan prediksi _Kenbunshoku_. Kecepatan mutlak.

Gerakan manusia dikontrol oleh otak melalui sistem syaraf. Untuk melakukan sebuah gerakan, diperlukan sebuah rangsangan... dalam pertarungan pedang, rangsang yang diterima syaraf adalah rangsang gerakan.

Mata melihat gerakan lawan, kemudian syaraf mata menginformasikan ke otak untuk menanggapi gerakan tersebut. Otak lalu memerintahkan syaraf motorik di seluruh tubuh untuk bergerak... ketiga langkah ini terjadi hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dan _Kenbunshoku_ semakin mempersingkatnya.

Dengan _Kenbunshoku_, otak memperkirakan gerakan lawan tanpa melihat dan segera memerintahkan syaraf motorik untuk menanggapi. Dengan kata lain, hanya membutuhkan 2 langkah.

Tapi semua itu percuma menghadapi serangan yang melampaui kecepatan reaksi manusia, sehingga menganulir fungsi prediksi _Kenbunshoku_. Apa gunanya memprediksi serangan tapi kau tak bisa menghindarinya?

"Saya tak bisa mempercayai mata saya... itu teknik '_Godspeed'_," gumam Brook-_sensei_.

"'_Godspeed_?"

"Ya, teknik yang memerlukan kecepatan ekstrim. Penggunanya menghunus _katana_, berlari dan menebas musuh, lalu segera kembali ke tempat semula. Disebut '_Godspeed_', karena katanya teknik ini bisa mengalahkan dewa perang sekalipun..."

"Kenapa ini malah jadi pertarungan ala _shonen manga_?!" teriak Sabo.

"Ah, santai saja Sabo-_kun_. Tentunya itu cuma penjelasan berlebihan. Mana ada dewa perang di dunia ini, yohohoho..."

Para pendukung Zoro menepuk dahi mereka.

"_Oi oi oi... beneran nih? Dia lebih cepat dari Mihawk!"_ Zoro tersenyum penuh antisipasi, adrenalin mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya. "Akhirnya serius juga, _shishou_."

"Aku seperti menghina perjuanganmu selama 3 bulan ini kalau tidak serius," kata Koshiro dengan nada amat dingin. Dia menundukkan badannya lagi.

"_Datang!"_ Zoro membalik badan karena mendeteksi serangan akan datang dari belakangnya, tapi bunyi kain robek kembali terdengar.

Koshiro sudah menyabet punggungnya!

"Punggung! Dua poin!"

"_Terbaca tapi tetap tak terhindari..." _Zoro menyeringai.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi teknik tingkat tinggi sang _shishou_! Zoro mengambil inisiatif menyerang. Dia mengambil kuda-kuda _Nitoryu_ dan melesat...

Sebelum rasa nyeri kembali menyerangnya.

Dia menghentikan serangan dan melihat lengan atasnya terluka. Benar-benar cepat!

"Lengan atas! Satu poin! Skor sementara 4-4!"

Dalam waktu singkat, Koshiro sudah menyamai poin Zoro! Hanya tinggal waktu sebelum...

Crash! Betsss... cring! Crakkk...

Tiga serangan langsung menghujani badan Zoro yang masih bingung karena kecepatan lawannya.

Satu sabetan di perut, satu tebasan di tangan kanan yang membuat Zoro melepaskan sarung Shuusui, dan satu pukulan gagang pedang di kepala. Ketiganya kena telak...

"Enam poin," kata Mihawk. Bahkan dia terlihat kagum terhadap teknik tajam pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi..."

Belum selesai Nami berkomentar, Koshiro kembali melaju ke arah Zoro yang lag-lagi terlambat bereaksi, tapi untungnya...

"Babak kedua berakhir! Skor 10-4 untuk Koshiro-_san_!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

Saat Zoro kembali ke tempatnya beristirahat, Nami memberikan handuk basah kepada Zoro tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ya, tak ada yang berani berkomentar setelah melihat Zoro jadi bulan-bulanan tadi.

"... aku teringat saat sparring melawanmu, Brook-_sensei,_" di luar dugaan, Zoro-lah yang memecah keheningan.

"Ah... tentu saja, Roronoa-_kun_. Gaya berpedang saya dan Koshiro-_san_ kurang lebih sama, lebih mengutamakan kecepatan... walaupun saya tak bisa secepat Koshiro-_san_. Yohoho."

"Heh, dan kita seri karena sama-sama tak bisa melukai..." mata Zoro membesar, dia menyadari sesuatu. Senyuman percaya dirinya pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya. _"'Sama-sama tak bisa melukai', eh?"_

"Sepertinya Roronoa-_kun_ sudah menyadari cara mengatasi kecepatan itu. Impresif, yohoho."

"Eh, apa? Apa?" tanya Luffy dengan antusias. Tapi, Zoro cuma menjawabnya dengan menyeringai.

Setelah mengembalikan handuk basahnya ke Nami dengan halus (membuat yang bersangkutan melongo tak percaya), Zoro beranjak untuk kembali ke arena, tapi Robin menahannya.

"Zoro..." Robin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tatapan penasaran seluruh anggota SH membuatnya mengurungkan niat. "Ehm. Tinggal 1 babak lagi. Berjuanglah."

"Heh, aku masih tertinggal jauh, tahu..." jawab Zoro dingin sambil membalikkan badan.

"_... aku percaya kalau kamu pasti menang, Zoro," _Robin menatap punggung Zoro yang semakin jauh dengan senyuman yakin.

"Hm. Sepertinya kamu mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus dari istirahat barusan, benar?" komentar Koshiro setelah melihat senyuman penuh percaya diri Zoro.

"Aku takkan memberitahumu, _shishou_," jawab Zoro.

"Bagus. Aku menantikannya... ingat, jangan digunakan di saat-saat terakhir saja. Kamu punya defisit 6 poin dariku, yang akan terus bertambah."

"Tenang saja, aku akan serius dari awal."

"... babak 3, mulai!"

Wuuush!

Sama seperti awal babak 2 tadi, Koshiro segera melesat dengan teknik _Godspeed_-nya... tapi bukannya menimbulkan suara sesuatu yang robek pertanda dia berhasil mengenai Zoro, malah terdengar bunyi keras dari ujung Wado.

Clanggg!

"!" Tangan Koshiro yang menggenggam Wado terpental.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu? Sama seperti tadi, jelas Zoro tak bisa menghindari serangannya...

"Ah. _Busoshoku Haki_," gumam Koshiro sambil menoleh ke arah Zoro yang msh berdiam di tempat. Benar saja, pundak Zoro menjadi berwarna hitam mengkilat!

"Itu dia!" Brook-_sensei_ tampak antusias.

Koshiro memang sangat cepat. Tapi, tenaga serangannya tak sedahsyat Zoro yang tiap tebasannya menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam, walaupun dia menahan diri. Sebagai perbandingan, serangan-serangan Koshiro hanya berhasil menimbulkan luka goresan kecil.

Zoro yang menyadari itu memutuskan untuk melawan kecepatan Koshiro dengan kekuatan, menyalurkan _Busoshoku_ melingkupi badannya. Sebenarnya Zoro tak bisa mengaktifkan _Kenbunshoku_ dan _Busoshoku _secara bersamaan, tapi itu malah bagus karena dia lebih menguasai _Busoshoku_.

Tapi, bagaimana cara mengenai Koshiro kalau tak menggunakan _Kenbunshoku_? Serangan balasan Zoro barusan dihindari Koshiro dengan meloncat mundur!

Crash!

"?!" walaupun Koshiro sudah menghindar, tangannya masih terluka! Padahal, jelas jarak 2 meter di antara mereka tak bisa dijangkau Shuusui yang memiliki panjang 60 cm itu.

"Tangan, 2 poin! Skor sementara 11-6!"

"Ooh, ini teknik pedang aura," komentar Koshiro.

Pedang aura adalah salah satu teknik _Busoshoku_, yang berguna untuk meningkatkan jangkauan serangan dengan "menambahkan" _Haki_ ke dalam senjata.

"_Jadi, strateginya sekarang adalah menangkis seranganku, lalu membalas dengan jangkauan tak terduga selama aku menstabilkan postur,"_ pikir Koshiro dengan senyuman kagum. Anak kecil yang pikirannya cuma dipenuhi balas dendam itu sekarang sudah berkembang sampai sejauh ini, hanya dengan termotivasi keinginannya untuk mandiri...

"Luar biasa, kamu bisa menggunakan 2 jenis _Haki_. Tapi, waktu terus berjala-" belum selesai Koshiro berbicara, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Dia menoleh ke bawah dan melihat sarung pedang Wado tak ada.

"Ah."

Zoro mengambil sarung Wado... dan menggigitnya, seolah-olah dia menggunakan 3 pedang sekaligus!

Luffy dan yang lain bersorak. Ini dia teknik rahasia Zoro, _Santoryu_!

"_Oni... Giri_!"

Serangan itu begitu brutal.

Koshiro bisa menangkis Shuusui untuk menghindari luka, tapi kedua sarung pedang menyerempet pundak dan lengannya!

Untungnya, oleh Mihawk itu dihitung sebagai 1 serangan dengan hasil 2 poin, mengundang protes keras dari para pendukung Zoro. Dia tak mempedulikannya.

Skor sementara 11-8.

Koshiro menyadari kalau teknik _Santoryu_ ini hampir tak bisa diprediksi oleh _Kenbunshoku_. Dia bisa membaca jalur serangan awal, tapi gerakan kedua sarung pedang itu susah ditebak karena Zoro mengalihkan gerakannya ke arah lain di tengah serangan.

Lagipula, sebenarnya dia sudah tak bisa melakukan teknik Godspeed untuk menghindar lagi karena staminanya mulai terkuras. Sesuai yang kau harapkan pada pria berumur 50 tahunan.

Zoro menyadari itu.

Penyebab dia yang masih lemah bisa mengimbangi Brook-_sensei_ waktu pertama kali duel dulu tak lain karena guru afro yang berumur hampir sama dengan sang _shishou _sehingga kehabisan stamina di akhir.

"_Cerita lain kali," _pikir Zoro. Dia lalu melesat lagi, "_Gyuuki_..."

Wush!

"Meneriakkan nama jurus tak membuatmu bertambah cepat, nak..." Koshiro sudah berada di belakang Zoro. Dia lalu merendahkan posturnya, Wado dia pegang dengan kedua tangan sejajar dengan bahu.

Para murid dojo bersorak, dan Zoro merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ini adalah teknik rahasia! Teknik yang sama yang pada pertarungan 3 bulan lalu mengalahkan Zoro!

"_Hiken... Tsubame-gaeshi_!"

Wut... crasshh!

Kilatan putih seolah terbentuk dari ayunan Wado saking cepatnya, dan Zoro terkena telak!

Sekilas, Koshiro hanya mengayunkan Wado sekali, tapi sebenarnya dia melakukan dua tebasan ke kiri dan kanan Zoro secara bersamaan! Teknik tingkat tinggi ini seolah mengurung lawannya dari kedua sisi dengan tebasan, membuatnya hampir mustahil dihindari...

Darah segar menetes dari luka di perut Zoro, bukti bahwa pikiran Koshiro sudah sedemikian lelahnya sampai dia tak bisa menahan kekuatan tebasan.

"Perut, 2 poin! Skor 13-8!"

"Lagi?! Aku pikir Zoro sudah mulai unggul!" teriak Usopp.

"Untuk lawan super seperti pak tua itu, kau nggak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaan sampai akhir, Usopp-_bro_," komentar Franky.

Koshiro kembali mengambil jarak dari Zoro, Wado digenggamnya erat. Berkat teknik rahasia itu, dia kehabisan tenaga dan sudah tak bisa menggunakan teknik _Godspeed_ lagi. Tapi, tak apa-apa.

Kalau dia tak salah menghitung, babak ke-3 sudah berjalan selama 3 menit. Tinggal 2 menit lagi dia akan menang...

Itu kalau dia bisa bertahan dari Zoro yang kini menyerangnya habis-habisan setelah menyadari gerakan sang _shishou_ semakin melambat. Koshiro mencoba membalasnya saat jeda di antara serangan Zoro, tapi...

Crash!

Zoro merendahkan badan dan memutar ketiga pedangnya, melakukan penghindaran sekaligus serangan balasan.

"_Tourou Nagashi_!"

Serangan dari bawah itu mengenai kaki kanan Koshiro.

"Kaki! Dua poin! Skor 13-10!"

"Ooooh! Maju terus, Zoro!" Luffy berteriak kencang, melampaui teriakan pendukung Zoro dan teriakan khawatir murid-murid pendukung Koshiro.

_"Mudah bagimu bicara, ketua,_" pikir Zoro sambil menyeringai. Tapi, setelah berpikir begitu, pandangannya mulai kabur. Badannya mulai gontai... "Ah?"

"_Oh, k__epalanya pasti sangat sakit karena terus berkonsentrasi penuh menggunakan _Haki_..."_ pikir Mihawk. _"Koshiro-_san _sendiri sudah kehabisan tenaga, tapi dia hanya perlu menghindar selama 1 menit terakhir."_

Mihawk tersenyum.

"_Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, muridku?"_

Tak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, Zoro kembali menerjang. Tapi sial, badannya mulai tak bisa dia kontrol. Koshiro nyaris menebasnya sekali lagi untuk mengakhiri perlawanan, tapi Zoro bisa menangkisnya dengan sarung Wado di saat-saat terakhir.

Zoro meloncat mundur, tapi begitu mendarat dia kehilangan keseimbangan! Untungnya, dia bisa menghentikannya dengan menancapkan Shuusui ke _tatami_.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nami.

"Si bodoh itu memaksa terus menggunakan _Haki_. Kesadarannya terkuras karena itu," Sanji menjawabnya sambil mengunyah filter rokoknya yang tak sempat dia nyalakan karena tegang. Walaupun hubungannya dengan Zoro buruk, mereka tetaplah teman yang disatukan oleh Luffy. Sanji tak mau mengakui itu sih.

...

Menang.

Koshiro menatap Zoro yang berusaha menjaga kesadarannya.

Ya, dia menang.

Dia tak usah melakukan apapun selama sisa waktu ini, karena Zoro akan roboh dengan sendirinya.

Para penonton menaikkan intensitas sorakan mereka. Bahkan, para murid dojo yang awalnya pendukung fanatik Koshiro mengalihkan teriakan dukungan mereka ke kawan seperguruan. Sepertinya mereka tergerak oleh perjuangan tanpa kenal lelah anak itu... tapi, Zoro tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"_Kalian kira sorakan dukungan bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya, huh? Naif sekali..."_ pikir Koshiro. Dalam hati dia sudah mulai menghitung detik-detik terakhir duel.

Koshiro tak sengaja membiarkan kepercayaan diri berlebihan menguasainya sesaat...

"Zoro, menanglah!"

Karena itu, dia sangat shock mendengar teriakan putrinya.

Itu sungguh tak terduga...

Alasan Koshiro menantang Zoro berduel adalah untuk menahannya agar tetap tinggal di dojo demi Kuina. Kuina sendiri juga pernah mengatakan kalau dia tak ingin berpisah dengan Zoro.

Tapi, kenapa... sekarang dia malah menyemangatinya? Walaupun jika Zoro menang, mereka akan berpisah?

Teriakan Kuina itu bagaikan bunyi alarm buat Zoro yang nyaris tertidur karena otaknya melakukan _shutdown_ mendadak akibat beban mentalnya. Dalam sepersekian detik, Zoro melemparkan kedua sarung pedangnya dan memfokuskan semua _Haki_-nya ke Shuusui.

"_Ittoryu_...!"

Saat Koshiro tersadar dari shock, semua sudah terlambat.

"_Daishinkan_!"

Zoro sudah ada di depannya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam Shuusui untuk diayunkannya ke atas kepala Koshiro. Pedang itu pun menyentuh dahi Koshiro, lukanya meneteskan sedikit darah ke atas _tatami_.

"_... akhir yang payah,"_ pikir Mihawk. "Waktu habis dan serangan terakhir itu menghasilkan empat poin! Pemenangnya adalah Roronoa Zoro!"

"Uwooooooo!" seluruh pendukung Zoro bersorak gembira.

Tapi, pria yang disoraki sepertinya sudah tak mendengar apapun lagi.

Posturnya melemah, lalu... dia roboh! '

Tapi, kerasnya lantai dojo tak kunjung dirasakannya, karena tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat.

Ada seseorang yang menangkapnya!

Zoro mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah sang penolong… dan kemudian dia yakin kalau dia sebenarnya sudah tertidur sambil berdiri dan bermimpi indah.

Karena yang menangkapnya adalah Kuina.

"Eh?!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Selesai!" Chopper tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya, lilitan perban yang sekarang menutupi badan Zoro. Dia sebenarnya tak terluka parah, kecuali pundaknya yang tertebas teknik rahasia Koshiro di akhir duel.

Kini Zoro dan seluruh anggota SH berada di lorong depan kamar Koshiro, menanti kabar dari Kaya yang merawat luka sang ketua dojo.

"… ini terlalu ketat," komentar Zoro, mengamati lengannya. "Aku jadi tak bisa berlati-"

Zoro tak sempat menyelesaikan protesnya karena Chopper dan para cewek menatapnya tajam.

"Uh… yah. Terima kasih, Chopper. Kau hebat seperti biasanya."

"Jangan kira dengan pujian itu perbanmu akan kukendurkan, bodoh!" teriak Chopper sambil bergoyang-goyang.

Zoro tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah _tsundere_ adik kelasnya itu, tapi tak lama ekspresinya kembali serius. Dia menoleh ke Kuina yang duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah bisa berjalan?"

Dengan pertanyaan itu, udara di lorong depan kamar Koshiro menjadi berat.

Di akhir duel tadi, Kuina bisa menangkap Zoro yang nyaris tumbang... itu saja sudah merupakan kejutan, tapi dia melakukannya dengan gerakan cepat yang tak kalah dari para petarung! Dengan kata lain... kakinya sudah sembuh total!

"….." Kuina tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sebenarnya, dia berencana bicara dulu dengan Zoro sebelum menunjukkan kesembuhannya, tapi, pikirannya kosong melihat Zoro yang hampir tumbang tadi.

"Oi, Zoro-" Nami mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sanji menghalanginya. Tatapan cowok pirang itu seolah memohon Nami untuk tidak ikut campur, meskipun jelas-jelas dia keliatan jengkel mendengar nada bicara Zoro kepada seorang cewek cantik seperti Kuina.

"Ma-" baru aja Kuina membuka mulutnya untuk minta maaf, Zoro menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf," kata Zoro. "Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau kamu sudah bisa berjalan."

Semua anggota SH melongo. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"A-a... apa?" ucapan maaf yang tertata rapi dalam pikiran Kuina langsung buyar mendengar perkataan Zoro barusan. Dia menoleh ke arah Zoro, dan melihat seorang yang amat berbeda.

Zoro di depannya tampak... jauh lebih dewasa darinya, seolah-olah dialah kakak dari Kuina. Tanpa sadar, pipinya merona pink.

"Aku... tahu bahwa kamu mengikuti suatu terapi. Aku bisa 'mendengarnya' dengan _Kenbunshoku_," kata Zoro. "Tapi, aku nggak menyangka proses penyembuhanmu bisa secepat itu, hanya dalam 3 bulan kamu sudah sembuh."

"Um, ya... i-ini karena seorang kenalan ayah membawaku ke Dr. Vegapunk. Kamu tahu 'kan, Zoro? Pria yang katanya memiliki kemampuan otak 100 tahun lebih maju dari manusia." Kuina memainkan ujung kimononya. "Berkat cangkok syarafnya, kakiku sudah bisa digerakkan lagi hanya dalam seminggu. Sisa dua bulan aku habiskan dengan terapi di rumah saat kamu pergi latihan. Jadi, ya... kakiku sudah pulih."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Koshiro bergeser, menampakkan Kaya yang tersenyum capek.

"Luka di kepala Pak Koshiro tak serius," katanya.

Zoro dan Kuina menghela napas lega.

"Um, lalu... Zoro-_senpai_ dan Kuina-_san_, beliau memanggil kalian ke dalam."

Yap, pembicaraan canggung itu berakhir. Zoro dan Kuina pun langsung berjalan memasuki kamar Koshiro.

Di dalamnya, pria tua itu sudah duduk di atas _futon_ dengan kepala diperban. Dia tampak terkejut melihat Kuina berjalan dengan santainya di samping Zoro, dan menghela napas panjang.

"... jadi kamu sudah tahu tentang kondisi Kuina, Zoro?" tanya Koshiro, sembari kedua anaknya mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh di samping _futon_.

"Benar."

"Begitukah... maaf, Kuina melarangku memberitahumu. Dia khawatir konsentrasimu untuk duel akan kacau dan kamu marah padanya."

"A-ayah!" Kuina berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

Koshiro tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan putrinya itu, sementara Zoro diam saja. Kemudian, dia kembali menjadi serius. "Sesuai janjiku, kamu diizinkan meninggalkan dojo," kata Koshiro. "Tapi, kamu boleh kemari kapan saja. Anggap saja kamu tinggal di kost."

Zoro mengangguk pelan.

"Kemudian... aku ada hadiah untukmu," Koshiro merogoh saku kimononya untuk mengeluarkan sehelai kain hitam.

Zoro mengenali kain itu.

"Ini tiket kebebasanmu."

Koshiro memberikan kain itu pada Zoro, yang hanya bisa terbelalak. Kain itu adalah...

"Ini bandana yang dulu sering digunakan ayahmu setiap akan berduel denganku. Dia menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan kepadamu, kelak jika kamu telah pantas menerimanya."

Zoro mencengkeram kain itu erat, lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"T-terimakasih, _shishou_!" teriaknya dengan suara serak, jelas karena terharu.

"..." Kuina tersenyum sedih melihat Zoro yang masih membungkuk dengan badan bergetar. Dia tak bisa menyalahkannya yang membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih... siapapun yang tiba-tiba mendapat barang warisan dari orangtua pasti akan menangis, bahkan cowok setangguh Zoro sekalipun.

"Sudahlah. Zoro, angkat kepalamu," kata Koshiro kemudian.

Anak itu langsung menegakkan badannya dengan kedua mata masih memerah. Dia mengedipkannya beberapa kali, dan ekspresi dinginnya kembali seperti semula.

"Soal Kuina-" Zoro mengangkat tangannya, menandakan Koshiro untuk berhenti bicara.

Jantung Kuina serasa berhenti berdetak melihat gestur itu. Apa Zoro sedemikian marah kepadanya sehingga dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Koshiro?

"Tak usah mengatakan apa-apa lagi, _shishou_. Aku takkan mempermasalahkan ini."

Kedua orang itu menatap Zoro tanpa berkedip, yang ditanggapinya dengan menyeringai.

"Yang terpenting adalah Kuina sudah sembuh. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi aku diam saja karena tak bisa menahan rasa senangku," Zoro menatap Kuina. "Kita bisa bertanding lagi... dan kali ini, aku akan mengalahkan kamu! Kamu 'kan tertinggal 4 tahun dariku dalam latihan."

Blush.

"!?" Kuina buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. _"K-kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku? Tiap kali dia menyombongkan diri padaku dengan senyuman itu... jantungku berdetak amat keras sampai sakit rasanya... Inikah _Haki_ itu? Apa ini juga hasil latihan dari Mihawk-_san_?"_

"Jadi, mulailah berlatih serius lagi, Kuina! Aku ingin mengalahkanmu sebelum lulus SMA."

"I-iya..." jawab Kuina gugup.

Koshiro menyaksikan semua itu dengan senyuman lebar, seolah mengetahui semuanya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengatakan keinginannya sejak dulu. "Yang terakhir... ah."

Koshiro menghentikan perkataannya begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik pintu gesernya...

"Tolong buka pintunya, aku ingin menghirup udara segar."

Zoro melaksanakannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan benar saja, dari balik pintu itu Luffy dan kawan-kawan jatuh bertumpuk.

"... kalian rupanya," gumam Zoro, tak tertarik.

"Yosh, _ossan_!" Luffy memberi hormat. Tapi sebelum dia berbicara lagi, Nami memukulnya. "Adauw! Kenapa kamu memukulku, Nami?!"

"Ini karena kamu berisik, _baka_! Kita jadi ketahuan!" Nami berteriak. Dia menyadari tatapan tajam Zoro, dan tersenyum gugup. "Hehe, maaf. Kita sudah mendengar semuanya."

Zoro dan Kuina hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Ne, ne, jadi kalian sudah baikan, Zoro dan Kuina-_san_?" tanya Chopper, polos. Zoro menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Haha. Sejak awal kami nggak pernah bertengkar, Chopper-_kun_," kata Kuina.

"Eeh. Lalu, kenapa _ossan_ terdengar amat serius?" tanya Luffy, kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, itu karena aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada Zoro," Koshiro memandang sesuatu yang jauh di depannya. "Dulu... ayahmu berhutang padaku, jadi sekarang anggap saja kamu yang akan melunasinya."

"_Ternyata pak tua ini mata duitan juga. Pantas dia menerima tawaran Nami untuk membuka pasar,"_ pikir Zoro. "Katakan saja, _shishou_."

Koshiro menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh ke arah Zoro dan Kuina.

"Aku ingin kamu mewarisi Dojo Sasaki ini, Zoro."

Seisi ruangan jadi hening... tapi Zoro segera memecah keheningan.

"Maaf, _shishou_, aku bukan anak kandungmu," jawab Zoro. Dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak kaget. "Menurut sejarah, seluruh pewaris Dojo Sasaki adalah anak kandung ketua dojo sebelumnya, jadi aku nggak bisa. Lagipula, Kuina sudah sehat. Dia lebih pantas memimpin dojo ini."

"Tapi semua pemimpin dojo generasi sebelumnya adalah pria," kata Kuina sambil mencengkeram ujung kimononya. Saat itulah Kuina menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang gawat, yang akan mengubah hubungannya dengan Zoro selama ini...

"Kalau begitu gampang. Jadilah putraku. Dengan kata lain, menikahlah dengan Kuina."

"?!"

Oke, ini _sangat_ tak terduga.

Tangan Nami yang memain-mainkan rambutnya langsung terhenti dan Robin menjatuhkan kacamatanya. Sepertinya, merekalah yang benar-benar kaget.

"Ap-"

"A-apa yang ayah katakan?! Aku dan Zoro itu sudah seperti kakak-adik! M-mana bisa aku menikah dengan adik sendiri!" Kuina memotong perkataan Zoro dengan tegas, tapi wajahnya tetap memerah. "I-Iya 'kan, Zoro!"

"B-Benar. _Shishou_... nggak serius kan?"

Koshiro tersenyum melihat reaksi Zoro dan Kuina.

Dia tahu kalau mereka sangat menghargai hubungan adik-kakak mereka. Tapi dia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda... sesuatu yang "aneh" dalam hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Reaksi mereka berdua barusan jadi buktinya.

Koshiro pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan semuanya berjalan dulu secara natural. Paling nggak, sampai Zoro lulus SMA. "Ah, lupakan omongan orang tua ini. Kamu harus mengalahkan Kuina dulu kalau mau kuakui sebagai menantu," kata Koshiro dengan senyuman tak bersalah.

Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan wajah Zoro dan Kuina saat itu. Zoro langsung keluar dari kamar dengan marah, sedang Kuina tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Tentu saja para anggota SH mengejar Zoro untuk mencoba menenangkannya... tapi, apa yang dikatakan Zoro amat tak mereka duga. "Aku benar-benar berpikir kalau _shishou_ serius," dia mengusap dasar lehernya. "Sepertinya latihan mentalku kurang, haha."

Karena kata-kata Zoro terdengar amat ringan, anak-anak SH pun melepaskan nafas yang mereka tahan sejak tadi. Kemudian Luffy merangkul sang wakil.

"Ooush! Daripada suram di sini, mari kita lakukan itu," Luffy berteriak kencang. "Pesta! Ayo Sanji, siapkan Genghis Khan-nya!"

Begitulah Luffy.

Dengan tingkah bodoh yang terkesan tak peduli aturan, dia bisa meringankan perasaan kawan-kawannya. Zoro dan yang lain hanya bisa tertawa menanggapinya, lalu segera bergerak menyiapkan pesta.

...

Maka, duel takdir antara Zoro dan Koshiro pun berakhir dengan pesta masif yang akhirnya melibatkan hampir seluruh murid Seifu...

"Kau bicara dengan siapa sih, Hawkins?" teriak Kidd pada Hawkins yang menatap ke arah langit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Yeah, menebus 2 chapter pendek kemarin, part yang rencananya 2 bagian ini kujadikan 1. Biar kita juga bisa segera meninggalkan "filler" sih.

Duelnya aku ubah jadi duel pedang, soalnya duel kendo nggak akan menghasilkan kejadian dramatis ala dorama, haha. Lalu, soal Zoro yang "siscon" (_sister complex_), ini dimunculkan karena di sini banyak pair Zoro dengan cewek yang lebih tua (Kuina, Tashigi, Robin).

Vaynard, out!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 3 – ****Boys Will Always be Boys**

"Heh. Perut karet sialan dan marimo sialan itu sekarang ada dalam masalah besar."


	31. Boys Will Always Be Boys

Sorry tertunda agak lama...

Aku keasyikan dengan proyek baruku, yang bisa kalian liat ringkasannya di profil. Karena itu, kali ini 5000 kata saja ya...

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part 3**

**Boys Will Always Be Boys**

* * *

><p>Zoro sedang kesal.<p>

"Diam kau, narator."

Ralat, dia _amat kesal_.

Bukannya berbesar hati karena telah mengalahkan Koshiro, yang menurut gosip adalah salah satu pria terkuat di kota, cowok berambut hijau itu terus cemberut sejak masuk sekolah.

Ini karena publikasi berlebihan dari anak-anak jurnalistik.

Mereka membongkar masa lalunya dan menjadikannya headline koran sekolah! Belum lagi, ada orang-orang bodoh yang meng-upload rekaman duelnya ke Youtube, yang dengan gagah berhasil menjaring lebih dari 3 juta penonton (lucu, karena Zoro pakai 3 pedang). Sebagai garam di atas luka, videonya masuk "7 Video Pertarungan Asli Terbaik versi _On the Spot_" sehingga dia dikejar wartawan TV untuk diwawancarai dan diundang jadi bintang tamu berbagai _talk show_ tak jelas.

Hanya di sekolahnya Zoro aman dari kejaran, tapi di Seifu dia juga terkenal. Karena itu, dia terus memancarkan aura pembunuh agar para penggemarnya menghindarinya... walaupun masih ada saja yang tidak takut padanya.

Seperti kejadian di pagi yang berawan ini.

Baru saja berhasil menggali sepatu sekolah dari timbunan surat dalam lokernya, Zoro sudah dihadang beberapa cewek. Salah satu di antara mereka memiliki rambut ikal panjang yang mencolok, dan dari gerak-geriknya, Zoro berpikir kalau cewek itu adalah... anak orang kaya.

Salah satu tipe karakter yang sulit diatasi Zoro.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Oke, biar kutebak. Kamu mau mengundangku ke prom kan?" tanya Zoro, tanpa basa-basi.

Cewek-cewek penggemarnya memang mulai berani mengajaknya ke prom. Dia menolak semuanya sih.

"Un..." Gadis itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya, malu-malu.

Zoro sedikit kaget melihat tingkah gadis di depannya, karena nggak sesuai dengan karakter _ojousama_ yang dibayangkannya. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada sepucuk kertas dalam genggaman cewek itu, yang tampak familier. Undangan prom. _"Kita mulai lagi..."_

"... maaf, aku nggak bisa," jawab Zoro, singkat, jelas, padat... dan menyakitkan hati.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya, siap menghadapi wajah sedih dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti yang biasa terjadi pada cewek yang dia tolak.

Tapi, lagi-lagi di luar dugaan, cewek itu malah tersenyum lega...

"Oh, kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu!" Dia lalu mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan segera pergi, meninggalkan Zoro yang masih terheran-heran.

Biasanya cewek yang dia tolak akan langsung kehilangan ketenangan... tapi kenapa gadis berpenampilan _ojousama_ itu sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, malah kelihatan lega?

Otak simpel Zoro tak bisa berpikir kalau tidak semua cewek bisa dia golongkan sesuai karakteristik tertentu.

"Eh, itu tadi sedikit aneh," Zoro menggumam, tangannya mengusap rambut di leher. Diapun mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil menguap lebar, seolah ingin ingatan tentang kejadian tadi ikut pergi bersama keluarnya kelebihan CO2-nya.

Zoro memang sudah biasa menolak para gadis. "Kebiasaan" buruk ini sudah dia jalani sejak SD, tapi di SMU jadi semakin sering. Gara-gara itu, dia dijuluki "Buaya Seifu" karena dia begitu mudah menarik cewek, tetapi bisa menolak dengan amat dingin... juga karena rambut hijaunya yang mirip dengan kulit buaya. Zoro sudah menghajar anak yang pertama kali memberikan julukan itu padanya, seorang _pengkhianat berhidung panjang_ dari SH, tapi julukan itu sudah terlanjur menempel padanya. Bahkan Sanji yang awalnya mengamuk setelah mengetahui rentetan penolakan Zoro dengan senang hati menggunakan nama panggilan baru itu.

Zoro memang tidak menyadari ini karena kepalanya tertutup alga, tapi sebenarnya dia pria yang sangat menarik. Wajah tampan dan seringai mautnya, ditambah badan kekar dan sifat cool membuat hati para gadis _kelepek-kelepek_...

-o0o0o0o0o-

Berbeda dengan Zoro yang tidak sibuk sehingga bisa dikejar fansnya dengan mudah, cowok populer SH lainnya, sang ketua Monkey D. Luffy aman-aman saja. Tak ada yang bisa mendekatinya secara langsung karena tiap hari, dia "dilindungi" pasukan kecilnya di OSIS demi membicarakan _prom_. Tapi, perlindungan ini takkan bertahan lama karena persiapan mereka sudah hampir selesai. Hari ini saja, Nami melakukan presentasi final rincian biaya.

"Dengan biaya total segitu, sumbangan dari sponsor masih ada sisa. Aku sarankan disimpan saja untuk acara lain ke depannya," Nami menutup presentasinya. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Kawan-kawannya, yang duduk dalam formasi meja bundar ala ksatria Abad Pertengahan, menggelengkan kepala dengan kompak. Soal keuangan, tak ada yang berani membantah Nami.

Kid lalu bersiul, kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Nami, tanpa dibantu anggota lain, berhasil memperhitungkan rincian biaya secara amat mendetail hanya dalam waktu sehari setelah mendapatkan data sponsor!

"Oke, kita pikir semua sudah jelas," Kidd mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luffy yang masih balapan makan dengan Bonney. "Dengan bendahara sehebatmu, nggak heran SH bisa makmur... walaupun ada anak ini."

Nami menyeringai karena pujian itu, dan memandang Bonney. "Hehe. Hal yang sama bisa kukatakan padamu, Eustass-_san_. Dengan dia di geng kalian... manajemenmu pasti amat bagus."

Kedua orang itu tertawa bersama setelahnya, hal yang cukup aneh mengingat 2 bulan lalu mereka masih berhadapan sebagai rival dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS.

"Hun..." Monet menaikkan kacamata botol susunya sambil mengamati kertas yang berserakan di depannya. "Dekorasi sudah, katering sudah, _performer_ sudah... dan kita masih punya sebulan. Kemajuan yang luar biasa, kalau aku boleh berkomentar."

"Oh, benarkah?" Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk _ramen_-nya yang kesekian. "Kita memang hebat, shishishi."

"Karena semua urusan pra-acara sudah selesai, berarti kita masih punya waktu sebulan untuk mempersiapkan 'permainan itu' kan?" komentar Bonney, sambil menjilati jari-jarinya yang kotor oleh sisa bumbu makanannya.

Nami melonjak dari kursinya mendengar itu.

"Ehh? Kalian serius mau melakukan 'permainan itu'?!" tanya Nami dengan ekspresi panik. Saat itu juga dia merasa kerja kerasnya adalah kesalahan... karena akhirnya anggota lain bisa membicarakan 'permainan itu'! Apa jangan-jangan demi 'permainan itu', Luffy dan ngotot menyelesaikan urusan lain secepat mungkin? "Lupakan!"

"Kamu bicara apa, Nami? Bukan pesta bertema zombi dan horor kalau nggak ada 'permainan itu'!" kata Luffy.

"Ckck. Kukira, sebagai anggota SH kamu berpikiran terbuka seperti ketuanya," komentar Bonney,

"B-berisik! Pokoknya aku nggak mau ikut membicarakan 'permainan itu'! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah takut!" teriak Nami sambil meringkasi bahan presentasinya. Setelah itu berjalan keluar ruangan OSIS dengan langkah-langkah marah. "Sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah!"

Brak!

Nami membanting pintu ruang OSIS, membuat pigura berisikan foto Kid jatuh karenanya.

"Aah... dia ngambek," Kidd menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Apa dia juga seperti itu di SH?"

"Ya! Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper itu trio penakut di geng," Luffy mengembangkan dadanya.

"Kenapa kau malah bangga dengan itu?!"

...

"Cowok dan obsesi mereka dengan sesuatu yang seram..." Nami bergumam sambil menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Dia sekarang berjalan di lorong sekolah, memancarkan aura pembunuh yang tak kalah dari Zoro karena kesal. "Ah, tapi Monet-_san_ dan Bonney-_chan_ juga antusias membicarakan itu... apa jangan-jangan mereka sebenarnya cowok?! Kalau Bonney-_chan_ kayaknya benar deh, mana ada cewek yang bisa makan sebanyak dia!"

Nami menyadari sesuatu, lalu menepuk kedua pipinya bersamaan.

"Kenapa aku berpikir seperti Luffy sih?!" pikirnya dengan wajah memerah.

Tentu saja, berteman lama dengan anak ceria seperti Luffy membuat pojok jiwamu yang gelap bercahaya. Cara berpikir anak itu dengan logika yang aneh, kalau kata Usopp "_Luffy logic_", pun menularimu. Itulah yang membuat Nami menyu-

Trilililit!

Sebelum memikirkan hal yang membuatnya menyesal, HP milik Nami berbunyi. Dia menghela napas lega dan mengambil benda itu dari dalam tasnya.

Dari Sanji.

"Halo?"

"Haaai Nami-_swaaan_, rapatnya sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Kok kamu tau?"

"Karena aku mendengarmu keluar dari sarang jahanam itu," terdengar tawa Usopp dan kawan-kawan di latar belakang. "Dengar itu? Anak-anak berkumpul untuk membicarakan pesta Robin, tapi aku nggak bisa mengontrol mereka, Nami-_swan_. Tolong aku..."

"Oh, tentu saja!" Seketika itu juga wajah suramnya langsung cerah.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Sanji memberitahu Nami dan yang lain bahwa Robin akan berkuliah di luar negeri setelah ini, jadi dia berencana mengadakan pesta perpisahan baginya, seminggu setelah ujian sekolah. Semua anak SH dengan antusias langsung terlibat dalam berbagai persiapan.

Luffy dan Nami jarang ikut rapat karena sibuk dengan OSIS... tapi, Luffy diam-diam membantu Nami mencari waktu longgar buat dia kabur dari OSIS dan ikut rapat SH. Tentu saja Nami sangat berterimakasih atas perhatian tanpa kata itu.

"Di atap seperti biasa kan?"

"Iyaa~~! Sampai bertemu, matahariku!"

"Oke..." Nami menutup telponnya sambil tertawa malu.

Dia sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Sanji menyukainya, apalagi yang bersangkutan tak ragu menunjukkan perhatiannya. Walaupun cowok pirang itu juga merayu banyak cewek lain, Nami menyadari kalau perhatian Sanji padanya lebih bersifat "pribadi". Coba saja dia lebih normal sedikit, Nami akan memikirkannya sebagai kandidat pasangan. Tapi di sisi lain, ada Luffy yang menghuni tempat spesial di hatinya... dan juga Zoro, yang sudah dia kenal sama lamanya dengan Luffy. Singkat kata, hatinya dihuni oleh ketiga cowok itu.

Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyimpan kebingungan hatinya, dan segera berlari ke lantai atas dengan semangat baru...

-o0o0o0o0o-

Di atap sekolah, semua anggota SH, termasuk Brook-_sensei_ dan Bon-_chan_ sudah berkumpul. Nami tersenyum dan segera menghampiri mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Heeei!"

"Nami-_swaaaan_!" Sanji langsung menghampirinya dengan putaran maut, tiba-tiba di tangannya muncul gelas berisi minuman dingin. "_Welcome drink_-nya, silakan."

"Terima kasih, Sanji-_kun_," Nami tertawa kecil melihat wajah para cowok yang ngiler melihat minuman yang dia pegang. Saat itu, udaranya sangat lembab untuk sebuah hari di musim gugur karena awan tebal menggantung di langit. Tentu saja mereka merasa gerah walaupun berada di udara terbuka. "Ahhh~ segar kembali! Oke, apa yang aku lewatkan?"

Sanji mengunyah tusuk giginya. "Nggak ada. Para brengsek ini terlalu sibuk makan."

Benar juga, di sekitar mereka tampak banyak sekali tumpukan kotak _bento_. Sanji sering lupa kalau Luffy dapat _bento_ dari penggemarnya, karena dalam hati dia tak mau mengakui ketua idiot itu punya banyak penggemar. Hari ini juga, dia masak lebih... yang berarti rejeki buat para cowok SH.

"Hhh... kalau begitu, aku yang memulai ya," Nami menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Marguerite. "Kemarin kita sudah membicarakan lokasi acara... Marguerite-_chan_ sudah pesan tempatnya, di Hotel Poseidon itu 'kan?"

Hotel Poseidon adalah hotel yang cukup terkenal di Seifu, bukan karena ruangannya, tapi karena memiliki aula yang mereka sewakan dengan cukup murah, sehingga menjadi lokasi pilihan untuk pesta kecil-kecilan para pelajar. Hotel itu berada di wilayah SMU Ryuugu, sih...

"Tentu saja, Nami-_san_. Aku juga dapat diskon karena pemiliknya kenal dengan Hancock-_sama_," jawab Marguerite mantap.

"Baguuus!" Nami menepuk pundak gadis pirang itu. "Kenapa anggota cowok nggak ada yang sekompeten kamu..."

Para cowok tertawa kering.

"Berarti tinggal memikirkan cara 'mengelabui' Robin untuk menyembunyikan kejutan," menghindari ejekan Nami, Usopp membuka pembicaraan kembali. "Apa kalian ada-" _Tengu_ lokal SH itu tiba-tiba menghentikan omongannya dan terbelalak, sepertinya ada sesuatu di belakang Nami.

Ekspresinya itu membuat Nami yang duduk menghadap Usopp menoleh, dan...

"Hai."

Melihat Robin yang tersenyum misterius di ujung tangga menuju atap. Gadis itu menghampiri mereka dengan mata tertutup kilauan kacamatanya, dia jelas-jelas mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ara... kenapa kalian berhenti ngobrol?"

"?!" Nami dan yang lain tampak amat kaget.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Robin datang?

Padahal, sebelumnya mereka selalu sukses menjalankan rapat karena dia sibuk dengan persiapan ujian masuk universitas...

"Um... anu... Robin-_neesan_," Nami panik dan melirik kanan-kiri mencari ide untuk membuat Robin tak curiga pada mereka. Saat itulah matanya menangkap gerakan Zoro yang barusan bangun dari tidur siangnya. Sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya, dan dia segera menghampiri tetangga barunya itu dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah dari _Godspeed_-nya Koshiro.

"Gah," Zoro menggeram. Baru saja bangun, dia sudah disergap nenek sihir berambut oranye yang tampak panik. Biasanya sih, dia akan menyuruhnya macam-macam...

"Zoro, Zoro! Bisa bantu aku? Karena kamu nggak mau ikut diskusi, ajaklah Robin-_neesan_ bicara di tempat lain!" pinta Nami.

"Haah? Kenapa harus aku? Bukannya akan tampak lebih alami kalau kamu atau Marguerite yang mengajaknya, karena kalian sama-sama cewek?"

"Aku harus tetap bersama anak-anak sebagai mediator rapat, dan Marguerite-_chan_ belum akrab Robin-_neesan_! Lagian, dia lebih senang bicara denganmu."

Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar akhir kalimat itu. Robin lebih suka bicara dengannya? Kenapa? Apa dia masih belum bisa membaur? Padahal sudah 2 tahun lebih jadi anggota SH... Marguerite yang baru 5 bulan saja sudah akrab dengan anggota lain.

"... apa aku boleh menolak ini?" Zoro menggaruk rambut hijaunya.

Nami menyipitkan mata, dan cowok _marimo_ itu bersumpah melihat kilatan petir di atas kepala mereka.

"Lakukan, atau kuusir kau dari apartemen."

"Kuh..." Zoro mengerang, lalu bangkit. Cewek itu selalu tahu tombol apa yang harus dipencet untuk membuatnya bergerak. Menyebalkan. "Oke, oke. Perlu berapa lama aku menahannya?"

"Selama yang kamu bisa!" jawab Nami, antusias.

Tapi, Zoro nggak memperhatikannya dan mulai berjalan ke dekat Robin dengan tampang super bete. Nami tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya... Zoro terlalu cepat 100 tahun kalau ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Oi," terdengar suara gusar Zoro dari belakang. Robin pun menolehinya.

"Ada apa, Zoro?"

"Uh... bisa kita bicara di sana? Nami menyuruhku begitu," Zoro sengaja mengatakan itu, akibatnya Nami berteriak panik di belakangnya. Robin tertawa.

"Fufufu, baiklah... aku tidak mau mengganggu 'rapat strategi' kalian."

"_Di-dia sudah tahu!"_ semua orang berpikir dengan kompak.

...

Jadi, di sinilah Zoro dan Robin sekarang, sisi utara atap sekolah. Zoro menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar dan Robin berdiri di sampingnya dengan menyandarkan sikunya.

Tempat itu diteduhi rimbunnya pohon akasia raksasa yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah, jadi Robin biasa menghabiskan istirahat siangnya dengan membaca buku di sana. Sejak Zoro masuk SMU, dia juga menjadikan tempat itu sebagai lokasinya tidur siang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tempat itu seolah menjadi tempat ekslusif mereka. Tak ada murid sekolah ini yang berani ke sana mengganggu mereka, takut karena hawa intimidasi Zoro dan senyuman dingin Robin yang muncul kalau ada orang yang mendekati mereka. Rimbunnya pohon itu seolah jadi saksi bisu pembicaraan-pembicaraan singkat Zoro dan Robin. Hubungan kedua orang ini emang aneh. Sekilas mereka berdua terlihat sebagai murid _introvert_ yang jarang berkomunikasi, tapi kalau sudah berdua, mereka bisa ngobrol dengan akrab.

Ngomong-ngomong, Robin pertama kali bertemu Zoro di tempat ini, 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu, Zoro yang masih SMP mengikuti lomba _kendo_ yang diadakan klub _kendo_ SMU, dan dia dengan beraninya tidur siang di tempat favorit Robin sebelum babak final. Pertemuan pertama itu meninggalkan kesan yang cukup kuat pada mereka berdua... jadi Zoro langsung mengajak Robin untuk bergabung dengan SH.

Walaupun sudah berteman selama 2 tahun lebih, Robin menyadari, tetaplah sulit membuka pembicaraan mereka... tapi hari ini dia bertekad untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Zoro, jadi dia berbicara duluan. "Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Hnnh? Bagaimana apanya?" Zoro bertanya balik.

"Kostmu?"

Memulai pembicaraan penting dengan berbasa-basi, itulah teknik negosiasi yang diajarkan Olvia pada Robin. Mengetahui Zoro, dia bisa dipancing untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang barusan terjadi. Dengan kata lain, pindahannya ke apartemen tempat Nami tinggal.

"Oh... lumayan. Kamarnya cukup luas dan dekat tempat kerja sambilan. Nami sering menggangguku, tapi Bell-mere dan Nojiko sangat baik. Aku sering diajak makan bersama mereka."

"Hee..."

"Kamu sendiri? Beberapa hari ini menghilang. Ah, mungkin karena aku juga jarang keluar kelas. Malas berurusan dengan anak-anak."

Pancingan Robin berhasil. Zoro menanyakan tentang dia.

"Hm? Aku tetap masuk sekolah tiap hari, seperti biasa. Tapi, pulang sekolah aku ikut _cram school_," Robin tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Repot berurusan dengan anak-anak, kah? Mereka itu fansmu, Zoro, harusnya kamu senang."

"Nggak juga. Mereka menyebalkan. Selalu ada di manapun aku melangkah..."

"Kita nggak seberuntung Boa-_san_ yang dilindungi gengnya, ya," Robin menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Hancock dan Robin adalah cewek populer dari generasi emas SMU Seifu, keduanya terkenal karena kecantikan dan kepintaran mereka... juga sifat mereka yang tak tersentuh. "Apalagi menjelang _prom_, anak-anak semakin agresif mengejarku."

"Untuk diundang? Heh, sama denganku."

"Oh? Kamu juga sering dapat undangan?"

"Yah... menyebalkan. Hari ini aja dapat 4."

"Banyak sekali. Aku cuma dapat 2," terdengar nada kecewa dalam perkataan Robin barusan, tapi Zoro tak menyadarinya.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya."

"Oh."

"Kalau kamu?"

"Ah? Aku juga menolak mereka semua," jawab Zoro. Dia menguap lebar setelahnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah pembicaraan canggung itu. Robin pun mulai memutar otak.

"_Apa aku... terlalu frontal? Laki-laki dan perempuan membicarakan undangan... ini seperti berharap bahwa lawan bicaramu akan memberikan undangan padamu sebagai pilihan terakhirnya!"_

Tapi, bagi Robin, itu bukan pilihan terakhir. Zoro... adalah pilihan pertamanya sebagai pasangannya ke _prom_ nanti. Dia hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengundangnya.

Seperti sekarang.

"_Baiklah..."_

Robin merogoh saku di dadanya, di mana sebuah amplop tersimpan rapi. Dia menelan ludah, lalu...

"Ehem."

Zoro membuka sebelah matanya.

"Karena sepertinya kamu kosong, tak apa-apa kan kalau aku... memberimu ini?"

Robin menyodorkan sepucuk amplop hitam yang berisikan undangan _prom_. Zoro yang sudah biasa melihat itu cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"... kamu mengundangku?"

"Terserah mau kamu artikan apa," jawab Robin dengan senyum misterius. Tapi, sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar amat kencang menantikan jawaban anak berambut hijau di sampingnya itu.

Saat itulah "antena gadis" Sanji, alis kanannya yang tertutup poni, berkedut merasakan debar jantung Robin. Itu sebenarnya aplikasi _Kenbunshoku_ yang bagus... kalau saja Sanji tak menggunakannya hanya untuk memperhatikan cewek. Sanji menoleh ke sisi utara atap, di mana Zoro dan Robin berbicara, dan membelalakkan matanya yang tak tertutup poni.

"R-robin-_chan_...?!" Dia tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya... dalam pikirannya terpikir berbagai alasan Robin melakukan itu, tapi semuanya tertuju pada 1 hal.

_Robin memberikan undangan prom ke Zoro... ya, dia mengajak Zoro ke prom sebagai pasangannya._

_Ini tak mungkin terjadi!  
><em>

"Ada apa, Sanji-_kun_?" tanya Nami.

Sanji menunjuk pasangan itu dengan jempolnya, mulutnya tak bisa menutup. Nami dan yang lain mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Sanji, dan...

"Eh, kalau nggak salah itu kan undangan prom?" komentar Usopp.

"Loh, kok diberikan ke Zoro?" tanya Chopper.

"Apa dia ingin mengajak Zoro-_san _sebagai pasangannya ke _prom_?" sambung Marguerite.

"Yohoho, indahnya cinta masa remaja..." Brook-_sensei_ cuma bisa tertawa. Ketiga orang itu memiringkan kepala mereka, bingung.

"_Eike _juga pernah begityu~" komentar Bon-_chan_ sambil melamunkan sesuatu, pemandangan _okama_ dengan pipi bersemu merah itu membuat para cowok berusaha menahan makan siang mereka agar tidak naik ke mulut. "Haih? Kenapa dengan _jij_ sekalian? Waktu itu _eike_ masih domba yang tersesat dari Okama Way, seorang cowok tulen-"

Nami buru-buru menutup mulut Bon-_chan_.

"Sst, jangan berisik!"

Sudah lama Nami mengamati tingkah kedua kawannya itu. Mereka sama-sama pendiam dan serius, tapi jika sudah berduaan, mereka bisa berbincang-bincang dengan hangat, di luar karakter mereka. Karena itu, dia berpikir ada _chemistry_ di sana. Tinggal menunggu waktu, menurutnya.

"_Dan waktunya adalah sekarang!"_ pikir Nami, matanya berkilau-kilau saking bersemangatnya. Dia bisa menjual berita ini ke klub jurnalistik!

Kembali ke Zoro, yang masih bingung melihat undangan yang disodorkan Robin.

"Uh, kalau begitu... aku artikan ini sebagai undangan," Zoro menggumam, lalu menghela napas panjang. Dia keliatannya tak mau mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

Tapi, ini harus diperjelas.

"Maaf, Robin. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

Dong.

Waktu serasa berhenti bergerak buat Robin. Wajahnya tampak sedih dalam sepersekian detik, lalu kembali datar. "Begitukah..." katanya.

"Maaf, sungguh. Tapi, sebagai cowok, aku nggak bisa menarik janjiku."

"Oh, tak apa-apa," Robin memasukkan undangan itu ke saku seragamnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan ajak orang lain saja. Jangan cemburu ya."

"C-Cemburu kenapa?"

"Fufufu, bercanda."

Dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan itu, Nami dan yang lain tidak yakin kalau dagu mereka yang sudah menempel dengan permukaan atap bisa kembali seperti semula.

_Zoro... menolak ajakan Robin?!_

-o0o0o0o0o-

Sepulang sekolah hujan amat deras mendera kota, padahal ini musim gugur. Anak-anak yang pulang terlambat pun terjebak, mereka sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi hujan seperti _shower_ itu. Wajar sih, zaman sekarang mana ada anak muda yang melihat ramalan cuaca sebelum berangkat sekolah?

"Gaaah... harusnya tadi aku mendengar ramalan Hawkins," komentar Kid.

"Makanya, percayalah pada temanmu!" kata Bonney sambil membuka payungnya. Kid mengangkat tangannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi cewek berambut pink itu menampiknya. "Nggak usah ikut-ikut. Aku NGGAK MAU berjalan berdua denganmu di bawah payung. Mendingan sama Roronoa."

Kid membelalakkan mata mendengarnya, dia tak menyangka bahkan Bonney "mengkhianatinya". Melihat Kid yang sudah siap meledak, Bonney pun berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Sial..." Kid menyilangkan lengannya, kesal. Anak berambut merah itu kemudian membayangkan wajah kawan-kawannya yang sudah bersantai di rumah selama dia terjebak hujan...

Dan di antara wajah-wajah gembira itu, Kid melihat... Bonney _meminum_ puding mahal yang dia sembunyikan.

"Gawat! Pudingku!" Kid memindah tasnya ke depan badan dan memakai jaket bulunya sebagai hoodie, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. "Aku cabut dulu! Sampai besok, _yarou-dono_!"

Bwossh...

Kid pun melaju kencang di tengah hujan.

"Puding, benarkah?" komentar Nami dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Siapa sangka Kid yang tampak kejam itu gemar makan puding? Ah, tapi dia manusia juga 'kan. Puding itu enak lho.

"Boo, Kid payah. Hujan seperti ini lebih enak makan es krim," komentar Luffy, air liur sudah mulai menggenangi mulutnya.

"Apa perutmu normal?" tanya Nami, sebulir keringat dingin mengaliri dahinya. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Monet yang sedang memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya sambil bersenandung gembira, seolah tidak mempedulikan hujan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Monet-_san_, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hm? Ah, aku merasakan kalau akan ada pangeran berpayung putih yang menjemputku," Monet mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Biasanya pangeran berkuda putih kan?" komentar Nami.

"Nami bodoh. Ngapain naik kuda di tengah hujan?" sambung Luffy.

"Uh, Luffy... bukan itu maksudku," Nami menepuk dahinya.

Semua temannya di OSIS aneh... bahkan Monet yang tampaknya paling normal, punya selera humor yang... unik.

"Nami-_han_, sering menepuk dahi bisa menyebabkan kanker otak," tiba-tiba Law muncul di samping mereka dengan 2 buah payung.

Nami melonjak kaget.

"T-Trafalgar-_senpai_! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba... dan, eh! Jangan bilang hal seram seperti itu!" teriak Nami. Law mengangkat bahu menanggapinya.

"Yo, _Torao_!" Luffy menyapanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Yo. Hanya idiot sepertimu yang bisa bersemangat menghadapi hujan seperti ini..." jawab Law malas. Dia lalu menyodorkan sebuah payung ke Monet yang tampaknya sudah mengantisipasi kedatangannya.

"Hm, sesuai dugaan, kamu datang dengan payung. Warnanya nggak putih sih," Monet tersenyum lebar. "Tak apalah. Kita mau jalan ke mana?"

"..." Law nggak menjawab dan segera membuka payungnya, lalu berjalan ke tengah hujan.

Monet membuka payungnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata ke Nami. "Aku duluan, Nami-_san_. Semoga sukses, fufufu."

"S-sukses apa?!"

Sebelum Nami sempat menyangkal, Monet sudah berada di samping Law sambil menggaetkan lengannya. Law berusaha melepaskannya, tapi Monet mengatakan sesuatu dan dia terdiam.

"Wah, mereka... apa ya namanya? Cipiran?" komentar Luffy.

Awalnya Nami amat terkejut mendengar itu, tapi dia menyadari ada yang aneh pada perkataan tadi. "Pacaran, _baka_."

"Oh, iya. Hm... pasti bakal makan enak tuh."

Nami memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Kata Ace, orang yang pacaran suka mampir di restoran dan kafe untuk makan bersama!"

_Ace logic, _troll_ logic._

"Iya sih... tapi biasanya cowok yang mentraktir," Nami merasakan bulir keringat dingin di dahinya membesar. Apa tak ada hal selain makanan di pikiran cowok itu?

"Kalau begitu aku cari pacar yang kaya saja, jadi aku bisa ditraktir sepuasnya."

Oi oi oi, ini pikiran yang berbahaya.

"J-jangan! Pacaran sama orang kaya itu sangat merepotkan!" Nami buru-buru menghentikan rangkaian pikiran Luffy. Akhirnya dia kena batunya... omongan ngawur dia waktu lagi mabuk uang mulai mengotori cowok paling _pure_ yang dia kenal.

Tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu yang menarik.

_"Jadi, Luffy mencari pacar, ya? Walaupun, mengenal dia, tujuannya hanya untuk ditraktir makan. Aku... aku bisa memanfaatkan ini."  
><em>

"J-jadi! Nggak usah orang kaya, kalau ceweknya bisa masak, kamu juga bisa makan enak," Nami mengakhiri pemikirannya dengan mengatakan itu.

"Iya juga sih. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Nami bisa masak kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kamu nggak ingat _spaghetti_ saus jerukku, yang bahkan membuat Zeff-_ossan_ kehabisan kata-kata?" Nami membusungkan dadanya, bangga atas dirinya sendiri. Di rumahnya di apartemen yang hanya dihuni wanita, Nami, Nojiko, dan Bell-mere memang masak secara bergantian. Jadi, tanpa menyadarinya, Nami lumayan jago. Apalagi, Sanji sering memberinya resep yang enak dan murah.

"Jadi kamu bisa dong jadi calon pacar."

"Iya... eh?!" Nami menolehi Luffy yang masih cengar-cengir itu, dan pipinya langsung terasa panas. Dia pun buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Aaa-a-apa yang mau dikatakan anak ini? C-calon pacar?! A-aku? C-calonnya dia...? Apa idiot ini sadar apa yang dia katakan-"_

"Hm? Kamu kenapa, Nami? Mukamu merah banget. Kedinginan?" tiba-tiba Luffy berjalan ke depannya... dan wajah mereka sangat dekat!

"Kyah?!"

Jantung Nami seolah terlepas dan jatuh ke rongga perutnya.

Tin tin!

Untungnya, sebelum dia mati karena shock, terdengarlah bunyi bel surgawi.

"Namiiii!" Itu Nojiko, kakak Nami. Dia menyetir sebuah _pickup_ dengan beberapa kotak plastik bertuliskan _Cocoyashi Fruits_ di atas baknya. Nojiko, lebih tua 3 tahun dari Nami, bekerja sambilan di toko buah milik Gen dan Bell-mere, ibu mereka.

Luffy langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Nami untuk menyapa gadis berambut _cyan_ itu, dan Nami melanjutkan napasnya yang sempat terputus. Dia kemudian meraba perutnya, siapa tahu jantungnya benar-benar jatuh ke sana. Untungnya tidak.

"_Onee-chan_! Kenapa kemari?" tanya Nami, setelah dia menenangkan diri.

"Aku baru mengantarkan barang, dan ingat kamu pulang sekolah jam segini. Karena hujannya deras sekali, kalian mau ikut?"

"Iya!" jawab Nami dengan antusias. Dia lalu menoleh ke Luffy, dan merasakan pipinya menghangat lagi. "K-kamu bagaimana, Luffy?"

"Aku nunggu Ace dan Sabo untuk balapan lari sambil hujan-hujanan."

Nojiko menggeram. Padahal, tujuannya kemari selain menjemput Nami adalah mengundang Luffy ke apartemennya agar adiknya bisa berduaan dengannya... tapi dasar Luffy, rencana itu ditolaknya dengan amat tajam.

"Oh..." Nami nampak kecewa. "K-kalau begitu, sampai besok, Luffy."

"Ya!"

Nami berlari menerobos hujan, lalu naik ke mobil itu dan menutup pintunya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Air yang membasahi kepala dan badannya tampak menguap karenanya...

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Nojiko.

"Sudahlah, _nee-san_. Anak itu emang nggak ada harapan..." Nami merebahkan kepalanya di _dashboard_. "Tapi! Aku takkan menyerah!"

"Fufufu, itu baru adikku," Nojiko tertawa kecil, tangannya dengan cekatan memutar setir mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian _pickup_ itu melaju pelan di tengah hujan... meninggalkan Luffy yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

...

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak Nami pulang, dan hujan bertambah deras. Luffy menyandarkan pundaknya di pilar, bosan dan mengantuk.

"Ace dan Sabo lama banget," gumam Luffy.

Tiba-tiba Luffy merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya. Lebih tepatnya, bersembunyi di balik pilar yang dia sandari. Luffy mengenali aura ini... dia pun menghampirinya.

Tampak rambut panjang berkilau dengan aroma _hakushu_ yang khas.

"Hammock?"

"Kyah!" Cewek yang disapa itu melonjak kaget, kemudian buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh... L-Luffy. Halo..."

"Kok masih di sini? Kamu nggak pulang?" tanya Luffy, murni karena penasaran.

"_K-Kyaaa! Luffy-sama memperhatikanku!" _Hancock berteriak bahagia dalam hati. "A-aku... menunggu dijemput. S-setelah ini ada pemotretan."

"Oh..."

Tanpa disadari Luffy, pembicaraan mereka didengarkan banyak orang, yang kini bersembunyi di ruang loker sekolah. Ini karena pemandangan Hancock yang berjalan maju-mundur di koridor sekolah dengan wajah merah, beberapa saat lalu, menarik banyak pasang mata.

Lucunya, para penguntit ini mengintip dengan semacam formasi. Yang berada di garis depan adalah kedua adik Hancock, Sonia dan Mary. Di belakang mereka, anggota Hancock _fans club_, termasuk duo _fanboy_ Ace dan Sabo, pendirinya. Dua orang ini hanya terlihat sedikit penasaran, tapi temannya yang lain berwajah seolah meteor segede gaban akan mendarat di depan mereka.

"Hancock-sama, kenapaaa?"

"Apa yang keren dari cowok itu..."

"Uh, Monkey D. Luffy itu ketua OSIS. Jabatan yang cukup keren, menurutku."

"Jangan bela musuh kita, idiot."

Isu kalau Hancock telah memiliki cowok yang disukai memang belum begitu santer terdengar karena tertutup kisah kemenangan spektakuler Zoro. Tapi Ace dan Sabo sudah melewati masa-masa penyangkalan. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ratapan kematian kawan-kawannya. Bagaimanapun, situasi pembicaraan di depan itu adalah paku yang menutup peti mati mereka.

Ya, suasana ini, tak salah lagi...

"O-oh. Jadi semua persiapan _prom_ sudah beres? K-kamu hebat, Luffy," kata Hancock. Untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdesir tak karuan, dia mencoba berbasa-basi dengan Luffy, menanyakan urusan OSIS.

"Shishishi. Kita memang hebat," Luffy meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung.

"_Fufufu... tawanya terdengar sangat melodis. L-Luffy-sama!"_ Hancock menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras setelah berpikir demikian. _"K-konsentrasi! Jangan _fangirling_ dulu!"_

Hancock berdeham, dan menemukan kembali ketenangannya. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi dia melihat Luffy... memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada pilar di sampingnya. Dia mendengkur pelan.

"Khrr... khrr..."

Luffy... tertidur sambil berdiri? Bahkan anak hiperaktif sepertinya pun kecapekan menghadapi kegiatan OSIS yang bertumpuk.

Hancock ingat, Ace juga sering begitu. _Narcolepsy_... mereka benar-benar kakak-adik. Dia tertawa kecil.

Pak.

Hancock menepuk pipinya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran tak penting itu, lalu kembali menatap Luffy. Wajahnya yang damai membuat Hancock kembali kehilangan kata-kata...

"_U-uh... wajahnya manis sekali waktu sedang tidur..."_ pikirnya. Tanpa sadar, dia ikut memejamkan mata, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. Entah kenapa, bunyi hujan deras seolah menjadi komposisi melodi yang indah. Hancock tersenyum. _"Hanya melihat Luffy-_sama_ tertidur, aku... merasa senang. A-ah! Aku ingin suasana ini tak pernah berakhir..."_

Jiiit.

Hancock mencubit punggung tangannya untuk melarikan diri dari _genjutsu_ berupa wajah Luffy. Dia meringis kesakitan, lalu mengepalkan tinjunya.

"_K-kau tak boleh begini terus! Ingat misimu, Boa Hancock!"_

Dia menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap, dan merogoh tasnya. Meyakinkan hatinya sekali lagi, Hancock pun memanggil Luffy.

"L-Luffy!"

Luffy terkejut dan nyaris terjatuh dari posisinya. Dia mengucek matanya, lalu menoleh ke asal suara itu, Hancock yang membungkukkan badan 90° dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya, yang menggenggam sesuatu.

"I-Ini!"

"Hmmm?" Luffy melirik ke arah kertas yang digenggam Hancock itu. Dia mengenali warna hitam itu... undangan _prom night_. "Oh, kenapa dengan undangannya? Ada yang salah?"

Gubrak!

Mary dan Sonia terjungkal komikal, tapi mereka pulih dengan cepat dan langsung siap dengan tombak dan _stun gun_.

"Bocah sialan itu...!"

Sebelum berita pengeroyokan seorang murid SMU masuk koran besok pagi, Ace dan Sabo menghalangi kedua adik Hancock itu. Tentu saja mereka menghadapinya dengan melotot.

"Minggir."

"Atau kalian dapat 2 pilihan, kuburan dan rumah sakit."

"Uh... aku pilih 'dan'," jawab Sabo, mencoba meringankan suasana. Tapi dia dijawab dengan geraman. "Gyah!"

"Aku tahu perasaan kalian, dan jujur, aku juga ingin memukul adik idiot itu," kata Ace, tenang. "Tapi, kusarankan, tunggu dan lihat saja."

Kembali ke tempat Hancock, dia tampak panik karena respon Luffy berbeda dengan apa yang ada di skenario Nyon-_baa_. Pemilik asrama Lily itu memang sering mendapat curhatan para cewek dan memberi mereka saran. Termasuk Hancock, walaupun hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan cukup buruk

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"Ng-nggak ada! Undangan ini desainnya bagus dan sangat jelas..." Hancock menyadari sesuatu, lalu mencubit pipinya. "Kau ngomong apa sih, Hancock!? Ingat kata Nyon-_baa_, jangan terseret temponya cowok!"

"Kamu ngomong sama siapa, sih?" tanya Luffy sambil ngupil.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa!" Hancock menelan gumpalan di kerongkongannya. "J-jadi, maksudku, um... m-mau nggak kamu menemaniku ke _prom_, Luffy?"

"Kamu mengundangku?"

Hancock hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Uhh... Kid melarangku ikut pesta. Katanya aku akan mengacau... padahal Bonney sudah memesan katering terenak di kota," Luffy memiringkan kepala, tapi sebelum asap mulai keluar dari sana, dia meloncat. "Peduli amat dengan Kid! Kan yang membuat pesta aku!"

Dia pun mengambil undangan dari tangan Hancock, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu, Hammock! Kalau aku ikut denganmu, aku 'kan juga bisa makan enak!"

Mendengar itu, dunia di sekeliling Hancock serasa berputar... dia bahkan tak sempat meminta Luffy memanggil namanya dengan benar sebelum semuanya jadi kabur.

"Oi, Hammock! Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Hanya itulah yang didengar Hancock sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan karena menyadari kalau Luffy mengkhawatirkannya.

...

Di kejauhan, Sanji mengunyah filter rokoknya keras-keras sementara armada fans Hancock tumbang ke lantai karena _shock_. Ace dan Sabo hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan senyuman iba.

"Heh. Perut karet sialan dan marimo sialan itu sekarang ada dalam masalah besar," gumamnya. "Mereka terlalu populer dan nggak menyadarinya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Hoho. Mulai sekarang flag romance fic ini mulai jalan!

Prepare to get trolled!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 4 – Where's The Party?**

"Hahahaha... domba-domba ini nggak sadar kalau pesta ini cuma kamuflase untuk acara yang lebih dahsyat!"


	32. Where's the Party?

Um... kalian masih di sini?

*dilemparbata*

Sori dori mangga stroberi! Lagi sangat sibuk IRL... jadi terlambat update (lagi). Haha...

Oh well, selamat menikmati deh!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part4**

**Where's the Party?**

* * *

><p>31 Oktober.<p>

Udara semakin dingin. Ranting-ranting pohon sudah ditinggalkan semua dedaunan yang selesai menggugurkan diri. Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir, berganti dengan musim dingin. Masa pergantian musim seperti ini membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah untuk beraktivitas demi menikmati kehangatan _kotatsu _sambil makan jeruk.

Tapi pernyataan itu tak berlaku untuk anak-anak OSIS. Demi proyek pertama mereka, _prom night_, mereka dengan sukarela (dan sedikit ancaman dari Nami) menembus dinginnya udara pada Sabtu pagi itu untuk melanjutkan dekorasi lokasi prom.

Priit priit! Priiiit!

"Yak, kiri... kiri... mudur sedikit..." Franky, dengan peluit terselip di mulutnya, memerintah anak buahnya dari Franky Family untuk memasang sebuah hiasan berbentuk pohon tua yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sejak beberapa hari lalu, mereka disewa Luffy untuk mendekorasi aula. Walaupun Franky Family yang dimiliki Franky sebenarnya adalah sebuah bengkel, mereka juga sering diminta mengerjakan acara pindahan, pembangunan, dekorasi... kasarnya, mau disuruh apapun untuk menyalurkan kelebihan energi mereka.

"Super! Lanjut!" Franky mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Parkirnya 100 berry, bang!"

Tawa pun menggelegar setelahnya.

Lokasi _prom_ adalah aula sekolah yang amat luas itu. Tempat yang biasanya dibenci murid-murid karena di sanalah mereka biasa disiksa omongan Pak Odacchi yang jayus, kini telah disulap jadi... lokasi syuting film horor kelas B Hollywood.

Dari kutub utara yang dingin jadi pemakaman lokal. Tidak buruk...

Lantai aula dilapisi karpet usang yang sobek di berbagai tempat dan ditutupi dedaunan kering yang diambil dari halaman sekolah. Pada pojok ruangan terdapat beberapa batu nisan sungguhan dan pohon-pohon tua yang diambil dr rumah Pak Mihawk. Dinding aula dilapisi _wallpaper_ berwarna merah darah dan ungu gelap, menimbulkan suasana seram. Kelelawar dan berbagai makhluk malam tak jelas yang terbuat dari plastik digantung di atap. Pada beberapa titik terdapat replika benda-benda ikonik film horor seperti sumur mbak Sadako, notes bung Slenderman, cermin berdarah, orang-orangan sawah dan banyak lagi. Tak lupa, lampu diskotik yang dimodifikasi Franky menjadi berbentuk bulan purnama...

Dengan kata lain, suasananya sangat-sangat horor... buat mereka yang berjantung lemah dan bernyali ciut.

Seperti Nami contohnya.

"Fuu... akhirnya tanggal acaranya benar-benar pas Halloween," gumam Nami sambil bergidik. Dia yang payah soal hal-hal seram tak diperbolehkan Kid membantu karena cowok berambut api itu tak mau ada direpotkan dengan acara orang pingsan hanya dengan kejutan kecil. Nami pun ditugasi berjaga di luar aula untuk mencatat dekorasi apa saja yang sudah terpasang. "Mana mungkin acara seseram ini akan menghasilkan kenangan terakhir yang manis untuk para senior?"

Yang Nami bayangkan dalam suatu acara _prom_ adalah pesta yang riang gembira. Diiringi alunan musik pop, para alumni beserta pasangannya turun ke lantai untuk menari bersama demi memperebutkan gelar Raja dan Ratu Prom. Kemudian, di akhir pesta, terungkaplah pernyataan cinta dari mereka yang ingin masa SMU-nya berakhir dengan kenangan pahit manis.

Tapi Luffy dan Kid menganggap itu terlalu _mainstream_.

Bahkan, Bonney mengkritiknya! Menurut anak berambut pink itu, pikiran Nami sudah "diracuni" _dorama_ berlatar kehidupan SMU, yang banyak berisikan adegan klise seperti itu untuk melelehkan hati murni para gadis yang menontonnya. Monet yang diharapkan Nami untuk membelanya, cuma mengangkat bahunya dengan tersenyum usil. Akhirnya, dengan skor 4-0, tema zombi pun dipilih. Kemudian, tema itu berubah jadi Halloween, menyesuaikan tanggal acara.

Kenapa anggota OSIS selain dia tak ada yang berpikiran normal, sih?!

Lamunan Nami terhenti setelah tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka dengan kasar. Dia melonjak kaget karena mengira akan muncul sesuatu dari sana... tapi yang dia lihat adalah Luffy dan kawan-kawan yang cengar-cengir... dengan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka.

_Tunggu, darah...?!_

Nami hampir berteriak histeris, tapi kemudian sadar kalau itu cuma cat merah. Dia pun berjalan pelan dari belakang pohon sambil bertanya, "S-sudah?"

"Yosh. Semua sudah selesai dengan super," Franky mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terimakasih, Franky!" Nami tersenyum manis, senyuman yang mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Nggak usah basa-basi deh. Nih biayanya," kata seorang anak buah Franky yang berbadan gemuk dan berambut jabrik, kalau Nami tak salah ingat namanya Zambai. Orang itu memberikan secarik kertas kepada Nami.

Nami mengambilnya sambil menggerutu kesal karena pesona anak SMU-nya dipatahkan begitu saja. Dia lalu membaca isi kertas itu, dan menggeram, "Kuh, 50 ribu berry?! Mahal banget! Apa nggak ada diskon untuk teman?"

"Ini sudah diskon, Nami-_chan_. Biaya normalnya 40 ribu berry," Franky tak terpengaruh nada bicara judes cewek pelit itu.

Suhu udara di sekitar Nami perlahan naik.

"Kenapa buat teman malah semakin mahal?!"

"Kita memang berteman, tapi bisnis tetaplah bisnis," jawab Franky sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, mengundang anggukan setuju anak buahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, biaya buat saudara jadi 75 ribu berry," sambung Zambai.

"Guu... !" sekarang kertas yang digenggam Nami mulai berasap. Anak-anak OSIS langsung berebut berdiri di sekitarnya, tak mau menyia-nyiakan udara panas yang dipancarkan anak itu.

Meskipun Franky dan anak-anak buahnya adalah orang dewasa yang berbadan kekar, mereka sadar kalau kobaran amarah Nami bisa memperpendek nyawa mereka...

"G-gyahahaha! Nggak usah sungkan sama om soal diskonnya, kirim saja ke rekening," Franky membalikkan badan dan langsung ambil langkah sejuta. "Cabuuuut!"

"Ajib gan!"

Wuuush...

Orang-orang itu pun melesat meninggalkan Nami yang akhirnya sukses membakar kertas bon.

"... om-om yang luar biasa," gumam Kid sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya.

"Tampangnya mirip Jim Carrey," sambung Bonney. Di tangannya ada sebatang ranting yang di ujungnya tertancap ubi, dia memanggangnya dengan panas yang dipancarkan Nami.

"Hm... nggak setiap hari kau menemui orang dengan belahan dagu 3," gumam Monet.

"Gyaaah! Nami jadi _Super Saiyan_!" teriak Luffy begitu melihat rambut di kepala Nami mulai berdiri. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya mencium tanah.

"Daripada bercanda, sekarang pikirkan bagaimana kita membayar biaya dekorasi sebanyak itu!" Nami membersihkan tangannya yang berasap. Amarahnya mulai reda... memang, memukul Luffy dapat mengurangi stres, sesuka apapun Nami pada anak itu.

"Heh? Bukannya dana dari sponsor masih ada sisa?" tanya Bonney.

"Itu sudah masuk kantongk- uh, maksudku, masuk dana kas OSIS."

"Oi, tadi kau mau bilang 'masuk kantongku' kan?!" teriak Kid.

"Kamu salah dengar mungkin, Kid-_san_," Nami mengedipkan matanya.

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Diam dan biarkan aku mendandanimu!" teriak Sabo.

"Gaaah! Apa kau sadar ada yang aneh dengan kata-katamu?!" sambung Ace, yang berusaha menghindari tangan saudara angkatnya yang berusaha memulas wajahnya dengan bedak wanita.

Dia lalu merunduk untuk menghindari serangan Sabo dan menendang kedua tangannya, melemparkan kedua pemulas bedak yang dipegang anak itu.

"Pasiennya berontak! Luffy, obat bius, sekarang."

"Ou," Luffy mengambil palu besar di dekat mereka dan menghantam kepala Ace sekuat tenaga.

BANG!

Tapi tak terdengar bunyi tengkorak yang retak atau otak yang berhamburan, hanya bunyi benda tumpul menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Dan, palunya retak! Luffy mengamati palu yang hanya tinggal gagangnya itu sambil bersiul kagum.

"Sial!" Ace menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menghitam itu dari depan wajahnya, dia berhasil menangkis serangan itu. Walaupun tak terluka, dia tetap meringis kesakitan.

"Cih, jangan pakai Haki hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini!"

"'_Hal sepele seperti ini'_?! Ini menyangkut nyawaku, tahu!" Ace berteriak kesal, tampak urat menonjol di dahinya. "Dan kenapa kau terdengar kecewa?!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Ace terbuka dengan kasar, menampakkan wujud seekor... um, seorang... monster betina. Atau apapun itu. Dia berwujud nenek berbadan besar dengan rambut kriwil berwarna oranye. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibir tebalnya, layaknya seorang ibu tiri yang jahat.

"Bocah-bocah sial! Padahal akan ke pesta, kenapa kalian berantem seperti itu?!" teriak nenek itu. Dia adalah Dadan, ibu angkat Luffy dan Ace, juga ibu kost Sabo, walaupun hubungan mereka sama sekali nggak hangat.

Dadan dan kawan-kawan dulunya adalah penjahat kambuhan yang sering berurusan dengan Garp, tapi semenjak diminta (baca: diancam) Garp untuk merawat Ace dan Luffy, mereka "bertobat". Mungkin karena merawat kedua monster itu, mereka jadi tak punya waktu untuk bertindak kriminal. Mereka pun membuka toko kelontong Corvo bermodalkan hasil kejahatan mereka.

Tapi, walaupun sekarang bekerja secara jujur, tapi dalam hati mereka tetaplah perampok. Menurut Dadan.

Menurut Ace, Dadan dan kawanannya adalah kelompok ayam liar yang telah dijinakkan Garp. Memang ada anak buah Dadan yang mirip ayam sih.

"Berisik-" Luffy dan kedua kakaknya menghentikan protesnya begitu melihat sebotol wiski yang digenggam Dadan.

Siang-siang mabuk? Berurusan dengan Dadan yang sedang mabuk akan meninggalkan bekas luka di badanmu. Jadi, mereka memilih diam.

"Sekarang cepatlah ganti kostum dan keluar dari sini!"

BRAK!

Mereka pun melaksanakan gencatan senjata dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ace keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan celana kain bermotif api, jaket kulit berwarna merah, dan ikat kepala dengan tanduk. Dia tak mengenakan apapun di balik jaketnya, menampakkan dadanya yang bidang. Sedangkan, Sabo mengenakan jaket berwarna oranye, kumis rubah dan hiasan ekor rubah... yang entah kenapa mirip dengan seorang jagoan di suatu komik ninja.

"Uh... itu emang kostum rubah ekor sembilan, tapi entah kenapa ada yang aneh..." Ace menepuk dahinya. Kenapa Sabo malah _cosplay_...

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Sabo sambil mengamati kostumnya. Dia lalu memandang Ace, dan menyeringai. "Itu... kostum jin api, Ifrit? Lumayan mirip sama jin aslinya. Tapi..." Sabo mengambil sebuah jirigen dan korek api, yang segera disulutnya. Kobaran api di depan wajahnya membuat dia tampak seperti pelaku kejahatan pembakaran rumah. "Akan lebih bagus kalau ada api benerannya."

"Kenapa kau dendam padaku, hah?!" Ace memukul kepala Sabo.

Mereka kembali bergumul. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama karena mendengar pintu kamar Luffy terbuka... untuk menampakkan Luffy yang mengenakan kostum Slenderman, dengan kata lain dia pake jas hitam dan topeng tanpa wajah.

Entah kenapa, Ace dan Sabo merasa kesal melihatnya.

"Gu... kostum Luffy benar-benar cocok," gumam Sabo.

"Entah kenapa aku menyesal memberinya ide ini," sambung Ace.

Sebenarnya, itu kebaikan yang langka dari kedua anak usil itu. Sebelum Luffy memilih kostum tak jelas, mereka memaksanya memakai kostum ini. Karena, jujur, mereka sungguh berniat membuat Luffy tampak "pantas" mendampingi Hancock yang bisa dipastikan akan muncul dengan penampilan terbaiknya. Bagaimanapun "biasa"nya wajah Luffy, kalau dia pakai jas, dia akan lebih enak dipandang 'kan?

Mereka tak salah... tapi hasilnya berbeda dengan bayangan mereka.

Luffy yang muncul di depan mereka adalah Luffy yang secara ajaib tampak 2 tahun lebih tua. Rupanya garis tegas pada jas yang dia pakai menciptakan kontras yang bagus dengan wajahnya yang bulat _babyface_. Ini membuat Ace dan Sabo sadar diri kalau adik mereka itu akan jadi cowok populer di masa depan hanya dengan berbekal wajah polosnya yang memancarkan aura kedewasaan.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" Luffy yang tak menyadari kegelisahan kedua kakaknya, merusak kesan kerennya dengan berlari ke lantai bawah sambil meloncat penuh semangat, membuat Ace dan Sabo tersenyum kecut. Paling tidak, sifat kekanakannya tak bakal sesuai dengan sifat Slenderman dia perankan.

...

Luffy dan kedua kakaknya berjingkat-jingkat di depan kamar Dadan karena tak mau mengganggu monster betina mabuk itu, dan akhirnya sampai di area toko Corvo. Mereka sepakat balapan lari ke Seifu, tapi terhalang kerumunan pegawai toko.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik...

"Ada apa nih? Gajiannya masih besok 'kan?" komentar Sabo sembari menghampiri kerumunan itu. Setelah dia mengamatinya lebih baik, ada sesuatu yang aneh di tengah kerumunan residivis itu... hum? Sepasang telinga sapi?

"_Bocchama_! Siapa gadis kecil ini?" teriak salah 1 pegawai toko. _Bocchama_, atau tuan muda, adalah panggilan khusus dari pegawai Corvo ke Sabo. Dia dapat perlakuan khusus karena membayar 'uang kost' yang jumlahnya tak sedikit dan sering mentraktir mereka.

"Gadis... kecil? Gah!" Ace menyadari sesuatu, lalu segera melesat ke tengah kerumunan dan membubarkan mereka dengan paksa, menyebabkan orang-orang terpental seperti tersapu pusaran angin. Kemudian, di balik tirai debu bekas pertempuran berat sebelah itu, berdirilah Ace... dan seorang gadis kecil berkostum _minotaurus _hitam-putih.

"A-Ace-_san_... siapa dia?" tanya seorang korban amukan anak itu.

"Dia... pasangan _prom_-ku," jawab Ace, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sedikit tertahan, mungkin malu.

"GEH?!"

Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik dengan mengabaikan kostum imutnya, gadis kecil itu tampak cukup familiar bagi orang-orang toko Corvo. Badannya kecil, kalau dilihat sekilas kau mungkin takkan menyangka kalau dia sudah SMP. Rambut kuning pucatnya tergerai manis sampai menyentuh bahunya. Matanya bulat, lucu, memperkuat kesan imut yang dipancarkan wajah bulatnya. Anak yang memancarkan aura "anak sapi" dari setiap pori tubuhnya itu adalah Moda.

Mata Sabo terbelalak, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ace... _benar-benar _mengajak Moda?!

Kemungkinan itu sangat besar sih. Dari semua orang di Corvo, Moda memang sangat akrab dengan Ace. Mungkin itulah alasan keluarganya menjual susu dengan harga sangat murah ke toko Corvo.

Orang-orang toko segera bergerak sejauh mungkin dari Moda seolah dia adalah harta yang tak boleh tersentuh. Tingkat kekuasaan Ace di Corvo hanya setingkat di bawah Dadan, jadi semua menakutinya.

Suasana toko pun menjadi sunyi. Sesekali terdengar omongan pelan dari Ace yang mencoba menghibur Moda dari kejadian pelecehannya barusan. Benar, cewek imut itu dikeroyok orang-orang jahanam dari Corvo?! Itu pelecehan!

Karena kesunyian itu, omongan blak-blakan Luffy benar-benar menancap di hati Ace.

"Ace, kau _lolicon_."

BUGH!

Badan Luffy menancap di dinding toko.

Sementara, Sabo dan para pegawai toko berusaha menahan tawa, bukan dari kekerasan yang menimpa Luffy tapi dari omongannya tadi. Luffy... mengatakan hal yang ada dalam pikiran mereka!

"Ja-jangan ngawur! Moda itu sudah 12 tahun, mana mungkin _lolicon_ suka dengan anak perempuan umur segitu?!"

Kau salah, Ace. _Lolicon_ itu menyukai gadis kecil sampai 15 tahun...

"Um... Ace-_san_, aku sudah 15 tahun," koreksi Moda dengan wajah merah.

Ya, Ace, kau tetaplah _lolicon_.

"Oh, benar. Maaf..." Ace menggaruk pipinya.

Sabo dan yang lain pun tak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Tapi, orang-orang toko yang tahu diri langsung semburat keluar dari toko terlebih dulu sebelum tertawa, demi menghindari amukan Ace.

Karena itu, sebagai satu-satunya sasaran, Sabo langsung terkapar di bawah puing lemari yang roboh menimpanya.

Puas mengubur Sabo, Ace lalu menuding Luffy yang sudah pulih dari pukulannya tadi. "Memangnya kau tahu apa arti _lolicon_ hah, otak karet?"

"Tahu dong! _Lolicon_ 'kan... um... orang yang tak bisa hidup tanpa makan lolipop?"

Bletak!

"Apa hubungan lolipop dengan Moda!?" teriak Ace, frustasi atas kebodohan adik angkatnya ini. Sudah begitu, dia sok tahu, lagi. "Haaah... dan kupikir kau sudah bertambah dewasa sejak masuk SMU. Betapa salahnya aku..."

Buak!

"Kalau kau yang salah kenapa memukulku, hah?!" Luffy memegangi luka di kepalanya, dia tampak sangat kesal sekarang. Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dahi Ace, tapi sang kakak menahannya.

"Oh, nantang, nih?! Bagus! Kebetulan, aku masih kesal karena kau diundang Hancock-_chan_!" Ace menyeringai.

"Aaa... aaa..." Moda tampak panik. Dia lalu melihat Sabo bangkit dari reruntuhan lemari dan menghampirinya. "S-Sabo-_san_... tolong lerai mereka!"

"Hm? Oke, Moda-_chan_," Sabo mengedipkan matanya dan melesat ke ruang di antara Luffy dan Ace, menghalangi serangan mereka dengan wajah yang amat meyakinkan. "Hentikan! Kalian mau ke _prom_, tahu!"

Teringat tentang _prom_ dan karena tak mau dandanan mereka kacau, Luffy dan Ace pun menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Paling nggak jangan biarkan Luffy berpenampilan rapi, Ace! Aku akan membantumu!"

Luffy menjatuhkan dagunya, tak percaya Sabo memutuskan untuk berkomplot dengan Ace.

"Sabo-_saaaaaan_?!" teriak Moda, putus asa. Para petarung kembali pasang kuda-kuda, membuat Moda berpikir untuk melemparkan dirinya ke tengah mereka untuk menghentikan perkelahian...

Tapi, sepasang tangan kuat menghentikannya.

Moda menoleh ke pemilik tangan itu, dan melongo. "Eh...?"

...BLAAAR!

"Guahhhh!"

Para petarung terpental ke jalanan depan toko dengan benjol 3 tingkat. Luka itu memang tak berakibat fatal, tapi menghadirkan hawa dingin yang tak terjelaskan, membuat mereka meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak si pelaku kekerasan, seorang kakek berbadan besar dengan rambut abu-abu yang sebagian sudah memutih. Di dekat mata kanannya terdapat bekas luka berbentuk bulan sabit, dan dia memancarkan aura pembunuh yang amat pekat.

Pria seperti ini cuma ada satu di kota Raftel.

"P-pak tua?!"

"Apa kabar, para berandal?" sapa sang kakek, Monkey D. Garp, sambil menggeretakkan jari-jari tuanya. Kemudian tangannya menggenggam untuk menghadirkan tinju cinta khasnya ke kepala para cucunya.

Bletak! Bletak! Bletak!

"Panggil aku _kakek_."

"Gyaaaa!" Para korban hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Bagi orang lain, mungkin ini dianggap kekerasan dl rumah tangga, tapi Garp adalah Inspektur Kepolisian. Dia _adalah_ hukum di rumah itu.

"_Ano_... Garp-_ojiisan_, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Moda.

"Mumpung ada alasan kabur dari Sengoku. Aku ingin berpesta setelah kalian pulang dari _prom_ untuk merayakan kelulusan Ace dan Sabo dari SMU," jawab Garp, kegarangannya seolah hilang begitu berbicara dengan Moda. "Tapi, apa yang kulihat? Para idiot ini berantem, padahal mau ada acara penting!"

Luffy dan kedua kakaknya terdiam, tak ada yang berani menantang Garp karena masih sayang nyawa.

"Jadi, kalian mau diam saja di sana atau aku perlu mendisiplinkan kalian lagi?" Garp menggeretakkan lagi jari-jarinya.

"Gyaaaa!" Luffy yang masih sayang otaknya, walaupun isinya cuma sedikit, langsung ngacir.

"K-kami pergi dulu, kek!" Sabo menyusulnya, tapi tidak sebelum membungkuk memberi hormat ke Garp. Sesuai yang kau harapkan dari anak orang kaya, dia sopan tak seperti kedua saudara angkatnya. Garp mengangguk pelan, lalu memelototi Ace.

"M-Moda, ayo!" kata Ace sambil menarik tangan Moda.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Ditekan aura dari Garp yang entah kenapa seolah ada mengancam mereka agar mereka segera menuju sekolah, rombongan Luffy pun sampai di SMU Seifu dalam waktu rekor 5 menit. Mereka langsung terkapar kecapekan di gerbang sekolah.

Moda nggak capek karena dia digendong Ace selama mereka lari, tapi wajahnya tetap memerah seolah kehabisan napas.

"Kenapa monster itu muncul waktu aku hampir sukses balas dendam ke Luffy?" kata Ace dan Sabo kompak.

"Apa salahku, hah?!" Luffy bangkit dari posisi telentangnya.

Ace dan Sabo memandang Luffy, lalu mengangkat bahu. Sepertinya urusan balas dendam mereka harus ditunda dulu...

"Sudahlah. Kita hajar dia kapan-kapan," Sabo bangkit sambil membersihkan kostumnya dari debu. "Ah, ya, kau nggak masuk duluan, Luffy? Sebagai OSIS, kau 'kan harus ada di lokasi acara terlebih dulu."

"Aku janjian ketemu dengan Hancock di sini. Kalau sudah bertemu, baru aku masuk."

Badan Ace dan Sabo bergetar mendengar itu.

"... oh ya, Sabo, akhirnya kau mengundang siapa?" Ace mengalihkan arah pembicaraan itu sebelum nafsu membunuhnya kembali muncul.

"Huh? Aku... hmm, lihat saja nanti," Sabo menyeringai.

Jawaban itu dan tampang menyebalkan Sabo membuat Ace kesal lagi.

"Oi oi, Ace, kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau seperti mengatakan 'awas aja kalau kau mengajak cewek populer Seifu'! Apa kau nggak sungkan sama Moda-chan?"

Ace menurunkan tangannya yang menggenggam kerah jaket Sabo dan menoleh ke Moda yang memainkan ujung kostumnya dengan gugup, sepertinya khawatir akan sesuatu.

"Oh... kau benar. Di mana kesopananku, memikirkan cewek lain walopun sudah bersama cewek seimut ini?" Ace sok _ngegombal_, tapi akibatnya wajah Moda memerah dan dia hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ace tak menyadarinya sih.

Sabo mengerutkan dahi melihatnya, seolah dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ace, Ace. Kau ini... ?!" Sabo menghentikan perkataannya dan membiarkan dagunya jatuh ke tanah perlahan. Ace menaikkan alisnya, dan kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Sabo.

Akibatnya, wajahnya juga jadi konyol.

"?!"

Diiringi angin yang menyibakkan rambut panjang dan cahaya bulan musim gugur yang menyinari kecantikannya, Hancock muncul. Dia mengenakan gaun _one piece_ berwarna ungu yang sangat pendek, baik di bagian dada maupun kaki, juga stoking dan sarung tangan panjang. Rambutnya tampak berantakan walaupun mereka yakin kalau itu adalah hasil dandanan, dan dia memakai... kacamata?!

Pemandangan itu membuat semua yang melihat menahan napas mereka.

"Hancock!" Kecuali Luffy. Anak itu tak terpengaruh oleh wajah mistik Hancock. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"_Aaaa! Luffy-_sama_... dia memanggil namaku dengan benar!" _Hancock berusaha menahan pemikiran gembiranya itu dan menghampiri Luffy dengan senyum manis. "Ha-halo, Luffy. Maaf, sudah menunggu."

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Ini kostum apa?" tanya Luffy, entah kenapa dia tampak sangat tertarik.

"M-Medusa."

"Oh, aku tahu Medusa. Dia cewek yang dikutuk jadi monster saking cantiknya, 'kan?" tanya Luffy. Tentu saja dia tahu soal ini, salah satu _genre_ _game_ favoritnya adalah berburu monster.

"_C-cantik...?" _Hanya kata itu yang bisa didengar Hancock.

"Tapi, biasanya Medusa di _game_ itu jelek! Tapi, kamu... um," Luffy memiringkan kepala dengan jari di bawah dagunya. "Kamu... kok masih cantik?"

BUM!

"WHA-"

Luffy... memuji cewek?!

Kali ini, Ace dan Sabo mengutuk diri mereka sendiri karena telah memberi Luffy kursus singkat "Cara Menghormati Cewek untuk Pemula" selama beberapa hari. Wajah Hancock yang tersenyum dengan wajah merah membuat mereka merasakan sesuatu yang manis di mulut mereka...

Itu... terlalu manis! Kadar gula mereka naik, bisa kena diabetes!

Tapi Ace langsung tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Moda mencubit lengannya keras-keras. Ace kemudian menginjak kaki Sabo, menyadarkannya juga.

Tak menyadari kekacauan yang disebabkan perkatannya barusan, Luffy menepuk pundak Hancock sambil berkata, "Oke, aku duluan mengurus kerjaan OSIS! Nanti temani aku, ya!"

Dia kemudian berlari ke arah aula, meninggalkan mereka semua. Setelah agak jauh, wajahnya berubah seperti orang yang tak makan selama seminggu. Lubang hidungnya melebar, matanya berubah menjadi berbentuk daging, dan air liurnya menetes deras. Dia langsung ambil kecepatan maksimum, menciptakan pusaran debu di belakangnya.

Kerjaan OSIS? Dia pasti ingin jadi _tester_ hidangan katering! Dasar Luffy...

"'N-nanti temani aku'..." gumam Hancock. Dalam pikirannya langsung muncul bermacam skenario yang biasa kau lihat dalam film-film romantis, dan di akhir tiap skenario itu terjadi adegan ciuman. _"Ci-cium?!"_

Dia pun tumbang dengan wajah berasap.

"Gyaaaa! Hancock-_chan_?!" Ace dan Sabo panik dan menghampiri Hancock.

Merasakan aura mesum mendekatinya, Hancock langsung menegakkan badannya.

"J-jangan sentuh aku!" Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "T-tubuhku ini hanya untuk Luffy-sama!"

"Tu... BUUUUUH!"

Entah salah mengartikan atau pikiran mereka memang mesum sesuai perkiraan Hancock, Ace dan Sabo langsung mengucurkan darah dari hidung.

"_M-melloriiiiine_!"

Kata-kata itu juga membuat seorang cowok pirang berpakaian jas sobek tumbang di samping mereka.

"Huh..." gumam Ace di tengah upayanya menghentikan kucuran darah dari hidung. Dia menoleh dan melihat...

"Sanji-_san_?!" sambung Sabo.

"Yo... buheh! Kalian memang luar biasa. Aku baru datang dan dapat sambutan 'seheboh' ini," komentar Sanji sambil menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Wah, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Nami, yang sepertinya datang bersama Sanji. Wajar dia bertanya, karena di depannya ada suasana absurd; tiga orang cowok dengan hidung mengucurkan darah dan Hancock yang menutupi dadanya. Suasana itu mirip suatu adegan dalam _anime_ tengah malam yang sering ditonton Sanji.

Dia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya sih.

"... impuls lelaki terjadi, Nami-_chan_," jawab Ace lemah. Dia berusaha bangkit, tapi begitu melihat kostum Nami; _nekomata_ (siluman kucing) dengan telinga dan ekor kucing juga _kimono_ mini, dia tumbang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Masa SMU memang luar biasa."

"Kyaaaa! Ace-_saaan_!" Moda mulai panik. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan peralatan transfusi darah. Ace dan Sabo memang mempercayakan nyawa (darah) mereka ke Moda, mereka sudah memperkirakan kalau pemandangan cewek-cewek cakep Seifu dengan _cosplay_ Halloween akan terlalu ekstrim buat pikiran polos mereka.

"Hah... sebaiknya biarkan mereka tidur sebentar untuk mendinginkan otak mereka," kata Nami sambil menoleh ke arah Moda. Begitu melihat anak itu, matanya melebar. Dia lalu mengamati Moda dari atas ke bawah, dan menghela napas panjang. "... oh, kalian penghuni Corvo benar-benar suka cari masalah. Masa' mengajak anak kecil?"

"Moda bukan anak kecil! Dia sudah 13 tahun!" Ace bangkit dengan kantung darah di tangannya.

"Aku 15 tahun..." Moda menggumam.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi, ya! Jangan menganggap Moda sebagai anak kecil!" Ace memicingkan mata. "Dan kenapa kamu meraih menelpon 110, Nami-_chan_?"

"Hm? Aku berpikir kalau melaporkan seorang _lolicon_ ke polisi akan mendapatkan hadiah..." jawab Nami dengan tampang tak bersalah. Yang akan sangat meyakinkan kalau saja _iris_ matanya tak berubah menjadi simbol berry.

Ace menggeram, dan Nami segera memasukkan HP-nya ke tas sambil tertawa kering.

"Wah, Sanji-_san_. Kau datang sebagai pasangan Nami?" tanya Sabo.

Mendengar itu, Sanji langsung bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya, dan dalam sekejap dia sudah ada di samping Nami, menggaet lengannya dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja!" kata Sanji.

"B-bukan! Sanji-_kun_... dia diminta Zeff-_ossan_ kemari untuk mengawasi mutu masakan pesta," Nami mendorong Sanji menjauhinya, wajahnya memerah karena kedekatan tiba-tiba itu.

"Oh ya, Moda-_chwaaan_!" Tak sadar atas rona merah di wajah Nami yang seharusnya adalah pertanda bagus buatnya, Sanji mengalihkan rayuannya ke Moda. Mereka memang saling mengenal, karena Moda juga sering mengantar susu ke Baratie. "Itu kostum _minotaurus_, ya? Imut banget!"

"Ini _holstaurus_, Sanji-san," kata Moda, malu-malu. _Holstaurus_ adalah _minotaurus_ dengan bercak hitam-putih di sekujur tubuhnya. Namanya berasal dari _holstein_, salah satu jenis sapi perah yang terkenal atas produksi susunya.

Dengan kata lain...

"... kurang di bagian dada," Sanji bergumam amat pelan. Sayang, Ace mendengarnya... sehingga cowok itu langsung terkapar di tanah dengan luka di sekujur badan.

"Aku mendengarmu, koki mesum," Ace membersihkan tangannya dari darah Sanji.

Sepertinya Moda juga mendengar itu, karena dia langsung melayangkan pandangannya ke suatu bagian tubuh Hancock dan Nami yang lebih berkembang darinya. Dia lalu mengamati dadanya, dan cemberut karenanya.

"Psst. Jangan bicara soal ukuran dada seorang cewek di depan cowok yang menyukainya," Nami mencubit pipi Sanji sambil berbisik dengan wajah serius. Sanji mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus. Ejek saja aku terus..." komentar Ace. Serius, kenapa hari ini dia digoda habis-habisan hanya karena mengajak Moda?

"_Ara ara_, aku tak menyangka kamu seorang _lolicon_, Ace-_san_."

"Apa katamu?!" Ace berbalik dengan wajah memerah karena kesal, siap membantai pemilik suara yang mengejeknya tadi. Baru saja dia protes, eh, ada lagi yang mengejeknya!

Tapi amarahnya menghilang begitu melihat orang yang menggodanya itu.

"Robin-_san_?!" Ace merasakan darah kembali merembes dari hidungnya melihat salah satu "dewi generasi emas" Seifu itu.

Robin mengenakan gaun berwarna merah yang menonjolkan... aset tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya dia sanggul dan bibirnya dilapisi lipstik merah darah yang mencolok. Aura kedewasaannya tak kalah dari Hancock, membuat sang ratu Seifu mengangguk dengan anggun, seolah mengakui keberadaannya.

"Ah, selamat datang," Sabo bangkit sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di hidungnya. "Hm... Bloody Mary? Kostumnya pantas buatmu."

Bloody Mary adalah _urban legend_ yang akan muncul kalau kau mengucapkan namanya tiga kali di depan sebuah cermin pada tengah malam.

"Terimakasih, Sabo-_san_. Sebaliknya, kostummu aneh," balas Robin terang-terangan. Sabo tertawa kering.

Sanji menoleh bolak-balik antara Robin dan Sabo. Jangan bilang kalau mereka...

"Robin-_chwan_, kamu... pasangan _prom_ anak ini?" Sanji bertanya dengan setenang mungkin walaupun tangannya yang menuding Sabo bergetar.

"Ya."

Sanji langsung jatuh berlutut sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Aaargh! Robin-_chan_, kenapa kamu malah memilih bangsawan palsu ini daripada aku?!"

"Um, kami datang sebagai _kamerad_. Tenang saja, Sanji-_san_," jawab Sabo, santai.

"... _kamerad_?" tanya Sanji dan yang lain.

"Fufufu," Robin tertawa misterius. "Sabo-_san_, aku tidak ingat telah menerima tawaranmu."

"Oh ya? Tapi setelah ini aku yakin akan bisa mengubah pemikiranmu," jawab Sabo sambil menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

Tampak percikan kilat di antara kedua orang itu.

"?" Semua orang memiringkan kepala mereka, bingung atas apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu.

"Eh, tenang saja teman-teman, ini bukan pembicaraan yang mencurigakan," Sabo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Apanya yang nggak mencurigakan?!" teriak Ace.

"_Kamerad_? Kau merekrut Robin-_chan_ jadi anggota KGB?!" sambung Sanji. KGB adalah agen rahasia Rusia, sedangkan _kamerad_ adalah panggilan khas militer dari negara itu.

"Um... ceritanya panjang," gumam Sabo, tertekan kedua orang itu. Beruntungnya dia, lagi-lagi muncul seseorang untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Ah! Tashigi-_chan_!"

Sanji langsung melupakan amarahnya dan menghampiri Tashigi yang mengenakan rok panjang berwarna abu-abu suram itu. Rambutnya tergerai dan dia nggak memakai kacamatanya... penampilan feminim ini baru pertama kali ditampakkan Tashigi selama bersekolah di Seifu. Tentu saja dia terlihat cantik... tapi baru saja Sanji mau memujinya, muncul wajah yang membuatnya enek.

Zoro dengan kimono hijau dan perban di badannya.

Eh, tunggu dulu...

Zoro, dia datang bersama... Tashigi?! Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua dengan kompak memakai kostum hantu samurai!

"Haaaah?!" Semua orang di sana berteriak kaget. Terutama Robin, dia tampak sangat terkejut walaupun sedetik kemudian kembali berwajah datar.

Sebenarnya, wajar saja sih kalau Tashigi berhasil mengundang Zoro karena mereka adalah teman satu klub, klub _kendo_. Tapi... Zoro pernah bilang ke beberapa anak SH kalau dia tak tahan bersama Tashigi karena anak itu terlalu mirip dengan Kuina. Anehnya, seminggu setelah Zoro mengatakan itu, Tashigi langsung mengubah penampilannya. Di SH memang ada pengkhianat rupanya.

Tapi, karena itu, hubungan Zoro dan Tashigi jadi normal seperti halnya teman satu klub.

Sanji memulihkan diri dari _shock_ setelah dua cewek cantik kenalannya berakhir di gandengan cowok jelek, dan menuding Zoro. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, _marimo_?!"

"Haah?" Zoro menampik tudingan Sanji dengan wajah kesal. "Aku datang sebagai _performer_ di band Shichibukai. Bayarannya lumayan untuk uang sewa apartemen."

"Tapi, kenapa dengan Tashigi?" tanya Nami, dia menanyakan hal yang sama dengan yang dipikirkan Robin. Di belakangnya, Robin mengangguk.

"A-aku mengundangnya! Kenapa, nggak boleh?" Tashigi menggaet lengan Zoro dan segera berjalan menuju aula.

Sebelum pergi, Zoro memberikan tatapan pasrah yang seolah mengatakan 'sampai nanti' pada orang-orang yang masih berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Dia pun bersiap untuk interogasi dari Nami dan Robin yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Sementara itu, di aula...

Kid menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah gagal menghentikan Bonney menyikat hidangan pesta karena dihalangi si usil Monet, dan sekarang muncul lagi lubang hitam alias Luffy yang menemani Si Rakus membantai hidangan! Pengontrol hewan buas lokal OSIS, Nami, juga belum muncul entah karena apa...

"Oi, kalian!" Kid berteriak lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. "Hentikan kebrutalan ini! Kalian ingin merusak proyek pertama kita hanya karena nafsu duniawi kalian, hah?!"

Tentu saja dia tak didengar, karena telinga kedua pelahap itu sudah tertutup makanan. Monet tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal Kid.

"Fufufu, _kaichou_, mereka takkan mendengarmu..." komentarnya. Monet saat itu mengenakan kimono biru-putih, yang menurutnya adalah kostum _yuki-onna_ alias gadis salju.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku, hah?" Kid menolehinya, menimbulkan suara gemerincing. Anak itu mengenakan kostum serba logam, _golem_... yang entah kenapa lebih mirip Gundam.

"Nggak, ah. Aku nggak mau dimakan," Monet mengedipkan matanya. Kid memelototinya, dan dia tertawa lagi. "Hum... sebaiknya _kaichou_ ambil alih peran Nami-_han_ dan mengontrol mereka dengan _kekerasan_."

"Ah, akhirnya. Ide bagus," Kid menyeringai. Dia pun menyalakan sarung tangan magnetnya, sarung tangan yang dulu pernah menyulitkan Luffy dalam duel memperebutkan gelar ketua OSIS.

Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke meja hidangan, menerbangkan alat-alat makan yang terbuat dari logam. Kemudian, "menembakkannya" ke arah Luffy dan Bonney.

"Gate of Babylon... ah, bukan."

Crep, crep, crep!

Berbagai benda tajam menancap di sekitar kedua orang rakus itu, menghentikan gerakan mereka sepenuhnya. Mereka hendak protes, tapi begitu melihat kalau Kid juga berniat melemparkan _panggung_, mereka langsung diam.

"Yosh," Kid menurunkan tangannya. "Setelah mereka berhasil ditenangkan... Monet, hubungi Baratie dan minta tambahan hidangan."

Tapi saat itu Monet tengah menelpon seseorang.

Sebulir keringat dingin muncul di dahi Kid. Monet, di balik selera humornya yang jelek, memang selalu bergerak cepat...

"Badi, mwau ngwemeng apa?" tanya Luffy dengan beberapa kilo daging dalam mulutnya.

"Membicarakan kerakusanmu," Kid memutar bola matanya.

"GLEK!" Bonney menelan makanannya. Cewek berambut pink itu mengenakan pakaian mirip maskot dengan perut gemuk dan sayap kelelawar. Itu kostum iblis rakus, Belphegor. Benar-benar cocok dengan sifatnya. "Sudahlah Kid, aku cuma mencicipi hidangan, siapa tahu rasanya nggak sesuai dengan selera anak-anak."

"Yang kalian maksud dengan 'mencicipi' itu minimal menghabiskan 90% hidangan, 'kan?!"

Luffy dan Bonney tertawa lepas.

"Jadi, kapan kita bisa mulai 'acara itu'?" tanya Luffy sok serius.

"Biarkan mereka menikmati pesta dulu, _kaichou_," kata Monet.

"Tapi aku nggak sabar..." Luffy menggerutu seperti anak kecil.

"Aku juga," gumam Kid. Aura kegelapan menyeruak dari sekujur badannya. "Hahahaha... domba-domba ini nggak sadar kalau pesta ini cuma kamuflase untuk acara yang lebih dahsyat."

"Woah, _fuku-kaichou_, kau tampak benar-benar jahat," komentar Monet. Tapi karena dia sendiri menjilat bibirnya, dia terlihat cukup jahat juga.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Buka resepsionis dan kita mulai pestanya!" teriak Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

"All true writers have godawful update schedules. It's how you know we're awesome." Moczo – Beast's Lair

Berpegang pada kata mutiara ini, hehe, siap-siap jadwal rilis yang kacau!

Trivia: pengisi suara Sabo juga mengisi suara Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 6 – Dead Space**

"Dunia nyata itu seperti sebuah game dengan grafik sangat bagus, tapi ceritanya jelek."


	33. Dead Space

Lagi-lagi tak sesuai target sebulan 1 chapter, zzz.

Jujur ini karena _writer block_ dan juga kesibukan IRL... dan proyek Crimson Moon yang mulai jalan. Damn plot bunnies!

Chapter V masih ada kira-kira 5 part lagi (damn that's long), jadi selamat mengikuti!

Ah, dan I'm Your Devil is Tommy Heaven's song.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part 6**

**Dead Space**

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya kalau dipikirkan lebih lanjut, hubungan Robin dan Zoro itu aneh... atau, lebih tepatnya, tidak biasa.<p>

Murid malas dan murid teladan, itu kombinasi yang tidak biasa. Andalan klub kendo dan anggota klub pencinta buku... itu juga kombinasi yang tidak biasa. Cowok dingin dan cewek pendiam... itu baru kombinasi yang "wajar".

Lucu, dari sekian banyak perbedaan di antara mereka, satu persamaan mereka itulah yang membuat mereka dekat.

Bagi orang pendiam seperti mereka, yang dianggap sebagai "hubungan akrab" adalah jika bisa mengobrol panjang lebar satu sama lain. Hal yang sulit dilakukan bahkan buat Luffy yang supel atau Nami yang banyak bicara.

Ya... meski ini seperti berharap lebih, Robin berani mengakui kalau Zoro adalah... sahabatnya. Sahabat pertamanya dari lawan jenis, pula.

Yang namanya sahabat pasti memiliki semacam rasa ketertarikan. Robin tak bisa menyangkal itu, apalagi kepada Zoro. Bagaimana tidak? Zoro adalah cowok yang ganteng, berpostur atletik, dan (kalau sudah kenal) baik hati serta perhatian. Itu semua adalah kriteria cowok impian semua gadis SMU.

Tapi, jika ditanya, apa dia tertarik pada Zoro secara _romantik_, Robin pasti mendiamkan si penanya. Kalau perlu, menatapnya tajam supaya tak berani bertanya lagi.

Perasaannya ke Zoro... bukan ketertarikan romantik, Robin yakin itu. Dia tertarik pada Zoro secara platonis, seperti halnya dia menganggap anak-anak SH sebagai saudaranya.

Meski berpikir seperti itu, di sinilah Robin sekarang berada, di kejauhan menyaksikan pembicaraan akrab Zoro dan Tashigi dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

Apa dia... cemburu? Jelas tidak.

Mereka tak punya suatu hubungan khusus yang romantik, jadi Robin tak pantas cemburu melihat Zoro bersama cewek lain. Lagipula, kalau bicara cewek yang dekat dengan Zoro, Kuina-lah yang terlintas dalam pikiran. Bukan Tashigi, bukan Nami... juga bukan Robin.

Setelah memikirkan itu, Robin merasakan hatinya seolah terganjal sesuatu... menambah kegelisahannya karena otaknya sejak tadi memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri Zoro demi menanyakan alasannya datang bersama Tashigi...

Tapi Robin menahan keinginannya.

Robin menghela napas. Suasana pesta ini rupanya mulai memengaruhi pemikirannya...

...

_P__rom night_ berjalan sangat meriah, walaupun mengusung tema Halloween yang harusnya seram. Tapi karena ini SMU Seifu, tentu saja ada hal-hal aneh.

Dimulai dengan para undangan yang mengenakan kostum seram yang mirip karakter-karakter tertentu yang sebenarnya tidak seram. Ya, dewa kematian memang hantu... tapi apa perlu memakai wig berwarna oranye dan pedang sepanjang tinggi badan?

Kemudian hidangan pesta yang berwujud aneh. Sup berwarna merah darah, puding yang lebih mirip lendir, potongan daging tak jelas... yang rasanya sangat enak (jika mengabaikan penampilannya). Sampai-sampai, tiap 15 menit tim konsumsi dari Baratie harus mengisi ulang hidangan.

Dan yang paling aneh, tak adanya dua orang tertentu yang suka mengacaukan meja hidangan. Kedua orang ini terkenal sebagai Raja dan Ratu Rakus Seifu, tapi... malam ini mereka tak terlihat. Padahal, mengenal keganasan kedua orang ini, pekerjaan OSIS rasanya takkan bisa menahan mereka untuk menghisap hidangan.

Tapi, mengabaikan keanehan-keanehan itu, pesta berjalan amat meriah. Bisa dibilang OSIS lumayan sukses...

Meskipun begitu, sang ratu es berpendapat lain. "Menurutku, OSIS gagal," komentarnya.

Pernyataan terang-terangan Hancock membuat Ace dan kawan-kawan yang berada di dekatnya menolehi gadis itu dengan wajah amat terkejut. Terutama Nami, yang langsung menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah marah.

Cewek berambut oranye itu menuding sang _senpai_, urat yang menonjol tampak di jarinya. "Apa maksudmu, Ratu Ular?! Gagal? Lihatlah suasana meriah ini! Wajah-wajah gembira mereka yang menikmati pesta! Apanya yang gagal dari ini?!"

Tentu saja Nami membela organisasi dia bergabung. Enak saja Hancock merendahkan jerih payah anak-anak OSIS selama 3 bulan ini?! Apa mantan ketua OSIS itu berniat mengobarkan perang padanya? Pertama, Luffy dan sekarang pernyataan itu...

"Hmph. Pesta ini memang meriah, tapi..." Hancock mengarahkan tangannya ke sekelompok anak yang mengenakan kostum hantu yang mencolok. "Ini lebih tepat disebut pesta Halloween."

Ah.

Nami menepuk dahinya.

"Uhh... aku nggak mau mengakuinya, tapi, kamu benar _senpai_," jawab Nami kesal. _"Tuh 'kaaan... tema pesta kita salah besar, Luffy idiot!"_

"Sudah, sudah," Ace menepuk pundak Nami. "Walaupun temanya salah, yang penting pestanya meriah! Sebagai mantan wakil ketua OSIS, aku sangat puas terhadap kerja kalian."

"Benar, Boa-_san_. Kamu boleh protes seperti itu, tapi perlu kamu tahu, ini semua idenya Luffy," sambung Sabo.

Wajah Hancock memerah mendengar nama sang pujaan hati, tapi sekejap kemudian kembali normal. Dia pun mengalihkan wajahnya. "H-harusnya dia berkonsultasi dulu pa-padaku sebelum memutuskan ini."

Wajah Ace dan Sabo langsung menjadi aneh mendengarnya. "Heee..."

"J-jangan berpikir macam-macam!" teriak Hancock.

"Ugu..." _Mood_ Nami semakin buruk menyaksikan sang Ratu Es yang meleleh itu, mulutnya semakin tersungging ke bawah. Dia... dia tak suka melihat _senpai_ ini _blushing_ karena nama Luffy disebut.

"Cemburu, Nami-_san_?" Robin yang berdiri di sampingnya menyeletuk.

Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat Nami melonjak kaget, lalu menatap Robin dengan mata melebar. Dan dia mulai panik. "A-apa? C-cemburu? Aku? Ke Luffy? Ng-nggak dong!" Nami melipat lengannya. Tapi wajahnya yang bersemu merah mengkhianati jawabannya itu.

"Aku nggak bilang cemburu ke siapa, lho..." komentar Robin dengan senyuman usil.

"U-uuumph!" Nami menggembungkan pipinya, kesal termakan permainan Robin. _Senpai_-nya yang satu ini sebenarnya tahu tentang perasaan Nami ke Luffy, tapi dia lebih suka menggoda, bukan membantunya seperti halnya seorang teman cewek. Mungkin karena Robin sendiri kurang pengalaman dalam hal-hal sensitif seperti cinta...?

Karena memikirkan itulah, Nami menyadari sesuatu.

"Hmm... apa _neesan_ nggak?"

Robin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak menyadari ke mana arah pertanyaan Nami itu.

"Zoro."

Begitu mendengar nama itu, Robin tampak terganggu... dan dalam sepersekian detik kembali seperti semula. Tentu saja Nami yang sudah biasa menghadapi kecepatan absurd Luffydalam menculik makanannya bisa menyadari itu.

Kali ini giliran dia yang tersenyum usil.

"Ah, tepat sasaran? Tumben..." gumam Nami. "_Ne_, apa _neesan_ nggak ingin bertanya ke _baka marimo_ itu? Kenapa dia datang dengan Tashigi-_senpai_."

Robin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "... sepertinya aku sudah tau jawabannya," jawabnya kemudian. "Zoro... waktu itu dia beralasan kalau dia sudah berjanji dengan seseorang... mungkin orang itu adalah Tashigi-_san_. Aku tak tahu janji apa."

"Jangan-jangan dia kalah duel dan dipaksa datang bersama Tashigi-_senpai_ sebagai hukumannya?" Nami meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya... tapi itu pemikiran yang konyol dan diapun tertawa kecil karenanya. "Kalah? Zoro? Sama cewek selain Kuina-_san_? Hahaha..."

"_... entah kenapa, itu cukup masuk akal," _pikir Robin. _"Yang jelas... aku harus mencari waktu untuk menanyakan ini padanya."_

Tanpa sadar Robin mencengkeram gelas _mocktail_-nya erat.

"_Tapi... kenapa aku harus mengetahui alasannya? Dia menolak ajakanku karena sudah berjanji dengan Tashigi-_san_... apa yang salah dengan itu?"_

Pemikiran Robin itu terpotong oleh tepuk tangan membahana. Dia dan Nami pun menoleh ke arah panggung, dan melihat anggota klub drama melakukan penghormatan. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai-sampai tak menyaksikan penampilan tadi.

"Okee~" MC pesta dan sekaligus salah satu tamu kehormatan, Bon-_chan_ mengakhiri sesi penampilan klub drama... yang juga menampilkan cerita bertema Halloween. Bon-_chan_ mengenakan kimono dan _ghost band_, menjadikannya hantu _okama_. Tapi, di awal acara dia bilang kostumnya ini adalah hantu _bartender_... yah, terserah dia.

Sebenarnya alasan Kid memberikan beberapa penampilan di panggung adalah agar anak-anak yang berpesta tak mencurigai pergerakan OSIS di balik layar. Para _performer_ dan Bon-_chan_ yang tahu soal rencana rahasia OSIS, melaksanakan rencana mereka dengan senang hati. Tapi meskipun cuma berperan sebagai pengalih perhatian, tapi mereka tetap menampilkan yang terbaik. Hasilnya adalah tepuk tangan yang membahana ini.

"Oke, selanjutnya _eike_ beri penampilan yang lebih dahsyat," Bon-chan mengakhiri applaus berkepanjangan itu. "Yak, kita sambut... band Shichibukai!"

Diiringi riuh rendah anak-anak, semua lampu di aula mengarah ke panggung, menyambut kemunculan bintang lokal Seifu itu. Shichibukai adalah anggota Yonko yang unik. Di saat geng lain berlomba-lomba memperebutkan kekuasaan Seifu, tujuan mereka adalah "menyebarkan senyuman ke anak-anak". Mereka memiliki beberapa "cabang" yang tersebar di hampir semua klub _entertainment_ seperti teater, drama, dan band.

Jangan lupakan proyek baru mereka Seifu48. Ketua mereka, Buggy, mencoba merekrut cewek-cewek terpopuler Seifu... tapi gagal total.

Untuk sekarang.

Band Shichibukai beranggotakan Alvida di vokal, Buggy sebagai gitaris, Perona sebagai pianis, dan... Zoro sebagai drummer. Tunggu... Zoro?

"Jadi!" Buggy mengakhiri pidato panjangnya yang masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri para penonton, dan berteriak, "Untuk merayakan kepergian kalian, kita dari Shichibukai akan membawakan lagu... 'I'm Your Devil'!"

"Kata-katamu salah, _baka_..." komentar Zoro, keringat dingin mengaliri dahinya.

"Siapa yang bilang hidung badut hah?! Kau, _marimo_?!" Buggy meneriaki Zoro, yang segera mengetuk stik drumnya untuk mengakhiri ocehan sang pionir band. "Cih! Mari kita mulai!"

_Where am I...?_

_Who am I...?_

_Who are you...? Are you my friend...?_

Lalu dengan diiringi dentuman drum yang gagah, Shichibukai memulai penampilannya.

Sesuai judulnya, lagu itu benar-benar bertema Halloween. Menceritakan seorang gadis yang bangkit dari kematian dan menghampiri pesta zombi... meskipun diawali dengan nada-nada ala film horor, ternyata lagu ini memiliki tempo yang cepat, mengajak anak-anak berjoget.

Tapi, para penonton malah terpukau penampilan Zoro di drum.

Banyak yang tak tahu kalau Zoro sebenarnya adalah _drummer_ yang cukup jago. Waktu SMP dulu, dia masuk klub musikal dan bermain drum karena saran Koshiro untuk melatih ayunan pedangnya. Di luar dugaan, dia cukup berbakat. Jadi, dia direkrut ke band sekolah dan sering manggung...

Tapi sejak Kuina mengalami kecelakaan, dia tak pernah bermain lagi. Mungkin, sebagai hukuman yang diterapkannya ke diri sendiri.

Sekarang, karena Kuina sudah sembuh, Zoro kembali bermain band. Dan... wow, kemampuannya seperti tak berkurang walaupun sudah beberapa tahun tak menyentuh instrumen favoritnya itu.

"Wah, Zoro masih dalam performa terbaiknya," gumam Nami, kagum. Di antara anak-anak SH hanya dia, Luffy, dan Usopp-lah yang pernah mendengar Zoro bermain drum, mengingat mereka bergabung ke SH sebelum Kuina mengalami kecelakaan di tengah-tengah tahun kedua Zoro di SMP. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya, dan melihat Robin memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya dia benar-benar terhanyut dalam performa Zoro...

"Lumayan juga buat gorila sepertinya," sambung Sanji. Baru kali ini dia melihat penampilan langsung rivalnya itu, dan dalam hati mengakui kemampuannya... yang menurutnya sedikit lebih bagus dari koleganya Patty waktu memainkan drum perut.

Nami mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran atas pujian Sanji itu. Cowok itu menyeringai, dan menambahkan, "Ya. Dia bagus... tapi aku pikir dia lebih cocok di bass."

"Kenapa? Karena _bassist_ dijamin nggak terkenal. Haha!"

Pletak!

Zoro melempar stiknya, yang dengan lontaran parabola cantik mengenai kepala Sanji dengan telak... sampai benda malang itu patah. Musik berhenti dan seisi aula melongo melihatnya.

Mana ada anak band menyerang penonton?!

"Aku dengar itu, zombi keju," kata Zoro, sebuah stik baru muncul secara ajaib di tangan kanannya.

"Apa maumu, samurai lumutan?!" Sanji langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, tapi...

"Wah, wah... tenanglah, keju-_kun_." Tangan kekar seseorang berkostum biksu menahan gerakan cowok pirang itu.

"Aaah?!"

Badan besar dan wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu... Sanji mengenalinya sebagai Urouge, anak Supernova. Di belakangnya tampak beberapa anak berbadan besar dengan nametag bertuliskan "Security". Sepertinya, OSIS "mempekerjakan" para tukang pukul lokal Seifu (alias anak-anak berbadan besar yang menganggur) untuk menjaga keamanan pesta.

"Apa katamu?!" Sanji tak mempedulikan lawan bicaranya yang memiliki postur yang sangat berbeda itu. Dia hanya terfokus pada kata "keju" yang dilontarkannya...!

"Oi, Urouge. Kau bermaksud menenangkan... tapi kenapa memanggilnya begitu?" sambung kawannya dari Shichibukai, Jean Bart. Dia segera melerai kedua orang itu. "Kalau mau berantem, nanti saja sepulang pesta. OSIS sudah menyediakan arena bagi mereka yang ingin 'pelampiasan'."

"Heh?"

"Ya, pelampiasan. Kesal karena orang yang kau suka diundang datang bersama sainganmu? Kesal karena kehabisan makanan favorit? Atau cuma ingin menghajar orang? Silakan datang ke _after party_!" kata Urouge. Anak-anak di sekitar dia menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Hei, jangan memandangku begitu, ini ide dari Kid."

"Benar. Kau tahu pepatah kuno, 'pesta takkan lengkap tanpa perkelahian orang mabuk'," komentar Bart.

"Oooh, aku suka ketua OSIS baru kita ini," Sanji memandang ke arah panggung. "Kau dengar itu _marimo_?! Setelah pesta, kita selesaikan ini!"

Zoro memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali memainkan drum.

"Cowok-cowok dan nafsu persaingan mereka..." gumam Nami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mau aku ramal kemungkinan kemenanganmu?"

Nami melonjak kaget lagi melihat cowok berkostum orang-orangan sawah itu. Rupanya itu Hawkins, sang peramal lokal itu muncul dengan beberapa kartu tarot melayang-layang di depannya.

"Basil... dilarang mengobyek di sini," komentar Urouge, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei, aku mencari tambahan modal buat bertahan di kehidupan nyata yang keras selepas SMU..." Hawkins mengangkat bahu, lalu mengocok kartunya.

"Nggak usah sok dramatis." Tiba-tiba Kid muncul. Dia tampak senang. "Yo, Nami-_chan_. Sudah saatnya berkumpul."

"E-eeeh?! Ku-kumpul?" Nami langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sanji yang wajahnya segera terdistorsi. "A-apa itu sudah akan dimulai?"

Kid mengangguk dan Nami pun berteriak putus asa.

"J-jangan dulu! Aku... masih belum siap mental!"

"Aaah?" Kid mengangkat alis tipisnya, lalu menyeringai lebar... yang jelas adalah pertanda buruk buat Nami. "Yah, kalau kamu masih ingin 'menikmati' pesta dengan _pasanganmu ini_, Luffy jelas nggak akan keberatan. Hmmm?"

Nami langsung meninggalkan Sanji dan berjalan mendahului Kid.

"Ng-nggak! Ayo, kita segera laksanakan acaranya!"

"... kalian merencanakan apa?" tanya Robin saat Kid beralih.

Kid menjawabnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Sesampainya di _backstage_, Nami langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

Bukan karena suasana yang suram dengan cahaya minim. Bukan karena beberapa orang berpakaian seram berlalu-lalang di sana. Tapi karena... Luffy dan Bonney yang menunggu di sana... tidak membawa makanan.

_Tidak. Membawa. Makanan_!

"..."

Jadilah Nami berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil melongo.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Bonney ke Kid, yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Lama banget! Nami, kamu makan apa saja?" Luffy melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku bukan kamu yang selalu lapar!" teriak Nami, tersadar dari kekagetannya oleh perkataan Luffy itu. Dia lalu menolehi kedua anggota OSIS dengan nafsu makan normal, alias Kid dan Monet. "... kalian nggak merasa ada yang aneh?"

Kedua orang yang ditanya itu kemudian saling memandang... dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Luffy dan Bonney-_san_... nggak makan apapun! Itu adalah pemandangan paling menyeramkan di pesta ini... jangan-jangan besok kiamat!" teriak Nami panik, tangannya menuding kedua tukang makan itu.

"Kau salah, Nami-_san_," Bonney merangkul Nami. "Kita sudah selesai makan."

"Huh?"

"Iya! Tadi Monet menelpon katering untuk mengirimkan porsi khusus kita... satu truk dan semuanya _habis_ _dalam setengah jam_," Luffy menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan wajah puas.

Nami mengelus dadanya. "Oh..."

Itu melegakan...

Tapi Luffy merusak ketenangan Nami itu dengan berkata, "Yoosh, karena kita semua sudah di sini... mari kita mulai."

Nami langsung lemas, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tak mengenakkan dari seringai Luffy itu. Apalagi, ekspresi Kid dan yang lain...

"Yeeeesshh... kau nggak tahu betapa nggak sabarnya aku menantikan ini, _kaichou_!"

"Oi, Kid! Tekan aura membunuhmu! Kau nggak mau orang-orang tertentu di pesta ini menyadari rencana kita 'kan?" Bonney mencoba menahan Kid, tapi cengiran lebarnya menunjukkan kalau dia juga kesulitan mengendalikan diri.

"Tenang saja... dalam beberapa menit aura pembunuh kita akan lenyap dalam kepanikan massal." Monet menjilat bibirnya.

Nami terduduk ketakutan melihat ekspresi gila kawan-kawannya itu.

Kemudian dia melihat Luffy menghampiri... panel listrik yang menempel di tembok _backstage_.

"...? Itu kan panel listrik utama sekolah ini... apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan itu?"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Sekarang, siap-siap kabur!" kata Bonney, tangannya menggenggam pintu belakang panggung dan segera membukanya. Kid dan Monet segera berlari ke sana.

"?! Apa mau-"

Blab.

Lampu aula mati.

...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kepanikan segera melanda lokasi pesta. Para cewek berteriak-teriak histeris dan yang cowok berusaha memanfaatkan momen itu dengan menarik pasangan masing-masing mendekat... yang menghasilkan teriakan lain.

"Gyaaaah!" Terdengar teriakan Ace. "Mataku... mataku!"

"A-Ace-_saaaan_! Ada garpu menancap di wajahmu!" Moda terdengar panik.

"Sial! Gelap banget, padahal aku mau mengambil fotonya!" teriak Marco. Sebagai teman, tak pantas rasanya kalau dia nggak mengabadikan momen-momen penting temannya... seperti saat dia sekarat, contohnya.

"Pake _blitz_, rambut nanas!" sambung Jozu.

"... kenapa kalian malah masuk _mood_ film _gore_?" gumam Sanji.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikan, tiba-tiba mic utama berdengung. Dan dari sana, terdengarlah suara sang wakil ketua OSIS... yang tertawa lepas.

"GUAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Yap, benar-benar terdengar jahat layaknya karakter antagonis di sinetron lokal.

"Apa maumu, oi rambut tulip?!" Urouge berteriak.

"Biksu palsu brengsek! Kau merusak momen tawa jahatku!" teriak Kid. Seisi aula meneteskan keringat dingin. "Eh, ehem. Ya! Ini OSIS! Bagaimana pestanya, teman-teman?"

"HUUUUUUU!" Anak-anak menudingkan jempol mereka ke bawah dan berteriak mengejek.

"Hm. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, karena kalian sangat antusias," Kid terdengar senang, memancing seisi aula berteriak mengejek lagi. "Nah, supaya lebih seru, kita punya _event_ kejutan. Bukan _prom night_ 'kan kalau nggak ada kenangan yang tercipta?"

Teriakan mengejek itu perlahan berkurang... berganti menjadi bisikan-bisikan penasaran.

"Kita dari OSIS telah merencanakan _event_ yang menarik untuk menutup _prom night_ tahun ini. Bisa dibilang ini hasil pemikiran otak jenius kita, kecuali Luffy, haha. Tentu saja karena tema pestanya adalah Halloween, kita buat _event_ dengan tema horor. Judulnya... tara-taaa!" Di latar belakang terdengar efek suara terompet dan drum. "'Left for Dance'!"

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar itu..." gumam Sabo.

"Woooo!" Anak-anak mulai bersemangat.

"Heh. Aku nggak akan punya ekspektasi setinggi kalian," tiba-tiba Ace menyeletuk, mengundang tatapan anak lain... yah, sejauh yang bisa mereka lihat dalam kegelapan ini. "Karena dunia nyata adalah _game_ dengan _gameplay_ yang parah tapi grafik bagus... dengan kata lain, ini _event_ yang menyebalkan."

"Oooooh..." Mulut anak-anak membulat mendengar perkataan tajam Ace itu.

"Menyebalkan? Coba menangkan dulu _event_ ini baru komentar, _frickles_," komentar Monet dingin. Seisi aula langsung merasakan suhu udara turun beberapa derajat.

"Wooooh..."

"Hentikan sedikit-sedikit bersorak untuk kata-kata yang menurut kalian keren," komentar Bonney dari _speaker_. Dia tak mau kalah jutek dengan Monet rupanya.

"... oke, lanjut. Tujuan _event_ ini adalah! _Bertahan_ dari gerombolan zombi!"

Suasana aula semakin ramai.

"Pasangan yang berhasil _bertahan _dalam satu jam akan mendapat... _kupon menginap semalam_ di Presidential Suite Hotel Poseidon!"

Seisi aula terdiam, lalu...

"Ap-"

"APUAAAAA?!"

Ya, kalian tak salah dengar. Hadiahnya adalah menginap semalam di Presidential Suite Hotel Poseidon. _Berdua bersama pasangan_. Dengan kata lain, kau dan pasanganmu _bebas melakukan apapun_! Benar-benar hadiah yang pantas sebagai kenangan terakhir di SMU.

Tapi, apa itu boleh?!

Mata para cowok menyala dalam kegelapan... itu tatapan orang-orang marah. Sepertinya mereka kesal karena direndahkan seperti itu! Memangnya apa mereka? Gerombolan monyet mesum?!

"OSIS, kalian..." Mereka terdengar amat geram.

Anak-anak OSIS menghela napas... ya, mereka sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Ide untuk hadiah itu memang terlalu gila, bahkan buat Kid yang posisi otaknya miring beberapa derajat.

"Kalian..."

"Sungguh hebat!"

"Heing?" Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala anak-anak OSIS.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kami pikirkan!"

"Hidup OSIS!"

"UWOOOO!"

Seisi aula pun bersorak... yang didominasi suara cowok. Para cewek sepertinya tak bisa berkomentar saking paniknya. Anak-anak OSIS juga tak menduga reaksi heboh ini. Prediksi Kid benar, cowok-cowok Seifu semuanya mesum.

Kid kemudian memecah keheningan di _control room_. "Y-Ya, ya... kita memang hebat."

"Dan kalian para cowok terlalu mesum," sambung Monet.

"Ehehehehe-" Para cowok di aula menggaruk kepala mereka dengan wajah bersemu merah, malu.

"... aku nggak memuji kalian, _baka_."

"Jangan _tsundere_ dong!"

Anak-anak mulai ramai lagi setelahnya, jadi Kid berkata lagi, "Jadi! Para _hero_, larilah, larilah secepat yang kalian bisa! Gandeng _heroine_-mu masing-masing _bertahan_ dari serangan zombie ini... dan dapatkanlah tiket malam tak terlupakan bersama _heroine_ yang kalian selamatkan!"

"Bagi para cewek, jangan halangi cowok kalian! Cukup ikuti dia, jangan protes, jangan panik... paniknya _nanti saja di kamar hotel_!" sambung Bonney.

"Event... dimulaaaaaai!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

Sekitar 15 menit setelah pengumuman, sebagian besar anak-anak sudah berada di luar aula. Mereka semua (terutama yang cowok) berwajah sangat antusias menunggu arahan selanjutnya dari OSIS. Yang cewek, tetap tampak panik. Tingkat partisipasi yang amat tinggi ini harusnya membuat panitia bangga, tapi...

Keramaian suasana di depan aula itu malah membuat OSIS geleng-geleng.

Mereka sekarang berkedudukan di _control room_ aula lantai 2, dengan banyak monitor yang mengawasi berbagai sudut aula dan lapangan sekolah, layaknya ruang kontrol suatu acara uji nyali. Wajah mereka semua (kecuali Nami) tampak masam.

Karena, semua yang telah keluar dari aula... _gagal_.

"Payah..." Kid mengamati monitor di depannya dengan kedua wajah kesal. "Yang _terjebak_ terlalu banyak."

"Hum... kira-kira hanya tersisa 8 orang di dalam aula," komentar Monet. Dia menuding beberapa sosok berwarna hijau kemerahan pada monitor di depannya... itu adalah rekaman dengan bantuan sensor panas. Yang dipinjam Kid dari klub militer.

"Apa?! Cuma 8?! Itu terlalu sedikit! Target kita minimal 20 pasangan 'kan?!" Kid berteriak.

"Mungkin ini akal bulus pengarangnya biar nggak kesulitan menceritakan," komentar Bonney sambil menengadah ke langit-langit.

Anggota lainnya menolehi cewek berambut pink itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dan sang penulis tertawa kering.

"Um... mengabaikan Bonney yang merusak hukum fisika dengan menembus dinding dimensi keempat, ada yang bisa jelaskan ke aku tentang _event_ ini?" tanya Nami. Dia tak tahu apa-apa karena tak pernah ikut diskusi dengan alasan takut. "Kenapa yang keluar dari aula sesuai perkataan Kid tadi gagal dan yang bertahan di dalam aula malah berhak melaju ke tahap selanjutnya?"

Dengan kompak, Kid dan Bonney menunjuk Monet dengan jempol mereka. Cewek berambut hijau itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Kedua personel Supernova itu memang tak pandai menjelaskan. "Umu. Konsep dasar _event_ ini adalah _game survival horror_. Pemenangnya adalah pasangan yang bisa bertahan selama satu jam dari 'serangan' zombi di dalam aula. Kata kuncinya adalah _bertahan_. Mereka yang keluar dari aula tertipu oleh perkataan 'larilah secepat mungkin'... jadi, mereka gagal."

Nami mengangguk-angguk dengan badan gemetar. Bertahan dari serangan zombi? Memangnya apa ini? _Zombie apocalypse_?

"Kalau begitu... karena banyak yang keluar dari aula, berarti _event_ ini gagal 'kan?" komentar Nami kemudian, blak-blakan.

Kid dan Boney tampak lemas mendengarnya.

_Rasakan_, pikir Nami. Dia hampir melepaskan tawanya.

"Ya... kupikir anak-anak Seifu lebih pintar dari itu, sehingga bisa menerka perkataan jebakan Kid. Sepertinya mereka telah ditulikan oleh hawa nafsu..." Bonney menggerutu kesal.

"Hmm, dan mungkin karena tadi aku membuka pintu aula lebar-lebar?" gumam Monet dengan jari telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.

Kid dan Bonney memelototkan mata mereka mendengar itu. Sang wakil ketua pun langsung menghampiri Monet dengan menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. "Jadi... kau?!"

"Kyaaa~" Monet berteriak dengan nada datar.

Kid hendak meneriakkan sesuatu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa akan berurusan dengan Law di _after party_ kalau melakukannya... jadi dia mengurungkannya dan berteriak kesal. "Guuuh, sudahlah!"

Sang wakil ketua OSIS kembali ke posisinya, lalu menyilangkan lengan.

"Padahal aku ingin memanen jiwa anak SMU sebanyak-banyaknya," Kid menggerutu.

"Benar, mumpung masih manis karena belum terkotori kerasnya kehidupan nyata," sambung Bonney.

Wah, pembicaraan yang berbahaya.

"M-Memangnya kalian iblis?!" teriak Nami, yang dijawab ekspresi haus darah Kid dan Bonney. Dia berteriak ketakutan, lalu berlari ke pelindung terdekatnya... Luffy.

Tapi tak ada seorangpun di sana.

... Luffy?

Dia tak ada.

Luffy... tak ada!

Ngomong-ngomong, dia juga tak berkomentar sama sekali sejak mereka sampai di control room... apa yang terjadi?

"Um... Luffy mana?" Nami mengangkat tangannya.

Mendengar itu, Kid dan yang lain menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sang ketua berambut jabrik itu... tapi dia tak ada di dalam _control room_. Kid mengerutkan dahinya untuk berkonsentrasi, mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan Luffy dengan _Kenbunshoku_, tapi... "Nggak ada. Dan aku nggak bisa mendeteksinya sejak kita mematikan lampu."

"Oi, Kid, kau nggak berpikir kalau _kaichou_..."

"_Kaichou_ berniat ikut _event_ bersama pasangannya itu?" Monet menyambung perkataan Bonney.

Nami langsung merasakan jantungnya terjatuh ke perut. Diapun menyadari "sesuatu" yang amat berbahaya... walaupun masih belum mengetahuinya dengan jelas.

"Argh! Ketua sial itu! Kalau ikut, dia _pasti menang_ karena tahu jalan terbaik untuk mengamankan diri!" Kid mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia lalu menyadari sesuatu, dan menghentikan kepanikannya. "Tunggu, pasangan? Wah, idiot sepertinya dapat undangan dari cewek?"

Nami mengangguk pelan, "Iya, dia... datang dengan Boa-_senpai_."

Kid dan Bonney melongo.

"Oke... Hancock-_senpai_ memang cantik, tapi... seleranya jelek," kata Bonney.

"Harus kuakui, _kaichou_ hebat bisa menaklukkan ratu es itu..." Kid tampak terkesan.

"Koreksi, Luffy nggak melakukan apapun... _senpai_ takluk dengan sendirinya," sambung Nami.

"Itu lebih hebat lagi!" komentar yang lain.

_Melakukan apapun_, eh...

Nami membelalakkan matanya.

Luffy. Ikut _event_ bersama Hancock. Kemungkinan menang besar. Hadiah menginap semalam di Hotel Poseidon...

GAWAT!

"Gawaaaat! Event ini gawat! Kalau Luffy menang, dia akan menginap... bersama _senpai_ 'kan?! Ini... ini nggak bisa dibiarkan!" teriak Nami, panik.

Nami kemudian menyadari anggota lain menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, sehingga dia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Nami-_chan_, kamu sadar kalau kamu meneriakkan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu tadi?" komentar Bonney, jarinya menunjuk Nami.

Nami menoleh ke Bonney, dan... wajahnya meledak.

"J-jangan berpikir macam-macam, Bonney-_san_! B-bukannya aku khawatir pada Luffy...!"

"Oh? Reaksi itu..." Entah apa senyuman manusia normal bisa selebar senyuman Kid dan Bonney sekarang.

"Kalau kamu khawatir sama Luffy-_mu_ _tersayang_, kenapa nggak kembali saja ke aula untuk merebutnya dari Ratu Es? Karena jika kau menang, kaulah yang akan melewatkan malam bersama _kaichou_... di Presidential Suite," kata Kid.

"Eh...?"

"Benar, Nami-_chan_. Kalau kau memang ingin melakukannya, kita akan membantu!" sambung Bonney. "Kita sebagai anggota OSIS yang baik harus membantu murid Seifu dalam masalah percintaannya, 'kan?"

BAM!

Wajah Nami kembali meledak.

"A-aaa-aaa... apa maksud kalian?! M-masalah percintaan? Aku dan anak idiot itu?!"

"Ups, sepertinya kita menginjak ranjau darat," komentar Monet dengan senyuman usil.

"Ya, dan tepat sasaran," sambung Kid.

"Ka-kalian semua salah! Aku ng-nggak khawatir! Aku cuma... cuna nggak mau Luffy melakukan tindakan aneh-aneh..." kata Nami sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Halah, bilang saja kalau kau cemburu, hmm?" Kid muncul di depannya.

Nami meledak lagi, tapi kali ini dia sudah siap dengan Clima Tact mengarah ke tengkuk Kid.

"Wah. Kalau kamu memukulku begitu, aku bisa mati lho," komentar Kid dengan kedua tangan di atas. Dia sudah sering menyaksikan kedahsyatan Clima Tact menghajar Luffy saat rapat OSIS, terima kasih.

"Uguuu-" Wajah Nami semakin memerah, kali ini karena marah. Akhirnya dia melipat kembali tongkatnya dan membanting badannya ke sofa di pojok ruangan, ngambek.

Kid menyeringai. Sepertinya dia dapat _mainan baru_...

Dia lalu menepuk tangan. "Yak, mari kita lanjutkan _event_-nya!"

Dengan komando itu, muncullah suara-suara tak jelas di lorong depan _control room_. Suara erangan, benda-benda yang diseret... dan bunyi _klotak-klotak_ seperti ada sesuatu yang patah.

"Aaa-ada aapa lagi ini...?" Nami segera meninggalkan sofa tempatnya ngambek dan mengungsi ke dekat Kid.

Srek... srek...

Kratak.

Bruak! Brak... brak!

Pintu _control room_ digedor keras. Setelah beberapa kali, kenop pintu mulai berputar... dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

Nami kehilangan nafasnya melihat sosok-sosok di balik pintu.

Badan yang membusuk dan penuh luka, proporsi yang kacau karena patah tulang di sana-sini, pakaian compang-camping, wajah yang hancur... dan mata yang kosong serta air liur mengalir deras. Bau mereka juga busuk.

Mereka adalah...

"GYAAAAAA! Zombiiiiii!"

Gyaaaaa. Zombi.

Bukan! Zombi saja. Mayat hidup... hal yang selalu dicari para pemain _game survival horror_. Meskipun muncul di _game_ horor, sebenarnya penampilan mereka tidak seram... tapi menjijikkan.

Tetap saja, Nami langsung mencari perlindungan terdekat... taoi, karena tak ada yang enak dipeluk, dia memilih bersembunyi di balik jubah Kid.

"Ah, Nami-_chan_!" Seorang... seekor... kah! Suatu zombi bermata satu dan berperut gemuk menyapa Nami, membuatnya semakin histeris. "Kamu terlihat imut dengan kostum itu!"

"Geeeeh, zombinya bisa bicara!?" Nami berteriak... tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, suara itu... Zambai-_san_?"

"Ya!" Sang zombi tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi yang kuning dan lidah hijau. "Hahaha, _make-up_ kita terlalu nyata ya?"

"Haah...?"

Nami menyipitkan matanya... dan diapun mengenali para zombi itu. Zambai, Kairiki bersaudara, dan beberapa wajah familier lain.

"Franky Family?" gumamnya. Para zombi itu menyahut kompak. Nami meneteskan keringat dingin. "W-wah, kalian benar-benar menjalani motto 'mau mengerjakan apapun', ya."

"Tentu saja!"

"... aku tak pernah tahu zombi bisa penuh semangat seperti kalian," komentar Monet.

Para zombi pun menggaruk kepala mereka, malu.

"Gyahahaha!" Kid tertawa puas melihat riasan nyata pasukan zombinya itu. Dia tampak menggunakan _hood_ dengan motif ular dan kacamata bulat. "Inilah pasukan zombi Edo Tensei!"

"Salah komik, oi."

"Ah, benar," Kid melepas hood-nya. "Ini pasukan zombi untuk mengetes hubungan antar pasangan yang tersisa di aula."

"... kalian terlalu serius mengerjakan ini," gumam Nami.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami lebih serius memikirkan ini daripada _prom_-nya," kata Bonney.

Nami terjungkal komikal.

"Kiiiiiiid... !"

"Oke, daripada terlalu lama di sini, segeralah kalian mulai," Kid mengomandoi pasukannya buru-buru sebelum Nami melampiaskan kekesalannya. "SERBUUU!"

"Ouuu!"

Srek, srek...

Para zombi pun berjalan pincang keluar dari _control room_... dengan mengumandangkan "mars zombi".

"Brrrraaaaaiiiinssss..."

"Brrrriiiiaaaann..."

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Gyahahahaha!

Di fic ini, tak ada yang namanya acara tanpa kekacauan!

Oh, buat yang khawatir fic ini akan masuk rating M, tenang saja. Itu takkan terjadi!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 7 – Alone in the Dark**

"Oooh, bunga di kedua tangan. _Marimo_ brengsek."


	34. Alone In the Dark

So... yeah.

I'm baaaaack!

Langsung saja... selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part 7**

**Alone In the Dark**

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak permainan "<em>Left for Dance<em>" dimulai. Tapi, belum ada pergerakan sama sekali, baik dari pihak peserta maupun mereka yang disebut pasukan zombi. Akibatnya, aula jadi semakin seram karena gelap gulita dan sunyi senyap...

Bagi Boa Hancock, ini adalah suasana tenang sebelum badai Katrina.

Penyebabnya ttidak lain adalah cowok murah senyum di dekatnya yang sedang menceritakan rencana OSIS dengan bahasanya yang kacau.

"... jadi yang menghabisi zombi paling banyak yang menang! Begitulah!" Setelah beberapa menit bercerita panjang lebar ke sana kemari, akhirnya Luffy menceritakan rencana OSIS hanya dengan 2 kalimat. Itupun melenceng dari tujuan asli permainan.

Tapi Hancock tidak mendengarkannya karena suara detak jantungnya lebih kencang. Hancock memang tak bisa melihat wajah Luffy dengan jelas karena gelap, tapi dia bisa merasakan senyuman cowok itu... akibatnya, pikirannya berputar-putar.

"_M-makanya! K-ke-kenapa Luffy-_sama_ kembali ke sini...? Anggota OSIS selaku panitia 'kan dilarang mengikuti permainan dengan hadiah!" _Hancock geleng-geleng memaksa otaknya bekerja, setelah terhambat suhu wajahnya yang terus naik karena panik. _"Aa-apa benar... Luffy-_sama_... ingin... denganku..."_

Bum!

Wajah Hancock meledak. Ini gara-gara dia memikirkan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak pantas dipikirkan murid teladan sepertinya. Ledakan itu menimbulkan kilatan berwarna pink di sekitar wajah Hancock... yang dengan hebatnya tidak disadari Luffy.

Luffy memang kabur dari tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik, jelas akan berpikiran kalau tujuan anak itu adalah melawan zombi... tapi bagi cewek yang sedang dilanda badai asmara seperti Hancock, pikirannya sudah melayang jauh. Dia berpikir kalau Luffy _menginginkannya_ sebagai hadiah!

Yang jelas, dengan kondisi sekarang, Hancock tidak yakin bisa melewati permainan ini tanpa mengalami serangan jantung.

...

"Jadi..."

Sebaris gigi muncul di tengah kegelapan, dengan sebuah bagian yang bolong. Sebagai anak orang kaya, si pemilik gigi itu, Sabo, merawat diri dengan sangat baik... salah satu hasilnya adalah gigi yang menyala dalam gelap.

Kenapa gigi sesehat itu bisa berlubang, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Karena kalian menempel padaku, aku kehilangan Robin-_san_," Sabo memulai ocehannya dengan gigi gemeretak, pertanda dia benar-benar menahan kekesalannya. "Kalau Moda-_chan_ sih, nggak apa-apa... tapi kau, Portgas?!"

Di sisi lain, ada dua sosok manusia dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Yang satu berbadan kecil dan sedang dalam kondisi sangat panik... yang satunya cengar-cengir.

"Aku 'kan takut gelap..." si cengar-cengir, Ace menjawab dengan suara manja. Dia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir untuk menambah efek imut, tapi...

Bletak!

"Kau nggak imut, bintik!" teriak Sabo. Dia lalu mengucek mata keras-keras, sepertinya berusaha melupakan apa yang tadi dia lihat.

Ace tertawa kencang menanggapinya.

"Diam! Pasti kau ada maksud tertentu, ya 'kan?!" sambung Sabo, masih dengan nada tinggi.

"... baiklah, aku jujur," Ace berhenti tertawa dan menegakkan badannya. "Aku nggak bisa membiarkanmu bersama Nico-_san_. Keenakan."

Sabo menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Sialan."

Ace tertawa lagi, kali ini dia menambahkan efek jahat.

Ya, Ace sangat antusias menghadapi permainan ini... karena dia bisa bertarung melawan zombi! Jadi, setelah lampu dimatikan Ace dengan _Kenbunshoku_-nya mendeteksi siapa saja lawannya dalam permainan ini, yang kemudian dia kenali sebagai. Luffy dan Zoro. Keduanya adalah petarung kuat yang akan sangat merepotkan. Jadi, dia menarik Sabo untuk membantunya bertempur. Alasan lainnya karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sabo menang bersama Robin.

"Tapi, Sabo, kukira kau mengajak Nico-_san_ bukan karena ada perasaan tertentu?" tanya Ace setelah tawanya reda.

"... benar. Sudah kubilang, kata datang berpasangan kemari sebagai _kamerad_. Tapi... siapa sih yang nggak mau melewatkan malam bersama seorang _Nico Robin_?" jawab Sabo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Ace membulatkan mulutnya, lalu kedua saudara itu tertawa bersama...

"_Awawawawa... mereka malah kompak ingin menang! Apa Ace-_san_ masih belum sadar apa hadiah permainan ini?!"_ pikir gadis kecil di dekat mereka, Moda. Tentu saja dia panik! Bagaimana tidak?! Kalau semua terus berjalan seperti ini, dia akan terjebak di antara dua serigala berkulit manusia di hotel nanti!

Begitu mendengar hadiah permainan ini, Moda sudah hampir pingsan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Sebagai salah satu jagoan Seifu, kemungkinan menang Ace sangatlah besar. Nah, jika Ace menang, maka Moda harus... menemaninya _di kamar hotel_. Entah untuk _melakukan apa_... walaupun pengetahuannya sebagai anak SMP sudah memberi dia 'gambaran'.

Sebenarnya, jauuuuh dalam lubuk hatinya, Moda mengakui kalau itu (malam bersama Ace) tidak terlalu buruk. Bagaimanapun, Ace adalah salah satu cowok paling populer di kota, bahkan ketenarannya mencapai SMP Seikai tempat Moda bersekolah. Diundang sebagai pasangan saja sudah mukjizat, apalagi bermalam dengannya!

Tapi, tetap saja... ini terlalu cepat! Mengabaikan perasaannya ke Ace, Moda masih belum cukup umur untuk hal-hal _seperti itu_!

Belum selesai panik memikirkan apa yang harus dia perbuat dengan Ace, eh... cowok pasangannya itu malah mengajak Sabo ikut! Sekarang, Moda harus memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan _menghadapi_ kedua orang itu nanti.

"Guh. Gara-gara tingkah idiotmu... aaaargh!" Puas tertawa, Sabo teringat lagi tentang Robin dan diapun mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal.

"Sudah, lupakan tentang Nico-_san_. Kupikir, sekarang dia sudah bersama Roronoa, temannya Luffy itu. Aku tadi iseng-seng mengamatinya di pesta, dan dia terus curi-curi pandang ke si _marimo_ itu."

"Cih... kau benar," kata Sabo kalem. Dia pun menjatuhkan bahunya, sepertinya sudah menenangkan diri.

"Nah, begitu dong!" Ace merangkul saudara angkatnya itu. "Semangat! Kemenangan kita sudah dipastikan dengan adanya kau dan aku di satu tim! Kekuatanku ditambah kepintaranmu adalah kombinasi sempurna, tak terkalahkan, dan tanpa kelemahan!"

Sabo menyadari sesuatu mendengar perkataan barusan.

"Benar, kita _pasti_ menang... dan itu menciptakan masalah baru!" Sabo melepas rangkulan Ace dan membalikkan badannya menghadap cowok itu. Ekspresinya amat serius. "Pertanyaannya, apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau menang?! Ya, kita sekarang adalah tim tiga orang dan aturannya adalah berpasangan. Tapi, mengingat sifat Luffy, dia akan memenangkan siapapun yang berhasil mencapai _goal_... bahkan kita. Saat itu, apa yang akan terjadi, hmm?"

Ace mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menyentuh dagu dengan jarinya. Dia berpikir sejenak... dan hasil dari pemikiran otaknya yang terbuat dari api itu adalah...

"Umm... _threesome_?" jawab Ace ragu-ragu.

Jantung Moda serasa berhenti berdetak saat mendengar jawaban Ace itu.

"_Ace-_san_... dia tahu apa hadiah permainan ini, tapi masih mau terus?! Dengan kata lain, Ace-_san_ ingin..."_

Bum!

Wajah Moda meledak karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak... tapi, hal ini dengan luar biasanya juga diacuhkan Ace dan Sabo.

Bugh!

Sementara Sabo menyerang Ace... tapi kali ini berhasil ditahannya.

"Kenapa kau langsung berpikir ke sana! Dasar _lolicon_!" teriak Sabo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan _lolicon_!" lagi-lagi Ace membantah.

"_Loli_ atau nggak, Moda masih di bawah umur," Sabo menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Ace. "Kita bisa _dibunuh_ kek Garp kalau berbuat macam-macam!"

Ace seolah tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar nama keramat itu disebut. Matanya melebar dan badannya langsung gemetar...

Tentu saja kakeknya yang bengis itu takkan membiarkan mereka berbuat macam-macam. Terutama kalau menyangkut seorang gadis kecil seperti Moda. Taruhannya nyawa kalau nekat!

"Uh... kalau begitu, mari kita mengalah," kata Ace kemudian, tanpa berpikir.

Sabo mengangguk setuju.

Pak!

Kedua cowok itupun melakukan _high five_.

"Demi kekalahan..." kata Ace.

"Karena kalah berarti hidup!" sambung Sabo.

"Yoooosh!" Mereka berjabat tangan erat sambil menyeringai pede. Ya, mereka _siap untuk kalah_!

Uh... terserah mereka deh.

"Fiuh..." Moda menghela napas panjang. Dia selamat dari malam bersama serigala...

...

Di sisi lain aula...

"OSIS dan acara gila mereka..." Zoro menggerutu setelah untuk kesekian kali kakinya terantuk meja. Sejak lampu mati, sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha keluar dari aula sebelum terjebak di permainan gila ini. Tapi, seorang buta arah dan ruangan gelap adalah kombinasi yang sangat, sangat buruk. Sehingga Zoro hanya berputar-putar di satu lokasi.

"Hihihihi..." terdengar suara cekikikan yang membangkitkan bulu kuduk.

Tapi Zoro cuma mendecakkan lidah.

"Oh, bagus. Sekarang ada _penampakan_ juga," kata Zoro, kesal. Dia menghunus Shuusui dan mengarahkannya ke asal suara itu, tapi sebentuk jari yang lentik menahan ujung pedangnya.

Kemudian secercah cahaya yang berasal dari layar HP muncul dari arah pemilik jari itu, menampakkan wajahnya.

"Nggak sopan! Aku muncul untuk membantumu keluar dari sini, Roronoa," si pemilik suara itu menurunkan pedang dari depannya... Tashigi rupanya.

"Ah. Kamu toh," kata Zoro dingin. Dia menyarungkan Shuusui.

Keadaan pun kembali sunyi, karena kedua orang itu kembali bergumul dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Zoro dalam hati mengutuk nasibnya yang akhirnya terjebak di permainan gila ini dengan mantan kaptennya di klub kendo dan Tashigi grogi karena ingin mengonfirmasi sesuatu dari Zoro.

"Jadi..."

Mereka nyeletuk berbarengan, dan seketika itu juga lupa tentang hal yang ingin mereka katakan.

Zoro lalu berdeham untuk mengakhiri suasana diam tak mengenakkan itu. "Uh. Kamu duluan."

"Oh, oke," Tashigi menelan ludah. Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati, lalu, "Um... maaf kalau aku tanya ini..."

Zoro mendengus, seolah mempersilakan Tashigi untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Permainan ini... m-maksudku, hadiahnya. A-apa kamu-"

Bruk.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Zoro dari belakang, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak. Tentunya hal ini mengakhiri pembicaraan Tashigi dengannya, karena Zoro segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang orang menabraknya tadi...

Yang sepertinya mereka kenal.

"... ah,"

Anting-anting dan dua bingkai kacamata berkilat-kilat dalam kegelapan yang disinari cahaya temaram layar HP. Sepertinya sudah jelas siapa adalah siapa...

"Nico... Robin," gumam Tashigi kemudian. Setelah tahu itu, dia yakin kalau teman sekelasnya itu _sengaja_ menabrak Zoro untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Ini... adalah pernyataan perang, menurutnya.

"_Kenapa aku malah menghampiri mereka?!"_ pikir Robin, setengah sadar. Sepertinya sejak lampu dimatikan, kakinya berjalan sendiri menuju Zoro hanya dengan mengandalkan insting... _"Tapi, aku datang tepat waktu."_

Dalam hati, Robin bersyukur karena masih sempat mengakhiri pembicaraan berbahaya Zoro dengan Tashigi. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"_Ah, sudahlah. Mengutip kata Zoro, biarkan takdir yang menentukan arah kejadian ini. Fufufu..."_

Bunyi Zoro menepuk dahinya keras-keras mengakhiri suasana tidak mengenakkan itu.

...

Kembali ke lokasi Luffy dengan Hancock, di mana suasana masih sangat sunyi...

"Jadi, mana zombinya?" tiba-tiba Hancock berbicara.

"Hm... harusnya sih, sebentar lagi muncul," jawab Luffy, yang memegang sepasang lilin sebagai sumber cahaya. Dia lalu menoleh ke suatu arah, dan menyeringai. "Oooh, ini dia!"

Seperti biasanya, insting Luffy benar. Beberapa saat setelah dia mengatakan itu, samar-samar terdengar suara erangan manusia dan langkah-langkah berat serta becek.

"Braaaiiiinsss..."

"Brrriaan..."

"Apa salah si Brian!?"

Hancock segera melupakan perasaan groginya melihat kemunculan mereka. Mereka yang disebut mayat berjalan, pemakan daging, manusia busuk...

Zombi.

Ada puluhan zombi yang berjalan pincang ke arah mereka. Semua berpenampilan menjijikkan dengan bekas luka di sana-sini yang menganga dan meneteskan darah berwarna kegelapan, bahkan bau mereka juga busuk. Tapi, ada yang aneh...

Mereka mengenakan kacamata bulat berwarna merah.

"... mana ada zombi pake _night vision_," gumam Hancock, keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

Bagi Luffy, Hancock, dan para pengguna _Haki _lainnya, kegelapan ini tak masalah... tapi orang-orang itu, mereka harus menggunakan kacamata _night vision_ untuk bisa melihat lawan.

"Mengabaikan itu, _make-up_ mereka bagus, tampak sangat nyata. OSIS benar-benar serius," komentar Hancock kemudian, kagum.

"Shishishishi... tentu saja! Ayo, mulai," Luffy menyeringai, lalu menggeretakkan kedua jarinya. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Hammock!"

"O-oke!" Sembari menelan ludah, Hancock memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

Teknik bertarung Hancock adalah gabungan _capoeira_ dan _kempo_ China, yang mengutamakan gerakan kaki. Karena itu, dia selalu menggunakan celana pendek sebagai bawahan, tak terkecuali di balik rok pendek kostumnya ini.

"Ayo, Luffy!" Berbeda dengan kondisinya yang sangat-sangat grogi tadi, sekarang Hancock tampak penuh percaya diri, seperti saat dia memimpin Kuja. Ya, dia takkan menyiakan pertarungannya bersama Luffy dengan _blushing_ tak jelas dan panik.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Sementara aula mulai diramaikan dengan pertempuran di sana-sini, OSIS dan Sanji tengah mengonfirmasi ulang pasangan-pasangan yang tersisa.

"Ehem. Pasangan yang pertama... adalah _kaichou_ dan Boa Hancock," kata Kid dengan suara tersendat.

Lebih tepatnya, dia dipaksa mengonfirmasi ulang para peserta permainan, di bawah tatapan pembunuh Sanji, Bonney, dan Nami. Bahkan ketua geng penguasa Seifu sepertinya tak kuasa menghadapi barisan sakit hati itu.

Benar saja, baru menyebut nama satu pasangan, suhu udara di ruang kontrol meningkat perlahan.

"..."

"... lalu tim Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, dan... huh, siapa anak SD itu?"

"Itu Moda, pasangannya Ace-_san_," jawab Nami dengan suara rendah. "Ah. Dia sudah SMP."

"Dasar _lolicon_," Kid nyeletuk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Eeh. Beda umur mereka nggak terlalu jauh... kurasa _lolicon_ itu terlalu berlebihan," komentar Nami. Sebenarnya dia suka menggoda Ace dengan sebutan itu karena reaksinya lucu... tapi dia juga tidak mau berhubungan dengan adik seorang yang dijuluki _lolicon_.

"Heh. Dengan perawakan seperti itu, pasangannya lebih mirip anak SD," jawab Kid.

"_Lolicon_ itu sebutan buat dia yang tertarik pada karakter anak-anak dua dimensi, alias ilustrasi dan sebagainya. Untuk kasus Portgas... lebih tepat disebut pedofil."

Semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Monet tak percaya. Kata-kata itu sangat pedas, apalagi diucapkan dengan wajah datar. Sakit!

"Argh. Itu... benar-benar telak," gumam Kid sambil memegangi dadanya.

Nami dan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Satu lagi, pedofil itu nggak peduli _gender_. Asal imut, sikat," sambung Monet.

"... cukup, perutku serasa berputar mendengarnya," kata Kid.

Sementara Ace di aula bersin-bersin.

Kid lalu berdeham. "Mengabaikan pembicaraan tidak mengenakkan tadi... pasangan, ah, tim yang terakhir adalah Roronoa Zoro, Tashigi... dan Nico Robin."

BLARRR.

_Thermostat_ di ruangan meledak.

Sanji menendang tembok ruangan keras. "Aku nggak terlalu peduli sama Luffy... tapi, ini! Bunga di kedua tangan!_ Marimo_ sialan!"

Di sisi lain, Bonney mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai memutih.

"Uhh, wakil ketua, kupikir kita ada dalam bahaya..." bisik Monet.

Kid mengangguk dan menelan ludah. Tingkat amarah orang-orang cemburu ini di luar perkiraannya. Tapi, masih untung mereka tidak memilih main hakim sendiri...

"Aaaargh! Sudah cukup menahan diri! Aku akan kembali ke aula!" teriak Sanji.

"Aku ikut, pirang," Bonney segera mengikutinya.

Mereka akhirnya memilih main hakim sendiri.

"Oh, sial," gumam Kid.

Dia lalu merasakan seseorang mendorongnya. Rupanya Monet mendorongnya untuk segera beraksi. Itu karena sang wakil ketua punya kemungkinan hidup paling besar jika berdiri di depan kedua orang cemburu itu. Kid menatap Monet tajam, tapi cewek berambut hijau itu sudah sembunyi di balik sofa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya... dengan wajah datar.

Menyebalkan.

Jadilah sekarang Kid berdiri di depan dua orang haus darah itu dengan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Badannya sudah dilapisi armor dadakan ciptaan sarung tangan magnet Magnezone, sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau negosiasi dengan kata-kata gagal.

"Oke, berhenti! Urungkan niat kalian membunuh Roronoa," kata Kid serius. "Aku nggak mau acara yang sudah kita rencanakan susah-susah, kacau karena kecemburuan konyol kalian!"

Kedua orang itu memandang Kid dengan wajah tidak tertarik, lalu memasang kuda-kuda... untuk menyingkirkan Kid!

"Minggir, _Eustass_..." Bonney menggeram, siap meladeni argumen Kid dengan kakinya.

Kid memutar bola matanya.

"Kuperingatkan, _Jewelry_. Aku bertanggungjawab pada permainan ini sebagai panitia, jadi jangan harap hubungan persaudaraan kita menghalangiku untuk serius," Kid menggeretakkan jari-jarinya, membuat armornya bergemerincing.

"Oh, bagus. Majulah."

Kontan Nami mengambil _handycam_. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak mau tahu Luffy akan melakukan apa dengan Hancock, karena dia punya uang untuk dikejar! Pertengkaran Kid dan Bonney termasuk acara paling ditunggu di Seifu saking dahsyatnya, dengan kata lain video pertarungan mereka ini bisa _dijual_ ke klub jurnalistik!

Tapi... Sanji menghalangi mereka sambil menyeringai. "Tunggu."

Para calon petarung menghentikan agresivitas mereka karena penasaran. Padahal tadi Sanji sangat menggebu-gebu ingin mengacau, tapi kenapa sekarang dia tampak tenang? Pasti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus!

Cowok pirang itu lalu menyalakan rokoknya, dan menghembuskan asapnya ke wajah Kid. Kid tidak menanggapi upaya provokasi itu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebaiknya kita main hakim dengan lebih elegan. Karena itu, aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut berperan sebagai zombie saja?" tanya Sanji.

Semua orang di ruangan mengangkat sebelah alisnya... kecuali Kid karena dia tidak punya alis!

"Oi, pirang-"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Bonney-_chwan_. Kita tetap melakukan ini dengan tujuan menghabisi _marimo_. Kalau kita turun langsung, kita akan melawan _marimo_ yang masih punya kekuatan penuh. Walaupun dia lebih lemah dariku, itu merepotkan. Tapi, jika kita ikut sebagai zombi, kita bisa memiliki pasukan yang nantinya bisa diperintah memperlemah _marimo_ dengan serangan sporadis! Setelah itu, barulah kita hajar _marimo_ yang kelelahan!"

"Ooh. Ya. Ya... aku mengerti," kata Bonney. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyerang Robin dan Tashigi, tapi dia tak ingin merusak aliansi dengan cowok penggila wanita itu. Untuk saat ini.

Bonney menoleh kembali ke Kid. "Kalau ini boleh 'kan, Kid?! Kita nggak mengacau langsung, kita akan terlibat dalam permainan sebagai zombi!"

Kid mengerutkan dahi memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jujur, itu... ide yang sangat bagus. Kalau ada dua orang marah itu, permainan akan jadi semakin menarik. Tapi... tujuan utama mereka tetaplah menghabisi Zoro. Sebagai panitia, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Tapi akhirnya kehausan Kid akan kekacauan memperkeruh pemikirannya.

"... oke, aku izinkan," jawab Kid beberapa saat kemudian. Nami dan Monet tidak berkomentar apapun, sepertinya mereka juga setuju. "Akan lebih menarik kalau orang yang benar-benar tangguh seperti kalian ikut permainan!"

Sanji dan Bonney menyeringai ganas.

"Yossha! Ayo kita beri pelajaran ke si _marimo_ sial itu, Bonney-_chwan_!" teriak Sanji sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Bonney... yang dihindari cewek berambut pink itu dengan mudah.

"Jangan sok akrab!"

"... _dressing room_-nya di dekat tangga turun. Di sana ada Bon-_chan_ yang siap mendandani kalian sebagai zombi," komentar Monet setelah dia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kedua orang itu segera berlari keluar, tapi...

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku titip satu pukulan ke Roronoa! Jujur, aku kesal lihat dia dikelilingi gadis," kata Kid.

Mereka mengacungkan jempol tanpa menoleh, lalu segera menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Fiuh... mereka pergi juga. Kukira akan terjadi pertempuran juga di sini," kata Kid. Dia lalu menolehi Nami dengan senyuman usil. "Hmm. Apa kau nggak mau ikut turun juga, Nami-_chan_? Memberi satu-dua pelajaran pada _kaichou_ yang selingkuh?"

"A- Selingkuh?! A-apa maksudmu?!" Nami menjawabnya dengan wajah memerah, membuat senyuman Kid berubah menjadi seringai. Dia pun menoleh ke arah lain. "L-lagian, mana mungkin aku berani ikut bermain sebagai zombi begitu..."

"Oh, jadi niatan menghajar _kaichou_ yang selingkuh itu ada?" komentar Monet.

"M-mouuuu!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Kyah!" seorang zombi menghindari semburan api Ace dengan meloncat gesit.

"Oi, kau 'kan zombi, harusnya gerakanmu lambat!" teriak Ace dengan cengiran maniak. "Akting yang benar dong!"

"Akting sih akting, tapi nggak ada yang memperingatkan aku tentang seorang _pyromaniac_ yang juga _lolicon_!" balas si zombi.

Ctak!

Ace memutar kenop pengatur _output_ api di sarung tangan penyemburnya ke posisi maksimum dan mengarahkannya ke wajah zombi itu.

"Katakan _lolicon_ sekali lagi dan kau akan kujadikan _kebab_ zombi!"

"Gwaaaaah! Jangan, dagingku busuk!"

Bwum!

"Kalian... tidak berperikezombian..." gumam seorang zombi dengan benjol bertingkat.

"Heh, sama saudara sendiri aja aku sering bertarung dengan niat membunuh, apalagi sama makhluk setengah manusia seperti kalian!" kata Sabo sambil menyeringai ganas.

"Oi, kami ini cuma manusia biasa yang pake _make-up_ tebal! Jangan terlalu terlena-" Pipa milik Sabo menghajarnya sekali lagi, membuat si zombi menyusul kawan-kawannya kembali ke alam sana... alam mimpi.

"Fuuuh, lumayan buat melampiaskan kekesalan karena gagal mengajak Robin-_san_," Sabo menyeka keringat imajinatif di dahinya. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke kumpulan zombi di depannya yang terkapar kembali menjadi mayat... alias pingsan, atau pura-pura pingsan untuk menghindari kekejamannya.

Di belakangnya, Moda yang dapat bagian memegang senter berupa beberapa _smartphone_ akhirnya melepaskan napas yang dari tadi dia tahan.

"U-um... Sabo-_san_?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa... kalian bertarung serius? Bukannya ingin mengalah?" tanya Moda dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Kedua orang teman timnya ini bertarung serius walaupun katanya ingin mengalah... yang jelas adalah pertanda kalau mereka akhirnya memutuskan bermain untuk menang, kembali membahayakan masa depannya.

"Ooh, tenang saja, Moda-_chan_!" Sabo menyeringai. "Kita cuma serius di awal, nanti setelah beberapa menit kita akan pura-pura kecapekan. Nggak seru 'kan kalau langsung menyerah! Apalagi karena kita berurusan dengan sansak hidup... um, mati... seperti mereka!"

Moda mengelus dadanya.

"Sekarang masalahnya..."

Sabo dan Moda menoleh ke tempat Ace bertarung, dan melihat anak itu... sedang memain-mainkan penyembur apinya sambil tertawa maniak.

"Guahahaha! Terbakarlah! Terbakaaaar!"

Di dekatnya ada beberapa zombi gosong. Gosong hitam sih, bukan luka bakar.

Sabo dan Moda meneteskan keringat dingin.

Di sisi lain aula...

"Aku sudah bilang, ke kiri! Kenapa kamu malah mundur, Roronoa?!" teriak Tashigi.

"Mana bisa aku membedakan arah dalam kondisi gelap gulita begini?!" balas Zoro.

"Walaupun terang benderang pun kamu nggak bisa membedakan arah, Zoro," komentar Robin dengan senyuman kecil. Tashigi mengangguk setuju.

"Di-diam!" teriak Zoro.

Sementara, para zombi menyaksikan pertengkaran itu sambil duduk-duduk.

"Uhh, mereka mengabaikan kita dan malah berkeliling nggak tentu arah."

"Baguslah. Lihat apa yang mereka bawa," zombi satu lagi menunjuk ke arah kegelapan.

Cling, cling, cling.

Shuushui milik Zoro dan Shigure milik Tashigi berkilat-kilat dalam cahaya temaram layar HP.

"... kita diam saja deh."

"Setuju, kawanku yang berbau busuk."

"Eh, nggak mau serang yang satunya saja?" seorang zombi menunjuk Robin yang senyum-senyum menyaksikan pertengkaran mulut antara Zoro dan Tashigi.

"Jangan, tadi ada yang coba dan sekarang jari-jarinya terlilit satu dengan yang lain, dipelintir."

Para zombi tampak kesakitan membayangkan kebrutalan itu.

"Mereka ini anak SMU bukan sih?"

-o0o0o0o0o-

Sementara itu, di sisi lain aula dekat ruang kontrol OSIS... seorang zombi berbadan besar dan berambut jabrik menerima laporan dari zombi pengantar pesan.

"Lapor, komandan Zambai! Pasukan A sudah dihabisi!"

"Pasukan C kembali ke alam kubur!"

"Pasukan B kehilangan niat menakut-nakuti!"

"Kenapa belum-belum formasi kita sudah hancur?!" komentar Zambai.

"Aaah, kalian semua payah!" Muncul seorang zombi kakek berambut pirang dengan dua batang rokok tersembul di antara kumis dan jenggotnya, berteriak kesal. Dialah komandan operasi kali ini.

"Komandan, sepertinya sudah saatnya kita mengeluarkan 'itu'," saran kawannya, zombi nenek berambut pink mencolok yang benar-benar tidak cocok.

Sang komandan menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, berpikir.

"Haaah. Padahal baru 10 menit... apa boleh buat. Kita panggil _mereka_."

Keheningan menyelimuti pasukan zombi saat sang jendral menekan tombol... _walkie-talkie_. Dia memerintahkan siapapun yang dia hubungi untuk segera bergerak, lalu mematikan sambungan dengan asap merembes keluar dari seringai kejamnya.

"K-kau yakin, komandan?! Kalau mereka terlibat, sekolah ini bisa _hancur_!"

"Peduli amat dengan sekolah!" Sanji menolehi mereka. Kedua matanya menyala terang. "Ini demi menghancurkan _harem_-nya marimo!"

"... _harem_ itu kalau ceweknya lebih dari dua, 'kan? Tapi si Roronoa baru menggandeng dua cewek."

"Uh ya, ada yang ketiga di sini..." komentar Zambai setengah berbisik, tangannya menuding Bonney yang rambutnya mulai melayang-layang ala mbak kunti. Temannya yang tadi menelan ludah. "Setelah melihat ini, apa kalian masih ingin cari pacar anak SMU?"

Seluruh zombi di tempat itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan badan bergetar.

"Hoi! Mereka masih belum siap?!" Bonney berteriak, suaranya terdengar... macho? Ukh, sepertinya kemarahan ikut menaikkan kadar hormon testosteron anak itu.

"B-belum, wakil komandan! Mungkin mereka masih berdandan... ah, maksudku, menyuntikkan serum mutan!" jawab Zambai.

Untuk meningkatkan greget permainan, para partisipan dari kelompok zombi diminta melakukan _role-playing_, alias berakting, Jadi jangan heran kalau kau mendengar kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan di film fiksi ilmiah horor.

"Suruh mereka bergerak lebih cepat... atau _kalian_ yang kujadikan mutan beneran," geram Bonney, aura pembunuh terpancar deras darinya.

"Hiiiii!"

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, Zambai dan kawan-kawan kalang kabut ke _dressing room_... ehm, maksudnya ruang eksperimen mayat, di lantai dua aula.

Tapi, yang mereka dapati di sana adalah pintu ruangan yang jebol seolah ditabrak sesuatu yang besar dan kuat. Lalu, ada jejak-jejak kaki berwarna kemerahan yang mengarah keluar ruangan...

Mereka menelan ludah. Kenapa suasananya jadi mirip film horor beneran?

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" komentar Zambai, sembari dia dan kawan-kawannya perlahan memasuki ruang ganti... yang suasananya lebih mirip laboratorium selepas kecelakaan percobaan.

"AH!" seorang kru Franky Family berteriak, mengejutkan kawan-kawannya. Setelah diberi jitakan, dia berbicara. "_Cake_ raksasa di dalam ruangan menghilang..."

Kontan semua orang memelototkan mata mereka. Benar saja, _cake_ raksasa yang tadinya menjulang tinggi di tengah _dressing room_ yang rencananya akan dijadikan penutup pesta... tinggal wadahnya saja. Bahkan tak secolek krim pun tersisa!

"Jadi, mereka menghabiskan _cake_-nya? Sial, padahal aku belum makan!"

"Ooh, jejak kaki ini terlapisi krim dari _cake_," komentar seorang zombi setelah mengendus jejak kaki kemerahan yang tersebar di ruangan. "Kukira apa, hahaha!"

Semua zombi di sana tertawa... tapi tidak dengan Zambai yang terdiam dengan mulut menganga, sepertinya benar-benar _shock_.

"Kenapa denganmu, Zambai-_san_?"

"Celaka."

"Heh?"

"Celaka, kubilang! _Cake_ raksasa dari toko kue Big Mom itu punya kadar gula berlebihan yang bikin _sugar rush_, alias mabuk gula dan memberikanmu energi berlebih!" kata Zambai. "Ini sih, _zombie outbreak_ beneran!"

"Eeeeeh?!"

...

"Grrrrh..."

"Arrrrgggh..."

"Haaaaa..."

Srek, srek, srek...

Dari arah tangga terdengar bunyi erangan dan kaki-kaki raksasa yang diseret.

Mereka adalah zombi mutan yang dipersiapkan Kid kalau-kalau para peserta memberikan perlawanan sengit. Yang dimaksud dengan mutan adalah... para pengawas ketertiban pesta yang sudah dipermak jadi zombi. Dengan kata lain, para zombi berbadan besar yang jauh lebih tangguh dari pasukan zombi Franky Family.

Tapi beda dengan zombi abal-abal lain, akting mereka tampak nyata. Mata menyala, taring berkilauan, air liur menetes deras...

Karena kebanyakan makan gula.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

Zombi, zombi di mana-mana!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 7 – F.E.A.R**

"Memangnya... apa itu cinta? Apa bisa dimakan?!"


	35. FEAR

Mendekati akhir "_Prom Night arc_"!

Selamat membaca!

Note: Sedikit OOT di sana-sini... tapi, ini demi perkembangan plot, hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part 8**

**F.E.A.R**

* * *

><p>Setelah diingat-ingat, ini semua salah Zoro sendiri.<p>

Dia sekarang ada dalam posisi rawan terlibat baku tembak antara 2 cewek yang sekarang menemaninya, Tashigi dan Robin. Walaupun jika bertarung tidak ada masalah, entah kenapa dia merasa hidupnya akan ada dalam masalah kalau dia berusaha menengahi mereka... yang sekarang sedang melakukan perlombaan membantai pasukan zombi.

Ya. Ini salahnya sendiri... karena waktu itu menerima tantangan Tashigi tanpa berpikir panjang.

...

_Semua berawal dari keputusan Zoro mampir ke klub _kendo_ di penghujung liburan musim panas. _

_Ckleeek..._

_Zoro membuka pintu ruang klub dengan wajah malas. Dia menguap sekali, lalu segera berjalan menuju lokernya. Ruangan itu tampak sepi, tapi... dia melihat Tashigi yang sedang termenung di depan beberapa peralatan kendo yang berkilauan, sepertinya cewek berkacamata itu baru membersihkannya._

_Meskipun tengah liburan, SMU Seifu masih cukup ramai karena ada tambahan pelajaran, latihan klub, dan proyek-proyek murid. Karena itu, Zoro tidak heran waktu dia melihat sang kapten klubnya itu. Mungkin dia mengurus _camp_ musim panas bagi anggota baru klub... _

"_Yo, kapten," Zoro menyapanya singkat. Di klub _kendo_ SMU Seifu, ada suatu kepercayaan bahwa penghormatan terhadap klub akan membuatmu bertambah kuat. Sebagai kapten, tentunya Tashigi termasuk orang yang harus dihormati. _

_Tashigi terhenyak mendengar sapaan itu, dan langsung panik. Sepertinya sejak tadi dia melamun karena tidak mendengar Zoro masuk._

"_... h-halo, Zoro-_kun_," sapa Tashigi tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tangannya lalu mengarah ke wajahnya dan tampak seperti mengusap sesuatu di sana. "K-kenapa kamu ada di sini?"_

"_Pinjam peralatan _kendo_. Punyaku dihancurkan Mihawk waktu latihan."_

"_O-ooh..." _

_Srek... srek..._

_Untuk beberapa saat, hanya terdengar bunyi Zoro mengobrak-abrik lokernya, tak ada perbincangan lain yang terjadi. Sebenarnya Tashigi adalah cewek yang aktif berbicara, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia diam saja._

"_Mungkin bukan tempatku ikut campur, tapi..." Zoro menutup pintu lokernya. "Kenapa kau... menangis, sendirian di sini?"_

"_!" Tashigi terhenyak lagi. Kenapa Zoro bisa mengetahui kondisinya? _

_Tapi... sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan._

_Zoro memang cuek jika dibandingkan anggota klub lainnya yang menggilai Tashigi, tapi instingnya amat tajam. Termasuk dalam membaca perasaan. Kalau ada anggota klub yang sedang _down_, Zoro akan menyadarinya lebih dulu... baru setelah itu Tashigi yang mengatasinya._

_Tashigi menghela napas. Mungkin... Zoro bisa mengerti?_

"_Uhh. Zoro-_kun_... kamu bisa jaga rahasia 'kan?"_

_Tentu saja. Sebagai kapten klub, Tashigi mendapat imej sebagai seorang cewek tangguh yang telah mengeringkan air matanya demi meminjam kekuatan _Dewa Kendo_. Karena itulah dia amat dihormari sekaligus disukai. Tapi jika teman-teman klubnya tahu dia menangis di sini..._

_Zoro menghentikan putaran kenop pintu yang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh ke Tashigi yang masih membelakanginya, dan menggaruk kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Sudah, katakan saja."_

_Tashigi pun membalikkan badan, dan Zoro bisa melihat matanya yang membengkak. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama menangis..._

"_Aku... tidak mau meninggalkan klub ini, Zoro-_kun_. Tidak... dengan pencapaian kita yang sudah setinggi ini."_

_Tanpa sadar, Zoro segera melayangkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan klub. Di sana terpampang berbagai piala dan penghargaan, hasil jerih payah semua anggota klub. Dulunya, klub kendo SMU Seifu tidaklah diperhitungkan dalam turnamen karena hanya mengandalkan Tashigi. Tapi, sejak Zoro bergabung, prestasi mereka meroket. Zoro membawa kepercayaan diri dan sifat kompetitif bagi para anggota cowok... dan tanpa sengaja juga menarik beberapa anggota cewek untuk bergabung. Kini, mereka adalah salah satu SMU terkuat._

"_... dengar," Zoro menatap Tashigi. "Semua orang harus pergi ketika sudah waktunya dia pergi. Jadi... persiapkan hatimu untuk saat itu."_

_Cklek._

_Kemudian Zoro segera keluar dari ruangan._

_Tanpa dia sadari, jawaban dingin itu memberikan inspirasi untuk Tashigi._

_..._

_Seminggu setelah duel Zoro dengan Koshiro..._

"_Ingatkan lagi kenapa aku berada di sini," kata Zoro dengan nada suara malas._

_Dia sekarang tengah berada di ruang latihan klub kendo, lengkap dengan peralatan dan _shinai_ di tangan kanannya. Di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang lawan, dengan peralatan lebih kecil dan ramping. Tentu, lawannya ini cewek._

"_Untuk melawanku!" jawab si lawan penuh semangat. Mendengar itu, anggota klub lain bersorak mendukung. Dialah kapten dan idola klub kendo SMU Seifu, Tashigi._

_Pagi itu, anak-anak klub menyergap Zoro di perjalanan menuju sekolah dan menyeretnya ke ruang klub. Setelah sampai, dia berhadapan dengan Tashigi yang sepertinya amat bersemangat untuk memulai sesuatu. Dan tebak, apa yang akan dia mulai? _

_Duel untuk memperoleh ketua klub baru, tentunya!_

"_Aku nggak mau."_

_Tentu saja Zoro menolaknya. Dia bukan orang yang senang berdiri di atas orang lain untuk memimpin dan memberi komando. Walaupun kata orang-orang terdekatnya, dia punya potensi untuk jadi pemimpin yang hebat. Dia hanya tidak mau terbebani tugas sebagai pemimpin._

_Zoro melangkahkan kakinya, bermaksud meninggalkan pertarungan itu, tapi..._

"_Roronoa! Kau sudah berdiri di arena, jadi kau harus melanjutkan pertandingan!" teriak wasit pertandingan itu, seorang anggota senior klub._

"_... kau nggak bisa menahanku," Zoro menatapnya tajam, membuat si pengadil mencucurkan keringat dingin. Cowok malang itu menoleh ke Tashigi, meminta pertolongan._

"_Sayang sekali Zoro-_kun_, kamu nggak bisa kabur. Pak Mihawk sudah memberikan persetujuan untuk duel ini... masa' kamu mau menolak permintaan dari gurumu?" kata Tashigi. _

"_Cih."_

_Tentu saja Zoro tak bisa menolak. Sebagai salah satu bayarannya berlatih pada Mihawk, sang guru sekaligus penanggungjawab klub kendo memintanya untuk mematuhi segala perintah di klub._

_Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan segera memasang kuda-kuda._

"_Oke... bagaimana peraturannya?"_

"_Jika aku menang, kamu harus jadi ketua klub."_

"_Heh?" Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Kenapa Mihawk memberika persyaratan semudah itu? Siapapun tahu, tak mungkin Tashigi bisa mengalahkan Zoro! _

_Dia mendengus. Ini akan jadi pertandingan termudah selama hidupnya... _

"_Baiklah. Ayo."_

"_Mu-lai!" sang wasit memulai pertandingan, dan saat itu juga wujud Zoro menghilang. _

_Dia muncul di depan Tashigi, langsung menghajar kepalanya telak. _

_Bletakk!_

"_... kepala."_

"_A-ah?" Tashigi hanya bisa melongo._

"_Aku takkan menahan diri." Zoro memancarkan semangat bertarung yang luar biasa. Wajah Tashigi merona di balik helmnya, dan konsentrasinya kacau._

_Bam! Trak! Buagh!_

_..._

"_Pertandingan... berakhir. Skor 3-0 untuk Roronoa."_

_Singkat cerita, Tashigi kalah telak. Dia memang bisa memasukkan beberapa serangan di sana-sini, tapi Zoro tetap berada satu tingkat di atasnya._

"_Fuih," Zoro membuka helmnya, lalu menatap Tashigi yang masih telentang di tengah arena. Dia pun menjulurkan tangan sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada lawan._

"_Ah-hahaha... kurasa ini batasku sebagai seorang wanita," kata Tashigi lemah sambil menerima uluran tangan Zoro. Tapi, Zoro malah menampiknya._

"_Aku nggak mau menerima alasan kekalahan hanya karena kau seorang wanita," kata Zoro tegas. "Lihat saja Kuina. Dia selalu mengalahkanku! Yang kau perlukan hanya tekad dan latihan."_

_Kedua mata Tashigi melebar. Tentu saja... dia takkan bisa menang kalau saingannya adalah Kuina. Dia pun bangkit dengan kekuatannya sendiri sambil senyuman pahit._

"_Aku tahu. Tapi... sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlatih lagi, Zoro-_kun_."_

"_?!"_

_Tashigi membuka helmnya, dan menunjukkan sepasang mata yang mulai basah._

"_Setelah lulus, aku akan masuk Akademi Kepolisian atas rekomendasi pak Smoker. Jadi... ini adalah pertandingan kendo terakhirku."_

"_EEEEEH?!" Seisi aula berteriak kaget (kecuali Zoro). _

_Kemudian, anggota klub pun segera mengerumuni Tashigi, walaupun kebanyakan dengan airmata buaya dan cari kesempatan memeluk sang mantan kapten. Tapi, tetap saja Tashigi tak mampu membendung air matanya karena itu. Imejnya sebagai cewek tangguh pun pudar seketika. Dia ikut menangis tersedu-sedu._

_Adegan ini tak memiliki efek pada Zoro. _

"_Aaah... kenapa kalian ini. Tashigi masih ada di sekolah ini sampai akhir tahun, tahu," Zoro menggaruk kepala hijaunya, kesal.._

"_Berisik, marimo tak punya hati!" teriak kawan-kawan klubnya kompak._

_Zoro terhenyak. Berani benar mereka... setelah menculiknya, mereka juga berani mengejeknya?! Tapi dia memendam kekesalannya karena menyadari kalau saat itu mereka benar-benar sedih. Lain kali saja menghukum mereka, pikirnya. _

"_Cih... oi, Tashigi," Zoro memanggil sang mantan kapten. Cewek itu mengangkat wajahnya dari tengah kerumunan dan menatap Zoro dengan mata sembab. "Jangan bilang kalau ini pertandingan terakhirmu. Aku nggak suka itu. Karena itu, sekarang aku... akan jadi lawan bertandingmu, sampai kau puas."_

"_S-sungguh?"_

_Zoro tak pernah melihat wajah Tashigi segembira itu. Tanpa sadar wajahnya terasa sedikit menghangat. Dia pun menoleh untuk menutupi wajahnya, dan itu dianggap Tashigi sebagai konfirmasi._

"_Un!" Dengan kekuatan entah dari mana, Tashigi melemparkan para cowok yang mengerumuninya. Dia kembali menghadapi Zoro dengan penuh semangat._

"_Baiklah... pertandingan perpisahan Tashigi-_chan_ dan klub kendo SMU Seifu, dimulai! Tidak ada pemenang dalam pertandingan ini; ini adalah pertandingan sampai Tashigi-_chan_ puas!"_

_Crassh!_

_Beda dari pertandingan sebelumnya, sekarang gerakan Tashigi lebih gesit. Tapi, Zoro sudah siap. Dia menangkis serangan pembuka dari Tashigi dengan mudah._

"_Hmh. Penuh semangat. Ini kau yang biasanya."_

_Tashigi dapat merasakan seringai Zoro di balik helmnya, dan dia ikut menyeringai. Dia menyerang sekali lagi, dan setelah Zoro menangkisnya, segera melompat mundur. _

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Zoro-_kun_. Aku belum memberitahumu tentang perjanjian dengan pak Mihawk, apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu menang."_

"_Hmmm?"_

_Benar juga. Tadi dia cuma mengatakan apa yang terjadi kalau Zoro kalah, karena Zoro keburu menyerangnya habis-habisan sehingga dia tak sempat berbicara. Tapi, sekarang karena ini cuma sparring, dia bisa berbicara dengan leluasa..._

"_Kalau kamu menang, kamu nggak perlu jadi ketua klub. Tapi! Kamu... harus menemaniku ke prom."_

"_Haaaah?!" Semua orang di ruangan itu berteriak kaget._

"_?!"_

_Serangan Zoro meleset, dan Tashigi memanfaatkannya untuk tebasan cepat ke daerah bahu. _

"_Bahu!"_

_Zoro memandang Tashigi dengan wajah tak percaya, dia menggunakan cara licik untuk membuatnya lengah! Tapi Tashigi cuma menjulurkan lidah dari balik helmnya._

"_Satu poin untukku, tehee..."_

"_O-oi, apa-apaan dengan perjanjian itu?! Kenapa keduanya merugikan aku?!"_

"_Merugikan?! Itu hadiah, tahu!" teriak para anggota lain. _

"_Diajak Tashigi-chan ke prom... nggak ada hadiah lain sebagus itu!"_

_..._

Ya, gara-gara semua kejadian itu, sekarang dia terjebak di sini.

"Haaah..." Zoro menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke Tashigi dan Robin di depannya yang masih sibuk menghabisi zombi. Padahal dengan anggota tim 3 orang, mereka sudah tidak bisa menang. Ini cuma persaingan pribadi...

"Duapuluh tujuh!"

"... aku sudah 29..."

Zoro menghela napas lagi. Kenapa sih, kedua cewek itu? Dia selalu memperhatikan, kedua cewek itu selalu masuk mode bersaing kalau ada dirinya di dekat mereka. Padahal, Tashigi hanya bereaksi kalau sudah berurusan dengan kendo dan pedang. Kemudian Robin? Dia sangat tidak reaktif. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang... keduanya bertarung dengan penuh energi.

Buagh!

Dengan tebasan Shigure dan pukulan telak Robin, kedua zombi terakhir di area itu roboh.

"_Ah. Sepertinya sudah selesai," _pikir Zoro. Dia lalu menghampiri kedua cewek yang terengah-engah itu. "Oke. Kalian berdua sama-sama sukses menghabisi 30 zombi. Selamat, selamat..."

Tapi, mereka malah menatap si _marimo_ dengan wajah amat serius.

"Apa kamu tidak salah hitung, Zoro-_kun_? Jelas-jelas aku unggul 1 angka!" teriak Tashigi.

"Zoro, sebagai juri kamu harus teliti..." sambung Robin.

"_Sejak kapan aku jadi juri... mungkin sejak aku mengatakan jumlah zombi yang sudah mereka kalahkan tadi?" _Zoro menepuk dahinya. Kemudian dia mendeteksi sesuatu. "..."

Ada gerakan di belakangnya, gerakan suatu makhluk yang amat ketakutan. Sepertinya ada zombi yang terlewat dari pembantaian!

Tapi, tentu saja kedua cewek itu juga merasakannya. Mereka segera menoleh dan menyiapkan serangan... siapapun yang mengalahkan zombi itu, dialah pemenang pertandingan ini! Karena itulah Zoro merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa gawat akan menimpanya kalau salah satu dari kedua cewek itu keluar sebagai pemenang.

Tangannya pun bergerak sendiri, menghunus Shuusui. "_Sanjyuuroku Pondo-hou_!"

Menyabetkan _katana_ ke udara, Zoro menciptakan pusaran udara yang mengenai zombi malang yang sudah pincang itu... dan mengalahkannya seketika.

Dengan ini, pertandingan Tashigi dan Robin berakhir seri. "Fuuuh..."

"Tch."

Kedua cewek itu berdecak kecewa, membuat Zoro meragukan pendengarannya sendiri. Tapi, dia mengabaikannya, karena saat ini ada yang lebih penting. "Setelah kalian puas... ayo kita segera keluar dari tempat ini. Sebelum si idiot Luffy itu menjebak kita lagi dalam permainan aneh."

Zoro segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dl kegelapan, tapi dalam sekejap 2 tangan menahan pundaknya.

"Pintu keluar di arah sana," kata Tashigi dan Robin kompak. Mereka berdua lalu saling menoleh, dan segera berperang dengan tatapan mata, menciptakan percikan cahaya.

"Aaaah! Terserah!"

...

Pertempuran melawan pasukan zombi sudah berlangsung selama 20 menit, dan para _survivor_ melaluinya tanpa kesulitan. Jumlah korban di pihak zombi sudah mencapai angka ratusan... padahal musuh mereka "cuma" 8 orang.

Delapan orang... dan 7 orang di antara mereka adalah murid-murid terkuat SMU Seifu (dan satu orang anak SMP). Salah satu dari mereka adalah sang ketua OSIS yang menyusup ikut permainan, Luffy...

"Yosssha, menang!" Luffy mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas setelah zombi terakhir di areanya tumbang.

Yang didampingi sang ratu geng Kuja, Hancock.

"Hmph. Mereka pikir bisa mengalahkan kombinasiku dan Luffy-_sama_? Kalian masih terlalu cepat 1000 tahun!" kata Hancock sambil memandang tumpukan zombi di bawah kakinya dengan angkuh. Tapi para zombi malah meliriknya dengan mata mesum.

Beberapa detik kemudian bekas sepatu hak tinggi mewarnai badan mereka.

Hancock melayangkan pandangannya ke Luffy yang masih asyik berpose. _"Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 15 menit... tapi kelihatannya tim lain juga sukses mengalahkan pasukan zombi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"_

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tim Zoro dan Ace ya?" tiba-tiba Luffy berkomentar, dia memandang ke suatu arah, sepertinya lokasi kedua orang itu.

"Portgas itu cowok yang cuma punya otot, dia tidak akan mengalami masalah," Hancock menghampiri Luffy. Tapi, ketenangannya seketika hilang ketika Luffy menolehinya dengan senyuman lebar. _"Awawawawa... jangan memandangku dengan senyuman semanis itu, Luffy-_sama_! Jantungku yang masih deg-degan setelah bertarung bisa meledaaak!"_

"Itu nggak bagus," kata Luffy, sekarang dia menyentuh dagunya. "Aku ke sini karena ingin menang dari mereka! Jadi, mereka harus diganggu!"

"... ah."

Kata-kata itu membuat Hancock tersentak.

_Aku ke sini..._

"Ha... hahahaha," Hancock tertawa lemah. Tapi, dia merasa ada beban berat yang terangkat dari benaknya. _"Begitu rupanya..."_

Sejak awal permainan, Hancock mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka menang. Menghabiskan malam berdua di sebuah kamar hotel... saat itu dia yakin, bahkan Luffy yang polos itu akan melakukan _sesuatu_ berdasarkan instingnya sebagai lelaki.

_Karena ingin menang dari mereka!_

Tapi, dengan perkataan Luffy tadi, semua sudah jelas. Ternyata, tujuan Luffy menemaninya dalam permainan ini bukanlah untuk merebut hadiah utamanya, yaitu semalam di Hotel Poseidon. Dia kemari karena keinginannya bersaing dengan kedua kakaknya dan Zoro. Bukan karena ingin melewatkan malam bersama Hancock!

Walaupun untuk orang yang benar-benar mengenal Luffy, hal itu sudah jelas.

"_Luffy... kamu benar-benar cowok yang berhati polos. Hatiku tidak salah,"_ pikir Hancock, tangannya mendarat di dada, lega. Dia kemudian tersenyum, manis sekali... yang tentunya tidak diperhatikan Luffy. "Ayo, kita ganggu mereka, Luffy."

"Sip! Kita serang yang mana dulu? Aku ini bodoh, jadi rencananya kuserahkan padamu, Hancock!"

Sekarang mereka bisa ngobrol dan beraksi layaknya sepasang partner. Bagi Hancock, itu sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik.

"Fufufufu. Pertama-pertama sebaiknya..."

...

"Permainan termudah selama hidupku," kata Ace sambil menepuk-nepuk sarung tangan pembakarnya. Di depannya ada tumpukan mayat gosong... pemandangan yang brutal, apalagi pelakunya adalah seorang anak SMU.

Yang kebetulan punya senjata pembakar.

"Woah, Ace... kau benar-benar tidak berbelas kasihan ya," Sabo menusuk zombi dengan ujung tongkatnya, dan terdengar bunyi 'kres' dari makhluk malang itu. "M-hmm. Meminjam istilah _steak_, mereka ini matang _rare_. Krispi di luar, lembut dan basah di dalam."

Moda menjulurkan lidahnya, jijik mendengar guyonan itu.

Ace tersenyum bangga, lalu menoleh ke Sabo dan Moda. "Oke, setelah ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Keluar dari aula," kata Sabo. Ace langsung pasang tampang malas. "Oi, kau _mau kalah_ nggak?"

Tim Ace, Sabo, dan Moda memang bermain dengan tujuan kalah. Tujuan yang aneh... tapi apa boleh buat. Ini karena kedua cowok itu lebih sayang nyawa dibandingkan kesempatan bermalam di Hotel Poseidon bersama Moda. Kakek mereka, Garp, akan mengeksekusi mereka di tempat jika ketahuan berbuat macam-macam dengan cewek... apalagi yang di bawah umur seperti Moda.

Tambahan dari Sabo, dia lebih baik jadi pecundang daripada dianggap berkomplot dengan seorang lolicon seperti Ace!

"Untungnya, selama pertarungan tadi aku sempat mengecek keadaan sekitar. Kita sudah dekat pintu keluar. Jadi, ayo," kata Sabo sambil berjalan ke suatu arah. Ace dan Moda pun mengikutinya.

Tentu saja rencana Sabo takkan terlaksana dengan lancar. Baru saja beberapa langkah...

"Aaaah!"

Blaaaar!

Terdengar erangan dari dalam kegelapan. Zombi? Tapi erangan ini sepertinya lebih cempreng. Bersama erangan itu, terdengar sesuatu yang hancur.

"... dia dekat."

Ace dan Sabo memicingkan mata mereka, berusaha melihat wujud asal suara itu. Sementara Moda langsung bersembunyi di balik Ace sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" gumam Sabo.

Rasa penasarannya langsung terjawab sedetik kemudian, dengan kemunculan wujud seseorang yang berlari kencang sambil membuka lebar-lebar kedua lengannya. Mencium bahaya, mereka merunduk.

"Aceeee! Sabooo!"

BUAGH!

Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu menanamkan tinju mereka di perut si penyerang, membuatnya langsung berguling-guling kesakitan. Sudah jelas siapa pemilik perut itu.

"Luffy!"

Suara itu membuat telinga Ace dan Sabo bergerak. Apa itu zombi juga? Tapi, tidak mungkin ada zombi dengan suara semanis itu!

"Hancock-_chaaa_-"

Wajah mereka disambut dua kepalan tangan.

Krakkk... blarrrr!

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang retak, dan merekapun terpental.

"A-Ace-_saaaan_!" Moda menghampiri pasangannya itu dengan wajah panik.

"Bagaimana denganku?!" teriak Sabo.

"Lu-Luffy! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hancock sambil membantu cowok itu berdiri. Dia memang sudah berani menyentuh Luffy setelah menyadari kalau anak itu ikut dalam permainan karena semangat bersaingnya, bukan karena ingin bermalam bersama Hancock. "Kenapa kamu maju sendirian? Rencana kita jadi gagal 'kan?"

"Shishishi. Aku ingin mengejutkan mereka!"

"Tapi..." Hancock menghentikan perkataannya saat merasakan Ace dan Sabo bangkit. Tapi, ekspresi mereka amatlah kacau. Hancock tertawa kecil. "Fufufu. Sepertinya kita berhasil, Luffy."

Ya. Akibat serangan balasan dari Hancock yang (masih) mereka cintai, mental Ace dan Sabo langsung hancur... lebih hancur dari wajah mereka yang menerima pukulan berlapiskan Haki itu.

"Hancock-_chan_... kenapa...?"

"Hatiku... lebih sakit dari wajahku...!"

Melihat kondisi itu, Moda hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan wajah iba. Luffy dan Hancock pun menghampiri mereka. Kali ini, Moda mencoba menghadang mereka.

"Yo," tapi Luffy hanya menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar.

Dia tidak menganggap Moda sebagai penghalang, matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok hancur kedua kakaknya itu.

"S-sudah... habisi saja..."

"Akhiri penderitaan kami..."

Luffy dan Hancock memiringkan kepala mereka kompak. Apa yang terjadi dengan 2 orang yang tadinya penuh semangat bersaing itu? Kenapa mereka sepertinya tidak ada niatan hidup lagi?

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Graaaakkk!

Erangan kencang itu menjadi satu-satunya peringatan sebelum lantai di sekitar mereka bergetar kencang. Ini bukan gempa, ini... adalah getaran karena sesuatu yang besar mendarat di dekat mereka.

"Grrrh..."

Luffy dan yang lainnya menoleh ke asal erangan itu, dan melihat... Urouge.

Bukan. Wujudnya memang mirip Urouge, anggota Supernova berbadan besar dan berpenampilan mirip biksu dengan kepala plontos itu. Tapi, ada yang berbeda. Pandangannya kosong, air liurnya menetes deras... dan liukan urat tampak menjalari seluruh bagian badannya. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah...

"Zombi beneraaaaan!" teriak Luffy dengan mata berkilauan. Ace dan Sabo di belakangnya juga begitu, melupakan sakit hati mereka dan ikut-ikutan mengagumi Urou-ah, bukan zombi itu.

Dasar para maniak zombi!

Tapi zombi tidak suka dikagumi. Zombi raksasa itu pun menyapukan tangan besarnya ke lantai, meretakkannya dan menciptakan gelombang kejut... untungnya Luffy dan yang lain dengan sigap menghindarinya. Belum usai, si zombi segera berlari menerjang mereka dengan badan besarnya . Dia nyaris menghantam Luffy, sebelum Hancock mengalihkan jalurnya dengan tendangan berlapiskan Haki.

BLARRR!

Si zombi pun menabrak sebuah meja telak, menghancurkannya seketika... tapi, sesuai dengan namanya, dia segera bangkit lagi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!

"Kuat bangeeeeet!" teriak Luffy bersaudara dengan kompak. Mereka hendak maju mengetes kekuatan si zombi, tapi Hancock menghalangi mereka.

"Jangan. Kita lari dulu!" kata Hancock. "Kita perlu ruang yang lebih luas untuk musuh sebesar ini!"

"Sip!" teriak para cowok. Ace pun bergegas menggendong Moda karena dia takkan bisa mengikuti kecepatan orang-orang terlatih itu. Jadilah Ace sebuah kereta api, karena dia berlari sambil Moda terus mengeluarkan asap dari wajahnya yang memanas.

"Guooooh!"

...

Sementara itu, di sisi lain aula, pertarungan yang tak kalah serunya tengah berlangsung. Ini dimulai dari serangan tiba-tiba pasangan zombi kakek-nenek yang berambut mencolok. Selain sangat tangguh, kedua zombi itu juga pintar, mereka bahkan berhasil tim Zoro!

"Apa maumu, Jewelry?!" teriak Tashigi sambil menyabetkan Shigure ke zombi nenek berambut pink itu. Tapi, beda dengan zombi-zombi lemah yang dia hajar tadi, gerakan nenek itu sangat cepat.

"Menghalangi kalian memenangkan permainan ini dengan Zoro!" teriak si nenek sambil mengangkat sebuah meja dengan entengnya.

Wuuuush...

"_Ara ara... satu lagi,"_ Robin menghindari lemparan meja dari Bonney dengan anggun.

Di dekat mereka, samurai berambut _marimo_ sedang melawan zombi kakek beralis pelintir. Benar-benar pertarungan yang absurd...

"Apa-apaan narasi tadi?!" teriak kedua petarung dengan marah.

Ups, maaf. Lanjutkan saja deh.

"Dasar..." Zoro melayangkan pandangan ke lawannya. "Sekarang apa maumu, alis pelintir?!"

"Menghentikanmu dari permainan ini," jawab Sanji dengan tenang.

Zoro menggaruk kepala hijaunya dan berkata dengan malas, "Silakan saja... aku sebenarnya nggak mau ada di sini, dengan 2 cewek yang bertengkar," Zoro melihat badan Sanji bergetar mendengar kata '2 cewek', tapi dia mengacuhkannya. "Heh. Meskipun begitu, jangan harap aku akan mudah kau hentikan begitu saja!"

"Pfft. Aku nggak akan kalah semudah itu oleh orang yang nggak mempedulikan perasaan cewek," Sanji mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Lalu, wujudnya menghilang...

TRANGGG!

Pedang bertemu dengan kaki, hantaman kedua petarung itu menimbulkan getaran di sekitar mereka. Bagi orang yang tak sengaja menyaksikan ini, ia pasti berpikir kalau ini adalah pertarungan hidup-mati antara 2 rival abadi.

Tidak, ia salah.

Pertarungan serius seperti ini adalah pemandangan biasa di tengah acara makan siang bersama Straw Hats. Biasanya mereka selalu bisa dihentikan Nami sebelum bisa melancarkan jurus pamungkas masing-masing, tapi... kali ini tak ada Nami di sekitar, jadi mereka bisa bertarung sepuas hati!

"_Ittoryu_..."

"_Collier_..."

Bwesh!

"_Shishi Sonson_!"

"_Shoot_!"

Blarrrrr!

Gerakan mereka bedua sangat cepat, begitu tabrakan itu terjadi, mereka sudah berpindah posisi. Tabrakan pembuka itu tampak berakhir imbang... tapi tidak menurut Zoro. Walaupun enggan mengakuinya, dia merasa si pirang itu sedikit lebih kuat.

Benar saja, terlihat ada bekas sepatu yang mengenai lengannya, sepertinya menyerempet.

"Cih, peduli amat. Akulah yang akan menang, seperti biasanya!" Zoro mengacungkan Shuusui ke depan sambil memegangnya erat dengan kedua tangan. Ini dia, jurus yang telah mengalahkan sang _shishou_ pada duel tempo hari... "_Ittoryu, Daishinkan_!"

"_Mutton Shot_!"

BLARRR!

"... cih."

Lagi. Zoro merasakan serangannya sedikit lebih lemah dari rival abadinya itu. Bahkan kali ini, Sanji berhasil mengenai bahunya dengan tumit kaki! Apa yang terjadi? Padahal, selama ini dia hampir tak melihat orang itu melatih fisiknya...

"Sekali lagi!"

Tapi, Sanji mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menghela napas panjang. "... cukup," katanya. "Aku nggak mau buang-buang waktu."

"Apa?!"

"Kau, saat ini kau belum pantas melawanku," kata Sanji dengan penuh wibawa, seolah dia adalah boss terakhir di sebuah video game.

"Haaah?!" kata-kata itu membuat amarah Zoro memuncak. Dia pun mengenakan penutup kepalanya, pertanda dia benar-benar serius ingin menghancurkan sang rival. "Katakan itu lagi pada Shuusui!"

BWESH!  
>Zoro menyerang Sanji dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa... tapi cowok pirang itu menghindar dengan mudah dan meloncat menjauhi Zoro.<p>

"Percuma..." katanya lagi. "Saat ini, kau takkan bisa menang."

Kali ini, dia tampak amat tenang. Padahal, biasanya kalau sudah berurusan dengan si marimo, cowok itu meledak-ledak. Zoro tidak suka suasana ini. Ketenangan Sanji biasanya berarti 1 hal: dia benar. Sebenci-bencinya dia dengan idiot pirang itu, dia harus mengakui bahwa anak itu adalah cowok jenius yang biasa jadi ahli strategi kedua di SH setelah Robin.

Dengan kata lain... untuk saat ini, Zoro benar-benar lebih lemah dari Sanji. Dia tak mau mengakui ini, tapi dia bukan orang bodoh yang terus melanjutkan pertarungan walaupun hasilnya sudah jelas. Selain itu, kalau dia nekad dan kalah sungguhan, rivalnya yang berisik itu tidak akan melupakan ini dan akan terus menyombongkan diri. Padahal, hanya menang dari Zoro yang sedang tidak fit...

Zoro kemudian menarik nafas panjang, dan menurunkan Shuusui. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah siap mendengarkan? Oke," Sanji menyobek jenggot palsunya, dan perlahan-lahan rambut pirangnya mulai berdiri, memasuki mode _super saiyan_. "Ini karena... sekarang aku berdiri di sini dengan menggunakan bahan bakar kecemburuaaaaan!"

BLAAAAR!

Sanji meledak. Setelah ledakan itu usai, di tengah pusaran debu tampak badannya memancarkan cahaya mirip api.

"Salah _power-up_, oi," Zoro menepuk udara.

"Berisiikkk! Aku kesal karena Robin-_chwan_ dan Tashigi-_chwan_ menempel padamu, bukan akuuu! Kenapa, _marimoooo_?!"

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang, "... uh, karena tingkahku lebih bisa ditolerir daripada kau yang genit?"

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan mata merah.

"Bukan. Itu karena... mereka menyukaimu!"

Zoro melongo, lalu mendengus. "Kahh, kukira apa. Mereka temanku, jadi itu wajar. Kalau mereka nggak menyukaiku, mereka nggak akan berteman denganku 'kan?"

Kali ini giliran Sanji melongo. Oke... Zoro memang bodoh dan bebal, tapi dia tidak menyangka si _marimo_ itu memiliki jalan berpikir yang sama (idiotnya) dengan ketua geng mereka, Luffy!

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia menyakiti perasaan Robin dan Tashigi dengan kebodohannya...

"Kau... aaah," amarah Sanji perlahan memudar. Aura yang menyelimuti badannya memudar dan rambutnya perlahan turun. "Bukan begitu maksudku."

Pada saat itulah Zoro merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dan gawat. Kenapa si koki meredakan amarah semudah itu? Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya!

Perkiraannya benar, karena Sanji kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang (cukup) mengejutkan. "Suka sebagai teman berbeda dengan suka sebagai cewek."

Zoro memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti... dan Sanji menepuk dahinya. Keras.

"Oke, akan kupakai kata-kata yang lebih, sederhana sehingga bisa dicerna otak algamu..." Sanji mengacuhkan umpatan Zoro, dan menyalakan rokoknya. "Simpelnya, mereka berdua... uh, grrrh. Sebenarnya aku nggak mau mengakui ini... mereka..."

"Katakan saja, idiot."

"Mereka mencintaimu! Puas, _marimo_?!"

Zoro memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain.

"Aaah? Apa bedanya suka dan cinta?"

Sedang Sanji terjatuh komikal.

"Gah! Memangnya kau manusia gua dari mana?! Yang aku bicarakan ini hal yang wajar buat anak SMU, tahu!" teriak Sanji, mulai frustasi. "Cinta! Cinta! Perasaan paling indah, ketika sepasang manusia menjalin hubungan dekat penuh kasih!"

Zoro diam saja.

"Cinta, yang datang dan pergi bagai tornado! Cinta, yang mempersatukan ayah dan ibu, dan melahirkan manusia baru di dunia ini! Cinta yang menginspirasi orang-orang besar! Bahkan, bisa dibilang, cintalah yang membuat dunia berputar!"

Blaaaar!

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara ledakan dari kejauhan. Entah apa penyebabnya... tapi itu benar-benar pas untuk mengakhiri kata-kata puitis dari Sanji.

Tapi, Zoro tidak peduli.

"Berisik! Cinta, cinta... jangan samakan aku dengan koki mata jelalatan sepertimu! Aku ini atlit dan petarung, aku nggak bisa membiarkan perasaan mengacaukan ritme pedangku!"

Krak.

Terdengar sesuatu yang retak dari arah Sanji...

Kesabarannya.

Sanji pun bangkit, menghampiri Zoro, dan menudingnya sambil berteriak kencang, "Karena kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta, kau takkan bertambah kuat melebihi sekarang!"

"?!"

Itu dia. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam kepala Zoro adalah kekuatan. Dia ingin menjadi atlit yang lebih kuat, yang suatu hari bisa mewarisi gelar Mihawk sebagai atlit kendo terkuat di dunia. Karena itulah, Sanji harus menyerangnya di bagian itu!

"... !" Zoro melongo.

Oh, ini benar-benar efektif.

"K-kuh... kau, ngomong seperti itu... apa buktinya hah?!"

"Buktinya? Aku bisa lebih kuat darimu saat ini, karena rasa cintaku ke Robin-_chwan_ dan Tashigi-_chwan_!"

"!"

Zoro menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai dan memukul-mukulnya, frustasi.

"Gaaaah!"

Bukan, ini bukan efektif lagi... ini serangan kritikal! Sanji menyeringai puas.

"Memangnya... apa itu cinta?! Apa bisa dimakan?!" teriak Zoro.

Mendengar itu, Sanji memalingkan wajahnya dan tertawa puas... dalam hati. Akhirnya! Setelah bertahun-tahun selalu imbang dengan si _marimo_... hari ini dia menang dalam 2 aspek sekaligus, dalam pertarungan fisik dan verbal! Hari ini patut dikenang... bahkan dia merencanakan akan mentraktir Luffy, saking senangnya.

"K-kha-ha... kenapa cowok sekasarmu bisa populer, hanya Pengarang yang tahu," kata Sanji setelah tawanya reda. Dia sebenarnya ingin menikmati kemenangan ini lebih lama, kalau bisa memotret wajah kalah Zoro untuk diberikan ke Nami dan kemudian dipampang di koran sekolah, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu.

"M-mana kutahu! Aku nggak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka, tapi mereka terus mendatangiku!"

Sanji menepuk dahinya lagi. Dia yakin, besok kepalanya akan sangat sakit.

"Aku nggak mau mengakuinya, tapi kau itu _c-cool_ di mata para cewek. Huek. Urgh, dan mereka menyukai cowok seperti itu," kata Sanji dengan wajah enek.

"Kenapa ada 'huek' di tengah-tengah kalimatmu, hah?!"

"Abaikan."

Zoro tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Kenyataan dari Sanji itu benar-benar menggoreng otaknya yang sebelumnya hanya dia pakai untuk memikirkan cara bertambah kuat. Disukai cewek? Cinta? _Cool_? Dia sudah tak mau tahu lagi!

"Gaaaaaah!"

Sanji menghirup rokoknya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup... saatnya bagi dia untuk menjalankan rencana tahap B. Diapun menghampiri Zoro.

"G-gah! Tinggalkan aku!"

Sanji menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Zoro. "Sudah kuputuskan. Aku... akan membantumu menghadapi mereka. Anggap saja ini yang pertama dan terakhir, _marimo_."

Kedua mata Zoro terbelalak. Membantunya? Tidak mungkin! Apa yang ada dalam pikiran si penggila wanita itu, kenapa dia membantu rivalnya untuk menghadapi para cewek?

"Kau..."

"Nggak usah sungkan. Kita 'kan teman 1 geng," Sanji tersenyum. Tapi, dalam hatinya dia bertansformasi jadi iblis. Tentu saja, karena ini sebenarnya adalah rencana yang sangat jahat. _"Aku akan membantu si idiot ini dengan _menolak mereka sekaligus_... lalu setelah Robin-_chwan_ dan Tashigi-_chwan_ mengetahui kebejatannya, mereka akan lari padaku! Fuehehehehe... bunga di kedua tangan..."_

Tak mau berpusing-pusing lagi, Zoro pun menerima uluran tangan dari Sanji dengan mantap. Dia tidak menyadari wajah Sanji yang menjadi aneh.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku membantumu karena nggak ingin melihat kau menyakiti hati Robin-_chwan_ dan Tashigi-_chwan_!" kata Sanji kemudian. "Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, enak banget kau dikelilingi 2 cewek sekaligus?!"

Buagh!

Tendangan melayang ke dada Zoro tanpa bisa dia hindari.

"Brengsek!"

Blaaaaarrrr!

Lantai di sekitar mereka bergetar kencang.

"... aku nggak melakukan itu," kata Zoro. Shuusui memang belum sempat dia hunus. "! Jangan-jangan, para cewek sudah menyusul kemari?!"

Bukan. Dilihat dari ekspresi Sanji yang tampak kaget, yang muncul bukan ketiga cewek itu. Ini sesuatu yang gawat...

"Guoooooooo!"

Belum sempat mereka berdiskusi (baca: bertengkar) lagi, muncullah sesosok zombi raksasa di depan mereka. Dengan rambut kriwul dan badan besar, zombi ini mirip salah satu senior dan anggota gengnya Ace, Jozu.

"Sial!" Sanji mengumpat, dia melupakan para pengawas pesta yang jadi zombi kuat karena _sugar rush_ itu. "Cih... kita diskusikan ini di setelah menyelamatkan Robin-_chwan,_ dan Tashigi-_chwan,_ dan Bonney-_chwan_!" katanya kemudian.

"Gwooooh!"

Zombi Jozu melempar dekorasi pohon ke arah mereka, dan Zoro segera memotongnya jadi 4 bagian. Walaupun dia yakin bisa mengatasinya, untuk saat ini para cewek adalah prioritas utama.

"Cih. Apa-apaan makhluk itu?!" teriak Zoro, kesal.

"Senjata rahasia OSIS, zombi mutan dengan _cake_ dari toko kue Big Mom."

"Haaaaa?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Corner**

F.E.A.R adalah singkatan dari F**k Everything And Run. Ini judul game horor yang diplesetkan...

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter V Part 9 – I See Dead People**

_"... ara? Kenapa Zoro dan Sanji bisa berkomunikasi secara normal?" __  
><em>


	36. I See Dead People

A/N

Aku taruh ini di awal karena ada kesalahan yang cukup parah. Spoiler chapter ini tertukar dengan epilog-nya! Dan aku baru sadar setelah 2 minggu-an chapter kemarin di-publish:hammer:

Yang jelas, ini part terakhir chapter V. Selanjutnya adalah Epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Guren no Yumiya © Link Horizon**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Part 9**

**I See Dead People**

* * *

><p>Eustass Kid adalah seorang cowok SMU normal... yang "kebetulan" menyukai semua yang berbau kekacauan dan pertumpahan darah. Dia tidak menyangkal itu.<p>

Walaupun, seorang anak SMU yang gemar pertumpahan darah itu tidak normal.

Tapi, kekacauan pada even pertamanya sebagai anggota OSIS ini sedikit banyak membuatnya kesal.

Sebenarnya, sejak awal dia dan Luffy mengajukan ide yang sama, dia sudah memperkirakan ini. Tapi tetap saja, dia khawatir ini akan jadi tolak ukur kesuksesannya sebagai anggota OSIS yang ke depannya akan mempengaruhi kehidupan masa SMU-nya yang normal (dan _track record_-nya).

Sekarang, dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut dia mencoba memikirkan kembali, apa saja yang salah. Dimulai dari persiapan even beberapa bulan lalu...

Tema _prom night_ tahun ini yang diadakan bertepatan dengan Halloween adalah "_Zombie Apocalypse_". Karena itu, dia menyewa Franky Family untuk mendekorasi aula. Urouge-_senpai_ dan teman-temannya yang berbadan besar dia daulat untuk jadi security. Kemudian, karena dia berpikir bahwa _prom night_ harus memberikan pengalaman yang amat berkesan, diapun menciptakan sebuah permainan, yang dia namakan "_Left for Dance_". Permainan ini tujuannya adalah bertahan bersama pasangan _prom_ selama satu jam di dalam aula dari serangan zombi dengan hadiah tiket semalam di hotel Poseidon. Terakhir, dia meminta anggota Franky Family untuk jadi pasukan zombi.

Sampai sini kelihatannya even akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tapi, masalah mulai muncul karena Monet dengan sengaja membuka pintu aula sehingga peserta permainan hanya tinggal 7 orang. Kemudian Luffy, ketua OSIS itu dengan seenaknya memutuskan untuk terlibat dalam permainan sebagai peserta. Masalah belum selesai sampai di situ; begitu mengetahui bahwa Roronoa Zoro setim dengan dua orang cewek, Bonney mengamuk. Dan dengan dorongan dari pasangan Nami, si rambut pirang bernama Sanji itu, mereka juga terlibat sebagai komandan pasukan zombi. Sampai sini sebenarnya masih bisa ditolerir...

Kemudian dia sedikit lega karena permainan berjalan sesuai perkiraannya, dengan para peserta mendominasi pasukan zombi yang malang itu. Sehingga, dia memutuskan menggunakan Urouge dan para _security_ lain untuk membuat permainan makin seru. Mereka akan berperan sebagai zombi mutan... tapi, dia melupakan _cake_ dari toko kue Big Mom yang dia simpan untuk _after-party_ anggota OSIS. Cake itu dihabiskan Urouge dan kawan-kawan... yang membuat mereka kehilangan kontrol karena _sugar rush_.

Akibatnya, suasana permainan sekarang ini jadi benar-benar kacau...

Kid menepuk dahinya. Dia, eh bukan, Monet (hukuman karena keusilannya) harus menulis surat pernyataan ke Kepsek untuk menjelaskan kehancuran yang terjadi akibat permainan ini...

-o0o0o0o0o-

Berbicara tentang film dengan tema zombi, ceritanya tak akan jauh-jauh dari _zombie outbreak_ alias wabah zombi akibat virus dan sebagainya. Nah, situasi di aula sekarang mirip dengan adegan klimaks dari suatu film zombi!

Tepatnya adegan di mana pihak antagonis menggunakan senjata rahasia mereka berupa zombi mutan untuk mengakhiri perlawanan para karakter utama. Di permainan ini, Kid dan para panitianya adalah pihak antagonis itu, sedangkan Luffy dan para peserta lain adalah pihak survivor. Sedikit permainan peran memang membuat "_Left for Dance_" menjadi semakin menarik, tapi... ini sudah bukan permainan untuk anak-anak SMU lagi.

Meja prasmanan rusak, lantai berlubang, tembok retak di sana-sini... dan panggung _performance_ yang hancur lebur. Itulah kondisi aula setelah permainan dimulai kurang dari sejam lalu. Kacau, hancur, awut-awutan akibat pertarungan para peserta melawan serbuan zombi... dan semakin parah setelah munculnya pasukan zombi mutan, alias cowok-cowok berbadan besar yang sedang dalam keadaan _sugar rush_.

Parahnya, sampai sekarang pun pertarungan masih terjadi.

"GUWOOOOOH!"

Bunyi ledakan dahsyat terdengar setelah erangan itu, ada sesuatu yang hancur (lagi). Kemudian meloncatlah beberapa sosok manusia dari tengah-tengah asap akibat kehancuran itu. Mereka mendarat tanpa kesulitan, dan kemudian berkomentar dengan antusias.

"Itu Urouge-senpai 'kan?"

"Dia jadi sangaaat cepat~"

"Eh, eh, ayo kita pancing dua yang di sana itu juga!"

"KAU GILA?!"

Mereka adalah tiga bersaudara yg cukup dikenal di SMU Seifu, Ace, Sabo, dan Luffy. Melihat kekompakan itu, tidak akan ada yang akan berpikiran kalau mereka ini bukan saudara kandung...

"_Mou_! Kenapa kalian malah mengetes mereka?! Kita harus lari!" teriak Hancock yang berdiri pada jarak yang cukup jauh dengan mereka.

"Habiiiis... kapan lagi kita bisa berantem dengan zombi sungguhan?" ketiga bersaudara itu menjawab kompak dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran, bagaikan anak kecil yang bertemu dengan pahlawan bertopeng favoritnya. Walaupun, seperti halnya pahlawan bertopeng yang ternyata isinya orang biasa, yang mereka hadapi sekarang bukan zombi betulan.

Hancock menepuk dahinya, sepertinya kehabisan akal menghadapi para penggila zombi itu (tapi di balik itu dia tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi Luffy). Sedangkan di baliknya, Moda berdiri ketakutan sambil memegangi ujung roknya.

Kombinasi dua gadis cantik dan tiga pemuda bertampang kacau itu membuat pemandangan ini mirip sebuah adegan di film komedi horor... tapi suasana jenaka itu segera pecah oleh gerakan tiba-tiba si mutan. Hancock yang merasakannya dengan _Kenbunshoku_ segera memperingatkan ketiga cowok yang ada dalam jarak serangan musuh.

"... ! Kalian, menghindar!"

"GWOAAAAH!"

Jedarrrr!

Terdengar ledakan lagi... dan lagi-lagi tiga bersaudara itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah berbekal kemampuan atletik dan _Haki_ mereka. Tapi belum sempat mengistirahatkan diri, mereka merasakan gerakan lain di kejauhan.

"Ah! Mereka kemari!"

"GUOOOO!"

Akibat serangan berturut-turut zombi Urouge, kedua mutan yang tadinya berada cukup jauh menyadari kehadiran mereka dan segera bergabung dalam penyerangan. Jadi, sekarang mereka dikejar tiga zombi mutan! Menghindari satu saja sudah amat sulit, apalagi tiga! Jadi...

"Ambil jarak!" Hancock berteriak untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bertindak bodoh dan menantang ketiga pengejar itu sekaligus. Walaupun enggan, Luffy dan Sabo mematuhi komando dan segera berlari. Sementara, Ace merenggut Moda dan menggendongnya lagi.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah capek berlari sejak tadi, tapi para cowok masih bisa menyeringai senang.

"_... Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi wo yakinagara! Tasogare ni hi wo ukatsu... Guren no Yumiya!_"

"Wo-oo-ooo-oo-o... wo-oo-ooo-oo-oo!"

Bahkan mereka masih sempat bernyanyi riang dengan suara sumbang.

...

Sementara itu di sisi lain aula, tepatnya di tengah, pertempuran mempertahankan diri yang tak kalah sengitnya tengah terjadi.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini?!" teriak Zoro, sembari menggerakkan badannya ke sana kemari menghindari serangan-serangan frantik mutan (yang mirip senior Jozu, ngomong-ngomong) itu. Meskipun sekilas penampilan Zoro yang berotot tidak mengesankan orang yang gesit, tapi nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Tetap saja, dia kesal karena serangan beruntun itu. "Argh, kalau begini terus, nggak ada habisnya!"

Zoro menghunus Shuusui dan membalik sisi tajamnya, lalu mengayunkannya ke udara kosong sambil meneriakkan nama jurus.

"_Sanjyuuroku Pondo-hou_: versi tumpul!"

Para guru Zoro sering memperingatkan bahwa meneriakkan nama jurus tidak ada hubungannya dengan peningkatan kekuatan maupun efektivitas, tapi Zoro dan kawan-kawannya di SH terus melakukannya karena terpengaruh Luffy (yang penggila _shonen manga_).

Wuush!

Pusaran angin tercipta dari sabetan Shuusui, mengenai telak zombi Jozu, targetnya. Berbeda dengan versi tajam, serangan yang menggunakan bagian punggung pedang yang tumpul ini hanya ditujukan untuk memukul mundur musuh dengan serangan mirip meriam udara. Tapi...

"Ghrrr..." Jozu menangkisnya dengan kedua tangan, tanpa lecet sedikitpun.

"Ditangkis?!" teriak Zoro dengan wajah kaget. Memang, kekuatan _Pondo-hou_: versi tumpul tadi tak seberapa dibanding versi tajamnya, tapi tetap saja...!

Menyaksikan gerakan tadi, dia mulai curiga kalau lawannya ini tidak kehilangan kontrol selayaknya zombi (walaupun mereka memang masih manusia).

"Mereka masih bisa berpikir?!" komentarnya kemudian.

"... fuuuh," Sanji menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Mereka ini orang-orang yang bahkan mendapat respek dari Luffy sebagai 'orang-orang kuat'. Jadi kekuatan mereka setara atau lebih kuat dari Luffy. Selain itu, bukan berarti mereka ini zombi beneran yang otaknya membusuk, tentunya mereka bisa merespon seranganmu."

"Kenapa kau malah santai-santai?!" Zoro meneriaki Sanji yang barusan mengonfirmasi kecurigaannya.

"Karena... kita belum terjebak dalam situasi terburuk," jawab Sanji sambil melirik ke arah lain. Sebulir keringat dingin nampak di pipinya. Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar itu, dan buru-buru memiringkan kepalanya karena mendeteksi bahaya.

BRUAKKK!

Benar saja, sebuah meja prasmanan tiba-tiba terlempar kencang melewatinya dan hancur berkeping-keping setelah menyentuh lantai. Zoro yang biasa menghadapi upaya pembunuhan dari Sanji (dan kekerasan dari Nami), memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Kyaaa!"

Tapi teriakan seorang cewek mengejutkannya. Begitu Zoro menoleh, yang ada di hadapannya adalah sesosok manusia yang terpental. Tentu saja mereka bertabrakan dengan indahnya.

"Urgh!"

Setelahnya, seseorang meloncat mundur dengan terburu-buru.

"Uh-!" Orang itu, yang bisa dikenali sebagai Robin karena suaranya yang khas (alias mirip ibu-ibu), mendesah. Posisi mendaratnya kurang bagus, jadi dia merasakan sedikit sakit di kakinya. "... kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Un..." cewek yang mendahuluinya menjawab pelan.

"Tashigi-_chwan_, Robin-_chwaaan_!" Sanji langsung histeris menyaksikan kedua pujaan hatinya ada di dekatnya. Dia kemudian menghampiri Robin (dia mengabaikan Tashigi yang terpental mendahuluinya karena sudah mendarat di permukaan yang lebih empuk dari lantai alias badan Zoro). "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Tapi sebelum Sanji bisa menolong Robin, wajahnya terkena sepatu bot.

"_Koraaa_!"

Pelakunya tak lain adalah gadis satunya yang seolah terlupakan, Bonney. Dia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh cowok yang mengaku gentleman itu. Wajar saja sih, penampilan fisiknya yang liar mengesankan bahwa tubuhnya jauh lebih kuat dari Robin dan Tashigi. Buktinya, dia tampak baik-baik saja.

"A-auugh. Maaf melupakanmu..." gumam Sanji dengan wajah masih mencium lantai. Bonney mendengus sebagai respon. "Tapi, Bonney-_chwan_, kamu tahu kalau kita bukan target zombi, kan?"

Ah... komentar yang salah.

Sepasang tangan memaksa Sanji bangun dengan kasar. Itu Zoro dan dia lalu mendorong anak itu ke interogator yang lebih baik.

"... jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Sanji," Robin memang tersenyum saat mengatakan ini, tapi nada dingin dan penghilangan honorifik '-_san_' yang biasanya dia pakai untuk Sanji, membuat bulu kuduk lawan bicaranya itu berdiri tegak.

Beda dengan Nami yang mengekspresikan emosinya dengan tindakan kasar, Robin bisa lebih mengontrol diri... walaupun efeknya JAUH lebih seram.

Sanji menelan ludah, melonggarkan kerah jasnya, lalu berbicara dengan enggan.

"Ini baru hipotesis sih. Menurutku, mutan-mutan itu nggak akan menyerang sesama zombi. Karena kita pakai dandanan zombi, jadi-" jawab Sanji.

"Jadi ini mereka bergerak karena komando kalian?!"

Belum selesai Sanji menjelaskan, Zoro berteriak marah dan menatap Bonney yang berdiri di dekatnya. Wajah mereka berdekatan... tapi wajah Bonney malah merona karena kedekatan itu.

"Oi, _marimo_! Singkirkan wajah jelekmu dari Bonney-_chwan_!"

"Diam kau! Alis lingkar, kau juga berkonspirasi dengan OSIS untuk menjebak kita kan!?" Zoro balik meneriaki Sanji.

"'Berkonspirasi'? Wah, ternyata kau bisa tahu kosakata yang sulit juga, hm?" Sanji memprovokasi balik. Itu sepertinya cukup sukses membuat suasana di antara mereka semakin panas.

Berpikir mereka takkan mengetahui apapun kalau pertengkaran verbal ini terus terjadi, Tashigi berdiri di antara Zoro dan Sanji dan bertanya dengan amat halus, karena dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan menghadapi zombi pirang itu. "Sanji-_san_, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tentu saja, Tashigi-_chwaaan_! Akan kujelaskan, tapi teruslah waspada," kata Sanji dengan wajah genit. "Robin-_chwan_, Bonney-_chwan_, _marimo_ juga."

"Cih, oke," jawab Zoro. "Aku berjaga di sebelah kiri."

"Aku, aku juga!" Bonney berteriak antusias.

"Oi, tetaplah ada di jarak pendengaran, _baka marimo_!"

"_... ara? Kenapa Zoro dan Sanji-_san_ bisa berkomunikasi secara normal?" _pikir Robin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Yang dimaksud sebagai 'normal' olehnya adalah tidak ada pertengkaran fisik di antara kedua musuh bebuyutan itu. Dia mulai mencurigai ada sesuatu yang direncanakan kedua orang itu (bagaimanapun mustahilnya mereka bekerja sama), tapi mengabaikannya untuk fokus pada penjelasan Sanji dan musuh di depan.

"Sebenarnya-"

Sebelum Sanji mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara gemerisik.

...

Kontras dengan tim Zoro yang berniat melawan sampai titik darah penghabisan, tim Luffy malah asyik berlari maraton keliling aula. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai 6 putaran!

"Hahh... hahh..."

"Sampai... kapan kita harus lari terus?"

"Sampai bisa mengecoh mereka...!"

Bahkan orang-orang yang dijuluki monster itu, pada akhirnya mereka tetaplah anak-anak SMU biasa. Stamina mereka mulai menipis... tapi pada saat itu Sabo malah mengaktifkan ranjau darat dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau menghampiri kami, Luffy? Padahal kau bisa bertarung sepuasnya di sisi lain aula," tanya Sabo.

"Aku ingin mengganggu kalian!" Luffy menjawabnya dengan antusias.

"Haaah?!" Ace dan Sabo menaikkan alis mereka.

"Ini idenya Hancock. Katanya, 'untuk menang, kita harus mengacaukan tim lain'... atau seperti itu."

BAMMM.

Ranjau darat diaktifkan... dan sesuatu meledak di latar belakang. Sepertinya otak Ace dan Sabo tak bisa memproses jawaban itu. Kalau menurut Luffy, Hancock bilang "ingin menang", berarti cewek idola mereka itu bersungguh-sungguh ingin berduaan dengan Luffy di kamar hotel kan?!

"Hancock-_chan_ ternyata punya ide sejahat itu..."

"Dia benar-benar serius ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Luffy!"

Mereka berdua langsung terjatuh dengan aura gelap menyelimuti mereka, seolah-olah sisa cahaya temaram dari aula tersedot ke sana. Moda menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ace dengan panik, karena para mutan terus mendekat. Ini bukan saatnya untuk depresi!

"B-Berisik, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" teriak Hancock, serius. Tapi, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku hanya-"

BUAGH!

Akibat tidak konsentrasi, seorang mutan berhasil mengenai Hancock dengan tinju besarnya, menimbulkan suara yang menyakitkan. Hancock langsung terpental dan tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai yang dingin... sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

"! Oi, Hancock!" Luffy segera mengubah arah larinya menghampiri Hancock, tapi saat itu juga seorang mutan mendarat di depannya dengan berdebum. Mau tidak mau, dia harus mengalahkannya untuk bisa mencapai Hancock. Padahal, di saat yang sama, Hancock langsung dikelilingi dua orang mutan yang tersisa!

Gawat. Mereka yang tidak bisa mengontrol tenaga untuk melawan musuh yang bergerak, dijamin akan melumat Hancock!  
>"A-Ace-<em>san<em>! Sadarlah! Boa-_san_... Boa-_san_ akan...!" Moda menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ace dengan lebih keras, tapi konslet yang terjadi di otak cowok itu terlalu parah sehingga dia terpaksa melakukan _reboot_ (alias dia masih _shock_ berat sehingga tidak bisa bergerak). Begitu juga dengan Sabo.

"Sial!" Luffy berteriak kesal.

Saat tangan-tangan besar dan kotor para mutan hendak mencengkeram tubuh Hancock, terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah speaker pengumuman.

"Zzst. Zsst. Tes.. tes... halo?"

"... grhh?"

Anehnya, para mutan langsung terdiam di tempat. Apakah mereka berusaha mendeteksi lokasi si pemilik suara itu?

Luffy pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Hancock, mengangkat tubuhnya, dan berkumpul kembali dengan Ace dan Sabo (yang masih tidak bergerak).

"Di sini Kapten Pasukan Khusus Anti-Zombi Umbrella Corporation, Eustass Kid. Apa ada yang masih hidup?" Entah kenapa Kid masih sempat melakukan permainan peran...

"Ah, Kid!" teriak Luffy.

"Oh, hey, ketua yang kabur. Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

Kenapa seorang di pengumuman malah melakukan komunikasi dua arah, pikir Moda. Tapi Luffy tidak peduli dan terus berbicara.

"Zombi raksasa menyerang!" jawabnya antusias.

"Aaah... aku tahu. Oi, ngomong-ngomong, apa Portgas-_senpai_ ada di sana?"

Luffy menoleh ke arah Ace dan Sabo, untuk menghadapi Moda yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Luffy membentuk huruf O dengan bibirnya, dan 'menyalakan paksa' kedua orang itu dengan jitakan.

Bletak. Bletak!

"ARGH!" Ace dan Sabo segera bangkit karena menerima _shock_ di kepala. Menyadari siapa pelakunya, mereka langsung berteriak dengan kompak. "Apa maumu, Luffy?!"

"Yosh. Oi, Kid, mereka sudah sadar," Luffy tidak mempedulikan amarah mereka.

"Kid?!"

"Yaaa. Halo, _senpai_ sekalian," Kid menyapa mereka dengan ramah, padahal dia tahu dia akan digertak.

"Kau bilang, Kid?!"

"Uh... ya?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"JADI KAAAAUUUU?!" Ace dan Sabo mengalihkan amarah mereka ke pemilik suara yang tidak ada di aula itu. Mereka sudah yakin sejak awal bahwa Luffy yang polos itu takkan bisa merencanakan permainan segila dan serusak '_Left for Dance_'. Karena itu, mereka curiga kalau ada seseorang yang bergerak di balik Luffy untuk merencanakan semua ini. 'Seseorang' itu tentunya anggota OSIS lain, dan satu-satunya yang punya pengaruh serta nyali untuk mengatur Luffy (selain Nami) adalah...

Kid. Ya, dialah otak di balik semua kekacauan _prom night_!

Pantas jika mereka marah padanya. Selain mengacaukan acara yang harusnya jadi acara paling berkesan di penghujung kehidupan SMU mereka, Kid juga secara tak langsung memfasilitasi perasaan Hancock ke Luffy!

Alasan yang terakhir itu adalah hal yang ada di benak terdalam Ace dan Sabo, tapi tetap saja...

"Oi, OSIS! Apa yang kalian rencanakan?!" teriak Sabo.

"Ya! Turunlah dan mari kita bicarakan ini secara sipil, bertiga dengan _senpai_-mu yang baik hati..." Ace menyeringai keji dan menggeretakkan jari-jarinya. Apanya yang sipil dan baik hati dari itu?

Dengan hawa pembunuh seperti itu, bahkan Luffy meneteskan keringat. Walaupun sebagian besar karena capek dan beratnya tubuh Hancock (di bagian tertentu) yang dia gendong.

Sementara, bulu kuduk Kid di ruang kontrol aula berdiri. Dia pun melonggarkan kerah kostumnya.

"Uh... ya. Maksudku, ya. Akulah yang merencanakan semua ini," jawab Kid tanpa ragu. Sesuai kedudukannya sebagai ketua geng Supernova, dia takkan gentar hanya dengan itu. "Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan tadi, senpai, inti permainan '_Left for Dance_' adalah bertahan dari serangan zombi selama sejam... tapi kalian terlalu kuat. Untungnya aku sudah memperhitungkan ini, karena itu aku mengontrak Urouge-_senpai_ dan orang-orang berbadan besar lain yang awalnya jadi _security_ untuk membantu penyerangan sebagai mutan. Dengan kata lain, ini... adalah... permainan tambahan!"

Semua peserta yang berada di aula memiringkan kepala mereka.

"... ya! Permainan tambahan untuk menambah tingkat kesulitan!"

"Brengsek! Alasan itu baru kau pikirkan sekarang 'kan?!"

"Kalian berhutang banyak penjelasan ke kami, _kouhai_ sialan!"

Ace dan Sabo berteriak balik dengan marah.

"Kuh..."Kid menggaruk kepala tulipnya yang tidak gatal.

Sepertinya para senpai ini sudah tidak mau mendengarkan apapun penjelasan darinya... padahal, dia ingin memberitahu titik kelemahan para mutan, agar para peserta bisa menyelesaikan permainan tanpa jatuh korban! Di saat memusingkan itulah, seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

Ah... benar juga, pikir Kid. OSIS masih punya senjata ampuh untuk membungkam protes.

Zrrsk... zrrsk...

Terdengar gemeresak lagi dan beberapa bisikan, sepertinya _mic_ dialihkan ke orang lain.

"Ehem. Diam dan dengarkan tutorialnya dulu, _senpai_,"terdengar suara seorang gadis... yang amat dingin. Kalau kau mendengarnya sekilas, pasti akan membayangkan kalau _yuki-onna_ menyapamu di tengah kegelapan... saking dingin dan seramnya.

Wajar sih, pemilik suara itu adalah 'senjata pendingin massal' milik OSIS, sekretaris Monet (yang memang ber-_cosplay_ sebagai _yuki-onna_ pada pesta ini).

Gadis itu cuma mengatakan sebuah kalimat pendek, tapi Ace dan Sabo seolah membeku mendengarnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Hancock juga terbangun, mungkin karena merasakan suhu udara di aula turun.

Menyadari kalau dia digendong Luffy, gadis itu segera memaksa turun dengan panik.

"Kau sudah nggak apa-apa?" tanya Luffy.

"I-iya... terimakasih," kata Hancock dengan suara lembut. Wajahnya tampak mengeluarkan uap di udara saking malunya.

Beberapa bunyi gemeresak kemudian, _mic_ kembali dialihkan.

"Apa kepala kalian sdh dingin, _senpai_ sekalian?"

Tidak ada respon, jadi Kid melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Oke. Urouge-_senpai_ dan yang lain hanya berperan sebagai zombi raksasa, tapi sebelum masuk, mereka tak sengaja menghabiskan cake raksasa yang kami siapkan untuk _after-party_ OSIS. Kami kesal karena sebenarnya sudah sangat mengharapkan kue itu, tapi masalahnya bukan itu! Kue itu adalah _cake_ dari toko Big Mom, yang terkenal dengan kadar gula dan kalorinya yang nggak manusiawi. Jadi..."

"... _sugar rush_?" komentar Robin.

Di saat yang sama, tim Zoro juga mendengarkan penjelasan Kid itu. Dan karena di dekat mereka ada si jenius Robin, dia langsung bisa menyimpulkan apa sebenarnya yang salah.

"_Sugar rush_?" Kawan-kawan timnya memiringkan kepala mereka dengan kompak mendengar istilah yang amat manis itu.

"Un. Suatu kondisi akibat seseorang mengonsumsi gula dalam jumlah berlebihan sehingga badannya tidak sanggup berupaya mengubah semua kelebihan gula itu jadi energi. Dengan kata lain..."

"Mereka jadi gila karena kebanyakan makan kue?!" teriak anggota lain, kompak.

Robin tersenyum kecil. Mereka benar.

"Tepat, _senpai_. Mereka nggak bisa mengontrol diri karena kelebihan energi," Kid mengonfirmasi jawaban Robin.

Kembali ke lokasi tim Luffy, mereka mendengarkan kesimpulan dari Kid itu sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. Kecuali Luffy yang tampaknya kesal karena kehabisan _cake_.

"Lalu?! Bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkan mereka dari _sugar rush_?!" teriak Sabo kesal.

"Hajar saja mereka! Kalau pingsan, mereka nggak bisa mengamuk lagi, kan?" kata Luffy. Rupanya dia benar-benar kesal.

Semua orang di timnya menoleh ke arah Luffy, dan... melongo.

"Luffy-_san_ benar," adalah Moda yang menjawab ketidakpercayaan Ace dan Sabo, membuat mereka berteriak kaget.

"EEEH?!"

"Apa?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya. Apa dia tidak sadar telah mengatakan petunjuk paling penting?

"Luffy, mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa dihadapi anak SMU! Mereka punya proporsi raksasa ala pegulat WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), dan sedang dalam status _berserk_-"

Sebelum Sabo selesai berargumen, Ace menjulurkan tangan ke depan wajahnya, menghentikannya. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pede, senyuman yang membuat Moda nyaris kena serangan jantung.

"Kau takut apa, ompong? Kebanyakan gula bukan berarti mereka nggak terkalahkan," kata Ace sok.

Luffy memang benar, tapi metodenya sangat salah, pikir Kid. Jadi, dia berusaha memperingatkan Ace yang sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, "Oi, tunggu."

Ace tak mempedulikan Kid yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dari _speaker_ dan berjalan menghampiri mutan Urouge. Dia menyalakan sarung tangan pembakarnya, dan memasang kuda-kuda, siap bertarung.

Tapi... tiba-tiba mutan itu menghilang.

"Eh-"

BUAK! BLARRR...

"AAARGH!"

Dan menghantam Ace dengan telak tanpa mempedulikan momen sok kerennya barusan. Diapun terpental beberapa meter, menabrak tembok aula... yang segera jebol.

"Ace-_saaaan_?!" Moda berteriak panik.

"... aku sudah mengingatkan _senpai_," bunyi Kid menepuk dahi terdengar dari speaker. "Kondisi fisik mereka sekarang jauh di atas kalian."

"Woah, sepertinya mereka sadar kalau sedang dibicarakan. Terimakasih sudah mengecek buat kita, Ace~!" Sabo meneriaki Ace dengan ekspresi terhibur.

"Begitukah yang dikatakan seseorang ketika melihat suadaranya dihajar-" teriakan Ace dari balik tembok aula terhenti. Dia lalu mengerang dan memegangi perutnya. "Argh, rusukku..."  
>"Uh... apa ini tidak apa-apa, L-Luffy?" tanya Hancock. Dia tidak peduli cedera yang dialami Ace, dia lebih memikirkan <em>image<em> yang akan didapat OSIS angkatan Luffy kalau ada orang yang terluka dalam acaranya. Acara perdana, lagi!

"Odacchi-_ossan_ bilang, kita baru akan dapat masalah kalau ada cewek yang terluka," kata Luffy.

Sabo dan yang lain menaikkan alis mereka. Oke... itu alasan yang unik.

"Woah, respekku ke Pak Kepsek bertambah," Sabo memasang posisi tegap, seolah menghormat kepada seorang pahlawan. Sementara, Ace mengumpat keras-keras.

"... fiuh," Hancock menghela napas lega. Dia memang sempat tidak sadarkan diri tadi, tapi sepertinya tidak mengalami cedera. Diapun bertanya, "Apa ada cara lain? Kekerasan tidak akan efektif karena kekuatan fisik mereka berlipat ganda kan?"

"Aku baru memesan serum penawar virus zombi... ah, maksudku, insulin dari klinik tempat Law magang," jawab Kid. Masih melakukan permainan peran rupanya.

"Woah, serum?! Sekarang ini jadi seperti game horor beneran!" teriak Luffy dan Sabo kompak.

"Tapi sepertinya serum itu nggak akan sampai di sini dalam 5 menit waktu yang tersisa. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian cari jalan keluar dulu untuk mengakhiri permainan... setelah itu kita diskusikan lagi langkah selanjutnya. Mengerti?"

Tidak. Luffy sudah terlanjur sangat antusias mendengar kata 'serum' tadi, jadi Hancock menjawab Kid dengan ekspresi terhibur.

"Ya."

Di saat yang sama...

"OSIS tahun ini tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam penyelenggaraan acara," gumam Robin dengan senyuman tipis. Benar-benar deh, pada acara _prom night_ yang harusnya diisi oleh momen-momen manis dan berkesan, mereka malah menyajikan permainan yang keras.

"Tapi yah, setelah tahu apa masalahnya, semua jadi gampang," Zoro mengusap kepala hijaunya. "Baiklah, ayo kita lari... sambil menghajar mereka."

Bicara kekuatan fisik, Zoro sangat yakin bisa mengimbangi para mutan dengan _sugar rush_ itu, karena itulah dia mengajukan ide itu.

Sanji berpikir sebaliknya. _Marimo_ idiot itu melupakan tujuan aslinya untuk kabur dan malah fokus ingin mengalahkan para mutan! Tapi, kalau si kepala hijau itu sukses melakukannya, waktu akan habis dan timnya memenangkan permainan! Dengan kata lain, dia akan mendapat _threesome_ dengan Robin dan Tashigi di kamar hotel! Memikirkannya saja, darah mengalir dengan mencurigakan dari lubang hidung Sanji. Itu tidak boleeeh!

Diapun menghampiri Zoro dan berkata dengan suara pelan.

"... oi _marimo_, sebaiknya kau keluar dari tempat ini kan? Waktu tinggal kurang dari 5 menit, kau ingin menang dan bermalam bersama mereka di kamar hotel?"

Zoro melebarkan matanya mendengar itu, lalu mendengus. Dia kembali ingat alasannya bekerjasama dengan Sanji; untuk mengatasi para gadis. Rencana jangka pendek Sanji yang tadi mereka diskusikan, dimulai pada permainan ini.

"Cih, kau benar."

Sanji tersenyum jahat karena kepolosan Zoro itu. Sukses...

"Oke, karena otak _marimo_ ini nggak bisa berfotosintesis di tengah kegelapan, aku yang ambil alih!" Sanji memasang kacamatanya, mengacuhkan Zoro yang menghunus Shuusui karena sindirannya barusan. "Begini rencananya... _marimo_ akan menahan para mutan, para _ladies_ lari bersama keluar aula, sembari aku menjaga kalian dari belakang! Kunamakan ini... rencana 'Tembok Berlumut'!"

Kling...

Sanji mengangkat jempolnya sambil menyeringai, menciptakan sebuah kilatan cahaya.

"_Uwaaah... rencana yang sungguh jahat" _pikir para cewek.

Meskipun begitu, ini rencana yang amat sesuai dengan situasi mereka (mengabaikan nasib Zoro di garis depan). Merekapun mulai bergerak, tapi...

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Tembok Berlumut', haaah?!" teriak Zoro.

"_... itu yang membuatnya marah?!"_ pikir anggota lain.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya diskusi di tim Zoro, _speaker_ dimatikan oleh Kid. Saat itu juga, para mutan seolah tersadar dari lamunannya dan meraung keras-keras, menandakan mereka sudah siap mengamuk lagi.

Tapi, saat itu tim Zoro sudah cukup jauh dari mereka.

Tentunya, Zoro yang berperan sebagai sang ksatria garda depan dalam misi ini tidak berniat jadi tumbal begitu saja... dia pun menghunus Shuusui. "Ayo, sini," katanya menantang.

Para mutan memang tidak bisa memahami omongan Zoro, tapi mereka yang merasakan semangat bertarungnya langsung menanggapi dengan serangan-serangan cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi pedang bertemu dengan sesuatu yang keras... pertarungannya sudah dimulai.  
>"Senang mengenalmu, Zoro! Selamat tinggal!" teriak Sanji dari kejauhan.<p>

...

"Alis lingkar brengsek! Rupanya kau menjadikanku umpan?!" Menyadari maksud Sanji yang sebenarnya, Zoro segera mengejarnya dengan amat marah, mengabaikan para mutan yang berhasil dipentalkannya.

...

Sementara itu, tim Luffy malah kebingungan. Berkat serangan terhadap Ace tadi, tembok aula berlubang, mengubahnya jadi pintu keluar. Mereka sebenarnya tinggal kabur saja, tapi... ketiga mutan itu menghalangi, menciptakan semacam blokade berotot dan penuh keringat. Eww.

"Mau tidak mau harus bertarung," gumam Hancock sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Moda, kau ikut aku."

Moda mengangguk dengan ekspresi takut.

"Yooosh, ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu!" Luffy tampak amat antusias mendengar keputusan Hancock untuk bertarung. Dia pun ikut melesat maju bersama pasangan _prom_-nya itu. Tapi, petarung terakhir timnya, Sabo, malah diam di tempat dan berorasi.

"Saat inilah kebersamaan kita sebagai _nakama_ diuji! Ayo maju, teman-teman! Demi hari esok yang cerah!" teriak Sabo penuh semangat, bagaikan seorang karakter di _shonen manga_.

"KAU JUGA MAJU!" teriak Hancock dan yang lain kompak.

"Eeh, aku kan masih gegar otak karena omongan Hancock-_chan_ tadi..."

"Cederaku lebih parah, tahu!" teriak Ace dari luar aula.

Sabo tertawa kencang, lalu memanjangkan pipa senjatanya dan berlari maju.

Sesampainya dia di garis depan, pertarungan sengit sudah terjadi. Hancock yang berusaha melindungi Moda, sebaliknya ada dalam perisai berupa serangan-serangan area dari Luffy. Pertahanan terbaik adalah menyerang, itulah paham yang dianut Luffy dalam berkelahi (walaupun dia tidak mengerti itu).

Tapi, para mutan tidak bergeming... dan ini gawat buat Moda yang tidak memiliki kemampuan berkelahi. Jadi, Sabo memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan anak itu dulu.

Tidak lama, Sabo mendapat ide.

Dia melompat ke mutan Urouge dan menghantam kepalanya keras-keras dengan pipa senjatanya, membuat badan besar mutan itu condong ke belakang... sehingga tercipta celah di antara blokade zombi itu!

"Sekarang, Moda!" teriaknya.

Memanfaatkan celah itu, Moda merangkak melewati para mutan... dan akhirnya berhasil keluar dari aula. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri Ace.

"U-uwaaaaaaan!" dan menangis kencang di depannya.

Ace melongo melihatnya. Moda saat ini bagaikan seekor anak sapi yang setelah terpisah dari induknya dan dihadang kelompok serigala, berhasil meloloskan diri. Dengan kata lain... itu sangat imut. Diapun menelan ludah.

"U-uh..." Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tangan Ace bergerak secara otomatis ke atas kepala Moda dan membelainya dengan gugup. "Sekarang sudah nggak apa-apa... cup, cup."

Persis menenangkan bayi. Aah... Ace akan jadi ayah yang baik, pikir Sabo dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Bwah! Apa yang kupikirkan di saat-saat seperti ini? Aku belum akan mati!" teriaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

Menyadari lawannya tidak fokus, mutan di samping Urouge menyapukan tangan besarnya ke arah Sabo. Tapi, si target menundukkan kepala menghindarinya, lalu menancapkan pipanya ke sela-sela jari si mutan dan membengkokkannya ke belakang sejauh mungkin. Ini... adalah posisi seorang pelompat galah!

"GERONIMOOO!"

Bwuuung... jraaash!

Dengan lompatan parabola yang indah, Sabo melewati kepala para mutan dan mendarat dengan kedua sikunya sebagai penumpu di luar aula. Dia berhasil lolos!

"Eeeh?! Kenapa Sabo tiba-tiba ada di situ?!" teriak Luffy dari dalam aula.

Hancock mengerutkan dahi, dia amat kesal sekarang. Kenapa orang yang terakhir maju untuk bertarung malah bisa kabur duluan? Padahal dia membutuhkannya untuk membukakan jalan baginya dan Luffy (dengan kata lain, dia memikirkan rencana untuk mengorbankan Sabo). "Anak itu-!"

Sekarang hanya tinggal dia dan Luffy di seberang tembok aula. Dia sebenarnya mau mengorbankan diri demi Luffy, tapi memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan para mutan ini kepadanya membuatnya bergetar tidak karuan.

Saat dia sedang memikirkan berbagai rencana untuk lolos dengan berbagai persentase keberhasilannya...

"Oh, iya! Oi Hancock, ayo kemari!" Luffy tampaknya menyadari sesuatu, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat Hancock.

Dipanggil sang pujaan hati, Hancock melompati _tackle_ seorang mutan dan menghampirinya. Belum sempat menanyakan apa yang dipikirkannya, anak murah senyum itu berkata, "Rangkul aku."

"?!"

Hancock tak bisa memproses permintaan absurd itu. _"Rangkul? Berarti... peluk kan?! Kenapa... oh kenapa Luffy-_sama_ malah memintaku melakukan itu di saat-saat seperti ini?!"_

Wajahnya seolah terbakar memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi. Tapi, karena Hancock adalah istri yang patuh pada suami (dalam khayalannya), dia tetap melaksanakan perintah itu. Dengan malu-malu, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Luffy, yang saat itu tengah membungkukkan badan layaknya seorang pelari 100 meter. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat posisi itu terlihat sangat aneh, tapi... ooooh, posisi ini benar-benar...

"... Jet Rockeeeeeet!"

Belum sempat Hancock menikmati posisi itu dalam keadaan normal, Luffy menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pelontar... dan membuat mereka terbang!

"?!"  
>Belum selesai kagetnya, Hancock merasakan <em>Busoshoku<em> diaktifkan oleh Luffy untuk melingkupi kepalanya sebagai persiapan menghadapi benturan. Jangan-jangan...!

BRUAAAKKKK. KRASHHH!

Benar apa yang dipikirkan Hancock. Luffy menggunakan dirinya sebagai peluru meriam untuk menembus blokade para mutan! Merekapun bertabrakan dengan dahsyat, kemudian berkat kecepatan lontaran dan armor _Busoshoku_, Luffy...

Berhasil mendarat di luar aula... dengan posisi di bawah Hancock.

"Yossshaaaaa!" tidak mempedulikan posisi memalukan itu, Luffy berteriak puas. "Berhasil!"

Sementara Hancock terdiam dengan mata berkunang-kunang, antara pusing karena lontaran dan tabrakan, juga posisi mereka.

Ace dan Sabo membelalakkan mata mereka melihat posisi kedua orang itu, lalu saling memandang dengan ekspresi sedih. Ya... posisi Hancock yang memeluk Luffy erat-erat itu jadi konfirmasi perasaannya kepada sang adik. Kedua cowok itupun menghela napas panjang, napas orang-orang yang patah hati.

Tapi, setelahnya mereka menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah... ngomong-ngomong, kita bertiga ada di luar aula 'kan?" tanya Sabo, merujuk pada tim aslinya, Ace dan Moda.

"Benar, saudaraku... Luffy juga berhasil keluar," jawab Ace dengan nada tidak percaya.

"D-dengan kata lain," Moda bergumam. "K-kita... kalah?"

Kedua cowok itu memandang Moda tanpa berkedip, lalu membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar.

"KITA KALAH! YESSSS!" Ace dan Sabo berteriak histeris.

Luffy dan Hancock yang sudah bangun memiringkan kepala mereka, di atasnya tampak beberapa tanda tanya imajiner.

BLAAAAR!

Selebrasi itu terhenti prematur karena bunyi ledakan di dekat mereka. Berpikir kalau para mutan menjebol tembok untuk mengejar mereka, Luffy dan yang lain langsung pasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung lagi. Tapi...

"Sial! Alis pelintir sialan itu menipuku!"

Terdengar suara marah yang tak asing lagi dari tengah puing-puing tembok. Ah, bukan. Meskipun itu suara yang asing juga, mereka sudah bisa rileks karena mutan tidak bisa bicara.

Belum selesai mereka memikirkan itu, tampaklah suatu bulatan berwarna hijau... atau lebih tepatnya, kepala. Kepala berwarna hijau, tidak salah lagi...

"Zoro!" Luffy memanggilnya.

"... ? Oh, Luffy," pemilik kepala itu menoleh ke Luffy yang melompat-lompat penuh semangat. "Apa? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Masa kamu tidak sadar dari tadi, Zoro _telmi_, ah," terdengar suara cewek dari dekat Zoro. Dia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya tak asing lagi buat Ace dan Sabo.

"Tashigi-_san_?"

"Halo," Tashigi menepuk-nepuk debu dari kostumnya.

"Oi, apa yang kau maksud dengan telmi?" tanya Zoro.

"Fufufu," suara tawa melodik seolah menjawab kekesalan Zoro. Robin kemudian muncul dengan senyum amat puas. "Zoro-_kun_, Tashigi, kita kalah."

"Ah... kamu benar, Nico," jawab Tashigi dengan senyuman capek.

"Haaahh..." Zoro menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya, dia benar-benar lari dari para lawan. Ini bukan pertarungan resmi sih, tapi tetap saja...

TEEEEEETTT!

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah bel berbunyi dengan amat nyaring dr dalam aula.

"Waktu sejam sudah habis... dan permainan '_Left for Dance_' berakhir!" teriakan penuh semangat Kid bergema di dalam aula dan terdengar cukup nyaring di luar. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia tak sabar ingin mengatakan sesuatu...

"Ah," tim Luffy dan Zoro saling menoleh.

Mereka baru sadar bahwa semua peserta sudah ada di luar aula... jadi mereka semua kalah!

"Fiuhh," semua orang di situ (kecuali Luffy) menghela napas panjang.

Akhirnya. Setelah berlari maraton, nyaris dilumat zombi, dan menaikkan tekanan darah karena ulah OSIS, permainan ini berakhir juga. Dengan hasil sesuai harapan... mereka kalah dan terhindar dari kegugupan (juga kebejatan) tingkat akut di kamar hotel.

"Eh tunggu. Kalau kita semua kalah kenapa Eustass begitu bersemangat?" gumam Ace.

"Karena kita mendapat pemenang permainan ini!" jawab Kid.

"Haah?! Bukannya semua peserta sudah ada di luar aula?" tanya Sabo. Dia mengaktifkan _Kenbunshoku _untuk mengecek apakah ada peserta yang tertinggal... dan mendeteksi dua keberadaan manusia normal di dalam aula. Dengan kata lain...

"Ah. Mereka berdua yang menang," kata Sabo.

"Kau benar, Sabo-_senpai_. Pemenangnya adalah... mereka!"

Ah... benar. Tim Zoro tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu bersemangat menghindari zombi, bahwa masih ada dua orang anggota aliansinya yang tertinggal.

Mereka adalah sepasang zombi kakek-nenek dengan warna rambut mencolok, yang baru saja menampakkan wajah di luar aula.

Tidak lain tidak bukan... Sanji dan Bonney.

"APUUUAAAAAAA?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds <strong>

**Chapter V Epilogue **

"**The Last of Us"**

"_A-aku menciumnya! Apa yang kupikirkan?!"_

NB: kali ini sungguhan XD


	37. The Last of Us

A/N

Chapter V berakhir!

Ngomong-ngomong, masih ingat soal "Davy Back Fight" jauuuuuh di chapter I? Di chapter VI akan kuceritakan.

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter V**

**Left for Dance – Epilogue**

**The Last of Us**

* * *

><p>SMU Seifu seolah "meledak".<p>

Secara literal.

Suasana kembali ramai setelah permainan "_Left for Dance_" dinyatakan berakhir, dengan kemenangan tim penyusup Sanji dan Bonney yang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Tapi, para peserta "_Left for Dance_" yang lain tidak terlibat dalam keramaian itu, walaupun sebenarnya bagi mereka keputusan ini sangat tidak adil. Bagaimana tidak? Sanji dan Bonney yang terlibat dalam permainan untuk berperan sebagai komandan pasukan zombi, malah keluar sebagai pemenang! Pasangan itu bahkan mengalahkan orang-orang tangguh macam Luffy, Hancock, Ace, Sabo, dan Zoro.

Waktu ditanya, Kid beralasan, "Mereka tetap ada di dalam aula setelah bel akhir berbunyi. Jadi sesuai aturannya, mereka menang."

Itu... sesuai dengan aturannya, walaupun aneh. Sebenarnya sih, anak berambut tulip itu tidak terima permainan hasil idenya berakhir tanpa pemenang. Bagaimana tidak? Semua peserta permainannya berkomplot untuk mengalah. Sepertinya, ini karena mereka keder mendengar hadiah utamanya, bermalam bersama pasangan di hotel.

Anak-anak itu, di luar dugaan, polos soal hal-hal "begituan". Padahal mereka sering mengumpat dan berkomentar mesum!

Terlepas dari itu, protes memang tidak berasal dari para peserta "_Left for Dance_"... tapi dari mereka yang gagal jadi peserta.

Teriakan, umpatan, dan kemarahan para undangan prom yang tak bisa mengikuti permainan survival itu mendominasi keramaian. Sebenarnya ini salah mereka sendiri karena tertipu Kid. Mereka mengira permainan ini melibatkan kecepatan keluar dari aula, padahal maksud Kid adalah bertahan di dalam aula.

Meskipun salah, karena mereka berjumlah banyak, mereka berani protes besar-besaran kepada OSIS. Inikah yang dinamakan mentalitas massa?

Tapi, bukan Kid namanya kalau tidak memprediksi kekacauan ini.

Dia sudah siap dengan rencana untuk menenangkan massa... yang melibatkan Law dan serum anti-zombi (alias suntikan insulin).

Tak lama, Kid mengutarakan permainan "_Left for Dance 2_". Kali ini, permainannya adalah menangkap para mutan dan menenangkan mereka dengan serum anti-zombi.

Dengan kata lain, dia mengalihkan pekerjaan merepotkan itu pada para undangan pesta!

Rencananya berhasil. Semua calon peserta "_Left for Dance_" yang gagal, menerima permainan kompensasi ini dengan antusias... sehingga, hanya dalam 10 menit para mutan sudah dikalahkan (karena pasukan anti-zombi terlalu banyak). OSIS pun mendapat 7 pasang pemenang, yang kemudian dihadiahi _voucher_ kantin sekolah selama 3 bulan.

Masalah selesai? Belum.

Masih ada pergumulan di antara para peserta "_Left for Dance_" pertama. Tampaknya, ada zombi berambut pirang yang lolos dan kini jadi bulan-bulanan.

Atau, bukan. Dia cuma seorang cowok SMU yang berurusan dengan cewek yang salah.

"... aku menyerah," Sanji bergumam di tengah bengkak wajahnya. Tapi, dia tetap menatap genit kedua cewek yang menghajarnya. Apa dia tidak pernah belajar?

Bukannya bisa menikmati hadiahnya, Sanji malah dihajar habis.

"Hah... hah... walaupun dia nggak melawan, tetap saja membuatku capek," Bonney menyeka keringat di dahinya. Di sampingnya, Nami membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Ini karena Sanji ngotot membujuk Bonney menginap bersamanya, sehingga mengundang amukannya... sedang Nami ikut-ikutan karena ingin merebut _voucher_ Hotel Poseidon itu untuk dia lelang di internet.

Adegan penganiayaan ini rupanya tidak menarik perhatian para peserta lain... yang kini sedang menikmati _after-party_.

Sebagai bentuk apresiasi kepada para undangan yang penuh semangat, OSIS mengadakan _after-party_ segila-gilanya di halaman sekolah. Meskipun _cake_ dari toko Big Mom yang seharusnya jadi hidangan utamanya tidak ada, OSIS dengan sangat murah hati menyediakan katering lagi... yang tentunya jadi korban _dua orang_ tertentu yang kelaparan setelah kejar-kejaran dengan zombi.

_After-party_ berlangsung sampai tengah malam, kemudian para undangan pesta berangsur pulang.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Hari sudah memasuki tanggal 1 November, lepas tengah malam di kota Raftel. Angin musim gugur sudah terasa sangat dingin di kulit, apalagi untuk mereka yang mengikuti _prom_ dengan kostum tipis.

"Kuh..."

Seperti Hancock misalnya. Dia menggigil kedinginan karena suhu yang semakin turun... tapi itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh ke Luffy yang berjalan di depannya. Anak itu cengar-cengir, penuh semangat.

"Shishishishi. Tadi itu seruuuu banget!" komentarnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"I-iya, Luffy. Aku senang sekali..." jawab Hancock yang berjalan 3 langkah di belakang Luffy layaknya seorang istri yang loyal pada suaminya.

Luffy memang menemani Hancock pulang. Ini adalah bagian dari latihan dari Ace dan Sabo tempo hari. Latihan itu tidak hanya dipraktekkan waktu pesta... Luffy juga harus menjalankannya sampai pasangan _prom_-nya itu pulang dengan selamat.

Dengan kata lain, sekarang Luffy berduaan dengan Hancock di tengah malam yang dingin dan sepi.

"Jasmu oi. Berikan pada Hancock-_chan_."

"Anak sialan itu nggak sensitif..."

Terdengar samar-samar gerutu Ace dan Sabo. Meskipun Luffy sudah bilang akan menjaga Hancock sampai di rumahnya, kedua kakaknya yang baik hati itu tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Bersama mereka, OSIS, Sanji, dan bahkan tim Zoro waktu permainan tadi juga ada. Mereka masing-masing memiliki agenda menguntit tersendiri. Ace, Sabo, dan Sanji ingin memastikan Hancock sampai di rumah dengan selamat (sambil menahan kecemburuan). Kid dan kawan-kawan ingin bahan gosip baru. Nami beralasan dia takut pulang sendirian (padahal sangat penasaran pada Luffy). Sedangkan tim Zoro ikut untuk meramaikan saja.

"Tapi besok kita harus mati-matian membersihkan aula, hahaha!" kata Luffy lagi. Besok hari Minggu, tapi OSIS harus datang ke sekolah untuk membantu Franky Family menata kembali aula (juga memperbaiki kerusakan akibat perang zombi).

Hancock tersenyum manis menanggapi itu, senyuman yang seolah menaikkan suhu di sekitar mereka beberapa derajat. Tentunya Luffy tidak menyadari itu dan terus berjalan dengan riang.

Bagi pria lain, apa yang dilakukan Luffy (mengabaikan cewek cantik yang tersenyum padanya) itu sangat durhaka, tapi Hancock tidak mempedulikannya. Karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengundang Luffy ke _prom_, mengikuti permainan bersama, dan diakhiri dengan diantar pulang.

Ini adalah malam yang sempurna untuknya.

"Psyuu!" Suara bersin yang imut (dan sangat di luar karakter) keluar dari mulut Hancock. Dia pun menggosokkan telapak tangan di lengannya. Kostumnya yang mini tidak cocok dipakai di malam yang amat dingin ini...

"Ah? Kau kenapa, Hancock?" Luffy memperlambat langkahnya untuk menanyakan keadaan gadis itu. Ini juga bagian "_Latihan Memperlakukan Cewek_" dari Ace dan Sabo.

"A-aku cuma sedikit kedinginan," jawab Hancock dengan suara bergetar.

"Dingin...?" tanya Luffy. Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu menggigil. "BRRRR! Iya! Dingin bangeeet!"

Hancock tertawa kecil melihat reaksi terlambat anak itu. Aaah... dingin seperti apapun akan dia tahan asal bisa bersama Luffy!

Kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bahunya.

Ternyata... Luffy memakaikan jas hitamnya! Otak Hancock langsung _hang_ sejenak, berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa menatap wajah Luffy keheranan.

_Luffy... benar-benar memperhatikannya?!_

"Yosh!" Luffy menjawab tatapan itu dengan ceria. "Ace dan Sabo bilang, kalau ada cewek yang kedinginan, kau harus memberinya pakaian hangat."

Ah... begitu toh, pikir Hancock. Jadi ini juga perintah kedua kakaknya? Hancock pun merasa sedikit kecewa. Luffy memperhatikannya karena perintah orang lain, bukan inisiatifnya sendiri...

"Fum..." Hancock merapatkan jasnya sambil memandang Luffy yang berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di pagar pembatas jalan. Dia tertawa lagi saat anak itu terjatuh dengan suara keras akibat wajahnya mencium trotoar.

Serius, kenapa cowok seperti ini membuatnya tergila-gila? Sepertinya bahkan Ratu Es pun terkorupsi suasana ketidakwarasan di Seifu...

"_Hm... jadi inikah yang dinamakan cinta?" _pikir Hancock, telat. _"Aku akhirnya tahu."_

Dia sering berpikir bahwa bisa menyukai dan diperhatikan seorang cowok, kendati masa lalunya kelam dan memalukan, sudah lebih dari cukup. Meskipun cowok itu adalah Luffy, cowok berwajah pas-pasan, _koplak_, polos, dan _clueless_.

Tapi, meskipun berpikir begitu, dia masih merasa ada yang kurang.

Tentu saja. Masa SMU Hancock tinggal kurang lebih 2 bulan lagi. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mengejar suatu hubungan...

"_J-jadi... akan kulakukan."_

Meskipun begitu, paling tidak dia ingin memiliki kenangan yang indah. Jadi, Hancock menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri.

"Luffy."

"Eing?" Luffy menolehkan kepala mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Seiring kata-kata itu terucap, Luffy bisa merasakan beberapa aura pembunuh dari belakang Hancock, tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Shishishi, kamu kenapa, Hancock? Jangan terlalu serius begitu!"

Hancock menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Y-yang penting, Luffy!"

Melihat keseriusan di tatapan Hancock, bahkan anak polos seperti Luffy pun menutup mulutnya untuk mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Aku... dan teman-teman anak kelas XII lain, sangat puas dengan pestanya, Luffy," kata Hancock dengan senyuman brilian. Seringai Luffy semakin lebar menanggapinya, dan wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Tapi, dia terus berbicara. "Jadi, aku mewakili para senior, mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian."

"Shishishishi. Nggak masalah! Kita OSIS juga bersenang-senang selama pesta ini kok! Tanyakan saja Kid!" kata Luffy dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Hancock mulai gugup. Kenapa lawan bicaranya ini tidak menyadari suasana yang dia bangun? Tapi, dia tidak bisa mundur. Dia sudah memutuskan akan mengatakan ini sekarang.

"Kemudian... ini hadiah dariku selaku mantan ketua OSIS, karena kalian sukses dalam acara pertama," Hancock mendekatkan diri ke Luffy.

Dan...

Cup.

Menciumnya. Di bibir.

Berbagai rasa muncul dari sentuhan itu. Terutama dari Luffy yang makan sangat banyak... rasa bumbu masakan dan _lipgloss_ pun bercampur jadi satu. Tapi, yang paling dominan adalah perasaan Hancock.

"?" Luffy membelalakkan matanya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

"!"

"G-guohhh!"

"Oi! Kalian kenapa sampai muntah darah begitu?!"

"K-kamera... kamera!"

"_Ara ara_."

"Heh."

"Anak itu beruntung banget, sial."

"Eiii! Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat!"

"Eeeeh? Aku sudah SMP!"

"... hangat."

Berbagai komentar meramaikan tim penguntit. Suhu di sekitar mereka naik beberapa derajat akibat api kecemburuan, yang segera dimanfaatkan mereka yang tak terlalu peduli pada situasi di depan untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, tapi bagi Hancock ini adalah momen yang abadi. Tentunya Hancock sendiri yang mengakhiri itu.

"Pah..."

"... !" Sebelum Luffy sempat berkomentar, Hancock berlari meninggalkannya. Dan, wow, dia sangat cepat... sampai-sampai tercipta dentuman sonik ala pesawat jet di belakangnya.

"_A-aku menciumnya! Apa yang tadi kupikirkan?!" _itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hancock selama pelariannya. Dia menutupi bibirnya dengan tangan dan wajahnya mengeluarkan uap saking panasnya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa sangat malu? Padahal dia melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan di film dan novel _teenlit_ yang sering dipinjamkan kawan-kawannya di geng Kuja!

...

Hancock tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari di minggu berikutnya.

**- Chapter V End -**

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VI**

**Premier League**

"Sebenarnya ini lebih mirip _La Liga_."


	38. Winter is Coming

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI**

**Premier League – Prologue**

**Winter is Coming**

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah lewat sejak <em>prom night<em> SMU Seifu yang menghebohkan (dalam berbagai artian), dan kalender pun memasuki bulan November.

Para murid SMU Seifu telah bertransformasi, mengenakan seragam musim dingin yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan panjang dan bawahan serba hitam. Juga, _legging_ untuk para cewek (walaupun masih ada yang mengenakan kaos kaki panjang sehingga menciptakan _zettai ryouiki_ yang langka di musim seperti ini, hal yang membuat para cowok merasa hangat melihatnya). Seragam yang tampak hangat itu masih ditambah dengan jaket beraneka warna, membuat suasana SMU Seifu tampak seperti sebuah peragaan busana. Ya, mereka sudah siap menghadapi musim dingin yang cukup ekstrim di kota Raftel, dengan suhu bisa mencapai -3°C.

Tapi, dinginnya suhu tidak mengurangi antusiasme warga. Jika kau berbicara tentang musim dingin di kota Raftel, maka kau akan mengetahui bahwa seisi kota tengah bersiap melaksanakan sebuah _event_ besar. Sebuah _event_ yang selalu ditunggu tiap tahunnya dan menjadi ciri khas kota...

Perlombaan _multi-event_ antar SMU, Premier League, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai "Davy Back Fight".

-o0o0o0o0o-

Pada istirahat siang itu, OSIS berkumpul kembali untuk pertama kalinya setelah jeda seminggu dengan alasan melupakan kehebohan prom dan masalah yang menimpa mereka setelahnya. Masalah yang ada hubungannya dengan renovasi sekolah dan hangusnya semua uang kas OSIS.

Agenda kali ini tentu ada hubungannya dengan Premier League yang akan berlangsung pada Desember, kurang lebih satu bulan dari sekarang.

"'Premier League'?" Luffy dan Nami bertanya dengan kompak begitu Monet memberitahukan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Alias, Davy Back Fight, atau disingkat DBF." Monet lalu menaikkan kacamata botol susunya dan bertanya, "Apa kalian lebih mengingat julukan kompetisi itu daripada nama aslinya?"

Luffy menggangguk kencang. "Un! Kalau Davy Back Fight, aku tahu itu! Itu perlombaan besar-besaran yang dimenangi tim Ace dan Sabo tahun lalu kan?!" Luffy nyeletuk antusias. Dia membusungkan dadanya, merasa bangga bisa mengingat sesuatu.

"Maksudmu, Tim SMU Seifu," Kid mengomentarinya dengan nada jengkel.

"Eh, Kid... kamu juga anggota tim tahun lalu?" tanya Nami.

Kid mengangguk malas, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Monet dan mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Monet mendengus, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"... Premier League adalah acara tahunan, sebuah lomba _multi-event_ yang diadakan tiap bulan Desember. Subyek yang dilombakan sangat beragam-"

_Event_ utama Premier League adalah perlombaan olahraga seperti olimpiade musim dingin. Sedangkan untuk event sampingan, terdapat bermacam perlombaan non-olahraga, dari yang serius seperti Kuis Cerdas Cermat sampai lomba remeh seperti Perlombaan Manusia Salju. Tentunya lomba-lomba seperti itu tenggelam di balik megahnya pertandingan olahraga.

Dilihat dari reaksi Kid tadi, sepertinya pada tahun lalu dia terlibat pertandingan yang remeh?

"... jadi, tujuan _event_ ini adalah untuk meningkatkan kualitas persaingan antar SMU di kota Seifu dan mempererat hubungan persahabatan antar siswa."

"Hee, aku baru tahu soal itu. Kupikir DBF cuma _event_ tahunan Seifu yang jadi ciri khas kota ini dalam wisata musiman," Nami mengangguk. "Dan, eh, nama aslinya Premier League? Kok keren banget..."

Kid tertawa kering menanggapinya, seolah meremehkan ucapan Nami tadi. Ini membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Bukan. Daripada Premier League... ini lebih mirip La Liga. Maksudku, _event_ ini didominasi 2 sekolah, SMU Seifu dan SMU Ryuugu, sejak pertama kali diadakan 15 tahun lalu. Ya, sama seperti La Liga yang didominasi oleh 2 klub..." jawab Kid.

Nami memiringkan kepala. La Liga? Klub? Mulai deh, istilah sepakbola! Dan bicara tentang sepakbola, dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan...

"Dengan SMU kita sebagai Real Madrid!" sambung Bonney dengan antusias. Beda dengan Nami, Bonney yang tinggal bersama cowok-cowok Supernova tentunya paham soal ini.

"Yep, kita ini _Galacticos_," kata Kid sambil menyeringai.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kid adalah ketua _Madridista_ (sebutan fans setia Real Madrid) lokal SMU Seifu. Bahkan, sebenarnya nama geng mereka memiliki hubungan erat dengan _Los Galacticos_, julukan Real. "Supernova" adalah peristiwa "lahirnya" bintang, yang akan bergabung dengan bintang-bintang lain... membentuk sebuah galaksi. Sesuai dengan Real Madrid yang memiliki skuad beranggotakan bintang-bintang paling terkenal.

Dengan kata lain, dia menamai gengnya "Supernova" karena dia adalah seorang _Madridista_!

Kid amat bangga dengan arti tersembunyi dari nama gengnya itu, walaupun dia sadar bahwa Law dan yang lain akan menghajarnya kalau tahu itu.

"Bukan, kita ini _Cules_," tiba-tiba Luffy menanggapi dengan nada suara tegas.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada sang ketua OSIS. Itu... cukup aneh. Luffy yang biasanya santai menghadapi komentar apapun, kenapa tiba-tiba menjawab begitu?

_Cules_ adalah julukan dari FC Barcelona, rival abadi Real di La Liga. Luffy dan kedua kakaknya (atau bisa dibilang seisi Toko Corvo) adalah _Barcelonista_, fans berat Barca. Ini karena Barcelona identik dengan permainan menyerang atraktif, yang sangat disukai orang-orang agresif seperti mereka.

"Real Madrid dong. Seifu penuh dengan murid berbakat seperti bintang-bintang Real Madrid," kata Kid sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya.

Jawaban itu membuat Luffy bangkit, sampai kursi yang didudukinya terguling.

Nami menepuk dahinya. Mulai deh...

"Kalau Madrid, mereka kurang kerja sama! Apa gunanya teman kalau nggak bisa diajak kerja sama?!" katanya dengan mimik serius.

Kid dan Bonney ikut bangkit dari kursi mereka.

"Heh, kau bisa melawan rupanya!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini-"

"..."

Dengan suara yang hanya terdengar sebagai 'bla-bla-bla' oleh mereka yang tidak paham sepakbola, ketiga orang itu berdebat sengit. Hebatnya, Luffy bisa mengatakan berbagai kosakata rumit waktu itu, seperti biaya transfer, trik permainan, sampai perang urat syaraf. Bahkan, dia bisa mengimbangi argumen dari dua orang itu!

Nami melongo melihatnya. Itu... benar-benar _out of character_. Luffy adalah seorang _baka_! Dia harusnya seorang _baka_!

"Uhh, mengabaikan duel dua idiot di sana, mari kita lanjutkan diskusinya," kata Nami setelah dia berhasil menempelkan kembali dagunya yang menyentuh meja. "Monet-_san_, apa saja tugas OSIS dalam persiapan DFB?"

Monet memunculkan sebuah buku tebal, entah dari mana... yang dilihat dari covernya, itu buku panduan DFB. Mengabaikan Nami yang memandangnya keheranan, anak berambut hijau itu mulai membacanya.

"Hm, sesuai yang tertera di sini, OSIS berperan memilih para peserta dari sekolah masing-masing. Tentu saja kita sebelumnya berdiskusi juga dengan klub-klub sekolah," katanya setelah beberapa menit. "Aturannya antara lain-"

Anak berambut hijau itupun membaca berbagai pasal peraturan DBF dengan amat cepat, yang hanya terdengar sebagai 'yap-yap-yap'.

Nami meneteskan keringat dingin. Dasar maniak buku... walaupun cuma buku aturan _event_, bahkan membacanya pun penuh semangat!

"... singkatnya, kita akan mengajukan tim _all-star_," tiba-tiba Bonney menyahut. Wajahnya muram, sepertinya dia tidak mendapat kesempatan berbicara dalam adu debat Luffy melawan Kid di sana.

"Eh, Bonney, kamu mengerti tentang ini?"

"Iya, karena tahun lalu aku dan Kid dulu terpilih sebagai kontingen SMU Seifu," cewek berambut pink itu kemudian membusungkan dada besarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, saat itu aku dapat emas, jauh lebih bagus daripada si kepala tulip itu yang dapat perunggu."

Jadi, itu penyebab Kid tampak jengkel waktu diingatkan _event_ tahun lalu? Nami tertawa kering karenanya. Persaingan antar anggota geng, ya...? Itu mengingatkannya pada 2 orang idiot tertentu di Straw Hats.

Tapi tawanya berhenti mendadak karena mengingat sesuatu yang cukup gawat.

Tim Allstar berarti para murid terbaik SMU Seifu, dan jika bicara tentang "murid terbaik", berarti bicara generasi emas kelas XII... yang salah satunya adalah seorang _senpai_ cantik tertentu, yang memberinya banyak masalah. Terutama dengan Luffy. Kalau _senpai_ itu dapat kesempatan berinteraksi lagi dengan Luffy setelah semua hal yang terjadi, itu gawat!

Nami mengerutkan dahinya, lalu bertanya, "Eh... para _senpai_ kelas XII juga ikut?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Seifu hanya bisa mengajukan peserta dari kelas X dan XI, karena aturan sekolah ini mengatakan bahwa anak kelas XII tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan ekskul maupun perlombaan di luar sekolah, kecuali yang benar-benar berskala besar. DFB 'cuma' _event_ tingkat kota, jadi anak kelas XII tidak akan diizinkan ikut," jawab Monet dengan nada kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Memiliki predikat generasi emas Seifu, anak-anak itu layaknya personifikasi dari kata 'kemenangan'!

Nami menghela napas mendengar penjelasan itu. "Sebenarnya... itu aturan yang bagus," katanya kemudian.

"Heh?" Bonney dan Monet langsung mengalihkan perhatian padanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Kenapa dengan perkataan itu? Bukankah Nami adalah anggota tim sukses Luffy yang paling haus kemenangan waktu kampanye dulu?

Menyadari dirinya jadi pusat perhatian 2 kawannya itu, Nami buru-buru menjelaskan, "H-habis! Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau kita membawa tim generasi emas lagi pada _event_... kita akan menang dengan mudah! Padahal, aku mengharapkan kompetisi yang amat seru tahun ini, saat aku berpartisipasi."

Bonney dan Monet membulatkan mulut mereka.

"U-um, apa ada yang salah dengan omonganku?"

"Nggak. Aku hanya merasa... omonganmu barusan mirip dengan _kaichou._ Entah kenapa," komentar Bonney dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"'Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan berusaha meniru sifat-sifat positif orang itu,'" Monet menyambung, sebuah buku bertajuk 'Serba-serbi Cinta' tiba-tiba sudah dipegangnya. "Hm... baru kali ini aku melihat buktinya di kehidupan nyata."

Dengan suara berdesis, wajah Nami merona merah. Dia langsung memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikannya.

"A-apa?! Su-suka? A-apa maksud kalian?!"

"Mulut boleh menyangkal, tapi badanmu jujur," komentar Bonney.

"... percuma mengelak. Kita semua sudah tahu," Monet menutup bukunya. Dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Kecuali _kaichou_ tentunya."

"Sebenarnya kamu lega karena Boa-_senpai_ takkan bisa berinteraksi dengan kaichou karena aturan ini 'kan?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Uh..." Nami menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa membalas mereka dengan menyebutkan nama orang yang mereka sukai, tapi entah kenapa dia berpikir kalau itu takkan berefek apa-apa.

"Ne, ne," Bonney tiba-tiba merangkul Nami. "Apa rencanamu soal itu? Maksudku, kau punya saingan level dewi, Boa Hancock yang itu. Kalau dia, aku yakin bisa membuat bahkan anak secuek dan sepolos _kaichou_ memperhatikannya dengan serius. Kau lihat sendiri tingkah mereka di Left for Dance kemarin."

Nami teringat pada interaksi kelewat akrab Luffy dengan Hancock waktu pesta dan permainan. Dia harus mengakui bahwa Luffy, entah kenapa berperilaku sangat halus kepada sang _senpai_, seolah dia adalah anak SMU normal dalam hal asmara.

"Lagipula, Boa-_senpai_ sudah mencuri ciuman pertama _kaichou_," Monet memperpanas suasana.

Rambut Nami berdiri karena diingatkan soal itu.

"K-kenapa kalian peduli soal itu?!" dia bertanya dengan nada tinggi, sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Mengutip kata-kata _kaichou_, 'karena kita ini teman'!" Bonney dan Monet menjawabnya dengan nada datar.

Nami pun sadar bahwa dua temannya itu juga cewek SMU sepertinya (seaneh apapun bacaan Monet dan serakus apapun Bonney). Mereka jelas tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau romantis seperti ini.

"U-uuuuhh..."

"Rahasia, kah? Tapi kupikir kita sudah tahu rahasia masing-masing?" tanya Monet.

"Kecuali kepala tulip itu dan _kaichou._ Luffy nggak bisa berbohong dan Kid mustahil diinterogasi," sambung Bonney dengan wajah kesal.

Ketiga cewek itu tertawa kecil.

Dalam 3 bulan awal masa kerja mereka, para cewek sudah cukup akrab sampai mau membeberkan rahasia masing-masing. Termasuk, masalah percintaan, yang menurut mereka paling penting.

"Haha..." Berkat _intermezzo_ itu, rona merah di wajah Nami perlahan memudar dan kegugupannya pun hilang. Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata dengan mantap, "U-untuk saat ini, aku tetap akan berlaku seperti biasanya pada Luffy. Itu sudah cukup, karena aku sebenarnya juga menang start. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah bersama idiot itu sejak SMP."

"Heee... lalu?"

"Uh, mungkin mulai besok aku akan minta tukar tempat duduk dengan Kid di sebelah Luffy?"

Bonney menghela napas, sedangkan Monet tertawa kecil. Lucu, Nami sangat agresif kalau sudah berurusan dengan uang dan kebodohan orang-orang di sekitarnya... tapi siapa sangka dia sangat pemalu soal masalah seperti ini?

"Dengan kata lain, dia ini _tsundere_?" Bonney nyeletuk, dan Monet mengangguk mantap.

"Si-siapa yang _tsundere_?! Aku nggak pernah _dere-dere_ di depan Luffy tahu... uh, ya, mungkin pernah dia goda sampai merona beberapa kali, tapi itu bukan berarti aku _tsundere_!"

Nami menghentikan ocehannya waktu menyadari Monet menudingnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"... Nami-_san_, kamu menggali lubang kubur sendiri."

"Uuuuh!"

Nami tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan diapun berusaha cari pertolongan, ke siapa lagi kalau bukan Luffy. Tapi waktu dia menoleh ke arah anak itu, yang dia lihat...

Barang-barang yang terbuat dari besi melayang di sekitar Kid.

Luffy menggigit jempolnya.

Mereka sudah siap berduel?!

"Sepertinya memang sudah ditakdirkan, _Madridista_ dan _Barcelonista_ tidak bisa berdampingan!"

"Oke, maju kau! Gear-"

BLETAK!

Cepat banget?!

Ah, bukan. Itu bukan suara serangan mereka yang beradu, tapi suara jitakan kepala dari Nami pada kedua petarung. Abaikan Luffy yang sudah biasa, Kid _yang itu_ tidak bisa menghindar dan terkena telak!

"?!" Mereka memegangi kepala yang benjol.

Dua orang bodoh itu, mengetes Nami yang kesabarannya sudah sangat tipis akibat digoda habis oleh Bonney dan Monet...

"Kenapa kalian malah menjadikan rapat pertama OSIS (setelah seminggu) ini sebagai ajang duel hah?!" Nami berteriak dengan kerutan otot menyembul di kepalan tangannya yang berasap karena serangan sekuat tenaganya.

"Habis, _Madridista_ ini-"

"_Barcelonista_ sial ini-"

"Panggil nama yang benar," Nami menggeretakkan jari-jarinya.

"Maksudku, Kid-"

"_Kaichou_-"

"Kenapa kalian masih niat berdebat?!" geram Nami.

"Maaf."

Nami mendengus, lalu menyilangkan lengan. "Bagus. Sekarang mari kita diskusi yang benar."

Kedua orang itu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, dan menegakkan badan. Belum kapok, mereka mulai berduel lagi dengan tatapan mata, tapi tak sampai semenit Nami menghentikan itu dengan tatapan yang lebih seram.

"Oke, sekarang akhirnya rapat bisa dimu-"

Tee-eeeet!

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring, menandakan jam istirahat berakhir. Tanpa terasa waktu 30 menit habis hanya untuk berdebat dan menggosip ria!

"Aaaaarghhhhh..." Nami menggeram kesal, suaranya sangat mengerikan dan membuat semua orang di sana bergidik. Dia lalu memandang kedua cowok dan berteriak keras, giginya nampak menjadi tajam. "Ini gara-gara kalian para _fanboy_ terlalu sibuk berdebat! Kita jadi tidak bisa merencanakan rekrutmen kontingen Seifu 'kan?! Padahal waktunya cuma tinggal 3 hari!"

Luffy tampak menyusut karena teriakan itu, tapi Kid cuma mendengus.

"... kau sendiri asyik bergosip dengan para cewek."

Perkataan yang membuat Nami mendesis di sela-sela giginya yang terkatup rapat, "Dan kau berani bicara seperti itu...?"

Kid menelan ludah melihat reaksi Nami, tapi dia tidak gentar. Bukan ketua geng Supernova namanya kalau dia tidak berani menghadapi anak itu! Lagipula, dia punya senjata ampuh untuk membungkamnya...

"Jangan remehkan aku, Nami-_chan_. Meskipun di tengah debat seperti itu, aku bisa mendengar semuanya," kata Kid sambil melirik Luffy.

Wajah Nami memerah menyadari maksud Kid... rupanya anak itu bermaksud menjadikan rahasianya sebagai ancaman?! Huh, tapi mayat tidak bisa berbicara. Nami pun menghampiri Kid untuk membungkam mulutnya, tapi...

"Aku cuma ingin kembali ke kelas dengan selamat," bisik Kid.

Nami pun menurunkan tangan yang sudah siap menjepit nadi leher anak itu, dan menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah itu, mereka sama-sama tersenyum, senyuman menahan amarah Nami dan senyuman lega Kid.

"Ah, _kaichou_," Monet memanggil Luffy yang sudah akan kabur keluar ruangan OSIS untuk menghindari amukan Nami. "Tolong ditutup pertemuannya."

"Oh, iya!" Luffy menoleh ke dalam ruangan. "Sepulang sekolah kita lanjutkan diskusi yang tadi, ya! Sampai nanti! Hiiii!"

Kemudian dia berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya. Padahal percuma lari, dia 'kan satu kelas dengan Nami...

...

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan pada si rambut jeruk itu..." gumam Kid saat dia, Bonney, dan Monet berjalan ke gedung B sekolah, tempat kelas XI terletak.

"Menggodanya sampai batas?"

Kid menepuk dahinya.

"Hebat sekali kalian, aku sampai jadi korban," komentarnya sarkastik. "Tapi yah, walaupun dia nggak marah seperti tadi pun, diskusi rekruitmen nggak akan selesai hanya dalam 30 menit waktu istirahat. Aku ingat tahun lalu, anak-anak OSIS menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh untuk menampung aspirasi tiap klub sekolah."

"Tetap saja... kita harus mengorbankan waktu pulang sekolah yang berharga untuk diskusi lagi," gumam Bonney, bahunya tampak lemas. "Padahal hari ini K-drama favoritku tayang ulang..."

Kid memandang Bonney dengan sebelah alis terangkat. K-drama? Sejak kapan si tomboy ini-?

"Paksa seseorang di rumah untuk merekamnya 'kan beres..." jawab Kid dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. "Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita memikirkan bagaimana cara mencapai target dari Odacchi."

Kepsek itu, bicaranya memang manis tapi kalau memberikan target tidak kira-kira! Awalnya dia cuma memberi target untuk mempertahankan gelar juara umum... tapi gara-gara Luffy dan Kid yang menggampangkan target itu, Pak Oda menambah target mereka. Kini, mereka juga harus melampaui jumlah perolehan medali mereka tahun lalu! Padahal tahun lalu, bahkan para anggota generasi emas harus bersusah payah memperebutkan medali!

Meskipun mereka diimingi bonus besar jika sukses, tapi tetap saja target itu jadi beban tersendiri untuk seisi sekolah...

"Heh, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, kepala tulip? Ke mana keangkuhanmu yang biasa?" Bonney menepuk punggung temannya itu keras-keras, bunyi kencang yang ditimbulkannya bukanlah bunyi pukulan seorang cewek. "Dengan murid-murid baru selevel _kaichou_, dan para _senpai_ kelas XI yang hebat (alias kita), nggak akan ada masalah!"

Kid meringis kesakitan, lalu mengangguk pelan. Yah, anak berambut pink itu benar. Tahun ini kekuatan SMU Seifu tidak akan kalah dari tahun lalu. Lupakan sejenak generasi emas, tahun ini adalah tahunnya mereka dan para junior!

Saat kepercayaan Kid hampir kembali, Monet menjatuhkan komentar berat.

"... masalahnya di lawan kita, kan?"

Kid menghela napas panjang, "Yah... SMU Ryuugu secara tradisional amat kuat dalam bidang olahraga akuatik. Meskipun porsinya sedikit, tapi yang jelas kita nggak bisa mengharapkan poin bagus pada bidang-bidang itu. Belum lagi di bidang lain..."

Kekhawatiran Kid itu cukup beralasan... karena SMU Ryuugu dikatakan sebagai rival abadi SMU Seifu bukan untuk terdengar keren saja.

-o0o0o0o0o-

SMU Ryuugu terletak di pinggir Teluk Ningyo di bagian utara kota Raftel,wilayah kekuasaannya dan SMU Seifu dipisahkan oleh Sungai Gaisetsu yang membagi kota menjadi 2 bagian. Sesuai namanya yang terinspirasi legenda Urashima Taro, SMU Ryuugu memiliki fokus pada semua hal berbau kelautan. Ekskul olahraga akuatik diwajibkan di sana, juga beberapa mata pelajaran bertema kelautan.

Bernuansa biru laut di setiap sudutnya, SMU Ryuugu menempati tanah seluas 20 hektar, yang kira-kira 40% nya adalah kolam renang atau kolam lainnya. Murid laki-lakinya menggunakan seragam berwarna biru laut, dan murid perempuannya _sailor uniform_.

Tapi, untuk sekarang cukup dengan perkenalan sekolah...

Seperti halnya rival abadi mereka, SMU Ryuugu juga tengah melakukan persiapan menghadapi DBF. Bedanya, mereka sudah selangkah lebih maju. Seleksi anggota tim sekolah sudah dilaksanakan pada minggu lalu, dan pada siang itu hasilnya diumumkan ke seisi sekolah lewat _speaker_.

"Siswa yang namanya saya sebut, silahkan menuju ruang rapat OSIS untuk klarifikasi sebagai anggota tim SMU Ryuugu dalam DBF tahun ini," bunyi pengumuman sekolah bergema. "... Hody Jones, Van der Decken, Hyouzou..."

Kelas XI-3 langsung bersorak menyambut pengumuman itu, mereka berebut memberi selamat pada Hody yang cuma senyum-senyum santai menanggapinya.

"Jahahaha, nggak usah begitu heboh, kawan-kawan. Sejak jauh hari, namaku sudah terpatrikan sebagai anggota tim," Hody berkomentar angkuh, membuat kawan-kawannya makin ramai menyoraki dia. Cowok berbadan besar itu melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Di lorong sekolah, Hody menundukkan badan. Dia hendak tertawa lepas merayakan keberhasilan rencana awalnya, tapi berhasil menahan diri. Dia tak mau orang-orang mencurigainya...

Saat itulah, Decken, Hyouzou, dan beberapa orang lain yang dipanggil pada pengumuman tadi berpapasan dengannya.

"Bahohoho! Hody, temanku!" sapa Decken.

Hody menyeringai senang melihat mereka. Hampir semua anggota geng 'Shin Gyojin'nya terpilih sebagai anggota tim Ryuugu! Awal rencananya berjalan dengan amat mulus, menurutnya. "Yoo... senang sekali bisa bergabung dengan tim ini bersama kalian."

"Jangan sok terkejut. Kau sudah memperkirakannya kan?" komentar Zeo.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Jahahaha," Hody terkekeh.

Kelompok mereka pun berjalan sambil senyum-senyum misterius, membuat anak-anak lain menyingkir ketakutan. Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di ruang rapat OSIS yang amat luas itu. Decken membuka pintunya dengan kaki, membuat semua mata mengarah pada mereka. Anak-anak yang sudah ada di sana hendak berteriak protes atas kekasaran itu, tapi seringai ganas Hody membungkam mereka semua.

"Bahohoho! Kakak ipar, apa kabar?!"

Fukaboshi di podium menyipitkan matanya, lalu geleng-geleng.

"Panggil aku _kaichou_ saja, terimakasih," katanya dengan tenang. Di belakangnya, Manboshi dan Ryuboshi sudah siap tempur. "Dan ya, silakan duduk, kalian."

Tanpa berkomentar banyak, kelompok Hody mengambil tempat duduk di pojok belakang ruangan. Keberadaan mereka memberikan aura tidak enak yang membuat anak-anak yang berada di sekitar mereka langsung mengungsi. Geng "Shin Gyojin" memang dikenal keras, entah bagaimana mereka masih diperbolehkan bersekolah di sana.

Cukup dengan itu. Fukaboshi berdeham, lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. "Ya, sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat pada teman-teman yang terpilih sebagai kontingen SMU Ryuugu untuk Premier League. Keberadaan kalian murid baru di ruangan ini menandakan bahwa kemampuan kalian diakui oleh sekolah. Sedang untuk para senior, ini artinya kalian masih dipercaya sekolah. Jadi, mulai sekarang manfaatkan kepercayaan yang kalian dapat."

Seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan.

"Agenda hari ini adalah pembagian dan orientasi dasar tim. Sebentar lagi OSIS akan membagikan buku panduan dan daftar tim. Kuharap kalian mempelajarinya baik-baik."

Beberapa anggota OSIS kemudian berkeliling memberikan dokumen yang dimaksud. Sesampainya di tempat kelompok Hody duduk, mereka buru-buru memberikannya dalam bentuk tumpukan karena takut. Tapi, cuma Zeo yang mengambil daftar itu, yang lain sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana ruang rapat menjadi ramai, sepertinya anak-anak terkejut melihat konfigurasi tim yang diatur OSIS.

Penasaran atas penyebab keramaian itu, Zeo mengambil sebuah berkas dokumen dari tumpukan yang diberikan pada kelompoknya, dan membacanya. "Ah, lihat ini..." Zeo bergumam. "Hody, kau dapat jatah 7 even. Decken, 5 even. Rata-rata kita dapat 3-4 even."

Tentu saja suasana jadi heboh karenanya. Anak-anak Shin Gyojin mendapat berbagai posisi penting dalam berbagai perlombaan! Dengan kata lain, pada DBF kali ini, merekalah pemain andalan SMU Ryuugu! Memang, akhir-akhir ini geng mereka tidak membuat kekacauan dan hanya fokus pada ekskul yang mereka ikuti. Tapi, tetap saja... untuk meminjam kekuatan anak-anak dengan perilaku tidak stabil seperti mereka, apakah OSIS sudah sedemikian putus asa?

"Bahoho! Akhirnya mereka mengakui kemampuan kita? Cukup terlambat, menurutku," komentar Decken. Dia tampak senang sekali, pasti karena berpikir bahwa kesempatannya unjuk kemampuan di depan Shirahoshi tersayangnya akhirnya datang. Ketua Shirahoshi Fans Club ini memang dikenal fanatik...

Keramaian itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Fukaboshi segera menenangkan mereka dengan menghentakkan tombaknya ke lantai. Semua orang pun mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akhiri pertemuan awal ini. Mulai besok, tiap pulang sekolah kalian berkumpul bersama tim masing-masing untuk latihan. Ketidakhadiran bisa berarti namamu dicoret dari daftar peserta."

Anak-anak pun mulai beranjak, tapi Fukaboshi masih belum selesai bicara.

"Mari berjuang bersama-sama! Tahun ini kita akan mengakhiri dominasi Seifu."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan sang ketua OSIS, tapi efeknya sungguh hebat.

Seisi ruangan bersorak penuh semangat.

"Whooooo!"

"Tentu saja, kalau kita berhasil, Kepsek akan menghadiahi kita dengan pesta _sushi_!"

"_Sushi_!?"

"Oooh, sekarang aku jadi sangat bersemangat!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Fukaboshi terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS selama 2 periode berturut-turut: kemampuannya memberi motivasi. Dilengkapi dengan wajah sangar dan suara yang berat berwibawa... semua murid Seifu menyukainya.

Kecuali, sekelompok orang... yang tampaknya tidak terima dengan perkataam Fukaboshi tadi.

Braakkkkk!

Bunyi pintu terbanting menggema dalam ruangan. Rupanya itu Decken... dia menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

"... bukan itu pemicu yang ingin kami dengar," gumam Hody kemudian, yang membuat semua orang menolehinya. Dia menyeringai, menampakkan gigi taringnya yang lebih panjang dari manusia biasa.

"Oi, apa maksudmu hah?!" Ryuboshi di podium berteriak.

"Jangan menentang ketua OSIS!" sambung Manboshi.

"Wah wah, kakak-kakak ipar, jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu... itu nggak baik, menurutku," balas Decken dengan senyum mengejek.

"Siapa yang kakak ipar?!"

"... oi, hentikan," Fukaboshi segera menengahi mereka. Dia lalu menoleh ke Hody dan mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya, gestur yang menandakan bahwa Hody dia persilahkan berbicara. Meskipun dia tidak suka dengan perilaku Hody dan kelompoknya, dia harus mengakui kalau anak berperawakan gemuk itu juga memiliki cara yang ampuh untuk memotivasi anak-anak Ryuugu... walaupun dengan sedikit kasar.

Hody terkekeh, senang atas tindakan sang _kaichou_. Dia lalu bangkit dan membuka lebar kedua lengannya.

"Hm, ya. Menurutku, _kaichou_ terlalu lembek," kata Hody tegas, yang disambut dengan teriakan 'booo' dari anak-anak lain. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. "Mengakhiri dominasi? Jahahaha, itu terlalu sederhana sebagai target kita, anak-anak pilihan SMU Ryuugu!"

Olokan anak-anak perlahan memudar, berganti menjadi bisik-bisik menanggapi perkataan itu.

Hody tersenyum angkuh. Ya... ya! Pikirkanlah lagi! Jangan mau termakan perkataan orang lembek itu, pikir Hody. Kemudian, merasa momennya sudah tepat, dia menepukkan tangannya ke atas meja, membuat semua kembali memperhatikannya.

"Kita harus mempunyai target yang lebih jelas. Jadi... bagaimana dengan ini? Tahun ini... kita akan _menghancurkan Seifu_."

Seisi ruang rapat terdiam sejenak meresapi perkataan Hody itu. Tapi, suasana sunyi itu berlalu saat anggota Shin Gyojin berdiri dan bertepuk tangan keras-keras sambil bersorak.

"Hidup ketua!"

Dipicu mereka, anak-anak lain mulai bertepuk tangan. Awalnya pelan, tapi Decken naik ke atas meja dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, mendorong semua orang bertepuk tangan lebih keras. Itu berhasil, dan dalam beberapa menit ruangan itu terlarut dalam suasana penuh semangat.

"Setuju!"

Ya, sudah cukup mereka ada di bawah... tahun ini mereka harus kembali ke puncak!

"Jahahahahaha!" Hody tampak amat puas. Ya... begitulah harusnya SMU Ryuugu itu. Brutal dan penuh perhitungan, menghancurkan apapun yang merendahkan mereka!

Sementara itu, mengabaikan suasana penuh energi di sekitar, Fukaboshi memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Entah kenapa suasana ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir...

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>Chapter VI ini sebenarnya akan aku lewati. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, _foreshadowing_ untuk chapter terakhir akan sangat kurang. Jadi, yah... inilah dia. Rencananya chapter VI akan terdiri dari 2 arc: DBF arc dan Farewell Party arc.

_Zettai ryouiki_: rok pendek dan _legging_ ketat, yang menampakkan sedikit kulit paha. Sangat susah menjelaskan sebuah garis indah yang tercipta dari bokong sampai ke paha... menurut Sanji.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VI Part 1 **

**First Leg**

"Lomba masak? Makan kare pedas? Balap karung? Pacuan kuda? Angry Birds? Sumo jempol?! Benar-benar _multi-event_ dalam arti sebenarnya..."


	39. Matchday 1

Uh... fic ini kena WB parah. Gara-gara tidak konsisten dengan planning dasar sih...

Jadi, yah. Selamat membaca saja, deh!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI**

**Premier League  
><strong>

**Part 1 – Matchday 1**

* * *

><p>Dulu, kehidupan masa SMU di kota Raftel tidaklah sedamai dan senyaman sekarang. Cobalah tanyakan pada masyarakat sekitar, dan mereka pasti akan menceritakan zaman perebutan kekuasaan, zaman Sengoku.<p>

Awalnya dimulai dari perebutan calon murid baru, tiap SMU saat itu berlomba-lomba memamerkan diri lewat berbagai lomba, pameran, dan kegiatan lain. Persaingan yang terjadi kemudian cukup wajar... sampai ada sebuah SMU yang melakukan sabotase kegiatan yang dilakukan SMU saingannya. Dari situlah, situasi persaingan menjadi lebih keras... dan akhirnya para murid mengambil inisiatif untuk memamerkan SMU dengan cara mengalahkan SMU lain. Tawuran pun sering terjadi, dan di zaman itu sangat brutal bahkan sampai merenggut korban jiwa. Warga Seifu hidup dalam teror tawuran yang bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu, kepolisian kota saat itu juga tidak berkutik karena pemimpinnya terlalu lembek. Dan apa ada yang sudah bilang kalau 10 tahun lalu, anak-anak SMU JAUH lebih kuat dari sekarang?

Ya. intinya, dulu kota Raftel adalah kota yang sangat tidak ramah.

Tapi, semua berubah 10 tahun lalu. Waktu itu, seorang milyarder bernama Donquixote Doflamingo mendirikan stadion di kota itu. Dia berharap, zaman tawuran bisa diakhiri dan perselisihan antar SMU bisa diselesaikan dengan tidak menggunakan kekerasan, melainkan dengan olahraga di stadion yang dia dirikan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia bertujuan akhir menjadikan kota Raftel sebagai salah satu wilayah investasi yang menguntungkan perusahaannya, Doflamingo benar-benar berjuang meredakan budaya tawuran. Hasilnya sungguh mengubah kota Raftel. Event yang dia gagas 10 tahun lalu, kini menjadi event tahunan DBF. Pertempuran dilupakan, berganti pertandingan olahraga yang kompetitif.

Itulah sejarah singkat DBF.

...

Kompleks olahraga Corrida terletak di sisi utara kota Raftel. Menempati tanah seluas 30 hektar, kompeks itu terdiri dari sebuah stadion utama, _gymnasium_, mes atlit, toko _merchandise_, dan beberapa lapangan _indoor_. Selain itu, sektornya yang di pinggir laut menjadi _venue_ berbagai olahraga akuatik. Dibangun 10 tahun lalu oleh perusahaan raksasa Donquixote Family, kompleks itu segera menjadi salah satu tujuan wisata di kota Raftel. Bukan hanya pertandingan olahraga tingkat regional bahkan dunia, kompleks itu juga sering dijadikan lokasi berbagai festival yang tak kalah hebohnya.

Secara geografis, Corrida terletak di "wilayah" Ryuugu, tapi netralitasnya bagi anak Seifu amat terjaga. Tentu saja, dengan kantor utama kepolisian kota yang terletak tepat di seberangnya. Kalau mau lebih spesifik, dengan berjalan 10 menit dari kompleks kau juga akan menemukan markas angkatan laut. Jadi, kalau ada tawuran, mereka tinggal pilih. Diterjang peluru plastik dan gas air mata... atau diserbu pasukan amfibi.

DBF berlangsung selama 3 hari penuh dan seluruhnya dilakukan di kompleks olahraga Corrida. Tentu saja ini membuat kompleks jadi sangat amat ramai, baik oleh penonton lokal dan para turis. Perputaran uang di sana tiap harinya sungguh masif. Sehingga, tidaklah mengherankan jika DBF menjadi salah satu _event_ andalan kota Raftel.

Tapi, tak ada _event_ yang bebas dari masalah. Rombongan yang terpisah contohnya.

Hal ini juga yang dialami rombongan SMU Seifu. Acara pembukaan akan dilaksanakan pukul 9 pagi tepat, tapi anggota tim yang sudah di lokasi perjanjian baru sedikit...

"Sial! Ke mana para bedebah itu?!" Kid meraung marah, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Padahal sekarang sudah 8.30, mereka bisa terlambat!

Sehari sebelumnya, pada briefing kontingen terakhir, OSIS meminta semua anggota datang ke lokasi tepat pukul 7 pagi... tapi tentu saja, ada idiot yang memutuskan untuk datang telat.

Sekarang tim Seifu berada di depan stadion utama yang menyandang nama seluruh kompleks, Corrida Colosseum. Sesuai namanya, stadion ini memiliki arsitektur ala Colosseum Roma, walaupun bagian dalamnya sungguh modern. Berkapasitas 35.000 penonton, stadion ini utamanya digunakan untuk pertandingan sepakbola, _baseball_, dan _amefuto_. Terdapat berbagai fitur amat modern berkelas dunia di sana: lapangan yang bisa diganti dengan cara menggesernya, atap stadion bisa ditutup, kursi penonton bahkan kelas ekonomi seempuk sofa (jangan tanyakan fasilitas VIP-nya yang agak berlebihan). Herannya, tiket masuknya cukup murah, bahkan sepaket dengan tiket masuk seisi kompleks Corrida... sehingga jumlah penonton yang datang benar-benar membludak.

Tapi keagungan kompleks itu tak bisa meredam amarah Kid.

Acara pembukaan akan dimulai kurang dari 10 menit lagi, dan Kid benar-benar tidak sabar lagi. Ingin rasanya dia menggunakan sarung tangan Magnetizer favoritnya untuk membalik-balik stadion ini dan mencari para idiot itu di bawahnya, tapi dia urungkan niat itu. Satu, karena itu tiket VIP untuk masuk penjara dan dua, itu mustahil.

Karena marah tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, dia menolehi kawan-kawannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih produktif: menanyakan proses pencarian.

"Bagaimana? Bisa kalian hubungi?"

Nami, Killer, Coby, Helmeppo, semua orang yang dikenal Kid dan dimintanya menelpon para bedebah itu, menggelengkan kepala mereka kompak. Melihat itu, wajah Kid memerah sampai seperti rambutnya. Sebenarnya sih, cukup mudah mencari mereka... tinggal aktifkan Kenbunshoku dan cari. Tapi, saat itu Kid terlalu marah untuk bisa berkonsentrasi. Belum lagi banyaknya pengunjung yang datang, sehingga akan sangat membebani otaknya untuk memilah pancaran hawa kehidupan para idiot dan orang lain.

"Wakil ketua," Monet memanggil Kid, wajahnya tampak amat serius. Di tangannya ada sebuah dokumen yang tampaknya berisikan daftar absen anggota tim. "Sudah tidak ada waktu. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka... toh, yang penting perwakilan dari OSIS sudah ada."

"Percayalah, sejak tadi aku memikirkan itu..." Kid menggeretakkan giginya, frustasi.

Karena tak sengaja memfokuskan diri demi menahan amarahnya, Kid bisa merasakan suatu keberadaan yang sejak tadi dia cari. Ah, rupanya rombongan kedua sudah datang. Dia menghela napas lega, dan menoleh ke arah keberadaan itu sambil bertingkah sok dingin.

"Akhirnya kalian muncul juga, brengsek-" Umpatan Kid tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Bukan karena dihalangi oleh seseorang yang sok alim... tapi karena suatu hal dahsyat yang membuat otaknya tak bisa bereaksi.

Luffy dan rombongannya muncul bersamaan... dengan kaus Barcelona FC dan atribut klub. Seolah-olah mereka sedang ada di Camp Nou, markas _El Barca_! Bicara tentang atribut berlebihan dan fanatisme...

"_CULES_!?" Kid dan semua anggota Supernova dalam tim berteriak dengan suara bergetar.

"Ha-ha! Aku menang, Madridista!" Luffy menunjuk Kid dengan wajah amat senang, diikuti dengan pasukannya... yang dikenali Kid sebagai anak-anak yang dulu mendukung Luffy dl pemilihan OSIS.

Kid dan para Madridista tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka berdiri mematung, benar-benar _shock_ menyaksikan pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Ternyata kau belum melupakan debat minggu lalu, _kaichou_? Jujur, aku terkesan," komentar Monet. Luffy menggosok dasar hidungnya mendengar itu.

"Hoho. Dengan ini sudah jelas klub mana yang lebih superior..."

"Jadi ini tujuannya memaksa kita pake _jersey_ Barca? Aaah... padahal aku _Milanisti_," komentar Sanji sambil menarik kaus yang dia kenakan.

"Heh. Klub berisikan pemain tua, sama seperti tampang fansnya yang tua," Zoro menggerutu.

"Aku dengar itu, _marimo_ _Juventini_!"

"Haah?!"

"Kalian semua salah dukung! MU sepanjang masa!"

"Nggak, Arsenal!"

Ternyata virus _fanboyism_ sudah menyebar bahkan ke anak-anak SH! Padahal biasanya mereka tenang-tenang saja walaupun klub favorit mereka berbeda... ini semua gara-gara Luffy dan Kid. Mereka yang memulai debat antar fans dan kini menular.

BLETAK! JDUAGH! BUGH!

Akhirnya Nami tak bisa menahan diri, dia menghajar semua orang yang berdebat.

Hasilnya, tumpukan mayat dengan kepala pecah dan para cewek yang ketakutan menyaksikan adegan pembantaian itu. Ini buruk untuk mental anak-anak ke depannya, tapi yang penting dia sukses membungkam mereka.

Nami menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk stadion.

"Tinggalkan mereka di sini dan mari kita masuk!" teriaknya memerintah.

Para domba yang ketakutan pun mengikutinya... dan tentu saja, anak-anak PMR tinggal u/ merawat korban amukan Nami.

...

Setelah memaksa Luffy dan yang lain menutupi atribut klub dengan jaket olahraga Seifu, mereka pun memasuki stadion utama Corrida. Berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya yang berkesan historis, bagian dalam stadion bertaraf internasional itu sangatlah modern. Menggunakan rumput sintetis karena saat itu musim dingin, 2 LCD raksasa di sisi utara dan selatan tribun, dan atap yang bisa digerakkan secara mekanik. Untuk acara pembukaan DBF sendiri, telah disiapkan sebuah panggung cukup besar yang kelihatannya juga _portable_. Itu dilengkapi dengan sistem _lighting_ megah dan kamera TV di sana-sini... menjadikannya mirip panggung konser musik.

Kemegahan tempat itu sukses membuat anak-anak Seifu menahan nafas mereka.

"Wow..."

"_A-ano_... kita akan tampil di tempat sebesar ini?!"

"Wawawawawa... tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup!"

"Tenang saja," Kid berbicara dengan nada bicaranya yang lebih tenang jika dibandingkan tadi. Sepertinya _shock therapy_ dari Nami sukses meredam amarahnya. "Yang bertanding di sini hanya babak utama cabang olahraga sepakbola. Yang lain hanya akan berada di sini waktu upacara pembukaan dan penutupan."

Anak-anak yang tampak gugup menghela napas mereka dengan kompak. Yah, tidak semuanya memiliki mental baja seperti Zoro yang biasa tampil pada pertandingan tingkat nasional atau tidak punya urat malu macam Luffy. Itu wajar...

"Daripada melongo terus, ayo berbaris! Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan dimulai!" kata Nami. Dia memang diplot menjadi pengatur ketertiban, berbekal wajah juteknya. "Pakai formasi barisan A!"

Anak-anak yang lain pun segera menuju posisi. Walaupun namanya formasi tapi sebenarnya itu cuma urutan anggota tim berdasarkan cabang olahraga atau lomba yang mereka ikuti, dengan anak-anak OSIS memimpin di depan formasi. Kiri tiga, kanan dua. Seperti bis kota...

Sembari mereka sibuk mengatur barisan, acara pembukaan dimulai. Diawali dengan penampilan band Saruyama Alliance, band yang terkenal karena semua personilnya mirip kera. Setelah itu ada penampilan break dance dan cheers dari beberapa SMP terbaik kota (Luffy mengenali Moda di sana). Lalu, sambutan membosankan dari beberapa Kepsek peserta event (Luffy dan yang lain hanya memperhatikan Kepsek Odacchi, yang lain mereka cueki). Dan akhirnya, perkenalan sekolah peserta. Tahun ini, SMU yang mengikuti DBF ada 12. Mungkin terlihat sedikit, tapi ke-12 SMU itu adalah SMU terbaik kota yang namanya bahkan sudah mendunia.

Sembari mengira-ngira kekuatan tempur lawan dan melirik cewek-ceweknya, Kid terus merasakan suatu hal yang mengganjal. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa itu... perasaan ini seperti seorang yang kesulitan menemukan program yang bermasalah pada sebuah komputer.

Dan saat melamun itulah, MC memperkenalkan SMU Seifu dengan teriakannya yang penuh semangat. "Mari kita sambut... SMU Seifu!"

Sambutan untuk mereka sangat meriah, bahkan ada beberapa penonton yang melakukan _standing ovation_. Wajar sih, sebagai juara bertahan selama 10 tahun, ekspektasi para penonton amatlah tinggi. Fakta ini sebenarnya bisa mempengaruhi mental bertanding anggota tim Seifu, tapi mereka sudah menjalani pelatihan mental yang cukup berat.

Hasil pelatihan itu adalah, 'Abaikan berita atau fakta yang jelek. Jangan memiliki ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi...'

Berbekal itu, anak Seifu bisa mengabaikan (untuk sementara) faktor tekanan dan ekspektasi berlebihan dari penonton. Sehingga, beberapa di antara mereka malah melambai balik ke penonton. Tindakan yang membuat mereka semakin histeris.

"Pemegang gelar juara umum terbanyak yaitu 6 kali. Tahun ini, Generasi Emas dimpimpin oleh pewaris 'takhta es' OSIS Boa Hancock, seorang murid kelas 1 yang ajaib... Monkey D. Luffy!"

Para penonton semakin ramai bersorak. Ini juga wajar mengingat keluarga Monkey sendiri cukup terkenal di masyarakat. Kakeknya yang inspektur kepolisian dan ayahnya yang pemimpin partai oposisi sayap kiri membuat Luffy kecipratan popularitas mereka.

Walaupun hanya Luffy yang mendapat sambutan segila itu, anggota tim lainnya tetap merasa bangga sekolahnya dikenal banyak orang seperti itu. Jadi, keraguan mereka tadi langsung hilang. Kondisi mental mereka sudah sangat bagus sekarang...

"Luffy-_san_."

"Hm?" Luffy menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Rupanya, Margaret memanggilnya. Wajahnya sedikit merah seolah kepanasan, padahal suhu dalam stadion tidak jauh berbeda dengan di luar.

"B-boleh tahu jadwal pertandinganmu?" tanya anak berambut pirang itu, gugup.

Luffy tidak menyadari keanehan tindakan anak itu, dan menjawab dengan malasnya, "Hmmm... aku lupa. Monet?"

Monet tersenyum tipis dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'ah, dasar', lalu membuka buku catatan pribadinya. Setelah membalik beberapa halaman, dia menjawab, "_Kaichou_ hari ini mengikuti panjat tebing mewakili klub pecinta alam tepat, sejam setelah pembukaan. Sorenya, lomba makan kelompok pria sebagai pengganti anggota klub pecinta kuliner."

Luffy hanya mengikuti 2 _event_ hari itu... hal yang wajar, karena kemampuannya akan lebih diperlukan untuk pertandingan tanpa batasan klub di hari-hari terakhir _event_. Ngomong-ngomong, yang mengikuti lomba makan kelompok wanita adalah Bonney. Dengan demikian, Seifu mengirimkan 2 omnivora terkuat mereka langsung...

"Un un," Margaret bergumam dan menyimpan informasi itu dalam otaknya. "Aku hari ini cuma mengikuti panahan... a-apa aku boleh menonton pertandinganmu, Luffy-_san_?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Luffy dengan seringai khasnya, membuat Margaret tersenyum dengan cemerlang. Sepertinya hal yang dipikirkan Margaret dan Luffy tidak nyambung... walaupun pembicaraan itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Nami yang berada di sisi kanan jauh Luffy.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Margaret begitu antusias menyaksikan pertandingan Luffy, pikir Nami dengan telunjuk menyentuh bibirnya. Oi, jangan bilang kalau Margaret juga-

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran tadi, Nami berpikir untuk menanyakan saja isi pembicaraan kedua orang itu... tapi kemudian sadar kalau dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari kedua orang itu. Belum lagi, dia bisa dicurigai telah menguping...

Akhirnya Nami mengambil HP-nya dan mengirim SMS ke Usopp.

"_Margaret bertingkah aneh... coba tanyakan kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu antusias menonton pertandingan Luffy."_

Tak sampai semenit, Usopp membalasnya. Sungguh gerakan jari yang cepat...

"Wkwkwk_. Kamu cemburu padanya, Nami?"_

"_Diam dan cepat laksanakan."_

Ditambah dengan _emoticon_ marah... yang sepertinya cukup mewakili kekesalannya dan membungkan komentar lain dari Usopp. Nami tidak mau berlama-lama memikirkan ini karena khawatir performanya di _event_ akan terganggu.

Kira-kira lima menit kemudian, Usopp membalas lagi.

"_Aku meminta Chopper bertanya, dan Margaret mengaku kalau Hancock-_senpai_ memintanya mengikuti seluruh pertandingan Luffy dan merekamnya untuk dia."_

Nami menutup layar HP-nya dengan wajah masam, dia tidak puas atas jawaban itu... karena ada nama seseorang tertentu yang merupakan rivalnya. Seorang dewi yang kini tidak bisa mendampingi domba-dombanya karena suatu keperluan...

Tapi dia memilih mengabaikan sementara soal itu untuk berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada _event_ di depan mata.

"Fufufu. Kenapa aku terlalu khawatir begitu? Beda dengan _orang itu_, Margaret benar-benar polos dalam hal romantik. Dia takkan memikirkan apa-apa tentang Luffy..." Nami menyimpulkan.

Setelah konsentrasinya benar-benar pulih, Nami menolehkan wajahnya ke panggung. Saat kepalanya bergerak menuju arah keluar, dia melihat sekelompok murid SMU memasuki lapangan utama stadion, menginjak rumput mahal sintesis tanpa peduli. Dia pun menyikut Kid yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Awalnya dia kesal karena sikutan itu cukup sakit, tapi setelah menuruti arah yang ditunjukkan Nami, ekspresinya berubah. Dia pun menepuk tangannya, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting... sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal.

Baru 11 dari 12 SMU peserta yang ada di dalam situ! Kurang 1 sekolah, yang baru sekarang ini memasuki stadion utama. Heh, padahal dia pikir Seifu-lah yang datangnya paling telat?

"Terakhir tapi tidak kurang pentingnya, pemegang 2 gelar dan yang tahun ini bertekad mengakhiri dominasi SMU Seifu... kita sambut, SMU Ryuugu!" sang MC berteriak.

Reaksi penonton cukup dahsyat, wajar mengingat Ryuugu juga terkenal di luar sana. Tidak seramai sambutan ke Seifu, tapi tetap saja ramai.

"Ya, itu SMU Ryuugu," gumam Kid. Tapi, tak ada yang bereaksi.

Setelah berhasil pulih dari kegugupan tadi, rasa percaya diri anak Seifu yang (sedikit) berlebihan membuat mereka tidak terlalu mempedulikan bagaimana lawan mereka. Mereka sibuk melakukan hal lain, ngobrol dengan teman di sebelah, debat _fanboy_ (lagi), dan lain-lain.

Kid menepuk dahinya, lalu berbicara lagi untuk menarik perhatian mereka. "... dan mereka memakai _seifuku_ (_sailor uniform_)".

Begitu perkataannya berakhir, semua anak Seifu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka dengan kompak ke arah kedatangan SMU Ryuugu... dan mereka sukses dibuat kehilangan fokus. Paling tidak, para cowoknya.

Murid prianya memang mengenakan jaket olahraga biru laut yang senada dengan celana _training_ mereka. Sedangkan murid ceweknya... pakai seragam sailor, seifuku.

"_Seifuku_ sungguhan?!"

"IIIMUUUUUUT!"

"Huwoooo! Aku bersyukur bisa melihat!"

"Kamera... kamera!"

Para cowok langsung histeris... wajar sih, karena di zaman sekarang, sangatlah langka sekolah yang masih menggunakan _seifuku_. Bahkan mereka yang biasanya tenang seperti Zoro dan Law pun bereaksi melihatnya (hanya dengan melebarkan mata, sih).

"... dasar cowok."

"Reaksi mereka tahun lalu juga seperti ini."

"Dasar... kalau mereka begitu senangnya pada _seifuku_, kenapa nggak mengintip langsung ke Ryuugu?"

"Ano... kurasa itu lebih berbahaya dari sekedar teriak-teriak panik."

"Oi, bukan itu yang harusnya kalian bicarakan!"

"Lalu apa?"  
>"Kenapa... mereka masih pakai <em>seifuku<em> di tempat seperti ini?"

"... kau nggak punya imajinasi ya."

Para cewek pun segera berdiskusi. Kenapa reaksi yang mereka terima dari para cowok sangat berbeda... padahal sekarang mereka pake seragam olahraga yang cukup ketat, menampilkan lekuk tubuh mereka. Tapi, tetap saja kalah dari _seifuku_?!

Inikah kekuatan _seifuku_...? Sungguh saingan yang luar biasa, pikir para cewek.

"Oke, kawan-kawan. Untuk seragam anggota tim cewek besok, kita juga pakai _seifuku_."

"Setuju!"

"Tapi, bukannya itu akan terlihat seperti kita meniru Ryuugu?"

"Peduli amat. Karena kita bisa sekalian _cosplay_."

Semua cewek menoleh ke orang terakhir itu, yang cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah tak sadar apa yang barusan dia katakan. Mereka kemudian menghela napas dengan kompak. Kalau begini, sampai kapanpun mereka takkan bisa mengalahkan pesona seifuku...

Keramaian para peserta dan penonton terhenti untuk kemunculan panitia utama DBF tahun ini di atas panggung. Dia adalah seorang om berbadan besar yang menggunakan jaket bertuliskan Donquixote Family, perusahaan milik Doflamingo yang adalah pendiri sekaligus sponsor utama DBF selama 10 tahun.

"Eh-ehem... yak, selamat datang, para peserta DBF dan penonton sekalian," sapa orang itu. Berlawanan dengan perawakan tinggi besarnya, suaranya cukup kalem. Tapi, orang-orang tampaknya tak peduli. Mereka bersorak amat kencang menyambut orang itu. "Aku Diamante dari Donquixote Family, dan tahun ini diminta tuan muda jadi ketua panitia DBF. Sebenarnya aku nggak mau karena ini merepotkan, tapi tuan muda berkata hanya orang jenius-lah yang bisa melakukan ini. Jadi... aku pun setuju."

Seisi stadion meneteskan keringat dingin. Doflamingo benar-benar tahu tombol mana yang harus dipencet agar anak buahnya patuh tanpa pertanyaan...

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku nggak pandai bicara jd kuakhiri sambutanku sampai di sini saja," seisi stadion meneteskan keringat dingin lagi, tapi Diamante tidak menyadarinya dan menyeringai. "DBF, edisi ke-10, dengan ini kunyatakan... dibuka! Semoga kejayaan yang berkilau bagai berlian menyertai kalian para peserta... dan bagi para penonton, selamat menikmati!"

Seisi stadion bersorak lagi menyambut itu, dan Diamante turun dari panggung. Bersamaan dengan itu, upacara pembukaan ditutup dengan tiap sekolah berbaris keluar stadion untuk menuju lokasi pertandingan masing-masing.

Sesampainya di luar stadion, anak-anak Seifu langsung berkumpul untuk _briefing_ lagi dengan dipimpin OSIS. Hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah jadwal lomba dan pengaturan tim pendukung dari mereka yang tidak mengikuti lomba.

"Jadi untuk hari ini, agenda Seifu adalah... panjat tebing untuk klub pecinta alam, babak penyisihan sepakbola, tenis, basket, panahan, renang, polo air, lompat indah, senam, maraton, _triathlon_, _capoeira_, dan karate. Cabang non-olahraga, ada lomba makan dan masak untuk klub pecinta kuliner, lomba mading untuk klub jurnalistik, kuis cerdas cermat, dan berbagai lomba kecil lain yang kalau aku sebutkan satu-satu akan membuat kerongkonganku kering."

"... benar-benar _multi-event_ dalam arti sesungguhnya," gumam Sanji.

"Yah, inilah ciri khas DFB. Apapun dilombakan," kata Monet sambil menutup catatannya.  
>"Tapi, padat banget?! Dalam satu hari ada berapa <em>event<em>?"

"Kira-kira 10. Jumlah kontingen Seifu 43 orang, masing-masing bisa mendapat jatah 2-3 _event_ sekaligus, kecuali para spesialis dari klub olahraga," jawab Nami. "Luffy-_kaichou_, contohnya, dapat 4 _event_. Aku dapat 2."

Sebuah mimpi buruk bagi mereka yang mengatur jadwal kontingen. Di samping jadwal pertandingan tiap anggota tim, mereka juga harus memperhatikan lokasi, durasi lomba lain, dan sama ratanya pembagian tugas. Untungnya OSIS tidak bergerak sendirian, sejak 3 hari lalu semua persiapan menuju DBF sudah bekerja dengan bantuan para sukarelawan dari klub (yang ingin kabur dari kelas atau emang benar-benar niat membantu). Tiga hari bukan waktu yang cukup, tapi mereka harus menerimanya. Untungnya sekarang semua sudah siap.

"Oke, ini kartu yang berisikan jadwal kalian masing-masing. Kita hanya punya waktu 10 menit sebelum lomba sesi pertama dimulai, jadi kuharap kita bergerak cepat," kata Monet. "_Kaichou_, teman-teman, bisa bantu aku?"

Dengan bantuan anggota OSIS lain, jadwal masing-masing anggota tim Seifu sudah selesai dibagikan dalam 5 menit. Selanjutnya, mereka harus menghafalkan dan mengerti isi jadwal mereka dalam sisa waktu. Sesuatu yang tampaknya tak terlalu sulit untuk anak-anak karena sepertinya kebanyakan sudah mengerti hanya dalam 3 menit. Tidak ada pertanyaan setelahnya, yang berarti mereka 'sudah benar-benar mengerti'... atau justru 'tidak mengerti apa-apa'. Monet pun menyilangkan jarinya, berharap kesimpulan kedua tidak terjadi...

"Oke, kalian semua sudah mengerti?" adalah Kid yang memecah suasana kaku itu. Pertanyaan Kid dijawab anak-anak dengan antusias. Dia menyeringai penuh percaya diri, yang diikuti anggota tim lainnya. Kemudian Kid menoleh pada Luffy dan mengangguk, mengisyaratkan mereka sudah siap.

Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan berteriak...

"Yak, Seifu, berangkat! Kita... akan jadi penguasa DBF!"

-o0o0o0o0o-

Jam pertandingan pertama dimulai tepat pukul 10.30. Setelah berpencar dan mengucapkan selamat bertanding ke kawan-kawan setim, Luffy dan Margaret (yang sudah janjian menontonnya), juga beberapa anggota kontingen Seifu lain pun berangkat ke daerah barat kompleks Corrida, di mana cabang olahraga _outdoor_ dilombakan.

Luffy akan berlaga di event panjat tebing sebagai perwakilan klub pecinta alam SMU Seifu. Klubnya, di mana kedua kakaknya juga tergabung, sebulan sekali mengadakan acara _hiking_ atau sekedar berkemah di alam liar. Sebenarnya biaya iuran klub itu sangat besar karena acara rutin itu dan berbagai perlengkapannya, tapi berkat Sabo sebagai sponsor, klub itu menjadi salah satu klub terkaya di Seifu. Karena itulah, tidak boleh ada hasil buruk. Tekanan pada Luffy sebagai satu-satunya partisipan klub cukup berat, tapi dia toh santai saja.

"Satu dua, satu dua..." Luffy melakukan pemanasan dengan merenggangkan tangan dan kedua kakinya. Dia sekarang mengenakan seragam OR Seifu versi tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan celana ketat, dan di badannya sudah siap berbagai perlengkapan keamanan. Di dadanya terdapat nomer peserta, 5656.

Di belakangnya, Margaret siap dengan _handycam_ dan sebotol minuman. Dia menjalankan misinya dari Hancock bersamaan tugasnya dari OSIS; sebuah posisi VIP yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ya... jadi wartawan sekaligus asisten pribadi ketua OSIS? Itu sebuah kehormatan!

"Yooosh!" Luffy menyelesaikan pemanasannya dengan lompatan tinggi. Walaupun baru pemanasan, tampak dia sdh mulai berkeringat. Menurut Chopper, itu karena Luffy sehari-harinya amat aktif sehingga produksi keringatnya berlebihan... yang terkadang sangat mengganggu Nami atau Robin yang sering bersamanya. Kenapa? Karena aromanya 'benar-benar pria'! Sulit dipercaya, cowok bertampang _babyface_ sepertinya memiliki aroma jantan seperti itu...

Itu jugalah yang kini menyerang indera pencium Margaret.

Karena tugasnya, dia harus selalu berada di dekat Luffy, seperti saat itu. Hanya berjarak kira-kira 2 meter, hidung Margaret terus diterpa bau keringat Luffy. Dia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari guratan otot lengan Luffy yang cukup kekar di balik perawakan cekingnya. Sehingga, dia berulangkali menelan ludah tanpa mengerti maksudnya...

Brzzzt... krsskkk...

Bunyi gemeresak dari pengeras suara menyadarkan Margaret dari lamunannya. Saat itu juga dia sadar kalau _handycam_ yang dia pegang mengarah ke tanah, dan dengan buru-buru mengarahkannya kembali ke wajah Luffy yang terus tersenyum penuh percaya diri itu.

"Selamat pagi para pejuang! Siang ini kita akan mengadakan babak eliminasi cabang olahraga panjat tebing, panjat dinding, dan _parkour_!"

Oke, _parkour_ sebagai cabang olahraga resmi yang dipertandingkan demi medali. Hanya ada di DBF!

"Yang akan kita awali dengan panjat tebing. Para peserta silakan bersiap-siap di area B..."

Luffy dan para peserta lain pun segera menuju area B, di mana beberapa tebing artifisial berdiri di sana. Ukurannya bermacam-macam, mulai dari 5 meter sampai yang masif, 20 meter. Untuk tingkat SMU, tebing yang digunakan setinggi 10 m. Peraturannya sederhana, yang tercepat mencapai puncak dengan memperhatikan aturan-aturan keamanan dengan tepat... adalah pemenangnya.

Dan bagi Luffy yang udah biasa melakukan ini dan juga punya kemampuan fisik gila, ini harusnya jadi pertandingan yang mudah...

Tapi, tidak.

Luffy memang sukses memenangkan perlombaan ini dengan waktu rekor untuk tingkat SMU: 10 menit 23 detik... tapi sebelum dia, ada yg terlebuh dulu memecahkan rekor yang sama. Bahkan dia dan Luffy hanya berselisih 10 detik! Margaret yang menonton lomba itu boleh berpikir kalau Luffy belum serius... tapi faktanya, ada yang bisa mendekati kemampuan fisik Luffy.

Dia, yang sejak tadi dibicarakan adalah... seorang peserta dari Ryuugu.

Dia tidak terkenal, penampilannya pun biasa-biasa saja... bahkan badannya terlihat lebih ceking dari Luffy (yang sebenarnya sudah amat ceking itu). Walaupun begitu, dia hampir bisa menyamai sang ketua OSIS SMU Seifu! Bahkan, saking cepatnya dia memanjat, tangannya terlihat berjumlah 8. Singkatnya, seorang monster.

Para penonton cukup heboh menanggapi kejadian itu... tapi, Luffy tetap bertingkah santai.

Yang lolos dari babak penyisihan ada 5 orang, dengan Luffy sebagai pencatat waktu terbaik diikuti anak Ryuugu itu. Kemudian, karena waktu yang tersisa sebelum lomba selanjutnya masih banyak dan akibat desakan dari penonton yang tak sabar menantikan aksi bintang baru dari Ryuugu itu, perlombaan dilanjutkan ke babak utama. DBF memang memiliki jadwal yang cukup longgar, yang bisa dipengaruhi lebih jauh oleh kemauan penontonnya. Sampai sebegitunya panitia mengakomodasi keinginan para penonton...

Jd, setelah istirahat 15 menit, perlombaan dilanjutkan. Yang pertama maju adalah anak Ryuugu itu... dan dia berhasil memecahkan rekor Luffy dengan catatan waktu 10 menit 7 detik! Penonton heboh; mereka samasekali tidak menyangka akan ada persaingan dengan taruhan rekor dalam perlombaan tingkat SMU seperti ini. Margaret mulai panik memikirkan kans Luffy menang, tapi sang ketua masih santai-santai. Sampai...

Telpon dari Nami datang dan cewek itu meneriakinya untuk bertanding serius. Ini karena _update_ dari Margaret yang khawatir. Awalnya Luffy tak mau dengar, tapi karena Nami mengancamnya dengan memotong jatah makan siang jadi 5 porsi (dari 10 porsi), Luffy beraksi seperti orang kerasukan. Hasilnya? Rekor lagi-lagi pecah dalam waktu 9 menit 23 detik. Selisih 1 menit dari waktunya tadi dan menjadikan rekor yang mustahil dipatahkan dalam waktu dekat.

Luffy bersorak amat bangga begitu menerima medali emasnya, itu sangat di luar karakter. Walaupun hanya Margaret yang tahu alasan dia sampai begitu senang: karena makan siangnya terjamin.

Tapi... 10 porsi? Apa Luffy lupa kalau sore nanti dia harus ikut lomba makan?

...

Sementara itu, di tmp lain...

Stadion _indoor_ C, itu adalah lokasi pelaksanaan _event_ beladiri seperti _kendo_, karate, judo, dan lain-lain. Jadi, di situlah Zoro dan beberapa anak dari klub beladiri lainnya tengah menunggu giliran lomba mereka. Tapi, ada seorang yang tidak seharusnya ada di sana saat ini...

"Jadi, kalian hrs sangat berhati-hati di sini. Beda dengan tahun lalu di mana kita menyapu bersih medali dengan senjata rahasia kita (Zoro), tapi tahun ini beda. Sekolah lain sudah mempelajari teknik latihan kita sehingga nanti kita seolah melawan anggota klub sendiri. Tapi, sesuai yang sering kukatakan, jangan ragu! Kalau ragu, pedangmu akan terasa rapuh dan kau takkan bisa menang... walaupun lawanmu hanya seorang peniru. _Fight_!"

"Oooooo!"

Bukan... itu bukan motivasi dari Zoro selaku ketua klub. Sebagai orang yang duduk di posisi itu, kemampuan motivatornya hampir nol. Dia tidak terlalu pandai bicara... walaupun jika sukses, efeknya sungguh dahsyat.

Ini ulah mantan ketua klub, Tashigi, yang entah kenapa ada di tempat itu. Zoro memilih mengabaikannya dan bermeditasi (atau tidur, sulit membedakan ekspresi anak itu).

Itu... mengecewakan Tashigi. Sebenarnya dia punya motif lain kemari, selain untuk memberi semangat dan jadi penasihat klub, yaitu menonton pertandingan Zoro. Walaupun dia kalau kemenangan Zoro sudah terjamin selama dia bertanding _kendo_ melawan anak SMU. Memang dia sejago itu, tapi Tashigi merasa dia masih perlu dukungan.

Lagipula, mumpung tidak ada Robin di sini.

"Baiklah, babak penyisihan cabang olahraga _kendo_ sekarang dimulai. Para peserta diharap bersiap-siap..."

Bersamaan dengan pengumuman itu, Zoro membuka matanya... dan memancarkan aura petarung yang luar biasa pekat. Bagi teman-teman klubnya, ini sudah biasa (walaupun tetap saja, mereka kagum)... tapi bagi anak-anak sekolah lain, itu sangat menggetarkan.

"... bagaimana perasaanmu, Zoro?" tanya Tashigi, dia membungkukkan badannya untuk bicara 4 mata dengan Zoro, wajah mereka hanya berjarak belasan sentimeter. Kedekatan itu membuat anggota lain cemburu.

"Biasa saja," Zoro menjawabnya sembari mengenakan pelindung dada.

'Biasa saja'.

Meskipun itu jawaban yang amat singkat dan dingin, kalau Zoro sudah mengatakan itu, kemenangannya semakin terjamin. Tashigi sudah punya banyak pengalaman dengan ini. Awalnya, dia sempat bingung karena dia berpikir kalau kondisi fisik Zoro tidak dalam keadaan prima sebelum bertanding... tapi seiring kemenangan-kemenangan yang dia peroleh, keraguan itu sirna menjadi sebuah kepercayaan. Kini, kata-kata itu seolah menjadi deklarasi awal atas kemenangan Zoro.

Dan, itu benar.

Entah karena kepercayaan itu atau memang musuh yang tidak sebanding, Zoro lolos ke babak utama dengan mulus... bahkan sepertinya tidak berkeringat sama sekali (walaupun baju pelindung _kendo_ itu amat panas). Bersama dia, ada 7 anak lain... salah satunya dari Ryuugu. Memiliki penampilan khas dengan rambut kriwil dan mulut monyongnya, itu Hyouzou. Dia juga lolos dari babak penyisihan dengan mulus... bahkan dengan gaya bertarung penuh gerakan kejutan yang mengandalkan kecepatan, berbeda dari Zoro.

"Dengan kata lain, itu saingan terberatmu, Zoro," Tashigi mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menuding Hyouzou yang meminum... bir tanpa alkohol dari semua hal, sebagai minuman isotoniknya. Aneh memang, tapi mungkin itulah penjelasan gaya bertarung ala pendekar mabuknya.

"... yah, aku bisa lihat," kata Zoro. "Dia cukup kuat... mungkin selevel veteran pertandingan tingkat nasional."

"Sekuat itu?!" teriak anggota klub lainnya, kompak.

Zoro cuma mengangkat bahunya. "Perkiraan kasar dengan _Kenbunshoku_. Tapi tenang saja, aku tetap akan menang."

Sungguh kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa. Itu bukan kesombongan, karena Zoro memiliki skill untuk mendasari perkataan itu. Tapi, mereka tetap harus menunggu pembuktiannya sampai besok saat babak utama cabang olahraga _kendo_ dipertandingkan. Jadi, Zoro dan yang lain segera meninggalkan stadion C untuk menuju lokasi salah satu pertandingan yang paling ditunggu: lomba makan.

...

Saat Nami dan Chopper selesai dari lomba cerdas cermat mereka, lomba makan sudah berlangsung 2 babak. Dalam tiap babak dengan durasi 10 menit itu, peserta ditantang untuk menghabiskan makanan dengan porsi jumbo. Peserta dibagi dalam 2 divisi, cowok dan cewek, untuk mencegah ketimpangan akibat _gender_.

Sekarang, yang bertanding adalah divisi pria dengan menu _katsudon_ raksasa, dan salah satu pesertanya mengenakan seragam olahraga SMU Ryuugu.

"Bagaimana lombanya, Nami-_san_?" tanya Sanji.

"Medali emas," jawab Nami dengan nafas terengah. "A-apa Luffy sudah bertanding?"

"Belum kok, tenang saja," Sanji bergeser untuk memberikan Nami tempat duduk.

Jawaban itu membuat Nami menghela nafas lega. Kemudian, Chopper duduk di kursi yang disiapkan Usopp.

"Ah, aku kenal orang di sana!" komentar anak itu kemudian, tangannya yang kecil menuding peserta dari Ryuugu itu. "Aku pernah bertemu dia waktu membantu Luffy, kalau nggak salah namanya..."

"Dosun?" jawab Usopp. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku bertuliskan 'Daftar Orang Berbahaya Kota Seifu', hasil penelitian otak _paranoid_-nya.

"Iya! Dia yang waktu itu bawa palu besar! Kamu ingat, Sanji?"

"Yep," Sanji mengunyah permen _nikotin_-nya sebelum berkomentar lagi, "Mana mungkin aku melupakan pilihan senjata absurd seperti itu..."

Merasa diabaikan dalam omongan antar cowok itu, Nami menyela mereka dengan mendudukkan diri di samping Sanji. Reaksi anak itu menyebalkan, tapi Nami sudah biasa.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalian mengenal anak-anak sekolah musuh itu karena apa... tapi sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal yang lebih penting sembari menunggu Luffy bertanding," kata Nami. Nadanya yang agak jutek sukses membuat anggota tim lain di sekitarnya memperhatikan dia. "Oke. Bagaimana hasil lomba kalian?"

"Menang."

Jawab mereka semua kompak. Nami menepuk dahinya. Dia memang senang anggota timnya menang, tapi tidak adakah jawaban yang lebih mudah dimengerti? Dia 'kan ingin ngobrol, daripada menyaksikan orang-orang rakus memenuhi mulut mereka dengan makanan (kalau Luffy bisa dia tolerir sih)!

"Nami-_san_," Monet menyela sebelum Nami mulai kesal. "Aku sudah mencatat hasil pertandingan tim kita tadi. _Kaichou_ sudah memenangkan medali emas, yang ngomong-ngomong adalah medali emas pertama kita tahun ini. Lomba-lomba kecil seperti _bridge_, poker, dan catur juga menyumbang emas dan beberapa perak. Secara keseluruhan, menurutku kita sudah ada di jalan yang benar."

"Heee..." Nami mengelus dadanya, merasa sedikit lega. "Ah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryuugu?"

"Ryuugu bukan bagian kerjaku," Monet menutup buku catatannya. "Tapi, dia."

"Aye!" Tidak ada salju, tidak ada badai... tiba-tiba muncul seekor (?) beruang kutub di belakang tempat Nami duduk. Tentu saja cewek itu langsung cari tempat perlindungan pada Sanji yang langsung mimisan. Herannya, Usopp dan Chopper yang harusnya penakut sepertinya tidak bereaksi.

"B-beruang kutub! Sanji-_kuuun_!"

"... tenang saja, Nami-_san_," walaupun Sanji mengatakan seperti itu, ekspresi mesumnya tampak paling tidak tenang. "Dia temannya Torao."

"Teman? Beruang inI?" Nami menudingnya.

"... aku minta maaf," si beruang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?!"

"Oi Nami, kamu menyakiti perasaannya!" teriak Usopp sambil mengelus pundak beruang (?) itu. Hei, sejak kapan mereka jadi teman akrab?

Saat Nami melepaskan Sanji dengan wajah kebingungannya, Law terkikik dan mulai berbicara. "Perkenalkan, Nami-_ya_. Bepo, agen dalam Seifu di Ryuugu."

"Aye! Siap melayani, _ma'am_!" si beruang (?) melakukan salut ala tentara yang sempurna. Beruang kutub dengan perasaan sensitif dan penggemar hal-hal berbau kelautan... itu aneh. Tapi, di dekat Nami masih ada yang lebih aneh lagi, jadi dia mengabaikan itu dan kembali ke masalah utama.

"... oke. Jadi, apa beritamu?"

"Aye! SMU Ryuugu sudah mendapatkan 3 medali emas, 2 perak, dan 2 perunggu. Hampir semuanya berasal dari cabang akuatik dan satu perak dari panjat tebing!"

Nami melongo. Beruang (?) itu informan yang bagus...

"Lihat?" kata Law dengan senyuman gelap. Nami memutar bola matanya.

Sementara itu, sesi kedua lomba makan sudah selesai dan dimenangkan Dosun dari Ryuugu yang menghabiskan 5 porsi _katsudon_ ukuran besar. Cukup hebat, tapi itu selevel dengan sarapan Luffy. Dan berbicara tentang sang tukang makan lokal... sekarang gilirannya!

"_KAICHOUUU_!"

Begitu Luffy menjejakkan kakinya di panggung lomba, semua anggota tim Seifu yang menontonnya bersorak dengan kompak. Begitu populernya sang ketua OSIS.

"Yooosh, teman-teman!" Luffy menyapa balik mereka dengan lambaian tangan, bak seorang artis profesional. Pasti ini ulah kedua kakaknya.

"Oi, Luffy! Kau baru makan 10 porsi, apa kau masih bisa menang?" teriak Kid.

"Tenang saja Kid, aku selalu menyiapkan ruang untuk makanan penutup!"

Kid dan yang lain meneteskan keringat dingin... dan hampir terjungkal waktu menu dl sesi ini ditampilkan. Sebuah puding roti raksasa. Benar-benar makanan penutup...

Sungguh, insting yang luar biasa (walopun keliatannya Luffy cuma asal ngomong tadi). Untuk makanan yang tidak terlalu padat seperti puding roti, trik makan banyak yang digunakan sangatlah berbeda dengan makanan padat seperti roti/_pizza_/_katsudon_ tadi. Para peserta tidak perlu mengunyah untuk menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Mereka cukup "menghancurkan" puding yang mereka makan dengan lidah dan langit-langit mulut mereka.

Tapi, Luffy mengabaikan semua teori itu dengan cara "meminum" puding rotinya. Cara yang brutal tapi sangat efektif itu sukses membuatnya menghabiskan 5 loyang sehingga lolos ke babak utama! Babak utama dengan 4 pesertanya dimulai besok sih... jadi, porsi lomba Luffy hari ini sudah berakhir.

Diapun segera kembali ke rombongan yang tengah bersiap melakukan rapat evaluasi hari pertama.

"Yo!" Luffy menyapa mereka semua sambil berlari, padahal harusnya dia kekenyangan...

Nami menghentikannya sebelum dia mencapai kawannya yang lain. Dengan wajah cemberut, dia mengeluarkan sepucuk sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai membersihkan wajah Luffy yang masih belepotan puding...

"Bersihkan dulu wajahmu, _mou_..."

Entah Nami sadar atau tidak, tapi _event_ cukup mesra ini tertangkap mentah-mentah dalam rekaman Margaret yang hanya bisa melongo melihat itu.

...

Hasil akhir hari itu...

Seifu, 3 emas 2 perak 2 perunggu

Ryuugu, 4 emas 3 perak 0 perunggu

Dan SMU lain di bawah.

Seifu memang memimpin, tapi di hari kedua akan ada banyak cabang olahraga akuatik yang dipertandingkan, sehingga mereka pasti akan tergusur. Ini bukan sebuah pernyataan pesimistis, tapi sebuah fakta yang tak bisa disangkal jika melihat kekuatan utama Ryuugu pada olahraga akuatik.

Tapi toh, mereka tetap menatap hari esok dengan optimis...

...

"Oi, lagi-lagi kau berbicara sok keren, Hawkins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Memang benar, kalau sudah menulis, ide akan jalan terus... sampai akhirnya tembus 5.500 kata.

Ada yang bisa menebak inspirasi jurusnya Kid di chapter IV .

Yak benar, itu Gauss Cannon-nya Toki dari Code: Breaker. Aku comot soalnya itu aplikasi yang sangat bagus menurutku buat kekuatan magnet. Sori, Akimijyo-_sensei_!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VI Part 2 **

"Mustahil. Luffy kalah. Zoro kalah. Sanji kalah. Kid kalah! Hari ini... Seifu dihancurkan!"


	40. Matchday 2

Yo! Vay kembali setelah Acie-chan (lappie kesayangan) diservis 2 minggu! Acer center sial…

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah cek ulang, banyak typo di chapter kemarin. Fatal banget, lagi.

Oh well, selamat membaca saja deh!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI**

**Premier League  
><strong>

**Part 2 – Second Leg**

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kedua Davy Back Fight.<p>

Berbeda dengan hari pertama kemarin, sekarang seluruh anggota tim Seifu sudah berkumpul di tempat perjanjian tepat waktu. Kali ini juga tidak ada yang memakai baju selain seragam tim, semuanya kompak pakai seragam olahraga SMU Seifu. Para cewek yang kemarin rencananya mau cosplay dengan _serafuku_ untuk menyaingi anak-anak Ryuugu, juga mengurungkan niat mereka.

Semua ini karena Kid dan Nami mengambil langkah amat tegas dalam _briefing_ kemarin: mengeluarkan siapapun yang tidak serius dari tim. Bahkan andalan sekolah, seperti Luffy dan para monster lainnya tidak akan lolos dari aturan baru ini!

"Oke, semuanya sudah di sini," Monet selaku pencatat absen berkomentar setelah selesai mendata kehadiran anggota tim.

Kid lalu menepuk pundak Luffy, memintanya membuka perjalanan Seifu hari ini. Luffy menyeringai, dan berteriak penuh semangat dengan kedua tangan terentang ke langit.

"Yooosh! Hari ini juga, kita taklukkan DBF!"

"UWOOO!"

Hasil kemarin yang unggul tipis dengan Ryuugu dirasa kurang memuaskan. Hari ini, mereka harus menyalip jauh rival dan mengamankan posisi juara umum tujuh kali beruntun! Walaupun, sebenarnya peluang Seifu mempertahankan keunggulan hanya 50-50 atau kurang, mengingat hari ini semua _event_ andalan Ryuugu dipertandingkan…

...

Sementara itu, di lokasi pertemuan tim Ryuugu.

Sama seperti Seifu, semua anggota mereka sudah berkumpul dan kini mengikuti _briefing_ sebelum lomba. Walaupun namanya _briefing_, tapi cuma OSIS yang sibuk, anggota lain hanya kumpul-kumpul dengan tim masing-masing. Bahkan Hody dan kawan-kawan yang biasanya bengal juga datang tepat waktu, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin mengalahkan Seifu.

"Hari ini semua event akuatik dipertandingkan. Kalau tidak ada halangan, kita akan melewati Seifu dengan selisih cukup besar..." gumam Fukaboshi, dia mengenakan kacamata baca untuk mengamati jadwal hari itu. Wajahnya tampak amat serius.

Hasil akhir hari itu sudah bisa diramalkan. Ryuugu dipastikan akan menyalip Seifu di daftar perolehan medali dengan kemenangan beruntun di event akuatik, tapi masalahnya dimulai di situ.

Melalui pengalaman Fukaboshi sendiri (juga cerita dari para seniornya), hari terakhir-lah yang jadi penentuan. Siapapun yang menang lebih banyak medali di hari terakhir, akan menjadi juara umum DBF, tidak peduli separah apapun hasil di hari pertama atau kedua. Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan Seifu juara masih terbuka amat lebar…

"Jahahaha, kenapa kau, _kaichou_?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang khas dari depannya. Fukaboshi mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Hody dan kawan-kawan memandangnya dengan seringai tidak mengenakkan. Dia tidak suka ini... mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hmph, kau tahu sendiri, Hody Jones," Fukaboshi menutup jadwal hari itu dan melepas kacamatanya, lalu menatap Hody. "Aku mengkhawatirkan hari terakhir."

"Bahoho! Kau masih percaya pada statistik kuno ituuuu, _kaichou_?!" Decken muncul dari balik Hody, yang ini selalu memasang senyuman ala penguntit. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam sang ketua OSIS, anak jangkung itu merangkulnya sok akrab. "Statistik itu ada untuk dipatahkan, menurutku."

Dalam hati, Fukaboshi mengamini perkataan itu. Dalam pertandingan olahraga kompetitif seperti ini, statistik tidak berlaku mutlak. Ada banyak faktor lain yang mempengaruhi kans seseorang memenangkan pertandingan…

"Perkataan itu bisa berbalik menyerang kita," Fukaboshi menampik tangan Decken dari bahunya, lalu menodongkan kertas berisikan data yang dia baca tadi. "Berdasar statistik, kemungkinan kemenangan Ryuugu dalam _event_ akuatik tidak kurang dari 80%. Tapi sesuai perkataan tadi, statistik bisa dipatahkan. Siapa tahu, tahun ini Seifu punya atlet yang lebih hebat dari kita di air?!"

Argumen yang masuk akal, semua orang yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju. Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi Hody, yang sejak pembicaraan dimulai tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Terlalu percaya diri, Fukaboshi khawatir.

"Soal itu, jangan khawatir. Dominasi Ryuugu dalam _event_ akuatik nggak akan terpatahkan," kata Hody kemudian, membuat semua memandangnya. Menyadari perhatian itu, dia terkekeh. "Pada dasarnya kita semua ini anak-anak pantai. Kita lahir, hidup, dan mati di pantai… air. Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita pada habitat asli, jahaha."

Sungguh deklarasi penuh percaya diri yang cenderung arogan. Tapi, Hody pantas berpikir demikian. Sepanjang sejarah DBF, SMU Ryuugu tidak pernah absen dari babak perebutan medali untuk _event_ akuatik. Perolehan medali mereka di _event_ itu yang paling buruk adalah perak, itupun sangat jarang. Sebenarnya medali emas adalah hadiah yang membosankan bagi mereka untuk _event_ itu, mereka sudah terlalu sering menang, sih!

Berpikir bahwa berlama-lama pada topik ini bisa membuat mental bertanding anak-anak lain terganggu, Fukaboshi berdehem. Dia lalu berdiri, mengisyaratkan semua anak memandangnya. Setelah itu, dia berkata dengan tegas, " Oke. Kalau begitu, _briefing_ aku akhiri di sini. Berjuanglah untuk Ryuugu!"

"OU!"

-xXxXx-

Jadwal hari kedua tidak membiarkan Luffy dan kawan-kawan segera merajalela di perlombaan. Ini karena hari kedua dibuka dengan pertandingan _event_ akuatik. Dengan kata lain, Seifu harus merelakan diri melihat Ryuugu yang merajalela…

Meskipun kans menang mereka bisa dikatakan mustahil, anak-anak Seifu masih mendukung timnya dengan antusias. Hampir semua anggota tim berkumpul di stadion indoor 3, tempat pertandingan pagi dilaksanakan. Kali ini, Nami membiarkan mereka berganti kostum, mereka kini menggunakan seragam hitam panjang dengan ikat kepala layaknya _bancho_. Tidak lupa balon dan pengeras suara dari buku tulis yang digulung, tim _cheerleader_ pria dadakan itu cukup menarik perhatian.

Walaupun itu tidak berefek banyak pada pertandingan polo air yang disabet bersih Ryuugu. Seifu hanya mendapat 2 perak, masing-masing dari tim cewek dan cowok. Hasil yang lumayan… kalau kau tidak menonton pertandingan final yang sangat berat sebelah untuk tim Ryuugu.

Setelah polo air, akan dilaksanakan lomba renang. Renang di musim dingin? Siapa takut… di dalam stadion indoor 3 udaranya sangat hangat!

"Ugh, hidungku…" gumam Sanji, salah satu peserta renang, sambil memegangi hidungnya yang memerah. Dia menahan diri benar waktu melihat penampilan tim polo air cewek dengan pakaian renang sekolah mereka yang membuat mata para cowok jelalatan. Akibatnya, hidung terasa sakit.

Kuota peserta untuk lomba renang, bagi tiap sekolah adalah 2 orang, jadi klub renang Seifu 'meminjam' Sanji untuk jadi peserta kedua… dengan iming-iming hadiah kencan dengan ketua klubnya yang cantik. Sanji memang terkenal karena kekuatan kakinya, karena itu cukup masuk akal kalau orang-orang berpikir dia jago berenang. Taun lalu, dia juga ikut event renang sebagai anggota pengganti, dan mencatat hasil lumayan… walaupun masih kalah dengan atlet Ryuugu.

Tahun ini, dia merasa lebih percaya diri karena setahun setelah itu, dia terus berlatih di apartemen Momoiro, berlari tiap hari dari kejaran para banci seram. Apalagi, atlet yang mengalahkannya tahun lalu sudah lulus. Meskipun begitu, Nami memintanya untuk tidak ngotot dan menurunkan standar, demi pertandingan lain yang akan diikutinya nanti. Merebut perak dari Ryuugu saja sudah hasil yang sangat bagus. Karena Nami-_san_ tersayangnya sudah bilang begitu, Sanji menurutinya dengan senang hati.

Sembari melemaskan sendi-sendinya, Sanji mengamati situasi pinggir kolam renang. Di sana, para peserta event lain juga tengah melakukan pemanasan… dan melihat cowok-cowok berbaju renang membuat mata Sanji jadi sakit dan memerah.

"Argh!" Mengerang kesakitam, Sanji mencari obat matanya… dan saat itulah dia melihat 2 orang dengan baju renang biru tua datang. Sepertinya merekalah peserta dari Ryuugu. Satu tidak memiliki ciri yang khas, ciri khas 'karakter sampingan', tapi satunya memiliki rambut yang luar biasa panjang dan mulut yang juga panjang. Dia juga memiliki aura yang berbeda dengan peserta lain... sehingga Sanji menyimpulkan bahwa orang itulah saingan terbesarnya.

Benar pemikiran Sanji.

Orang dengan rambut panjang itu memulai babak penyisihan lebih dulu dari Sanji dan langsung memecahkan rekor renang 200 meter gaya bebas tingkat SMU! Dia benar-benar monster… karena selama melaju, jarang muncul di permukaan untuk mengambil nafas dan terus ngebut di dalam air! Sebesar apa kapasitas paru-parunya?!

Tapi, itu tidak membuat Sanji gentar. Di babak penyisihan selanjutnya, Sanji menang tanpa susah payah. Bahkan, dia hamper memecahkan rekor yang dibuat barusan… walaupun akhirnya berselisih 4 detik.

"… wow, rekor pecah di sana-sini," komentar Nami tidak habis pikir, sembari mengamati data yang dicatat Monet di laptopnya.

"Tahun lalu juga begini," Kid menanggapi dingin, kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau tiap tahun seperti ini, 2 tahun lagi kita akan mendekati level rekor atlet nasional senior. Seram, seram…" komentar Usopp yang duduk di samping Nami, badannya merinding membayangkan anak-anak SMU pemegang rekor yang akan jadi lawannya di pertandingan siang. Walaupun itu pertandingan menembak yang tidak mengharuskannya berhadapan langsung dengan lawan.

Setelah jeda 15 menit, babak perebutan medali pun dilaksanakan. Sanji berdiri tepat di sebelah anak Ryuugu berambut panjang itu. Sembari menunggu pistol ditembakkan, Sanji memutuskan untuk sekedar menyapa sang rival.

"Yo. Kau hebat sekali."

"Hmph. Apa anak Seifu tidak pernah bisa bertanding sebelum mengkonfrontasi musuh, la si do~?"

Dijawab dengan sindiran dan… nyanyian? Kalau anak itu juga bisa menyanyi, itu menjelaskan kemampuan paru-parunya, Sanji berpikir demikian. Dan saat pemikirannya berakhir, saat itulah pistol ditembakkan, menandai babak perebutan medali dimulai.

Byurrrr!

Para peserta memasuki air, dan mulai melaju di dalamnya. Dilihat dari sudut pandang penonton, ada 3 orang yang unggul. Dua peserta dari Ryuugu dan Sanji… sepertinya peraih medali sudah bisa ditebak. Si rambut panjang dari Ryuugu benar-benar unggul, dan di belakangnya ada Sanji dengan selisih kira-kira 5 meter. Lalu, di belakangnya, peserta Ryuugu satu lagi juga amat dekat! Sanji memang tidak ngotot, tapi dia tidak mau menyerahkan medali perak begitu saja. Jadi, dia mulai menambah kecepatan… dan menyamai si rambut panjang!

"Woooh! Sanjiiii!" para pendukung Seifu bersorak. Kalau begini sih, Sanji bisa merebut medali emas dan memberikan pukulan telak ke Ryuugu yang amat percaya dengan kemampuan mereka di cabang akuatik! Apalagi, mereka tahu bahwa Sanji belum serius. Dia… bisa menang!

Atau, setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pemikiran anak-anak Seifu dan Sanji sendiri… karena segera setelah mereka berpikir begitu, bencana datang.

Seperti manusia normal lain, Sanji harus memunculkan kepalanya di permukaan untuk mengambil nafas sesekali saat tengah melaju. Nah, beberapa meter sebelum _finish_, dia melakukan itu… dan saat itulah dia melihatnya.

Rok anak Ryuugu yang menunggu di ujung kolam tiba-tiba tersingkap, menunjukkan pemandangan yang 'wah'.

"BUBAHHHHH!"

Sanji mimisan dahsyat, membuatnya terlontar ke belakang layaknya darah dari hidungnya adalah bahan bakar roket! Akibatnya, dia langsung jatuh ke posisi paling belakang… dan membuat kolam renang menjadi merah darah. Sepertinya, _fanservice_ tidak terduga tadi, ditambah usahanya menahan nafsu saat melihat pertandingan polo air cewek membuatnya sangat sensitif. Sanji kalah… untung saja peserta kedua Seifu bisa merebut medali perunggu.

Karena kolam renang jadi berwarna merah terkena darah Sanji, _event_ dihentikan selama setengah jam untuk pembersihan. Selama itu, tim dokter Seifu merawat Sanji di ruang UGD… dan anak-anak lain membicarakan pertandingan barusan.

"Dasar koki mesum. Kalah karena hawa nafsu…" gumam Zoro dia terdengar seperti seorang biksu saat mengatakan itu.

"Paling tidak, hargai dia karena tidak meledak waktu pertandingan polo tadi," komentar Usopp.

"… sebenarnya orang itu semesum apa?" komentar Kid, dahinya meneteskan keringat dingin. Anak-anak SH menolehi Kid, dan menghela napas panjang, seolah pasrah atas sebuah penyakit kronis yang diderita kawan pirangnya itu. Kid mengangguk dengan wajah memahami.

"Tapi, Sanji-_san_ benar-benar sial harus berakhir seperti itu," komentar Coby dari samping Usopp. Usopp berkomentar kalau Sanji belum mati, tapi Coby meneruskan perkataannya, "Soalnya kalau dia terus seperti itu, dia mungkin bisa menyalip si… rambut panjang dari Ryuugu itu!"

"Kalah ya kalah," tiba-tiba Luffy berkomentar dengan wajah serius. "Nggak usah panik begitu. Masih banyak pertandingan lain."

Semua orang menoleh padanya, berpikir kalau sang ketua OSIS benar-benar _out of character_ saat itu… dan Luffy menanggapi mereka dengan ngupil. Ya, masih Luffy yang biasa.

"Oi, Eustass-_ya_," tiba-tiba Law memanggil sang wakil ketua OSIS. Sepertinya dia baru menelpon seseorang, dilihat dari HP di tangannya. "Aku barusan dapat info… kalau si rambut panjang-_ya_ dari Ryuugu itu adalah anak OSIS, Ryuuboshi."

Info itu pasti dari Bepo, agen Seifu di Ryuugu. Jelas, info yang bisa dipercaya.

"Ryuuboshi?" gumam Usopp. Ekspresi wajahnya lalu berubah, sepertinya ingat sesuatu. Dia menarik keluar buku tentang orang-orang paling berbahaya di kota, membalik-balik halamannya… dan terkesiap. "Oi, dia anak ketiga dari Neptune bersaudara!"

"Siapa?"

"Neptune bersaudara, adalah julukan untuk anak dari Kepsek Ryuugu. Mereka semua ada di OSIS dan memegang penuh kekuasaan di sana…"

Itu… info yang menarik. Tapi, apa gunanya?

"Yah, _trivia_ yang bagus, _Hanapp_. Sungguh," komentar Kid kemudian, sarkastik.

Ting tung ting tung…

Bel berbunyi di dalam stadion. Usopp mengecek arlojinya, sepertinya setengah jam yang diperlukan untuk membersihkan kolam sudah berakhir. Kolam renang ukuran kompetitif bisa dikuras hanya dalam setengah jam… monster macam apa petugas kebersihan kompleks Corrida ini?!

...

_Event_ renang dilanjutkan dengan lomba untuk divisi cewek… yang berakhir tanpa kejutan. Tim Ryuugu menyabet medali emas dan perak sekaligus tanpa ada perlawanan berarti. Tim Seifu harus puas mendapat 1 perunggu… itupun nyaris luput dari genggaman dengan selisih beberapa detik saja dari posisi keempat. Hasil itu sebenarnya cukup bagus mengingat siapa lawan mereka, tapi tim cewek Seifu tetap tampak terpukul. Wajar saja sih, mereka semua baru kelas 1… tapi harus mendapat lawan seberat Ryuugu yang amat dominan. Kalah telak dalam penampilan perdana bisa berefek buruk pada mental bertanding anak-anak, jadi OSIS turun langsung ke gelanggang untuk menghibur tim.

Tak usah banyak bicara dengan 'persahabatan' dan tetek-bengek lainnya, aksi _manzai_ Luffy dan Kid sudah cukup untuk menghibur mereka. Wajah muram dan mata berkaca-kaca berganti dengan senyuman dan tawa lebar… sampai terdengar suara yang membangkitkan trauma mereka.

"…-_san_!"

Ya, suara itu. Suara yang imut dan tidak seperti suara anak SMU. Suara yang sepertinya dibuat-buat seperti _seiyu_… tapi itu benar ada.

"L-Luffy-_saaaaaan_!"

Suara imut itu bagaikan sebuah peluit anjing khusus anjing jantan, dia sukses membuat semua anggota cowok dari tim Seifu menolehinya. Jelas saja, suara itu berasal dari seorang cewek yang masih mengenakan baju renang sekolah berwarna biru laut dan handuk di sekitar lehernya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink lembut, basah dan menempel di tubuhnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal tubuh... wajah _babyface_-nya benar-benar tidak cocok dengan proporsi seperti itu! Itu seperti melanggar batas manusia!

Ini berbeda dengan kharisma dan kecantikan alami Hancock, ini adalah... perasaan seolah seorang putri imut memanggil pangerannya.

Ya, putri imut itulah yang menghancurkan tim Seifu dengan kecepatan renangnya yang tidak masuk akal dan (lagi-lagi) memecahkan rekor tingkat SMU.

"Luffy-_saaan_!"

Tunggu… Luffy?

Iya, tidak salah lagi. Anak itu mencari Luffy! Buktinya, begitu ada di dekat Luffy dia langsung tersenyum manis sekali. Oi oi…

"_Yowahoshi_! Wah, lama nggak ketemu!" Luffy menolehi anak itu dan tersenyum senang.

Luffy mengenalnya?

"Uh… jangan panggil aku _Yowahoshi_ dong. Na-namaku Shirahoshi," anak itu menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

Kenapa anak ini tampak malu-malu di depan Luffy?

"Oi, _kaichou_!" Kid tiba-tiba memanggil dengan suara keras, membuat bahu cewek itu bergetar, kaget. "Kau… kenal anak Ryuugu ini?"

"Iya! Kenalkan teman-teman, Shirahoshi, putri Kepsek Ryuugu."

"EEEEEHHHH?!"

Semua orang di situ berteriak. Bahkan, tim cewek Seifu yang harusnya masih sedih seolah melupakan kegagalan mereka, ikutan. Bagaimana bisa ketua OSIS Seifu kenal dengan seorang dari Neptune bersaudara yang memegang kekuasaan Ryuugu?!

"S-selamat siang, semuanya…"

Melihatnya, anak-anak paham. Gadis itu… beda dengan kakak-kakaknya yang 'harga diri Ryuugu'nya terlalu tinggi. Mereka angguk-angguk penuh pengertian.

Tapi, masih ada beberapa orang yang penasaran.

"L-Luffy-_san_?" Margaret salah satunya. Dia memanggil Luffy dengan terbata-bata, lalu setelah Luffy menoleh padanya, dia bertanya, "Kenapa bisa mengenalnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Luffy memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak lama, dia menoleh ke arah Shirahoshi, dan… "Eh ya? Kenapa, ya?"

Glodakkk!

Semua orang di situ terjatuh komikal.

"Kenapa kau sendiri bisa nggak ingat, idiot?! Bertemu dengan gadis seimut ini-!" teriak Kid di wajah Luffy.

Anak berambut merah itu kemudian menyadarinya. Lawan bicaranya itu Luffy… yang daya ingatnya payah kalau tidak berhubungan dengan makanan. Kid lalu menepuk dahinya, dan menjauhi Luffy. Idiot bisa menular, sih.

"… um, itu…" Shirahoshi memainkan lagi jari-jarinya, sepertinya dia tidak mau menceritakannya. Saat itulah, muncul seorang cewek dengan seragam Ryuugu di belakangnya. Dia menyentuh pundak Shirahoshi, dan dia mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa, _Yowahoshi_?"

"Um, aku diminta segera kembali ke tim," kata Shirahoshi dengan wajah kecewa. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepala, dan berkata, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Luffy-_san_."

"Iya! Sampai nanti, _Yowahoshi_!"

"M-muu… namaku Shirahoshi…" dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menggembungkan pipi… menciptakan kombinasi maut yang dijamin membuat cowok manapun deg-degan. Setidaknya itu yang berlaku pada Kid. Kalau Luffy sih tidak mempan.

Dengan itu, Shirahoshi meninggalkan mereka.

Sementara itu, di seberang mereka, tampak beberapa pasang mata mengamati pembicaraan barusan.

"… anak Ryuugu berbicara dengan ketua OSIS Seifu. Ini guyonan yang buruk."

-xXxXx-

_Event_ akuatik hari itu diakhiri dengan loncat indah dan senam ritmik. Sesuai perkiraan, SMU Ryuugu menyapu bersih medali emas di semua cabang… sedangkan Seifu dapat hasil yang lumayan dengan 2 perak dan 3 perunggu.

"… begitu kabarnya," kata Nami sambil menutup HP _flip_-nya. Dia sekarang bersama Luffy, Bonney, dan Chopper di stadion indoor 2. Setelah merawat Sanji, Nami dan Chopper segera menuju _event_ selanjutnya yaitu babak perebutan medali lomba makan, di mana Luffy dan Bonney sudah siap. Mereka meninggalkan _event_ akuatik sebelum selesai karena sudah tidak sabar rupanya… kebetulan, sekarang adalah jam makan siang.

"Peduli amat, aku cuma ingin makan…" kata Bonney sambil memegangi perutnya, suatu tindakan yang cukup vulgar. Kadang Nami heran, Bonney itu cewek atau bukan… dan lagi, ke mana semua makanan itu masuk?!

"Ya! Ayo segera dimulai!" teriak Luffy.

Seolah mendengar teriakan anak itu atau apa, panggung dibuka dan para panitia bermunculan. Lomba akan dimulai sebentar lagi dari kelompok cewek. Luffy seolah meleleh sedang Bonney berjalan kea rah panggung dengan penuh semangat. Sebenarnya sih, dia kesal karena penontonnya dari Seifu cuma sedikit dan tak ada "orang itu" yang lagi tampil di arena angkat beban. Tapi yah, dia tetap akan menang!

Aturan lomba makan DBF simpel saja. Masing-masing babak berdurasi 10 menit, dan para peserta ditantang untuk menghabiskan makanan yang disediakan, sebanyak-banyaknya. Pemenangnya adalah yang makan paling banyak (untuk makanan dengan porsi kecil) atau paling berat (untuk makanan dengan porsi jumbo) dan tidak memuntahkan makanan. Tentu saja, jenis makanan yang dihidangkan adalah acak untuk tiap babak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal acak, peserta divisi cewek juga terlihat cukup acak. Kebanyakan adalah anak-anak berbadan 'lebih', kecuali peserta dari Seifu (Bonney) dan Ryuugu yang berbadan langsing. Kebanyakan pemenang lomba makan adalah orang-orang berbadan normal sih.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

"Dengan 10 loyang pizza dalam 10 menit, peraih medali emas adalah… Jewelry Bonney dari SMU Seifu!" MC event mengumumkan hasil lomba itu. Ya, rekor lagi-lagi pecah. Rekor lomba makan pizza yang sudah bertahan 15 tahun akhirnya dipecahkan di sini! Memang sih, pizza itu makanan favorit Bonney, tapi 1 loyang pizza dalam 1 menit… apa dia manusia?!

Tapi, dasar mentalitas juara, menerima medali emas Bonney tampak biasa saja. Dia kembali ke tribun sambil memegangi perutnya… yang tetap langsing. Itu tidak normal!

"Bonney-_san_, perutmu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Chopper dengan perlengkapan P3K-nya.

"Gleeeekkk…" Bonney bersendawa, sungguh vulgar. Dia lalu mengelap bibirnya. "Nggak apa-apa, cuma butuh minum lagi. Ada jus atau semacamnya, dokter?"

Dokter macam apa yang sedia jus… kecuali Chopper. Dia mengeluarkan sekaleng jus jeruk dari tas P3Knya… atau itu tas sekolah?

Bonney menerimanya dengan senang dan segera meminumnya rakus. Di saat yang sama, lomba untuk divisi cowok dimulai. Luffy turun dari panggung dengan penuh semangat, dengan Nami menyorakinya.

"Yak, sebentar lagi kita akan memulai perebutan medali untuk divisi pria. Ada 5 orang rakus yang lolos dari babak penyisihan kemarin. Apa kalian sudah siap?!" sang MC membuka acara. Tapi dia disambut dengan teriakan tak sabar dari para kontestan. Mengelap keringat dingin (dan air liur yang muncrat dari kontestan), dia berbicara lagi, "Oke, kalau begitu, kita hidangkan saja menu hari ini! Para koki!"

Yang dipanggil muncul dari balik panggung dengan nampan-nampan besar yang ditutupi kain berwarna krem. Uuuh… melihatnya saja, orang-orang dengan nafsu makan normal pasti langsung merasa kenyang. Para koki meletakkan masing-masing nampan ke depan para kontestan dan memegang ujung kain yang menutupinya.

Menu apapun buat Luffy tidak jadi masalah, jadi sepertinya Seifu akan mengamankan 1 lagi medali emas dari _event_ ini… tapi mereka dapat kejutan.

"Oke, kita buka apa menu hari ini!"

Wuuush!

Secara serentak para koki membuka kain penutup nampan berisikan makanan itu…dan yang ada di baliknya adalah…

"Pai sayuran?!" mata Luffy langsung berubah jadi bulatan kecil. Kenapa Luffy bisa tahu itu? Karena dia sama sekali tidak mencium adanya protein hewani di sana selain telur!

"Hah?" MC dan para koki juga tampak kaget melihatnya. Isi nampan itu adalah beberapa buah pai... yang berwarna kehijauan pada bagian isinya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Eeeeeh?!" Nami dan kawan-kawan di tribun berteriak. Ini gawat! Luffy tidak suka sayur, dan dengan pai sayur yang bertumpuk di depannya, sudah jelas kalau dia kehilangan selera makannya!

Tapi bagaimanapun, makanan sudah terhidang, jadi lomba pun dimulai. Para peserta selain Luffy sudah mulai makan dengan cepat!

"Oooh! Para peserta sudah mulai melahap pai sayur hari ini dengan rakus! Sementara, peserta dari Seifu, Monkey-_senshu_ tidak bergerak samasekali! Apakah yang terjadi dengan nafsu makan monster yang dia tunjukkan pada babak penyisihan kemarin?!"

"… uuuuuh," Luffy tampak lemas. Dia mengambil sepotong pai dan menggigitnya… menghasilkan wajah yang seolah berteriak 'makanan ini tidak enaaaaak!'

Pada akhirnya Luffy hanya mampu menghabiskan 1 loyang. Bandingkan dengan Dosun yang bisa menghabiskan 8 loyang! Alhasil Luffy gagal mendapatkan medali apapun dan menjadi juru kunci… sebuah aib untuk seorang omnivora sepertinya!

Setelah upacara penyerahan medali, Luffy kembali ke tribun dengan langkah tidak stabil. Wajar saja, antara kalah dan hanya makan 1 loyang pai… dia pasti sangat lemas.

"… itu aneh," gumam Nami, merujuk pada lomba barusan. Menu pai sayur yang jelas-jelas tidak disukai Luffy dan bahkan para panitia tampak terkejut.

Saat itulah MC pertandingan lewat di depan Nami. Penasaran, Nami memutuskan untuk menanyakan masalah ini padanya. Sang MC menjelaskan bahwa, entah kenapa, sepertinya makanan yang dihidangkan tertukar dengan makan siang untuk tentara di markas militer sebelah. Memang aneh, tapi jadwal sudah mepet dan pai sayur juga makanan, jadilah makanan tadi dilombakan. Itu jawaban yang cukup diplomatis… tapi Nami tidak bisa menerima begitu saja.

"... jangan-jangan sabotase?!" komentar Nami kemudian, setelah si MC lepas dari pandangan.

"Sabotase?! Hahahaha!" Bonney tertawa lepas. Baginya ini pemikiran yang absurd. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal adanya kemungkinan itu… walaupun, menurutnya ini tidak sepadan. "Ini cuma pertandingan tingkat kota! Apa untungnya melakukan sabotase?!"

"Uuu… kamu benar. Tapi, tetap saja…"

...

Beralih ke _venue_ lain, tepatnya stadion indoor 1. Sekarang tengah diadakan berbagai lomba cabang binaraga, salah satunya lomba angkat besi yang sudah memasuki babak perebutan medali. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, peserta dari Seifu dan Ryuugu bersaing di sini.

Untuk tingkat SMU (yang sebenarnya sangat jarang), beban yang digunakan adalah maksimal pecahan 25 kg. Rekor DBF sebelumnya adalah 100 kg, yang sudah masuk batasan monster.

Berarti, peserta dari Ryuugu itu memang monster, karena dia barusan berhasil menyamai rekor! Suatu hasil yang mustahil dilampaui para rival… kecuali Zoro.

Zoro memang diminta menjadi peserta lomba ini, karena secara fisik, dia yang paling tampak 'binaragawan' di antara anak Seifu lain. Tahun lalu dia juga tampil di sini, dan mendapat medali perak. Lumayan buat penampilan perdana… tentu, tahun ini dia mengincar kemenangan.

Sepertinya dia akan sukses. Beban sampe 80 kg, yang terdiri dari sepasang beban 25 kg dan sepasang 15 kg sudah dia angkat tanpa kesulitan. Sekarang tinggal 100 kg untuk menyamai rekor anak Ryuugu itu. Setelah panitia memasangkan beban pada barbelnya, Zoro menggeretakkan leher dan jari-jarinya, lalu mulai mengangkat…!

"Guh?!"

Barbel itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Terlalu berat?! Mustahil! Zoro sudah biasa mengangkat beban sampai 120 kg sebagai menu latihannya sehari-hari! Pasti ada yang salah…

Benar saja, waktu Zoro melirik sisi luar beban yang ada pada barbelnya, dia melihat angka 50 kg pada beban yang terletak paling luar! Berarti, bebannya sekarang seberat 180 kg?!

Zoro sebenarnya ingin mencoba mengangkat beban itu untuk memastikan kemenangannya… tapi ini beresiko cedera. Padahal dia masih membutuhkan kedua tangannya dalam kondisi sempurna untuk pertandingan kendo besok…

Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Dia tidak bisa mempertaruhkan kendo yang paling penting baginya. Dia meletakkan bebannya… menghasilkan bunyi berdebam sangat keras yang mungkin bisa terdengar sampai luar stadion. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau Zoro gagal mengangkatnya dan benda itu jatuh menimpanya…

Akhirnya Zoro harus puas dengan medali perak, sementara peserta dari Ryuugu berhasil merebut medali emas. Padahal mereka hanya berselisih 20 kg…!

Zoro sama sekali tidak terlihat kecewa. Setelah berganti baju, dia langsung menemui Tashigi dan kawan-kawan yang menonton pertandingannya di tribun. Zoro menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa gagal, dan semua anggota timnya tampak kesal.

Tashigi lalu mengecek keadaan mantan anak buahnya itu. "Zoro... bagaimana tanganmu?" tanyanya, sambil menggenggam tangan Zoro.

"... tangan kiriku sedikit bermasalah. Tapi sepertinya nggak apa-apa untuk babak final kendo besok," kata Zoro sambil mengusap lehernya dengan tangan kanan.

"Untunglah," Tashigi melepaskan tangannya dan mengelus dada.

Keputusan Zoro tadi sudah benar, dia lebih memprioritaskan kendo yaitu klubnya. Tetap saja, dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada kejadian barusan… masa panitia bisa salah meletakkan beban? Sudah untung Zoro tidak komplain dan memperpanjang masalah!

...

Sementara itu, di lapangan depan tengah berlangsung perlombaan _parkour_. Yak, kalian tidak salah dengar. _Parkour_ adalah salah satu cabang olahraga resmi di DBF sejak 5 tahun lalu. Lomba ini selalu berhasil menyedot banyak penonton baik di lokasi maupun online, jadi terus dipertahankan dalam _line-up_ acara. Lomba diadakan pada arena yang terdiri dari banyak undakan dan bangunan-bangunan kecil. Sistem penilaiannya simpel: siapa yang tercepat dan paling bergaya menuju garis akhir, dialah pemenangnya. Peserta melakukan lomba satu-persatu dengan rata-rata durasi 10 menit. Cepat dan menghibur.

Sekarang giliran Sanji, dia adalah peserta ketiga yang tampil. Sebenarnya Sanji sama sekali tidak pernah bermain _parkour_… tapi setelah Nami memintanya jadi peserta mewakili Seifu, dia mempelajari banyak video tentang parkour dan jadi cukup jago hanya dalam 3 hari. Yah, pada dasarnya _parkour_ itu permainan dengan memanfaatkan keseimbangan dan kekuatan kaki sih, jadi buat Sanji yang kakinya kuat, itu biasa saja.

Sekarang dia tengah berada di rintangan terakhir, sebuah tembok setinggi 5 meter. Biasanya sih pemain _parkour_ akan menjadikan tembok itu sebagai tumpuan untuk melakukan trik. Tapi Sanji yang percaya pada kekuatan kakinya memutuskan untuk meloncatinya. Ini sudah biasa, kalau dia melakukan perkelahian di jalanan atau ketahuan ingin mengintip cewek…

Jadi, dia melakukan hal yang mencengangkan para penonton: berlari di dinding!

"Woah! Peserta Sanji melakukan manuver ala ninja! Apa dia menempelkan _chakra_ di kakinya?!" sang MC mengomentarinya dengan berapi-api. Bagaimana tidak… dia melihat teknik selevel itu pada pertandingan tingkat SMU!

"Salah _manga_, oi!" teriak para penonton, membuat si MC tertawa garing.

Meskipun begitu, itu menakjubkan. Tak sampai 5 detik, Sanji sudah sampai di bagian atas tembok, dengan sebelah kaki masih di udara. Sepertinya dia hendak melakukan salto…

Tapi, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengagetkan.

Name… yang berdiri di sisi lain tembok itu, rok sekolahnya tertiup angin yang entah datang dari mana. Hasilnya, sebuah _panty shot_ dari orang yang disukainya… yang berakhir tragis.

"_Melloriiiiineeee_!"

Bruuuuuutttt!

"Woah! Peserta Sanji mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu! Apa dia nggak apa-apa?!"

Sanji langsung mimisan bak air mancur. Nami yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada teman pirangnya itu hanya bisa melongo… dan kemudian ekspresinya berubah jadi takut.

Syuutt…!

Sanji terpeleset genangan darahnya sendiri dan terjatuh dari tembok dengan kondisi kepala di bawah! Manusia biasa pasti akan tewas dengan tinggi seperti itu!"

"Sanji-_kun_!"

Tapi dasar reflek petarung, sebelum badannya berdebam di tanah, Sanji bersalto setengah putaran di udara… dan berhasil mendarat dengan sebelah kakinya. Dia meringis kemudian karena kakinya tak siap menerima _shock_ seperti itu… lalu akhirnya pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

Singkat cerita, Sanji gagal menerima medali apapun. Masih beruntung dia tidak mengalami cedera apapun (selain anemia), karena besok dia masih harus mengikuti pertandingan final sepakbola pria.

...

Mau dipikirkan bagaimanapun, lomba yang diikuti Law itu tidak wajar.

Lomba membedah. Psikopat macam apa yang pertama mengusulkan ini?

Sampai tahun ini sih, baru hewan yang jadi korban… tapi entah kapan lomba akan naik tingkat jadi membedah mayat atau bahkan manusia hidup. Yang dilombakan adalah bagaimana peserta bisa membedah bangkai hewan tertentu untuk mengambil organ yang sulit diambil.

Bukannya Law protes sih. Dia suka membedah.

Tentu saja yang menonton lomba ini hanyalah orang-orang yang memiliki perut yang kuat, jadi hanya ada kira-kira 10 orang di ruangan itu. Salah satunya adalah Monet yang khusus datang untuk mendukung Law, juga untuk menyelidiki sesuatu atas perintah Kid.

Setelah menunggu 10 menit, 'para korban' pun tiba. Dibawa panitia dengan tandu dan ditutupi kain putih, hewan yang akan mereka bedah hari ini nampaknya cukup besar. Hm… dilihat sekilas, mungkin itu anak sapi atau semacamnya. Ini sih gampang, pikir Law. Anggap saja memotong sapi untuk BBQ…

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Law saat membuka kain yang menutupi targetnya.

"?!"

Seekor... beruang hitam. Ukurannya cukup besar, mungkin usia remaja.

Law tercekat. Dia segera memikirkan banyak hal… bukankah beruang itu hewan yang dilindungi?! Kenapa panitia bisa menyediakan bangkainya sebanyak itu?! Dan yang terpenting, dia… tidak tega membedah beruang. Ini karena dia punya teman yang mirip beruang, Bepo.

"….."

Akhirnya Law hanya bisa beraksi seperlunya dan berakhir di posisi 5. Pemenang medali emas adalah peserta dari Ryuugu, yang mampu mengambil batu ginjal beruang, yang dipercaya berkhasiat sebagai obat tradisional, hanya dalam waktu 5 menit.

Sementara itu, Monet pun mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Kid. Ada yang aneh pada pertandingan Seifu hari itu…

-xXxXx-

Fukaboshi sudah mengira bahwa _event_ hari ini akan didominasi Ryuugu. Tapi… mereka terlalu mendominasi, ini aneh. Selain di _event_ akuatik, harusnya mereka cukup imbang dengan Seifu… tapi yang dia dapatkan? Kemenangan telak Ryuugu! Dengan proses yang aneh juga. Hampir semua pertandingan, mereka menang karena faktor eksternal. Kesalahan menu di lomba makan, kesalahan panitia di angkat besi, target yang menjadi kelemahan peserta Seifu di lomba bedah… dan kalahnya si kaki hitam itu dengan cara yang sama, 2 kali. Mau tidak mau dia jadi mencurigai ada yang aneh dengan kemenangan mereka.

Setelah _event_ berakhir dan anak-anak Ryuugu mulai berkumpul untuk _briefing_, dia menghampiri orang yang paling dicurigainya. Bukan apa-apa, anak itu memang memegang rekor kriminal yang cukup panjang, sebuah misteri kenapa dia masih bisa bersekolah di Ryuugu.

"Hody Jones," Fukaboshi memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sang ketua OSIS. Fukaboshi tidak menanggapi pandangan menantang anak gemuk itu, dan mengisyaratkan dengan jari agar mengikutinya.

Mereka pun berjalan sampai cukup jauh dari yang lain, agar pembicaraan mereka tidak bisa didengar.

"Oke, langsung saja. Jones, aku benar-benar tidak mau mencurigaimu, tapi…ah, langsung saja. Apa kau tahu tentang masalah yang menimpa peserta Seifu saat pertandingan perebutan medali hari ini?"

Hody hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tipis itu.

"Jahahaha. Tentu saja nggak."

Itu jawaban yang sangat tegas, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Entah dia jujur… atau dia pembohong impulsif yang bisa berbohong dengan wajah datar.

Fukaboshi memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan lebih serius.

"… sekali lagi aku tanya. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada pertandingan-pertandingan tadi?"

Hody mengangkat bahunya, wajah santainya masih tetap ada. "Oi, _kaichou_, pertanyaannya beda dengan yang pertama. Aku nggak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya…"

"Jawab saja, ini perintah!"

Mendengar sang ketua OSIS menaikkan nada bicaranya, Hody justru terkekeh. Dia malah menjawab dengan sedikit sarkastik, "Kami jelas melakukan sesuatu… tapi entahlah, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka atau nggak, jahahaha."

Dia menjawabnya.

Ternyata benar firasat buruk Fukaboshi waktu memilih Hody dan kawan-kawan dalam tim Ryuugu... bahwa mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menang. Tapi, sang ketua tidak memiliki buktinya… jadi, dengan berat hati dia melepaskan anak itu untuk kembali ke gengnya.

-xXxXx-

Klasemen Akhir Hari Kedua

Ryuugu: 17 emas, 12 perak, 8 perunggu

Seifu: 10 emas, 11 perak, 10 perunggu

Berkat kekalahan beruntun Seifu di babak perebutan medali, bahkan di luar _event_ akuatik pun, Ryuugu mendominasi. Selisih emas yang diperoleh kedua sekolah itu cukup besar, sehingga kalau mau berpikir optimis, mereka sangat susah disalip di hari terakhir besok…

"Seifu... dihancurkan! _Kaichou_ kalah, Roronoa kalah, si Koki Hitam kalah, bahkan Law ikutan kalah!" teriakan frustasi Kid membuka _briefing_ tim Seifu sore itu. Suasana di sekitarnya muram, mereka tidak menyangka bisa kalah setelak itu dari sekolah rival.

Kid tidak bermaksud menyalahkan siapapun, tapi dia tetap ingin menyuarakan kekesalannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia berteriak begitu untuk mengalihkan pemikiran dari kecurigaannya yang telah dikonfirmasi Monet tadi. Monet lalu menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi pada pertandingan yang diikuti Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, dan Law; itu membuat anak-anak lain terdiam berpikir...

"Kita kalah dengan cara yang nggak wajar," tiba-tiba Zoro angkat bicara. Cowok berambut hijau itu jarang mau bicara, apalagi di depan anak-anak. Sekalinya dia bicara, biasanya sangat penting buat semua orang. "Terlepas dari kekalahan koki mesum idiot ini dengan cara yang sama, apa yang terjadi pada pertandinganku, Luffy, dan _Torao_ tadi sangat aneh."

"Koki mesum idiot?!"

"Siapa _Torao_?!"

"Diam dulu," Nami menghentikan kedua orang yang hendak protes itu, dan mengisyaratkan Zoro untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dipikir bagaimanapun, aneh kalau panitia acara sebesar ini bisa melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulangkali… di hari yang sangat vital untuk kompetisi."

Zoro tidak terkenal atas kemampuan otaknya, tapi apa yang dia katakan saat itu sangat masuk akal. Semua orang di situ yang tadi sudah curiga, mengangguk setuju. Sedang yang tadi tidak memikirkan apa-apa, membulatkan mulut mereka.

"Aku berpikiran sama denganmu, Roronoa. Ini karena dulu aku sering melakukan hal yang sama: sabotase, menyusup di celah aturan, dan lain-lain… di dalam game," komentar Kid. Kata-kata terakhirnya itu seolah merusak keseriusannya, tapi tidak ada yang bilang. "Tapi, kita nggak punya bukti."

"Hum, kau benar."

Dengan itu, suasana kembali muram… sampai Usopp memecah keheningan.

"K- begitu gawat 'kan?! Bagaimana dengan besok? Kalau besok kita juga dikerjain, tamatlah kita!"

"Gampang. Kita hajar saja mereka yang berbuat curang…" komentar Luffy dengan wajah serius. Oi, benaran tuh dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh seperti itu? Mungkin dia cuma marah karena makanannya ditukar…

"Jangan, _baka_!" Nami memukulnya dengan _harisen_. "Itu bisa membuatmu didiskualifikasi tau!"

"Tapi Nami, ulah mereka menukar makananku dengan pai sayur pantas dibayar dengan luka-luka!" Luffy melawan. Yah, kalau sudah berurusan dengan makanan anak ini memang tidak segan menghajar siapapun. Tanyakan ke Sanji yang sering berantem dengannya kalau _bento_ yang dia buat tidak cocok.

"Benar, kalau boleh jujur aku juga ingin berbicara 'baik-baik' dengan mereka soal ini…" kata Zoro dengan wajah tenang… walaupun di tangan kanannya, Shuusui sudah terhunus.

"Menipuku dengan memanfaatkan cewek yang nggak ada hubungannya itu berarti mereka bosan hidup!" sambung Sanji. Rambutnya mulai berdiri layaknya seorang Saiya yang mengamuk. "Apalagi, Nami-_san_ juga jadi korban! Untung waktu itu cuma aku yang lihat!"

Mendengar itu, semua anak menoleh pada Nami… yang langsung geleng-geleng, dia tidak mau menceritakan kalau Sanji kalah karena tak sengaja melihat celana dalamnya.

"Bahkan aku juga kesal karena ulah mereka," sambung Law. Dia biasanya tenang, tapi kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ooh… kalau begitu aku juga mau ikutan," kata Kid. Dia lalu menolehi para anggota tim cowok, yang nampaknya juga sudah siap tempur. Batu, pecahan aspal, rambu-rambu jalan, ranting pohon, bola besi untuk tolak peluru... semuanya sudah siap dengan senjata dadakan.

Benar. Di Seifu tidak ada orang-orang sok baik yang terima saja kalau dicurangi. Mereka siap melawan!

"O-oi, tenang dulu, kalian! Ingat perkataanku ke Luffy tadi!" Nami berteriak. Tapi mereka sudah tidak mau dengar…

"Oke, begini rencananya," Sanji memulai rapat strategi perang. "Aku, _marimo_, dan Luffy akan maju duluan karena kita sudah pernah melawan anak-anak Ryuugu. Torao, Eustass, Apoo, Coby, dan Helmeppo, kalian mengawasi dulu. Jika kalian merasa sudah mengerti teknik mereka, langsung serang dari belakang. Anak-anak lain, halangi jalan keluar dan bantuan dari Ryuugu-"

Mereka benar-benar serius! Bahkan Sanji menyiapkan strategi sedetail itu... kalau ini dibiarkan, bisa perang sungguhan!

Akhirnya Nami pun terpaksa menggunakan senjata rahasianya.

Pletak! Bugh! Buak! Bletak!

Kekerasan. Atau, lebih jelasnya, pukulan ke kepala untuk menghentikan tendensi rusuh anak-anak. Itu sangat berhasil… para korbannya langsung terkapar dan tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"_Mou_, makanya dengarkan. Aku tidak mau melukai kalian, tahu…"

"Kau hampir membunuh kami!" teriak Luffy dan kawan-kawan.

"Nami-_san_ yang marah selalu tampak imuuuuut!"

Akibat itu, anak-anak lain yang ingin menyusul langsung mengurungkan niat mereka. Benar juga kata Nami, percuma melampiaskan kekesalan sekarang karena hanya akan membuat mereka didiskualifikasi.

"Aaah, sudahlah," Kid bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Sepertinya rasa kesalnya sudah hilang… pukulan Nami memang sangat efektif. "Untuk mencegah mereka berulah lagi, akan kusiapkan pasukan pengawas bagi masing-masing peserta. Kebanyakan di antara kita sudah menyelesaikan pertandingan, jadi bisa mengawasi sepenuhnya."

Ide yang bagus. Selain mendukung, juga mengawasi? Sekali lempar batu kena 2 burung… memang ciri khas Kid. Mereka yang sudah menyelesaikan lomba pun bangkit dan mengikuti Kid untuk berpartisipasi dalam rencana itu.

Sementara, sisanya yang masih ada lomba besok meneruskan _briefing_.

"Besok adalah _event_ yang dijamin kemenangannya untuk Seifu," kata Monet kemudian. Mendengar pernyataan penuh percaya diri itu, semua orang menegakkan badan mereka dan memperhatikan baik-baik. "Luffy, _Mixed Martial Arts!_ Zoro, babak final kendo! Sanji, babak final sepakbola dan lomba masak! Margaret, babak final panahan! Nami dan Bonney, babak final lomba masak divisi cewek! Kid, Law, Apoo, Coby, Helmeppo, Dota 2! Lalu…"

...

"Eh, aku masuk tim Dota? Sejak kapan?!" teriak Kid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Video game, di beberapa negara termasuk cabang olahraga resmi loh. Biasanya sih, yang dipertandingkan adalah game sepakbola, Shooter, Racing, Fighting, dan Real-Time Strategy seperti Dota dan Starcraft.

Aku ganti judul chap ini jadi Winter Days. Soalnya lebih cocok dengan 2 arc yang tak ada hubungannya...

Terakhir, aku update profil dengan format dan proyek terbaru. Mampir ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VI Part 3**

"Apa-apaan afro itu, Luffy?!"


	41. Third Time is a Blessing

Disclaimer: saya bukan pencipta dan pemilik berbagai judul game yang ada di part ini. Semua kembali pada Konami, Valve, Rovio, dan Blizzard. Jika ada persamaan nama para komentator di fic ini, itu semua disengaja (:p).

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI**

**Premier League**

**Part 3 – ****Third Time is Blessing**

* * *

><p>Hari ketiga Davy Back Fight, hari terakhir.<p>

Jumlah penonton meningkat pesat saat itu, mereka menantikan babak final pada _event_ paling populer. Menurut perhitungan kasar panitia, jumlah penonton hari ini meningkat sebanyak 50% dari hari kedua kemarin, dan itu sukses menjadikan kompleks olahraga Corrida bagaikan lautan manusia. Tim-tim yang tidak merencanakan pertemuan berdasarkan situasi ini, dipastikan nyasar… tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk tim Seifu.

Akibat kekalahan (aneh) mereka kemarin, konsolidasi dilaksanakan dan mereka terus bergerak dengan kompak sejak sepulang _event_. Hasilnya, sebuah kelompok dengan mentalitas bagai prajurit yang siap tempur… keberadaan sekitar 40 anak dengan seragam Seifu itu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para penonton di kompleks. Jepretan kamera membarengi langkah-langkah mereka menuju stadion pusat; bahkan ada beberapa penonton yang memberanikan diri meminta tandatangan. Awalnya cuma 1-2 orang, tapi begitu tahu Luffy dan kawan-kawan ternyata murah hati soal tandatangan, berbondong-bondonglah para penonton mengerumuni mereka.

Untungnya, tim pengawas yang dipimpin Kid dengan sigap meloloskan tim dari tengah kekacauan itu. Tapi tetap saja, waktu 15 menit yang harusnya bisa dipakai untuk persiapan jadi terbuang percuma…

Sekarang tim Seifu berada dalam Stadion Utama Corrida, tepatnya di ruang konferensi pers. Kid menyewa tempat ini kemarin memanfaatkan koneksi dari Law. Di ruang yang luas dan nyaman itu, para peserta bisa senyaman mungkin mengikuti _briefing_ dengan dipimpin 5 anggota OSIS yang familier.

"Oke. Mungkin kalian sudah bosan, tapi aku beritahu lagi klasemen perolehan medali sampai hari kedua," Monet sebagai pencatat statistik yang didaulat membuka rapat segera membuka presentasinya, menampakkan sebuah tabel klasemen yang terlihat benar-benar resmi.

Di sana terlihat jelas bahwa SMU Ryuugu memimpin klasemen dengan 17 emas, 12 perak, dan 8 perunggu; total 38 medali. SMU Seifu berada di peringkat kedua dengan selisih yang cukup jauh; 10 emas, 11 perak, dan 10 perunggu; total 31 medali.

Dalam penghitungan klasemen _event_ olahraga dengan sistem medali seperti DBF dan Olimpiade, posisi ditentukan dari banyaknya jumlah medali emas yang diperoleh suatu tim. Misalnya tim A memperoleh 5 medali emas dan 3 medali perak; sedangkan tim B memperoleh 4 medali emas dan 5 medali perak, maka peringkat pertama tetaplah tim A karena mereka unggul dalam perolehan medali emas. Nah, jika perolehan medali emas 2 tim sama barulah beralih ke medali perak; jika medali perak sama berlanjut ke medali perunggu. Kedua kasus di atas sangat jarang terjadi sih.

Kini Seifu tertinggal 6 medali emas dari Ryuugu, sehingga mereka minimal harus memperoleh minimal 7 medali emas untuk memenangkan _event_ secara keseluruhan. Belum cukup begitu, mereka juga harus mencegah Ryuugu memperoleh satupun medali emas lagi. Singkatnya, Seifu harus menyapu bersih 9 _event_ yang dipertandingkan di hari ini!

Lebih mudah berencana daripada melaksanakannya…

"Tentu saja Ryuugu tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan, mereka pasti sudah sangat siap, entah dengan kemampuan mereka atau 'trik' seperti kemarin. Apapun itu, kita harus menghadapinya," kata Nami.

Anak-anak di ruangan bersorak menanggapinya.

Setelah itu, Nami mundur. Memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan, semua sudah dirapatkan kemarin dan sepertinya anak-anak sudah mengingat tugas mereka masing-masing. Ya, setelah _event_ kemarin, seluruh anggota tim Seifu kembali ke sekolah untuk rapat evaluasi dan menyusun rencana. Mereka baru selesai pukul 11 malam, itupun karena Law selaku dokter tim memaksa berhenti dengan pertimbangan kecapekan anak-anak.

"Hm… kita sudah bisa mengakhiri ini 'kan, Nami?" tiba-tiba Luffy menyeletuk. Dari tadi dia diam saja sambil menyilangkan lengan, dia terlihat keren tapi… mungkin sebenarnya ketiduran.

"Iya, kemarin kita sudah bicara banyak banget. Tapi…" Nami menimpali. Dia masih merasa tidak percaya diri, wajahnya yang cemberut mengisyaratkan pemikiran negatifnya itu.

"Hentikan," Kid menepuk pundak Nami. "Jangan bertampang begitu, kau bisa mempengaruhi mental bertanding anak-anak."

"Pada saat-saat seperti ini sebaiknya serahkan saja pada _kaichou_, Nami-san," Bonney menimpali.

"Benar, biarkan dia ngomong sebentar," sambung Monet.

Mendengar saran dari kawan-kawannya, Nami menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu menepuk pundak Luffy, mengisyaratkan dia untuk berbicara. Luffy menyeringai lebar, sepertinya dia sangat menunggu saat ini.

"Nami terlalu khawatir, hahaha," sebelum berbicara, dia malah menggoda Nami duluan. Wajah Nami memerah dahsyat dan menjitak Luffy, tapi anak itu masih bisa nyengir. Setelah itu, wajahnya kembali serius, dan dia melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. "Pokoknya, yang harus kita lakukan adalah berjuang sekuat tenaga! Itu saja, jangan memikirkan hal lain yang ribet! Percayalah pada kemampuan kalian sendiri; aku percaya, kalau kita melakukan itu, kemenangan sudah pasti!"

Seisi ruangan terdiam. Perkataan Luffy barusan berkesan di luar karakternya, karena sepertinya dia _memikirkan_ kata-kata sebagus itu. Padahal siapapun tahu bahwa kata 'Luffy' dan 'berpikir', tidak bisa disatukan dalam sebuah kalimat. Tapi peduli amat, yang penting mereka bisa menangkap pesannya. Singkat jelas padat, mereka cukup berjuang sekuat tenaga tanpa mempedulikan hal-hal di luar _event_.

"Wooo…" tiba-tiba terdengar sorakan dengan suara berat. Itu Zoro, dan dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dari posisi tersandar di kursi.

Lalu, mengikuti Zoro, seisi ruangan pun bersorak dengan penuh semangat. Mendengar itu, kau tidak akan percaya kalau mereka sedang terdesak dalam misi yang nyaris mustahil…

-o0o0o0o0o-

"Luffy benar-benar seorang ketua OSIS, huh?" kata Zoro.

Kontan semua yang bersamanya menoleh kepadanya dengan alis terangkat. Dari mana pernyataan itu berasal, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?

Zoro mengangkat bahu, lalu menjelaskan, "Maksudku, dia bisa menggugah semangat hanya dengan kalimat egois seperti itu. Menurutku, itu adalah kualitas seorang pemimpin."

Itu membuat mereka membulatkan mulut. Zoro terus tersenyum saat menjelaskan itu, bagaikan seorang ayah yang bangga pada anaknya yang telah sukses.

Sekarang mereka ada dalam perjalanan menuju Stadion Indoor II di mana babak semifinal dan final _event_ kendo diadakan. Rombongan itu terdiri dari Zoro, Tashigi selaku 'pelatih' (tidak resmi), 2 peserta cewek yang lolos dari divisi putri, dan 5 anak lain dari klub kendo yang bertugas sebagai pengawas.

"Ya… aku tidak menyangka akan tiba saatnya aku mendengar Luffy-kun berbicara sekeren itu," komentar Tashigi kemudian, pandangannya menerawang jauh. Dia merasa ini situasi yang ajaib, di mana Luffy yang dia kenal anak berangasan itu melangkah menjadi seorang ketua OSIS yang kapabel dan sangat dihormati, bahkan oleh para rivalnya.

"Omonganmu seperti orang yang akan mati."

Tashigi menolehkan kepalanya ke Zoro, dia cemberut, "Ya, aku akan mati jika kamu gagal memenangi _event_ ini!"

_Event_ kendo di mana Zoro berpartisipasi, seperti halnya _event_ lainnya di hari terakhir DBF ini, perannya amatlah vital untuk kemenangan Seifu. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Sekali lagi, dia tidak boleh kalah. Untungnya Zoro sudah terbiasa dengan tekanan seperti itu, jadi dia tampak santai seperti biasa.

Diselingi perdebatan kecil Zoro dan Tashigi, juga anak-anak lain yang berusaha melerai (atau ikutan menyindir kedua orang itu), tim kendo Seifu pun sampai di _venue_ pertandingan, Stadion Indoor II. Walaupun _event_ dimulai sejam lagi, suasana tempat itu sudah sangat ramai… sehingga tim rawan jadi bulan-bulanan fans yang ingin bertemu para idola perlombaan kendo seperti Zoro dan Tashigi. Untungnya, Kid sudah memberikan mereka formasi jitu untuk menghindari serangan fans: formasi persegi. Anak-anak klub kendo yang bertugas mendukung diletakkan di sisi luar, sedang para peserta pertandingan diletakkan di tengah. Para fans pun tidak berani mendekati anak-anak kendo yang memasang tampang sangar itu...

Terlepas dari kerumunan, mereka masuk ke ruang ganti peserta. Di sana sudah ada anak-anak dari Ryuugu dan 2 sekolah lain. Mungkin ini terdengar egois dan sombong, tapi Zoro meminta teman-temannya hanya memperhatikan Ryuugu.

"Itu sikap seorang juara," Zoro menjelaskan. "Mengabaikan yang lemah dan hanya menatap yang terkuat. Hanya dengan itulah kita bisa terus berkembang."

Kata-kata yang bagus, ini semakin mengobarkan semangat para peserta lain. Tashigi tersenyum bangga, inilah salah satu keunggulan Zoro: kata-kata kasarnya bisa jadi motivator yang hebat.

Zoro tidak terlalu memperhatikan efek perkataannya, pandangannya sejak tadi terfokus pada peserta kendo divisi pria dari Ryuugu, cowok monyong yang terus minum isotonik yang sekilas beraroma alkohol. Zoro ingat betul, kemarin dia bisa lolos dari babak penyisihan dengan sangat mulus, menunjukkan perbedaan kemampuannya dengan peserta lain, walaupun jelas tidak serius.

Zoro penasaran seperti apa kemampuan asli anak itu. Lidahnya menjilat bibir tanpa dia sadari, badannya memancarkan aura bertarung yang amat pekat.

Memang benar kata orang bahwa adrenalin itu adalah _painkiller_ alami. Zoro melupakan rasa nyeri di tangan kirinya akibat kecelakaan saat _event_ angkat besi kemarin…

…..

Seperti memang sudah ditakdirkan, undian babak semifinal memisahkan Zoro dan peserta Seifu itu sehingga akan bertemu di final, panggung yang sempurna untuk bertanding habis-habisan. Apalagi, Zoro dapat lawan yang sepertinya lebih lemah dari lawan anak Ryuugu itu. Tashigi mensyukuri keberuntungannya, ini pertanda yang bagus.

Pertandingan Zoro dilangsungkan lebih dulu dari anak Ryuugu itu.

"_Men_!"

"Woooahhhh!" para penonton bersorak menanggapi poin penentuan yang didapatkan Zoro dari sang lawan. Zoro pun menang skor dengan telak…

Biasanya seorang petarung yang perhatiannya terfokus pada hal di luar pertandingan yang sedang dia jalani akan mengalami kesulitan… tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Zoro. Meskipun dia terlalu terfokus pada pertandingan final melawan anak Ryuugu itu, dia toh bisa memenangi semifinal tanpa kesulitan dan cepat.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro!" itu tidak mengurangi antusiasme penonton yang meneriakkan namanya.

Zoro yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi kemegahan event tingkat nasional sama sekali tidak bereaksi menanggapi sorakan itu. Tapi tingkahnya itu malah membuat para penonton cewek berteriak gemas. Menurut mereka tingkah cuek itu sangat _cool_.

"Kerja bagus, Zoro-kun," Tashigi melemparkan handuk pada Zoro yang menangkapnya secara reflek. Melihat anak itu mengelap rambut hijaunya, dia berkomentar lagi. "Medali perak sudah dipastikan… tapi jangan lupa, target kita tetap medali emas."

"… tentu saja," jawab Zoro, kepalanya masih tersembunyi di bawah handuk. Dia memandang ke arah _bench_ tim Ryuugu di mana saingan bermulut panjangnya itu tengah melakukan pemanasan akhir. Tak salah lagi, sekarang dia memfokuskan seluruh dirinya untuk mengalahkan sang rival. Konsentrasi yang luar biasa…

Dicuekin, Tashigi menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu akan begini… memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Menemani Zoro dalan pertandingan tidak ada gunanya karena cowok berambut hijau itu akan lebih memperhatikan lawannya. Tapi entah kenapa Tashigi tidak bisa melepaskan tugas ini. Sejak dia mulai nonaktif sebagai anggota tim Seifu untuk event kendo, berada bersama Zoro di saat-saat dia yang paling gagah, menurutnya adalah _privilege_ khusus.

Setelah jeda 15 menit, pertandingan babak semifinal kedua dimulai. Semua anggota tim Seifu pun memfokuskan diri menyaksikannya.

"… lalu," penjelasan wasit tentang peserta lain tenggelam oleh teriakan penonton begitu melihat peserta Ryuugu itu memasuki arena. "Dari SMU Ryuugu, peserta Hyouzou!"

Oh, jadi namanya Hyouzou… anak-anak Seifu menganggukkan kepala. Dari kemarin mereka penasaran nama sang lawan dan bingung bagaimana memanggilnya. Kan tidak enak memanggilnya dengan 'anak itu', atau yang lebih parah 'si monyong itu'…

"Mulai!"

Sang lawan langsung ambil inisiatif, dia mengarahkan _shinai_(pedang kayu untuk kendo)-nya ke kepala dan badan Hyouzou. Gerakannya cukup cepat, Zoro berkesimpulan kalau dia cukup berpengalaman di pertandingan level prefektur. Tapi, Hyouzou menghindari serangan demi serangan dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, seperti orang mabuk. Dia juga menangkis beberapa serangan dengan shinai yang tergenggam hanya pada 1 tangan. Awalnya langkah ini tampak seperti sebuah kebodohan karena tangannya yang tidak memegang _shinai_ bisa jadi target, tapi Hyouzou memindahkan _shinai_-nya ke tangan yang kosong, mengejutkan sang lawan. Diapun bisa memasukkan 1 angka dengan mudah!

"… teknik yang ortodoks, tidak lazim."

"Dan efektif," sambung Tashigi. "Gerakannya tidak bisa diprediksi dan dia bisa mengatur tempo pertandingan dengan sangat baik. Kemarin aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, tapi yah, aku setuju dengan Zoro-kun. Hyouzou-shi ini ada di level nasional."

Beberapa menit jual-beli serangan, sepertinya Hyouzou mulai bosan. Dia kembali memegang _shinai_ dengan kedua tangan, dan setelah menghindari serangan ke leher dengan memiringkan kepala, memukul helm lawan sekuat tenaga.

"Kepala!"

Dengan ini, Hyouzou sudah unggul angka amat telak; pemenangnya sudah bisa dipastikan. Zoro pun berbalik dan meninggalkan arena. Waktu ditanya, dia cuma menyeringai puas.

"Dia musuh yang pantas untuk medali emas," begitu kata-kata Zoro.

-o0o0o0o0o-

Beralih ke stadion utama Corrida, di sana tengah diadakan salah satu _event_ paling ditunggu dalam DBF: babak final sepakbola pria! Tim yang berhadapan, tentu adalah Seifu melawan Ryuugu.

Ngomong-ngomong, pertandingan untuk tingkat SMU dilaksanakan dalam durasi 2x30 menit dengan aturan _silver goal_. Kalau masih imbang, akan dilakukan adu penalti seperti biasanya.

"Umu. Ini tim yang sempurna," komentar manajer tim Seifu, Bonney. Dengan jas hitam dan map di tangannya, dia terlihat seperti manajer klub profesional sungguhan. "Formasi 4-3-2-1, transisi 4-3-3. Kita pakai _double false nine_ (penyerang bayangan) dengan Sanji dan Kira. Coby dan Helmeppo gelandang serang. Sisanya silakan bertahan sekuat tenaga, kalau bisa menyerang. Oh, dan Apoo? Sebagai kiper jangan terlalu maju... menerima tendangan pojok boleh, sih."

"Ou!" semua anggota tim mengangguk, mengerti.

Sebenarnya itu tim asal cabut, dengan 7 anggota inti klub sepakbola ditambah anak-anak dengan kemampuan fisik berlebih seperti Sanji. Sepintas ini seperti keputusan yang salah, tapi Kid punya pertimbangan sendiri. Dengan menggunakan tim yang didominasi pemain non-klub sepakbola, dia berharap tim lawan akan meremehkan tim Seifu sehingga mereka bisa memanfaatkan itu.

Sejauh ini sukses. Sampai babak semifinal kemarin, mereka selalu menang dengan meyakinkan.

"Yosh. Hari ini juga, semua bola akan tertuju padamu, Sanji-san!" kata Coby, diikuti sorakan anggota tim lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian bergantung pada perokok sepertiku…" gumam Sanji sambil mengunyah permen karet nikotinnya. Kemudian dia menari-nari lebay, "Tapi, kalau manajer Bonney-sama sudah bilang begitu, aku menurut saja! Akan kuceploskan banyak gol… ke hatimu!"

"Ya, ya," Bonney memutar bola matanya. Tingkah berlebihan Sanji ini salah satu alasannya tidak mau menjadi manajer tim cowok. Selain itu, gara-gara ini dia jadi tidak bisa menonton babak final kendo di mana Zoro berlaga…

"Tapi, woah. Anak-anak Ryuugu tampak seram, apapa," Apoo berkomentar setelah melayangkan pandangannya ke _bench_ tim lawan di sebelah mereka.

"Itu niat main bola atau tawuran? Mereka semua bertampang petarung..." sambung Helmeppo.

"... bukannya tim kita juga?" tanya Coby.

Tim Ryuugu beranggotakan nama-nama yang mereka kenal. Wadatsumi, anak bongsor dan tinggi itu pasti jadi kiper. Lalu, Dosun, Zeo, Daruma, dan Ikaros. Ini sih, tim _all-star _Ryuugu! Walaupun, kelihatan jelas kalau mereka juga asal cabut anggota seperti Seifu...

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Selamat datang di stadion utama Corrida. Sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan final sepakbola pria, SMU Seifu vs SMU Ryuugu. Di sini Jim Champion-"

"Dan John Beglin. Halo semuanya, hari yang bagus. Saya sama sekali tidak sabar menantikan pertandingan ini, pertandingan yang pasti akan berjalan sangat seru-"

Suara kedua komentator amat mengejutkan para pemain kedua kubu.

"Oi oi oi oi oi…"

Sanji dan yang lain, yang tengah berbaris memasuki lapangan meneteskan keringat dingin massal. Kemarin mereka bertanding tanpa komentator, tapi hari ini mereka langsung mendapat 2 komentator yang amat terkenal itu! Apa yang terjadi?

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar suara mereka…" komentar Coby.

"Bukan 'pernah dengar' lagi, aku tahu mereka!" sambung Helmeppo.

"DBF... benar-benar niat," kata Kira.

Ya, kedua komentator itu adalah komentator professional yang menjadi komentator di game sepakbola sejuta umat dan favorit anak-anak Seifu, Pro Evolution Football. Suara kedua orang itu membuat para penonton menggila, dan semangat para pemain pun langsung meroket. Betapa hebatnya efek komentator…

"Kedua tim memasuki lapangan."

Tim Seifu dikapteni Sanji dan tim Ryuugu oleh Ryuuboshi. Kebetulan, Sanji masih ada hutang kekalahan dari pertandingan renang dengan orang itu. Sehingga, saat mereka melakukan jabat tangan _fair play_, muncul kilat-kilat petir dari tatapan kedua orang itu…

Pelemparan koin lalu dilakukan, dengan pemenangnya Ryuuboshi. Tapi anak itu dengan percaya dirinya memilih babak kedua, memberikan _kick-off_ pertama ke Seifu. Biasanya sih tim yang menang dalam pelemparan koin akan memilih_ kick-off_ terlebih dahulu untuk mendapat inisiatif menyerang...

"Fuu… kesombongan mereka harus dibayar," kata Sanji begitu kembali ke sisi lapangannya.

"Yosh. Lakukan," komentar Kira. Anggota tim lain yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepala mereka, mengerti maksud sang kapten.

_Kick-off_ akan dilakukan Coby dan Kira, dengan Sanji berada kira-kira 5 meter di belakang mereka.

Prittttt!

Bersamaan dengan peluit berbunyi, Coby mengoper bola ke Kira, yang segera memainkannya pelan di daerahnya sendiri. Tiga pemain Ryuugu langsung mengepungnya. Coby yang mulai berlari di samping teman bertopengnya itu, berpikir kalau Ryuugu menggunakan strategi _man-marking_ (membayangi 1 pemain lawan dengan banyak pemain sendiri). Pergerakan mereka cukup cepat; jika Kira tidak segera mengoper bola, pasti akan segera direbut…

Saat jaraknya dan para pemain lawan sudah tinggal kira-kira 3 meter, jarak ideal untuk _tackling_, Kira memutar badan dan mengoper bola pada Coby. Coby menerimanya dan segera menendang bola jauh-jauh. Targetnya? Sanji yang sudah masuk kotak penalti Ryuugu!

"Seifu berencana melakukan serangan cepat!" komentator Jim membeberkan rencana serangan Seifu, membuat para pemain meneteskan keringat dingin.

Ya, ini adalah strategi serangan '_blitzkrieg_' alias serangan cepat dari Bonney. Tujuannya adalah mencetak gol secepat mungkin, strategi yang biasa digunakan para manajer tim yang super agresif dan tidak sabaran…

"Ah?!" para pemain Ryuugu yang mengepung Kira hanya bisa terpaku melihat itu.

Inilah kelemahan taktik _man-marking_, pikir Coby. Pergerakan mereka terlalu terpaku pada bola sehingga membiarkan mereka yang tidak membawa bola berkelana dengan bebas!

"Celaka!" Ryuuboshi (mungkin) berteriak kaget. Dia segera menunjuk Sanji yang berdiri bebas dan tinggal menerima bola, agar kawan-kawannya mengepung. Dalam sekejap, ada 4 pemain yang mengepung si pirang itu! Reflek para pemain bertahan Ryuugu sepertinya sangat bagus…

Dikepung, Sanji malah menyeringai. Dia menerima bola dan mengontrolnya dengan dada, lalu menendangnya lambung menyeberangi lapangan, di atas kepala anak-anak Ryuugu yang mengepungnya. Keempat anak itu terkesiap, karena di sisi lain lapangan, Kira sudah siap!

"Cepatnya…!"

Gelandang bertahan Ryuugu, cowok kecil dengan nama punggung Daruma, sudah siap menghadang Kira. Dia melancarkan _sliding tackle_ ke arah kaki Kira yang tengah mengontrol bola… tapi meleset sebab Kira meloncatinya!

"Kya kya!" anak itu berteriak kesal.

Kira segera mengoper kembali bola kepada Sanji, yang di tengah kepanikan para pemain bertahan Ryuugu sudah melepaskan diri dari kepungan. Dia berlari lurus horizontal lapangan ke arah Kira, sehingga terhindar dari jebakan _offside_. Umpan yang sangat manis itu diterima Sanji dengan kaki kiri, dan…

"Oraaa!"

Desh!

Beberapa meter di luar kotak penalti, Sanji menendang bola dengan kaki kanannya sekuat tenaga, tidak lupa menambahkan efek lengkung pada bagian bawah bola itu... sehingga melayang dalam lintasan parabola yang cantik.

"Eeeeh?!"

Kiper Ryuugu, Wadatsumi bereaksi. Lompatannya ke arah bola di pojok kanan atas gawang sudah tepat, tapi dia terlalu lambat…

"GOOOOLLLL!" para penonton bersorak.

"Sebuah gol cepat! Nomor 10, Sanji dari Seifu!"

"Cantik sekali!"

Kedua komentator berteriak kagum melihat tendangan Sanji yang berhasil dikonversi menjadi gol cantik di pojok kanan atas gawang itu. Skor 1-0 pun terpampang di papan, berikut nama Sanji sebagai pencetak gol dan menit terjadinya, menit kedua.

Bonney melonjak kegirangan dan para pemain cadangan bersorak di _bench_ Seifu. Sementara, Sanji merayakan golnya dengan menghampiri Kira, Coby, dan Helmeppo untuk melakukan tos. Tingkahnya itu seperti seorang _striker_ yang sudah bosan mencetak gol saja… padahal ini baru pertandingan kelimanya di _event_ tingkat SMU. Dua kali di tahun lalu dan tiga kali (berikut penampilan sekarang), di tahun ini.

Gol cepat itu tidak membuat para pemain Ryuugu panik. Ryuuboshi mengambil bola dengan tenang dari dalam gawang, menepuk bahu Wadatsumi untuk menenangkannya, dan segera menuju tengah lapangan.

Serangan tadi memang cepat, tapi sebenarnya mudah dibaca. Karena itulah dia kesal.

"Karena itu, mari kita balas dengan gaya kita," bisik Zeo, seorang pemain berbadan jangkung.

"Setuju, saudaraku," sambung Ikaros.

"... jangan buat rencana tanpa sepertujuan kapten, la si do," gumam Ryuuboshi. Dia kemudian memandang ke sisi lapangan Seifu dan melihat mereka tersenyum penuh percaya diri, membuatnya kesal. Dia mendecakkan lidah, lalu berkata, "Tapi, aku setuju dengan kalian."

Priiiittt!

_Kick-off_ untuk Ryuugu dimulai, dan Ryuuboshi segera melaksanakan strategi khas sekolahnya… _Kick 'n Rush_. Permainan keras dan menjurus kasar, yang pastinya akan menguras emosi dan beresiko tinggi cedera...

-o0o0o0o0o-

Aula Gedung Serbaguna A di kompleks Corrida telah disulap menjadi arena turnamen_ e-sports_ (_electronic sports_ alias video game kompetitif). Dengan lampu temaram, sebuah LCD raksasa di tengah, panggung dengan PC _gaming_ di depan, kursi nyaman bagi semua penonton, deretan sponsor gaming… dan dilengkapi dengan meja komentator di pojok panggung. Semua dibagi dalam 4 sektor sesuai game yang dimainkan. Penataan itu sudah selevel dengan turnamen internasional!

_E-sports_ telah menjadi salah satu _event_ resmi DBF sejak 2 tahun lalu. Game yang dipertandingkan ada 3: Counter-Strike (CS): GO, Dota 2, Starcraft II… dan Angry Birds yang baru dilaksanakan tahun ini. Semua _event_ diselesaikan dalam 1 hari, karena jumlah pesertanya sedikit. Ini karena jauh hari sebelum _event_ DBF dimulai, babak penyisihan sudah dilaksanakan. Sehingga hanya tersisa 4 tim untuk CS: GO dan Dota 2; serta 4 orang untuk Starcraft II dan Angry Birds. Jadi, semua pertandingan langsung dimulai dari babak semifinal.

Untuk Seifu, tim CS: GO dipimpin oleh Usopp. Starcraft II diwakili Law, dan Dota 2 dipimpin Kid, sedangkan Monet dipilih untuk Angry Birds. Semua pilihan itu dilakukan mendadak sehari sebelum penyisihan, hanya dengan pertimbangan bahwa nama-nama itu pernah memainkan game yang bersangkutan. Padahal, semua _event_ itu harus menyumbangkan medali emas…

"Dengan tim seperti ini, sudah mujizat kita lolos dari babak grup," komentar Kid dengan wajah malas, setelah pengundian babak semifinal selesai. Seperti di pertandingan lain, mereka akan bertemu SMU Ryuugu di babak final… kalau mereka bisa memenangi semifinal. Tapi jika lolos dari babak grup saja dianggap mujizat, bagaimana kesempatan mereka di babak _knock-off_? Bahkan Kid yang selalu pede itu tidak mau mengatakannya...

Babak _knock-off_ turnamen Dota 2 menggunakan sistem _single-elimination_, dengan kata lain kalah sekali dan kau akan pulang dari kompetisi. Semifinal dilakukan dengan format _best-of-three_ atau 3 pertandingan, pemenang 2 game akan lolos; sedangkan babak final _best-of-five_ atau 5 pertandingan, pemenang 3 game akan jadi juara. Semua pertandingan akan dilakukan dengan jeda 15 menit tiap babak dan sejam dari babak selanjutnya, jadwal yang amat padat.

"Halo semuanya, selamat siang dan selamat datang di babak utama turnamen _e-sports_ DBF. Saya 'Tobi' akan menjadi komentator untuk pertandingan Dota 2 dan bersama saya ada-"

"'Sinderella'. Hari yang indah, semuanya. Semoga kita bisa menyaksikan pertandingan yang seru."

"Luar biasa. Tinggal 4 tim yang tersisa-"

Kedua nama panggung itu membuat Kid dan para pemain lain di arena tercekat. Mereka adalah tim komentator paling populer di internet! Bicara tentang niatan panitia…

Oh ya, untuk turnamen _e-sports_, para pemain dan komentator menggunakan nama _online_, _nick_ mereka. Untuk Kid, dia yang kreatif itu memilih 'Kidd' sebagai _nick_. Sungguh nama yang orisinal.

"Oke. Sekarang aku jadi semangat," komentar Kid sambil mengenakan _headphone_-nya. Peduli amat dengan kemungkinan menang; bisa mendengar komentar heboh dan kocak kedua komentator itu sudah amat memuaskannya!

Tim Seifu bermain lebih dulu dan kini mereka sudah ada di panggung utama, mempersiapkan diri dan PC masing-masing. Mereka diiringi para komentator yang memperkenalkan anggota tim dengan diselingi candaan yang sukses mengguncang gedung kesenian. Gedung kesenian tidak kalah penuh dari _venue_ utama _event_, menunjukkan bahwa pertandingan _e-sports_ ini juga dinantikan para penonton, baik _offline_ maupun _online_ dengan _livestream_ ke seluruh dunia. Benar-benar _event_ yang niat.

"Oke, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan 'Kidd'…"

Dota 2 adalah game dengan genre Action Real-Time Strategy (A-RTS), penggabungan antara game strategi perang dan _action_, diselipi unsur RPG di dalamnya. Dimainkan 5 vs 5, tujuan utama game ini adalah menghancurkan bangunan besar milik lawan yang disebut '_Ancient_'. Tiap pemain mengontrol 1 karakter yang disebut '_Hero_' dan mereka harus bekerjasama dengan pemain lain di timnya untuk menghancurkan '_Ancient_' cara bermain Dota 2 bisa menghabiskan puluhan chapter, jadi ini diakhiri di sini...

Yang jelas, dengan banyaknya 'Hero', kombinasi, dan strategi unik yang muncul dalam pertandingan, menyebabkan Dota 2 menjadi salah satu game paling kompleks dan dinamis.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada kejutan dalam pemilihan 'Hero'…" kata 'Tobi' sambil memegang dagunya. Hanya kapten tim yang boleh memilih 'Hero' untuk timnya dalam format turnamen dan itu dilakukan bergantian, sehingga dalam pemilihan karakter pun sudah mengandung unsur strategi.

"Ya, kapten 'Kidd' sepertinya ingin bermain aman."

Kid yang ditunjuk sebagai kapten sekaligus _drafter_ (pemilih karakter '_Hero_') memang memilih '_Hero_' yang 'aman' alias tidak terlalu rumit dan beresiko dimainkan untuk pertandingan ini. Peduli amat main bagus, yang penting lolos, pikir Kid. Pragmatis memang, tapi hey, tujuan akhirnya tetap untuk menang 'kan? Kid bukan orang bodoh yang ngotot bermain dengan ideologi agresifnya dalam event sepenting ini…

"Hero terakhir dari 'Kidd', Visage! Tim Seifu siap! Bagaimana menurutmu, 'Sin'?"

"Hm… ini akan jadi pertandingan yang sengit. Formasi perang tim konservatif dari Seifu dan formasi serangan pencar (_split push_) dari tim lawan-"

Pertandingan pertama semifinal sudah mempertemukan 2 strategi yang saling bertolak belakang. Kid menyeringai sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya. Pertandingan ini akan sangat menarik buatnya...

-o0o0o0o0o-

Stadion Indoor I Corrida meledak. Secara literal.

Itu adalah _venue_ pelaksanaan _event_ paling populer di DBF, MMA alias Mixed Martial Arts; pertandingan beladiri campuran. Pesertanya bebas menggunakan teknik beladiri apapun, atau malah tidak memakai teknik, menghasilkan pertandingan yang terlihat acak dan tidak bisa diprediksi. Tidak hanya kaum pria, kaum wanita pun senang menontonnya… apalagi anak-anak.

Walaupun _event_ ini sangat keras.

"Luffy! Luffy!"

Diiringi sorakan para penonton, Luffy memanjat kawat pembatas arena. Setelah dia sampai di puncaknya, dia berdiri dan melakukan pose dengan menekuk tangan kanannya yang menggenggam di samping pinggang dan menyilangkan tangan kirinya di depan dada.

"Toh!"

Sementara sang lawan yang jelas-jelas sudah kepayahan, berusaha berdiri tanpa menyadari posisi Luffy.

Arena pertandingan _event_ ini berukuran 10x10 meter, dan dikelilingi kawat besi setinggi 3 meter, layaknya pertandingan '_Cage_' atau '_Hell in a Cell_' dalam gulat professional. Meskipun sekilas kawat itu berperan sebagai pembatas agar para petarung tidak terpental keluar arena dan terluka lebih parah, kawat itu juga bisa dijadikan 'fasilitas' bagi mereka yang ingin melakukan serangan penyelesaian.

"Sei-haaaa!" Luffy meloncat dari atas pagar pembatas ring, dengan kaki kiri ditekuk dan kaki kanan menjulur mengarah ke dada sang lawan.

Buak! Brangggg!

"Guh!"

Udara keluar paksa dari tenggorokan sang lawan saat dia terpental menabrak pinggir ring… dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Biasanya pemenang di MMA ditentukan dengan penghitungan 20 saat lawan terkapar di matras, tapi sekarang dia menancap di kawat pembatas. Wasit pertandingan itu tampak bingung untuk beberapa saat…

"P-pemenangnya, petarung Monkey D. Luffy dari SMU Seifu!" akhirnya dia berteriak.

Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya dan sorakan para penonton semakin menggila.

Dengan ini dia lolos ke babak final! Dengan durasi pertarungan 5 menit, dia tidak tampak kelelahan, sebuah kemenangan tanpa susah payah. Memang, pada pertandingan tadi dia tidak memakai teknik '_Gear_' ataupun _haki_-nya, karena pertimbangan strategi dari Nami.

"Luffy!"

Sesampainya Luffy di ruang tunggu petarung, Nami langsung menyambutnya dengan handuk dan sebotol minuman isotonik di tangan. Tapi, Luffy hanya mengambil minuman itu dan menenggaknya dengan rakus. Nami menghela napas panjang, lalu mengusap keringat anak itu. Dia tidak mempedulikan siulan-siulan usil dari tim pengawas Seifu yang juga ada bersama mereka, walaupun wajahnya memerah.

"Waai! Kerja bagus, Luffy!" kata Chopper dengan mata berbinar. Dia kini mengenakan jaket training dipadu dengan kacamata hitam dan cerutu (palsu), memberikannya penampilan manajer seorang petinju… yang sangat imut. Luffy juga menitipkan topi jeraminya pada anak itu.

"Terimakasih, Chopper!" kata Luffy, setelah dia menghabiskan isi botol minumannya. "Tapi nggak sehebat itu ah, lawannya saja yang terlalu lemah…"

Luffy sangat jarang meremehkan musuh, jadi kalau dia berkata begitu, berarti lawannya memang terlalu lemah dan tadi dia sangat menahan diri. Kata-kata ini membuat para pendukungnya lega, karena Luffy pasti bisa tampil lebih hebat lagi.

"Jangan terlalu sombong ah," kata Nami sambil mengusap kasar wajah Luffy, membuat anak itu berontak. "K-kuh! Ingat kata Zoro? Jangan pernah meremehkan lawan dalam situasi macam apapun! Soalnya kamu sering bertingkah begitu, yang berakhir apes untuk kita semua!"

"I-iyaaa, Nami!" kata Luffy dengan suara tertahan handuk.

Kejadian itu membuat Chopper dan para pengawas tertawa kecil. Ketua OSIS mereka, seorang petarung tangguh itu dikerjai cewek dan tidak bisa melawan?

"… santai sekali kalian, Seifu."

Suasana santai itu membuat suara yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan anak-anak Seifu. Mereka kemudian dengan kompak menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan melihat rombongan Ryuugu dengan dipimpin… Fukaboshi! Sepertinya sang ketua OSIS itu yang berbicara tadi.

"Terlalu percaya diri akan berakibat fatal untuk kalian," sambungnya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. "Aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih dari sang juara bertahan."

Kata-kata provokatif yang ditutupi tutur kata halus dan sopan. Memang keturunan bangsawan, ya…

"Bahkan seekor singa akan menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menangkap kelinci." Luffy dan yang lain menoleh ke orang yang mengatakan itu, yang di luar dugaan adalah Nami. "Itu maksudmu, ketua OSIS Ryuugu-san?" Nami bertanya kemudian, dia tersenyum tipis.

Fukaboshi mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Itu mentalitas seorang juara. Kami di Ryuugu juga menerapkannya. Mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dalam situasi apapun… kami percaya itu akan selalu mengantarkan kami menuju kejayaan dan kemenangan."

Ideologi yang bagus, tapi...

"Naïf sekali," kali ini Luffy yang tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Seorang raja nggak perlu bersusah payah hanya untuk berurusan dengan anjing kampung; seorang raja tahu di mana dia harus serius dan di mana dia harus menahan diri. Bagaimanapun, menahan diri adalah salah satu kewajiban sebagai seorang raja."

Kata-kata itu membuat semua orang menoleh padanya dengan wajah kaget. Itu benar-benar di luar karakter! Pagi tadi juga, waktu dia memberikan pidato penyemangat. Sejak kapan Luffy tahu kata-kata sekeren itu?

"… itu _quote_ dari salah satu karakter favoritku!"

Glodakkk!

Luffy membuang semua kesan kerennya dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Tapi, itu sudah bisa diperkirakan sih… dia 'kan Luffy yang itu, yang hanya bisa berkata-kata keren kalau menyangkut makanan.

"B-bagaimanapun, Luffy benar. Ini juga atas pertimbangan strategi. Kami tidak mau buang-buang tenaga dan membocorkan teknik rahasia anak ini di babak-babak awal," Nami memecah suasana canggung itu.

Fukaboshi cuma mendengus setelah mendengar itu semua.

"Pemikiran yang bagus, tapi itu akan jadi penyebab kejatuhan kalian," katanya. Dia lalu mengisyaratkan para pengikutnya untuk terus berjalan. Tujuan mereka adalah ruangan di sebelah tempat Luffy dan kawan-kawan berada.

Tim Seifu menatap mereka dengan keheranan. Fukaboshi menuju ruang tunggu petarung, itu berarti…

"Aku akan jadi lawanmu, Monkey D. Luffy. Mari kita pertaruhkan ideologi 'raja' kita di arena nanti," kata Fukaboshi dengan wajah serius. Pengikutnya yang cewek langsung berteriak _fangirling_, sedang yang cowok bersorak.

"Eh-"

…..

"Melawan ketua OSIS Ryuugu? Itu akan jadi final yang sempurna!" kata Kid, dia terdengar amat tertarik.

"Muu… seriuslah, Eustass-san. Kita samasekali belum ada rencana untuk menghadapi anak itu," kata Nami dengan wajah cemberut.

Setelah kemunculan Fukaboshi, kini Luffy dan yang lain ada di tribun khusus peserta _event_. Mereka menantikan penampilan petarung untuk babak semifinal kedua, yang menampilkan ketua OSIS Ryuugu itu. Sembari menunggu, Nami memutuskan untuk menginformasikan Kid dan yang lain mengenai kejadian barusan.

"Khawatir apaan, sih? Serahkan saja semua ke Luffy. Lagipula Fuka-siapa itu bilang kalau dia akan serius dari awal kan? Kalian bisa menyaksikan semua jurus 'orang baik hati' itu."

"Kamu benar, tapi… aku merasa, mengetahui jurus-jurusnya pun, dia akan tetap menyulitkan."

"Heh! Kamu bilang 'menyulitkan', bukan 'mengancam'. Artinya kamu percaya Luffy akan mengatasi semuanya 'kan?!"

Wajah Nami memerah.

"U-uuuu… kamu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi-"

"Woah! Mereka memilih Meepo?! Manboshi itu sinting!"

"? Eustass-san?"

"Oh, sori. Aku lagi menonton pertandingan tim Ryuugu. Ngomong-ngomong, tim Dota 2 kita lolos ke babak final, barusan menang 2-0 tanpa kesulitan," kata Kid kemudian. "Jadi, intinya, serahkan saja ke Luffy. Dia akan memikirkan cara melawannya langsung dalam pertarungan, dia memang seperti itu."

"O-oke…"

"Sampai nanti-ooooh! Drow Ranger?! Mau apa mereka?!"

Teriakan Kid itu langsung tenggelam dalam sorakan penonton di latar belakang, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang gila di arena _e-sports_! Mendengar Kid yang begitu antusias, Nami tersenyum. Semuanya sudah berjuang keras… sekarang gilirannya, dia harus mendukung Luffy dengan sekuat tenaga!

"Goooooolllll!"

Nami tersentak. Dia lalu menoleh ke asal sorakan itu, dan melihat Luffy dan yang lain tengah menonton sesuatu di _tablet_-nya (pinjaman dari Sabo).

"M-mengagetkan saja!" Nami berteriak. Dia melongok ke _tablet_ yang ditonton anak-anak dan melihat Margaret dengan _jersey_ tim sepakbola Seifu tengah merayakan gol. Rupanya mereka menonton pertandingan sepakbola divisi cewek? "Wah, Margaret-san hebat. Berapa skor sekarang?"

"Oh, Nami. Tim cewek sudah unggul 2-0, loh. Mereka mainnya nggak kalah sama yang cowok!" Luffy malah melaporkan jalannya pertandingan sambil nyengir.

"Tapi tim cowok masih sengit… sekarang mereka lagi istirahat babak pertama," Chopper menimpali.

"Gol cepat Sanji-shi tadi dibalas dengan cepat juga oleh Ryuugu, kemudian ada jual-beli serangan dengan cepat sepanjang babak pertama…" komentar anak lain dari tim pengawas.

"Seperti babak final Liga Champions saja," anak lain menimpali.

"… seseru itukah?" gumam Nami. Dia lalu menyadari masalahnya barusan, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Yang lebih penting, Luffy! Kamu harus memperhatikan betul-betul pertarungan ketua OSIS Ryuugu itu, soalnya dia pasti akan jadi lawanmu di final!"

"Nggak mau ah," kata Luffy sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, membuat otot menyembul di pelipis Nami. "Nggak seru kalau aku sudah tahu jurusnya sebelum bertarung. Salah satu asyiknya pertarungan 'kan menebak-nebak jurus musuh di tempat!"

A-ah... ini kekeraskepalaan ala remaja cowok.

Nami meletakkan tangannya di dahi dan geleng-geleng. Kalau sudah begini sih terpaksa… Nami mengambil _tablet_ Luffy dengan gerakan copet. Kemudian, dia menaruh benda itu ke dalam tasnya.

Para penonton berteriak kecewa.

"Oi Nami! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Luffy.

"Paling nggak kamu harus fokus pada pertarungan di depan, jadi aku sita ini dulu!"

"Enak saja-"

"Woaaaahhhhhhh!"

Sorakan penonton di stadion menenggelamkan protes dari Luffy. Dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada arena di mana Fukaboshi sudah memasukinya. Rupanya itu sorakan para pendukung Fukaboshi? Jumlahnya tak kalah dari pendukung Luffy tadi...

"Ah… sudah dimulai," kata Nami, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya bukan mengalihkan sih, karena Luffy sudah memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Fukaboshi di arena. Meskipun dia bilang tidak mau mengetahui lawannya lebih banyak, dia tetap penasaran...

Lawan Fukaboshi adalah seorang anak dengan badan hampir sebesar dia. Luffy dan yang lain tidak sempat mendengar namanya karena sudah tenggelam oleh keramaian stadion… dasar, nasib anak SMU non-unggulan.

Kemudian, setelah dinding kawat ditutup, pertarungan pun dimulai.

Sang lawan menggunakan kuda-kuda seorang petinju, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajah dan maju dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Sementara teknik Fukaboshi sepertinya berdasar dari karate jika melihat kuda-kudanya.

"Hngggh!" sang lawan mengarahkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga ke wajah Fukaboshi, dan…

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Begitu menghindari serangan lawan dengan menundukkan badan, Fukaboshi meletakkan telapak tangannya di perut si lawan… lalu terdengar ledakan sebelum si lawan terpental menancap di dinding kawat, tidak bergerak seketika.

Seisi stadion tidak sempat bersorak.

"P-pemenangnya, peserta Fukaboshi dari SMU Ryuugu!" si wasit hanya bisa meneriakkan itu beberapa detik setelah Fukaboshi mengangkat tangannya merayakan kemenangan.

"Woooooooo!"

Sorakan kembali membahana, bahkan kali ini lebih ramai daripada waktu kemenangan Luffy tadi. Wajar sih, mengingat kemenangan Fukaboshi jauh lebih keren dan cepat.

"… jadi ini yang membuatnya tidak mau menahan diri," Nami berkomentar di tengah kebingungan anak-anak Seifu. "Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat tekniknya. Luar biasa."

"Sekilas aku lihat, itu teknik serangan yang mengakibatkan luka dalam," kata Chopper dengan badan bergetar. "Teknik ini bisa lebih mematikan dari teknik beladiri biasa, karena langsung menarget organ dalam…"

"Lagi-lagi lawan yang merepotkan…"

"Hebat..." Luffy berkomentar.

Sementara tim Seifu keheranan melihat tekniknya, Fukaboshi turun dari arena dan disambut anak buahnya. Tapi, karena samasekali tidak merasa capek, dia hanya tersenyum dan membubarkan mereka semua. Fukaboshi lalu menatap ke arah Luffy dengan wajah serius.

"_Bagaimana, Monkey D. Luffy? Inilah teknik seorang raja, seorang pemenang. Kalau kau tidak serius, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu karena aku tidak akan segan lagi."_

Dia lalu membalikkan badan.

_"Akan kuajari bagaimana 'raja' bertarung."_

…..

Babak final akan dilaksanakan setelah jeda 15 menit. Tapi, pihak Luffy tidak mau bersantai, mereka ingin mencari cara untuk menghentikan teknik serangan dalam Fukaboshi itu. Memang sih, Luffy punya perisai _Busoshoku_, tapi Chopper tidak yakin itu bisa menahan serangan yang langsung ke bagian dalam tubuh… apalagi kalau Fukaboshi juga melapisi serangannya dengan _Kenbunshoku_. Dijamin pertahanan Luffy akan jebol!

"Lima menit untuk menganalisa serangan lawan yang saking cepatnya sampai nggak terlihat? Kau gila?! Mungkin cuma _master_ (Mihawk) yang bisa melakukannya!" Zoro berkomentar dengan wajah kesal. Di latar belakangnya tampak anak-anak klub kendo juga sedang panik.

"Aku kurang tahu soal 'pertarungan tingkat lanjut' seperti itu, Nami-ya." sambung Law. Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena ramainya latar belakang. Rupanya sektor Dota 2 di _venue e-sports_ tengah menggila... Law berada di sana karena turnamen Starcraft II yang diikutinya sudah berakhir. Dia mendapat medali emas, yang kini masih terkalung di lehernya.

"Tapi kamu bisa _haki_ 'kan, Trafalgar-san?"

"Yah... walaupun aku lebih berpengalaman dalam _Kenbunshoku_," jawab Law.

"Aku juga… maaf Nami-san, sepertinya aku juga nggak bisa membantu," sambung Sanji. Di latar belakang tampak Bonney tengah mengomeli pasukannya. Sepertinya mereka sudah memasuki babak tambahan pertama setelah hasil 1-1 bertahan sampai akhir babak kedua.

Buntu setelah 10 menit berpikir, Nami menghubungi para jagoan bertarung Seifu lewat _group video call_. Zoro dan yang lain kebetulan tengah beristirahat di tengah kesibukan lomba mereka…

"Sebentar... kenapa kau panik begitu, Nami?" tanya Zoro kemudian. Memang aneh, menurutnya. Nami biasanya tidak mau peduli apa atau siapa yang akan jadi lawan Luffy, dia baru khawatir kalau Luffy sudah pulang dalam kondisi babak-belur.

"H-habis, lawan kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah! Arlong, Krieg, lawan-lawan yang dulu, termasuk Eustass-san, itu tipe serangan luar semua…" kata Nami dengan suara pelan, benar-benar di luar karakter. Biasanya dia tidak akan khawatir atau peduli, tapi kali ini Luffy akan bertarung di depannya dengan lawan yang tidak biasa, jadi dia… "Luffy belum pengalaman dengan lawan berteknik serangan dalam! A-aku… khawatir…"

Nami mengatakan itu dengan wajah memerah, sepertinya dia tidak mau mengakui kekhawatirannya itu. Tumben dia jujur sama teman-temannya… mungkin karena Luffy tidak memperhatikan?

Melihat reaksi manis itu, mau tidak mau jantung Zoro dan kawan-kawan di _video call_ terlambat berdetak beberapa detik.

"O-oke... aku tidak punya pengalaman dengan musuh seperti itu, jadi aku tidak bisa memberi saran," kata Law, dingin.

"Argh... Begini saja deh. Minta dia agar hati-hati jangan sampai kena serangan… gunakan terus _Kenbunshoku_ dan perisai _Busoshoku_. Intinya, suruh dia bertarung seperti biasa," kata Zoro.

"Nami-san, kamu nggak usah terlalu khawatir. Idiot itu, dia akan terus bangkit walaupun dikalahkan. Aku yakin Fukaboshi itu nggak sekuat yang kamu kira," kata Sanji dengan senyuman tipis. Pasti sakit baginya, melihat cewek yang dia sukai mengkhawatirkan cowok lain. Tapi Nami tidak menyadari itu.

"… oke. Aku akan melakukan itu saja," kata Nami. "K-kalau begitu, sudahan ya. Selamat berjuang!"

"Ya." "Hmph." "Serahkan padaku, Nami-_swan_!"

Zoro dan yang lain memutuskan hubungan _video call_ mereka, meninggalkan Nami yang masih merasa khawatir. Saran dari Zoro dan yang lain tidak membantu! Itu wajar sih mengingat situasi mereka masing-masing juga cukup gawat. Saat itulah, muncul seorang yang sangat tidak disangka.

"Luffy!"

Suara cempreng itu membuat Luffy dan kawan-kawan menoleh, untuk melihat Usopp berlari menuju mereka. Di lehernya masih terkalung sebuah medali emas, sepertinya dia langsung kemari setelah acara penyerahan medali di event CS: GO tadi.

"Woah, Usopp! Kamu menang ya?!" Luffy langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya, tanpa mengurangi tenaga. "Bagus!"

Usopp terbatuk keras terkena serangan persahabatan itu, lalu membusungkan dadanya, membuat hidungnya tampak semakin mancung, "Guh! Tentu saja!" Kemudian dia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Luffy. "Tapi alasanku ngacir kemari bukan untuk pamer medali! Aku khawatir pada pertandingan penentuanmu!"

Ternyata Nami berpikir hal yang sama dengan si _paranoid_ Usopp… dia jadi ingin menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Iya ya, kenapa dia sebegitu paniknya?

"… jadi, di saat seperti inilah aku bisa menggunakan senjata rahasia," Usopp merogoh tas panggulnya. "Sebuah _power-up_…!"

Tunggu, _power-up_?

"Oi Usopp! Jangan bilang kalau kau membawa doping atau semacamnya!?" teriak Nami dengan wajah horor.

Mendengar teriakan Nami, Usopp menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, berpikir. "Uh, ya. Ini doping…"

"Idiot! Doping akan membuat Luffy didiskualifikasi… apa yang kau pikirka-"

Usopp mengeluarkan sebentuk benda hitam, memotong omongan Nami. Benda itu berbentuk bulat keriting dan sepertinya sangat ringan...

"… afro?"

Ya, sebuah wig afro dengan ukuran 3 kali kepala manusia. Besar dan kasar. Serahkan pada Usopp untuk menemukan benda-benda aneh…

"Uoooooohhhhh!?" mata Luffy, Chopper, dan para cowok tim pengawas berbinar melihatnya.

"?" Nami memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa mereka begitu heboh hanya karena sebuah wig afro?

"I-ini adalah..."

"Pakailah, Luffy."

Luffy langsung mengambil wig itu dan memakainya. Hasilnya...?

"Guwooooh?! A-aku merasakan tenagaku meningkat berlipat ganda! I-inikah kekuatan afro yang legendaris itu?!" Luffy berteriak, badannya bergetar dan otot-ototnya mengencang. Benda-benda di sekitarnya bahkan mulai bergetar… ini mirip sekali adegan sebuah manga _shonen_ di mana seorang karakter memfokuskan tenaganya. "Ngggh… SUPE-"

Bletak!

Nami memukul kepala Luffy dan fenomena gaib itu langsung menghilang.

"Apa-apaan afro itu, Luffy?!"

"Na-miiiiii! Kau menghentikan proses transformasiku menjadi 'Super Luffy'!"

"Mana ada yang begitu, _baka_! Oi Usopp, jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!"

Usopp menyeringai, lalu menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Dia lalu menjelaskan, "Huhum. Coba lihat pemenang perlombaan-perlombaan besar di masa lalu: tinju, atletik, _sprint_! Orang kulit hitam memenangkan banyak! Mungkin gen kulit hitam mereka memang superior secara fisik… sehingga ada pepatah bahwa '_Bl__acks are champions_'. Atau, itu yang dipercaya orang-orang. Kau tahu, Nami, sebenarnya sumber kekuatan orang kulit hitam adalah rambut mereka, rambut afro! Dengan mengenakan rambut afro, jiwa pemenang orang kulit hitam akan merasukimu… jangan remehkan kekuatan afro, Nami!"

"... _b__aka_!"

Bletak!

Nami memukul kepala Usopp, menghasilkan benjol 2 tingkat. Sudah cukup! Suasana tegang dan dia bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan candaan jelek (dan rasis) seperti itu?!

Tapi, melihat semangat Luffy meluap-luap seperti itu, mau tidak mau Nami tersenyum.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin afro itu memang berpengaruh buat mental bertandingnya," gumam Nami. Dia lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan berpikir cowok…"

Teeeeeet!

Tanpa disadari, waktu jeda 15 menit sudah berakhir. Babak final _event_ MMA akan diadakan sebentar lagi! Luffy dengan diiringi sorakan kawan-kawannya segera menuju ke arena, penampilan dengan wig afro-nya itu memancing sorakan menggemuruh dari seisi stadion!

"Bagaimana, Nami? Inilah kekuatan afro," tanya Usopp sambil mengangkat jempol.

"Kita belum tau hasilnya, _baka_!"

"… dari sudut merah, ketua OSIS baru SMU Seifu, Monkey D. Luffffyyyyyy!" wasit memperkenalkan Luffy, yang langsung memasang pose dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke atas. Sorakan penonton semakin menggila. Sang wasit lalu menoleh ke sisi lain arena dan menunjuk ke arahnya… "Dari sudut biru, ketua OSIS SMU Ryuugu, Fukabooooshiiiii!"

Sorakan penonton tidak bisa lebih ramai lagi dari saat itu (walaupun penampilan Fukaboshi "jauh lebih wajar" dari Luffy). Seisi stasion sampai mengalami resonansi karenanya…

Itu wajar.

Pertandingan final ini, ketua OSIS melawan ketua OSIS, ideologi raja melawan ideologi raja, seolah menjadi pertandingan penentuan dari semua _event_ DBF. Sekolah mana yang lebih baik, semua akan ditentukan di sini!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Oke, perubahan rencana. DBF arc masih akan lanjut 2 chapter lagi. Untuk pesta perpisahan Robin dan anak kelas XII lainnya, akan masuk ke chapter VII.

Shoutout ke 'TobiWan' dan 'syndereN' yang namanya aku pakai sebagai komentator event Dota 2! Juga untuk John Champion dan Jim Beglin, komentator PES yang dikenal sejuta umat!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VI Part 4**

"Dengan kemenanganku, aku akan menghancurkan dominasi Seifu!"


	42. Four is an Unlucky Number?

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI**

**Premier League**

**Part 4 – Four is an Unlucky Number****?**

* * *

><p>Babak final event sepakbola pria tengah memasuki klimaksnya, babak tambahan waktu kedua.<p>

Setelah 60 menit waktu normal (sepakbola tingkat SMU di DBF berlangsung dalam 2x30 menit) dan 10 menit babak tambahan pertama berakhir, skor tetap imbang 1-1. SMU Seifu vs SMU Ryuugu, keduanya tidak menghentikan serangan sejak awal sampai akhir permainan. Entah para pemainnya dapat stamina dari mana… panitia DBF sampai memikirkan bahwa mulai tahun depan, durasi pertandingan bisa ditingkatkan setara pertandingan sepakbola normal.

Pertandingan kedua tim ini sudah seperti babak final Liga Champions saja. Lebih tepatnya, babak final antara klub Spanyol dengan strategi bombardir serangan melawan klub Inggris dengan gaya bermain _kick n' rush_ mereka. Semua itu dibarengi dengan jual-beli serangan tanpa kenal lelah dari kedua sisi lapangan, bahkan pemain bertahan pun ikut menyerang! Sepertinya kedua tim sama-sama haus gol… walaupun ajaibnya, tak ada gol yang terjadi sejak menit ke-4, di mana Zeo dari SMU Ryuugu menyamakan kedudukan.

"Cukup dengan analisa pertandingannya, Jim. Sekarang bagaimana prediksi anda mengenai babak tambahan kedua ini?" tanya komentator utama, John Beglin.

"_Well_, John, menurutku kedua tim akan bermain aman dan menyimpan energi serta konsentrasi demi menghadapi adu penalti!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin mereka akan bermain seperti itu, tapi kita nantikan saja…"

Mengabaikan kedua komentator level dunia yang sibuk menganalisa permainan, suasana di _bench_ SMU Seifu sungguh tegang. Para pemain kehabisan energi dan sang manajer, Bonney, pun kehabisan taktik permainan. Selama pertandingan, mereka telah mencoba hampir semua taktik yang dipelajari Bonney (dari game simulasi manajer klub sepakbola tentunya): _false nine_, _tiki-taka_, _catenaccio_, _total football_... tapi semuanya gagal di kotak penalti lawan... karena manajer SMU Ryuugu juga melakukan hal yang sama: mengubah taktik permainan sesuai keadaan.

Anak-anak Seifu sebenarnya bisa mengatasi mereka dengan baik. Bahkan, mereka mengontrol total babak tambahan pertama tadi, serangan Ryuugu tidak bisa mencapai ¾ lapangan...

Bagi para pentonton dan komentator, mereka disuguhi pertandingan sepakbola level tinggi... tapi bagi para pemain, itu membuat frustasi.

"... jujur, aku benar-benar kehabisan ide," kata Bonney tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan di _bench_.

Para pemain cuma menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga. Tidak ada manajer waras yang bisa mengikuti perubahan taktik secepat itu di lapangan," komentar Coby. "Kupikir manajer profesional pun pasti kebingungan."

"Anak-anak SMU di kota ini memang monster..." celetuk Helmeppo.

"Kamu juga 'kan?"

"Apapapa!  
>Obrolan anak-anak itu tidak menenangkan hati Bonney. Apalagi, tadi dia menerima kabar kalau Zoro tengah disulitkan oleh lawannya di babak final kendo...<p>

"Tenanglah, Bonney-chwan!" Sanji meloncat dengan mata bercahaya. Entah dia dapat energi itu dari mana... "Sepertinya manajer mereka juga sudah menyerah!"

Bonney menoleh ke arah _bench_ SMU Ryuugu, dan melihat pria berjas yang sepertinya manajer tim, terduduk menunduk tanpa bergerak. Dia menyeringai; paling tidak dia bisa memberikan instruksi terakhir dibandingkan sang lawan yang sudah kepayahan!

"Kalau begitu, ini hidup atau mati..." kata Bonney tanpa menoleh ke pasukannya. Sanji dan kawan-kawan langsung berdiri mengelilinginya dengan wajah penuh fokus.

Manajer berambut pink itu membisikkan sesuatu ke mereka dan...

"Kau ingin membunuh kami?!"

Mendapat reaksi demikian.

"Ya," sang manajer menjawabnya dengan tegas. Sebelum anak-anak protes lagi, Bonney berkata, "Bukankah tadi Kid bilang kalau kalian harus menang meskipun dengan berkorban nyawa?!"

"Enak saja!"

"Siapa yang mau mati karena bermain bola?!"

"Lagian, kapan dia bilang begitu?!

Bonney cuma tertawa kecil. Mereka meminta taktik darinya, jadi dia berikan taktik. Apanya yang salah? Menghentikan tawa dan memandang anak buahnya dengan tajam, dia melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, apa kalian pasrah ingin melanjutkan ke babak adu penalti? Menurutku, itu kemungkinan menangnya jauh lebih kecil daripada strategi terakhirku."

"G-guuuh..."

...

"Sudah dilakukan!" kata komentator Jim setelah _kick-off_ babak tambahan waktu kedua dilakukan SMU Ryuugu. "Sekarang nomor punggung 7, Daruma memegang bola... apakah dia bisa mengulang pergerakan cepatnya tadi dalam proses gol pertama?"

Daruma segera melesat ke sisi lapangan Seifu, mengacuhkan Coby yang melancarkan _tackle_. Tapi karena itu dia langsung dihadang Helmeppo dan seorang gelandang bertahan Seifu. Dia menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya dan membalikkan badan untuk melepaskan operan lambung ke Zeo di belakangnya!

"Hup!" Zeo menerima umpan itu dengan kaki kirinya, dan segera berlari menurut diagonal lapangan.

"Kejar!" Coby berteriak. Berlari diagonal membuat seorang pemain lebih susah dihadang karena dimensi pelariannya lebih luas, untuk menghadapinya harus dengan cara pengejaran sesegera mungkin sebelum dia sempat berakselerasi.

"Hup!" tapi Zeo tidak berlari lama-lama, dia mengoper bola langsung jauh ke depan... menuju Dosun di sisi kanan lapangan.

"Umpan panjang yang bagus!" kata komentator John.

"Kita hancurkan mental mereka dengan gol cepat lagi-dosun!" Dosun menendang bola itu menyilang lapangan, dengan sudut dan tenaga yang pas sehingga tepat menuju Ryuuboshi di dalam kotak penalti!

"La-si-do!" Ryuuboshi menendang bola itu dan menciptakan sebuah tendangan voli, tepat ke pojok kiri atas gawang tim Seifu!

"Apapapa!" Apoo bereaksi cepat, dia melontarkan diri ke arah bola.

Tapi, sepertinya Ryuuboshi menambahkan lengkungan pada tendangannya sehingga bola menukik ke arah kanan! Apoo pun hanya bisa menepisnya dengan kaki kanan... sehingga bola kembali ke kaki Ryuuboshi.

Apoo sudah mati langkah.

Para bek tidak ada yang berdiri di dekat gawang.

"Dengan ini-"

Ryuuboshi menendang lagi bola itu, sekuat tenaga dengan kaki kanannya, tepat menuju tengah gawang yang kosong...!

Para penonton berdiri dari bangku mereka, siap bersorak.

"Oraaaaa!"

Tapi Sanji merusak pesta dengan menghadang bola itu di depan garis gawang. Pantas dari tadi dia tidak terlihat! Sepertinya dia menunggu momen yang pas untuk beraksi!

"Ooooh, Sanji menggagalkan upaya gol dari Ryuuboshi!" komentator John berteriak kagum.

"Sial-"

Sanji menyeringai, lalu mengoper bola ke bek di sebelah kanannya, yang segera membuang bola jauh-jauh ke tengan lapangan. Kemudian, seolah tidak bisa capek, Sanji langsung berlari kembali ke garis depan!

"Strategi dimulai!" di sisi lapangan, Bonney berkomentar dengan seringai penuh percaya diri.

Kira dan kawan-kawan yang berada di belakang Sanji menganggukkan kepala, lalu maju bersamaan. Hampir semua pemain Seifu memasuki daerah pertahanan Ryuugu!

Ini sih, sudah jelas...

"Akhirnya mereka kembali ke _total football_, la-si-do?" gumam Ryuuboshi. Dia lalu menyeringai, total football di saat-saat terakhir? Jika bola bisa mereka rebut, anak-anak Seifu yang kehabisan tenaga pasti akan kesulitan kembali bertahan!

Ini pedang bermata dua.

Ya, strategi Bonney rupanya simpel: serangan sporadis dengan semua pemain! Dengan jumlah penyerang sebanyak itu, mereka pun bisa menghalangi pemain Ryuugu yang tidak menghampiri bola, membuat Ryuugu benar-benar kehilangan kontrol. Belum lagi, gelandang bertahan dan bek yang ikut maju, membiarkan lini belakang kosong melompong tiap Seifu menyerang. Ya, ini _sink or swim_, tenggelam atau berenang. Dengan resiko kehabisan stamina dalam 5-7 menit babak tambahan dan kocar-kacirnya pertahanan begitu Ryuugu melancarkan serangan balik dengan umpan lambung, strategi super ofensif nekat yang menantang batas stamina manusia...

"_Total football_ dalam esensi yang sebenarnya," Bonney menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

Tapi, gol tidak kunjung terjadi.

Serangan total Seifu dimentahkan Ryuugu yang menggunakan taktik gerendel, pertahanan berlapis. Semua pemain Ryuugu mundur dan memenuhi daerah pertahanan mereka, membuat Seifu hanya bisa berputar-putar sampai ¾ lapangan. Ritme pertandingan seperti ini terjadi sampai penghujung babak tambahan kedua...

"Sepertinya Seifu sudah dibuat buntu oleh pertahanan luar biasa Ryuugu! Mereka bahkan tidak bisa memasuki kotak penalti..." komentator Jim berkata.

"Ya. Sayang sekali, Jim, sepertinya ini akan berlanjut ke babak adu penalti," kata John.

Mereka benar, waktu sudah hampir habis.

Waktu tambahan yang diberikan wasit hanya 30 detik! Jadi, dalam waktu 30 detik itu Seifu harus mencetak gol untuk menghindarkan mereka dari adu penalti.

"Sial, kalau begitu coba tendangan langsung saja," pikir Sanji. Dia mengoper bola ke Kira yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran rekan lini depannya itu.

Kira menerima bola, Sanji berlari ke depan, dan Kira mengopernya kembali. Tendangan 1-2 yang bagus sekali! Sanji sekarang berada di depan kotak penalti!

"Oraaa!" tanpa ancang-ancang, Sanji menendang bola sekuat tenaga dengan akurasi yang menakjubkan, bola langsung terarah ke pojok kanan atas gawang yang harusnya sulit dijangkau kiper... ya, harusnya.

Kiper Ryuugu, Wadatsumi meloncat tinggi, loncatan yang sekilas nampak mustahil karena badan besarnya, dan menepis bola dengan tangan kanannya. Bola pun keluar lapangan.

"Tendangan pojok untuk Seifu!"

"Cih..." Sanji mendecak kesal.

Saat itulah mata Bonney di _bench_ seolah bersinar. Dia berdiri dan memberikan isyarat ke Helmeppo yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Helmeppo mengacungkan jempolnya dan menoleh ke arah Sanji.

Sanji mengangguk. "Pertaruhan terakhir dimulai," gumamnya kemudian.

Tendangan pojok ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Seifu mencetak gol. Karena itulah, _semua _ pemain Seifu maju ke sekitar kotak penalti Ryuugu... mengakibatkan 21 pemain kedua tim memenuhi kotak 12 pas itu!

Ini... benar-benar pertaruhan.

Jika gagal, waktu akan langsung habis dan pertandingan akan berlanjut ke adu penalti, atau yang lebih parah... seseorang dari Ryuugu akan langsung berlari sendirian ke sisi lapangan Seifu yang kosong untuk menceploskan gol yang mengakhiri semua usaha mereka.

"Huff... huff..." Sanji menghela nafas-nafas pendek sambil mencuri pandang keadaan lapangan. Dia adalah penendang untuk tendangan pojok terakhir ini. Biasanya Coby atau Helmeppo yang melakukan, karena dia dan Kira posisinya ada di dalam untuk menerima bola. Tapi, berdasarkan fakta bahwa tendangan Sanji memiliki akurasi terbaik di tim, Bonney menginstruksikannya mengambil tendangan pojok terakhir.

"Umpan jauh atau umpan datar?"

"Mengingat banyaknya pemain di daerah Ryuugu, ini keputusan yang amat sulit..."

Kedua komentator sudah mengutarakan pendapat mereka.

"..." Sanji melakukan kontak mata dengan Coby di depannya, pertanda dia akan mengopernya, datar kepada anak berambut pink itu.

Priiit!

Desh!

Bola menggelinding pelan ke Coby. Tapi, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Daruma sudah berdiri di depan, menghadangnya!

"Kya kya kya! Kau pikir aku nggak memperhatikan isyarat mata kalian?!"

"... kamu terlalu banyak bicara," kata Coby.

Benar saja, dalam jeda sekian detik itu, Helmeppo sudah berdiri di depan Daruma, menghadangnya! Dia pun berhasil menerima bola dan menghindari serangan balik cepat...

"Oi!"

Sanji kembali memasuki lapangan dan berteriak, jadi Helmeppo mengoperkan bola padanya. Di saat yang sama, Coby melepaskan diri dari penjagaan Daruma dan masuk kotak penalti.

Sanji menoleh dan mengonfirmasi letak kawan-kawannya, lalu mulai berlari kecil menyusuri pinggir lapangan. Daruma langsung mengejarnya, bersamaan dengan Ikaros sehingga Sanji terjepit.

"Kya kyaaaa!"

"Muhhhiiiii!"

Kedua orang itu melancarkan _sliding tackle_, tapi Sanji memanfaatkan telapak kaki Ikaros untuk melontarkan dirinya ke udara. Wasit hendak meniup peluitnya, berpikir kalau itu pelanggaran, tapi tidak jadi karena bola masih berada di kaki Sanji.

"Muh-hiii!"

"Kah!"

Kehilangan keseimbangan karena Ikaros menurunkan kakinya di saat terakhir, Sanji menendang jauh bola itu ke Kira di ujung lain lapangan.

"Apa?!"

Saat itu pertahanan Ryuugu semua terfokus pada pergerakan Sanji di sisi kanan lapangan sehingga Kira dapat menerima bola tanpa kesulitan, walaupun dia segera dihadang 3 bek Ryuugu.

Kira tersenyum di balik topengnya (kenapa itu diperbolehkan dalam pertandingan, tidak ada yang tahu), lalu mengoper bola langsung ke jantung pertahanan Ryuugu, di mana Helmeppo sudah siap menerima.

"Takkan kubiarkan, la-si-doooo!" Ryuboshi yang berada di sampingnya meloncat, jadi Helmeppo meladeni tantangan duel udaranya.

Tapi, Helmeppo kalah postur sehingga Ryuboshi bisa mencapai bola lebih dulu.

"Wataaa!"

Di saat itulah Coby meloncat ke atas mereka dan menendang bola langsung ke gawang menggunakan ujung sepatunya...!

"Loncatan macam apa itu?!" komentator Jim berteriak kaget.

"I-itu 'Tendangan Tanpa Bayangan', jurus legendaris dari tahun 70-an!" teriak Bonney dari _bench_.

Bola pun melesat langsung ke gawang, kiper Wadatsumi tak sempat bereaksi karena serangan itu datang dari sudut yang aneh.

"Eh? Wa-wawawawa!"

Hanya bisa berteriak panik, Wadatsumi mati langkah.

"Sip..." Coby mengepalkan tangannya di udara, tapi kesenangannya hanya berlangsung seketika.

"Heaaa!"

Seolah tidak mau kalah, Zeo juga melayangkan 'Tendangan Tanpa Bayangan', mengenai betis dan menghalaunya dari mulut gawang.

"Woahhh! Penyelamatan yang luar biasa dari Zeo!"

"Belum...!" Zeo melebarkan matanya sembari melayang.

Ya, serangan Seifu belum berakhir. Kali ini Helmeppo, dia menerima bola dengan dadanya dan melancarkan tendangan voli ke gawang...!

"Hiaaaa!"

Tapi kiper Wadatsumi melakukan _diving_ dan berhasil menepis bola dengan tangan kanannya. Bola itu memantul ke atas... dan menabrak mistar gawang! Cowok gemuk itu menggeram, dan mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menghalau bola sekali lagi. Dia pun jatuh bersama Zeo, menutupi mulut gawang.

Bola melayang dengan pelan ke depan gawang. Seorang bek Ryuugu menghampiri bola itu dan hendak membuangnya ke tengah lapangan di mana Ryuboshi sudah berlari sendirian, tapi...

Kiper Seifu, Apoo tiba-tiba muncul di depan sang bek!

"!"

Saat itu, Ryuuboshi menyadarinya. Pantas ada yang aneh... seluruh pemain Seifu menyerbu ke gawang Ryuugu untuk pertaruhan terakhir, tapi entah kenapa sang kiper tidak terlihat! Ternyata dia menunggu sampai terjadi kemelut di depan gawang sebelum berlari maju...!

Apoo mengulurkan kakinya sedikit, menyentuh bola yang melayang itu...

Tuk.

Detik-detik terasa bagaikan menit saat bola bergulir perlahan. Semua pemain di depan gawang sampai menahan napas mereka melihat itu.

Dan akhirnya... bola melewati garis gawang.

"Prriiiiiiiittttt!"

"Goooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllllllllll!"

Stadion meledak, para komentator menggila, dan _bench_ tim Seifu seolah pecah oleh euforia.

"Gol. Gol. Golgolgolgolgolgolgol!"

"Woooh, Apoooooo!" Sanji dan kawan-kawan berlari menyambut sang kiper yang mencetak gol kemenangan dan langsung menimpanya, menciptakan tumpukan manusia. Seorang kiper... mencetak gol yang mengakhiri pertandingan dengan kemenangan timnya!

Sungguh luar biasa.

Ya. Bukan penyerang bernaluri tajam seperti Sanji, bukan pemain sayap dengan akselerasi cepat seperti Kira, bukan gelandang kreatif Coby dan Helmeppo... _man of the match_ kali ini adalah sang kiper Apoo! Di samping penyelamatan-penyelamatan gemilangnya menutupi kecerobohannya pada proses gol balasan Ryuugu, dia juga berani meninggalkan posnya untuk membantu pertahanan dan menyerang! Sungguh, seorang kiper nekat khas sepakbola modern...

Walaupun, kiper yang meninggalkan posisinya bukanlah seorang kiper yang baik.

-xXxXx-

Beralih ke gedung kesenian kompleks Corrida.

Pertandingan _grand final event_ 'Dota 2' DBF tengah mencapai klimaksnya. Pada game _best-of-five_ ini, skor sementara Seifu vs Ryuugu adalah 2-2. Ryuugu unggul 2 game terlebih dahulu dengan masing-masing berdurasi kurang dari 30 menit, tapi di game selanjutnya Kid menggunakan taktik nekat 3 _hero_ empuk yang mengejutkan dan bermain super duper agresif sehingga Seifu bisa menang dalam game berdurasi 36 menit. Game 4 berdurasi 78 menit di mana Ryuugu sepertinya unggul dalam segala hal, tapi beberapa pertempuran tim yang dimenangkan Seifu membuat mereka bisa menyamakan skor.

"Yak, 60 menit sudah berjalan di game kelima. Satu kesalahan saja, satu kesalahan, akan berujung pada kekalahan! Bagaimana menurutmu, 'SynD'?" komentator 'Tobi' memulai komentarnya setelah 3 menit pertandingan yang sepi kejadian.

"Aku pikir, kedua tim akan bermain aman. Oooh... tapi lihat, tim Ryuugu menggunakan 'Smoke'!" komentator 'SynD' tampak antusias melihat layarnya.

"Oooh, sepertinya mereka berniat mengakhiri game saat ini juga? Mari kita lihat!"

Kelima hero tim Ryuugu menggunakan item 'Smoke of Deceit', membuat mereka menghilang. Item ini sangat efektif digunakan untuk mengejutkan lawan dengan serangan tiba-tiba. Sepertinya mereka sudah siap mengakhiri game ini!

Sekarang game 5 sudah mencapai fase 'super late game'.

Pada sebuah game Dota 2, terdapat beberapa fase. 'Early game' adalah fase 10 menit pertama di mana tiap pemain sibuk menaikkan level; pertempuran tim sangat jarang terjadi di sini. 'Mid game' adalah fase dari menit ke-11 sampai 40 di mana pertempuran tim sudah sering terjadi karena para pemain sudah mencapai level cukup tinggi dan mengumpulkan item, di fase ini tak jarang pemenang game sudah bisa ditentukan. 'Late game', dari menit 41 sampai 60 di mana tiap pemain sudah mencapai level amat tinggi dan memiliki barang-barang elit sehingga pertempuran tim berjalan lebih lama... fase inilah yang seringkali membuat para penonton berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tapi lebih dari itu, ada fase 'super late game', yang dimulai dari menit ke-61 sampai seterusnya.

Satu kesalahan kecil di fase ini akan mengakhiri game, ini bisa dibandingkan dengan babak adu penalti dalam sepakbola. Jika game berjalan sampai fase ini, itu menandakan kedua tim yang bertanding sangat seimbang, pertandingannya sangat seru... karena itulah fase ini sangat jarang terjadi.

Seperti sekarang.

"Ooh, Ryuugu menyerang dari sisi belakang Seifu yang tidak menyadari apapun! Ini kemungkinan bisa menjadi bencana besar!" komentator 'Tobi' mulai berteriak, seiring serangan pembuka dari Ryuugu.

Ya, Ryuugu membuka pertempuran di sisi kanan peta, dari arah belakang Seifu... dimulai dari loncatan Manboshi dengan _hero_ andalannya.

"Clockwerk melesat masuk dengan 'Hookshot' tepat di tengah formasi Seifu! 'Cogs' dan 'Blade Mail' diaktifkan, anggota tim Ryuugu lainnya ikut menerjang masuk!" komentator 'Tobi' mengoceh cepat mengikuti semua kejadian di tengah pertempuran tim.

Clockwerk adalah _hero_ tipe _initiator_ alias pembuka pertempuran. Dia bisa melesat masuk dengan _skill_ terkuatnya 'Hookshot' yang menembakkan kait pada 1 hero musuh, melontarkan dirinya dan menghentikan gerakan semua musuh yang berada di jalur tembakannya. Kemudian dia akan mengurung hero itu dengan 'Power Cogs', dinding baterai yang meledak jika didekati musuh, dan mengaktifkan _item_ 'Blade Mail' yang mengembalikan semua damage yang dia terima sehingga musuh akan melukai diri sendiri ketika berusaha membalas ulahnya.

Inisiasi seperti ini bisa dianggap sangat sempurna, memberikan kesempatan teman-teman timnya ikut masuk menyerang di tengah kebingungan tim lawan.

"Berpencar, berpencar!" Kid berteriak lewat _voice chat_-nya, dan semua anggota timnya langsung melakukan manuver menghindari kurungan 'Cogs' si Clockwerk.

Di saat yang sama, 4 _hero_ Ryuugu menerjang dengan skill masing-masing. Ada yang mengaktifkan _item_ 'Black King Bar' (BKB) agar tidak bisa ditarget sihir, ada yang meloncat dengan 'Blink Dagger' untuk kemudian mengaktifkan _skill_ terkuat 'Black Hole' yang berhasil menarik 3 hero Seifu, dan kedua _hero support _mengeluarkan semua _skill_ pendukung mereka.

"'Blaaack Hoooooooleeeeee'! Dia menangkap 3 orang!" komentator 'Tobi' berteriak menggila bersamaan dengan sorakan penonton.

Formasi tim Seifu kacau.

Hero yang terkena kombo 'Hookshot' tadi langsung tewas, dan Kid memerintahkan dia untuk _buyback_ ('membeli' _hero_-nya agar tidak menunggu waktu bangkit dari kematian). Kid sebagai pemain _carry_ (yang bertugas membawa timnya pada kemenangan dengan _item_ mahal) segera masuk dan menghadapi musuh. Hero itu, ksatria wanita yang menunggang singa hitam bernama Luna, berlari menghindari 'Black Hole' dan menghabisi kedua _hero support_ dengan bumerangnya, 'Moon Glaive' yang bisa memantul.

"_Double kill_!"

Seorang lagi _hero_ Seifu mati dalam pusaran Black Hole, sementara 2 sisanya lolos dengan HP setengah. Kedua hero itu langsung menyerang balik, mereka menghabisi Enigma sang pengguna _skill_ 'Black Hole' dalam 2 detik. Si pengguna BKB dari Ryuugu langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada hero Seifu yang tersisa... walaupun durasi BKB-nya habis sehingga dia bisa terkena efek sihir lagi.

Masing-masing tim menyisakan 3 hero dalam pertempuran tim itu.

"Saatnya!" Kid berteriak.

Salah satu hero Seifu yang tersisa, alien ungu bernama Dark Seer, langsung mengaktifkan kombo skill: 'Vacuum' dan 'Wall of Replica'. 'Vacuum' menarik semua hero Ryuugu dalam area targetnya ke sebuah titik, di mana 'Wall of Replica' sudah menanti. 'Wall of Replica', sesuai namanya, akan membuat replika, kopi dari semua hero yang melewatinya, menciptakan banyak unit sekaligus di layar. Clockwerk yang tadi membuka pertempuran langsung mati terkena kombo itu dan serangan Luna.

"Wow! Serangan balasan dari Seifu! 'Vacuum' ke 'Wall' yang sempurna, Clockwerk meledak! _Triple kill_ untuk Luna!"

"Ooooh!"

Hasil kopi _hero_ lawan, yang disebut 'Illusion', kemudian menyerang diri mereka yang asli. Sekarang giliran Ryuugu yang kacau, kebingungan membedakan _hero_ dan 'Illusion'.

Saat itulah Kid maju dan mengaktifkan _skill_ terkuat 'Eclipse' untuk menghajar semua _hero_ Ryuugu yang tersisa dengan sinar bulan. Hero Seifu yang terakhir, kapten kapal Kunkka, mengaktifkan _skill_ terkuatnya juga. Dia melemparkan kapal hantu, 'Ghost Ship' yang memberikan _damage_ lebih parah. Di tengah itu semua, Kid menyerang dengan bumerangnya.

"Kapal yang sangat bagus! 'Kidd' melanjutkan dengan 'Glaive' yang memantul-mantul! Empat _hero_ mati... Kidd membunuh mereka semua, ini adalah _Ultra Kill_!"

Pertempuran itu menyisakan 1 hero Ryuugu yang berusaha lari dengan HP sekarat. Tentu saja dia dikejar 3 hero Seifu yang tersisa...

"Makan ini!" Kid memukul-mukul _keyboard_-nya, adrenalin menguasai dirinya. Hero Luna yang dikontrolnya lalu mengaktifkan _skill_ 'Lucent Beam', menyerang hero yang lari tadi dengan cahaya bulan dari jarak jauh dan menghentikan gerakannya selama 0.6 detik. Durasi itu cukup untuk ketiga hero Seifu mengejarnya, dan Kid memasukkan serangan terakhir.

Teriakan "RAMPAGE!" akibat Kid membunuh 5 _hero_ sekaligus berkumandang di arena yang semakin menggila oleh teriakan para penonton.

"Ooooh... ini adalah _Rampage_!"

Komentar dari 'Tobi' tenggelam di tengah sorakan para penonton. Kid menghabisi 5 _hero_ musuh sekaligus! Dia juga masih didampingi 2 _hero_ timnya... mereka pun segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju 'Ancient' tim lawan. Dengan menghancurkan itu, mereka akan memenangkan pertandingan!

"Woah, pertempuran tim yang luar biasa. Seifu memutar keadaan, padahal mereka kocar-kacir terlebih dulu!" komentator 'SynD' mencoba menganalisa, nafasnya memburu. "Intinya ada pada gerakan menghindar 'Kidd' yang luar biasa dan kesabarannya menunggu efek BKB lawan habis sehingga timnya bisa menggunakan semua kombo mereka! Hebat sekali..."

"Sekarang tim Seifu yang kembali lengkap setelah 2 _hero_ yang mati barusan melakukan _buyback_... inikah akhirnya?" komentator Tobi menambahi.

Para penonton meneriakkan "Seifu! Seifu!"

Mereka sangat yakin tim Seifu telah mengakhiri pertandingan dengan pertempuran itu. Tim Ryuugu tidak akan bisa melawan balik saat Seifu menyerbu 'Ancient', karena kelima _hero_ mereka tewas. Ya, sepertinya semua sudah berakhir. Ryuugu hanya bisa melakukan _buyback_ pada 2 _hero_ dan mereka bukanlah tipe yang bisa menahan serangan brutal ketiga _hero_ Seifu.

Manboshi menggeretakkan giginya.

"Cih..."

Cowok gemuk itu lalu mengetik 'gg' pada keyboard-nya... dan membanting diri di kursi.

Ucapan 'gg' adalah singkatan dari 'good game', biasanya diketik jika kapten tim sudah merasa timnya akan kalah, sehingga tidak perlu menunggu 'Ancient' hancur untuk mengakhiri pertandingan.

Ya, dia dan timnya menyerah.

"... 'gg'!"

"Manboshi memanggil 'gg'! Seifu menang, Sefu menang!"

"Ooooooooo!" penonton bersorak.

Gedung kesenian seolah meledak. Tapi, anak-anak Seifu tampak kaku.

"Huh?"

"Eh... mereka menyatakan 'gg'..."

"Apa itu artinya kita menang?"

"S-sungguh? Aku nggak percaya-"

"_DUDE WE F**KING WON_!" Kid berdiri dan memukul _keyboard_-nya.

"Ooooh?!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan teman-teman timnya dan merekapun bangkit dari kursi untuk saling berpelukan.

Wajar mereka tidak percaya atas kemenangan ini. Tim yang dibentuk mendadak 3 hari sebelum _event_, hanya pernah berlatih bersama selama 3 jam... bisa memenangkan _event_ dari rival yang tampaknya lebih siap! Ya, dengan skor akhir 34-39, Seifu kalah jumlah _kill_ tapi memenangkan pertandingan secara keseluruhan... pertandingan _grand final_ pun berakhir dengan skor 2-3 untuk Seifu!

-xXxXx-

Karena kemenangan tim sepakbola dan tim 'Dota 2', dengan total 7 emas hari ini, sekarang Seifu telah mengemas 18 emas melebihi perolehan emas Ryuugu. Sudah unggul 1 medali, tapi mereka tidak bisa tenang. Karena, masih ada dua _event_ terakhir, _event_ penentuan! Babak final _kendo_ yang diikuti Zoro dan babak final MMA dengan Luffy sebagai petarungnya.

Tapi, kedua _event_ itu di luar dugaan sangat sulit.

Stadion indoor II kompleks Corrida, babak final _kendo_ divisi pria, Zoro melawan Hyouzou dari Ryuugu.

"Cih...!" Zoro mendecakkan lidah di balik topeng pelindungnya. Lawannya ini... di luar dugaan cukup merepotkan. Selain memiliki teknik setara peserta turnamen level nasional, kekuatan di balik serangannya juga...

Takkk!

_Shinai_ kedua peserta beradu, menimbulkan bunyi yang bergema di dalam stadion saking kerasnya... kekuatan macam apa itu?!

"!?"

Krak...

_Shinai_ milik Zoro rusak karena menahan serangan barusan. Pertandingan pun terhenti lagi untuk mengganti _shinai_. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

Para pendukung Zoro di bench semakin panik melihatnya.

"... apa itu berarti _senpai_ kalah dalam hal kekuatan?" tanya seorang junior.

"Bukan. Justru karena kekuatan mereka seimbang, yang berada di posisi menangkis tidak diuntungkan," jawab Tashigi. Sekilas cewek berkacamata itu terlihat tenang, tapi dalam hatinya dia mulai panik. Ya, tidak mungkin Zoro kalah dalam hal kekuatan... tidak mungkin. Itu yang dia katakan berulangkali dalam pemikirannya. Tapi...

Priiit! Babak pertama berakhir. Skor sementara masih tipis 8-7 untuk keunggulan Zoro, dan sekarang saatnya istirahat 10 menit. Kedua pemain kembali ke _bench_ masing-masing, tapi suasana di kedua _bench_ amat kontras. Ryuugu yang tampaknya penuh percaya diri dan Seifu yang kebingungan.

"... kekuatan di balik serangannya nggak wajar," komentar Zoro sambil menyesap minuman isotoniknya.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Tashigi. Dia mengamati _shinai_ yang digunakan Zoro pada babak sebelumnya, itu pun sudah hampir rusak. "Melihat kerusakannya, kekuatan anak itu jelas di atasmu, Zoro-kun."

"Mungkin," Zoro mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi pertandingan _kendo_ tidak bisa ditentukan hanya dari kekuatan serangan saja..."

"Tapi, ini baru pertama kali! Maksudku, lawan yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan seranganmu..." kata Tashigi, dia tampak sedikit khawatir. Memang, Hyouzou ini sangat berbeda dari lawan-lawan Zoro sebelumnya. Selain gerakan mirip orang mabuknya sulit diprediksi, kekuatan serangannya bahkan lebih kuat dari Zoro!

"Asal kau tahu, aku belum serius," kata Zoro kemudian. Hal ini memancing semangat anak-anak di _bench_, tapi tidak mempan pada Tashigi, yang saat itu iseng memperhatikan _bench_ Ryuugu

Dia... melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Hyouzou, yang awalnya tampak biasa saja, meminum sesuatu, dan seolah meledak. Badannya sedikit bertambah besar dan rambutnya berdiri tegak. Efek ala film kartun itu mengisyaratkan kalau...

"... minuman itu adalah doping?" pikir Tashigi sambil memicingkan matanya.

Dia pun berpikir untuk mengambil sampel minuman itu untuk dianalisa. Tapi, siapa yang bisa melakukan itu di tengah _bench_ tim Ryuugu?

"Selain itu, kita butuh seorang yang biasa menganalisa hal-hal kimiawi seperti ini, hmm..."

Saat itulah mata Tashigi yang tajam menangkap wujud beberapa orang yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi di tribun penonton. Mereka memakai seragam Seifu, dengan beberapa di antaranya masih mengalungi medali emas... sepertinya mereka langsung menuju stadion ini setelah memenangkan _event_ masing-masing? Tidak berpikir lama, Tashigi melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Teman-teman!"

...

"Kamu mencurigai mereka memakai doping...?" kata Law sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

Yang dilihat Tashigi tadi adalah kelompok Law, Monet, dan Bonney, juga beberapa anak lain. Law dan Monet datang dari gedung kesenian Corrida di mana Law memenangkan _event_ Starcraft II. Sedangkan Bonney yang membawa tim sepakbola pria juara, langsung datang dari stadion utama.

"Ya, tidak ada penjelasan lain kenapa dia bisa mengungguli kekuatan Zoro-kun," Tashigi mengonfirmasi.

"... apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Roronoa-ya memang lebih lemah dari lawannya?"

Reaksi yang salah. Law langsung dikerumuni anak-anak klub _kendo_ dan Tashigi dengan mata menyala, tidak terima kapten mereka dikatakan begitu. Bonney bahkan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekatnya dengan kepalan tangan mengacung ke wajahnya.

"Bercanda," kata Law dengan keringat dingin menetes. Nafsu membunuh anak-anak langsung memudar. "Jadi yang membuatmu curiga adalah minuman itu, huh? Aku bisa mengujinya secara kimia... oi, Monet. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Monet mendatangi Law dan berkata dengan senyuman menggoda, "'Butuh'... kyah!"

"... aku serius," kata Law tanpa berkedip. Bisa mengacuhkan pesona sang sekretaris OSIS... Law memang cowok durhaka. "Bantu aku mengambil sampel minuman energi mereka."

"Oh, oke. Tapi kamu berhutang sekali kencan denganku."

"Terserah," Law menghela nafas panjang.

Monet tersenyum menggoda, lalu segera berjalan keluar dari area penonton.

Tak lama kemudian, Monet kembali... dengan mengenakan kaus berwarna hijau mencolok dan rok mini, juga sebuah _cooler box_ disandangnya. Dilihat sekilas... itu pakaian SPG produk suatu minuman energi?! Dia menghampiri _bench_ Ryuugu dan menawarkan minuman yang dibawanya dengan amat profesional. Para cowok Ryuugu yang terpesona langsung membeli semua yang dibawa Monet, tanpa menyadari sebotol minuman mereka disembunyikan Monet di dalam kausnya.

Tidak lama, Monet kembali ke _bench_ Seifu setelah berganti baju, dan memberikan minuman itu kepada Law. "Ta-daa," katanya dengan nada datar.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Zoro kembali dari babak ke-2 dengan wajah kesal. Tapi, dia melihat anak-anak mengerumuni Law dan jadi penasaran, lalu ikut melihat.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa ditangkap dengan mata, Law membuka sebuah koper yang berisikan alat-alat yang biasa kau lihat di sebuah lab kimia.

"Oooh..." anak-anak melongo melihat itu. Seperti yang mereka harapkan dari ketua PMR Seifu.

Law menuangkan sedikit isi botol itu yang ternyata adalah semacam jeli ke dalam cawan. Mengernyitkan dahi, dia lalu meneteskan cairan bening ke jeli itu... yang kemudian segera berubah warna menjadi ungu tua, bukan. Hitam pekat.

"Ugh. Ini jeli yang penuh dengan glukosa murni," kata Law.

Mendengar kata 'jeli' dan 'gula', telinga seorang omnivora Seifu yang sedang berada di sana bergerak-gerak. Dalam sekejap, dia sudah ada di dekat Law yang hanya bisa menjauhkan badan darinya. "Apa, apa? Jeli?" tanya Bonney.

"Ok, kebetulan kau di sini, Bonney-ya. Apa pendapatmu tentang benda ini?" tanya Law sambil mengangkat cawan berisi jeli itu ke depan wajah Bonney.

"Ini..." Bonney mengangkat cawan itu, dan mengendusnya. Ekspresinya pun berubah, "Nggak salah lagi." Di tengah pandangan heran teman-temannya, dia... mencelupkan telunjuknya ke jeli itu, dan mencicipinya!

"! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"O-ooh..." Bonney melebarkan matanya. "R-rasa baru! Di mana dia beli ini?!"

?

Semua orang memiringkan kepala mereka. Rasa baru? Apa yang cewek rakus ini bicarakan?

"Apa maksudmu, Bonney-ya?" tanya Law kemudian.

"Ini adalah minuman jeli 'Super Dero-doron', favoritku! Aku baru tahu kalau ada rasa baru seperti ini... jeruk dan melon, enaaak," kata Bonney. Dia lalu bangkit, "Aku harus tahu di mana mereka membeli ini-"

Dia hendak berlari menuju _bench_ Ryuugu, sepertinya untuk menanyakan pada mereka tempat mendapatkan minuman favoritnya dengan rasa baru itu, tapi Law menahannya.

"Lepaskan, jenggot kambing! Aku harus tahu di mana membeli ini!"

"Tenangkan perut laparmu, Bonney-ya," kata Law. Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan menoleh ke anak-anak di sekitarnya, menjelaskan. "Jadi, ya. 'Dero-doron' ini adalah minuman jeli berkalori tinggi. Satu kalengnya dapat memenuhi kebutuhan kalori manusia selama sehari, dengan kata lain meningkatkan energi secara instan. Ah, kalau aku bisa menambahkan, rasanya sangat manis menjijikkan, sebaiknya jangan kalian coba..."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir itu, Bonney menoleh dengan mata menyala. Dia lalu mencengkeram kerah Law dan memelototi dia.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'menjijikkan' huh?! Meskipun kau teman satu asramaku, itu nggak bisa kuampuni!" teriaknya.

"Dulu kau mencekokiku minuman ini dan sepertinya aku langsung terkena diabetes!" kata Law.

Mengabaikan pertengkaran di sana...

"Huh, jadi dia minum benda yang sama dengan kepala pink?" komentar Zoro setelahnya. "Pantas tenaganya berkali lipat."

Tashigi mengangguk dengan wajah kesal.

"Tapi, minuman berkalori tinggi... bukankah itu bisa dianggap doping?" seorang junior klub kendo menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pemikiran sang mantan kapten.

"Tidak juga. Tidak ada aturan yang melarang pemain menambah kalori sebelum pertandingan dengan makan sesuatu, bukan? Meminum 'Dero-doron' bisa dianggap 'menambah kalori'... mereka memanfaatkan celah aturan itu," kata Monet.

"I-itu..."

"Eeeh? Kok begitu?"

Anak-anak tampak kesal. Peserta Ryuugu memanfaatkan celah aturan... dan mereka mengaku sebagai atlit? Apa-apaan...

"Percuma kesal, itu tidak akan membuat mereka menghentikan ini," kata Zoro, merujuk pada Hyouzou yang tengah meminum 'Dero-doron' dari botol dengan rakus. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan menyeringai, "Kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya dalam kondisi ini, efeknya secara mental akan lebih dahsyat 'kan?"

Zoro mengambil kain hitam yang diikatkan di lengannya, lalu memakainya di kepala bagaikan bandana. Itu dia, pertanda Zoro sedang serius. Teman-temannya bersorak, dan itu seolah menjadi background music saat Zoro kembali ke tengah arena.

...

Babak ketiga pun dimulai.

Sama seperti kedua babak sebelumnya, Hyouzou menyerang Zoro sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan bunyi yang dahsyat bergema di stadion. Tapi, kali ini serangan-serangan Hyouzou seperti tidak berefek pada _shinai_ yang dipegang Zoro.

Takkk! Memanfaatkan kebingungan sesaat sang lawan, Zoro menyerang bagian lengan anak itu, menambah 1 poin. Hyouzou langsung meloncat mundur setelahnya.

"Ho-hoii? Kenapaaa?" Hyouzou bergumam. "Seranganku tidak berefek lagiii?"

"Hmph," Zoro mendengus. Dia lalu melesat lagi, kali ini menggumamkan jurus favoritnya: 'Onigiri' (versi satu pedang). Hasilnya, serangan telak ke bagian perut!

"Ooooh!" para penonton bersorak. Zoro yang tadinya dibuat kesulitan bisa menyerang balik sekaligus dengan hasil 3 poin.

Di sisi lain, anak-anak Seifu reaksinya biasa saja. Mereka sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi kalau Zoro serius...

"Ngomong-ngomong," Bonney memecah keheningan. "Kenapa serangan si monyong itu tidak berefek lagi? Padahal tadi dia bisa merusak _shinai_ Roronoa hanya dalam 1-2 pukulan?"

"... perhatikan baik-baik," Tashigi menjawab dengan dingin, telunjuknya yang lentik menuding _shinai_ yang digenggam Zoro.

Sesaat sebelum beradu, _shinai_ Zoro berkilat hitam, tepat di bagian yang akan beradu dengan _shinai_ milik Hyouzou. Itu, tak salah lagi...

"'Busoshoku: Koka'?" gumam Bonney. Mengeraskan bagian yang akan diserang sehingga tidak bisa rusak... dengan aplikasi sedetail itu juga, Zoro sungguh hebat, pikirnya.

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa monyong-ya itu bersikeras merusak _shinai_ Roronoa-ya?" Law bertanya kemudian.

"Untuk membuat Zoro kehilangan senjatanya selama sepersekian detik sebelum wasit menghentikan pertandingan untuk mengganti _shinai_," kata Tashigi. "Di jeda waktu itulah, dia bisa menyerang Zoro sepuasnya. Poin-poin yang didapatkan anak itu semua bermula dari _shinai_ yang rusak."

"Hee..."

"Dan, itu tidak melanggar peraturan," saat ini, Tashigi sudah menggeram. "Minuman kalori dan merusak _shinai_... kenapa mereka suka sekali memanfaatkan celah aturan?! Apa itu hal-hal yang pantas dilakukan seorang atlit?"

Law mendengus mendengar itu.

"Menurutku kau terlalu naif, _senpai_-ya," katanya kemudian. Tentu saja semua orang menolehinya, terkejut. Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara setajam itu... Law mengangkat bahunya menanggapi itu, dan melanjutkan. "Di _event_ seperti apapun, pemanfaatan celah aturan pasti ada. Tidak ada pertandingan yang benar-benar bersih. _Diving_ di sepakbola, memanfaatkan _glitch_ dan _bug_ dalam game, memata-matai lawan yang bertanding... dan di _event_ ini. Menurutku, semua wajar dilakukan. Toh tujuan akhirnya adalah menang. Ingat ini, _senpai_-ya. 'Kotor dan curang hanya alasan yang diteriakkan pecundang'."

Ouch. Kejam dan... benar.

"C-cih," Tashigi kehabisan kata-kata, tidak bisa membalas Law.

Law menyeringai, "Tapi, yah. Kalau Roronoa-ya bisa mengalahkan lawan yang memanfaatkan celah peraturan dan menggunakan taktik 'jelek' seperti itu, bukankah akan sangat memuaskan?"

Di tengah diskusi mereka...

Takkk!

"Perut!"

Hyouzou tiba-tiba mendapat poin.

"?!" penonton terhenyak atas perkembangan tiba-tiba itu.

Hyouzou... dia mengubah taktik serangannya! Dari serangan acak tanpa pola sekarang menjadi serangan cepat terfokus ke satu titik.

"Dia memang level nasional," pikir Zoro.

Sekuat apapun sebuah perisai, bisa rusak jika diserang di 1 titik terus-menerus. Prinsipnya sama seperti tetesan air yang bisa melubangi batu. Itulah yang ada dalam pemikiran Hyouzou.

"Ho-hoiii!" Hyouzou menyabetkan shinai-nya berkali-kali, kali ini gerakan tangannya bahkan tidak bisa dilihat saking cepatnya.

Zoro menangkis itu semua dengan enteng.

"Hoi-hoi! Ke mana semua tenagamu itu!?

"..." Zoro tidak menanggapi upaya provokasi sang lawan.

"Sudah kepayahan rupanya... kalau begitu akan kuakhiri...!" Hyouzou meloncat mundur, lalu memindahkan _shinai_ ke tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya dibiarkan terkulai lemas.

Lalu, dengan langkah acak, tiba-tiba dia sudah muncul di depan Zoro. Dia siap membalas serangannya, tapi Hyouzou menepisnya dengan tangan kanan dan menyerang kepala Zoro dengan telak! Zoro tetap mendapat poin karena tangan Hyouzou terkena _shinai_, tapi sebagai balasan dia dapat poin lebih banyak karena serangannya mengenai kepala.

Skor sekarang 11-12 untuk keunggulan Hyouzou.

"... 'Shirahadori'," kata Zoro kemudian. "'Membuang badan' untuk menerima serangan dan memberi balasan yang telak."

Itu sangat berhasil karena Hyouzou sudah terbiasa menghadapi kecepatan reaksi Zoro... walaupun itu lawannya, Zoro merasa keputusannya amat bagus.

Tapi, karena itu kini Zoro kalah 1 poin. Sekarang sudah babak ketiga, babak terakhir dan waktu terus berjalan. Kalau dia tidak bisa mencetak poin lagi, Hyouzou akan melenggang dengan medali emas!

Zoro menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"... sudah cukup," gumamnya. Dia lalu menggenggam _shinai_-nya dengan kedua tangan, siap melakukan serangan dengan kekuatan penuh.

Targetnya adalah helm Hyouzou demi poin besar dan mengakhiri pertandingan.

Serangan ini cukup beresiko. Jika dia tidak berhasil mengenai helm lawan, Hyouzou akan dapat kesempatan menyerang baju pelindungnya di daerah perut yang menghasilkan skor tinggi dan menjauhkan selisih skor mereka.

Hyouzou yang melihat itu menyeringai dan memindahkan _shinai_ ke tangan kirinya, untuk melakukan 'Shirahadori' lagi.

Seisi stadion hening menantikan serangan penentuan itu. Para pendukung masing-masing peserta menelan ludah mereka.

"Hmph!"

"Soi!"

Kedua petarung melesat dan bertemu di tengah-tengah dalam sekejap. Kemudian, mereka berpisah lagi, masing-masing _shinai_ terhunus di depan.

Sekarang seisi stadion menahan napas. Suasana itu berlanjut beberapa saat, terasa sangat lama. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

Krakkk!

Helm yang dikenakan Hyouzou pecah menjadi dua bagian, begitu juga dengan _shinai_ yang digenggam Zoro. Sementara baju pelindung Zoro tidak lecet sedikitpun.

Hyouzou terjatuh berlutut.

"Ho-hooi?" dia menyentuh kepalanya, dan melihat cairan berwarna merah di sana. Darah.

Zoro... dia bisa melukai Hyouzou melewati helmnya! Ini sih, sudah jelas...

Teeeeet!

Di saat yang sama, bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan pertandingan berakhir...

"Poin akhir 14-12, pemenangnya adalah Roronoa Zoro dari SMU Seifu!"

"Wooooaaaahhhhh!"

Semua orang yang ada di _bench_ Seifu langsung menyerbu Zoro. Tashigi mendahului mereka semua dan langsung memeluknya, tapi tidak sempat menikmati kedekatannya itu karena anak-anak langsung menimpa mereka.

Zoro hanya bisa tertawa kering.

-xXxXx-

Dengan menangnya Zoro, Seifu sudah memperoleh 19 medali emas sedangkan Ryuugu 17... kemenangan Seifu sudah dipastikan. Apapun hasil _event_ MMA ini, Ryuugu takkan bisa mengejar defisit 1 medali emas. Nami memikirkan ini semua setelah dia mendapat update dari Monet yang menonton langsung pertandingan Zoro. Ya, Seifu sudah menang.

Nami tidak mengatakan ini pada Luffy agar dia tetap fokus.

Di MMA tidak ada istirahat dengan durasi yang lama, maksimal hanya 1 menit untuk mengelap keringat dan minum seperlunya. Atau jika terjadi luka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Seperti yang dialami Luffy.

Menerima serangan tak terlihat Fukaboshi berulangkali, bahkan daya tahan badannya sudah mencapai batas. Dia sepertinya terluka dalam, dan memuntahkan darah.

"Sebenarnya... itu teknik apa?!" komentar Chopper di tengah upayanya menghentikan pendarahan dalam Luffy. Lukanya tidak parah, tapi darah terus mengalir sehingga pertandingan harus dihentikan sementara.

"Nggak tahu... geh," Luffy terbatuk, memuncratkan sedikit darah ke handuk yang dipegangnya. "Pukulannya nggak mengenaiku, tapi aku kesakitan..."

Ya, Fukaboshi menggunakan teknik anehnya dan itu sukses melukai Luffy, melewati pertahanan 'Busoshoku'-nya.

"Apa kau bisa mempelajari tekniknya saat pertarungan? Biasanya kau selalu begitu kalau bertemu lawan dengan teknik aneh..." tanya Usopp.

Luffy menggeleng. "Susah! Gerakannya nggak terlihat dan serangannya benar-benar sakit. Mana ada waktu memperhatikan yang lain!"

Mendengar pembicaraan itu, Nami mengerutkan dahinya. Tampaknya Luffy benar-benar kehabisan akal menghadapi lawan yang satu ini, luka yang dideritanya juga semakin parah. Ingin dia mengatakan kalau Luffy sudah tidak perlu bertarung habis-habisan karena Seifu sudah menang... tapi, dia mengurungkannya.

Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan usaha Luffy pada pertandingan ini, klimaks dari penampilannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Karena itu, Nami memutuskan untuk mendukung Luffy saja... walaupun dia tahu, anak itu akan terluka makin parah.

Trilililit!

Telepon genggam Nami berbunyi, mengakhiri pemikirannya. Kaget, Nami segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya.

"H-halo?"

"Nami-chan?!" terdengar suara keras Kid dari seberang. Latar belakangnya terdengar sangat ramai, wajar kalau dia berteriak.

"Aku mendengarmu, Eustass-san..." Nami menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon.

"Tadi kau menelponku untuk mencari tahu cara melawan teknik yang digunakan ketua OSIS Ryuugu itu kan? Kabar gembira, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Dooooong!"

Itu... sungguh kabar bagus! Pernyataan itu menarik perhatian Nami dan para pendukung Luffy. Rupanya Kid diam-diam menyelidiki lawan? Kerja bagus, wakil ketua...

"C-cepat katakan, pertandingan segera dimulai lagi!"

"Hm... ya. Fukaboshi menggunakan teknik yang dinamakan 'Karate Duyung'!"

Istilah aneh itu membuat Nami dan kawan-kawan memiringkan kepala mereka, bingung.

"Teknik itu hanya diajarkan pada murid-murid Ryuugu yang paling elit. Instrukturnya adalah guru olahraga sekaligus ketua Alumni Ryuugu yang disebut _oyabun_, Jinbe," Kid mulai menjelaskan. "Teknik ini menggunakan air di sekitar sebagai media serangan, mulai dari uap air di udara untuk menciptakan gelombang serangan, sampai 'menyerang air' di dalam tubuh manusia sehingga menimbulkan luka dalam!"

Nami dan yang lain hanya bisa melongo mendengar itu. Menggunakan air untuk menyerang? Apakah anak-anak Ryuugu itu _water bender_?!

Uh, tapi dengan adanya teknik 'Haki' yang biasa digunakan Luffy dan para petarung elit Seifu, rasanya 'Karate Duyung' itu sedikit lebih masuk akal. Sedikit.

"Kereeeeeeen!" mata Luffy malah berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Hah, teknik ala _shonen manga_, ya?" komentar Usopp.

"Kalau hanya begitu sih bukan masalah buat Luffy!" kata Chopper kemudian.

"Yosssh! Sekarang setelah tahu rahasianya, aku akan membalas dia!" Luffy melemparkan kain yang tadinya digunakan menyeka darah di bibirnya dan bangkit. Dia lalu mengangkat tangan, melambaikannya ke arah wasit; mengisyaratkan dia bisa kembali bertarung.

Para penonton bersorak menyaksikan Luffy kembali ke ring, tapi Fukaboshi memandangnya dengan dingin, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kau kembali untuk dihajar lagi?"

Huh, sekarang siapa yang terlalu percaya diri?

"Tentu saja nggak," Luffy memutar-mutar lengan kanannya, wajahnya terlihat tenang meskipun barusan mengetahui rahasia di balik teknik sang lawan.

"Hm. Aku pikir kau dapat sesuatu yang bagus dari diskusi barusan, ya?" Fukaboshi menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mengambil kuda-kuda dengan membuka kakinya. "Itu tidak penting. Aku tetap akan menghajarmu..."

"Mulai!" tanpa lama, sang wasit menurunkan lengannya dan berteriak memulai kembali pertandingan.

Saat itu juga Fukaboshi menghantamkan tangan kanannya ke udara, menciptakan semacam gelombang tak terlihat, sama seperti tadi.

"'Koka'," Luffy memajukan tangan kanannya ke arah gelombang itu... dan menangkisnya! Bunyi permukaan air yang dipukul dengan telapak tangan pun bergema di arena.

"!" Fukaboshi tampak sedikit terkejut, dia mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya itu. Ternyata benar, pikirnya. Luffy sudah tahu mengenai 'Karate Duyung' yang dia gunakan. Walaupun dia dapat bocoran, tapi tetap saja... itu impresif. Dia tersenyum.

"Shishishi. Ternyata benar, kau memukul dengan air!" kata Luffy sambil mengamati tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan menangkis. Tangan yang menghitam akibat efek 'Koka' itu tampak sedikit basah, tapi bukan oleh keringatnya. "Hebat, hebat!"

Luffy menyeringai, dan tiba-tiba wujudnya menghilang. Fukaboshi langsung membalikkan badan, berpikir sang lawan melesat ke sisi butanya, tapi dia tidak ada di sana. Keringat dingin menetes, Fukaboshi mendongakkan kepalanya... dan melihat Luffy yang mengarahkan tinju ke kepalanya.

"'Jet... Pistol'!"

Bruakkk!

Bunyi hantaman keras bergema, serangan itu telak mengenai kepala Fukaboshi yang terlambat bereaksi. Dia langsung terpental di matras arena, tapi berhasil menghindari serangan lanjutan Luffy dengan meloncat ke belakang.

"... cih," memegangi kepalanya yang berdengung, Fukaboshi bangkit dengan kedua kakinya. Sementara Luffy mendarat dengan lembut, kedua tangannya yang menghitam itu sekarang juga mengeluarkan asap. Fukaboshi tahu soal teknik ini dari informannya di Seifu, teknik 'Gear' yang mempercepat metabolisme tubuh dengan meningkatkan kecepatan aliran darah. Akibatnya, ledakan kecepatan dan momentum.

Tadi Luffy tidak sempat menggunakannya karena dibombardir serangan jarak jauh 'Karate Duyung', tapi sekarang setelah bisa menangkisnya dengan 'Koka', Luffy jadi leluasa menggunakan 'Gear'-nya.

"Bagus... bagus sekali! Kemenanganku tidak akan berarti kalau melawanmu yang tidak serius, yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Fukaboshi berteriak. "Maju, majulah, Monkey D. Luffy! Dengan kemenanganku, aku akan menghancurkan dominasi Seifu!"

"Shishishi... sesuai keinginanmu!"

Serangan balik dimulai!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Berikutnya epilogue chapter VI!

Sekali lagi shoutout ke TobiWan dan SynDereN :)

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

Chapter VI Part 5 – Perfect Fifth

"Sudah kuduga... kau tidak pantas jadi ketua OSIS."


	43. Perfect Fifth

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI**

**Premier League**

**Epilogue**** – ****Perfect Fifth**

* * *

><p>Sebagai ketua OSIS, Luffy mengetahui semuanya.<p>

Kemenangan tim sepakbola di detik-detik terakhir, kemenangan tim 'Dota 2' yang membalik keadaan, dan kemenangan Zoro yang mantap. Ketiganya adalah kemenangan vital yang akhirnya menjadikan Seifu juara umum DBF dengan selisih 1 medali emas dari Ryuugu.

Tidak sedetail itu sih. Dia hanya mengetahui kalau semua temannya yang bertanding di hari terakhir ini berhasil menang. Detailnya dia curi dengar dari pembicaraan Nami dan yang lain di telepon.

Karena itu dia mengerti, pertandingannya sekarang hanya bersifat formalitas. Apapun hasilnya, Seifu sudah menang.

Tapi, dia tidak mengatakan itu. Kalau dia mengatakannya, semangat bertarungnya akan langsung lenyap dan dia langsung kalah.

Walaupun pertandingan ini tidak ada artinya.

Walaupun lawannya merepotkan.

Walaupun dia kesakitan.

Walaupun dia lapar.

Karena, dia adalah ketua OSIS Seifu.

Tentu saja Luffy tidak memikirkan ini semua, karena kata 'berpikir' dan 'Luffy' 'kan tidak bisa ada dalam 1 kalimat tanpa menyebabkan paradoks.

Badan Luffy bergerak sendiri hanya berpedoman pada gelar 'ketua OSIS Seifu' yang disandangnya. Tangkis sana, tangkis sini. Lompat sana, lompat sini. Pukul sana, tendang sini... dia terus bertarung.

...

Buak!

Luffy dan Fukaboshi saling memukul. Fukaboshi memang tidak bisa menggunakan Karate Duyung dari jarak jauh lagi karena tidak efektif menghadapi pertahanan 'Busoshoku', jadi dia terpaksa memfokuskan pertarungan jarak dekat. Dari jarak dekat, bahkan perlindungan Koka milik Luffy bisa ditembus dengan serangan terfokus. Tapi tetap saja, pertahanan Koka mengurangi kerusakan yang diterima Luffy.

"Guhhh!" Fukaboshi memuntahkan darah lagi, pukulan Luffy kali ini telak mengenai perutnya. Sedangkan pukulannya hanya menyerempet bahu Luffy, itupun telah dilapisi 'Koka'. Sekarang Fukaboshi menyesal kenapa dia tidak serius berlatih 'Haki'...

Menyadari serangannya berefek besar, menyebabkan gerakan Fukaboshi terhenti karena kesakitan, Luffy memasukkan 'Jet Muchi' dengan kaki kanannya. Tendangan itu kena telak dan Fukaboshi pun terlontar beberapa meter.

"Ukh...!"

Fukaboshi menghentikan lontarannya dengan sebelah kaki, menyebabkan asap dari gesekannya. Seberapa kuat tendangan tadi?!

"Sekarang Luffy unggul..." gumam Nami di sudut arena. Dia tersenyum senang, rupanya keputusan mencari info tentang jurus Fukaboshi amat tepat. Buktinya, setelah jurusnya diketahui Luffy bisa bertahan dengan mudah menggunakan 'Koka'. Fukaboshi terpaksa bertarung jarak dekat, tapi Luffy tidak terkalahkan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Ayo Luffy!"

"Hajar! Sikat! Bantaaaiiiii!"

"Oi, di sini nggak boleh membunuh."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, hajar saja sampai pingsan!"

Anak-anak yang bersama Nami pun semakin bersemangat mendukung Luffy. Dengan keunggulan teknik dan mental seperti ini, kemenangan Luffy tinggal menunggu waktu saja...

"_Tapi, apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal..."_ Nami memegang dadanya.

Wushh!

Saat Nami berpikir demikian, wujud Luffy menghilang dari tengah arena... dan muncul tepat di depan Fukaboshi. Kedua tangannya terulur ke belakang...!

"'Jet Bazooka'!"

BUAGH!

Pukulan dua tangan itu telak mengenai perut Fukaboshi, menyebabkan darah mengucur lagi dari mulutnya. Belum selesai, Luffy menjulurkan kaki kanannya ke belakang...

"'Jet-'"

"'Gosenmai-gawara Seiken'!" tapi Fukaboshi memukulkan tangan kanannya ke perut Luffy. Seri teknik 'Seiken' adalah salah satu teknik andalan 'Karate Duyung', konsepnya adalah pukulan penghancur genteng dalam eksibisi karate. Efeknya? Pukulan terfokus dengan kerusakan dan momentum besar, yang mementalkan Luffy ke sisi lain arena.

"Guah...!"

"..." Luffy menghela napas panjang, dan bergumam, "Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia nggak juga kalah..."

Ya. Setelah pukulan ke sekian dan darah tertumpah ke sekian ml, bahkan Luffy pun merasa ogah melanjutkan pertarungan. Ingin rasanya dia mundur saja dari pertandingan ini, tidak ada untung meneruskannya. Seifu sudah menang kok.

Jadilah Luffy terus bertahan dalam posisi terkapar seperti itu.

"! Kenapa dia masih bisa membalas?!" teriak Usopp.

"Sudah kuduga, dengan postur badan seperti itu daya tahannya kuat..." komentar Chopper. Dia menuding Fukaboshi. "Lihat, dia bahkan masih bisa bangkit lagi!"

"Cih..." Fukaboshi meludahkan darah di dalam mulut, lalu menyekanya. "Ngotot sekali kau..."

"..." Luffy bangkit perlahan dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berlumuran darah.

"Tapi ada yang kurang darimu," Fukaboshi tiba-tiba melesat, wujudnya menghilang! Rupanya dia menggunakan 'Karate Duyung' pada kedua kakinya untuk menjadikan uap air di udara menjadi pijakan kaki untuk melonocat! "Itu adalah... jurus pamungkas."

"?!"

Grab!

Fukaboshi mencengkeram bahu Luffy, dan...

Bam!

Menghantamkan tangan kirinya sekuat tenaga ke badan Luffy, membuatnya bergetar dahsyat. Di tengah rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, Luffy masih sempat menendang perut Fukaboshi sehingga dia bisa meloloskan diri dari cengkeramannya. Tapi...

"Guh...!" Luffy memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya. Dia... dia benar-benar merasakan itu! Kenapa? Padahal dia sudah menggunakan 'Busoshoku' di daerah yang akan terkena serangan!

"Oh?" Fukaboshi mengangkat alisnya. "Hebat juga daya tahanmu... biasanya di pukulan pertama, orang biasa sudah muntah darah."

"A-apa itu?! Serangan yang bisa menembus 'Koka'?!" teriak Usopp. "Kok bisa-?!"

Kemudian Usopp menyadarinya. Di tangan kiri Fukaboshi yang tadi memukul Luffy itu... terdapat bulatan berwarna bening. Itu... air?

"Hee... teknik yang menarik," tiba-tiba terdengar suara kasar dari belakang.

"Memangnya ini _shonen manga_?" sambung suara lainnya.

Nami dan yang lain menoleh, dan melihat... Kid datang bersama tim 'Dota 2'-nya. Bersamanya juga ada Sanji dan beberapa anggota tim sepakbola. Mereka datang untuk menonton pertandingan Luffy!

"Eustass-san! Sanji-kun! Dan teman-teman lainnya!"

"Nami-swaaaan! Lihat, aku memenangkan medali emas untukmu!" Sanji langsung berputar-putar ke dekat Nami, sambil memamerkan medali yang terkalung di lehernya. Kenapa dia tidak tercekik pita medali dengan gerakan seperti itu, tidak ada yang tahu...

"... bukannya tadi kamu bilang akan memenangkan pertandingan demi Bonney-san?" Nami meliriknya dingin. Sanji langsung menciut.

"E-eeeh?! K-kenapa Nami-san..."

"Hmph. Sudah kuduga," Nami tersenyum kecil. Aaah, Sanji. Kalau saja dia bisa lebih berkomitmen... dia akan terlihat keren dengan kata-kata itu. Nami lalu menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran yang tidak sesuai suasana sekarang. "Ah, daripada itu, Sanji-kun! Yang di depan kita sekarang lebih penting!"

"Oh? Ya," Sanji mengelus jenggot kambingnya. "Si badan besar itu membuat bulatan air dengan keringatnya. Karena Karate Duyung menyerang menggunakan air, efek yang dihasilkan jika menambahkan air pada serangan pasti sangat poten sehingga bisa menembus 'Koka'."

Sanji benar. Itu adalah jurus rahasia 'Karate Duyung', 'Buraikan.' Tentunya dia tidak tahu soal ini sih.

"Ooooh..." Nami dan yang lain mengangguk-angguk, mengerti. Kid dan Sanji, kedua orang ini memang hebat, bisa mengerti teknik musuh hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Levelnya beda dengan orang-orang lemah seperti mereka...

"Dan itu pasti jurus pamungkasnya," sambung Kid. "Cih! Sial, sekarang aku mulai mengkhawatirkan _kaichou_ kita."

"T-tapi, Luffy masih terlihat relatif baik-baik saja!"

"... ya, secara fisik. Secara mental?" Kid memutar bola matanya, lalu menuding Luffy.

Luffy... dia menurunkan kedua tangannya, posenya tampak benar-benar santai. Tapi, wajahnya bukan wajah orang yang yakin atas kemenangannya sehingga dia bersantai, itu wajah orang yang... malas melanjutkan pertandingan.

"Huh?!"

"Kenapa dengannya?!"

"Sejak tadi gerakannya penuh lubang tidak seperti biasanya, tapi ini...!"

Berkat kedatangan Kid, Sanji dan anak-anak lainnya dengan medali emas terkalung di leher, Luffy pun bisa memastikan kalau Seifu sudah menang. Dia memikirkan ini bukan secara logika, tapi secara insting. Jadi, dia berpikir pertandingan ini sudah tidak ada artinya.

"Dia tidak mau meneruskan pertandingan?!"

"Fuuh, kemungkinan terburuk," kata Sanji.

"Yah, dia nggak bisa disalahkan," Kid mengangkat bahunya.

"Masalahnya... Fukaboshi itu tidak berpikir hal yang sama dengan Luffy! Dia akan dihajar habis kalau begini terus!" Nami berteriak.

Memang itu yang terjadi.

Bam!

Bunyi pukulan menggema di stadion _indoor_. Kali ini, Fukaboshi menghajar telak perut Luffy.

"Guahhh!"

Belum selesai, Fukaboshi meloncat ke belakangnya dan memukul punggung Luffy.

"Ughhh!"

Sekali lagi! Si rambut biru itu menyerang pinggang Luffy dengan belakang tangan, lalu menendangnya menjauh! Luffy pun terpental, darah bercucuran dari mulutnya akibat luka dalam. Tampak bekas serangan-serangan itu langsung membiru...

"..."

Saat itulah Nami dan yang lain berpikir kalau ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Siapa juga yang terima kalau ketua OSIS-nya dihajar seperti itu?! Walaupun sebenarnya ini salah Luffy sendiri yang malas-malasan...

Mereka pun saling menoleh dan mengangguk, sepakat melakukan 'itu'. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka sangat tidak suka metode klise seperti ini.

"Lu-ffyyyyyyyy!"

Nami berteriak kencang, membuat seisi stadion terkejut. Waktu dia menyadarinya, itu karena Usopp diam-diam meletakkan mic di depan mulutnya.

Setelah memberi Usopp 3 hadiah di kepalanya...

"Luffy! Aku tahu kenapa kamu malas-malasan begitu, tapi! Kamu adalah ketua OSIS, yang memberi contoh bagi semua murid Seifu!"

Luffy mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Karena itu, kamu harus menaaaaangggg!"

"Benar, _kaichou_! Menanglah!"

"Kalau kau sampai kalah, aku akan mengkudeta posisimu sebagai ketua OSIS!" Kid berteriak. "Dan aku serius!"

"Dan aku nggak akan membawakan kalian _bentou_ lagi!" sambung Sanji.

"'K-kalian'?! Oi, kenapa kami juga ikutan kena?!" Usopp dan Chopper berteriak kompak.

"Karena kalian tidak menyemangatinya dengan benar!" jawab Nami.

Luffy hanya bisa melebarkan matanya melihat mereka, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Benar, dia harus menjaga harga dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Kemenangan teman-temannya akan tidak berarti kalau dia kalah dari ketua OSIS sekolah rival di pertandingan terakhir! Kemenangannya di sini akan mendeklarasikan pada kota, inilah Seifu! Rival seperti apapun, akan kita ratakan. Tidak ada ampun walaupun sudah menang, penguasa absolut.

Memang terdengar tiran, tapi... seorang disebut raja karena dia tiran kan?

"Yosh," Luffy meletakkan tinju kanannya di lantai arena, dan uap kembali berhembus dahsyat dari sekujur badannya.

"Heee..." Fukaboshi menyeringai melihat itu, lalu menyeka darah di bibirnya. Akhirnya sang lawan benar-benar menganggap serius pertarungan ini, jadi dia merasa senang. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membiarkan momentum itu menguntungkan Luffy, jadi dia ambil inisiatif menyerang. Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, dan melakukan gerakan seperti menarik gagang pintu. "Kemari kau...!"

"?!"

Dia menarik Luffy dengan memanfaatkan uap air di sekitar badan anak itu! Keputusan mengaktifkan kembali 'Gear Second' adalah sebuah kesalahan...!

Bammm!

Sebuah pukulan lagi, kali ini ke dada Luffy.

"Gurk!"

Darah keluar lagi dari mulut Luffy. Merah segar, membasahi kausnya dan membuatnya menjadi merah gelap. Tangan kanan Luffy mencengkeram lengan Fukaboshi, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, gagal karena terganggu rasa sakit dan cengkeraman Fukaboshi yang amat kuat.

"Manusia terdiri dari 70% air: keringat, darah, zat-zat di dalam badan... semuanya mengandung air. Dengan 'memukul air' di dalam badanmu secara langsung, kerusakannya sangat dahsyat. Seperti begini!"

Bam! Bam! Bammm!

"Ugh-uuuu!"

Pukulan telak ke arah ginjal Luffy, membuatnya memuntahkan darah merah gelap. Seolah organnya menjadi jus dan ikut keluar bersama darahnya...

"Lima pukulan baru berefek ke organ dalammu. Kau hebat."

Saat ini seisi stadion terhening melihat adegan keras itu. Wajar sih. Biasanya peserta MMA adalah para petarung profesional yang biasa terluka... tapi yang mereka tonton saat ini adalah 2 orang anak SMU. Darah dan kekerasan seolah tidak pantas bagi mereka...

"Ugh-" Nami memalingkan mukanya. Tapi, kemudian dia merasakan ada yang menggenggam pundaknya... itu Sanji.

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu, Nami-san."

"T-tapi, aku tidak tega-"

"Apa kamu tadi berteriak mendukungnya dengan tidak memikirkan ini akan terjadi?" tanya Sanji. Dia menyeringai walaupun tahu kalau gadis yang disukainya itu mengkhawatirkan cowok lain. Yah, ini sudah biasa baginya.

"U-uuuu..."

"Selain itu, lihat," Sanji menunjuk ke Luffy yang wajahnya berlumuran darah itu. "Idiot itu punya daya tahan yang kuat. Luka seperti ini sih, nggak ada apa-apanya..."

Nami membelalakkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke arena. Luka dalam dan berlumuran darah... tidak ada apa-apanya, kata Sanji? Tidak mungkin! Luffy memang kuat, tapi dengan luka seperti itu-

"Eh?"

Nami melongo melihat apa yang terjadi di arena. Begitu juga para penonton lain.

"Shishi..."

Di tengah mulut yang penuh darah itu... tampak sederet gigi putih. Luffy... tertawa?!

"S-shishishishi..."

Fukaboshi terhenyak. Kenapa anak itu masih bisa menyeringai seperti itu dalam kondisi separah ini?! Apa otaknya sudah... belum, Fukaboshi belum menyerang otaknya. Kalau begitu, kenapa...?

"K-kau akan menyesal karena tidak mengunci gerakan tanganku..."

"?!"

Fukaboshi melebarkan matanya, dia menyadari kalau tangan kanan Luffy sudah tidak mencengkeram lengan kirinya lagi, melainkan terulur ke belakang badannya!

"Cih, kau..." Fukaboshi mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memberikan serangan penghabisan ke kepala Luffy...!

Seisi stadion tercekat. Beberapa penonton wanita bahkan mengalihkan pandangan mereka, tidak siap melihat serangan penentuan yang bisa berakhir fatal itu.

Satu detik, dua detik, proses serangan kedua orang itu terasa amat lama...

Luffy memusatkan tenaga di kepalan tangan kanannya yang terulur ke belakang, kemudian melontarkannya ke depan...! Kombinasi 'Koka' dan kecepatan tinggi membuat udara mengalami gesekan dengan tangannya sehingga tangannya tampak bengkok akibat perbedaan suhu yang tinggi.

Fukaboshi tidak bisa menghindar.

"Red... Hawk!"

Buakkkkk!

"Gh-!"

Pukulan tangan kanan Luffy mendarat telak di perut Fukaboshi, momentumnya membuat cengkeraman Fukaboshi di kerah baju Luffy terlepas... dan dia terpental jauh!

Branggg!

Badannya menabrak pagar kawat yang membatasi ring, saking kuatnya serangan tadi pagar itu sampai penyok dan nyaris runtuh.

"G-guhhh!"

Fukaboshi memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena rasa sakit luar biasa, dia melihat ke bawah, ke perutnya... yang terbakar mengeluarkan asap dan terdapat bekas kepalan tangan. Tersenyum kesal, dia pun pingsan.

Seisi stadion terdiam sesaat, mereka menanti wasit yang mengecek keadaan Fukaboshi. Tak lama, sang wasit berdiri dan menghampiri Luffy, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Pemenangnya... adalah Monkey D. Luffy dari SMU Seifu!"

Stadion pun berguncang oleh dahsyatnya sorakan para penonton.

"Uooooooooohhhhh!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Rasa sakit di sekujur badannya dia abaikan... dia merasa sangat hebat saat itu.

"LUFFFFYYYYYYYY!"

Para pendukung Luffy dari Seifu berebut memasuki arena. Mereka tampak senang, bukan karena Luffy menang, tapi karena dia tampak baik-baik saja.

Bruk! Bruk!

Nami dan yang lain berebut memeluk Luffy, tapi badannya kepayahan sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan berat mereka. Dia pun roboh dan mengakibatkan bukit manusia di tengah arena.

"Kalau kalian menimpanya seperti itu, dia nggak akan baik-baik saja," komentar Kid.

-xXxXx-

Anak-anak Seifu pulang dengan suasana gegap gempita. Bahkan, tiba-tiba muncul truk yang membawa mereka berpawai di kota, tak lain karena ulah Sabo. Selisih 2 medali emas seolah menunjukkan bahwa level mereka cukup jauh dan tidak bisa disebut rival lagi. Apalagi Ryuugu yang mendominasi hari kedua, sehingga kemenangan Seifu seolah lebih berarti dengan perjuangan keras mereka di hari ketiga. Ini adalah gelar juara umum DBF ke-11 beruntun bagi Seifu, sungguh menahbiskan gelar sekolah itu sebagai penguasa kota Raftel.

Berbeda drastis dengan suasana tim Ryuugu yang benar-benar suram.

Selesai _event_, seluruh anggota kontingen berkumpul di aula stadion utama Corrida yang biasanya digunakan untuk jumpa pers. Agenda mereka jelas: merefleksikan kekalahan. Menyakitkan memang, tapi itu dirasa perlu dilakukan untuk memperkuat mental anak-anak.

Atau, itu menurut Fukaboshi.

"Guhhh...!"

Fukaboshi terpental ke tembok di belakang mimbar jumpa pers.

"Menurutmu, huh?" Hody menyeringai, dengan tangan kanan terulur ke depan. Rupanya, dia tadi memukul sang ketua OSIS. "Jahaha. Coba tebak?"

Hody merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan saat itulah Fukaboshi bisa melihat teman-temannya dari Ryuugu. Perasaan kesal, kecewa, marah, dan kasihan... terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Tidak ada di ruangan ini yang setuju denganmu!"

"!?"

"Benar..."

"Refleksi kekalahan? Enak saja!"

"Kami nggak terima, kekalahan kami hanya ditanggapi seperti itu!"

"Tidak ada tindakan nyata, omong doang!

Fukaboshi mendengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak di ruangan itu. Nada bicara mereka keras dan tajam, menghakimi dan menyalahkan. Seolah-olah mereka itu...

Tidak lagi mendukungnya sebagai ketua OSIS Ryuugu.

"!?" Fukaboshi hanya bisa melebarkan matanya begitu dia menyadari fakta ini.

Anak-anak yang tadinya begitu menghormati dan mendukung segala keputusannya... menjadi membencinya?!

Ini bisa dibandingkan dengan situasi internal suatu klub sepakbola. Pelatih yang tadinya begitu dielu-elukan dan disukai pemain serta penonton, menjadi pihak yang paling bersalah ketika klub itu gagal merebut takhta kejuaraan secara berturut-turut. Dalam kasus ini, Fukaboshi adalah 'pelatih' sedangkan para anggota kontingen Ryuugu adalah 'pemain klub'.

Kalau sudah begitu, yang terjadi adalah... 'pemecatan pelatih'.

"Jahahaha. Sudah kuduga... kau nggak pantas jadi ketua OSIS..." Hody menghampiri Fukaboshi yang masih termenung atas semua kejadian ini. Dia mencengkeram kerahnya dan menariknya berdiri, lalu menatapnya mata ke mata.

"Apa maumu, Hody Jones?!" mencium akan terjadi kekerasan, Ryuuboshi dan Manboshi bangkit dari kursi mereka dan menghampiri Hody. Mereka, yang juga anggota OSIS, dari tadi kebingungan menghadapi situasi ini... tapi begitu melihat gelagat Hody terhadap sang kakak tertua dari 'Neptune Bersaudara', mereka tidak bisa diam saja!

"Singa yang kalah tidak berhak memerintah kelompoknya lagi, itu yang mau aku katakan. Jadi," Hody menjawabnya tanpa menoleh. "Aku akan merebut jabatan ketua OSIS darimu."

"?!"

"J-jadi, itu tujuanmu selama ini?!"

"Jahahaha, ya. Tentu saja... selama ini aku diam dan memainkan peran sebagai 'anggota kontingen yang tidak terlalu menonjol', karena aku yakin, dengan strategi selembek ini kita akan tetap kalah. Bagaimanapun kerasnya anak-anak berjuang..." Hody menjelaskan.

Tak lupa dia menyabotase beberapa event penting sekolahnya sendiri dengan mengacaukan jadwal, mengubah menu, memasukkan minuman menjurus doping, dan meminta anak buahnya dari geng 'Shin Gyojin' untuk bermain angin-anginan... semuanya demi membuat Ryuugu kalah dan anak-anak tidak mempercayai Fukaboshi sebagai ketua OSIS lagi. Tapi tentunya dia tidak bisa mengatakan ini, 'kan?

"... !"

Fukaboshi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak bisa membalas Hody. Memang, kekalahan mereka sebagian besar dikarenakan strateginya yang terlalu lembut... dia juga tidak mendengarkan masukan dari Hody dan kawan-kawan, betatapun ekstrimnya mereka. Sehingga, Hody bisa memanfaatkan suasana kekalahan mereka untuk mengambil alih jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS!

"Oh? Tidak bisa berkata apapun? Jarang sekali ada penguasa yang lengser tanpa perlawanan, tapi itu sudah bisa kuperkirakan karena kau memang terlalu lembek," Hody melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Fukaboshi dan melemparkannya.

Ryuuboshi dan Manboshi menangkap sang kakak tertua dengan sigap. Hody mendengus, lalu berbalik menghadap anak-anak Ryuugu.

"Jahahahaha! Jadi, 'raja' yang lembek ini membiarkanku begitu saja menduduki kursinya! Bagaimana pendapat kalian?!"

Seisi ruangan berbisik-bisik. Mereka memang tidak lagi mempercayai Fukaboshi sebagai ketua OSIS mereka, tapi Hody? Cowok dengan catatan pelanggaran tinggi dan tendensi kekerasan yang entah kenapa masih bisa bersekolah di Ryuugu, sebagai ketua OSIS? Mereka tidak yakin...

Plok... plok... plok plok plok plok plok!

Tiba-tiba terdengar tepuk tangan dari tengah anak-anak. Rupanya, itu berasal dari para anggota geng 'Shin Gyojin'. Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan kompak, tindakan ini pun mempengaruhi anak-anak lain yang tidak terlalu peduli pada daftar masalah Hody.

"Hody! Hody! Hody!"

"_Banzai_ untuk ketua OSIS yang baru!"

"Tolong bimbing kami!"

Tak lama, seisi ruangan dipenuhi tepuk tangan dan sorakan nama Hody. Mayoritas anggota kontingen sepertinya menyetujui tindakan Hody itu dan menerimanya sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru!

Dengan ini, mempengaruhi anak-anak Ryuugu lain untuk menyetujui perpindahan jabatan ketua OSIS dari Fukaboshi ke Hody pun akan mudah. Para anggota kontingen pada dasarnya adalah murid-murid elit, jadi pendapat mereka sangat berbobot...

...

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Hody saudaraku?" tanya Decken, saat Hody dan anak-anak geng 'Shin Gyojin' lainnya dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

"Tujuan utamaku tetap, menghancurkan Seifu," Hody menjawabnya singkat. Dia masih amat senang karena rencananya sukses, jadi dia tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, sekarang yang lebih penting..."

Hody mendongakkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tampak benar-benar ganas.

"Kita harus menancapkan taring kita ke seluruh sekolah!"

"Oooooh!"

"Ya... aku akan merubah Ryuugu menjadi penguasa kota Raftel, dengan aku di puncaknya. Jahahahahaha!"

Hody boleh sesumbar begitu, tapi mereka mengabaikan 1 faktor penting.

Si bungsu 'Neptune Bersaudara', Shirahoshi.

Karena anak cengeng dan penakut itulah, semua rencana Hody akan kacau...

**- Chapter V End -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yaaak, Chapter V berakhir!

Selanjutnya adalah chapter yang menceritakan perpisahan anak-anak kelas... jadi kembali ke genre _slice of life_. Tentunya dengan flashback anak-anak OSIS angkatan Ace dan Sabo.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VI – Goodbye Days**

"Kalau dipikir lagi, suatu keajaiban aku bisa bertahan 3 tahun di sekolah ini."


	44. The Departing Ones

Jadi... yah. Aku masih hidup kok:p

Kesibukan IRL membuat niat menulis redup, hahaha. Tapi tidak ada alasan, fic ini harus terus berjalan!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****I**

**Goodbye Days**

**Prologue - The Departing Ones**

* * *

><p>Musim dingin di kota Raftel bisa dibilang tidak konsisten.<p>

Awalnya tidak seberapa dingin, tapi menjelang bulan Januari, suhu turun dengan drastis. Hari ini, misalnya, suhu mencapai -7°C. Sangat dingin, cukup untuk membuat banyak warga mengidap penyakit malas. Menghangatkan diri di rumah di bawah _kotatsu_ sambil makan jeruk... ahhh, itu kenikmatan surgawi. Tapi tentunya mereka tidak bisa bermalas-malasan begitu saja. Sekolah dan kantor tidak diliburkan, jadi warga kota terpaksa menerjang dinginnya musim dingin untuk menjalani kehidupan...

Sesuai hukum fisika, pergerakan molekul benda akan melambat jika suhu rendah. Hal ini juga berlaku buat anak-anak SMU Seifu yang biasanya banyak tingkah. Musim dingin membuat mereka merapatkan jaket, _sweater_, syal, dan memilih untuk duduk diam. Istirahat siang yang biasanya brutal karena perebutan roti di kantin sekolah, kini menjadi area makan yang tenang dan beradab.

Karena itulah, anak-anak Straw Hats bisa leluasa makan di sana (selain karena di atap sekolah terlalu dingin). Bahan pembicaraan mereka adalah liburan musim dingin yang barusan berakhir, kebodohan di acara Tahun Baru, dan yang paling penting: ujian akhir semester di bulan Maret.

Luffy mendirikan Straw Hats bukan sekedar untuk seru-seruan dan berbuat onar (walaupun seringnya begitu), tapi juga untuk saling membantu antar anggota. Menyingkirkan anak-anak yang mengganggu, menghabisi penagih hutang, menduduki _game center_ favorit... ah salah, itu kegiatan nakal mereka. Di akhir semester, mereka berbalik 180° dan belajar bersama tiap hari. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi Straw Hats tiap tahunnya. Lokasinya berpindah-pindah, selain agar tidak bosan juga sambil main ke rumah masing-masing anggota.

Tahun ini mereka dapat anggota baru Margaret, tapi karena dia tinggal di asrama putri jadi mereka tidak bisa ke sana. Sebagai gantinya mereka berniat ke apartemen Zoro yang dekat dengan tempat Nami...

"Nggak."

"Eeeeeeeeh?!"

Zoro kembali menyandarkan diri di tiang di sampingnya, mengabaikan Luffy yang merengek. Dia barusan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Luffy untuk belajar bersama di apartemennya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Kenapaaaa?!"

"Heh! Mungkin dia menyembunyikan benda-benda aneh, dia nggak mau teman-temannya mengetahui kelainannya!" Sanji berteriak dari sisi lain dengan wajah mengejek.

"Enak saja! Memangnya kau dengan 1 lemari penuh DVD dan majalah dewasa?!" Zoro bangkit dan menyangkalnya, giginya setajam hiu.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu-?!" Sanji buru-buru menutup mulutnya sebelum rahasianya bocor lebih dalam lagi. Tapi terlambat, karena Usopp dan Brook sudah memandanginya dengan mata menyipit.

"Satu lemari penuh... DVD dan majalah dewasa?!"

"Tahun lalu dia hanya punya satu peti 'kan?"

Sanji tampak semakin panik, sementara kedua orang tadi saling memandang, lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Nami! Kita ke tempat Sanji saja, ya!" Usopp melambaikan tangannya pada Nami.

"Benar, rumah Sanji-san 'kan rapi dan luas, akan lebih mudah berkonsentrasi!" sambung Brook.

"DITOLAK! Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mesum kalian?!" Nami berteriak.

"Eeeeh?"

"TIDAK USAH MERENGEK!"

"Bah, kalian terlalu terang-terangan sih," kata Sanji, telapak tangan kanan di dahinya. Dia lalu mendekati dua teman mesumnya itu dan berbisik, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya 2 lemari berisikan itu..."

"BUUUUUH!" nafas Usopp dan Brook langsung memburu.

Mengabaikan tingkah trio mesum di sana, Zoro memejamkan matanya lagi, berniat mengambil kesempatan tidur siang barang sejenak. Tapi, Luffy dan Chopper mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Dia menggeram. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau kita ke apartemenmu, Zoro?" tanya Luffy.

"Iya, iya! Padahal kita belum pernah ke sana sama sekali sejak kamu pindah dari _dojo_!" sambung Chopper.

Zoro mengerang. Dia paling tidak bisa melawan mata memelas kedua temannya itu. Padahal dia bukan penyuka hal-hal imut!

"Tempatku itu kecil, mana muat orang sebanyak ini?! Lagian, aku nggak mau kalian menghancurkan apartemenku yang sudah berantakan!"

Mendengar itu, Nami terkekeh. Zoro menolehinya sambil melotot.

"Apa, Nami?"

"Hahaha! Daripada itu aku masih bisa percaya kalau kamar Sanji-kun bebas dari majalah dewasa!" Nami tertawa lagi. Di sisi lain, Sanji seolah tertohok, dia memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Nami mengusap air mata di pelupuk matanya, lalu berkata, "Kamu pembohong yang buruk, Zoro!"

"D-diam!"

Robin mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Nami begitu senang. Kemudian dia angkat bicara, "Kalau begitu kita tinggal membujuk Zoro agar membiarkan kita ke sana."

Oh, Zoro tidak menyukai ekspresi Robin yang seperti itu. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menyebalkan...

"Haah?! Robin juga ikut?" tanya Luffy.

"Iya. Sore ini aku bisa mengajari kalian. Jadwalku kosong," jawab Robin. Di latar belakang, Sanji bersorak kegirangan.

"K-kalau begitu lupakan, jangan ke tempatku!" kata Zoro, dia sedikit panik mendengar itu.

Jawaban yang salah.

"EEEEEH?! Ayolah, Zoro!" Luffy langsung merangkul kaki wakilnya itu dan merengek makin kencang.

"Zoro jahat banget!" sementara Chopper memanjat Zoro dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

Nami menghela napas, lalu menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

"Namiii... katakan sesuatu," pinta Luffy.

"Siap," Nami mengedipkan matanya, lalu menoleh pada Zoro. "Oke Zoro, satu kalimat. '_Uang sewa naik'_."

Kedua mata Zoro melebar. Uang sewa naik? Yang benar saja! Memangnya Nami pemilik apartemen itu... ah, tapi setelah dipikir, dia dipercaya memegang keuangan si pemilik apartemen. Dengan kata lain, dia bisa saja meminta si pemilik apartemen menaikkan uang sewa Zoro. Gadis setan...

Tak lama, cowok marimo itu menjawab dengan lemas, "Hhh... baiklah."

"Yaaaaayyyy!" Luffy dan Chopper bersorak.

"Fufufu," Robin tertawa kecil.

Bagi Zoro yang sekarang, rupanya uang lebih penting dari harga diri. Ajaran sesat dari Nami...

...

Zoro sekarang tinggal di kompleks apartemen Cocoyashi, dekat dengan Dojo Sasaki rumahnya dulu dan satu kompleks dengan Nami. Hanya beda lantai, sebenarnya. Nami tinggal di apartemen nomor 203 sedangkan Zoro di 104.

"Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Zoro sampai-sampai dia nggak mau kita, sahabatnya, ke tempatnya?" gumam Usopp sembari mereka berjalan ke sana.

"DVD dan majalah dewasa?" jawab Brook. Usopp mendorong bahu guru mesum itu, kesal.

"Mungkin paling parah adalah majalah tentang pedang dengan model wanita," kata Sanji sambil mengunyah tusuk giginya, pengganti rokok. "Tapi serius, 5 tahun aku mengenal _marimo_ ini, aku nggak pernah sama sekali melihatnya tertarik pada cewek..."

"Zoro hanya menyukai pedang, kurasa," komentar Chopper.

"Oooh... itu benar-benar kelainan," Sanji, Usopp, dan Brook merinding bersamaan.

"AKU DENGAR ITU!" teriak Zoro yang berjalan paling depan bersama Nami.

Usopp dan yang lain tertawa kencang. Sementara Luffy cuma memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Lalu, dia menepuk tinju kanannya.

"Ah, aku tahu! Zoro pasti menyembunyikan makanan mahal dalam lemarinya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sabo!" kata Luffy kemudian.

"Memangnya kau?!" Usopp memukul sang ketua.

Ngomong-ngomong, tempat favorit Straw Hats untuk belajar adalah rumah Sanji dan Robin. Rumah Sanji berada di belakang resto Baratie, jadi mereka akan dapat makan malam dengan level resto. Sedangkan rumah Robin sangat luas dan banyak buku referensi, dia juga tinggal sendiri sehingga bisa berbuat segila mungkin. Mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah ke rumah Zoro karena kebijakan Dojo Sasaki, jadi ini pertama kalinya mereka belajar bersama di tempat Zoro, walaupun dia sudah pindah dari _dojo_.

Suasana perjalanan mereka selama kira-kira 15 menit dari sekolah ramai dan santai seperti biasanya... tapi semua berubah ketika negara api... eh, Margaret menanyakan sesuatu yang dahsyat.

"Jangan-jangan, Zoro-san menyembunyikan sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan dengan Nami-san...?"

BHAMMM!

Terdengar sebuah ledakan di kejauhan, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Yang jelas, perkataan itu benar-benar berefek dahsyat.

"_MARIMUUOOOHH_! Beraninya kau!" Sanji langsung berlari ke depan Zoro, sekujur badannya seolah terbakar oleh api kecemburuan.

"Zoro-kun, Nami-san. Aku tahu kalian sedang berada di puncak masa muda, tapi sebagai guru aku harus mengingatkan bahwa kalian masih SMU, masa depan kalian masih panjang..." Brook menepuk pundak kedua orang itu dari belakang.

"Aku benar-benar harus angkat topi, Zoro, kau berani sekali," kata Usopp.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" Luffy hanya menolehi teman-temannya, kebingungan. Sementara Chopper hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah, maklum masih kecil.

Robin berdiri mematung.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Bletak! Buagh! Bug! Diesh!

Mereka yang menggodanya tadi tergeletak di jalan dengan luka parah di kepala.

"Nami! kenapa kau membunuh mereka?! Kita nggak bisa belajar bersama 'kan?!" teriak Luffy. Beruntung dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, jadi Nami tidak menghajarnya.

"Dokteeeeerrrr!" Chopper berteriak panik.

"Kau anak PMR 'kan?" kata Zoro, keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"Oh iya."

Nami menghela nafas, dan membersihkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "... antara aku dan Zoro tidak ada apa-apa."

Wajahnya sedikit memerah... sedikit. Mereka memang tinggal berdekatan dan Nami juga sering mampir ke Zoro untuk menggodanya, tapi mereka tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Syukurlaaaaahhh!" Sanji bangkit dan menyembah-nyembah langit, mengagetkan Chopper yang ingin membalut kepalanya dengan perban.

"M-maaf, Nami-san, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Hahhh, sudahlah, Margaret-chan. Ibu dan Nojiko-_nee_ juga sering menggodaku begitu sejak _marimo_ ini pindah," Nami sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Bah. Berhentilah bertingkah aneh, kita sudah sampai," Zoro yang sepertinya tidak menanggapi semua kejadian barusan, menunjuk sebuah bangunan di depan mereka.

Apartemen Cocoyashi, sebuah bangunan apartemen 4 lantai yang terletak di timur SMU Seifu, jarak kedua tempat itu bisa ditempuh selama 15 menit berjalan kaki. Bangunan itu tampak tua tapi dalamnya sangat bersih. Sampai sekitar 3 tahun lalu, kompleks ini dikuasai Arlong yang lalim dan seenaknya, tapi dia ditangkap polisi berkat upaya Straw Hats dan kini pemiliknya adalah seorang dari wilayah Ryuugu. Luffy dan yang lain sering bermain ke tempat Nami, tapi baru kali ini mereka ke tempat Zoro.

"..." Zoro memain-mainkan kunci kamarnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara Luffy dan yang lain memandanginya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Zoro?"

"Dia menunggu kita menyiapkan mental?"

"Memang ada apa sih di dalam?"

"Berisik!" Zoro menolehi mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Zoro, kelamaan. Dingin tahu," Nami merebut kunci dari tangan Zoro dan memasukkannya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan si empunya. Dia menoleh ke teman-temannya dan mengedipkan mata, "Oke, akan kubuka. Jangan kaget ya?"

"Oi, Nami-"

Ckreeeek.

Baru terbuka sedikit, Sanji dan yang lain tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran dan segera menyerbu masuk mengabaikan teriakan marah Zoro (bahkan Robin dan Margaret juga ikutan)!

Tapi, yang mereka lihat adalah...

Sebuah ruangan apartemen berukuran kira-kira 64 meter persegi, dengan perabotan yang apa adanya. Kotatsu, beberapa bantalan duduk, kulkas dan TV kecil. Yang menonjol adalah koleksi peralatan latihannya: barbel dengan berbagai ukuran dan pegas otot. Ada ruangan lagi di dekat TV, itu pasti kamar tidur. Sementara dapur yang bersih (karena tidak pernah dipakai) terlihat jelas dari ruang tamu. Secara keseluruhan... ruangan yang bersih dan rapi.

"Huh."

Huuuh?

Zoro, yang dikenal cuek dan serampangan itu... ruangannya ternyata rapi?!

"Yohoho, ini... di luar dugaan," kata Brook.

"Hm. Harus kuakui kau membuatku terkejut. Kerja bagus buat sebuah marimo," kata Sanji.

"Woah! Bahkan Sanji sampai memujinya!" komentar Usopp.

"Ini kamar yang sangat ideal dan sehat," kata Chopper.

Margaret mengusapkan jarinya ke atas meja. Bersih, tidak ada debu. "Bersihnya tidak kalah dengan asrama Lily."

"Ini enak banget," kata Luffy yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam _kotatsu_ Zoro dengan sepotong biskuit di dalam mulutnya.

"Zoro... mungkin kamu bisa jadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik," Robin menyilangkan lengan dan berkata begitu dengan tangan kanan di bawah dagunya, seolah dia sedang menilai kemampuan seorang calon menantu. Kedua mata Zoro melebar mendengar perkataan Robin itu.

"... hei Zoro, kenapa mukamu memerah?" Nami menyeringai. Padahal dia sudah tahu alasannya. Dia sebenarnya sedikit kesal kenapa hanya Robin yang bisa membuat Zoro seperti itu... tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"D-diam! Inilah alasan aku nggak mau kalian main kemari," kata Zoro, kesal.

Luffy dan yang lain tertawa kencang melihat Zoro kelimpungan didesak 2 gadis itu, sementara di tempat lain, Sanji sepertinya tersedak jantungnya sendiri.

...

Kegiatan belajar bersama ini dicetuskan Nami segera setelah dia jadi teman Luffy dan Zoro, karena miris pada nilai keduanya yang hancur. Setelah itu Usopp bergabung dan Nami mulai kewalahan... tapi Sanji yang ikut kemudian sangat membantunya.

Itulah awal terbentuknya kelompok Straw Hats, dari anak-anak tidak nyambung.

Tapi dasar Straw Hats, untuk belajar bersama saja mereka menyiapkan semacam formasi pakem. Nami belajar bersama Luffy dan Sanji, Robin mengajari Zoro, Chopper, dan Usopp. Brook bertindak sebagai informan soal (curang sih) dan Franky menyediakan konsumsi. Tahun ini Margaret ikut ke kelompok Nami. Biasanya Robin akan membantu Nami kalau cewek itu sudah frustasi menghadapi si ketua bodoh dan si pirang genit.

Hasil dari kegiatan ini cukup untuk mendongkrak nilai para anggota yang tergolong idiot. Lupakan Usopp yang kuat pada mata pelajaran Bahasa dan Sosial, Luffy dan Zoro termasuk... tidak bisa apa-apa. Paling tidak dengan bimbingan, mereka bisa mencapai nilai pas-pasan. Buat Luffy malah bisa dibilang ajaib karena dia nyaris tidak lulus SMP dulu.

Tentunya tidak semua acara berlangsung dengan semestinya... apalagi kita membicarakan Luffy yang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang berisik. Untungnya ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan Nami, jadi tidak lama dia bisa mendiamkan mereka dengan pisau yang dia bawa dari apartemennya. Padahal dia cuma ingin memasak sesuatu bersama Sanji di dapur Zoro...

"Mi _cup_, kari instan, roti, makanan siap saji... aku nggak percaya marimo itu tidak jadi bongsor dg menu makanan begini," komentar Sanji. Dia lalu menemukan beberapa bungkusan makanan dan minuman suplemen tinggi protein, mungkin Zoro dapat dari kerja sambilannya di _gym_. Sanji menepuk dahinya. "Gah. Ini rupanya yang membuat dia nggak bisa gemuk."

Sanji meletakkan semua bahan itu di depannya, dia berniat membuat snack dengan bahan-bahan itu. Kebetulan Zoro menyimpan beberapa potong sayuran dalam kulkasnya, kebiasaan seorang yang sangat peduli pada bentuk badan.

"Dia ini sangat hemat atau nggak bisa masak?" komentar Sanji kemudian.

"Dia itu idiot," jawab Nami, dingin, sambil memasang celemeknya. "Kamu tahu, Sanji-kun, waktu dia mencoba memasak nasi, tempat ini nyaris meledak. _Itu di hari pertamanya_."

"Huh? Hahahahahah!" Sanji tertawa tergelak, air matanya sampai keluar. "K-kupikir dia hanya idiot soal mencari jalan, rupanya dia idiot soal kehidupan juga! Bwahahaha!"

Drap drap drap.

"Aku dengar itu, koki breng-!"

Sanji menendang kepala Zoro yang melongok ke dapur, membungkamnya.

"Eits, ini zona suci koki! Idiot sepertimu nggak boleh masuk, nanti makanannya terkontaminasi!"

"Ini 'kan rumahku!" Zoro berteriak.

"Aku nggak mau IQ Nami-san, Robin-chwan dan Margaret-chan turun gara-gara kau berada di dekat aku yang sedang masak! Di dapur koki adalah raja, minggir!"

"Ap-?! Di rumah, pemiliknya adalah raja! Beraninya kau!" Zoro menggeram, dia tampak sangat kesal. Wajar sih, orang yang paling tidak disukainya, bertingkah seenaknya... di rumahnya! Siapa juga yang tidak kesal?! Dia menyingsingkan lengan dan menggeretakkan jari-jarinya, sedangkan Sanji mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, mereka siap berkelahi. Nami menghela napas, lalu memukul mereka berdua.

Pelan, tapi cukup untuk menurunkan tensi di tempat itu.

"_Mou_. Zoro, sebaiknya kamu kembali saja, apa kamu tidak khawatir Luffy memporak-porandakan apartemenmu?" kata Nami kemudian.

"Gah! Kau benar!" Zoro menepuk kepalanya. Dia kemudian berbalik, tapi tidak sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata peringatan. "Oi, koki mesum, jangan buat dapurku kacau."

"... walaupun aku nggak suka kau, aku nggak akan membuat sebuah dapur kacau, tahu," komentar Sanji dingin.

Benar kata Nami, suasana ruang utama apartemen Zoro mulai kacau. Padahal baru ditinggal beberapa menit, tapi Luffy dan yang lain sudah berhasil menjadikan tempat itu sebagai... lokasi syuting film samurai. Dengan _shinai_ dan baju pelindung _kendo_ milik Zoro. Lengkap dengan kipas yang menyala untuk menciptakan efek hembusan angin, juga TV yang disetel kencang dengan lagu khas samurai.

"'_Ittoryu_'..." Luffy mengangkat _shinai_-nya tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah amat serius. "'Jet... Slash'!"

Wush!

Luffy mengayunkan _shinai_-nya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, menciptakan hembusan angin kecil di dekatnya. Brook menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi itu cukup membuat Chopper dan Margaret melongo kagum, tidak menyangka anak satu ini punya bakat _kendo_.

"Cut! Mana ada jurus Zoro yang begitu?!" Usopp berteriak. Mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi dibalik, lengkap dengan buku yang digulung sebagai pengeras suara, dia berperan sebagai sutradara film _indie_ itu.

"Aiya, Luffy-kun hanya mengandalkan kemampuan fisiknya, tekniknya sama sekali tidak ada," komentar Brook. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang Luffy, shinai tergenggam horizontal di depan dadanya. "'_Hanauta Sancho_'..."

"Geh?! Jurus ini sakit, nggak akan kubiarkan! 'Jet Bazoo-'"

Bletak! Bletak!

Serangan pihak ketiga mengakhiri duel itu. Mengabaikan Luffy dan Usopp sebagai provokator utama, Brook selamat karena dia adalah guru. Walaupun dia dibuat keder dengan tatapan tajam Zoro.

Si empunya ruangan pun berteriak, tangan kanannya berasap, "Jangan main-main dengan barang-barangku!"

"Muu... Zoro pelit," Luffy mencibir.

"Cerewet. Kalian bebas berbuat apa saja di sini, asal jangan sentuh semua yang berhubungan dengan _kendo_. Mengerti?" Zoro menekankan kata terakhirnya itu dengan wajah super seram. Itu membuat Luffy dan Brook kompak menanggalkan peralatan _kendo_ mereka. Zoro memandang mereka dengan lengan terlipat dan mendengus.

Tp, dia terlalu cepat lega...

"Oke Chopper, selanjutnya ayo ke sana!" Luffy ngacir ke kamar Zoro, dan Chopper mengikutinya.

"Wai~ wai~"

"Idiot! Baru dibilang juga!" Zoro segera mengejar mereka... dan tidak lama terdengar bunyi peperangan dari dalamnya.

Margaret yang duduk di ruang tamu hanya bisa meneteskan keringat dingin. "Anoo... Brook-_sensei_? Apa tidak sebaiknya mereka dilerai?" dia bertanya.

"Yohoho. Tidak apa-apa, Margaret-san. Ini sudah biasa," kata Brook sambil merapikan peralatan kendo yang tadi mereka mainkan.

"Fufufu. Kupikir kamu sudah terbiasa dengan kekacauan kita?" tanya Robin. Di tangannya terselip buku tentang _kendo_ milik Zoro. Dia memang selalu mengambil buku apapun yang ada di dekatnya kalau mulai bosan.

"I-iya, tapi..."

BRAKKK! BUAGHHH! BUMMM!

"GYAAAA! Mataku, mataku!"

"ARRRGHHH! Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"KYAAAA! Korban jatuh! Dokter, dokteeeeer!"

Bunyi seperti itu bukan bunyi teman yang sedang bercanda, tapi pertarungan hidup-mati. Bagaimanapun itu tidak normal!

"... kalau yang begitu?" tanya Margaret dengan telunjuk mengarah ke kamar Zoro.

Brook dan Robin hanya tertawa melihat Margaret kebingungan. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya, sih. Bunyi teriakan dan peperangan dahsyat itu seolah menjadi background musik apartemen Zoro, sementara puisi-puisi sok romantis Sanji di dapur pada Nami menjadi liriknya.

Keindahan di tengah kekacauan, paradoks yang menyenangkan. Robin tersenyum.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya aku ada di tempat pribadi milik Zoro. Waktu di dojo dulu aku cuma menonton di aula utama,"_ pikirnya sambil mengamati lagi kondisi apartemen teman kelompoknya itu.

Ruang tamu tempatnya duduk sekarang tampak sederhana. Selain perabotan, ada beberapa poster bertema samurai, pajangan kaligrafi bertuliskan "_Yuuki_" atau keberanian, foto orang-orang Dojo Sasaki di dekat TV, dan _katana_ '_Shusui_' yang terpajang rapi di atas TV seolah menjadi pelindung apartemennya. Benar-benar mencerminkan sifat Zoro yang simpel, tidak mau yang ribet-ribet.

Bahkan, aroma ruangan itu mirip Zoro.

"Ara..." menyadari pemikiran aneh barusan, Robin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, wajahnya bersemu pink tipis. _"Ini pasti karena sebentar lagi kelulusan sehingga aku berpikir seperti itu..."_

"Robin-san."

Robin terhenyak mendengar suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba membisikinya itu, tapi dalam sekejap ekspresinya kembali netral. Rupanya Usopp, yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

Pantas dia tidak terlibat dalam kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Luffy... dia ingin berbicara dengan Robin rupanya. Di tangan Usopp terdapat sebuah buku berukuran B5 dengan sampul ungu muda, tampak sederhana. Tapi Robin tahu nilai buku itu yang sebenarnya... itu adalah buku kenangan dan profil Straw Hats, pesanannya pada temannya yang jago liputan itu.

"Ara, terimakasih Usopp-kun," Robin menerima buku itu dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkannya di sekolah, tapi kamu terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini..." kata Usopp.

Sebagai SMU dengan afiliasi berbagai universitas, anak kelas XII di Seifu tidak diwajibkan masuk sekolah sejak semester kedua dimulai. Kebanyakan mereka menghadiri prep school dan persiapan ujian masuk universitas... termasuk Robin.

Robin membuka buku itu dengan amat perlahan seolah-olah itu adalah artifak kuno yang sangat rapuh. Senyumnya semakin melebar tiap halaman yang dia buka, dia tampak senang sekali. Usopp membusungkan dadanya, membuat hidungnya tampak semakin panjang.

"Data personal, sejarah singkat, pencapaian, alamat... dasarnya, semua tentang anak-anak," Usopp menjelaskan. Sesuai permintaan Robin beberapa bulan lalu, Usopp mencari data selengkap mungkin mengenai anak-anak Straw Hats, juga Franky, Brook, Bon-chan, dan Margaret si anggota baru. Anggap saja _year book_ khusus Straw Hats. Dalam pengumpulan data, dia dibantu kawan-kawan klub jurnalistiknya.

"Wah wah, Usopp-kun, ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Hebat sekali..." komentar Robin.

Usopp menyeringai. Pemandangan Robin yang tampak gembira sangat jarang dilihatnya. Gadis itu, walaupun sudah 2 tahun bergabung dengan Straw Hats yang berisik, entah kenapa masih bisa mempertahankan sifat kalem dan dinginnya. Padahal kewarasan anggota lain sudah berkurang selama itu...

Kemudian Usopp menyadari sesuatu. Suatu hal penting... yang selama ini tidak sempat dia tanyakan karena terlalu asyik menyusun buku itu bersama teman-temannya dari klub jurnalistik. Jadi, dia pun menanyakannya pada sang _senpai_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Robin-san... aku penasaran," Usopp mendekati Robin yang sedang asyik itu dengan gugup. Begitu mendapat perhatian Robin, dia menelan ludahnya dan bertanya, "Untuk apa kamu memerlukan data selengkap itu?"

BRAKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Zoro terbuka dengan kasar, dan si pemilik kamar keluar dengan menyeret... mayat... sang ketua. Dia diikuti Chopper yang panik ingin mengobati mereka berdua. Zoro melemparkan mayat Luffy ke atas sofa, lalu duduk dan menghela nafas panjang. Kalau begini sih, sebelum belajar dia akan capek duluan...

Puas mengamati wajah frustasi Zoro, Robin menoleh pada Usopp untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Fufufu. Entahlah... kenapa ya?" Robin tertawa kecil, dan mengembalikan _preview_ buku itu ke Usopp. Si hidung pinokio mengerutkan dahi, jawaban itu tidak memuaskannya. Melihat itu, Robin tersenyum dan berkata lagi, "Mungkin... agar aku terus bisa mengingat teman-teman, di manapun aku berada dan kapanpun aku membutuhkan kalian."

Itu... terdengar menyedihkan. Usopp merasa menyesal telah menanyakan ini, sepertinya dia menyentuh hal yang terlalu privat.

"... jangan bicara seperti itu, Robin."

Tiba-tiba Zoro berkomentar. Dia memang duduk di seberang Robin.

"Ucapanmu itu seperti orang yang akan pergi jauh, setelah diusir dr kelompoknya," kata Zoro, tegas.

Usopp menolehi para peserta pembicaraan itu dan menyadari atmosfirnya semakin berat. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mundur diam-diam...

Tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Zoro terus memandang Robin tajam, sedangg gadis berambut hitam itu membalasnya dengan pandangan menantang, menantang si cowok marimo untuk terus berbicara.

"Kenapa kau selalu bicara begitu? Seolah-olah kau akan pergi jauh dan takkan bertemu kita lagi," Zoro meletakkan siku kanannya di atas kotatsu. "Kita semua suatu saat pasti akan berpisah. Kau sebentar lagi lulus, dan tahun depan aku juga si koki itu menyusul. Bahkan Luffy dan anak kelas 1 yang lain, 2 tahun lagi mereka juga akan berpisah. Setelah itu, apa? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti sekarang. Aku tahu itu, semua anggota tahu."

Zoro melipat lengannya.

"Tapi, ingat ini. 'Sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan kita, selama apapun kita berpisah, sebesar apapun masalah yang kau alami... selama kamu mengingat temanmu, dia juga akan mengingatmu dan mendampingimu. Selalu.'"

Robin melebarkan matanya. Lagi-lagi dia dikejutkan. Siapa sangka wakil ketua yang dingin itu bisa mengutarakan kata-kata dengan makna dalam dan sekeren itu?

"Oh, aku mengutip ini dari Luffy waktu Nami tiba-tiba keluar dari kelompok waktu SMP," kata Zoro, menambahkan.

Ini lebih mengejutkan. Luffy? Luffy yang itu? Kata-katanya itu lebih bijak dari seorang filsuf!

"Mengerti? Jadi, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Asal kau tahu, walaupun aku bicara seperti ini aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian semua," kata Zoro. Dia kemudian menyeringai. "Tapi, yah. Masih ada setahun bagiku untuk menikmati semua ini. Kau juga Robin, nikmatilah saat-saat seperti ini selagi sempat. Jangan ada penyesalan."

Robin mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"... aku mengerti, Zoro. Terimakasih," kata Robin.

"Hmph, baguslah," kata Zoro. Dia lalu menolehi Luffy yang mengacungkan jempol walaupun kepalanya terluka. Zoro mendengus, mengonfirmasinya. Dia sudah menyampaikan kata-kata yang dititipkan Luffy padanya waktu bergulat di kamar tadi.

Ya, di balik wajah selalu cerianya, Luffy sangat mengkhawatirkan Robin yang sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan Straw Hats. Tapi, dia tidak pandai bicara jadi dia minta Zoro yang berbicara pada Robin.

Serius, ketua idiot itu. dia sangat peka terhadap perasaan kawannya...

"_'Jangan ada penyesalan', huh?_" Robin berpikir. Menyesal... kenapa? Dia merasa sangat puas dan bahagia bisa bergabung dengan Straw Hats dan mengenal teman-temannya yang luar biasa ini. Jadi, yang dimaksud Zoro mungkin hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelompok...

BRAKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dengan kasar, merusak suasana pembicaraan Zoro dan Robin. Zoro mengumpat, lalu berlari ke depan untuk mengecek siapa bedebah yang memperlakukan pintunya sekasar itu. Anak-anak yang lain mengintipnya dari belakang.

"Apa mau-"

"Whoa, santai saja, _marimo_-kun! Akan kubetulkan, gratis!"

Ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang om berbadan besar dengan 2 tas plastik besar di kedua tangannya. Menyadari jadi pusat perhatian, si om mengangkat kacamata hitamnya.

"AWWW, sahabat SUPEERRRR! Apa kabar! Om Franky bawa makanan untuk mendukung kinerja otak kalian!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Kemarahan Zoro langsung padam begitu melihat kaleng bir tanpa alkohol yang dibawa Franky. Sempurna! Dengan ini dia bisa mengurangi sakit kepalanya waktu belajar nanti!

"YAAAAAY!" Luffy bangkit tiba-tiba dengan nafas memburu, mencium bau makanan. Usopp, Chopper, dan Brook mengikutinya.

Sementara itu di dapur, Nami menepuk dahi keras-keras. Semua anggota berkumpul berarti pesta, tidak akan belajar. Walaupun sebenarnya Franky guru yang lumayan untuk matematika dan fisika... tapi dia terlalu santai dan liar dalam mengajar sehingga kurang efektif!

"Yah, kalau begini sih, lupakan saja belajarnya," kata Nami kemudian.

Sanji hanya bisa terkekeh. Sebenarnya, dialah yang mengundang Franky untuk membawa makanan. Dia tidak tega para ladies memakan menu yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan tinggi protein warisan Zoro. Bisa-bisa mereka jadi berotot!

-xXxXx-

Sementara itu di sisi lain kota...

Asrama putri Lily berdiri dengan anggun di tengah taman bunga lili yang membeku karena musim dingin yang ekstrim. Asrama putri itu adalah tempat tinggal bagi kira-kira 100 lebih siswi SMU Seifu yang berdomisili di luar kota Raftel. Jangan terkecoh karena namanya terdengar mencurigakan dan amat feminim, penghuni di sini ganas. Orang mesum yang nekat menyusup akan berakhir sebagai pupuk bunga...

Bunyi alir mengalir terdengar dari kamar nomor 3 di lantai 2.

Kamar ini dikenal sebagai "Ruang Takhta" di kalangan penghuni asrama. Bukan karena cerita misteri atau apa, tapi semacam tradisi di Lily. Penghuni ruangan itu selalu _ojousama_ dari keluarga kaya 7 turunan, atau ketua OSIS dengan karisma yang mengagumkan. Kamar untuk seorang yang elit. Hebatnya, dalam 3 tahun ini, penghuninya adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki 2 ciri tersebut.

Di sinilah Boa Hancock tinggal selama dia bersekolah di Seifu.

Keluarga Boa yang kini tinggal menyisakan dia dan 2 adiknya memang keluarga kaya, mereka adalah pemilik merk parfum premium khusus wanita yang amat tersohor. Hancock menyerahkan jalannya usaha warisannya pada orang-orang kepercayaan ayahnya dulu, sementara dia bersekolah. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau melanjutkan usaha orangtuanya karena menyimpan ingatan buruk, jadi dia mulai bekerja sebagai model. Dengan kecantikan dan postur tubuhnya yang alami, dia sangat terkenal. Dia pun mulai mempertimbangkan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya di dunia permodelan. Meskipun amat sibuk, di sekolah, tahun ini dia duduk dengan nyaman di posisi 2 ranking pararel (posisi 1 Robin)... belum cukup? Dia juga mantan ketua OSIS selama 2 periode berturut-turut!

Sungguh seorang gadis yang sempurna.

Tapi _Nona Sempurna_ saat ini sedang kebingungan. Dia menghadapi masalah yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya... masalah yang berhubungan dengan seorang cowok tertentu yang kini mewarisi jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Cowok itu sekarang menghuni tempat tertentu dalam pikirannya, tiada waktu Hancock terbuang tanpa memikirkan kepala jabriknya.

"... aku masih belum mengerti benar apa perasaan dalam hatiku," gumam Hancock di tengah guyuran air panas yang menerpa tubuh moleknya. Dia baru menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan siang tadi dan segera kembali ke kamarnya yang nyaman. Tentunya tujuan pertama dia adalah mandi. Tapi dasar, begitu menganggur pemikirannya akan langsung berlari ke Luffy.

Orang-orang yang dikenalnya pasti mengatakan kalau itu adalah cinta. Malah itu akan lebih mudah dicerna pikiran Hancock yang bingung itu. Tapi, dia sendiri belum yakin benar. Dia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, cinta yang dia kenal adalah cinta pada kedua ortunya yang telah meninggal dan adik-adiknya, keluarganya yang tersisa. Bukan cinta untuk lawan jenis.

Tapi apa yang bisa dikatakan dari tindakan Hancock di dekat Luffy selama ini? Mendukungnya habis-habisan di pemilihan ketua OSIS, mengajaknya ke _prom night_ untuk pasangan Oktober lalu, dan... menciumnya di akhir pesta? Anak SD pun tahu kalau itu semua adalah tindakan yang berdasarkan cinta!

Kebingungan Hancock mungkin adalah langkahnya untuk mempertahankan diri dari perasaan asing ini, secara tidak sadar. Dia menyangkal perasaannya itu walaupun tindakannya berkata lain.

Krililililing!

Telepon genggam miliknya berdering dengan kencang dari dalam ruangan, tepat sekali waktunya mengakhiri pemikiran Hancock. Jarang ada yang berani menelponnya kalau dia sudah ada di kamar asramanya (amarah sang ratu itu menyakitkan telinga), jadi ini sepertinya sangat penting. Hancock memutar kenop shower-nya, mengeringkan badannya yang basah sejenak dengan handuk, lalu keluar dr kamar mandi untuk langsung mengangkatnya.

"Selamat malam. Kuharap ini penting karena anda mengganggu saat istirahatku," kata Hancock, dingin. Kalau orang biasa yang mendengar ini, dia dipastikan akan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa... tapi, lawan bicara Hancock saat itu bukanlah orang biasa.

"Hahaha. Sapaanmu sedingin suhu hari ini," terdengar suara pria tua yang ramah di seberang. Silvers Rayleigh rupanya. Tentu saja tidak mempan terhadap intimidasi suara Hancock...

"... pak Ray."

Suara Hancock melembut. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka pria tua mesum itu, yang terang-terangan mengoleksi semua fotonya (bahkan yang pakai baju renang) dengan alasan mengamati pertumbuhannya. Tapi, dia sangat berjasa padanya dan kedua adiknya di masa lalu.

"Baru selesai pemotretan, Hancock-kun?"

"Benar."

"Kamu sibuk sekali ya, padahal sebentar lagi akan lulus."

"... kalau tidak menyibukkan sendiri aku akan depresi mengingat masa-masa kegelapan itu, anda tahu sendiri pak," kata Hancock, masih dingin.

"Ya, aku mengerti," Rayleigh menghela nafas, sepertinya apa yang akan dikatakannya memang sangat penting. "Langsung saja, aku tidak mau mengganggumu beristirahat. Tadi Insitut Kesenian Dressrosa menelponku, kamu diterima lewat jalur prestasi dengan beasiswa. Selamat."

Hancock terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna pemberitahuan itu. Institut Kesenian Dressrosa, sesuai namanya, adalah institut yang memfokuskan diri pada semua yang berhubungan dengan seni. Desain grafis, animasi, seni rupa, seni tari, _video game_, fotografi, videografi... cakupan seni sangatlah luas. Hancock sendiri memilih institut itu untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya karena di sana ada jurusan _modelling_ dan seni peran, yang kelak akan sangat berguna untuk karirnya.

Dia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke perguruan tinggi favoritnya. Bagi anak kaya seperti Hancock, itu seperti merebut hak orang yang kurang mampu... tapi Hancock punya alasan. Dia bersikeras dia tidak ingin tergantung pada usaha keluarganya. Paling tidak, membiayai kuliahnya sendiri. Maka, dia mendaftar jalur prestasi beberapa universitas dengan fakultas seni yang terkenal.

Meskipun begitu, perasaannya biasa saja. Pemikiran seorang elit memang beda...

"Ah... terimakasih."

"Hooo. Dingin sekali," Rayleigh terkekeh. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya... perkuliahan dimulai awal Februari, jadi kamu diminta segera berangkat ke Dressrosa."

Hancock memiringkan kepalanya. Awal Februari... berarti selisih sebulan dari kelulusannya di bulan Maret. Kira-kira sebulan lagi dari sekarang...

"Eh...!?

Itu terlalu mendadak!

"A-apa tidak bisa ditunda...?"

"Maaf, Hancock-kun. Aku sudah mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pihak mereka. Malah sebenarnya kamu diminta segera ke sana akhir minggu ini."

Kalau Rayleigh saja tidak bisa menegosiasikan keberangkatan Hancock, berarti sudah tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, keputusan keberangkatannya sudah final. Hancock terdiam, dia mulai berpikir keras.

Awal Februari dia harus meninggalkan kota Raftel? Bagaimanapun, itu terlalu cepat! Dia belum mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk itu. Dia berpikir, Maret masih bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan, lalu seminggu kemudian meninggalkan kota menuju kota tempat perguruan tinggi yang dipilihnya. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan kegiatannya sampai sejauh itu!

Kalau tiba-tiba dimajukan... dia tidak siap. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum pergi...

"Hancock-kun? Kamu masih di sana?"

"O-oh? Iya. Maaf."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kamu siap berangkat awal Februari nanti?"

Tentu saja, pertanyaan itu datang.

Pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan keputusan yang akan sangat mempengaruhi masa depannya. Setuju berangkat Februari dan meninggalkan Raftel dengan serba terburu-buru, atau menolak dan kehilangan kesempatan satu-satunya masuk ke Institut Kesenian Dressrosa yang tersohor itu dan mengabaikan mimpinya.

Kalau Hancock mau berpikir logis, jawabannya tentu saja iya. Bahkan sebenarnya, dia nyaris langsung mengiyakan. Tapi, perasaan khawatir menghentikan gerakan bibirnya..

Meninggalkan Raftel, berarti meninggalkan banyak hal yang belum dia selesaikan.

Pertama-tama, Kuja. Dia belum menyiapkan pengganti posisinya sebagai ketua. Lalu untuk teman-teman sekelasnya, juga teman-temannya selama di OSIS. Ace, Sabo, dan yang lain. Dia belum memberikan apa-apa pada mereka sebagai tanda terimakasih atas 3 tahunnya yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Dan yang terakhir, Luffy... dia belum mengatakan apapun padanya, belum sempat melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan. Belum memperdalam hubungan mereka.

Singkatnya, dia belum siap.

"... tapi."

Tapi, mimpinya jauh lebih penting dari semua itu. Cita-citanya lebih penting dari teman-temannya. Mungkin ini terdengar amat dingin, tapi begitulah diri Hancock yang sebenarnya. Dirinya yang menerima ideologi kehidupan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Setelah menyadari itu, jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Ya. Aku akan berangkat Februari nanti."

"... kamu yakin?" seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hancock dari jeda jawabannya tadi, Rayleigh bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Yakin."

Senyuman Rayleigh saat mendengar itu seolah diketahui Hancock dari seberang telepon. Dia terkekeh, lalu berkata, "Jawaban yang bagus. Akan kuhubungi pihak sana. Selamat malam."

"Malam, pak."

Cklek.

Hancock mengakhiri sambungan dan melemparkan telepon genggamnya ke atas ranjang, kemudian dia membanting tubuhnya yang masih ditutupi sehelai handuk itu di sana. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dahi dan memandangi langit-langit 'Kamar Takhta'nya yang dilapisi papan kayu itu.

"Hum..." Hancock tersenyum. Dia merasa gemas pada dirinya sendiri saat ditelepon tadi. Penuh keraguan dan ketidakpastian. Padahal hanya dimajukan sebulan... "Ya. Lucu. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan sangat berat meninggalkan kota ini dan SMU Seifu. Bisa bertahan 3 tahun di sekolah ini adalah suatu keajaiban..."

Hancock membalikkan badannya, sekarang dia terbaring menyamping. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah meja tidurnya. Ada beberapa foto dalam pigura di sana. Foto keluarga Boa, dirinya waktu kecil, kelompok Kuja, teman-teman asrama, anak-anak OSIS selama 2 tahun dia menjabat, teman-teman sekelasnya dari kelas 1 sampai 3, dan terakhir... foto seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan badan yang kotor.

"... Luffy-sama," gumamnya. Dia menjulurkan tangan dan meraih foto itu, lalu memandangnya dengan penuh cinta. Itu adalah foto yang diambil Margaret waktu 'Davy Back Fight' bulan Desember lalu, saat Luffy memamerkan medali emas yang dimenangkannya di pertandingan MMA melawan Fukaboshi dari SMU Ryuugu. Kemenangan yang mengunci status juara umum SMU Seifu selama 10 tahun berturut-turut.

Hanya dalam 3 bulan masa jabatan, Luffy sudah melaksanakan event prom yang sukses dan memenangkan Davy Back Fight. Sungguh seorang supernova, bintang baru.

Satu bulan. Hanya sebulan, bahkan kurang, waktu yang dia miliki untuk menyelesaikan semuanya di Seifu. Kawan-kawannya dan juga Luffy. Waktu yang cukup panjang, tapi seolah tidak akan cukup.

Jujur, dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan sangat berat meninggalkan kota Raftel dan SMU Seifu. Awal dia bersekolah di situ, situasinya sangat berat. Dia yang baru kehilangan semua keluarganya dan terlibat dengan orang-orang jahat, langsung didorong memasuki sebuah sekolah normal. Dia sangat kesulitan bergaul. Wajah cantiknya memang menarik banyak orang, tapi banyak juga yang tidak menyukainya.

Tapi setengah tahun kemudian, dia bisa menjadi ketua OSIS mengalahkan anak kelas 2. Setelah itu kehidupan SMU nya menjadi cerah... dan puncaknya adalah saat dia ditolong dan jatuh cinta pada Luffy. Ya, kehidupan SMU nya yang sempurna selama 3 tahun semakin disempurnakan karena perasaan barunya pada Luffy. Jadi...

"... aku akan mengatakan perasaanku."

* * *

><p><strong>-Short Skit-<strong>

"Tapi bagaimanaaaaa?!" Hancock memegangi kepalanya yang seolah akan meledak, dia berguling-guling panik di atas ranjangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VII Part 1 – Looking Back at That Day**

"Tidak selamanya masa SMU itu indah. Tapi aku bisa melewatinya sampai hari ini, semua karena kalian. Terima kasih banyak."


	45. Looking Back at That Day

I'm baaaaack! Dengan sedikit penyesalan.

Kenapa pakai nama kota fiktif... jadi bingung di chapter ini...

Anyway, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****I**

**Goodbye Days**

**Part 1**

**Looking Back at That Day**

* * *

><p>SMU Seifu adalah sekolah yang bekerjasama dengan beberapa universitas terkemuka di kawasan Kanto, sehingga materi pembelajaran kelas 3 semester akhir adalah persiapan menuju perguruan tinggi; dan murid kelas 3 sudah tidak diwajibkan masuk sekolah lagi sejak bulan Desember lalu. Mereka kebanyakan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas, entah secara pribadi atau mengikuti <em>cram school<em> (lembaga persiapan ujian, semacam Pr*magama lah). Ada juga yang mencari kerja sambilan untuk persiapan biaya kuliah mereka (uang SPP SMU Seifu cukup ringan meskipun fasilitasnya selengkap itu).

Karena itulah, sejak semester terakhir dimulai, SMU Seifu seolah-olah hanya ditempati anak kelas 1 dan 2. Kalaupun ada anak kelas 3 yang datang ke sekolah, biasanya mereka ada urusan dengan guru atau administrasi sekolah, dan segera pulang setelahnya.

Tapi, hari ini ada yang berbeda.

Hari itu adalah Jumat di minggu ketiga Februari. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, dengan kata lain, proses belajar-mengajar masih berjalan.

Seorang murid perempuan berjalan santai ke arah sekolah. Dia tidak terlambat, karena dia adalah anak kelas 3 yang sudah tidak diwajibkan masuk. Rambut biru gelapnya berayun pelan seiring langkahnya.

"Huh... itu kan..."

Gadis itu bergumam keheranan melihat kumpulan anak-anak di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja heran... karena mereka semua adalah anak kelas 3. Kenapa mereka berkumpul di sekolah? Apa mereka semua ada urusan di sekolah pada hari itu? Gadis itu mengabaikan pemikiran tadi dan segera menemui teman-teman sekelasnya, yang terakhir dia temui Desember tahun lalu itu.

"Tashigi!"

Gadis itu melihat teman-teman nakalnya, Ace dan Sabo, melambaikan tangan mereka. Tiga bulan tidak bertemu, mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Tashigi tersenyum dan menyapa balik mereka dengan ramah. "Ace-kun! Sabo-san! Apa kabar?"

"Pusing," jawab mereka, kompak.

Tashigi terkekeh. "Pusing karena bosan, tiap hari terasa seperti liburan?"

"Ace yang begitu," Sabo menuding saudara angkatnya dengan jempol.

"Oi!" Ace menolehi Sabo, kesal. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Aku ikut _cram school_ sejak awal tahun. Begini-begini, kami ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas elit di luar kota."

Tashigi membulatkan mulutnya.

"... apa? Apa kau nggak percaya kalau aku bisa belajar?" tanya Ace, sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Sabo-san, sih, wajar tidak perlu ikut cram school, dia sering masuk 10 besar pararel... tapi, kamu, Ace-kun? Kamu belajar mempersiapkan diri? Sepertinya musim dingin belum akan berakhir," kata Tashigi dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Oi oi Tashigi, tidak bertemu 3 bulan membuatmu lebih berani ya."

Tashigi tertawa kecil, diikuti Sabo. Ace menghela napas dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Ah, kalian masih hidup rupanya."

Terdengar komentar kasar, membuat Tashigi dan yang lain memalingkan kepala mereka. Pelakunya adalah Marco yang datang bersama Jozu, seperti biasa. Salam yang kasar memang, tapi itu biasa buat para cowok. Ace dan Sabo langsung menghampiri kedua cowok itu, jelas untuk membalasnya.

"Marco! Nanasmu belum panen juga?"

"Musim dingin seperti ini, nanas kurang laku yah."

Ace dan Sabo membalasnya dengan kasar juga. Langsung timbul guratan otot di kulit kepala Marco yang tidak ditumbuhi rambut... dan mereka bertiga langsung bergumul.

"Lama nggak bertemu, kalian semakin berani ya!"

"Itu kata-kataku!"

"Kau yang mulai, apel pinus (_pineapple_) brengsek!"

"APA?! Apel dan nanas nggak ada hubungannya tahu!"

"Itu yang kau perhatikan?!"

"Oi, oi, yang benar saja," Jozu menyela mereka. Dengan badan besar dan tampang tuanya, bahkan anak nakal seperti Ace dan yang lain tidak suka membuatnya kesal. Setelah mereka berpisah, dia berkata dengan wajah serius, "Untuk musim dingin, tema rambut anak ini adalah... bokong kalkun."

Ace dan Sabo tertawa berguling-guling.

"Kupikir kau ada di pihakku?!" teriak Marco. "Lagian, _Thanksgiving_ sudah lewat, tahu!"

Tashigi hanya bisa geleng-geleng geli melihat tingkah kawan-kawannya itu. Memang bodoh, tapi setelah dia lulus, dia akan sangat merindukan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong rindu...

"Kalau kau ingin mencari Roronoa Zoro, anak itu lagi pelajaran biologi di lab 3."

Tashigi terhenyak, dia lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu... Basil Hawkins rupanya. Dengan kartu tarot yang melayang-layang di udara (trik sulap katanya), dia datang bersama dengan Urouge yang seringainya tampak semakin lebar sejak terakhir bertemu.

"J-jangan mengagetkan begitu, Basil-san! Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu membicarakan Zoro-kun, juga?" Tashigi mengelak, tapi rona merah tipis di wajah mengkhianati elakannya itu.

"Ah, berarti aku benar?" mengabaikan protes Tashigi, Hawkins mengumpulkan tarot di depannya dan menyatukannya dalam tumpukan. Sambil mengocoknya, dia bilang, "Lihat, Urouge-kun? Inilah hasil 3 bulan menonton 'The Master'."

Urouge memutar bola matanya.

"Huh, aku melihat kuartet idiot itu di sana..." tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara seseorang yang lama tidak bertemu. Itu Wiper. Sekarang rambutnya agak pendek dan dia memakai bandana. Bersamanya ada Laki, seperti biasa. Mereka memang bertetangga sih.

"Wiper-san! Laki-chan!"

"Halo semuanya, lama tidak bertemu!" kata Laki dengan senyuman manis, balik menyapa Tashigi dan yang lain. Dia hendak menyapa Ace, tapi karena mereka masih sibuk berkelahi, dia mengurungkannya. "Kalian tampak sehat-sehat saja, ya!"

"Terlalu sehat," gerutu Wiper. Dia mengamati perkelahian itu, dalam hatinya ingin ikutan tapi tidak bisa karena ada Laki. Menghela napas, dia kemudian menoleh lagi ke kelompok 'beradab' di depannya... dan menyadari sesuatu karenanya. "Ah. Setelah aku perhatikan, OSIS angkatan tahun lalu semua berkumpul di sini."

Tashigi dan yang lain mengangkat alis mereka, lalu mengamati sekitar. Benar juga, semua berkumpul. Ace, wakil ketua. Sabo, ketua divisi urusan umum. Tashigi, sekretaris. Laki, bendahara. Lalu Marco dan kawan-kawan sebagai ketua berbagai seksi OSIS, juga anggota divisi keamanan Jozu serta Urouge. OSIS tahun lalu memang terdiri dari banyak divisi, dengan jumlah anggota sekitar 20 orang. Sekarang sistem itu sudah dirombak ulang oleh kabinet Luffy, jadi bisa dibilang mereka ini adalah anggota OSIS terakhir di Seifu yang masih memakai sistem divisi.

Ketika para mantan OSIS bisa berkumpul seperti sekarang...

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan dari langit, gwahahaha!" Urouge tertawa lebar.

"Bukan kebetulan, aku sudah meramalkan-" Urouge memukul punggung Hawkins karena dia terlalu sok. "Ugh... hari ini, takdir menggerakkan kaki-kaki kita untuk berkumpul kembali di neraka yang kita sebut sekolah ini."

Sekolah kita tidak seburuk itu, pikir anak-anak lain.

"Kau berlebihan," Wiper meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Nggak. Hawkins benar. Takdir menuntunku untuk menghabisi 2 keparat ini untuk selamanya," Marco berkomentar. Baru beberapa menit tidak diperhatikan saja, badannya sudah penuh luka. Ace dan Sabo ada dalam kuncian lengan Jozu. Mereka sepertinya kalah.

"K-kami... belum kalah..." kata Ace dan Sabo, lemah.

"Katakan itu pada ketiak Jozu! Hahahaha!" teriak Marco, mengejek. Kemudian dia menoleh ke anak-anak lain. "Jadi, yah. Di sinilah aku dan Jozu, berniat menemui pak Newgate. Biasa, konsultasi karir... tapi siapa sangka kita bisa reunian."

Reuni apaan menghajar dan mengunci kepala 2 temannya, pikir yang lain.

"Hmmm, jadi, kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Jozu.

"Aku mau mengambil barang-barangku di klub pecinta alam," jawab Wiper, mantan ketua klub itu.

"Kalau aku ke klub menembak," sambung Laki, sang andalan klub.

"Ah, aku ke klub kendo, mengambil perlengkapanku yang tersisa," kata Tashigi.

"Pak Bartholomew menitipkan dupa untuk meditasi padaku..." kata Urouge.

"Takdir-" Urouge menutup mulut Hawkins.

"... mau menemui pak Ray..."

"... mengawasi klub jurnalistik dalam proyek akhir mereka..."

Dua jawaban terakhir dari mayat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban masing-masing, mereka tertawa bersama. Sebenarnya, mereka masih lumayan sering ke sekolah untuk urusan masing-masing. Mereka merasa tidak enak kalau tidak melihat gedung SMU Seifu dan bertemu para gurunya, barang seminggu saja.

Lucu, ternyata mereka sama-sama merasakan keterikatan dengan SMU Seifu di saat-saat terakhir.

Tashigi memandang Jozi dengan wajah iba, dan cowok berbadan besar itupun melepaskan kedua korbannya... yang langsung menarik napas panjang-panjang, berusaha membuang sisa bau ketiak dalam rongga hidung mereka.

Marco terkekeh melihat tingkah 2 korbannya itu, lalu berkomentar, "Ini benar-benar kebetulan. Nggak kusangka aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi di semester 3 ini. Biasanya kita sibuk sendiri-sendiri 'kan."

"Mungkin Basil-san benar kalau ini takdir?" komentar Tashigi dengan senyuman kecil. Hawkins tampak gembira perkataannya ditanggapi serius, tapi...

"Nggak, nggak," yang lain mengibaskan tangan mereka, menyangkal.

"Yang lebih penting dari itu!" Ace bangkit dan merangkul Marco, sepertinya sudah melupakan kekalahannya barusan. Dengan senyuman lebar dia berkata, "Jarang-jarang kita berkumpul seperti ini, jadi bagaimana? Setelah urusan kita masing-masing selesai, mau makan-makan? Kalian punya banyak cerita selama nggak bertemu 'kan?"

Saat itulah Tashigi dan yang lain menyadarinya. Hal yang paling aneh hari itu...

Ace... mau mentraktir mereka?! Apa akan ada badai salju di penghujung musim dingin ini...?! Padahal harusnya minggu depan Jepang sudah memasuki musim semi! Yang benar saja-

"Sabo yang bayar."

"OI!"

Mereka menghela napas panjang, sepertinya hari ini akan baik-baik saja...

Tapi mereka salah.

"Uu?!"

Baru saja memikirkan itu, mereka merasakan keberadaan yang berat di dekat mereka. Seperti... semacam hawa yang hanya dimiliki para raja, para pemimpin. Hawa yang membuatmu ingin memalingkan kepala dan bersujud, menyambut kedatangannya. Haoushoku Haki yang dilepaskan seenaknya...

"Eeeeh?!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah gerbang sekolah, untuk melihat... Boa Hancock melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil hitamnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah, tanpa penyamaran apapun, dia tampak tidak berniat menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai idol.

"... kutarik pemikiranku tadi, hari ini akan turun salju," komentar Wiper.

Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju.

Hancock melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, dan semua anak kelas 3 menahan nafas mereka bersamaan. Sang Ratu Es kembali ke SMU Seifu!

-xXxXx-

Kalau Ace dan kawan-kawan boleh jujur, sebenarnya mereka... bukan. Semua anak kelas 3 sangat menantikan kedatangan Hancock.

Ya, mereka sangat merindukan mantan ratu mereka ini, dengan berbagai alasan.

Hancock adalah orang yg mempertemukan murid-murid tidak jelas seperti mereka dalam wadah bernama OSIS dan memimpin SMU Seifu 2 tahun berturut-turut menuju kejayaan. Hancock mengubah suasana Seifu yang tersekat-sekat dalam kelompok kecil dengan kelompok besar yang dipimpinnya, Kuja. Di luar itu, Hancock sangat populer baik di kalangan cowok yang tergila-gila padanya dan kalangan cewek yang sangat respek padanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Hancock semakin sibuk di dunianya, dunia _entertainment_. Bisa dibilang, sekarang dia sudah jadi _idol_ yang sukses. Kesempatan bertemu dia semakin hilang... nyatanya, sejak akhir November tahun lalu dia sudah sangat jarang masuk sekolah. Mengikuti _event_ Davy Back Fight saja dia tidak sempat.

Tapi sekarang, dia datang ke sekolah dengan entengnya.

"Oooh... Boa-san datang."

"Dia tampak semakin dewasa, ya."

"Efek dunia kerja..."

Begitulah bisik-bisik mereka yang melihat kedatangan sang ratu. Sesering apapun mereka melihatnya di sekolah, Hancock selalu tampak cantik. Apalagi setelah lama tidak bertemu! Kecantikannya seolah semakin bertambah selama 3 bulan ini.

Mereka hanya bisa berbisik, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Gelar "Ratu Es" Hancock memang mulai luntur sejak event kemah musim panas tahun lalu karena insiden dengan kelompok Caribou. Tapi tetap saja, diperlukan keberanian dan kekuatan mental berlebih untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa kabar, semuanya?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan titah yang terucap dr mulut seorang ratu, tidak seperti seorang anak SMU yang menyapa kawan-kawannya. Seketika muncul pemikiran bahwa mereka harus berbaris dan memberi salam hormat layaknya prajurit kekaisaran. Tapi...

"Hancock-saaaan!"

"Apa kabar?!"

"S-sial! Aku nggak menyiapkan apapun untuk ditandatangani!"

"Pakai kepalanya Marco saja! Banyak ruang kosong yang tidak tertutup rambut!"

"OI!"

Wibawa Hancock tidak berefek ke Tashigi dan para mantan anggota OSIS tahun lalu. Mereka yang bekerja selama 2 tahun bersama Hancock tentu sudah terbiasa menghadapi sang ratu. Mereka menghampirinya dengan santai, dan para cewek langsung berebut merangkulnya (dengan diiringi tatapan iri para cowok). Hancock tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Ya... aku sibuk sekali. Fufufu. Bagaimana persiapan ujianmu?"

Hancock menanggapi mereka dengan senyum hangat. Memang, sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, sang Ratu Es mulai melunak dan jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Dengar-dengar ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang anak kelas 1...

"Heya, apa kabar? _Idol_ Hancock-chan, hahaha," Ace menggodanya.

"Pssst, dia membeli semua album fotomu loh," kata Sabo.

"Pengkhianat?! Kau malah mengoleksi album _gravure_-nya lengkap!" balas Ace dengan wajah merah. "Sudah begitu, kau sembunyikan dari aku!"

"T-tahu darimana kau?!"

Mengabaikan 2 idiot di sana, Marco dan yang lain bergantian menyapa sang ratu.

"Yo! Album perdanamu keren sekali... aku nggak tahu kalau kau bisa menyanyi sehebat itu," komentar Marco. Dia terkekeh, seingatnya Hancock dulu paling pasif kalau diajak ke karaoke... dan sekarang, dia jadi seorang _idol_?

"Teman-temanku di kuil menyukaimu, Boa!" sambung Urouge.

"Biksu apaan yang nonton _idol_..." komentar Wiper, keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya.

"Hum, terimakasih," jawab Hancock dengan senyuman yang seolah bercahaya. Dia merindukan kawan-kawannya. Tentu saja, karena dia sudah hampir 4 bulan tidak masuk sekolah.

Melihat Hancock yang menanggapi mereka dengan hangat seperti itu, anak-anak lain yang tadinya ragu pun ikut mengerumuninya. Sekarang, situasinya lebih mirip acara jumpa fans daripada reuni teman SMU...

Karena mereka baru mengakrabinya seperti itulah, perkataan Hancock tentang rencananya meninggalkan kota minggu depan, efeknya sangat heboh.

-xXxXx-

Jika ucapan perpisahan itu dikatakan 2 tahun lalu, tidak akan ada yang bahkan akan menaikkan alis mendengarnya. Bahkan, mungkin mereka yang mendengarnya malah mengelus dada, lega.

Itu karena, 2 tahun lalu... Hancock adalah seorang yang dikucilkan di sekolah yang sangat kompetitif itu.

SMU Seifu adalah SMU unggulan yang dikenal karena fasilitas lengkapnya, lingkungan sekolah yang nyaman, afiliasi ke perguruan tinggi terkemuka di seluruh Kanto, dan sistem pembelajaran yang bagus. Tapi, rentetan keunggulan itu dinodai oleh situasi antar murid yang kurang kondusif.

Murid-murid menganut sistem kompetisi yang ketat dan akibatnya, mereka jadi seperti tersekat-sekat dalam kelompok dan geng. Anak yang berada di luar sistem itu takkan bisa bertahan. Dia akan jadi bulan-bulanan dan akibatnya, nilai dan mentalnya hancur. Dia akan menjalani 3 tahun yang sangat buruk... begitulah kejamnya situasi Seifu saat itu.

Masuknya Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, Tashigi, Marco, dan yang lain benar-benar mengguncang status quo sekolah. Mereka samasekali tidak terpengaruh oleh sistem itu dan berani menentang kelompok-kelompok yang berkuasa di sekolah. Walaupun tidak tergabung dalam geng atau kelompok, mereka saling menjaga dan melindungi... karena itulah, mereka dijuluki 'Newbee'. Dari bahasa Mandarin, '_niubi_' yang berarti, ehem, '_f**king awesome_' dan karena status mereka sebagai '_newbie_' alias anak baru.

Tapi, di antara murid-murid dewa seperti mereka, ada seorang yang paling menonjol.

Boa Hancock.

Wajah jelita, cek. Postur ala model, cek. Kemampuan akademis, cek. Kemampuan fisik tinggi, cek. Kaya, cek. Punya garis keturunan bagus, cek. Singkatnya, seorang murid sempurna yg jika kau masukkan dalam sebuah cerita akan langsung menyandang gelar _Mary Sue_.

Tapi, seperti nasib seorang _Mary Sue_ dalam diskusi cerita, Hancock sangat tidak disukai.

Kebanyakan yang tidak menyukainya adalah murid-murid cewek yang merasa keberadaan mereka terlupakan karena kehadiran Hancock. Dia pun sering jadi korban bully... dimulai dari yang simpel seperti sepatu yang disembunyikan, loker yang dikacaukan, atau buku pelajaran yang dirobek-robek, sampai yang menjurus kriminal seperti kamera pengintai di kamar ganti. Para pelakunya seolah tidak keder atas segala status Hancock yang setinggi itu. Apalagi, Hancock pendiam dan cenderung _introvert_, dia tidak menceritakan semua hal yang dia alami itu kepada siapapun, sehingga para pelaku semakin leluasa mengerjainya.

Untungnya, dia memiliki kondisi mental yang kuat jadi dia tidak merasa stres atau tertekan sedikitpun. Keusilan-keusilan yang dialaminya... semua sudah jadi rutinitas mingguan Hancock. Dia diam saja, tanpa berkomentar dan bertindak. Layaknya seorang ratu yang mendapat upaya pemberontakan kecil-kecilan dari para dayangnya, Hancock sama sekali tidak bergeming. Itu sukses membuat keusilan padanya cukup berkurang, tapi di saat yang sama dia semakin dijauhi.

Waktu istirahat siang, contohnya, biasa jadi ajang sosialisasi antar murid. Tapi tidak bagi Hancock.

Duduk di dalam kelas, dia membuka _bentou_ yang dimasak kedua adiknya dan memakannya dalam diam. Anak-anak lain yang ada di kelas tidak dia perhatikan. Seolah-olah hanya ada dia dan _bentou_-nya di dalam kelas itu. Jika _bentou_-nya tidak sesuai keinginannya, jika porsinya kurang, atau jika kedua adiknya lupa memasak untuknya di tengah kesibukan mereka di SMP... dia tetap melakukan hal yang sama di istirahat siang. Hancock duduk tenang di kursinya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sampai suatu hari...

"H-halo!"

Hancock yang tengah menyendiri di kelas dengan ditemani _bentou_-nya seperti biasa, disapa seorang cowok. Rambutnya berombak dengan warna pirang dan ada luka bakar yang cukup mengerikan di sisi kiri wajahnya. Matanya tampak polos, tapi di dalamnya kau bisa melihat tekad membara... yang kini tampak seperti api lilin yang hendak tertiup angin puyuh, saking gugupnya.

Selesai mengamati anak itu dengan pandangan dingin, Hancock kembali pada bentou-nya... tapi tiba-tiba saja anak itu sudah duduk di bangku depannya..

"P-perkenalkan, na-namaku Sabo Outlook!" kata anak itu, dengan senyuman kaku.

Hancock mengangguk sekali, menandakan dia mendengar perkenalan tadi.

Sabo tampak sedikit lega. Lawan bicaranya itu bereaksi sedikit... ini awal yang bagus! Dia kembali berkata, kali ini lebih kencang. "K-kita sudah satu semester lebih sekelas, Boa Hancock-san. Dan selama itu, aku melihatmu selalu makan sendirian di sini."

Sabo kembali merasa gugup begitu melihat kembali ke Hancock, yang kali ini menaikkan alis tipisnya. Tapi dia tidak membiarkan rasa gugup menggagalkan misinya ini.

"J-jadi, kalau kamu mau... kamu bisa bergabung dengan kita untuk makan siang bersama!"

Hancock mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sabo, rasa penasaran terpancar dari dalam mata biru gelapnya. Itu membuat Sabo kembali salah tingkah.

"U-u-uhhh... ya. K-kami biasa makan di-di sana," Sabo menunjuk ke sisi lain kelas dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

Tampaklah anak-anak yang sekelasnya. Seorang cowok berambut hitam ikal dengan bintik di pipinya, cewek berkacamata bingkai kotak dan rambut biru, cowok berambut... _punk_ (?), dan seorang lagi cowok berbadan besar dengan tampang yang sekilas terlalu tua untuk anak SMU.

Mereka yang tadinya cengar-cengir melihat kegugupan Sabo, langsung ciut begitu Hancock menatap dingin mereka. Melihat reaksi itu, Hancock menghela napas panjang dan kembali pada _bentou_-nya.

Sabo mengartikan itu sebagai 'aku tidak tertarik', dan diapun kembali ke kelompoknya. Dia tampak biasa saja, tapi jelas, perasaan kecewa dirasakannya.

"Gwagabh (Gagal)?" tanya Ace, dengan potongan roti dalam mulutnya.

"Yah, kau lihat sendiri," Sabo menarik kursinya dan duduk.

"Aku... masih berpikir kalau ini ide yang buruk," kata Marco sambil menyesap susu kotaknya. Jozu di meja seberangnya mengangguk setuju.

"Hey, jangan begitu. Apa salahnya mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Boa-san di sana?" komentar Tashigi.

"Ya, tapi jika kita melakukannya sebagai hukuman kalah game, ketulusanmu dipertanyakan!" teriak Sabo.

Ace dan yang lain tertawa kering.

Ya, mereka yang dijuluki 'Newbee'... adalah anak sekelas. Sejak awal bertemu di kelas ini, mereka sudah merasakan kecocokan satu sama lain, jadi mereka sering terlihat bersama. Biasanya mereka berkumpul di sekitar meja Ace pada istirahat siang dan makan bersama, kadang-kadang anak lain juga ikutan.

Tentunya mereka tidak hanya makan-makan bersama, ada permainan yang dilakukan tiap harinya. Simpel saja, dengan suit; dia yang kalah harus membelikan minuman dan menjalankan berbagai perintah remeh lainnya dari para pemenang. Suasana akrab ini seolah sudah berlangsung selamanya...

Istirahat siang hari itu, Tashigi menyeletuk.

"Kelompok kita butuh anggota cewek lagi," begitu katanya, dengan P*cky di dalam mulut.

Ace dan yang lain memalingkan wajah mereka ke Tashigi dengan alis terangkat. Apa penyebab gadis berkacamata itu tiba-tiba berkata demikian? Biasanya dia tidak apa-apa walaupun sendirian di antara cowok!

"Kenapa, kalian tanya? Bahkan tomboy sepertiku butuh teman curhat cewek! Enak saja aku curhat dengan kalian, rahasia cewekku bisa bocor ke mana-mana."

"Rahasia cewek? Kalau soal 3 ukuranmu, aku sudah tahu-"

Ace belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sebelum Tashigi menendang kaki kursinya, membuatnya terjengkang. Sabo dan Marco tertawa kencang.

"Kalau curhat, kamu 'kan bisa ngobrol dengan teman sekelas?" tanya Jozu.

"Aku tahu, tapi... aku berpikir kita harus merekrut 1 cewek lagi ke sini. Keseimbangan gender, kalian tahu?" kata Tashigi.

"Yah, silahkan saja... kami para cowok juga akan senang kalau ada 1 cewek lagi di sini," kata Sabo, kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Memang kamu sudah punya target rekrutmen?" tanya Jozu kemudian.

"Tentu saja," Tashigi menuding Hancock yang sedang makan, dengan jempolnya.

"Boa Hancock, kah..."

"Dia memang cantik, dan jelas akan menambah wibawa kita."

Para cowok angguk-angguk setuju. Ace mengangkat jempolnya dari tempatnya terkapar.

"Tapi, kepribadiannya..."

Para cowok langsung terdiam mendengar celetukan Jozu itu. Yah, semua anak kelas 1... lebih tepatnya, seisi sekolah, tahu tentang Hancock dan sifat anti-sosialnya. Jujur, mereka tidak yakin apa Hancock bisa bersosialisasi...

"Tenang, aku ada ide," kata Tashigi dengan penuh percaya diri. "Sabo-san, kamu tadi kalah suit 'kan?"

Sabo mengangguk dengan tampang masam. Kalau dia yang kalah suit, anak-anak selalu minta ditraktir macam-macam. Bukannya dia keberatan sih (uang sakunya berlebihan), belinya saja yang susah karena harus berdesakan di kantin.

"Jadi begini... hey, Ace-kun, bangun dan kemarilah," Tashigi memanggil Ace yang sepertinya masih nyaman terbaring di lantai kelas. Si cowok bintik segera bangkit dan menghampiri mereka, yang menundukkan kepala sambil berangkulan. Sepertinya akan mendiskusikan sesuatu yang seru. "Oke. Pertama-pertama, kita ajak dia kemari. Waktu makan siang dia selalu sendirian 'kan? Itu saat yang tepat."

"Heee... meluluhkan hati cewek dengan ngobrol saat makan? Brilian," kata Marco.

"Caranya?"

"Yang kalah di game suit, harus menghampirinya dan mengajak dia kemari. Simpel."

Sabo terhenyak. "OI! Itu berarti aku 'kan?!"

Tashigi dan yang lain mengangguk kompak.

"Selamat berjuang."

Jadi, begitulah rencana mereka. Maksud mereka baik, tapi motif dan caranya patut dipertanyakan. Maklum, idiot...

...

Keesokan harinya, mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Kali ini, Marco yang kalah suit harus menghampiri Hancock.

"Halo!"

Mendengar seorang cowok yang terdengar tenang, Hancock tidak mempedulikannya.

"Namaku Marco, tapi jangan dipanggil 'Maruko'. Haha. Kita sekelas tapi nggak pernah ngobrol..."

Sambil mencoba mendengarkan perkataan anak itu, Hancock memilah-milah lauk _bentou_-nya dengan sumpit.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut makan bersama kami?"

Mendengar itu, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat. Tak salah lagi, ini bukan Sabo yang kemarin... sepertinya anggota kelompok Sabo? Tapi kenapa dia menawarkan hal yang sama? Bukankah kemarin dia sudah menolak Sabo mentah-mentah?

Dia lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Marco, dan melihat anak-anak yang sama dengan kemarin. Bedanya, mereka lebih bisa mengontrol diri waktu Hancock menatap mereka. Tapi, Hancock tetap tidak bereaksi, dan Marco pun kembali dengan tangan hampa.

Keesokan harinya, anak yang berbeda datang menawarinya. Tapi ada yang berbeda...

"Hmm, tadi aku beli minumannya kebanyakan 1... teh _oolong_. Kamu mau?" tanya anak yang menghampirinya hari ini, kalau tidak salah dengar, namanya Jozu. Badannya besar tapi anaknya cukup kalem. Dia meletakkan sekaleng minuman di atas meja Hancock. Minuman itu masih dingin, uap air terkondensasi di luarnya.

Hancock menatap kaleng itu sejenak, lalu kembali ke _bentou_-nya.

Jozu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali ke kelompoknya. Tapi, dia tersenyum puas waktu melihat Hancock memasukkan teh _oolong_ itu ke dalam lacinya.

Esoknya, cewek bernama Tashigi membawa roti dan esoknya lagi cowok bernama Ace membawakannya susu stroberi. Keesokannya, anak yang berbeda lagi, dengan membawa barang yang berbeda juga. Hancock awalnya menyimpannya sampai makanan dan minuman itu rusak dan tidak bisa dikonsumsi, tapi setelah minggu pertama dia diam-diam membawanya pulang untuk memakannya. Kadang dia bisa merasakan hal-hal yang aneh dan unik, misalnya soda rasa buah pinus dan susu rasa kenari... sehingga tanpa terasa, kegiatan ini sudah jadi rutinitas baginya dan anak-anak ngotot itu.

Tiap harinya dia penasaran apa lagi yang dibawa mereka, dia menanti-nantikan istirahat siang. Hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya...

...

Suatu hari, bentou yang dibawa Hancock dikerjai saat jam olahraga. Kotaknya dimasuki pasir, lumpur, dan dedaunan kering. Dia amat kesal karena jerih payah kedua adiknya dihancurkan seperti itu, tapi dia tetap tidak mengatakan apapun. Ingin rasanya dia makan saja makanan yang rusak itu, tapi kalau dia sakit karenanya, kedua adiknya akan menyalahkan diri mereka. Akhirnya Hancock terpaksa membuang semuanya dan duduk diam di bangkunya saat istirahat. Rasa kesalnya mengalahkan rasa lapar ataupun haus, dan memilih memandang keluar jendela kelas. Wajahnya yang muram terpantul di kaca...

Tap... tap...

Hancock mendengar langkah kaki, dan dia tersenyum kecut. Dia memang menantikan ini tiap harinya, 'kan? Jadi, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat cewek dari kelompok itu, Tashigi, datang dengan membawa bungkusan kain berwarna hijau.

"Boa-san... lupa membawa _bentou_?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

Hancock mengangguk pelan. Dia memang sudah mulai berkomunikasi dengan mereka melalui gerak tubuh. Sebuah perkembangan yang luar biasa, menurut anak-anak itu.

"Kebetulan, aku masaknya kebanyakan. Mau berbagi bersamaku?"

Ingin rasanya Hancock memeluk anak itu, dia tahu saja masalahnya! Dia hendak mengangguk setuju, tapi kemudian... dan terlintas pemikiran aneh di benaknya.

"'_Kebetulan' masak berlebih... dan _timing_-nya terlalu tepat? Itu terlalu pas," _ pikirnya. Dia tidak menyadari otak cemerlangnya akan membawanya pada masalah. _"Jangan-jangan... ya, jangan-jangan... merekalah yang merusak _bentou_-ku, agar aku bisa makan bersama mereka?!"_

Hancock menghentikan gerakan kepalanya, dan menatap Tashigi tepat di kedua matanya. Menghadapi tatapan tajam seperti itu, bahkan Tashigi yang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan dinginnya respon Hancock selama 2 minggu itu keder. Tanpa sadar, keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya.

Hancock mengartikannya sebagai kegugupan seorang pelaku kriminal di depan penyidik.

Jadi, dia berkata dengan nada tinggi, "Akhirnya... aku tahu."

Mendengar Hancock berbicara, Tashigi membelalakkan matanya, sementara Ace dan yang lain langsung terdiam. Hancock berpikir kalau mereka kaget karena ulah mereka ketahuan.

"Jadi, ini ulah kalian?"

"Hm?" tidak menyadari kemarahan dalam nada bicara Hancock, Tashigi hanya menaikkan alisnya. Wajahnya masih tampak kaget.

Hancock menyeringai dalam hati. Kena kalian, pikirnya.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu maksud kalian?" Hancock bangkit dari bangkunya, dan memandang mereka semua. "Tadi waktu pelajaran olahraga, kalian merusak _bentou_-ku agar aku tidak makan apa-apa dan bisa kalian undang makan, ya?!"

Kali ini mereka semua terhenyak.

"Menghancurkan bentou yang dimasak susah payah oleh kedua adikku sampai seperti itu... semua demi kesempatan merekrutku dalam kelompok kalian?! Karena menyogokku tiap hari gagal, kalian memilih tindakan SAMPAH seperti itu?!" nada bicara Hancock semakin tinggi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat-erat pinggiran mejanya sampai terdengar suara retak dari sana.

Tashigi dan yang lain tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"_Aku... merasa seperti idiot! Tiap hari menantikan istirahat siang dan kesempatan berkomunikasi singkat dengan mereka. Pada akhirnya, mereka sama saja dengan anak-anak lain. Jahat dan egois, rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan," _pikir Hancock sambil melayangkan pandangannya pada para korban kemarahannya.

Saat itulah, dia melihat ekspresi kesedihan, juga kekecewaaan yang teramat sangat dari wajah Tashigi dan yang lain... dan seketika itu juga, Hancock menyesali ledakan kemarahannya tadi.

Dia... tidak punya bukti kalau mereka pelakunya. Tapi dia menuduh mereka begitu saja, bahkan mengatai mereka. Hancock melebarkan mata lentiknya begitu menyadari itu. Dan kemudian lagi, dia tahu kalau...

"_Mereka bukan pelakunya."_

Kalimat itu terulang-ulang dalam benak Hancock. Ekspresi teramat sedih yang dia lihat, adalah akibat tuduhannya tadi... dan ekspresi seperti itu bukanlah akting. Hancock tahu mana ekspresi yang tulus dan mana yang pura-pura dari lingkungan elit tempat kedua orangtuanya dulu bergaul. Senyum dan puji-pujian para istri konglomerat ke keluarga lain contohnya, adalah ekspresi dan tindakan penuh kepalsuan. Mereka menyamarkan rasa iri dan ketidaksukaan dalam tindakan-tindakan itu. Di lain pihak, senyuman, tawa, dan tangisan anak-anak kecil kaum elit yang tidak tahu-menahu urusan orangtuanya dan polos adalah sesuatu yang asli dan tulus.

Ekspresi anak-anak itu mirip sekali dengan ekspresi seorang anak yang mengetahui betapa kejamnya sebuah lingkungan elit semenjak dia beranjak dewasa. Bahwa dunia serba gemerlap yang dia nikmati sejak kecil dibangun di atas dusta dan kepalsuan.

"_Tadi... pasti sangat menyakitkan."_

Hancock menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kepalanya sakit dan matanya terasa panas. Bodohnya dia... dia membuang semua upaya anak-anak itu selama 2 minggu hanya dengan beberapa kalimat. Sekarang, saat dia mulai bisa menikmati keseharian aneh ini, langsung merusaknya begitu saja!

Ingin rasanya dia meloncat keluar lewat jendela langsung ke bawah dan berlari pulang... dia sangat malu, marah, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia-

"K-kamu..." terdengar suara serak Tashigi. Hancock memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi kesakitan gadis di depannya itu...

Krek, krek...

Terdengar suara gemeretak, sepertinya dari tangan yang dikepalkan sangat erat. Apa Tashigi hendak menamparnya? Secara reflek Hancock mengerutkan dahinya, bersiap menerima ungkapan rasa frustasi anak itu. Tapi...

"Kamu... masih dijahili?" Tashigi malah bertanya demikian, dengan nada bicara yang sangat halus.

Hancock membuka kedua matanya, dan yang dia lihat adalah Tashigi yang tengah menggeretakkan giginya, tindakan yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan seorang cewek. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah para cowok, dan melihat mereka dilingkupi semacam tabir hitam... aura membunuh?!

"Hah?"

Ah... rupanya yang dilihatnya tadi bukan ekspresi kekecewaan, tapi kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Kau dengar itu, Ace? Para bedebah itu berulah lagi!" kata Sabo. Dia menendang mejanya, kesal.

"Sial, rupanya seminggu di rumah sakit masih belum cukup!" Ace menarik sebuah... pemukul bisbol dengan banyak paku mencuat di ujungnya dari dalam tas.

"Oi... apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan seminggu kemarin?" Marco meneteskan keringat dingin... yang segera menguap karena dia tampak amat panas.

"Marco, kita juga melakukan itu. Kamu sendiri menghajar 5 orang, termasuk 1 gadis," kata Jozu. Dia tengah memasang _knuckle_ yang di ujungnya bertakhtakan kristal putih.

"Woah, woah... tenangkan diri kalian!" Tashigi buru-buru menghampiri para cowok yang siap memicu tawuran itu. "Waktu aku bilang 'jaga Boa-san', bukan berarti kalian harus menghabisi semua yang mencurigakan!"

Ace dan yang lain menatap Tashigi dengan alis terangkat, sepertinya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Tashigi menepuk dahinya.

"Pokoknya hentikan! Kalian beruntung dewan guru tidak mengetahui ini..."

"Tentu saja, kami 'kan membungkam para korban..." jawab para cowok kompak.

"Dasar kriminal!"

Mendengar percakapan berbahaya barusan, Hancock hanya bisa berkedip. Tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, tidak mampu menahannya sehingga dia terjatuh di atas kursinya. Melihat itu, Tashigi buru-buru kembali kepadanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Boa-san?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Hancock mengangguk, dan dia menghela nafas lega. Dia lalu memegang tangan Hancock. "Uh, jadi... maaf, kalau kami membuatmu berpikir seperti itu."

Hancock hanya bisa membuka mulutnya mendengar itu.

_"Apa? Kenapa malah kamu yang minta maaf? Padahal aku sudah menuduh kalian seperti itu... harusnya akulah yang minta maaf!"_

"Tindakan kami mungkin membuatmu kesal, tapi kami tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengundangmu dalam kelompok... apalagi menggunakan cara sampah seperti perkataanmu," kata Tashigi. "Tapi, aku paham kenapa kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu. Sekali lagi aku... bukan, kami, minta maaf."

"_Kenapa...?"_

Hancock tidak bereaksi, dan Tashigi menganggap perkataannya sudah masuk.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, bukan kita pelakunya... kecuali kalau kamu berpikir mereka semua berakting?" tanya Tashigi sambil memandang Ace dan yang lain, yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan peta sekolah terbentang di depan mereka. Apa merencanakan lokasi pembantaian massal di sekolah?! Gadis itu menghela napas, dia akan menghentikan itu nanti. "Kamu tahu, mereka semua tidak bisa berbohong bahkan hal kecil, apalagi hal seperti ini!"

"_Kenapa..."_

Kenapa mereka tidak marah walaupun dituduh seperti itu? Mereka tetap tersenyum dan ngobrol seperti biasa! Kenapa... kenapa-

Whus.

Hancock bangkit lagi dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kalian ngotot sekali melakukan ini?" Hancock menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Aku selalu mengabaikan kalian, makanan dan minuman yang kalian bawa selalu aku buang... bahkan aku menuduh kalian! Tapi, kenapa..."

Saat itu air mata mulai mengaliri pipi putih Hancock. Tashigi terkesiap, dia buru-buru mencari sesuatu untuk mengusapnya... tapi karena dia seorang tomboy, dia tidak pernah membawa tisu atau saputangan dan semacamnya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengusapkan jarinya.

Dia masih tersenyum.

"Huh? Membuang makanan dan minuman dari kami? Nggak mungkin ah," kata Marco.

"Lihat, pipimu sedikit tembem. Itu bukti kalau kamu menghabiskan benda-benda itu. Kamu jadi agak gemu-" sambung Sabo.

"Oi, jangan mengatakan itu!" Jozu membungkam mulut kawannya itu.

"Seperti yang kamu dengar," Ace berkata. "Kami tahu. Kamu sangat menghargai tindakan kami, bahkan tidak mempedulikan penampilanmu. Kami merasa sangat terhormat. Dan kalau diingat-ingat, itulah yang memicu kami melakukan ini."

"Kamu mengerti, Boa-san? Tujuan kami adalah..."

"_Berteman... denganku?"_

"Kami ingin berteman denganmu!" kata mereka kompak, dengan tangan kanan terjulur ke depannya, layaknya seorang yang ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Hancock tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi, air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya sudah cukup mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"... terimakasih."

Itulah kata-kata tulus pertama yang mereka dengar dari Hancock.

"Namaku... Boa Hancock. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Senyuman gemilang Hancock saat itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan Ace dan yang lain.

-xXxXx-

Saat Hancock membuka matanya, yang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah teman-temannya yang masih menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tanpa sadar dia melayang ke masa lalu, tepatnya saat pertama dia mendapatkan teman di SMU Seifu ini. Dia tersenyum.

Ini saat yang tepat.

Dia menghela napas, dan berkata dengan suara nyaring, "Teman-teman, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Titah ratu! Semua anak langsung diam dan memasang telinga mereka baik-baik. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Hancock? Sesuatu yang jelas amat penting... apa dia akan melakukan konser di sini saat upacara kelulusan? Atau mengumumkan kalau dia dapat tawaran main film? Informasi dari sang _idol_ langsung sangatlah berharga!

"Aku akan meninggalkan kota Raftel hari Senin minggu depan, menuju Dressrosa. Aku lolos dalam seleksi beasiswa Universitas Seni Dressrosa, dan kuliah akan dimulai awal Maret."

Mereka semua tidak menyangka akan mendengar itu.

Meninggalkan kota dan SMU Seifu di akhir Februari, padahal upacara kelulusan akan diadakan akhir Maret. Secepat itu?! Hancock hanya punya sisa waktu 3 hari di Raftel! Ini, ini...

"Ah, dan 2 hari ke depan aku akan melakukan syuting terakhir di kota... jadi aku tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sekolah," katanya kemudian. "Ini... pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Aku kemari untuk memberitahu kalian itu..."

Seisi lapangan berteriak kaget.

"Kamu akan pergi sebelum upacara kelulusan?"

"N-nanggung amat! Kurang sebulan, juga!"

"B-bagaimana dengan 'Kuja'?"

"A-apa ini pertemuan terakhir kita?"

"Hancock-saaaan!"

Hancock tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mereka begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Beda sekali dengan perlakuan yang dia dapat 2 tahun lalu... ah, bukan. Di tahun pertamanya sebagai ketua OSIS pun, dia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

"Iya. Keputusannya datang 2 minggu lalu, tapi aku baru sempat ke sekolah hari ini. Aku sangat sibuk," kata Hancock. Mendengar itu, teriakan mereka semakin menggila.

"P-paling tidak kamu 'kan bisa menelponku!" kata Tashigi.

"Benar, Hancock-san!" sambung Laki.

"Manajermu benar-benar iblis, memaksamu seperti itu padahal ada hal penting seperti ini," komentar Wiper dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"... aku bahkan tidak bisa memprediksi ini..." Hawkins tampak _shock_. Jelas saja, hal sepenting ini sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam ramalannya!

"Uh... aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, biarkan ini meresap dulu," kata Marco, tangan kanannya memijat dahinya.

"Cih... bagaimanapun ini terlalu mendadak," kata Ace.

"Aku... tidak tahu apa-apa..." sambung Sabo. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hancock tersenyum pada teman-temannya dari OSIS yang dipimpinnya dulu itu, dan berkata, "Jangan berkata seolah-olah ini harus dihentikan..."

"Kami tahu!" kata mereka kompak.

Hancock terhenyak.

"Kami... kami tahu. Apapun yang kami katakan, atau apapun yang akan kami perbuat, keputusanmu sudah bulat," kata Ace. "Dan, tentu saja, kami menghormati keputusanmu itu. Hanya saja, hanya saja..."

"Ini terlalu mendadak," Sabo menyambung.

"Kalian hanya mengulang-ulang hal yang sama!" kata Marco, dia mulai kesal. "Uh, maaf. Aku... kupikir aku hanya bingung. Kita baru bertemu lagi setelah 4 bulan, dan tiba-tiba, BAM! Kamu akan pergi dalam 3 hari ini..."

"Benar... ini tidak adil."

Hancock menghela napas. Ya. Memang tidak adil bagi teman-temannya. Hal pertama yang dia katakan setelah lama tidak bertemu adalah salam perpisahan. Tentu saja itu tidak adil! Dia tersenyum pahit-

"Tidak adil... untukmu."

Hancock memalingkan wajahnya ke Tashigi.

"Benar! Kami tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun, dan tiba-tiba kamu harus pergi! Ba-bagaimana itu adil untukmu?! Kamu tidak sempat menciptakan kenangan indah terakhir bersama kami!"

Huh, apa maksud semua itu, pikir Hancock.

"Kenangan bersama kalian...? Uh, aku menghargai pemikiran kalian, tapi aku merasa tidak pantas menerimanya. Karena hanya aku yang kalian pikirkan," kata Hancock kemudian. "Kalian harusnya memikirkan cara menciptakan kenangan indah untuk semuanya, bukan untuk aku seorang."

"Tapi kamu pantas menerimanya, Hancock-san!" kata Laki.

"Hah?"

"Karena kamulah yang membuat kami anak seangkatanmu... ah, bukan. Kamulah yang menjadikan Seifu menjadi sekolah yang seperti sekarang!" Laki berteriak.

"Benar. Berkat kepemimpinanmu selama di OSIS, Seifu bertransformasi dari sekolah yang tersekat-sekat dalam kompetisi antar murid dan geng menjadi sekolah yang menyatu!" kata Wiper.

Mereka benar. Semua senior yang berada di sini sekarang... ah, bukan hanya mereka. Semua anak kelas 2 dan 3 yang merasakan dipimpin Hancock pasti menyetujuinya. Bahwa Hancock-lah yang membawa revolusi pada kehidupan bersekolah di Seifu.

Seifu adalah sekolah elit yang sangat mengutamakan perkembangan murid-muridnya baik secara akademis maupun non-akademis. Akibatnya, murid-murid jatuh dalam sistem kompetisi yang amat ketat, mereka semua berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terbaik di segala bidang. Lingkungan sekolah yang harusnya menjadi sarana pergaulan murid menjadi arena pertandingan yang sengit. Kelompok-kelompok dan geng pun terbentuk dari sana: sebagai upaya mencapai nomor 1. Dengan berkelompok mereka bisa saling mendukung dan bahkan menjegal para rival.

Tapi di dalam kelompok itu juga terjadi persaingan... akibatnya, hubungan antar siswa sangatlah buruk.

Hancock dan OSIS-nya merevolusi itu.

Terutama Hancock, yang berhasil menyatukan mayoritas murid cewek dalam kelompok Kuja, yang dia dirikan dengan tujuan bukan berkompetisi, apalagi saling menghalangi... tapi saling melindungi dan menjaga. Karena bagaimanapun, para cewek sering menjadi korban di lingkungan sekolah yang keras begitu, dia tidak hanya terfokus pada kelompoknya. OSIS yang dipimpinnya secara aktif berusaha menguraikan batas-batas antar kelompok dan geng, mereka memperkuat kedudukan klub menjadi ajang kompetisi yang sehat. Kelompok-kelompok dan geng mulai berguguran, bubar... atau bersatu menjadi kelompok besar, yang sekarang dikenal sebagai 'Yonko'. Keempat 'Yonko' ini juga akrab satu dengan yang lainnya, hampir tidak pernah terjadi pertikaian sengit seperti sebelumnya.

Hasil jerih payahnya adalah gelar juara DBF ke-7 beruntun untuk Seifu. Kemenangan mereka sudah dipastikan, tapi kemenangan itu adalah hasil kerjasama seisi sekolah, bukannya hasil kerja individu-individu tertentu demi memenangkan persaingan di sekolah.

Tentunya semua itu tidak berjalan mulus, tapi itu bisa diceritakan suatu waktu...

Hancock kembali lagi dari _flashback_ singkatnya, dan kini di depannya tampak wajah-wajah sedih. Mereka sangat tidak menerima kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba ini. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut teman-temannya, tapi mata berkaca-kaca dan badan yang bergetar menahan emosi...

"Nggh..." Hancock mendesah. Hal yang paling dia khawatirkan terjadi. Dia sudah siap pergi, tapi setelah melihat itu hatinya kembali terasa berat.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa menyesali keputusannya, tidak boleh. Mungkin ini terdengar sangat egois, tapi masa depannya lebih penting dari kesedihan teman-temannya. Meskipun begitu...

Apa ini? Perasaan ini? Dadanya terasa sesak dan matanya terasa panas... dan tak lama, pipinya terasa basah. Hancock... menangis.

Melupakan semua ketangguhannya, air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Itu hal yang sangat di luar karakternya sebagai ratu es yang tangguh dan dingin. Dia... benar-benar meleleh.

Melihat itu, pecahlah tangis teman-temannya. Para cewek berebut memeluk Hancock sedangkan para cowok berusaha menjaga kejantanan mereka dengan menahan air mata yang mulai meluap dari mata-mata mereka yang memerah.

"M-maafkan aku...," Hancock berkata, sesenggukan. "A-aku... 2 minggu setelah mendapat kabar itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada kalian. Karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, aku... aku... tekadku akan goyah dan aku akan meragukan keputusanku! P-percayalah. Itu sangat berat. Memilih antara kalian dan masa depanku. Maaf, maaf..."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang terdengar selain tangisan. Semuanya pecah di sana. Bahkan para cowok sudah tidak peduli, mereka ikut berhujan air mata.

Para guru yang mendengar kegaduhan itu, tidak tega mendiamkan mereka. Biarlah proses belajar-mengajar sedikit terganggu, hari ini saja. Bahkan mereka yang mudah terpengaruh ikut meneteskan air mata haru.

Di tengah-tengah pelukan teman-temannya, air mata Hancock terus mengalir. Tapi bukan hanya air mata kesedihan, tapi juga kebahagiaan. Dia teringat lagi kata-kata dari mendiang ayahnya.

_"Seorang teman adalah mereka yang membantumu saat kamu terjatuh. Tapi seorang sahabat akan menertawakanmu dulu._

_Seorang teman adalah mereka yang menepuk-nepuk punggungmu saat kamu bersedih. Tapi seorang sahabat akan ikut menangis denganmu tanpa mempedulikan imej-nya."_

Kini, yang ada bersamanya, adalah para sahabat. Dari seorang murid yang dijauhi, dia bisa mendapat sahabat sebanyak itu. Itu... adalah sebuah berkat.

Hancock tersenyum di tengah tangisannya, dan berkata dengan suara halus.

"Tidak selamanya masa SMU itu indah. Tapi aku bisa melewatinya sampai hari ini, semua karena kalian. Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Aku sangat menikmati menulis chapter ini... that's all.

Chapter selanjutnya, Luffy dan anak-anak Straw Hats membolos untuk mengantar kepergian Hancock!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VII Part 2**

**Parting Gift**

"Dia... benar-benar akan mengatakannya!"


	46. Parting Gift

New chapter kitaaaaaa!

Sebenarnya aku kurang puas sama chapter ini, tapi sudahlah. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****I**

**Goodbye Days**

**Part 2**

**Parting Gift**

* * *

><p>Saat kau tengah menantikan sesuatu, waktu terasa sangat cepat berjalan.<p>

Itu juga yang dialami Hancock. Tiga hari setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada teman-temannya di Seifu, tanpa terasa hari keberangkatannya telah tiba.

Hari itu Senin di minggu pertama bulan Februari... rencananya, dia akan berangkat dengan mobil pribadi ke airport untuk kemudian terbang dengan pesawat ke Dressrosa sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Sekarang jam 7 pagi, dan si Putri Ular itu masih di tempat tidur...

"Nggghh..." Hancock mendesah, menikmati tambahan jam tidurnya. Sebagai artis pendatang baru, jadwalnya sangat padat. Biasanya dia pulang dari lokasi syuting pukul 2 pagi, dan harus bangun pukul 4 atau 5 pagi; hanya 2 sampai 3 jam tidur. Orang sering bilang, kurang tidur akan membuat wajah cepat keriput, tapi Hancock sepertinya tidak terpengaruh. Mungkin faktor genetik dari ibunya yang juga artis?

Atau, itu karena dia masih muda saja jadi tubuhnya masih sangat fit.

Memikirkan hal tidak penting tadi, Hancock membalikkan badan. Sebenarnya dia ada dalam fase antara tidur dan bangun, hanya saja dia masih memejamkan matanya dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Dia tidak mau bangun. Tempat tidurnya terasa sangat nyaman saat itu, lembut dan hangat.

Jika dipikir hari ini dia akan meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman itu, dia jadi semakin ogah bangun.

Hancock memang kehilangan semangatnya selama 3 hari ini, dia tampak lemas menjalani jadwal pekerjaannya. Itu... situasi yang amat langka. Biasanya, seburuk apapun mood Hancock, dia tetap menjalani pekerjaannya dengan dingin, amat profesional.

Sampai sekarang dia jadi seperti ini...

Rupanya pertemuan dengan teman-temannya hari Jumat lalu benar-benar berdampak serius pada suasana mentalnya. Jelas saja, bertemu dengan mereka untuk pertama kalinya setelah 3 bulan... untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Ini pukulan yang cukup telak ke semua orang. Yah, sang "Ratu Es" telah meleleh, dia lagi-lagi menunjukkan kerapuhannya di depan orang lain... sekarang dia lebih cocok disebut "Ratu Es Krim". Keras di luar, tapi lumer di dalam.

"Mu..." Hancock membuka matanya dan bangkit perlahan. Akhirnya, dia tidak bisa menghindari ini, karena ini adalah keputusannya sendiri. Berpisah dengan semuanya di kota Raftel untuk mengejar masa depan di negara yang jauh... dia sudah mempertimbangkannya masak-masak selama seminggu.

Tapi tetap saja, di saat-saat terakhir tekadnya mulai goyah...

-xXxXx-

Berita kepergian Hancock yang sangat mendadak bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan, akhirnya diketahui seisi sekolah.

Tentu saja, dengan keramaian yang sangat mencolok oleh anak-anak kelas 3 di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran minggu lalu, hanya idiot yang sedang tidur di kelas-lah yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Dengan kata lain, Zoro.

"Aa-ah. Jelaskan sekali lagi kenapa kalian menyeretku... untuk membolos sekolah," Zoro berkata dengan mulut yang semakin melebar karena menguap.

"Huh, benar kataku. Ada saja yang tidak tahu-menahu keramaian Jumat kemarin karena tertidur di kelas," Sanji mengangkat bahunya.

"Setahuku cuma kau yang nggak tahu soal ini, Zoro," sambung Usopp. "Dengan kata lain..."

"Ada idiot di sini," gumam Nami.

Ctak.

Muncul urat di dahi Zoro mendengar sindiran tajam itu, tapi dia menahan diri karena masih lemas. Memangnya ada apa sih? Mereka kok kayaknya sok banget?

Zoro mendengus dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, oke. Aku menyerah dan mengantuk. Siapapun bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan di sini?"

Hari itu pukul 7 pagi, bukanlah waktu bangun yang biasa untuk anak-anak SMU Seifu. Mereka masuk pukul setengah 9 pagi, jadi biasanya anak-anak bangun pukul 8 atau lebih. Satu jam tidur untuk anak SMU yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan itu sangat penting, tahu!

Kelompok SH sekarang berada di kompleks Hanamichi, daerah barat wilayah Seifu. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam, jadi tidak tampak mencurigakan. Bagi yang melihat iring-iringan mereka, pasti berpikir kalau mereka anak rajin yang suka datang ke klub pagi-pagi benar.

"Kita akan mengantar keberangkatan Boa-_senpai_," jawab Nami akhirnya, dia sedikit kasihan pada Zoro yang dikerjai kawan-kawannya. Zoro mengangkat alisnya, minta Nami menjelaskan lebih lengkap. "Kamu tahu Zoro, Jumat kemarin sekolah heboh karena anak-anak kelas 3 yang entah kenapa tengah berkumpul di sekolah bertemu dengan Boa-_senpai_... yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dia akan berangkat hari ini ke Institut Kesenian Dressrosa."

Mendengar itu, _mood_ anak-anak lain seolah ikut turun. Zoro mendengus. "Heee... setelah 3 bulan nggak bertemu, dia datang hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan? Siapapun akan kaget dan nggak terima kalau dibegitukan," Zoro menyeringai, sambil melirik seorang kawannya dengan kasus yg sama, yang kebetulan bisa ikut acara mendadak ini.

Nico Robin berkedip, dia merasa Zoro menyindirnya, kemudian dia tersenyum simpul. Adik kelasnya itu benar, situasinya sekarang sama dengan Hancock. Dia juga akan meninggalkan kota segera setelah upacara kelulusan demi menuju universitas pilihannya Ohara, yang ada di luar negeri... dan dia tidak mengatakan ini pada teman-temannya. Entah kenapa, Robin sendiri tidak yakin. Apa dia takut perpisahan? Jelas tidak, kalau iya dia tidak akan mau berkuliah di luar negeri meninggalkan SH.

Tapi apa...? Sampai sekarang gadis berambut hitam itu tidak mengerti.

Satu hal yang dia tahu, bahwa semua temannya di SH sudah mengetahui soal keputusannya itu... dan mereka memilih untuk diam juga. Mereka juga tengah merencanakan sesuatu, yang kalau boleh dia tebak adalah acara perpisahan. "Fufufu," Robin tertawa kecil. Saling menyimpan rahasia... hubungan pertemanan yang aneh.

Tapi, entah kenapa itu terasa menghangatkan...

"Ini ide siapa sih? Bukannya di SH nggak ada yang dekat dengan Boa-_senpai_..." tanya Chopper sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, bahu Nami terguncang. Ups, reaksi yang salah... semua mata pun tertuju padanya. Gadis berambut oranye itu jadi semakin salah tingkah.

"Uh... ini..." dia melirik Robin, minta bantuan menjelaskan... tapi senpai kesayangannya itu hanya tersenyum usil. Memutar bola matanya, Nami pun menjawab dengan sedikit judes, "Ini idenya... Luffy."

Zoro dan yang lain membulatkan mulut. "Oh, begitu..." jawab mereka, sarkastik.

Wajah Nami memerah, kesal. "K-kalau kalian sudah tahu, kenapa tanya sama aku?!"

"Cuma memastikan," Zoro mengangkat bahunya.

"Benar, kupikir nggak mungkinlah kau mengadakan acara untuk rivalmu," sambung Usopp.

"Ri-! Rival apaan?!" tanya Nami dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kamu tahu apa yang kami maksud, Nami-chan," Robin angkat bicara.

"Benar. Rival... untuk mendapatkan perhatian Luffy?" tanya Chopper.

BAM.

Itu serangan yang amat telak! Nami mundur beberapa langkah seolah dia baru dihantam truk.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian maksud!" Nami membalikkan badannya, tapi Zoro dan yang lain sudah bisa melihat kilatan merah dari pipinya yg seolah menyala saking merahnya.

Mereka tertawa kencang, mengabaikan Nami yang semakin lama semakin panas.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Luffy... dia di mana?" tanya Robin.

"Si idiot itu berangkat duluan ke TKP bersama kedua kakaknya!" jawab Nami, dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Ya, dia terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal. Peduli amat. Bagaimana tidak kesal... selama 3 hari ini, Luffy tampaknya kebingungan tentang Hancock... biasanya dia tidak pernah sampai seperti itu. Itu benar benar di luar karakter! Untungnya bumi masih mentolerir keanehan itu dan tidak ikut bertingkah aneh, misalnya mencoba menurunkan salju di musim semi seperti ini...

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemikirannya tadi sudah terlalu absurd.

"_Tapi, tetap saja..."_

Apa ini karena Luffy... memiliki perasaan tertentu kepada sang ratu, sehingga dia bertindak di luar karakter...?!

Huuuuh?! I-itu masuk akal, tapi...?!

Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi dengan lebih kencang, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran tadi. Ini pasti karena kurang tidur, pikirnya. Anak-anak yang melihat tingkahnya itu terkikik, membuat Nami semakin kesal.

"D-daripada membicarakan itu, ayo kita segera jalan!"

Zoro menoleh pada Usopp yang mengangkat bahunya, dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak menggoda Nami... sampai mereka tiba di tempat Hancock. Mereka menyeringai membayangkan situasi yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kecuali Sanji. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit. Sebenarnya dia sudah biasa melihat reaksi Nami yang berlebihan kalau sudah digoda mengenai perasaannya ke Luffy... tapi tetap saja, ada yang mengganjal di dadanya. Mungkin... bukan mungkin, pasti itu perasaan cemburu.

"Heh," Sanji menghilangkan pemikirannya barusan dan menggigit tusuk giginya menggantikan rokok, lalu berjalan santai mengikuti Nami dan yang lain. Itulah cinta, pikirnya. Deritanya tiada akhir...

Tujuan mereka adalah Asrama Lily, tempat tinggal Hancock selama dia bersekolah di Seifu. Dari rumah Robin yang terakhir mereka jemput, kira-kira butuh sekitar 20 menit perjalanan. Kalau dari sekolah kira-kira butuh 35 menit, cukup jauh. Biasanya anak-anak asrama datang ke sekolah dengan bus sekolah, tapi ada juga beberapa yang menggunakan sepeda.

Menurut informasi dari Sabo, Hancock akan berangkat dengan mobil dari asramanya menuju bandara. Anak-anak memutuskan tidak mengantarnya ke bandara karena menurut mereka itu terlalu klise (dan berpotensi menghancurkan bandara karena kebrutalan para fans). Dia akan berangkat sekitar jam 10 pagi, jadi sebelum itu akan ada acara pelepasan... yang digagas OSIS sebenarnya.

Entah kenapa Nami punya firasat tidak enak tentang ini...

-xXxXx-

Saat anak-anak SH sampai di kompleks Lily, suasana sudah... ramai. Terlalu ramai, malah.

Jalan depan asrama tertutup oleh lautan manusia, yang mereka kenali sebagai para senior kelas 2 dan 3, bahkan ada anak-anak kelas 1 juga... apa mereka juga membolos?! Sekolah sepi dong! Apa para guru tidak apa-apa dengan ini?

Selain mereka juga ada anggota Hancock Fans Club yang berasal dari luar sekolah (klub di Seifu dipimpin Ace). Mereka mudah dikenali, bagaimana tidak dengan kaus ungu mencolok dengan gambar vektor Hancock, juga tas dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas (sepertinya poster untuk ditandatangani) dan kamera DSLR terkalung rapi di dada mereka... para idol _otaku_. Ini bukan lagi acara perpisahan namanya!

"Ya. Ini berlebihan," pulih dari kagetnya, Zoro geleng-geleng. "Seperti penyambutan ratu saja."

"Oh, analogimu tepat, kepala marimo. Nilai bahasamu meningkat rupanya," komentar Sanji.

"Apa maksudmu?! Pagi-pagi jangan cari masalah!"

"Aku masih kesal karena kau dibangunkan Nami-san, tahu!"

"Oi, aku sudah hampir 5 bulan tinggal di sana dan kau baru protes sekarang?!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Nami melerai dua musuh bebuyutan itu sebelum keributan mereka memancing tawuran massal. Mentalitas massa, lihat ada orang berantem pasti ingin ikutan... apalagi kebanyakan di sana cowok labil. Kalau massa sebanyak itu sampai beradu... brrrrr! Membayangkannya saja Nami gemetar.

"Hm... sekolah sepi, nih," komentar Usopp, komentar yang biasa... tapi di tangannya ada beberapa lampu stik. Mereka memandangnya aneh. "Kenapa? Kurang klop 'kan kalau kita nonton idol tanpa lampu stik?"

Nami dan yang lain meneteskan keringat dingin, sementara Robin tertawa kecil.

"Usopp, kau-"

"Lampu stik, lampu stik! Kurang klop nonton idol tanpa lampu stik! Cukup 260 beri, silakan silakan!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara penjual barang dengan toa.

Kali ini anak-anak SH terjungkal komikal. Ternyata bukan Usopp saja yang berpikir seperti itu!

"Sial! Ide cemerlangku ditiru, bahkan kata-katanya juga! Teman-teman, aku duluan ya!" buru-buru mengenakan handuk di bahunya dan topi, Usopp tampak seperti pedagang asongan. "Lampu stik, lampu stik! Ide original! Hanya 250 beri!"

Kemudian Chopper mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya... perlengkapan yang sama dengan Usopp.

"Usopp, tunggu aku!"

Nami dan yang lain tidak bisa berkomentar melihat itu.

"... kenapa ada yang ambil kesempatan dalam _event_ seperti ini?!" teriak Nami.

"Oh, Nami-chan dan yang lain," tiba-tiba muncul Ace di belakang mereka. Wajahnya tampak segar walaupun masih pagi, padahal biasanya dia tampak malas seperti adiknya. Dan dia juga mengenakan kaos ungu bertuliskan 'Hancock FC', bedanya dia mengenakan haori putih bertuliskan 'Kapten Divisi' seperti di manga dewa kematian. Walaupun yang dimaksud pasti Kapten Divisi Hancock FC.

Nami meneteskan keringat dingin. _"Ini dia ketuanya..."_

"Ace-san, kenapa penampilanmu begitu?" tanya Robin, mengutarakan pertanyaan yang ada di benak Nami dan yang lain.

"Ini? Sebagai kapten Hancock FC Divisi Seifu, aku harus berpenampilan yang sesuai dong," Ace menarik bagian dada kaosnya. "Oh ya, kalau kalian tertarik, klub menjual berbagai merchandise Hancock-chan di stand nomor 4."

Anak berwajah bintik itu menunjuk sebuah tenda yang di dalamnya anak-anak Seifu sedang sibuk melayani pembeli.

"Bahkan ada stand-nya?!"

Menyeringai melihat reaksi Nami dan yang lain, Ace berbisik pada Sanji dan Zoro, "Psst, kalian 2 cowok di sana. Kami juga menjual album foto eksklusif lho."

"Heh! Kau pikir bisa membujukku dengan barang-barang seperti-"

"Koleksi foto baju renang Hancock-chan, 1 lembar 300 beri."

"Aku beli selusin," Sanji menyodorkan beberapa lembar beri pada Ace.

"Oi mesum, aku bisa mendengar suara hatimu," komentar Zoro. Bahkan kata 'koki'nya dihilangkan, dia hanya menganggap Sanji sebagai orang mesum sekarang.

"Berisik. Aku 'kan cowok normal," Sanji memasukkan foto-foto itu ke dalam saku kemejanya dengan bangga.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda," kata Ace sambil beralih.

Nami menepuk dahinya. Dasar cowok. Hampir semuanya terpengaruh suasana ini, tidak ada yang merasa sedih atau apa harus berpisah dengan sang senpai. Bukannya dia sedih sih.

"AAAACCCEEEEE! Brengsek kau, ini cuma foto baju renang! Mana Hancock-chan berbaju renangnya?!" teriak Sanji dengan api berkobar di sekitarnya.

"Lho, benar kan? 'Foto baju renang', yang kufoto ya hanya baju renang!" teriak Ace dari dalam keramaian. Tak lama, Sanji langsung menyerangnya dengan tendangan berapi 'Diable Jambe'.

"Idiot, bisa-bisanya termakan begitu saja," Zoro menyeringai, sambil mengamati foto-foto yang dilempar Sanji. Memang isinya foto baju renang saja... tapi, phew. Dia bersiul, baju renang setipis itu pasti ilegal kalau dipakai untuk sesi foto, apalagi kalau yang memakai Hancock yang punya postur seperti itu! Hey, begini-begini Zoro masih normal kan-

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan suhu udara di sekitarnya menurun.

"Hmmm? Zoro-kun, kamu juga tertarik pada Boa-san yang berbaju renang?" Robin bertanya, dia mengintip foto yang ada di tangan Zoro... tampak aura gelap menyelimutinya.

"Hu-huh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Zoro, tanpa sadar keringat dingin mengaliri pipinya.

Nami tertawa kecil melihat adegan itu. Aah, Zoro. Hanya Robin yang bisa mendesaknya sampai seperti itu... menyebalkan.

"Ah... oi! Nami-chan!"

Mendengar suara yang dia kenal, Nami tolah-toleh mencari sumbernya... itu Sabo. Dia mengenakan kaus yang sama dengan Ace, dengan emblem di lengan kirinya. Ahh, pasti letnan divisi?

"Sabo-san," Nami menepuk dahinya dan bertanya, "Bisa jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian malah berjualan di acara perpisahan seorang teman? Ace-san keburu kabur tadi."

"Hmm? Si Ace itu, dia masih menipu para pembeli rupanya..." Sabo menepuk dahinya, lalu menoleh kembali ke Nami. "Yah, karena Hancock-chan akan hiatus sejenak dari kegiatannya sebagai idol, kami selaku penjual merchandise resminya harus menjual barang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membantunya di masa hiatus!" Cowok pirang itu lalu membusungkan dadanya, membuat tulisan Hancock FC di sana menonjol.

Klub SMU yang dapat lisensi menjual merchandise resmi artis... sepertinya anak itu menggunakan koneksi keluarganya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, pikir Nami sambil memegangi dahinya yang mulai pusing melihat tingkah para senpai-nya itu.

"Nami-san, kamu nggak apa-apa?" terdengar suara Sanji. Dia sepertinya berhasil membalas ulah Ace, dilihat dari percikan... darah di celana dan sepatunya. "Lemas, ya? Pasti karena kamu belum sarapan, 'kan? Ini."

Dia memberikan sebungkus _sandwich_ yang tampaknya masih hangat, dan jus jeruk dalam kemasan karton. Waah, menu sarapan ala Barat?

"Oh, terimakasih Sanji-kun..."

Sanji tersenyum puas dan memberikan bungkusan lain pada Robin. Zoro minta juga, tapi Sanji memberikan dia jari tengah. Zoro mengumpat.

"Eh tunggu, ada yang jual makanan?!" Nami berteriak, telat sadar.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa pagi-pagi begini semangat kalau nggak sarapan," Sabo menunjuk ke arah barat... di mana ada beberapa kios makanan. "Sarapan, mulai dari 350 beri! Hangat, sehat, dan lezat! Eh... itu tagline yang bagus."

Melihat itu, Nami tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia pun berteriak sekencang mungkin...

"INI ACARA PERPISAHAN ATAU _CAR FREE DAY_?!"

"Dua-duanya," Sabo membuat tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya.

Tentu saja _car free day_! Mana ada mobil yg bisa lewat di tengah keramaian seperti ini?!

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Nami? Ini kan sudah biasa kalau ada acara yang diikuti anak-anak Seifu," komentar Zoro, tangannya meraih sepotong sandwich yang disodorkan Robin padanya. Melihat itu Sanji hendak menendang kepala si marimo karena mengambil makanan dr seorang gadis, tapi Robin menghentikan dia dengan senyuman maut.

Mengabaikan itu, Nami berkomentar, "Apa anak-anak sekolah kita semelarat itu..."

"Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan kondisi keuangan, Nami-chan. Orang tua sial- maksudku, ayah selalu bilang jangan menyiakan kesempatan meskipun kebutuhanmu semua sudah terpenuhi," Sabo berkata dengan lengan tersilang. "Aku hanya menjalankan wasiatnya saja."

... wasiat?

"Uh, maaf sudah bertanya."

"Pak tua itu masih hidup kok," komentar Sabo, santai.

"Oh... begitu," Nami menoleh. "Eeeeh?! Lalu kenapa kamu bilang seolah beliau sudah tidak ada?!"

"Anak durhaka ini," Marco tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung merangkul teman nakalnya itu, dia juga mengenakan kaus Hancock FC. "Lari dari rumah dengan membawa banyak dokumen penting ayahnya setelah mereka bertengkar dahsyat tentang makna... uhm apa deh, ah ya. '_Noblesse oblige_' (kewajiban seorang bangsawan), atau sesuatu seperti itu. Sebulan kemudian ayahnya menjemput dia, menyerah... karena selama sebulan itu Sabo mengontrol perusahaan ayahnya."

Wow, itu informasi baru. Nami dan yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Hei, perlu kutambahkan... dalam kepemimpinanku, perusahaan kami jadi JAUH lebih maju dari saat dipegang pak tua itu," Sabo mendongakkan kepalanya, bangga.

"Cukup dengan _flashback_-nya," kata Marco. Dia mengamati kelompok SH. Menyadari ada yang kurang, dia pun bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana anggotamu yang lain?"

"Usopp dan Chopper ngacir untuk berjualan lampu stik."

"Bergerak cepat, seperti biasa," si rambut nanas bersiul kagum.

"Ah. Nami-san, Franky bilang kalau dia akan datang dengan membawa perlengkapan berjualan sosis bakar. Jadi, aku tinggal dulu," kata Sanji sambil beralih.

"OI! Tujuan kita kemari bukan untuk berjualan!" Nami berteriak, kesal.

"Maaf, Nami-san! Ini demi 'itu'!" teriak si koki dari dalam keramaian.

Nami membulatkan mulut mendengarnya. 'Itu'? Oh, maksudnya acara perpisahan Robin? Jadi, Sanji dan yang lain berjualan untuk menambah dana pelaksanaan... kalau begitu, dia maklum.

"Marco!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang bersuara berat. Itu Jozu. Dia juga mengenakan kaos fans club-nya, kombinasi kocak mengingat badan besarnya. "Stok _dakimakura_ (guling bergambar)-nya habis! Segera bantu kami restok!"

"Aaah? Baru juga sejam! Para maniak itu..." Marco langsung beralih.

"Duluan ya, Nami-chan dan yang lain! Tunggulah Margaret-chan atau Bonney-chan di sini, kalian akan diantar masuk!" Sabo menyusulnya.

"Menjual _dakimakura_ idol... bukankah itu ilegal?" Nami berkomentar.

Zoro menepuk dahi. "Yang maniak itu para pembelinya atau mereka yang menjualnya?"

Mendengar ejekan tepat sasaran itu, Nami meneteskan keringat dingin. Menghela napas, dia lalu membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ dari Sanji dan memakannya. Enak dan hangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Robin berceletuk, mengalihkan perhatian Nami dan Zoro padanya. "Diantar masuk... apa maksudnya ya?"

"Nami-chaaan!" terdengar suara cewek yang cukup kencang meskipun di tengah keramaian. Itu Bonney! Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah, untunglah. Nami tidak tahu apa dia bisa berkomentar kalau anak itu juga memakai kaus Hancock FC.

"Mugu," Nami menelan makanannya. "Bonney-san!"

"Huh? Kok kalian hanya berti-" Bonney menghentikan perkataannya begitu menyadari kalau Zoro sedang sendirian bersama 2 gadis. Pandangannya jadi gelap. "Nami-chan, Nico. Kalian segeralah masuk ke asrama, Margaret sudah di sana."

"Oh, oke. Ayo, Robin-san," kata Nami. Dia tidak menyadari aura pembunuh Bonney terpancar...

Robin mengikutinya tanpa banyak berkomentar, dia tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada teman berambut hijaunya itu.

"Oi, bagaimana denganku?" tanya Zoro kemudian.

Bonney menolehi Zoro dengan mata tajam. "_Marimo_-kun, kalau kau nggak mau nyasar di tengah keramaian seperti ini, belikan aku sarapan."

"Huh?! Kenapa-"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Bonney menggaet lengan Zoro dan menyeretnya pergi ke daerah stand makanan. Entah kenapa Zoro tidak bisa melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman itu...

-xXxXx-

Nami dan Robin bertemu dengan Margaret yang menunggu di gerbang masuk asrama. Setelah menelpon Usopp, Chopper, dan Sanji untuk kembali berkumpul (akhirnya Franky berjualan bersama orang-orang Franky Family), mereka bersama beberapa anak kelas 3 pun memasuki lingkungan asrama Lily. Ini membuat Sanji dan Usopp gemetaran, antusias karena mereka akan memasuki daerah yg disebut "kebun bunga rahasia", asrama cewek!

Betapa kecewanya mereka karena Margaret hanya mengantar sampai halaman depan...

Tapi kekecewaan 2 cowok mesum itu tidak dirasakan Nami dan yang lain.

Asrama Lily... tampak sangat megah. Dengan arsitektur seperti bangunan sekolah ala Eropa dan dikelilingi taman yang lebih mirip hutan kota, tempat itu... sangat nyaman. Mayoritas bangunannya berwarna putih cemerlang, sepertinya tidak butuh cat ulang sampai sekian tahun ke depan. Lalu, sesuai namanya, terdapat kolam sangat besar yang ditumbuhi bunga lili beraneka warna.

Sungguh indah... dan juga menyimpan kesan misterius.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kebanyakan murid cewek betah tinggal di asrama walaupun kudengar peraturannya cukup ketat," kata Nami, tangannya memotret sana-sini.

"Benar, tempat ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai kompleks akademi," sambung Robin.

"Sebenarnya dulu ini adalah sebuah sekolah," kata Margaret. "Lebih tepatnya SMU khusus putri. Tapi sejak SMU Seifu dan SMU Ryuugu didirikan, semakin sedikit murid yang bersekolah di sini. Kalau tidak salah tempat ini mulai beralih fungsi menjadi asrama sejak sekitar 22 tahun lalu."

"Heee," komentar Chopper. "Sayang sekali, padahal lingkungan seperti ini sangat bagus untuk kegiatan belajar! Tingkat stres di sini pasti sangat rendah."

"Tentu saja, karena semua di sini adalah para _ladies_, nggak mungkin ada yang bisa stres," komentar Sanji. Usopp mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak juga," Margaret menolehi mereka. "Kabarnya, salah satu alasan pengalihan fungsi tempat ini adalah karena pernah terjadi kasus bunuh diri massal..."

Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper langsung merinding berjamaah.

"Oh. Apa penyebabnya stres karena aturan yang sangat ketat dan kurangnya kontak dengan dunia luar?" tanya Robin dengan mata berbinar yang jarang terlihat. Sejarah dan misteri, apalagi yang berdarah-darah, adalah kombinasi hal favoritnya.

"Mungkin... um, kalian lihat bangunan tua itu?" Margaret menunjuk ke arah sebuah bukit di barat kolam bunga lili, yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah reruntuhan bangunan kuno yang menghitam. "Kudengar dari para _senpai_, 23 tahun lalu terjadi kasus gantung diri seorang siswi di gedung itu. Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak sekelasnya bunuh diri bersama dengan cara membakar gedung!"

Glek.

Terdengar orang-orang menelan ludah bersamaan.

"Gara-gara itu, Akademi Lily jadi sepi peminat dan akhirnya dialihfungsikan... hmm?" Margaret menghentikan penjelasannya saat merasa dirinya dikelilingi banyak orang. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, dan... beberapa anak kelas 3 yang lain. "Eh, kalian takut?"

"Ng-nggak!" orang-orang itu menyangkal. Tidak meyakinkan karena badan mereka gemetaran.

"Masih pagi kok, nggak akan terjadi sesuatu, Nami-san!" Sanji mencoba menenangkan Nami. tapi Nami geleng-geleng keras, dia tidak mau lengah.

"Hee, berarti ada kisah penampakan dan yang lainnya dong, di gedung terbakar itu?" tanya Robin.

"Tentu saja! Biasanya fenomena _poltergeist_ dan penampakan gadis berpakaian seragam kuno," jelas Margaret sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah bukit itu, "Walaupun aku sendiri belum pernah lihat... ?!"

Margaret berhenti bicara, seolah ada yang membungkam mulutnya. Tidak lama, tubuhnya gemetaran dahsyat, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi penuh teror. Anak-anak pun jadi semakin takut...

"K-kenapa?"

Margaret menoleh dengan gerakan kaku, lalu menunjuk gedung tua di atas bukit dengan tangan yang bergetar. Anak-anak yang penasaran (ini mengalahkan rasa takut mereka) mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis berambut pirang itu, untuk melihat...

Puing-puing yang melayang di udara. Bayangan hitam yang berkelebat cepat. Tapi yang paling seram... sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"G-GYAAAAAAA!"

"P-p-penampakaaaan!"

"_P-poltergeissss_t!"

"M-Mbak kuntiiii!"

Anak-anak pun berebut bersembunyi di belakang Sanji dan Robin yang sama sekali tidak tampak ketakutan. Kedua orang itu menatap penampakan itu dengan alis terangkat, penasaran. Masa penampakan munculnya sepagi ini? Dan gerakan-gerakan gesit itu... apa hantu melakukan senam pagi?

Tak lama, Zoro dan Bonney datang. Zoro tampak kesal (sepertinya dia habis banyak), sedangkan Bonney senyum-senyum dengan beberapa tusuk kayu di dalam mulutnya dan percikan saus di pipinya.

"Huh? Kenapa mereka ini?" Zoro bertanya, melihat anak-anak gemetaran ramai-ramai.

"Itu..." Robin menunjuk ke arah 'arwah pagi' itu.

"H-heh? Penampakan?" tanya Bonney.

"Masa?" Zoro memicingkan matanya, mengamati baik-baik ketiga bayangan di kejauhan. Tak lama, dia mendengus. Lalu, dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di samping mulut, dan berteriak, "OI, LUFFYYYY!"

"Huuh? Luffy?"

Bayangan yang bergerak cepat itu berhenti dan tampak tangannya melambai.

"Zoroooo! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" terdengar suara cempreng yang khas.

Tidak salah lagi... bayangan misterius itu adalah Luffy dan teman-temannya!

GLODAKKKK.

Anak-anak terjatuh komikal.

...

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, rombongan yang dipimpin Margaret sampai ke puncak bukit itu, di mana Hancock dan anak-anak 'Kuja' ada bersama Luffy, Kid, Law, dan Monet. Mereka berdiri di depan gedung kuno yang terbakar itu tanpa terlihat gentar sedikitpun.

Bletak!

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Nami adalah menjitak sang ketua sekeras mungkin. "Apa-apaan kau, main-main di tempat seperti itu?!"

"Adaw! Kenapa sih, Nami?!" Luffy memprotes dengan memegang kepalanya yang benjol, tapi Nami mengangkat tinjunya yang masih berasap dan dia langsung mengunci mulutnya.

"Kalian ini," Kid geleng-geleng. Dari sana, mereka memang bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kompleks, dan karena itu dia tahu kalau Nami dan yang lain gemetaran melihat mereka. "Kenapa pagi-pagi begini berpikir kalau ada penampakan..."

"H-habis! Margaret sih, tiba-tiba cerita seram!" jawab Usopp.

Luffy dan yang lain tertawa mendengar itu. Yah, sebenarnya mereka juga kemari setelah mendengar cerita seram dari Hancock, sih. Penasaran.

"Hm... _poltergeist_ itu ulahmu, Eustass?" tanya Sanji.

_Poltergeist_ adalah fenomena misterius, benda-benda mati yang bergerak sendiri, bahkan melayang. Dipercaya ini karena kegiatan supranatural arwah dan sebagainya... tapi kalau ada Kid, itu bisa dijelaskan. Kid menggerakkan potongan logam di reruntuhan itu dengan sarung tangan magnetnya.

"Yoi," Kid membuat sepotong logam melayang-layang di dekatnya, membuktikan pernyataan Sanji.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kalian malah main-main di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Usopp.

"... para idiot ini meminta tur keliling karena bosan. Begitu melihat tempat ini, jiwa petualang mereka bangkit dan langsung menjelajah," komentar Law.

"Kupikir, aku bisa memancing 'mereka' muncul dengan menirukan permainan 'mereka'," jawab Kid. 'Mereka' yang dia maksud pasti arwah penasaran.

"Jelas saja mereka nggak muncul! Pagi-pagi begini kok!" teriak Bonney, kesal. Ternyata ketua kelompoknya ini sama saja idiotnya dengan Luffy.

Ngomong-ngomong si topi jerami... dia sedang dirawat Hancock. Okay..?

"Luffy, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu berlebihan mainnya 'kan? Lihat apa akibatnya," kata Hancock dengan lembut. Dia mengabaikan pandangan tajam Nami.

"Yang jelas, tempat ini memang menarik," kata Monet. "Akan lebih asyik kalau kita kemari malam-malam."

"Nggak, terima kasih," jawab anak-anak kompak.

"... sebenarnya kalian ke sini buat apa sih?" komentar Zoro, geleng-geleng kesal.

"Oh, ya! Perpisahan!" Luffy dan yang lain menjawab kompak, menepukkan kepalan tangan mereka.

"Kalian baru ingat sekarang?!" teriak Nami dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"Hei, jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Kamu ingin mengganggu roh-roh di sini?" komentar Hancock.

"Kenapa masih cerita begitu?!"

"B-Boa-_senpai_ benar, sebaiknya kita menyingkir," komentar Usopp.

"Iya, iya! Masa mau mengadakan perpisahan di tempat seseram ini?!" sambung Chopper.

"Hancock-saaaan!" terdengar suara cewek dari kejauhan, tapi mereka tidak takut karena itu suara manusia. Tak lama, sosok Laki dan anak-anak kelas 3 lainnya muncul dari kaki bukit.

"Hee, di sini kalian rupanya," komentar Ace. "Nyaris saja aku masuk ke kamar putri mencari kalian."

"Oi Ace, suara hatimu terdengar amat jelas," kata Sabo.

"Memilih reruntuhan bangunan sebagai _background_ acara perpisahan?" komentar Wiper, sinis. "Perpisahan dengan teman kau bandingkan dengan perpisahan dari dunia ini... hebat."

"Akan lebih seru kalau ada arwah penasaran yang muncul... oi Urouge, coba kau panggil," kata Hawkins.

"Sudah dari tadi..." Urouge rupanya sudah siap dengan peralatan berkomunikasi dengan arwah, menggunakan boneka jerami, lilin, dan darah. Darah apa yang dia gunakan, tidak ada yang mau tahu (sepertinya itu hanya cat merah sisa dekorasi stand sih).

"Hentikan! Kenapa dengan anak-anak ini dan suasana horor?!" teriak Nami.

...

Akhirnya permohonan Nami dan para orang normal lainnya tidak digubris Hancock yang bersikeras tetap di depan reruntuhan gedung. Untungnya, suasana seram di sana lumayan berkurang setelah semakin banyak yang datang. Sekarang jam setengah 9, dan sepertinya semua kenalan Hancock dan perwakilan 'Yonko' sudah berkumpul.

Hancock berdiri di depan mereka, dengan anak-anak 'Kuja' berbaris rapi di sekitarnya. Di kanan dan kirinya ada Sonia dan Mary. Formasi ini mirip dengan barisan pengawal ratu...

"Selamat pagi kalian semua. Kami mewakili ketua Kuja, Boa Hancock-neesama akan membacakan surat perpisahan dari beliau."

Anak-anak Seifu terjatuh komikal. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan perpisahan sang 'Ratu Es' tidak mau bicara sendiri, huh? Dasar!

Sonia yang pertama maju, di tangannya ada sebuah gulungan kertas. Dia pun membuka gulungan itu dari atas ke bawah, itu adalah titah sang ratu.

"'Pertama-tama, maaf karena aku tidak sempat mengadakan acara perpisahan yang layak untuk kalian semua,'" gadis berwajah lebar itu membuka acara. Anak-anak pun menjawab dengan kompak kalau mereka tidak apa-apa. Dia pun melanjutkan, "'Seperti yang kalian tahu, berita keberangkatanku begitu mendadak dan aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun pada kalian karena kesibukanku... dan untuk itu aku minta maaf lagi.'"

Anak-anak diam saja, mereka tidak merasa Hancock berbuat salah pada mereka.

"'Jadi, mulai besok aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke Institut Seni Dressrosa, dan karena itu aku bermaksud hiatus dari pekerjaanku di dunia entertainment. Mungkin sekitar 4 sampai 5 tahun,'" Sonia menolehi anak-anak yang mengenakan kaus Hancock FC. "'Untuk semua fans yang sekarang berada di sini, terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama 2 tahun ini. Aku berjanji akan kembali secepatnya!'"

Pada saat ini, sudah terdengar isak tangis anak-anak yang kelenjar air matanya bocor, terutama dari anggota Hancock FC. Tidak bisa menikmati karya sang idola selama 5 tahun, itu akan sangat menyiksa mereka!

"'Untuk kelompok Kuja, aku sudah meminta Sonia dan Mary menggantikan aku.'"

Mary mengangguk mantap.

"Lebih mirip acara pembacaan wasiat seorang ratu yang akan meninggal," bisik Zoro.

"Benar, paling tidak karena ini perpisahan, bicaralah dengan suara sendiri," sambung Robin. Tidak biasanya dia mengkritik orang, kalau dia sudah bilang begitu berarti dia benar-benar tidak menyukainya...

"Ssst, Zoro, Robin! Jangan bilang begitu!"

"Lho, kenapa, Nami? Kalau dia 'nggak ada', bukannya kamu yang paling diuntungkan?" komentar Usopp.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud," Nami buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Zoro, Robin, dan Usopp mengangkat bahu mereka. Nami menggembungkan pipinya, berpikir apa hari ini adalah Hari Menggoda Nami Sedunia atau apa...

Daripada itu... acara ini... terlalu aneh! Itu yang dipikirkan anak-anak SH dan OSIS yang biasa mengadakan acara yang akhirnya selalu kacau... kacau yang menyenangkan. Tapi lihat sekarang, acara canggung yang berisi pembacaan titah. Apa-apaan ini?!

Nami melihat dengan ujung matanya kalau badan Luffy, Kid, Ace dan para tukang buat onar lainnya bergetar tidak karuan. Mereka sepertinya tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini...

"Lalu, untuk kalian semua..."

BRAKKKK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan yang amat keras. Semua orang di sana menoleh ke asal suara itu... dan melihat Luffy dengan reruntuhan tembok di belakangnya. Padahal tadi tembok itu masih berdiri... jangan-jangan dia memukulnya sampai runtuh?!

"O-oi, Luffy! Apa yang kamu-"

"Acara macam apa ini?!" teriak Luffy, membungkam Nami seketika. Anak-anak yang mentalnya lemah langsung berkeringat dingin, sepertinya dia menggunakan _Haoshoku_? Berhasil mendapat perhatian anak-anak, dia lalu menoleh ke Hancock dengan wajah serius, membuat gadis itu langsung memerah dahsyat. "Katanya mau perpisahan tapi kenapa malah kau suruh org lain yang mengatakannya?!"

Nami dan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Luffy sebenarnya orang yang santai, tapi bahkan idiot sepertinya pun memiliki standar.

Jangan merendahkan sebuah hubungan pertemanan.

Yang dilakukan Hancock sekarang adalah itu, salah satu hal yang paling dia benci. Kebenciannya setara dengan kebenciannya atas _salad_ dan makanan penuh sayuran lainnya.

"Paling nggak," Luffy menghampiri Hancock dan mencengkeram bahunya, membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah. "Katakanlah apa yang kau pikirkan dengan mulut sendiri!"

Mendengar itu, Hancock sadar.

Dia masih berusaha mengelak dari keputusannya ini. Dengan meminta kedua adiknya membacakan pesan-pesannya, seolah-olah itu adalah pesan dari orang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata dia memang masih belum siap.

Heh, Hancock menyeringai. Ratu macam apa dia ini... sama sekali tidak memiliki ketegasan.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku akan menurutimu," gumam Hancock. Dia menoleh pada Mary, yang segera memberikan mic padanya.

Luffy melepaskannya dan kembali berdiri di sebelah Kid, yang menepuk punggungnya puas.

Setelah berdeham sekali, Hancock berkata, "Maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu grogi untuk mengatakan sesuatu di hari ini. Mengucapkan pesan perpisahan lebih sulit dari tampil di panggung dan TV rupanya. Aku tidak pantas kalian sebut 'ratu' lagi, karena begini saja grogi."

Begitu dia berbicara, wajah gugupnya waktu dihardik Luffy berubah jadi wajah seorang yang biasa tampil di depan umum. Pandangannya lurus dan posturnya tegap, seolah Luffy tadi menekan tombol untuk memunculkan 'wajah profesional'nya.

"Perkataanku sekarang aku tujukan kepada teman-teman kelas 1 dan 2, dalam kapasitasku sebagai mantan ketua OSIS SMU Seifu," katanya. Mereka yang disebut segera memfokuskan perhatian pada sang ratu. Hancock tersenyum, lalu menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang... "Aku titipkan Seifu pada kalian, generasi emas baru."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Hancock. Tapi satu kalimat itu seperti mengandung kekuatan... kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki seorang pemimpin, untuk memotivasi rakyatnya.

Luffy dan para tukang buat onar mengangguk puas, dan anak-anak pun berteriak dengan penuh semangat.

"OOOOOO!"

"Serahkan pada kami!"

"Kami takkan mengecewakan kalian!"

"Baik-baiklah di sana, jangan khawatir!"

"... oi, dia belum akan mati, tahu."

"Memang, kata-kata langsung dari mulut ratu efeknya beda," Sabo berceletuk, kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Itu efek _Haoshoku_... aku juga bisa," Ace menyeringai.

"Yah, tapi beda dengan Hancock-chan, perkataanmu biasanya memicu emosi. Lebih cocok sebagai kalimat pembuka perang!" Tashigi berkomentar.

Ace dan yang lain tertawa renyah.

"Ahh... ngomong-ngomong perang, jadi ingat '_event_ itu'," kata Hawkins.

"'_Event_ itu'?" tanya Laki.

"Hm? Oh, ya... Laki-chan waktu itu masih SMP, jadi tidak tahu," Tashigi menolehi kedua kouhai-nya, Laki dan Wiper. "Yang dimaksud adalah _event_ 2 tahun sekali, event gila yang sampai saat ini membekas dalam pikiran anak-anak kelas 3...'DotHS'."

"Singkatan yang buruk," komentar Wiper dingin.

"Benar, siapapun yang menentukan nama event ini payah," sambung Monet. "Pakai akronim lah."

"Nama itu mengingatkanku pada sebuah game, entah kenapa," kata Kid. Mentang-mentang dia menang medali emas di cabang 'Dota 2' pada DBF lalu...

"Oi, bukan kami yang memilih nama itu, tahu!" teriak Tashigi.

"Kalian santai sekali," Ace tertawa kering. "Ingat, tahun ini giliran kalian... hati-hatilah, jangan sampai ada korban tewas. Hahaha."

"K-korban tewas?" tanya Laki, keder. Kalau orang setangguh Ace sampai memperingatkannya begitu... "Memangnya itu _event_ seperti apa-"

"OOOOOO?!"

Pertanyaan itu tenggelam karena sorakan tiba-tiba menggelegar. Pembicaraan Ace dan yang lain pun berakhir, mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada keramaian di sekitar Hancock. Apa lagi yang membuat mereka menggila lagi seperti itu? Apa Hancock akan menyanyikan lagu perpisahan?

Atau...

Hancock berdiri berhadapan dengan Luffy, wajahnya memerah tapi pandangannya terfokus pada cowok itu. Sedangkan Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, meminta Hancock untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"WOOOGGGH!?" Ace dan yang lain ikut berteriak.

Situasi itu... tak salah lagi...

Pernyataan cinta?!

Yang ini, BENAR-BENAR di luar dugaan. Wajar saja semua orang kaget... walaupun perasaan Hancock ke Luffy sepertinya sudah jadi pengetahuan umum sejak event 'Left for Dance' dulu, mereka tidak pernah berpikir kalau si Ratu berniat menyatakannya. Itu karena dia jarang masuk sekolah dan tidak ada upaya mendekati sang ketua OSIS... tapi sekarang, di hari kepergiannya, dia berniat mengatakannya?!

Itu sangat amat terlambat!

Apalagi, efek sampingnya bisa dibilang buruk untuk karir Hancock ke depannya!

Sudah banyak kasus, _idol_ yang terang-terangan mengaku punya pacar... karirnya akan sangat terganggu, kalau tidak bisa dibilang rusak. Kebanyakan fans idol itu militan, mereka tidak terima idola mereka memiliki pujaan hati. Bisa-bisa mereka menyabotase acara dan usahanya, bahkan menyebarkan isu-isu jelek. Jahat memang, tapi inilah kenyataan. Walaupun jika karir _idol_ Hancock jatuh dia tinggal kembali ke perusahaan keluarganya...

Tapi, tetap saja. Susah lho membangun karir sebagai _idol_... masa Hancock mau membuangnya begitu saja?! Itu bukan sifatnya!

Tunggu.

Daripada memikirkan itu, mereka lebih penasaran pada Luffy. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti, mengingat dia sangat _oblivious_?!

"Uh, um..." hilang sudah kepercayaan Hancock tadi, _Haoshoku_-nya, pesonanya. Semua tidak mempan pada cowok otak karet di depannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kalau mau ngomong, buruan! Bukannya kau sebentar lagi akan berangkat?"

"I-iya! Tapi... aku... butuh persiapan..." Hancock mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Luffy... keputusan yang salah karena muncul letupan pink di sekitar wajahnya. Kalau dia grogi seperti itu bagaimana dia bisa mengatakannya?

Akhirnya Luffy sendiri merasa tidak nyaman melihat Hancock yang seperti itu. dia jadi khawatir...

"Eh, eh. Monet! Kamu cewek juga kan? Kenapa dengan Hancock ini, apa kamu bisa bantu dia?" tanya Luffy sambil menoleh ke Monet yang hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Di sebelahnya, Law dan Kid menepuk dahi mereka kompak.

Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya juga?!

Hancock malah tersenyum melihat polosnya Luffy yang kebingungan meminta teman-teman ceweknya membantu dia... itu imut sekali, menurutnya. Dan sekali lagi, dia merasa pilihan hatinya tidak salah. Lihat, cowok itu bahkan khawatir padanya atas alasan yang lain. Tertawa kecil, Hancock mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh?" Luffy kembali memandang Hancock, dan benar, wajahnya tidak semerah tadi, dia juga tampak lebih tenang. Cowok itu menyeringai lega. "Baguslah... lalu, kau mau bicara apa?"

Hancock menghela napas panjang. "Ya... ini hal yang sangat ingin kuucapkan sejak lama..."

Ini dia.

"D-dia akan mengatakannya...!" semua di sana tanpa sadar menahan napas mereka.

"Aku... maukah kamu..."

Kid dan Law memasang HP mereka dalam posisi merekam video, Monet siap dengan rekaman kaset, para penggemar Hancock dr luar Seifu siap-siap meledak, anak-anak SH mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka... seolah mereka tengah menonton siaran final Liga Champions dan akan gol penalti.

Sedangkan Nami... dia berdiri terpaku.

Keduluan?

Tapi, keduluan soal apa?

Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Terus kata itu, berulang-ulang. Penyangkalan dari Nami dan situasi di depan matanya membuat dia bengong. Karena, apapun jawaban Luffy, hubungan mereka akan berubah...

Sementara tokoh sentral dalam kejadian ini, Luffy, tidak menyadari ketegangan di sekitarnya dan dengan antusias menantikan perkataan Hancock.

Lalu, setelah jeda sekian detik yang terasa seperti setahun, akhirnya Hancock berkata dengan suara amat kencang...

"Maukah kamu memberitahuku nomor telepon dan _e-mail_-mu?!"

GUSRAAAAAAK.

Para penonton tersungkur komikal, kompak. Bahkan mereka yang cool seperti Zoro dan Robin memasang tampang aneh mendengar itu.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut anak-anak setelah memulihkan diri dari wajah mereka yang panas karena mencium tanah air.

"Oh? Tentu saja!" Luffy mengambil HP-nya dari saku dan mengutak atiknya sebentar, lalu menunjukkannya pada Hancock. "Aku juga mau minta kontakmu."

Hancock tersenyum lebar dan mencatat kontak Luffy, lalu menunjukkan kontaknya sendiri. Luffy mencatatnya sambil senyum-senyum, senang karena dia dapat teman ngobrol baru. Dia samasekali tidak menyadari cahaya yang memancar dari Hancock...

"Oi, bagaimana dengan kami?!" tanya seorang anak kelas 3.

"Benar, kami temanmu juga kan?!"

"Kalian bisa minta ke Luffy," jawab Hancock sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kegugupannya yang tadi seolah menguap begitu saja!

Perkataan itu seketikan mencairkan seluruh ketegangan. Anak-anak menghela napas yang dari tadi mereka tahan dan Nami mengelus dadanya, lega. Kemudian, mereka pun langsung mengerumuni Luffy, yang masih tertawa melihat jatuhnya anak-anak tadi. Mereka berebut minta nomor kontak Hancock.

Akhirnya Zoro dan Sanji melindungi si kapten, lalu Nami dengan cekatan mengubah diri jadi manajer cowok itu, membuat mereka antri dengan tertib.

"H-huh?! Begitu saja?!" komentar Tashigi, jelas-jelas kecewa. Padahal mantan anggota OSIS dan anak-anak kelas 3, semuanya mendukung Hancock! Tapi, kenapa akhirnya begitu... dia menghela napas panjang, pasrah.

"Hahaha, dia masih malu rupanya..." kata Ace.

"Keputusannya benar sih. Kalau dia jadi teman _chatting_ Luffy dulu, kesempatannya akan meningkat sedikit demi sedikit... jarak jauh tidak masalah, Hancock-chan bisa mengatasinya!"

"Oh, kata-kata yang bagus."

"Hee... akhirnya kalian melepaskan dia pada adikmu?" tanya Kid, menyeringai.

Mendengar itu, Ace dan Sabo saling memandang, lalu tertawa bersama. Yah, sepertinya mereka sudah ikhlas. Anak-anak OSIS, baru dan lama pun ikut tertawa setelahnya.

Akhirnya benang kusut berjuluk cinta segi-sekian ini bisa direntangkan untuk sementara... ahh, dasar.

-xXxXx-

Setelah itu, Hancock menyapa para penggemarnya di luar asrama dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Judulnya "Run Run Run", sepotong lagu penuh semangat. Lagu ini membawa pesan bahwa dia akan terus berlari maju menuju masa depan, dan mengajak semua yang ada di sana juga melakukannya. Semuanya menari mengikuti irama dan Hancock akhirnya menyanyi dengan tulus setelah seminggu lamanya tidak niat.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menuruti permintaan _encore_ dari para penonton karena waktunya habis, dan mengakhiri acaranya dengan ucapan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas dukungan mereka selama 2 tahun. Lalu, dia masuk ke mobil yang segera berangkat mengantarnya ke bandara. Anak-anak terus melambaikan tangan mereka sampai sekitar 500 meter, sampai akhirnya mereka dihadang polisi.

Setelah itu, anak-anak berkumpul dan membantu membereskan lokasi acara. Meringkas stand dan kios, menghabiskan makanan yang bersisa, dan membuang sampah. Benar-benar suasana acara _car free day_...

"Aah, akhirnya... dia pergi," kata Sabo sambil melipat banner dari kiosnya.

"Jadi Luffy, boleh minta kontaknya Hancock-chan?" tanya Ace, dia menyodorkan HP-nya ke Luffy. Sabo langsung mengakhiri kegiatannya untuk minta juga.

"Hm? Boleh, boleh..." kata Luffy.

"Psst, kau nggak mau minta juga, _marimo_?" tanya Sanji yang ada di samping si kapten.

"Hmm? Nggak tertarik," jawab Zoro.

Nami dan para cewek yang membersihkan bekas makanan, hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Dasar cowok...

Tiba-tiba HP Nami berbunyi, ada _e-mail_ masuk. Siapa ya...

"From: Mantan Ratu

Re: Luffy

Jaga Luffy baik-baik ya, rivalku."

Nami membelalakkan matanya.

'Mantan Ratu'... _e-mail_ itu dari Hancock?! Kenapa dia bisa tahu kontaknya... ah, mungkin si idiot Luffy itu yang memberikannya tadi bersama nomornya?

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya!

Dia memintanya menjaga Luffy... dan rival?! Apa maksudnya?!

Nami pun mengetik balasannya dengan gemas.

"From: Nami

Re: Aku tidak tahu apa yang senpai maksud

Tentu saja aku akan jaga idiot itu tanpa kamu minta."

Tak lama, balasannya datang.

"From: Mantan Ratu

Re: Oh?

Tidak tahu? Fufufu. Kalau begitu jangn kaget kalau aku merebutnya di depan matamu. Chuu 3."

"Guuu-"

Apa sih, yang sejak tadi dibicarakan Hancock? Seolah... seolah dia adalah rivalnya untuk mendapatkan Luffy...

Pammm.

Wajah Nami meledak karena memikirkan itu. Rival cinta?! Yang benar saja?!

"Hm? Kenapa, Nami-chan?" tanya Robin dengan senyuman mengetahui.

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Nami, buru-buru. Senyuman Robin malah melebar mendengar jawaban itu, jadi Nami segera beralih agar tidak digoda lagi. Setelah aman, dia mengetik pesan balasan dengan penuh semangat, mengirimnya, lalu memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke tas.

"From: Nami

Re: Oke

Apapun itu, aku terima tantanganmu, senpai. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

...

Di dalam mobilnya yang melaju cepat, Hancock tersenyum. Mengenal cowok sebaik Luffy, teman-temannya yang luar biasa, dan rival yang lucu. Masa SMU-nya ternyata sangat memuaskan.

"Sampai jumpa, kota Raftel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Selanjutnya adalah acara perpisahan Robin serta Ace dan yang lain! Dua chapter lagi kira-kira (juga 1 epilog), dan kita akan lanjut ke chapter VIII... chapter terakhir.

つ ◕_◕ ༽つ Giff reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

Chapter VI Part 3

On the Way to Smile

"Aku ingin kita berpisah dengan senyuman."


	47. On the Way to Smile

Nothing to say here... happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****I**

**Goodbye Days**

**Part 3**

**On the Way to Smile**

* * *

><p>Serahkan saja pada Luffy dan yang lain untuk membuat acara yang berlebihan.<p>

Acara perpisahan Robin, agenda terakhir mereka sebelum libur musim semi ini contohnya.

Lokasinya saja sudah menandakan kalau acara ini akan menggila secara literal. Diadakan di Aula Ariel, Hotel Poseidon yang berkapasitas sekitar 100 orang... yang terjadi akhirnya bukan acara perpisahan kecil-kecilan antar anggota kelompok, tapi pesta perpisahan untuk anak-anak kelas 3 kenalan Luffy dan yang lain!

Meja DJ. Lampu disko. Beberapa mesin _arcade_ dan konsol _game_ beserta LCD TV. Katering dengan menu yang setingkat dengan "Left 4 Dance". Spanduk sponsor SH seperti toko kelontong "Corvo", klinik "Sakura", restoran "Baratie", _gym_ "Kitetsu", dojo "Sasaki", warnet "Sunny", bengkel "Merry", _Yorozuya_ – eh bukan, "Franky Family", bahkan ada _franchise_ internasional seperti Steelseries dan Nvidia juga yang lain (ini acara perpisahan atau turnamen _e-sports_?!). Ini sangat berlebihan buat sebuah kelompok kecil.

Yang jelas karena terlalu megah, meraka akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan acara ini dari Robin. Tapi Robin menghibur mereka dengan berakting pura-pura kaget waktu diundang agar tidak mengecewakan Luffy dan yang lain.

"Auw! Mainkaaaan!" Franky yang bertindak sebagai DJ, berdiri di atas panggung dengan kostum terbaiknya (dia pakai celana panjang) yang mirip seorang detektif hewan, sungguh tidak nyambung. Dia memutar sebuah piringan hitam dan memasukkannya ke _player_, lalu memainkan lagu disko. "SUPEEER!"

"SUPEEER!" mereka yang berpesta menyambut dengan penuh semangat.

Dibalut kaus ungu dan _jeans_ ketat, Robin selaku undangan terhormat pesta hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keramaian itu. "Fufufu. Pesta perpisahan privat untuk SH apanya."

Tapi, ini tidak buruk. Mengingat besok dia sudah harus terbang ke Ohara, ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan teman-temannya dari kelas 3.

Robin sempat curiga, Luffy menyewa tempat ini karena sudah mengantisipasi membludaknya pengunjung... walaupun Luffy dan kata antisipasi tidak sewajarnya ada dalam 1 kalimat.

Tapi, tidak apa, pikirnya. Dia bisa mencari waktu untuk berbicara secara privat dan mengucapkan perpisahan dengan anak-anak SH. Tinggal seret satu-persatu dan ajak keluar sebentar... huh, itu malah jadi seperti pernyataan cinta. Robin tertawa kecil membayangkan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pernyataan cinta... momen seperti ini sangat pas untuk itu.

Yang dia amati dari ujung matanya, beberapa anak yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba menghilang dengan pasangan yang sering digosipkan atau memang memiliki _chemistry_ bagus. Tidak lama, mereka kembali dengan wajah lega, gembira, atau kecewa, walaupun masih bisa tertawa setelahnya.

"Karena ini saat-saat terakhir bersama, mereka jadi bisa mengeluarkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan perasaan yang lama terpendam," Sabo yang berdiri di dekat Robin berkomentar, di dalam mulutnya ada sebatang tusuk _barbeque_. Robin sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya! Apa dia sedang sangat lengah karena terlalu asyik mengamati sekitar?

"Outlook-san," Robin menyapa balik, dan Sabo menelan daging dalam mulutnya sebagai jawaban. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku berbicara tentang situasi ala _dorama_ ini," Sabo meletakkan piringnya, lalu menenggak minuman bening dalam gelasnya. Dia tampak kaget setelah menelannya. "Apa ini... sampanye? Oi oi, apa yang dipikirkan adik karetku itu?"

Ternyata cowok dengan luka bakar di wajahnya ini mengerti juga, pikir Robin. Dia lalu bertanya lagi, memancing, karena dia tidak mau bersikap di luar karakter dengan membicarakan hal seperti ini, "'Situasi ala _dorama_'?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Pesta perpisahan, dan pernyataan cinta. Seperti _prom_ kemarin belum cukup saja."

Robin melayangkan pikirannya ke acara yang dimaksud Sabo, "Left 4 Dance" November tahun lalu. Itu adalah acara _prom_ resmi yang diadakan sekolah, tapi dengan tema Halloween dan permainan ala _zombie apocalypse_ di akhir acara, itu bukanlah _setting_ yang sesuai untuk hal-hal romantis.

"Fufufu. Kamu terlihat kesal."

"Tentu saja. Aku tadi terpaksa menolak cewek, tahu."

"Woah, itu... mengejutkan."

"Ya, aku saja kaget. Maksudku, biasanya Ace yang berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini, bukan aku," Sabo merendah. "Tapi, kau tahu aku, Nico. Setelah ini aku akan bergabung dengan partai Dragon-sama, aku nggak bisa melibatkan orang luar."

Oh, benar, Robin mengangguk. Sembari kuliah, Sabo akan bergabung dengan partai sayap kiri yang dipimpin ayah Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon. Namanya "Revoluciones", partai oposisi yang dianggap berbahaya. Sebenarnya Robin juga diundang bergabung, tapi dia menunda dulu.

Dengan itu, Robin tidak bermaksud melanjutkan percakapan.

"Nico sendiri, sudah menolak berapa orang?" Sabo iseng bertanya.

"Menurutku itu pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi, ya 'kan, Outlook-san," jawab Robin, dingin. Jangankan menolak, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya sejak tadi. Bukannya dia ingin mendapat pernyataan cinta dan sebagainya sih.

"Hahahaha. Maaf, maaf," Sabo tertawa. Dia lalu menegakkan badannya yang tadi bersandar di meja dan beralih. "Kalau begitu, permisi."

Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti, sepertinya ingat sesuatu. Lalu, dia berbalik dan berkata dengan nada misterius. "Oh ya Nico, malam ini hati-hatilah."

Sebelum Robin sempat menanyakan maksud perkataan itu, Sabo menghilang di kerumunan.

"... apa?"

-xXxXx-

Di sisi lain ruangan, Nami menghela napas panjang.

"Wow, itu helaan napas yang luar biasa, Nami-chan," sapa Bonney yang baru kembali setelah meratakan sebuah meja prasmanan. Sekitar mulutnya masih belepotan saus, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan kasarnya. "Kenapa?"

"... aku menyesal kenapa tidak mengawasi anak-anak waktu persiapan pesta," jawab Nami, tangan kanannya memutar-mutar gelas tinggi berisi soda yang dia pegang. Dia memajukan bibirnya. "Itu karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan OSIS terutama setelah 'Left 4 Dance' kemarin, jadi aku menyerahkan persiapan sepenuhnya ke Luffy dan yang lain! Aku hanya dapat tugas menghitung dana masuk dan keluar... aku tidak menyangka hasilnya akan segila ini."

Bonney tertawa kering. Dia meraih taplak meja yang disandari Nami, lalu membersihkan wajahnya dengan itu, menghasilkan noda berbentuk wajah di sana. "Kalian menyewa tempat seperti ini sih. Mau nggak mau harus bikin acara heboh."

"Uuu... yang dapat tempat ini adalah Margaret-chan dari koneksinya dengan Hancock-senpai! Kami dapat diskon besar-besaran, dan aku tidak berpikir panjang sebelum menyetujuinya!" Nami membanting gelasnya di atas meja tanpa taplak di belakangnya, kesal.

Bonney menyadari kalau Nami sekarang memanggil Boa Hancock sebagai 'Hancock-senpai'. Rupanya isu itu benar, bahwa akhirnya Nami mengikrarkan diri sebagai rival si mantan 'Ratu Es' dan mereka jadi teman _e-mail_. Hubungan rival yang aneh...

"Hahahaha!" terdengar Kid tertawa puas. Dia datang dengan sebotol besar soda di tangannya, dia tampak amat senang. "Apa salahnya sekali-kali pesta segila ini, eh?"

Nami menyipitkan matanya dan membaca keterangan di botol yang dibawa Kid. Sampanye tanpa alkohol?! Pasti sumbangan dari "Cafe Rip-Off"-nya Shakky! "Aku sebenarnya ingin pesta yang lebih... privat. Karena ini pesta 'kan sebenarnya hanya untuk Robin-neesan."

"Hey hey," Kid merangkul Nami dan menyeringai lebar. "Pada akhirnya, kalian mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk banyak anak kelas 3. Pasti mereka berterimakasih pada kalian. Nico itu juga."

Nami menolehi Kid dengan alis terangkat. Itu... omongan yang sangat di luar karakternya! Apa sebenarnya sampanye itu mengandung alkohol?!

"Oi Kid, teruskan itu dan wajahmu akan membekas sepatu nanti," kata Bonney dengan senyuman usil.

Benar saja, di sisi lain ruangan, Sanji menatap Kid dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh, rambut pirangnya melayang-layang seperti dia hendak berubah jadi _super saiya_ saja.

Padahal di rangkulannya sudah ada 2 cewek, sepertinya anak kelas 3. Dasar...

Tapi Kid tidak mau merusak badannya selama pesta dengan kekerasan, terima kasih. Jadi dia melepaskan Nami dan menenggak habis minumannya.

"Whew. Dari mana kalian dapat benda seperti ini..." gumam Kid sambil mengamati botolnya, ekspresinya tampak aneh dan pipinya memerah. Mabuk.

Nami terkesiap, sepertinya itu benar-benar beralkohol. Memangnya itu legal?!

"Oi, Kid!" kali ini Luffy yang datang dengan semangkok makanan di tangannya. Wajahnya belepotan mayones dan saus, tapi tidak kehilangan cahayanya.

Oke, sepertinya dia juga mulai mabuk gara-gara minuman tadi karena masih menganggap anak rakus itu ganteng dengan wajah kotor, Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi serius, sejak dia jadi teman _e-mail_ Hancock, pandangannya ke Luffy semakin berubah... semua gara-gara pengaruh si _senpai_ yang mendewakan anak perut karet itu.

"_Kaichou_, apaan itu?" tanya Bonney, air liur membasahi bibirnya melihat apa yang dibawa Luffy.

"Ini?" Luffy menyendok masuk gumpalan daging dan bakso bersaus kental ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini menu campur aduk ciptaan Ace, salad daging! Mau?"

Sekarang Luffy menawarkan makanannya pada orang lain! Apa dia juga mabuk?!

"Oh, tentu saja!" kata Bonney.

Luffy menyeringai dengan sendok masih di dalam mulutnya, lalu mengisyaratkan Bonney mengikutinya. Sebelum dia pergi, dia tampak teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya! Sampai lupa kenapa aku kemari... Kid, Ace menantangmu duel!"

"Haaah?!" Kid mengangkat alis tipisnya. Di pesta ini memang ada beberapa mesin _arcade_ dan konsol yang berisikan game khusus duel, menjadi ajang penentuan para rival yang lama tertunda.

"Katanya, dia masih dendam soal 'Left 4 Dance'," Luffy menuding pojok _game corner_ tempat banyak orang bergerombol menyaksikan sesuatu yang sepertinya duel seru. Terdengar juga teriakan-teriakan marah dari para pemain yang frustasi karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam permainan.

"Dia masih dendam soal itu?!" Kid memutar bola matanya.

Luffy tertawa dan Bonney menyeretnya ke meja prasmanan untuk membuat salad daging, sementara Kid berjalan sempoyongan ke arah _game corner_ untuk mengakhiri ini sekali dan selamanya.

Nami pun sendirian lagi di pojok ruangan itu.

Aneh memang. Kelompok SH dan Supernova sebelumnya adalah saingan berat, _archenemy_ kalau boleh disebut begitu. Tapi sejak mereka bersatu dalam OSIS mereka jadi akrab. Juga dengan Shichibukai yang dipimpin Buggy itu, yang kini diperkuat Law dan Monet. Bisa dibilang, persatuan di Seifu sekarang lebih baik dr setahun lalu saat dia masuk di sana.

Tanpa sadar Luffy melanjutkan perjuangan Hancock untuk mempersatukan Seifu...

"Ah," tidak mau memikirkan Luffy dan si _senpai_ itu lagi, Nami menenggak habis minumannya yang sekarang sodanya mulai hilang. Terceguk sekali karena minumannua juga beralkohol, dia lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan.

Panggung performance yang skrg diisi Franky dan "Franky House"-nya tengah memainkan musik disko yang meriah, di _game corner_ Kid berduel menghadapi Ace dan menyebabkan kerumunan semakin ramai di sekitar mereka, Luffy dan Bonney akhirnya memutuskan untuk lomba makan di tengah ruangan, sementara anak-anak SH lainnya tidak terlihat.

"Nami!" kali ini terdengar suara imut yang mirip Pikachu, dan tak lama Chopper menampakkan wujudnya di depan Nami. Di tangannya ada gula kapas, entah dia dapat dari mana. "Ah! akhirnya ketemu, susah mencari orang di tengah keramaian seperti ini!"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Nami tersenyum melihat anggota termuda kelompoknya itu.

-xXxXx-

Oh, ternyata di sini kawan-kawan SH yang lain. Robin sedang mengobrol bersama Brook, Bon-chan, Usopp, dan Margaret di suatu pojok ruangan yang dibatasi korden dari luar. Sepertinya ruangan persiapan karena ada meja, kursi, dan benda dekoratif lainnya di sana.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Nami.

"Kami mengungsi dari kegilaan pesta," jawab Usopp, terkekeh. Nami memukulnya.

"Salah siapa ini, hah?" dia berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf..." Usopp menundukkan kepalanya. Memang, dia salah satu yang bertanggungjawab penuh terhadap susunan acara, bersama Luffy, Sanji, dan Franky.

"_Mou_, serahkan pada kalian untuk membuat acara gila seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, Nami-chwan! Yang penting semua senang, terutama Robin-san," kata Bon-chan, berusaha menenangkan Nami. "Iya 'kaaan?"

"Fufufu. Tentu saja. Pestanya sangat meriah," jawab Robin dengan senyuman khasnya. Nami hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Mungkin Robin menyukainya, tapi Nami tidak. Dia merasa pesta ini gagal. Memang meriah, tapi tidak sesuai dengan tujuan utamanya. Luffy dan yang lain juga, sibuk sendiri-sendiri bukannya menemani Robin!

"Haaah, paling tidak, aku ingin menyeret Luffy dan yang lain kemari untuk berkumpul sejenak," Nami menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal. "Oke. Usopp, Chopper, dan Bon-chan. Kita buru mereka."

"Buru? Mungkin kamu bisa, Nami, tapi aku nggak," kata Usopp. Dia tidak mau berada di antara Luffy dengan makanan, atau Zoro dengan minuman, atau Sanji dengan para gadis.

"Serahkan 3 idiot itu padaku dan Bon-chan," kata Nami. Bon-chan memang bisa membantunya membujuk Luffy dan Sanji. Soal Zoro, itu lebih mudah lagi, tinggal ancam pakai kalimat ajaib 'uang sewa naik' dan dia akan menurut seperti anak burung. "Kalian ke Franky saja."

"Siap!" kata ketiga temannya itu.

Robin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Nami dan Bon-chan keburu pergi. Tak lama Usopp dan Chopper juga, walaupun sekilas Robin dengar mereka juga mau ambil makan lagi.

Pada akhirnya mereka berpencar lagi... Robin mengerutkan dahinya, jelas kecewa.

Margaret dan Brook yang masih bersamanya pun merasakan _mood_ gadis berambut hitam itu memburuk. Margaret tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia belum terlalu mengenal Robin. Sementara, Brook mengambil gitar dan duduk di seberang Robin.

"Yohohoho, jangan cemberut begitu, Robin-san," kata sang guru seni musik itu sambil menggenjreng. "Bintang sesungguhnya di pesta ini 'kan kamu."

"Brook-sensei," Robin memandang sang guru. "Maaf, ini karena Nami-chan dan yang lain melupakan tujuan asli pesta ini. Terus terang aku kecewa."

"Saya pikir mereka punya alasan kenapa bertingkah demikian," kata Brook. Bukan 'saya pikir' lagi, dia tahu alasan keempat cowok itu sengaja menghindari Robin. Tapi biarlah itu jadi misteri untuk sang bintang pesta, yohoho.

...

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Sanji. Dia berada tepat di tengah-tengah cewek senior yang mengerumuninya. Cowok pirang itu memang populer di kalangan lawan jenis. Tutur katanya yang halus, wajah tampan, dan sikap ksatrianya bisa membuat mereka mengabaikan sifat genit dan mesumnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau teman ceweknya banyak.

Nami sudah tahu soal ketenaran Sanji ini, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap merasa kesal. Entah kesal karena para cewek itu mau saja terkena rayuan gombal si pirang, atau... cemburu. Tapi cemburu kenapa? Yang disukai Nami 'kan Luff-

"Aaah! Kenapa aku memikirkan soal ini lagi?!" Nami menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha melupakan itu.

"Kenapa, Nami-chwan?"

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ah, Bon-chan, bisa bantu aku menyingkirkan anak-anak itu?"

"Aye, ma'am!" kata sang penanggungjawab klub tari itu dengan gestur hormat tentara yang melambai. Nami pernah berpikir kalau temannya yang eksentrik ini bekas lulusan acara realitas 'Be A Man' atau sebagainya, tapi tidak.

Bon-chan berlari ke arah kerumunan dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, mengundang jeritan gemas para cewek. Dia memang terkenal di kalangan murid cewek dalam artian lain, sih. Setelah berbicara sepatah dua patah kata, para cewek mengikutinya pergi, meninggalkan Sanji yang melongo tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

Dia melihat Nami yang berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah bingungnya, dan bertanya, "Nami-swan, apa okama itu... barusan merebut _harem_-ku?"

Mendengar itu, Nami pun tidak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa kencang sampai matanya berair. Ooh, rasakan itu, dasar sok playboy!

Sanji tersenyum melihat Nami yang tampak sangat senang seperti itu. "Jadi, ada apa mencariku, Nami-swan?"

"H-haha... hum? Oh, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke tempat Robin-neesan untuk mengobrol dan sebagainya, demi tujuan utama pesta ini."

Sanji menatap Nami sejenak, dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf, aku... nggak mau."

"Haaah?!" Nami berteriak kaget. Sanji yang itu... salah satu anggota SH yang paling dekat dengan Robin, tidak mau menemui Robin di pesta perpisahannya?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "Kenapa, Sanji-kun?!"

"... aku tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya, bahkan untukmu, Nami-swan. Ini... memalukan."

"M-memalukan?"

"Untuk lebih lengkapnya, tanyakan saja ke _marimo_ atau Franky. Aku... nggak akan menjawab lagi," Sanji berbalik. "Daripada kalian semakin salah paham."

Oke, cukup. Nami tidak mau dengar alasan lain, dia harus tahu kenapa Luffy dan yang lain kompak menghindari Robin. Sanji, walaupun sangat loyal padanya, kalau sudah dalam urusan menjaga rahasia, bisa sangat keras kepala. Jadi, Nami harus menanyakan ini pada...

"Yo, Sanji!"

Tepat sekali waktunya. Barusan dipikirkan, orang yang paling dicari Nami muncul... Luffy. Kalau dia, tidak bisa berbohong dan seenaknya mengumbar rahasia, Nami bisa tahu apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Melihat ekspresi jahat Nami, Sanji langsung memberi isyarat Luffy untuk melarikan diri, tapi si ketua bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Bonney sangat menyukai resepmu itu, dan-"

Nami menggaet lengan Luffy dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalah dengan "Gear Second", dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Auw! Ada apa, Nami?!"

"Diam dan jawab pertanyaanku," kata Nami dengan wajah amat serius... yang sukses membuat si ketua kelompok berkeringat dingin. "Kenapa kalian sengaja menghindari Robin? Bahkan kamu, Luffy!"

"... uh," Luffy menoleh kanan-kiri mencari dukungan, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sanji yang mengangguk lemah, apa boleh buat. Cowok itu lalu memegang tangan Nami dengan lembut, membuatnya merona dan melemahkan cengkeramannya, lalu berkata dengan wajahs serius, "Aku ingin kita berpisah dengan senyuman."

"Hah?"

Itu... pasti bukan kata-kata dari Luffy. Nami memicingkan matanya.

"S-Sanji, kamu saja yang jelaskan! Idenya 'kan dari kamu!" Luffy melemparkannya lagi.

Si pirang yang sebenarnya hendak melarikan diri, mengumpat karena itu. Dia menghentikan gerakannya, lalu bercerita dengan enggan, "Ya, dia benar. Ini ideku."

Nami menurunkan Luffy dan menoleh ke Sanji, dia tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sanji yang itu... membuat rencana untuk sengaja menjauhi Robin?

"Ke-kenapa?"

"... ini menurutku," Sanji menatap Nami dengan wajah datar. "Sehari sebelum perpisahan adalah saat-saat yang terberat bagi kedua pihak yang akan berpisah. Aku dan anak-anak lain tidak tega melepasnya pada pesta hari ini. Besok Robin-chan akan berangkat ke Ohara... jadi, aku dan yang lain menemui dia besok saja. Jahat memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Kami juga punya perasaan."

"Ohara...?" Nami menatap Sanji dengan wajah bingung. Setahunya, Ohara itu sebuah kota di Amerika Serikat yang terkenal karena universitas dengan fakultas utama sejarah dunia. Sebuah pilihan yang logis untuk Robin yang penggila sejarah, tapi... ini baru untuknya. "Aku baru tahu ini."

"Benar. Dia hendak berkuliah di sana," kata Sanji. "Ya. Robin-chan tidak memberitahu kita soal ini. Entah maksudnya apa, tapi kalau menurut dia ini kejutan... maaf, walaupun aku menyukai dia, aku sangat nggak setuju."

Saat itulah Nami menyadarinya. Dia tidak pernah tahu akan ke mana Robin setelah dia lulus, dia menyimpulkan sendiri kalau Robin paling tidak akan ada di Raftel selama beberapa saat sampai saatnya musim ujian masuk universitas populer di Jepang. Tapi, ternyata dia akan berkuliah di luar negeri, dan langsung berangkat sehari setelah upacara kelulusan resmi sekolah.

Ini... tidak ada bedanya dengan Hancock. Dan dia sangat tidak suka cara perpisahan seperti itu. Luffy dan yang lain pasti juga begitu.

"... apa Usopp dan yang lain juga tahu soal ini?" tanya Nami dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya. Zoro menceritakannya sebelum pesta dimulai tadi," jawab Luffy. Sanji yang sudah tahu soal ini karena pernah menguping pembicaraan mereka, memaksa si _marimo_ bicara. Dia awalnya menolak keras, tapi akhirnya muncul perintah dari Luffy.

"Tapi mereka nggak mau menjalankan rencana dari kami, karena mereka pikir itu terlalu jahat," Sanji menyambung. "Oh ya, hanya kamu dan Margaret yang nggak tahu soal ini... maaf."

"Tidak, kalian tidak perlu minta maaf. Yang harus minta maaf adalah Robin-neesan karena menyimpan ini untuk dirinya sendiri!" kata Nami dengan nada tinggi dan tangan mengepal erat. Yak, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. "Dan marimo idiot itu juga, kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kita?!"

"Aku nggak bermaksud membela Zoro, tapi..."

Terdengar suara om-om yang khas, itu berasal dari Franky yang sukses diturunkan dari panggung oleh duo Usopp dan Chopper. Wajahnya tampak serius tidak seperti biasa, sepertinya dia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

"Anak itu sepertinya diminta Robin merahasiakan ini. Karena dia adalah Zoro yang itu, ya... dia akan memenuhi permintaan tanpa banyak bicara," lanjutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sanji bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya dia juga diminta Robin menjaga rahasia," bisik Usopp.

"Ahh, berarti dia melemparkan pembocoran ini ke Zoro? Licik banget," balas Chopper.

"U-uuuuh!" Nami berteriak. "Robin-neesan dan sifat sok misteriusnya, bahkan di saat-saat terakhir membuat kesaaaal!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" ada lagi yang berteriak, tapi kali ini dengan suara khas cowok.

Sumbernya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Bon-chan, yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi panik.

"Apa lagi-"

"A-ada kejadian gawat... cepat, cepat! Kita harus membawa Robin-chwan menontonnya!"

-xXxXx-

Melupakan semua kekesalannya pada Robin, Nami kembali ke tempatnya tadi bersama Bon-chan dan menyeret mereka semua mengikutinya. Robin, Brook, dan Margaret tidak bisa menolak atau bertanya apapun karena sepertinya situasinya amat gawat. Barulah di perjalanan Nami menjelaskannya... dengan belepotan karena panik.

"Yohoho, begitu rupanya. Pantas Nami-chan begitu mengkhawatirkan Robin-san," komentar Brook setelahnya.

Situasinya ternyata simpel (mungkin reaksi mereka saja yang berlebihan). Bon-chan yang sedang mencari Zoro, bertemu Sabo dan Ace... yang mengklaim kalau mereka melihat Zoro diajak Tashigi keluar. Dengan _mood_ yang sangat bagus... jadi mereka berpikir kalau akan ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang klise tapi amat manis... pernyataan cinta. Mereka bisa berpikir begitu karena mereka berdua tahu perasaan Tashigi yang sebenarnya kepada Zoro, maklum teman dekat sejak kelas 1 dengan kelompok Newbee mereka.

"Uhh... aku tidak mengerti," kata Margaret.

Brook dan Bon-chan menolehi anggota terbaru SH itu dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Eing? Maksudnya, akan ada pembicaraan penting di antara 2 orang itu, dan jij sekalian harus menontonnya!" jelas Bon-chan.

"... kenapa kamu harus mengajakku? Ini... tidak ada hubungannya denganku," kata Robin, dingin. Benar, memangnya kenapa kalau Zoro mendapat pernyataan cinta? Bukannya itu sudah wajar?

Walaupun tidak ada cewek yang benar-benar dekat dengan Zoro yang melakukan itu sebelumnya. Kebanyakan adalah para pengagum yang bahkan tidak dikenal si marimo. Tapi, kali ini Tashigi yang begitu, dia termasuk salah satu cewek yang paling akrab dengan Zoro di Seifu.

Nami menghentikan langkahnya, dan menolehi sang senpai dengan wajah tidak percaya yang sama yang ditunjukkan kedua gurunya.

"Kamu masih berbicara seperti itu, _neesan_?" Nami tampak sangat kecewa. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan memandangnya tajam.

Sejak mendapat berita ini, Nami memutuskan untuk menyimpan dulu kekesalannya pada Robin soal dia yang merahasiakan keberangkatannya ke Ohara. Ada yang lebih penting, dan itu soal perasaan sang _senpai_. Robin memang pandai memasang wajah poker dan sikap _cool_, tapi Nami tahu bahwa di balik semua itu, dia menyimpan perasaan tertentu pada Zoro. Bukan tanpa alasan... dari pengamatannya, sifat asli Robin sebagai anak SMU biasa baru muncul ketika dia berduaan dengan Zoro. Itulah kenapa dia sangat mendukung sang _senpai_.

Berpikiran begitu, Nami menuding Robin. "_Neesan_ 'kan menyukai-"

"Diam. Aku tidak mau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut orang lain," Robin memotong perkataan Nami dengan sangat tajam dan dingin, sukses membuat bulu kuduk mereka yang menemaninya berdiri hormat.

Adalah Nami yang pertama memulihkan diri dari itu, lalu dia menuding Robin. "Kalau begitu, katakan sendiri! _Neesan_, tujuanku mengajakmu ke sana adalah untuk memberikan motivasi buatmu mengatakan itu. Jangan sampai kamu menyesal seperti 'dia'."

'Dia'... Boa Hancock. Meskipun dia adalah rival, Nami tetap merasa kasihan karena dia tidak bisa tegas mengatakan perasaannya ke Luffy. Anggap saja semacam rasa solidaritas sesama cewek yang menyukai si idiot itu.

"... ini bukan urusanmu," kata Robin dingin.

Mendengar itu, kali ini Nami tidak bisa membalas. Karena itu terlalu egois.

Robin berbalik hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi, tapi gerakannya tertahan. Kali ini Margaret yang memegang tangannya.

"I-iya, ini urusan kita!" kata si rambut pirang. "K-karena kita ini teman!"

Dalam sekejap, Robin melihat wajah Luffy di sana. Dia terhenyak, akhirnya si anggota baru berani maju dan mengatakan isi hatinya! Perkembangan yang sangat bagus... tapi itu di luar konteks.

"Aku tetap-"

"Oh, Robin!" dan terdengarlah suara orang yang mempengaruhi semua anggota SH, Luffy. "Ayo buruan, Ace barusan SMS kalau _event_-nya sebentar lagi akan dimulai!"

Dia sih, jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang ada dalam pemikiran anak ini mungkin sesuatu yang seru dan penuh aksi... tapi Robin tidak bisa menolak saat Luffy menyeretnya.

"Heh, terimakasih, Luffy! Walaupun kamu tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Nami dari belakang.

Luffy tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari, sementara Robin memberikan pandangan marah pada Nami. Si target hanya bisa menghela napas, "Sepertinya Sanji-kun benar, perpisahan ini membuat mood semua orang memburuk."

Nami dan yang lain akhirnya bisa menyusul Luffy dan Robin, mereka sekarang berada di dekat pintu keluar ruangan di mana sudah banyak yang bergerombol. Kabar menyebar dengan cepat rupanya... dan lagi, kenapa mereka semua sok ikut campur begitu?!

"Jadi, ulah siapa ini?" tanya Nami, merujuk gerombolan itu.

Sabo mengangkat tangannya, dia menyeringai lebar. "Yah, aku nggak sengaja mendengarnya waktu mencari Tashigi... tentu saja jiwa jurnalisku tentu tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Dasar tukang ikut campur," sindir Ace kemudian, bercanda. Sabo tertawa kering.

"Psst, sudah akan dimulai!" kata Marco dengan telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.

Dengan itu, anak-anak pun mengambil formasi mengintip sempurna, alias saling tumpuk menumpuk di dekat pintu keluar. Benar saja, mereka melihat Tashigi yang berhadapan dengan Zoro, suasananya amat serius... dan entah kenapa, hangat.

Itu sudah situasi kritis. Perkataan itu bisa muncul kapan saja, basa-basinya selesai.

Dan benar.

"Zoro, aku... aku suka kamu!"

Yang menerima pernyataan hanya bisa melebarkan matanya mendengar itu.

Ini... mengejutkan. Zoro sudah biasa menerima pernyataan cinta dr para penggemarnya di sekolah, jd dia bs mengatasinya dengan dingin. Zoro juga tahu dari Sanji kalau Tashigi menyukainya (walaupun kemungkinan)... tapi, saat cewek itu akhirnya mengatakannya... kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun?

Sementara itu, reaksi berbeda muncul di para pengintip.

"Akhirnya ada pernyataan cinta!" Sabo berteriak senang.

"Itu yang kalian hebohkan?!" Marco berkomentar.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sabo dengan wajah amat serius. "Saat-saat seperti ini harusnya seseorang bisa mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam hatinya! Karena sudah mau lulus... tapi, apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya menghitung 3 pernyataan selama 3 bulan ini! Satu per bulan! Emangnya org gajian?!"

"Statistik nggak penting seperti itu dari lembaga survey mana..." komentar Kid, keringat dingin mengaliri pipinya.

"Klub jurnalistik, atau yang bisa kau sebut '_friendly neighborhood stalkers'_," kata Ace.

"Oi! Julukan dari mana itu?!" teriak Usopp dan Sabo, tidak terima klub suci mereka dikatai sebagai kelompok _stalker_. Mereka adalah para pencari kebenaran, terima kasih.

"Wah, baru kali ini aku melihat Zoro tidak bisa bicara melawan cewek," komentar Luffy. Seperti biasa, dia tidak mengerti apapun. Anak-anak lain tidak berkomentar apapun, mereka juga tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Percuma.

"Aaah. Sudah kuduga," gumam Sanji, prediksinya soal Tashigi yang menyukai Zoro tepat. Yah, paling tidak dia sudah menjelaskan pada si marimo bebal itu tentang perasaan cewek, jadi dia berharap anak itu bisa bereaksi yang semestinya. Jangan sampai menyakiti hati Tashigi di saat-saat terakhir.

"Yohoho. Indahnya masa muda," komentar Brook.

"Awww, itu manis banget..." kata Bon-chan dengan wajah terharu. Menjijikkan... Sanji langsung berusaha menyingkir. Hey, dia memang temannya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tahan kalau melihat si okama kumat seperti itu!

Sementara Robin terdiam, tapi roda gigi dalam otaknya berputar keras memikirkan banyak hal.

"_Inikah yang ingin ditunjukkan Nami? Kenapa, apa yang dia harapkan dengan memaksaku melihat ini? Bahwa itu akan memotivasiku untuk... ikut menyatakan juga?" _

Robin mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau terbawa suasana. Sebaiknya dia mundur perlahan dari tempat ini... tapi sial, Luffy masih menggenggam tangannya. Kalau cowok lain, dia akan melepaskan dengan paksa. Tapi ini Luffy yang sangat dihormatinya. Dia tidak bisa berlaku kasar...

"Pssst! Diammm! Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun!" kata Nami kemudian, mengakhiri keributan itu.

Anak-anak mengunci mulut mereka dan kembali mengarahkan perhatian (mengintip) keluar ruangan.

"Ah... lega aku mengatakannya," kata Tashigi kemudian. Dia menghela napas panjang, dan saat itu anak-anak bisa melihat wajahnya... yang sama sekali tidak merona ataupun gugup. Itu pertanda dia sudah siap mendengar jawaban apapun.

Melihat Tashigi yang seperti ini... Zoro semakin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ini sudah sangat terlambat, aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku merasa tidak akan bisa melangkah maju kalau tidak mengatakan ini," kata Tashigi dengan senyuman santai.

"_Hey, hey... apa dia serius?"_ pikir Zoro.

Santai sekali, tidak ada beban! Apa... dia serius menyatakan perasaannya?

"Apa... aku perlu menjawab ini?" akhirnya Zoro membuka mulutnya.

Jawaban yang salah. "T-tentu saja, _baka_!" kata Tashigi dengan wajah kesal.

Yap, tidak ada rasa malu dan sebagainya di sana.

"Hhh... sudah kuduga," Zoro menghela napas panjang, dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. _"Ingat ajaran dari koki mesum... ingat cara menolak dengan halus."_

Zoro dulu selalu berpikir kalau cewek yang mengatakan suka padanya hanya ingin jadi teman yang lebih dekat... dan karena itu ditolaknya karena dia tidak butuh teman terlalu banyak. Luffy dan yang lain saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi kalau ditambah! Apalagi, cewek, makhluk yang tidak dimengerti otak sederhana Zoro.

Tapi pengertiannya berubah setelah mendapat penjelasan si pirang keju. Jika seorang cewek bilang kalau suka, itu berarti bukan suka sebagai teman, tapi suka dalam artian romantik. Dia ingin... menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan Zoro, jadi pacarnya.

Jadi sekarang dia mengerti bahwa Tashigi ingin jadi pacarnya. Zoro tahu apa itu pacaran, dia sering melihat _senpai_-nya di _dojo_ begitu (ada kelas khusus wanita di sana), dan beberapa temannya di sekolah juga.

Tapi, dirinya berpacaran? Dia samasekali tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

Nah, inilah masalahnya.

Kepada cewek lain, Zoro bisa menolak dengan dingin karena dia tidak mengenal mereka. Tapi Tashigi? Dia _senpai_-nya selama 2 tahun dan temannya yang cukup akrab, selain itu dia jg menghormatinya di klub kendo. Dia... harus sangat berhati-hati.

Melihat wajah penuh harapan Tashigi, Zoro tidak bisa mengingat nasehat dari Sanji, bagaimana cara menolak cewek dengan halus. Pikirannya buntu, sehingga dia memutuskan menggunakan cara yang sama, tapi dengan nada lebih halus.

"Maaf."

Singkat, jelas, padat... dan halus.

Tapi itu bagaikan pedang yang menghunjam telak di hati Tashigi yang mendengarnya.

Dia sudah mengira Zoro akan menolaknya, tapi tidak seperti itu. Zoro yang dia kenal selalu menolak cewek dengan dingin. Hatinya justru terasa sakit karena ditolak sehalus itu.

Melihat wajah kaget itu, Zoro angkat bicara lagi, "Aku hargai keberanianmu... dan perasaanmu. Tapi... saat ini aku nggak mau cinta menghalangi jalanku."

Zoro memandang langit malam kota Seifu. Dia bukan orang yang puitis (itu Usopp), tapi dia berpikir malam ini langitnya bagus sekali. Bintang-bintang bertebaran dan bulan sabit menyinari langit ungu kelam...

Sebenarnya dia menengadah karena tidak tega melihat Tashigi.

"Jalan... ke puncak."

Suasana jadi sunyi setelahnya. tidak ada hembusan angin, hewan-hewan malam seolah ngacir karena suasana kaku itu. Para pengintip (Zoro sudah mendeteksi mereka sejak Sabo dan Ace mengikutinya dari pesta tadi) tidak ada yang bisa berkomentar.

"Heh, kau bingung? Aku juga," kata Zoro kemudian. Dia menurunkan kepalanya, lalu memandang wajah Tashigi. Tidak ada kekecewaan atau kesedihan di sana, yang ada hanya ekspresi bingung mencerna perkataan barusan.

"... eh?"

Zoro mengusap lehernya, "Jujur saja, sampai beberapa bulan lalu aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang percintaan, masa depan, dan sebagainya. Baru setelah tinggal sendiri, aku mulai memikirkan semuanya."

Tashigi melongo melihat itu, sebuah momen yang langka... Zoro berbicara panjang lebar!

Luffy pernah bilang padanya kalau semasa SMP Zoro masih sering tersenyum dan tertawa, sampai kecelakaan yang menimpa Kuina membuat dia jadi pendiam dan sulit mengekspresikan diri. Sekarang setelah Kuina sembuh, sepertinya perlahan dia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

"Cita-citaku saat kecil adalah mengalahkan Kuina dalam _kendo_, karena aku nggak terima ada cewek yang lebih kuat dariku. Seksis, huh?"

Tashigi mendengus mendengar itu. Itu... terdengar sangat lucu buatnya.

"Tapi insiden itu membuatku kehilangan arah. Rasanya semua latihan selama bertahun-tahun percuma karena nggak ada target untuk dikalahkan. Bergabung dengan klub _kendo_ Seifu, aku pikir bisa menemukan lawan yang sepadan. Tapi nggak, sampai DBF kemarin nggak ada yang bisa memberiku tantangan serius."

Tashigi teringat saat Zoro mendaftar ke klub. Waktu ditanya alasannya bergabung, dia menjawab ingin mencari lawan sepadan di tingkat SMU. Waktu itu para senior klub meremehkannya karena pandangan tanpa semangat Zoro seperti ikan mati. Meskipun punya teknik bagus, dia sepertinya tidak memiliki motivasi. Dia tetap bisa mengantar klub _kendo_ Seifu meraih banyak gelar karena kontribusinya di tingkat junior sih. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa Zoro kalau sudah serius.

Jadilah tahun pertama Zoro menjadi ajang percobaan para senior untuk membangkitkan semangatnya... tapi usaha mereka gagal total. Dia tetap malas-malasan walaupun penampilannya dalam turnamen sangat konsisten.

Tahun kedua tiba dan jabatan kapten diwariskan ke Tashigi, berikut tugas untuk membangkitkan semangat Zoro. Karena itu, mereka jadi dekat... dan akibatnya Tashigi menyimpan suatu perasaan, yang awalnya dia artikan sebagai rasa penasaran pada persona si rambut _marimo_.

"Hajaran dari Koshiro-shishou menyadarkan aku, bahwa aku menyia-nyiakan bakatku dengan tidak berlatih," kata Zoro kemudian.

"Oh, benar," Tashigi mengangguk. Setelah duel dengan sang master, sikap Zoro dalam latihan di klub berubah. Dia jadi lebih termotivasi... tapi Tashigi tahu, alasannya bukan itu saja. "Heh. Kamu jadi semangat begitu juga setelah Kuina sembuh secara ajaib 'kan?"

"Ekh, dari mana kau-"

Tashigi tersenyum, "Itu sudah informasi umum."

Zoro menghela napas, wajahnya tampak... sedikit memerah? "Ya, itu juga. Yang jelas, sekarang kita sudah bisa memenuhi duel yang telah dijanjikan. Tapi tentunya dia perlu mengembalikan performanya sampai seperti dulu. Jika saat itu tiba pun, aku pasti menang. Menang fisik, tentunya. Nggak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan aku yang sekarang."

Mendengar deklarasi penuh percaya diri itu, wajah Tashigi memerah... padahal Zoro membicarakan cewek lain! Tapi... ya, sejak Zoro perlahan kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu, dirinya sebelum insiden Kuina... Tashigi menyadari bahwa perasaan di hatinya itu adalah cinta. Cukup lama memang, Tashigi seringkali menyalahkan dirinya karena telat sadar.

"Kemudian, aku mulai berpikir... apa selanjutnya, setelah aku mengalahkan Kuina?" Zoro berbicara lagi, menyadarkan Tashigi dari lamunannya. "Aku ingin menaikkan standar. Menjadi pemain _kendo_ terkuat di dunia, contohnya," mata Zoro berbinar mengatakan itu, sepertinya ini kali pertama dia menceritakan cita-citanya pada orang selain Luffy, sahabat terdekatnya. "Merebut gelar dari Mihawk, sepertinya itu keren."

Jadi itulah cita-cita Zoro sekarang. Meninggalkan impian masa kecilnya dan melangkah maju. Yah, itu sudah sewajarnya... dia sudah kelas 2, tahun depan dia akan lulus. Tashigi tidak menyangka dia sudah berpikir sejauh itu... tapi memang Zoro tampak lebih dewasa dari cowok seumurannya.

"L-lalu, kenapa kau berpikir cinta bisa menghalangi itu? Misalnya kau punya pacar, bukankah itu bisa jadi sumber motivasi?" akhirnya Tashigi angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu itu... tapi melihat si koki mesum," Zoro berdeham, membuat anak-anak yang mengintip terutama Sanji terhenyak. "Punya pacar itu lebih merepotkan daripada tidak. Aku ingat dia dikacaukan karena punya pacar, jemput sana-sini, belikan ini-itu dan saling merayu. Ugh, terutama yang terakhir, aku paling nggak suka itu."

Cerita ini berefek telak ke anak-anak di balik tembok.

"Haaaah?!"

Mereka yang tidak percaya anak mesum dan genit seperti Sanji bisa berpacaran dengan 1 orang, menatapnya seolah dia adalam hewan langka.

"... Sanji, kamu pernah punya pacar?!" Nami memelototi Sanji.

Sanji tertawa kecil, "Iya, pernah. Waktu SMP."

Anak-anak melongo. MENGEJUTKAN!

"Hmm? Kenapa kalian kaget begitu? Itu cukup wajar 'kan buat anak SMP? Tanyakan Usopp dan Luffy, mereka tahu soal ini," jawab Sanji dengan entengnya.

Nami memandang Usopp dan Luffy, memintanya menjelaskan.

"Uh, ini cerita lama," kata Luffy. "U-Usopp, kau saja yang cerita! Aku nggak mengerti kalau soal begini!"

Tentu saja... Usopp menepuk dahinya, lalu berbicara, "Waktu SMP, tepatnya saat Nami keluar dari SH karena insiden Arlong, Sanji tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia dapat pacar. Aku lupa siapa namanya, sepertinya cewek yang lebih tua, tapi mereka sangat cocok."

Usopp selalu berpikir kalau Sanji berusaha melupakan Nami dengan berpacaran, tapi dia tidak mengutarakan pemikirannya ini.

"Sanji sangat memanjakannya. Akibatnya, kehidupan sosialnya kacau. Nilainya turun, pelatihannya di Baratie terbengkalai, dan dia jadi jarang berkumpul dengan SH. Padahal harusnya kami berjuang bersama menolongmu."

Karena Sanji diam saja, tidak berusaha mengelak ataupun menambahi, sepertinya itu sudah cukup akurat. Di luar dugaan, ceritanya simpel. Tapi, dia benar-benar termakan omongan gombalnya soal mengorbankan diri untuk cewek, huh?

"Dia juga sering berselisih dengan Luffy dan Zoro, sampai nyaris keluar juga dari SH. Akhirnya mereka putus dan- uhh, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara," Usopp berhenti saat melihat wajah Sanji yang memintanya diam. "Singkat cerita, setelah itu Sanji kembali ke SH dan bersama kami membantumu soal Arlong."

"Ternyata ada cerita seperti itu, ya," kata Sabo.

Bukan hanya Sabo dan anak luar SH saja yang terkejut, Nami, Robin, dan Margaret yang anggota juga... mereka tidak pernah dengar soal ini! Tapi, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Soalnya, itu cerita berhubungan dengan masa-masa tergelap SH sebagai kelompok. Di sisi lain, melihat reaksi mereka, sepertinya Bon-chan, Franky, dan Brook sudah tahu soal ini.

Zoro juga menceritakan soal ini pada Tashigi.

"Kasus Sanji hampir memecah SH di saat kami berusaha membantu Nami yang sedang kesusahan," Zoro mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi, setelah itu Usopp membuat aturan baru tidak tertulis SH, yaitu dilarang pacaran selama masih jadi anggota. Hanya para cowok yang tahu soal ini, karena menurut Usopp itu aturan yang terlalu keras."

Itu... adalah hal baru (lagi) untuk para cewek SH. Dilarang pacaran selama jadi anggota?! Itu menjelaskan banyak hal!

Tashigi mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Ya, aku bisa mengerti itu... dulu kami di Newbee juga membuat aturan tidak tertulis seperti itu. Kekompakan kelompok adalah yang utama, karena saat itu kami tengah memperjuangkan revolusi Seifu."

Sekarang dia sudah lulus dan berpisah dengan Newbee, dia bebas mengutarakan perasaannya. Tetap saja, itu terlambat... sudah begitu, dia ditolak! Itu sakit... tapi cewek berkacamata itu terus menahan diri, matanya terasa panas dan kakinya terasa lemas. Dia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya begitu saja.

"... berhentilah," gumam Tashigi. _"Berhentilah, air mataku! Aku... aku sebenarnya sudah siap ditolak, tapi... kenapa? Kenapa mendengarnya aku masih merasa sakit?!"_

Tentu saja kondisi itu bisa dilihat Zoro, Tashigi menggumam cukup keras dan badannya bergetar, pertanda dia benar-benar kesulitan mengontrol emosinya. Zoro bingung harus berkata apa.

Akhirnya, Tashigi lah yang menyerah duluan.

"O-oh, lihat jamnya. Aku bisa diburu Hina-san kalau di sini terus, harus pulang dan merapikan barang-barang untuk pindah ke asrama sekolah polisi," Tashigi mengecek telepon genggamnya, kemudian dia berbalik. "... sampai jumpa, Zoro-kun!"

Baru beberapa langkah, gerakannya tertahan. Tashigi tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menahannya.

"Tunggu."

Tashigi berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Zoro dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi dia tidak bergeming. Genggamannya mantap tanpa menyakiti, seolah Tashigi terbelenggu rantai.

"Apa lagi..." saat ini, suaranya sudah mulai bergetar. "Lepaskan aku, kamu sudah menjawab perasaanku tadi, pembicaraan kita berakhir!"

"... memang. Tapi apa kamu puas dengan jawabanku?" tanya Zoro.

Tashigi mengangkat kepalanya, badannya bergetar. Zoro memanfaatkan momen itu untuk melangkah ke depan Tashigi... untuk melihat wajah gadis itu berlinang air mata.

Sial! Ini dia yang paling tidak disukainya, air mata seorang cewek. Dia bukan cowok feminis macam si koki, tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang pria, ada perasaan sangat tidak enak kalau membuat cewek menangis.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa puas, _baka_. Kau menolakku," kata Tashigi kemudian.

"Hey, aku sudah menjelaskan alasanku," Zoro mengangkat bahunya. "Yang lebih penting, apa kau nggak punya argumen balasan soal itu? Dan kupikir kaulah orang pintar di sini."

Tashigi mengerutkan dahinya dan berteriak, "Apa?! Sekarang kau malah menyindirku! Itukah yang dilakukan seorang yang baru menolak perasaan cewek yang murni sepertiku?!"

"Uh, maksudku, biasanya kalau ditolak 'kan ceweknya punya pembelaan atau semacamnya..."

Tashigi menepuk dahinya mendengar itu... dan itu membuatny menyadari kalau sejak tadi Zoro bertingkah di luar karakter. Dia jadi perhatian sama hal-hal begini... jelas ada yang sudah memberitahu kepala bebalnya itu.

"... kau tau itu dari siapa?" Tashigi berkacak pinggang, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir walaupun pipinya masih basah. Peduli amat dengan imejnya, sekarang dia kesal! Apa-apaan cowok ini?! "Oh. Ah... aku tahu. Tidak, tidak usah dijawab. Kau pasti mempraktekkan suatu ajaran dari teman pirangmu itu 'kan? Yang genit dan feminis itu?!"

Zoro membuka mulutnya, mencoba membalas... tapi menutupnya lagi. Tashigi benar.

"Hah! Makanya kau bersikap seperti itu! Itu benar-benar di luar karakter, aku sampai tidak bisa tertawa!" kata Tashigi. "Lalu, apa dia juga membuat skenario untuk kejadian barusan?"

"Nggak lah!"

Melihat pertengkaran Zoro dan Tashigi di sana, para pengintip tersenyum.

"_Marimo_ itu, dia mencoba menghibur gadis yang baru dia tolak. Dasar idiot," kata Sanji.

"Tapi, itu berhasil," komentar Sabo, yang menyeringai amat lebar. Sepertinya dia lega karena penolakan itu tidak berefek terlalu berat untuk teman dekatnya. "Lihat Tashigi, dia sudah bisa mengomel seperti itu."

"Hey, hey!" Ace merangkul Sanji. "Apa saja yang sudah kau ajarkan ke maniak pedang itu sehingga dia bisa memperlakukan cewek seperti ini? Jujur, itu keren banget menurutku sebagai cowok."

Para cowok di sana tertawa, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi atas posisi mereka yang mengintip. Toh, sepertinya 2 orang yang diintip sudah tahu sejak tadi.

Sementara para cewek, perasaan mereka campur-aduk.

Di satu sisi mereka tidak tega pada Tashigi yang diperlakukan sedemikian santainya setelah ditolak, tapi di sisi lain... mereka berpikir kalau apa yang dilakukan Zoro itu amat manis. Menghibur dengan caranya sendiri yang kasar.

"Ah! Setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa aku membicarakan ini dengan cowok yang baru menolakku, sih?!" Tashigi menyadari suasana aneh itu, dan menepuk dahinya.

Zoro menghela napas panjang, lalu menyeringai, "Hm. Kau menerima ini dengan sangat baik, nggak seperti cewek-cewek lain."

"Yah, itu karena kondisi mentalku bagus setelah pengalaman di berbagai turnamen... tapi hey! Kau membawa cewek-cewek lain pada pernyataan cintaku?!"

"Aku memujimu, tahu!"

Situasi ini benar-benar absurd, kedua orang itu pun tertawa kencang.

"Ooh, tidak kusangka aku masih bisa tertawa walaupun cintaku ditolak," kata Tashigi sambil mengusap air matanya... yang kali ini keluar karena dia terlalu banyak tertawa. "Yah, tapi soal aku yang akan diburu, aku tidak bohong. Malam ini aku harus sudah selesai meringkasi barang-barangku, karena besok pagi-pagi benar aku akan dijemput Hina-san. Jadi, aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini."

"Hm-mm," Zoro bergumam.

"Ah, kuperingatkan sebelum aku pergi. Hati-hati saja di masa depan kalau bertemu denganku yang sudah jadi polwan, kamu akan kutangkap karena pelecehan."

"Pelecehan apa?! Tangkap saja koki pirang dan guru kribo itu! Aku yakin mereka sudah sangat berpengalaman soal itu!" teriak Zoro, tidak terima.

Di balik tembok, Sanji dan Brook menggelengkan kepala mereka kencang di bawah tatapan jijik para pengintip yang lain.

"Kau lupa kejadian itu, hah?" kata Tashigi dengan mata bercahaya. Oh ya, dia ingat itu. Zoro pernah sekali masuk ruangan klub saat Tashigi sedang ganti baju dan melihat hampir semua asetnya.

"Itu 'kan sudah lama banget! Lagian itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa ganti baju di ruangan klub!?"

Ace, Sabo, dan Sanji terbakar mendengar pembicaraan itu. Zoro melihat Tashigi yang sedang ganti baju?! Dia akan membayarnya dengan darah setelah ini!

"Hahaha, aku bercanda," kata Tashigi kemudian.

Zoro menepuk dahinya. "Aaaaah! Sudah, cepat pergi sana."

"Kau mengusirku-"

Kata-kata itu terhenti karena Zoro tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Meskipun ada penolakan tadi, wajah Tashigi memerah dahsyat dan dia hanya terdiam menikmati kehangatan badan Zoro.

"Sampai jumpa, Tashigi."

Tashigi tersenyum hangat. "Sampai jumpa, Roronoa Zoro."

-XxXxX-

Setelah itu, acara kembali seperti biasa. Memang sih, di akhir pembicaraan Zoro dan Tashigi, lebih banyak orang datang mengintip sehingga di dalam Aula jadi sepi. Mereka semua bubar setelah Zoro menghunus _katana_-nya.

Kemudian Zoro diseret Ace, Sabo, dan Sanji. Kata mereka, untuk pembicaraan khusus cowok.

Tapi kenapa terdengar bunyi ledakan dan kerusakan dahsyat di sisi lain hotel...

"Muuuu..." Luffy bergumam malas dengan sendok masih di dalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha, kenapa, Luffy?" tanya Kid.

"Ace dan Sabo tidak mengajakku ke sana... sepertinya seru banget tuh," jawabnya.

"Tentu saja, _baka_! Kalau kamu juga ke sana, situasinya akan makin kacau!" kata Nami.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, Robin menghilang. Bon-chan, Franky, dan Brook pun mengajukan diri mereka untuk mencarinya, membiarkan para anak muda kembali berpesta. Sudah setengah jam lewat, tapi tidak ada kabar... Nami pun jadi kesal.

"Wajar dia menghilang," seolah bisa membaca pikiran Nami, Monet berkomentar dari samping. Dia melirik Bonney yang juga tampak lemas. "Melihat cowok yang disukainya bersikap begitu pada cewek lain pasti membuatmu merasa aneh."

"_Ah, benar, Bonney-chan juga..."_ pikir Nami. Dasar Zoro, anaknya seperti itu tapi dia bisa populer di kalangan cewek... bahkan Nami sendiri berpikir kalau dia menarik. Jujur, kalau dia tidak kenal baik dengan Luffy dan Sanji, mungkin dia akan menjadikan si _marimo_ sebagai kandidat pacar.

"Aku bosaaaan... aku suka makan, tapi kalau pesta isinya cuma makan, membosankan..." kata Luffy.

"Benaaaar..." jawab Bonney.

Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa anak OSIS sekarang berkumpul di satu tempat. Nami selalu berpikir kalau mereka berkumpul di tengah _event_ pasti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi...

"Heh. Aku juga bosan... jadi aku ada usul," Kid angkat bicara.

Luffy dan Bonney mengangkat kepala mereka, Monet mengalihkan perhatian dari novel yang dia baca... dan perasaan Nami langsung tidak enak.

"Bukan kita kalau sebuah pesta tidak jadi kacau," kata Kid dengan seringai amat jahat.

"K-kacau! Kau bilang kacau! Pasti kau merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk!" Nami menuding sang wakil ketua, "Aku tidak setuju-"

"Katakan saja, Kid! Nggak usah takut Nami," Luffy yang tertarik, menyingkirkan Nami.

"Kita adakan permainan. Jadikan pesta ini berkesan buat para senior, seperti 'Left 4 Dance' kemarin, hahaha," Kid mengangkat telunjuknya ke depan wajah. "Permainannya... 'King's Game'."

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Luffy, Bonney, dan Monet menjawab dengan kompak. "Ayo kita lakukan!"

Oh, ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik, pikir Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Shoutout untuk Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, juga Steelseries dan Nvidia (not that I use their products)!

Satu chapter dan 1 epilog menjelang Chapter VIII!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VII Part 4**

**Last Mission**

"Ini pesta perpisahan atau medan perang?!"


	48. Last Mission

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****I**

**Goodbye Days**

**Part 4**

**Last Mission**

* * *

><p>Nami heran, kenapa tiap acara yang dihadiri kombo Luffy dan Kid selalu berakhir kacau... seperti sekarang.<p>

Badan penuh luka berserakan di sana-sini, anak-anak PMR bekerja _overtime_ padahal harusnya mereka menikmati liburan musim semi. Mereka yang masih bisa berdiri, saling memelototi dengan aura pembunuh memancar deras, membuat udara di ruangan terasa berat dan menekan. Saking beratnya udara di sana sepertinya Sanji bisa membuat makananberbahan dasar udara seperti di manga Toriko*...

"Ini 'King's Game' atau perang...?!" berulangkali kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut para penonton. Walaupun tahu bahwa ini salah (masa bertarung di pesta perpisahan?), mereka tidak kuasa menghentikannya. Entah karena takut terlibat baku hantam atau memang ingin menonton.

"Eustass dan ide gilanya..." Nami bergumam.

'King's Game', seperti yang diketahui pada umumnya, adalah permainan yang biasa kau mainkan saat berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu. Cara bermainnya mudah, ambil beberapa batang sumpit atau potongan kertas panjang. Berilah tanda di salah satu batang, lalu masukkan semuanya ke dalam gelas dan kocoklah. Tiap peserta mengambil sebuah, yang mendapat sumpit atau kertas dengan tanda menjadi 'sang raja'. Sesuai namanya, sang raja berhak memberi perintah apapun pada para peserta lain, tentunya dengan batasan yabg sudah ditentukan sebelumnya. Suatu permainan yang jelas akan menjadikan acara apapun jadi semarak.

Tapi... itu bukan permainan yang bisa dilakukan di tengah pesta yang dihadiri seratusan orang! Dan lagi, itu bukan masalah utamanya...  
>"Aiyaaa! Siapa penerus raja selanjutnya... yak, sudah dikirimkan!" Bon-chan selalu pemandu acara berteriak dengan penuh semangat dari atas panggung. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah ponsel yang dia arahkan pada anak-anak di depan panggung, para peserta 'King's Game' yang babak belur.<p>

Suasana sunyi sejenak... sampai bunyi dering HP bergema di ruangan.

"Uh! I-itu aku!" Ace berteriak senang, dia mengacungkan _smartphone_-nya di udara.

"Idiot, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" teriak Sabo yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang entah kenapa wajahnya penuh luka.

"Sial, lupa saking senangnya," Ace memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Bersamaan dengan melesatnya dia dengan start lari rendah, ada 2 cowok yang menerjangnya dengan tendangan tanpa bayangan. Tentunya itu tidak kena dan mereka bertabrakan dengan indah di udara. Ace menolehkan kepalanya dan menertawai mereka... tapi tidak bisa lama karena dia menyadari hawa keberadaan 3 orang di depannya dengan 'Kenbunshoku'-nya.

"Mati, rajaaaa!"

"Mundur kau Portgas!"

"Ace, sini kau!"

Benar apa yang terdeteksinya, dalam sekejap dia langsung dihadang 3 orang. Dua temannya dari kelas 3 dan satunya... Luffy, berani sekali dia. Ace berdecak, dia tidak menyangka mereka cepat sekali bergerak. "Minggir kalian, pemberontak busuk!" cowok dengan bintik di wajahnya itu memasukkan kedua tangan dalam sarung penyembur api kebanggaannya, 'Meramera'.

Bersamaan dengan mata ketiga penyerangnya yang melebar karena kaget, Ace memfokuskan panas ke tangan kanannya... membuatnya menyala dengan api merah.

"Makan ini! Bakuretsu Shining... Fingeerrrrrr*!"

Ace memukul udara di depannya, membuat ledakan api seperti senjata flamethrower. Prinsip kerja sarung tangan Ace adalah pemantik berbahan bakar gas yang dipicu oleh gerakan tangan memukul maju. Karena daya hancur dan bahayanya, dia hanya menggunakan ini saat benar-benar terdesak... seperti saat ini.

Dia tidak terdesak sih, hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka yang menentangnya.

BWUNG!

"_Finger_ apanya!?"

"Salah _anime_ oi!"

Dua teman Ace menghindarinya dengan panik, sementara Luffy menerjangnya langsung, gerakan yang sekilas terlihat bunuh diri. Tapi, semburan api dari serangan Ace itu tidak mencapainya, sepertinya si otak karet sudah hapal dengan jarak serangan kakaknya itu. Luffy lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna pink ke depan wajah.

"'Jet'..."

Ace menyadarinya, itu adalah serangan meriam udara yang dihasilkan dengan pukulan berkecepatan tinggi, 'Jet Pistol'. Sialnya, dia masih sedikit kaku karena menggunakan serangan besar tadi... dia tak bisa menghindar. Dia menoleh kanan-kiri dengan panik dalam waktu sepersekian detik sebelum pukulan itu melayang, dan mendapat ide.

"Perisai Kristal!" Ace mencengkeram pundak Jozu yang berdiri diam di dekatnya itu, menariknya ke depan untuk menahan serangan Luffy. Jozu, salah satu pentolan kelompok Shirohige memang memiliki badan yang amat tangguh layaknya kristal berlian, bisa dibilang dia memiliki pertahanan paling keras di Seifu, sehingga serangan Luffy samasekali tidak berdampak apapun... tapi tetap saja, itu menyebalkan.

"Portgas, brengsek kau! Jangan libatkan aku!" Jozu berteriak marah.

Tapi Ace sudah menghilang dari dekatnya, dia berlari ke arah yang berbeda dengan Luffy.

"Makanya jangan berdiri di depan raja dan hal yang dikuasainya!" teriaknya.

"Ace, aku belum kalah!" Luffy segera melesat mengejar sang kakak.

Karena badan besar Jozu menghalanginya, Luffy harus ambil jalan memutar... sekian detik yang dihabiskan untuk itu membuat Ace bisa menjauh. Sekarang dia tinggal kira-kira 15 meter menuju panggung. Kalau dia sudah sampai panggung, dia akan aman!

Tapi tentu saja Luffy tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dia menekuk kedua lututnya, dan asap pink menyembur kencang dari seluruh tubuhnya. "'Gear Second'!"

Ace menyadari nafsu membunuh yang luar biasa dan menoleh... untuk melihat pukulan terbang di depan wajahnya. Secara reflek, dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berhasil menghindari serangan Jet Pistol itu... tapi itu hanya tipuan.

Jeda sepersekian detik saat Ace memiringkan kepala, digunakan Luffy untuk memompa kedua kakinya dan meloncat sejajar dengan lantai, menciptakan serangan...

"'Jet Rockeeeet'!"

Dengan kedua terulur, mirip gaya terbang Superman.

Ace mengumpat, "Si-"

Tapi saat kepala Luffy menyentuh perutnya, dia tersenyum.

"'Koka'."

KLANGGGG!

Bunyi logam berbenturan dengan logam terdengar nyaring, itu akibat kepala Luffy menabrak teknik 'Buso: Koka' dari Ace, teknik mengalirkan _haki_ pada bagian tubuh, membuatnya jadi hitam dan sekeras logam.

Mereka berdua terpental, tapi Ace bangkit cepat meninggalkan adiknya yang terkapar. Terang saja, Luffy menabrak sesuatu yang sekeras logam dengan kecepatan seperti itu... tanpa melapisi kepalanya dengan 'Koka'. Mungkin efeknya seperti menabrak dinding besi.

"Uhh, sepertinya dia kena gegar otak?" komentar Ace sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah kembali ke warna alami. Tampak sedikit memar di sana, Luffy memang tidak pernah mengurangi tenaga.

"DOKTEEEEEER!"

Anak-anak di sekitar mereka berteriak histeris, dan PMR yang dipimpin Law langsung menuju ke lokasi kejadian. Merasa menang, Ace dengan santainya ke panggung di mana Bon-chan sudah menunggunya.

"... sampai!" Ace merogoh saku dan menunjukkan _e-mail_ yang masuk di ponselnya pada sang okama.

Bon-chan mengamati pesan elektrik itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat... lalu menyeringai lebar. "Yaaaay! Sang raja berhasil mempertahankan mandatnya!"  
>"Ooooh!"<p>

Para penonton menyambutnya dengan meriah, sementara Ace melakukan pose kemenangan yang norak dengan mengangkat kedua tangan dan berteriak-teriak layaknya seorang pegulat profesional.  
>Inilah 'King's Game ala OSIS'.<p>

Sang raja adalah ia yang menerima _e-mail_ dari OSIS, yang mengirimnya secara acak menurut nomor telepon yang tertera di _yearbook_. Setelah menerima _e-mail_ dengan judul 'Titah' itu, dia harus berlari menuju panggung untuk mengklaim 'kekuasaan'. Sederhana, bukan? Tapi bukan itu saja!

Permainan tanpa tantangan bukanlah permainan, kata Kid. Begitu juga dengan 'King's Game' ini.

Tantangannya adalah anak-anak lain yang bertindak sebagai 'pemberontak'. Mereka harus menggagalkan pelantikan raja baru, menghadang, merebut ponselnya, dan menghapus _e-mail_ 'titah' tersebut. Jika para pemberontak berhasil, si calon raja tidak bisa mengklaim kekuasaannya, dan langsung tersingkir dari permainan, bahkan tidak bisa ikut jadi pemberontak. Sang raja baru bisa mengklaim kekuasaannya setelah menjejakkan diri di panggung.

Apa keuntungan bagi para 'pemberontak'? Perasaan puas tersendiri setelah menggagalkan temannya menang, buat mereka itu sudah cukup.

Wajah kecewa para calon raja yang gagal dan pertarungan sengit memperebutkan kekuasaan... sungguh sedap dipandang (menurut Kid). Sebuah ide yang amat jenius, menurut anak-anak OSIS selain Nami (yang ngacir sesaat setelah Kid mengajukan permainan).

Sekarang, permainan sudah berlangsung selama satu jam, dengan 6 calon raja yang terpilih. Tapi semua digagalkan para pemberontak yang dipimpin oleh Luffy dan Kid. Mereka memang memilih peran itu karena sedang ingin berantem.

Sabo adalah salah satu calon raja yang gagal mengklaim titahnya, terhadang kombo Luffy dan Sanji beserta anak-anak kelas 3 yang menyimpan dendam padanya. Setelah pertarungan sengit yang pada akhirnya menyingkirkan banyak anak dari permainan karena luka-luka, Sanji berhasil merebut ponsel Sabo dan menghapus _e-mail_ titahnya. Sebuah kemenangan _phyrric_* bagi kubu pemberontak, karena Ace bisa meloloskan diri memanfaatkan formasi pasukan pemberontak yang kacau.

Dia sekarang senyum-senyum mengejek dari atas panggung, bangga atas keberhasilannya sebagai calon raja pertama yang sukses mempertahankan titahnya.

Meskipun dari 7 kandidat hanya 1 yang berhasil lolos, tapi permainan ini disambut antusias anak-anak yang datang ke pesta. Bagi mereka, pesta terasa hambar tanpa pertarungan antar pemabuk (dalam kasus ini, antar anak-anak yang kelebihan energi).

Ini menunjukkan bahwa sekali lagi, OSIS sukses memeriahkan acara. Tapi, Nami heran... apa anak-anak SMU Seifu memang sebrutal ini...

Kembali ke panggung, Bon-chan memberikan _mic_-nya kepada Ace, "Oke, apa perintah anda, baginda?"

"Ehem!" Ace berdeham keras-keras, penuh gaya. "Sebagai raja, aku memerintahkan...

Titah atau perintah raja bisa ditujukan kepada semua peserta game, termasuk calon raja yang telah tumbang, bahkan boleh menyebut nama calon korban. Tentunya perintah yang bisa diberikan dibatasi, sesuai kesadaran masing-masing.

"Cowok 17 tahun bernama Monkey D. Luffy. Kepala pasukan pemberontak yang nyaris mendapatkan kepalaku tadi... sebagai raja aku menghukummu!" Ace menuding Luffy yang kepalanya sedang diperban Chopper di bawah panggung, sepertinya dia benar-benar cedera. Tapi tak ada rasa iba sedikitpun di wajah Ace yang kini menyeringai sadis, "Lihat meja _salad_ di sana? Hmm, ya, itu. Kelihatan segar dan enak sekali."

Mata Luffy melebar nyaris 2 kali ukuran normalnya, seolah wajahnya hanya terdiri dari mata. Secara insting dia bisa tahu apa yang akan diperintahkan Ace padanya... dan saat itu dia merasa sangat takut, melebihi rasa takutnya ke Garp sang kakek.

"Habiskan semua isinya," Ace menggoreskan jempol di lehernya, seolah memerintahkan hukuman mati adiknya.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Hanya itu yang bisa didengar setelah anak-anak berbadan besar menyeret Luffy untuk dieksekusi.

Anak-anak seisi aula meneteskan keringat dingin. Itu... perintah yang benar-benar kejam buat sang ketua OSIS yang karnivora itu. Mereka pun berdoa dalam hati, semoga arwah Luffy diterima di sisiNya...

"Oke. Entah kenapa ini meninggalkan perasaan nggak enak di hati eike," Bon-chan mengambil _mic_ yang dikembalikan Ace padanya. "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Mugi-chan. Huks."

"Aku belum mati- APA ITU?! KACANG POLONG?! TIDAAAAAAK!"

"Jujur... aku nggak menyangka hasilnya akan sebrutal ini," gumam Ace sembari dia melangkah turun dari panggung. Teriakan penuh penderitaan Luffy menohok hatinya sebagai seorang kakak... tapi rasa puasnya mengalahkan kelembutan hati. Di sisi lain aula, Sabo mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ace, puas dendamnya terbalas.

...

"Dilarang berpacaran selama masih menjadi anggota SH."

Peraturan yang sangat jelas dan... kejam.

Nami tidak menyetujuinya. Itu... peraturan itu sangat mengekang! Bukankah masa SMU itu harusnya diisi dengan masa-masa indah penuh romantisme?

Atau... itu hanya delusi seorang gadis muda?

Gadis berambut oranye itu menghela napas panjang. Dia bersandar pada tembok, sendirian di suatu sisi aula dengan segelas sampanye non-alkohol di tangan kanannya. Sebagai OSIS dia lepas tangan dari permainan gila Kid ini, tak mau terlibat acara bodoh itu... meskipun dia mengakui, melihat kerusuhan di depannya membuat pikirannya sedikit teralihkan dari sejarah gelap SH yang baru dia ketahui sejam lalu.

Setelah Tashigi pulang dan Zoro dihajar Sanji dan mantan anggota Newbee, semua anak SH berpencar. Jangankan para cewek, Nami bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sanji yang biasanya akan selalu mencoba nempel dengannya. Dia memang bisa bertemu Luffy waktu diskusi singkat OSIS untuk menentukan permainan, tapi cowok itu entah kenapa berusaha menghindari bahasan itu dan memilih ngacir bersama Kid dan yang lain.

Tingkah Luffy itu sangat aneh bagi seorang yang biasanya cuek soal romansa.

Nami berpikir lagi, "Jangan-jangan... Luffy sendiri merasa keberatan dengan aturan ini?"

Tapi, keberatan kenapa? Apa... di balik sikapnya yang seperti itu, sebenarnya dia tengah menyukai seseorang dan berharap bs berpacaran dengannnya?

Nami mendengus memikirkan itu. Luffy, berpacaran? Apa lagi nanti, Sanji jadi phobia wanita?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, sadar kalau pemikirannya mulai ngaco. Kemudian dia menenggak minumannya dan mengutarakan alasan dalam hati kalau itu terjadi karena dia mulai mabuk... walaupun sampanye itu non-alkoholik.

Tepuk tangan yang membahana menyadarkan Nami dari lamunannya, sepertinya eksekusi Luffy sudah berakhir. Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke meja _salad_, lokasi pembunuhan, untuk melihat Luffy dengan wajah hijau yang pastinya bukan bekas sayuran, tengah digotong anak-anak PMR yang dipimpin Chopper. Itu sepertinya serius, oi?

Ace dan Sabo, di balik tawa senang mereka, tampaknya mengkhawatirkan Luffy. Mereka menghampiri sang adik... dengan kamera ponsel menyala.

"Kenapa dia, dok?" tanya Sabo, basa-basi.

"Keracunan makanan," jawab Chopper. "Dan jangan dikira karena memanggilku 'dok', _senpai_ bisa memotret orang yang lagi sekarat!"

Anak itu menari-nari dengan anggota badan yang seperti mi, lalu menambahkan, "Jangan banyak-banyak fotonya, ok?"

"Keracunan makanan setelah makan _salad_... apa lambungmu nggak bisa mencerna selulosa*?!" Ace menepuk dahinya, tidak percaya ada kasus sekonyol ini.

"Heh, gitu kau penasaran kenapa adik kita ini nggak suka sayur," komentar Sabo, tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil foto dari berbagai sudut. Sudah begitu, pakai _blitz_ lagi!

"... b-bunuh, bunuh aku sekarang..." tangan Luffy yang gemetaran menjamah baju Ace, wajahnya tampak amat menderita. Dengan cairan hijau (sayuran) mengaliri pipinya, dia memang tampak seperti korban perang biologis.

"Bah, nggak usah sok dramatis. Kau akan baik-baik saja," Ace menampik tangan sang adik.

"Benar, Luffy! Sedikit suntikan enzim pencerna selulosa dan _meat shake_ akan menyembuhkanmu, jangan khawatir!" kata Chopper.

"... _meat shake_?"

"_Milk shake_ dengan campuran _bacon_."  
>"Apa hal seperti itu legal?!"<p>

Melihat pembicaraan itu, Nami bingung apa dia harus khawatir atau menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Sekilas kondisinya tampak amat serius, tapi anak-anak itu menghadapinya dengan santai dan bercanda. Tapi, benar juga, ini SMU Seifu. Setiap kondisi serius di sana bisa dijadikan... _comically serious_.

Trilililit!

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering singkat, menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk. Nami membukanya dengan setengah sadar, dan melihat pesan berjudul 'Titah' dari akun OSIS SMU Seifu.

"'Titah'? Oke, siapa lagi ini yang usil...?" kata Nami, kesal.

Mendengar itu, anak-anak di sekitar langsung menatapnya dengan tajam. Nami yang merasa risih, secara reflek melindungi dirinya, ponselnya dia buat tersembunyi di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oiiii! Raja... eh, ratunya di sini!" teriak seorang misterius, walaupun dari suaranya Nami tahu kalau pelakunya adalah Kid.

Gadis itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, bingung... tapi kemudian dia mendengar derap langkah kaki orang-orang yang marah... sebuah pasukan.

Dia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi satu hal yang jelas: dia ada dalam bahaya! Karena bingung dan ketakutan, dia berdiri mematung di tempat.

Tak lama, pasukan itu menyeruak, menyingkirkan anak-anak di sekitar Nami. Dengan kondisi babak belur dan wajah-wajah penuh amarah, mereka tampak sangat menyeramkan. Dan yang berdiri paling depan... adalah Sanji.

"N-Nami-swan...?" sebelah mata Sanji melebar.

Sedikit lega karena ada orang yang dikenalnya, Nami bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "... ada apa ini, Sanji-kun?"

Seorang anak kelas 3 maju dan menuding Nami. "Jenderal! Musuh kali ini seorang cewek, apa yang harus-"

BRAKK!

Anak itu terpental, menabrak 3 meja yang kosong, dan pingsan seketika. Anak-anak lain yang mengikuti Sanji menatap sang ketua dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku... akan melindungi sang ratu, sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Sanji berikrar dengan wajah amat serius.

"APA?!"

"Jendral pasukan pemberontak... membelot?!"

Nami hanya bisa melongo mendengar percakapan sok dramatis itu. Apa-apaan...? Pemberontak yang membelot? Bukankah itu sebuah paradoks?

"Pengkhianat tak bisa dimaafkan! Serbuuuu!" seorang anak kelas 3 mengambil alih komando.

"Maju kalian semua!" Sanji meloncat ke depan Nami, dan menolehinya, "Nami-swan! Larilah, aku akan melindungimu!"

"Apa-apaan ini, Sanji-kun?" Nami kembali bertanya.

"Uh, aku jawab sambil lari. Ikuti aku!" tanpa ragu, Sanji meraih tangan Nami dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, lalu mulai berlari sambil kedua kakinya menghajar musuh di sana-sini.

Nami tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sanji, padahal dalam hati dia masih kesal karena cowok itu merahasiakan soal sejarah SH dan juga kepergian Robin darinya...

Jarak Nami dari panggung sekitar 50 meter, dan mereka dihadang banyak sekali pemberontak. Termasuk di antaranya adalah Kid, Hawkins, dan Urouge, trio Supernova. Kemunculan mereka bertiga membuat gentar para pemberontak lain yang segera memberi jalan.

Sanji pun menghentikan gerakannya, dan bergumam dengan ekspresi kesal. "Akhirnya kalian muncul..."

"Yoi. Seperti biasa, aku ingin membuat permainan makin seru," Kid memasang sarung tangan magnetiknya, 'Magnezone'.

"Jangan tanya aku, aku hanya ikut-ikutan," kata Urouge.

"Ramalan bintang pagi tadi bilang bahwa aku akan bertarung dalam pertempuran yang ditakdirkan hari ini," kata Hawkins dengan wajah serius.

"Ooooh?! Kelompok pemberontak baru muncul dari abu kepemimpinan ketua sebelumnya, Sanji-kyun!" Bon-chan meraung penuh semangat di _mic_-nya.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengambil alih obor revolusi darimu yang terlalu lembek!" teriak Kid.

Anak-anak bersorak. Ya, bisa melihat pertarungan seru seperti ini cocok untuk menutup pesta!

"Hati-hati Sanji, mereka musuh yang kuat!" teriak Luffy dengan suara parau. Di mulutnya ada sebatang sedotan yang terhubung dengan minuman berwarna pink.

Tanda tanya muncul di atas kepala Nami, dia yakin saking besarnya itu bukan lagi tanda tanya imajiner. Dia menarik-narik lengan kaus Sanji, dan bertanya, "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, sekarang."

"Sebentar Nami-swan, dalam situasi sekarang aku nggak bisa ngobrol. Butuh bantuan..." Sanji toleh kanan-kiri, dan melihat sosok teman-temannya di sisi lain aula. "Usopp, Franky, _marimo_! Ratu membutuhkan perlindungan kalian!"

Entah karena bosan atau apa, ketiga orang yang dia panggil itu segera beranjak dari posisi masing-masing. Bahkan Zoro yang biasanya malas berurusan dengan Sanji dan hal-hal seperti ini (apalagi badannya juga sudah luka-luka karena dihajar tadi).

Oooooh! Sorakan anak-anak semakin menggila. Dapat melihat pertempuran para petarung elit Seifu?! Ini hadiah perpisahan yang sangat bagus!

"Oke, yang menghalangi Ratu Nami, bersiaplah bermalam di rumah sakit," kata Franky.

"Aku ikutan saja," kata Zoro, malas.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, kali ini aku serius," kata Usopp, ketapel 'Kuro Kabuto'-nya mengancam. Dia tampak penuh percaya diri... walaupun kakinya gemetaran.

Keempat org itu melindungi Nami, dengan Sanji berada paling belakang menggandengnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita mulai saja... sayang nggak ada Monkey di sini, padahal aku paling dendam padanya," Kid mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Zoro, membuat katana 'Shuusui' miliknya bergetar karena tertarik magnet. "Roronoa, kau pakai pedang 'kan? Sayang sekali, akulah kelemahan terbesarmu."

"Oh?" Zoro menyeringai. "Aku cukup jago dengan tangan kosong kok."

Wush!

Wujudnya menghilang... ini teknik 'Iai'! Kid mengumpat dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan badan untuk menangkis.

"Guh!"

Wujud Zoro muncul lagi, sambil menyarungkan Shusui kembali dengan kerennya.

"Tetap saja, aku lebih suka menggunakan katana, terimakasih."

Kid merasakan nyeri di kedua tangannya yang ditebas Zoro. Tidak ada darah yang bercucuran dari sana... sepertinya si _marimo_ itu menggunakan punggung pedangnya. Kid menyeringai, "Kita lihat apa kau bisa menjaga harga dirimu sebagai seorang pengguna pedang, melawanku yang magnet."

"Nggak usah sok keren, Eustass!"

Zoro terlambat menyadarinya, dan tiba-tiba saja bagian kanan badannya terkena hantaman berat. Dia pun terpental menabrak beberapa meja.

"Urouge, kau juga jangan sok keren," kata Kid.

"Hahaha! Ini adl pertarungan terakhirku sebagai anak SMU Seifu, jadi biarkan aku dapat _spotlight_!"

"Spotlight... seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya amat terang di depan wajah biksu itu, dan dia menutupi matanya dengan kedua lengan besarnya. Sayang, itu tidak berlaku pada...

"LASEEEERRRRR?!"

Seisi aula berteriak histeris (terutama para cowok + Bonney) melihat serangan itu. Ya, mau dijelaskan seperti apapun... itu adalah tembakan laser.

"Uh, sebenarnya ini memang serangan _spotlight_," gumam Franky si pelaku serangan. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah lampu panggung besar yang ditempeli berbagai mesin di belakangnya. Konsepnya sederhana sih, memperkuat sinar lampu itu sehingga menghasilkan panas luar biasa secara radiasi. Tetap saja, hasilnya terlihat seperti pancaran laser besar, menyenangkan para penggila acara sci-fi dan anime mecha. "Jadi, aku beri nama ini... um... 'Spotlight Laser'! Ya! Itu terdengar... super keren!"

"Jangan beri nama jurusmu di tempat!" teriak Urouge kesal, matanya melotot keluar.

"Urouge, pemberian nama itu meningkatkan kesempatan menangnya sebanyak 7%," kata Hawkins, dengan beberapa kartu tarot melayang-layang di depan wajahnya.

"Itu hitungan dari mana...?" pikir para penonton.

"Kalau aku, berapa kemungkinan menangnya?!"

BAMMM!

Bersamaan dengan itu, meledaklah daerah di sekitar kepala si senior berambut panjang. Saat kepulan asapnya mereda, tampak kartu-kartu tarotnya terbakar habis.

"Hahaha! T-tanpa kartu itu kau tidak akan bisa membaca masa depan!" Usopp menuding sang senior dengan penuh percaya diri, walaupun keringat dinginnya mulai mengucur deras. Ketapel 'Kuro Kabuto' masih mengeluarkan asap setelah tembakan teknik 'Kayaku Boshi'.

Hawkins menghentikan semua gerakannya, dan saat itu firasat buruk menyerang Kid serta anggota Supernova lainnya.

"K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Bonney dari sisi lain ruangan. Kid dan Urouge, teman satu tim Hawkins hanya bisa melongo... dan perlahan melangkah mundur?

"'Gouma no Sou'..."

Hawkins bergetar hebat... dan dari sekujur badannya muncul semacam jerami yang menyelimuti kulitnya. Perlahan sosoknya berubah jadi... boneka jerami raksasa.

"K-KYAAAAAAHHHH!" Usopp dan anak-anak dengan jantung lemah teriak berjamaah.

"Kau membakar tarotku... padahal itu favoritku dari 2 minggu lalu!" Hawkins menggeram, suaranya terdengar terdistorsi. Dia melangkah perlahan menuju Usopp, langkah-langkahnya berat dan penuh amarah.

"Usopp, selamat berjuang," kata Zoro dan Franky kompak. Mereka tidak tahu Hawkins itu berubah wujud jadi apa (dan dengan cara apa), jadi mereka tidak mau ikut campur. Musuh di depan mereka sudah cukup merepotkan...

"KIIIH! Kalian jahat amat?!" teriak Usopp dengan mata melotot dan gigi setajam gergaji.

Bulu kuduknya merinding, dan dia meloncat ke belakang berdasarkan nalurinya menghindari bahaya. Berkat itu, dia selamat dari serangan kuku-kuku Hawkins yang kini bentuknya lebih mirip paku hitam itu.

"Kyah!"

"Diam dan biarkan aku membalas dendam kartuku!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku lari saja dan kau diam di sini?" Usopp menawar.

"Kartu adalah temaaaaannnnnn! Percayalah pada kartuuuu!"

"Itu _quote_ dari 2 seri berbeda*... kyaaaa!"

BLARRRR!

Kid dan Urouge meneteskan keringat dingin melihat rangkaian kejadian itu. Kemudian mereka mengembalikan perhatian ke Zoro dan Franky yang juga masih melongo.

"... oke. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Tunggu dulu... serius, aku khawatir sama Usopp," kata Franky, jempol besarnya menunjuk Usopp yang berusaha menghindari serangan Hawkins mati-matian.

"Eh, dia akan baik-baik saja," Zoro menyeringai. Dia sudah paham betul cara bertarung Usopp, dan percaya kalau dia bisa bertahan.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga, siapkan PMR," Kid menggeretakkan tangan di balik 'Magnezone'-nya.

BLARRR!

Pertarungan kembali pecah di sisi Kid dan Urouge vs Zoro dan Franky.

"Tahan mereka dengan benar!" Sanji berteriak. Geraman kedua anak buahnya mengkonfirmasi perintah itu, dan dia menoleh ke Nami. "Oke Nami-swan, sekarang..."

Kedua tangan Nami mendarat di pipinya, sekilas dia ingin mengajak berciuman... tapi bahkan otak mesum Sanji berpikir kalau itu takkan terjadi sekarang. Dia melihat bahwa gadis itu... sekarang sedang sangat marah. Wajahnya memerah dan guratan otot menyembul di dahinya.

"Jelaskan. Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Sekarang," Nami memberi penekanan di tiap katanya.

Sanji menelan ludah. Nami yang marah tanpa bertindak kasar lebih menyeramkan. Tangannya pun melonggarkan kerah kemejanya yang terasa sesak.

"Oke, tapi lepaskan aku dulu. Posisi ini... nggak nyaman buatku," kata Sanji.

Nami menyadari posisinya yang seolah akan mencium cowok itu, dan buru-buru melepaskan tangannya seolah menyentuh panci panas. Dia pun berbalik dengan wajah memerah, yang kali ini bukan dari kemarahan.

"_Imutnya..." _pikir Sanji. Dia berdehem, dan berkata, "Ini... adalah 'King's Game', Nami-san."

"Huh?" Nami menoleh ke arah Sanji.

"Ya, 'King's Game ala OSIS'. Apa kamu nggak tahu?"

Sanji menjelaskan semua aturan King's Game ini dan kenapa Nami terpilih jadi pemenang... sementara Nami hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyumpahi si pencetus ide gila ini.

Selama penjelasan itu, Nami melihat Sanji bertingkah seperti biasanya. Santai dan sedikit genit, tidak terlihat seseorang yang salah satu rahasia terburuknya, soal dia yang berpacaran dan mengganggu keharmonisan SH, barusan dibeberkan. Bukan dia saja, tapi semua anggota cowok SH bertingkah sepertinya, seolah tidak ada masalah.

Nami tahu bahwa cowok kurang peka soal perasaan, tapi tetap saja...!

"... jadi, begitu. Kalau kami bisa melindungimu sampai panggung, kamu akan jadi ratu, Nami-swan!" Sanji mengakhiri penjelasannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Nami sudah tidak mendengarkannya sejak dia menjelaskan aturan awal.

Perkataan itu menyadarkan Nami dari lamunannya. Dia memandang Sanji... dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei, Sanji-kun..."

"Hm? Kenapa? Ayo, kita segera ke panggung sebelum rambut tulip sial itu membawa bala bantuan-"

Alis Nami berkerut. Sampai kapan cowok pirang itu mau mengabaikan situasi?

"... kenapa kamu bisa bertingkah sesantai itu, setelah semua yang terjadi tadi? Tentang aturan rahasia SH dan masa-masa terburuk kita sebagai kelompok?"

Sanji berhenti bergerak dan menghela napas panjang, lalu terkikik.

Alis Nami semakin menukik tajam. Apa Sanji pikir ini pertanyaan bercanda?

Mengetahui _mood_ Nami yang semakin memburuk, Sanji berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Itu sudah nggak penting lagi, Nami-"

Enteng sekali menjawabnya! Nami benar-benar marah sekarang, dia menghentakkan kakinya.

"Mungkin buatmu tidak penting!" dia berkata dengan nada tinggi, untungnya anak-anak lain tidak memandanginya karena lebih asyik melihat pertarungan Supernova melawan SH. "Apa kalian tidak lihat apa efek kejadian tadi kepada perasaan kami?"

Biasanya mendengar kata perasaan, apalagi perasaan cewek, Sanji akan bereaksi dengan keras... tapi kali ini reaksinya dingin saja? Melihat itu, Nami melanjutkan omelannya.

"Mengabaikan aku dan Margaret-san sejenak, kalian membongkar ini di saat-saat terakhir sebelum Robin meninggalkan kita! Apa kalian sadar, kalau karena ini, Robin-neesan akan meninggalkan SH dengan perasaan tidak enak?!" nada bicara Nami semakin tinggi. "Belum lagi konflik soal dia yang merahasiakan kepergiannya dari kota Raftel yang tidak kalian beritahukan padaku dan Margaret-san!"

Kalau Sanji memandang Nami dengan sikapnya yang biasa, maka ia akan menyadari cahaya dari lampu gantung elegan di ruangan itu memantul pada ujung mata Nami, yang mulai berurai air mata.

"Di saat-saat terakhirnya malah ada konflik seperti ini..." Nami berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, tapi yang keluar malah sesenggukan. "Aku... tidak suka ini samasekali... kita harusnya berpisah dengan senyuman sesuai katamu ke Luffy!"

Nami mengangkat wajahnya, dan kali ini jelas pipinya basah. Alis spiral Sanji berkedut, sepertinya dia merasa iba... tapi tidak ingin menunjukkannya. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu... tapi akhirnya dia tidak tahan. Sanji mengambil sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya dan memberikannya ke Nami. Gadis itu segera menggunakannya untuk menyeka air mata.

"... ini tidak terjadi dalam kontrol kami," Sanji menjawab singkat kemudian, dengan nada suara amat serius. Nami terdiam di balik sapu tangan. "Kamu ingat, Nami-san... semua ini terjadi setelah Tashigi-chan menyatakan perasaannya pada Zoro."

Dia memanggil nama musuh bebuyutannya dengan nama aslinya, pertanda sedang amat serius.

"Tapi, ini bukan salah siapapun. Ini terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada yang bisa memprediksi, tiba-tiba saja konflik menyebar," Sanji menoleh ke arah pertarungan dan melihat pedang Zoro akhirnya tertarik magnet Kid, meninggalkannya dengan tangan kosong. Dia menyeringai, ini akan menarik... tapi dia tidak ada waktu untuk menonton. "Aku ingin tanya Nami-san. Apa yang membuatmu lebih kesal dari 2 masalah ini...? Rahasia kelompok atau rahasia Robin?"

Nami tidak bisa menjawab, karena kedua masalah ini sama-sama mengesalkan. Dia terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di saputangan milik Sanji yang beraroma seperti cowok itu. Menenangkan dan menyejukkan...

"Apapun itu, kita tidak bisa menghindari konflik. Seperti kasusmu dengan Arlong beberapa tahun lalu, nggak ada yang menyangka. Baru sehari kita bertemu dan ngobrol santai, tiba-tiba kamu kena kasus separah itu," Sanji melayangkan pandangannya kembali pada Nami yang mengangkat wajahnya, dengan pipi masih basah. Dia merujuk pada kasus Nami yang nyaris memecahbelah SH di tahun keduanya.

Arlong adalah pemilik apartemen yang ditinggali Nami dan keluarganya. Sebagai pemilik, dia menarik tagihan yang sangat tinggi dan dengan bunga yang mencekik. Walaupun begitu, biasanya Bell-mere bisa mengatasinya dengan bekerja lebih keras. Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja Nami merusak bagian dalam apartemen setelah bertengkar dengan ibunya. Arlong pun meminta mereka mengganti uang... hal ini membuat Bell-mere bekerja semakin keras sampai jatuh sakit dan diopname cukup lama di RS.

Selama itu, tidak ada yang membayar uang sewa dan bunga yang semakin menumpuk... di tengah keputusasaannya, Nami meninggalkan sekolah untuk bekerja membantu Nojiko. Tanpa mengabari anak-anak SH yang khawatir bukan main padanya, tanpa mengabari sekolah. Dia bahkan menitipkan pesan pada Usopp untuk menyatakan bahwa dia keluar dari SH karena sudah tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Masalah bertambah parah saat sekolah mengancam akan mengeluarkan Nami setelah absen tanpa izin sangat lama...

SH sangat kacau saat itu, tiap anggota saat itu (Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook) berusaha menolong Nami sendiri-sendiri tanpa koordinasi. Tapi Sanji tidak. Dia seolah lari dari masalah kelompok dengan mendapat pacar dan melupakan semua tentang SH...

Untungnya, sifat sembrono Luffy kali ini jd penolong. Berkat info dari Usopp dan Brook yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, dia tahu kalau Arlong dan kelompoknya ternyata adalah _yakuza_ yang meresahkan dan bekerjasama dengan polisi lokal sehingga bisa beroperasi dengan aman. Dia pun menyerbu markas Arlong bersama anggota lain setelah usaha keras mempersatukan SH yang terpecah kembali. Arlong ditangkap kepolisian Raftel dan Nami pun dibebaskan.

Sanji ingat benar, salah satu alasan kenapa SH bisa kacau saat itu karena dia yang biasanya jadi ahli taktik melarikan diri... yang akhirnya menciptakan peraturan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku nggak senang dengan kondisi seperti ini Nami-san, tidak ada yang menyukai konflik antar teman, bukan? Anak-anak... bahkan Luffy si idiot yang nggak pernah berpikir pun, pasti dalam hati berpikir cara mengatasi konflik kali ini. Kami ingin minta maaf pada kalian dengan cara menyelesaikan konflik," Sanji mulai tersenyum. "Karena itulah, kami diam-diam mengatur permainan ini."

"... hah?" Nami membelalakkan matanya.

"Kamu tahu kenapa Luffy yang harusnya mengurusi masalah kelompoknya setuju melakukan ini? Itu karena menurutnya ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Heh, anak itu ternyata bisa punya ide brilian juga."

Nami memiringkan kepalanya. Apa maksudnya?

"Secara nggak sadar, kepala karet itu memanipulasi Kid untuk melakukan ini. Lalu, Franky mengatur _e-mail_ terakhir di permainan agar menuju ke kamu," Sanji terus menjelaskan tanpa menyadari kebingungan Nami. "Jika kamu berhasil mencapai panggung maka kamu bisa memerintahkan apapun kepada siapapun."

Mata Sanji berkilat-kilat penuh percaya diri, sepertinya dia ada rencana yang mumpuni.

"Selesaikan semuanya dengan perintahmu, Nami-san."

-xXxXx-

Nami melangkah ke atas panggung dengan mantap, sementara Sanji mengacau pertarungan Kid dan Zoro, merebut katana si _marimo_ dari magnet dan mengembalikannya. Posisi 2 lawan 1 itu segera berubah saat Law muncul diseret Kid untuk membantu. Sang ketua PMR itupun segera beradu pedang dengan Zoro, sedang Sanji berhadapan dengan Kid. Pertarungan kembali memanas saat _mic_ dari Bon-chan berdengung, pertanda raja terbaru telah dipilih.

Anak-anak pun memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke panggung, segala pertarungan dihentikan. Usopp ambil kesempatan ini untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja prasmanan terdekat menghindari amukan Hawkins.

Merasa anak-anak sudah memperhatikannya, Bon-chan bertanya, "Apa keinginanmu, wahai yang mulia ratu?"

Nami tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri di atas panggung, seolah pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Sanji tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Dia memandang Sanji dan mengedipkan matanya, membuat cowok itu klepek-klepek. Kemudian dia mengambil _mic_ dari Bon-chan dan menghela napas panjang...

"R-Roronoa Zoro..." Nami menunjuk Zoro.

Cowok berambut hijau itu menuding dirinya sendiri, protes, "Oi, aku punya salah apa padamu, Nami?!"

"... dan Nico Robin."

Zoro langsung menghentikan protesnya. Sementara Robin, yang sejak tadi diam saja di salah satu sudut ruangan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak saat dia menyadari apa maksud Nami.

"Belikan aku 1 krat 'Carlsberg'. Kalian tahu, bekas sponsor Liverpool."

Seisi aula terdiam, mereka memikirkan apa maksud dari perintah itu.

Sekilas sederhana. 'Carlsberg'... adalah minuman bir yang cukup langka di kota Raftel ini, hanya bisa ditemukan di hypermarket yang berjarak kira-kira 1 jam pergi-pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari Hotel Poseidon. Masalahnya, minuman beralkohol tidak bisa dijual pada anak di bawah 20 tahun menurut hukum Jepang. Karena yang disuruh adl anak SMU, mereka harus melakukan trik agar bisa membelinya...

Tapi bukan itu saja masalahnya. Waktu sejam lebih dan korbannya 2 orang yang jelas-jelas tengah berselisih... apa yang akan terjadi selama itu?! Paling tidak, mereka harus mendiskusikan cara membeli Carlsberg melewati batasan usia mereka!

Anak-anak bergidik membayangkannya, perintah yang mengerikan.

Nami melayangkan pikirannya pada perbicaraannya dengan Sanji sebelum dia sampai di panggung.

"... setelah dipikir-pikir, ini salah si _marimo_," Sanji bergumam. "Kalau saja dia tidak disukai Tashigi-san yang nekat menyatakan perasaannya, konflik ini nggak akan terjadi!"

Nami hampir terjungkal karena cowok itu akhirnya menyalahkan. Harusnya dia bisa menduga ini sih... karena subyek kali ini adalah Zoro, musuh bebuyutan si pirang.

"Karena ini salahnya, dialah yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, aku akan memilih Luffy karena entah kenapa dia selalu bisa mendamaikan konflik internal grup dengan omongan ngaconya... tapi kali ini, masalahnya terlalu sensitif untuk otak karetnya." Sanji mengelus jenggotnya. "Oke, Nami-san, ini strateginya. 'Buat _marimo_ dan Robin-chan berbicara 4 mata untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah'."

Sanji menyelesaikan itu dengan mengacungkan jempol, dan menyeringai pede, sampai menimbulkan kilapan cahaya layaknya iklan pasta gigi.

"Pada akhirnya kamu melepas tanggungjawab ke orang lain!" komentar Nami, gemas.

"Hey, seorang ahli strategi biasanya tidak bisa mengeksekusi strateginya sendiri 'kan?" jawab Sanji. Dia terlihat sangat keren... kalau saja dia mau beraksi sendiri.

Nami tertawa kecil mengingat pembicaraan tadi. Itu... benar-benar Sanji.

"Okeeeh, jij sekalian sdh dengar perintah sang ratu? Baiiiik, laksanakaaan!" kata Bon-chan.

Terdengar bunyi sabetan pedang, dan _mic_ yang dipegang Bon-chan terpotong.

"Hieeeee!" _okama_ itu melonjak kaget dan melotot ke arah Zoro si pelaku.

"Apa-apaan perintah itu oi?!" Zoro menggeram sambil menodongkan Shusui ke arah panggung.

"Oi, jangan banyak tanya dan laksanakan saja," Kid yang berada di belakangnya, berkomentar. Zoro menoleh dengan pandangan pembunuh, tapi si rambut tulip hanya mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Kalau kau nggak mau... heh, apa kau bisa disebut laki-laki?"

Ctakkkk.

Kalau sudah menyinggung kejantanan, Zoro tidak mau berkompromi. Dia menyarungkan Shusui dan meletakkannya kembali di pinggangnya.

"Bah. Ayo segera kita selesaikan... oi, Robin!"

Robin yang dipanggil hanya bisa menoleh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Zoro menghela napas panjang dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar, mengisyaratkan dia untuk mengikutinya. Robin mengangkat alisnya dan Zoro menggangguk pelan.

"Oi, berkomunikasilah dengan kata-kata! Kalian ini manusia 'kan?!" teriak Kid, kesal.

"Oh, kalau mereka kadang nggak perlu begitu," Franky berkomentar, seringainya lebar. "Mereka punya teknik telepati atau... ikatan batin. Ngahahaha!"

Zoro menepuk dahinya dan segera melangkah keluar, dia tidak mau digoda lagi. Robin diam saja, tapi beberapa saat kemudian memantapkan tekadnya dengan mengangguk, lalu ikut keluar.

"Oi Zoro, jangan kacaukan ini!" Sanji berteriak amat keras dari dalam aula, tapi Zoro menutupi lubang telinga kanannya dengan telunjuk.

...

Robin tidak menyangka pertemuan terakhirnya dengan anak-anak SH dan teman-teman seangkatannya akan berakhir dengan... menarik (kalau tidak bisa dibilang kacau) seperti ini.

Mengingat lagi pengalamannya dengan SH, dia menarik pemikirannya barusan dengan tawa kecil. Karena bersama dengan SH membuat semuanya jadi lebih menarik.

Selalu saja ada aksi seru dan guyonan kocak yang terjadi oleh kombo Luffy dan teman-teman (Robin berpikir kalau semua temannya itu, entah kenapa, punya aspek sikap yang lucu). Tapi, kali ini... suasananya lebih serius dan gelap.

Siapa yang sangka pernyataan cinta seseorang bisa membongkar masa lalu kelompok yang gelap?

Robin bahkan tidak bisa mengkonfirmasi itu kepada teman-temannya yang lebih tahu, karena setelah kejadian itu mereka berpencar sendiri-sendiri, sepertinya tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Tentu ada faktor kalau dia... sedikit takut menanyakan ini juga.

Dia suka sejarah, tapi dia kurang suka mengorek sejarah pribadi yang kelam. Mungkin itu hanya pemikirannya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Hhh..." tanpa sadar, Robin menghela nafas panjang, mengakhiri pemikirannya barusan. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan, yaitu situasinya dengan Zoro.

Mereka sudah berjalan kira-kira 15 menit dari kompleks Hotel Poseidon, dan kalau perhitungannya benar, dia harus bersama cowok itu selama 45 menit lagi sembari menjalankan perintah dari 'King's Game' yang dimenangkan Nami tadi.

Dia tahu tujuan Nami memerintahkan demikian. Gadis berambut oranye itu pasti ingin dia dan Zoro berbicara secara privat untuk mengakhiri semua konflik ini, paling tidak agar dia bisa meninggalkan SH dalam perasaan damai.

Tapi sepertinya upaya Nami tidak berhasil.

Karena selama perjalanan ini, tidak ada sepatah kata apapun yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Kekeraskepalaan dan suasana yang canggung membuat perjalanan mereka sunyi. Yah, Robin tidak bisa menyalahkan Zoro. Dia benar-benar jadi obyek masalah malam ini, entah karma apa yang menimpanya.

"Aku nggak tau karma apa yang menimpaku malam ini, padahal aku nggak percaya dewa," tiba-tiba Zoro berkata demikian.

Robin mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat Zoro yang masih menghadap ke depan tengah mengusap lehernya. Mendengar Zoro mengutarakan hal yang ada dalam pemikirannya barusan mengundang senyuman tipis ke mulutnya.

"Tapi mending kita selesaikan ini secepatnya."

"Langsung ke bisnis, ya?" Robin bertanya. Yah, itulah Zoro. Dia tidak pernah mau mencampur urusan pribadi dengan misi atau tugas yang diembannya. Sikapnya profesional, tapi dengan situasi sekarang... gadis berambut hitam itu jadi kesal karena dia masih beranggapan seperti itu.

"Ya. Jujur, aku ingin segera pulang," Zoro mengangkat tangannya ke wajah, sepertinya dia menguap. Dia masih tidak menghadap ke Robin. "Semua masalah malam ini sangat melelahkan."

"Fufufu, aku bisa bayangkan," Robin tertawa kering. "Menerima pernyataan cinta dari mantan kapten klub, menolaknya sambil membongkar sejarah gelap kelompok, dihajar teman-temannya karena menolak dia, kemudian kena hukuman 'King's Game'? Siapapun pasti akan kelelahan secara mental, bahkan orang dengan mental setangguh kamu."

Mendengar itu, Zoro membalikkan badannya. Akhirnya, Robin berpikir. Cowok berambut hijau itu tampak biasa saja, tidak tampak perasaan canggung atau gugup di wajahnya... ini membuatnya kecewa.

"... kau menyindir atau memujiku?" Zoro bertanya.

"Keduanya," Robin menjawabnya singkat, lalu memejamkan mata dan berjalan melewati Zoro.

"Oi-"

"Kamu bilang ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, 'kan? Kalau begitu ayo buruan, aku juga ingin segera kembali untuk mengecek persiapanku berangkat besok."

Ya, jika dia memang tak ingin bicara, tidak perlu dipaksa, pikir Robin. Biarlah semua berakhir seperti ini, daripada jika dibicarakan membuat situasi makin kacau.

"Hey!"

Dia terus berjalan, mengabaikan Zoro yang berusaha memanggilnya. Walaupun dia masih memejamkan mata untuk membantunya melupakan event malam ini, dia masih bisa menyadari situasi sekitarnya mengandalkan 'Kenbunshoku' _haki_, jadi dia tidak khawatir menabrak sesuatu. Tapi... karena _haki_ itu juga dia jadi bisa menyadari perasaan Zoro yang kebingungan mencari cara untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Niatan cowok itu benar-benar terasa, sepertinya Robin memang sangat kelelahan secara mental.

"Oi, Robin."

Robin mengabaikan panggilan itu lagi, mengisi otaknya tentang kepergiannya ke Ohara besok. Apa dia sudah memasukkan semua pakaiannya? Bagaimana dengan peralatan mandi dan pernak perniknya? Sisa pakaian dan keperluannya bisa dikirim dengan paket, tapi dia tidak mau ada apapun yang tertinggal. Lalu, buku-bukunya... perjalanan ke Ohara memakan waktu sekitar 12 jam dengan pesawat, dia harus menyiapkan banyak buku untuk dilahap menghabiskan waktu di atas pesawat. Tidak lupa barang-barang elektroniknya harus di-_charge_... ah, setelah pesta ini selesai dia akan sibuk sendirian di rumah. Benar-benar-

"Nico Robin."

Mendengar itu, si pemilik nama menghentikan langkahnya. Zoro tidak pernah memanggil nama lengkapnya sejak dia bergabung dengan SH, sebelumnya dia selalu memanggil begitu karena menganggapnya senior. Jika dia memanggilnya seperti itu...

Apakah Zoro akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menganggap Robin sebagai senior, bukan sebagai teman? Robin terhenyak, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu. Itu... akan jadi akhir yang sangat buruk baginya. Sekacau apapun hubungannya dengan anak-anak SH lain, dia berharap masih bisa berteman dengan Zoro.

Karena Zoro adalah orang yang membuka dirinya yang selama ini tertutup, yang mengenalkannya ke anak-anak SH dan yang menariknya keluar dari kesendirian.

Karena dia... menyukai Zoro.

Ya, dia menyukai anak berambut hijau itu. Walaupun ini hanya pengakuan dalam hati, bisa berpikir seperti ini adalah kemajuan, menurut Robin. Peduli amat dengan aturan dilarang pacaran di SH, Robin tetap akan menyukainya.

Karena itulah, karena itulah... jangan mengembalikanku ke posisi itu-

"Sepertinya dia sudah siap bicara?"

"Tunggu dulu, biarkan dia tenang sebentar."

Eh... kenapa ada 2 suara cowok di belakangnya? Dan suara itu...

"Luffy?!" Robin membalikkan badannya... dan benar, dia bisa melihat Luffy, dengan wajahnya yang masih hijau karena keracunan makanan, senyum-senyum di samping Zoro. "K-kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin beli _bacon_ buat _meat shake_ lagi," jawabnya, santai. "Chopper bilang, proses reha-apa namanya... ah, pokoknya dia bilang aku butuh lebih banyak daging lagi biar sembuh. Karena di pesta sudah nggak ada daging, jadi aku keluar."

"Dia menyusul kita saat kamu melamun tadi," Zoro menyambung. Diliat dari wajahnya, dia tidak tampak kaget sedikitpun melihat Luffy, sepertinya dia sudah memperkirakan ini? "Aku memanggilmu tadi untuk menunggu dia. Bisa repot kalau dia nyasar."

"Hah! Nyasar? Memangnya kau, Zoro?!" Luffy melawan balik.

"Oi, kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kudengar mengatakan itu!" Zoro berteriak kesal.

Luffy tertawa kencang mengabaikan sang wakil ketua yang memukul kepalanya, pemandangan itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Robin. Zoro bersikap seperti biasa, tidak ada niatan baginya untuk menurunkan posisi Robin dari teman menjadi senior.

Cewek berambut hitam itu mengelus dadanya.

"Lagian, aku juga ingin ngomong sama Robin," kata Luffy kemudian, suaranya terdengar tegas. Itu suara mode pemimpinnya, yang biasa dia gunakan saat mengkomando SH.

Robin berkedip sekali, dua kali. Eh? Dia pikir ini akan jadi momen bicara 4 mata antara dia dan Zoro saja? Dia menoleh ke wakilnya.

"Jangan memandangku begitu," kata Zoro, membela diri. "Perkataan dari ketua SH akan lebih mantap daripada dariku, kan? Apalagi untuk masalah seperti ini."

Benar juga, Robin sampai lupa. Di balik sifat dewasa dan kepala dingin Zoro, dia tetaplah anak buah Luffy di kelompok SH. Luffy-lah yang seharusnya lebih berwenang mengurus konflik internal, walaupun biasanya dia ngaco dan seenaknya.

Si ketua menghela napas panjang, lalu berkata, "Intinya, anak-anak nggak suka kau merahasiakan tentang Ohara, Robin."

JLEB!

Perkataan singkat dari seorang yang biasanya tidak serius itu... benar-benar mengena.

Ya, itulah masalah utama saat ini. Robin dan sifat sok misteriusnya, bahkan merahasiakan hal sepenting ini dari teman-teman 1 kelompoknya. Padahal, seharusnya tidak ada rahasia di antara teman.

"Waktu Zoro bilang ini ke kita sebelum pesta, aku marah. Nggak, kita semua marah," Luffy menatap Robin dengan serius, layaknya menghadapi seorang yang tengah beradu ideologi. "... kenapa, Robin? Kupikir kita ini teman! Harusnya kamu bilang soal sepenting ini!"

Baru kali ini Robin melihat Luffy yang seperti itu, dia... memancarkan aura seolah hendak bertarung serius. Robin pun memahami apa yang dirasakan orang-orang kurang beruntung yang pernah menjadi lawan Luffy saat dia sedang serius, tekanan luar biasa seolah kau menghadapi seorang raja, Haoshoku haki.

_Beware the nice ones, indeed._

"Aku... tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir," Robin akhirnya menjawab, dengan suara yang seolah berat sekali keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Aku adalah anak SH yang pertama lulus, dan akan meninggalkan kota ini... bersama kalian. Aku-"

"Haaah?!" Luffy berteriak. "Khawatir adalah tugas sebagai teman! Biarkanlah kami khawatir padamu!"

Robin terdiam mendengar itu.

Zoro kemudian menambahkan, "Kau bilang kau nggak mau membuat kita khawatir... kau terlalu egois. Kau nggak memikirkan perasaan kami, hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. 'Aku tidak ingin khawatir pada teman-teman', itu 'kan yang kau pikirkan?"

Kedua perkataan itu... telak sekali. Dikeroyok seperti itu, Robin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Zoro sih, sudah biasa menasehatinya begitu meskipun dia setahun lebih muda, tapi... Luffy? Si kapten yang serampangan itu bahkan ikut turun tangan! Robin terkekeh di dalam hati, sepertinya saat ini dia benar-benar sudah mengacaukan semuanya.

Dia menghela napas panjang.

"... oke, aku menyerah," sang senior tersenyum tipis, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya sedang ditodong pistol. "Kalian benar. Kali ini... aku sepertinya terlalu egois."

Luffy dan Zoro memandang ke arahnya, lalu saling memandang. Sepertinya... mereka sukses?

"Maaf."

Robin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aah, jangan minta maaf padaku," Zoro berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aneh rasanya melihat seniornya itu menundukkan kepala padanya. "Minta maafnya ke Nami dan yang lain, setelah kita kembali."

"Tapi aku tidak maaf padamu, Zoro," kata Robin dengan senyuman usil. "Aku minta maaf ke ketua, ke Luffy. Jangan terlalu ge-er, fufufu."

Si ketua ngakak mendengar itu, membuat Zoro memukul kepalanya.

"Ap- oi, kau jangan tertawa! Kau juga, Robin! Cepat sekali sikapmu berubah, itukah yang pantas dilakukan seorang yang menyesal karena telah bersalah- argh!"

Kata-kata Zoro terpotong karena Luffy tidak terima pukulan tadi dan menyerang balik, langsung memulai perkelahian kecil di antara 2 anggota terkuat SH itu.

Robin tersenyum lebar membalikkan badan. Sekarang stl semua masalah tentang dirinya itu selesai, dia merasa bebannya sedikit berkurang. Tapi... soal peraturan rahasia SH belum selesai.

Karena ini mumpung forum yang cukup pribadi, dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Lalu, ke masalah selanjutnya... soal peraturan 'itu'."

Deg!

Seolah tertohok, gerakan kedua anak yang lagi bergulat itu terhenti seketika.

"Aku ingin kejelasan. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan SH dengan menyimpan sebuah rahasia... bisa-bisa aku dibuat mati penasaran. Saat itu terjadi aku akan menghantui kalian selamanya, tahu."

"Keh, kau dan omongan serammu," Zoro mendorong Luffy menjauh dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor setelah pergumulan singkat tadi. Luffy juga melakukan hal yang sama di sampingnya. "Soal itu... um, yah, sepertinya semua sudah dijelaskan koki itu waktu kalian mengintip? Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Iya. Memangnya separah itukah? Nami dan Margaret keliatan khawatir banget sejak tahu ini."

Kedua cowok itu lalu memiringkan kepala mereka kompak. Dasar cowok, pikir Robin kesal.

"Menurutku... itu aturan yang terlalu keras. Dilarang pacaran selama masih jd anggota SH? Apa nggak sekalian dilarang jatuh cinta?" Robin bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Ya, dia tidak setuju. Tidak selamanya berpacaran di dalam sebuah kelompok itu destruktif, tergantung menyeimbangkan kehidupan cinta dan kelompok saja sebenarnya.

"Huh... kan bisa saja jatuh cinta tanpa pacaran?"

Jawaban itu membuat Robin dan Zoro terhenyak. Karena, itu berasal dari Luffy.

Eh...

Oke, ini mulai aneh. Kenapa anak itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sebagus itu dari mulut kasarnya? Tentang cinta, lagi! Ini anak yang berpikir kalau cinta itu semacam bumbu makanan!

(Walaupun dia ada benarnya... 'kan orang selalu bilang bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuat makanan terasa sangat lezat).

"Aturan ini memang mengekang, tapi ini untuk kebaikan bersama. Berkaca dari masalah yang ditimbulkan Sanji-kun..." Luffy terus berbicara...

Luffy tidak pernah memanggil Sanji pakai embel-embel... bukan, dia tidak pernah pake honorifik untuk memanggil seseorang (kecuali yang jauh lebih tua darinya). Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak itu, apa selulosa mempengaruhi daya berpikir-

Saat itulah mereka menyadarinya.

Setelah diamati baik-baik... tampak headset nirkabel menempel di telinga kanan Luffy. Dari situ, samar-samar terdengar suara... Brook. Sekarang sudah jelas kenapa Luffy jadi filosofis dan bijak begitu.

"Brook-sensei," Robin sengaja menaikkan suaranya.

"Iya Robin-kun... ah?!" Luffy buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Kemudian dia tertawa kering.

"Ah, dasar. Kukira kau jadi pintar setelah keracunan sayuran, rupanya ada yang mendiktemu toh," Zoro menghampiri Luffy dan menarik headset itu dari telinga Luffy.

Luffy hanya bisa terus tertawa, dan mereka juga mendengar tawa khas 'yohoho' dari headset itu. Zoro menekan tombol speaker dari sana.

"Sudah, trik kalian sudah ketahuan. Bicaralah saja, Brook-sensei," kata Zoro.

"_Yoho, mau bagaimana lagi Zoro-kun. Sebagai guru saya tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anak didik saya berkonflik seperti ini, apalagi kalian,"_ Brook berbicara dengan santainya.

Mendengar itu, lagi-lagi menyadarkan Robin... bahwa semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Walaupun dia berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat mereka khawatir, mereka tetap begitu. Brook benar, itulah tugas sebagai teman. Robin kembali mengingatkan diri untuk sungguh-sungguh minta maaf pada teman-temannya setelah ini.

Tapi kembali ke masalah utama.

Mengingat tentang peraturan itu sekarang, dia jadi menyadari beberapa situasi teman-temannya.

Seperti Usopp yang jelas-jelas memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Kaya, teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang juga bersekolah di Seifu dan jadi teman PMR Chopper. Robin sangat kaget waktu pertama kali diberitahu Kaya kalau mereka tidak berpacaran. Padahal menurutnya mereka sangat serasi.

Kemudian, Sanji yang terang-terangan menyukai Nami tapi tidak pernah menyatakannya secara resmi, dan di lain pihak ada Nami yang menyukai Luffy yang juga tidak pernah berkata langsung. Sanji sepertinya juga menyadari perasaan Nami... awalnya Robin berpikir kalau dia tidak ingin me_mic_u cinta segitiga yang rumit, tapi masalahnya ternyata jauh lebih sederhana.

Daripada kehidupan asmara personal, mereka lebih mementingkan kekompakan kelompok.

Benar-benar hubungan pertemanan yang tanpa pamrih.

"... aku mengerti semuanya sekarang," Robin tiba-tiba berkata, membuat kedua orang yang bersama dia memandangnya. Dia menolehi mereka dan tersenyum lebar. "... terimakasih."

Ekspresi itu sangat berbeda dari yang dia tunjukkan selama pesta, bisa dibilang itulah senyuman tulus pertama Robin sejak dia mengutarakan rencana masa depannya ke Zoro beberapa bulan lalu.

Jadi selama itukah dia bingung... pikir Zoro. Dia mengusap lehernya dan berkata, "Oke, kalau sudah beres... bisa kita selesaikan misi kita sekarang?"

"Benar, ayo!" kata Luffy dengan penuh semangat.

"_Yohoho, tapi kamu ingat Zoro-kun, anak di bawah 20 tahun tidak boleh membeli minuman beralkohol?"_ komentar Brook dari headset.

Zoro menurunkan bahunya. "Cih, aku lupa. Oi Robin, kau ada rencana soal ini?"

"Fufufu, mari kita lihat..."

-xXxXx-

Rencana dari Robin amat simpel. Menggunakan kartu tanda penduduk milik ibunya, Nico Olvia... yang berwajah amat mirip dengannya (hanya beda warna rambut), Robin bisa membeli 'Carlsberg' dengan amat mudahnya. Setelah 15 menit mencari Zoro yang nyasar di bagian makanan instan (padahal hanya ada 3 rak di situ) dan menarik Luffy yang berniat membeli bacon sebanyak kereta belanjanya bisa memuat, mereka pun kembali ke hotel.

Masih ada waktu 20 menit tersisa, jadi mereka memutuskan memanggil taxi karena 1 krat bir dan kantong-kantong besar bacon itu sangat merepotkan jika dibawa berjalan kaki. Dengan kendaraan, mereka bisa sampai ke hotel dalam 10 menit. Lalu, karena Luffy yang bersama mereka akan melanggar peraturan permainan, dia masuk duluan disusul Zoro dan Robin setelah berselisih kira-kira 5 menit.

Saat keduanya masuk kembali ke aula pesta, suasana sudah jauh lebih tenang daripada saat mereka berangkat yadi. Sepertinya 'King's Game' sudah berakhir, dilihat dari banyaknya mayat... bukan, korban perebutan kekuasaan yang terkapar di sana-sini. Semua cowok yang bisa bertarung di sana semua sudah tepar kecapekan, termasuk anak-anak PMR. Meja prasmanan juga sudah bersih, beberapa pegawai hotel mulai membereskan aula.

"Ini... apa-apaan..." gumam Zoro, dia memanggul krat bir hasil misinya dengan Robin.

"Fufufu. Berpesta dan terus tidur. Benar-benar ciri khas anak Seifu," Robin tertawa dengan cantiknya. Setelah berbicara dengan ketiga temannya, beban di pundaknya memang sudah jauh berkurang. Dia hendak segera menemui Nami dan yang lain untuk minta maaf sesuai rencananya, saat tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dengung dari _mic_.

Tampak anak-anak kelas 3 berada di atas panggung. Robin melihat Sabo melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya, memintanya ikut naik. Robin menghela napas, sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan SH harus ditunda dulu. Dia pun melangkah ke panggung.

"Mohon perhatian, semuanya," Ace berbicara dengan nada suara penuh wibawa, khas darinya sebagai mantan wakil ketua OSIS. Semua org di dalam aula pun menghentikan kegiatan (dan rintihan kesakitan) mereka, memfokuskan perhatian pada cowok dengan wajah berbintik itu.

Ace memandang berkeliling wajah anak-anak di bawah panggung dan di seluruh aula, lalu menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yaa, ini pesta yang sangat luar biasa. Setelah Left for Dance dan sekarang ini, kami bisa bilang kalau akhir sekolah kami di Seifu sangat... menarik."

"Salut buat OSIS," Sabo menambahkan.

Anak-anak bertepuk tangan, menujukannya pada anak-anak OSIS yang terpencar di sana-sini. Kid yang masih babak belur, Bonney yang sedang dalam tahap terakhir membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan, Monet yang tengah membaca novel tebal sembari membantu perawatan korban luka, Nami yang bingung mencari-cari Robin, dan tentunya Luffy yang rona wajahnya sudah kembali normal.

Ace memberikan _mic_-nya ke Sabo.

"Lalu... dengan ini kami dari kelas 3 pamit," Sabo berkata dengan santai. Tapi perkataan ini membuat anak-anak terdiam. Benar juga, setelah ini mereka semua yang ada di panggung (dan mereka yang sudah pulang atau tidak bisa hadir) akan meninggalkan Seifu. Itu membuat mereka sedikit sedih, kehilangan para senior yang seru itu.

Sabo memberikan _mic_ itu ke Urouge.

"Mulai besok, kami sudah tidak akan kembali ke Seifu. Urusan kami dengan sekolah, semua sudah selesai," Urouge memberikannya ke Hawkins.

"Tapi tenang saja, takdir memastikan kita akan bertemu kembali suatu saat."

Hawkins mengopernya ke Robin.

"Ini bukan perpisahan," Robin menatap ke arah teman-temannya dari SH yang masih berpencar. "Spirit kami sebagai mantan senior kalian akan terus berada di sekolah."

"Benar, ini adalah janji untuk bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti," sambung Sabo.

Cowok dengan luka bakar di wajah itupun mengembalikannya ke Ace. Pada poin ini, beberapa cewek kelas 3 di atas panggung mulai berkaca-kaca... melihat itu, tanpa sadar Robin juga merasakan matanya sedikit basah.

"Anggota klub, para junior kami, semuanya..." Ace berkata lagi. Suaranya terdengar serak, bahkan cowok tangguh sepertinya merasakan emosinya goyah. "Tiga tahun di Seifu sangatlah menyenangkan. Kuharap kalian juga merasakan indahnya masa SMU di sini."

Ace mengakhirinya dengan membungkukkan badan, diikuti teman-temannya.

"Kami serahkan SMU Seifu kepada kalian!"

Tepuk tangan membahana mengakhiri pesta perpisahan itu.

...

Anak-anak SH pulang bersama setelah pesta berakhir, mereka berpisah dengan anak-anak Supernova di perempatan pertama depan Hotel Poseidon. Suasana saat itu sudah berbeda jauh dengan suasana setelah terbongkarnya rahasia kelompok, mereka tampak bersenda gurau dan mengobrol santai.

Itulah momen yang tepat.

Robin, yang sejak keluar kompleks tadi berjalan paling belakang bersama Zoro, melangkah cepat mendahului teman-temannya. Dia berbalik, lalu dengan ekspresi yang tenang dan penuh kesiapan, berkata, "Teman-teman, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hahaha, banyak yang protes kenapa jadi sinetron.

Karena... memang tujuanku begitu! Masa SMU tanpa drama nggak asyik! Sekali-kali fic ini harus kembali ke aspek kehidupan remajanya dong.

Anyway, selanjutnya adalah epilog!

Keterangan:

Toriko: manga dari Shonen Jump, menceritakan petualangan mencari bahan makanan yang aneh-aneh

Bakuretsu Shining Finger: jurus Domon Kasshu dari G Gundam

Kemenangan phyrric: kemenangan yang juga memakan banyak korban dari pihak yang menang

Selulosa: semacam zat gula yang ada dalam tanaman

Quote "kartu adalah teman": plesetan quote dari Captain Tsubasa, "bola adalah teman"

Quote "percayalah pada kartu": dari Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VII Epilogue**

**Catch Ya Later**

"Perpisahan adalah bagian hidup saat kamu bertambah tua. Tapi sangat susah bagiku mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', aku berharap bisa terus mengatakan 'halo' pada kalian. Jadi... 'halo'!"


	49. Catch 'Ya Later

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****I**

**Goodbye Days**

**Epilogue – Catch 'Ya Later**

* * *

><p>Robin bukanlah seorang yang banyak bicara, tapi kalau dia sudah mulai pastilah itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Semua anggota SH tahu itu, jadi kalau itu terjadi mereka takkan memalingkan wajah, mereka akan serius mendengarkan.<p>

"... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Seperti saat itu.

Robin mendahului teman-temannya, lalu membalikkan badan menghadap mereka semua. Wajahnya tampak tenang tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Luffy dan yang lain segera menghentikan obrolan (dan pertengkaran) mereka, menatap cewek berambut hitam itu.

Para cowok dengan kompak menelan ludah mereka, antisipasi.

Robin menghela napas, dan memulai, "Mungkin banyak... bukan, semua sudah tahu. Bahwa aku akan berkuliah di Universitas Ohara dan besok aku akan langsung berangkat."

Dia menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu, dan sesuai perkiraannya, ekspresi mereka tidak berubah walaupun mendengar berita seperti itu.

Tidak ada ekspresi kaget, tidak menyangka, atau _shock_ mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba itu... karena, seperti katanya tadi, semua memang sudah tahu. Tahu dari orang lain, bukan Robin sendiri. Cewek itu, entah untuk apa, merahasiakan soal ini ke teman-teman satu kelompoknya.

Mereka diam saja, memberikan kesempatan Robin untuk berbicara sepuasnya.

Tanpa sadar, Robin menelan ludahnya, sebuah tindakan yang... tidak feminim.

Dia yang sudah biasa berbicara di depan umum, bahkan tampil di TV nasional dalam beberapa olimpiade ilmiah yang diikutinya... tidak tahan menghadapi pandangan serius teman-temannya.

Karena SH yang tenang berarti mereka _benar-benar_ punya masalah. Masalah dengan dia, lebih tepatnya.

Saat menyadari itu, hanya ada satu kata yang muncul dalam pikiran Robin.

"... maaf."

Ia membungkukkan badannya, persis 90° layaknya orang Jepang yang terlalu nasionalis. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai bagaikan korden di sisi kanan-kiri wajahnya, menutupi ekspresinya saat itu.

Anak-anak SH tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

Cukup lama dia ada dalam posisi itu, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya sebelum seseorang mengatakan sesuatu. Dia pun mulai bingung, memangnya mereka mau dengar apa lagi darinya? Dia sudah memberitahu rencananya, dan meminta maaf!

"... uh..."

Hanya sepotong suara penuh keraguan memecah kesunyian. Margaret, Robin tahu itu suaranya. Cewek berambut pirang itu memain-mainkan ujung kausnya, sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi baru saja dia hendak membuka mulutnya, tangan Luffy terjulur ke depan wajahnya.

"Jangan dulu," Luffy berkata dengan tegas, dan Margaret pun langsung menutup mulutnya. Itu sebenarnya perintah cukup kasar yang biasanya akan langsung membuat Sanji bertransformasi marah, tapi cowok pirang itu tidak bereaksi apapun.

Luffy menoleh pada anggota lain yang berdiri di belakangnya, mereka menganggukkan kepala kompak. Dia lalu melangkah mantap ke depan Robin. Sang ketua, dengan aura _Haoshoku_ yang memancar deras, melipat lengannya dan bertanya, "Sekarang jelaskan alasannya."

Alasan...? Robin bertanya dalam hati, ia mengangkat wajahnya... untuk melihat Luffy yang memasang wajah serius seperti hendak maju berperang.

"Benar, alasan kenapa kau merahasiakan ini," Zoro angkat bicara. Hanya dia yang berani menyela saat sang ketua, Luffy, berbicara... itulah wewenangnya sebagai wakil ketua.

Kedua anak itu... sikap mereka amat berbeda dari saat mereka mendampingi Robin dalam misi _King's Game_ tadi. Sungguh kompak, sikap kedua sahabat sejak SD itu.

Karena itulah, Robin menyadari... bahwa sekarang pikirannya kosong.

Dia baru ingat kalau dia tidak mempersiapkan alasan atau cerita apapun untuk dikatakan pada mereka, dia hanya siap minta maaf.

"_Sesama teman nggak boleh ada rahasia."_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Zoro, saat ia menceritakan ini padanya di atap sekolah pada suatu hari di musim gugur, terbayang di benak Robin. Itu menyadarkannya sekali lagi... bahwa semua masalah SH malam ini, bermula dari dia yang terlalu menyimpan rahasia.

Robin menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini, lalu berkata, "... aku sudah menceritakan ini ke Luffy dan Zoro, tapi akan kukatakan lagi."

Dia memandang teman-temannya satu persatu. Luffy yang menyilangkan lengan penuh wibawa, Zoro yang tidak sabar ingin mengakhiri ini semua, Sanji yang menggigiti filter rokoknya pertanda dia sedang gugup, Nami yang jelas-jelas mengerutkan alisnya. Usopp dan Chopper yang berwajah serius, sangat jarang mereka begini. Franky, Brook, dan Bon-chan dengan tatapan bijak mereka yang lebih jarang lagi. Margaret yang kebingungan.

Setelah itu, Robin menutup matanya dan menjawab, "Aku... tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir."

Para cowok yang sudah tahu ini dari Zoro, diam saja dan mengamati cewek berambut hitam dengan seksama. Sementara ekspresi Nami dan Margaret, kedua cewek itu tampak kesal. Robin bisa mengetahui ini semua dengan _Kenbunshoku_ _haki_-nya, tidak perlu membuka mata.

Atau... dia takut membuka matanya, sekarang.

Apapun itu, dia meneruskan penjelasannya, "Kalian... terlalu baik, terlalu peduli pada orang lain. Kalian akan melakukan apapun untuk orang lain yang memerlukan, apalagi padaku yang anggota SH. Aku berpikir, kalau aku menceritakan tujuanku, kalian pasti akan kepikiran dan bertindak macam-macam yang tidak perlu. Tidak, aku salah. Aku diam pun kalian tetap bertindak berlebihan. Pesta barusan contohnya."

Mendengar itu, para cowok merasa urat di dahi mereka menonjol keluar. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa membandingkan amarah mereka dengan Nami, yang –jelas membara. Cewek berambut oranye itu hendak bicara, tapi... Sanji menghalanginya.

"Minggir, Sanji-kun. Aku ingin bicara dengan Robin."

Robin tersentak mendengar itu, Nami yang menanggalkan panggilan sayangnya.

"Tunggu Nami-san. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya dulu," Sanji berusaha menenangkan, walaupun tampak jelas alis spiralnya berkedut-kedut kesal.

"Minggir, kubilang!" Nami membentak Sanji. Nadanya beda dari saat dia membentak para cowok karena tingkah bodoh mereka atau Sanji kalau dia terlalu genit. "Kamu masih mau melindunginya?!"

"Nami-san, aku hanya-"

"Zoro, tahan dia. Aku ingin bicara tanpa ada halangan," perintah Nami, dingin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Zoro maju dan mencengkeram pundak sang rival, menghentikannya. Sanji itu memelototinya, tapi Zoro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"... bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu?!" Nami memulai dengan nada tinggi. "Pesta yang kami siapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari... itu berlebihan dan tidak perlu, menurutmu?!"

Robin tidak mengangkat wajahnya, dan itu diartikan sebagai 'ya'.

Nami benar-benar marah sekarang, "Aku... bukan, kami melakukan ini demi kamu!"

"Benar," Margaret ikut berbicara. "Meskipun akhirnya kacau seperti tadi, tapi tujuan kami jelas... untuk menciptakan kenangan terakhir yang menyenangkan untukmu, Nico-san."

Kedua cewek itu benar-benar marah. Sementara, para cowok tidak berkomentar apapun, sepertinya apa yang ingin mereka katakan sudah terwakilkan.

Robin diam saja.

"Perkataanmu seperti meremehkan upaya kami! Lalu soal merahasiakan tujuan itu... kamu menganggap kami apa?!" Nami berteriak. Belum selesai, dia menolehi para cowok, "Dan kalian! Kalian tahu ini tapi tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami. Apa alasan kalian hah?!"

Dia mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, semua kekesalannya selama pesta tadi, dengan pertanyaan tajam itu. Setelah itu dia terengah-engah.

"... apa kita ini teman?" suaranya mulai bergetar sekarang.

Biasanya mendengar Nami berteriak seperti itu, para cowok akan mengkerut ketakutan, tapi kali ini mereka menghadapinya dengan tenang.

Di luar dugaan, Usopp yang memulai membela para cowok, "Alasan kami sama seperti Robin."

"Kau-"

Nami siap meledak lagi, tapi si hidung panjang dengan gagahnya menaikkan tangan, menghentikannya. Walaupun kalau kau mengamatinya dengan seksama, keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya.

Nami menutup mulutnya, tapi dia terus memelototi para cowok.

"Lihat, Nami-san. Ini yang terjadi kalau Robin-chan terang-terangan bercerita tentang keberangkatannya. Itu akan membuat kita semua khawatir dan memperburuk _mood_. Seperti sekarang," Sanji berkata kemudian. "Karena itulah, kami diam saja."

"Kami para cowok sudah bertengkar hebat kapan hari, setelah Zoro menceritakan ini. Alasannya sama seperti sekarang," kata Franky.

"Bahkan Franky, Brook-sensei, dan Bon-chan, trio orang tua," Chopper menambahkan.

"Itu benar-benar buruk. Aku berpikir bahwa kelompok kecil kita bisa tamat saat itu juga," Bon-chan menambahkan, kegenitannya yang biasa hilang.

"Nggak seburuk itu ah," kata Luffy, merendah.

"Untunglah Luffy-kun dan Zoro-kun bisa menenangkan keadaan," sambung Brook.

"Tapi, Nami-san, sekarang kamu sudah mewakili kita semua," Sanji melanjutkan. "Berkatmu juga, kami menyadari apa sebenarnya yang dikhawatirkan Robin-chan."

Mata Nami dan Margaret melebar. Lagi. Terjadi suatu kejadian penting dan mereka tidak diberitahu?!

"Sebelum kau tanya, kami merahasiakan pertengkaran itu karena nggak mau kalian khawatir," Zoro mengusap lehernya. Dia lalu memandang Robin, yang saat itu sudah mengangkat wajahnya, dan memasang wajah tidak percaya seperti kedua teman ceweknya, "Dengan kata lain, inilah yang paling dikhawatirkan Robin. Perpecahan karena masalah yang ditimbulkan seorang anggota. Benar 'kan, oi?"

Robin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Para cowok melindunginya. Mereka yang dikacaukan karena dia, melindunginya.

Ia sangat berterimakasih karena itu, tapi...

"Tidak. Aku tidak sesuci itu," Robin berkata, membuat Luffy dan yang lain memusatkan perhatian padanya. Para cowok melebarkan mata, mereka tidak menyangka Robin mengabaikan pembelaan mereka! "Aku... berpikir tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir, tapi itu sebenarnya hanya keegoisanku saja. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan kalian yang khawatir. Jadi..."

Robin tiba-tiba kehilangan suaranya... entah kenapa, matanya juga terasa panas.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena telah membuat kalian semua begini gara-gara sifatku ini."

Cewek berambut hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Dengan itu, semua amarah yang dipendam Luffy dan yang lain seolah menguap. Alis-alis kehilangan kerutan, bahu-bahu yang tegang menjadi lemas, guratan otot menghilang. Sekarang setelah semua mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... masalah pun berakhir.

Tidak ada perasaan marah yang tersisa.

Clap!

Brook menepukkan tangannya. "Oke, setelah semuanya beres... mari kita minta maaf satu kepada yang lain! Jangan ada amarah lagi di antara kita. Karena, sesuai yang dikatakan Luffy-kun, biarlah Robin-kun berpisah dengan senyuman."

-xXxXx-

Keesokan harinya, bandara internasional 'Last Tale', kota Raftel.

Sebuah rekor untuk anak-anak SH, karena mereka sudah siap saat Franky menjemput berkeliling dengan mobil van besarnya. Robin adalah yang terakhir dijemput karena dia akan membawa banyak barang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara, suasana mobil sepi... mungkin canggung karena pertengkaran malam tadi, dan juga, Robin akhirnya berpisah dengan mereka.

"Hooaaaahhhmmmm," Zoro menguap lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Padahal liburan musim semi dan dia masih harus bangun pagi. "Ini terlalu pagi buatku."

"Oi _marimo_, jangan mengeluh! Ini demi Robin-chan."

Zoro hanya menggosok lehernya, dan berkata lagi, kali ini lebih sinis, "Dan pada akhirnya kita harus mengikuti adegan klise 'mengantar perpisahan di bandara, huh?"

"Apa masalahmu, _marimo_?!"

"... hanya komentar."

"Psst, Zoro itu sebenarnya nggak mau melepas kepergian Robin," kata Usopp terang-terangan.

"Cieeehhh..." Chopper, Franky, dan Bon-chan memekik bersamaan.

Nami, yang berjalan di depan para cowok bersama Robin, menoleh dan menyeringai, "Zoro _tsundere_,"

"Kau juga!" Zoro menuding Nami.

Muncul percikan kilat di antara mereka, pemandangan yang jarang karena biasanya Zoro mengalah. Anak-anak lain tertawa melihat itu. Ya, _mood_ buruk mereka yang semalam hilang dan keramaian mereka pun kembali. Mungkin terpengaruh kesibukan di bandara?

Sekarang, mereka berada di ruang tunggu yang langsung menghadap ke lapangan terbang. Para cowok membawakan barang-barang Robin sementara para cewek menemaninya ngobrol.

"Aku nggak yakin apa gelondongan besi seperti itu bisa terbang di langit..." komentar Usopp, iseng.

"Kau orang gua dari mana?!" teriak Franky.

"Yohohoho! Usopp-kun berkomentar begitu karena SH belum pernah bepergian menggunakan pesawat. Paling jauh dengan _Shinkansen_ atau kapal laut."

"Yosssh! Kalau begitu, agenda tahun depan jelas, kita pergi dengan pesawat!" teriak Luffy sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ouuuu!"

"Oi, jangan bilang begitu!" Nami beranjak.

"Kenapa, Nami? Jangan merusak kesenangan!"

"H-habis, tahun depan 'kan..." Margaret melirik Robin.

Kalau tahun depan rencana mereka sukses, jelas Robin tidak bisa ikut karena dia ada di luar negeri. Mungkin kedua cewek itu khawatir mengganggu perasaan sang _senpai_?

"Fufufu, aku tidak keberatan kok," tapi yang bersangkutan menanggapinya dengan ringan. Robin menaikkan kacamata hitam besarnya dan berkomentar, "Berbicaralah terus, mungkin itu bisa mengurangi rasa grogiku."

"Kamu takut terbang dengan pesawat, Robin?" tanya Chopper.

"Psst, itu hanya ungkapan, Chopper!" kata Usopp.

"Oh, kamu nggak mau meninggalkan Robin dalam rencana rekreasi kelompok?" tanya Luffy, mengatakan jelas apa yang barusan dibisikkan Nami padanya, membuatnya dapat pukulan di kepala. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu, kita ke Ohara saja menjenguk Robin!"

"Ide bagussss!" teriak para cowok lain.

Nami melongo, itu benar-benar ide bagus, yang keluar dari kepala karet itu.

"Fufufu. Mendapatkan paspor untuk berwisata di Ohara susah lho," kata Robin.

"Aiya, nggak usah khawatir! Soal birokrasi SUPER serahkan padaku!" Franky mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oi, kau nggak berpikir untuk membuat paspor palsu dan semacamnya 'kan?!" tanya Sanji.

"Nggak, itu opsi kedua."

"Kau benar-benar memikirkan itu!"

Perbincangan santai dan candaan itu terus terjadi, sampai tiba-tiba...

Ting tong ting tong.

"_Pukul 07.30, sejam jam lagi pesawat menuju Ohara akan segera _take-off_, para calon penumpang harap segera menuju _boarding room_. Saya ulangi-"_

"Oh, itu panggilan buatku," Robin menutup novel _paperback_ yang dia baca dan bangkit, lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Di saat yang sama Luffy dan anggota SH lainnya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Robin tersenyum, dan bertanya, "Ada apa lagi, ketua?"

"Jangan pergi dulu karena kami punya kenang-kenangan untukmu!" kata Luffy. Anggota lain dengan kompak merogoh tas yang mereka bawa.

Oh, Robin menaikkan alisnya. Pantas mereka semua memakai ransel walaupun tidak dalam perjalanan jauh. Rupanya itu mereka membawa kenang-kenangan? Tentu saja dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Yang pertama adalah Margaret. Dia didorong Nami, dan dengan gugup memberikan benda yang ada dalam tas panggul panjangnya. Sebuah anak panah dengan hiasan bulu yang indah.

"Ini... panah klub _kyudo_ pertamaku yang tepat kena tengah sasaran waktu kejuaraan tingkat SMP."

"Oh, ini... indah sekali. Apa benar ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Karena ini sudah menjadi semacam jimat keberuntungan buatku. Sejak memiliki ini aku merasa kehidupan sekolahku jadi makin ceria," kata Margaret.

"Anu, apa dalam pesawat boleh bawa senjata seperti ini?" tanya Chopper.

"Aish, bilang saja perlengkapan olahraga," kata Usopp. "Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa bebas bawa-bawa ketapel _pachinko_-ku tiap kali kita bepergian?"

"Lagian, itu nggak ada mata panahnya dari logam," komentar Franky.

Robin memasukkan anak panah itu ke dalam tas besarnya dengan dibantu Nami. Setelah itu, Usopp yang maju. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku cukup tebal dan sebuah kotak hitam.

"Hehehe. Mungkin ini bukan kejutan buatmu. Dariku, _yearbook_ pesananmu dulu, lalu," Usopp membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata berisi kepingan DVD. "Taraa! Satu set, 4 DVD berisi rekaman kegiatan SH selama 3 tahun sejak kamu bergabung!"

"Oh!" Robin memang pernah memesan _yearbook_ khusus buat anggota SH, tapi DVD itu... dia samasekali tidak tahu! Empat DVD yang masing-masing berisikan 4,7 GB video dan foto anak-anak SH?! "I-ini... luar biasa," katanya kemudian.

File sebanyak itu tidak mungkin bisa dia habiskan selama berbulan-bulan! Jelas ini akan mengobatinya kalau dia lagi kangen anak-anak.

"Aaaah?! Usopp, aku juga mau lihat itu!" kata Nami. Anggota lain di belakangnya angguk-angguk setuju.

"Sori, file jadinya semua aku _cut_ ke DVD itu," jawab Usopp.

"Kapan kau mengerjakan ini semua...?" tanya Sanji.

"Semalaman," jawab Usopp sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pantas aku mencium bau hangus waktu menjemputmu tadi, sepertinya laptopmu SUPER gosong karena kau paksa me-_render_ semua itu dalam semalam..." komentar Franky.

Usopp tertawa cukup kencang walaupun dia sepertinya akan tumbang kecapekan.

Setelah itu, Bon-chan maju. Dia juga membawa sebuah kotak, tapi dengan cover pink yang manis. Juga ada sebuah buku cukup tebal di sana...

"Eike ikutan kalau, begityu. Satu set DVD motivasi hidup dan bukunya dari Iva-sama, yang rencananya baru rilis akhir tahun nanti. Isinya tentang masa depan dan keajaiban."

"Gweeeeeeh~" Sanji langsung merasa mual.

"Oh, terimakasih," kata Robin, tulus. Emporio Ivankov, selain 'raja; _okama_, adalah seorang motivator ulung, DVD motivasi darinya sangat berharga. Apalagi yang belum dirilis resmi seperti itu!

"Asal jangan meniru jejaknya, Robin-chwaaan!" pinta Sanji.

Setelah itu, Chopper maju. Di tangan kecilnya tergenggam sebuah buku tebal. Mata Robin sudah berkilat-kilat melihat dia akan dapat hadiah buku dari teman jeniusnya itu.

"Aku juga punya buku! Ini set buku sejarah pengobatan alternatif dr seluruh dunia, gabungan hobiku dan hobimu!" kata Chopper.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali, Chopper. Aku akan sering membacanya, terimakasih," kata Robin dengan senyuman manis.

"J-jangan dikira dengan berterimakasih seperti itu kamu akan dapat bonus hadiah!" Chopper tampak kesenangan. "Ng-ngomong-ngomong, di dalamnya ada _voucher_ diskon seumur hiduo di seluruh cabang toko 'Torino' yang menjual berbagai suplemen vitamin dan alat-alat kesehatan!"

Bahkan ketua seksi kesehatan SH itu akan terus mengawasi kesehatannya walaupun dia pergi, senyuman Robin melebar.

Sanji kemudian maju, dia juga membawa buku.

"Ini buku resep masakan khas mahasiswa, kompilasi resep dariku dan pak tua Zeff," kata Sanji dengan senyuman mantap. "Sesibuk apapun kamu sebagai mahasiswa, Robin-chan, usahakan sekali-kali masak sendiri. Jangan mengandalkan makanan jadi dari supermarket aja."

"Wah, terimakasih banyak..."

"Plus puisi cinta dariku sepanjang 3 folio bergaris di dalam-"

Pada saat itu Robin sudah tidak memperhatikannya, karena Nami sudah ada di depannya. Dia membawa sebuah kantong kertas... yang beraroma jeruk?

"Dariku," kata Nami. Dia memberikannya ke Robin yang langsung membukanya.

Sebotol parfum berwarna oranye, lalu beberapa kotak yang dari gambar di atasnya berisikan makanan.

"Wah, harumnya."

"Produk terbaru dari Kebun Jeruk Bell-mere. Parfum, lalu selai, manisan, dan sirup. Rencananya mulai tahun depan kami mulai produksi massal."

"Fufufu. Kamu menjadikan aku kelinci percobaan, Nami-chan?"

"Nggak lah! Korbannya sudah kok. Luffy, Usopp, dan Sanji-kun."

"Oi, kau terang-terangan bilang korban!" teriak Luffy dan Usopp. Mereka ingat pengalaman buruk mencoba produk ujicoba dari Nami dulu...

Setelah itu, Franky. Dia juga bawa sebuah kotak, ukurannya cukup besar. "Awww! Laptop modifikasi khusus... dengan translator bahasa kuno!"

Robin terbelalak. Laptop modifikasi dari Franky?! Pasti harganya sangat mahal! Apalagi, disesuaikan dengan jurusannya... om-om itu memang tahu saja.

"Kuereeeennnn!" kata Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper dengan mata berkilauan.

Setelah itu, Brook. Dia membawa kotak kayu kecil dengan tuas di sampingnya. Robin membuka mulutnya, mengetahui apa yang ia dapat, lalu menekan tuas itu. Kotak itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan musik yang lembut.

"_Music box_ dariku, berisikan lagu-lagu bersifat terapis yang akan mengurangi _stress_ dari belajar. Yohoho, perdengarkan musik ini sebelum tidur dan kamu akan bisa lelap, secapek apapun."

"... indah sekali. Terimakasih, _sensei_."

Setelah itu, Luffy. Dia juga membawa kantong kertas, dan langsung memberikannya ke Robin. "Dariku!"

Robin membukanya, dan melihat... _cardigan_ merah favorit sang ketua?

"Oi, jangan bilang kalau ini kaos bekasmu?!" teriak Sanji.

"Nggak 'lah! Ini hadiah dari pak tua waktu aku ultah kemarin, karena aku sudah punya banyak jadi kuberikan padamu!"

_"... 'Baltigo'. Ini merek premium,"_ pikir Robin. Mengabaikan modelnya yang sama dengan pakaian favorit Luffy, harganya pasti selangit. Sesuai yang diharapkan dari pemimpin partai sayap kiri, Dragon...

"Dengan ini kamu bisa _cosplay_ jadi aku, shishishishi!" Luffy menggosok hidungnya.

"Fufufu, ide yang menarik, Luffy. Terimakasih."

Yang terakhir, Zoro. Anggota lain seolah memberinya jalan, membuat cowok berambut hijau itu memandang mereka dengan kesal. Dia berjalan malas ke depan Robin dan memberikan sebuah kantong kertas (lagi).

"... dariku," kata Zoro, dingin.

"Hei, nada bicaramu yang halus sedikit dong," komentar Sanji.

"Berisik!"

Kantong itu cukup berat, jadi isinya tidak mungkin pakaian. Robin menaikkan alisnya, apakah gerangan ini? Dia merasakan suatu permukaan yang halus dan licin. Kaca, dengan bentuk kubus. Kotak kaca?

Robin mengambilnya, dan melihat... benar, kotak kaca berisikan air jernih, dan... sebuah bola berwarna hijau. Anak-anak memiringkan kepala mereka, mencoba menebak benda apakah itu. Robin menolehi Zoro, meminta jawaban, tapi cowok itu malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"... itu... tanaman _marimo_ 'kan?" tiba-tiba Margaret menyeletuk.

Semua mata pun tertuju padanya, termasuk Zoro yang membelalakkan keduanya lebar-lebar. Sementara Sanji menutupi mulutnya.

"Benar, itu tanaman _marimo_! Memang biasanya dipelihara dalam akuarium kecil!" Margaret memandang kotak kaca itu dari dekat. "Lucunyaaa!"

"D-d-dari mana, pfft, kamu tahu ini, M-ha! Margaret-cwhan?" tanya Sanji, mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Di kolam asrama ada, _marimo_ liar sih. Waktu mengantar Hancock-sama kapan hari, Robin-_senpai_ menanyakan ini padaku-"

Belum selesai Margaret menjelaskan, para cowok tertawa ngakak bersamaan.

"Buahahahaha!"

"_Marimo_, katanya!"

"Wakakakakak, benar-benar hadiah yang bagus, Zoro!"

"Dibandingkan dengan yang memberikan, nyaris nggaka ada bedanya! Ngahahaha!"

"Yoho-yohoohohohoho!" Brook terjatuh dan memukul-mukul lantai.

"_Sensei_, akan kupotong afromu nanti!" teriak Zoro dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"I-i-ide siapa, hahaha, ini?!" tanya Nami di tengah tawanya. Sangat tidak mungkin Zoro memberikan hadiah yang menyindir dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Tentu saja cowok yang bersangkutan itu tidak menjawabnya, tapi Nami melihat Sanji mengedipkan mata padanya di tengah tawanya yang menggelegar. Oh, idenya Sanji? Pantas. Nami pun tertawa lagi.

"Berisik, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan ini, tahu!"

"Fufufufu..."

"A-apa, Robin?! Kau juga berpikir ini konyol?" tanya Zoro, dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hadiah ini imut sekali, tidak seperti kamu, Zoro," Robin kemudian tertawa. Sungguh jarang dia tertawa, jadi anak-anak lain menghentikan tawa mereka sejenak untuk menikmati wajah tertawa puas Robin. "Terimakasih banyak, teman-teman."

-xXxXx-

Nguuuuuungggg...

Bunyi pesawat lepas landas bergaung di bandara Last Tale. Pesawat 'AirPierre' yang membawa Robin ke Ohara sudah _take-off_, meninggalkan SH yang memandanginya dengan senyuman lebar. Tidak ada perasaan sedih apalagi khawatir juga air mata pada perpisahan pagi itu... karena mereka mengantar seorang teman menuju masa depannya.

Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan kembali ke tempat parkir mobil. Tentu saja karena beban mereka sudah lepas, mereka bisa ngobrol santai seperti biasa.

"Selamat, Luffy," kata Nami.

"Hmm?" Luffy menolehinya.

"Kata-katamu kemarin, kalau kamu ingin berpisah dengan senyuman benar-benar terjadi."

"Shishishi. Tentu saja!" Luffy menyeringai. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong... tahun depan, Zoro, Sanji, dan Margaret yang akan meninggalkan kita."

Anggota lain langsung terdiam. Dasar Luffy, dia bisa membuat suasana meriah dengan satu kalimat... dan menghancurkan _mood_ dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Nami langsung menjitak si ketua.

"Ow! Apa salahku, Nami?!"

"Jangan rusak suasana ini, _baka_!"

"Aku cuma bilang-"

Kali ini Usopp dan Chopper mengeroyoknya.

"Pemberontakan! Gyaaa!"

Anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa tertawa... tertawa kering. Memang si idiot itu merusak suasana, tapi dia benar. Setelah liburan musim semi berakhir, Zoro, Sanji, dan Margaret sudah kelas 3. Dengan kata lain tahun depan mereka akan lulus dan meninggalkan SH. Dan juga, dua tahun lagi Luffy, Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper akan lulus... setelah itu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan SH?

"Hhh, Luffy benar," kata Nami, mengkonfirmasi apa yang sdengan dipikirkan anggota lain. Usopp dan Chopper menghentikan penyerangan mereka... yang sebenarnya tidak berefek karena Luffy mengaktifkan Busoshoku Koka seluruh badan. "Melepas 1 anggota saja sekacau ini, apalagi 3. Apa akan terjadi hal seperti ini lagi?"

"Jelas nggak!" Luffy melepaskan diri dari kepungan kedua temannya. "Beda dengan Robin, mereka nggak pernah sungkan membicarakan rencana mereka pada kita."

Ketiga orang yang bersangkutan tertawa kering.

"Benar juga, eike sekalian belum pernah membicarakan ini... apa rencana kalian setelah lulus?" tanya Bon-chan.

"Oh iya, kami para guru juga ingin dengar itu," sambung Brook.

Zoro, Sanji, dan Margaret saling memandang, lalu menurunkan bahu mereka.

"Aaah," Zoro menggaruk kepalanya. mending bicara sekarang daripada bermasalah nantinya, dia berpikir demikian. Rencana ke depannya sudah jelas, "Aku akan tinggal di kota untuk sementara waktu, mungkin jadi pengajar di _dojo_-nya Koshiro-shishou. Tapi kemudian, entahlah. Aku ingin mempelajari kendo secara lebih mendalam, mungkin aku harus pergi ke ibukota."

"Aku... entahlah, masih belum jelas. Mungkin kuliah, tapi di daerah sini saja," jawab Margaret. "Walaupun aku belum tahu jurusan apa..."

"Kalau aku... akan ke Perancis. Mempelajari teknik _cuisine_ di negara asal _fine dining_. Itu adalah cita-citaku," kata Sanji dengan mantap.

Mereka bertiga telah menentukan masa depan mereka. Bukannya khawatir, anggota lain justru merasa lega. Paling tidak karena tujuan mereka sudah diketahui, mereka bisa mempersiapkan perpisahan dengan lebih baik. Cukup Robin yang bermasalah, walaupun berakhir baik.

"Oke, kalau begitu di MOS tahun ini ayo cari anggota baru!" kata Luffy kemudian, menghentikan _mood_ mereka yang sedang turun.  
>"Oh, benar. Aku dan Luffy 'kan anggota OSIS, akan lebih mudah <em>scouting<em>," sambung Nami.

"Setuju! Cari cewek yang imut!" kata Sanji.

"Apapun yang penting anaknya menarik. Maksud saya, sifatnya, yoho," kata Brook.

"Tetap saja, yang beri penilaian terakhir itu Zoro," sambung Chopper.

"Kenapa aku?!"

"Kau 'kan wakilnya Luffy," komentar Franky.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah Zoro lulus, siapa yang akan jadi wakil _mugi_-chan?" tanya Bon-chan.

"Tentu saja aku dong! Kapten Usopp-"

Brook mengabaikannya. "Nami-chan saja."

"Eeeeh?!" Nami menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Soalnya setelah Zoro, kamulah yang paling bisa mengontrol Luffy!" jawab Chopper.

Anak-anak lain mengangguk kompak. Termasuk Luffy.

"Benarkah? Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini~"

-xXxXx-

Robin merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mendapat teman-teman sebaik Luffy dan yang lain selama dia bersekolah di SMU Seifu. Dia mengucapkan itu berulang-ulang dalam hati sepanjang perjalanannya, selama dia menikmati kenang-kenangan dari mereka.

Dia tengah membaca_ yearbook_ dari Usopp, buku dari Chopper sudah terbaca sepertiga, dia mengenakan _cardigan_ merah dari Luffy di atas kausnya untuk mengurangi dinginnya AC pesawat, sambil mengudap _snack_ jeruk dari Nami. Kenang-kenangan lain tersimpan rapi di dalam tas besarnya di bagasi pesawat.

Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk segera membukanya begitu dia sampai di apartemennya di Ohara nanti.

"... puh," Robin mendengus kesekian kalinya saat melihat koleksi foto SH di _yearbook_.

Sekarang dia ada di bagian dua tahun lalu, saat SH mengadakan wisata ski di gunung Drum, di mana banyak kejadian konyol dan khayal terjadi. Bermula dari mengejar _yeti_ (di Jepang ada _yeti_, Luffy memang jenius), mereka tersesat ke pertambangan tua di tengah badai salju. Mereka terjebak di sana karena pintu masuk tambang tertimbun longsoran salju. Wajah ketakutan kocak Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper tidak bisa dia lupakan sampai saat ini. Bahkan Zoro dan Sanji benar-benar sempat dibuat khawatir saat itu. Hanya Luffy yang santai-santai saja menghadapi semua itu. Robin juga... sempat dibuat takut.

Tapi pada akhirnya semua berakhir baik karena tambang itu tembus ke puncak gunung, di mana mereka bisa menyaksikan pemandangan matahari terbit yang luar biasa. Belakangan diketahui kalau ini ide dari Luffy bersama Franky, Brook, dan Bon-chan. Dasar gila.

"_Ups, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak tertawa, pasti penumpang lain memandangiku,"_ pikir Robin. Menghela napas panjang, dia menutup _yearbook_ itu untuk mengistirahatkan mulutnya yang pegal karena menahan tawa.

Di saat yang bersamaan, dia melihat kotak kaca berisi _marimo_ dari Zoro yang dia letakkan di meja tempat duduknya. Bola hijau itu melayang-layang dalam air yang jernih, lucu sekali. Robin tersenyum, pilihan hadiah itu benar-benar di luar karakter Zoro, dia tidak yakin cowok berambut hijau itu yang memilihnya sendiri. Mungkin ada campur tangan pihak luar, pikirnya.

Robin mengambil kotak kaca itu dan mengamatinya... saat itulah dia melihat sesuatu di alas kotak. Sepertinya... sebuah tulisan. Sulit dibaca karena terhalang bola _marimo_, tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mengangkat kotak itu sehingga bisa membaca tulisannya dari bawah kotak. Hurufnya terbalik tapi masih terbaca dengan cukup jelas.

"Sampai jumpa, Robin.

P.S: Aku suka kamu."

"Ah..."

Robin hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian khawatir tulisannya akan berubah saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Jadi, dia membaca lagi kata-kata itu, tulisannya tetap sama. Sekali lagi... tulisannya tidak berubah.

Robin meletakkan kotak kaca itu dan mengedipkan matanya berulangkali, mencoba menghilangkan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di sana.

"Dia tahu... dia peduli... dan..." Robin menelan ludahnya. "Dia juga menyukaiku."

Ini... hadiah terindah buatnya, tanpa mengesampingkan hadiah anggota lain. Tanpa sadar, pipinya terasa basah. Dia mengusapnya, tapi tidak bisa. Air matanya... terus mengalir.

"Aku... ingin berpisah dengan senyuman, tahu," Robin tertawa. "Tapi kenapa sampai akhir pun, kamu masih bisa membuatku menangis?"

Tapi, ini beda. Ini... air mata kebahagiaan.

...

Robin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit-langit kabin pesawat dan bergumam mengulangi apa yang dia katakan pada Luffy dan yang lain sebelum dia berangkat.

_"Perpisahan adalah bagian hidup saat kamu bertambah tua. Tapi sangat sulit bagiku untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal', aku berharap bisa terus mengatakan 'halo' pada kalian. Jadi... 'halo'!"_

**- Chapter VII End -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Scene terakhir Robin itu salah satu scene yang paling ingin kutulis. And I think it turned out nicely :)

Jadi... dengan ini, chapter drama anak SMU-nya sudah selesai, dan kita akan kembali ke chapter penuh aksi! Humor! Anggota _harem_ baru! _Fanboys_! _Haters_! Chapter VIII, chapter final.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VIII "Defense of the High School"**

"Luffy-senpaaaaiiiiiiiiii!"


	50. New Patch

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****II**

**Defense of the High School**

**Prologue – New Patch**

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari yang indah di pertengahan musim semi.<p>

Matahari bersinar cerah di langit biru, yang membuat burung-burung berkicau meriah menyambutnya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, angin musim semi yang hangat. Tidak lupa kelopak bunga sakura berguguran dengan elegan... ini benar-benar suasana yang biasa ada dalam puisi-puisi musim semi.

"MATI KAAAUUUU!"

Sungguh... hari yang indah...

"MINGGIRR!"

"OI, HATI-HATI! ADA CEWEK DI SINI!"

BUAGHH!

"T-TULANG PUNGGUNGKUUUU!"  
>"GYAAAA! PMR!"<br>"CEWEK APA YANG MEMUKUL SEKERAS ITU?!"

"HE HA HA HA! PERGILAH KALIAN KE NERAKA!"

"TERIAKAN ITU KURANG KEREN KALAU DALAM BAHASA JEPANG!"

"SAMPAI KAPAN PERCAKAPAN DENGAN CAPSLOCK INI BERLANGSUNG?!"

Teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah dan nafsu membunuh menyeruak dari arah SMU Seifu, sungguh tidak sesuai dengan suasana bak puisi tadi.

Tampak di lapangan utama sekolah, anak-anak berseragam berbeda bergumul. Mereka adalah murid baru tahun ajaran ini yang masih mengenakan seragam SMP masing-masing. Tapi meskipun baru, kebrutalan mereka tak kalah dengan para senior. Pukulan, tendangan, senjata, teknik beladiri, bahkan _haki_ mewarnai pergumulan itu.

Kalau ada org asing yang berjalan melewati kompleks Seifu hari itu, pasti berpikir ini adalah tawuran antar siswa dan dia akan buru-buru memanggil polisi atau ambil langkah 10.000 (karena 1000 langkah tidak cukup jauh dari lokasi pertempuran). Keputusan yang bijak... tapi, tidak juga. Ini bukanlah tawuran antar kelas atau acara pembantaian masal, ini adalah...

"MOS, Masa Orientasi Siswa," seorang senior berambut oranye dan _armband_ bertuliskan OSIS, Nami dari kelas XI-3 bergumam untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu, berusaha meyakinkan diri atas apa yang disaksikannya saat itu. Dia masih tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi.

Serius, karena sudah bekerja bersama Luffy dan kawan-kawan sebagai anggota OSIS selama sekitar 2 semester, harusnya dia sudah hapal apa yang akan terjadi kalau Luffy dan Kid dijadikan penanggungjawab sebuah acara.

Petunjuk: jadi acara penuh kekerasan.

Yang disebut MOS tahun ini adalah acara yang sangat berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya (pastinya dong).

Jika pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang diutamakan adalah perkenalan lingkungan sekolah dan klub, tidak dengan tahun ini. Hal yang diutamakan adalah... kemampuan bertahan hidup.

"Anak-anak gila," Nami bergumam lagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing, bagaimana pertanggungjawaban OSIS nanti mengenai kerusakan fasilitas sekolah yang akan terjadi? Dana OSIS masih belum ada karena mereka baru liburan musim semi...!

Tapi dasar Nami, dia malah bingung memikirkan ganti rugi fasilitas sekolah bukannya keselamatan anak-anak baru.

"Hahaha, aku suka dengan acara yang seperti ini," Sanji yang berdiri di sampingnya, dengan _nametag_ 'Klub Memasak' di saku kemejanya, berkomentar dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Menurutku ini sangat efektif dan menarik... oh! Ayo, juniorku yang cantik, kejar dia!"

Si pirang itu bersorak-sorak memberi semangat kelompok cewek yang mengejar seorang senior ber-_nametag_. Tak lama kemudian senior itu tertangkap dan dia tertawa puas.

"Uhh, dasar cowok," Nami meneteskan keringat dingin. Sanji, di balik sikapnya yang cenderung kalem (asal tidak berhubungan dengan cewek), ternyata diam-diam menyimpan keganasan. Dia hanya bsa menyalahkan lingkungan Seifu yang mengubah temannya itu...

Begini acara MOS yang diajukan Luffy dan Kid. Selain perkenalan lingkungan sekolah dan dewan guru, ada permainan yang dilakukan tiap harinya, selama 3 hari MOS. Permainan inilah yang jadi sumber kekhawatiran Nami...

Para murid baru mendapat tugas untuk mencari anak-anak terkenal Seifu dan minta tanda tangan mereka, tapi para target hanya boleh memberikan 50 per hari (biar mereka tidak cape juga). Dengan durasi MOS selama 3 hari, para murid baru minimal harus mendapatkan 15 tanda tangan para senior. Para senior yang dapat tugas ada 25 orang, sedangkan murid baru tahun ini ada 250, yang terbagi dalam 10 kelas. Sehingga, perhitungannya...

Luffy, waktu meramu ide ini bersama Kid dan kawan-kawan, berkata dengan amat bijak, "Peduli amat sama itu, yang penting tugas ini tidak mustahil untuk dikerjakan."

Sebenarnya Monet (dan Nami yang dipaksa Luffy ikutan) sudah menyelesaikan penghitungan kesempatan berhasil para murid baru, dan hasilnya kira-kira 80-90% akan berhasil menyelesaikan _event_. Dengan kata lain, yang gagal sekitar 25-50 anak. Bukan hal yang terlalu mustahil.

Luffy dan anggota OSIS lain, dibantu beberapa relawan dari klub, adalah panitia MOS tahun ini. Dalam kepanitiaan itu, anggota ceweknya hanya 3: Nami, Bonney, dan Monet. Sehingga tidak heran, mereka kalah suara. Apalagi Bonney dan Monet menyetujui ide gila dari para cowok seperti biasa.

Jadi ide acara itu pun disetujui Pak Odacchi dan Pak Ray dengan mudahnya.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir MOS. Kebanyakan murid baru telah mendapat 10-an tanda tangan, ini adalah langkah terakhir mereka untuk menyelesaikan permainan. Tapi, para senior seolah menghilang, sulit ditemukan dan waktu yang tersisa semakin sedikit. Alhasil sekolah pun jadi luar biasa kacau.

"Shishishishi! Ayo kalian semua, waktu tinggal 20 menit!" sang ketua OSIS, Luffy berteriak memberi semangat, suaranya menggelegar di tengah keramaian permainan. "SEMANGAAAAT!"

"OUUUU!"

Di penjuru lapangan, beberapa senior dengan _nametag_ melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berasal dari OSIS dan para ketua klub, yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka memberi tandatangan sebagai sukarelawan untuk permainan MOS.

"Yang masih punya jurus rahasia, saatnya digunakan sekarang!"

"Jangan lupa teriakkan nama jurusnya, agar kami bisa catat!"

"Buat yang kalah, hukumannya akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari medan perang tempat kalian berada sekarang! Jika perang adalah neraka, hukumannya adalah neraka dalam neraka!"

"Jika tidak bertarung, tidak akan bertahan hidup!"

Saat itu para guru, hampir semuanya, tengah mengikuti rapat besar di balai kota. Guru yang tersisa mendekam di ruang guru, tidak mau terlibat. Akibatnya, anak-anak kelas 2 dan 3 tidak bisa belajar. Tentu saja mereka tidak protes, mungkin masih malas setelah liburan musim semi.

Nami menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Segila apapun MOS ini, ke depannya akan ada acara yang lebih gila lagi. Dia merasa tidak bisa tenang.

Sanji menyadari _mood_ teman cantiknya itu semakin turun dan senyumannya menipis. Dia pun bertanya, "Ada apa, Nami-swan?"

"Ah... aku teringat pada _event_ yang dikatakan senior kapan hari," Nami menggaruk pipi, menjelaskan kekhawatirannya. "Kamu ingat kata-kata Sabo-senpai di pesta perpisahan kapan hari?"

Sanji menaikkan alis spiralnya.

"_Berhati-hatilah untuk event yang akan datang, jangan sampai ada korban tewas, hahaha..."_

"Oh, itu?" si cowok pirang itu mengangguk, teringat kata-kata absurd sang senior. Sabo saat itu tampak sangat santai, seolah itu hanya nasihat sehari-hari. Padahal, dia membicarakan 'korban tewas'! "Itu... cukup mengkhawatirkan."

"Iya. Aku... tidak bisa membayangkan acaranya akan seperti apa kalau senior setangguh Sabo-san sampai bicara begitu," tanpa sadar Nami bergidik.

Sanji mengelus jenggot tipisnya. "Soal itu, Nami-san. Aku menanyakannya pada senior di klub dan dia hanya memberikan nama, 'Defense of the High School'."

"Nama apaan itu?" Nami meneteskan keringat dingin. Sudah aneh, singkatannya jelek lagi!

"Makanya anak-anak lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai 'Defense'," Sanji mengangkat bahunya. "Senior tidak menjelaskan apapun setelahnya, tapi yang jelas _event_ ini diadakan 3 tahun sekali. Tidak ada berita atau acara TV yang meliputnya, sepertinya _event_ bawah tanah atau semacamnya."

"... itu seram sekali!"

...

Sementara itu, acara pencarian tandatangan sudah mencapai puncaknya. Waktu tinggal 5 menit, kebanyakan murid baru sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka dan terkapar kecapekan di tengah lapangan, menunggu komando OSIS yang selanjutnya. Luffy dan anggota OSIS lainnya pun menghentikan teriakan mereka dan bersantai. Memang, sangat mudah menemukan mereka dengan melihat _armband_ OSIS, jadi harusnya para murid baru sudah mendapatkan tandatangan mereka.

Hampir semua, karena ada seseorang yang selama 3 hari ini berusaha menghindari Luffy dan kawan-kawan.

Dia kini berdiri di balik sebuah pohon, dengan mata memerah memelototi para senior. Badannya bergetar dahsyat berusaha menahan emosi, jari-jarinya menggenggam batang pohon itu sampai retak. Ia adalah seorang cowok berbadan besar dengan rambut hijau berjambul tinggi, berwajah sangar tanpa alis dan gigi-gigi tajam. Murid-murid baru yang melihat penampilannya langsung keder, itu benar-benar tampang seorang yang amat brutal.

Tapi jika mereka melihat wajahnya saat itu, pasti akan tertawa keras.

Matanya memerah karena air matanya mengalir deras, badannya bergetar karena dia grogi, tangan-tangannya mencengkeram pohon karena dia terlalu grogi.

"Luffy-_senpaaaaiiiiiiii_!"

-xXxXx-

"Hahahahahaha! Kerja bagus, kerja bagus! Hahahaha!" tawa kencang Pak Ray bergema di ruangan OSIS yang sepi itu, air matanya sampai mengalir. Anak-anak dibuatnya khawatir, apa pak tua itu akan baik-baik saja? Tapi dia bisa tertawa tanpa menarik napas selama 2 menit, pasti stamina dan kesehatannya masih prima. Rugi mengkhawatirkannya.

Saat itu pukul 3 sore, akhir kegiatan pembelajaran (kalau bisa disebut begitu) hari itu. Semua _event_ MOS sudah selesai dan murid lain sudah pulang, hanya tersisa beberapa di sekolah. Para guru sudah kembali dari rapat akbar sejam lalu, dan tadi Pak Ray mengabari anak-anak OSIS untuk berkumpul di ruangan setelah kegiatan selesai.

Yang pertama dilakukan Nami setelah bertemu dengan sang guru penanggungjawab OSIS itu adalah memprotes _event_ MOS, tapi pak Ray hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Tawanya makin kencang saat Nami membacakan laporan kerusakan fasilitas sekolah akibat kerusuhan _event_. Tidak parah sih, tapi tetap saja butuh dana untuk memperbaiki semua itu.

"Lihat, Nami-chan? Pak Ray sepertinya sangat senang atas rencana kita," kata Luffy dengan senyuman bangga.

"Apa tidak ada orang normal di sekolah ini?! Orang yang menyukai kedamaian?!" Nami meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Menurutku, yang nggak normal itu kau karena menentang _event_ seperti ini," Kid berkomentar, kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. Bonney dan Monet di dekatnya mengangguk setuju.

"Standar normal kalian seperti apa?!"

Pak Ray semakin tertawa mendengar perbincangan singkat itu. Memang, acara MOS tahun ini benar-benar berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, dan karena itu... jadi lebih menarik.

Permainan 'Signature Survival Game' (alias "Permainan Bertahan Hidup Berburu Tanda Tangan", nama ini ditolak Luffy karena terlalu panjang dan tidak keren) sebenarnya memiliki manfaat yang sangat bagus untuk murid baru. Dengan memaksa mereka berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari para senior, mereka secara tidak langsung dikenalkan dengan lingkungan sekolah. Lalu, mereka harus mengenali para senior ketua klub dan klubnya. Terakhir, dengan bertarung bersama maka akan muncul rasa persaudaraan (ini juga menurut Luffy).

Waktu pak Ray pertama mendengar ini, dia kaget. Pemikiran gila mereka bisa menciptakan permainan efektif seperti ini. Menurutnya ini sangat bagus, seperti perwujudan istilah 'rough love' (rasa cinta yang dibangun dalam ketegasan).

"Baiklah, ehem, maaf," Pak Ray mengakhiri tawanya, membuat Luffy dan kawan-kawan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sepertinya inti dari pertemuan ini akan segera dibahas. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, meletakkan kedua lengannya ke atas meja. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, tadi saya dan bberapa guru mengikuti rapat akbar di gedung dewan kota. Di sana kita membicarakan _event_ yang akan datang..."

"'Defense of the High School'," jawab anak-anak OSIS kompak.

"Benar. Apa kalian dengar soal ini dari para senior?" tanya Pak Ray, yang dijawab anggukan. "Tapi mereka tidak menjelaskan apapun selain itu?"

"Iya!" jawab Luffy.

"Itu karena mereka dilarang menceritakan hal ini. 'Defense' adalah _event_ tersembunyi kota Raftel yang berita atau informasinya takkan bisa kalian temukan di manapun, kecuali kalau kalian datang menonton langsung. Ini adalah _event_ 3 tahun sekali, jadi tiap angkatan hanya bisa merasakannya sekali."

_Event_ tersembunyi... Nami menelan ludah. Sepertinya memang _event_ yang sangat berbahaya! Dia ingin kabur dari ruangan dan tidak terlibat, tapi apa daya, dia punya kewajiban sebagai anggota OSIS.

"... tahun ini, 'Defense' akan diadakan di akhir Juni. Tanggal pastinya masih dirahasiakan, jadi kalian harus siap kapan saja."

"Ooooh!" Luffy dan kawan-kawan (kecuali Nami, tentunya) tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasme mereka. Penuh rahasia, misterius, ini sangat menarik!

Di tengah antusiasme kawan-kawannya, Nami mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran karena ragu. Pak Ray menolehinya dan mengangguk, mempersilakan untuk bertanya.

Cewek berambut oranye itu bangkit dari kursinya, "'Defense'... _event_ seperti apa itu? Dari namanya, ini _event_ yang penuh kekerasan."

Pak Ray mengelus jenggot putihnya, sepertinya memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang singkat. "Hmm... mudahnya, 'perang angkatan'. Sebuah pertandingan jalanan untuk menentukan sekolah dengan murid terbaik, baik secara fisik, kerjasama, dan strategi."

Nami menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"'Perang angkatan'?! Aaaah, acara penuh kekerasan lagi!"

"A-apa bedanya dengan DBF?" tanya Bonney, suaranya bergetar tak bisa menahan antusiasme.

'Davy Back Fight', nama julukan untuk Olimpiade Antarsekolah Musim Dingin. Sesuai namanya, itu event yang berisikan berbagai macam pertandingan, dari olahraga, cerdas cermat, sampai e-sports. DBF dan Defense sama-sama mempertemukan sekolah-sekolah terbaik sekota Raftel, tapi apa bedanya?

"Hmm, menurut bapak... 'DBF' lebih teratur, lebih megah. Sedangkan 'Defense'... itu _event_ yang brutal, tanpa aturan jelas selain 'dilarang membunuh'."

Nami membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Badan Luffy, Kid, dan Bonney bergetar. Bolpen jatuh dari tangan kanan Monet.

"Jadi... ini tawuran?" Monet bertanya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"UWOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy, Kid, dan Bonney meraung senang. Mereka tidak menyangka ada _event_ segila itu di kota ini! Siapapun pencetusnya, dia adalah seorang jenius!

Nami membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja lagi. Serius, memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini bisa mengurangi IQ-nya! "Apa tidak ada orang normal di kota ini?!"

"Mereka yang tidak punya nama dan peran dalam kisah ini, mungkin."

Mata semua orang di ruangan itu tertuju pada Monet, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"... mengabaikan Monet-kun yang menembus dinding dimensi keempat..." Pak Ray memulai pembicaraan lagi. Cahaya matahari sore membuat matanya tertutup kilauan kacamata bulatnya, menciptakan efek seorang yang sdengan merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat... untuk lawan mereka. "Mungkin tidak perlu bapak tekankan lagi, tapi kita **harus** menang."

Anak-anak OSIS mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Ya, tanpa sang _sensei_ berkata seperti itu pun, memenangkan _event_ ini sudah jadi tujuan mereka semua. Nafsu memburu kemenangan sudah tertanam dalam diri mereka sejak menjejakkan kaki di SMU Seifu.

"Sama seperti 'DBF', memenangkan 'Defense' sudah jadi tradisi sekolah kita. Sejak pertama kali _event_ ini diadakan, kita mendominasi dengan 6 kemenangan. Yang terakhir, 3 tahun lalu di angkatan Hancock-kun dan kawan-kawan. Waktu itu mereka menang sangat telak. Saya tidak memaksa kalian melampaui target mereka dengan menang lebih telak lagi, tapi intinya kalian harus menang, tidak ada kompromi."

Pak Ray memandang anak-anak di depannya satu persatu. Luffy yang menyeringai penuh percaya diri, Kid yang mengangguk dengan wajah kejam, Bonney yang menggertakkan tangannya seperti cowok, Monet yang mencatat semua informasi itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar, dan Nami yang sepertinya mau pingsan (Pak Ray menganggapnya terlalu antusias). Dia tersenyum puas, sudah bisa membayangkan sebuah trofi baru terpajang di ruang trofi sekolah.

"Kalau begitu saya jelaskan apa yang harus kalian persiapkan," pak Ray mengambil map yang terletak di depannya, dan membukanya. "'Defense' adalah _event_ tim, yang terdiri dari murid-murid terbaik sekolah. Untuk pemain dibutuhkan 10 orang: 4 anak kelas 1, 3 anak kelas 2 dan 3 anak kelas 3. Lalu, sebagai pendukung, 1 ahli strategi dan 3 _scout_ atau pengintai. Terakhir _coach_ seorang guru, SMU Seifu saya yang bertanggungjawab."

"Dengan kata lain, 14 murid? Cukup banyak... tapi tidak sebanyak kontingen 'DBF' kemarin," Monet mengangkat kacamata tebalnya dan bertanya, "Aturan mainnya seperti apa?"

"Hm! Soal itu tidak usah saya jelaskan dulu, lebih baik saat semua anggota tim berkumpul, akan lebih efektif. Karena akan cukup panjang," pak Ray menjawab. "Oh ya, semua anggota OSIS harus ikut serta."

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

Nami bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berteriak. Yang benar saja, dia tidak mau terlibat dalam _event_ segila ini! Tapi lihat, peserta rapat yang lain tidak mempedulikan protesnya. Iapun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Hm... selain Bonney yang punya daya hancur-" Bonney memukul Kid, membuktikan daya hancurnya. Kid terpental, tapi sekejap kemudian bangkit, sepertinya sempat melindungi diri dengan _Busoshoku_. Bonney berdecak kesal, dan Kid menyeringai membalasnya. "Sepertinya Nami-chan dan Monet lebih cocok ada di grup pendukung."

Nami mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja, matanya terbelalak mendengar itu. Kid... menolongnya?! Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal lain, dan menerima saja tugas itu. "S-setuju, setuju!"

"Karena aku tidak begitu kuat, aku juga setuju deh," kata Monet.

"Untuk tim pendukung, nggak ada batasan anak kelas berapa saja?" Kid menolehi Pak Ray.

"Tidak ada. Biasanya sekolah mempercayakan posisi itu pada anak senior sih."

"Yang ada kuota, hanya tim pemain, ya?" Bonney bertanya.

"Uhh... aku nggak mengerti," Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

Nami menghela napas, dia tidak mau menjelaskan pada si bebal, akan sangat lama. Jadi dia langsung menuju inti. "Uhm, yang jelas kita harus cari anggota tim. Jumlahnya 10 orang..."

"Oh, kalau itu serahkan padaku!" Luffy menepuk dadanya dengan penuh semangat. "Kid, kau juga ikut!"

"Yosh," Kid mengangguk setuju. Memang, urusan ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh ketua geng terkuat di sekolah, karena merekalah yang tau benar peta kekuatan di Seifu.

"Kalau begitu, tugas kalian selama 2 minggu ini sudah ditentukan," pak Ray menutup mapnya, wajahnya tampak senang karena anak-anak OSIS bekerja dengan cekatan tanpa perintahnya. "Mencari anggota tim. Selesaikan secepatnya, dan saya akan menjelaskan aturan bermain 'Defense' setelahnya."

"Osssu!"

-xXxXx-

Sementara itu, SMU Ryuugu juga tengah mengadakan MOS. Berbeda dengan Seifu, MOS di sana lebih... teratur walaupun juga cukup keras. Acara lebih banyak dilakukan di luar ruangan dengan fokus pada kemampuan fisik dan pengetahuan marinir. OSIS tahun ini bekerjasama dengan markas angkatan laut yang ada di dekat sekolah, untuk menanamkan kedisiplinan pada para murid baru.

Ini langkah yang aneh bagi ketua OSIS baru, Hody Jones, mengingat rekam jejaknya yang cenderung keras... tapi eh, _event_ berlangsung dengan mulus.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir MOS, sekarang para murid baru tengah berlatih tanding satu sama lain. Kenapa ada acara seperti ini, tujuannya adalah untuk melihat kemampuan bertarung para murid baru, sekaligus mencari anggota tim 'Defense'.

"Murid-murid baru tahun ini... cukup berpotensi," Zeo, cowok botak dengan wajah serius, berkomentar. Di tangannya terdapat selembar kertas berisikan sebuah tabel, dan sesekali dia menorehkan tanda cawang di sana. Entah kriteria penilaiannya apa, yang jelas dia tampak senang.

"Hm, aku percayakan ini padamu saja, ahli strategi, jaha," sang ketua OSIS yang berdiri di sampingnya tertawa penuh percaya diri, menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Tapi yang jago cuman anak-anak dari SMP swasta itu saja," temannya satu lagi, cowok tinggi berambut keriting, Decken, berkomentar. "Kuota murid kelas 1 dalam tim hanya 4 orang, sedangkan anak baru yang bagus cukup banyak. Pembagiannya nanti-"

"Kita lemparkan mereka ke tim pendukung, beres," Hody menjawab singkat. Zeo dan Decken pun mengangguk setuju.

Sambil berkonspirasi begitu, mereka berjalan mengamati proses latih tanding para murid baru. fokus mereka tertuju pada kelompok anak 'dari SMP swasta' yang dimaksud Decken. Mereka berasal dari yayasan sekolah yang sama... Akademi Donquixote.

Nama ini tak asing bagi seorang penggemar pertandingan kompetitif. Didirikan oleh seorang ambisius bernama Doflamingo dan adiknya Corazon, Akademi Donquixote adalah yayasan pendidikan yang sangat kompetitif, yang memfokuskan pendidikan pada kemampuan praktek dan ekstrakulikuler di samping akademisnya.

Sekarang, ada 7 murid baru dari perguruan itu yang berada di Ryuugu, 4 anak kelas 1 dan 3 anak di kelas 2. Entah apa tujuan mereka ada di sini, tapi Hody punya teori kalau sang pemilik perguruan ingin mengguncang _status quo_ kota Raftel yang didominasi Seifu selama 6 tahun belakangan ini. Atau, sederhananya, ingin memanaskan persaingan.

Tentu saja Hody dan kawan-kawan tidak menolak. Mereka tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi mereka membutuhkan semua bantuan yang bisa didapat untuk menghancurkan Seifu. Mereka tak bisa mengandalkan geng 'Gyojin' yang dipimpin Hody saja, sekuat apapun mereka.

"TOYS!"

BWUSSHH!

Suara kecil yang berteriak itu mengalihkan perhatian Hody dan kawan-kawan dari diskusi. Mereka menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat... sebuah suasana yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Seorang gadis kecil berdiri di tengah kerumunan anak berperawakan lebih besar... yang kini terdiam membungkuk. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka semua bangkit dan bergerak... dengan kaku, seperti tarian robo.

Apa yang terjadi di sini?!

"Huh, ada _loli_ di sini...?" Zeo bergumam, penasaran.

"Proporsi seperti itu saat dia sudah SMU... itu menyedihkan, bahoho," Decken bergumam. Yah, dia memang sukanya yang 'berisi', seperti pujaan hatinya Shirahoshi sih.

"Kata seorang bijak, '_flat is justice'_," kata Zeo, filosofis.

"Eeeh, aku pilih yang 'ada' daripada yang 'tidak ada', menurutku," sambung Decken.

"... kalian membicarakan apa sih?" Hody menggeram. Mengabaikan omongan tidak penting 2 orang mesum itu, sang ketua OSIS menolehi gadis kecil itu lagi, penasaran apa yang telah dia lakukan. Mungkinkah... _Haoshoku haki_? Dia tidak terlalu mengerti _haki_ , jadi dia tidak bisa memastikannya...

Para korban gadis itu pun mulai bertingkah aneh-aneh. Ada yang merangkak, ada yang menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, ada yang jungkir balik berjalan dengan tangan, ada yang berlari dengan mengeluarkan suara 'brrrmmmm', atau merentangkan kedua tangan dan berlari berputar-putar. Itu seperti...

"Seperti anak kecil... bukan," Hody mengamati gadis kecil itu lagi, yang kini tengah menghadapi anak kelas 1 lainnya yang tidak terima temannya dikalahkan. Gadis itu menghindari serangan sang lawan dengan mudah, lalu menyentuh lengannya. Tidak lama, sang lawan terdiam membungkuk... dan bangkit lagi dengan gerakan kaku, patah-patah. Gerakan itu... seperti boneka?

Menyadari itu, Hody membelalakkan matanya.

"Jahaha... jahahahahaha!" Hody tertawa, bukan tawa garing ala penjahat yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu, ini benar-benar tawa terhibur, tawa senang. Matanya terbuka lebar, pembuluh darah mewarnainya merah penuh rasa ketertarikan. "Ketemu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Mana yang mengharap action?! (dua org angkat tangan) Okay...

Aku beri action! Chapter ini akan penuh action, perang jalanan ala Crow Zero dan _teamfight_ brutal ala Dota! Dan unsur Dressrosa arc.

Chapter selanjutnya akan berisi aturan Defense yang cukup rumit, semoga nanti kalian mengerti...

Btw, fic Under the Crimson Moon sepertinya akan aku pindah ke AO3 (kalau diterima), rate nya kujadikan M... karena kekerasan (no lemon). Hoho.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VIII Part I**

**Captain's Mode**

"Menggantungkan nasib sekolah ini pada seorang _loli_. Sejauh inikah SMU Ryuugu jatuh..."


	51. Captain's Mode

Disclaimer: Dota adalah ciptaan Icefrog. ALL HAIL THE FROG!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****II**

**Defense of the High School**

**Part 1 – Captain's Mode**

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya saat istirahat makan siang, anak-anak OSIS langsung membagi tugas. Luffy dan Kid, kemudian Nami dan Bonney. Monet <em>standby<em> di ruangan OSIS untuk mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan untuk pendaftaran (seperti profil siswa dan sebagainya). Mereka bergerak cepat karena ingin segera mengetahui peraturan _Defense_.

Sebelum mereka berpencar, Kid memberi pesan singkat. "Cukup cari anak kuat."

Itu sangat membantu. Jika mendengar kata "anak kuat" di SMU Seifu, maka anak-anak dengan kompak menyebut beberapa nama tertentu yang tidak asing.

Roronoa Zoro.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tidak mengenal anak berambut hijau satu ini. Wakil ketua kelompok SH dan kapten Klub _Kendo_, kekuatan (dan pesonanya) amat tersohor. Mungkin sekilas dia terlihat seram dengan wajah selalu seriusnya, tapi jika kau sudah kenal baik, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Sedikit _tsundere_, mungkin.

"Haaah?!"

Bukan, Zoro tidak menghardik narator, dia hanya kaget karena tiba-tiba didatangi Luffy dan Kid. Padahal saat itu dia sedang enak-enaknya ada dalam batas antara bangun dan tidur di tempat favoritnya, pojok barat daya atap sekolah di bawah pohon oak. Memang, di musim semi seperti ini, saat pohon itu sedang rindang-rindangnya, sangatlah nyaman berada di bawahnya.

"_Event_ bawah tanah, _Defense_? Mencurigakan," komentar Zoro, singkat.

Reaksi si kepala _marimo_ tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan Luffy dan Kid.

"Mencurigakan atau apa, _event_ itu bisa jadi ajang latihan, karena akan ada pertarungan sungguhan," kata Kid kemudian.

Zoro memutar bola matanya. "Meh. Nggak tertarik."

Jawaban itu sungguh mengejutkan Kid. Dari data yang didapatkan Usopp sang informan SH, Zoro adalah cowok yang gila latihan. Setiap ada waktu luang, dia akan memanfaatkan benda-benda di sekitarnya untuk berlatih fisik. Di balik wajah mengantuknya, sebenarnya dia selalu latihan fisik tiap subuh... sulit dipercaya memang. Tapi setelah Kid menawarkan kalau Zoro bisa berlatih langsung di medan perang... dia menolaknya begitu saja?

"Ini perang tahu, perang! Kapan lagi kau bisa membuat _Shuusui_ milikmu minum darah?"

"Kau anggap pedangku ini apa?!" Zoro menghunus Shuusui, memaparkannya ke sinar matahari musim semi, membuatnya mengeluarkan kilauan ungu yang cantik. "Mata pedang _Shuusui_ memang berwarna hitam, tapi ini bukan pedang terkutuk."

Zoro kembali memasukkan _Shuusui_ ke dalam sarungnya.

"Mau latihan seperti apapun, percuma. Nggak ada kesempatan buatku untuk benar-benar serius."

Oooh, itu benar-benar sombong.

Muncul guratan otot di dahi Kid. Padahal waktu pesta perpisahan kapan hari, Kid bisa mengimbanginya! Saat itu dia menyandera _Shuusui_ dengan sarung tangan magnetnya sih. Kid hendak membalas pernyataan sok itu, tapi Luffy yang dari tadi diam, menghalanginya.

Luffy merangkul Kid dan mereka berjalan sampai ke sudut lain, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh didengar Zoro.

Benar perkiraan Kid, karena Luffy berbisik, tindakan yang di luar karakter cowok berisik itu. "Psst... akhir-akhir ini Zoro jadi agak aneh, jadi serahkan saja padaku."

"Haah?" Kid mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya, lalu menolehi Zoro yang kembali memejamkan mata seolah-olah kehadiran mereka hanya mimpi, menyebalkan.

Tapi itu sikapnya yang biasa kan? Apanya yang aneh darinya?

Sementara Kid berpikir begitu, Luffy meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Zoro. Ia merasakan kehadiran sang ketua dan membuka matanya, "Apa?"

Luffy menyeringai dan menuding Zoro, "Kau harus ikut."

Zoro balas menyeringai, "Kalau kau berpikir itu adalah sebuah bujukan-"

"Ini perintah."

Skak mat. Kid di sudut lain menaikkan kembali dagunya yang jatuh. Semudah itu?! Bagaimana cara Luffy mengontrol hewan buas pemberontak seperti Zoro?!

Zoro menggeram. Dia sudah mengira Luffy akan memaksanya, tapi apa-apaan dengan itu? Perintah? Luffy tidak pernah memberi perintah yang sembarangan!

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau bukan Zoro yang biasanya," sang kapten menyilangkan lengan, ia menatap Zoro dengan penuh wibawa, seperti seorang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya, efek dari _Haoshoku_.

Zoro merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Walaupun dia sudah lama mengenal Luffy dan tahu soal _haki_ itu, dia tetap tidak biasa menghadapi aura raja yang begitu menekan.

"Nami dan yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu. Kata mereka, kau nggak bersikap seperti biasa. Jadi, dia ingin kau ikut biar kembali."

"Heh, 'nggak biasa'? Aku yang biasa juga begini," Zoro mengangkat bahunya.

"Nggak," Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau... berubah sejak perpisahan kemarin. Ke mana semangatmu yang biasa kalau berhadapan dengan tantangan?!"

Tidak sesuai dengan tampang cueknya, Luffy memang perhatian kalau sudah berurusan dengan teman-temannya. Biasanya dia yang pertama tahu kalau seseorang mengalami masalah...

Jadi, percuma menyangkal. "Tch," Zoro mendecak.

Kid yang menguping pembicaraan mereka tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Luffy itu tepat sasaran, bahwa sikap Zoro berubah karena suatu sebab... dan dia tau apa itu.

Sang wakil ketua OSIS menyeringai karena mendapat senjata baru, lalu ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Menyandarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Luffy, dia berkata dengan senyuman lebar, "Aku tahu penyebabnya, _mugiwara_. Roronoa Zoro, kapten Klub _Kendo_ yang nggak tersentuh itu... murung gara-gara merindukan seseorang-"

"Maksudmu merindukan Robin?"

Beberapa helai rambut merah dan hitam terbang, terpotong dari atas kepala Luffy dan Kid. Mereka berdua bersiul kagum, walaupun selisih beberapa milimeter saja kepala mereka akan terpotong seperti tomat.

"Lanjutkan, dan aku menjadikan kalian sebagai target hidup latihanku," geram Zoro, matanya memancarkan aura pembunuh yang luar biasa. _Shuusui_ tampak meliuk-liuk karena auranya, seperti pedang terkutuk yang mengincar leher kedua orang itu untuk membuka tingkat kekuatan selanjutnya.

Bagus, dia sudah kembali, pikir Kid. Tapi dia tidak mau kawan setim membunuhnya sebelum _event_ dimulai, terimakasih. Jadi, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, "... aku diam saja deh."

Zoro menyarungkan kembali _Shuusui_, tapi nafsu membunuhnya belum juga padam. Seringai Luffy semakin melebar. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Oke... aku ikut. Akan kulampiaskan amarah ini di medan perang."

"Kuharap sasarannya bukan aku," gumam Kid.

...

Luffy kemudian menyeret Zoro untuk merekrut anggota lain. Selain untuk jaga-jaga kalau suasana memanas seperti tadi, Zoro punya mata yang bagus untuk menilai seseorang. Perselisihan Zoro dan Kid juga memudar, mereka sudah bisa saling sindir sepanjang perjalanan.

Target selanjutnya adalah Trafalgar Law.

Mantan anggota Supernova (kabarnya sebagai 'tangan kiri' Kid), kini ia tergabung dalam kelompok Shichibukai yang tak terlalu menonjol. Ketua klub PMR dan seorang jenius dalam bidang biologi, sekilas dia tidak terlalu kuat karena jarang bertarung, tapi Kid punya visi lain untuknya.

"_Torao_!"

Sang target sedang bersantai di kelas dengan topi bintik menutup wajahnya, mengisi waktu istirahat siang. Law menaikkan topinya, wajahnya tampak malas begitu melihat Luffy, Kid, dan Zoro menghampirinya.

"... nggak."

"Aku belum ngomong apapun!" protes Luffy. Dengan seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya, ia mengambil kursi di depan Law dan duduk menghadapnya. Kid dan Zoro berdiri di samping kiri-kanannya dengan sikap sempurna layaknya _bodyguard _profesional.

"Melihat tingkah kalian sepertinya ini akan merepotkan buatku."

"Ini demi sekolah, tahu," Kid memotong.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi semakin malas."

"Paling nggak dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, oi," Zoro angkat bicara.

Law menghela napas dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dia berpikir untuk meladeni mereka saja daripada wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu terus ada di depannya. "Silakan."

Kid pun menjelaskan tentang _event_. Selama itu, Law tidak bereaksi sedikitpun, tapi Luffy tahu kalau cowok berjenggot itu tengah berpikir.

"Bagaimana, tertarik?" tanya Kid setelah selesai menjelaskan.

Meskipun matanya berbinar-binar, suatu kejadian yang amat langka, Law menjawab dengan dingin, "Nggak juga."

Luffy menolehi Kid dan Zoro mendengar jawaban itu, mengira sudah gagal merekrutnya. Tapi Kid tidak tampak khawatir, dia tetap menyeringai penuh percaya diri... suatu pertanda buruk buat Law.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Trafalgar..." Kid berkata dengan pelan. Dia menyentuh logo OSIS di lengan kanan kemejanya, "OSIS diwajibkan ikut serta dalam _event_ ini, yang berarti Monet juga. Apa kau tega melepasnya di medan perang?"

"... cih."

Law mendecak dengan wajah yang sama dengan Zoro tadi, menunjukkan ekspresi orang yang menyerah. Diapun mengangguk pelan setelahnya.

"Yosh!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya, senang.

"Menggunakan sandera, huh. Caramu kotor seperti biasa, Eustass-ya," komentar Law.

"Heh, aku nggak akan segan-segan kali ini," Kid menjawab singkat.

"... kamu benar-benar pacaran dengan dia, ya?" tanya Zoro. Biasanya dia tidak tertarik pada gosip-gosip seperti itu, tapi sebelum masuk kelas Kid membocorkan rencananya untuk mendesak Law dengan membawa nama Monet. Dia jadi sedikit tertarik.

"Nggak! Dia hanya... memegang kunci biar aku bisa masuk Jurusan Kedokteran, itu saja."

"Tapi kau tampak sangat menikmatinya?" tanya Kid kemudian.

"Berisik."

...

Luffy dan yang lain meninggalkan Law karena dia mau langsung menyusun basis strategi. Dasar _tryhard_, menurut Kid. Tapi mereka masih ada urusan yang lebih penting dibanding menunggu Law menyelesaikan strategi... merekrut orang lagi.

Target selanjutnya adalah Sanji.

Yang ini namanya tersohor bukan hanya karena kemampuan bertarungnya sebagai "Monster Trio SH" bersama Luffy dan Zoro, atau jabatannya sebagai ketua Klub Memasak... tapi juga keeksentrikannya. Seorang pengejar wanita yang cenderung mesum, tapi herannya bisa tetap populer.

Seperti biasa, mereka menemukannya sedang makan siang bersama para penggemarnya (yang terang-terangan dia sebut sebagai _harem_... herannya para cewek tidak menyangkalnya).

Melihat 3 cowok populer Seifu muncul berbarengan (terutama Luffy), para penggemar Sanji langsung histeris. Mereka berebut mendekati sang ketua OSIS, sehingga Kid dan Zoro terpaksa membuka jalan buatnya. Para cewek tambah senang karena mereka bisa berdekatan dengan kedua orang itu sih.

"Hei. Ada apa, Luffy?" tanya Sanji. Dia bisa mentolerir Luffy yang mengganggu momennya, karena banyak cewek di dekat dia.

"Ada _event_ menarik..." si ketua menjawab dengan seringai lebar yang sukses membuat para cewek berteriak histeris lagi. "Dan kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Menarik, aku ikut."

Ia menerimanya begitu saja, Luffy, Kid, dan Zoro sampai tidak bisa berkomentar.

"Hoh? Mudah sekali... aku mencium ada udang di balik _tempura_," komentar Kid.

"Jangan bilang begitu," kata Luffy dengan wajah serius.

Kid menggaruk pipinya. "Oh, sori. Tentu kau sebagai ketua ingin percaya padanya, kan?"

"Bukan, aku jadi lapar."

Anak-anak terjungkal berjamaah. Serahkan pada Luffy untuk mengartikan peribahasa secara literal.

"Hahaha! Aku sudah tahu garis besar _event_-nya," Sanji berkata kemudian, setelah anak-anak sudah kembali berdiri. "Berita sudah menyebar, tahu."

Ooh, Kid mengangguk. Beda dengan Trio Monster lain, si rambut pirang ini memang punya otak. Sebenarnya, kalau Law benar-benar tidak mau waktu direkrut tadi, dia ingin mengajukan Sanji di posisi ahli strategi.

"Selain itu... Nami-swan, Monet-chan, dan Bonney-chwan dipaksa ikut sebagai anggota OSIS. Maka sudah jadi tugasku untuk melindungi mereka!" Sanji naik ke atas meja dan menyingsingkan lengannya, aura mirip api berkobar di sekelilingnya. Para cewek jatuh pingsan saking panasnya.

"...idiot."

"Apa katamu, _marimo_?! Mau menerima _coup de grace*_ dariku di medan perang hah?!"

...

"Selanjutnya... siapa?" tanya Sanji.

Dia meninggalkan _harem_-nya dengan berat hati untuk menemani Luffy mencari anggota tim baru. Tapi dari perkiraan Sanji, sudah tidak ada lagi yang cukup kuat untuk direkrut.

"Hmmm," Kid mengelus dagu lancipnya. "Kira (Killer) sudah aku undang kemarin, dia pasti ikut. Coby dan Helmeppo dari kelas 2 tidak bisa ikut karena mereka ada _camp_ pelatihan di Akademi Polisi. _Shichibukai_ menolak terlibat permainan dengan kekerasan. Siapa lagi yang pantas..."

Kini mereka berada di halaman samping sekolah, tempat yang populer untuk makan siang dan berpacaran. Kemunculan mereka berempat membuat tempat itu lengang sih.

"Oh ya Luffy, bagaimana ceritanya Usopp dan Chopper?" tanya Zoro. Dia khawatir pada kedua anak itu, karena mereka direkrut Nami. Dia tahu sendiri bagaimana seramnya Nami kalau sudah memaksa orang lain mengikuti kemauannya.

"Kata Nami, mereka sampai menangis waktu direkrut! Mungkin terharu karena dipilih mewakili sekolah dl _event_ sebesar ini!"

"_Itu air mata ketakutan..."_ pikir Kid, Zoro, dan Sanji.

Sementara mereka berbincang, tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran orang kelima di tempat itu. Bunyi desingan di udara menjadi satu-satunya peringatan... sebelum Luffy terpental.

"Guh?!"

Para _bodyguard_ hanya bisa melongo, serangan itu melampaui kecepatan reaksi mereka!

Badan Luffy terbang menabrak kursi taman, menghancurkannya seketika dl kepulan debu. "Guah!" ia mengerang. Memegang bahunya yang terasa nyeri, ia melihat darah di sana, sepertinya luka cukup dalam. "Apa yang-"

Luffy belum sempat memulihkan postur, serangan cepat itu datang lagi, sebuah kilatan kuning. Nafsu membunuh terasa sekali dari sana, itu akan berakibat fatal...!

Bunyi logam beradu bergema di lapangan, _Shuusui_ menemui serangan itu.

Dalam sekejap Zoro sudah ada di depan Luffy, dalam posisi menangkis. "Cih," ia berdecak karena nyaris terlambat, hanya bisa menangkis dengan ujung _katana_. Kecepatan si penyerang itu benar-benar nyata!

Berkat jeda itu, mereka bisa memastikan posisi si penyerang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kid dan Sanji segera mengepungnya. Kid menodongkan sarung tangan _Magnetizer_ mengunci pedang yang digenggam, sedangkan sepatu Sanji menempel di tenggorokan, siap menghancurkannya kalau ada gerakan tiba-tiba.

"Cih!" si penyerang mendecak kesal. Dia tidak menyangka anggota dua kelompok berbeda itu bisa bekerjasama secepat itu! Padahal dari risetnya, SH dan _Supernova_ adalah rival...

"Mau apa kau?!" Zoro berteriak.

Saat itulah mereka bisa melihat sosok si penyerang dengan jelas. Seorang cowok berbadan ramping, dengan rambut pirang yang tertata rapi... dan wajah _ikemen_, yang saat itu terdistorsi kemarahan. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah _cutlass_ yang berkilauan dengan sedikit bercak darah di ujungnya.

Zoro merasakan suatu aura dari pedang itu. _"Haki? Bukan... perasaannya beda."_

"Bah! Inilah 'Generasi Terburuk', beraninya keroyokan!" cowok itu berteriak kesal. "Minggir! Akan kuladeni kalian satu persatu setelah mengubur _mugiwara_!"

"Kau pikir kami menuruti permintaan klise itu, hah?!" balas Sanji.

"Kalau kau begitu percaya diri bisa mengalahkan ketua, kau nggak akan protes kalau 'hanya' kami yang mengepungmu," kata Kid.

Luffy menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor dan mengelap lelehan darah di bahunya, lalu berjalan menghampiri si penyerang. "Siapa kau?" dia bertanya dengan santainya.

Mendengar pertanyaan kalem itu, ia tampak semakin marah.

"Haaah!? Bertanya siapa aku?! Kau tidak pernah dengar nama Cavendish dari SMU Ibara, hah?!"

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, dan Kid dengan kompak memiringkan kepala. Kemudian muncul tanda tanya imajiner, besar sekali, di atas mereka.

"DASAR SOK!" Cavendish (?) berteriak marah, _cutlass_-nya sudah terhunus lagi dan siap menyerang. Tapi Shuusui milik Zoro lebih cepat bersandar di lehernya. Cowok itu menggeram, dan Zoro menekan pedangnya sampai cukup mengalirkan darah. Ia menggeram kesal. Dia tidak takut mati, tapi dia tidak mau mati begitu saja tanpa menyelesaikan urusannya di sekolah ini!

"Ah!" Sanji menepuk tangannya, kemudian. "Aku ingat. Cavendish, kalau nggak salah, adalah ketua OSIS Ibara dalam generasi terbaik mereka selama 10 tahun terakhir, yang dijuluki 'Generasi Versailles'!"

Mendengar itu, amarah Cavendish tampak sedikit berkurang. Dia memandang Sanji dengan wajah kagum. "_Bon ami, monsieur_. Kau tahu tentangku?"

"Hmm," Sanji mengangguk. "Generasi itu kalah pamor dari kita dan SMU Ryuugu."

"Cih! Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi kau benar!" tangan Cavendish bergerak, tapi parai pengepung bisa melihat kalau dia hanya ingin menyarungkan pedangnya, jadi Luffy menghentikan mereka. Zoro dan yang lain pun menurunkan kuda-kuda mereka.

Cavendish menatap mereka satu persatu, alisnya berkerut. "Berkat kalian, yang dijuluki 'Generasi Terburuk', nama kami jadi tenggelam! Yang dibicarakan di kota hanya nama-nama Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kid, Law... bahkan para kroco sok kuat dari Ryuugu, Hody dan Decken. Nama kami menghilang! Padahal kita seusia, tapi kenapa popularitas kita bisa amat berbeda?!"

Menanggapi omelan panjang penuh amarah Cavendish itu, para cowok berkomentar dengan amat bijak.

"Heee..."

"SOK BANGET KALIAN!" Cavendish berteriak dengan gigi setajam T-Rex (karena hiu sudah terlalu _mainstream_). Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun, sepertinya menyadari kalau dia benar-benar kalah jumlah.

"Lalu, mau apa kau di Seifu?" tanya Kid.

"Aku pindah ke sini untuk menghancurkan kalian!" ia menudingkan telunjuk tangan kanannya ke Luffy, yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah kaget. Cavendish memang mengenakan seragam musim semi Seifu, rompi coklat dan kemeja putih lengan panjang dipadu celana krem.

Di latar belakang, angin berhembus kencang dan tiba-tiba cuaca jadi berawan. Bukan, bukan karena deklarasi Cavendish. Ramalan cuaca memang menyebutkan akan turun hujan sih.

"Dengan kata lain..." Sanji berkata, mengakhiri suasana hening. "Kau nggak naik kelas di Ibara karena stres kalah pamor, dan memutuskan untuk pindah kemari?"

"BERISIK!" Cavendish berteriak kesal, pedangnya kembali terhunus.

Tepat sasaran.

Luffy dan yang tidak mengambil kuda-kuda siap bertarung, karena menyadari kalau dia hanya kesal, tapi tidak ada niat membunuh lagi.

"_Wah, ada idiot di sini..."_

"_Kau nggak pantas menyebut orang lain idiot, marimo idiot."_

"_APA KATAMU?!"_

"_Kenapa kalian bisa berantem gara-gara komentar dalam hati?!" _

Sementara ketiga orang itu bertarung dalam telepati, Luffy menghampiri Cavendish. Sepertinya sudah melupakan penyerangannya tadi, tidak ada perasaan dendam sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Oi, ajak dia yuk," kata Luffy.

Mendengar itu, Zoro dan yang lain menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan mengamati Cavendish dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka saling memandang, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Yosh!"

"Apa?!" Cavendish yang tidak tahu apa-apa, akhirnya bertanya.

"Kami ingin memberimu... kesempatan untuk meraih kejayaan," kata Sanji.

Sementara itu, dalam bayangan, sesosok siluet berjambul tinggi bergegas meninggalkan lokasi...

-xXxXx-

"... maaf."

Lapangan _baseball_ Seifu terletak di sisi selatan kompleks, di tengah lapangan olahraga lain. Kompleks SMU Seifu memang sangat luas, sehingga tiap klub olahraga di sana bebas memiliki lapangan sendiri. Dari lapangan _baseball_, trek lari, sampai lapangan sepakbola.

Tapi sekarang, lapangan itu layaknya jadi arena eksekusi.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya karena ada Nami yang sedang marah saja. Nami yang marah berarti pertumpahan darah, bahkan orang-orang tangguh seperti Luffy dan Kid pun tahu ini.

Siapa korban malang kali ini?

"Tiada maaf bagimu."

Mendengar kata-kata yang seperti putusan eksekusi hakim itu, mestinya orang normal akan langsung pingsan di tempat. Tapi si tersangka, seorang cowok berambut hijau dengan jambul lebay mirip pantat ayam, tidak tampak gemetar sedikitpun.

"_S-senpai_ sekalian, waktu itu suasananya begitu serius, aku nggak bisa mendekat!"

Bonney yang duduk di belakang Nami, di _bench_ pemain, memutar bola matanya. "Kau... grogi lagi kan?"

Si pemilik suara berat itu merona pipinya, suatu pemandangan yang... jelek tapi imut, kombinasi dua hal yang jadi favorit para cowok akhir-akhir ini. Usopp dan Chopper yang berdiri di belakang Nami tertawa kecil.

"Ini bukan hal yang bisa ditertawakan!"

Dihardik Nami, kedua orang itu langsung menciut. Ia mendengus, lalu menatap kembali si tersangka dengan penuh amarah, seolah pupilnya menjadi merah... tapi si tersangka masih bisa tersenyum malu.

...

Namanya Bartolomeo, kelas 1-5.

Dia ditangkap Nami dan Bonney kemarin sore, setelah ketahuan menguping rapat OSIS dengan Pak Ray. Awalnya Nami begitu agresif, tapi setelah melihat wujud cowok yang ditangkap... dia langsung keder. Badannya tinggi besar dengan gigi tajam, tindik di hidung dan telinga, wajahnya benar-benar bukan wajah orang baik-baik. Mirip wajah ras _troll_ kalau di _game _fantasi_._ Nami heran, kenapa anak seperti itu diperbolehkan bersekolah di sini... tapi dia ingat kalau Kid punya wajah yang lebih seram dengan luka-lukanya itu.

"Khu-"

Cowok itu menggeram, suaranya berat dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Bonney langsung ambil kuda-kuda, dia siap melindungi Nami dari serangan si _troll_... yang menjatuhkan dirinya di kaki Nami.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu dengannmu, Nami-_senpaaaaiiiiii_!"

Eh?

Hanya kata itu yang terngiang dalam pikiran Nami dan Bonney.

Apa yang terjadi saat itu sungguh aneh. Seorang bertampang seram bersujud... menyembah Nami? Apa anak ini menyukainya? Bukan... kalau suka, apalagi pada seorang _senpai_, pastinya grogi. Tapi dia... bertingkah seperti bertemu seorang nabi.

Nami pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Uhm... siapa kamu? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu."

"Gu-gue... bukan, ak-saya adalah Bartolomeo, penggemar terberat anda!"

Kenapa pakai bahasa baku?

Setelah Barto (mereka memanggilnya begitu, Bartolomeo terlalu panjang) bisa menenangkan diri, kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Nami dan Bonney menyeretnya ke kantin sekolah untuk mengobrol.

Baru sepuluh menit, Nami dan Bonney sudah bisa menyimpulkan satu hal tentang Barto.

Dia adalah seorang _fanboy_.

"Waktu itu aku adalah anak yang sangat nakal. Bisa dibilang ketua geng anak-anak nakal di distrik selatan kota," Barto memandangi langit-langit kantin, mencoba mengingat. Wajah sok seriusnya itu benar-benar aneh, Bonney menahan tawanya kuat-kuat. Meskipun begitu, Barto tidak tampak tersinggung. "Aku benar-benar nakal sampai suatu hari, terpaksa ditahan polisi setelah menjarah toko permen..."

Apa dia anak setan? Nakalnya sudah keterlaluan!

Waktu di kantor polisi, dia melihat Inspektur Morgan disringkus karena indikasi korupsi. Diapun mendengar bahwa yang membongkar ini semua adalah seorang anak SD yang seumuran dengannya... yang bernama Monkey D. Luffy.

Barto yang hanya mengenal kerusakan dan kesenangan waktu itu, seolah mendapat tamparan amat keras dari almarhum ayahnya. Saat dia membuang masa kecilnya di sini, Luffy sudah mencatatkan namanya ke dalam sejarah.

Sejak saat itulah dia mengidolakan Luffy... dan kemudian menjadi fans SH secara keseluruhan.

Itulah kenapa dia memilih Seifu untuk melanjutkan sekolah, walaupun tempat tinggalnya lebih dekat dengan Ryuugu.

Kebetulan, pikir Nami. "Kalau kamu begitu mengidolakan Luffy, aku ada tes buatmu."

...

Keesokan harinya, Nami dan Bonney mengajak Barto untuk merekrut anggota tim. Berkat ingatannya yang tajam soal kebiasaan Usopp dan Chopper, Nami bisa menemukan mereka dengan cepat dan memaksa mereka ikut dalam tim. Kemudian, dia yang khawatir atas proses perekrutan Luffy dan Kid, meminta Barto mengikuti kedua orang itu...

Dia gagal total karena sibuk mengagumi ke Luffy.

"Waktu dia merekrut Cabbage, itu keren banget... padahal sudah diserang, tapi dia tidak menganggapnya! Luffy-senpai terlalu kerennnn!"

Waktu Nami memintanya memberitahu hasil observasinya, Barto malah menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan Luffy. Dia mengingatnya begitu detail, dengan wajah memerah.

Akhirnya, Nami tidak tahan lagi.

"Uh, maaf kalau ini terlalu frontal..." dia berkata dengan ragu, mengakhiri penceritaan ulang Barto yang kesekian kalinya. Cowok berambut ayam itu tampak tidak keberatan sih. Dia menghela napas, dan, "Tapi... kamu gay, ya? Kok, sikapmu seperti itu di dekat Luffy."

Bonney, Usopp, dan Chopper mengangkat alis mereka mendengar pertanyaan itu. Itu... terlalu ofensif!

Tapi, Barto tidak tersinggung. Dia malah menyeringai, sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. "... Nami-senpai, kamu cemburu?"

Tak sampai 3 detik, Barto terkapar dengan 2 benjolan di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

"NGGAK! JAWAB SAJA!"

Chopper bergerak cepat dan membebat kepala anak itu dengan perban daripada memorinya hilang dan dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan.

"Itu jahat sekali, Nami-senpai. Aku ini selurus anak panah," jawab Barto.

Semua orang di sana memiringkan kepala mereka, tidak mengerti perumpamaan itu.

"Hmm... bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya," Barto menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan memasang wajah berpikir serius, dia tampak amat filosofis (dan itu sangat tidak cocok). Tidak lama, dia menolehi para seniornya. "Ah. Begini, apa _senpai_ sekalian punya orang yang sangat dikagumi, entah artis atau apa, yang sejenis kelamin?"

Mereka yang ditanyai saling menoleh.

"JK Rowling, mungkin..." jawab Nami.

"Kalau aku, EE-sama," kata Usopp.

"Gregory House!" pilih Chopper.

"Yuki Kajiura," Bonney menambahkan.

Barto mengangguk mantap, dan bertanya lagi, "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan senpai lakukan... kalau tiba-tiba bertemu mereka?"

"... langsung berteriak histeris dan minta tandatangan di kaus?" jawab Nami, tidak yakin. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bertemu author terkenal itu sih.

"Kalau aku, akan menjabat tangannya! Siapa tahu kemampuan dan keberuntungannya menurun padaku!" kata Usopp.

"Sama, sama!"

"Minta beliau menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur..." jawab Bonney, dengan tatapan _dreamy_.

Barto menudingkan kedua telunjuknya pada mereka.

"Nah! Itulah yang terjadi padaku! Luffy-_senpai_ adalah panutanku sejak kecil, ibarat artis buatku! Aku mungkin adalah penggemar terberatnya di kota ini-" ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang Nami. "Oh, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, Nami-_senpai_."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Bonney, Usopp, dan Chopper menyeringai. Mereka tahu apa maksud Barto.

"Intinya, aku bertingkah begitu karena beliau ada di depan mataku!"

"Oooh..." ketiga senior membulatkan mulut mereka.

"M-maaf kalau begitu..." kata Nami.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa, _senpai_! Hehahaha!" Barto tertawa ceria. Tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah. "L-lagipula, kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih menyukai Na-"

"Um... kalau Sanji tahu bisa gawat loh," Usopp sudah siap saja dengan alat perekam dan telpon, untuk melaporkan anak ini pada Sanji.

"M-maaf! Aku hanya bercanda, Usopp-sama!" Barto langsung membungkuk 90°.

Bonney menghela napas panjang, "Oi Usopp, jangan membunuh anggota yang berpotensial dong."

Usopp dan Chopper tertawa. Ah, mereka menyukai anak ini. Dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi di dalam SH... sepertinya mereka bisa berteman baik.

"Oke, Barto-kun," Nami berkata kemudian. Dengan pertanyaan tadi, dia sudah yakin bahwa anak berambut ayam ini tidak berbahaya, dan akan berguna nanti. "Kamu lulus tes."

Barto hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Kau yakin, Nami?" tanya Usopp.

"Insting," Nami menjawabnya begitu.

Untuk sepersekian detik, mereka bertiga bisa melihat ekspresi khas Luffy di wajah Nami. Ah, cinta memang membuat seseorang berubah, ya. Tapi tentu saja mereka tidakmengatakan ini, mereka masih sayang nyawa...

...

Kembali ke tim Luffy yang semakin ramai dengan ikutnya Cavendish berkeliling sekolah, ponsel milik Luffy berdering di sakunya. "Dari Nami... katanya dia sudah merekrut 1 orang lagi, dari kelas 1," sang ketua OSIS membaca isi _e-mail_ yang masuk itu.

"Bagus!" Kid memompa tangannya. Dengan ini tugas mereka sedikit berkurang... karena kepalanya sakit mendengar guyonan Luffy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Lalu, dia menyerahkan sisanya pada kita."

Atau tidak, Kid menghela napas. Sepertinya dia akan terjebak bersama anak-anak SH dan murid pindahan ini lebih lama. Tapi tetap saja, "Apapun itu, kerja bagus buat mereka."

"Nami-swan, gitu loh!" Sanji membusungkan dadanya, seolah Kid memuji putri pertamanya saja.

Sekarang mereka sedang menyusuri koridor lantai 2, di mana ruangan anak-anak kelas 1 berada. Jatah posisi tim untuk anak senior sudah lengkap, tinggal mencari anak kelas I.

Ini akan merepotkan. Bagaimana mengetes kemampuan mereka?

Untuk para senior, mereka sudah saling mengenal jadi tahu kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Tapi, anak kelas I benar-benar baru. Mereka seperti melangkah ke acara kencan buta, tidak tahu seperti apa pasangan yang akan ditemui.

"Ingat-ingat saja performa mereka di MOS kemarin," Zoro mengajukan ide, kejadian yang cukup langka.

Bagus sih, tapi... "Mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan 400 murid baru dalam _event_ sekacau itu... kau gila?!" kata Kid.

"Bahkan aku saja hanya bisa mengamati 60-an murid baru cewek!"

"Oi, ada jawaban yang aneh di sana," Cavendish meneteskan keringat dingin. Sepertinya dia sudah terintegrasi sepenuhnya pada guyonan Luffy dan yang lain.

Dasar mesum, pikir Kid... tapi, dia bisa memanfaatkan ini. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa mempercayakan rekrutmen anggota tim cewek padamu, Sanji?"

"Ou, serahkan padaku!"

"Jangan, itu akan membuat mereka ketakutan," komentar Zoro.

"Mending aku daripada kau."

Kedua orang itu langsung saling melotot, percikan listrik tersulut di antara arah pandangan mereka. Kid menepuk dahinya. Bagaimana mau bekerjasama kalau sebentar-sebentar berantem seperti itu? Dia menolehi Luffy, tapi sang ketua OSIS hanya cengar-cengir. Ini kejadian ini wajar di SH, sih.

Munculnya 4 senior di kompleks kelas 1 itu membuat anak-anak baru grogi. Bagaimana tidak? Empat murid cowok paling terkenal Seifu berkumpul di sana! Mereka tidak berani mendekat, hanya menonton perbincangan para senior dari jauh.

Tapi ada seorang yang berani. Ia menerobos gerombolan penonton, dan berteriak, "Luffy-saaaan!"

Suara manis itu membuat Sanji mengabaikan Zoro dan mencari-cari sumbernya menggunakan _haki_ (penggunaan _haki_ untuk hal remeh lagi). Tak lama, dia menemukannya. Itu adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan mata bulat besar yang manis.

"Ah, Koala!"

Dan tentu saja, Luffy mengenali gadis itu. Belum selesai, Kid dan yang lain menyembur kaget saat mereka saling merangkul, layaknya itu hal yang normal antara cowok dan cewek usia SMU.

"Luffy-saaan!"

"Shishishi! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!"

"Iya, '_senpai_' sibuk banget sih!" Koala memberi tanda kutip pada kata _senpai_, sepertinya mereka biasa memanggil nama saja.

Para penonton di sekitar menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Cewek baru lagi," gumam Zoro.

"Anak ini memang punya potensi _harem_," sambung Kid.

"Dasar, apanya sih yang menarik darinya?" Sanji menggigit sapu tangan yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Koala, nama yang aneh," komentar Cavendish.

"... namamu 'kan nama jenis pisang."

"Bukan! Kau tahu Thomas Cavendish?!"

Sementara mereka berdebat seperti itu, Luffy menyeret Koala (mereka bergandengan tangan dengan santainya), dan berkata, "Kenalkan! Dia ini Koala."

Koala tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dia anak yang penuh semangat. "Halo, _senpai_ sekalian!"

"Halo," jawab Kid, Zoro, dan Cavendish kompak, monoton. Kenapa Cavendish tiba-tiba sudah bisa kompak dengan mereka, tidak ada yang tahu. Pengaruh SH memang menyeramkan...

"Haaaaiii, Koala-chwaaannnn!" beda dengan ketiga temannya, Sanji berputar-putar dan berlutut di depan Koala, lalu mencium telapak tangannya.

Koala hanya tertawa kecil, tidak grogi atau panik menerima perlakuan berlebihan begitu.

"Oh ya, dia ini... pacarnya Sabo."

Kid dan yang lain memelototi Luffy. Koala memandang Luffy seolah dia punya dua kepala. Hanya anak-anak kelas 1 yang menonton (dan Cavendish), yang tidak mengerti. Setelah kesunyian beberapa saat...

"HAAAAH?!" teriakan Kid, Zoro, dan Sanji yang kompak, menyebabkan lantai 2 bergetar saking presisinya resonansi suara yang mereka keluarkan.

Sabo... yang itu... punya pacar?! Selanjutnya apa? Luffy tiba-tiba merangkul sifat _harem_-nya?!

Koala langsung panik, dia mengangkat kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya amat kencang, "B-bukan! Aku hanya rekan kerja dia di partai, kami tidak punya hubungan khusus! Kita ini aktivis profesional, tahu."

"Eeeh, benarkah... ?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

Pada awalnya, kenapa Luffy bisa mencurigai orang lain berpacaran itu sudah di luar nalar. Pasti (lagi-lagi) pengaruh kedua kakaknya itu.

"Mou, Luffy-san," Koala memprotes sang _senpai_, kedua pipinya menggembung manis sekali.

"Kaget aku, sungguh," Kid berbisik pada Zoro, Sanji, dan Cavendish di dekatnya. "Kupikir dunia benar-benar akan kiamat kalau _troll_ yang satu itu bisa punya pacar."

"Eh, paling nggak pilihannya bukan _loli_ kayak Ace," sambung Zoro.

Ace, di belahan dunia lain, bersin. Padahal dia berada di tempat yang panas...

"Kamu rekan kerjanya Sabo, Koala-chan?" tanya Sanji dengan ramah.

"Umu! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pekerjaan kami, sih," Koala menyingsingkan kemejanya. Tampak lengan atas yang cukup berisi, dia anak yang sangat fit.

Sanji tampak puas mendengar jawabannya. "Hee, berarti kamu... cukup kuat dong?"

"Ya...?"

...

Dengan bergabungnya Koala, mereka hanya tinggal mencari 1 anggota lagi. Tapi, biasanya yang terakhir ini yang paling susah.

Benar saja, baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kompleks kelas 1, bel berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah, menandakan waktu istirahat siang sudah habis. Anak-anak yang berada di luar kelas pun memasuki kelas masing-masing, membuat pencarian mereka semakin sulit. Lagipula, mereka juga harus masuk kelas kan...

Kid menggaruk kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita teruskan nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Ou, kalian dengar dia. Nanti kumpul lagi di ruang OSIS ya!" kata Luffy.

Zoro, Sanji, dan Cavendish mengangguk patuh. Kemudian kdua anggota SH itu menatap si _bishounen_ sambil menghitung dalam hati...

"Hah!" Cavendish terhenyak. "Kenapa aku harus mematuhi perintahmu?!"

"Oh, reaksi yang bagus. Lima detik."

"Sejak tadi kau sudah begitu," komentar Kid.

Cavendish terhenyak. Benar juga, tanpa sadar dia sudah terseret tempo anak-anak ini! Padahal beberapa saat lalu mereka masih rival! "Guuuu-"

Pintu geser di dekat mereka terbuka perlahan, dan dari dalamnya muncul wanita berambut hitam bergelombang. Seorang guru, dilihat dari pakaian resminya. Rupanya mereka berada di depan ruang guru. Mereka pasti akan disuruh segera kembali ke kelas...

Kid sudah siap kembali karena tidak mau mendengar perintah guru, tapi Luffy dan Zoro berhenti bergerak. Begitu juga Sanji.

"Robin...?" Luffy dan Zoro bergumam, mata mereka terbelalak.

Wajar mereka kaget. Guru itu... sangat mirip dengan Robin! Gaya rambut, bentuk mata, hidungnya yang tinggi, dan proporsinya... itu seperti Robin, yang lebih tua 10 tahun.

Sang guru menolehi anak-anak itu, dan berkata dengan aksen Spanyol yang kental, "Sedang apa kalian di sini? Bukannya bel sudah berbunyi?"

"Viola-_sensweiiiii_!"

Sanji melayang ke arah sang guru dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Eh, Sanji-kun?" wanita yang bernama Viola itu menolehi Sanji, dan mengerutkan dahinya. "_No, no_. Sudah kubilang panggil saya 'Riku-_sensei_' kalau ada di dalam sekolah."

"Haaaiiii~"

Mendengar itu, Luffy dan Zoro mengucek mata mereka. Bukan Robin toh... tapi mereka sangat mirip!

"Guru baru?" Kid berkomentar.

"Benar," Sanji memandang kawan-kawannya dan berkata dengan ekspresi sangat bangga. "Viola Riku-_sensei_, berasal dari Spanyol, kalau aksen bicaranya tidak jelas. Dia kenalan pak tua Zeff yang diberi kesempatan mengajar di Seifu sebagai guru bahasa Spanyol."

"Huh, kenapa ada pelajaran seperti itu di sini...?" gumam Cavendish. Biasanya di SMU pelajaran asing yang diberikan adalah Inggris, kadang-kadang Jerman. Tapi, Spanyol...?

"Selain itu dia juga bertindak penanggungjawab klub _flamenco_ dan ketua _Madridista_ distrik Seifu yang baru," sambung Sanji.

"Itu terlalu Spanyol!" komentar Kid.

"Ah iya, saya belum masuk kelas kalian, ya? Dan lagi, kalau tidak salah aku hanya masuk di kelas 1 dan 2..." kata Viola.

"Kelasku belum berarti!" kata Luffy.

Sementara itu, pintu ruang guru terbuka lebih lebar, dan para cowok melihat sesuatu berwarna pink di balik punggung Viola. "_Oba-sama_, ada apa?"

Terdengar suara gadis dari sana, dan tak lama muncullah seorang cewek berambut pink. Luffy dan Zoro mengucek mata mereka lagi... ia mirip sekali dengan Nami! Bedanya hanya di rambut pink dan postur badan yang lebih tegap. Sementara itu, Sanji menggila lagi.

"Rebecca-chwaaaannnn!"

"Oh, Sanji-san?" Rebecca tidak tampak kaget menghadapi tingkah lebay Sanji itu, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa. "Dan... ah, Luffy!"

"Yo, Rebecca!" Luffy menyapanya balik.

"... kenalanmu?" tanya Zoro. Tentu saja Luffy mengangguk.

Anak-anak meneteskan keringat dingin. Kenapa tiap ada cewek baru yang muncul, Luffy selalu mengenalinya?

"Ah, aku ingat dia," Kid menuding gadis itu. Rebecca menaikkan alisnya. "Waktu MOS hari kedua, di _game_ perebutan tanda tangan, ada peserta yang benar-benar menonjol karena bisa menghindari perseteruan dan mengakhiri hari tanpa terluka sedikitapiun. Itu kau?"

"Dia menganggap kita anak OSIS sebagai musuh dan terus menghindar sampai susah menilai skornya. Aku sampai terpaksa menindihnya, shishishi."

Wajah Rebecca meledak, menimbulkan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya (mungkin lebih merah lagi). Ia menghampiri sang senior. "J-jangan katakan itu, Luffy!"

"Itu benar kan? Kau sangat tangguh, aku memujimu, tau!"

"T-tapi, itu memalukan!"

Kid, Zoro, dan Sanji mengamati pembicaraan itu dengan mata menyipit.

"Satu lagi?"

Sanji menghela napas panjang. "Satu lagi."

"Rambut pink... kalau nggak salah, di Ryuugu juga ada yang seperti ini," komentar Zoro.

"EH?!"

"Waktu DBF kapan hari, di _event_ renang... saat itu kau pingsan kehabisan darah. Ada cewek Ryuugu yang menghampiri Luffy, sepertinya mereka saling kenal. Aku nggak kaget sih."

"Tapi aku kaget! Ada apa dengan Luffy, tiba-tiba mengumpulkan harem seperti ini?!"

"Mungkin nalurinya bangkit seiring kesuksesannya di OSIS?"

"... kalian membicarakan apa?"

Kembali ke Luffy dan Rebecca, si cewek berusaha membungkam mulut Luffy yang menceritakan hal-hal yang dia lakukan waktu sedang menindihnya (yang menimbulkan persepsi agak kotor), tapi si ketua OSIS menghindarinya dengan amat mudah.

Viola, yang dari tadi hanya bisa geleng-geleng, akhirnya bertindak sebagai seorang guru. Dia memegang pundak kedua anak yang sedang berkelahi itu dan berkata, "Sudah, sudah. Bel berbunyi, lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

"Tunggu dulu," Sanji berkomentar. "Luffy bilang Rebecca-chan cukup merepotkannya... aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir kita mendapatkan anggota terakhir."

-xXxXx-

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengumpulkan semua anggota tim," komentar Pak Ray, setelah membaca profil 14 anak anggota tim Defense SMU Seifu.

Tim petarung: Barto, Koala, Rebecca (kelas 1), Luffy, Usopp, Kira, Cavendish (kelas 2), Kid, Zoro, Sanji, Bonney (kelas 3).

Tim _scout_: Nami, Chopper (kelas 2), Monet (kelas 3)

Ahli strategi: Law (kelas 3)

"Ya, ya. Menurut saya ini tim terbaik yang bisa kalian kumpulkan," sang penanggungjawab OSIS mengusap jenggot putihnya. Menurutnya, OSIS melakukan kerja bagus, mereka menggabungkan tiga kekuatan besar Seifu (SH, _Supernova_, dan _Shichibukai),_ menciptakan formasi yang dapat mewakili seisi sekolah. Dia tidak tahu kemampuan ketiga murid kelas 1, tapi dia percaya, karena yang memilih adalah dua orang terkuat di Seifu pastinya mereka cukup berpotensi.

Ia memandang ke depan... dan melihat ruangan OSIS yang padat oleh para anggota tim.

Luffy yang duduk di tengah dengan gagahnya, kalau mengabaikan beberapa kotak bento menumpuk di kanan-kirinya. Kid yang berdiskusi dengan Law, Monet, dan Kira, jelas-jelas merencanakan sesuatu. Zoro yang berdebat dengan Bonney. Cavendish yang... terang-terangan mencoba merayu Nami, sementara di belakangnya Sanji yang mulai terbakar api cemburu gerakannya ditahan Usopp dan Chopper yang tertawa-tawa, Rebecca yang tampak seperti ikan di luar air di tengah keributan ini, dan nun jauh di pojok ruangan sana... Barto yang menangis tersedu-sedu entah karena apa.

Pak Ray khawatir apa mereka bisa bekerjasama.

Tapi dia tetap yakin, Luffy bisa memimpin pasukan ini dengan baik. Ia berdeham, memasukkan sedikit _Haoshoku_ di sana agar anak-anak memperhatikannya.

Itu berhasil, mereka langsung diam dan memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan aturan main '_Defense_'," pak Ray menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah _whiteboard_ dan menggesernya maju. "Ini akan cukup panjang, jadi perhatikan baik-baik. Monet-kun, bisa tolong dicatat."

Monet memasang kacamata tebalnya dan mulai mencatat. Pak Ray lalu menulis kata '_Defense of the High School_' di papan dengan huruf kapital, mengetukkan spidolnya di kata _'Defense'._

_"Defense._ Artinya melindungi, mempertahankan. _Defense of the High School_ disingkat demikian karena ini adalah permainan untuk mempertahankan harga diri sebuah sekolah."

Selain DBF, Defense adalah permainan yang diciptakan untuk mengakhiri era _Sengoku_ di kota Raftel. Unsur kekerasan masih ada di sini, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tawuran terbuka.

"Inti permainan _Defense..._ adalah merebut bendera sekolah lawan."

Suara 'oooh' bergema di ruangan. Perebutan bendera... sepertinya cukup simpel.

Pak Ray menggambar sebuah bangunan persegi dengan atap bergerigi, di puncaknya ia tambahkan sebuah bendera berbentuk segitiga. Ia melingkari bendera itu dan menuliskan 'target utama' di dekatnya.

"Tapi, permainan sesungguhnya jauh lebih rumit dari itu."

Pak Ray menggambar sebuah persegi mengelilingi kastil dengan bendera itu.

"Ini adalah teritori sekolah. Bentuknya persegi dengan luas kira-kira 1 km, dengan bangunan sekolah terletak di salah satu sudutnya."

Dalam teritori akan ditentukan 3 jalan utama menuju sekolah, yang disebut _lane_. Jalur tengah atau _mid_, jalur bawah atau _bottom_ dan jalur atas atau _top_. Pada tiap _lane_ akan dibangun sebuah menara pengawas atau _tower_ yang bertugas mendeteksi dan menyerang lawan yang mendekat (jadi butuh kemampuan teknik dan robotik juga). Tiap lane membutuhkan 3 _tower_, lalu 2 _tower_ berukuran lebih besar di dekat bendera sekolah sebagai garis pertahanan terakhir.

"Tunggu, aku tahu aturan seperti ini..." Kid bergumam.

Seperti sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, tim sekolah untuk Defense dibagi jadi tiga. Tim petarung, tim scout atau mata-mata, dan seorang ahli strategi.

Tim petarung berjumlah sepuluh orang, dengan dua peran; penyerang dan bertahan. Jumlah pemain untuk tiap peran tidak dibatasi, tergantung strategi yang ditetapkan ahli strategi tim.

"Seifu pada tiga tahun lalu misalnya, menggunakan formasi tiga bertahan dan tujuh penyerang, formasi ultra agresif yang membuat mereka menang dengan sangat brutal. Strategi _facerush_, kalau saya tidak salah ingat," kata Pak Ray.

"Itu terlalu nekat... siapa ahli strategi saat itu?" tanya Sanji.

"Wiper-kun."

"Bah, si _Berserker_, pantas..."

Penyerang bertugas maju ke teritori lawan, mengalahkan para pemain bertahan atau para penyerang tim lawan, menghancurkan _tower_, dan tentunya merebut bendera. Sedangkan tim bertahan, tentu saja bertahan dari serangan lawan, juga melindungi _tower_ dan bendera sekolah.

Sekuat apapun kemampuan individu tiap peserta, ia takkan bisa bermain sendirian. Kerjasama, strategi, dan komunikasi sangat diperlukan di sini. Tidak ada yang bisa bermain solo, semua saling membutuhkan.

"Apa gunanya menghancurkan _tower_ dan mengalahkan pemain lawan kalau tujuan permainannya hanya merebut bendera?" tanya Usopp. Dia tahu jenis permainan seperti ini, istilahnya adalah _objective-based_, permainan yang tidak bertujuan mengalahkan pemain lawan tetapi mencapai tujuan lain. Dia pikir _Defense_ juga seperti itu...

"Pertanyaan bagus," Pak Ray menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kalau kalian pintar, kalian bisa menyusun strategi untuk menghindari pemain lawan dan _tower, _lalu merebut bendera tanpa perlawanan..."

Rebecca mengangguk-angguk setuju. Apa gunanya kekerasan kalau permainan bisa dimenangkan dengan cara 'damai' seperti itu?

"Membosankan," para cowok (dan Bonney) berkomentar dengan kompak.

"Benar. Dengan area bermain seluas itu dan anak-anak terbaik dari seluruh sekolah yang berlaga, tidak ada kontak fisik? Tidak ada yang mau menonton itu!" Pak Ray menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat. Dia paham benar pemikiran anak-anak didiknya. "... atau setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan pencipta permainan ini. Jadi, selanjutnya dikembangkan sistem 'poin'."

Pak Ray menggambar tumpukan koin di papan tulis.

"Poin, di sini disebut dengan _gold_. Dengan mengalahkan lawan, menghancurkan _tower_, dan merebut bendera, kalian akan mendapatkan _gold_. Sistem ini mencegah permainan yang terlalu pasif... ini adalah unsur terpenting di _Defense_."

"Ah, seperti di dunia nyata saja, ujung-ujungnya uang," komentar Zoro, dahinya berkerut.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Semua orang suka uang," komentar Nami.

Tertawa kecil mendengar perbincangan itu, Pak Ray melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ada tiga fungsi dari _gold_. Pertama, untuk menempatkan unit _scout_ atau mata-mata."

Dalam kontingen Defense, ada 3 murid yang menjadi _scout_. Tugas mereka adalah menjelajahi teritori lawan untuk mendapatkan informasi... misalnya letak _tower_, lokasi pemain lawan, bahkan lokasi bendera. Tapi _scout_ tidak diperbolehkan bertarung. Kalau bertemu pemain lawan, mereka langsung dinyatakan 'tewas'. Pemain lawan yang menemukan mereka akan mendapat _gold_.

"... tapi kita nggak benar-benar mati, 'kan?" tanya Chopper.

"Yah... pemain yang menangkapmu bisa _memilih_ untuk tidak membunuhmu..."

Nami dan Chopper berteriak histeris. Padahal mereka kira jadi _scout_ itu aman!

"Kedua, _gold_ bisa digunakan untuk membeli perbekalan. Durasi Defense adalah 24 jam penuh. Orang dulu bilang, 'prajurit tidak bisa bertarung kalau perut kosong', kan?"

Luffy dan Bonney mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Mereka menerima wejangan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Sungguh kata-kata yang amat bijak.

Sementara, anak-anak lain menggeram. _Gold_ digunakan untuk beli perbekalan? Mereka sudah memperkirakan _gold_ mereka akan habis hanya untuk makan kedua orang rakus itu. Belum-belum, mereka sudah berpikir kalau bergabungnya Luffy dan Bonney adalah sebuah blunder...

"Juga, obat-obatan. Bertarung terus menerus akan menghasilkan banyak luka... dengan _gold_ kalian bisa membeli perban dan sebagainya untuk merawat luka di medan perang."

"Apa tidak ada tim medis atau semacamnya?" Law bertanya.

"Ada. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan fungsi _gold_ yang paling penting."

Pak Ray menggambar sebuah... nisan? Ini membuat Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper merinding berjamaah. Firasat mereka tidak enak!

"Fungsi terpenting _gold_... membangkitkan anggota tim yang 'tewas'."

'Tewas' dalam _Defense_ adalah jika seorang pemain dianggap tidak bisa bertarung lagi, misalnya kalau pingsan atau menderita pendarahan. Mereka yang tewas akan dirawat di posko perawatan terdekat oleh tim medis, tapi setelah pulih mereka tidak bisa kembali bermain.

Untuk bisa kembali ke dalam permainan, mereka harus membayar dengan _gold._ Jumlahnya berbanding lurus dengan pencapaian pemain itu; semakin jauh dia ada di teritori lawan, semakin banyak lawan yang dia kalahkan dan _tower_ yang dia hancurkan, maka akan semakin banyak _gold_ yang diperlukan untuk membangkitkannya. _Scout_ juga bisa dibangkitkan dengan cara ini.

"Membangkitkan kawan yang sudah kalah, dalam kondisi tidak prima... menurutku itu nggak terlalu berguna," komentar Kid. Misalnya ada yang kalah dengan luka parah di kepala dan dipaksa bangkit, pasti cedera kepalanya akan sangat mempengaruhi performanya. 'Kebangkitannya' sia-sia karena dia bisa segera kalah. Itu yang jadi dasar pernyataannya.

"Yah, ada beberapa anak yang kehadirannya saja sudah sangat bermanfaat buat tim kan?" kata Pak Ray. Luffy, Kid, Zoro, dan Sanji misalnya. Mereka adalah empat murid terkuat Seifu, kehadiran mereka di medan perang bisa meningkatkan moral anggota tim lain.

"T-tapi, _Ray-sensei!_ Bagaimana kalau... tewas sungguhan?!" tanya Usopp.

Sang guru mengelus jenggotnya. "Hmm. Biasanya itu takkan terjadi, tapi yah, aku _tidak bisa_ bilang kalau kejadian seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"GYEEEEH! APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADA KAMI?!"

Kali ini bahkan Rebecca ikutan panik bersama Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper. Sementara anggota lain tampak biasa saja, mereka tidak takut mati rupanya. Atau, adrenalin menghalangi rasa takut mereka...? Dasar idiot.

Pak Ray tersenyum dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Jumlah _gold_ yang didapatkan berbeda-beda tergantung apa yang kalian lakukan. Paling banyak didapatkan kalau kamu merebut bendera sekolah lawan, mengalahkan kapten tim alias ketua OSIS lawan, mengalahkan ahli strategi... dan _coach_ lawan."

Seisi ruangan melongo. _Coach_ berarti guru penanggungjawab, kan?

"... kita boleh bertarung dengan guru?!"

"Ya. Dan _gold_ dari mengalahkan _coach_ sangatlah tinggi, sehingga ada sekolah yang menggunakan taktik memburu _coach_."

"Di mana rasa hormat terhadap para guru?!" teriak Rebecca.

"Dalam peperangan, rasa hormat membuatmu terbunuh cepat," sambung Law.

Rebecca langsung memelototi Law, tidak terima atas pendapatnya. Muncul percikan kilat di mata mereka berdua, dan Pak Ray bersiul. Rebecca sudah berani menentang seniornya. Itu pertanda bagus... atau tidak. "Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, ahli strategi dan _coach_ tidak bisa dibangkitkan lagi kalau mereka kalah. Jadi jagalah saya baik-baik, hahaha."

Memangnya ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu, anak-anak berpikir.

Mereka tidak pernah melihat Pak Ray beraksi, tapi aura yang dipancarkannya sangatlah kuat. Sama dengan Pak Newgate sang guru geografi, atau Pak Odacchi sang kepsek mesum... kenapa orang-orang tua di sekolah ini begitu kuat?!

...

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" mengakhiri penjelasannya, Pak Ray bertanya demikian.

Tapi, tidak ada yang bertanya.

Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan, wajah-wajah para anggota tim. Ada yang tampak bersemangat sekali, ada yang khawatir, ada yang ketakutan, ada yang geleng-geleng tidak percaya, dan ada yang masih menangis (Barto). Pak Ray pun menghela napas panjang dan kembali duduk ke kursinya. Membuka penutup cangkir, ia menyesap tehnya yang mulai dingin itu.

"... ini gila."

Setelah keheningan sesaat yang terasa seperti sejam, adalah Law yang memecahnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anak-anak lain mengangguk setuju, ini benar-benar gila.

"Menarik gila-gilaan, maksudku," Law membuka matanya dan menyeringai. Ooh, dia terlihat benar-benar jahat. Sepertinya dia sudah memikirkan rencana yang sesuai untuk ini.

"Ya, siapapun pencipta permainan ini adalah seorang jenius," sambung Zoro.

"Gabungan 'Dota' dan 'Crows Zero'..." gumam Sanji.

"Apa... aku pantas bermain di _event_ sekeren ini..." kata Luffy. Air mata kebahagiaan mengaliri pipinya.

"Aku hidup selama 17 tahun... hanya untuk ini," sambung Bonney.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan!"

-xXxXx-

"Apa kau gila?"

"Nggak. Aku yakin banget... bahwa sentuhannya bersifat hipnotik."

Zeo, sang ahli strategi tim Ryuugu berkomentar.

Sama seperti Seifu, tim Ryuugu juga tengah melakukan seleksi anggota tim untuk berpartisipasi dalam _Defense._ Sekarang mereka ada di tahap terakhir, seleksi kemampuan untuk anak baru. Tahun ini SMU Ryuugu mendapat sekitar 300 murid baru, dan beberapa murid pindahan.

Ada beberapa yang menonjol, kesemuanya adalah anak-anak dari Akademi Donquixote. Buffalo dan Gladius di kelas 2, lalu Baby dan Dellinger di kelas 1. Juga Senor di kelas 3. Baru seminggu di Ryuugu, mereka sudah memposisikan diri sebagai blok kekuatan baru. Untungnya, mereka tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan geng _Gyojin _pimpinan Hody_..._

Tapi di antara anak-anak baru itu ada seorang yang sangat menonjol.

Seorang _loli_ bernama Sugar. Perawakannya mirip anak SD, dengan wajah bulat dan dimensi yang rata seperti horizon. Berapa umur anak itu sebenarnya dan kenapa dia boleh masuk SMU, tidak ada yang tahu... yang diketahui Hody dan yang lain hanya satu hal: dia punya kemampuan aneh.

Dia kini tengah menghadapi anak-anak kelas 1 yang badannya lebih besar darinya. Situasi yang sama dengan waktu MOS kemarin, saat ia pertama memamerkan kemampuannya itu.

"Hipnotik?" Hody bertanya.

"Ini masih hipotesis awal, tapi... perhatikan dia baik-baik," Zeo menunjuk ke depannya.

Sugar menghindari sergapan para lawan dengan badannya yang kecil itu, dan menyentuh kaki mereka. Tak lama, kejadian yang sama seperti waktu MOS terjadi. Si lawan langsung terdiam, dan waktu ia bergerak lagi, gerakannya menjadi kaku dan patah-patah.

"Siapapun yang terkena sentuhannya, akan berubah jadi seperti itu," Zeo berkata. "'Itu'nya apa, aku belum tahu sih..."

"Hipotesa yang bagus, menurutku," Decken menggaruk-garuk pipinya, tak mengerti. Itu tidak menjawab apapun!

"Heh, kalian lumayan juga bisa menebak sejauh itu hanya setelah dua kali melihat," komentar seseorang. Mereka menolehinya, dan melihat salah satu murid pindahan dari Akademi Donquixote, cowok yang memakai kacamata selam dan helm bulat SNI. Penampilan yang aneh... tapi kebanyakan murid Ryuugu juga aneh sih.

"Gladius... kan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hody.

Cowok yang dimaksud menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kemampuan Sugar memang semacam hipnotis... apa yang dia sentuh akan menjadi boneka."

Hody dan yang lain menaikkan alis mereka.

"Lebih tepatnya, Sugar mengirimkan sugesti ke otakmu kalau kau adalah sebuah bisa bergerak bebas, tidak merasa hidup, tidak merasa sakit. Melupakan siapa kau sebenarnya," Gladius menjelaskan. "Mereka akan 'hidup' di bawah komando Sugar sampai dia menghentikan hipnotisnya. Semua itu hanya dengan menyentuh target."

Hody dan yang lain merasa jantung mereka berhenti berdetak sesaat.

Seram. Itu kemampuan yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Semudah itukah...?" Zeo akhirnya berkomentar. Kemampuan seperti itu pasti memerlukan syarat penggunaan yang rumit, atau hanya bisa dipakai sekali per beberapa jam.

"Ya," Gladius menyilangkan lengannya. "Hanya dengan menyentuh. Tapi pertama-tama dia harus tahu profil lengkap targetnya, agar sugestinya bisa masuk."

"Woah. Itu benar-benar curang, menurutku," Decken, yang kehilangan senyumannya, berkomentar. Dia lalu menolehi Hody, "Bagaimana pendapatmu, gan?"

Hody menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya tengah berpikir keras. Tak lama, badannya gemetar, dan...

"JAHA!" ia mendongakkan kepala, ekspresi wajahnya amat gembira. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan dia tertawa kencang sekali, mengagetkan seisi aula. "JAHAHAHAHAHA! WE F**KING WIN!"

Ia mendeklarasikan kemenangannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sugar memiliki kemampuan yang amat sempurna untuk Defense ini.

"Oi, jelaskan padaku, apanya yang pasti menang?" Decken menggoyang-goyangkan badan besar Hody, meminta penjelasan. Biasanya Hody akan menampiknya, tapi dia sedang terlarut dalam euforia...

"... tunggu," Zeo menahan tangan Decken... dan tanpa sadar mencengkeramnya. "A-aku mengerti."

Jika Sugar menyentuh target, ia akan jadi boneka yang hanya menurut padanya. Mereka masih dianggap 'hidup' karena tidak dikalahkan, bukan? Berarti...

"Kita tidak perlu mengalahkan lawan, membuat mereka 'tewas'. Cukup sentuhkan pada Sugar... mereka tidak akan bisa dibangkitkan dengan _gold_."

Decken membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Tak peduli sekuat apa musuhnya, kemampuan hipnotis Sugar sangat efektif," Zeo menambahkan. Tampak wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi, saat itu tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, yah. Kita menang... kita MENANG!"

Decken pun ikut tertawa kencang. Menang. Mereka pasti akan menang. Peduli amat dengan kekuatan lawan, Sugar menyentuh mereka dan mereka akan jadi boneka! Itu sungguh curang!

...

"Tapi, menggantungkan nasib pada seorang _loli_... apa Ryuugu sudah jatuh sejauh itu?" komentar Decken setelah tawanya reda.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Jadi, itulah aturan _Defense,_ yang memang sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari Dota (_it's a guilty pleasure_ :p). Bedanya, _Defense_ adalah royal rumble, 8 sekolah bertarung sekaligus untuk 1 pemenang.

So, mulai chapter depan akan _full action_.

Dengan ini karakter-karakter baru dari Dressrosa arc sudah diperkenalkan! Sugar sebagai senjata rahasia Ryuugu dan Bartrollomeo si _fanboy,_ mereka berdua akan memegang peranan penting di permainan.

Notes:

_Coup de grace_: istilah perang. Mengakhiri penderitaan kawan/lawan yang terluka parah dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Istilah lainnya, _mercy kill_. Di Dota disebut dengan _deny._

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VIII Part 2**

**Good Luck, Have Fun**

"Mitakihara, Homurahara, Mahora, Seirin, Shohoku, Suzuran?! Itu nama sekolah-sekolah legendaris!"

"Tidak ada _cameo_ dari sana sih."


	52. Good Luck, Have Fun

... tidak ada alasan kenapa lupa update fic ini sampe 2 bulan...

Oke, klarifikasi sebentar.

Untuk kemampuan Donquixote Family (kusingkat Dofam deh), sebisa mungkin akan mengikuti canon. Karena di fic ini tidak ada DF, maka semua akan diubah seperlunya.

... dan tentang Vivi. AKU BENAR-BENAR LUPA.

Pdhal kalau bisa Vivi aja yang masuk bukan Rebecca, jujur aku benci Rebecca... tapi yah, keberadaannya lebih pas karena Dressrosa arc sedang panas-panasnya.

Lalu soal jumlah peserta, total seharusnya 10 pemain + 3 _scout_ + 1 _strategist_. Yap, kelebihan 1, Kira... jadi dia aku kick. _Retcon, retcon_, haha...

Oke, daripada terlalu panjang...

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Dota 2 **** Icefrog & Valve**

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****II**

**Defense of the High School**

**Part 2 – Good Luck, Have Fun**

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, saat kau menantikan suatu acara atau kejadian yang menarik, waktu akan berlalu dengan amat cepat dan tanpa terasa hari-H sudah di depan mata.<p>

Hari yang cerah itu, kalender menunjukkan tanggal 30 Juni. Pada tanggal segitu biasanya anak-anak sekolah seluruh Jepang menantikan liburan musim panas... tapi tahun ini, khusus untuk murid-murid SMU seisi kota Raftel, tidak. Buat mereka, tahun ini ada yang lebih penting dari liburan.

The Defense. _Event_ antar SMU terbesar dan termegah di kota Raftel, _event_ yang mungkin hanya satu-satunya di dunia. _Event_ tiga tahun sekali yang mempertaruhkan nama besar dan kebanggan sekolah, juga pribadi para pesertanya.

Seminggu menjelang _event_, kegiatan di sekolah peserta _event_ sangatlah sibuk. Semua murid terlibat langsung dalam persiapan. Di saat para peserta _event_ melatih kemampuan fisik, navigasi, dan kerjasama mereka, murid-murid yang lain kerja bakti membangun kelengkapan _event_. _Tower_, _lane_, jalur komunikasi, dan markas utama. Tentu saja akibatnya semua pelajaran dan kegiatan klub terbengkalai. Tapi tidak apa, para guru memberikan dispensasi dan nilai tambahan kepada semua murid yang terlibat. Seperti yang para guru tekankan, The Defense adalah _event_ yang mempertaruhkan kebanggaan sekolah, lebih besar bahkan dari Olimpiade Musim Dingin alias 'Davy Back Fight'. Bisa dibilang, semua reputasi sekolah selama 3 tahun dipertaruhkan di sini. Berbanggalah para murid yang ikut berpartisipasi pada _event_ ini, karena itu mereka tidak mau bermain-main selama persiapan.

Kesibukan bukan hanya jadi milik sekolah peserta _event_. Kota Raftel tercinta juga berbenah diri (secara literal) mengantisipasinya. Karena 'The Defense' adalah _event_ yang menjadikan pertarungan fisik di jalanan sebagai inti permainan, seisi kota bahu-membahu memberi perlindungan pada semua bangunan yang terletak di wilayah rawan pertempuran. Pelat baja ditempelkan pada dinding dan pintu, teralis besi dipasang di jendelanya. Jalan-jalan dikosongkan dari seluruh kendaraan. Bangunan-bangunan penting seperti rumah sakit dan kompleks balai kota, secara luar biasa masuk ke dalam tanah, mirip sebuah _anime mecha_. Pos-pos polisi dan kesehatan sementara didirikan pada beberapa titik kota. Karung-karung pasir ditumpuk di belakang barikade berduri. Para warga menyerbu toko-toko, memborong bahan-bahan kebutuhan pokok. Pada beberapa titik tertentu bahkan para warga diungsikan.

Ini semua sangat mirip dengan situasi darurat perang... kadang Walikota Seifu sendiri berpikir, apa pantas mengadakan _event_ segila ini...

-xXxXx-

Kini, seisi kota Raftel sangat lengang bagaikan kota mati. Tidak ada makhluk hidup yang berjalan di atasnya, bahkan benda mati yang bergerak pun tidak ada. Hanya sekolah-sekolah peserta-lah yang masih dihuni manusia, itupun hanyalah 10 orang anggota tim peserta; sepuluh murid terbaik, terkuat, dan yang paling bisa bekerjasama dari seisi sekolah. Para murid pilihan yang mengemban nama besar sekolah di pundak muda mereka.

Berdiri di bawah bendera utama sekolah, Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Mereka mengenakan jersey tempur terbaru, warna merah beraninya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin awal musim panas yang masih sejuk. Jersey itu terbuat dari materi penyerap keringat dan tahan panas, juga resistan terhadap serangan benda tumpul dan tajam; hasil riset kebanggaan klub _fashion_ dan teknologi. Desainnya sederhana, berbasis parka favorit Luffy dengan modifikasi tergantung masing-masing anggota.

Kid dan Bartolomeo, misalnya, memberi kerah bulu pada jaket mereka. Para cewek memodifikasinya jadi sedikit feminim dengan membuat lengannya pendek. Usopp dan Law membuatnya panjang seperti jubah. Untuk bawahan, kostumnya lebih bebas. Luffy pakai celana pendek favoritnya. Para cowok lain pakai celana militer yang dimasukkan dalam sepatu bot panjang. Para cewek, semua kompak memakai _hot pants_ dengan stoking hitam, menciptakan _zettai ryouiki_ yang membuat mata melotot. Selain mempermudah pergerakan, ini juga salah satu bagian taktik Law untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan, menggunakan kaki para gadis. Herannya, tidak ada yang menolak ini. Sukses besar buat Law... karena dia juga meningkatkan moral peserta cowok.

Hari itu cerah... tapi Zoro berani bertaruh bulan merah akan muncul malam ini.

"Aku mencium bau pertumpahan darah."

Itu kata-kata pembukaan yang sangat keren, Bartolomeo bersumpah dia hampir kena serangan jantung mendengarnya.

"Duh, pastinya dong. Kau pikir kenapa kita ada di sini?" Sanji menimpali. Saat itu tak ada sarkasme sedikitpun dalam suaranya. "Kita di sini untuk menghancurkan semua orang."

Bartolomeo pingsan.

"Zoro, Sanji! Kalian barusan membunuh seorang anggota tim!" teriak Chopper. Dia dengan sigap segera menghampiri sang _fanboy_ yang napasnya sudah menipis.

Baru saja beberapa menit berkumpul dan dia nyaris mati 2 kali, yang benar saja! Tapi anak-anak lain tidak ada yang terlihat khawatir, mereka hanya kompak geleng-geleng kesal. Bahkan Luffy dan Usopp malah menertawainya.

Memang kocak sih, kasus anak ini mirip dengan Sanji saat dia pertama masuk Seifu, dulu.

Waktu itu, untuk merayakan kelulusan Sanji dari SMP, Zeff memberinya tiket ekslusif ke tempat pelatihan _chef_ terbaik di kota. Yang kemudian diketahui Sanji sebagai markas para okama, Momoiro Mansion yang dimiliki Emporio Ivankov. Tapi terlambat, cowok pirang itu tidak bisa kabur selama liburan kelulusan... Zoro bahkan sampai khawatir, kalau-kalau Sanji kembali bukan sebagai pria lagi.

Untungnya Sanji bermental kuat, dia bisa menangkal godaan terhadap kejantanannya. Tapi setelahnya dia jadi sangat sensitif pada cewek karena dikurung di tempat yang isinya berbatang semua. Chopper ingat betul saat itu, melihat Nami berpakaian kasual saja Sanji mimisan parah sampai harus menerima transfusi darah. Untungnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama... Sanji bisa disembuhkan dengan "terapi foto _gravure_" (foto artis berbikini) dari Usopp.

"Chopper-san, aku tidak punya penyesalan lagi. Bisa berdiri bersama para _senpai_ yang kerennya selangit, menurutku sudah cukup..." kata Bartolomeo, terpatah-patah.

Nami yang berjongkok di dekatnya karena khawatir dan gemas, berkomentar singkat, "Eh, kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Dari 4 murid kelas 1 yang direkrut ke dalam tim, Bartolomeo (panggilan akrabnya Barto)-lah yang paling cepat akrab dengan para senior. Mengabaikan sikap _fanboy_-nya yang kadang-kadang menyebalkan, dia sudah sangat akrab layaknya anak yang seangkatan dengan Luffy dan yang lain. Karena itu, Law selaku ahli strategi menaruh harapan besar padanya, dengan memberi si rambut ayam itu misi yang banyak. Tentu saja Barto menerimanya dengan penuh semangat. Anak-anak OSIS merasa senang karena mereka dapat anggota tim yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

Sementara itu, Koala, Cavendish, dan Rebecca, rekrutan dari murid baru selain Bartolomeo, masih kurang bisa membaur. Tapi mereka tetap berusaha keras untuk bergaul dengan para senior.

Mereka kini tengah bersiap di halaman depan sekolah yang disulap jadi mirip markas utama militer, dengan kemah dan berbagai peralatan komunikasi modern. _Tower_ utama Seifu, lengkap dengan benderanya yang berkibar gagah, terletak tepat di tengah depan markas. Menara itu sangat mencolok dengan desain bernuansa iblis juga warna merah gelapnya, mengundang tim lawan untuk menyerang. Tentu saja itu takkan mudah. Law telah menyiapkan berbagai jebakan dan strategi untuk menghadapi musuh yang sampai di sana... itu kalau mereka bisa melewati daerah pertahanan Seifu.

Ekspresi mereka semua tampak santai-santai saja, walaupun _event_ akan dimulai dalam 15 menit. Samasekali tidak tampak rasa takut, khawatir maupun tegang di sana. Yah, inilah mental para juara.

"Haaaah?!" teriakan Kid tiba-tiba bergema di tengah lapangan. Semua orang tertegun. Kalau Kid sampai seperti itu... ini pertanda buruk!

"A-apa, apa?" Nami buru-buru menghampiri sang wakil ketua OSIS yang tampaknya kesulitan menutup dagunya yang jatuh ke tanah. Di tangannya ada sebuah bendelan kertas. "Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Daftar SMU peserta Defense. Memang baru dikeluarkan panitia sekarang untuk kejutan," kata Law. Memang aneh menurutnya. Kenapa hal sepenting itu tidak diberikan kepada sekolah-sekolah peserta sejak awal? Kalau dari awal mereka sudah tahu sekolah mana saja yang akan jadi lawan mereka, dia tidak perlu membuat strategi yang mencakup bidang seluas itu, sialan!

Tapi, dia paham maksud panitia _event_ melakukan itu...

"Haah? Memangnya apa yang seram dari itu?" Nami meraih bendel itu dan mulai membacanya, dengan beberapa peserta lain mengintip dari atas bahunya... kemudian, sama seperti Kid, mereka tidak bisa menahan dagu yang meluncur jatuh menyentuh tanah air tercinta.

Karena nama-nama yang tertera di sana sangatlah menakutkan.

"Mitakihara, Tsukumihara, Mahora, Deimon, Shohoku, dan Suzuran?! Itu nama sekolah-sekolah legendaris!"

"Y-YANG BENAR SAJAAAA?!" anggota lainnya berteriak kompak.

Jelas saja... tidak ada orang yang tidak pernah mendengar nama keenam sekolah itu. Satu di antara mereka saja sudah memiliki kemampuan untuk memenangkan _event_ tanpa mengeluarkan keringat!

Moral anak-anak langsung jatuh dengan amat keras, kau bisa mendengar suara "gedebug" bergema di lapangan yang kosong... tapi untungnya Monet punya berita bagus.

"Oh, tenang saja. Mereka bukan sekolah-sekolah yang legendaris itu, namanya saja yang mirip," kata sang sekretaris OSIS. Di tangannya ada sebuah tablet, ia rupanya _browsing_ informasi sekolah lawan di saat anak-anak yang lain pada panik, sungguh sigap. "Tak ada _cameo_ dari sana. Kalian pun takkan bertemu Kaname dan Akemi; Tohsaka, Emiya, dan Matou; Springfield atau McDowell; Hiruma; Sakuragi dan Rukawa; juga Kiriya, di medan perang."

Terdengar nafas lega dihembuskan bersamaan. Ketegangan di markas pun mereda seperti balon yang bocor. Tapi, tunggu. _Cameo_?

"... jujur, baru kali ini aku merasa ragu atas kesempatan menang kita," kata Kid. Zoro, yang biasanya penuh percaya diri, mengangguk setuju.

"Bahkan aku tahu nama-nama itu, fiuhhhh, untunglah!" Luffy mengelus dadanya.

"Tapi, kau... ngomong dari awal dong! Nyaris saja moral kita hancur!" Sanji memprotes keras.

"Aku ingin melihat ekspresi putus asa kalian," jawab Law dengan seringai kejam. Monet mengangguk setuju, mungkin terlalu antusias.

Saat itu, anak-anak berpikir bahwa kedua orang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Hobi mereka sama... jeleknya...

Belum reda kekagetan mereka, bunyi genderang ditabuh tiba-tiba terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kota. Bunyi itu merangkai lagu perang suku pedalaman, sungguh latar belakang musik yang pas. Ini menandakan bahwa _event_ akan dimulai!

Benar saja, tak lama terdengar bunyi berdenging seperti _mic_ yang baru dinyalakan. Kemudian terdengar suara ringan yang tak asing lagi dari sana...

"Hai hai hai! Selamat pagi semuanya, baik para peserta, para pengungsi, para tenaga medis dan polisi, juga mereka yang _livestream_ dari rumah masing-masing! Selamat datang di 'The Defense', edisi ketujuh, tahun ini! Di sini aku, 'TobeyOne', berlaku sebagai _host event_ kali ini, dan bersamaku ada sang ahli analisa..."

"Dia lagi?!" teriakan itu seolah menggema dari seluruh penjuru kota. Bukankah mereka sudah mendengar suara pria itu waktu _event_ Dota di 'Davy Back Fight'?!

"'Kappatalist'. Hai hai semua, senang bisa tampil pada _event_ sekaliber ini."

"Ya, senang sekali. Oke, karena ini permainan yang terinspirasi Dota, pantaslah kalau komentator profesional dipilih sebagai _host_! Aku dan 'Kappa-'... bukan, semua yang terlibat dalam _event_ ini, berharap bisa menyaksikan pertempuran yang seru!"

"Duapuluh empat jam _event_, ini akan jadi sebuah tantangan bagi kami," sambung 'Kappatalist'.

"Mungkin di antara kalian semua ada yang masih bertanya-tanya, 'apa sih 'The Defense' itu?' Bukan mungkin, menurutku, tapi pasti! Tenang saja, kami akan menjelaskan aturan permainan epik ini, sembari menunggu sangkakala dibunyikan..."

Mungkin semua orang di kota dan mereka yang menyaksikan lewat internet mendengarkan baik-baik kata-kata pembuka dari duo komentator profesional itu, terutama soal aturan main dan para sekolah peserta... tapi sebaliknya, mereka yang menjadi peserta _event_ mengabaikan semua itu.

Yang ada dalam pikiran mereka adalah fokus. Mereka memfokuskan semua panca indera dan kesiapan hati mereka untuk menghadapi _event_ yang akan segera dimulai dalam hitungan menit.

"Mungkin, inilah yang dirasakan para tentara yang hendak terjun ke medan perang..." Law bergumam.

-xXxXx-

BWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Terdengar sangkakala, terompet dari tanduk domba, tertiup kencang di kejauhan. Di masa lalu, sangkakala kerap menjadi pertanda akan dimulainya perang, atau suatu musibah besar. Mendengar itu, hati para peserta seolah tersulut api. Bahkan para penakut seperti Nami dan yang lain bisa merasakannya. Suara itu benar-benar bersifat hipnotik, membuat mereka ingin segera terjun di medan perang, seperti para prajurit di masa lalu. Suara itu menggetarkan sifat ksatria dan haus akan kejayaan, yang dimiliki semua manusia secara genetik.

"Pertempuran dimulai."

Bersamaan dengan pengumuman itu, semua peserta permainan melesat keluar dari markas masing-masing. Semangat mereka berkobar, moral mereka mencapai puncaknya, The Defense pun dimulai!

_"Good luck, have fun!"_

Itu adalah kata-kata pembuka pertempuran, yang terucap secara otomatis dari mulut tiap peserta kepada peserta lainnya. Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah doa. "Semoga kalian berhasil, dan dalam prosesnya, bersenang-senanglah," itulah makna asli dari perkataan itu.

Tim penyerang Seifu, duo Luffy – Kid dan Zoro – Bonney segera melesat keluar area pertahanan sekolah. Setelah saling memandang sejenak untuk memberi semangat, mereka pun berpencar.

"'Hana'-kun, carilah tempat persembunyian yang seaman mungkin."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya!" kata Usopp dengan penuh semangat. Dia pun langsung melesat menuju gang-gang kecil di dekat kompleks sekolah.

"Tim bertahan, ikuti aku!" kata Sanji. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Koala, Rebecca, dan Cavendish mengikuti si kaki hitam itu.

"Barto, kuserahkan pertahanan terakhir padamu."

"Ow! Serahkan padaku, Torao-_senpai_!" teriak Barto penuh semangat. Dia lalu melesat menuju bangunan bendera SMU Seifu, sambil berteriak, _"This one is in the bag!"_

"Percaya diri sekali anak itu," gumam Monet, sebulir keringat dingin mengaliri pipi putihnya. Dia lalu menolehi Law dan menepuk pundaknya. Law hanya mengangguk menanggapinya dan sang sekretarispun segera pergi. Dia didapuk menjadi _scout_ pada awal permainan ini, sebuah posisi yang berbahaya. Dia hanya boleh mengawasi, tidak boleh melawan jika bertemu musuh, dan sangat rawan tertangkap musuh. Tapi karena itulah Monet sangat cocok menjadi _scout_. Dari semua anggota OSIS Seifu generasi ini, mungkin dialah yang daya tempurnya paling rendah.

Sekarang di markas strategi Seifu hanya tersisa Law, Nami, dan Chopper. Law adalah _strategist_, sebuah posisi yang amat vital (kalau tidak bisa dianggap paling penting), sementara Nami dan Chopper adalah _scout_ selain Monet. Tentu saja Law tidak ingin langsung mengirim 3 _scout_ sekaligus di awal permainan, jadi untuk sementara mereka akan membantu Law memetakan posisi anggota lain.

Pusat komunikasi tim di dalam markas utama terpusat pada 2 buah monitor raksasa. Monitor sebelah kanan menampilkan peta kota Raftel, gunanya untuk melacak pergerakan anggota tim di medan perang. Sementara yang sebelah kiri menampilkan tayangan dari _street cam_ yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru area pertahanan SMU Seifu. Di depan kedua monitor itu ada beberapa panel, tempat Nami dan Chopper diposkan. Sementara Law duduk di belakang mereka, pada sebuah panggung dengan kursi dan meja yang di atasnya terletak 2 buah laptop. Jika kau sering melihat film ber-genre petualangan di luar angkasa, mungkin markas utama Seifu itu sangat mirip dengannya.

Di monitor sebelah kanan, terdapat beberapa titik yang bercahaya kemerahan, itulah penunjuk posisi anggota tim Seifu. Tampak 5 buah titik berdiam di posisi masing-masing, itu adalah Sanji dan yang lain di tim bertahan. Sementara 2 kelompok yang beranggotakan masing-masing 2 titik melesat ke arah lain peta, itu tim penyerang Luffy – Kid dan Zoro – Bonney. Satu titik lagi bergerak perlahan di belakang kedua kelompok... itu Usopp. Dan yang terakhir, sebuah titik yang berjalan dengan amat perlahan, Monet. Pergerakan mereka sudah sesuai dengan rencana.

"Umu, sepertinya mereka siap di posisi masing-masing. Sudah dimulai..."

Inilah strategi pembukaan SMU Seifu.

Barto bersiap sebagai penjaga terakhir di bawah bendera sekolah, posisinya paling belakang dari tim bertahan. Lalu, seperti area pertahanan lain, ada 3 _lane_ atau jalur. Koala, Rebecca, dan Cavendish masing-masing menjaga 1 _lane_. Sementara, Sanji berdiri paling depan, di perbatasan antara area pertahanan Seifu dan area bebas... Sanji adalah kunci di sini. Posisi aslinya adalah pemain penyerang yang seharusnya bergabung dengan Luffy dan yang lain, tapi Law memberi dia tugas tambahan untuk jadi pemain bertahan.

Tim penyerang terdiri dari Luffy, Zoro, Bonney, Kid, dan Usopp. Usopp bertindak sebagai setengah _scout_ di sini, karena dia bertarung dari jarak jauh, sehingga dia mengamati posisi lawan. Bonney dan Kid ditugaskan untuk mendukung Zoro dan Luffy, masing-masing. Jadi sebenarnya Law menurunkan 2 tim penyerang di sini.

Dia sudah mulai bertaruh di awal permainan. Dia menurunkan Luffy, Kid, dan Bonney yang anggota OSIS, ini beresiko memberikan skor tinggi pada lawan kalau mereka dikalahkan (terutama Luffy yang ketua OSIS). Tapi, memiliki daya serang terbaik di tim, sayang jika disimpan terlalu lama. Mereka seharisnya bisa menghabisi lawan sebelum dihabisi, sehingga mereka bisa bergerak cepat. Begitu pemikiran Law, sebuah strategi yang beresiko tinggi, tapi bayarannya juga tinggi; _high risk high reward_.

Ngomong-ngomong, Bonney 'diberikan' ke Zoro untuk jadi GPS. Law tahu sendiri parahnya kemampuan navigasi si _marimo_... Law ingin menyertakan Nami sebenarnya, tapi posisi Nami adalah _scout_, sangat beresiko kalau turun bersama tim penyerang. Apalagi, kelihatannya Bonney begitu bersemangat mendampingi Zoro... kondisi moralnya amat bagus.

Untuk _scout_, Law menurunkan Monet. Dia memiliki kemampuan menjelajah dan mendata yang bagus, untuk memenuhi tujuan awalnya yaitu memetakan lokasi semua musuh.

Terdengar bunyi gemeresak dari _speaker_ yang berada di markas, sepertinya ada yang melakukan panggilan menggunakan _communicator_ mereka.

"Di sini wakil ketua OSIS, ganti," suara Kid muncul dari sana.

"Markas utama Seifu, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, ganti?"

"Oi, _strategist_. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku nggak mau menerjang musuh begitu saja."

Law terkekeh. Kid itu, di balik penampilan kasar yang berkesan seenaknya itu, masih mau mendengar perintah dari ahli strategi. Cowok bertopi _leopard_ itu meraih _mic_ dan menjawab, "Terserah kalian mau incar sekolah yang mana. Pokoknya, sisakan Ryuugu untuk makanan penutup."

"Eh, menurutku lebih enak menjadikan mereka sebagai _main course_," terdengar suara Luffy.

"Iya, kenapa? Mereka kayaknya nggak seram-seram amat. Cuma mengandalkan otot..." kali ini Bonney menanggapi.

Benar. Mendengar cerita dari Straw Hats tentang tawuran kecil mereka dengan Ryuugu pada semester awal tahun kemarin... lalu saat "Davy Back Fight", SMU Ryuugu, walopun digadang-gadang sebagai satu-satunya SMU di Raftel yang bisa mengimbangi Seifu, samasekali tidak berkutik. Kemampuan fisik mereka memang setara, tapi tidak diimbangi kemampuan otak dan strategi...

Tetap saja, Law tidak mau meremehkan musuh. Apalagi, dia mendengar desas-desus yang tidak mengenakkan dari sumber dalamnya di Ryuugu. "Pokoknya, sisakan mereka untuk terakhir. Karena tahun ini, sepertinya mereka akan sangat merepotkan."

-xXxXx-

Menyusuri jalan raya utama kota Raftel, Luffy dan Kid sampai di area pertahanan SMK Teknik Suzuran. Sekolah yang terletak di sisi barat daya kota, di sektor industri ini terkenal akan jurusan robotik dan teknik mesinnya. Karena itu, daerah pertahanan mereka tampak benar-benar futuristik. Sensor inframerah, detektor panas, robot dengan kamera... mereka seolah masuk film bertemakan robot.

Semuaitu membuat Luffy tidak bisa menahan antusiasmenya. Air mata penuh kekagumannya bercucuran saat dia diserang beberapa robot patroli berbentuk mirip piring terbang yang menembakkan peluru cat seperti dalam permainan _air soft gun_.

Tapi kebahagiaannya tidak mengurangi insting bertarungnya. Dia menghindari tiap tembakan dan menjatuhkan robot-robot itu dari udara. Setelah Kid mematikan mereka dengan paksa menggunakan sarung tangan magnet, 'Magnetizer'-nya, Luffy memasukkan 1 robot ke dalam ransel bekal yang dia bawa. Mau dibawa pulang, rupanya... yah, Kid bisa mengerti perasaan sang ketua OSIS. Robot-robot penjaga itu sangatlah lucu (buat para cowok) sih.

Sialnya, keributan yang mereka berdua sebabkan memicu sensor, sehingga mereka langsung disergap tim bertahan Suzuran. Ada tiga orang yang mengepung mereka, masing-masing mengenakan armor _exoskeleton_ serba hitam, layaknya film futuristik. Senjatanya adalah pistol, yang menembakkan peluru tajam. Luffy berteriak histeris sembari menyambut serangan mereka. Itu sungguh keren!

Chopper yang dihubungi Kid langsung menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah peluru bius. Kalau kena bisa gawat, mungkin tidak bisa bangun sampai _event_ berakhir!

"Jadi, apapun yang kalian lakukan, jangan sampai tertembak!" begitulah pesan Chopper, tapi kedua orang itu tidak mendengarkannya. Mereka sibuk menghindari (dan mengagumi) serangan musuh.

Bergerak di belakang Luffy sebagai pemain pendukung, Kid mencoba beraksi ala penjahat super: mengontrol armor lawan dengan kemampuan magnetis. Tapi dia gagal. "Tentu saja," Kid bergumam kesal. Di era modern sekarang, baju pelindung kebanyakan terbuat dari serat karbon, bukan logam!

"WHOAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba Luffy berteriak, lebih histeris dari sebelumnya. Dia sudah cukup berisik, pikir Kid kesal, tapi saat ia memalingkan wajah ke arah partner bertarungnya, ia mengetahui apa yang membuatnya berteriak seperti itu.

Garis cahaya kemerahan melesat ke sana-sini, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, membakar apapun yang mengenainya. Itu adalah laser. Musuh mereka juga menembakkan laser!

"Oi oi oi, yang benar saja!" Kid ikut berteriak tidak percaya. Sejak kapan dia terlontar ke masa depan di mana senjata laser sudah menjadi umum?! Jangan-jangan setelah ini musuh akan menggunakan...

"_L-lightsaber_..." Luffy bergumam. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak bisa terkejut lagi, tapi Kid masih saja menjatuhkan dagunya melihat apa yang digenggam 2 lawan yang berdiri paling depan. Pedang laser, atau yang umum dinamai _lightsaber_ di film fiksi ilmiah!

"Sial, itu terlalu keren, aku nggak bisa berkomentar apa-apa," gumam Kid.

Kemudian telinganya berdenging, lebih tepatnya, _receiver_ di dalam telinganya. Ada sambungan yang masuk. Merekapun segera menerimanya secara setengah sadar.

"Oi Luffy, Kid! Jangan terpengaruh! Itu bukan laser sungguhan!" terdengar suara Usopp dari seberang. Kedua orang yang dia hubungi pun segera memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke sana, sembari terus menghindar. "Kalian tahu kalau laser adalah tembakan pemusatan cahaya... tapi kalian nggak akan bisa menghindari cahaya, kan?!"

Benar juga. Cahaya adalah yang tercepat di seluruh jagad raya ini, kalau Luffy dan Kid bisa menghindarinya, itu berarti mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari cahaya! Kid menepuk dahinya, kenapa dia bisa melupakan fisika dasar seperti itu. Sepertinya dia sama saja dengan Luffy, terpengaruh penampilan dan senjata keren lawan.

"_Lightsaber_ itu juga, mungkin batangan logam dengan neon untuk menyalakannya."

"Bah! Percuma dong aku ngiler tadi!" komentar Luffy.

Eh, tapi, laki-laki normal mana yang tidak terperangah jika melihat baju tempur, laser, dan _lightsaber_?!

"Sial! Akan kubuat mereka membayar hati murni seorang remaja pria yang tertipu!" Kid berteriak kesal. Dia lalu menarik Luffy yang berada di depannya. "Oi, lindungi aku!"

"Osh!" tanpa bertanya, Luffy segera mengaktifkan _Busoshoku: Koka_ ke sekujur tangan dan kakinya, membuatnya berubah warna menjadi hitam mengkilat. Lalu, bersamaan dengan uap yang terhembus karena teknik 'Gear 2nd'-nya, Luffy melesat ke tengah-tengah musuh.

Sementara Kid? Tidak, dia tidak lari. Dia tengah mencari senjata! Dan beruntungnya dia karena di wilayah Suzuran terdapat banyak besi rongsokan, bekas praktikum para murid... sebuah surga berkarat bagi seorang bersenjatakan magnet sepertinya.

Meningkatkan daya "Magnetizer"-nya sampai maksimal, Kid menarik semua benda yang terbuat dari logam di sekitarnya. Tapi bahkan dengan bunyi gemerontang seperti itu, tak ada musuh yang menyadarinya, mereka semua terpancing gerakan Luffy.

Kid merasa kecewa, sungguh. Dia hampir berpikir bahwa Suzuran akan lebih menantang sebagai lawan... sesuai namanya yang legendaris. "'Mugiwara', minggir!" teriaknya.

Tanpa menoleh, Luffy mengaktifkan 'Gear 2nd' untuk memompa otot di kedua kakinya, dan meloncat ke atas gedung. Di saat yang sama, sebuah bola logam terpental ke arah tempatnya tadi berdiri. Itulah hasil pulungan Kid dari besi-besi berkarat di sekitar mereka.

Kid bisa mendengar umpatan, 'sial', terdengar dari mulut para musuh.

"'Metal Burst'!"

Dengan teriakan itu, Kid menaikkan daya listrik di pusat bola logam, dan membuat besi-besi itu memiliki kutub magnet yang sama... sehingga saling menolak. Hasilnya adalah ledakan logam, yang menghujani para musuh! Masing-masing pecahan memiliki berat minimal 1 kg, jika kena akan berakibat parah.

Tapi, ini medan perang. Korban jatuh itu sudah wajar...

Benar saja, setelah ledakan berakhir, tidak ada musuh yang bisa berdiri, ketiga orang itu terkapar dengan luka-luka di sekujur badan. Bahkan baju tempur dan laser mereka tidak berkutik menghadapi ledakan tiba-tiba. Kid tertawa maniak, "Hahahaha! _First blood_ menjadi milikku!"

_First blood_. Istilah untuk pemain yang pertama mengalahkan musuh dalam Defense. Selain namanya akan diumumkan ke seluruh penjuru kota, poin atau _gold_ yang dia dapat digandakan! Karena itulah, dalam 10-15 menit awal permainan, semua tim bermain agresif mengincar gelar itu.

Sebenarnya Law tidak menyarankan anak-anak Seifu mengincar _first blood_, tapi yang sudah terjadi-

"_First blood_ telah ditumpahkan oleh peserta Hody Jones dari SMU Ryuugu! Dengan ini, dia berhak mendapat nilai ganda untuk skor awalnya!"

"Haaah?!" Luffy dan Kid berteriak kompak. Mereka keduluan rupanya! Apalagi, itu dari sekolah saingan terberat mereka!

"Oh? Tapi bukan itu saja... dua, tiga... empat, wow! Lima, lima! Peserta Hody mengalahkan LIMA pemain sekaligus dari SMU Mitakihara, ini adalah _RAMPAGE_! Dengan ini seluruh tim penyerang SMU Mitakihara telah dikalahkan! Terlebih lagi, ada ketua OSIS dalam korban pembantaian itu! Wowowow! SMU Ryuugu benar-benar panen! _First blood_, _rampage_, dan ketua OSIS, semua dalam 15 menit awal permainan?!"

Seisi kota seolah langsung hening mendengar pengumuman itu. Apa-apaan itu?! Bukan, yang lebih penting, berapa _gold_ yang didapatkannya?!

"Hmm, mari kita lihat. Mengalahkan pemain lawan (disebut _kill_) menghasilkan 3 _gold_ per pemain. Jika berturut-turut, untuk _kill_ selanjutnya dia dapat bonus 1 poin! Dengan kata lain... 3 + 4 + 5 + 6 + 7, itu sudah 25 _gold_! Lalu, _gold_ untuk ketua OSIS adalah 3 kali lipat... peserta Hody mengalahkan ketua OSIS Mitakihara pada urutan keempat, berarti _gold_ untuk itu adalah 6 x 3, 18... total sekarang 37. Terakhir, _gold_ untuk _kill_ pertamanya dikali 2 karena itu _first blood_... berarti, totalnya 40! Yak, SMU Ryuugu sukses mendulang 40 _gold_ sebagai pembukaan!" 'Kappa' mengumumkan penghitungan skor yang mencengangkan itu.

"Woah... luar biasa, kau nggak mungkin mengharap yang lebih bagus dari ini!" sambung 'Tobey'.

"Benar," sambung 'Kappa'. "Oh, ada berita baru masuk. Peserta Kid dan Zoro dari SMU Seifu berhasil mengalahkan masing-masing 3 pemain sekolah lawan! Sayang sekali untuk peserta Kid, dia hanya berselisih 3 detik dari _first blood_-nya peserta Hody. Hmm... total _gold_-nya, peserta Kid mendapat 3 + 4 + 5, 12 _gold_. Sama dengan peserta Zoro, berarti total _gold_ Seifu sekarang adalah 24! Awal yang cukup bagus, tapi tidak sedahsyat SMU Ryuugu-"

Ocehan para komentator di udara seolah hanya masuk telinga kiri dan tembus telinga kanan bagi para peserta yang masih berlaga.

APA-APAAN?!

Hanya itu yang terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala para peserta lain. Ya, apa-apaan permainan pembukaan dari Ryuugu itu? Mendapat _first blood_, _rampage_, dan ketua OSIS sekaligus... itu lebih mirip suatu keajaiban daripada sebuah permainan pembuka!

"Ini gila," kata Law, mengatakan apa yang ada di benak semua kawannya. "Aku tahu Ryuugu jadi lebih kuat sejak 'Davy Back Fight' kemarin, tapi nggak sekuat INI!"

"T-tapi, lihat sisi lainnya juga," Nami berusaha menenangkan. "Mitakihara telah kehilangan semua anggota intinya, Ryuugu takkan bisa memanen skor dengan mudah lagi dari mereka."

"Lagian, idiot macam apa _strategist_ Mitakihara, mengirim SEMUA anggota inti mereka ke sekolah kandidat juara dengan entengnya seperti itu?" sambung Sanji, dari sambungan komunikasi mereka.

Benar, bagaimanapun ini juga kesalahan taktik yang amat fatal dari Mitakihara, kenapa nekat menantang Ryuugu terang-terangan seperti itu. Tapi susu telah menjadi yoghurt... Ryuugu telah memimpin dengan jumlah _gold_ yang sangat ajaib, Seifu tidak bisa mencegah ataupun menentang itu. Law memijat kepalanya yang mulai pening (padahal baru 20 menit permainan berjalan), dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana alur pertempuran akan berlangsung setelah ledakan skor itu.

"_Strategist-senpai_!" terdengar suara Koala dari _communicator_. Nami langsung memusatkan layar meja strategi ke street cam yang dipasang di lokasi anak berambut coklat. "Aku merasakan keberadaan 5 orang dengan niat bertarung, ini serangan!"

_Kenbunshoku haki_. Beberapa anak baru Seifu memang sudah menguasainya, menunjukkan betapa besar potensi mereka.

"Woah! Di sini juga?!" di sisi lain, Cavendish terdengar terkejut. "Aku juga melihat 3 orang asing mengendap-endap dengan tidak cantik di batas wilayah kita!"

"Apa kalian bisa melihat asesoris dan kostum mereka?" tanya Law.

"_Jersey_ hijau daun!" kata Koala. "Berarti, Akademi Mahora."

"Sama di tempatku... dan satu mengenakan _hoodie_ putih di balik jersey mereka, mungkin itu _scout_ mereka," sambung Cavendish.

"Serangan dua arah, dengan 7 penyerang dan 1 _scout_?! Dari 7 penyerang itu, pasti ada pemain bertahan juga!" teriak Nami. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka nekat begitu... Seifu adalah salah satu kandidat juara selain Ryuugu, menyerang mereka seawal ini dan dengan jumlah yang amat banyak seperti itu, amatlah gegabah! Apa yang dipikirkan _strategist_ Mahora?

Law mendecak keras. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya terjadi... semua sekolah, karena panik melihat ledakan _gold_ Ryuugu, jadi terbutakan oleh _gold_ dan membuang semua strategi hati-hati mereka untuk menjalankan serangan-serangan agresif di luar karakter. Ini buruk... anak-anak Seifu belum mengaktifkan alat-alat pertahanan wilayah, formasi mereka juga masih belum kokoh benar!

Sebagai _strategist_, Law harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengontrol tempo permainan, paling tidak di wilayah pertahanan sendiri. Dia pun bangkit dari kursinya, dan merebut _mic_ yang dipegang Chopper. Setelah menghela napas, cowok itu berkata dengan suara jernih, tanpa kepanikan sedikitpun, "Perhatian, para pemain bertahan garis luar. Kita dapat serangan dari 2 arah, tapi nggak usah panik. Dengarkan saja perintahku."

Koala, Cavendish, Rebecca, dan Sanji langsung menanamkan _receiver_ mereka dalam-dalam, berniat menangkap perintah sang ahli strategi sedetail mungkin.

"'Topi Bagus', kau jadi pendukung 'Kaki Hitam', musuh kalian 5 orang jadi berhati-hatilah."

Kedengarannya seperti Law tidak hapal nama teman-teman setimnya dan memberikan mereka nama panggilan yang konyol, tapi itu tidak benar. Salah satu dasar kerjasama tim adalah saling mengenal, tentu saja Law sudah menghapalkan mereka. Tapi dia tetap menggunakan julukan... karena itu berfungsi sebagai nama kode, kalau-kalau ada yang menyadap komunikasi tim.

"'Durandal', tunggu kedatangan 'Kepala Pink' sebelum menyerang balik. Jangan nekat."

Di layar peta, dua titik merah yang menandakan Sanji dan Rebecca, melesat menuju lokasi titik merah lain. Gerakannya amat cepat dan sigap, Law tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu... jangan kalahkan siapapun kecuali ketua OSIS lawan, kalau ada."

"HAAAH?!"

Nami dan Chopper di ruang strategi terlihat amat kaget, dan Law yakin, Sanji dan Rebecca yang tengah berlari pun pasti berhenti sejenak mendengar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat Ryuugu unggul _gold_ dengan amat jauh, Law malah melarang mereka merebut _gold_?!

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Sanji dari _communicator_. Di latar belakang terdengar bunyi derap kaki dan gemeresak, sepertinya dia sampai di lokasi Koala di mana pertarungan sudah dimulai.

Tentu saja ada alasan di balik ini. "Si Jones dari Ryuugu itu," Law memulai penjelasannya. "Dilihat dari situasi tadi, dia ada di tim bertahan seperti kalian. Dia menghadang penyerang dari Mitakihara dan membasmi semuanya sekaligus dalam sebuah pertarungan defensif. Kau tahu artinya?"

Kedua operator peta geleng-geleng tidak mengerti, dan Law bisa merasakan semua dalam koneksi _communicator_ juga.

"Tim bertahan memang bisa mendapat _gold_ dengan mengalahkan penyerang. Tapi mereka tidak sepantasnya menjadi pendulang _gold_, tugas asli mereka adalah melindungi wilayah pertahanan sekolah. Tapi si Jones mengabaikan itu dan mendapatkan ledakan _gold_... itu adalah bagian dari taktik Ryuugu. Melihat _gold_ sebanyak itu di menit awal permainan, sekolah lain pasti akan terpengaruh, sehingga mereka juga akan mencoba mengeruk _gold_ awal sebanyak mungkin, dan secepat mungkin!"

Sanji, yang memang memiliki potensi sebagai _strategist_, bisa menyadari apa maksud penjelasan Law itu. "... tujuan Ryuugu adalah mengubah arah permainan jadi super agresif."

"Tepat sekali. Dia menciptakan perlombaan mengumpulkan _gold_. Tapi ingat, 'Defense' bukan permainan poin... mereka ingin mengalihkan perhatian kita dari unsur terpenting 'Defense', merebut bendera sekolah lawan."

"Aah, aku mengerti," kata Nami. "Di saat tim penyerang dan tim bertahan berebut _gold_ dengan saling mengalahkan, Ryuugu sendiri tetap bermain seperti tujuan asli 'Defense'. Mereka akan menyelinap dan menghancurkan _tower_ diam-diam! Wah, _strategist_ Ryuugu cukup cerdik."

"Nggak terlalu pintar karena Torao-senpai bisa membacanya!" kata Chopper, penuh semangat.

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Kalian mengerti, tim bertahan?" tanya Law kemudian. Hanya terdengar geraman dari seberang sana, sepertinya pertarungan sudah dimulai. "Jangan kalahkan siapapun, pukul mundur saja mereka!"

"Oh, dan tentu saja, tangkap _scout_ mereka. Musuh tidak boleh mengetahui formasi tim bertahan kita," sambung Law sambil berjalan kembali ke kursi _strategist_. Dia menjatuhkan diri dan langsung memutar otak untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

Sekarang ini, paling tidak dia bisa menghindari permainan tempo Ryuugu. Itu bagus... tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tenang karena Ryuugu ternyata cukup merepotkan seperti ini.

-xXxXx-

"Oi."

"Hah?"

Distrik Kaku. Sesuai namanya, adalah distrik yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan kotak yang kaku, gedung tinggi kantor berbagai perusahaan, distrik yang terletak di jantung kota Raftel. Sehingga makna jantung kota menjadi literal. Nyatanya, kedua orang yang saling memanggil tadi tengah berdiri di depan gedung parlemen kota yang berwarna hijau muda.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud kata-kata 'Torao' tadi?" Luffy, di tangannya ada seorang pemain tim lawan yang sudah pingsan, bertanya.

"Yah, garis besarnya," jawab, Kid, bahunya terangkat.

Pada akhirnya, kedua orang itu mundur dari area pertahanan Suzuran karena di luar dugaan, pertahanan mereka terlalu tangguh. Baru saja Kid unggul dengan serangan 'Metal Burst', bala bantuan datang sekaligus dari tim bertahan dan tim penyerang Suzuran! Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka menghadapinya, tapi akan terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Law pun memerintahkan mereka mengalihkan target ke tempat lain, dan di sinilah sekarang mereka berada. Distrik Kaku yang daerah netral karena bukan area pertahanan sekolah manapun. Paling tidak mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak... walaupun jarang ada musuh yang bisa dihajar di sana.

Luffy mengangguk, lalu membuang orang yang dia cengkeram. "Bagus. Paling nggak, ada yang mengerti di sini, shishishi." Melihat Kid akan membuka mulutnya, Luffy mengangkat tangan menghentikannya. "Jangan dijelaskan ke aku! Aku nggak mau bingung."

Kid menghela napas, lalu memalingkan wajah ke korban Luffy itu. Dilihat dari jersery merah dan hitam yang dikenakannya, anak malang itu berasal dari SMU Deimon. Beberapa menit lalu, mereka bertemu dengan 3 orang lawan, 1 _scout_ yang dilindungi 2 anggota penyerang, sepertinya tim penjelajah. Tentu saja mereka segera bertarung. Deimon adalah SMU yang cukup kuat dalam hal olahraga, keunggulan mereka adalah stamina dan kegesitan... tapi itupun tidak berguna di hadapan duo penyerang dengan daya hancur terkuat di Seifu, Luffy dan Kid. Tetap saja, _scout_ dan seorang pemain menyerang bisa kabur. Mereka memang tidak boleh meremehkan siapapun dalam Defense ini!

"Debu-debu sudah berhenti mengepul, dan aku melihat akhir dari pertempuran kecil di Distrik Kaku ini! Hasil akhirnya adalah peserta Luffy mengalahkan seorang penyerang SMU Deimon! Dia mendapat 3 _gold_ untuk masalahnya, meningkatkan total perolehan _gold_ SMU Seifu menjadi 47," komentator 'Tobey' segera meng-update skor.

"Lumayan, lumayan," Kid menepuk-nepuk Magnetizer-nya. Dia lalu membuka _communicator_, yang bentuknya mirip MP3 player dengan layar itu. Di sana ada beberapa aplikasi, selain telepon mereka juga bisa melihat papan skor, mengecek lokasi dengan GPS, dan tentu juga mendengar musik sungguhan.

Untuk sekarang, Kid mengecek papan skor. Tampak Ryuugu masih bertengger di posisi 1 dengan 56 _gold_, di bawahnya ada SMU Tsukumihara dengan 50 _gold_. Seifu sendiri berada di posisi 3 dengan 47 _gold_. Mengabaikan kemajuan pesat Tsukumihara, Ryuugu tidak terlalu begitu agresif sekarang. Tapi, tetap saja, mereka sempat mengejutkan seisi kota (lagi) dengan merengkuh 10 _gold_ sekaligus beberapa saat lalu, sepertinya dengan kombo seperti permainan pembuka tadi. Sementara itu, Seifu memang tidak aktif mengejar _gold_. Jumlahnya memang meningkat setelah tim bertahan menggagalkan serbuan Akademi Mahora beberapa saat lalu, tapi mereka tidak agresif seperti Tsukumihara.

"Nggak ada perubahan?" tanya Luffy yang mengintip dari belakang Kid.

"Ya, kita sendiri masih dalam tahap eksplorasi kan?" kata Kid sambil menutup _communicator_-nya. "Lagian, sekarang kita juga ada di wilayah netral di tengah kota."

"Padahal aku ingin segera hajar orang," gumam Luffy.

"Oi, apa kau benar-benar nggak mengerti strategi kita?" Kid menolehinya dengan wajah malas. "Kita harus menahan di-"

Trilililit!

_Communicator_ mereka berdua bergetar, dan dengan sigap mereka langsung menyalakannya. Terdengar suara gemerisik di seberang sana, mungkin si penelpon berada di lokasi yang sinyalnya buruk.

"'Mugiwara', 'Magneto'! Ini 'Hana'," alias Usopp. Nafasnya terdengar berat, sepertinya dia habis berlari-lari. "Aku sudah berhasil memetakan wilayah kekuasaan Deimon. Kalian yang berada paling dekat dengan posisiku kan? Akan kukirim petanya, kalian segeralah kemari."

"Oooh! Kerja bagus!" Luffy berteriak memuji.

Kid mengangguk dengan seringai lebar. Akhirnya! Setelah hampir 3 jam permainan dimulai, mereka belum terlibat dalam pertempuran sungguhan, hanya menyerempet musuh di sana-sini. Dia ingin segera merasakan sensasi bermain 'Defense' yang sebenarnya, sialan!

"Yosh, peta sudah masuk," Kid mengkonfirmasi. Di layar _communicator_-nya muncul sebuah peta hitam putih. Usopp adalah anggota tim penyerang, tapi dia juga merangkap sebagai _scout_ tidak resmi. Dengan begini, dia masih boleh melawan kalau ketahuan musuh.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, 'Hana'?" tanya Luffy.

"Aku sedang sembunyi. Musuhnya orang-orang berbadan besar, bukan lawan penembak jitu sepertiku," jawab Usopp dengan desahan napas panjang.

"Ou, kami akan segera ke sana, bertahanlah!"

Bersamaan dengan Usopp yang mematikan sambungan komunikasinya, Luffy dan Kid segera berlari menuju tempat yang dia tunjukkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya (bohong). Dari distrik Kaku, kira-kira 20 menit berlari, menyusuri jalan-jalan protokol besar dan pusat perbelanjaan, merekapun sampai. SMU Deimon terletak di distrik Honjou, atau distrik olahraga kota Raftel. Di sana ada stadion _baseball_, kolam renang, lapangan tenis, dan toko-toko peralatan olahraga. Walaupun begitu, Luffy dan Kid baru sampai di pinggir area pertahanan. Mereka hanya bisa melihat seorang pemain bertahan lawan.

"Ooh, aku suka ini. Tensi menjelang pertempuran," gumam Kid sambil mengecek lagi Magnetizer-nya. Walaupun pertarungan-pertarungan kecil tadi tidak terlalu membuatnya capek, tapi lain dengan senjata kesayangannya itu. Para musuh sengaja mengincar sarung tangannya itu dengan serangan jarak jauh, berniat merusaknya! Mungkin mereka pikir, Kid yang kehilangan senjatanya tidak berbahaya... tapi, mereka salah! Kid menyimpan 2 pasang "Magnetizer" cadangan dalam tasnya, dia bisa menggantinya kapan saja. Selain itu, kalau dalam skenario terburuk, semuanya rusak, dia masih punya kemampuan fisik yang tak kalah dari Luffy. Hanya saja serangannya takkan keren tanpa menggunakan magnet. Sembari memikirkan itu, dia selesai melakukan pengecekan. Sarung tangan itu hanya lecet di sana sini, daya listriknya masih kuat, semuanya berfungsi seperti biasa. Tidak ada masalah. Diapun menoleh pada Luffy...

Tapi anak itu tidak ada di dekatnya.

Mata terbelalak, Kid menoleh kanan-kiri, dan melihat wujud si ketua OSIS, yang tengah berlari dengan kedua lengan di belakang...  
>"<em>LEEEROOOY JENKIIIIINSSSS<em>!" dia juga berteriak sekuat tenaga, mengumumkan keberadaannya pada seluruh tim bertahan Deimon. Kontan saja 2 orang muncul menghadangnya. Gerak mereka cepat sekali! Apa mereka sudah memperkirakan kedatangan penyerang ke sana?!

Kid menepuk kepalanya keras-keras, tidak mempedulikan senjatanya yang masih di sana sehingga dia langsung merasa pusing. Dia kemudian menggeram kesal, "IDIOT ITU!"

"Oi oi, apa, apa yang terjadi, 'Magneto'?! Kenapa 'Mugiwara' melesat seperti itu?!" terdengar suara Law dari _communicator_. Rupanya dia melihat posisi Luffy yang berubah dengan cepat dari peta di markas strategi, dan langsung khawatir sehingga menghubungi sang rekan yang bisa diajak bicara.

"Dia maju sendirian ke wilayah lawan. _Leeroy Jenkins_, katanya."

Terdengar teriakan "idiot" dari berbagai arah, sepertinya anggota tim yang lain juga mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, wow. Bagus, bagus sekali!" kata Law sarkastik, dia melempar kedua tangannya ke atas seolah menyerah atas kelakuan bodoh si ketua OSIS. Kemudian dia menghela napas, "Tapi, aku paham perasaannya. Seorang pria, di tengah pertempuran pasti ingin meneriakkan _Leeroy Jenkins_, sekali seumur hidupnya."

"... yang benar?" komentar para cewek.

"Benar!" Barto tiba-tiba berkomentar, dia yang sejak tadi diam saja. Mungkin kesepian karena sendirian di titik paling belakang area pertahanan. "Itu teriakan yang wajib dikumandangkan sebelum mempertaruhkan nyawa di medan perang, saat kau sendirian tanpa kawan!"

"Oh, kau mengerti juga rupanya!" kata Usopp.

"Hehahaha, tentu saja, _senpai_!"

"Cih, sekarang aku jadi iri padanya kan," sambung Kid. "Tapi kalau aku setelah ini maju dengan meneriakkan itu lagi, akan sangat memalukan..."  
>"Sudahi obrolan sok <em>manly<em> ini dan bantu Luffy!"

"Ckckck, Nami-san, kamu salah mengerti," Sanji berkomentar di tengah berbagai teriakan dan bunyi gedebuk, dia masih ada dalam pertarungan rupanya. "Kalau 'Mugiwara' meneriakkan itu, itu berarti dia sudah siap mati konyol."

"YANG BENAR SAJA! DIA KETUA OSIS TAHU, _GOLD_-NYA TIGA KALI LIPAT KALAU SAMPAI KALAH!" teriakan itu sukses membuat telinga semua orang berdenging.

"Kukira kau khawatir pada Luffy, bukan pada _gold_ yang akan musuh dapat?" terdengar suara Zoro. Dia menggodanya! Nami bisa merasakan cowok itu menyeringai usil.

"Guu!"

Ini pertanyaan jebakan. Kalau bilang dia tidak khawatir, anak-anak akan mengecapnya tidak punya perasaan. Tapi kalau dia bilang khawatir, anak-anak bisa tahu kalau dia menyukai Luffy... oi, apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia tidak menyukai Luffy, tidak!

"Y-yang jelas, lakukan sesuatu, 'Magneto'!" akhirnya Nami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan perintah yang amat judes. Tapi itu tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oke, oke..." Kid menjawab dengan malas.

Dengan itu, komunikasi terputus. Titik posisi Kid pun bergerak menuju lokasi Luffy, dan dalam sekejap langsung bergumul. Akhirnya, pertarungan pertama di wilayah kekuasaan lawan dimulai!

...

Saat Kid sampai di lokasi pertempuran, yang dia lihat adalah situasi pertempuran yang kacau. Gara-gara teriakan Luffy tadi, dia memberitahukan posisinya pada semua pemain bertahan SMU Deimon, sehingga sekarang dia menghadapi 5 orang sekaligus! Mereka semua menggunakan senjata berbau olahraga seperti tongkat hoki, tongkat golf, pemukul baseball, bahkan meriam yang menembakkan bola bowling.

"GYAH!"

Kid meloncat dengan panik, menghindari tembakan beruntun bola baseball dari mesin pelempar bola, masing-masing dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam. Sesuai yang diharapkan dari sekolah dengan banyak klub olahraga tangguh, semuanya berbau olahraga! Ngomong-ngomong, di "Davy Back Fight" kemarin, Deimon berada di peringkat 3, dengan selisih perolehan medali yang amat tipis dengan Ryuugu di _runner-up_. Mereka ikut mendominasi olimpiade, selalu berada di podium bersama 2 sekolah kuat itu.

Lagi-lagi Kid mengalami masalah. SMU Deimon, semua senjata dan alat pertahanan mereka, tidak ada yang menggunakan logam! Memang, peralatan olahraga modern sangat jarang menggunakan logam karena terlalu berat dan beresiko cedera, sekarang semua didominasi oleh _fiberglass_. Sehingga, Kid kurang berguna (lagi) dalam pertarungan langsung. Dia percaya dengan kemampuan bertarung tanpa senjata Magnetizer-nya sih, tapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko.

"Oi!" teriak Kid, sambil menghindari tembakan bola bowling ke arah kepalanya. kalau kena, dijamin cedera parah dan langsung kalah! Sungguh pertahanan yang simpel tapi sangat efektif... dan menyakitkan. "'Mugiwara'! Apa kau bisa mengatasi yang di sini?!"

Dengan sekujur badan berlapiskan _Busoshoku: Koka_, Luffy menolehi Kid. "Osh! Serahkan padaku-"

Belum selesai bicara, wajahnya dihantam bola bowling! Terdengar bunyi 'klang' yang amat kencang seperti logam bertabrakan, dan bola itu jatuh secara tidak berbahaya ke kaki Luffy. Dia tidak tampak terluka sedikitpun... rupanya aplikasi _Koka_ Luffy sudah sedemikian tangguhnya sehingga bisa menganulir kerusakan dari bola berat itu!

"Sakit, tahu!" tapi tetap saja dia merasa sakit. Luffy menoleh ke arah meriam penembak bola yang berada di atas bangunan, lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke sana sementara ia memundurkan kepalan tangan kanannya jauh-jauh. Dengan menggunakan tangan kiri sebagai pembidik, dia berteriak, "'Jet Pistol'!"

Dengan lecutan dahsyat, kepalan tangan kanannya memukul udara dan menciptakan meriam udara yang mengarah ke penembak bola, menghancurkannya seketika! Para pemain bertahan Deimon terkesiap. Dari jarak sejauh itu, pukulan Luffy masih memiliki kekuatan penghancur seperti itu?!

"Ow, kalau begitu, selamat berjuang," Kid membalikkan badannya. Tidak, dia tidak kabur. Dia punya misi lain: selagi Luffy menghadang lawan, dia akan menghancurkan _tower_ mereka! Benar, _Defense_ adalah _objective-based_ _game_, permainan dengan tujuan jelas, bukan sekedar permainan bertarung mengalahkan lawan dan meraup poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Toh _gold_ atau poin yang didapat akan habis untuk berbagai keperluan seperti obat-obatan dan membangkitkan pemain. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu; yaitu _tower _dan bendera lawan!

Niatan Kid ini tidak luput dari pengamatan pr pemain bertahan Deimon. Tanpa berkomunikasi dengan kata-kata, mereka melesat mengabaikan Luffy dan mengejar Kid!

Tapi, tentu saja Luffy takkan membiarkan mereka mengejar kawannya. Dengan Gear 2nd, wujudnya menghilang dan dia seolah muncul begitu saja di depan para musuh, menghadang mereka. "Lawan kalian adalah aku."

Tidak ada cara lain. Untuk menggagalkan Kid, mereka harus mengalahkan Luffy terlebih dahulu! Dengan lidah berdecak kesal, mereka menghunus kembali senjata masing-masing. Mereka kesal karena termakan mentah-mentah provokasi Luffy dengan _Leeroy Jenkins_-nya... tujuan dua orang penyerang itu sebenarnya adalah _tower_ mereka!

Luffy adalah lawan yang amat sulit, semua org di Raftel mengenal namanya, mereka pasti akan kehilangan beberapa _tower_ selama melawannya... itu kalau mereka bisa mengalahkannya.

"Majuuuuu!"

Tapi tidak ada rasa takut atau gentar, hanya semangat menggebu-gebu untuk membela nama sekolah berkobar di hati mereka! dengan itu, mereka pun menyerbu Luffy, menghadapi pertarungan yang mungkin takkan bisa mereka menangkan.

Sementara itu, Kid melenggang dengan entengnya semakin ke dalam wilayah pertahanan Deimon. Mengandalkan pemetaan dari Usopp, ia menyusuri gang demi gang, jalan kecil demi jalan kecil yang membingungkan dan akhirnya sampai di area _tower_! Itu adalah sebuah taman kecil, berukuran tidak lebih dari 30 m2, dengan sebuah ayunan di tengahnya... dan sebuah bangunan tinggi di pojok utara. Dengan tinggi 2.5 meter, berwarna hitam, dan dilengkapi dengan meriam bola bowling... itulah _tower_ SMU Deimon!

Kid bersiul kecil, anak-anak Deimon memang sangat total menjunjung tema olahraga mereka.

Tapi kekagumannya berubah jadi kekesalan karena dia tidak melihat unsur logam sedikitpun di sana. Belum lagi, tembakan bola bowling yang sangat akurat tiap 10 detik! Kid meloncat ke sana kemari menghindarinya, tapi perlahan dia maju mendekat. Dia tidak kehabisan akal untuk menghancurkan _tower_ itu. kalau memang _tower_ itu tidak mengandung logam, dia bisa mencari sumber lain.

Di situ. Ayunan yang berada di tengah taman. Semuanya terbuat dari besi, ya. Kid mengenakan Magnetizer-nya dan membongkar ayunan itu dari jarak jauh. Dengan bunyi berkelontang, ayunan itu terburai begitu saja, seperti _model kit_ yang terbanting karena pemiliknya kesal. Lalu, menggunakan tiang-tiangnya, Kid membuat sebuah tombak. Dia menarik tombak itu mendekat dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat, dengan seringai puas atas karyanya.

"Heaaah!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Kid melemparkan tombak itu ke arah _tower_. Momentum adalah massa dikali kecepatan, dan dengan bunyi gelegar yang cukup kencang dia sukses menghancurkan _tower_ pertama SMU Deimon.

"Oh! Peserta Kid berhasil menghancurkan _tower _pertama SMU Deimon! Empat _gold_ untuk SMU Seifu!" komentator 'Kappa' segera meng-_update_ skor.

Kid memompa tangannya. Skor untuk _tower_ adalah 4, tapi bukan itu yang dia incar. Dia ingin membuka area pertahanan SMU Deimon untuk segera merebut bendera dan mengakhiri perlawanan mereka! Ini baru permulaan...

Ya, _The Defense_ baru saja dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Mitakihara – SMP _setting_ Madoka Magica

Tsukumihara – SMU _setting_ Fate/stay night

Mahora – kompleks sekolah _setting_ Negima!

Deimon – SMU _setting_ utama Eyeshield 21

Shohoku – SMU-nya Sakuragi Hanamichi

Suzuran – SMU _setting_ Crows/Zero

Ibaratnya di Dota, _chapter_ ini adalah _laning phase_. Masih eksplorasi dan memilih musuh! Aksi yang sebenarnya masih belum dimulai...

Oh ya, tahun 2015 menandakan sudah 3 tahun fic ini berjalan. It has been a long 3 years, huh? Harapannya, tahun depan fic ini tamat sehingga aku bisa beralih ke Crimson Moon.

Oke, sampai jumpa di tahun depan!

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VIII Part 3**

**Smoke Gank**

"Sinyal Luffy dan kawan-kawan menghilang di area pertahanan Ryuugu..."


	53. Smoke Gank

Hmm...

Actually I missed this fic's anniversary...

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****II**

**Defense of the High School**

**Part 4 – Smoke Gank**

* * *

><p>Seorang ahli strategi di masa lalu pernah berpendapat bahwa, "bertahan lebih mudah dari menyerang". Menurut Sanji, itu amat benar.<p>

Lokasinya adalah daerah pertahanan Seifu. Tiba-tiba muncul 7 orang dari Akademi Mahora menyerang: lima orang penyerang sekaligus, 1 pemain bertahan, dan 1 _scout_. Sepertinya _strategist_ Mahora menginstruksikan serangan itu akibat terpengaruh tempo permainan yang diatur SMU Ryuugu menjadi hiper-agresif, dengan poin atau _gold_ sebagai target utama.

Yah, Sanji tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Strategi Ryuugu itu sungguh bagus, anak-anak muda yang memang tidak memiliki pengalaman di medan perang pasti akan termakan mentah-mentah bersama lalapannya sekalian.

"_Senpai_, kamu santai sekali," komentar Koala yang berlari di dekatnya. Sanji tersenyum genit menanggapinya. "Apa kalian sudah biasa terlibat dalam pertarungan kolosal seperti ini?"

"... nggak juga. Ini _event_ Defense pertama dan terakhir kami," jawab sang senior. "Aku terlihat santai, itu karena pengalaman di bidang lain. Yah, kamu bisa bilang, dapur restoran juga seperti medan perang."

Sanji menjelaskan singkat, bagaimana mengatur "formasi" berupa kombinasi bahan makanan sehingga menciptakan hidangan yang menggugah selera dan posisi para _chef_ agar bisa mengurus masakan keahlian masing-masing, mengatur waktu untuk menyelesaikan tiap masakan, bahkan "negosiasi" atau berkomunikasi dengan para pelanggan supaya memesan makanan paling mahal. Master Sanji dalam teknik masak-memasak dan kehidupan, Zeff mengajarinya demikian. Pak tua itu memang pensiunan angkatan darat yang pernah terlibat dalam perang, jadi itu mempengaruhi cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan.

Koala mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia hendak berkomentar, tapi Sanji mengangkat tangan kanannya, menandakan padanya untuk diam. Rupanya mereka sudah ada di dekat musuh? Dia pun merapatkan diri ke sebuah dinding, sementara Sanji mengintip. Tak lama, dia menolehi Koala sambil mengacungkan tiga jari ke atas, ada tiga musuh di depan sana.

Saatnya menyergap, Koala menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Tapi, sebelum itu Sanji ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Koala-chwan. Kamu tahu? Di medan perang, posisi bertahan jauh lebih menguntungkan daripada posisi menyerang."

Koala memiringkan kepalanya, kurang mengerti.

"Area ini misalnya, tentu adalah tempat yang sudah sangat kamu kenali seluk-beluknya, setiap sudut dan pojok. Sehingga kamu akan lebih mudah memposisikan diri menghadapi serangan. Sementara para penyerang? Mereka yang melangkah masuk ke area pertahanan musuh pasti akan kebingungan karena itu adalah tempat asing buat mereka," Sanji menjelaskan. Di saat yang sama, dia mengalirkan _Busoshoku_ ke kedua kakinya. "Ibaratnya pertandingan olahraga, ada pertandingan tandang dan kandang. Tim yang bermain di kandang akan mendapat keuntungan, dan sebaliknya untuk yang bermain tandang."

"Tapi, _senpai_," Koala berbisik. "Alat pertahanan di tempat kita belum diaktifkan. Romeo-kun yang bertugas untuk itu masih belum berhasil juga."

Ah, Sanji melupakan itu. Klub robotik Seifu memang telah menyiapkan sistem pertahanan berupa _tower_ dan lainnya, yang tidak kalah canggih dari sekolah lain. Tapi, cara mengaktifkannya terlalu ribet. Biasanya Usopp yang berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi dia sedang berjuang di garis depan. Si hidung panjang pun menunjuk Barto menggantikannya. Tapi anak berambut ayam itu tidak secanggih Usopp. "Hmmm... ini juga keuntungan."

"Keuntungan?"

"Kita tinggal mengulur waktu sampai Romeo mengaktifkan semuanya. Kalau sudah aktif, kita kan nggak perlu susah-susah mengalahkan mereka," Sanji menggigit tangkai lollipop-nya, sebagai pengganti rokok kalau sedang ada di sekolah. "Ini strategi pertahanan berlapis. Ada kita pemain bertahan, kemudian ada sistem pertahanan."

Kalau bisa aktif tepat waktu, sih.

"Hmm, benar juga. Torao-_senpai_ sungguh pintar, bisa memikirkan sejauh ini," kata Koala, kagum. "Tapi... menjadikan lawan sebagai korban percobaan strateginya, dia kejam sekali."

"Yah, medan perang sebenarnya adalah lokasi percobaan yang amat sempurna kan?" Sanji mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau nggak punya rencana sampai selevel itu, nggak sepantasnya dia dipercaya Luffy dan Eustass-"

Sanji menghentikan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka muncul 2 orang dengan _jersey_ serba hijau Mahora! Rupanya obrolannya terlalu asyik sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa musuh menyadari keberadaan mereka! Sanji memandang Koala, dan gadis itu menyadarinya. Ada 1 anak Mahora yang menyusup pergi! Dia pun melesat mengejarnya.

Kini, Sanji menghadapi dua penyerang Mahora. Saat dia mulai penasaran dia akan menyerang dengan apa, cowok pirang itu langsung mendapat jawabannya.

Serangan fisik, mengincar bagian tubuh vital Sanji: jakun, selangkangan, ulu hati, dan jantung. Kena sekali dan dia tidak akan bisa bertarung lagi untuk waktu lama!

"Krav Maga?!" Sanji menghindari semua serangan itu. Menggunakan _Kenbunshoku Haki _keahliannya, Sanji bisa membaca serangan mereka meskipun itu teknik bertarung yang tidak pernah dia hadapi sebelumnya.

Sanji pernah mendengar Krav Maga dari Luffy dan Franky yang menyukai acara UFC. Teknik beladiri militer itu bertujuan melumpuhkan lawan secepat dan sebrutal mungkin dengan mengincar bagian tubuh vital. Sanji penasaran, apa boleh menggunakan teknik itu dalam pertandingan beladiri...

Mengabaikan itu, Krav Maga yang dipraktekkan para lawan tentu tidak sebrutal teknik aslinya. Entah karena mereka belum jago atau memang sengaja menahan diri karena tak mau melukai lawan dengan parah. Apapun itu, mereka terlalu sombong karena berpikir bisa melewati Sanji dengan teknik setengah-setengah.

"Hup!" menggunakan kaki kirinya yang dominan, Sanji meloncat ke udara. Dia lalu menjejak udara bagaikan lantai, teknik 'Sky Walk'. "Krav Maga memang sangat efektif... tapi buat amatir seperti mereka, kelemahannya terlihat jelas."

Ya, karena hanya mengincar bagian tubuh tertentu, kombinasi serangan kedua orang itu mudah sekali terbaca. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya mereka tidak dilatih menghadapi pertarungan udara yang jadi keunggulan Sanji. Dia menyeringai dan menjejakkan kakinya ke tembok gedung. Dengan menjadikan kaki itu sebagai tumpuan, dia berputar... membakar sol sepatu khususnya.

"'Diable Jambe'..."

Teknik andalan Sanji, 'membakar' sepatu untuk meningkatkan daya serangan. Efektif memang, tapi dirinya yang sekarang tidak bisa menggunakannya terlalu lama karena amat membebani telapak kaki. Karena itu, dia segera menggunakan salah satu serangan terkuatnya.

"'Flambage Shot'!"

Menggunakan tendangan kampak, kaki terbakar Sanji mengenai kedua penyerang dengan telak... di ubun-ubun mereka. Mereka langsung pingsan, rupanya terlalu terfokus pada serangan dan tidak melatih ketahanan diri... untungnya Sanji mengurangi kekuatan sehingga tidak sampai menyebabkan gegar otak.

"Sepertinya aku nggak perlu mengulur waktu terlalu lama," gumam Sanji.

Orang bilang, saat-saat seorang paling rentan adalah ketika ia sdengan menikmati kemenangan yang mudah. Itu juga yang berlaku pada Sanji, di saat dia mengalihkan perhatian dari kedua lawan yang barusan dia tumbangkan, senjata rahasia mereka aktif.

BAM!

Dunia yang dilihat Sanji berubah warna menjadi ungu terang.

"B-bom asap?!" gumamnya, sebelah lengannya sudah menutupi lubang hidung. Tapi, dia terlambat melindungi matanya. Kontak singkat itu cukup untuk membuat Sanji langsung mengeluarkan cairan berlebihan dari mata, hidung, dan mulutnya!

Dalam perang, bom asap, selain bertujuan menghalangi penglihatan musuh, kadang juga berisi bahan kimia yang bisa mengganggu panca indera. Seperti bom itu. Tujuannya jelas, membuat Sanji pingsan karena dehidrasi dalam waktu singkat! Ini bukan gas air mata biasa, melainkan senjata kimia yang biasa digunakan di medan perang sungguhan! Karena sekuat apapun manusia, mereka tetap tidak mungkin bisa melawan serangan kimia atau biologis.

...

Sementara itu, Koala sudah berhasil mengejar anak Mahora yang tadi menyusup kabur. Tapi sepertinya anak itu tidak sadar kalau dibuntuti... Koala memang mempelajari sedikit teknik _stealth_ untuk keperluan bela diri dan partai. Koala menggunakan jari-jari kakinya untuk meloncat pendek-pendek, jaraknya hanya terpisah beberapa meter dari musuh.

Menyadari bahwa musuhnya itu berlari tidak tentu arah, sepertinya tersesat, Koala teringat pembicaraan dengan Sanji. Musuh yang menyerang akan mendapat kerugian karena tidak mengenal area pertahanan musuh. Jadi sudah saatnya mengakhiri pengejaran ini.

Koala menggunakan tembok bangunan di dekatnya sebagai tumpuan, dan meloncat ke dekat musuh. Saat dia menyadari keberadaan Koala, semua sudah terlambat.

"Ei!"

Satu serangan karate, yang langsung mengincar bagian dalam badan, dan si musuh langsung pingsan.

"Huh, tidak sesulit yang kuduga," pikir Koala. Entah musuhnya terlalu lemah atau terlalu meremehkan. Gadis itu lalu mengamati lokasinya berada sekarang, yang... cukup asing. Jadi dia membuka peta. Tampaklah titik merah yang menandakan posisinya, berada di distrik Kazeo, kira-kira 500 meter di luar area pertahanan Seifu.

Musuh tadi sengaja berlari tanpa tentu arah untuk memancing Koala menjauhi area pertahanan Seifu!

"Aiyaaa..."

...

Di sisi lain area pertahanan Seifu...

"A-apa-apaan anak ini?!" teriak salah satu anak berpakaian hijau dari Mahora. Kepalan tangannya berkilauan dengan _brass knuckle_, tapi senjata keras itu belum menyentuh target barang sedetikpun. Malah dia yang terengah-engah kecapekan.

Sang lawan, Rebecca, memandangnya dengan tenang. Di kedua tangannya tergenggam sebuah _bokutou_ (pedang kayu), dan _buckler_ (perisai bulat).

"Heah!" sang lawan melesat menggunakan kaki kanannya, dan dalam sekejap mencapai jarak 8 meter. Sikunya terjulur, mengarah tepat ke ulu hati Rebecca.

Gadis berambut pink itu memiringkan badannya sedikit, membuat serangan luput.

"Lagi?!" anak Mahora itu berteriak kesal. Benar-benar deh, lawannya kali ini! Lima menit dia memojokkannya dengan teknik Krav Maga yang jelas-jelas lebih superior, tapi dia bisa terus menghindar! Bahkan, dia samasekali tak berusaha melawan. Entah karena tahu kalau dia kalah di segala bidang, atau apa.

Tidak menyerah, si lawan menjejakkan kaki kirinya di depan, dan melakukan tendangan berputar menggunakan lututnya! Targetnya jelas, ubun-ubun Rebecca, serangan fatal lagi.

Kalau kena.

Si rambut pink merundukkan kepala, membuat serangan lutut itu berdesing di atas. Kemudian, dia memukul betis si penyerang dengan _bokutou_, sekuat mungkin.

Bunyi 'krak' yang bergema di jalan kecil itu, entah berasal dari tulang kering yang retak, atau senjata Rebecca. Karena gadis itu masih bisa mengacungkan pedang, sepertinya yang jadi korban adalah kaki lawannya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" dia berteriak seperti anak perempuan. Yah, Rebecca tak bisa menyalahkannya sih. Siapapun tau derita neraka yang disebabkan tabrakan tulang kering dan suatu sudut benda yang keras.

Gadis itu merasa tidak tega melihat lawannya seperti itu, jadi dia menghantam pelipisnya dengan tangkai _bokutou_, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Huff..." Rebecca menghela napas panjang. "Aku... tidak suka kekerasan."

Sebenarnya dia tidak mau terlibat sedikitpun dalam _event_ ini. Dibesarkan di keluarga Riku yang pecinta damai, sejak kecil Rebecca diajarkan untuk membenci kekerasan. Keluarga Riku adalam pemilik _franchise_ mainan 'Tontatta', yang omzetnya statis tiap tahun. Itu karena strategi pemasaran mereka cenderung cari aman, sesuai kebijakan cinta damai keluarga mereka. Hanya Viola yang menentang tradisi itu, sehingga dia tidak mau terlibat dalam segala urusan keluarga dan memilih jadi guru mengabaikan warisan _franchise_. Rebecca sangat dekat dengan sang tante karena ibunya meninggal waktu dia masih kecil, sehingga kini dia tinggal bersamanya di kota Raftel ini. Rebecca berharap bisa bersekolah di SMU tidak terkenal yang damai dan santai, tapi apa daya, Violet diterima menjadi guru di SMU Seifu. Jadilah Rebecca bersekolah di SMU yang punya tradisi kekerasan ini. Dalam hati ia curiga kalau sang tante ingin menularkan semangat perubahan keluarganya kepada dia...

Walaupun cinta damai, ayah Rebecca, Kyros (mantan bintang gulat profesional) tetap mengajarkan anaknya cara mempertahankan diri, begitu tahu kalau anak gadisnya itu akan bersekolah di Seifu. Tapi darah keluarga Riku terlalu kental mengalir dalam tubuh Rebecca sehingga dia tidak tega melukai lawan. Kyros akhirnya hanya bisa mengajarinya teknik menghindar yang terinspirasi dari _Kenbunshoku Haki_.

Law yang mengetahui ini, awalnya mengejek karena Rebecca hanya bisa bertahan... tapi kemudian menyadari potensinya. Maka, Rebecca pun diletakkan di tim bertahan dengan satu tujuan: mengulur waktu dan membuat lawan kecapekan. Tugas yang simpel.

Rebecca memandang ke arah luar area pertahanan Seifu, mengira-ngira di mana sang ketua OSIS yang menyeretnya ikut kini berada. "Gara-gara Luffy itu, aku..."

Monolog gadis itu dipotong oleh bunyi gemeresak dari _communicator_-nya. Rebecca meraih dan menerima panggilan itu, rupanya dari _strategist_ Law.

"'Kepala Pink', kau sudah selesai?" baru saja Rebecca mau mengonfirmasi, Law buru-buru memberi komando. "Segera bantu si 'Cabbage'!"

Setelah itu, panggilan diakhiri. Bisa membuat sang _senpai_ yang biasanya kalem sampai panik seperti itu... apa yang terjadi? Rebecca mengambil kembali _bokutou_-nya yang terletak di tanah dan segera melesat menuju lokasi Cavendish berada.

...

"Ini sih, gawat."

Cavendish memandang diri sebagai seorang pria yang kalem dan tenang di kala pertarungan. Tidak terburu-buru menyerang, lebih suka mengamati musuh dulu sebelum beraksi... kali ini dia menyesali kebiasaannya itu.

Awalnya dia dan Rebecca berhadapan dengan 2 orang, tapi mereka kabur dan berpencar. Kesal, Cavendish mengejar mereka... sampai tiba-tiba dia diapit 2 penyerang baru, sehingga sekarang musuhnya 3 orang!

"Guh!" Cavendish memiringkan badan atasnya sedikit, menghindari pukulan telapak tangan yang mengarah ke jantungnya. Di saat yang sama dua orang di depan dan belakangnya mengangkat paha mereka ke arah selangkangan Cavendish, jelas-jelas sasarannya bagian badan terpenting kaum lelaki itu. Cavendish mengumpat dan segera menutup kakinya yang tadi terbuka, sehingga serangan itu mengenai pahanya.

Itu sakit sekali. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau serangan tadi sukses. Antara "pecah" atau "operasi kelamin gratis", Cavendish merinding disko.

Ia nyaris tumbang karena keseimbangannya goyah, tapi di saat-saat terakhir berhasil menangkis serangan baru yang mengincar jantungnya. Siku itu mengenai lengan bawahnya, menghantarkan rasa sakit yang menunjukkan betapa seriusnya lawan kali ini.

Gawat, posisinya saat ini sungguh gawat. Dikepung dari depan dan belakang, lalu ada 1 lawan yang berjaga-jaga di sekitarnya. Ketiganya menguasai Krav Maga dan benar-benar tidak punya rasa solidaritas kepada sesama lelaki. Dari tadi yang mereka incar adalah selangkangan dan jakun, 2 titik lemah laki-laki!

Secara strategis, sebenarnya Cavendish adalah pilihan yang buruk untuk pemain bertahan. Dia seorang pengguna teknik pedang ala Eropa dengan _cutlass_, dan tidak menguasai _Kenbunshoku_ yang sangat berguna dalam pertahanan. Teknik pedangnya yang sangat tinggi dan sekilas dia ditakdirkan sebagai pemain menyerang... tapi tidak, Law menurunkannya sebagai pemain bertahan!

Maka akibatnya adalah seperti sekarang. Dia dikepung tanpa bisa melawan.

Ia masih belum kalah. "Aku hanya harus mengeluarkan 'itu'..." pikirnya, sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia melindungi dirinya secara putus asa dari serangan-serangan brutal, hanya dengan mengandalkan naluri dan ketahanan fisiknya yang prima.

Kesal karena serangan mereka terus ditangkis Cavendish dengan kaki dan kedua tangan, para lawan mengabaikan teknik dasar Krav Maga mereka dan mengincar alat-alat gerak Cavendish. Pemikiran mereka, jika kedua tangan dan kakinya hancur, mereka bisa menyerang badannya dengan leluasa, bukan? Keputusan itu mereka laksanakan dengan kompak tanpa perintah vokal.

Sekarang, mereka benar-benar memojokkan si pirang tanpa memberinya kesempatan bergerak. Cavendish hanya bisa menutupi dada, wajah, dan selangkangannya. Serangan demi serangan diterimanya, kedua tangan dan kakinya terasa semakin berat, bahkan rasa sakit sudah tidak dia rasakan lagi. Tak salah lagi, lukanya benar-benar parah. Padahal baru lima jam 'The Defense' berlangsung, dan dia sudah dihadapkan dalam situasi gawat seperti ini!

"Hea!"

Sebuah serangan sikut dari sudut buta Cavendish datang, incarannya tengkuk! Cavendish, dengan gerakan yang sudah semakin melambat, hanya bisa mengangkat bahu kirinya untuk mengeblok itu. Bunyi benda tumpul bertabrakan terdengar jelas, dan tangan kiri Cavendish langsung terjatuh lunglai. Sepertinya patah.

Si penyerang segera menghunjamkan tangan kirinya ke jantung Cavendish...!

Krak!

Tapi yang terdengar bukan bunyi tulang rusuk yang retak. Kalau benar, si penyerang akan langsung masuk berita karena pembunuhan, bukan?

Itu bunyi tangan yang retak.

"Guah?!" si penyerang memegangi tangannya. "Apa yang-?!"

Di dada kiri Cavendish... ada gagang pedang yang menghalangi serangan barusan. Dengan itu, para penyerang sadar. Pertahanan Cavendish bukannya rusak karena serangan ke bahunya itu sehingga dadanya terbuka lebar, tapi dia sengaja mengarahkan sikutan tadi ke dadanya! Jeda sepersekian detik itu dia gunakan untuk menghunus pedangnya!

Cavendish yang dari tadi dihajar habis, memang tidak sempat menghunus pedangnya. "Sudah cukup aku bertahan, saatnya membalas."

Kedua orang yang tangannya masih baik-baik saja segera berdiri di depan yang tangannya terluka, mereka memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dengan kedua lengan di depan dada dan wajah.

Itu bukan masalah bagi Cavendish.

"'Biken: Blue Bird'!"

Shiiing!

Dengan bunyi yang indah, _cutlass_ itu berkilau kebiruan... dan kedua orang yang bertahan itu langsung tumbang kesakitan dengan luka gores di bahu mereka. Pdhal Cavendish masih berdiri pada jarak yang cukup jauh, hanya _cutlass_ itu yang mengarah pd mereka! Serangan jarak jauh, kah?

Pria yang dilindungi, hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, sebelah kakinya segera bergerak cepat meninggalkan Cavendish. Tentu saja si pengguna pedang itu takkan membiarkannya... dengan _cutlass_ terhunus, dia mengejarnya!

Itu adalah jebakan.

Dia yang dikejar, berbalik dan berlari ke arah samping Cavendish, dengan tangan terarah ke belakang. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat, tangan itu menyerang ulu hati...!

TRANGG!

Serangan itu menabrak sisi rata _cutlass_ !

"A-apa?!"

Dalam sepersekian detik, hal ini terjadi.

Cavendish melepaskan genggamannya pd cutlass, membiarkannya jatuh karena gaya gravitasi. Kemudian, dia mengetuk gagangnya, sehingga pedang itu berputar, sisi tajamnya kini mengarah ke belakang. Dia segera menggenggamnya lagi, dan menangkis pukulan itu dengan pedang!

"Durandal," Cavendish bergumam. "Itu nama pedang ini."

Si penyerang membelalakkan mata. Durandal?! Itu... adalah nama senjata legendaris, milik ksatria Paladin, Roland dari Perancis! Pedang ajaib yang katanya takkan bisa rusak ataupun patah karena serangan maupun aliran waktu. Benarkah seorang anak SMU bisa memilikinya?!

"_Noble Phantasm_?!"

"Bukan. Ini cuma replika..."

Crash!

Pria itu tumbang karena sabetan besar di dadanya.

"Tapi pedang tetaplah pedang," katanya kemudian, sambil mengibaskan Durandal. Setelah itu, dia menyarungkannya lagi, dan akhirnya terjatuh kecapekan. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terasa amat sakit...

Di saat yang sama, dia melihat sesosok berkepala pink berlari mendekat. Itu Rebecca! Begitu melihat Cavendish yang sudah sendirian, dia memperlambat langkahnya. Alisnya berkerut melihat darah yang berceceran di sana.

"... sudah selesai?"

"_Triple kill_, tapi aku juga 'mati', menyebalkan!" kata Cavendish. "Aku nggak bisa bergerak lagi, mereka benar-benar brutal."

"Huh, _triple kill_... kau mengalahkan tiga orang?" Rebecca mengangkat alisnya. "Aku hanya melihat 1 orang yang pingsan di sana."

"Hah?!"

...

Rupanya kedua orang yang terkena teknik _Blue Bird_ tadi berhasil lolos dengan memanfaatkan pertarungan Cavendish dengan 1 orang yang tersisa itu! Mereka kini sudah ada di sisi lain area pertahanan Seifu. Darah berceceran dari luka di bahu mereka, tapi tidak terlalu parah.

Sergapan 7 peserta sekolahnya berakhir dengan buruk. Dua orang dikalahkan Sanji, _scout_ mereka dikalahkan Koala, satu pemain bertahan dikalahkan Rebecca, dan seorang penyerang dikalahkan Cavendish. Hanya tersisa 2 orang, itupun terluka. Meskipun begitu, mereka berharap bisa mendapatkan sesuatu, apapun untuk meyakinkan diri mereka dan teman-temannya bahwa rencana ini ada gunanya.

Maka, mereka mengincar _tower_ pertama Seifu, yang kini sudah ada di hadapan. Terbuat dari kayu dan logam, bentuknya mirip tiang kapal kuno dengan _crow's nest_ yang dilengkapi semacam meriam. Sungguh bertema bajak laut.

Mereka berdiri mengamati _tower_ itu selama beberapa waktu, dan tidak diserang. Ini menandakan bhw sistem pertahanan Seifu masih belum aktif. Pertanda bagus, mereka saling menoleh dengan senyuman.

Sekarang, anak SMU biasa takkan bisa menumbangkan bangunan setinggi itu dengan kekuatan fisik. Jadi, salah satu dari mereka merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan... sebuah granat! Tanpa basa-basi, dia menarik _safety pin_ dan melemparnya ke arah kaki menara...

"_FIRE IN THE HOLE_!"

BAM!

Bunyi ledakan memenuhi area itu. Kena telak, pikir mereka senang. Tinggal menunggu asapnya reda untuk mengkonfirmasi kehancuran _tower_...

Tapi _tower_ itu tetap berdiri tegak.

"K-kenapa?!"

Temannya segera mengeluarkan sebuah granat lain. Dia hendak menarik _safety pin_ saat tiba-tiba terlihat sesuatu yang berwarna biru berkilauan. "Tunggu, apa itu...?"

Setelah asapnya semakin reda, barulah mereka bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Di sekitar _tower_ itu tampak semacam tabir tembus pandang. Penasaran, salah seorang dari mereka menyentuhnya... itu halus sekali, seperti kaca.

"Ooooh..." terdengar suara berat dari arah lain. Mereka menoleh, dan melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut hijau berjambul. Barto alias Romeo, pertahanan terakhir SMU Seifu! Mengerutkan alis tipisnya, dia tampak benar-benar marah. "_Fire in the hole_, katamu? Aku selalu ingin mengatakan itu... dan kau mendahuluinya?!"

Tanpa menanggapinya, mereka menyerang.

Krak!

Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Barto, serangan mereka tertahan sesuatu yang tak terlihat! Terlebih, tangan mereka hancur berlumuran darah! Mereka berteriak histeris, "AAARGGGHHH!"

Barto menyeringai, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Jari tengah dan telunjuknya saling berkelit. "Aaah, ini? Anak kecil pun tahu, kalau kau menyilangkan jarimu maka kau akan menciptakan tabir pelindung. Ini adalah _barrier_!"

Inilah alasan Law meletakkan Barto di garis terakhir pertahanan. Anak itu memiliki kemampuan menciptakan semacam _barrier_ atau tabir pelindung, entah pakai teknik apa. Memang masih belum sempurna, tapi dia sudah menjadi salah 1 aset terpenting Seifu dalam Defense ini.

Barto membuka kepalan tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah tombol merah. Tentu saja dia menekannya. Bunyi 'klik' amat keras terdengar, dan _tower_ di dekatnya mulai berguncang. "Hehahaha! Sekarang, aku serahkan nasib kalian ke _tower_ ini!"

-xXxXx-

Pertarungan di area pertahanan Seifu pun berakhir.

"Setelah debu turun ke atas tanah, kita dapatkan pemenangnya!" suara TobeyOne sang komentator berkumandang di kota. "Tim bertahan Seifu sukses memukul mundur tim penyerang Mahora yang beranggotakan 7 orang! Detailnya, 4 pemain menyerang, 2 pemain bertahan, dan 1 _scout_! Wow, Akademi Mahora benar-benar bermain dengan formasi mereka!"

"Peserta Rebecca mengalahkan 1 pemain, 3 _gold_! Peserta Koala mengalahkan _scout_, 5 _gold_! Lalu... peserta Cavendish dan Sanji masing-masing mengalahkan 1 pemain, 6 _gold_! Dua pemain sisanya kalah karena sistem pertahanan, poinnya adalah 4. Totalnya, SMU Seifu mendapatkan 18 _gold_!"

"Sayang sekali peserta Cavendish dan Sanji juga ikut kalah, Akademi Mahora mendapat 6 _gold_ atas keberanian para penyerang yang mengalahkan mereka dengan berkorban nyawa!"

Dengan tambahan 18 _gold_, Seifu semakin kokoh di posisi ketiga dengan 36 _gold_ total. Posisi pertama masih dihuni Ryuugu, sedang SMU Homurahara mengejar dengan selisih amat tipis.

"Fiuuuuhhhhhh..." Nami dan Usopp dengan kompak menjatuhkan badan mereka di atas kursi ruang kontrol strategi. Limabelas menit barusan benar-benar menegangkan. Strategi dan kemampuan bertarung anak-anak Mahora ternyata cukup merepotkan! Bahkan Sanji dan Cavendish dikalahkan...

Law, di atas kursi _strategist_, mengurut dahinya, kepalanya terasa pusing. Di balik ketenangan dan perintah-perintah tegasnya, dia juga tegang dan panik seperti 2 temannya itu. Tapi, rasa senang juga ada. Senang karena strateginya berhasil di akhir, dan tentunya karena menikmati _event_ ini.

Nami memutar kursinya dan bertanya dengan mata menyipit, "Kamu berhutang penjelasan, Torao."

"Benar, _senpai_. Aku nggak mengerti semua yang terjadi barusan," terdengar suara Koala dari _communicator_. Pasti anggota tim bertahan yang masih hidup lainnya juga mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Oke, oke..." Law mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menghela napas panjang untuk memulai, "Kuawali dengan suatu kesimpulan. Akademi Mahora mempertaruhkan semuanya untuk mengalahkan kita."

"Haah?" semua orang yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu (bahkan Sanji dan Cavendish, yang harusnya sudah 'mati'), berteriak penasaran. Lawan mereka mempertaruhkan semuanya hanya untuk mengalahkan Seifu? Bagaimana dengan kejayaan sebagai pemenang Defense?

Law tersenyum dingin melihat ekspresi penasaran Nami dan Chopper di depannya, lalu dia melanjutkan, "Kalian tahu, tujuan berpartisipasi di 'Defense' bermacam-macam. Ada yang ikut untuk membela nama baik sekolah, atau mempertahankan tradisi kemenangan, seperti kita. Ada yang ingin menggulingkan juara bertahan, seperti Ryuugu. Ada yang sekedar ikut karena sekolahnya mendapat undangan... dan ada yang ikut hanya untuk mengalahkan sekolah tertentu. Bagaimanapun caranya, nggak mempedulikan kemenangan _event_ secara keseluruhan. 'Mengalahkan Seifu dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya'. Kurasa itulah alasan partisipasi Akademi Mahora."

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Strategi gegabah dan nekat, mempertaruhkan semuanya, dan hanya mengincar Seifu. Bagi anak-anak Mahora, Seifu lebih penting daripada kemenangan di _event_ ini! Wajar sih. Seifu adalah salah satu SMU terbaik dan terkuat di kota Raftel, rasanya sudah jadi tujuan pribadi tiap sekolah untuk bisa melampaui mereka...

Setelah penjelasan itu, hubungan _communicator_ segera diakhiri. Mereka yang masih hidup di tim bertahan, segera berpindah posisi menyesuaikan formasi baru. Barto tetap di belakang sebagai penjaga garis pertahanan terakhir, Koala berdiri di garis terluar area pertahanan Seifu, sedangkan Rebecca di antara keduanya.

Sanji dan Cavendish yang KIA atau _Killed in Action_, masih dirawat di pos perawatan Seifu. Sanji tinggal memulihkan kondisi fisiknya yang dehidrasi dengan banyak minum, sedangkan luka-luka yang diderita Cavendish cukup parah.

Sebenarnya, kondisi pertahanan Seifu masih lumayan bagus. Sistem pertahanannya sendiri sudah berhasil diaktifkan Barto, yang segera mendapat korban berupa 2 anak Mahora yang dihadapi si kepala ayam di depan _tower_ tadi.

Tapi, buat Law, itu masih belum bagus.

"... Chopper-kun, hubungi panitia. Aku ingin melakukan _buyback_ untuk 'Kaki Hitam' dan 'Durandal'," tiba-tiba sang _strategist_ memerintahkan demikian.

Nami dan Chopper, dengan kompak menolehi Law. _Buyback_, atau "membangkitkan pemain yang 'mati' dengan membayar _gold_". Biasanya itu dilakukan dalam kondisi kritis atau di akhir permainan untuk memastikan kemenangan, tapi... Law menggunakannya di awal?

Chopper tidak berani berdebat, dia segera menekan nomor _hotline_ panitia di _communicator_ miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat, telponnya diangkat. Terdengar suara wanita mekanikal, memang semua proses yang berhubungan dengan _gold_ diproses oleh komputer. "Ya... dari SMU Seifu. Kami melakukan _buyback_ untuk peserta Sanji dan Cavendish."

Setelah menunggu sebentar, Chopper menolehi Law. "Uhm, biayanya 14 _gold_."

"Bayar tunai," jawab Law.

"Mahal!" Nami secara reflek berteriak. Dia memandang Law dengan wajah serius. "_Gold_ yang kita miliki 'hanya' 36, dan di awal-awal kamu langsung menggunakan 14?"

Law menghela napas panjang, seolah mengatakan 'kau belum mengerti juga'.

"Kau ini. Dari awal kan aku sudah bilang, bukan _gold_ yang kita incar, tapi kemenangan," sang _strategist_ bangkit dari kursinya. "Kita bisa memperoleh 1 milyar _gold_, tapi jika nggak bisa mempertahankan bendera, kita tetap kalah. Untuk pertahanan, 'Kaki Hitam' dan 'Durandal' amatlah vital. Nggak ada istirahat lama untuk mereka."

-xXxXx-

Sementara itu, tim Zoro dan Bonney tengah asyik mengelilingi daerah pertahanan musuh. Berlari ke sana kemari, mengecek _tower_ lawan sana-sini, melakukan taktik _hit and run_, menandai marka jalan yang mereka lewati sebelumnya dan mereka lewati lagi...

Atau singkatnya, mereka tersesat.

"Akui saja, _marimo_!" teriak Bonney dengan kesal, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam 15 menit terakhir. "Kita tersesat!"

Zoro, saat itu sudah menganggap cewek berambut pink di sebelahnya itu sebagai angin lalu. Kenapa? Karena penyebab mereka tersesat bukan hanya dia (walaupun dia tak mau mengakui ini sampai akhir hayat), tapi Bonney juga. Gadis itu mengabaikan arahan Monet demi target yang dia tentukan dari awal: SMU Ryuugu. Mereka bisa sampai dengan selamat... tapi sialnya, daerah pertahanan itu terdiri dari berbagai gedung kecil di pinggir laut, dengan gang-gang yang mirip labirin. Monet tidak sempat memetakannya, jadi mereka tidak tahu jalan. Zoro tidak mau menghitung berapa kali mereka berlari menuju cahaya (karena mengira itu jalan keluar), taip ternyata mereka sampai ke tebing di pinggir laut. Mereka juga nyaris terjun bebas beberapa kali... suatu keajaiban nama mereka belum terpampang di daftar skor sebagai korban bunuh diri.

Zoro mengorek telinganya saat Bonney protes lagi. Kali ini suara kencangnya bercampur dengan bunyi perutnya yang kelaparan. Wajar sih, sudah 5 jam berlalu sejak permainan dimulai. Karena Bonney memiliki metabolisme ajaib yang tak kalah dengan Luffy, jelas sekarang dia sangat kelaparan.

"Musuhnya tidak ada yang muncul, juga..." gumam Bonney sambil mengelus-elus perut langsingnya. Zoro penasaran, kenapa Bonney bisa tetap langsing dengan nafsu makan seperti Luffy? Kemudian dia ingat kalau Sanji pernah berkomentar kalau cewek memiliki "gudang kembar" di dada mereka untuk menyimpan lemak. Entah kenapa dia bisa setuju dengan pemikiran kasar dan mesum itu. "Aku lapaaar..."

"Anak ini sama sekali nggak feminin," pikir Zoro kesal. Selama 18 tahun hidup, perempuan yang dia kenal hanya 2 macam. Yang baik, tenang, dan dewasa seperti Kuina, Robin, dan Tashigi. Yang kasar, judes, juga jahat seperti Nami. Baru kali ini Zoro menghabiskan waktu cukup lama bersama Bonney, tapi dia sudah memasukkannya ke golongan ke-3: cewek yang seperti cowok. Walaupun proporsi tubuhnya benar-benar feminim.

Perut cewek itu berbunyi kencang, dan mulutnya mulai mengomel lagi.

"... kalau kau masih punya tenaga untuk mengomel, simpanlah itu untuk pertarungan nanti," komentar Zoro, akhirnya.

Bonney menoleh dengan wajah super jutek. "Berisik. Mendengar komentar dinginmu juga menghabiskan kalori, tahu."

Guratan otot muncul di pelipis Zoro. Dalam hati dia bersimpati pada Kid yang pasti tengah mendapat masalah yang sama dengan Luffy. Walaupun Zoro yakin, misalnya dia yang bersama Luffy sedangkan Kid bersama Bonney, mereka bisa mengontrol partner masing-masing dengan satu-dua pukulan. Zoro memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas. Di saat-saat menyebalkan seperti ini, dia harus mengontrol emosinya... dan mungkin saja, setelah dia membuka mata, akan ada semacam petuah dari langit tentang cara mengatasi Bonney.

Zoro perlahan membuka mata... melihat sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Saat itulah dia teringat suatu hal yang menarik. Dia menyeringai, ini sih benar-benar petunjuk dari langit.

"Oi Je-Jewelelelery, bah susah amat, ikuti aku."

Mendengar itu, si rambut pink menolehi Zoro dengan wajah malas. "Apaan? Namaku Jewelry tahu. Eh, nggak. Panggil saja Bonney."

"Mau Bonney kek, Boni kek, Bona kek, terserah. Sini," kesal, Zoro menarik tangan gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan paniknya, sampai ke depan mesin penjual itu. Cowok itu melepaskan tangannya, dan Bonney langsung meloncat menjauh dengan wajah merah padam. Mengabaikannya, Zoro memencet sebuah tombol, dan terdengar bunyi logam jatuh. Dia membeli sekaleng minuman rupanya.

"Aku membayar 5 _gold_ untuk ini. Nami pasti akan marah..." pikirnya. Dia menunduk dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu dan melemparkannya pada Bonney.

Gadis itu menangkapnya dengan mudah... dan matanya terbelalak melihat apa dipegangnya. _Dero-doron_, minuman jeli super manis dan berkalori sangat tinggi (dengan motto: "Bahkan Semut pun Takkan Mengerubungi"), favoritnya! Darimana Zoro bisa...

"Aku ingat, kau minum itu waktu bertarung denganku kapan hari," kata si _marimo_, datar.

Ah. Bonney juga ingat. Waktu mereka berdua masih kelas 1, Bonney menantang Zoro karena si _marimo_ menolak ajakan Kid untuk bergabung dalam Supernova. Pertarungan itu akhirnya dimenangkan Zoro dengan telak walaupun Bonney sudah minum doping berupa Dero-doron.

"Um... te-terima kasih?" gumam Bonney dengan wajah memerah.

"Heh. Daripada kau berisik," Zoro menyeringai sok.

Walaupun dijawab seperti itu, Bonney masih bisa tersenyum senang. Dia membuka kaleng minuman itu dan menenggaknya dengan brutal, tak lupa menyeka mulutnya setelah selesai layaknya seorang pegawai kantoran yang minum bir. "Aaaaaah! Ini luar biasa!"

"Puas?" Zoro menolehinya, "Kalau begitu, ayo-"

Terdengar bunyi desingan, dan tempat mereka berdua meledak dalam kepulan debu.

Tapi serangan itu tidak berhasil membuat darah tertumpah dari keduanya, karena mereka dengan sigap mengaplikasikan _Busoshoku Haki_ ke sekujur badan sebagai perlindungan. Zoro lalu menghunus Shusui dan menggunakan teknik memotong udara '360 Pound Cannon' untuk meniup debu yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

Saat udara bersih pertama dia hirup, saat itulah dia menyadari kalau mereka ada dalam posisi yang gawat.

Enam orang dengan jersey biru gelap mengelilingi mereka dari berbagai arah. Zoro mengenali beberapa di antara mereka; Hody Jones sang ketua OSIS Ryuugu yang berbadan besar itu, menyeringai dengan tangan terlipat, sebuah trisula terpancang di punggungnya. Lalu, ada Hyouzou, lawannya di Davy Back Fight kapan hari. Lalu, beberapa orang yang dia kenali dari tawuran singkatnya dengan Ryuugu di awal semester lalu.

"Jebakan?!" Bonney berteriak tidak percaya.

Benar, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan situasi saat itu selain: mereka terjebak.

Kenapa bisa?

Rasa dingin di tangan Bonney menyadarkannya. Dia menepuk pundak Zoro dan menunjuk mesin penjual yang ada di belakang mereka, mesin tempat si _marimo_ membelikannya minuman _Dero-doron_.

Itu jebakannya?!

"Bahohoho! Kalian bisa menyadarinya juga toh!" seorang cowok berbadan tinggi dengan kumis pelintir yang tidak cocok untuk anak SMU, bertepuk tangan sarkastik. Kalau Zoro tidak salah ingat, namanya Decken?

"Benar," kali ini seorang yang tidak kalah tingginya, dengan topeng ungu-putih belang yang mirip topeng eksekutioner zaman kerajaan, berkomentar. "_Dero-doron_ hanya dijual di mesin penjual daerah Ryuugu... dan hanya kau, Jewelry Bonney dari Seifu yang membelinya! Kami sudah mengawasi kalian sejak lama sebagai persiapan 'Defense'. Kami tahu kebiasaan kalian."

"_Stalker_!" hanya itu yang diterakkan Bonney sebagai perlawanan, dan itu hanya membuat para musuh tertawa lepas.

Zoro bukanlah seorang petarung taktikal. Dia tidak pernah berpikir panjang untuk strategi dan sebagainya dalam menghadapi musuh, dalam hal ini dia mirip Luffy. Jika ada musuh, yang dia ketahui hanya satu hal.

Potong.

"'360 Pound Cannon'!" bersama dengan teriakan itu, sebuah sabetan bersinar kehijauan melayang ke tengah-tengah formasi musuh, di antara Hody dan pria tinggi berkumis itu. Mereka menghindarinya dengan sigap, tapi itulah yang jadi tujuan Zoro. Dia melesat menuju jarak yang tercipta.

Manuver ini tidak luput dari pengamatan Bonney, yang segera mengikutinya.

Zoro sangat membenci ini, lari walaupun kemungkinan menang masih ada. Dia pernah bertarung menghadapi beberapa orang itu, dan meskipun tidak sampai serius, dia yakin mereka masih bisa dia atasi. Tapi, situasinya sekarang adalah penyergapan, setelah mereka kena jebakan yang sangat cerdik. Musuh kali ini... terlalu pintar buatnya.

Jadi dia terpaksa mundur. Dia dan Bonney akan berlari ke... entah ke mana, yang penting keluar dari sini, kemudian menyusun semacam rencana untuk meneruskan serangan. Mereka juga harus menghubungi Law di markas strategi. Dia tahu kalau pertempuran massal seperti ini tidak bisa dimenangkan hanya dengan kekuatan fisik.

"_Onii-chan_, kenapa pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapa kami?"

Terdengar suara anak kecil yang sangat tidak cocok ada di tempat seperti ini. Zoro menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan melihat sosoknya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau dan sebuah _eyepatch_ menutupi mata kirinya, dia mengenakan _jersey_ biru Ryuugu, dengan sebuah _hood_ berbulu. Di tangannya ada beberapa bulir anggur yang dia tancapkan ke jari-jari kecilnya. Sekilas, dia tampak lebih muda dari Chopper yang 15 tahun, wajahnya masih bulat kekanak-kanakan. Apakah anak SD? Tapi tidak mungkin, seisi kota dikosongkan untuk _event_ ini dan tentu semua sekolah selain sekolah peserta diliburkan. Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada di sini...

Pemikiran Zoro berhenti saat dia menyadari kalau anak itu bisa mengikuti kecepatan larinya.

Dengan begini, sudah jelas. Gadis kecil... _loli_ itu, adalah peserta Defense dari Ryuugu!

Zoro berteriak kepada Bonney yang keberadaannya masih bisa dia rasakan di belakangnya. "Jewelelery, berpencar!"

Tap.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut Zoro rasakan di lengannya. Dia melihat ke arah sensasi itu dan melihat tangan kecil anak itu sebagai penyebabnya. Efeknya pasti buruk, dia menyeringai kesal, "Cih."

Boff.

Sentuhan si _loli_ itu membuat sang kapten klub kendo tertutup asap berwarna ungu! Saat asap itu memudar, badannya terjatuh begitu saja. Zoro, salah satu petarung terkuat Seifu... dikalahkan dengan satu sentuhan!

"Roronoa!" Bonney berteriak. Tapi wujud diam Zoro tidak menjawab.

Melihat itu, Bonney langsung memantapkan tekadnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri! Dia menenggak sisa _Dero-doron_ dalam kalengnya sambil mengutuk kenapa minuman favoritnya ini mengkhianati dia. Tenaga mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya karena glukosa yang dikandung minuman itu langsung tercerna, dia mengarahkan semua ke kedua kakinya.

-xXxXx-

"Mereka melakukannya! Duo penyerang SMU Seifu, Monkey dan Eustass, mereka berhasil!" komentator TobeyOne berteriak amat antusias.

Di tengah-tengah reruntuhan dari apa yang dulunya adalah 2 _tower_ Mitakihara, kedua orang itu bangkit. Luka-luka mewarnai sekujur badan mereka, sebagai bukti atas pertempuran sengit yang baru saja dilewati... dan sehelai kain berwarna pink tergenggam di tangan Luffy. Itulah bendera Mitakihara, yang dia rebut bersamaan dengan runtuhnya kedua _tower_ pelindung. Luffy mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam bendera itu dan berteriak penuh semangat. "YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"

Di sampingnya, Kid berusaha membersihkan debu yang mengotori jersey-nya dengan sia-sia, seringai seolah membelah wajahnya.

"Dengan ini, SMU Mitakihara tersingkir dari 'The Defense' edisi ke-4! Merekalah korban pertama _event_ kali ini!" sang _co-commentator_ Kappa menyahut. "Meskipun begitu, mereka telah memberikan perlawanan sengit yang menghibur! Aplaus buat mereka!"

Di berbagai sudut kota dan internet, para penonton _event_ ini bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Yang tentunya tidak terdengar oleh para peserta. Setelah lima jam _event_ dimulai, dan 30 menit pertempuran di wilayah Mitakihara, akhirnya ada sekolah yang jatuh. Pelakunya tidak di luar dugaan sih, SMU Seifu yang unggulan utama. Tapi bagi para penonton yang menyaksikan perjuangan mereka, hal itu sungguhlah keren.

Terutama saat Kid melancarkan serangan terbesarnya, badai besi rongsokan 'Doom Desire' yang menjadi penghalang sekaligus penghancur formasi lawan, sementara Luffy dengan gagahnya menerobos badai yang tidak mengabaikan kawan dan lawan itu untuk mengambil bendera.

"Dengan menghancurkan 5 _tower_ dalam prosesnya, dan mengalahkan 4 pemain lawan, plus bendera... jumlah _gold_ SMU Seifu sekarang adalah 79! Tentunya ini membuat mereka memuncaki klasemen sementara!"

Menuruti kata-kata Law, Luffy dan Kid tidak menghancurkan semua _tower_ dan lawan sekaligus demi _gold_. Sejak awal menjejakkan kaki di Mitakihara, tujuan mereka adalah merebut bendera. _Gold_ yang didapat hanyalah bonus, hadiah utamanya adalah bendera lawan!

Itu... rasanya luar biasa memuaskan.

"Aaaah..." Kid menghela nafas panjang dengan badan yang masih bergetar karena adrenalin mengalir kencang. "Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan para _hero_ Dota yang berhasil menghancurkan _throne_ musuh."

"Yap, perasaannya luar biasa!" Luffy menyahutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Memang, apa yang dirasakan mereka saat itu sangat berbeda dari perasaan setelah menang duel atau tawuran. Rasanya seperti... para ksatria zaman dulu yang akhirnya bisa menduduki kastil musuh setelah pertempuran sekian lama. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kosakata modern.

Luffy mengikat bendera itu di pundaknya bagaikan jubah superhero. Setelah ini dia harus meletakkan bendera itu di panitia _event_ sebagai bukti, jadi dia mau menikmatinya dulu. Jubah bendera itu berkibar pelan tertiup angin berdebu.

Tapi wajah senangnya kembali berubah jadi serius begitu merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang mengelilinginya dan Kid. Partnernya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan dia mengencangkan lagi 'Magnerizer' di kedua tangannya.

Benar saja, orang-orang dengan jersey serba krem Mitakihara bermunculan dari antara reruntuhan. Mereka yang sudah dikalahkan Luffy dan Kid bersandar di pundak kawannya yang baik-baik saja, menatap kedua orang itu dengan nafas tertahan, penuh antisipasi.

Apa mereka mau membalas dendam? Tapi bukankah hak mereka untuk berpartisipasi dalam _event_ ini berakhir dengan direbutnya bendera sekolah mereka?

Kemudian, hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Para musuh... bertepuk tangan.

"_Good game, well played_!"

"Permainan yang bagus!"

"Selamat berjuang untuk selanjutnya!"

_Good game, well played_. Permainan yang bagus, performamu luar biasa! Ucapan yang normal diucapkan setelah menerima kekalahan dalam sebuah pertandingan. Luffy dan Kid hanya bisa melongo menghadapi itu semua...

Sampai bunyi _communicator_ dari Law menghancurkan momen kemenangan itu.

...

"Zobo gwafah (Zoro kalah)?!" Luffy berteriak kaget, makanan di dalam mulutnya bertebaran keluar.

Luffy dan Kid meninggalkan wilayah kekuasaan Mitakihara sebelum menerima panggilan itu. Sekarang mereka berada di wilayah netral, beristirahat dengan menggunakan beberapa puluh _gold_ untuk membeli konsumsi (terutama untuk si rakus).

"Dia nggak merespon panggilan, dan posisinya di peta terdiam," kata Law di seberang. Di latar belakang, terdengar suara panik Nami dan Usopp, sepertinya mereka masih berusaha mencapai Zoro.

"Hmmm," Kid mengamati peta elektroniknya. Titik merah yang menandakan keberadaan Zoro berkedip perlahan di sisi barat mereka, diam tidak bergerak. Biasanya, kalau si kepala _marimo_ itu tersesat, dia takkan diam saja tapi terus berusaha mencari jalan lain yang tentunya membuatnya semakin tersesat (dan tak tau arah jalan pulang). "Berarti di wilayah Ryuugu. Apa kau yakin melepas kami ke sana? Itu jelas-jelas jebakan!"

"Benar, dan aku sudah mengirim Monet ke dalam jebakan itu. Hasilnya sudah bisa kau tebak."

"Ah," Kid memutar bola matanya. "Berarti, kau menjadikan kami regu penyelamat 'cewek-yang-digosipkan-berpacaran-denganmu'?"

"Nggak. Aku ingin menjadikan kalian umpan untuk mengungkap jebakan itu."

Yah, serahkan pada Law untuk melawan balik sindiran dengan dingin.

"Lalu, si Bonney? Dia kan satu tim dengan Zoro," Luffy bertanya.

"Sepertinya dia bisa kabur, karena posisinya di peta berubah-ubah dengan cepat, tapi dia juga nggak bisa dihubungi."

"Yang benar?" Kid memegang dagu lancipnya. Separuh lebih kekuatan tempur mereka di garis depan sudah dikacaukan! Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi bagaimana, kalian berdua? Mau bertaruh?"

Kid menaikkan alis tipisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Law yang dia kenal, cowok sok _cool_ yang licik, tidak mungkin menyerah secepat itu dengan mengatakan 'bertaruh'. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang...

Mungkin Monet.

"Ow, serahkan padaku!" Luffy menggeretakkan jari-jarinya.

"Bah. Kalau dia sudah bilang begitu, aku harus ikut kan..." Kid menggaruk kepalanya. "Karena ketua OSIS _gold_-nya dobel kalau sampai kalah."

"Bagus... tapi ingat, misi kalian hanya mengamati keadaan. Jangan- krssskkkk... krsskkk..."

Sambungan komunikasi tiba-tiba terputus, berganti dengan suara gemeresak.

"Apa-apaan?!" Kid sambil menepuk-nepuk _communicator_-nya, berharap punya dia saja yang rusak. Tapi melihat Luffy melakukan hal yang sama, sepertinya memang ada gangguan teknis atau semacamnya. Dia menghela napas dan mengantongi alat rusak itu. "Jadi...?"

Luffy menolehi Kid dengan menyeringai penuh semangat. "Kita serang mereka, balas dendam buat Zoro! Kalau nggak, mayatnya akan berguling-guling di dalam kubur!"

"Oi, kurasa dia belum mati."

...

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, semuanya sudah jelas. Zoro yang dikalahkan. Monet dan Bonney yang sinyalnya hilang. Semua terjadi dalam jeda waktu amat singkat, yang secara logis mustahil mengingat kemampuan tempur mereka yang tinggi. Jawabannya jelas... adalah jebakan.

"_It's a trap_!" wajah seorang admiral luar angkasa berwajah ikan terbayang di benak Kid saat itu.

Ya... Luffy dan Kid termakan mentah-mentah, _sashimi_ saja kalah segar!

Begitu menjejakkan kaki di area _tower_ kedua Ryuugu, mereka disergap. Di depan mereka, ada 10 anak Ryuugu... alias semua anggota tim! Mereka dikepung dari semua arah. Belum lagi, _tower_ yang siap menembak kapan saja.

"Sial," gumam mereka berdua kompak. Bahkan idiot seperti Luffy pun menyadari, kalau ini adalah situasi yang benar-benar gawat.

"Jahahaha!" terdengar tawa penuh arogan dari tengah para musuh yang mengepung. Kemudian muncullah dia, sesosok pria berbadan gemuk besar dengan wajah yang mengingatkanmu pada hiu putih besar, _Charcharodon charias_. "Lihat apa yang dibawa ombak pada kita? Anjing laut kecil, makanan favorit hiu!"

Hody Jones. Ketua OSIS Ryuugu yang merebut kepemimpinan dari Fukaboshi setelah Davy Back Fight akhir tahun lalu, yang sekarang mengontrol Ryuugu dengan tangan besi. Hanya itulah yang diketahui Kid. Luffy menambahkan kalau dia terlihat cukup kuat, _input_ yang bagus.

"Kau... _strategist_ Ryuugu?" tanya Kid. Baginya, strategi amat efektif dan brutal seperti ini hanya bisa dipikirkan oleh orang yang benar-benar membenci Seifu. Dengan kata lain, Hody.

"Tet-tooot!" Decken mengibaskan jari telunjuknya. "Tepat, tapi salah, bahohoho!"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Luffy.

Bagus, pikir Kid. Ketua OSIS-nya cukup tenang menghadapi situasi ini, tidak asal menyerang begitu saja. Dengan bertanya seperti itu mereka bisa mengulur waktu...

Tapi, mengulur waktu untuk apa? Posisi mereka berdua sekarang tepat berada di jantung pertahanan musuh, tanpa ada unit pendukung. Kid tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"Karena kalian akan kami musnahkan di sini, izinkan aku menjelaskan," kali ini, Zeo yang menjawab. "Kau ingat putri kepsek yang cengeng itu? Dialah _strategist_ kami. Tapi dia sama sekali nggak punya wewenang, partisipasinya hanya formalitas. _Strategist_ sebenarnya adalah Hody! Sekaligus berperan sebagai anggota tim bertahan."

Oh wow. Itu taktik yang bagus, pikir Kid. Kalau _strategist_-nya ikut turun di medan tempur, maka akan lebih mudah memberikan komando!

"_Yowahoshi_? Dia juga di sini?" Luffy bertanya lagi.

"Bahohoho! Sayangku itu, dia ada jauuuuuuuhhhh di belakang. Supaya aman, menurutku. Kalau dia kalah pun, nggak ada efeknya buat kami," jawab Decken.

Jadi begitu. Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Hody itu memanfaatkan dendam kesumat tidak jelasnya kepada Seifu untuk meramu strategi anti-Seifu yang amat mematikan. Korbannya adalah Zoro, Bonney, dan Monet... dan kini Luffy dan Kid juga sangat riskan.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Kid ke Luffy. Dia benar-benar kehabisan ide rupanya, sampai bertanya ke Luffy.

"Nggak tahu," Luffy menjawab singkat. "Aku kan idiot."

Kid hendak menepuk dahinya mendengar jawaban bercanda itu. Tapi sebelum dia membuka mulut untuk protes, Luffy mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Yang jelas, serang, serang, dan serang!" kata Luffy kemudian, cukup keras sampai bisa terdengar para musuh.

Mereka semua mengangkat alis. Apa... ketua OSIS Seifu memang sebodoh isunya? Posisi mereka sudah diujung tanduk, tapi masih nekat akan menyerang?

"Idiot!" Hody berteriak. "Dengan situasi seperti ini kau masih akan melawan?! Kekalahan kalian sudah dipastikan di sini, 'Mugiwara' dan 'Magneto'!"

Bahkan Kid pun tidak bisa mengerti apa mau partnernya ini. Kenapa masih nekat?!

"Kalau kita memang akan kalah di sini, akan lebih keren kalau kita bisa menyusahkan musuh sampai titik darah penghabisan," kata Luffy kemudian.

Oh, benar. Kid menyeringai. Kalah pun, mereka masih bisa dibangkitkan dengan _buyback_ kan? Jadi, tidak apa-apa mereka kalah!

"Lagipula, Torao bisa dapat petunjuk tentang kemampuan lawan dari pertarungan kita," kata sang wakil ketua OSIS.

Luffy mengangguk, dan memasang kuda-kuda. Uap berwarna pink menyembur keras dari sekujur badan, 'Gear 2nd' diaktifkan sampai puncaknya! Kid juga, dia mengalirkan semua daya ke 'Magnerizer', membuat besi-besi terlepas dari sekitar dan melayang mengelilinginya.

"Ayo, sini kalian!" teriak mereka berdua penuh percaya diri.

Hody hanya mempersilakan si _loli_ untuk menghadapi mereka.

-xXxXx-

Suasana sunyi senyap seperti pekuburan menyelimuti pusat strategi Seifu.

Bagaimana tidak? Hanya dalam beberapa menit, mereka kehilangan hampir semua pemain inti mereka. Diawali dengan Zoro, lalu Bonney yang sepertinya kabur dari lokasi kekalahan Zoro, sinyalnya menghilang. Monet yang memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan atas kemauannya sendiri, juga menghilang. Terakhir, duo petarung terbaik mereka, Luffy dan Kid berhenti bergerak. Lebih gawat lagi, mereka tidak mati, sehingga tidak bisa dibangkitkan dengan _buyback_. Ibaratnya dihapus dari permainan, mereka tidak kalah, tapi juga tidak bisa bertarung lagi.

Apalagi, sejak beberapa saat lalu, _communicator_ mereka sama sekali tidak bekerja. Hanya bunyi gemeresak yang didapatkan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Barto datang ke markas untuk mengabarkan bahwa _communicator_ tim bertahan juga rusak. Si kepala ayam tidak bisa tinggal lama-lama, karena alarm berdering dahsyat, menunjukkan bahwa mereka akan segera diserang.

Dia benar. Di peta utama, tampak beberapa titik berwarna biru mendatangi area pertahanan Seifu. Biru, warna yang mereka tetapkan untuk menandai SMU Ryuugu. Mereka langsung menyerang setelah sukses mengalahkan Luffy dan yang lain. Sudah jelas, untuk memanfaatkan peluang yang mereka ciptakan.

Nami dan Chopper di panel komunikasi sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk panik. Mereka hanya bisa memandangi nanar titik-titik biru yang semakin mendekat.

Sementara Law, wajahnya tenggelam dalam pelukan kedua telapak tangannya. Ini salah satu situasi terburuk yang pernah dia alami dalam 18 tahun kehidupannya. Tapi dia tidak hanya merenungi situasi gawat itu. Dia terus berpikir. Law meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja kontrol dan melipat jari-jarinya di depan wajah, Gendou Ikari pasti merasa bangga melihat posenya ini.

Sekarang pukul 1 siang, yang berarti The Defense sudah berlangsung selama kira-kira 6 jam. Dia bisa melihat matahari sudah mulai turun ke peraduannya, sebentar lagi sore hari akan tiba. Strategi yang dipakai jelas berbeda dengan siang hari.

Law mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke papan skor yang terpampang di sisi kanan peta utama yang terus berkedip. Di sana terpampang posisi tiap sekolah. SMU Mitakihara sudah dihancurkan Luffy dan Kid. SMU Homurahara menghancurkan SMU Deimon. SMU Ryuugu barusan mengalahkan SMU Shohoku. Akademi Mahora sedang dalam proses pemulihan lewat _gold_ setelah pertempuran sengit dengan Seifu. Posisi klasemen saat ini adalah Ryuugu sebagai pemuncak klasemen, Homurahara di bawahnya, dan Seifu di posisi ketiga. Tidak berubah sejak tadi, tapi Seifu sekarang kocar-kacir.

Mereka yang digadang-gadang akan menang mudah, menemui berbagai kesulitan. Pertama dari Mahora yang menusuk langsung ke jantung pertahanan dan sukses membawa korban Sanji dan Cavendish (mereka sudah dihidupkan lagi sih). Kedua, 4 dari 5 anggota tim penyerang sukses dilumpuhkan di jantung area pertahanan Ryuugu, hanya tersisa Usopp. Salah 1 _scout_, Monet juga dikalahkan. Hanya 3 pemain yang masih segar-bugar: Koala, Rebecca, dan Barto, kesemuanya pemain bertahan. Ryuugu, dan Homurahara, sebagai perbandingan, semua anggotanya masih segar-bugar. Kalau mereka memutuskan untuk menyerang Seifu yang sedang lemah-lemahnya, mereka pasti akan diratakan.

Bisa dibilang, sekarang mereka ada di bawah belas kasihan kedua sekolah di posisi teratas...

"Mengerikan..."

Perkataan itu membuat Nami dan Chopper mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari peta utama. Mereka melihat Law menyeringai di atas kursi _strategist_-nya. Seringainya itu berbeda dengan seringai dingin yang biasanya menjadi wajah standar orang itu... ini adalah senyuman senang. Benar-benar senang.

Itu sangat di luar karakter, dan menyeramkan.

"Mengerikan. Tapi... ini menyenangkan!" dia berkata kemudian, wajahnya tampak cerah.

Siapa sangka, di kehidupan SMU-nya, dia bisa mengalami pertarungan strategi setingkat ini? Law merasa amat bersyukur dia bisa bersekolah di Seifu yang selalu terlibat _event_ seperti ini. Selesai _event_, sepertinya dia akan mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada Capone, ayah angkatnya.

"... menyenangkan, katamu," Nami berkomentar, dingin. itulah perkataan dengan nada normal pertamanya sejak beberapa menit belakangan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana situasi SUPER gawat ini, menurut om Franky, bisa menyenangkan!"

Chopper di sampingnya mengangguk-angguk amat kencang, Law heran kenapa kepalanya tidak lepas.

"Kau nggak mengerti, Nami-ya!" Law bangkit. "Akan kujelaskan! _Event_ ini menguji kemampuan siswa sampai ke tingkat ekstrim. Kerjasama tim, kepercayaan, komunikasi, kemampuan fisik, pemecahan masalah... walaupun sedikit berlebihan menurutku, tetap saja, pencetus _event_ ini adalah seorang jenius! Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang amat luar biasa bagi semua murid sekolah peserta!"

Pidato Law itu sungguh di luar karakter. Dia yang selalu memandang semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya sebagai kejadian yang membosankan dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, sekarang bisa berkata seperti itu...

Nami memandangi Chopper, dan memutar-mutar jari telunjuk di pelipisnya. Chopper hanya mengangkat bahu kecilnya. Apa otak Law akhirnya kacau karena tekanan _event_ ini?

Law turun dari kursinya, dan menghampiri kedua _scout _merangkap asisten di depannya, wajahnya tampak serius. Nami dan Chopper menelan ludah, sepertinya mereka akan menyaksikan suatu hal yang keren. Cowok berjenggot itu meraih tumpukan kertas di atas meja Nami, yang berisikan detail berbagai rencana dan formasi anak-anak Seifu.

"_F**k this_!"

Dia melemparkannya ke udara, membuat kertas-kertas itu melayang ke mana-mana, kacau!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Nami, sementara Chopper dengan cekatan berusaha meringkasi kertas-kertas yang tersebar.

"Semua rencana yang kubuat dari jauh-jauh hari hancur begitu saja. Semua nggak ada gunanya sekarang. Kita... bukan, aku terlalu meremehkan musuh," Law memandangi kedua telapak tangannya yang membuka dan menutup. Mendengar itu, Nami dan Chopper menghentikan gerakan mereka. "Tapi... bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita bisa memutar balik keadaan ini."

Melewati sambungan komunikasi yang terganggu, Law seolah berbicara semua anggota tim Seifu di medan perang. Ini adalah karisma yang luar biasa, itu membuat Sanji dan kawan-kawan menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing.

Dia lalu berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, layaknya situasi mereka masih aman, "Saatnya serangan balik. Dan. Ini. Akan... LEGENDARIS."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Dun-du-duuuun!

Belum-belum masalah pelik untuk Seifu! Bisakah Law mengatasinya?

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VIII Part 3**

**Game of Throws**

"Ini serangan yang tidak peduli kawan atau lawan! Sungguh biadab, _strategist_ SMU Seifu!"


	54. Game of Throws

Hm... ini karena aku sudah mulai bosan sama OP...

Dan karena banyak anime baru *dilempar sandal*

KYAH!

Aku persembahkan chapter ini untuk para reader yang sudah setia menunggu! Kurang 3/4 chapter lagi sebelum tamat, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<strong>

**Two Schools, Two Worlds**

**Chapter VI****II**

**Defense of the High School**

**Part 5 – Game of Throws**

* * *

><p>Zoro pernah bilang, ada perbedaan tipis antara keberanian dan kebodohan. Menurut Usopp, itu amat tepat. Dia sering menyaksikan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Luffy yang suka menerjang seenaknya sendiri dalam situasi yang aneh. Bahkan Kid yang sepertinya kalem di medan perang (walaupun sehari-harinya gila), mulai ketularan Leeroy Jenkins-nya Luffy.<p>

Biasanya itu strategi yang sangat efektif. Maju, hajar, dan menang. Ketiga langkah itu sungguh ampuh karena memang kekuatan serangan Luffy dan Kid sangat besar. Tapi, jika musuh mereka mengandalkan trik dan kemampuan aneh... akibatnya fatal.

Usopp memandang dengan mata melotot, bagaimana 2 petarung terkuat Seifu dikalahkan begitu saja, masing-masing dengan 1 sentuhan.

Cowok itu sekarang berada di atap sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi, sepertinya sebuah apartemen, berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari lokasi pertempuran Luffy dan Kid. Berbekal kacamata teropongnya (ciptaan Franky!), Usopp menyaksikan semuanya dari awal. Mulai saat Zoro dan Bonney terkena jebakan mesin penjual minuman otomatis, Zoro yang pasang badan dan dikalahkan agar Bonney bisa kabur... lalu Luffy dan Kid. Mereka yang dengan amat pede menyerbu area musuh dengan tujuan melihat situasi dan kondisi, juga dikalahkan. Tiga pemilik daya serang terbesar di Seifu, kalah sekaligus hanya dalam 30 menit! Ini mungkin memecahkan sebuah rekor...

Pelakunya adalah si _loli_ berambut hijau itu. Sugar namanya, kalau dia tidak salah dengar dari pembicaraan anak-anak Ryuugu. Harusnya Usopp tahu. Kalau ada _loli_ di medan pertempuran, sudah pasti ia memiliki kemampuan dahsyat!

Apakah _Haoshoku_ yang dimanifestasikan dalam sentuhan? Tidak mungkin, Usopp menggeleng. Luffy, Zoro, dan Kid adalah orang-orang yang berjiwa pemimpin dan bermental baja, takkan bisa ditundukkan begitu saja dengan aura raja. Hah, Usopp saja bisa kok, menahan _Haoshoku_-nya Luffy! Paling gemetaran, tapi hanya itu. Pemilik _Haoshoku_ yang bisa menundukkan trio itu? Tidak mungkin. Kalau memang ada orang seperti itu, mungkin dia sudah jadi raja di suatu tempat!

Teori lainnya... apa ia pengguna _stand_? _Nen_? _Genjutsu_? Sihir? Mata mistik yang membuatmu jadi batu? Hipnotis? Berbagai ide konyol dan khayal yang biasanya hanya kau temui dalam serial _shonen_, melayang-layang di pemikirannya.

Semua memiliki kemungkinan yang lumayan... tapi, ini dunia nyata! Imajinasi _chuuni_ seperti itu tidak berlaku di sini!

Walaupun Usopp tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang 'haki'.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pemikiran yang mulai membuat pusing, Usopp meletakkan teropongnya.

Pada Defense ini, dia dimasukkan tim penyerang, tapi tugasnya lebih mirip _scout_. Itu karena dia memiliki penglihatan yang bagus dan juga jago kabur. Law dan anak-anak di markas tidak mengharapkan apapun yang berlebihan darinya, cukup memberikan informasi mengenai situasi dan kondisi area pertahanan lawan sudah cukup.

Tapi tugas sesederhana itupun tidak mampu dia laksanakan, karena sejak 1 jam yang lalu, dia tidak bisa menghubungi markas besar. _Communicator_-nya menolak bekerjasama dengannya, hanya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeresak yang menyebalkan, benda itu sekarang teronggok begitu saja di bawah kakinya.

Sepertinya ada gangguan sinyal radio atau semacamnya...

Bukan. Gangguan sinyal semestinya bersifat universal, kalau satu sekolah kena, sekolah yang lain pasti juga kena. Tapi, dari tadi dia melihat anak-anak Ryuugu masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan radio seenak mereka... sehingga kesimpulannya hanya satu, Ryuugu telah melakukan sabotase kepada jalur komunikasi sekolah lain.

Tiba-tiba situasi jadi sangat gawat untuk Seifu. Mereka yang tadinya sukses menghalau serangan lawan, bahkan sudah berhasil merebut 1 bendera sekolah, semua keunggulan itu seperti lenyap begitu saja hanya dalam 1 jam belakangan. Law pernah bilang bahwa dalam perang, situasi bisa berubah drastis seperti cuaca di gunung bersalju... dan Usopp merasakannya sendiri.

Dia bukan seorang ahli strategi seperti Law dan Sanji, dia bukan petarung handal seperti Luffy, Zoro, dan Kid... dia hanya seorang pengecut, yang semestinya tidak memiliki tempat di medan perang yang keras seperti ini. Seperti serangga di pusat angin topan...

Tapi, bahkan seekor serangga bisa menyebabkan angin topan. Kepakan seekor kupu-kupu di pulau ini bisa menyebabkan badai di sisi dunia lain, Butterfly Effect dalam arti lain.

Hanya saja, Usopp yang sekarang belum mengetahui potensinya dalam perang ini. Karena dia selalu berpikir negatif dan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Yang memenuhi kepalanya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara untuk kabur dari area pertahanan Ryuugu tanpa ketahuan para pemain bertahan yang berpatroli di bawah...

Kabur? Ya, dia harus kabur. Dia harus mengabarkan situasi di lini depan pada Law dan yang lain di markas. Karena jalur komunikasi terganggu, tidak ada cara lain. Dia harus menyampaikannya secara manual, dengan berlari ke area Seifu.

Dia tidak takut pada musuh-musuhnya, tidak.

"Ya, itu pemikiran yang sangat realistik..." Usopp mulai beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Dia meringkasi teropong dan _communicator_-nya, saat...

"IDIOT!"

"Gwoooooh?!"

Sebuah lutut menancap di mukanya.

Kekuatan serangan itu begitu dahsyat, Usopp terpental beberapa kali ke pagar yang mengelilingi lantai teratas gedung dan berakhir dengan wajah mencium lantai. Darah mengucur deras dari hidung panjangnya yang patah.

"Oooh?! Penyerang SMU Seifu, Jewelry Bonney melakukan _coup de grace_ pada rekan setimnya, Usopp? Ada taktik apa di balik perselisihan antar teman ini?!" terdengar suara komentator Tobey. "Peserta Usopp tewas-"

"Aku... masih hidup..." kata Usopp dengan tangan terangkat. Luka di kepalanya cukup parah dan dia merasa terkena gegar otak, tapi dia takkan mati semudah itu!

"Cih."

"Kenapa kau terdengar kecewa!?" Usopp bangkit dan berteriak ke langit. Tindakannya itu membuat darah memancar dari luka baru di dahinya. Dia buru-buru mengambil perban untuk menutupinya, tapi dalam tasnya hanya ada peluru-ah, benar. Untuk mendapatkan obat-obatan, dia harus membayar dengan _gold_ sesuai aturan Defense. Menghela napas pasrah, dia-

Terpental lagi.

Serangan itu mengenai pipinya, membuatnya berguling kesakitan, darah memancar dari luka-lukanya. Apa ini serangan musuh?! Bukan, komentator tadi menyebut nama Bonney, jadi...

Usopp mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat rekan berambut pinknya memelototi dia dengan tangan kanan berlumuran darah. Pakaiannya tampak kotor dan nafasnya terengah-engah, sepertinya baru melewati pertarungan keras. "Ah. Jadi kau..."

"Santai sekali kamu, pengecut?!" teriak Bonney, seutas urat menonjol di dahinya. "Kondisi kita gawat dan kau langsung berniat melarikan diri?!"

Usopp mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan wajah. Bonney, _senpai_-nya ini, tidak seseram Nami kalau marah, tapi pukulan mereka sama sakitnya. "Uhm. I-ini naluri dasar makhluk hidup, lari dari situasi yang berbahaya..."

"Pakai kata-kata sekeren itupun kau tetap seorang pengecut!" Bonney meraung, membuat Usopp mengkerut untuk melindungi kepalanya. Cewek itu masih bisa memukulinya, walaupun tidak terlalu berefek. Merasa cukup puas, ia mendengus, "Apa kau nggak punya pemikiran apapun untuk mengubah situasi ini?"

Huh? Usopp mengintip dari sela-sela tangannya. "Ah, Bonney, kemari untuk menanyakan ide dariku?"

Pandangan mata Bonney menjadi semakin dingin.

"Hiii! Maaf!" Usopp mengkerut lagi karenanya.

Si rambut pink itu menghela napas. "Haahh. Ternyata kau benar-benar nggak berguna. Kenapa Torao mengirim orang sepertimu ke lini depan, aku nggak tahu alasannya..."

Ia meletidakkan tubuhnya di pagar dan melemaskan sendi-sendinya dengan bunyi gemeretak yang sepertinya menyakitkan.

"Kita terjebak di sini, kau tahu..." ia melirik ke bawah, di mana ada seorang pemain bertahan Ryuugu berbadan gemuk besar yang berpatroli. Dari informasi Sanji, dia bernama Wadatsumi. Walaupun kemampuannya sudah diketahui, mereka tidak bisa gegabah menyerangnya begitu saja. Karena, ini adalah area pertahanan Ryuugu. Kericuhan dari pertarungan pasti akan memancing anggota tim bertahan lain untuk mengeroyok mereka. Jangankan kabur, mereka mungkin tidak bisa bertahan di sini.

Bonney hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai mengeluarkan darah karena frustasi. Apa ini akhirnya...?

Melihat itu, tiba-tiba Usopp berkata dengan suara lirih. "Ya... aku ini seorang pengecut."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," jawab Bonney judes, tanpa menoleh.

Usopp tersenyum kecut. Dia memeluk lututnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau ingat kan, kalau posisiku merangkap tiga? Penyerang, mata-mata, dan penembak jitu. Sejak tadi aku diam di sini melakukan pengintaian untuk _sniping_... tapi, saat Luffy dan yang lain dikalahkan, aku nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal, posisiku sudah sempurna. Dari jarak dan ketinggian segini, aku nggak akan luput. Tinggal melepaskan peluru, dan bam, mungkin aku bisa mencegah kekalahan mereka."

Usopp menaikkan kedua tangannya, yang bergetar pelan.

"Tapi... tangan ini bergetar. Aku takut. Kalau tembakanku mengenai mereka, dan itu pasti terjadi, apa yang kemudian akan terjadi?"

Musuh akan menyadari keberadaan Usopp dan langsung memburunya. Seorang penembak jitu sangat payah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, jadi Usopp pasti juga akan dikalahkan dengan mudah. Lagipula, melihat kemampuan si _loli_ yang bisa mengalahkan Luffy dan yang lain hanya dengan 1 sentuhan, kekalahan mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa dicegah.

Jadi, situasi akhirnya akan lebih gawat. Luffy dan yang lain dikalahkan, berikut Usopp. Kehilangan 4 dari 5 pemain menyerang, itu sama saja dengan kalah perang!

"Tunggu," kedua mata Bonney melebar. "Itu... keputusan yang tepat."

Di luar dugaan, rasa takut yang dirasakan si hidung panjang itu bisa melahirkan keputusan yang brilian!

"Iya. Tapi, aku tetap berpikir kalau... mungkin, mungkin saja, aku bisa membuat suatu perubahan kalau tadi berani menarik pemicunya," kata Usopp. Dia mengusap darah yang mengalir di dahinya, dan tertawa kecil. "Aku memang nggak berguna..."

Kepalan tangan Bonney kembali menemui kepala Usopp. Kali ini terdengar bunyi retak yang cukup nyaring...

"GYAAAA! Tengkorakku, tengkorakku mengeluarkan bunyi yang nggak semestinya!" teriak Usopp. "K-kenapa, Bonney?! Bukankah kau sudah mengakui kalau keputusanku sudah tepat?!"

"Benar! Tapi, kenapa kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?!" teriakan itu membuat Usopp melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. dia menolehi senpai-nya dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau... kau bukan _pengecut biasa_! Apa yang kau sebut dengan rasa takut itu malah membuatmu mengambil keputusan yang tepat!"

Ia menudingkan telunjuknya, menyentuh hidung Usopp yang bengkok.

"Jadi, berbanggalah! Dengan merasa takut, kau menghindarkan kita dari kekalahan yang memalukan!"

Oooh, mulut Usopp membentuk lingkaran yang sempurna. Dikombinasikan dengan mata melotot, dia mirip gurita. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bertepuk sendiri.

Menyadari aplaus itu, wajah Bonney memerah karena malu. "Oh, Tuhan, aku berbicara seperti jagoan _manga_ _shonen_," katanya kemudian.

"Iya, dan itu keren sekali," Usopp mengusap dasar hidungnya. "Aku nggak nyangka bisa dengar kalimat se-cheesy itu selain dari Luffy atau Kid, hahaha."

"Cih, jangan mengetes kesabaranku!"

Usopp bangkit, lalu menepuk-nepuk _jersey_-nya yang kotor. Dia tersenyum penuh percaya diri, aura di sekitarnya juga berubah.

"Terimakasih atas kata-kata tadi, _senpai_."

Karena hubungan geng mereka, Luffy dan yang lain biasa memanggil anak-anak Supernova yang kebanyakan sudah kelas 3 itu tanpa honorifik _senpai_. Jadi, kalau Usopp memanggilnya begitu, berarti ini situasi yang serius. Senyum penuh antisipasi mewarnai wajah Bonney.

"Heh. Kalau kau mau berterimakasih, lakukan itu setelah kita keluar dari situasi ini. Apa rencana kita?"

Usopp menyeringai.

...

Sementara itu, di markas SMU Seifu, Law duduk sendirian dengan ekspresi teramat serius. Barusan dia mengirim Nami dan Chopper sekaligus sebagai _scout_ ke medan perang. Chopper yang berbadan kecil dan gesit, menjelajahi area pertahanan lawan dan menyampaikan informasi ke siapapun pemain menyerang yang masih bertahan hidup. Sedangkan Nami menjadi _relay_ informasi ke pemain bertahan.

Ini langkah awal yang sekilas sangat ceroboh. Monet sebagai _scout_ utama mereka sudah hilang kontak, kalau Nami dan Chopper menyusul, maka Seifu tidak memiliki _scout_ lagi. Karena _scout_ tidak bisa melawan jika tertangkap, mereka dipastikan tidak akan bisa berpartisipasi di sisa waktu permainan. _Gold_ yang hendak digunakan untuk membangkitkan _scout_, akan lebih berguna untuk pemain bertahan dan menyerang. Padahal, pada situasi gangguan komunikasi seperti sekarang, _scout_ amatlah penting. Tanpa _scout_, sama saja dengan berperang dalam kondisi buta dan tuli!

Tapi ini bukan sekedar langkah nekat. Ada... rencana di balik rencana.

Law hendak menaikkan kacamatanya untuk memberi kesan ahli strategi, tapi dia lupa kalau dia tidak pakai kacamata. Hm, harusnya pinjam kacamata hitamnya anak-anak SH kalau tahu gitu. Ya, dia kelihatan cukup tenang setelah meramu strategi darurat tadi.

Law boleh tenang-tenang di markas, tapi kondisi moral para pemain bertahan cukup buruk. Waktu Nami sampai di depan bendera sekolah tempat berkumpul anak-anak, suasananya sangatlah muram. Bagaimana tidak? Formasi sekolah sudah kacau balau dan jalur komunikasi juga terganggu! Bahkan anak yang biasanya selalu optimis seperti Bartolomeo dan Cavendish pun tampak murung.

Nami adalah seorang realis. Jika ada musuh kuat, biasanya ia yang pertama bersembunyi di balik punggung para monster. Jika ada masalah berat, ia selalu yang pertama memikirkan jalan keluar secepat mungkin (kalau bisa eksekusinya tidak melibatkan dia sendiri). Sehingga kesan pertama yang didapatkan orang-orang yang mengenalnya dalam sebuah situasi sulit adalah... pengecut.

Tapi Nami lebih suka menyebut diri sebagai seorang yang ekstra hati-hati. Karena ia hanya hidup sekali, bukan?

Sanji mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar derap kaki Nami. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat, dengan sebotol minuman isotonik yang setengah kosong tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Dia masih menderita dehidrasi akibat gas beracun yang diterimanya tadi, rupanya... tapi, dia masih bisa menyapa gadis yang disukainya itu dengan semangat, "Nami-san!"

Mendengar nama itu disebut, anak-anak lain mengangkat wajah mereka. Yah, di tim bertahan hanya Sanji dan Cavendish yang senior, anggota lain adalah murid baru yang belum berpengalaman. Keberadaan seorang senpai akan sangat bermanfaat untuk moral mereka.

"Hei..." Nami melambaikan tangannya, lemas. Dia tidak tahu mau memulai dengan apa, jadi dia berkata, "Uhm, kerja bagus dalam pertempuran tadi, teman-teman."

"Kalau yang kau bilang kerja bagus adalah kekalahan kami berdua, tentu saja," sambung Cavendish, sarkastik. Kecantikan dan pesonanya seolah berkurang karena perban yang membalut kedua lengan dan kakinya. Tapi, Durandal masih tergenggam dengan kokoh.

"Nami-senpai, kenapa kamu turun kemari? Ini adalah garis depan pertempuran, bahaya buat _scout_ sepertimu," Bartolomeo menyapanya dengan nada khawatir. Di balik sikap berangasan dan _fanboy_ berlebihannya, dia sangat loyal.

"Benar, apa yang dipikirkan Torao-senpai?" komentar Koala. Anak baru ini memiliki potensi yang luar biasa, yang dia tampilkan dalam pertarungan pertama tadi. Law sampai menyebutnya sebagai Sabo kedua.

"Sebagai umpan untuk kekerasan yang lebih lanjut, mungkin," sambung Rebecca, sinis. Di balik sikap pacifist-nya, ia masih mau terlibat dalam pertarungan tanpa mengeluh.

Nami tersenyum lebar menyambut semua perkataan itu. ternyata, anak-anak masih memiliki semangat bertarung! Itu bagus sekali, sesuai yang diharapkan dari anggota pilihan Luffy dan Kid.

Walaupun... rencana ini sepertinya akan mengkhianati mereka.

Nami menelan ludah. Ia merogoh tas pinggangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah bendel kertas dari sana, "Uhh... Torao-kun sudah menyiapkan rencana yang sangat detail untuk selanjutnya."

Ia memberikan dokumen itu kepada Sanji, karena dia memiliki kemampuan _leadership_ dan taktik yang tidak kalah dari Law. Sehingga, dia bisa menjelaskan strategi itu dan memberikan instruksi yang jelas kepada anggota tim lain.

Sanji mengangguk mantap. "Serahkan padaku. Tapi, Nami-san, bagaimana denganmu? Kalau hanya mengantar dokumen ini pada kami, semestinya Chopper saja sudah cukup kan? Sekalian dalam perjalanannya ke area musuh di depan?"

"Itu karena aku juga dapat misi. Medan perangku bukan di sini, Sanji-kun."

"Haah? Kamu juga akan bertarung, senpai?" tanya Barto.

"Fufufu," Nami mengizinkan mulutnya untuk menyunggingkan senyuman misterius seperti Robin, "Perang tidak melulu diisi dengan pertarungan, Barto-kun."

Itu keren, dan juga sangat manis. Sanji dan Barto bersorak penuh nafsu.

"Nami-swaaaan!"

"Nwami-zembaaaai!"

Nami tidak menjitak kedua orang gila itu, tapi malah membungkuk dan berkata, "Maaf."

"Haah?" anak-anak hanya bisa mengangkat alis mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan kata misterius itu, Nami mengeluarkan Clima Tact-nya. Dengan memanipulasi hawa dingin dan hawa panas menggunakan bola-bola Weather Ball, dia menciptakan _layer_ udara yang bisa menyembunyikan wujudnya dengan memanfaatkan fatamorgana, teknik "Mirage Tempo". Ia pun segera melesat ke lini depan.

"Maaf? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Cavendish. Koala mengangkat bahunya menanggapi itu.

"Daripada kalian menari-menari tidak jelas begitu," Rebecca menuding Sanji dan Barto yang masih menyembah-nyembah Nami. "Sebaiknya segera jelaskan apa isi dokumen itu, Sanji-senpai. Aku merasa keberadaan musuh sudah dekat."

Benar, Sanji juga bisa mendeteksi 6 orang penyerang dari Ryuugu yang hanya berjarak setengah jam dari mereka. Dia berhenti bergerak dan membuka dokumen itu.

Baru 10 detik membacanya, ekspresinya jatuh. Matanya terbelalak, lidah menjulur keluar, rambut berdiri tegak, keringat dingin mengalir deras.

Pertanda buruk! Sangat buruk!

"H-hiiih?! Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?!" tanya Koala.

"Kaki Hitam, tampangmu seperti ayam yang akan disembelih!" komentar Cavendish.

Pria pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen dengan terpatah-patah seperti robot. Lalu, dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang tidak sengaja menelan upil dari dalam supnya, dia berkata, "I-ini... 'Rencana M'! To-torao sudah gila rupanya."

Mata Bartolomeo dan yang lain terlepas dari rongganya menanggapi itu. Pantas Nami minta maaf pada mereka! 'Rencana M' ciptaan Law itu adalah rencana paling kejam, tidak berperikemanusiaan, dan lebih mirip hukuman neraka daripada taktik untuk memenangkan peperangan!

Apakah mereka masih bisa hidup setelah menjalankan rencana ini?!

-xXxXx-

Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat, di area pertahanan Ryuugu yang berbatasan dengan laut. Sesi malam dimulai... tapi, fokus kali ini bukan di sana, melainkan di zona utara.

Lebih tepatnya, area pertahanan Akademi Mahora... yang penuh dengan puing-puing _tower_ dan berbagai jebakan. Baru setengah jam lewat sejak pertarungan di sana dimulai, tapi kemegahan area pertahanan Mahora sudah diratakan.

Kini, sebuah kilatan berwarna pink menyala-nyala di tengah samudra hijau. Mengikutinya, sebuah alur api yang membelah permukaan tanah.

"Bonney, ke kiri 30°!"

"Kau pikir ada busur derajat di rambutku? Susah, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu terjang terus, sampai ujung bumi!"

"Doryaaaaaa!"

"Teriakanmu sama sekali nggak feminim!"

Mengabaikan serangan-serangan jarak jauh para pemain bertahan Mahora yang tidak berani mendekat, menerobos jebakan tanpa mempedulikan kulit mulusnya, memancarkan aura ganas yang benar-benar maskulin, Bonney menerjang maju ke pusat pertahanan musuh. Berbekal kemampuan fisik yang tidak kalah dari para monster Seifu, yang diperkuat dengan "doping" berupa minuman berkalori tinggi Dero-doron, ia sungguh tidak bisa dihentikan.

Ya, Bonney-lah penyebab semua kehancuran di sana.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Chopper berhasil menemukan Usopp dan Bonney yang sukses meloloskan diri dr area pertahanan Ryuugu dengan menyamar jadi orang tua (berbekal dandanan Usopp). Kemudian si hidung panjang mengemukakan rencananya untuk menimbulkan kekacauan di klasemen _event_, dengan merebut bendera sekolah yang situasinya sedang lemah. Chopper mengatakan kalau Akademi Mahora masih belum memulihkan diri dari kekalahan yang mereka derita di area Ryuugu: kelima anggota tim penyerangnya masih memulihkan diri, menyisakan 5 pemain bertahan.

Jadi, mereka bertiga pun menyerang Mahora.

Mengandalkan sniping dengan peluru peledak, Usopp menghancurkan _tower_ Mahora satu-persatu sementara Bonney dengan didukung Chopper memburu para pemain bertahan yang tersisa. Tapi musuh berkumpul di depan bendera sekolah dengan formasi yang amat ketat untuk menghadang Bonney bersama-sama, karena mereka mengetahui bahwa kekuatan fisik dan pengalaman bertarung cewek berambut pink itu JAUH di atas mereka.

Dengan memanfaatkan medan pertempuran yang sangat mereka hapal, berbagai jebakan, dan formasi ultra defensif, Bonney tidak bisa mendekat... sampai Chopper melemparkan 3 kaleng Dero-doron. Bonney pun berubah menjadi seorang Dewi Perang, kekuatan dan pertahanan fisiknya meledak! Ia pun membuang segala pertahanan dan hindaran hanya dengan 1 tujuan: merebut bendera Mahora.

Tapi, musuh tidak mau menyerah begitu saja: mereka langsung menggunakan taktik _hit-and-run_, menyerang Bonney dari jarak jauh dengan tembakan (peluru yang terbuat dari besi dan berukuran cukup besar) dan berbagai jebakan, sambil terus menghindar.

Kesalahan besar karena itu adalah metode bertarung andalan Usopp.

Sang _sniper_ mendukung Bonney dari belakang; dia menembak jatuh tiap peluru dan jebakan yang dilancarkan para musuh. Pertahanan terbaik adalah menyerang! Bonney tidak perlu khawatir, ia hanya tinggal mengincar bendera lawan!

"Uwooooo!" memompa tenaga sebanyak mungkin ke kedua kaki jenjangnya, Bonney menapak dinding bangunan aula Akademi Mahora; bendera sekolah itu terletak di atapnya. Sebuah manuver yang sungguh super; para pemain bertahan pun tidak bisa mengejar dia lagi... Bonney seolah berlari di dinding vertikal! Sebenarnya dia hanya meloncat-loncat di dinding seperti karakter game sih.

Usopp meraih peluru Atlas Suisei, dan memfokuskan seluruh indera pada sebelah matanya yang terbuka. Targetnya adalah tiang bendera Akademi Mahora. Dia menarik jauh-jauh karet ketapel Kuro Kabuto, dan menembak!

Peluru itu meledak dan terpencar menjadi 4 tembakan yang meliuk dengan amat ajaib mengikuti hembusan angin laut... tepat mengenai tiang bendera, mengancurkannya! Bonney sampai di sana sekejap kemudian, dan berusaha meraih bendera yang melayang-layang terkena angin ledakan...

Grab!

Tangan Bonney menggenggam bendera itu dengan mantap.

"UWOOOOOOOO!" Bonney, Usopp, dan Chopper meraung penuh semangat.

SMU Seifu berhasil merebut bendera Akademi Mahora! Komentator Tobey menggila, ia berteriak, "Sebuah kejutan! Hanya mengandalkan 3 pemain, SMU Seifu berhasil mengalahkan Akademi Mahora! Benar-benar pertarungan yang langsung ke intinya! Mengabaikan pertahanan dan tidaktik apapun, terjangan penuh semangat peserta Jewelry Bonney membuat Seifu menjatuhkan sekolah kedua!"

Teriakan itu bergema di seluruh _communicator_ sekolah peserta lain. Gangguan komunikasi memang tidak mempengaruhi para komentator, karena mereka menggunakan pemancar sinyal yang berbeda dengan para peserta.

"HAH?!"

Law bangkit dari kursinya, kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Di layar monitor utama, tampak Bonney mengangkat bendera Akademi Mahora dan meraung-raung seperti King Kong, sementara Usopp dan Chopper saling berpelukan di tengah para pemain bertahan Mahora yang terkapar kecewa.

"Aku belum... bukan, nggak memberi perintah mereka untuk menyerang," katanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ini sungguh kejutan... kejutan yang bagus! "Apa rencanamu, Hana-ya?"

Usopp itu, dia menjalankan taktik favorit Law: menyerang musuh yang paling lemah. Tidak ksatria, memang... tapi sikap ksatria tidak punya tempat di medan pertempuran modern!

Hasilnya sungguh dahsyat, posisi SMU Seifu terkatrol ke posisi pertama klasemen sementara. Ini jelas akan mengguncang para peserta lain, di saat mereka masih mengeksplorasi kekuatan lawan masing-masing, SMU Seifu sudah mengalahkan 2 sekolah! Law menyeringai, dia tidak sabar menanti kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi karena ulah tiga orang itu.

Tapi seringainya segera menghilang... karena radar mendeteksi 6 pemain SMU Ryuugu sudah memasuki area pertahanan Seifu.

Pertempuran yang amat penting untuk kelangsungan SMU Seifu akan berlangsung dalam beberapa saat lagi. Law menggumam dengan grogi, "Ini bukan saatnya berbangga."

Dia memfokuskan kamera ke area pertahanan dan melihat 5 penyerang musuh berkumpul di satu tempat. Jelas, mereka tidak mau bertarung satu lawan satu dengan para pemain bertahan Seifu. Ahli strategi Ryuugu memang memiliki kemampuan taktikal dasar... tapi itu akan menjadi sumber kehancuran mereka. Karena 'Rencana M' paling efektif kalau semua musuh berkumpul di 1 tempat...

"... maafkan aku, semuanya."

Dengan perkataan yang seperti doa memohon ampun itu, Law menyaksikan pertarungan dimulai.

...

Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, fase ketiga Defense dimulai sejak sejam lalu. Perang di malam hari berbeda dengan siang hari, tentu saja karena faktor visual. Tiap sekolah tidak menyalakan lampu jalan dan bangunan karena itu hanya akan menguntungkan penyerang, menciptakan kegelapan mencekam di tiap area pertahanan. Sehingga, para penyerang harus mengandalkan alat penerang yang cukup merepotkan. Mereka menggunakan senter atau topi penambang, yang jelas mengganggu pergerakan mereka. Belum lagi, jangkauan cahayanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang menanti mereka di dalam kegelapan total?

Para penyerang dari Ryuugu mengetahui itu. Mereka bergerak dengan hati-hati, saling menjaga sudut mati masing-masing peserta dengan formasi lingkaran.

"Bahohoho!" Vander Decken, pemimpin tim penyerang Seifu, tertawa penuh percaya diri. "Ke mana para teri itu? Ketakutan karena tim penyerang mereka diratakan?"

"Hhh.. Jangan remehkan musuh, Decken," Zeo, si cowok berbaju belang yang sekaligus asisten _strategist_ Ryuugu, memperingatkan. "Musuh kita adalah Trafalgar Law yang itu."

"Aku nggak pernah dengar-dosun," sambung Dosun, pria besar dengan senjata palu raksasa. Di sampingnya, Decken dan cowok tinggi bersenjata tombak ganda, Ikaros, mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Menurut intel dari anak-anak Akademi Donquixote..." Zeo melirik anggota terakhir tim penyerangnya, pria bongsor bernama Buffalo, yang terbang menggunakan semacam helikopter portable di punggungnya. "Trafalgar ini ahli taktik perang. Sepertinya dia mempelajati ini dari game, dia nggak bisa membedakan karakter game dan orang-orang asli dalam eksekusi taktiknya. Strategi gilanya di game mungkin sukses karena pelakunya adalah orang-orang virtual yang tidak bisa protes dan menderita, tapi di dunia nyata, kemungkinan suksesnya kecil karena dia harus berurusan dengan orang sungguhan. Tidak menghindari fakta bahwa dia seorang jenius, sih."

"Uiiiiin! Benar, Law dulu anak kesayangan Doffy! Tapi waktu SMU dia pindah ke kota ini, sangat mengecewakan Doffy," Buffalo menyahut.

"Bahoho, jangan bilang kalau alasan kalian pindah ke Ryuugu dan ikut Defense adalah untuk balas dendam dan menariknya kembali ke Donquixote?" tanya Decken.

Buffalo terbang menabrak tiang listrik. Setelah terdiam kesakitan, dia berkata dengan wajah terkejut, "Ada cara seperti itu, toh?!"

"KALIAN NGGAK SADAR?!" Decken, Dosun, dan Ikaros berteriak kompak.

Di kepala botak Zeo muncul guratan otot, "Kalian juga yang serius!"

Bunyi gemeresak kemudian terdengar dari saku mereka semua, menandakan ada sambungan komunikasi masuk dari _scout_ mereka, Dellinger. Mereka pun segera menerimanya.

"Hahaha! Di sini Dellinger, ganti!"

"Segera katakan infonya dan menyingkirlah dari telinga kami," jawab Zeo, dingin. Teman-temannya mengangguk kompak, mereka tidak terbiasa menghadapi sikap _genki_ Dellinger ini.

Dellinger tertawa puas. Pria berpenampilan feminim dengan _hot pants_ dan sepatu hak tinggi itu sdengan berdiri di depan sebuah _tower_, menghindari serangan bangunan itu dengan santainya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menghancurkannya... tapi aturan mengatakan bahwa _scout_ tidak boleh melawan.

"Aiya, dingin banget! Oke, oke... seperti yang sudah diduga Hody, area ini kosong," katanya kemudian. "Sampai ke dekat bendera sekolah, kosong. Melompong! Aku nggak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan..."

"Maju," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hody, _strategist_ utama Ryuugu, dari sisi lain komunikasi. Mereka bisa merasakan seringai penuh percaya dirinya, "Nggak ada yang perlu kalian takutkan. Hanya si Kaki Hitam dan murid transfer dari Romello, si Kuda Putih saja yang jago. Yang lain lemah dan kurang pengalaman. Kalian yang sudah ditempa oleh dendam berkepanjangan kepada Seifu, nggak akan kalah."

"YOSH!" mereka menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah itu, Hody mematikan sambungannya dan merekapun maju. Di perjalanan, Dosun dan Ikaros menghancurkan 3 _tower_. Walaupun itu tidak berefek pada klasemen (posisi Seifu di puncak tidak tergoyahkan sama sekali di fase 3), tapi tiap _gold_ akan sangat membantu. Mereka tidak sempat menghancurkan _tower_ di lane atas dan bawah, mereka terfokus di _lane_ tengah saja.

Lalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan SMU Seifu yang gelap gulita, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan temaram. Tampak bendera Seifu berkibar perlahan di tengah lapangan, dikelilingi 2 buah _tower_.

"Yosssh! Saatnya menyerang, menurutku," Decken melepas sarung tangannya. Teman-temannya pun memasuki mode bertarung.

Saat itu...

JRAAAANG!

Lampu sorot dari 3 arah menyala bersamaan, berpusat pada satu titik. Di bawah pancaran itu tampaklah sesosok manusia...

Bartolomeo.

Dengan kostum _maid_ Perancis yang sangat... berenda. Potongan dadanya rendah, menunjukkan dada bidangnya. Lengkap dengan _zettai ryouiki_ grade S, menunjukkan sedikit kulit pahanya yang berotot dan berbulu. Rambutnya dimodel kuncir dua... plus kacamata dan telinga kucing.

Decken dan yang lain terdiam. Menyadari keberadaan mereka, Barto menoleh dan berkedip dengan super genit, membuat bintang di langit jadi semakin temaram.

"Eh, kalian penasaran apa warna celana dalamku?" tanya Barto, dengan suara cewek (dari Rebecca) yang sangat tidak cocok. "Itu. Ra. Ha. Sia~! Mou... dasar mesum!"

Efeknya sungguh dahsyat.

"GUOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Jiwa-jiwa malang itu memuntahkan seluruh organ dalam mereka. Buffalo yang terbang jatuh dengan bunyi menyakitkan. Dellinger terpeleset dari posisinya di atas pagar lapangan baseball.

"BUNUH AKU! KALAU TIDAK, CONGKEL MATAKU!"

"PERCUMA! MATAMU SUDAH MENYIMPAN PEMANDANGAN INI DALAM OTAK!"

"APA ADA YANG PUNYA PEMUTIH?! AKU INGIN MENCUCI OTAKKU! KALAU BISA, PAKAI AMPELAS JUGA!"

"MAMAAAA!"

"AKU INGIN PULANG!"

Peserta sekolah lain, yang juga menyaksikan ini secara livestream, juga terkena imbasnya.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHH!"

"APA ITU MAKHLUK HIDUP JENIS BARU?!"

"ALIEN PUN NGGAK ADA YANG SEJELEK ITU!"

"AKU NGGAK AKAN BISA PERGI KE _MAID_ CAFE LAGI SETELAH INI!"

Ya, inilah "Rencana M". M dari kata _Maid_... dengan kata lain, Bartolomeo memakai pakaian _maid_. Yah, tidak usah dijelaskan lagi, bukan? Narator ini juga mual membayangkannya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan para komentator? Mereka yang harus melaporkan jalannya _event_, apakah tidak apa-apa harus melihat pemandangan neraka ini?

"Oh, itu serangan mental," komentar Tobey.

"Ya... sungguh kejam," sambung Kappa.

Mereka sangat santai! Apa penampilan Barto tidak mengaduk jiwa mereka seperti telur dadar? Tentu saja tidak. Karena... kedua komentator mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Kalian tidak mengamati jalannya pertandingan?!" teriak peserta dari Tsukumihara.

"Maaf. Kami masih sayang nyawa," jawab Tobey.

"Ya... hidup itu indah, lho," sambung Kappa.

Rupanya mereka melaporkan jalannya pertandingan hanya berbekal teriakan penuh derita para korban! Mereka memang diberi peringatan oleh Nami yang sengaja mampir ke panggung komentator beberapa saat lalu. Bahwa akan ada kejadian yang akan membuatmu trauma seumur hidup. Melihat ekspresi super serius Nami saat itu, yang mirip pelaku genosida, mereka pun menurutinya.

Pada akhirnya, 6 malaikat baru naik ke surga.

Decken dan kawan-kawan, beserta Dellinger, tewas di tempat. Ini memberikan _rampage_ (menghabisi 5 musuh sekaligus) untuk Barto dan _gold_ pun mengalir deras ke pundi-pundi Seifu, membuat posisi mereka semakin tidak tergoyahkan. Barto dan Seifu menang tanpa bertarung! Sungguh sebuah kemenangan yang sempurna.

Kemudian, setelah unit kesehatan mengangkut para mayat (mereka memakai kacamata hitam), Sanji, Cavendish, dan Rebecca. Tentu saja mereka juga pakai kacamata hitam. Koala sendiri masih pingsan setelah merias Barto.

"Kalian lihat itu, _senpai_ sekalian?! Kemenangan mutlak! Hehahahaha!" Barto tertawa lebar.

Pada saat itu, Sanji meletakkan sebuah cermin besar di depannya.

"HUUUWEEEEEKKKK!"

Si _maid_ terjatuh dengan makan siang mengalir deras keluar dari mulutnya seperti air terjun.

"P-pantas kalian tidak memperbolehkanku melihat cermin-" dan dengan itu, Bartolomeo pingsan.

"Apa ini? Peserta Sanji menghabisi peserta Bartolomeo, rekan setimnya?! Ia mengakhiri _rampage_ dari Bartolomeo, membuatnya dikirim ke unit kesehatan!" teriak Tobey.

Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maaf, Trollomeo. Ini perintah lanjutan dari Law. Katanya, daripada kau yang sudah melakukan _rampage_ tewas di tangan musuh, lebih baik menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tugasmu sudah selesai, sekarang beristirahatlah dalam damai."

"Trafalgar itu, apa dia manusia?!" komentar Rebecca.

...

Tunggu, kenapa Barto mau dimodel seperti itu? Kenapa dia rela membuang kejantanan dan kemanusiaannya untuk taktik bunuh diri ini?

Kita kembali ke beberapa hari lalu...

Saat itu, para anggota tim Defense tengah berlatih di aula utama sekolah. Latihannya dibagi 3 regu: tim penyerang bersama Pak Ray, tim bertahan bersama Pak Brook, dan tim _scout_ bersama Law. Selain melihat kemampuan para murid baru, juga melatih kerjasama, _positioning_, dan kecepatan reaksi. Mereka menggunakan penuh jam pelajaran untuk ini, jadi tidak ada yang malas-malasan. Mending berlatih fisik daripada menerima pelajaran yang membosankan!

Waktu istirahat, tiba-tiba Law memanggil Barto dengan wajah serius. Si rambut ayam itu memang salah satu anggota tim paling vital dengan kemampuan tabir pelindungnya (_barrier_), jadi dia sering diikutkan dalam rapat strategi. baru beberapa saat, dia berteriak dengan wajah shock seolah sedang diburu pembunuh berantai.

"OGAH!" dia meloncat mundur sejauh 5 meter dari Law dan Monet yang ada di dekatnya.

Teriakan penuh derita itu sukses mengundang perhatian tim penyerang yang tengah berlatih di dekatnya. Mereka pun menghampiri si rambut ayam.

"Ada apa, Trollomeo?" tanya Luffy.

"Senpai! D-dia mau membunuhku! Bukan, pembunuhan terlalu halus, dia mau melemparkan aku ke dalam neraka bernama siksaan mental abadi!" jelas Barto, dengan bahasa yang terlalu puitis, shock berat akibat apa yang dikatakan Law padanya.

"Hoo? Ini membuatku penasaran," Zoro menyeringai.

"Hmm, sebagai _strategist_ di tim bertahan, aku juga perlu tahu ini," kata Sanji kemudian.

"J-jangan, _senpai_! Harga diriku... harga diriku...!" Barto segera menerjang untuk menghalangi pergerakan Law yang hendak menunjukkan dokumen strategi itu.

"Ugh, nggak usah bersikap sok imut, Trollomeo," Kid menghalangi gerakan Barto dengan rantai-rantai baja. Mengabaikan teriakan si _troll_ yang bahkan kini sudah berlinang air mata, membuat wajahnya tampak semakin menjijikkan, sang wakil ketua OSIS menghampiri kerumunan Law, dan...

"HAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHA!"

Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Pada saat itu harga diri Barto sudah hancur, dia terjatuh dan matanya menjadi putih. Sesuatu berwarna kehijauan melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Buset dah, rohnya sampai keluar!" Bonney yang datang belakangan segera menarik roh anak itu kembali ke lubang hidungnya. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dengan wajah menahan tawa, Kid melambaikan tangannya kepada Bonney. Sejenak kemudian, cewek itu juga ngakak, bahkan lebih keras dari kombinasi suara para cowok tadi.

"BUAHAHAHA! OH TUHAN, OH TUHAN, AMPUN! HAHAHAHA!"

Roh Barto meninggalkan badannya.

"Ah, dia mati."

"Apa di sini bisa _buyback_?"

"Eh, panggil Chopper untuk menyembuhkannya dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

"M-memangnya a-apa ini? Kamu punya _fetish_ soal ini, Law?!" tanya Bonney kemudian, setelah tawanya reda karena perutnya kram.

"Enak saja! Kalau yang pakai cewek cantik sih nggak apa-apa, tapi, dia-ehem. Maksudku, ini rencana rahasia. Senjata terkuat kita di perang nanti."

"Hmm? Kalimat awalnya cukup OOC, atau itu hanya pemikiranku saja?" pikir Kid. Dia lalu menepuk pundak Law, "Sesuai yang kuharapkan, strategi super jahat yang tidak mempedulikan keselamatan musuh."

"Mereka musuh, buat apa dikasihani?" sambung Luffy. Law, Sanji, dan Bonney mengangguk kompak.

"Uh, sebentar," Zoro menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku kurang suka dengan strategi ini, yang benar-benar mempermalukan musuh, menghancurkan fisik dan harga diri mereka..."

Merasa dibela, Barto bangkit dengan air mata dan ingus mengalir deras. "DORO-TEMPAIIII!"

"Aku nggak membelamu!" Zoro menjauhkan wajah menjijikkan Barto dari kausnya.

"Hmm? Ada strategi lain sih," Monet menarik sebuah dokumen. "Itu tadi 'Rencana M', lalu ini cadangannya, 'Rencana C'. 'Tim penyerang memakai _cosplay_ memalukan dan _crossdress_ untuk merusak mental konsentrasi musuh'. Kalau kalian nggak setuju, kita bisa pakai ini... yang lebih efektif karena dilakukan secara tim, kurasa."

"ITU TADI STRATEGI TERHEBAT ABAD INI! HIDUP _STRATEGIST_ KITA!" teriak Luffy, Kid, dan Bonney.

Zoro menepuk pundak Barto. "Jadi, begitulah. Selamat berjuang, Trollomeo."

"Pengkhianat!" Barto berteriak pilu. Kemudian, dia membalikkan badan. "Yang jelas, kalian nggak bisa memaksaku menerima misi ini, Torao! Ini penindasan kepada junior, _bullying_!"

Law hanya tersenyum, itu... bukan senyuman yang bagus. Luffy dan yang lain menjauh, aura hitamnya menyeruak, dia benar-benar gelap!

"Keyakinan yang bagus," Law menjentikkan jarinya. "Hana-ya!"

Usopp tiba-tiba muncul layaknya seorang ninja, di lehernya terkalung kamera DSLR karena sebagai anggota klub jurnalistik dia juga ditugaskan mendokumentasikan sesi latihan tim. Ia merogoh tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Yosh. Terang-terangan saja, kami punya kompensasi buatmu. Sebenarnya ini sisa perburuan buat _year book_-nya Robin... materiku yang paling rahasia."

Barto mendengus. "Foto? Hah! Jangan dikira aku bisa terpengaruh begitu saja..."

Karena dia sudah punya beberapa foto para cewek SH (dan cewek-cewek populer lain) yang dibelinya diam-diam dari klub jurnalistik. Klub itu memang punya bisnis ilegal, menjual foto murid-murid terkenal tanpa izin yang bersangkutan (hanya 200 berry per lembar!). Tapi, itu bisa bertahan karena dilindungi cukong berupa Kid dan Bonney dari OSIS. Kolusi! Bukan, ini kerjasama saling menguntungkan.

Barto meraih lembaran-lembaran foto itu dan meliriknya dengan sinis... tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah drastis. Yang ada di genggamannya sekarang adalah foto trio cewek SH; Nami, Robin, dan Margaret. Dalam berbagai situasi dan posisi.

Mulut Barto jatuh menyentuh tanah. Foto-foto ini... levelnya beda dari yang biasa dijual klub!

Nami yang merona seperti tomat, dengan pipi menggembung karena digoda Luffy yang tertawa kencang, ekspresi _dere_ yang alami. Robin yang wajahnya memerah karena melihat anak anjing super imut yang digendong Zoro. Margaret yang melirik Luffy dengan pipi memerah. Nami dalam seragam olahraga, tengah mengikat rambut panjangnya agar tidak mengganggu pergerakan. Robin yang melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum lembut memandangi pohon ek di halaman belakang sekolah. Margaret dengan seragam klub _kyudo_ yang tengah mengusap keringat di lehernya.

"OOOOOOHHHHH?!" dia berteriak penuh nafsu.

"Hehehe," Usopp menggosok dasar hidungnya, dia tampak amat bangga dengan foto stalker-nya. "Ekspresi tulus para gadis adalah senjata yang mematikan."

Ya, _fanservice_ bukan hanya semua yang berhubungan dengan keseksian atau pakaian terbuka. Kadang, melihat ekspresi alami seseorang adalah _fanservice_ terbaik!

"Hehahaha. Serahkan padaku, Torao-senpai," memasukkan foto-foto itu ke kantong seragamnya, Barto tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Dia mengacungkan jempol, bahkan muncul kilau-kilauan tidak jelas, entah dari mana!

"Ke mana keyakinanmu tadi, hah?!" teriak Zoro dengan gigi tajam.

"Heh, kau nggak mengerti, Zoro-senpai," Barto menoleh. "Keyakinan pria... kalah oleh pesona wanita."

Barto memancarkan aura ksatria khas Sanji yang amat terang... tapi hidung mimisannya merusak efek kerennya. Sama persis seperti Sanji deh.

"Kata-kata bagus, Romeo-kunnn!" Sanji merangkul sang kouhai. Kemudian dia berbisik, "... nanti bagi fotonya Nami-swan, ya!"

"Aa, bisa diatur, _senpai_. Tipeku Robin-senpai, soalnya."

"Oi, aku merasakan aura super kotor dari pembicaraan di sana..." gumam Zoro.

-xXxXx-

Kabar kematian mendadak tim penyerang SMU Ryuugu menyebar secepat api di musim kemarau. Kejadian itu semakin mengokohkan posisi SMU Seifu di puncak klasemen, dengan selisih amat jauh dari Tsukumihara di posisi kedua dan Ryuugu yang jatuh ke posisi ketiga.

Tapi, itu bukan berarti anak-anak Seifu bisa bersantai. Tim bertahan memang sukses menghalau serangan dengan amat gemilang berkat pengorbanan Bartolomeo, tapi trik menjijikkan itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali. Untuk selanjutnya, mereka harus bertahan dengan kekuatan sendiri, dan strategi dari Law tentunya, kalau mereka bisa berkomunikasi secara normal.

Selain itu, sekolah-sekolah lain bisa saja mengeroyok mereka, melihat posisi di papan klasemen dan formasi mereka yang masih lemah.

Tapi, itu sudah bukan urusan Usopp lagi.

"Fuuu..." dia menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit itu.

Penembak jitu, _sniper_.

Itulah peran yang diberikan Law kepada Usopp, merangkap pemain penyerang-setengah mata-mata. Dari sekian banyak petarung kuat di Seifu, hanya Usopp-lah yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung jarak jauh yang bagus (Margaret dan anak-anak klub _kyudo_ tidak bisa ikut Defense karena ada turnamen di luar kota). Usopp sangat senang mendapat peran ini, sungguh. Sebagai seorang penembak jitu, ia harus pandai mencari tempat mengintai yang strategis dan berdiam di sana cukup lama sampai ia yakin bisa menghabisi target sekali tembak. Dengan kata lain, bersembunyi.

Oh demi segala dewa, dia suka bersembunyi. Usopp tidak malu mengakui ini. Pengecut? Hah! Ini strategi!

Walaupun dia mengakui kalau dia memang penakut (di SH ada Nami dan Chopper, juga Pak Brook juga, jadi itu tidak apa-apa... menurutnya). Takut itu wajar bagi manusia, kau tahu. Perasaan takut adalah bagian dari sifat alami untuk mempertahankan hidup. Tanpa memilikinya, umur manusia akan pendek! Usopp tidak tahu kenapa teori itu tidak berlaku buat para monster Seifu sih.

Mengabaikan pemikiran tadi, di sinilah Usopp sekarang berada. Sendirian, berselimut kain kotor, di atas sebuah apartemen yang cukup tinggi di distrik Miyama, kota Raftel. Memeluk perannya sebagai seorang penembak jitu yang sebenarnya, dia mengintai target.

Usopp menyimpulkan, apapun yang mengganggu jalur komunikasi tim, asalnya dari distrik itu. Penjelasannya mudah saja. Komunikasi radio tiap peserta Defense menggunakan gelombang radio, frekuensi saja yang membedakan. Ini lebih simpel daripada komunikasi dengan internet atau telpon genggam, dan lebih sulit disadap musuh (kalau ada yang berpikir sampai segitunya).

Kata kunci di sini adalah "radio"... gelombang radio dipancarkan dengan?

Tepat sekali, menara radio.

Di distrik Miyama terdapat menara radio tertinggi di Raftel, yang tentu menjadi pusat relay semua jaringan komunikasi selama Defense dan stasiun radio. Jadi, jika seseorang ingin mengganggu komunikasi radio, targetnya sudah jelas...

Menara radio yang kini berjarak kira-kira 300 meter darinya.

Pemikiran Usopp benar. Dia bisa melihat sumber masalahnya, sebuah kotidak hitam yang ada di puncak menara. Sebuah pengacau sinyal radio (_signal jammer_), mungkin. Alat yang tidak terlalu rumit dan sangat efektif bisa dibuat oleh klub elektronik SMU manapun. Itulah target sniping-nya.

Masalahnya...

Di dekat menara itu, ada dua orang pemain bertahan Ryuugu. Seorang berbadan bulat dan amat besar, satunya lagi cebol. Usopp ingat yang cebol itu, kalau tidak salah, namanya Daruma. Mereka pernah bertarung sejenak bersama Luffy dan kawan-kawan saat kasus dengan Shirahoshi, si putri kepsek Ryuugu. Dua lawan satu, keduanya petarung top Ryuugu, Usopp sangat tidak yakin mengenai kesempatannya menang kalau sampai ketahuan.

Yah, paling tidak itu membuat Usopp semakin yakin bahwa pemikirannya mengenai _signal jammer_ itu benar. Kalau tidak, apa untungnya Ryuugu menjaga tempat ini?

Usopp sudah diam di sana selama kira-kira 1 jam sejak berpisah dengan Bonney dan Chopper di dekat area pertahanan Mitakihara; cewek berambut pink itu kembali ke Seifu untuk membicarakan rencana dengan Law dan kawan-kawan di tim bertahan, sedangkan anak berbadan kecil itu meneruskan mengintai area pertahanan sekolah lain, membantu Nami memetakan situasi sekarang.

Jadi di sinilah Usopp sekarang, sendirian menjalankan salah satu misi paling penting dalam Defense... menghancurkan _signal jammer_. Hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan soal itu.

Dia bersyukur karena masih sering berlatih menembak jarak jauh dalam pemusatan latihan. Kemampuan sniping-nya masih sebagus dulu, dengan jarak maksimal 500 meter dan akurasi tembakan 90%. Statistik yang tidak kalah dengan para jagoan klub _kyudo_.

Tapi, latihan perang dan perang sungguhan, tentu situasinya amat berbeda.

Pertama, medan. Di sekolah, Usopp berlatih di area lapangan yang datar. Di sini, medannya berupa gedung-gedung yang tingginya tidak sama. Tentu saja ini berhubungan dengan masalah kedua, angin. Di ketinggian segini, angin berhembus cukup kencang jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah. Ini pengaruhnya amat besar kepada arah peluru yang ringan.

Ketiga dan yang paling penting: kondisi mental.

Waktu latihan, dia bisa mencoba berapa kalipun kalau gagal, kegagalan bukan masalah besar. Bukan latihan namanya kalau sukses terus, kan?

Ini adalah medan perang. Kegagalan di sini efeknya fatal, bahkan mungkin mereka bisa kalah hanya dengan gagalnya 1 langkah ini.

Jika Usopp gagal, maka kedua penjaga itu akan mengetahui posisinya dan langsung mengincarnya. Kalau dia dihabisi dengan cara yang sama dengan Luffy dan yang lain, habislah sudah. Pemain penyerang Seifu tinggal Bonney seorang, dan dia tidak memiliki kemampuan jarak jauh sama sekali.

Jadi, satu kesempatan ini harus langsung kena; _one shot, one kill_. Begitulah motto para _sniper_.

"Oh camper camper, how I supposed to know, you covered creaky door..." sambil menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan para camper (_sniper_ yang berdiam terus di 1 posisi sepanjang permainan) khas game shooting untuk mengusir rasa grogi, Usopp terus memperkuat fokusnya. "I had a flashbang that I supposed to throw... like many times before..."

_Fire in the hole! _

Jarak 300 meter. Kemiringan 60° dari posisinya berada sekarang. Angin bertiup dari arah barat daya, dengan kecepatan kira-kira 3 km/jam. Berat peluru 50 gram. Berbagai rumus dan perhitungan memenuhi otak Usopp. Seorang penembak jitu tidak hanya mengandalkan ketepatan membidik sasaran saja, tapi juga berbagai perhitungan. Semua agar satu tembakan ini bisa langsung mengenai target.

Sekilas dengan peluru sekecil itu, mustahil bisa menghancurkan kotak berdimensi kira-kira 20 cm itu. Tapi, ini peluru ketapel ala Usopp, dengan bahan peledak di dalamnya! Kira-kira 30 ml nitrogliserin, yang akan meledak saat peluru melakukan kontak dengan target.

"Show me, how to enter creaky without dying, cause I'm really trying... damn it camper!"

Tembak.

Dengan bunyi berdesing (ketapel tidak memiliki _silencer_ kan), peluru itu terlontar dari Kuro Kabuto. Jantung Usopp berdegup tidak karuan di dalam rongga dadanya, dia yakin kedua penjaga di bawah bisa mendengar tembakannya.

Benar saja, kedua orang itu segera menoleh kebingungan, pandangan mereka langsung terfokus pada _signal jammer_ karena merasakan bahaya.

Klik. Kontak terjadi, dan...

KABOOO~M!

Dengan ledakan yang membahana, kotak _signal jammer_ itu meledak berkeping-keping. Kena telak!

"_Signal jammer_-nya!" teriak Wadatsumi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, kyakya?!" Daruma menyahut.

"Penembak jitu?!" teriakan Hody langsung datang dari _communicator_. Dia terdengar panik, "Baby 5, segera cek lokasi penembakan!"

Usopp memompa lengannya.

"Aku lahir di Pulau Sogeki... seratus tembakan, seratus kali tepat sasaran! Bahkan untuk mata tikus, lock on! Bahkan hatimu, lock on! Aku datang dari Pulau Sogeki, lalala lululu~"

Dia menyanyikan lagu tema Sogeking, sang raja penembak jitu! Keputusan bodoh karena posisinya langsung ketahuan.

"Ouiiii... aku bisa mendengarnya," Hyouzou, sang andalan klub kendo Ryuugu, menghunus _katana_-nya dan segera melesat menuju posisi Usopp.

Karena ini bukan _event_ resmi, dia bebas menggunakan doping... berupa arak keras. Maka, tak lama, dia sudah sampai di depan Usopp. Gerakannya terhuyung-huyung penuh celah, tapi aura bertarungnya memancar keras, Usopp seolah tersayat-sayat di dekatnya.

"Ah, saatnya kabur," Usopp menyeringai. Di tangannya ada sebuah bola, dan dia melemparnya ke lantai... "_Chou Kemuri Boshi_!"

BAM!

Asap hijau pekat menyelimuti area itu. Asap ini dibuat dari campuran gas air mata, pewarna dan merica, sangat menyiksa para korban yang ada tepat di tengahnya.

"Guaaaah! Bom asap!"

"Pakai masker kalian, bodoh!" teriak Hody. Dia sudah berada di lokasi penembakan, dengan masker gas terpasang di wajahnya, sungguh cekatan. Tapi, teman-temannya yang lain masih panik kesakitan. Hody mendecak kesal dan langsung memutuskan untuk memburu si _sniper_ sendiri.

Masker itu juga dilengkapi dengan sensor inframerah... jadi ia bisa melihatnya, sesosok siluet meloncat menyeberangi atap bangunan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hody menumpahkan air mineral ke tangan kanannya, menciptakan semacam bulatan. Ini adalah teknik Gyojin Karate, yang berhubungan dengan manipulasi air. Dia mengibaskan tangannya yang berselimutkan air itu, membuat bulatan air melesat bagaikan peluru. "_Mizureppa_!"

Peluru air itu melayang... dan mengenai telak siluet itu!

"Guhhh!" dengan teriakan penuh penderitaan, siluet itu jatuh berdebum ke tanah, kira-kira 3 blok di depan mereka.

"Tangkap dia dan berikan ke Sugar!" perintah Hody.

Wadatsumi dan Daruma segera menyerbu lokasi jatuhnya target... tapi mereka hanya menembukan sebuah boneka yang dipakaikan jersey SMU Seifu. Itu adalah sebuah umpan!

"Kita tertipu, kyakya!" teriak Daruma.

"Di, dia berhasil kabur!"

Mata Hody berubah warna mendengar laporan itu, bagian putihnya menjadi merah, dia tampak seperti hiu yang mencium darah di air. Dengan teriakan lantang, dia memerintah, "Tangkap dan habisi penembak jitu itu! Serahkan pertahanan padaku!"

Karena tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Hody yang marah besar itu, kelima orang anggota tim bertahan Ryuugu dan seorang _scout_ yang tersisa pun berpencar. Prioritas mereka kali ini adalah si penembak jitu yang sama sekali tidak diperhitungkan oleh Hody. Satu tembakannya saja sudah berakhir fatal, dengan gagalnya salah satu rencana utama Ryuugu, signal jamming. Dia harus segera dihentikan sebelum semakin merepotkan!

Padahal, Usopp yang asli masih berada di area Ryuugu. Dengan baju serba putih dan masker, ia menyamar dengan enaknya di posko kesehatan. Setelah tim pemburu melewati lokasinya, Usopp pun menanggalkan samarannya dan berlari ke sebuah gang untuk menerima sambungan komunikasi dr Law.

"Kerja bagus, Hanapp!" kata Law. Selain ucapan pujian yang teramat langka darinya, dia juga terdengar begitu gembira. Bagaimana tidak, halangan terbesar strateginya sudah disingkirkan! Di latar belakang, terdengar suara Sanji dan yang lain, berdiskusi lewat _communicator_, mereka terdengar begitu bersemangat. Rupanya kondisi moral mereka juga meningkat karena kesuksesan Usopp.

"Tentu saja dong. Aku mempertaruhkan reputasiku sebagai penembak jitu geng SH," Usopp menggosok-gosok dasar hidungnya, dia terlihat sangat sombong.

Law tidak bisa mengutarakan kepuasannya atas performa Usopp. Selain memimpin penyerangan ke Mahora, dia juga sukses menghancurkan _signal jammer_. Sungguh di luar dugaan, dia bermain dengan amat bagus! Karena itu, untuk memanfaatkan momentumnya, Law memberikan satu tugas.

Tugas terakhir untuk Usopp, dan mungkin jadi yang tersulit.

"Hana-ya. Bebaskan Luffy dan yang lain."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Law. Tapi, efeknya kepada Usopp sungguh dahsyat. Wajahnya membeku dalam sebuah senyuman bodoh, matanya melebar seukuran piring, ingus meleleh dari lubang hidungnya.

"Eh?"

- to be continued -

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The throw is real boys!

Ah... Game of Throws. Istilah dari komunitas Dota 2, menggambarkan permainan yang seharusnya sudah dimenangkan tapi "dilempar" karena kesalahan bodoh. Berulang2 di antara kedua pihak. Kadang konyol dan seringnya goblok banget, haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Next in Two Schools, Two Worlds<strong>

**Chapter VIII Part 6**

**The Comeback is Real**

"Sengaja mati... kematian taktikal. Law itu, dia benar-benar _strategist_ tingkat tinggi."


End file.
